ENTRE O AMOR E O PODER
by Bia Braz
Summary: Opostos socialmente, opostos em personalidade e opostos em objetivos; conseguirá o amor ser mais importante que dinheiro e poder?
1. Capítulo 01 anjinho

**Os homens pensam que possuem uma mente,  
mas é a mente que os possui.**

**Há pessoas que amam o poder,  
e outras que tem o poder de amar.**  
Bob Marley

**Prólogo**

**Anos antes...**

_No fim do ano em que Bella mudou da Califórnia para Seattle o pai de Bella decidiu fazer uma festa de confraternização de fim de ano da empresa e convidou os funcionários representantes dos escritórios juntamente com suas famílias. Seu objetivo era, além de manter o intercâmbio entre os funcionários das filiais, fazer com que os filhos se divertissem e conhecessem mais pessoas, já que era o primeiro ano na nova cidade._

_Coincidentemente, a confraternização caiu exatamente no dia do aniversário de sua filha Bella. Já passavam das onze da manhã quando ela deixou suas irmãs com amigos no parque e distanciou-se para caminhar um pouco na área verde do clube reservado para o evento. Ela queria ficar só. Sentia um pouco de saudade de sua mãe, já que ela raramente aparecia._

_Bella passeava despreocupada pelo jardim, inspirando o cheiro suave da manhã, quando notou um garoto isolado em um banquinho sob uma macieira cheia de maçãs verdes, com as mãos abraçando as pernas sobre o banco, enquanto olhava para o chão. Tinha a pele translúcida, cabelo penteado de lado cor louro escuro. Parecia um quadro etéreo, pensou enquanto o observava. Bonito e com um jeitinho triste, deduziu com o cenho franzido. Talvez fosse muito tímido._

_Bom, ela não era inibida, pelo contrário, sempre foi motivos de reclamações de professores por conversar demais durante as aulas. Além disso, por ter sido sempre muito próxima a Emmett, seu irmão, não tinha problemas em ficar perto de meninos. Ela os entendia e se relacionava muito bem desde criança._

_Pensando assim, resolveu se aproximar._

_—__Oi. — Cumprimentou-o despreocupada e sentou-se na ponta do banquinho de cimento._

_Ele olhou-a de canto de olho, somente para seus pés, inspirou profundamente, internamente irritado pela invasão de espaço, entretanto, relutantemente respondeu: Oi._

_Ele não queria estar ali. Estava aborrecido porque seus irmãos foram para casa da avó em Phoenix, restando a ele a obrigação de vir. Revoltava-o estar no mesmo lugar que_aquele homem_. Ainda que tentasse esquecer tudo, a mágoa era imensa pelo sentimento de proteção a mãe. Não entendia a consideração de sua mãe por_ele_, senhor Cullen. Odiava tudo que pertencia a_ele_. Odiava aquela festa, aquele lugar, aquele tipo de pessoas. Queria ficar bem longe para ver se o dia passava mais rápido._

_No entanto, aquela menina estava lá, impondo contato._

_—__Não está gostando da festa? — Bella arqueou a sobrancelha interessada, observando o semblante hostil._

_—__Odeio festa. Não gosto de muita gente reunida. — Resmungou, rezando para que a garota intrometida caísse fora._

_—__Nunca tinha conhecido alguém que não gostasse de festa. — Comentou despreocupada, ignorando a resposta ríspida, olhando nesse tempo as árvores à frente._

_—__Pois é, eu não gosto._

_—__E do que você gosta? — Insistiu, não se importando que ele não estivesse interessado. Ela queria fazê-lo ficar melhor, por isso insistiu._

_Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Nunca tinha enfrentado uma situação parecida. As meninas não costumavam forçar amizade, uma vez que ele não oportunizava amenidades, mesmo assim, resolveu responder._

_—__Gosto de ler e de músicas clássicas. — Respondeu e finalmente subiu o olhar dos pés da garota ao rosto. Ela usava um short jeans curto e um maiô florido, de amarrar no pescoço. Assustou-se ao notar o quanto a garota abelhuda era bonita, com longos cabelos castanhos, olhos grandes com âmbar, boca pequena e rosada._

_Bella segurou o olhar nele, admirando-o também enquanto analisava suas linhas perfeitas. Ele era lindo, admitiu para si, notando só então seus olhos verdes claros. Ambos se encararam uns segundos, com um estranho e potente fascínio, depois desviaram o olhar, embaraçados._

_—__Por que você não gosta de festa? — Ela tentou de novo com o interrogatório._

_Mesmo com a guarda mais baixa, Edward não iria deixar de ser sincero ao expor o que pensava. Ele odiava quando sua mãe fazia isso com ele, obrigava-o a se socializar, ir onde não queria estar. Era algo insuportável para ele esse tipo de festa, principalmente por ser tímido e não conhecer os esnobes perdulários e metidos, como os tachava._

_—__Porque é um local onde as pessoas fingem que se gostam, fingem que são iguais, comem e bebem juntas, fingindo ser amigos, quando na verdade não é assim. — Fitou suas mãos. — Então eu prefiro não viver na ilusão. Só vim porque minha mãe me obrigou. — Olhou para o chão, depois respirou fundo. —Seu pai ou sua mãe trabalha na Cullens?_

_—__Meu pai. Minha mãe não mora com a gente. Eles se separaram assim que eu nasci. — Respondeu simplesmente. —Mas eu sinto falta dela. — Adicionou com nostalgia._

_Edward viu sinceridade na espontaneidade da garota, relaxou as costas no banco e resolveu falar de si. —Eu queria passar mais tempo com a minha mãe. Queria que ela ficasse mais em casa conosco, mas ela não tem muito tempo. Esse emprego suga sua vida. — Apontou para o centro da propriedade._

_Bella notou a revolta no tom e se sentiu impelida a mostrar o seu lado. —Há quase treze anos não temos uma mãe presente. Desde então, cuidamos uns dos outros lá em casa. Tínhamos babá, mas não é a mesma coisa... — Suspirou. Edward não deixou de notar sua frustração e sentiu pela garota. Bella continuou. —Ela não nasceu para o lar. — Sorriu compassiva. —Acho que ela não queria ter casado. É profissional de balé. Gosta de viajar, de ser livre._

_O canto dos lábios dele levantou levemente divertido com a explicação longa e desnecessária dela, achando interessante que em tão pouco tempo já soubesse tanto de uma desconhecida._

_—__Você tem irmãos? — A menina perguntou interessada em manter o diálogo, já que percebia que ele não tinha iniciativa. Mas ela queria vê-lo melhor, queria ter a oportunidade de mostrar que alguém podia ser feliz ainda que não se encaixasse nos padrões comuns de felicidade._

_—__Sim. Dois. — Respondeu num tom monótono._

_—__Lá em casa somos quatro, uma escadinha em idade. Um homem e três mulheres. — Explicou sorridente, recebendo um olhar de canto de Edward. —Qual a sua idade? — Bella perguntou incapaz de deixar o silêncio ampliar. Hiperativa como era, sentia-se incomodada com o silêncio._

_—__Faço quinze semana que vem. — Ele já sorria tímido com o tanto que ela conversava, ainda que ele não tivesse o mínimo interesse em continuar. Queria saber quando o surto de curiosidade iria acabar._

_—__Fico admirada por um menino com quinze anos já ter uma imagem pessimista do mundo. — Seu comentário saiu mais como uma acusação, mas ela não podia evitar. Era sincera demais para deixar sua observação passar._

_Por um instante, Edward pensou no que Bella disse, condenando-se pela impressão que passou inicialmente, logo resolveu mudar sua imagem. —Hoje estou um pouco chateado, só isso. — Explicou e olhou para o horizonte, pensativo. —Você não sabe o quanto a vida, o mundo, tudo é injusto. — Suspirou triste._

_—__Então me fala. — Pediu decidida. —Quero saber por que você acha que a vida é tão injusta com você. — Insistiu, secretamente contente por tê-lo feito quebrar sua proteção._

_Ele olhou-a meio incrédulo. Não acreditava que ela realmente quisesse ouvir. No entanto, coagido pelo seu olhar expectativo, impeliu-se a falar._

_—__Acho que a vida é injusta por ter disparidades sociais, por ter pobres e ricos. Muitos têm tanto e outros não têm nada. Pior, os que têm muito usam ou massacram os que têm pouco. — Expôs pesaroso. —Hoje mesmo, uma festa onde têm ricos e pobres misturados, patrão e funcionários fingindo serem amigos. Mas é tudo uma mentira. — Disse entre dentes. —Ninguém aqui é amigo. Trata-se de uma classe suprimindo outra._

_Bella assustou-se com a premissa comunista do garoto. Ele era tão novo para ter esse tipo de pensamento. E mesmo que ele pensasse realmente assim, essa revolta que ela captou não iria ajudar em nada._

_—__Mas em que isso te afeta? Por que isso importa tanto? — Quis saber, intrigada._

_Ele suspirou e abaixou o olhar, um pouco embaraçado por ter se exposto tão apaixonadamente. —Não sei dizer. — Admitiu desanimado. —Só que eu não consigo parar de pensar isso... Talvez eu seja muito idealista. Talvez eu quisesse que o sistema, o mundo fosse diferente. — Gesticulou com desilusão, movendo as mãos no ar._

_Ele falava coisas sem sentido para Bella. Para ela, eles eram muito novos e não deviam preocupar-se com esse tipo de assunto. Ela nunca experimentou o diferente. Não sabia o que os menos favorecidos necessitavam, por isso não o entendia._

_—__Qual o seu nome? — Ela perguntou, mudando bruscamente de assunto. O tema anterior ficou um pouco pesado para sua mente adolescente._

_—__Edward. — Ele sorriu tímido e se virou para olhá-la. De novo, avaliou o seu rosto, notando agora o brilho em seus olhos cor de ouro. Não entendia porque aquela garota interessante resolveu interrogá-lo. Mesmo assim, não iria deixá-la no vácuo. Portanto, fez o próximo comentário. —Conversamos uns quinze minutos e nem sabíamos os nomes um do outro... — Sugeriu desajeitado, esperando que Bella entendesse e dissesse seu nome. Como ela não o fez, ele finalmente perguntou. —E o seu nome, qual é? — Era tudo tão novo para ele esse tipo de aproximação que não sabia como se comportar._

_Bella olhou-o com os olhos analíticos antes de responder. O sorriso encantador dele a vontade de tocar seu rosto para ver se era de verdade. Parecia um anjo sob os raios do sol._

_—__Bella. — Respondeu distraída, depois adicionou sorridente. —Hoje é meu aniversário sabia? — Comentou animada._

_—__Parabéns. — Ele sorriu amistoso. —Quantos anos? — Perguntou e avaliou sutilmente seu corpo. Parecia uma criança, pensou. Ainda que sua conversa não fosse tão infantil._

_—__Treze... — Deu um sorriso orgulhoso. —E sabe que eu tenho direito a pedidos, né? — Piscou brincalhona. Ele olhou-a atento, achando-a graciosa. —Mesmo que tenha acabado de te conhecer, quero um presente. — Disse com um risinho de canto, tratando-o como amigo de tempos._

_—__O que quer? — Ele perguntou surpreso com a leveza com que ela sugeriu._

_—__Que você sorria o resto da festa. — Disse simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Para Edward não era. Depois ela acrescentou, sincera. —Eu fico triste de ver alguém pra baixo no dia do meu aniversário. Sorria e divirta-se. — Abriu a mão e apontou para o pátio onde estava o centro de diversões._

_—__Mas eu não conheço ninguém aqui. — Argumentou retraído. Uma desculpa para seu isolamento. —Como vou me divertir? — Não se sentia à vontade, mesmo que aquela garota simpática o induzisse com sua obstinação a querer experimentar o diferente._

_—__Vou ficar perto de você. — Bella levantou excitada do banco, dando pulinhos animada. —Depois vou te apresentar a algumas amigas e você vai acabar se soltando. — Avisou, colocou-se na frente dele e lhe ofereceu sua mão._

_—__Tá, tudo bem... — Ele fez uma careta e ignorou a mão de Bella. Depois levantou e passou a mão na bermuda, espanando. —Já que é um pedido de aniversário. — Comentou mais para convencer a si._

_—__Então vamos! — Bella chamou dois decibéis acima, pegou em seu braço e o puxou despreocupada rumo aos brinquedos. De início, ele se sentiu invadido com a mão da garota em seu braço, depois deu de ombros e aceitou. Ela devia ser assim com todo mundo, pensou._

_Eles foram a vários brinquedos. Quando trocavam, pegavam pipoca, algodão doce, maçã do amor, espetinho de churrasco, lanches típicos de festa em parque. Crescia entre os dois uma genuína amizade adolescente. Quem os observava, imaginava pelos sorrisos de Bella que eram amigos de infância. Logo, em meio à diversão, facilmente deu duas da tarde._

_Narrado por Bella_

_Era inegável a satisfação que sentia por ter quebrado os muros do meu novo amigo. Mesmo que ele fosse bem na dele, parecia estar gostando da festa. Após brincarmos no parque, perguntei se ele estava de sunga por baixo da bermuda e chamei-o para ir à piscina coberta e aquecida. Lá, brincamos de tempo embaixo d água, jogamos água um no outro e, quando cansamos, procurei Alice para pegar minha bolsa de acessórios._

_—__Quem é? — Ela apontou Edward indiscretamente com o olhar, enquanto eu me secava._

_—__Conheci hoje, o nome dele é Edward._

_—__Lindinho. — Comentou, avaliando-o._

_—__Vou casar com ele. — Brinquei e penteei meu cabelo. Ele observava a piscina de costas para nós, encostado à grade. —Encontrei meu príncipe encantado. — Completei._

_Sorrimos conspiradoras, eu lembrei que ele precisava se secar e fui até ele com a toalha._

_—__Vem, vou te apresentar para minha irmã e minhas amigas. — Peguei em sua mão e o levei quase a força. Eu os apresentei, ele as cumprimentou com um aceno, sorriu para todas, depois ficou calado._

_Alice ainda arriscou: —Você tem irmãos?_

_—__Sim, mas eles conseguiram escapar para casa da minha avó em tempo. — Disse com descaso e agitou o cabelo liso, secando._

_—__Não está gostando da festa? — Alice juntou as sobrancelhas, curiosa. Provavelmente estivesse achando-o esquisito, assim como eu achei horas atrás._

_—__Nunca fui muito fã de festa. — Explicou, a seguir olhou em minha direção. —Mas hoje estou gostando. — Sorriu para mim e, por um instante, pensei, presunçosa, que poderia ser eu o motivo da mudança._

_Depois de uns segundos silenciosos lá, vi que não ia mais rolar nenhum assunto, puxei-o de lá e voltamos para o jardim. Sentamo-nos no chão e, no mesmo instante, lembrei que podia ficar com ele só mais uma hora porque em breve minha banda iria tocar. Portanto, iniciei um novo assunto._

_—__Você tem namorada ou coisa assim? — Comecei a arrancar graminhas do chão. Ele também._

_—__Não. — Respondeu com os olhos desviados de mim. —Nunca namorei._

_—__Está gostando de alguém? — Era um tema típico de alguém da minha idade, então ele não iria estranhar minha curiosidade._

_—__Não. — Pareceu embaraçado. —Já tive aquelas quedinhas de adolescente, mas como vê, não sou muito de conversar. — Sorriu tímido. —Além disso, tenho outros planos para vida. Penso que tudo tem seu tempo. — Defendeu convicto._

_—__Interessante... — Sorri de seu idealismo. —Mas você já beijou. — Não era uma pergunta, e eu, particularmente, não entendi meu repentino interesse._

_—__Sim. — Respondeu acanhado, e a resposta não me convenceu._

_—__Com que idade foi seu primeiro beijo? — Quis saber com um biquinho zombeteiro no lábio. Ele parecia muito tímido para tomar qualquer iniciativa, inclusive à de beijar alguém._

_—__Hum... Tá, tudo bem. Odeio mentira. Eu nunca beijei. — Admitiu constrangido e abraçou os joelhos, sem jeito._

_Involuntariamente, comecei a rir do modo que ele confessou._

_—__Eu não acho estranho. — Eu disse complacente. —Tenho amigos que com quinze anos que nunca beijaram. Não tenha vergonha disso. É legal até! Os adolescentes hoje em dia começam tudo muito cedo, não se dão tempo para curtir as amizades e a vida. —Comentei tentando parecer uma menina cabeça._

_—__É, mas eu nunca beijei porque nunca passei mais de cinco minutos perto de uma menina para esses fins. — Deu de ombros. —Como eu não fico puxando assunto, elas nem ficam perto de mim._

_Eu fiquei feliz com o fato dele estar se abrindo comigo._

_—__Então vou te confessar uma coisa. Talvez alivie para você. —Inclinei como se fosse contar um segredo. —Eu também nunca beijei. — Sussurrei depois sorri. —Mas não foi por timidez, eu não sou uma menina tímida. Foi porque nunca tive vontade. Nunca encontrei alguém que eu quisesse ficar assim. Quase sempre sou a amiga confidente dos meninos, o que impede de rolar algum clima, entende? Além disso, sou bem decidida, só vou beijar quando eu fizer quinze anos. — Disse convictamente._

_Ele olhou os meus olhos, bem-humorado._

_—__Você é legal. Não pensei que encontraria meninas assim nesse tipo de festa. — Disse, e percebi seu olhar em minha boca. —Além disso, você é bem bonita. — Elogiou com um sorriso de canto, então desviou os olhos timidamente para o chão. —O dia que você resolver ficar com alguém, até lá já vou ter dezessete, quem sabe eu já tenha experiências, aí você me coloca na sua lista. — Ele tentava ser descontraído, mas era nítido que estava envergonhado. Sinceramente eu não acreditei que ele tivesse evoluído tanto em um dia. De menino retraído e zangado, passou a me flertar abertamente._

_Por segundos, perguntei-me como tínhamos entrado nesse assunto. No entanto, após ver o quanto ele estava embaraçado, resolvi cortar o clima e falar alguma coisa engraçada._

_—__Olha, vou te avisar, é uma lista muito grande. Nela está o Taylor Lautner, Zac Efron, Chris Evans. — Respondi entre sorrisos, enquanto com os olhos cerrados, fingia pensar uma lista imaginária. Ele também sorriu. —Mas eu tenho uma solução. — Dei uma piscada brincalhona. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha interessado. —Eles, eu não conheci ainda... — Eu não conseguia para de rir. —Mas você pode reservar sua vaga começando a namorar comigo hoje e a gente só dá o primeiro beijo quando eu fizer quinze anos. Gosta da idéia? — Brinquei, e, instantaneamente ele ficou sério, me avaliando._

_—__Hmmm, já vi que você gosta de brincar. — Torceu os lábios._

_—__Não, eu tô falando sério! — Insisti sorrindo, observando o sol dentro dos seus olhos, que separava o verde claro em diversas pigmentações, com algumas rajadas douradas e azuis. —E para provar que eu estou falando sério, vou te dar um selinho. Posso? — Movi-me um pouco sobre meu joelho, só fingindo que ia me aproximar, me divertindo com seu jeitinho cauteloso. Ele não sorriu._

_Resolvi ir em frente. Eu estava bem descontraída e um selinho não custava nada, afinal, ele era muito lindinho. Cheguei mais perto dele, e ele não se movimentou. Eu estava sorrindo, e ele sério e apreensivo._

_Ah qual é? Só um ploc e esse nervosismo todo!_

_Ele realmente era muito acanhado e certamente não acreditava que eu teria coragem de lhe dar um selinho. Parecia a cena do lobo mau atacando a chapeuzinho. Nesse caso, o lobo mau era eu. Mesmo assim me aproximei, e ele continuou quieto, olhando para o chão. Aff, quanta timidez!_

_Surpreendentemente, quando senti sua respiração descompassada, as coisas saíram da normalidade. A brincadeira inicial, aos poucos, não fez mais sentido com ele sério daquele jeito. Além disso, estar perto dele mexeu comigo além do que eu contava. Pude sentir o nervosismo crescer em minha pulsação acelerada. Meu estômago foi atravessado por um frio. Então eu soube pela primeira vez o que uma menina sente por um menino._

_Fechei meus olhos, segurei seu cabelo na nuca e aproximei nossos rostos, encostando parte da bochecha e nariz ao seu rosto, curtindo, por um instante, correntes elétricas percorrerem a pele. De repente, eu experimentava sensações maravilhosas só de sentir sua respiração, o perfume que brotava do seu pescoço. Era um aroma de perfume infantil. Cheiro de suavidade, não fragrância de perfume masculino. Suave igual ele._

_Como se estivesse em uma bolha, peguei o seu rosto com as duas mãos e olhei por uns segundos para cada detalhe dos seus traços. Eram perfeitos. Olhos puxados no canto interno. Nariz fino. Lábios rosados e levemente cheios. Queixo quadrado._

_Eu sabia que não precisava de toda aquela avaliação para dar um selinho, mas uma atração estranha me compelia a tocá-lo. Não conseguia sair dali, e ele continuava imóvel, expirando e inspirando descompassadamente._

_Por fim, encostei meus lábios vagarosamente nos dele e obriguei-me a afastar. Ele piscou várias vezes como se estivesse acordando, depois sorriu de canto._

_—__Isso foi... interessante. — Comentou tímido, com a voz baixa, depois levou o indicador aos lábios, provavelmente sentindo o gosto do gloss de maçã verde._

_Agradeci mentalmente o fato de ter sido ele a fazer o primeiro comentário. Eu estava inexplicavelmente nervosa._

_—__Foi só uma amostra do que pode ser. — Tentei parecer casual. —Dá para me esperar até eu completar quinze anos? — Perguntei risonha de novo, tentando descontrair._

_—__Eu posso te esperar. E você? Vai me esperar? — Ele perguntou sério, com os olhos intensos em mim. Ele não parecia estar levando na brincadeira._

_Nessa hora a voz do meu pai eclodiu no ambiente, e mesmo de onde estávamos dava para ouvir nitidamente._

_Boa tarde a todos os nossos amigos, funcionários e famílias de funcionários._

_Quero agradecer a presença de vocês no nosso evento de confraternização de fim de ano. Hoje é um dia muito especial para nossa empresa por estarmos nos conhecendo mais um pouquinho. Também é um dia especial para mim, pois é aniversário de minha filha._

_Dentro de meia hora vai haver uma apresentação da banda dos meus filhos. Peço que vocês fiquem porque iremos fazer sorteios de prêmios para todos os funcionários._

_Por favor, se reúnam aqui perto do palco para em meia hora a banda Cullens tocar._

_Obrigado!_

_—__Olha que coincidência, a filha do Sr. Cullen faz aniversário no mesmo dia que você. — Comentou com severa ironia._

_—__A filha do Sr. Cullen... — Comecei._

_—__BELLA! — Alice gritou, interrompendo o que eu ia dizer e aproximou-se. —Tem meia-hora que estamos te procurando! Vamos! — Pegou no meu braço e puxou._

_—__Olha só, tenho que ir, daqui a pouco nos falamos. — Disse ao ser arrastada pela pequena irritante._

_—__Tudo bem, não vou embora agora. Minha mãe ainda tem que cumprir papel. — Sorriu._

_Eram seis da tarde quando subimos no palco vestidos com a camiseta da banda. O bom de nos apresentarmos naquela festa era que a maioria dos presentes eram funcionários e amigos, e mesmo que as pessoas não gostassem, com certeza iriam nos aplaudir, afinal, éramos os filhos do chefe._

_Mais uma vez, meu pai chamou o público disperso e nos apresentou: Com vocês, a banda The Cullens, Emmett Cullen, Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen e a participação especial de Mike Newton, filho do Sr. Newton, amigo da família e sócio nas Organizações Cullens de Notícias._

_Como eu era a única que não tinha problemas de timidez, fiquei responsável por cumprimentar o público._

_—__Boa tarde, gente. É a primeira vez que nos apresentamos para um público grande assim. Esperamos que curtam. — Sorri._

_As pessoas aplaudiram. Continuei: Então, cantando solo Alice. No violão elétrico Emmett. — Quando eu falava, cada um dava uma palhinha com o instrumento, o que despertava gritos e palmas de todos os presentes. —Na batera Mike e no teclado eu, Bella._

_Começamos com uma da Shanaya Twain, depois cantamos Roxette, Maryan, Bon Jovi, U2._

_Enquanto cantávamos, olhei todos os lados, procurando ver onde estava Edward. Encontrei-o, e ele me olhava sério, de longe. Eu sorri para ele, mas ele não sorriu de volta. Aquilo me incomodou, porém eu não podia descer do palco._

_Continuamos tocando e as pessoas pareciam gostar. Tocamos rock dos anos sessenta, setenta, oitenta, e com uma hora e meia de músicas, gritos e dança, estávamos exaustos. Agradeci pelo apoio, e eles gritavam pedindo mais. Todavia, o repertório tinha acabado. Após a apresentação, meu pai assumiu o microfone e pediu que as pessoas cantassem parabéns. Nessa hora, olhei de novo na direção de Edward, e ele pareceu chateado. Por que será? Será porque eu não avisei que era filha de um homem rico, filha do chefe da mãe dele?_

_Quando desci do palco, muita gente me dava parabéns pelo aniversário e pela banda. Mas o que eu queria mesmo era ir em direção ao local onde ele estava. Demorei uns minutos para conseguir chegar lá e, ao chegar, ele não estava mais. Encontrei-o no jardim, no mesmo banco onde o encontrei pela manhã._

_Aproximei-me com ar de felicidade, eufórica pela sensação de ter cantado._

_—__E aí? Gostou? — Perguntei sorrindo, para ver se ele sorria de volta._

_—__Vocês tocam muito bem. O show foi muito bom. — Respondeu monótono, sem ao menos levantar o olhar. Fiquei confusa._

_—__Você nem me deu um abraço de parabéns. — Comentei sugestivamente, com um olhar arteiro. Queria que ele voltasse ao normal._

_Ele me olhou uns segundos, calado, com um olhar tão frio que me gelava por dentro._

_—__Bella, você não precisa dos meus parabéns. Você tem tudo. Você tem muitos amigos, platéia. — Comentou baixo, depois olhou desgostoso para mim. —Eu sei que eu não significo nada para você, então por que você está aqui?_

_—__Porque nós somos amigos e, além disso, agora nós somos namorados. — Comentei brincalhona. Mesmo sabendo que não era verdade, queria descontrair._

_—__Não, não somos. — Respondeu com a mesma acidez de hoje pela manhã. —Não quero ser diversão para ninguém. Você deve ser cheia de garotos iludidos te esperando com essa mesma história, e eu não vou ser mais um._

_Abri a boca em choque, sem entender o motivo de sua nova hostilidade. —Por que você está falando assim comigo? — Questionei. —O que eu fiz?_

_—__Você existe! — Respondeu entre dentes._

_—__Eu não estou entendendo. — Meu queixo tremeu. Não conseguia raciocinar sua mudança._

_O silêncio imperou por segundos, enquanto isso ele enfiava as mãos freneticamente no cabelo._

_—__Bella, por que você não me avisou que era filha dele? — Acusou em um sussurro._

_—__O quê? Eu não preciso me apresentar para as pessoas assim 'Oi, sou filha do Sr. Cullen'. — Estendi a mão no ar teatralmente. —Qual é?! Sou uma pessoa normal! Você acha que eu arrumaria amigos verdadeiros se já me apresentasse assim? — Perguntei irritada._

_Ele ficou calado um tempo, para depois dizer baixinho: Desculpe. — Mudou a expressão. —Você não tem culpa de ser quem é. — Explicou brando. —Mas eu não quero ser seu amigo, e, por favor... — Olhou-me suplicante. —... não quero mais conversar._

_Olhei-o pasma, desacreditada com o que aconteceu._

_—__Então tá. A gente se vê por aí. — Despedi e saí lentamente._

_Nunca ninguém tinha me tratado assim, pensei desalentada. Sou popular na escola, sempre faço novos amigos. O que será que fiz? Inconformada, olhei para trás, e ele continuava me olhando. Parecia pesaroso. Dei um tchau tímido com a mão, mas ele não respondeu._

_Ao chegar em casa, ficamos todos muito eufóricos ao assistir a gravação da nossa apresentação. Quando ia me recolher ao meu quarto, Mike, meu melhor amigo, me parou, segurando minha mão._

_—__Quem era o menino que você estava conversando no jardim hoje?_

_—__Filho de alguma funcionária. — Dei de ombros, sem interesse em prolongar._

_—__Hmmm. — Pareceu aliviado. —Bella, você foi perfeita hoje. Dá aqui um abraço. Parabéns! — Abraçou-me, um abraço bem aconchegante._

_Sempre pensei que se fôssemos mais velhos, ele seria meu namorado, já que passávamos tanto tempo juntos, desde a escola, até as horas que ensaiávamos no estúdio. As pessoas sempre dizem, onde Bella está, Mike está atrás. Hoje, inexplicavelmente foi diferente. A única vez que vi Mike, ele estava perto de minha irmã mais velha, Jéssica._

_—__Tchau, amigo. — Soltei-o do abraço. —Vou dormir. — Dei um beijo no seu rosto e fui para o meu quarto._

_Passei horas pensando naquele dia. Como foi longo. Tantas coisas aconteceram. Queria ter conhecido um pouco mais de Edward. Ele era tão enigmático e tão lindo ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele não queria ser meu amigo! Nem falou onde morava ou o telefone... Sequer sei quem é sua mãe. Ou qual filial ela trabalha._

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 02 1º beijo

**Capítulo 2 - 15 anos **

Uma semana antes da minha festa de 15 anos, papai tinha contratado uma renomada equipe de eventos. Por não ter um namorado, nem gostar de ninguém, a escolha do acompanhante da terceira valsa levou-me a optar por Mike.

Cada ano que passou, fiquei mais próxima a ele. Eu gostava de estar com ele, de rir com ele, de tocar com ele. Estar perto dele era fácil. E sempre soube que ele era possessivo comigo. Às vezes, até Emmett pensava que tínhamos alguma coisa por estarmos sempre juntos, por ficarmos horas vendo clips, criticando músicas, e por sermos tão carinhosos um com o outro. Era meio errado nutrir o sentimento de Mike por mim, mas além dele ser boa companhia, assim eu escapava dos flertes.

No dia da festa, enfrentei spar desde as oito da manhã. Até hoje, tudo que precisava fazer, tentava me virar em casa, até pintar o cabelo de castanho, já que o louro da família me deixava muito aguada. Todavia, por ser festa, precisava de trabalho profissional. Para o meu alívio, depois de prender o cabelo, fazer depilação, unhas e limpeza de pele, fui liberada_, _sob a condição de que voltasse mais tarde.

Ao chegar em casa, notei surpreendida que os meninos tocavam no estúdio e me dirigi até lá. Como papai contratou uma banda famosa para tocar à noite, não iríamos tocar.

—Surpresa! — Pulei em cima do pescoço do Mike, que estava em frente a um microfone.

—Bells! — Virou-se espantado. —Você não devia estar se arrumando?

—Consegui fugir. — Sorri arteira. —Vim tocar com vocês, será que eu posso? — Brinquei manhosa. —Que música era essa que vocês estavam tocando? E quem era que estava cantando se a Alice não está aqui?

—Era eu. — Emmett respondeu repentinamente. Estava tudo estranho, Mike em frente ao microfone, quando deveria estar na bateria, e Emmett tocando teclado, quando era um fominha por guitarra.

—Nossa, estava tão diferente. — Franzi o cenho, desconfiada.

—Por causa da equalização. — Mike se intrometeu com nervosismo.

—Qual era a música? — Sentei em cima de um cubo.

—Uma composição minha. — Emmett disse. —Estou trabalhando nela ainda. Quando ficar pronta eu mostro. — Falou ainda fazendo alguns acordes no teclado.

—Credo, por que o Mike pode ouvir, e eu não? Sou sua irmã há mais tempo que ele! — Chantageei e abracei o pescoço de Emmett.

—Desencana, Bella, quando chegar a hora você ouve. — Respondeu, olhando de canto para Mike.

—Tudo bem. — Concordei fingindo chateação e cruzei os braços.

—Bella, eu queria muito falar com você. — Mike falou, parecia tenso.

—Pode falar.

—Tchau, crianças— Emmett saiu sorrindo, nos deixando a sós.

—Eu queria te pedir uma coisa. — Mike sentou-se em minha frente e pegou minha mão.

—Para de drama, Mike! Peça logo. — Sorri, soltei-me e sentei em frente ao teclado, fazendo umas notas. Ele ficou ao meu lado, hesitante.

—Bella, nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos doze anos de idade. Eu aprendi a tocar bateria para ficar mais perto de você. Sempre fomos amigos, nós três...

—Elabore, Mike! — Sorri impaciente e comecei a tocar a música que estava na partitura no teclado.

—Bella, você gosta de alguém. Er, tem vontade de ficar com alguém?

—Você sabe que não. — Rolei os olhos. —Senão, não precisava mentir por aí que você é meu namorado.

—Já que você não gosta de ninguém, nem está interessada em ninguém, me deixa ser seu namorado de verdade, pelo menos hoje à noite.

—Por quê? — Parei de tocar e olhei para ele, desentendida.

—Porque eu quero. Eu adoro você. Você é tudo que eu tenho. Vocês são os irmãos que eu não tive. E como você não quer namorar ninguém, fica comigo. — Suplicou desajeitado.

—Mas eu sempre fico com você. — Contestei confusa. Tinha algo estranho no ar.

—Não do jeito que eu quero... Não custa nada. — Ele implorou, e por um segundo tive pena dele.

—Tudo bem. — Aceitei sem realmente entender e dei um murrinho em seu braço. Ele sorriu enigmático, pôs o braço sobre meus ombros e saímos do estúdio, depois nos despedimos, e eu fui para meu quarto descansar.

Deitada em minha cama, olhei para o teto e involuntariamente tive a recordação de Edward. Já fazia um bom tempo que não pensava nele, naqueles olhos tristes e distantes. Se eu soubesse onde ele morava, teria mandado convite.

Às 21h00, estava junto ao meu pai para receber os convidados, usando os cabelos soltos em cachos, uma saia levemente rodada, corpete tomara-que-caia cheio de pedras, e uma tiara de pratas com diamantes, estilo princesinha. Inicialmente, só tinha chegado o pessoal do cerimonial e uma moça com dois adolescentes, conhecida do papai, a qual ele me apresentou. Era uma ruiva muito bonita, na faixa de trinta anos, talvez. E já tinha filhos adolescentes. Esme o nome dela. E seus dois filhos chamavam Rosalie e Jasper. Dois adolescentes louros e bonitos, a menina na faixa de uns quinze anos, e ele uns treze. O garoto tinha olhos bem familiares, castanhos cor-de-mel. Devia tê-lo visto em algum lugar, pensei intrigada. Parecia familiar.

Depois de cumprimentá-los, saí para a área externa e aproveitei para ficar um pouco sozinha, enquanto o restante dos convidados não chegavam. Nunca fui muito ligada à ostentação, mas meu pai fazia questão de festas pomposas, que saíssem em revistas e tudo mais. A piscina tinha luzes neon no fundo, com a cascata ligada, e banquinhos em volta. A área externa estava ornamentada com flores naturais e luzes coloridas.

Eu andava e suspirava, um pouco nervosa, um pouco ansiosa. Observava o movimento de manobristas, seguranças, e sentia um inexplicável incômodo na boca do estômago. Foi quando já ia voltar para o salão que, inesperadamente, vi um vulto perto de uma árvore e algo em sua postura me chamou a atenção. Reconheci imediatamente.

—Edward! É você? — Juntei as sobrancelhas e me aproximei dele, devagar.

—Oi, Bella. — Cumprimentou friamente.

—Com quem você veio? — Dei um sorriso, animada. —Você faz parte do cerimonial?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. Parecia frustrado por ter me encontrado. —Minha mãe foi obrigada a vir, esqueceu? — Explicou sem humor. — Ela é funcionária, e então, teve que vir. — Apontou aborrecido para o salão.

—Por que você veio? — Inquiri chateada pelo seu tom seco. —Você não era obrigado a vir, se não queria. — Tentei manter o orgulho na voz.

—Por que ela está com um problema no braço e não pôde dirigir. — Explicou amargo.

—Rá, com certeza você tinha um programa muito melhor em casa— Ironizei, para esconder minha decepção.

—Obviamente, sim. Algo mais interessante que ficar vendo os ricos esbanjarem poder, jogando dinheiro fora. — Apontou para mim com desdém. —Poderia, por exemplo, estar lendo e estudando para ter um futuro onde minha família não precise ser obrigada a ir à festa de riquinhos para agradar os patrões.

Com o embate de suas palavras, instantaneamente, abaixei a cabeça, com a garganta cortada, completamente ofendida com o tom de acusação e desprezo em sua voz. Depois olhei firmemente em seus olhos e sussurrei entre dentes. —Você não conhece a gente para falar assim de nós. Meu pai não é um rico esbanjador, e nós somos uma família. Toda família faz festa de suas filhas. — Argumentei na defensiva. Ele poderia até ser grosso comigo, mas eu não agüentaria ninguém falar do meu pai. Ele é tudo na nossa casa, mesmo tendo pouco tempo. Nos criou com dignidade, com amor e nos ensinou a amarmos uns aos outros. —Você não devia falar de quem você não conhece! — Virei e ameacei sair.

—Eu conheço pessoas como vocês. — Escarneceu.

Eu congelei um tempo, pensando numa resposta mordaz. No mesmo instante, desisti de argumentar e , antes que percebesse, estava correndo rumo ao banheiro. De frente ao espelho, respirei fundo várias vezes, dominando minha frustração, tentando me convencer que sua opinião não significava nada. Cinco minutos depois, voltei para o salão e agi como se nada tivesse acontecido, ainda que me magoasse sua amargura e implicância.

Com uma capa de serenidade no rosto, recebi e cumprimentei as pessoas que eu não conhecia. Já os conhecidos, abraçava entusiasmada, principalmente os amigos da Califórnia. As 22h30, eu já tinha recebido todos os convidados, a banda tocava uma música ambiente, e enquanto isso os convidados conversavam.

Com o passar do tempo, eu já tinha esquecido totalmente o ocorrido de mais cedo. Sempre fui boa com isso, superar contratempos. Então comia e conversava animadamente, não importando se Edward estava ou não lá. Entretanto, depois de um tempo borboleteando, o percebi inexplicavelmente me observando da porta. Obstinada, fingi não ver e continuei o que fazia. Porém, em pouco tempo já estava nervosa por me sentir observada, tendo que me controlar e não ir confrontá-lo para saber qual era a dele.

Tentando ser indiferente, fui falar com uns amigos que estavam perto da porta e, disfarçadamente, olhei-o de canto, para conferir se ele ainda me olhava. Sim. Olhava. Cada passo que eu dava, ele acompanhava com os braços cruzados no peito. Aff, situação chata!

Não consegui esconder meu constrangimento e quase tropecei em meus próprios pés ao tentar fingir controle. Depois, distraída, olhei novamente para ele, e surpreendentemente ele fez um gesto com o dedo me chamando. Não estava mais tão sério, percebi. Até sorriu, quando eu perguntei surpresa se era eu mesma.

Não devia, mas sacrificando o amor próprio fui mesmo assim.

—Que foi? — Perguntei com altivez na voz.

—Não te dei seus parabéns. — Disse com a voz macia. Por um segundo fiquei abalada, decifrando desacreditada o que ele tinha dito. Depois cheguei a uma conclusão: Ele era louco, só tinha essa explicação.

—Não precisa. Você não queria vir! — Retruquei com um sorriso afetado.

—Vamos lá fora para eu falar com você. — Ele sorriu torto, parecendo um menininho querendo mostrar algo.

—Não! — Ofeguei, balançando a cabeça. —É minha festa. Tenho que ficar aqui. Além disso, não vou permitir você me deixar para baixo outra vez!

—Deixe-me consertar isso. — Pediu persuasivo. —Me dá uma chance. — Sussurrou, e agora eu estava realmente chocada com o seu comportamento dúbio. Eu questionava seriamente sua capacidade mental. Ou ele tinha problemas ou só queria me tirar do sério.

—Cinco minutos. — Impus e saí com ele do salão, atrás dele, me autocensurando pela falta de orgulho.

Depois de alguns passos, paramos no canto fora do salão.

—Desculpe-me, Bella. Você não merece tudo que eu te falei. — Disse em um sussurro. Ele era bipolar. Só tinha essa explicação. Devia sofrer de DPM: _Distúrbio de personalidade múltipla_. Não tinha como uma pessoa há pouco mais de uma hora ter me tratado de um jeito hostil, depois, sem mais e nem menos pedir desculpa.

—Você não precisava ouvir aquilo. — Continuou. —Eu não queria estragar a sua festa. — Parou um pouco e passou a mão no cabelo. —Só estou um pouco ansioso. Estou estudando muito para conseguir umas coisas e isso me deixa tenso. Fico sempre com uma sensação de perda de tempo. — Suspirou. —Mas já que vim, não quero que você fique triste comigo. — Hesitou, embaraçado. —Er, semana passada, minha mãe falou do seu aniversário e pediu que eu fosse a Port Angeles comprar um presente. Então, quando você receber o presente da nossa família, família Hale, saiba que fui eu quem escolheu, personalidado. — Sorriu bajulador.

—Tá bom. — Respondi desconfiada, esperando o momento em que ele mudaria o humor de novo e falaria algo rude.

—Não achei que seria obrigado a vir. — Continuou. —Então quando ela disse que eu tinha que vir, fiquei realmente irritado. — Defendeu-se, olhou nos meus olhos, com um sorriso quente irresistível, e passou a mão no cabelo, que não era mais lisinho, era cortado arrepiado. —Mas agora que estou aqui, vi que foi bom ter vindo. Foi muito bom vir te desejar feliz aniversário. Você está linda. — Adicionou persuasivo, inclinou-se e pegou naturalmente em uma mecha do meu cabelo. No mesmo instante senti o sangue se acumular em minha bochecha. Nas nossas últimas conversas ele foi tão indócil que um ato gentil era, no mínimo, agradável.

—Obrigada por ter vindo. — Agradeci sincera e finalmente sorri, sem rancor.

—Então estou desculpado? — Persistiu com um risinho matreiro.

Por segundos, me distraí com seu sorriso, admirando-o. Ele não tinha mais a aparência infantil. Seu rosto ficou mais másculo, o olhar sagaz e sedutor. Instantaneamente, lembrei da sensação de eletricidade percorrendo meus dedos ao tocar sua pele dois anos atrás e suspirei.

—Tudo bem. — Assenti, percebendo sua sinceridade, e adicionei brincalhona. —Eu não vou ficar com raiva do meu namorado no dia do meu aniversário. — Disse com um risinho coquete.

—Então deixa eu te dar o seu abraço de feliz aniversário. — Ofereceu espontâneo. Eu oscilei, mas dei um passo à frente. Ele abriu os braços e passou em volta dos meus ombros, num gesto amigo. —Vamos esquecer as diferenças. — Pediu, com o rosto em meu ombro.

Envolvi os braços em sua cintura e notei que ele não era mais o menino magro que conheci, tinha ganhado corpo, seu peito ficou forte. E o perfume era, hmmm, bom. O mesmo daquele dia, suave, limpo, infantil. A fragrância era lavanda, verde, florais.

Sem que eu percebesse, meu nariz descansou em seu pescoço, e, atraída, movi-o até sua mandíbula. Parecia tão certo estar em seus braços. Meu coração palpitava. Sentia-me flutuando. Hesitante, levantei a mão e acariciei seu rosto, tempo em que ele movia os dedos tranqüilamente nos cachos dos meus cabelos.

Depois de um instante, ele me afastou com o semblante sereno e apertou suavemente minha bochecha.

—Acho que se passaram mais de cinco minutos, Bella. — Lembrou com um sorriso caloroso. —Você não pode ficar fora da sua festa tanto tempo assim. — Segurou meu ombro e me fitou detidamente.

—Er, é verdade. — Balbuciei, fora de órbita. —Tenho que ir. A gente se vê depois. — Dei dois passos atrás, andando de costas. —Não vá embora. — Exigi. Ele concordou e continuou onde estava, sorrindo o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em minha vida.

Narrado por Edward

Deixei-a ir e sentei em um banco em frente à cascata, pensativo. Ainda que eu soubesse que não poderíamos ser amigos, eu cansei de tentar ficar longe. Por dois anos evitei encontrá-la, deixando de ir às confraternizações de trabalho da minha mãe. Porém, não vê-la nunca amenizou o que eu sentia. Desde o dia em que a conheci, não consegui mais parar de lembrar-me do seu sorriso. Na menor distração, eu lembrava, com fascínio, do seu jeito descontraído e do modo como ela agia genuinamente simples mesmo sendo a filha do Sr. Cullen.

É utopia qualquer pensamento envolvendo-a em minha vida, sei disso, ainda que só amizade. Sinceramente, queria repeli-la, para o meu bem, por isso tratei-a daquele modo mais cedo. Entretanto, após destilar nela a minha fúria contra o seu pai, senti-me mal. Vê-la indiferente, aumentou minha frustração. Em vista disso, tomei a decisão de, ao menos, amenizar a situação. Esse foi o motivo de procurá-la.

Narrado por Bella

Sorrindo boba, voltei para o salão, sentei em uma mesa com uns amigos, depois fui falar com Emmett que me encarava com cara de poucos amigos, próximo a mesa de guloseimas.

—Quem era aquele cara que você estava conversando lá fora, Bella? — Inquiriu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

—Um amigo. — Dei de ombros e coloquei um bombom de nozes na boca, despreocupada.

—Ele é filho de funcionária. — Disse como se fosse repulsivo.

—E...? — Incitei.

—É pra você ficar longe.

—Ele é só meu amigo. Estava me dando os parabéns. — Disse naturalmente. —Quem é a mãe dele?

—Acho que ela é uma funcionária de Forks. — Explicou —Parece que meu pai e ela são amigos de muitos anos, e seu _amigo_ está lá sentado na mesa dela agora. Só pode ser filho. — Apontou com descaso para uma mesa dos fundos. Eu acompanhei seu olhar e vi Edward sentado com a mulher e com os adolescentes que meu pai me apresentou no início da noite. —Vou te falar uma coisa: não dá idéia para esses caipiras. Além disso, não brinca com a cara do Mike. Entendeu?

—Ai, ai, Emmett! Não tenho nada com o Mike. — Me defendi, entediada.

—Não é o que ele acha.

—Quer saber? Não vou falar nada. Tenho que subir e me arrumar. — Dei as costas impaciente. —Faz favor, avisa para o papai que dentro de vinte minutos o cerimonial pode anunciar que eu vou entrar.

—Tudo bem.

Falei com mais alguns convidados e subi. No meio do corredor, dei de cara com a minha irmã Jéssica aos amassos com um dos cadetes bombados, desviei os olhos e segui para o mezanino.

Às 23h15 a cabeleleira do cerimonial tinha retocado a maquiagem e deu os últimos ajustes no meu cabelo. Troquei a roupa por um vestido de princesa lilás, com um tecido transparente na barriga, coloquei um colar e um bracelete que combinavam com a tiara, olhei no espelho e me senti linda.

Fiquei em um local escuro, dentro de uma espécie de gaiola de acrílico e alumínio, esperando a hora de descer. De lá, dava para assistir tudo que acontecia embaixo. Primeiramente minhas irmãs entraram com o meu irmão, fizeram a coreografia, e foram seguidos pelas damas e cadetes.

A próxima seria eu. Suspirei, ajustei o sorriso, a música trocou, e eu desci lentamente, com focos de luz em cima de mim e as pessoas batendo palmas. Olhei para Edward, seus olhos aumentaram um pouco, e ele sorriu. De novo, me senti linda.

Depois da entrada do papai com o anel, o cerimonial avisou que tinha uma surpresa para mim, e outra música começou, instante em que minha mãe apareceu. Eu fiquei surpresa, pois ela disse que não viria. Então passaram um clip com fotos de fases minhas, após isso, seria o meu momento de fazer a homenagem surpresa ao meu pai. Tive um impasse. Não tinha preparado nada para dizer a minha mãe. Por isso, precisava pensar rápido e levantar uma solução.

—Boa noite. Agradeço a cada um dos convidados. Aos convidados do papai, aos amigos da nossa família, aos meus professores. — Sorri, encontrando nesse instante o olhar de Edward. —Essa festa não seria nada sem vocês. — Adicionei fervorosa e fui aplaudida.

—Agradeço a você, mãe, a vocês meus irmãos, por existirem em minha vida. Sem vocês eu não seria quem eu sou. Não seria feliz como sou. Quando falo irmãos, incluio você. — Olhei para Mike e sorri.

—E enfim, quero agradecer a você, papai: Carlisle Cullen. Você é meu exemplo de vida. Quando crescer, quero ser igual você. — Sorri e pisquei brincalhona. —Justo, honesto, trabalhador. Você não é apenas um pai. Você é tudo para mim e para os meus irmãos. É um exemplo de complacência. Eu te amo muito. — Disse com emoção, novamente fui aplaudida. —Bom, hoje é minha festa de 15 anos e eu escolhi homenagear você. — Expliquei carinhosa, e a banda começou a tocar a introdução. —Essa música é uma composição de seus filhos: Alice, Jéssica, Emmett e eu.

Ele sorriu, orgulhoso. O baterista fez virada, e eu comecei.

_Você mudou a sua vida. Você viveu pra nos fazer feliz, você me ensinou que o amor, é maior, do que pude imaginar. A minha vida você fez brilhar, como essa luz que vem dos seus olhos, por isso eu amo ouvir a tua voz, que saber, eu amo você..._

Após a minha canção, o clima de emoção pairou no ar. Abracei meu pai, o cerimonial assumiu e nos convidou para iniciar a valsa. Dancei com ele, sendo conduzida seguramente. Olhei para os fundos, e Edward permanecia lá, avaliativo. Suspirei e percebi que eu gostaria muito de dançar com ele.

Dancei com Emmett, que me rodopiou sorrindo. E então, sorridente, comecei a última dança, com Mike. Logo que terminássemos, todos poderiam invadir a pista, enquanto isso eu iria subir para me trocar pelo vestido de baladinha.

—Está gostando? — Mike perguntou enquanto alisava minhas costas, de um jeito carinhoso.

—Sim. Estou feliz. — Sorri realizada.

—Está lembrando que somos namorados? — Perguntou e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo.

—Não sei por que você insiste. Somos mais que amigos, Mike.

—É minha vontade, não custa nada. — Insistiu.

—Tudo bem. — Dei de ombros.

—Posso beijar minha namorada? — Perguntou, inclinou e segurou meu queixo.

—Não! — Balancei a cabeça e olhei para todos os lados, com medo de alguém, _qualquer pessoa_, ter visto. — Nem pensar. — Bati irritada em seu ombro.

Ele sorriu divertido. —Tá, você ainda me beija.

Rolei os olhos e olhei de novo para o salão. Edward não estava mais em sua mesa, embora sua mãe estivesse. Continuei procurando-o, e, de repente, há algumas mesas de distância, avistei-o. Ele sorriu torto e fez sinal perguntando se eu dançava com ele. Sem pensar, acenei que sim.

Terminei de dançar com Mike, Edward aproximou, apoiou a mão em minhas costas e iniciou a valsa.

—Você era tão tímido há dois anos. Nunca imaginei que gostasse de dançar. — Comentei admirada com a sua desenvoltura na pista.

—Minha mãe nos obrigou a aprender. Quando ela está de folga, põe música e dança conosco.

—Hmmm, legal. — Murmurei e inspirei novamente seu perfume. —Eu tenho que subir. — Avisei chateada. — Tenho que trocar de roupa.

—Vai mudar de roupa de novo? —Afastou-me e me avaliou. —Está tão bonita.

—Não dá para dançar até de manhã com essa roupa e esse salto fino. — Resmunguei, já sentindo uma dorzinha no pé. Não podia ficar. A balada já ia começar, exatamente a meia noite. E eu não tinha mais do que dez minutos para me arrumar. — Tenho que ir mesmo. — Lamentei.

—Quando você voltar, não vou estar mais aqui. — Avisou. — Então parabéns de novo e até uma próxima. — Tocou suavemente meu rosto.

Ah, não. Não queria que ele fosse embora. Podia ser que eu nunca mais o visse, afinal ele já tinha dezessete e no máximo em um ano, ele já iria para a Universidade.

—Não vai ainda, não. — Pedi manhosa. —Me espere. — Adicionei. —Se me esperar, eu fico aqui na festa só um pouquinho e depois a gente foge lá para fora. — Propus com um sorriso arteiro.

Ele pareceu surpreso com o pedido, depois sorriu, parecendo indeciso. Eu aproveitei isso.

—Se você não lembra, hoje é meu aniversário e você me prometeu algo há dois anos. — Sugeri com uma piscada, perplexa com minha coragem.

—O que? — Riu curioso. — Não me lembro.

—Espere, que eu te falo. — Soltei-o na pista, sem lhe dar chance de pressionar, e subi as escadas correndo.

Arrumei-me rápido, vesti um vestido de couro preto, colado e tomara-que-caia, uma bota confortável cano longo, soltei o cabelo e escureci a maquiagem. Desci apressada e a banda ajustava os instrumentos. O gelo seco já subia, o jogo de luz foi ligado e a banda iniciou com anos 60. Não seria um bailinho se não tivesse túnel do tempo.

Olhei em todos os lados procurando Edward e encontrei-o encostado em uma pilastra no meio do salão, olhando-me. Fiz sinal com a palma da mão para ele esperar, e ele sorriu. Então, sim! Ele ia me esperar!

Juntei-me a pista já pulando e agitando os braços, peguei os óculos, bracelete e fru fru que foram distribuídos, e fui dançar perto de Alice e Jéssica. De vez em quando eu olhava para o lado, e ele continuava lá, de braços cruzados. Dancei várias músicas, aplaudi a banda, mas estava ansiosa. Eu tinha que conseguir fugir das meninas e ir para perto dele. Logo, na primeira oportunidade que tive, falei que ia ao banheiro, disfarcei e desviei o caminho. Aproveitei que estava escuro, puxei-o pelo braço e andamos apressados rumo ao jardim lateral. Chegamos lá ofegantes. Parecíamos crianças que se escondem de alguém.

—Então, o que eu te prometi dois anos atrás? — Ele quis saber, logo que paramos.

Ai meu Deus! Tinha que ser eu a tomar atitude?

Tentando ganhar tempo e coragem, pus a mão no meu peito e esperei a respiração normalizar. Eu já tinha decidido o que queria.

—Bella, O que eu prometi há dois anos? — Repetiu com o olhar aguçado, realmente curioso. Será que ele não sabia mesmo!?

—Que quando eu completasse 15 anos me daria meu primeiro beijo. — Falei em um fôlego só, enquanto a coragem não me abandonava.

Ele ficou parado, com o ar preso. Parecia congelado. Nossa, quê que tinha? Só um beijo! Com certeza ele já tinha beijado outras nos últimos dois anos.

Estranhamente hesitante, ele deu um passo atrás. —Olha, Bella, eu não vou te beijar. — Foi o que ele respondeu.

Como assim? Como um garoto passa quase a festa toda me encarando, flertou comigo e agora se esquiva de um beijo!?

—Por quê? — Perguntei ofendida pela rejeição. Será que ele tinha uma namorada?

—Tem muitas respostas, mas a principal delas é por você ser filha do Sr. Cullen. — Explicou e tocou o meu rosto com carinho. Provavelmente percebendo a mágoa.

—Não consigo entender o seu ressentimento com o meu pai. — Resmunguei, olhando para o chão, frustrada.

—Não vamos falar sobre isso. Já vi que você o ama e não quero mais estragar o seu aniversário.

Eu respirei fundo, derrotada e, por um instante, me permiti sentir seus dedos deslizar em meu rosto. Eu não podia aceitar que terminasse assim. Ele também devia ter algum interesse, no mais, não teria ficado me cercando a noite toda. Seria só por arrependimento por ter me tratado mal no início da festa? Não creio.

—Você não me deu um presente de aniversário. Devia me dar. — Comentei com bico teimoso. —Quem me deu foi sua mãe.

—Mas fui eu quem escolheu. — Segurou meu queixo. Se ele não queria me beijar, por que olhava tanto para a minha boca?

—Mas não foi nada seu. — Acusei, com uma idéia pulsando em minha mente.

—Eu não trabalho, Bella. Não disponho recursos para comprar presentes. — Disse frustrado, tirando a seguir a mão do meu rosto.

—Eu não quero nada que lhe custe dinheiro. — Dei um passo à frente. Ele se afastou. Mesmo assim, encurralei-o, quando ele encostou-se a parede, e olhei-o com determinação. —Eu quero beijar você. — Sussurrei tentando soar sensual, mas, inexperiente, não sabia o que fazer a seguir.

Ele me olhou com semblante de indecisão, relutância, tortura e pavor. Tirei proveito da vulnerabilidade, aproximei-me a ponto de ficar centímetros dele, peguei no seu rosto e acariciei sua bochecha, o polegar deslizando no lábio inferior. Ele ficou quieto, olhando nesse tempo para o chão.

— Eu prometi te esperar para ser o primeiro. — Lembrei, fechei os olhos, levei a mão a sua nuca e encostei o nariz em sua bochecha, familiarizando-me com a sensação de dois anos, a eletricidade percorrendo minha pele. Ele soltou uma respiração profunda.

—Eu não estou fazendo nada. — Murmurou baixinho.

Rá! Que isso?! Seria timidez? Medo do meu pai?

—Eu estou... Ponha a culpa em mim. — Disse baixo, na altura do seu ouvido.

Ele estremeceu, passou a mão no cabelo e parou de olhos fechados, a respiração ofegante e quente em meu ombro.

Aparentemente, ele travava uma luta interna. Mas eu não iria lhe dar a chance de fugir. Rocei seu pescoço com o nariz, precisando de estímulo para prosseguir, sabendo que se me afastasse talvez minha determinação se esvaísse. Depois dei pequenos beijos abaixo da orelha, na bochecha. Minhas mãos estavam geladas e trêmulas de nervosismo, contudo prossegui determinada. Beijei a mandíbula, segui para o canto dos lábios. E ele não reagiu. Parecia permitir-se usar. Encostei finalmente minha boca na sua, dei uns selinhos, então lembrei em pânico que não sabia beijar. Nunca aprendi. Sequer treinei com a laranja!

Como por instinto, busquei calma e fui beijando de leve os seus lábios, convidando-o, instigando a responder, no tempo que acostumava com a textura, criando intimidade. Todavia ele não abriu a boca. Encostei mais ao seu corpo, ouvi uma longa arfada e senti que ele cedeu, colocando uma mão na minha cintura.

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, mas lembrei vagamente dos beijos de novela. Abri a boca no seu lábio superior, passei a língua bem devagar, e teve efeito, pois senti sua respiração aumentar o ritmo. Continuei tentando, era bom, os lábios dele eram doce, a respiração gostosa. Aos poucos, fui me sentindo dona da situação e experimentei partir sua boca com minha língua. Em resposta, ele apertou a minha cintura, gemeu indefeso e abriu a boca devagar, como se estivesse se rendendo. A seguir, correspondeu delicadamente, sugando meu lábio inferior bem devagar.

Ainda era um beijo muito tímido, mesmo assim eu sentia calafrios percorrerem as minhas costas.

Após uns minutos, pressionou firme minha nuca, e foi aumentando a intensidade do beijo, sugando meu lábio mais confiante, mordiscando, soltando um sonsinho que parecia um ronronado.

Eu experimentei inserir mais um pouco a língua em sua boca, explorando internamente, ele recebeu, acariciou-a com a sua, e eu senti um tremor me invadir da cabeça aos pés, queimando na boca do estômago. Era como se um mini elevador subisse e descesse pelo meu corpo.

Ele desceu uma mão para base de minhas costas, apertou-me delicadamente contra o seu corpo, no qual senti a rígidez, e ofeguei ao notar pela primeira vez a óbvia excitação masculina, ficando fascinada com meu poder e com sua entrega. Daí em diante, não consegui controlar minhas reações, passei a mão por seu peito, afaguei-o e o ritmo das carícias só aumentou.

Eu queria mais.

Buscando ar, parei de beijar a sua boca e, sem pensar muito, desviei os lábios para o seu pescoço. Não era mais hesitantemente, parecia fora de mim, puro instinto. Mordisquei-o e não me dominava, só pensava em sentir seu gosto em minha língua, prender meus dentes em sua pele.

Após um tempo de exploração, ouvi um murmúrio bem baixo e sem firmeza.

—Para, Bella, por favor. — Parecia um aviso, ou uma súplica, mas não era exatamente isso que ele queria, pois desceu as mãos para meu quadril, comprimiu a carne possessivamente, conduziu os lábios a minha orelha e deslizou a língua atrás. Meu corpo desfaleceu e tremeu com a exploração e, a cada choque que me percorria, eu arqueava contra ele. Deus, o que era isso? Mordi os lábios sufocando os sons de gemidos, deitei o pescoço, e seus beijos molhados desviaram para garganta, a seguir desceram ávidos e cálidos para o colo exposto, explorando-o.

Em completo deleite, abri dois botões de sua camisa, inclinei e devolvi os beijos da clavícola ao pescoço. Foram minutos e minutos sem fim de exploração, mordidelas provocativas e silvos. Era excitante e a cada segundo eu me sentia ferver.

Travando uma luta por controle, ele me afastou, olhou-me com olhos quentes e atacou, faminto, a minha boca, agora num ritmo bem diferente, lambendo meus lábios e mordiscando, tenso, ansioso. Enquanto isso nossas mãos vagavam um pelo outro. Eu não sabia como o acompanhar, mas espelhei-o e, nossa, era extasiante! Uma exigência natural e instintiva do corpo. De repente, meu corpo parecia gelatina quente. Tudo era correntes e sensações húmidas, e eu queria saber até onde ia essa ansiedade prazerosa.

O beijo cresceu sensual, em imposição de domínio, e sua mão moveu ansiosa no meu quadril, me erguendo e friccionando a ele num ritmo sinuoso. Nós nos completávamos, tudo estava sintonizado, sua boca era gostosa, sua língua provocante, eu mordiscava, sugava, ele buscava a minha língua, segurava a ponta com os dentes. Ofegávamos por ar, mas não nos soltávamos, como se não pudéssemos perder um segundo.

Após um tempo bem longo, ele estremeceu estranhamente, ouvi um som abafado em sua garganta, ele chupou meu lábio inferior, mordeu langorosamente e prendeu, suspirando e mordiscando, ainda tremendo. Aos poucos, foi se acalmando, respirando mais lentamente, separou da minha boca e me abraçou com a cabeça em seu peito. Seu coração batia descompassadamente.

Ficamos calados por alguns minutos. Minha coragem tinha esvaído.

—Que primeiro beijo bom. — Sussurrei sorrindo em seu pescoço.

Ele ficou em completo silêncio, beijando meu cabelo. Quando já tinha esquecido o que tinha comentado, ele sussurrou rouco.

—Foi meu primeiro também.

—Não precisa mentir. — Censurei. Tinha sido um beijo muito bom para ser seu primeiro.

—É sério. Nunca ninguém teve coragem de me atacar assim. — Sorriu e me afastou para me ver. —E eu realmente não preciso mentir. — Puxou-me para outro beijo lento, de lábios, gentil, no qual me deleitei novamente, curtindo tudo, cada novidade da descoberta deliciosa de lhe beijar.

—BELLA! — Era Emmett gritando, e, sobressaltada, dei um pulo para me afastar dos beijos. —TÁ TODO MUNDO TE PROCURANDO LÁ DENTRO! — Apontou irado para o club. —O QUÊ VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

—Já estou indo. — Respondi desorientada, ajustando nesse tempo meu vestido que tinha subido. —Edward... — Olhei-o embaraçada, pensando em pedir que ele me esperasse para falarmos.

Emmett interrompeu.

—BELLA, VEM LOGO! — Gritou de novo. Argh, que Emmett mais mal educado!

—Então vem comigo, Emm. — Pedi, temendo o olhar que ele lançava a Edward.

—Tá! — Respondeu com um rosnado e me puxou, encarando Edward. —FIQUE LONGE DELA! — Apontou o indicador para Edward e saiu me arrastando enquanto eu olhava para trás.

—EDWARD — Gritei. — ME ESPERE! — Pedi quando chegava à porta de entrada.

Ele moveu a cabeça brevemente, assentindo, sério, depois seguiu rumo aos banheiros externos.

Ao entrar atordoada no salão, notei que todos tinham parado de dançar. Pareciam me esperar. Eu não entendi o que acontecia, mas vi que Emmett se posicionou em frente ao teclado da banda e começou a introduzir uma música. De repente, ouvi uma voz:

—Bella, eu fiz essa música para você. É de coração. Uma homenagem do seu namorado.

Desacreditada, cerrei os olhos em direção a Mike em cima do palco e balancei a cabeça com censura. Por isso aquela conversa de '_sou seu namorado'_.

—Sorri, Bella, disfarça. — Alice cochichou em meu ouvido.

Preocupada com o que Edward entenderia, olhei para trás e o vi entrar e encostar à porta. Eu não sabia como olhar para ele, como explicar aquilo. Ele parecia surpreso. Até eu estava.

A música se iniciou:

_...Eu posso te dar tudo... Nenhum outro poderia te dar mais amor ... eu posso lutar por você, eu morreria por você, sabe que é verdade..._

Enquanto cantava, ele sorriu para mim e me chamou para o palco com o dedo.

—Vai, Bella, não seja difícil. Coitado! — Alice disse me empurrando. Às vezes tinha vontade de matar a minha irmã.

Sem opção de negar, eu fui. Quando Mike terminou de cantar, as pessoas gritaram: Beija, beija!

—E aí, Bella, posso beijar você agora? — Perguntou pretensioso e segurou meu queixo.

Ah, você me paga Mike! Armou para mim. Pensei enfurecida.

—Você sabe que não somos namorados. — Falei entre dentes, forçando um sorriso para disfarçar minha insatisfação.

—Você disse uma hora atrás que tudo bem. Então continue fingindo. — Ele disse com olhar satisfeito.

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

—Relaxa, Bella. — Levantou meu rosto e encostou os lábios nos meus. Bem rápido, mas tempo suficiente para eu me remeter com pesar a minutos atrás.

Todos aplaudiram após o beijo. Foi horrível! Até meu pai sorria, Alice pulava e assoviava. No mesmo instante, olhei para a porta e Edward não estava mais lá. Imediatamente, pedi para o pessoal da banda voltar a tocar e desci correndo para procurar-lo.

Emmett veio atrás de mim, me chamando, e eu não dei ouvidos.

Procurei em todos os lugares possíveis, jardim, fundos, lateral, e ele não estava. Por fim, fui ao estacionamento. Ele estava perto de um carro com sua família e já ia entrar.

Ansiosa, corri para chegar antes que ele saísse.

—Edward, não vá! — Pedi, quando rompi a distância.

—Não temos mais o que fazer aqui. — Respondeu inexpressivo, sem olhar para mim.

—Por favor, não vá. Eu ainda quero falar com você. — Insisti. Eu precisava me explicar.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos ansioso e olhou-me com os olhos frios. —Bella, não...

Decidida a não deixá-lo sair sem falar comigo, parei na porta, impedindo-o de fechar, e não importei com o fato de estar dando show.

—Fala com ela, Edward. Não seja mal educado. — A mãe dele pediu.

Ele levantou impaciente, fazendo-me dar um passo atrás, bateu a porta atrás de si, depois saiu andando pelo estacionamento.

—Me responde, pelo amor de Deus, Bella, qual é a sua? — Perguntou irritado, ainda sendo seguido por mim. —O que você quer de mim? — Parou e me encarou.

—Me dá seu telefone, fala onde você mora. — Pedi estalando os dedos, tentando controlar a ansiedade.

—Pra quê? — Pôs a mão na cintura, cético. —Não vê que somos de mundos diferentes, temos vidas diferentes. Por favor, me deixe em paz! A gente foi um erro. Esquece que essa noite existiu. — Falou e deu as costas, mexendo nervosamente no cabelo.

—Não! — Teimei. —Eu não quero esquecer! Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha noite. — Tentei convencê-lo, segurando em um braço seu.

—Mais uma mentira, Bella? — Perguntou sarcasticamente, olhando com repulsa para minha mão no seu braço —O seu namorado está lá dentro te esperando. Você devia ter mais consideração por ele depois daquele showzão lá dentro! — Zombou e se afastou para que eu o soltasse.

—Ele não é meu namorado! — Grunhi.

—Vocês se merecem! Ele é um idiota e você uma mentirosa que brinca com a cara das pessoas. — Murmurou com um ódio inexplicável. —Mas é bom que você saiba: eu não sou um de seus brinquedinhos. — Aumentou o tom.

—Eu não penso que é. — Suspirei derrotada. —Também não menti para você.

—Não!? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. —Duas vezes só hoje. — Murmurou e deu as costas. —Mas eu não acreditei em nenhuma delas. Eu não sou tão fácil assim de ser iludido. — Argumentou com amargura, depois olhou de volta para mim, com acusação no olhar. —Tudo na sua vida deve ser uma mentira, não é?!

—Quer saber, você acredita se quiser. Eu não estou mentindo, mas você é muito dono da razão. Então que se dane! — Bati uma mão na outra e fiz menção de sair. Emmett, que estava me observando desde que saí do salão, se aproximou e se pôs em minha frente protetoramente, lançando olhar de ameaça para Edward.

—Eu não falei para ficar longe da minha irmã?!

—É ela quem não sai de perto de mim! — Edward respondeu na mesma altura, devolvendo o olhar ameaçador.

Confuso, Emmett me olhou com indagação. Eu afirmei sua pergunta muda, abaixando os olhos. Ele suspirou. —De qualquer maneira, seu caipira, se eu ver você a menos de cem metros da minha irmã, você vai sentir as conseqüências!

—Para, Emmett! Não ameace ele! — Abracei Emmett, empurrando-o com meu corpo. Não queria que as coisas ficassem piores.

—Pode deixar, eu nunca, se depender exclusivamente de mim, vou chegar perto dela. E não é por medo de você, é porque a presença de vocês me faz mal! — Edward falou em um tom de repulsa, depois foi embora.

Emmett percebeu que eu estava arrasada e me abraçou mais calmo.

—Eu não estou acreditando nisso, Bella? Você gosta desse caipira esquisito?

—Não, não é isso. É a situação que é muito chata. — Respondi nervosa.

Emmett beijou a minha testa e seguimos rumo ao salão.

—Bella, eu não sei do que se trata, nem quero saber. Só sei de uma coisa, é sua festa e você tem um papel a cumprir: se divertir. Então lave o rosto e volte para a festa que a gente vai dançar até amanhecer. — Propôs animado, deixou-me na porta do banheiro e voltou para o salão.

Quando voltei para a festa, tocava hits do Pit Bull e o pátio estava enlouquecido. Sem opções, resolvi curtir. A festa bombou até seis da manhã. Dançar sugou todas as minhas forças e mágoas. Momentaneamente esqueci os acontecimentos.

Acordei por volta de duas da tarde, zonza e cansada. Encontrei todos acordados e esparramados preguiçosamente nos sofás da sala, vendo tv. Meu pai estava uma poltrona na varanda, lendo o jornal.

—Bom dia— Dei um beijo nele e sentei em seu colo. —O que achou da festa, papi?

—Emocionante.

—Cadê a mamãe? Ela não quis ficar aqui em casa? — Fui até Alice e peguei o pote de biscoitos no seu colo.

—Não. — Meu pai respondeu. —Ela veio com um namorado e preferiu ficar no hotel. Ah, vocês vão sair com ela hoje à noite, ok? Ela vai embora amanhã.

—Tudo bem.

Sentei ao seu lado e iniciei um assunto que me deixou curiosa. —Pai, quem era aquela mulher que o senhor apresentou ontem no começo da festa? Eu sei que ela é sua funcionária, mas você a conhece de onde?

Emmett que assistia TV, olhou para mim com suspeita.

—Somos amigos de infância. É uma longa história. — Papai respondeu evasivamente.

—Eu quero ouvir. — Insisti, peguei um biscoito e comi.

—Vou resumir. Tive uma paquera com ela quando éramos adolescentes, depois brigamos e cada um de nós ficou com um amigo do grupo. Éramos muito crianças. Eu fiquei com sua mãe, e ela com o Phil. Meses depois ela e sua mãe engravidaram. Quase na mesma época, ainda no ginásio, com apenas dezesseis anos.

—Mas você gostou dela quando ficaram? — Quis saber, curiosa.

—Ah, Bella, era coisa de adolescente. — Mudou a página do jornal, fugindo do assunto.

—E depois? — Pedi ávida. — Conta detalhes. Como ela veio trabalhar na sua empresa? — Pus o pé sobre a mesinha de centro.

Emmett, que nos observava, parecia irritado com o meu interrogatório, levantou e foi para cozinha.

—Olha só, as duas eram da mesma sala, amigas e grávidas. Phil era pobre e não gostava de estudar, mesmo assim, Esme casou com ele. Logo que isso aconteceu, fui estudar na Califórnia. Sua mãe só foi quando a Jéssica estava com dois meses. Um ano depois que o filho de Esme nasceu, ela ganhou uma bolsa na Califórnia, e Renée propôs que ela ficasse na nossa casa, porque ela não tinha como pagar estadia. Assim, Esme morou conosco e vinha ver o filho mensalmente, que ficou com a avó. Ela era muito batalhadora. Trabalhava nas folgas em uma lanchonete para mandar o dinheiro para a família. Era muito difícil para ela. Phil não ajudava com dinheiro, vivia com mulheres e só queria saber de jogo e bebida. Então depois da segunda filha, ela se separou dele.

Eu o ouvia sem piscar, percebendo que a história deles era muito profunda.

Papai continuou: Sua mãe nessa época fazia artes/dança, e sempre viajava com a companhia da faculdade, mesmo já tendo vocês três quase bebês. Passou a não dar mais certo para nós, e ela quis ir embora. Eu pedi para o meu pai comprar um apartamento para ela, e Esme foi morar com ela até terminar a faculdade. Mesmo assim, eu não perdi o contato com Esme, porque ela fazia Jornalismo também, e eu estava cinco semestres a frente dela. Então ela sempre me pedia livros ou alguma ajuda com a matéria.

Notei por um pequeno instante um brilho pesaroso no seu olhar. Ou talvez fosse só impressão.

— Depois me formei e assumi as empresas do meu pai, perdendo assim o contato dela por anos. Só uns cinco anos atrás que ela me ligou pedindo emprego, aí eu a coloquei no escritório de Forks como assistente. Então a Sra. Susan se aposentou e, como Esme é muito competente, deixei o escritório de Forks e Port Ângeles nas mãos dela. Ela faz um excelente trabalho. Só é ruim porque ela não tem muito tempo. Assim como eu, ela tem que viajar muito. — Explicou, depois olhou estranhamente para o horizonte. —Sabe que só ontem descobri que ela teve mais um filho? — Comentou reflexivo. —Ela deve ter continuado se encontrando com Phil mesmo separados. — Completou pensativo.

—Assim como o senhor saia com minha mãe depois de separados? — Comentei maliciosamente, fazendo alusão ao nascimento de Alice dois anos depois de separados. Ele riu.

—Sim.

—Interessante essa história, pai. — _Que mundo pequeno-_ pensei_._

—Porque o interesse por Esme?

—Achei-a bonita. — Respondi sugestivamente e balancei as sobrancelhas, risonha.

—Ai, filha, esquece. — Balançou a cabeça em negativa, torcendo os lábios em uma careta. — Ela é funcionária. — Disse solene. Ele tinha uma política bizarra de não envolver-se com funcionários.

—Mas que preconceito é esse? Você já teve até um romance com ela!

—Não é preconceito. Existem coisas que não dá para misturar, são mundos diferentes, vidas diferentes. Somos adultos agora. Tudo mudou. Ela é... Funcionário é funcionário. — Levantou-se aparentemente nervoso. Eu estranhei isso.

Olhei para o Emmett, e ele estava sorrindo com a resposta, depois se aproximou sorrindo e disse conspirador: —Pai, depois vou contar um episódio para o senhor.

Olhei para ele ameaçadoramente, levantei e voltei para meu quarto. Lá, fiquei pensando na história que ouvi, pensei na noite anterior... Queria tanto que Edward não ficasse com aquela impressão.

Suspirando, passei horas pensando nos nossos beijos, nas sensações. Seria inesquecível.

Onze meses se passaram. Jéssica, com dezoito anos, se formava no Secundário e iria começar Biologia aqui, em Seattle. Emmett, com dezessete, também se formava, por ter pulado uma série, e em poucos meses iria para UCLA, na Califórnia. Alice, com treze anos, continuava o bebê da família, manhosa e queridinha do papai. Já eu, faltava um mês para completar dezesseis. E a ansiedade estava a mil para tirar a carta de condução. Mike continuava vindo todos os dias para me ver e ensaiarmos para tocar na formatura de Emmett, cada dia mais ousado comigo. Vivia dizendo que iríamos nos casar um dia e sempre tentava roubar beijos. Era errado aceitar. Mas se ele gostava de mim, não iria magoá-lo.

Às vezes, me surpreendia pensando em Edward. Já tinha passado algum tempo que o vi, e eu suspirava por ele como se fosse o dia anterior. Em qualquer minuto de distração, pensava no calor, perfume, na sensação eufórica de estar em seus braços. Talvez fosse só uma fixação adolescente. Todavia, doía saber que nunca mais o veria.

Em um sábado de manhã, fazíamos o lanche matinal, eu, Emmett e meu pai, e algo que meu pai disse chamou minha atenção.

—Emmett, preciso que você vá a Forks hoje. Dei folga para o motorista e não posso ir. — Pediu e levantou a xícara com café amargo aos lábios.

—Fazer? — Emmett perguntou com a boca cheia de pão.

—Buscar uma pessoa no escritório.

—Sem problema. — Respondeu, já acostumado a cumprir tarefas para meu pai.

—Até mais tarde, crianças. — Carlisle despediu-se com um beijo em cada um.

Eu continuei comendo, pensando nesse tempo em uma maneira de persuadir Emmett.

—Emmett, deixa eu ir com você? — Pedi fingindo desinteresse, enquanto passava nutella na torrada.

—Pra quê? — Questionou desconfiado.

—Passear. Estou à toa hoje. — Respondi com um dar de ombros.

—Nem se anime. Não tem a menor chance de você encontrar o caipira. — Censurou. Ele era esperto e já tinha percebido minha intenção.

—Por quê? Talvez eu pegue o endereço dele com a mãe dele. — Sugeri cinicamente.

—Eu não acredito que você vai procurar aquele cara depois do que eu vi no estacionamento. — Balançou a cabeça, cético. —Se valorize, Bella! Você não está com o Mike? — Acusou indignado.

—Putz, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não estou com Mike! — Joguei a mão no ar, impaciente. —E eu não vou atrás dele, tá! Quero só sair com você, posso? — Dissimulei e lancei meu olhar pidão, tentando enganá-lo.

—Acho que eu te conheço muito bem para acreditar nisso. Como você tem mau gosto! — Cruzou os braços zangado, mas já estava cedendo.

—Emmett, dá um tempo! Me espere que eu vou me arrumar. — Sorri vitoriosa e subi.

A viagem durou duas horas, por causa da travessia de ferry boat. A cidade era tranquila e verde, com cara de interior. O escritório local das Organizações Cullen Comunicações, Notícias e Publicidade era localizado no único prédio moderno da cidade. Lá trabalhavam doze funcionários na redação do jornal local e programação local da rádio CWN. Entramos, cumprimentamos todos, e a mãe de Edward sorriu para mim de um jeito estranhamente íntimo. Enrubesci, lembrando da cena que ela viu no estacionamento.

—Oi, Esme. — Emmett estendeu a mão. —Meu pai me mandou buscar alguém.

—Espera um pouco que eu vou dar um telefonema.

Ela saiu da recepção, usou o celular, depois voltou e pediu para aguardarmos uns minutos. Sentamos e assistimos TV, enquanto esperávamos. Após um tempo, olhei distraída para o estacionamento e meu coração disparou ao ver um carro parado com duas pessoas dentro. Edward e seu irmão caçula. Ele entrou sorrindo na recepção, mas quando nos viu, fechou a cara e passou direto para falar com a mãe.

—Oi, mãe. — Cumprimentou-a com um beijo.

—Oi, Edward. Não vai falar com as visitas? — Apontou para nós.

—Bom dia. — Cumprimentou sem nos olhar, não esperou que respondêssemos e caminhou para a porta, aborrecido. Foi chata a situação. Não imaginei que isso aconteceria depois de quase um ano. —Jasper, pega logo as suas coisas do carro que eu estou com pressa. — Avisou ao irmão e saiu, sem se despedir.

Esme nos olhou sem jeito. E eu não podia deixar as coisas ficar assim. Não ia perder essa oportunidade, ainda que massacrasse meu orgulho. Emmett percebeu meu olhar de determinação e me lançou um olhar reprovador. Ignorei-o, levantei, abri a porta de vidro e fui atrás de Edward no estacionamento. Eu até que podia relevar, mas não sou de me acovardar. Não queria que quando nos encontrássemos, ainda que por um acaso, ele virasse o rosto e fingisse que não me conhecia. Precisava confrontá-lo.

—Edward, deixa eu falar com você. — Tentei alcançá-lo, andando rápido.

—O que você quer? Já estou mandando um mascote para vocês brincarem! — Falou entre dentes, e continuou andando.

Eu não entendi.

—Do que você está falando? — Parei e pensei um pouco, depois voltei a andar atrás dele. —Seu irmão vai para minha casa? Perguntei confusa.

—Eu não sei por que minha mãe se presta a isso. — Resmungou reflexivo, apontando revoltado para o escritório.

—Edward, abaixa a guarda. — Pedi. — Aja como uma pessoa normal um minuto.— Exigi já cansada de andar atrás dele. —Eu preciso falar com você. — Adicionei implorativa.

Ele parou e se virou. —Bella, eu não já pedi para você me esquecer? Por favor, me deixa em paz! Volta lá para o seu reino encantado, lá pro seu príncipe. Me erra! — Desdenhou grosseiramente.

Instantaneamente me irritei e alterei o tom. —Droga, me deixa falar!

—Eu não quero ouvir! — Rugiu na mesma altura.

—Mas eu quero falar! — Gritei e apontei o dedo em riste. — Não foi você que foi julgado e crucificado sem chance de defesa!

Ele abriu a boca para refutar, eu encarei-o, ele deu um bufo, encostou-se ao carro, insatisfeito, e olhou para o relógio.

—Você tem um minuto. — Disse hostil e ficou batendo o indicador no relógio de braço.

—Tá... — Tentei ficar calma. E agora? Qual era mesmo o meu brilhante argumento? —Er, era verdade, você foi meu primeiro beijo. — Balbuciei. Que patético começar por isso!

—Essa eu já sei, passa para a próxima mentira. — Disse friamente. —Aliás, não me interessa!— Fez um gesto de pouco caso batendo uma mão na outra. —Mas você ainda tem vinte e oito segundos. — Voltou a olhar no relógio, impaciente.

—Eu não namorava o Mike. — Tentei de novo.

—Essa também não me interessa. Mas... me responde. — Arqueou a sobrancelha, zombeteiro. —E agora, você já namora ele? — Inquiriu sarcástico.

—Ele acha que sim. — Respondi sinceramente.

Ele desencostou do carro e abriu a porta. —Quer saber, Bella, seu tempo acabou, e eu realmente não me importo. Você não precisa ficar tentando explicar uma coisa que nem é importante para mim.

—Mas é importante para mim que você saiba a verdade! — Insisti. Ele interrompeu sua entrada e ficou um tempo olhando para o chão.

—Eu me pergunto por que você encarnou em mim. — Refletiu distraído. — Acho que você é só uma menina mimada que acha que pode ter tudo o que quer, e está intrigada porque eu não dou a mínima para você. — Olhou-me de viés. —Não vai funcionar comigo, Bella!

—Eu não estou te pedindo nada. — Esclareci simplesmente. —Só não quero que você vire o rosto quando me encontrar. Quero poder ser sua amiga.

Ele pôs a mão na cintura e olhou-me atenciosamente. —Qual a parte de mundos diferentes que você não entendeu? Quantos amigos caipiras, baixa renda e filhos de funcionários fazem parte da sua agenda de amigos?

A pergunta direta me pegou de surpresa e, sem respostas, abaixei o olhar. Ele ficou calado, me estudando, depois suspirou.

— Eu sei me colocar no meu lugar, Bella. Você devia fazer o mesmo. — Aconselhou diplomático, mas notei alguma emoção oculta. —Agora tenho que ir. Vou me mudar em alguns dias e tenho coisas para fazer. — Adicionou mais acessível e virou novamente para entrar no carro.

—Para onde vai se mudar? — Interrompi-o, tentando ainda prolongar a conversa.

Ele me olhou incrédulo da cabeça aos pés.

—Você não vai desistir desse negócio de amiga, né?

—Não. — Torci os lábios num sorriso culpado. — Não, enquanto não mostrar que não sou essa menina mimada que você pensa.

Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou as duas mãos no teto do carro, de costas para mim.

—Tá... — Pausou um pouco, encostou-se ao carro e cruzou os braços. —Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu ganhei uma bolsa integral, com direito a dormitório e alimentação na Universidade George Washington. —Começou e torceu os lábios. — Também fui contemplado por outras duas, Princeton e Harvard, mas preferi G.W. por estar localizada em Washington D.C. — Eu observei sua boca se mover e involuntariamente me concentrei nela, fascinada. —Sabia que o campus fica a quatro quarteirões da Casa Branca? — Perguntou mais descontraído, eu assenti e encostei de lado no carro, atenciosa. — Vou fazer Ciências Políticas. Em poucos dias estou me mudando para lá. — Concluiu orgulhoso.

—Nossa! Legal! — Exagerei no entusiasmo. E estimulada pelo clima ameno, resolvi fazê-lo elaborar, aproveitando que se soltou nesse assunto. —Por que Ciências Políticas?

Ele pausou um pouco, depois respirou fundo. —Porque eu quero escrever meu nome na história. Quero ser importante, influente. Ter poder. — Disse solene, com olhos sonhadores. —E vou ser o melhor.

—Com certeza você vai! — Apoiei fervorosa, dando murrinhos divertidos no ar. Ele sorriu da minha brincadeira.

—Sabe como eu fiz essa escolha? — Perguntou animado.

—Como?

Ele me olhou avaliativamente, talvez estudando meu interesse.

—Um dia, com nove anos de idade, fui contemplado para uma excursão de alunos do país à Casa Branca. Fui o único escolhido do estado de Washington. Lá, vi uma sala oval e quis entrar. Porém, fui impedido. Depois a professora explicou que só altos graus hierárquicos ou Conselheiros da República tinham acesso. Desde então, estabeleci que um dia faria parte dessas pessoas.

—Uau, você é bem determinado. — Comentei admirada.

—Sou mesmo. Vou acabar com as injustiças no mundo.

—Você acha que quando chegar lá, não vai ser igual aos políticos de lá? Injustos como você diz?

—Vou mudar exatamente isso. — Declarou convicto.

—Sabe o que acho de você? — Perguntei séria. — Você devia viver mais. Você se fixa muito no futuro e não vive o presente.

—Eu não tenho presente, Bella. O que eu sou? — Apontou para si. —Se eu não lutar, nunca vou sair daqui. Vou terminar como minha mãe, trabalhando muito, sem bens e ainda funcionário de alguém a vida toda. Eu não quero isso!

Incentivada por sua guarda baixa, aproximei-me mais dele e murmurei. —Eu gosto de você hoje. Assim como você é, porque por trás desse muro, você é bom. — Disse docemente, depois suspirei ansiosa. — Você não tem medo de mudar? De ficar uma pedra? De perder seu coração?

Ele não respondeu e segurou o olhar um tempo, insistentemente.

—Você me surpreende, Bella. — Comentou e juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando-me como se eu fosse um microorganismo sob a lente de um microscópio. —Eu queria saber quem você é. Ou é uma pessoa indulgente e perceptiva ou é uma excelente atriz tentando me iludir.

—E quem está ganhando? — Dei um sorriso expectativo.

—Está empatado. Estou em dúvida.

—Se você me der uma chance, você pode descobrir. — Aproveitei a deixa.

Ele sorriu torto, levantou a mão ao meu rosto e afastou uma mecha de cabelo. —E como eu vou descobrir isso? — Sussurrou com um surpreendente sorriso de canto sedutor. Eu tive que lutar com todas as forças para não sucumbir à vontade de ficar na ponta dos pés e lhe roubar um beijo. _Isso é amizade, Bella._ _Controle-_se.

—Me dá seu telefone. — Ofeguei com o coração galopando fortemente. De repente o clima tinha se transformado e eu sentia eletricidade no ar. Ele passou um tempo olhando minha boca, tempo em que eu tremia de antecipação.

—Faz melhor, me dá o seu. —Pegou o celular. — Como vou me mudar, não sei se vou ficar com o mesmo número. Deixe que eu te ligo. — Propôs prestadio. Eu recitei o número e, depois de vê-lo anotar, sorri.

—Então somos amigos? — Estendi a mão, amistosa, e unimos palma com palma.

—Acho que sim. — Sorriu concordando. E dessa vez fui eu que fixei o olhar detidamente em sua boca e molhei incosciente os lábios, pensando no seu gosto doce, cálido. Será que ele ainda lembrava? Foi ele a interromper o meu pensamento. —Tenho que ir. —Avisou num murmúrio baixo, me encarando, e só então percebi que ainda segurava sua mão.

—Ah... — Soltei-a, pesarosa pela perda de contato. —Então até mais. — Eu disse e dei dois passos hesitantes atrás.

—Até mais. — Respondeu sorrindo e entrou no carro.

Caminhei de volta ao escritório feliz e tive a impressão que ele sorria quando o carro virou a esquina. Ao entrar, Emmett olhou-me acusadoramente.

—Vamos. — Sorri, cínica, e pendurei em seu pescoço.

—Filho, nada de sol, nem piscina por enquanto. — Esme advertiu o caçula lourinho e o abraçou amorosa.

—Tá, mãe! — Respondeu encabulado.

—Emmett, depois eu vou ligar para o seu pai. — Esme disse, Emmett assentiu, nos despedimos e partimos.

No decorrer dos dias, descobri que Jasper veio para Seattle com o fim de tratar de um problema no sangue que os médicos de Forks não obtiveram sucesso. Pelo que soube, Esme só recorreu ao meu pai depois de esgotar todos os recursos. Logicamente ele se prontificou a ajudá-la não só indicando um bom médico, como arcando com as despesas, além de ter persuadido-a a deixar Jasper ficar conosco, já que ela não tem parentes aqui em Seattle.

Desde que chegou à nossa casa, ele passou por uma bateria de exames, onde revezamos para levá-lo á clínica, eu, Emmett, Jéssica e, de vez em quando, o motorista do papai.

Por ser férias escolares, passamos um bom tempo com Jasper, fosse jogando, vendo tv. Em poucos dias ele familiarizou. O menino é hiperativo. Tem quatorze anos, mas parece ter dez. Ele nos espia trocando de roupa pela fresta da porta, amarra o espelho no tênis para olhar por debaixo da nossa saia. É um anjo mau. Mas adorável.

Após duas semanas em nossa casa, brincávamos de corrida de carros no Xbox, e aproveitei para perguntar algo a ele sobre Edward.

—Como é o seu irmão?

—Ele é bicha. —Respondeu distraído. — Não gosta de mulher. Tem um monte de menina a fim dele e ele não dá nem idéia. — Disse focado no jogo.

—Ele é legal? — Manobrei o controle, concentrada.

—Muito estressado e mandão. Gosta de silêncio o tempo todo. Acredita que ele fica trancado em casa comendo os livros, enquanto poderia estar pegando meninas? Ele é um maníaco obcecado. Muito organizadinho. — Fez uma careta. —Tipo assim: a roupa dele é muito ordenada, dobrada. Entende? Acho que não tem jeito para ele. Tadinho, ele é bicha mesmo. — Zombou com fingido lamento.

Instantaneamente, comecei a rir. Jasper, com toda sua irreverência, era hilário.

—É ele quem cuida de vocês?

—Agora não, mas quando éramos mais novos, sim. Ele quem me levava à escola, ao parque. Mas ele era muito chato. Deus me livre. — Dramatizou. —Não me deixava correr, nem bater nos muleques. Pelo menos ele tem uma vantagem em ser bicha, é ele quem faz a comida mais gostosa lá em casa. — Parou abruptamente e gritou. —Tu é ruim, hein, Bella! Ninguém consegue ganhar do bonzão aqui! — Disse ao ganhar o jogo. Animada, pulei em cima dele e fiz cócegas, contente com sua adorável companhia.

No dia seguinte, domingo de manhã, acordei com uma mensagem no meu celular.

**Mensagem número desconhecido 08h00am.**

_Bella, amanhã vou viajar e provavelmente só volte para casa em oito meses. Eu queria ver o meu irmão antes de ir, mas não quero ir a sua casa. Tem como avisar para ele me encontrar em algum lugar? Edward._

Sonolenta, aproveitei para colocar o número dele em meus contatos e escrevi a mensagem de volta.

_Tem sim. Que horas você vem? Há um local aqui perto. Segue o endereço. Envie o horário._ _Rua: 1525 2nd. Parque Sky._

Suspirei involuntariamente ansiosa e enviei a mensagem. Minutos depois outra mensagem chegou.

**Mensagem Edward 08h10am **

_Vou chegar aí às 9hs. Me encontre lá. Obrigado._

Após ler, sentei abobalhada na beira da cama e reli a mensagem três vezes. _Me encontre lá?_ Franzi o cenho pensativa. Bom, se ele não quisesse me ver, pediria só para o Jasper ir, logo... ele quer me ver!


	3. Capítulo 3 Um ato irresponsável

**Um ato irresponsável **

Não era o indicado falar de imediato com Jasper sobre a mensagem. Do jeito que ele é bocudo, era capaz de me entregar na primeira oportunidade. Portanto, desci fingindo normalidade, lanchei e deitei no sofá. Alice e Jasper já estavam lá. Eles tinham quase a mesma idade. Então, ora brincavam, ora brigavam. E eu tinha que assistir pacientemente suas discussões. Mais tarde, Emmett juntou-se a nós. Como era domingo, ele colocou um filme de ação para vermos. A única que não se juntou a nós foi Jéssica, minha irmã rueira e cabeça de vento.

Mike, como sempre, todo dia vinha bater o cartão, e hoje não foi diferente. Além de ter dado aula de bateria a Jasper, também ficou o restante do dia vendo filme conosco. Assim, o dia passou rápido.

Acordei no dia seguinte com o despertador tocando, tomei um banho, vesti o roupão e fui ao quarto do Jasper.

—Jasper, se arruma que nós vamos sair. — Sussurrei, dando um tapinha em suas costas.

—Pra onde, Bells? — Resmungou sonolento.

—Para um parque aqui perto.

—Não vou. Tô com sono. — Murmurou bocejando e escondeu a cabeça com o cobertor.

—Vamos, Jasper, levanta! — Ralhei carinhosa. Ele pôs parte do rosto para fora.

—Só se você me beijar. — Fez um bico hilário de peixe.

Revirei os olhos.

—Vamos! Seu irmão vai te encontrar lá. Ele veio se despedir.

—Ah! Você prefere ele, né? — Resmungou fingindo ofensa. —Ele é bicha, Bella, nem adianta. — Embrulhou a cabeça de novo. —Não se lembra do seu aniversário não, que você quase subiu em cima dele, e ele num fez nada?

—Você nos viu? — Perguntei sem graça.

—Lógico. Eu segui vocês. E depois que vi você atacando ele, fui chamar minha mãe e a Rosalie para ver. — Revelou naturalmente. —Minha mãe ficou chocada com aquele proibidão na parede. —Sorriu zombador. — Mas ele é inofensivo, não é? Vou ter que dar umas dicas para ele. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, levantaria seu vestido, colocaria suas mãozinhas na parede e...

—Jasper, quinze minutos para você! — Interrompi-o perplexa com o rumo da conversa. — Põe um boné e passa esse protetor solar. — Adicionei séria, coloquei o protetor na cabeceira e caminhei para a porta.

—Meu Deus! Todo mundo quer mandar em mim! — Resmungou e esperneou, jogando o cobertor no chão.

Voltei para o meu quarto sorrindo, passei perfume e creme, coloquei um short bege, blusa de alça branca e um tênis. Eu tinha noção de que precisava avisar alguém, por isso segui o corredor e fui falar com Emmett no seu quarto.

—Pra onde? — Quis saber, levantando um pouco a cabeça da cama.

—Levar o Jasper no parque.

—Pra que? — Esfregou os olhos, deitado de bruços.

—Passear, jogar. — Respondi, como se fosse o óbvio.

—Não mente. Te conheço. Você tá nervosa.

Respirei fundo e resolvi falar a verdade. Sinceridade e lealdade compunham a base da nossa família.

—O irmão dele vem vê-lo. — Revelei tranquilamente.

Ele abriu mais os olhos, espantado. —E você vai lá atrás dele? — Perguntou acusadoramente.

—Não. Vou levar o Jasper. — Sorri com falsa inocencia.

—Olha, eu não vou falar de novo para você se valorizar. — Começou o sermão. —Também não vou falar de novo que ele não é para você. Se você quer ir... — Deixou um tom de ameaça no ar.

A fim de persuadi-lo, deitei a cabeça nas suas costas e acariciei sua nuca. —Por favor, não conta para o meu pai. — Supliquei.

—Só se ele não perguntar.

—Emmett, eu sempre amei você. Você já foi meu amigo. — Chantageei manhosa.

—Eu me preocupo com você, Bella. — Explicou amolecido.

—Eu estou bem. E a gente é só amigo. Não temos nada.

—Ah, é? E aquele amasso na sua festa?

—Er, aquilo foi só um feliz aniversário. — Disse descaradamente e, ao ver que ele estava amansado, levantei para sair antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. —Tchau. Te amo! — Saí sorrindo. Ele podia ser ciumento, mas tinha coração mole.

Cantando distraída, preparei uma mochila com duas esteiras dobráveis, protetor solar, toalha, água, frutas e biscoitos. Minutos depois, Jasper desceu com uma bola na mão.

—Você não vai jogar no sol. — Adverti, lembrando os cuidados os quais ele precisava.

—Tudo bem, mamis! — Rolou os olhos.

O parque ficava distante da minha casa quinze minutos a pé. O que me rendeu quinze minutos agüentando as brincadeiras atrevidas de um menino atentado.

—Bella, sabia que todas as meninas dizem que eu beijo bem? —Disse como se fosse a revelação do ano.

—Ah é? Bom para você. — Sorri e continuei andando.

—Eu posso beijar você, se você quiser. — Ofereceu, abraçou meu pescoço e fez biquinho de novo.

—Sai fora, seu assanhado! — O empurrei sorrindo.

Ele parou, colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para as minhas pernas.

—Sabe, você até que dá um caldo. Dá uma voltinha ae! — Pediu girando o indicador no ar. Eu não me movi. Ele continuou brincando. —Deixa eu ver se é dura. — Beliscou meu bumbum e correu.

—Ai, pentelho! — Corri atrás dele para bater.

Depois de me fazer de boba tentando pegá-lo, ele parou, rendendo-se, abraçou o meu pescoço apaziguador e voltamos a caminhar.

—Fala para mim, Bella, você é a fim do meu irmão, não é? — Perguntou sério.

—Não. Só estamos tentando ser amigos. — Respondi simplesmente, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava me convencer.

—Eu não sou bobo. Já presenciei uma cena caliente e duas discussões. O modo como vocês agem parece novela mexicana. Fuego, chispas e pasión. — Ironizou em espanhol. —Qualquer otário percebe a vibração.

—Não é isso, Jasper. — Neguei, me odiando por ter deixado tão nítido.

—Ok. Então negue para sempre. Meu irmão está indo embora. Você vai perder uma chance. — Alertou, e não parecia o atentado infantil que convivi os últimos dias.

Chegamos ao parque faltando quinze minutos para nove horas. Como era segunda-feira, o local estava praticamente vazio, somente com alguns meninos jogando bola na quadra coberta. Rapidamente Jasper se enturmou.

Estendi a esteira no chão, embaixo de uma árvore e deitei fitando o céu, pensativa. Alguns minutos depois vi Jasper sair em direção ao estacionamento e o segui com os olhos. Era Edward. Desde que o conheci três anos atrás, cada ano que se passou o deixou mais bonito, principalmente quando sorria, como agora, enquanto abraçava à força o irmão. Vestia uma bermuda bege, uma camiseta branca e um tênis. Igual a mim.

Não consegui desviar os olhos. Ele sorriu e caminhou até onde eu estava.

—Oi, Bella. — Cumprimentou amistoso.

—Olá.

—Obrigado por ter trazido meu irmão. — Apontou sem jeito para o menino.

Encarei-o uns segundos, pensando no que Jasper falou mais cedo, e só respondi quando decidi o que queria.

—Não foi de graça. — Sorri e mordi os lábios, torcendo que ele tivesse percebido a indireta. —Além disso, estou curtindo o parque. — Dei de ombros e voltei a deitar com uma toalha enrolada sob minha cabeça. Cruzei as pernas no ar, à vontade, e pus uma música no meu celular, deixando-os livres para por as novas em dia.

Eles sentaram embaixo da mesma árvore que eu.

—E como está o tratamento? — Edward perguntou ao garoto.

—Fiz algumas consultas, exames, mas o resultado não saiu ainda. Me mandaram para o nutricionista, hematologista, um monte de 'ista' ae.

—Como os Cullen estão te tratando? — Questionou e se virou em minha direção. Fingi que não o ouvi.

—Eles são muito legais. Todos. Até o grandão. Eu fico ocupado o dia todo lá. Não me deixam sozinho um minuto. Tô até fazendo aula de bateria com o Mike, aquele que cantou uma música para Bella no aniversario dela, lembra? — Relatou animado.

Senti novamente o olhar de Edward em minha direção, antes dele responder num tom monótono.

—Sei quem é.

—Sabia que eu tenho um quarto só para mim? — Comentou. — Acho que eu não vou mais voltar para casa, não. Não quero ter que dividir o quarto com um homem... Aliás, homem não! — Sorriu e deu um murrinho no ombro do irmão. —Cara, essa cidade é o paraíso. Como tem mulher bonita! —Fez uma mímica de alusão a um violão com as duas mãos no ar. — Pena que você não gosta. — Gracejou de novo. Ouvi o som do riso de Edward, mas eu fingia distração com as músicas que ouvia, cantando baixinho. Os dois permaneceram conversando um tempo, depois Jasper se levantou.—Tô indo jogar. Daqui a pouco eu venho. — Avisou e foi saindo.

—Jasper, bebe água e passa mais protetor. — Falei e me virei para pegar a água na mochila.

—Qual é, Bella! A quadra é coberta! — Resmungou contrariado.

—Mas você suou e fica toda hora saindo da quadra. Além disso, o mormaço queima.

Ele voltou aborrecido, tomou água, sentou carrancudo e pegou o protetor para passar no rosto. — Não sou doente. —Resmungou baixinho.

—Deixa eu espalhar. — Pedi, tentando adulá-lo. Ajoelhei e espalhei em seu rosto, na orelha, depois passei um pouco atrás do pescoço.

—Você é mais uma achando que eu sou criança. — Reclamou e ficou em pé, então levantou a blusa. —Alisa aqui também pra você ver como eu já sou grandinho! — Apontou maliciosamente para a barriga, num duplo sentido.

Fingindo censura, fechei o semblante e dei um tapa brincalhão na sua coxa. Ele saiu sorrindo.

—Edward! —Jasper chamou-o já de longe. — Cuida aí da minha garota, que eu já volto.

Edward sorriu concordando e olhou em minha direção.

—Obrigado por estar cuidando dele. — Agradeceu e pude ler nele o amor e preocupação. — Ele pensa que é adulto, mas é um crianção. Tem que ter muita paciência.

—Eu gosto dele. Está trazendo '_movimento_' a minha casa. —Brinquei.

Ele riu compreendendo, encolheu as pernas e abraçou os joelhos. Ficamos os instantes seguintes observando Jasper jogar, em silêncio.

—Você vai viajar no carro da sua mãe? — Iniciei um assunto, apontando em direção ao carro de sua mãe que estava no estacionamento.

—Não. Vou de avião. Só vim nele porque tinha muita coisa para trazer. Não dava para vir de ônibus.

—E quem vai levar ele de volta?

—Rose veio comigo. Ela está passeando com uma amiga.

—Por que você vai começar antes de todo mundo? — Quis saber, curiosa. — Emmett só começa daqui a três meses.

—Por que esse curso é especial. Não são todos os alunos que fazem. Só as vinte melhores notas da universidade. —Explicou e vi um brilho diferente em seus olhos. — É bom para o meu currículo que eu vá. Minhas aulas começam mesmo depois do Réveillon, em mais de um mês.

—Mesmo assim vai começar antes de todo mundo. — Lembrei.

—É porque eu me matriculei para o curso de inverno de francês. —Esclareceu. — Vou tentar ganhar tempo. —Adicionou sonhador.

—Ah. —Assenti e ficamos novamente calados. Nesse tempo refleti que ele realmente era meio obcecado por estudos.

—Eu trouxe lanche, você quer? — Ofereci, peguei a mochila e ajoelhei para lhe mostrar o que eu tinha trazido.

—Veio equipada. — Comentou divertido, apontando para ela.

—Não sabia quanto tempo íamos ficar. E como Jasper obedece a uma dieta, decidi me preparar. — Justifiquei, peguei uma maçã para mim e outra para ele.

Ele mordeu, encostou as costas relaxadamente na árvore e novamente ficamos olhando Jasper jogar. Eu queria ter um assunto, qualquer um que o mativesse falando. Porém não conseguia pensar mais em nada. Eu odiei aquele silêncio. Talvez porque fosse a última oportunidade de nos falarmos.

—Por que você disse que não era de graça ter trazido meu irmão? — Foi ele a quebrar o silêncio com um sorriso de canto.

—Hmmm! Está atento. — Sorri instantaneamente nervosa e mordi os lábios, olhando nesse tempo seus olhos.

—Eu sei que você tem uma segunda intenção. — Mordeu a maça e desviou o olhar do meu.

—Então você já sabe o que eu quero. — Sugeri maliciosamente, mostrando uma segurança que não tinha.

—O quê? — Ele sorriu dissimulado.

—Que você me beije de novo. — Expus e deitei de novo na esteira, de lado, apoiando a cabeça no braço.

—Você não muda, né? — Comentou com um risinho maroto.

—Você gosta.

Ele balançou a cabeça e torceu os lábios. —Eu já estou quebrando uma promessa hoje. Eu disse para o seu irmão que não ia mais te encontrar. Eu devia estar a cem metros de você. — Lembrou com reprovação.

—Ah, não liga para o Emmett. Ele é legal. Até sabe que eu estou aqui.

—E o que ele falou? — Questionou interessado.

—Nada que mereça ser repetido. — Evadi e abaixei o olhar. Preferia não ter entrado no assunto família.

—O quê? Que você não deve andar com tipinhos da minha classe? — Enumerou, o semblante obscuro. — Que você é muito para mim?

—Ele só está preocupado. — Defendi. —Tem medo que eu me machuque.

—Acho que você devia ouvi-lo. — Sugeriu sério, com olhar longíquo.

—Não. — Teimei e sentei para olhá-lo. — Você é muito pessimista... Esquece ele. Esquece tudo, vai. — Supliquei, manhosa.

Ele suspirou e olhou pensativo para o chão.

—E você ainda está me devendo. — Lembrei com astúcia, encarei-o e umedeci os lábios, tentando ser sugestiva. Ele segurou o olhar e vi brigar em seus olhos a dúvida, relutância e desejo.

—Vem buscar. — Murmurou e também umedeceu os lábios. —Eu não vou aí. —Desafiou.

Com a pulsação acelerada, mudei de posição, aproximei-me dele e ajoelhei ao seu lado. De início ele pareceu surpreso com minha resolução, depois manteve os olhos em mim e sorriu quando peguei seu rosto entre as duas mãos.

—Você é muito egoísta, sabia? — Sussurrei e acariciei sua bochecha. —Sempre sou eu quem toma as iniciativas por aqui. — Alisei seus lábios com o polegar, sem tirar os olhos dele.

—É você quem quer, e eu não estou negando. — Gracejou malicioso, com voz rouca.

Devagar, inclinei e encostei a boca no seu rosto, dando selinhos.

—Você não quer? — Desafiei com um sopro próximo ao seu ouvido. Minha respiração fez o pelo do seu rosto arrepiar.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Plantei beijinhos molhados e coercivos próximo a sua orelha. —Acho que você gosta de ser difícil... — Mais beijinhos e algumas mordiscadas no lóbulo. —Mas eu não ligo. Até gosto do poder. Somos bem invertidos por aqui.

Alternei mordidinhas no pescoço e notei os pelos de seus braços arrepiados. Dei beijos na garganta, sem pressa, e subi mordiscando para o queixo, a fim de fazê-lo ansiar me beijar. Queria ver quanto tempo ele iria impor resistência, com os punhos fechado ao lado do corpo. Estava divertido. Eu apreciava presunçosa cada evolução em sua respiração.

Passei a pontinha da língua no canto dos seus lábios, provocando, lendo no seu rosto a expressão de entrega. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada quando lambi a separação entre seus lábios, e sorri em antecipação. Sentia que em pouco tempo sua falta de participação iria para os ares.

Assim aconteceu.

Ele puxou uma grande dose de ar, olhou-me perigosamente por segundos e, repentinamente, abriu a boca famintamente na minha, com uma mão em minha nuca e outra em minhas costas.

Foi inusitada a sua atitude, assustadora até, pois seus lábios sugaram o meu com avidez, sua língua entrou em minha boca possessivamente e ocupou o espaço de um jeito voraz e quente, o que me fez estremecer. Suguei sua língua intimamente e apertei seu pescoço, como se estivesse em um náufrago, descobrindo ali que não conseguiria mais viver sem isso, sem ele.

Sem parar de me beijar, Edward foi me deitando de lado na esteira estendida no chão, segurando minhas costas; apoiou minha cabeça em seu braço e instintivamente ajustei-me a ele. Ele acariciou levemente meus cabelos, desceu a mão pelo pescoço, braços, alcançou a minha cintura e me puxou forte contra ele. Meu cérebro se descompactou do corpo, a mente ficou em branco, e eu o beijava loucamente, como um sedento frente à água. Perdi noção do tempo e do espaço e encaixei minha coxa entre as pernas dele. Ele gemeu rouco em minha boca, segurei sua língua e continuei chupando e acariciando, num banquete de sentidos. Depois senti sua mão descer pela lateral do meu corpo, passear por minha coxa exposta pelo short e acariciou meu quadril, unindo minimamente a ele.

Incapaz de pensar no que fazia, forcei a mão em suas costas, mudei um pouco minha posição e o puxei para que ele ficasse por cima de mim.

—Bella... Estamos na rua. — Lembrou, mas novamente encaixou nossas bocas, ocupando e explorando a minha. Eu me sentia quente embaixo dele, a pulsação e respiração acelerada, com uma ansiedade inexplicável. Fazia quase um ano que eu não o beijava e pelo meu corpo passavam novas sensações desconhecidas e puramente femininas, fazendo-me arquear, encaixando em suas formas másculas. Era um corpo curioso suprindo a saudade. Apertei os dedos em seu quadril, puxei-o forte contra mim, e ele se moveu sutilmente, delicadamente entre minhas pernas, aumentando a minha ansiedade. Por um momento esquecemos que estávamos em um parque. Por um momento esquecemos quem éramos. Ali só existia ele e eu, buscando sofregamente um ao outro.

Após longos minutos de apertos e amassos, ele parou abruptamente, travou a mandíbula e pareceu resolver um problema difícil de Matemática. Depois soltou o ar, me rolou para cima dele, abraçou-me forte e beijou minha testa, ofegante, enquanto acalmávamos a respiração.

—Putaquepariu, eu vim pensando em jogar água quente! — Jasper apareceu atrás de nós. —Pensei que vocês iriam se atracar aqui mesmo! — Sentou ao nosso lado, depois procurou algum lanche na mochila.

Sorrimos sem graça e não comentamos. Jasper continuou. —Eu jurava que tu não gostava de mulher! — Brincou.

—Ele não tinha me conhecido ainda. — Eu disse presunçosa, alisando o cabelo do Edward.

— Ih, tô fora! Não vou ficar aqui de vela. — Pegou o pacote de biscoito recheado e saiu.

Edward me deitou de lado, ao seu lado, apoiou sua cabeça num braço e com a mão acariciou o meu rosto.

—Ai, vou contar para o Mike! — Jasper voltou a dizer. — Ele agora é meu amigo. Ela tem namorado, viu! — Jasper avisou e saiu rindo.

Edward continuou me tocando tranquilamente. —Como vai o namorado? — Iniciou.

—Vai bem. — Respondi rápido.

—Então você tem um? — Arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Já te falei, ele acha que é, e eu deixo. — Torci os lábios, depois ri. —Ah, mas eu nunca o beijei, então quem é o meu namorado é você. — Brinquei e virei o rosto para morder brincando sua mão.

—Eu não quero ser o namorado. Prefiro ser o outro. — Gracejou e me deu selinhos.

—Mas oficialmente o namorado é você. Desde meus treze. Eu nunca terminei com você. — Lembrei, com um risinho de canto.

—Puxa, então eu já tenho galhas! — Fingiu indignação.

—Não, ninguém tem galhas. — Balancei a cabeça. —Não namoro ele, nem ninguém. Melhor? — Pisquei.

—E o que somos? — Direcionou os dedos para minha clavícula e acariciou despreocupadamente meu colo exposto pela blusa de alças.

—Amigos... Ou melhor, você é a pessoa que eu beijo. — O puxei e dei um beijo estalado.

—Tudo bem... Não posso te dar mais do que isso. — Tocou meus lábios, parecendo curioso. —Você sente essa coisa estática que nós temos?

— Um tipo de atração? — Dei-lhe outro beijo. —Sim. Sinto. Desde o primeiro dia que te vi. Você me dá choque. — Sorri.

— É estranho. — Comentou pensativo. —É químico e físico. Tenho que aprender a lidar com isso.

— Hmmm, então vem aqui treinar. —Disse maliciosamente e voltamos a nos beijar lentamente e docemente.

Distraídos em nós mesmos, a manhã foi se passando sem que percebêssemos, enquanto isso ouvíamos música em meu celular. Em todo tempo ele me olhava estranho e alisava meu cabelo, rosto, braço. Não tinha palavras que explicasse aquele momento onde ele era tão livre e despreocupado.

—Por que você demora tanto a ceder? — Perguntei, acariciando sua sobrancelha.

—Porque eu não quero me envolver com ninguém... Podemos nos magoar. — Respondeu com certo pesar, depois beijou minha testa.

—Continuo dizendo, você se preocupa demais com o amanhã... Eu não estou te cobrando nada!

—Não é o fato de você me cobrar ou não, Bella. — Suspirou. —Seria mais fácil se fosse assim... Hoje mesmo, eu queria te ver, mas não devia querer. Arrisquei vir e crer que você não chegaria perto. Para minha sorte ou meu azar, você é muito determinada... Então estou aqui preso a você. Sabe o que é pior? Eu ficaria aqui o quanto pudesse, se dependesse da minha vontade.

—Então não vá! — O abracei brincalhona e sorri.

—É justamente isso, Bella... — Sua voz ficou contrita. —Eu tenho que ir. Sempre eu vou ter que ir... — Disse com certa frustração. —Falando nisso, tenho que ir embora, é quase uma da tarde e tenho que almoçar.

—Que horas sai seu avião? — Perguntei e sentei.

—Quatro horas.

—Tenho que levar o Jasper para almoçar também. — Expus. —O que vai fazer até as quatro? — Perguntei com um plano pulsando no cérebro.

—Não sei, talvez passear pela cidade.

— O que você acha de pedirmos comida chinesa e comermos aqui? — Sugeri animada, sem querer pressionar muito.

—Hum... Pode ser.

Peguei o número em meu celular, liguei, pedi frango xadrez, biscoito da sorte, milk shake e descartáveis.

—Quanto deu? — Perguntou, colocando a mão na carteira.

—Vinte, mas eu pago. — Impus e voltei a sentar.

—Não. Eu já ia almoçar. — Teimou e abriu a carteira.

—Eu também tinha que almoçar. — Retruquei, impaciente que ele fosse esse tipo de garoto que achava que tinha que pagar contas.

—Mas você ia almoçar em casa, não ia ter custo.

—Não vou deixar você pagar, okay. — Avisei teimosa. —Considere que os seus custos de viagem estão muito altos.

Ele ficou repentinamente sério, com o olhar obscuro. —Eu. não. quero. que. você. pague. nada. para. mim. — Pontuou enfaticamente.

—Mas eu não vou estar pagando só para você. Eu também vou comer. — Tentei mais uma vez, já perdendo a paciência.

—Não! — Foi inflexível.

—Tá! Tudo bem, a gente racha! — Desisti irritada.

Surpreendentemente, ele sorriu, me jogou na esteira e se pôs por cima de mim, apoiado com o joelho entre minhas pernas.

—Adoro quando você fica brava! — Sussurrou em meus lábios e beijou leve.

—O que mais que você gosta em mim, seu bipolar? — Sorri maliciosa e enlacei os dedos em sua nuca.

—Adoro quando você me ataca. — Murmurou doce, dando beijinhos de luz em meu pescoço.

—Hmmm, bom saber... — Deitei o pescoço dando mais espaço. Ele beijou casto, cauteloso. Depois voltou para os meus lábios, com beijos delicados.

Minutos depois, a comida chegou nos tirando dos momentos de carinho, pagamos em comum acordo e chamamos o Jasper para almoçar. Almoçamos, tomamos o milk shake, depois deitamos os três no chão, ele na mesma esteira que eu. Aos poucos, eu sentia que as horas voavam e estava descontente com a sua iminente partida. Peguei um biscoitinho da sorte, comi e li a mensagem.

—Guarda. — Entreguei para ele. _As pessoas se esquecerão do que você disse e do que você fez… mas nunca se esquecerão de como você as fez sentir._

Ele sorriu, levou a mão até a embalagem e também pegou um biscoito. —Esse é para você. — Abriu e me deu. _Você é do tamanho do seu sonho._

—Essa devia ser pra você, não pra mim. — Eu disse, lhe mostrando o conteúdo.

—Mas não é assim que funciona, Bella. Se eu escolhi pensando em você, tem que ser sua. — Argumentou.

Virei de lado e acariciei seu peito coberto com a camiseta. —Você acha que eu sou do tamanho do meu sonho? — Sugeri, cheia de pretensões.

—Não sei... Qual o seu sonho?

Peguei em seu rosto, sentindo uma dor inexplicável, e encostei nossos lábios. —Ficar com você. — Inevitavelmente minha voz soou triste.

—Já falamos sobre isso. — Ele encostou as nossas testas, com o olhar infeliz, alisou meu rosto com carinho, mas também tinha algo diferente. Ele parecia gostar de estar comigo. Entretanto, ele estava certo. O que poderíamos esperar desse relacionamento? Era um tipo de ligação que não tinha futuro.

—Acho que eu vou vomitar. Vocês são muito melosos! — Jasper falou e fez careta.

Sorrimos, e eu encostei a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo o seu perfume, enquanto com os olhos fechados aproveitava o instante de aconchego. Só em estar perto dele eu sentia minhas pernas fracas e sensações extasiantes no estômago. Queria que o momento durasse a eternidade. Queria que o tempo não passasse enquanto eu estivesse em seus braços.

—Bella, tenho que ir. A Rose deve estar me esperando. — Sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido, me tirando de um breve cochilo.

—Já? — Movi um pouco a perna dentro da dele, sentindo os pêlos e o calor de suas pernas.

—Sim, a tarde foi embora.

—Então tudo bem.

Levantamo-nos, eu organizei minhas coisas, enrolei as esteiras com sua ajuda, depois o abracei para me despedir, me perguntando nesse tempo por que eu me sentia assim. Eu tinha uma necessidade de prolongar tudo, de tê-lo cada minuto mais. Nada era suficiente.

—Vocês, er, querem carona? — Edward perguntou hesitante quando nos afastamos.

Eu não respondi. Não queria que fosse a despedida ainda, mas não devia forçar.

—Eu quero. Estou morto. — Jasper respondeu.

—Então vamos. — Chamei satisfeita em não ter sido eu a aceitar, e sim Jasper.

Entrei no carro popular, pus o cinto e segui calada enquanto eles conversavam. O trajeto era pequeno. E eu sabia que alguém poderia vê-lo se ele fosse muito perto da minha casa, portanto pedi para ele parar antes.

—Está bom aqui.

Ele parou, eu desci do carro e ele também. Ele veio ao meu encontro um pouco sem jeito e levantou a mão ao meu rosto.

— Bem, até mais. — Ele disse sucinto.

—Boa viagem. — Eu desejei. Não devia cobrar, nem pedir para ele ligar. Tinha que ser uma despedida leve.

Com o peito doendo de falta antecipada, mergulhei os dedos em seus cabelos e me ergui para beijar seus lábios. Ele correspondeu com inesperada avidez, segurou forte em minha cintura e me prendeu ao carro. Definitivamente o beijo dele era a melhor coisa que eu tinha experimentado. Nossos lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, nosso beijo tinha sincronia e o gosto... Hmmm...

Abracei-o forte, sem nunca tirar os lábios de sua boca, sugando lento, passando a língua em seu lábio inferior, degustando. Era uma despedida, com um beijo dolorido - pelo menos para mim -, algo que cortava em meu coração... E eu ia tirar tudo que podia dele.

Ofegantes, abrimos os olhos, e, com o olhar meio triste, ele encerrou o beijo com selinhos.

—A gente se vê. — Foi o que ele disse antes de me beijar uma última vez na testa e entrar rápido no carro.

Sem olhar para trás, corri em direção a Jasper, que estava encostado num poste, ele pôs o braço sobre meu ombro e seguimos calados até em casa.

Quem sabe em oito meses... Quem sabe no próximo verão...Quem sabe...

Depois do dia quase todo no parque, tomei um banho, descansei um pouco e desci para fazer um lanche e ficar um pouco com meus irmãos. Estavam na sala Emmett, meu pai e Alice

—Oi, Pai. — Beijei-o e sentei ao seu lado.

—Olá.

—O que você fez que está com o rosto cansado? — Papai ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso.

—Fui ao parque com o Jasper. Acordei cedo.

—Bella, eu também fui ao parque hoje. Sabia? — Emmett disse sugestivamente.

—Fazer? — Olhei-o censuradora.

—Nada. Só passear. — Continuou assistindo TV, com um sorriso cínico.

—Por que vocês não me levaram? — Alice, que fazia palavras cruzadas, entrou na conversa. Eu mesma não sabia a resposta, mas pensando melhor, se ela tivesse ido eu não teria coragem de beijá-lo. Não como foi. Valeu a pena não ter levado a caçula.

—Sabe que eu nem pensei, Alice. Resolvi em cima da hora. Da próxima vez eu te chamo. —Adulei-a, fui à cozinha fazer um sanduíche e quando voltei meu pai já tinha subido. Essa era a chance de descobrir o que Emmett viu.

Fingindo despreocupação, sentei no braço.

—Emmett, que horas você foi ao parque? — Perguntei calmamente, mesmo que estivesse aflita.

—Umas onze. — Mudou o canal, sem me dar muita atenção.

—Eu não te vi. —Comentei amuada.

—Mas eu te vi. Deve ser porque você estava bem distraída. — Ironizou.

Meu Deus! Ele viu! E agora como ia explicar? _Fique calma, Bella, respire._

—Emmett, o irmão de Jasper viajou e só volta no verão. — Expliquei. —Isso se voltar.

—Ah é? —Zombou.

Eu respirei fundo, buscando paciência.

—Sabe, até que ele é legal.

—Imagino o quanto. — Disse debochado.

Preocupada, olhei-o implorativa. —Emmett, você não pode falar para o papai! — Implorei.

—Por que não falaria? — Arqueou a sobrancelha, provocativo.

—Por que você não quer preocupá-lo à toa.

Ele olhou-me com olhos cerrados, depois bufou e voltou a concentrar na TV.

Uma semana depois...

—Seiscentos, moça. — O atendente na farmácia respondeu.

—Tudo bem. Pode embrulhar. — Eu disse e abri minha bolsa, entregando seguidamente meu cartão. Desde que Jasper mostrou o resultado dos exames, presumi que seus remédios seriam caros, por isso me propus a comprá-los. Num caso como o dele, de Anemia Fanconi, segundo o que li na internet, a falta de tratamento, ou tratamento inadequado, leva a doença a evoluir para leucemia. E o recurso de compra dos remédios pode ser algo que aperte o orçamento de sua mãe.

—Nossa, Bella! Meus remédios vão ser sempre caros assim? — Ele ofegou preocupado.

—Acho que sim, pelo menos por enquanto. — Dei de ombros. —Jasper, eu queria fazer um acordo com você. — Sorri conspiradora. —Mas antes disso, vamos passar ali numa loja que eu vou comprar uma roupa para mim.

—Essa blusa ficou legal? — Dei uma volta em sua frente, mostrando a blusa xadrez creme que tinha escolhido.

—Prefiro com barriga de fora. — Jasper respondeu olhando de canto de olho para umas meninas se trocando no provador ao lado

—E a calça? — Virei de lado.

—Prefiro saias e bem curtas. — Ele nem chegou a me olhar.

—Você não tem jeito! — Sorri indignada. —Escolhe uma roupa para você também. — Disse e voltei para o provador.

—Gostei da camiseta da vitrine.

—Pode pegar quantas você quiser. — Avisei, esperei-o escolher e segui para o caixa. Quando saíamos da loja de roupas, avistei a sorveteria.

—Será que você pode tomar sorvete? — Perguntei preocupada com sua dieta.

—Ah não, Bella! Eu não sou um doente. — Resmungou.

—Tá, então vamos. — Peguei sua mão e o atravessamos a rua. Eu pedi milk shake de morango e ele sorvete de creme.

—Bella, qual o acordo que nós vamos fazer? Tô tentando adivinhar aqui... Você tá querendo me fazer a proposta de ficar comigo e com o meu irmão. — Arqueou a sobrancelha fingindo pensar. —Se for, eu não ligo. Eu também tenho o coração grande igual o seu. — Sorriu e encheu seu sorvete de cobertura de chocolate.

—Ai, Jasper! Você nunca fala sério? — Sorri.

—Agora eu vou falar sério. — Inclinou na mesa fingindo de sério, engrossando a voz. —Sinceramente, Bella, acho que três é demais. Você vai ter que terminar com o Mike. — Sentenciou.

—Eu não namoro o Mike. — Retruquei, rolando os olhos

—Deixa eu continuar meu raciocínio. — Continuou sério. —Apesar que, o meu irmão, você só vai ver uma vez no ano. Eu, só quando você for me ver em Forks. Pensando melhor, não termine com o Mike, não. Antes um na mão do que dois voando.

Recitou e sorrimos cúmplices.

—Seu bobo. É sério, eu não tenho nada com o Mike. — Tentei convencê-lo.

—Mas como, Bella? Quando ele chega na sua casa, vai logo te abraçando. Quando você senta no sofá, ele deita a cabeça na sua perna. É muito estranho!

—Ele gosta de mim, mas eu não gosto dele.

—Ele sabe que você não gosta dele?

—Sim, mas ele pensa que vai me conquistar.

—E você com o meu irmão? Se acertaram?

—É como você disse, vou vê-lo muito raramente. — Expliquei involuntariamente triste. —Então não tem o que acertar. — Sorri fraco.

—Verdade. Não se desperdice. — Tentou melhorar o clima. —Se você ficar carente é só me procurar. O gostosão aqui tem garantia total de satisfação. — Bateu no peito, brincalhão.

—Tá bom, se eu ficar carente a senha é sua. — Sorri contagiada por seu alto astral. —Mas, agora, falando do nosso acordo, eu sei que os remédios são muito caros para sua mãe arcar. Então, vou te dar o cartão de uma conta poupança que eu tenho, e aí todo mês vou depositar o dinheiro para os seus remédios. Você guardaria esse segredo?

—Por quê, Bella?— Ele pareceu embaraçado.

—Porque mesmo você tendo ficado lá em casa menos de um mês, eu já gosto de você como se fôssemos irmãos. — Justifiquei e enrolei o dedo num cachinho louro seu.

—Meu irmão não pode nem sonhar isso. — Lembrou, preocupado. —Você sabe como ele é.

—Eu sei. Será nosso segredo.

—Mas não vai fazer falta para você?

—Não. Eu tenho uma mesada de cinco, então um não vai fazer falta.

—Você vai mandar mil! Pra quê? E como eu vou explicar esse dinheiro? — Sobressaltou e pôs mais uma colherada de sorvete na boca.

—Se não gastar tudo, você guarda. E tenta ser discreto, tá? Dá um jeito de sua mãe nunca perceber que os remédios estão acabando.

—Bella, você é um anjo. — Afagou minha mão carinhosamente. —Se você quisesse, eu largaria todas as mulheres do mundo e casaria com você. — Disse solenemente, depois franziu a testa. — Hum... pensando melhor, não. Prefiro ser de todas. Mas você pode ser minha irmã do coração. Você é mais legal que a Rose.

—Tá bom, eu aceito. — Sorrimos, deixamos a sorveteria e seguimos para casa.

Já estávamos a dois quarteirões de casa, com o som ligado alto em Chris Brown, nós dois cantando empolgados, quando vimos uma viatura da polícia.

—Você ainda está dirigindo sem carteira? — Notou minha tensão e abaixou o som ao passarmos por ela.

—Sim, aqui na cidade meu pai deixa. Mas semana que vem é meu niver de dezesseis, aí já posso fazer o teste.

—Estou louco pelo meu possante. Um dia terei um. — Disse com o olhar sonhador e voltamos a ouvir hip hop alto.

Já estava anoitecendo quando chegamos, entramos, e ele me olhou meio triste assim que chegamos à sala principal.

—Bella, eu vou embora amanhã. — Avisou e pegou minha mão, pesaroso.

—Por quê?

—Por que eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. Esqueceu? Terminei os exames. — Avisou sorridente. —Agora se tiver que vir aqui, será de dois em dois meses.

—Hum... Mas você vai vir visitar de vez em quando, né? — Perguntei e apertei sua bochecha.

—Sim, e também vou ligar. — Prometeu com as mãos juntinhas.

—Que horas você vai?

—A Jéssica disse que me leva pela manhã. Alice vai junto. Vamos também?

Por um instante, fiquei tentada a ir. Bem que eu queria conhecer a casa deles...

—Não posso. Marquei de sair com o Emmett amanhã. Ele quer ver uma guitarra que um amigo da gente comprou e me chamou para ir. — Expliquei com um bico insatisfeito.

—Por que não vão outra hora? — Insistiu o menino.

—Por que vamos aproveitar para almoçar lá. Vai ter churrasco, piscina... Tenho que ir. Emmett está meio chateado comigo e estou tentando agradá-lo.

—Ah, entendi. Vocês ricos são engraçados. Vão fazer festa e churrasco em plena terça-feira!

—Pois é. Você que ir? — Perguntei animada. —Vamos com a gente?

—Não, Bella, fica pra próxima. Estou mesmo com saudade de casa. — Justificou. Devia sentir falta da mãe, mesmo que se falassem todos os dias.

—Tudo bem. Estou indo tomar banho. Amanhã você passa no quarto e me dá um beijo antes de ir. — Avisei e subi.

Exausta, tomei banho e deitei. Como em todas as noites, assistir TV não afastou Edward de meus pensamentos. Sempre que eu pensava nele, sentia vontade de mandar uma mensagem, ligar. No entanto, na mesma hora me obrigava a aceitar a situação... Quem sabe pudéssemos ficar sempre que ele viesse! Eu iria curtir. Ele também. E embora eu quisesse muito mais, nunca deveria sufocá-lo.

No dia seguinte, chegamos à festa umas dez da manhã. Emmett testou a guitarra empolgado, dizendo que compraria uma, tocou meia hora, depois foi para piscina. Eu não quis ir e, sem ter o que fazer, testei um pouco a guitarra, tocando alguns hits, depois cansei e procurei por ele. Ele estava ficando com uma menina. Sentindo-me deslocada, falei com Emmett que queria ir embora, ele concordou sem reclamar, me deixou em casa e voltou para festa.

Entrei e vi que as meninas já tinham voltado de Forks e estavam almoçando na sala de jantar. Curiosa com algo que ouvi, encostei-me à porta de ligação e prestei atenção no assunto que elas conversavam.

—Nossa, como ele é lindo! — Jéssica ofegou deslumbrada. —Não sabia que Jasper tinha um irmão daqueles. Que pernas! Ainda bem que eu fui lá. Estava precisando de um colírio para os meus olhos.

—Ele disse que já conhecia a gente da festa da Bella. — Alice disse, também empolgada.

—Como um cara gostoso daquele me passou despercebido! — Jéssica comentou maliciosa. Notei que elas falavam de Edward e minha pulsação acelerou involuntariamente.

—Eu não lembro muito dele... — Alice refletiu. Interessante ela não se lembrar dele no meu aniversário de treze anos, apesar de que, ele mudou muito: de um anjo para um deus grego.

—Trocamos os telefones! — Jéssica ofegou de satisfação, e eu perdi uma batida.

—Ele parece ser bem tímido. — Alice cortou-a.

—Eu não ligo. Quando prensá-lo na parede, ele se solta.

Ao ouvir isso, imediatamente entrei na sala.

—De quem vocês estão falando? — Interrompi, fingindo desinteresse e belisquei um figo na travessa.

—Do irmão do Jasper. Você o conhece? — Alice perguntou, enquanto comia doce de figo com creme de leite.

—Sim. — Respondi indiferente. Não queria dar ênfase.

—Acho que vou ligar pra ele pra gente sair amanhã. — Jéssica disse. —Ele me deu o telefone.

—Legal. — Resmunguei, deixei-as conversando e subi como um furacão para meu quarto. Fiquei abalada demais para fingir estar bem. Mas o que ele fazia aqui? Ele disse que não iria voltar! Pior, agora estava dando idéia para minha irmã! Rá, isso não ia ficar assim. Resolvida, escrevi uma mensagem insultante e enviei.

_Para quem não gosta de patricinhas e riquinhos, está sabendo escolher!_

Esperei cinco minutos ansiosos e uma mensagem chegou de volta.

**_Mensagem Edward 11h55min_ **

_Não sou mal educado. Mas que eu saiba, não lhe devo explicações._

Curto e grosso, o que me levou a pensar que talvez eu tivesse ido longe demais. Novamente escrevi outra.

_Não posso cobrar que você não tenha outras, mas logo minha irmã?_

**_Mensagem Edward 11:57AM_ **

_Creio que você conhece a irmã que tem. _

É verdade, admiti. Se conhecia Jéssica bem, ela não perdoava ninguém. Devia tê-lo cercado até conseguir o que queria. E quer saber, eu iria era aproveitar que ele estava aqui, não ficar procurando motivos para brigar.

Pensando assim, peguei o telefone e disquei o seu número.

—Oi. — Atendeu com a voz rouca e macia. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia sua voz ao telefone.

—Oi... Posso ir ai? — Perguntei direta, meio sem graça, por causa das mensagens.

—Enlouqueceu? — Sua voz soou alarmada, mas não grosseira.

—Não... Quero te ver. — Disse manhosa.

—Você não tem carteira, e se vir de ônibus vai chegar à noite, então, não venha. — Determinou.

—Você está em casa? — Eu não ia desistir fácil.

—Sim.

—Então estou indo. — Era só um aviso.

—Bella, não! — Suplicou preocupado. —Eu não quero problemas com a sua família.

—Não vou te dar problemas, eu juro.

—Como você vem? — Parecia estar cedendo. Esta estava ganha para mim.

—Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito. Tchau. — Desliguei antes que ele pudesse negar.

Sem pensar muito no que fazia, vesti um short balonê creme, uma camiseta colada de alças e uma sandália de abotoar.

—Jéssica, vou pegar seu carro para ir ao Centro. — Avisei quando descia as escadas. Ao centro de Forks, é claro... Isso eu não ia dizer.

—Não demora. Tenho que sair à noite. — Jogou a chave e deitou no sofá.

Eu concordei e, instantaneamente, lembrei que alguém tinha que saber onde eu estava. Neste caso, a melhor opção era a Alice. Apressada, subi ao quarto dela, encontrando-a debruçada sobre uma revista teen e parei em frente ao espelho.

—Alice, estou indo a Forks. — Informei fingindo calma, e comecei a prender o cabelo em um rabo.

—Com quem? — Nem levantou o rosto para perguntar.

—Só.

—Fazer?

Aproximei da cama e sentei. —Promete que vai guardar segredo e que mesmo que te torturem você não conta?

Neste instante, ela levantou o olhar. —Sim.

—Vou ver o irmão do Jasper. — Disse naturalmente.

—Você tem alguma coisa com ele? — Jogou a revista de lado e arregalou os olhos, interessada.

—Não posso contar agora, depois eu te conto tudo.

—Mas você vai dirigindo? — Sentou, agora preocupada.

—Sim. Não tem perigo. — Dei de ombros. Não podia mostrar apreensão.

—E se meu pai descobrir? — Perguntou nervosa, mostrando aflição e medo.

—Só se você contar. —Levantei, tentando não me deixar atingir por seus receios. —Não vai acontecer nada. Eu vou devagar e volto antes do papai chegar. —Prometi.

—A Jéssica vai morrer se souber que você tem rolo com o irmão do Jasper! — Ela deu um risinho conspirador.

—Ela supera. — Saí sorrindo do quarto e desci apressada as escadas.

Ainda apreensiva com o que se seguiria, peguei a estrada e conferi as horas no relógio do painel. Era meio-dia e meia. Se a viagem demorasse muito, chegaria lá até duas e meia. Então, poderia ficar até cinco que ainda chegava em casa antes do papai. Perfeito! Por outro lado, se algo desse errado, seria uma decepção para meu pai, pois sempre fui responsável. Restava pensar positivo, voltar cedo e cruzar os dedos para que não tivesse nenhum policial fazendo ronda.

Enquanto as árvores passavam velozmente por mim, ainda me perguntava o que iria fazer lá, ou o porquê de ir. O pretexto mental era ter ouvido a Jéssica dizer que ia 'pegá-lo'. Todavia, o que se passava na minha cabeça para achar que ele era meu?

Sem que eu percebesse, cheguei a Forks. Procurei o endereço, que, por sorte, Jasper tinha me dado dias antes. Parei em frente a uma casa azul clara, onde atrás dela tinha uma vista de uma montanha e rio, e confirmei o endereço. Simples e pequena como eu imaginava.

Buzinei e, segundos depois, a porta se abriu. Lentamente, Edward saiu, de bermuda e sem camisa. Olhei-o apreciativamente da cabeça aos pés, medindo-o de todos os ângulos possíveis. Sua beleza era extraordinária. Abdômen naturalmente sarado, pernas torneadas e grossas, peito definido. Aturdida, desviei os olhos e voltei a respirar. Eu tinha que aprender a lidar melhor com essa paixonite aguda.

—Você está fora de si. — Disse sem sorrir, apoiando as mãos na porta do carro. —Entra. Alguém sabe que você está aqui?

—Alice sabe. — Meus olhos encontraram os seus, e ele não parecia irritado, só preocupado.

—Estaciona o carro ali ao lado. Uma Ferrari no meio da rua chama muita atenção. — Disse sisudo, passando as mãos ansiosamente no cabelo. Estacionei, e ele me esperou na porta, impessoal. Entramos, eu abracei efusivamente Jasper na sala, e Edward foi à cozinha, distante e calado.

—Aceita água, suco? — Edward ofereceu formalmente.

—Não, obrigada. — Respondi sem jeito e me senti deslocada. Rosalie, a irmã dele, apareceu na sala, me cumprimentou reservada e saiu. Edward passou por mim e por Jasper e foi para o quarto, ignorando-me por completo, instante em que me questionei até que ponto cheguei por causa dele.

—Posso ir lá falar com ele? — Perguntei a Jasper e apontei para o corredor. Deus, eu não tinha amor próprio!

—Pode. Não liga pra ele, Bella. Ele é esquisito mesmo. — Jasper fez uma careta, chateado.

—Tá bom. Eu vou lá ver o que ele tem.

Determinada, respirei fundo, atravessei o corredor e entrei no quarto que o vi entrar. Ele estava de costas para a porta e, quando me encostei ao portal, ele me olhou de esguelha. Cruzei os braços indignada com sua recepção e olhei inquisitoriamente para ele. —Você quer que eu vá embora? — Sugeri irritada. — Está com raiva por eu ter vindo?

—Não. — Respondeu tranquilo. —Só estou só me perguntando o motivo. — Adicionou reflexivo, mexendo nesse tempo em um toca CD's.

Com um suspiro quase aliviado, deixei meus ombros caírem e dei uma esmiuçada com o olhar no seu quarto. Era bem organizado para ser quarto de dois homens; limpinho, com duas camas, um guarda roupa, uma TV e um computador velho. Tinha muitos livros e CD's. Cheirava a lavanda e talco. Será que ele usava perfume de bebê?

—Por que você voltou? — Quis saber, abrandada. Se desse voz ao argulho agora, não teria valido a pena o risco de ter vindo.

—Porque como minhas aulas só começam em mais de um mês, minha mãe pediu para eu voltar. — Explicou e mudou a música, colocando Regina Spektor.

—Mas vocês já sabiam que as aulas só iriam começar em mais de um mês. — Lembrei.

—Sim, mas como resolvi tudo que tinha ido fazer e todos os calouros voltaram para as festas de fim de ano, resolvi aceitar a proposta da minha mãe. — Respondeu ainda de costas, parecendo ler o encarte de cd.

—Que dia você chegou? — Respirei fundo, um pouco chateada, um pouco decepcionada pela falta de atenção.

—Ontem à noite.

Uma pausa de silencio se fez, chegando a me deixar desconfortável. Ele sentou na cama, olhando para o chão indiferente à minha presença, fechei os olhos e me condenei por ter vindo.

—Bella, porque você veio? — Levantou finalmente o olhar, fixando seus olhos no meu.

Dei alguns passos e parei em sua frente. —Porque minhas irmãs falaram que você estava aqui...— Expus sincera. Já que estava aqui, não iria mentir. —Eu queria te ver. — Adicionei com um sussurro tímido.

—Mas não precisava ter feito isso. — Repreendeu brandamente, referindo-se ao fato de eu ter vindo escondida.

—Eu agi sem pensar. — Aproximei mais um pouco, encostando a perna de lado na cama.

—Você foi irresponsável. — Sussurrou gentilmente. —E se acontecer alguma coisa? Afinal, você ainda tem que voltar. — Lembrou enquanto olhava ansiosamente para as mãos, movendo freneticamente os dedos.

Notando sua apreensão, segurei seu queixo e o fiz olhar para mim.

—Edward, eu nunca fiz nada irresponsável na vida. — Disse carinhosamente. —Eu nem pensei. Não sabia se você ia ficar o resto do mês ou não... Porém, queria muito te ver. — Murmurei manhosa e acariciei seu rosto. —Também acho que fiquei de sangue quente quando soube que a Jéssica estava beirando você. Pronto. Falei! — Resmunguei e fiz um bico.

Ele sorriu convencido, levou a mão a minha cintura, puxou-me e me sentou de lado em seu colo.

—Vem aqui, menina.— Disse com a voz macia. —Eu também queria te ver. — Acariciou meu rosto. —Porque não veio cedo com suas irmãs?

—Porque eu não sabia que você estava aqui. — Apoiei o rosto em seu ombro.

—APROVEITEM, crianças, que eu vou ali ver uma gatinha. — Jasper avisou sugestivo e saiu rindo.

Imediatamente me alarmei com o comentário.

—Nós vamos ficar sozinhos? — Perguntei e fiz menção de levantar do seu colo. Ele me segurou.

—Sim. Qual o problema? — Quis saber despreocupado, agora acariciando minhas costas.

—Er, eu não vou pra _cama_ com você. — Avisei sem jeito.

—Você já está na minha cama, querida. — Disse simplesmente. —Mas, quanto à _cama_ que você quis dizer, não se preocupe. Não vou fazer _isso_ com você. É só você se comportar bem direitinho. — Beijou minha bochecha, acariciando nesse tempo minha nuca.

Indisposta a perder mais tempo, virei meu rosto e encostei meus lábios nos seus, segurando seu queixo. Dei alguns selinhos, familiarizando, depois inseri a ponta da língua. Ele sorriu em meus lábios.

—Está atacadinha hoje. — Comentou brincalhão e prendeu a língua nos dentes. Passei os dedos em seu pescoço, acariciando até a nuca, deleitando com o sabor de seus lábios.

—Não estou com muito tempo.— Sussurrei em sua boca. —Tenho que fazer valer o risco. — Mudei meu corpo e sentei de frente a ele. Por um segundo, ele me olhou assustado, porém correspondeu aos beijos provocativos que eu não parei de dar. Passei os braços em volta de seu ombro, apertei mais a boca na sua e evoluímos para um beijo sensual, ocupando e deslizando a língua na boca um do outro, ficando mais urgente a cada segundo.

Como ele tinha o poder de fazer isso comigo? De me incitar a querê-lo de um jeito desconhecido. Queria afagá-lo, apertá-lo.

Minhas mãos percorreram suas costas nuas, analisando e apertando os músculos naturais. Desviei a boca de seus lábios e beijei-o do pescoço ao ombro, mordendo devagar, tempo em que minhas mãos afagaram seu peito másculo. Ouvi um gemido de protesto, ele desceu a mão em minha cintura e me puxou contra ele, depois mordiscou mais ansioso meu rosto, pescoço.

Após um tempo de carícias, ele resfolegou impaciente e, ainda que eu fosse inexperiente, percebi excitação em seu corpo. E aquilo gerou uma ansiedade nova. Um arrepio através da coluna, alojando e afogueando meu ventre. Suas mãos alternaram entre meus cabelos soltos, costas e entraram sorrateiramente em minha blusa, alisando as costas, depois passou os dedos em volta da cintura. Eu arfei e outras sensações me percorreram.

Vagarosamente, ele subiu hesitante a mão, parecendo intencionado a acariciar os meus seios. Todavia, eu as segurei antes que cumprisse o objetivo. Não era minha intenção avançar tanto. Mas continuei beijando a sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo.

—Quer me enlouquecer? — Disse entre murmúrios, apertando os dedos em minhas costas, sugando o meu pescoço.

—Nada que você não possa agüentar. — Sussurrei, deslizei a língua em sua orelha e ele me arrastou sobre ele, criando um atrito entre nós. Retesei ao perceber sua reação muito masculina. Mesmo assim, fingi não notar e continuei a brincar com a língua em sua orelha.

—Você não está _quietinha_, como combinamos. — Acusou de olhos fechados, gemendo com os dentes travados, enquanto apertava a mão nas costas e quadril.

Sorrindo com a acusação resignada do comentário, voltei a beijá-lo na boca, agora sua língua ditando o ritmo, sendo sugada, acariciada pela minha. Eu podia sentir quanto desejo havia em seus lábios. O seu corpo o entregava quando ele me apertava e arrastava sobre si impacientemente, o que desencadeava em uma sensação aflitiva em mim. Ele sugou meus lábios com fome, uma mão mergulhada em meu cabelo e outra em minhas costas, por dentro da blusa. Ele estava entregue, em transe, enquanto seus lábios se moviam, alternando entre minha boca, pescoço. Eu deitei a cabeça e ele desceu com os lábios em minha clavícula, com urgência, chegando ansiosamente ao colo, fazendo sonsinhos roucos e abafados.

—O que você está fazendo comigo, Bella? — Sussurrou e mordeu meu queixo, voltando depois desesperado para meus lábios.

Ali não havia hora, nem lugar, estávamos a anos luz fora da realidade. Se eu continuasse ali, me entregaria aos sentidos que me invadiam e às correntes elétricas que fervilhavam. Os nossos corpos se atraiam. Viajamos no momento entre pequenos gemidos e murmúrios.

Algo em mim dizia para parar, pois estávamos a sós. Entretanto algo muito maior queria conhecer mais daquilo, queria continuar. Meu corpo era mais forte que meu cérebro, então me deixei levar por seus beijos, pelo calor que me queimava no ventre. Ele mostrava o homem que ele era quando libertado, conduzindo os beijos, e eu gostava do que conhecia.

Depois de um longo tempo nos torturando com esses atos instintivos, Edward mordeu o meu ombro, ofegante.

—Melhor pararmos. — Murmurou baixinho e me abraçou forte, respirando cortado. Minutos se passaram e nós esperávamos nos acalmar, respirando um no pescoço do outro. —Bella, fica _quietinha_ aqui. Daqui a pouco eu volto. — Pediu e me afastou. Levantei do seu colo com as pernas meio fracas e sentei perto de uma escrivaninha.

—Posso olhar essas fotos? — Apontei para um álbum.

—Pode.

Edward abriu uma gaveta, pegou alguma coisa e saiu. Enquanto ele estava fora, olhei umas fotos de sua infância. Edward e Rose se pareciam muito desde mais novos. Jasper já era um pouco diferente. Talvez fosse a cor dos olhos, que eram dourados.

—Bella, você quer lanchar? — Perguntou após um tempo.

—O que tem? — Fui em direção a ele.

—Suco, biscoitos e um bolo. — Cheguei à porta da cozinha e ele apontou para alguns itens.

— Quero bolo e suco. — Avisei. Ele preparou e levou o lanche em uma bandeja para o quarto. —Tomou banho! — Perguntei ao notar o cabelo molhado e mudança de roupa.

—Sim. — Respondeu evasivo, colocando em seguida o lanche na mesinha.

—Por quê? — Quis saber curiosa.

—Estava com calor. — Puxou os lábios em uma careta, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

—Hum. — Foi o que respondi. Achei estranho.

Despreocupada, sentei e peguei o pedaço de bolo que ele cortou.

—Posso levar uma foto sua? — Pedi enquanto comia. Ele assentiu. —Esta é sua cama? — Perguntei e me inclinei para cheirar a blusa do pijama que estava dobrada no travesseiro.

—É

—Deixe-me levar essa blusa também? — Pedi manhosa. —Ela tem o seu cheiro.

—Bella, está ficando obsessiva. — Alertou com um sorriso presunçoso. —Você está gostando demais de mim.

—Não se iluda, meu filho, são só beijos. — O abracei e arrastei o nariz no seu.

—É? Tudo bem. — Segurou minha cintura, ajoelhou na cama e me deitou nela, deitando a seguir ao meu lado.

—Quantas mulheres já estiveram aqui? — Perguntei brincalhona.

—Duas. — Respondeu simplesmente. —Três com você.

Instantaneamente fiquei frustrada com o que ouvi e mudei rápido de assunto. Perguntei sobre sua infância, sobre o pai que sumiu, sobre o seu cuidado e amor pela mãe, sobre seus irmãos. Ele respondeu tudo animadamente, falou sobre os poucos amigos que tinha. E assim, nem vi as horas passarem ou o sono nos levar.

Acordei com a mãe de Edward nos chamando da porta do quarto. Levantei assustada e constrangida.

—Oi, Esme. Que horas são?

—Seis e meia. —Respondeu sem jeito.

—Meu Deus! — Sentei. —Eu tenho que ir embora! — Falei assustada. —Edward, você não me acordou! — Acusei atordoada.

—Eu também dormi, Bella. — Ele se justificou bocejando.

—Bella, fica calma que você não precisa ir embora agora. — Esme tentou me acalmar.

—Minha irmã vai precisar do carro. M-meu pai vai chegar e vai saber que eu saí cedo e não voltei. Aí ele vai descobrir que eu estou aqui! — Balbuciei nervosa.

—Ele já sabe que você está aqui. Foi ele quem me ligou pedindo para eu vir para casa e não deixar você sair. — Esme explicou tranquilamente.

—O que ele disse? Como estava? — Disparei.

—Nervoso. — Informou.

Com movimentos apressados, procurei meu celular na bolsa e não achei. Levantei inquieta, fui ao carro e encontrei-o no banco. Tinha quarenta ligações de casa. Em todo tempo Edward ficou ao meu lado, tentando me deixar calma.

—Meu pai vai me matar, me deixar de castigo e me mandar morar com a minha mãe. — Disse aflita.—Depois vai matar você.

—Por que ele vai me matar? — Perguntou pensativo.

—Porque ele vai achar que foi você quem me induziu. —Falei sem raciocinar. — O que eu vou falar pra ele? —Gesticulei frenética.

—Fala a verdade. — Sugeriu calmamente.

—E qual é a verdade? — Arqueei a sobrancelha.

—Que somos amigos, que não temos nada e que em breve vou embora. — Disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto. —Depois prometa para ele que nunca mais vai me ver.

—Ah, ele não vai acreditar! — Fiz uma careta nervosa. —E não! Eu não vou prometer isso! — Joguei a mão no ar, teimosa.

—Bella, você não vê a realidade? — Segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. —Seu pai não quer que você fique próximo de uma pessoa como eu. — Apontou para si com Julgamento.

—Meu pai não é preconceituoso. — Disse sem convicção.

Eu mesma tinha que acreditar nisso, no entanto tinha dúvidas. Também estava com medo do meu ato irresponsável resultar em problemas para a família da Esme.

—Vamos para o carro ouvir música enquanto ele chega. — Edward sugeriu, pegando em minha cintura. Ficar em pé, parada e nervosa não ia adiantar nada mesmo, logo resolvi o acompanhar.

Ele entrou no carro, ligou o som e me puxou para sentar de lado em seu colo.

—Você é tão linda. Não sei por que cismou comigo. — Disse alisando meu rosto.

—Gosto de usar você. — O beijei leve e sorri. —Agora você é meu brinquedinho. Você disse que não ia ser, mas agora é. — Dei selinhos em suas pálpebras.

—Então aproveita que seu tempo está acabando. — Me beijou no rosto.

As palavras dele me pareceram ter duplo sentido, mas eu não quis me importar. Determinada a não perder tempo, encostei minha boca na sua e o beijei como se fosse a última vez, sugando seus lábios, acariciando seu rosto. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer quando meu pai chegasse, então devia aproveitar cada segundo saboreando novamente aquele gosto inexplicável, sentindo aquele desejo desconhecido. Não desgrudei de seus lábios e esquecemos tudo pelos minutos que seguiam.

Uma hora depois, ouvi uma buzina. Levantei em um pulo. Três pessoas desceram do carro.


	4. Capítulo 04 Se me quer, fica comigo

**Capítulo Se me quer, fica comigo**

Ao ver meu pai, Emmett e Alice, eu paralisei. Imediatamente, Edward se levantou e, solícito, foi até a entrada receber o meu pai. Eu não me movi. Queria fugir, me esconder, então sentei no carro e fiquei observando eles conversando. Um minuto depois, Edward apontou para o carro onde eu estava, e meu pai veio furioso em minha direção. Emmett e Alice vieram logo atrás.

—BELLA, SAIA JÁ DAÍ! — Vociferou. —Ou vou registrar uma ocorrência contra o seu amiguinho na delegacia por rapto de menor! — Disse sem me dar chance para pensar. —Quanto a você! — Olhou ameaçadoramente para Edward. —Fique longe da minha filha ou você pode sair prejudicado. — Dise apontando o dedo em sua direção.

—Pára, pai... Fui eu quem quis vir! — Pedi apavorada, levantei e fiquei perto do meu pai.

—O QUE VOCÊ TEM COM ELE? — Gritou fora de controle.

—Nada, sou só amiga dele. — Respondi num fio de voz enquanto olhava triste para Edward.

—O Emmett acabou de me falar sobre a sua 'amizade' com ele. — Disse com descaso. —Você não vê que ele não é para você, filha! — Apontou para Edward com desdém.

—Vamos embora, vamos, pai... — Eu disse e comecei a puxar o seu braço. Queria tirar meu pai dali antes que ele começasse a falar coisas que viessem a ofender Edward. Todavia meu pai relutava, estava fora de si.

—Você acha que eu te criei pra isso? — Censurou com acidez. —Pra ver você fugindo para se encontrar...

—PARA, PAI! — Interrompi desesperada. —Vamos embora! Por favor! A gente conversa em casa. — Supliquei e lágrimas de culpa desceram no meu rosto.

Olhei de canto para Edward, envergonhada por ver meu pai o diminuindo por minha causa, porém ele estava com o semblante imutável, olhando firme para o meu pai. Os soluços brotavam incontroláveis em meu peito. Eu não devia ter feito isso com nenhum dos dois. Fui egoísta e precipitada.

Um tempo desconfortável se seguiu, e ao ver o quanto eu chorava, papai se acalmou e se virou para o Edward. —Eu não tenho nada contra você, só não quero que se aproxime da minha filha. — Disse com a voz mais branda. —Bella sempre foi responsável e seria a última filha a agir assim. Essa 'amizade' está fazendo mal para ela. Então, por favor, fique longe dela. — Pediu educadamente. Edward não respondeu, mas o olhava sem vacilar. Papai continuou. —Repito, não é nada pessoal. Só não é certo.

—Tem certeza, Carlisle, que não é nada pessoal? — Esme saiu fora de casa e perguntou incisivamente.

—Não, não tenho nada contra a pessoa do seu filho. Tudo é com relação à Bella. — Respondeu meio constrangido. Pela característica do seu rosto, ele mostrava estar arrependido do que tinha feito minutos atrás. Ele estava acuado.

—Você não quer que a Bella namore meu filho, assim como seus pais... — Esme se interrompeu, enquanto encarava meu pai.

As coisas ficaram piores do que eu pensei que pudesse ficar. Eles agora iriam discutir, ela ia ficar desempregada e... Meu Deus! Sem marido, com um filho doente... Eu nunca iria me perdoar se isso acontecesse!

—Tudo se resume a classe social, Carlisle. — Esme continuou. — Você se tornou igual ao seu pai, manipulando o futuro dos filhos. Olha o que aconteceu com você? — Apontou com acusação para ele. Parecia que a briga era outra. Ela o afetava e nós só observávamos.

Atordoada, olhei para Edward e ele parecia gostar do que acontecia. Meu pai pareceu esquecer onde estava e o porquê, olhou para Esme e segurou o olhar. — ê. . — Falou entre dentes.

Ela ergueu o queixo. —Lógico, com a pressão dos seus pais, com a Renée dando em cima de você, as pessoas me olhando torto e me humilhando por ser pobre, como eu não ia desistir? — Eles se encararam por um longo tempo, depois ela continuou. —Mas pelo jeito você não aprendeu. Já viu o que as escolhas erradas fizeram com a sua vida? — Apontou para ele com crítica. E automaticamente eu soube do que ela falava. Ela estava falando da minha mãe. Isso iria machucar muito meu pai.

Respirando fundo, ele me puxou e deu as costas para ela. —Até mais, Esme, e peça para o seu filho ficar longe da minha filha.

Eu saí de lá atormentada pela culpa e pela dor. Não consegui olhar uma última vez no rosto do Edward antes de sair. Ali eu percebi que era o fim de tudo. Como eu pude ter chegado a esse ponto por um capricho? Como eu pude magoar a pessoa que eu amo tanto, que é o meu pai? Isso realmente não tinha chance de dar certo. Só eu não conseguia enxergar. A vida conspirou contra nós desde o início, eu que fui teimosa em insistir.

Chegamos ao carro, Emmett pegou a chave da Ferrari e voltou dirigindo. Voltei com meu pai e Alice. No caminho, não nos dirigimos uma só palavra.

—Bella, amanhã a gente conversa. — Carlisle disse e subiu apressado para o seu quarto.

Nenhum dos meus irmãos falaram nada, só me olhavam com olhar de acusação. Eles sofriam porque meu pai foi magoado desnecessariamente. Esme mexeu no seu passado violentamente, expondo as feridas dele para os próprios filhos. Tocar, mesmo que sutilmente no relacionamento do meu pai com a minha mãe, mesmo que ele mostrasse que não, era uma tristeza para ele. Ele é infeliz pela escolha que fez. O que deu forças para ele não se frustrar com a vida, foram os filhos que ele adquiriu nesse casamento. E nós, embora não falássemos no assunto, sabíamos disso. Por isso nos dedicávamos com tanto amor a ele, em gratidão por ele nunca ter nos abandonado, como minha mãe fez.

Amanhã, com certeza ele iria chegar em casa com a passagem comprada para me mandar para o Japão, que era onde minha mãe estava. Tomando nota disso, fui infeliz para o meu quarto, cair em meus prantos.

—Alice, o que aconteceu? — Perguntei mal humorada e sentei-me à mesa para o lanche da manhã. Minha cabeça doía pela noite mal dormida.

—Não foi porque eu quis. Eu tentei... — Alice explicou, triste também.

—Eu não estou dizendo que foi sua culpa, só quero saber como aconteceu. — Pedi mais calma.

—Meu pai chegou umas três horas, ele disse que ia tirar a tarde de folga, pois hoje iria viajar. Quando ele não te viu, perguntou cadê você, aí a Jéssica disse que você saiu meio-dia no carro dela e até aquela hora não tinha voltado. Depois eu liguei um monte de vez para você vir e você não atendeu. Deu cinco horas e nem sinal de você. Ele ligou para o seu celular, e nada de você atender. Ele ficou preocupado e pediu para Emmett dar uma volta pela cidade para procurar. Então eu tive que contar, porque ele falou em ligar para o amigo dele da polícia.

—Então meu pai ia viajar hoje? — Perguntei chateada comigo mesma por ter prejudicado os seus planos e ainda tê-lo deixado tão triste.

Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo, eu mergulhei a cabeça sobre o meu braço e deixei o arrependimento me inundar. Esse dia ia ser uma tortura. Nesses quase dezesseis anos de idade, meu pai nunca precisou chamar minha atenção. Isso tudo podia parecer uma tempestade em um copo d'água, mas não era. Um ciclo de confiança foi abalado. Isso afetava toda a família.

O restante do dia, passei encolhida no sofá, tensa, esperando pelo pior.

Carlisle chegou mais cedo do trabalho. Ele estava com um semblante melhor. Talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins como eu imaginava, logo eu fiquei menos tensa.

—Bella, vamos ao meu escritório. — Subiu as escadas e me chamou. Subi atrás dele, entrei acuada e sentei. Ele abriu seu notebook e começou. —Filha, eu sei que vocês sentem falta da mãe, sei que eu não tenho tido tempo suficiente com vocês...

—Pai, não! Por favor, não se culpe. — Supliquei com uma dor me cortando em ver meu pai ter que tocar nesse assunto. —O senhor é um pai perfeito.

—Então por que você está agindo assim? — Ele continuou calmo.

—Eu não sei, foi só um momento. — Murmurei baixinho.

—Então isso significa que ele não é nada para você?

Pensei um pouco. O melhor era ser sincera naquele momento. —Eu acho ele legal e gosto de ficar perto dele, mas não é muito importante. — Eu queria acreditar nisso.

—Mas é pior do que eu esperava. — Suspirou de frustração.

—Mas não temos nada. —

—Bella, ele faz mal para você. Eu esperava isso da Jéssica, não de você. Você sempre foi a pessoa mais equilibrada, mais decidida aqui de casa. Eu me vejo em você. Eu acredito que a pessoa que tem a chance de assumir as nossas empresas daqui de casa é você, pois você tem desenvoltura e atitude. Não tome decisões precipitadas na sua vida filha! Não deixe a rebeldia de adolescente falar mais alto.

—Pai, não é rebeldia de adolescente. As coisas aconteceram. — Passei as mãos no cabelo, tensa. —Realmente não temos nada... mas não é por que eu não queira.

—Puxa, filha, com tantos rapazes para você sair, você quis um qualquer! — Apontou com intolerância rumo a Forks.

—Não fale assim dele, pai, por favor. — Supliquei, sentindo dor pelo preconceito no seu tom. —Ele não merece. Ele é uma pessoa boa.

—Isso não tem chance de dar certo. Vocês são de criações diferentes, vidas diferentes. Você não deve escolher pessoas de um mundo diferente do seu.

—Eu nunca pensei que o senhor se importasse com classe social das pessoas. — Balancei a cabeça desacreditada.

—Se fosse só classe social, eu não me preocuparia. Se eu visse que é só uma paquera com um funcionário, com um segurança qualquer, embora não fosse o que eu queira para você, eu não me importaria. O problema é que eu sinto que é muito mais que isso.

—Então o problema é se eu gostar dele. É isso? Ficar não tem nada? Paquerar não tem nada? — Perguntei relutante.

—Sim, só que pelo que eu sei, esse 'paquerar' tem se aprofundado demais. Eu sei de tudo, Bella, desde os beijos do seu aniversário, até as brigas que vocês tiveram. Mas o pior de tudo foi infringir uma lei para ir a Forks atrás dele. Isso é demais para uma simples paquera.

Grrrr. Emmett traidor.

—Então agora eu entendi. — Murmurei fracamente. —Posso ficar com rapazes pobres, mas não posso me envolver. É isso? — Desafiei.

—Hmm... Não que eu goste. Sinceramente espero que você evite isso.

—Por quê?

—Pelo óbvio. Qualquer pessoa que se aproximar de você, que saiba que você é rica, está interessado em seu dinheiro.

—O que? O senhor realmente acredita nisso? — Eu fiquei perplexa com o pai que eu estava conhecendo.

—Sim, Bella, a vida me ensinou isso. — Respondeu reticente. Ele parecia esconder algo.

—Eu não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo. O senhor está rotulando as pessoas. Isso é preconceito! Achar que só por que as pessoas são pobres, se aproximam dos outros por dinheiro!

—Existem coisas que não dá para mudar. Temos que nos encaixar no lugar onde fomos colocados. — Disse melancólico e fitou o vazio.

—Agora o senhor está falando de si mesmo não é? — Olhei-o firmemente. —Deve ter sido obrigado a se encaixar. Que história foi aquela com a Esme? Ela também era pobre e seus pais não a quiseram? — Disse sem pensar, quando olhei em seu rosto me arrependi.

Ele pausou um tempo calado, depois respirou fundo. —Bella, conversar não está sendo uma boa, então vou impor: fique longe dele. — Disse sério e duro.

—Eu já estou longe dele, pai. — Sussurrei derrotada. —Ele não vai querer me ver depois do que o senhor falou ontem à noite. — Suspirei.

—Tente, Bella! Aproveite a vida. Procure opções. Você nunca foi de namorar, nunca se deu uma oportunidade. Então tente com outras pessoas.

—Vou tentar. — Murmurei vencida.

—Você tem opções, filha, aproveite o que a vida te oferece, saiba escolher o melhor. Você vai ver que paixonite é normal, temos muitas na vida e não devemos mudar a nossa vida por causa delas. Essas coisas passam. — Ele me olhava nos olhos esperançosamente.

Ele estava literalmente me aconselhando a beijar um monte de gente e a ficar com um monte de gente, desde que fosse da nossa mesma classe social? Hilário!

Ele não falou abertamente, mas eu entendi. Bom, pelo menos isso era melhor do que bronca e castigo!

—Tudo bem. Vou fazer o que o senhor me aconselha. — Sorri fraco, tendo uma sensação de traição ao meu próprio coração.

Ele sorriu satisfeito. —Bella, seu presente de aniversário chegou mais cedo e está lá fora. — Informou sorridente.

—Presente? — Perguntei desconfiada, depois me lembrei de algo importante. —Pai... O senhor mandou a Esme embora?

—Lógico que não. Somos profissionais. — Respondeu torcendo os lábios em um sorriso complacente.

Eu sorri, feliz que tudo tivesse dado certo, saí do escritório, e todos me observavam. Sorri para eles e me direcionei ao jardim. Estava lá, cheia de laços, uma Mercedes preta conversível. Nossa, eu não levei bronca, ainda ganhei presentes! Meu pai é demais! Sabe conquistar um filho... Ou seria comprar? Sorri com a dedução.

O clima na minha casa mudou. Meus irmãos viram que tudo acabou bem e saímos todos para comer pizza.

Após chegar em casa, pus a cabeça no travesseiro e coloquei o cérebro para pensar. Meu pai tinha razão em querer impor. Realmente eu tinha que acabar com isso. Eu não estava tão envolvida assim. O que ele era para mim? Só era bonito e beijava bem. Ele não era o único menino bonito no mundo e, como eu nunca beijei outra pessoa, não podia saber se o seu beijo era o melhor. Podia ser por isso que eu tinha essa obsessão por ele. Explicado.

Uma semana depois, era meu aniversário de 16. Eu recebi vários telefonemas de amigos, entre eles, o de Jasper.

—Oi, Bella. Feliz Aniversário! — Parabenizou empolgado.

—Obrigada! — Agradeci. —Pensei que não ia ligar. — Murmurei manhosa.

—Como eu não ia ligar para minha irmãzinha do coração? —Brincou bajulador.

Sorrimos.

—Está tudo bem? —Eu perguntei. — Está tomando os remédios?

—Sim... Er, como ficou as coisas por ae depois daquele dia aqui em casa? — Perguntou cautelosamente.

—Voltou tudo ao normal. — Disse naturalmente. —Eu voltei a ser responsável. — Adicionei, indisposta a aprofundar o assunto. —Ganhei uma Mercedes conversível sabia! Vem aqui pra gente dar uma volta! — Disse empolgada.

—Ah, com certeza eu vou!

—Que dia você vem por aqui? — Pressionei já com saudade.

—Só daqui a dois meses, que é quando eu vou ao médico.

—Ah, então não deixa de me avisar.

Fez-se uma pausa de silêncio, eu me preparei para despedir, mas ele falou antes.

—Bella, desculpa me intrometer, mas você não vai mais ligar para o meu irmão, não? — Perguntou em tom de cobrança.

—Hum... Eu acho melhor não. Eu não quero mais magoar as pessoas que eu realmente amo. — Mudei o tom, sentindo a voz estrangulada.

—Que idiota. Ele também falou que não quer te ver. Eu tô puto com isso. Acho uma frescura. — Mostrou irritação.

—Não, Jasper, é melhor para gente.

—Acho que não é melhor pra ele, não, porque ele agora ficou bem pior do que já era. Ficou muito mais chato e estressado.

—É impressão sua. —Sorri. —Seu irmão, como você fala, já era bem esquisito mesmo.

—Então tá, Bella, pra mim vocês não deviam ficar assim. Deviam se pegar e ponto. Mas se vocês não querem. — Censurou. —De qualquer maneira, eu continuo aqui. Caso você fique carente, pode vir atrás de mim. Se ele não quer, eu quero. — Sorriu, brincalhão novamente.

—Ta bom, Jasper, pode deixar que eu te procuro. —Sorri com ele.

—Beijo.

Despedimos e desliguei, pensando no que Jasper disse. Uma semana depois foi o aniversário dele. Eu poderia ligar. Mas achava que não tinha forças para não ir vê-lo. Logo, não devia tentar meu auto-controle, por isso não liguei, mesmo sentindo saudade.

Dois meses se passaram, e faltavam duas semanas para as aulas de Emmett começar, então meu pai nos convidou para irmos todos juntos à Califórnia procurar um apartamento para Emm perto da Universidade. Papai comprou uma cobertura próxima à praia, argumentando que quando viéssemos visitar Emm, precisávamos de um lugar aconchegante.

Quando os nossos amigos antigos descobriram que estávamos na cidade, os convites para festas e eventos não cessaram. Assim, em uma festa no Central Valley, onde tinha somente a nata da sociedade, conhecemos um amigo do meu pai, um político da cidade. Ele nos apresentou o seu filho, um lourinho fofo, e Jéssica logo se interessou por ele.

No club, tinha dois ambientes de festas. Clássicas e pop. Obviamente escolhemos o ambiente com pop. Dançamos por horas com Ryan, o lourinho filho do político. Jéssica se insinuava o tempo todo para ele, porém pareceu se interessar por mim.

—Vamos dançar no outro ambiente? —Convidou sugestivo.

Por um instante fiquei indecisa se ia ou não, afinal, não me sentia preparada para flertar com outro garoto. Mesmo assim, nem tudo se resumia a flertes. Eu poderia fazer alguma amizade. —Espere-me lá, que eu já vou.

Antes de ir, fui ao banheiro, retoquei a maquiagem e aproveitei para pensar. Era uma boa oportunidade para tentar. O pai dele era influente, ele era rico e bonito, interessante. Melhor que isso: eu não o veria mais. Poderia dar certo. Isso agradaria meu pai.

Entrei no salão onde passavam músicas clássicas, imediatamente ele veio em minha direção e me tirou para uma valsa.

—Gostando da festa? — Perguntou próximo ao meu ouvido.

—Sim. — Respondi meio embaraçada com a intimidade.

—Tem que idade?

—16.

—Não parece. — Afastou-se e olhou-me avaliativamente. —Parece mais velha.

—Não se deve falar para uma mulher que ela parece mais velha, sabia disso? — Brinquei. —Mas e você? Tem que idade?

—Dezoito.

—Você parece ter dezoito. Já está na Universidade?

—Vou começar agora. Mas não estou empolgado. Não é o que eu queria fazer.

—E o que você queria fazer? — Perguntei e ele me girou graciosamente, depois segurou minha cintura e voltou a me conduzir.

—Ciências Robóticas. Eu gosto de pesquisas cybernéticas, criações.

—Hmmm.

—Você é bem diferente da sua irmã. — Comentou e pôs o rosto em meu ombro, enquanto me apertava mais forte a ele. Eu me senti desconfortável ao associar aquelas mãos à sensação das mãos de Edward em mim. No mesmo instante algo doeu.

—Como assim sou diferente da minha irmã? — Tentei cortar o clima.

—O seu olhar é sincero, o seu jeito é meigo.

Ele era legal, tinha um cheiro bom, e eu curtia a companhia. Dançamos bastantes músicas. Em alguns intervalos, ele buscava alguma bebida, tomávamos, depois voltávamos a dançar. Depois de um tempo, ele começou a inspirar perto do meu pescoço, acariciar meu ombro e passar a mão no meu braço lentamente. Eu percebi que ele iria me beijar e senti uma dor enorme, uma tristeza. Imediatamente, percebi que não ia conseguir. Os braços dele, que eram tão gentis, não me aqueciam. Meu corpo e coração estavam gelados. Ele não era Edward. Pra quem eu estava mentindo?

—Desculpe, eu tenho que sair. — Murmurei, afastei-o e saí a passos rápidos, desnorteada pelos sentimentos. Fui para recepção, liguei para o meu pai e avisei que ia pedir ao motorista que me levasse embora, porque não estava me sentindo bem. Ele concordou, e eu fui para o hotel.

Cinco meses se passaram desde que meu pai pediu para eu tentar, e eu não evoluí. Não conseguia sentir nem mesmo vontade de ficar com ninguém. Eu podia até passar horas conversando com rapazes diferentes, mas quando eles se aproximavam, eu travava e não os deixava prosseguir.

A nossa casa já não era mais a mesma desde que Emmett se foi. Minha vida estava chata e solitária sem a banda. E, por fim, aceitei namorar Mike. Além de precisar escapar dos olhares desconfiados do meu pai, queria evitar cobrança. Eu tinha que fingir que esqueci Edward e arriscar gostar de alguém. E Mike me fazia sorrir. Sempre fez. Eu gostava de ficar perto dele, de ir ao cinema com ele. Na verdade, não mudou muita coisa. Sempre fizemos isso juntos. A única diferença era que namorando eu tinha que beijá-lo. O que era uma hora muito difícil. E imagino que fosse ruim para ele também. Era como se estivesse beijando uma parede. Fria e sem vida.

Narrado por Edward

Deitei em minha cama para ler um livro, e enquanto lia, meu colega de quarto entrou rápido e saiu para uma festa. Mais uma vez eu percebia o quanto a vida era injusta. Meu colega, por ser filho de um senador, ganhou bolsa integral, mesmo tendo condições extras para pagar, enquanto muitos não podiam arcar com Universidades daquele porte.

Ele era boa companhia, mas lamentavelmente não aproveitava as oportunidades e o tempo que tinha. Até que eu não importava em ajudá-lo com as provas e trabalhos, mas ele devia se preocupar com o seu futuro.

_Não, Edward, quem tem que se preocupar com o futuro é você. Ele já é filho do senador. Com certeza já tem o futuro garantido._

Pensar em futuro, fez-me pensar em Bella. Na lembrança do último dia que a vi, em Forks. Se mudar a minha sorte já era objeto de aspirações, meus motivos se quadriplicaram após ter sido minorado com altivez pelo repulsivo Sr. Cullen. Percebi mais uma vez não querer ser um em meio à multidão. O desejo de despontar, novamente fora fomentado em meu ser com aquele ato seu.

Anseio que ele futuramente desdiga-se com escusa do modo desdenhoso no qual se referiu a mim. São essas pequenas abjeções, como a dele, que servem de combustível para que eu cresça. O sentimento de sobressair e exceder o medíocre é o que me impulsiona e me dá forças para continuar e superar as mais de quinze horas diárias dedicadas aos estudos.

É certo que com sua filha é diferente... Bella não parece se importar com as disparidades. Com seus atos, ela demonstra aceitar-me exatamente como sou. Por diversas vezes já demonstrou isso. É notório que ela não passa de uma menina, muitas vezes obtusa em suas ações, mesmo assim, embora ela seja uma garota obstinada e inconseqüente, ela é a pessoa que faz meu peito inflar.

Com ela sinto-me menos áspero, como se não houvesse divergências entre nossas vidas. Ela faz-me enxergar tudo de um ângulo palpável, como se por instantes não houvesse extremos, não houvesse indigência e poder nos extremando. Como se nossa exigente conexão fosse provável. Com sua indulgência, ela faz-me sentir nas nuvens, vivo, a passos da realidade que nos assola. Bella me mostrou que por um momento em nossa vida podemos ser felizes com alguém. E eu realmente espero que ela tenha superado. Cinco meses foi um tempo propício para o seu capricho infundado por mim, esvair-se.

Entretanto, inquestionavelmente comigo não foi assim. Por mais que eu tentasse separar-me dela, eu me sentia atraído e preso. Certamente não iríamos nos distanciar se não houvesse algo brusco. Portanto, resta-me hoje lutar contra o vazio que me invade e contra a dor que me corta.

Narrado por Bella

Os últimos meses de aula se passaram lentamente. Arrastando. Por vezes, me sentia culpada por estava enganando o meu amigo, quando não sentia nada por ele. Esse namoro me deixava infeliz. Eu não me sentia mais eu mesma. Sabia estar sendo injusta com a vida, pois tinha tudo para ser feliz. Tinha família, saúde, dinheiro... Mas me sentia apática, como se faltasse algo em minha vida.

No fim de semana que iniciaria as férias de verão, Emmett chegou da Califórnia e organizou uma festa de comemoração atrasada do aniversário de Alice. Seria coisa simples. Só adolescentes. Até porque, meu pai viajou no dia anterior para New York a serviço. Contratamos DJ, Buffet e passamos a tarde organizando o salão de festas da casa.

Jasper não vinha mais aqui desde o dia em que meu pai discutiu com a Esme, mas ainda me telefonava vez ou outra, então, depois de organizar tudo para a festa, resolvi ligar para ele. De repente ele quisesse vir com a Rosalie, afinal, ele era nosso amigo.

Pensando assim, peguei meu celular e disquei o número da casa dele.

—Alô. — Atendeu e no mesmo instante tremi. Era a voz de Edward. Eu travei. —Olá... — Ele falou novamente.

E agora? Desligo? Pensei. Covarde, covarde, covarde.

—Oi, Edward. Tudo bem? — Tentei soar calma, mas minhas mãos gelaram e um frio atravessou meu estômago.

—Tudo. — Disse com a voz fria e baixa.

—O Jasper está? — Fui direto ao ponto.

—Sim. Só um minuto.

Um minuto depois, Jasper atendeu.

—Oi, Bella! —Gritou animado. —Bateu saudade de mim?

—Sim. Muita! — Respondi sorrindo. —E pra matar a saudade, queria que você viesse para o aniversário da Alice hoje à noite. Chama a Rose e vem! — Convidei-o empolgada.

—Ih, não vai dar. O carro está com problemas. Não dá para pegar a estrada. — Explicou desanimado.

—Vem de ônibus e dorme aqui. — Insisti.

—Não, Bella, obrigado pelo convite, mas Edward chegou e minha mãe quer a gente reunido. Vamos fazer alguma coisa juntos, entende?

—Sim, então tá bom. — Concordei desanimada. — Manda um beijo para sua mãe e para Rose.

—E para o meu irmão, não vai mandar, não? — Sorriu provocador.

—Eu não posso, Jasper. — Resmunguei desanimada. — E não me torture.

—Eu estou brincando, Bella. Desculpe.

—Não. Você não tem culpa. — Suspirei, sentindo a derrota nos meus ombros.

—Bella, posso ser um bobo, mas não sou cego. Por que vocês não conversam?

—Porque não temos o que conversar, aliás, eu acabei de conversar com ele no telefone. Ele está ouvindo você falar isso?

—Não. Foi para o quarto e bateu a porta com mal-humor.

—Então tá, depois conversamos. — Eu queria cortar o assunto.

—Bella, nós vamos a uma praia amanhã, você podia ir... — Sugeriu.

—Jasper, não faz isso comigo. Eu estou namorando... — Murmurei triste.

—E daí? Olha, ele também é louco por você, mas se vocês querem ficar nessa... — Tentou de novo.

—Como você sabe disso? — Perguntei, mas realmente não queria saber. Não mesmo.

—Eu vejo. Qualquer um vê.

—Como você vê? —Insisti.

—A primeira coisa que ele me perguntou quando chegou de viagem, foi se a gente ainda tinha contato, eu e você.

—É normal ele perguntar isso. — Tentei tirar as minhas próprias esperanças.

—Além disso, ele guarda o convite do seu aniversário de quinze anos, um que tem o seu book. Lembra? Pois é, ele carrega de um lado para o outro na mochila dele. Você acha que ele não gosta?

—Jasper, tchau.

—Tchau, Bella.

Suspirei e desliguei antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa que me convencesse o que eu temia: Que ele sentia minha falta tanto quanto eu dele.

A festa estava bombando. Vieram muitos amigos da nossa escola e da faculdade da Jéssica. Começou as dezoito, então às dez ainda tinha muita festa pela frente.

—Mike! Demorou a chegar, hein! — Disse entusiasmada ao vê-lo se aproximando.

—Quem é esse cara, Bella? — Mike perguntou com cara de poucos amigos, se referindo ao colega da Jéssica que conversava comigo.

—Amigo da Jéssica, da sala dela. Mike, Rick. Rick, Mike. — Eu os apresentei e fiquei admirada com a expressão do Mike.

Agora só faltava essa! Além de tudo cenas de ciúmes. Imediatamente, pedi licença e saímos de lá. O que eu estava esperando? Só adiando?

Depois de horas pensando em como falar, tomei a decisão e falei, explicando com toda sinceridade que preferia ser sua amiga. Ele me abraçou.

—Sabe, Bella, eu sei que os seus olhos estão em outro lugar... Fala quem é?

—Ninguém, Mike. Ninguém que eu possa gostar. — Mike não entendeu. Mas meu coração cortou com a minha declaração. Era a pura verdade. —Boa Noite, Mike. — Subi para o meu quarto e resolvi deitar.

Domingo acordei cedo, mesmo tendo ido dormir tarde, me arrumei e desci para tomar café.

—Cadê todo mundo, Alice? — Perguntei quando colocava pão na torradeira.

—O Emmett ontem ficou com uma amiga da Jéssica que mora em Forks, e ela os chamou para fazer trilha hoje, lá. Então saíram de casalzinho. — Alice disse com descaso, enquanto comia bolo de chocolate de sua festa.

Forks é? – Refleti, olhando para o copo de suco que bebia.

Terminei de lanchar e fui para o meu quarto. Tudo nesse mundo tinha que me lembrar _ele_? Por que meu irmão foi a Forks? Por que tinha que surgir a palavra Forks na minha vida logo de manhã? Logo no dia que eu estava tão sem coragem de resistir? Logo no dia que meu pai estava viajando? Logo no dia que eu não tinha nada que me prendesse aqui?

Minutos se passaram e uma batalha interna se travou em minha mente. Eu poderia pelo menos vê-lo. Eu poderia pelo menos explicar que ele tinha razão, que realmente somos de mundos diferentes e não temos nada a ver... Mas e se eu não resistir? E se ele me atrair para perto dele como sempre foi?

Eu juro que só quero vê-lo.

...

—Oi, o Jasper está? — Liguei na casa dele. Foi Rosalie que atendeu.

—Não ele saiu.

Ela não reconheceu minha voz

—Você tem o celular dele, eu precisava falar com ele.

—Ele não tem, mas ele está aqui perto, só quinze minutos daqui.

—Onde?

—Ele foi consertar o carro com o meu irmão na casa de um amigo. Depois ele vai para a praia da reserva.

—Como eu faço para chegar lá? — Perguntei em dúvida se realmente ia ter coragem.

—Quando você chegar à reserva, pergunte onde mora o Jake que todo mundo sabe.

—Ok. Obrigada

Como se eu soubesse onde é a reserva! E agora ir ou não ir?

...

—ALICE, SE ARRUMA QUE NÓS VAMOS SAIR EM QUINZE MINUTOS! — Gritei lá de cima.

—PRA ONDE?

—SE ARRUMA QUE DEPOIS EU TE FALO. COLOCA TOALHA E BIQUINI! — Avisei impaciente.

Tomei banho correndo, vesti um biquíni, coloquei um short curto jeans, amarrei um rabo de cavalo e passei alguma maquiagem. Depois equipei o carro com esteira, guarda sol, toalhas, caixa térmica, água, suco, refrigerante, biscoitos e alguns sanduíches. Como eu não conhecia o lugar, eu tinha que ir preparada.

Novamente a dúvida me invadiu. Por que eu estava indo? Porque eu queria vê-lo - a resposta veio rápida. Mas pra quê? Nessa resposta eu não queria pensar...

Nervosa, anotei em um papel o que Rosalie disse RESERVA. JAKE.

—VAMOS, ALICE! — Eu já tinha buzinado umas dez vezes.

Ela desceu correndo e pulou no carro, eufórica. —Para onde nós vamos mesmo!

—Para uma praia em uma reserva de índios. — Tentei soar calma, liguei o carro e saí do estacionamento lateral.

—É longe? — Perguntou ansiosa.

—Duas horas de viagem. — Respondi sem empolgação. Queria que ela relaxasse. Com certeza ela ia ficar temerosa, se soubesse.

—Você já foi lá?

—Não, Alice. Pare o interrogatório e ligue o som!

Eram quase nove horas da manhã. Até as onze chegaríamos lá. A capota desceu, coloquei óculos de sol, amarrei um lenço na cabeça e seguimos caminho. Alice ligou o som bem alto em músicas do Pusycat Dolls, cantamos mais alto que a música, ríamos de nós mesmas e a viagem se seguia.

Quando estávamos a poucos Km de Forks, vi uma placa indicando o caminho para uma reserva Quileute, e foi essa que eu segui. Chegando a um vilarejo, encontrei um senhor e perguntei onde morava o Jake que conserta carros. Ele me indicou, e eu segui.

—Quem é esse Jake, Bella? — Alice perguntou desconfiada.

—Uma homem que conserta carros! — Dei de ombros e sorri.

Alice percebeu que eu não ia falar e voltou a cantar, agora Beyoncê. Segui pelo caminho que o senhor me indicou, e de longe, avistei Edward de short e sem camisa, Jasper e um moreno musculoso. E agora, o que iria fazer? Me perguntei, sentindo a pulsação correr. De óculos de sol e lenço na cabeça, era lógico que eles não iriam me reconhecer, pensei. Portanto, aproximei-me e parei o carro ao lado deles.

—Moço, onde fica a praia. Eu estou perdida. — Encenei teatralmente. Edward era o colírio que meus olhos pediram. Uma visão.

Ele olhou o carro, Alice e eu, e apontou com o dedo para uma rua seguindo direto. —É só descer reto, senhora. — Disse educadamente, provavelmente sem reconhecer o carro, afinal, ele nunca o tinha visto.

Imediatamente, tirei os óculos e abri a boca, simulando espanto.

—Edward! Você! — Falei dois tons acima, fingindo surpresa. —Você está bem?

—Estava... — Respondeu sem vontade, se virou e voltou a olhar o motor do carro que estava de capô levantado.

No mesmo instante, Jasper nos reconheceu e aproximou com um sorrisão. Eu fiz uns gestos para ele, pra que ele não mostrasse que eu sabia que eles estavam lá.

—Oi, Bella! Que surpresa! — Ele sorriu dissimulado.

—Espera, Jasper, que eu vou desligar o carro e vou descer para te abraçar. Eu estou morrendo de saudade.

Desliguei o carro, tirei o lenço do cabelo e pus os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Alice também desceu.

—Estamos sentindo sua falta, seu pentelho! — Alice disse e o abraçou forte.

—Eu sei que sou gostoso. Não consigo atender todas. — Disse convencido. Eu dei um murrinho em sua costela, brincalhona. —Tá difícil. Tá cheio de mulher atrás de mim, e eu não estou dando conta. — Sorriu e nós duas o abraçamos uma de cada lado. Ele segurou em nossa cintura, como se fôssemos dois troféus e nos aproximamos do seu carro.

Edward continuou de costas, tentando nos ignorar.

—O que estão fazendo aqui? — Perguntei fazendo caras e bocas, para ver se Jasper entendia de novo que era pra fingir que eu não sabia. Ele entendeu. O garoto era esperto.

—Os bobões aí estão quebrando a cabeça, tentando tirar o barulho do motor. — Disse apontando com o olhar para o carro.

O quileute ao lado de Edward olhou para mim e sorriu.

—Ah, esse bobão ali é o Jake. — Apontou para o nativo. —Essas são _MINHAS_ garotas, Bella e Alice.

Afastei de Jasper, dei um passo a frente e estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo, ficando entre os dois. Senti que ambos me olharam da cabeça aos pés e quase sorri presunçosa por ser alvo do olhar de Edward. Juro que o shortinho jeans e o biquíni não foram intencionais.

—Tudo bem? — Eu disse amistosamente.

—Tudo, mas minha mão está suja de graxa. — O moreno sorriu escondendo as mãos.

—Eu não ligo. — Devolvi o sorriso, mas abaixei a mão.

—Mas vai sujar sua mão. Prefiro pegar nelas depois, e com as mãos limpas. — Sorriu e... piscou? Como assim?

—Então tá. — Voltei intimidada para perto de Jasper.

—Jasper, vamos com a gente para a praia? — Alice chamou.

—Ah, vou andar no carro novo da Bella pela primeira vez? Com certeza eu vou! — Falou e pulou dentro do carro.

—E vocês, não vão? — Virei e perguntei para Edward e Jake.

—Bella, estamos ocupados. — Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos do carro.

—Daqui a meia hora nós vamos. — Respondeu o quileute e sorriu de novo para mim.

—Então nós vamos indo. Até mais. — Dei um tchauzinho no ar.

Entrei no carro me sentindo o último biscoito do pacote, liguei o carro e coloquei os óculos novamente. Alice e Jasper já estavam dentro.

—Edward! — Chamei-o, ele olhou de canto. —Você pode vir aqui?

Ele ficou parado uns segundos, parecendo não acreditar que eu o chamava, mesmo assim veio, andando lento até parar com o braço em minha porta.

—Quero falar com você. — Sorri, levantei a mão e peguei seu queixo.

Ele abaixou para falar mais perto de mim. —Não temos nada para falar. — Sussurrou.

Ele não estava bravo... Ainda. Quando ele agia assim, com um pouquinho de grosseria, me descontrolava.

—Eu ainda não terminei com você. — Falei matreira, passando o polegar em seu lábio.

—Você é louca? Perdeu a noção? Esqueceu do último ocorrido? — Ele falou baixo e furioso, porém não impediu a carícia de meus dedos em sua boca.

—Te espero na praia. — Finalizei o assunto, beijei meus dois dedos, depois os encostei nos lábios dele. Cinicamente.

—Bella, eu vou à praia, mas não porque você está me esperando. — Disse ainda com meus dedos em seus lábios.

Encarei-o sorrindo desavergonhada, e tinha certeza que isso o estava deixando mais aborrecido. Ele ficou ereto e eu olhei para frente.

—Ok. Que seja. Jake, estou esperando VOCÊ lá!

—Tudo bem. — Jake respondeu.

Arranquei sem me despedir de Edward.

Atravessei duas ruas, sorrindo sozinha da casca raivosa que Edward mantinha, e então chegamos à praia.

—Não liga pra ele, não, Bella. Eu já te contei que ele é bicha? — O pentelho comentou brincalhão.

—Sim! Sorrimos todos. Jasper mantinha nosso astral pra cima.

Estacionei o carro e procuramos um local para nos instalarmos. Após organizar tudo, tirei o short e corremos para dar um mergulho. Brincamos, pulamos ondas, sentamos na areia molhada e cavamos e enterramos Jasper. Parecíamos crianças na praia. O garoto era divertido e nos fazia querer brincar e sorrir.

—Vamos mais para o fundo. Lá é legal de nadar. — Propôs o garoto.

—Não. Eu não conheço o local e não é seguro. — Respondi preocupada com buracos de areia que costumam ter no mar.

Inesperadamente, Jasper nos pegou a força pela cintura e tentou nos levar, arrastando as duas pela parte rasa do mar.

—PÁRA! SOLTA!SOLTA! — Gritávamos e esperneávamos. Finalmente, ele nos soltou.

—Não quero mais ficar aqui com você. — Eu cruzei os braços fingindo estar emburrada.

—Você é muito sem graça, Jasper. — Alice reclamou. Nós saímos da água, e ele nos seguiu.

—Brabinhas ficam mais gostosas. — Ele riu.

—AH! Eu não agüento! — Alice rugiu.

—Vamos afogar ele, Alice? — Falei baixo e nos viramos para pegá-lo, cada uma de um lado. Porém ele era muito pesado e nosso esforço era em vão em tentar arrastá-lo.

—Ai, isso, vái! Tá muito bom! Duas! Oh! Sempre sonhei com isso! — Gemeu, desavergonhado.

Sorrimos, não tivemos êxito, e ele conseguiu se soltar. Corremos novamente atrás dele jogando areia molhada, e sem sucesso e cansadas, desistimos e deitamos na areia.

—Seu diabinho! — Alice gritou, e ele sorria.

Quando menos esperávamos, ele chegou com um punhado de areia molhada e jogou no nosso cabelo. Grunhimos irritadas e corremos atrás dele.

—Meu cabelo! Vai demorar um mês pra sair essa areia! — Eu reclamei, enchi a mão de areia molhada e corremos de novo. Não conseguíamos pegá-lo. Ele parava, esperava, fazia gracinha e depois corria, quando, inesperadamente, uma pessoa segurou Jasper e imobilizou suas mãos nas costas.

—Ele é todos de vocês, meninas. — Era o quileute quem o segurava.

Sorrindo maquiavélicas, pegamos areia e jogamos no cabelo dele.

—Toma! — Alice disse esfregando o cabelo dele com areia molhada.

Todos ríamos. Mas porque ele é um atentado enviado para atazanar, ele chutou areia seca, acertando o meu olho, se soltou e saiu correndo.

—AH, SEU *# !/^* P. Q. P.! NO OLHO! SEU... — Xinguei até a oitava geração.

Ele saiu correndo de novo, e Alice foi atrás, mas eu não tinha como ir. Não enxergava nada.

—Jake, faz um favor, me leva pra perto das minhas coisas que meu olho está ardendo e lá tem água mineral. — Pedi lacrimejando, e, atencioso, ele pegou no meu braço e me conduziu enquanto eu piscava e lacrimejava.

Peguei a água mineral e lavei meu olho, jogando a água em todo o meu rosto, enquanto ela escorria pelo restante do corpo. Abri os olhos, já com a visão desembaçada, e observei que Edward me encarava a poucos metros de distância de uma maneira indecifrável. Destemida, eu sustentei o olhar, porém, depois de um tempo me encarando, ele desviou os olhos.

Ele se desprendeu dos meus olhos, mas eu não consegui me desprender do seu corpo que me chamava a atenção de uma maneira gritante. Ele estava de sunga preta, e meus olhos percorreram lentamente detalhe por detalhe; braços fortes, peito largo, abdômen sarado, os pêlos dourados que entravam na sunga, pernas grossas. Tudo em perfeita sincronia. Seu corpo era forte, não aparentemente forjado como o do seu amigo, mas como esculpido a mão pela natureza. Sem exageros.

Ouvi risadas distantes, o que foi a minha salvação, me libertando em um estalo, trazendo-me de volta à realidade. Olhei de novo em seus olhos, e ele me olhava de um modo estranho, foi aí que percebi que estava ao lado do Jake e a metros dele. Desconcertada, sentei embaixo do meu guarda-sol, não olhei mais para nenhum deles, e esperei um tempinho para ver se eles esqueciam aquele meu momento de loucura em que eu secava descaradamente Edward.

Alice e Jasper se aproximaram sorrindo.

—Chama o seu irmão para ficar aqui, Jasper. — Sibilei de modo que só ele ouvisse, depois me virei para o Quileute. —Jake, aqui tem um lugar onde a gente possa tirar o sal do corpo antes de ir embora? — Perguntei enquanto passava mais protetor no rosto.

—Naquela casa ali o pessoal é meu conhecido. Eu peço para eles e vocês usam a água da mangueira. — Respondeu apontando para uma casa próxima.

—Então mais tarde você leva a gente lá? — Alice disse, pegou o protetor em minha mão e espalhou no seu rosto.

—Sem problema.

—Vem, Jasper. Deixa eu passar em você. — Chamei e coloquei um pouco de protetor em uma mão para espalhar em seu rosto e pescoço.

—Você está com desculpa para me alisar. — O atentado gracejou.

—Eu não preciso inventar desculpas para isso. — Brinquei, fiz cócegas em sua barriga e me ajoelhei para espalhar no seu rosto. Quando terminei de passar, virei o rosto para o lado e Edward nos olhava. Sorri cínica e movi os lábios para que ele os lesse. —Agora você.

Imediatamente, ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. Mesmo assim, peguei o tubo de protetor e me aproximei dele, ajoelhando ao lado dele.

—Não quero, Bella. — Disse baixo, quando eu levantei a mão para o seu rosto.

—Você vai ficar torrando nesse sol? — Fiz uma careta desaprovando e comecei a espalhar forçadamente em seu rosto, sem dar chance dele negar. Comecei da bochecha, alisando circularmente. —Você pelo menos passou antes de sair de casa? — Quis saber. Eu juro que só queria ser prestativa. Ele cerrou os olhos e ficou me encarando, sobrancelha arqueada, com uma resposta na testa assim: _É da sua conta por acaso_? Depois fez careta e não disse mais nada.

Sem ligar para sua oposição, comecei a espalhar despreocupadamente pelo pescoço, próxima a ele ao ponto de sentir sua respiração em minha barriga.

Algo no meu estômago se moveu freneticamente enquanto eu espalhava em sua pele. Tinha correntes elétricas passando em minhas mãos. A cada segundo eu me sentia viva, corajosa, e minha vontade era provocá-lo. Estávamos em uma bolha, eu o encarava com a respiração acelerada e o tórax arfante a centímetros do seu rosto, centímetros mesmo. Ele segurava o olhar e respirava longamente.

Ouvia risos longe de Alice e dos meninos, mas me concentrava só em nós dois. Minutos depois, ele abaixou o olhar, fitou o chão, e eu comecei a passar descaradamente nos ombros e braços, fazendo questão de apertar para ter certeza que era real.

—Você brinca demais. — Sussurrou entre dentes, ainda olhando para o chão.

—Você gosta. — Retruquei e passeei a mão cheia de protetor em seu peito, descendo depois para o abdômen.

Ainda que ele não quisesse mais saber de mim, estava ótima a estratégia de tocar o corpo que minutos atrás eu só pude olhar. Todavia, de súbito, ele segurou meu pulso quando involuntariamente minha mão desceu para a barriga.

—Chega. — Seus dentes estavam trincados, seus olhos mais escuros. Ele parecia estar furioso, apertando meu pulso.

—Tudo bem. _Obrigado, tá_. É assim que se diz. — Puxei a mão da mão dele e esfreguei meu pulso. Olhei emburrada para ele, e ele não olhou para mim. Mal agradecido - pensei.

Levantei, tirei a areia do meu joelho e voltei para perto da Alice.

—Tô indo mergulhar para tirar essa areia do corpo, vamos gente? — Disse em pé, ao lado dos três.

—Espera, vou só terminar de tomar esse iogurte. — Alice respondeu.

Olhei para trás e Edward me olhava. Peguei o bronzeador na bolsa, levantei, mostrei para ele e fiz gesto para que ele espalhasse em mim. Ele cerrou os olhos e torceu os lábios em uma careta, depois bufou irritado e virou o rosto com o semblante raivoso. Sorri comigo mesma, espalhei bronzeador em minha barriga, coxas, bumbum, então Alice terminou de lanchar e descemos para o mar. Todos vieram, menos Edward.

Ficamos mergulhando perto um do outro: Alice, eu, Jasper e Jake. O quileute se exibia, mergulhando rápido até o fundo e voltando.

—Vamos mais pra lá gente, as ondas aqui estão quebrando muito forte. Ali é melhor de ficar. — Jake falou e apontou mais para dentro do mar.

—Eu não vou, eu não conheço esse mar, e é perigoso. — Neguei, já pensando em sair, caso eles fossem.

—Eu conheço. Eu levo vocês para os lugares que não tem buraco. — Jake respondeu.

—Eu quero ir. Vamos, Jasper? — Alice chamou.

—É, né? comigo vocês não quiseram ir! — Jasper fez biquinho e cruzou os braços no peito.

—Por que você não mora aqui. Só por isso. — Disse e peguei no braço dele, puxando saco.

Atravessamos as ondas e entramos mais mar adentro. Não era fundo, como Jake disse. Não cobria a minha cintura. Além disso, a água era mais calma. Eu conseguia nadar de costas, sem ter onda quebrando forte em meu rosto.

—Bella, eu vou sair um pouco. Você vai agora? — Alice disse depois de um tempo.

—Daqui a pouco eu vou. Vou ficar mais um pouquinho, porque depois eu não vou entrar mais. — Expliquei.

—Jasper, vamos comigo? — Ela chamou.

—Tô indo, gente. — Jasper respondeu e me olhou estranho.

Eu fiquei nadando de costas. Curtindo o sol. Jake ficou em pé.

—Onde vocês moram? — Ele iniciou um assunto

—Em Seattle. Você mora aqui né?

—É.

—Você estuda? — Eu queria manter o diálogo. Odiava ficar sem assunto.

—Sim, estou fazendo Educação Física na Universidade Washington, ganhei uma bolsa lá, por ser quileute.

Passamos um tempo conversando, e eu resolvi sair. Estava com fome. Surpreendentemente, Edward estava deitado embaixo do meu guarda-sol. Pelo menos isso. Não sei como vem para a praia e não entra no mar!

—Alice, estou indo jogar água no meu corpo. Vamos? — Eu chamei.

—Vou da o último mergulho e vou.

Fui sozinha com o Jake. Ao voltarmos, passei no carro, peguei uma toalha e me sequei, depois passei creme pós-sol, perfume, vesti o short e uma blusinha leve.

Voltamos para onde estavam nossas coisas, sentamos e eu peguei o lanche para comermos.

—Eu trouxe comida para um batalhão. Então comam. — Avisei pegando um suco na bolsa térmica.

—Nós também trouxemos comida. — Jasper disse.

—Então trás que a gente come tudo! — Sorri e Jasper levantou.

—Eu já comi, estou só dando um tempinho para voltar para água. — Alice avisou.

Jasper foi ao carro deles, trouxe uma torta de frango numa caixinha térmica e suco, e nos ofereceu.

—Muito boa! Quem fez? — Perguntei enquanto comia a torta deliciosamente temperada.

—Edward. — Jasper respondeu.

—Sério? Já pode casar. — Olhei para Edward e sorri cinicamente. Ele me olhou, balançou a cabeça e virou o rosto. É sério, eu não podia entender por que ele estava tão hostil. Vai ver era crise de DPM.

—Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? — Jake perguntou e pegou um sanduíche em minha bolsa.

—Nossos pais sim, desde que eram moços, mas eu só conheci o Edward quando eu tinha treze anos, que foi quando começamos a namorar. — Provoquei. Queria alguma reação, logo tinha que jogar.

—Não liga. Ela é louca. — Edward falou sem sorrir, com o queixo encostado no joelho.

—Edward, se você continuar me tratando assim, eu termino com você. — Disse séria, mas só queria descontrair.

—Bella, dá um tempo! — Falou e levantou.

Imediatamente, meu sangue subiu. —Edward, se você sair daqui, pode escrever, eu nunca, nunca mais falo com você! — Falei em um impulso de irritação. —Eu não fiz nada para você me tratar assim e estou cansada dessa sua animosidade! — Encarei-o com olhar fulminante. —Eu estou tentando levar numa boa, estou tentando pelo menos falar com você como pessoas normais, e você fica com essas suas grosserias! — Suspirei, indignada. —Dá um tempo você!

Ele continuou em pé, de costas, e eu virei para falar com os outros. —Desculpa gente, vocês não precisavam ouvir isso.

—Jasper, vamos ao carro comigo. — Alice pegou na mão do garoto e levantou. Imediatamente, Jake saiu para dar um mergulho, deixando-nos só.

Por longos minutos, Edward não se mexeu. Ai, meu Deus! Tinha que ser eu!

—Edward, eu não tenho culpa se meu pai é rico, não tenho culpa se vocês não são. Não tenho culpa se sua mãe teve um romance com o meu pai. Não tenho culpa de nada! Por que você quer descontar tudo em mim? — Pousei o dedo na testa, com frustração. —Desde que nos conhecemos que eu venho fazendo mil coisas para esquecer isso, esquecer as nossas diferenças. Eu queria que fosse só eu e você. Nada mais. E sempre, desde que você descobriu quem eu sou, você me olha, me trata como se eu fosse culpada por tudo. E... A única coisa que eu sei que a culpa é minha e eu não me arrependo, foi de ter conhecido você. Foi de ter ido falar com você naquela manhã do meu aniversário. Naquele dia, eu conheci um garoto tímido, mas autêntico, que não tinha medo de ser meu amigo, que não fazia de tudo para ficar longe de mim só porque eu sou quem eu sou. Foi bom não ter te falado a verdade aquele dia. Você acha que teria me dado uma chance, se revelado a mim como foi, se eu tivesse chegado 'prazer, sou Bella Cullen?'— Imitei teatralmente —Você nunca teria se mostrado quem você é, se soubesse que eu era a filha do dono da festa e chefe da sua mãe. — Enquanto eu falava movia ansiosamente meus dedos.

—E... Eu queria que você me conhecesse como eu sou: Bella, livre e descontraída... — Continuei. —...Desde aquela época eu não sinto você. Eu só vejo uma pessoa que luta contra si o tempo todo para não revelar os sentimentos e as vontades. — Olhei para o chão, desenhando na areia. —Sempre que você está perto de mim, eu vejo você tentando se afastar, se bloquear de mim.

Ele enfim se virou para olhar para mim com um olhar inexpressivo. Eu o encarei.

—Só pensa! Vê se você está certo nesses anos? Eu não estou falando do último fato ocorrido. Você acha que eu não percebo? Que eu não vejo? Se eu não fosse quem eu sou, você me trataria diferente? Essa situação me tortura, porque eu sei que não é culpa minha. Me responda, eu só preciso saber disso. Depois vou embora e te deixo em paz. Você não gosta de mim? Você quer mesmo que eu suma da sua vida? Quer que eu te esqueça? Você acha mesmo que eu sou louca? — Continuei o encarando.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e suspirou longamente.

—Não. — Respondeu baixo.

—Não o que! Não gosta de mim! Tudo bem, era só isso que eu queria ouvir. — Me levantei para sair.

Abruptamente, ele segurou meu pulso. —Espere, Bella. Com um suspiro cansado, sentei novamente, e ele fitava o chão, pensativo. —Não, eu não acho você uma louca. Pelo contrário, admiro muito você. Você é muito consciente do que quer. Se eu gosto de você? — Respirou fundo. —Muito mais do que deveria. Se eu quero que você me esqueça? — Fez uma careta e suspirou frustrado. —Continua sendo o melhor para nós dois. — Continuou olhando para o chão.

—Pra mim, Edward, se você gosta de mim, anula tudo. Nada mais é importante.

—Eu não quero gostar de você. — Resmungou. —E eu também não quero que você goste de mim. — Sua voz era derrotada.

—Mas por quê! Se você gosta de mim, luta por mim! Namora sério comigo! Enfrenta o meu pai! — Implorei.

—Bella, acorda para a realidade. O que adianta brigar com o seu pai agora nas férias? E os meses que eu for embora?

—Eu te espero.

—Não, eu não quero isso. Não quero que você prenda a sua vida esperando por mim.

—Eu já prendi meu coração, não adianta mais. — Suspirei e apoiei a cabeça sobre o braço nos joelhos, vencida.

—Bella, pensa com a razão.

—Ah, por favor! Não adianta descobrir que você gosta de mim, se você não me quer.

Ele levantou meu queixo e acariciou, passando depois o polegar em meu lábio. —Eu quero, e quero muito... Mas eu não posso... — Sussurrou, olhando penetrante para minha boca.

Eu fiquei sobre meu joelho, sentada em minhas pernas e peguei no cabelo dele.

—Faz um acordo comigo? Ficamos juntos só nas suas férias, depois quando você voltar para a universidade, você fica livre. Pode sair com quem você quiser. Só fica comigo. — Implorei.

—Bella, você não precisa disso. Pare de se humilhar assim... — Encostou a testa na minha, olhando nos meus olhos, enquanto acariciava minha nuca.

—Eu preciso de você... Você não entende? — Disse abaixando o olhar, massacrando o meu amor próprio, se é que um dia eu já tive.

Ele fechou os olhos e beijou a minha testa como se fosse uma tortura. Depois alisou meu rosto e meu pescoço. Ele já não estava mais resistindo e me abraçou forte, me sentando de lado em seu colo. —Deus, o que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida? — Ele suspirou e pôs o nariz no meu pescoço.

—Se permitindo estar feliz com quem você gosta.

Hesitante, ele me afastou, fitou meus olhos intensamente e encostou os lábios nos meus, tímido, sem aprofundar. Até que enfim eu podia voltar a respirar. Eu só queria ficar ali. Abraçada a ele.

—Tudo bem, Bella, mas o que devemos esperar desse relacionamento?

—Não sei. Vamos viver um dia de cada vez.

Ele ficou um tempo calado, cheirando o meu pescoço e alisando o meu braço.

—E então... Estamos namorando? — Pressionei, incapaz de suportar a incerteza.

—Bella, você sabe que não podemos namorar. Não sabemos o que esperar do dia seguinte. E namoro além de compromisso, é algo com planos de futuro.

—A vida é assim, Edward, não sabemos o que esperar do dia seguinte.

—Eu não posso namorar você. Encare assim, sou o cara que você vai ficar para passar o seu tempo. Até você se cansar de mim. — Ele disse e me beijou levemente, me abraçando muito. Ele parecia saudoso.

—Para mim, você é meu namorado, mas vamos esquecer isso. Vamos parar de conversar sobre isso, porque o seu modo de enxergar a vida e o futuro me magoa muito. — Desci do seu colo e sentei ao seu lado. —Então vamos viver o momento. E aqui e agora você é meu. — Concluí e deitei a cabeça no seu ombro. Ficamos em silêncio calmo, acostumando novamente com a presença um do outro.

—O Jake gostou de você. — Edward comentou depois de um tempo calado, apontando nesse instante para seu amigo que estava na água.

—Endoidou é? Você tá vendo coisas. — Sorri.

—Ele me falou quando você estava brincando com o Jasper. Ele disse que se eu não te pegasse logo, ele iria ficar com você. — Sorriu, alisando o meu braço.

—Você ia deixar ele ficar comigo? — Provoquei sorrindo — Ele até que dá um caldinho.

—Fique à vontade, a escolha é sua. — Continuou descontraído.

—Bobinho, eu realmente posso escolher e já escolhi: você. — O beijei estalado na boca.

—Por quê? Por que eu? — Segurou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele.

—Você gosta de ouvir, né! — Brinquei. —Mas além dos motivos óbvios aos olhos, você é legal quando está relaxado. Eu gosto de ver você sorrir, de ficar perto de você. — Ele sorria enquanto me beijava no rosto, na testa. — Como está o seu curso? Está gostando? Já fez amigos?

—Tantas perguntas! — Comentou divertido. —Mas o curso está bom, estou gostando e só tenho um amigo. Ele era meu colega de quarto, mas o pai dele comprou um ap. para ele.

—E amigas? Tem muita menina bonita lá? — Fingi despreocupação.

—Até que tem umas meninas bonitas. Mas eu não estou lá pra isso. Preciso tirar notas boas, porque no próximo semestre eu quero fazer parte da monitoria. — Disse e deitou meu tronco em seu colo. — E você? Como está na escola? E como vai o seu namorado?

—Terminei com ele ontem. — Disse simplesmente.

—Mas você sempre disse que não namoravam? — Lembrou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

—Mas eu resolvi tentar. Dar uma chance pra ele, sabe? Mas não rolou.

—Não gostou dele? — Estávamos bem à vontade com o assunto.

—Não. Mike é como um irmão. Não tem nada a ver. — Acariciei sua sobrancelha, satisfeita que o menino de horas atrás estivesse à vontade comigo em seu colo. — Você conheceu alguém interessante lá?

—Até que conheci. Saí com uma menina um dia, mas também não deu certo, igual você e o Mike.

—Foi pra cama com ela? — Perguntei naturalmente.

—Não! — Respondeu sobressaltado com a pergunta direta.

—É normal que garotos da Universidade já 'saiam' com esse objetivo. — Comentei com um dar de ombros.

—Mas o meu não foi. Eu sou um pouco mais lento. — Respondeu encabulado, passando sem jeito os dedos no cabelo.

Hum... Era BV com dezessete anos, então com dezoito podia ser VS... Talvez.

—É lento, mas já teve duas mulheres na sua cama? — Comentei um pouco enciumada. Ele franziu o cenho desentendido. Eu expliquei. —No dia que eu estava lá na sua casa, você disse que duas mulheres já foram para sua cama.

—Ah... Isso? — Sorriu e balançou a cabeça. —Eu não disse na minha cama, eu disse no meu quarto. E essas duas mulheres eram minha mãe e Rosalie, lógico. — Disse como óbvio. Eu sorri aliviada e me aconcheguei mais a ele.

O sol começou a baixar, dando lugar ao crepúsculo. Isso era sinal que eu deveria ir embora.

—Tenho que ir. — Respirei fundo, triste em não saber quando nos veríamos de novo. —Eu te ligo se eu conseguir fugir de novo. — Ele acariciava meu rosto com alguma emoção escondida. Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim. Tudo que ele tinha era medo de complicar a própria vida.

Levantei do seu colo, organizei as coisas e ele me deixou na porta do carro. Alice e Jasper já estavam ouvindo música dentro dele. Edward me abraçou forte, bem forte, depois me encheu de selinhos no rosto e na boca. Ele era tão estranho. Se eu não o beijasse de verdade, com língua e apertos, ele não iniciava. Não o forcei. Queria dar um espaço.

—Eu posso te ligar? — Ele perguntou e me encostou ao carro, com as duas mãos em minha cintura.

Pensei um pouco, calculando se seria uma boa idéia ele me ligar, depois respondi. —Só se for no celular.

—Pensando melhor, vou esperar você ligar. Não quero te causar problemas. — Ele me deu um beijo terno de lábios, regulando, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos, e, cedo demais, quando eu pensei em forçar passagem, ele se afastou.

Eu fiquei pensando em sua atitude. Ele parecia receoso, suprimindo a vontade de me beijar. Se tivemos alguma evolução em carícias no último dia na casa dele, ele agora parecia ter muito mais cautela. Pelos seus gestos, ele demonstrava tocar em algo proibido.

Entrei no carro, ele acariciou o meu rosto por um longo tempo, e eu saí. Liguei o som e saí cantando bem alto. Tínhamos que correr, pois estava tarde.

—Vocês estão namorando! — Alice perguntou empolgada.

—Pra mim, sim, pra ele, não. — Dei de ombros.

—Meu pai não pode nem sonhar! — Colocou a mão na boca, com olhos espantados.

—É nosso segredo.

—Adoro te ver assim, Bella, sorrindo de verdade. — Me deu um beijo na bochecha e voltamos a cantar.

Chegamos em casa, e ninguém tinha chegado ainda. Sorte nossa. Subimos, nos arrumamos e meia hora mais tarde Emmett chegou. Fiquei em meu quarto, evitando ter que responder perguntas. Tarde da noite, percebi que meu pai tinha chegado e desci para o receber.

—Oi, pai! Como foi de viagem. — Pendurei em seu pescoço.

—Foi boa. E aqui, como foi?

—Ah, foi muito divertido. Teve festa aqui. — Disse e sentei no sofá.

—O Emmett tinha me falado. Porque estão todos vermelhos? — Ele perguntou para Alice, quando ela sentou em seu colo.

—Passamos o dia fora hoje, fomos à praia. E o Emmett e a Jéssica foram fazer trilha. — Alice, espertinha, respondeu, pegando o presente que meu pai trouxe para ela. Era uma boneca de pano. Meu pai não se atentou para o detalhe de que não fomos juntos à praia.

—Você está com a cara muito boa hoje, Bella. — Comentou, eu sorri e subi para o meu quarto. Como há tempos eu não fazia, hoje eu ia dormir feliz.

Segunda-feira, acordei cansada, mas feliz. Foi muito bom ter ido conversar com Edward. Agora sabia que, contudo, ele gosta de mim. Mesmo que ele tivesse pensamentos pessimistas e atitudes de descrença, ele gosta, e ainda quer me ver nas férias. Então tá bom, por enquanto.

Desci faminta e encontrei meu pai de roupão na cozinha. A funcionária preparava um lanche para ele. —Oi, pai, ainda está em casa? Não vai trabalhar hoje? — Sentei ao seu lado, atacando o pote de cookies.

—Vou tirar duas semanas de folga para viajarmos. — Respondeu lendo um jornal.

Instantaneamente, alarmei. Duas semanas para quem tinha um mês de férias, era muito tempo.

—Pra onde nós vamos? — Tentei mostrar interesse. Desde o último episódio em Forks, meu pai tentava ficar mais próximo da gente, com certeza por isso inventou a viagem.

—Para a América do Sul. Quando é verão aqui, é inverno lá. Então vamos ao Chile e à Argentina porque está nevando, depois vamos ao nordeste do Brasil. Dizem que lá faz sol o ano todo. Saímos daqui amanhã.

—Que bom, pai. — Resmunguei e levantei para sair

—Nossa, filha, eu queria mais empolgação. Todos ficaram empolgados, menos você. Eu já falei com o pai do Mike, eu vou levá-lo. Se vocês gostarem de lá, nós podemos até ficar até as férias acabarem.

—Eu estou empolgada, só estou bem cansada do dia de ontem. — Sorri forçada e saí. Meu pai estava muito suspeito. Será que ele sabia que por ser férias provavelmente Edward estaria em casa e ele quer me tirar daqui para eu não ceder à tentação? Prefiro não acreditar nisso.

Terça-feira, arrumei minhas malas, fazendo o cálculo de tudo que ia precisar para inverno e verão, e olhei para o celular. Tinha que telefonar para Edward pelo menos para me despedir. —Oi, Edward... — Disse sem conseguir esconder a frustração na voz.

—Oi, Bella! Tá tudo bem? — Perguntou desconfiado.

—Mais ou menos.

—Por quê? Algum problema aí?

—Não... Acho que o mundo conspira contra nós. — Resmunguei e deitei na cama, sentindo uma imensa vontade de estar perto dele.

—Por quê?

—Meu pai arrumou uma viagem. Vamos para a América do Sul passar duas semanas, no mínimo. — Revelei chateada.

—Que dia vocês vão? — Perguntou solidário.

—Hoje à noite.

Ele respirou fundo. —Bella, fique bem. Essas coisas sempre vão acontecer. — Tentou me acalmar, com a voz terna e macia.

—Mas quando eu vou te ver? — Relutei como criança emburrada.

—Quando você chegar, você me liga. — Respondeu tranquilamente.

—Quando você vai embora?

—Em três semanas.

—Por que você vai voltar tão rápido, se as férias duram um mês? — Ah, tudo estava contra mim nesse mundo?

—Por que eu chego uma semana antes para começar a ler os livros que vamos estudar no semestre. Assim garanto boas notas. — Respondeu com um sorriso.

—Nossa, Edward, bem que o Jasper falou que você é um maníaco obsessivo! — Finalmente, eu sorri.

—Se não for assim, não vou ser o melhor.

—Pra mim você já é o melhor. — Disse manhosa, ficando de bruços sobre a cama.

—Você não enxerga muito bem o mundo.

—Não me interessa o mundo que você está falando, porque eu só enxergo você. Você como pessoa. Não me importo com o que você _tenha_ ou venha a adquirir. Pra mim, você vai continuar sendo você. Meu namoradinho, de quando eu tinha treze anos.

Ele sorriu satisfeito. —Você não existe. — Disse carinhosamente.

—Ainda bem que você existe. — Retruquei.

—Estou ficando convencido. — Sorriu relaxado. —Mas eu fico feliz por você existir também.

—Então deixa eu explicar melhor: ainda bem que você existe em minha vida. — Fui enfática.

—Você força, hein, Bella! Você já sabe... Mas eu vou falar... Sou feliz por você existir na minha vida. — Sorriu sem graça.

—Consegui! — Gritei. — Agora viajo feliz. Pelo menos isso! — Exagerei no entusiasmo.

—Divirta-se, tá? — Ele falou carinhoso.

—Eu vou ter que me divertir mesmo. Não posso deixar meu pai magoado e nem suspeitando. E já que eu vou estar lá, vou tentar, né!

—Vão todos vocês?

—Sim, o Mike também vai.

—Hum, pensei que vocês tinham terminado. — A sua voz mudou.

—Terminamos, mas ele continua sendo amigo da família.

—Então tá, boa viagem. — Voltou ao tom carinhoso.

—Não tem ciúmes, né? — Sorri desconfiada.

—Lógico que não, eu sempre fui o outro nesse seu triângulo. — Provocou, mordazmente.

—Você está brincando ou falando sério? — Sentei, não gostando da insinuação.

—Não sei, fala você.

—Prefiro acreditar que você está brincando, porque nunca existiu triângulo amoroso. Até que se eu quisesse ficar com ele, era muito mais fácil para mim. Mas eu já escolhi quem eu quero, e eu quero VOCÊ. — Afirmei incisivamente.

—Eu sei disso. — Sorriu. —É que eu adoro ver você bravinha e argumentando. Eu acredito em você. — Sussurrou docemente.

—Então vou desligar porque temos que sair e comprar umas coisas para viagem.

—Tudo bem. Boa viagem de novo e curta bastante.

—Obrigada. E dá um tempinho nos livros, viu! O cérebro pode fundir! — Sorri.

—O que mais eu poderia fazer?

—Saia com o Jake.

—Até que seria uma boa idéia. Ele tem muitas amigas. — Tentou me provocar.

—O importante é voltar para casa. — Sorri despreocupada.

—Eu estou brincando, Bella. Se resolver sair, vou a praia ou fazer uma trilha.

—Então tá. Procure se divertir. E um beijo.

—Onde? — Perguntou.

—Quer mesmo saber? — Insinuei maliciosa.

—Sim.

—No cantinho da boca, para te dar vontade de me beijar bem gostoso.

—Idem.

...

Forçadamente empolgada, tentei me divertir na viagem. A primeira atividade foi esqui na neve no Chile, e Mike manteve-se reservado comigo. Para mim, não tinha mudado nada. Ele continuava sendo meu amigo. Mesmo assim, ele parecia me evitar. Meu pai estava à vontade com essa viagem. Mas ficava em todo tempo de olho em mim e no Mike.

—Bella, por que você e o Mike estão tão distantes? — Carlisle abraçou meu pescoço quando chegávamos eu e ele ao hall de entrada do hotel.

—Não sei, pai. Ele que está estranho comigo.

—Brigaram? — Chamamos o elevador.

—Não. Estamos bem. Acho que ele não está conseguindo voltar a ser meu amigo normal de novo. — Expliquei. Não pretendia mentir para ele.

—Vocês terminaram? — Mostrou espanto e entramos no elevador.

—Sim.

—Quando?

—Desde a festa da Alice.

—Por quê?

—Porque ele estava dando crise de ciúmes dos amigos da Jéssica, e porque eu não gosto dele como namorado. — Dei de ombros, e descemos em nosso andar.

—Férias e sem namorado... — Refletiu. —Vocês estão se divertindo? — Perguntou ao me deixar na porta do quarto das meninas.

—Sim.

—Tenta ver se quebra o gelo com ele, Bella. Vocês sempre foram bem próximos. — Aconselhou carinhosamente.

—Não sou eu, pai, mas vou tentar mais um pouquinho. — O beijei e entrei no nosso apartamento.

A viagem do nordeste foi mais interessante. O sol no Brasil era quente. Com três dias, estávamos todos bem bronzeados. Mike relaxou depois que conversei com ele. Agora estávamos nos divertindo de verdade.

Meu pai ficava lendo o dia todo. Pouco entrava na piscina do hotel, muito menos no mar. E como Emmett e Jéssica estavam com ficantes, sobravam eu, Alice e Mike. Restava-nos ficar juntos. Tanto na piscina, no mar, nos quiosques beira mar. Consequentemente a amizade com Mike ficou fácil. Todos os dias à noite, tinha uma turma que fazia luau na praia. Como somos músicos e Alice gosta de cantar, todos os dias estávamos lá.

Praia me lembrava Edward, por isso, sempre suspirava, enquanto Alice cantava. Fitava o céu lindo, as estrelas sumindo no mar. E queria muito que ele estivesse comigo. Morrendo de saudade, peguei meu celular e decidi mandar uma mensagem. Eu não queria forçar nada, só queria que ele soubesse como eu me sentia.

_Oi, meu anjinho... Saudade... Queria você aqui._

Suspirei e enviei, torcendo para que mesmo sendo quatro da manhã nos EUA, ele respondesse. Era a primeira vez que eu o chamava de anjinho. Um dia ele descobriria o porquê. Era só por ele ser tímido e certinho.

Fui surpreendida quando a mensagem chegou de volta.

_**Mensagem Edward 23:55PM**_

_Um dia... Quem sabe..._

Ele respondeu! Ele me deu esperança! Resolvi aproveitar que ele estava acordado e escrevi outra.

_Estou na praia, olhando as estrelas. Elas são as mesmas daí? Se for, estou jogando um beijo no ar e ele vai chegar até você. Saudade._

Enviei. Era meloso, eu sei. Mas eu estava carente e queria sentir que ele ainda estava comigo.

_**Mensagem Edward 00:02AM**_

_São as mesmas. Eu recebi. Divirta-se, menina. _

Eu queria entender por que ele não era mais romântico, por que ele não me mandava beijo, por que ele não falava que estava com saudade também. Eu queria tanto saber o que se passava com ele. Ele parecia sempre estar me dizendo adeus. Sempre avisando que nós iríamos nos afastar. Suspirei frustrada e resolvi voltar para o hotel, deixando meus irmãos e o Mike na praia.

Com cinco dias, cansei do sol fervente e passei a ficar só na piscina do hotel. Alice e Mike também.

—Vamos embora amanhã. — Meu pai informou, deitado na cadeira ao meu lado, em frente à piscina.

—Por quê? — Perguntei surpreendida.

—Estou cansado. Sinto falta do trabalho e sei que vocês já se divertiram.

Imediatamente, minha mente começou a trabalhar com as possibilidades. Se iríamos embora amanhã, em dois dias estaríamos em Seattle. Isso ainda me dava seis dias para tentar ver o Edward.

...

Em Seattle, eu não conseguia sair de casa para ir à esquina sem que Emmett me perguntasse onde eu iria. Meu pai devia ter combinado com ele. _Férias e eu sem namorar Mike_. Realmente eu estava suspeita, por isso a pegação no meu pé. Ele com certeza estava desconfiado. Assim não tinha como eu ir a Forks.

Os dias se passaram e a cada dia se aproximava mais o dia de Edward ir embora. Era sexta, e faltavam dois dias para ele ir. Isso intensificou minha saudade. Estava chateada por não ter ido vê-lo, por isso não queria nem levantar da cama. Eu tinha ligado para ele, mas à medida que os dias iam se passando, ele parecia estar começando a me dizer adeus, sempre me preparando para a despedida.

—Bella, acorda! — Alice desembrulhou a minha cabeça.

—Não estou dormindo. — Resmunguei tapando com o braço a luz em meus olhos.

—Jasper ligou e disse que estão vindo aqui em Seattle comprar umas roupas. — Alice disse empolgada, pegando em seguida chocolate em meu pote.

—E daí? — Meu raciocínio estava lento. Eu não entendi a empolgação.

—Bella, acorda, ele e o irmão dele estão vindo aqui. Dããããã!

Nessa hora a ficha caiu. Sentei e comecei a raciocinar. Eu poderia ir vê-lo. Se alguém ligasse, eu estaria perto de casa e poderia voltar. Isso era perfeito.

—Que horas eles vêm? — Levantei em um pulo e fui para o closet, pensar em alguma roupa.

—Saíram de lá há uma hora. Ele ligou do caminho. Então devem chegar aqui umas dez horas. — Respondeu sorridente.

—Então vamos nos arrumar e avisar para o Emmett que vamos sair! — Escolhi a roupa e peguei a toalha, eufórica. Então parei de repente. —Mas e se Emmett resolver ir com a gente?


	5. Capítulo 05 Um mal entendido

**Capítulo - Um Mal Entendido**

Desci as escadas apressada, e Emmett estava esparramado pelo sofá de couro como um gato de hotel.

—Vai sair, Bella? — Perguntou o espião ao me ver descer arrumada. Eu vestia um short de brim preto, uma blusa de alça de seda bege, e uma sandália de salto médio, combinando com minha bolsa caramelo.

—Sim, nós vamos. Eu e Alice. Eu vou comprar um óculos de sol e umas roupas. O meu óculos arranhou na viagem. — Expliquei, e provavelmente ele tivesse captado o nervosismo na explicação minuciosa e desnecessária.

—Nós também vamos ao cinema. — Alice complementou, pegou a minha mão e me puxou para sairmos. Era difícil conseguir enganar o meu irmão. Ele me conhecia demais.

—Acho que hoje não. Eu não estou a fim de sair e mais tarde tenho compromisso. — Disse desinteressado, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

—Quem disse que você precisa ir? — Levantei o queixo. — Nós passamos o semestre todinho saindo sozinhas? Por que isso agora?

—Porque você não é muito de confiança. — Insinuou e me olhou sério.

—Só faltava essa! Agora você vai ficar me controlando, é?

—Não é porque eu quero, _Bellinha_. É por que você precisa. Em alguns momentos você fica fora de si. Eu só quero te ajudar. Mas não se preocupe, vai ser só nas férias. — Sorriu cínico.

—Eu não estou entendendo do que você está falando? — Eu sabia do que ele falava, mas plantaria a dúvida.

—Bella, é férias. Eu já sei o porquê de você ter terminado com Mike no dia que começou as férias. — Olhou-me com acusação. — Eu já vi do que você é capaz para ir atrás do caipira.

—Emmett, aquilo já tem quase oito meses. — Balancei a cabeça, censurando-o. —Se a gente já não tinha nada naquela época, imagine depois daquela cena? — Me defendi dramaticamente. Não é uma mentira. Realmente não temos nada sério.

— Imagine se tivessem! — Ironizou, ao tempo que mudava o canal na TV.

Suspirei. Eu tinha que jogar baixo para fazê-lo sair do meu pé. O único jeito era fazendo chantagem emocional. Ele estava merecendo.

—Sabe, Emmett, até que enfim você tocou nesse assunto. Eu venho engolindo isso há meses. Você é um traidor. Você já foi meu melhor amigo e irmão. Eu confiava em você. Eu não te perdoei ainda pelo que você fez. Eu acho que você devia ficar bem bonzinho comigo, se você quiser que eu te perdoe algum dia, porque pra mim você é um traidor e, além de tudo, um espião. — Sentei, fazendo drama.

Ele sentou e me olhou como se eu o tivesse esmurrado. Rá! Vinguei. Eu só queria que ele pensasse que irmãos se protegem e se ajudam. E não perdoei mesmo, não! Vai demorar pra confiar nele de novo.

—Tudo bem. — Baixou a guarda. —Eu posso ir com vocês? — Levantou-se

Se eu dissesse que não, ele iria suspeitar, logo. —Pode. — Aceitei neutra. —Almoçamos por lá e depois vamos ao cinema. —Isso era psicologia reversa. Com certeza iria funcionar.

Ele pensou um pouco, olhando para mim, depois deitou de novo. —Podem ir. Não estou a fim de sair.

—Então vamos, Alice. — Prontamente peguei a chave do carro e a bolsa.

—Bella... — Emmett chamou, com olhos pidões. —Você está com raiva de mim mesmo? — Quis saber. Eu já me aproximava da porta.

—Bom, raiva não, mas não é a mesma coisa entre nós. — Respondi sincera e pus a mão na maçaneta da porta.

—Bella... Você gostava mesmo dele? — Putz! Quantas vezes mais o Emmett iria me chamar?

Pensei um pouco antes de responder. Se eu falasse que sim, ele ia ter certeza que eu não desisti. Se eu dissesse que não, iria mentir. E eu sinceramente queria evitar mentir.

—Eu não vou responder, quero que você responda. O que você acha? — Deixei que ele pensasse.

Emmett me encarou por um longo tempo, depois balançou a cabeça com desaprovação e se deitou no sofá novamente

—Tchau. — Falei e saí.

Logo que chegamos ao estacionamento, Alice comentou: Bella, você está ficando bandida, hein!

—Eu não menti, Alice, só usei a oportunidade para falar. Expliquei e saí do estacionamento lateral.

Chegamos ao centro da cidade às dez e meia e fomos direto para uma grande loja de departamentos da cidade. Resolvi comprar logo o que estava precisando, depois ligaria para os meninos. Eles com certeza estariam em alguma loja fazendo suas compras também.

As opções de lançamentos de óculos eram muitas, mas eu ainda precisava escolher. Logo encontrei o que queria. Também encontrei um que ficaria muito lindo _nele_... Mas outra hora eu compraria para ele. Com certeza ele não iria aceitar meus presentes hoje.

Escolhi um Ray Ban lançamento para mim, depois atravessamos a rua e fomos procurar sandálias e acessórios. Em todo o tempo que andávamos pelas ruas, eu olhava todos os lados com esperança de encontrá-los. Mas foi em vão as minhas tentativas. Eles não deviam estar por ali.

—Alice, liga para os meninos agora. — Liguei o carro e nos dirigimos a um restaurante francês no centro mesmo. — Acho que já deu o tempo das compras deles. Talvez eles queiram almoçar conosco.

Ela pegou o telefone na bolsa e fez a ligação.

—Bella, está caindo na caixa. — Informou após tentar duas vezes.

—Então vamos passar em uma livraria, mas continua tentando.

À medida que os minutos iam passando, uma aflição foi tomando conta de mim. Estava com medo de não conseguir encontrá-los. A vida devia mesmo conspirar contra nós. Se eles terminassem de fazer compras e não nos encontrassem, com certeza iriam embora.

— Vamos fazer assim: almoçamos rápido e depois a gente roda pelo centro para tentar encontrar o carro da Esme. — Dei a opção depois de várias tentativas de telefonemas frustradas.

—Tudo bem.

No restaurante, escolhi sentar perto da janela. Assim teria opção de vê-los, caso passassem por ali. Pedimos o almoço e em seguida o telefone de Alice tocou.

—Oi. — Alice atendeu e me olhou cautelosamente. —Estamos almoçando no _La voir_, no centro... Ainda não... Tá eu peço... Beijo.

—E ai? Eram eles? — Perguntei esperançosa.

—Não, era o grude do Emmett. Ele vem almoçar com a gente. — Informou com os lábios torcidos.

—Tudo bem. — Suspirei frustrada.

Emmett chegou com olhos brilhantes e sentou em nossa mesa.

—Fiquei com saudade de vocês, então vim fazer compras com vocês. — Disse com olhar sincero.

—Já terminamos as compras. Como a cidade está vazia, fomos rápidas. — Eu disse e levei uma garfada de _quiche lorraine_ na boca_._

—Vou ficar com vocês um pouco, depois vou encontrar com uma gatinha. — Sorriu. —Além disso, tenho que reconquistar outra gatinha. — Disse bajulador e pegou minha mão.

—Então comece pagando a conta. — Sorri ternamente.

Emmett tentou nos divertir durante o almoço. Eu, por trás do sorriso acolhedor, em todo o tempo olhava para o celular, frustrada.

Depois de um tempo conversando, Emmett pegou na minha mão.

—Bella, você me desculpa por eu ter contado?

Eu fiquei surpresa com sua atitude conciliatória. —Sim, Emmett, no fundo eu sei que você quer o meu bem.

Ele pôs a mão no queixo e olhou-me detidamente.

—Bella... Eu acho que você não gostava dele... Acho que era só um passa tempo.

—E se eu disser que gostava e gosto, você faria de novo? — Segurei o olhar nele. Se Edward me quisesse, eu iria enfrentar tudo para ficar com ele.

Ele me olhou cauteloso, depois respondeu. —Eu amo você, Bella, mas não posso enganar o meu pai. Você sabe disso. Uma coisa é você, que está envolvida enganar, outra sou eu. Eu prefiro não ver e não saber.

Abaixei o olhar triste, colocando, sem fome, mais uma garfada na boca.

—Eu entendo.

—Mas posso te prometer uma coisa... — Sorriu. —Não vou mais pegar no seu pé. — Prometeu.

Imediatamente o telefone de Alice tocou.

—Oi... Estamos no centro... A Bella veio comprar uns óculos... Já compramos, estamos almoçando com o meu irmão... Tá... Tudo bem... É perto daqui... Vou ver com a Bella... Se resolvermos ir, quinze minutos, no máximo... Tchau.

—Quem era Alice. — Perguntei desinteressada, tentando esconder a esperança.

—Eram umas amigas da minha sala. A Leah e a Lays. Elas querem sair. Disseram que em quinze minutos estarão na sorveteria. Você quer ir? — Alice piscou discretamente.

—Podemos ir, já terminamos com as compras mesmo. — Dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

—Eu vou com vocês. — Emmett disse.

—Não, Emmett! — Alice negou. — E só mulher!

—Eu tomo com você enquanto espero minha garota. O quê que tem?

—Deixe-o ir, Alice. Vai ser legal. — Sorri para ela e apertei sua mão. Ela entendeu.

—Então tá. — Respondeu. _Será que ela não entendia psicologia reversa?_

Chegamos à sorveteria, e o carro da Esme estava estacionado em frente. Fiquei nervosa, temendo que Emmett o reconhecesse, todavia ele não se atentou.

—Liga pra elas, Alice, veja se elas chegaram. —Eu pedi.

—Oi... Vocês já chegaram?... — Ela ligou. — Já estamos aqui... Meu irmão vai ficar um tempinho com a gente... Ele vai embora logo... Vamos esperar vocês lá dentro. — Desligou o telefone.

—Vamos? Elas não chegaram ainda, mas estão chegando. — Informou Alice dissimuladamente. Minha irmã era tão esperta! Instruiu os meninos a sair fora na maior sutileza.

Entramos na sorveteria, e o lugar estava quase vazio. Olhei todos os lados, e eles não estavam lá. Concluí que eles entenderam mesmo a mensagem.

—Emmett, se você quiser pedir o seu, pode pedir, porque eu vou esperar as meninas. — Alice sugeriu impaciente.

Despreocupado, Emmett pediu banana split.

—Eu também vou pedir o meu. Quero milk shake. — Fiz o podido despreocupada.

Será que a Alice não percebia que quanto mais nos mostrássemos à vontade, mais rápido ele iria embora? Quinze minutos se passaram, e Alice não tirava os olhos do relógio. Eu lancei um olhar reprovador a ela, mas ela não se tocou.

Estávamos no fim do sorvete quando o telefone do Emmett tocou, ele atendeu e se levantou.

—Gente, não vai dar para conhecer as amiguinhas de vocês. Minha garota chegou. Tenho que ir. Divirtam-se! — Virou para deixar a mesa.

—Nossa, e ele não ia mais pegar no seu pé! — Alice revirou os olhos, irritada, quando ele deu as costas.

—Alice, você quase nos entrega, hein! — censurei baixo logo que Emmett saiu.

—Bella... — Me Virei assustada. Era o Emmett que mal saiu, e já tinha voltado.

—Fala.

—Vamos trocar de carro hoje. Me deixa ficar com o seu, porque ele é novo e eu nunca rodei com ele por aqui.

—Você é bobo, hein, Emmett! — Peguei a chave na bolsa sorrindo de sua mania de ostentação.

—Cuida da minha criança, viu! — Emmett disse se referindo ao seu Jeep.

—Tudo bem, não sei nem se eu sei dirigir _aquilo_. — Trocamos as chaves e ele saiu sorrindo.

Ficamos observando-o dessa vez até que ele entrasse no carro e saísse, segundos depois os meninos entraram.

—Até que enfim! — Jasper sorriu e pôs os braços nos nossos ombros, dando beijos molhados nos nossos rostos, ainda sentadas.

—Pois é, ele encarnou em nós. — Alice respondeu.

—O importante é que deu tudo certo. — Conclui e virei o rosto, encontrando nesse instante os olhos de Edward.

Respirei fundo ao fitá-lo, seus olhos eram de um verde derretidos, folhagens claras, os mais lindos que já vi. E o sorriso era o mais doce que eu conhecia. Sorri fascinada levantei para abraçá-lo. Ele passou os braços em minha volta e me abraçou forte, me erguendo do chão.

—Senti sua falta. — Pôs o rosto sob meu cabelo e sibilou em meu ouvido, dando em seguida um beijo em meu rosto. Era bom ouvir isso dele. Ele sentou ao meu lado, com a minha mão dentro da sua, e fizeram seu pedido.

Enquanto conversávamos, ele acariciava meu rosto com ternura, de um modo singular, e me olhava estranhamente. Tinha a solidão de uma criança que olhava um brinquedo que não podia comprar em frente a uma loja de brinquedos. Eu não entendia o motivo. Eu já dei mostras por diversas vezes que eu o quero, e que ele me tem, se quiser.

—Vamos ao cinema? — Alice propôs, entusiasmada.

Não era minha intenção perder tempo sentada em uma sala rodeada de pessoas.

—Eu não quero. Prefiro ir para alguma pracinha. — Sugeri e dei um beijinho rápido na boca do Edward, sentindo o gosto do seu sorvete. Ele sorriu tímido e olhou em volta, acredito que conferindo se alguém nos olhava.

—Então você vai comigo, Jasper. — Ela afirmou.

—Tudo bem. Mas você paga, já que é você quem insiste em sair comigo. — Impôs. —Sabe, na próxima encarnação eu quero vir rico e poderoso, porque nessa eu já vim bonito e gostoso, e não é tão bom. — Jasper sorriu descaradamente.

—Jasper! Você tem dinheiro. — Edward lhe chamou a atenção.

—Sim, mas ela tem mais. E ela não é a única mulher que quer sair comigo. É difícil ser eu, com tantas mulheres no meu pé. Então se quiser que eu vá, vai ter que pagar. — Continuou sorrindo cínico.

Ofendida, Alice pegou mashmalow e passou no rosto do menino. No mesmo instante, ele se preparou para devolver, então ia começar a guerra. Sempre algum deles tinha que provocar.

—Gente, não comecem! — Repreendi.

—Foi ela. — Jasper acusou.

—Tudo bem, depois você desconta. — Mediei. —Se você descontar aqui, vai estragar nossa tarde porque ela vai se sujar, vai choramingar e já era.

—Tudo bem. Depois, viu, sua irritante! — Ameaçou, depois sorriram. Eu rolei os olhos.

Terminamos o sorvete e nos direcionamos cada um para o seu objetivo, combinando de nos comunicarmos por telefone mais tarde. Seguimos para uma praça rodeada de árvores e verde. Sentamos em um banquinho e vários assuntos foram entabulados.

—... E sua avó? Por que ela foi embora? — Eu perguntei.

—Ah, parece que minha mãe e ela estavam discutindo muito. — Ele sorriu e ajustou nossa posição, com meu tronco em seu peito. —Minha avó era daquelas italianas espiritadas e se intrometia muito na vida da minha mãe.

—Ah... E seu avô? Como era ele? — Quis saber. Gostava de vê-lo falando.

—Ele morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos. Minha avó diz que ele era como eu: sério, calado.

—Ele também era italiano?

—Russo.

—Nossa, vieram se esconder no interior de Forks. — Sorri e acariciei seu rosto.

—Desde aquela época as pessoas já eram impedidas de ficar juntas. — Ele suspirou. —Meus avós vieram para Forks fugidos.

—Você sabe falar italiano?

—_Sì la mia ragazza_. — Disse cheio de charme, eu sorri.

—Meus avós sofreram um acidente quando eu tinha seis anos. — Eu comentei e segui contando sobre eles. Depois de falar sobre nossa família, mudamos de assunto, e ele me falou mais sobre seu curso e sobre seus objetivos para o futuro. Falou que os professores estavam gostando muito dele e que ele já tinha indicações. Disse mais uma vez que um dia iria ser respeitado e iria ter poder.

—Eu não entendo... Porque você quer tanto isso? — Eu realmente não entendia seus motivos.

—Você não entenderia mesmo se eu explicasse, mas vou tentar. Digamos que é para ter tudo que eu quiser. — Disse e fitou o vazio, distraído.

—Tudo que a gente quer, alcançamos trabalhando.

—Para você é fácil falar. Você já tem tudo que quer e talvez nunca precise trabalhar. — Notei certa recriminação em seu tom. —Você acha que um trabalhador normal, um assalariado, consegue tudo o que quer somente com o trabalho? — Perguntou secamente.

—Acho que não todos, mas meu pai conseguiu.

—Sim, mas seu avô já tinha um jornal aqui no estado de Washington. Seu pai não começou do zero como eu, ele pegou algo semi-pronto e só expandiu para os jornais de Oregon e Califórnia.

—É verdade. — Assenti admirada que ele soubesse. —Mas eu não ligo para posição social. — O abracei e beijei seu pescoço. —Pra mim, só o que me importa é ter você. Não preciso de mais nada.

Com expressão estranha, ele me afastou um pouco. —Você não pode falar o que você não sabe. — Disse cautelosamente.

—Eu sei o que é importante para mim. — Interrompi-o antes que ele viesse com seus pensamentos pessimistas. —Mas realmente não podemos falar sobre isso. O que é importante para mim, não é para você.

—E o que é importante para você? — Perguntou com o cenho franzido. —E o que você queria que fosse importante para mim? — Ele segurou o meu queixo, realmente com expectativa na resposta.

—Você hoje, você amanhã, depois de amanhã e sempre. Isso é importante para mim. — Eu disse firmemente.

—Você não consegue pensar com a razão porque é só uma criança de dezesseis anos. Mas eu não te culpo. Você realmente não precisa me entender, pois tudo o que precisa já está pronto. — Torceu os lábios.

—Eu não estou falando do fato de você estudar para ser alguém, Edward. O que me incomoda é o seu objetivo.

—Sinceramente eu não estou entendendo. — Juntou as sobrancelhas.

—Tudo bem. — Sentei e segurei seu rosto. —Só ouça. Vou falar mais uma vez. Preste atenção: para mim, tudo que é importante é você. Entendeu?

Ele me olhou por um longo tempo, depois fez uma careta e desviou os olhos. —Você quer me iludir. Com certeza quando eu sair daqui, tem outros caras te esperando iludidos com essa mesma conversa.

—Nossa! Realmente não dá pra conversar! — Ri sem humor e encostei minhas costas no banco, com os braços cruzados no peito. —Você não acredita em nada que eu falo e não acredita em mim. Quanto mais eu converso com você, mais vejo que você não tem esperança em nós, então nem sei porque a gente conversa, já que é só um passa-tempo mesmo! — Conclui com amargura.

Ele ficou calado uns minutos, depois passou os braços em minha volta.

—Desculpe, Bella, não quero irritar você. É que eu continuo sem entender você. Eu nunca entendi por que eu... Não sei o motivo da sua insistência. Quando você fala dos seus sentimentos, eu sempre penso que não é verdade. Penso que continua sendo um capricho de adolescente. Continuo achando que sou só um brinquedo, e que uma hora você vai cansar e esquecer.

—Quer saber? Pode ser isso mesmo. — O abracei brincalhona, tentando tirar a tensão que pairou no ar. —Pelo menos eu posso brincar agora! — Sorri e o beijei no rosto.

Durante uns minutos, fiquei meditando em suas palavras, enquanto isso dei beijinhos suaves em seu rosto, depois resolvi falar o que pensava: Sabe, Edward... — Toquei seu queixo. —Falando sério... Eu sinto que você gosta de mim, mesmo que tente lutar contra isso. E eu já até acostumei com o seu pessimismo, mas as suas dúvidas quanto aos meus sentimentos me magoam.

Em dúvida, ele me fitou por segundos, então se inclinou e me beijou no rosto, no canto da boca e finalmente na boca. Um beijo suave. —Não vou dizer nada... — Sussurrou em meus lábios. —Só que eu gosto do seu perfume, dos seus beijos, do seu jeitinho decidido e insinuante. Gosto de pensar que você está apreciando ficar comigo, e isso é tudo que vai conseguir de mim. — Sorriu, pousando depois minha cabeça sob o seu queixo.

O sol se pôs no céu, e, como Alice tinha pegado a sessão das quatro, deveria sair logo.

—Vamos voltar. Eles já devem estar chegando. — Chamei e peguei sua mão. Quando chegamos perto dos carros, Alice e Jasper estavam sentados no chão.

—Demoraram, hein! — Jasper comentou impaciente.

—Pensei que a sessão de vocês ia demorar mais. — Justifiquei e abri o Jeep, colocando em seguida minha bolsa dentro.

—Vamos comer no Mac'Donald! — Alice propôs eufórica.

—Tudo bem. — Concordei.

Já na lanchonete, pedi pasteizinhos de salém e ocupamos uma mesa externa. Eu já sentia saudade de Edward em pensar que não nos veríamos mais até as próximas férias. Isso se ainda nos víssemos, afinal, nosso futuro era incerto. Ainda assim, não me permitiria ficar triste, pelo contrário, eu iria curti-lo até o último instante que ele ficasse.

Comemos e então Alice e Jasper decidiram ir ao parque de diversões. _Melhor para mim_, pensei, assim eu teria um pouco mais de tempo com ele. Eu não queria ficar em um parque de diversões, pois demoraria a vê-lo de novo e eu ainda queria aproveitar. Desde a praia que ele só me dava beijos tímidos, e eu queria _BEIJOS_ de verdade, por isso tomei uma decisão. —Alice, vocês ficam no parque que eu vou para o carro. — Avisei e me virei para Edward. —Edward, dá a chave do carro da Esme para eles porque se eles saírem rápido do parque, nos esperam dentro do carro. — Instruí decidida, Edward me olhou surpreso, mas entregou a chave e me seguiu.

—Vamos dar uma volta no carro do Emmett. —Somente informei enquanto nos dirigíamos ao estacionamento.

—Pra quê e por quê? — Perguntou aparentemente reprovando a sugestão.

—Por que ele é grande e aconchegante.

—E se ele nos ver? — Perguntou preocupado. —O carro deve ser o único da cidade, então ele vai saber que é você. —Argumentou.

—Ele não vai nos ver. — Disse seguramente, já desativando o alarme.

Entrei no carro, esperei ele entrar e arranquei. Ele não tirou os olhos de mim enquanto eu passava as marchas e rodava pelas ruas. Seu olhar me surpreendeu. Tinha um misto de terror e fascínio. Estudei várias ruas e encontrei uma rua escura e sem saída. Estacionei embaixo de uma árvore. Desliguei o carro e olhei para ele. Ele parecia surpreso, com um pouco de tensão.

—O que foi? — Sorri despreocupada e sentei de lado, à vontade.

—Você sempre me surpreende. — Comentou e olhou para fora da janela. Nos instantes seguintes, ele permaneceu calado e pensativo. Eu diria que ele parecia um bichinho acuado. Deitei meu banco, que era largo e bem acolchoado, e me encostei de lado, de frente para ele.

Ele só me olhava, com o olhar desnecessariamente apreensivo. Quando percebi que ele estava tenso demais e já me deixava sem graça, eu atravessei o espaço entre nós e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

Inventei novos assuntos sobre o pai dele, sobre a separação, sobre a doença de Jasper e, por fim, ele relaxou novamente. Quando acabou o assunto, virei o rosto e o beijei no rosto, no mesmo instante que passei os dedos em seu queixo. Ele correspondeu retraído e passou as mãos em meus cabelos. Fiquei dando selinhos, inspirando e expirando no seu rosto, carinhosamente, depois desci com beijinhos para o pescoço de lado e desviei para orelha, dando pequenas mordiscadas.

Imediatamente, ele enrijeceu o corpo, sentindo minhas intenções, em seguida tentou me afastar segurando no meu ombro, porém eu não me deixei afastar.

Determinada, como sempre, enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos e abri meus lábios nos seus, levemente, beijo de lábios. Ele correspondeu gentilmente, enrolando nesse tempo os dedos em meus cabelos. Eu mordisquei, dando beijinhos ligeiros e olhados, e olhava em seus olhos feliz em tê-lo. Acariciei seu rosto, sugando leve seu lábio inferior, passando a pontinha da língua. Alguns minutos se seguiram, e, aos poucos, ele se soltou lentamente, logo abriu a boca e buscou a pontinha da minha língua. Era um beijo doce, cheio de palavras escondidas.

Depois de um tempo só com carinhos, finalmente, sua respiração desregulou e ele apertou os dedos em minha nuca. Não demorou pra que ele tomasse minha língua em sua boca e o beijo se transformasse em um beijo quente, com nossas línguas se tocando e suas mãos apertando minhas costas. Apertei sua boca na minha, ansiosa, feliz com os seus sonsinhos de rendição. Longos minutos se passaram, e nós queríamos mais... Sempre queríamos mais.

Inesperadamente, ele me puxou e me sentou em seu colo, de frente, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Eu não sabia se seu olhar era assustado ou admirado, mas, sem perda de tempo, voltei para os seus lábios, onde ele me beijou intensamente, apertando-me a si, me proporcionando sensações que há meses eu não sentia. _Euforia. _Não era mais os beijos tímidos que ele deu esses dias, eram beijos cheios de promessas._ Tinha excitação no seu corpo._

Sempre depois que ele se libertava, ganhava uma aptidão que me deixava fora de mim.

Eu já respirava arfante, todavia não tinha a mínima vontade de me soltar dos beijos. E como na última vez em sua casa, ele colocou as mãos nas minhas costas, por dentro da blusa e acariciou lentamente das minhas costas à minha cintura, como se esperasse algum tipo de autorização.

Ofegante, ele passou o polegar cautelosamente em meu seio, por cima do sutiã, resfolegando em minha boca, sem soltar-me do beijo.

—_Nã_o... — Murmurei em seus lábios, depois desviei a boca para seu pescoço, com a mão prensando uma sua.

Mesmo assim, ele voltou com as mãos para as minhas costas, enquanto também beijava meu pescoço, e a cada segundo eu sentia sensações crescentes de calor em meu corpo. Ele desceu com os lábios, ansioso, pelo meu ombro, mordendo, me fazendo arfar e arquear o corpo. De repente, me senti solta e ele sorriu maliciosamente. —Vou levar de lembrança. — Murmurou em meu ouvido, mordiscando, se referindo ao meu sutiã que ele acabara de tirar.

Assustei um pouco com seu repentino atrevimento, mas como ele continuou mordiscando meu ombro, eu nem raciocinei no que ele tinha feito. Eu me sentia febril, estava tonta e não conseguia reclamar. Só fechei os olhos e me permitir sentir as sensações de sua boca sugando meu pescoço, mandíbula e colo.

Testando minhas respostas, ele desceu a mão que estava em minha nuca lentamente pelo meu pescoço, clavícula, e passou levemente a palma no meu seio por cima da blusa, quase sem tocar, depois subiu e desceu enquanto me beijava ardentemente no pescoço.

Eu arfei com o toque, e ele, sentindo-se autorizado, voltou com beijos molhados para os meus lábios e me acariciou por fora da blusa no seio. Era uma carícia insegura, de conhecimento. Mas eu sentia sensações maravilhosas e minha vontade era que ele acariciasse mais_. Por que não_? Eu também queria...

Respondi sua pergunta muda aprofundando o beijo, inserindo a língua sem pudor, gemendo baixinho em sua boca. Determinada a experimentar, projetei meu tronco para frente, de modo que ele afagasse mais, ele entendeu, libertou a outra mão e começou a acariciar meus seios com as duas mãos, gentilmente, passando os dedos em toda a extensão, apertando o bico levemente entre os dedos. Era tão bom. Choques eram distribuídos por onde seus dedos deslizavam. Tinha uma ansiedade dolorida em meu corpo. Nem eu mesma conseguia definir o que eu queria. Eu só sabia que queria fechar os olhos e me abandonar ao toque, ao beijo, ao atrito com sua excitação.

Indelicadamente me apertei nele, ouvindo um pedido instintivo do meu corpo. Ele soltou uns sonsinhos sufocados em minha boca e isso só me estimulou a querer mais.

O tempo e o espaço ficaram longe. Meu universo era ele, com sua boca ora em minha boca, ora em minha orelha, ora em meu pescoço. Eu me sentia mole, feliz. Ele mordia meus lábios de um jeito sensual e quente, com os olhos intensos em mim, cerrados, sua mão ainda me afagando.

Porém, antes que eu estivesse satisfeita com aquelas descobertas, ele ofegou e começou a diminuir a carícia no seio, parando as palmas das mãos em concha.

—Bella... Acho que está na nossa hora... — Resfolegou em minha boca, sem parar de me beijar, voltando as mãos agora para o meu pescoço e costas.

Eu ainda estava perdida. Só depois de um longo tempo consegui voltar à consciência e o abraçar, me acalmando lentamente. Era nítido que não era a sua intenção sair dali, nem a minha, porém, era hora de parar. _Sempre tínhamos que parar._

Atordoada, deitei no banco do motorista e fiquei quieta pelos minutos que se seguiam, ainda sentindo meu corpo em turbulência. Então ele deitou atravessado com a cabeça em minha perna.

—Bella, vamos conversar. Quais eram as suas intenções? — Ele me analisou, pegando em uma mecha de cabelo.

—Não entendi.

—Qual era a sua intenção quando veio para cá? Está tentando me deixar louco de vez!

—Hum... nem tinha pensado nisso, mas acho que era essa a intenção mesmo... Te deixar louco por mim. — Sorri e deslizei o dedo em sua nuca.

—Não precisa se esforçar... — Disse e beijou minha mão.

—Sério! — Sorri esperançosa. —Então diz!

—O quê?

—O que você falou. — Pedi manhosa.

—Que sou louco por você? — Sorriu levantando uma sobrancelha.

—Uhum. — Mordi os lábios em expectativa.

—Eu-sou-louco-por-você. — Disse com um risinho manhoso.

—Repete e vem aqui. — Forcei seu ombro a levantar e ele sentou atravessado em meu banco. O banco era largo e cabíamos nós dois.

— . ê. — Sorriu em meus lábios e eu o beijei apaixonadamente, puxando-o para cima de mim. Empolgamos-nos e o beijo se intensificou por um tempo que nos levou a ofegar.

—Bella, vamos embora. — Sussurrou, apoiado com o braço no banco. —Você não sabe o que um homem enlouquecido é capaz. — Sorriu torto.

—Tô querendo saber. — Provoquei.

—Ah, você não quer. Se quisesse não tinha me dito não. — Comentou, pausou em tempo calado, depois encostou a cabeça no vão entre meu seio.

—Mas qual era mesmo a sua intenção? Eu tive dúvidas quando você me trouxe para esse lugar e ainda deitou o banco. Queria que você deixasse as coisas claras para mim, assim eu não excedo.

Pensei um pouco antes de responder.—Bom, eu só queria ficar com você mais a vontade, entende? Era só privacidade e conforto. — Apontei para o lugar calmo que estávamos.

—Então desculpe se fui além do esperado, eu não queria te pressionar. — Disse sem parar de beijar meu colo exposto pela blusa de alça.

—Eu não ligo se você continuar tentando. — Sorri maliciosamente.

Ele sorriu em resposta, depois arrumamos os bancos para sairmos dali. O parque já estava quase vazio quando voltamos. Alice e Jasper estavam dentro do carro da Esme.

—Adorei o dia e a noite, principalmente a parte do louco. — Eu disse maliciosamente logo que descemos e rodeei seu pescoço com meu braço.

—Não sei porque, você já sabia! — Apertou minha cintura a ele.

—Mas é bom ouvir. Me dá forças para te esperar. Dá forças para ter esperança em nós.

—Bella, eu não quero te prender, você é livre. — Me afastou um pouco, olhando-me sério.

—Eu já estou presa a você. Meu coração não é livre. Ele já é seu. — Murmurei sem conseguir ocultar a tristeza na voz.

Ele captou o tom e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. —Tudo bem, não vamos aprofundar no assunto. Eu aceito seu coração. Em troca vou deixar o meu, aí nas próximas férias a gente decide o que faz. — Disse e beijou novamente minha boca, segurando o meu queixo. —Agora, tenho que ir.

—Então tá, vou lá falar com o Jasper.

Andamos de mãos dadas até o carro da Esme, despedi do Jasper e chamei Alice. Depois voltei a abraçar Edward, beijando-o sem intenção de deixá-lo ir.

—GENTE, PELO AMOR DE DEUS ASSIM A GENTE SÓ SAI DAQUI AMANHÃ! — Jasper ralhou.

—Bella, eu tenho que ir mesmo. — Segurou meu rosto nas mãos, com lamento no olhar.

Ele me deixou na porta do meu carro, me fez entrar, liguei o carro e ele se despediu, com um beijo em minha boca através da porta.

Ai fim das férias, Emmett voltou à Califórnia e nós voltamos a estudar. Distrair dos pensamentos em Edward durante as aulas era mais fácil. Eu me ocupava com amigos de escola, trabalhos. Assim, a vida se seguia. Este ano eu iria apresentar uma música em um festival de música da cidade. Então estava trabalhando bastante na música que escrevi.

Com um mês de aula, não telefonei muito para Jasper. Também não falei muito com Edward. Quando tentei, ele sempre estava ocupado e falava muito pouco. Se eu passava algum e-mail, ele demorava dias para responder. Portanto resolvi dar espaço. Nossa ligação era só nas férias. Eu tinha que entender isso. Embora eu ficasse com saudade, quando ele estava em Washington D.C., parecia que ele não era meu. Podia ser só impressão, mas era o que parecia.

Estacionei o carro na vaga de sempre e me dirigi ao prédio onde teria as primeiras aulas. Quando virei o corredor que levava a minha sala, encontrei uma colega de classe fora da sala. Parecia esperar alguém. Era Lauren, que logo que me viu, me perguntou se eu namorava Mike. Ao receber minha negativa, pediu autorização para ficar com ele.

—Lauren, não se preocupe comigo. — Disse sinceramente. — Eu quero ver o meu amigo bem. E se você conseguir fazer isso, eu vou ficar muito feliz.

—Obrigada, Bella, você é legal. — Ela sorriu e entrou na sala.

Eu entrei logo atrás e me sentei ao lado da pessoa que sentava há anos. Mike. E pensei que se ele arrumasse uma namorada, as coisas entre nós melhorariam. Assim ele se conformaria em ser só meu amigo...

Depois de duas aulas, seguimos para a lanchonete e eu aproveitei para falar com ele sobre o assunto.

—Mike, eu conheço uma menina que está a fim de você. — Iniciei, quando sentamos à nossa mesa comum.

—Mas eu não estou a fim de ninguém, Bella. — Dissuadiu desinteressado.

Eu sabia o porquê de ele não está a fim de ninguém, mas eu tinha que tirar suas esperanças.

—Sabia que eu gosto de uma pessoa desde que eu tinha treze anos de idade... — Sugeri e deixei assentar. — E eu acho que a gente vai ficar junto, tipo namorar sério.

Isso não era completamente verdade, mas era o melhor modo de expor os fatos e fazê-lo abrir o leque de interesse.

—Por que resolveu me falar isso agora? — Olhou-me magoado.

—Por que você é o meu amigo, e eu não posso esconder coisas de você. Também porque sei que você gosta de mim e eu quero que você tente com alguém. Não tem jeito para nós dois.

Ele me olhou uns minutos, para então suspirar. —Quem é a menina?

—A Lauren. Ela é legal, e acho que gosta de você. — Apontei com o olhar para uma mesa próxima.

Ele olhou de canto em direção ao local onde a menina estava, e ela sorriu timidamente.

—Eu já tinha percebido que ela me olhava diferente.

—Dá uma chance pra você, amigo. — Apoiei o queixo em seu ombro, com a mão em suas costas.

—Tá, vou tentar... Consegue o telefone dela pra mim.

—Faz melhor, eu vou combinar com a colega dela de sentar com ela hoje. Aí eu falo para a Lauren sentar com você. Combinado? — Perguntei eufórica, e ele sorriu assentindo.

Deu tudo certo. Eles sentaram juntos, depois almoçaram juntos e os dias que se seguiram estavam sempre perto. Fiquei feliz com a minha boa ação.

Em uma segunda-feira, quando já estávamos com dois meses de aula, papai chegou do trabalho e encontrou eu e Alice estudando na sala de baixo.

—Oi, meninas! Resolveram estudar aqui? — Apontou para nossos cadernos espalhados no chão da sala de TV.

—Oi, pai! — Nós duas levantamos para lhe dar um abraço conjunto. — É estratégia para tornar o estudo prazeroso, enquanto a gente conversa. — Eu disse com sorriso e voltei para a mesinha improvisada.

—Cadê a Jéssica? — Perguntou ao passear o olhar pela casa.

—Ela não pára em casa. Quando chega da facu, já sai de novo. — Alice entregou Jéssica. Belisquei-a e ela se tocou tarde demais.

Ele deu de ombros. —Já nem ligo mais para o comportamento da Jéssica, ela é igualzinha a mãe. — Papai sentou no sofá e sorriu do comentário. Sorrimos também. Falando em minha mãe, a última vez que ela tinha me ligado foi no meu aniversário de dezesseis. Quase nove meses atrás... Devia estar bem ocupada.

—Meninas, vou viajar neste fim de semana. Vou sair sexta e volto só segunda. — Informou. —Irei ao Texas negociar o jornal que quero comprar. Se eu comprar, cada filho vai herdar um jornal. — Sorriu e continuou. —Meu pai tinha um filho e conquistou um jornal. Eu tenho quatro filhos e preciso de quatro jornais, no mínimo. — Concluiu orgulhoso, alegre com a perspectiva de adquirir novas conquistas. —Provavelmente o Emmett venha passar o fim de semana, ainda vou confirmar com ele. — Informou apreensivo, como se estivesse preocupado com a nossa solidão.

—Tudo bem, pai, espero que tudo dê certo no negócio. E não se preocupe com a gente. Vamos ficar bem. O importante é que o senhor está feliz por mais essa realização. — Apoiei e o abracei.

Quinta-feira, estava deitada no sofá assistindo TV quando o telefone tocou.

—Bella, meu pai chegou? — Era a voz do Emmett no telefone.

—Oi, Emmett!Fala comigo primeiro! — Cobrei sorrindo.

—Oi! Tudo bem? — Sorriu. —É que eu estou tentando ligar para ele há uma hora e o fone dele está dando desligado. Eu queria falar com ele.

—Ele não chegou, mas deve estar chegando porque amanhã ele vai viajar.

—É sobre isso que eu ia falar, ele vai viajar e quer que eu vá pra casa, mas eu vou tocar aqui com um pessoal no sábado e não tô a fim de faltar. — Explicou receoso.

—Tu é traíra, hein, Emmett! Não pode ver uma banda que já quer tocar!— Descontraí, animada. Esqueceu a bandinha aqui de casa?

—Não, Bella, é sério, eu estou a fim de tocar com esses caras faz o maior tempão, eles tocam pra caramba! Então fala para o meu pai que eu não posso ir, estou ocupado.

—Tudo bem, eu não vou mentir. Se ele perguntar, eu falo que é porque você preferiu uma banda daí a ficar com suas irmãs.

—Eu não estou fazendo nada escondido, Bella, não preciso da acusação.

Eu sorri. —Estou brincando, Emmett, pára de ser apelão!

—Então tchau, irmã chata!

—Tchau, irmão traíra.

Sorrimos e desligamos.

Cansada de assistir, subi as escadas e fui para meu quarto. Já fazia dias que desisti de ligar para Edward. A dúvida e a saudade me inundavam. Pensei, por um instante, na viagem do meu pai, em estarmos sozinhas esse fim de semana. Seria tão bom se estivéssemos nas férias, assim aproveitaria que nem meu pai nem Emmett estariam em casa, e poderia passar quase três dias com Edward...

Sentei eufórica na cama, arfando com a idéia repentina que me passou. Seria fim de semana... Fins de semana não tinham aula... A única coisa que separava Seattle da capital do país era um avião... Eu tinha autorização para viajar, devido às vezes que visitei minha mãe. Também tinha dinheiro...

Levantei da cama, acessei a internet, depois fui ao quarto da Alice.

—Alice, acorda! Vou viajar! — Disse e deitei em sua cama.

—Bella, você virou sonâmbula? — Abriu os olhos e me olhou atenta.

—Não, Alice, estou falando sério. Meu pai vai para o Texas, e eu vou para Virgínia. — Disse cheia de empolgação.

—Bella, você não vai ter coragem. E se meu pai descobrir? E a Jéssica? — Perguntou sonolenta.

—Meu pai não vai descobrir, e a Jéssica não vai nem perceber. — Falei confiante.

—Estou com medo. Pode sobrar pra mim. — Se encolheu no cobertor.

—Eu prometo que chego em casa antes dele. Ele disse que chega segunda, eu chego domingo à noite, prometo. — Juntei as mãos e fiz cara de pidona.

—Tá, Bella, que horas você vai? — Concedeu. — Edward já sabe?

—Não né, ele nunca vai deixar. Tenho que chegar lá de surpresa.

—Onde você vai ficar? Já comprou as passagens?

—A passagem eu acabei de comprar pela internet e quando chegar lá, vou ficar em um hotel. Lá eu vejo. — Dei de ombros.

—Você vai dormir com ele? — Insinuou curiosa.

—Não! — Neguei assustada com a sua dedução.

—Tá, então que horas você sai?

—No horário da escola. Amanhã é sexta, então saio de casa junto com você. Estou levando só a mochila da escola com algumas roupas dentro, assim ninguém desconfia. Aí você me deixa no aeroporto e depois vai para a escola com o carro.

—Bella, eu não tenho carteira, todos os professores sabem que eu tenho só quatorze anos.

—Então, a gente pede uma carona para o Mike até a escola, de lá eu fujo e peço um táxi. Se o Mike perguntar por mim, fala para ele que eu vim embora e pronto. Por favor, não complica que eu já estou nervosa demais! — Implorei ansiosa.

—Tudo bem, Bella, espero que dê tudo certo. — Suspirou insegura e me abraçou.

No dia seguinte, meu coração era pura aflição. Primeiro driblei Mike, depois fugi da escola e por fim peguei o táxi. Respirei aliviada quando meu avião se levantou do chão. Resolvi tentar me acalmar e encostar a cabeça no vidro, repassando mentalmente tudo que eu iria fazer assim que o avião pousasse no Aeroporto Ronald Reagan, na Virgínia. Localizado a quinze minutos da Universidade George Washington, que é onde Edward estuda.

Primeiro irei me hospedar em um hotel perto do aeroporto, depois alugo um carro e vou a Universidade fazer a surpresa. Este é o plano. Edward vai morrer! Ou me matar... Estava muito ansiosa para dormir durante o vôo, então liguei meu mp4 e coloquei umas músicas para acalmar o meu cérebro. Depois de três horas de viagem, eu pousava no Condado de Airlington.

Escolhi um hotel cinco estrelas próximo ao aeroporto, entrei e fui atendida por uma recepcionista que me avaliou da cabeça aos pés. Eu usava calça jeans e mochila nas costas.

—Bom dia. Eu preciso de um quarto, moça. — Eu pedi educadamente.

—Documentos. — Pediu, e eu entreguei.

—Não alugamos quarto para menor aqui nesse hotel. — Informou com descaso.

Deixei cair os ombros. Não tinha pensado nesse detalhe. —Er, mais tarde meu irmão vem. — Menti, sem jeito.

—Sei... Irmão... Não alugamos, moça. Procure outro hotel. — Ela desviou a atenção para o computador. Eu saí de lá derrotada e sentei em um banquinho em frente ao hotel.

E agora? O que iria fazer? Edward era maior de idade, ele podia alugar para mim. Logo o ideal era ir vê-lo logo. Não. Era melhor almoçar antes.

Almocei em um restaurante em frente ao hotel Crystal e fui a uma locadora de carros. Aluguei fácil. Pelo menos para alugar o carro não teve _frescura_ com idade. Só mostrei a carteira de motorista.

Eu ainda precisava trocar de roupa. Estava muito diferente do que o Edward costumava me ver. E não queria aparecer na universidade dele de jeans e tênis. Não mesmo. Olhei chateada para os vários hotéis próximos e reclamei. Puxa! Se ao menos tivesse conseguido um hotel! Será que as pessoas não vêem que eu posso pagar?

_É isso!_

Como eu fui ingênua! Eu poderia ter subornado aquela mulher. Pensando assim, voltei ao hotel perto do aeroporto e falei com a mesma atendente de mais cedo.

—Moça, preciso de um quarto. — Entreguei minha identidade e duas notas de cem.

—Para quantos dias? — Perguntou sem olhar para a identidade.

—Dois dias.

—A diária é quinhentos. Cartão ou dinheiro?

—Dinheiro. — Abri a mochila e peguei o meu dinheiro embolado.

—Duas diárias é o dobro— Ergue as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Nossa, ela queria mais? _Mercenária!_

Resignada, peguei mil e duzentos na minha mochila e dei em sua mão. Ela começou a preencher os dados no computador. —Qual o seu nome?

—Minha identidade está na sua mão, moça. — Apontei para a identidade

Ela me devolveu a identidade e me olhou nos olhos. —Qual o seu nome e o nome do seu irmão?

Pensei rápido. —Bella Hale e Edward Hale. — Eu não precisava mentir o nome dele, afinal. Ele era maior de idade.

Após o check in, chamei o elevador e enquanto subia refletia no fato de ficar em um hotel cinco estrelas sozinha com ele. Não podia passar a impressão errada. Queria beijá-lo muito, é óbvio, mas antes devia deixar bem clara minhas intenções.

Chegando ao quarto, fiqueo encantada. Era lindo, com móveis claros, paredes e cortinas brancas, uma super king imensa e uma vista linda da cidade. O banheiro era todo branco, com uma banheira que cabiam quatro pessoas dentro.

Ansiosa, tomei banho, vesti um vestido de listras rosa claro, de botão, cinto, manguinhas japonesas e calcei uma sandália de salto médio, com florzinhas rosa na lateral. Sequei o cabelo e passei maquiagem clara. Tinha que aparecer na Universidade apresentável.

Ainda eram duas horas da tarde, então com certeza ele estaria em sala. Nervosa com o que se seguiria, sentei na cama e comecei a temer. Tinha que planejar um jeito de entrar lá e encontrá-lo. Avistei um computador numa saleta no canto do quarto e tive uma idéia. Talvez não ajudasse muito, mas não custava tentar. Acessei o mapa visual do lugar, com imagens reais dos corredores e salas, pesquisei o o campus, li atentamente todas as informações que me parecessem pertinentes e observei a divisão dos blocos. Finalmente, desenhei em um papel o caminho que eu deveria seguir, suspirei e me preparei para sair.

O trajeto era pequeno, nada mais que vinte minutos. Eu estava tensa demais para não pensar, logo o medo e a culpa invadiram minha mente. Eu me preocupei com o meu pai. Se ele descobrisse, dessa vez não iria me perdoar.

Passei pela guarita de entrada no estacionamento e não houve nenhum segurança conferindo placa. Depois entrei no campus, me direcionei ao prédio de Ciências Políticas e estranhei como foi fácil entrar. Era por isso que acontecia os ataques terroristas em Universidades. Não tinha ninguém para perguntar o que eu fazia ali! Será que era porque eu parecia uma estudante, uma estudante comum?

Entrei no bloco tentando não parecer perdida pelos corredores e percebi que a universidade não era como no ginásio, onde tinha monitores o tempo todo te mandando para a sala e ou te colocando para a detenção. Na universidade as pessoas ficavam andando pelos corredores, algumas namoravam nos cantos. Era bem diferente.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, olhava disfarçadamente para as portas para ver se em alguma estava escrito Ciências Políticas, segundo semestre. Minutos depois, percebi que as coisas iam ser mais difíceis do que eu pensava. Ele podia estar em qualquer um dos cinco andares, em qualquer uma das cinqüenta salas, ou nem poderia estar ali. Eu estava perdida!

De repente, eu vi uns alunos mudando de sala, foi aí que eu percebi que eles mudavam de sala toda hora. Então não ia achar uma sala exclusiva do curso dele. O tempo estava passando e eu vi que algumas salas já estavam vazias. Isso iria dificultar mais ainda a minha situação

Depois de rodar o prédio todo, a ponto de ficar suspeita, resolvi sentar em um banco fora da universidade e esperar até as aulas terminarem. Se eu não tivesse a sorte de encontrá-lo saindo, eu iria ligar pra ele.

Frustrada, olhava em todo o tempo para o portão principal, torcendo mentalmente que ele aparecesse. Depois de uma hora sentada, alguém se aproximou de mim.

—Oi! Conheço você! É Bella Cullen, não é? — Um rapaz louro ppontou entusiasmado para mim.

—Oi, tudo bem? Eu esqueci seu nome, mas eu me lembro de você. — Sorri sem graça por não lembrar o nome dele, e ele lembrar até meu sobrenome.

—Ryan Evans.

—Tudo bem? Bom te ver! — Forcei entusiasmo para fazê-lo esquecer meu fora. —Estuda aqui?

—Sim e você?

—Eu não. Estou a passeio, esperando um amigo.

—Seu amigo é lá do estado de Washington? — Sentou ao meu lado no banco.

—Sim. Ele é filho de uma funcionária do meu pai. E como eu vim passear na capital, ele vai sair comigo pela cidade. — _Por que eu dei essa explicação longa? Eu me surpreendo!_

Houve uma pausa de silêncio, e eu continuei olhando distraída para a porta.

—Você sumiu aquela noite. — Comentou de modo casual

—Pois é, eu me senti mal e fui embora. — Disse evasiva.

—Você vai ficar até que dia?

—Até domingo.

—Chama o seu amigo e aparece lá no meu AP. — Sugeriu. —Eu sempre reúno uns amigos lá para conversar e beber.

—Você não quis morar aqui na Universidade, não? — Quis saber, pensando em algum tipo de ajuda.

—Até que eu tenho um quarto aqui, às vezes quando quero descansar durante o dia vou pra lá. Mas eu preferi comprar um apartamento na cidade. Me dá mais privacidade. Como eu ia fazer minhas festinhas a noite aqui? — Perguntou com uma piscada.

—Isso é verdade. — Sorri. — Me dá seu fone que eu te ligo, caso meu amigo queira ir lá.

Ele pegou meu celular e anotou o telefone dele.

—Eu já vou. — Ele disse e se levantou para sair.

—Você podia ficar comigo e dar uma volta pelo prédio, enquanto ele não vem. — Pedi, ansiosa. No mesmo instante arrependi. Será que minhas intenções soaram erradas?

—Tudo bem, vamos conhecer o prédio. — Propôs atencioso.

Eu me coloquei ao seu lado e caminhamos pelos corredores, enquanto conversávamos.

—Está gostando do curso? — Forcei um assunto. Odiava o silêncio.

—Eu falei para você lá na Califórnia que não era o que eu queria, lembra? Na verdade estou levando nas coxas. Estou inclusive matando aula agora. Se não fosse você, eu estaria à toa.

—Mas seu pai não liga de você levar nas coxas? — Franzi o cenho.

—Ah, ele já é senador, vai me colocar na política de qualquer maneira. — Deu de ombros. —Tudo que eu preciso é de um diploma, e isso eu já estou garantindo estando aqui.

Que diferença dele para o Edward, pensei. Edward não se conforma só com o diploma. Ele quer ser sempre o melhor.

Ele continuou. —Sabe, tanto faz o meu futuro. O que eu quis, eu não pude fazer. Lembra que eu te falei que queria ser cientista? Pois é, era o meu sonho de criança. Mas meu pai não deixou. Então, estou tipo me deixando levar. — Ele era meio desiludida. Mas era legal. —Onde você está hospedada?

—No Crystal, perto do aeroporto.

—Bom aquele lugar, né!

—Pois é, cheguei hoje. Nem deu para curtir muito ainda.

Enquanto conversávamos, eu me distraí procurando algum sinal do Edward e nem percebi o quanto tínhamos andado. Estávamos no fim de um corredor, que estava quase vazio pelo horário. Só havia mais uma sala de vidro que ocupava todo o fim do corredor, mas estava escura.

Eu observava a sala de vidro, que tinha uma luz no final, agucei o olhar e notei que slides eram apresentados. Repentinamente me senti sendo encostada na parede, com dois braços na altura do meu pescoço me encurralando. Fiquei estática, impedida de sair e olhei desentendida para Ryan, tentando decifrar suas intenções. Ele respirou bem próximo ao meu rosto.

—Bella, está me devendo algo. — Ele me olhou gentil e determinado, passando a mão em meu cabelo.

Em choque, eu pensava em um jeito de dar um fora e desfazer de qualquer esperança sem ser mal educada. —Não me lembro.

—Ficou quase a noite toda comigo na Califórnia, e na hora que eu ia te beijar, você foi embora. — Ele aproximou o rosto centímetros do meu, esperando a minha reação.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, pensando ainda num jeito de sair de lá.

—Ryan, já gravei a aula. Pega logo. — Uma voz se pronunciou por trás do Ryan. Aquela voz era conhecida, mas Ryan estava me tampando.

—Ih, cara! Pede licença, estou com uma garota. —Ryan disse em tom de brincadeira, sem se virar e sem se afastar de mim.

—Todo dia você está com uma garota. — Respondeu com censura. Era Edward! _E agora? Saia ou não saia dali_?

—Tu é tosco hein, Edward! — Ryan se virou para ele.

Eu abaixei o rosto para poder olhá-lo por baixo do braço de Ryan. Mas ele não olhava para mim, nem percebeu que era eu ali.

—Oi, Edward! — Chamei sua atenção e sorri. Ele cerrou os olhos e me olhou por uns segundos, parecendo não acreditar.

—Vocês se conhecem? — Ryan perguntou e afastou o braço.

—Sim. Ele é o meu amigo que te falei. — Disse em prontidão, aliviada pela chegada do Edward. Edward passou a mão no cabelo e não falou nada, nem mesmo me cumprimentou. —Tudo bem? — Perguntei preocupada com o surto de ira que se seguiria quando ele descobrisse que eu fugi para vê-lo. Ele parecia distraído, fora de órbita.

Contente, soltei-me completamente do Ryan e pulei com os braços em volta de seu pescoço —Vim fazer uma surpresa! — Sorri, eufórica, e dei um beijo em seu rosto. Ele não me abraçou de volta, continuou estagnado.

—Edward, me dá o meu ipod e amanhã leva a Bella no meu ap, já combinei com ela. Até mais. — Ryan pegou o ipod e saiu.

Ainda com os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward, esperei-o reagir.

—O que foi? — Juntei as sobrancelhas. —Eu esperei várias reações quando você me visse, mas ficar parado sem falar nada, eu não esperava. — Disse calmamente, acariciando o seu cabelo. —Eu prefiro que você brigue e me chame de louca, do que ficar assim. — Sorri cinicamente, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

—Bella... São tantas perguntas que nem sei por onde começar. — Sussurrou atônico, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

—Então vamos lá para fora. Vamos sentar em um banquinho. — Puxei sua mão pelo corredor e sentamos num banco em frente ao prédio. —Eu tenho uma dica de como começar, pergunte como eu vim parar aqui. — Disse sorridente, acariciando o seu rosto.

—Tá, como você veio parar aqui? — Seu tom não havia censura, era só choque e curiosidade.

—Meu pai viajou e eu fiquei com saudade de você, então peguei um avião e vim te ver. — Contei como se estivesse a coisa mais normal do mundo, dando beijinhos de luz em seu queixo e mandíbula. Ele segurou o meu rosto nas mãos e me fez parar de beijá-lo.

—Bella, eu não vou nem pensar, não vou desgastar o meu cérebro com isso. Você vai voltar agora mesmo para Seattle. — Disse calmamente, acariciando o meu rosto com os polegares.

—Não, eu não vou, já estou hospedada! — Relutei, cruzando os braços.

Ainda bem que eu já tinha me hospedado. _Ufa!_

—Bella, vou te pedir como amigo. Se você tem alguma consideração por mim, por favor, vai embora. Quando eu voltar, a gente esquece que isso aconteceu e tudo volta ao normal. — Ele passou as mãos em meus cabelos com olhar suplicante.

—Eu não vou. Não cruzei o país à toa. — Emburrei igual criança.

—Bella, querida, por favor, você é menor, eu não vou ficar andando com você. Seu pai pode mandar me prender. Você já pensou o que isso causaria a minha ficha histórica? — Sua voz era cortante, havia desespero escondido em seus olhos. —Seu pai sabe que você está aqui? — Ele devia estar nervoso, pois a primeira coisa que eu tinha falado foi que meu pai estava viajando.

—Não, ele está viajando e eu não vou embora, quero ficar com você. — Continuei de braço cruzado, inabalável na convicção.

Ele me olhou sem paciência. —Eu não vou ser culpado por isso. Vou ligar para ele agora e mandar ele vir te buscar. Aliás, eu vou com você agora no aeroporto, você vai comprar a passagem e ir embora. Me espere aqui. Vou ao meu quarto guardar meus matérias e pegar umas coisas. — Levantou ansioso e saiu. Eu sorri. Tinha certeza que ainda iria dobrá-lo.

Vinte minutos depois, Edward voltou estranho, distante e mais calado. —Faz assim, Bella, você faz o que quiser. Se quiser ficar, fique. Pra mim, tanto faz. — Murmurou introspectivo.

—Tudo bem, eu vou ficar com você. — Disse colocando os braços de volta em seu pescoço.

—Eu não vou ficar com você. Fique no seu hotel, depois você compra a passagem e vai embora. — Falou secamente, tirando sutilmente minha mão do seu pescoço.

—Você não vai ficar lá comigo? — Resmunguei com um biquinho.

—Não. — Sua voz era fria e distante.

—Poxa, Edward, eu não vou ficar aqui perdendo tempo. Já gastei quase dois mil, então vou fazer valer à pena ter vindo. Não é só você quem eu conheço aqui! — Disse teimosamente, vendo se ele tinha alguma reação.

—Tudo bem. Pra mim, tanto faz. — Deu de ombros, indiferente.

Insistente, pus a mão em seu cabelo e enfiei os dedos.

—Anjinho, pensa um pouco, eu cruzei o país porque estava com saudade de você, quero ficar perto de você. — Disse carinhosamente.

—Ah é? Estava com saudade? Não parece... — Sorriu frio e zombador, tirando educadamente minhas mãos do seu cabelo. Eu não entendia porque não podia acariciá-lo.

—Fica no hotel comigo. Lá é lindo. Pensa no tanto de coisa que poderemos fazer juntos. Temos quase três dias para ficar lá. Já está pago... Não posso mais voltar. Eu já estou aqui, então relaxa e me divirta. — Propus com uma piscada brincalhona.

—Relaxar e se divertir, Bella, é isso que você quer? — Ele me olhou duramente nos olhos. —Rá! É você quem pede! — Disse uns decibéis a mais que o seu normal.

Ele ainda ficou parado, me olhando estranho uns minutos. Depois balançou a cabeça e fez uma careta de frustração. Eu não acreditava que ele estava com tanta raiva só por eu ter vindo, mesmo assim, tinha certeza que depois que eu o beijasse ele iria melhorar.

—Vou buscar umas roupas no meu quarto, espera que a gente vai se _divertir_ muito. — Sua voz foi sarcástica e estranha. Eu não entendi o que aconteceu desde que ele voltou do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, ele voltou e nos direcionamos ao carro. Durante todo o trajeto ele não falou mais nada, e nem eu perguntei. O clima estava pesado e eu não sabia o motivo. Acreditei que depois ele ia melhorar, já que resolveu vir.

Estacionamos no hotel e ele estava mais distante ainda, sem ao menos encostar-se a mim. Meu coração começou a palpitar ao sentir a frieza em seus olhos.

Chegamos ao quarto, ele foi direto para o banho, demorando lá mais tempo que o normal. Ele saiu de boxer preta e deitou-se na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça. Achei tão estranha sua exposição. Geralmente ele era tão tímido.

Eu estava tão envergonhada com a situação que não tive nem coragem de inspencioná-lo. Se fosse outra ocasião, eu não perderia um milímetro do seu corpo. Abaixei os olhos e sentei em uma poltrona, abismada com o que acontecia.

—Vai ficar aí parada? Pensei que você quisesse se divertir! — Disse sarcástico novamente, com um olhar esquisito, os dentes trincados. Eu ia ter um colapso se isso continuasse. Isso era certeza.

—O que você quer que eu faça? — Levantei cautelosa, objetivando amenizar a situação.

Ele sorriu sem humor. —Tome banho! — Disse secamente, como se fosse o óbvio.

Não entendi o porquê disso, mas me convenci de que ele quisesse sair, e por isso eu deveria tomar banho e me arrumar, por isso segui para o banho.

Minutos depois, saí de banheiro de roupão, e ele nem ao menos olhou para mim. Seu semblante se transformou em puro ódio, me causando constrangimento. Fui para o canto do quarto, passei creme nas pernas, perfume, penteei o cabelo, sequei, fiquei só de calcinha e sutiã, e ele não me olhou em nenhum minuto. Era como se o Edward que eu conhecia não estivesse presente ali. Aquilo apertava o meu coração.

Vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusinha solta preta. Ele olhou em minha direção e fez tsc tsc irônico. —Prefiro vestido. Vista o que você estava. — Ordenou sombriamente. Suspirei, sentindo a pulsação correr.

Estava insegura, mas pelo menos foi uma reação. Sinal que ele gostava de vestidos. Peguei um outro, um para sair a noite, quase o mesmo modelo do de antes, de botões, e vesti. Demorei um tempo abotoando e depois fui para frente do espelho.

—Não passe maquiagem. — Rosnou, sua voz grave.

Algum sinal. Ele estava se revelando. Talvez a raiva estivesse passando. Eu tinha que crer nisso. —Você não vai se arrumar? — Sussurrei me perguntando por que ele ainda continuava na cama, se nós íamos sair?

—Pra quê me arrumar? — Franziu o cenho.

Eu inspirei fundo, fechei os olhos, depois exalei pesadamente, buscando calma.

—O quê está acontecendo, Edward? — Sentei na poltrona de canto. —Você me mandou tomar banho, vestir o vestido... Para quê, se nós não vamos sair para nos divertir?

—Porque nós vamos nos divertir aqui. Vem aqui. — Bateu a mão na cama. Parecia que ele estava somente me informando, não me chamando.

Algo em mim alertou que as coisas estavam bem ruins. Eu encostei perto da cama, acreditando que a qualquer momento ele iria voltar ao normal. Ele se ajoelhou, pôs a mão em minha cintura e, de repente, eu o senti me jogando em cima da cama, em seguida sua boca se aproximou do meu pescoço. Rápido. Muito rápido. Longe do seu normal.

Ele beijou-me famintamente no pescoço, com mordidas e grunhidos. Foi inesperado, diferente, mas eu deitei a cabeça e dei espaço para sua boca, no mesmo instante que minha mão desceu e acariciou o seu peito e abdômen. Ele estremeceu com meu toque, me olhou com os olhos cerrados e respirou fundo. Em seguida, fechou os olhos e abriu minha perna com a dele, me assustando quando arrastou a coxa na minha região íntima. Olhei-o desentendida, ele sorriu maquiavélico, pegou rudemente em meus cabelos e cheirou, enquanto se encaixava entre as minhas pernas, com seu corpo muito estimulado.

Eu não entendia a sua atitude, pois ele sempre foi tímido e discreto. Também não entendia a distância que eu sentia dele, e com isso meu coração palpitava.

—O que você está fazendo? — Perguntei com a voz estrangulada enquanto minha pulsação corria em frenesi.

—Tem certeza que você não sabe? — Disse com a voz grossa, me causando arrepios.

Enquanto ele falava, pegou o meu vestido asperamente e levantou, subindo as mãos até a lateral da minha coxa. Era bom, mas meu coração doía. Ele parou os olhos em mim por segundos, tinha conflito em seus olhos. Não resisti e acariciei o seu rosto ternamente, querendo descobrir o que ele tinha. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando difícil quando eu o acariciava, em seguida tomou ar profundamente, se inclinou novamente e atacou meu pescoço, com sugadas frenéticas.

Algo me dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada, não parecia ele. Eu queria meu anjinho de volta. Ele começou a mordiscar minha orelha de uma maneira punitiva. A mão que estava em minha coxa, subiu para minha cintura, por dentro do vestido, me acariciando e me apertando contra si.

Meu corpo se contorcia não obedecendo ao comando do meu cérebro, que mandava ficar alerta. Involuntariamente, meu corpo ― gostando do prazer ―, me traia.

Ele mordiscou como fome meus ombros, passava a língua em meu pescoço, orelha, soltando sonsinhos de ansiedade e desejo, no mesmo instante que sua mão acariciava e apertava minha nádega. Ele mordeu e beijou meu queixo devagar, passando a língua lentamente. Minha pele se arrepiava e tremia sem que eu deixasse, era como se eu não tivesse no comando.

Em nenhum momento ele beijou a minha boca, não deixei de perceber, logo, decidida, tentei puxá-lo para os meus lábios. Contudo ele recuou, direcionando a boca para o meu pescoço. Sua respiração estava bem irregular. Não havia só desejo, havia uma espécie de raiva.

—Quer se divertir, Bella? Quer curtir o agora? — Disse sarcasticamente e abriu os botões dos meus vestidos, velozmente, sem cautela. Por segundos pensei que fosse rasgar.

Ele ficou olhando perigosamente para o meu corpo embaixo do dele por minutos, como um predador, depois passou a mão em minha barriga, subindo lento, passando por cima do sutiã. Eu não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. Agora estava com medo da pessoa que estava ali.

Ele tirou meu vestido por completo e deu mordiscadas desde a lateral da minha coxa até a minha cintura. Eu estava sem cérebro. Porém mais uma vez meu corpo me traiu e se contorceu com aquele prazer.

Eu queria perguntar o que acontecia, mas ele começou a beijar a minha barriga coercivamente, lambendo por baixo das laterais da calcinha, e isso estava me impedindo de falar, pois eu não sabia onde estava minha língua. O prazer que eu sentia se misturava com tristeza, insegurança e medo.

Ele me deitou subitamente de costas, e passou as mãos por toda a extensão do meu corpo, apertando a coxa. Ele mordeu as minhas costas de uma maneira que chegava a me causar dor. —Você não vai mais brincar com um homem, Bella. — Grunhiu.

Eu não queria, mas meu corpo queimava e ao mesmo tempo uma dor me cortava por dentro. Por não pensar que esse lado dele existia, eu estava com medo. Ele tirou meu sutiã e começou a passar a língua libidinosamente nos ombros, braços, descendo com a boca nas costas, devagar, até minha panturrilha. Arqueei e tremi, ele continuou beijando, subindo a boca na perna, parando e mordiscando um tempo a nádega. Era tudo contraditório em meu cérebro. Era boa a sensação do corpo queimando, mas ao mesmo tempo era ruim saber que não estávamos bem e eu não sabia o que acontecia.

Ele beijou até o pescoço, arrastando o corpo no meu, mostrando a sua excitação. Por conta própria meu corpo se empinou e, sem que eu permitisse, gemidos baixinhos saiam da minha boca.

Ele colocou os dedos em minha peça íntima, fazendo menção de descer, e sua língua se abandonou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu ficasse muito tonta. Ofeguei e, mesmo com o corpo derretendo, nessa hora eu entendi o que acontecia e o que ia acontecer.

Ele estava com raiva de mim, embora eu não soubesse exatamente qual era o real motivo. Ele achava que eu tinha vindo aqui só para me _divertir_ com ele, então ele iria fazer logo o serviço. Eu não consegui fazê-lo parar, só sentia os dedos dele dentro da minha calcinha, passeando da cintura até a região baixa da minha barriga, _bem baixa_.

A dor que cortou o meu peito me deixou sem ação. Eu não o tinha deixado fazer aquilo comigo, não permiti que ele me tocasse _ali_. Infeliz, bloqueei todos os meus sentidos e me senti uma pedra, fria e dura. Não sei nem se continuei respirando.

Ele continuou beijando minhas costas com um desespero que não me dava chance de pensar. Eu estava acabada. Nem todo o prazer do mundo valia a dor que me cortava. Me senti horrível. Ele estava me tratando como uma qualquer. Não teve coragem nem de me beijar na boca, agora iria me violar naquela posição!

Quando vi que aquilo acontecia comigo, ouvi um soluço distante. Era meu próprio choro que me assustava.

Repentinamente, Edward parou e sentou ao meu lado.

—Vista-se! — Disse ríspido, jogando o meu vestido na minha mão, como se eu fosse alguém repulsiva.

Aquilo doeu mais ainda. Peguei meu vestido, me tampei e corri para o banheiro. O meu mundo ia acabar em choro. Enchi a banheira e fiquei dentro. Eu queria ficar ali até amanhecer. Até tirar todo o rastro que ele deixou de saliva em mim. Não queria olhar no seu rosto.

A tristeza me invadiu arrancando lágrimas dos meus olhos. _Porque ele estava agindo assim? O que eu fiz?_– Eu me perguntava insistentemente. Devo ter passado umas duas horas no banheiro. Saí cabisbaixa, envergonhada pela situação, e ele estava arrumado, pronto para sair. Embaraçada, direcionei ao canto do quarto e vesti um pijama.

—Bella, estou saindo. — Avisou com a voz baixa.

Ao ouvi-lo, arrisquei olhar para ele, encarando-o. Eu não estava com ódio dele, só queria saber o que aconteceu. Ele sustentou o olhar por poucos minutos e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Derrotada, deitei-me na cama, encolhida, e esperei as horas passarem, enquanto isso as lágrimas desciam. Eu não sabia se ele ia voltar, então sentia meu peito doer, minha cabeça girar. Passaram-se algumas horas, a porta se abriu, ele entrou e sentou na cama. Eu permaneci de olhos fechados, não queria olhar para ele. Senti sua mão tirando o cabelo que estava grudado no meu rosto molhado pelo choro e pelo suor. Ele não percebeu que eu estava acordada, então abri os olhos.

Imediatamente ele se retraiu e deitou, fitando o vazio, com expressão dura. Fiquei por longos minutos o observando. Ele não me olhou de volta. Eu estava infeliz demais para tentar conversar, então as vagas lembranças da noite invadiram meu cérebro e eu me virei para deixar as lágrimas cair, enquanto os pensamentos me invadiam.

—Por que você voltou? — Sussurrei com a voz baixa e trêmula.

—Ainda não sei... Talvez porque não tenha saído realmente para ir embora. Eu só queria pensar.

—Sinceramente eu não entendi o que eu fiz... — Me virei para olhar para ele.

—Fui irracional, agi sem pensar, desculpe. — Respondeu sem emoção, como uma máquina.

—Irracional? Você acabou com uma noite que poderia ser perfeita, e isso foi só ser irracional! — Balancei a cabeça, inconformada. —O quê que eu fiz? Me fala!

—Você veio. Esse foi seu primeiro erro. — Disse calmo, mas duro.

—Ter vindo foi um erro tão grande que eu mereci ter sido tratada como uma qualquer, com você repudiando meus beijos? — Eu ainda chorava, completamente magoada.

—Você se comporta como uma qualquer. — Disse sem emoção. —Mas desculpe, não tenho nada a ver com sua vida pessoal. — Falou secamente e continuou fitando o vazio.

—EU NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! — Gritei, incapaz de suportar sua frieza.

—Você está louca! — Sentou alarmado. —Quer que chamem a polícia?

—Me fala, por favor, o que eu fiz? — Implorei baixinho, tomando fôlego para tentar mais uma vez.

—Você fez o que você tem feito desde que me conheceu. — Finalmente vi emoção em seus olhos. —Brinca, me iludi e mente para mim. Só isso.

Eu abri a boca, incrédula com o que ele disse. —Realmente eu tenho que desistir de você. Está me fazendo mal. Estou perdendo a dignidade. — Suspirei. —Ainda bem que você desistiu, se não a humilhação seria muito maior. Você ia me obrigar a ter a pior primeira vez que alguém poderia ter. Seria a pior noite da minha vida, onde eu fui tratada como uma vadia, sem ter forças para me soltar. — Solucei com o choro na garganta. —Estou cansada de você. Você não tem respeito por mim, nem a mínima consideração. — Sentei indiana na cama — Vai embora... Eu te odeio... — Disse histérica. — Não quero uma pessoa como você respirando o mesmo ar que eu. — Pedi enquanto as lágrimas desciam do meu rosto.

—Eu vou embora mesmo, Bella. — Levantou e me encarou. —Também estou cansado de ser usado em suas brincadeiras de menina rica com caipira pobre! E para com esse show! Porque as suas mentiras não me convencem mais! — Se direcionou até a porta. —Só mais uma coisa: foi um erro o meu ato irracional, não por você, mas por mim. A minha índole não condiz com a atitude que eu tive. _DESCULPE._ — Falou a última palavra com sarcasmo e ódio.

Eu levantei de súbito, encostei-me à porta e fui escorregando até o chão, impedindo ele de sair.

—Só me esclarece uma coisa antes de ir embora, por favor... — Tentei soar calma. —Por quê? Eu sei que existe um porquê, mas algo não se encaixa. O que aconteceu que agora sou tratada como vadia, sou chamada de mentirosa e está dizendo que te uso?

—Ah, tem muito mais que isso, mas esses atos estão mais claros. — Continuou sarcástico.

—Tem como conversarmos como adultos? — Implorei. —Você me deve isso. Depois você pode ir que eu não te procuro mais. — Eu estava calma, criei uma parede me bloqueando das ofensas que ele lançasse contra mim.

—É, você precisa ouvir mesmo. É bom que você saiba que não sou tão idiota como pareço. — Ele se sentou na cama, eu me levantei do chão e fui sentar na poltrona de canto.

—Sabe, Bella, você é pior do que eu pensei. É realmente muito pior... Você é o pior tipo de todas as mulheres que eu já ouvi falar. Mas pior do que você sou eu, que sempre acreditei em você. — Ele falou como se a pessoa alvo da conversa não fosse eu. —Eu não pedi para você me enganar, eu nunca perguntei se você tinha beijado ou não, não precisava mentir para mim! Eu não perguntei se você tinha namorado ou não. Mas você SEMPRE quis vender uma imagem de boa moça, de puritana, de que '_nunca beijei ninguém, não namoro, não fico, não, não pode'_! — Ele falava e passava as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Estava inquieto, como se quisesse esmurrar a si mesmo por ter acreditado. —Tudo mentira! Só um papel que você estava encenando para o caipira aqui, não é? Putz! Eu nunca te cobrei nada! Se o seu objetivo é sexo, eu dou. — Sorriu com deboche e me encarou. —No fundo eu sei quais suas intenções. Fica dando uma de difícil pra mim, tentando me fazer de bobo, mas sai com qualquer outro playboy, inclusive o Ryan.

Eu estava pasma com tudo que ele tinha dito. Ele não tinha o mínimo respeito e confiança em mim.

—Não tem nada pra eu falar não é? Sua conclusão está pronta... — Eu disse calmamente, fitando os seus olhos.

—Eu já concluí, Bella, depois que o Ryan disse que passou uma noite com você, sua máscara caiu.

—O que? — Olhei para ele boquiaberta e sem ação.

—Sim, eu perguntei de onde ele te conhecia, e ele disse que da Califórnia e que já passou a noite com você. Eu sempre desconfiei, Bella. Você era _espertinha_ demais para a imagem que queria vender. Mas sabe, eu não me importaria de saber que você teve outros homens, outros namorados, eu só queria que você não mentisse tanto pra mim. — Suspirou, chateado. —Eu vi você aos amassos no corredor com ele, e não quis ligar, afinal só ficamos juntos nas férias. Mas o que é pior é que quando a gente conversa, você insiste em dizer que '_só gosta de mim, só eu importo para você, só gosta dos meus beijos'_. É muita mentira pra uma pessoa só! Só um otário para acreditar! E eu fui esse otário! — Ele parou um momento olhando para as mãos. —Você disse que me odeia... E eu também odeio você, Bella. Odeio o modo como você me faz sentir pequeno. Odeio quando você finge que gosta de mim. Odeio tudo em você.

Boquiaberta, eu entendi tudo, e não adiantava falar mais nada.

—Realmente eu estou desistindo de você, Edward. Você não me merece de um jeito que me surpreende. — Sussurrei e fitei o chão.

—Rá! Agora sou eu quem não te mereço? — Sorriu cinicamente.

—Nada que eu falar vai mudar o que você pensa, pois sua opinião sobre mim está formada. Você é tão inseguro do que você é, que não consegue acreditar que alguém goste de você de verdade. Se eu disser pela milésima vez que tudo que eu mostro para você é verdade, você não vai acreditar, então vou poupar o meu argumento. Boa noite.

Eu disse e deitei na cama, de costas para ele. Imediatamente, ele se levantou para sair.

—Edward... — Chamei-o, ele se virou. —Está tarde, dorme aqui, amanhã você vai. — Foi o que consegui falar, depois me virei e me acabei.

Passei a noite quase toda acordada, e por vezes eu ouvia um suspiro. Aparentemente ele estava sofrendo, mas não mais do que eu. Ele não foi massacrado como eu fui. O que doía mais agora era saber que podia ter sido tudo um mal entendido. Sim, eu passei uma noite quase toda com o Ryan, mas foi dançando, nada mais do que isso.

Em alguns momentos na noite, eu cansei e me virei para o lado que ele estava. Ele me olhava por longos minutos, mas eu não mantinha o olhar. Estávamos acordados, torturados pela insônia, pela noite, pela distância, pela dor e pelos mal entendidos. Ambos suspirávamos.

Quando o sol bateu na janela, eu já tinha me rendido ao ardor, fechando os olhos pela exaustão. Foi quando senti um toque no meu rosto que fez meu coração inflar. Passou-se longos minutos, ele continuou tocando meu rosto e respirando perto de mim.

Controlei-me para não puxar o seu pescoço e falar que eu esquecia tudo, e que era para ele ficar comigo. Quando abri os olhos, ele já estava pegando suas coisas e saindo. A dor cortou meu peito e novamente me pus a chorar.

Depois de mais algum tempo chorando, pensei: se eu ficar trancada no quarto, o meu mundo irá acabar. Eu precisava me levantar. Assim, resolvi comprar a passagem e encarar a realidade. Acessei a internet e só tinha vôo para quatorze horas, então eu tinha muito tempo até lá, já que ainda era seis e meia da manhã.

Resolvi procurar algum ponto turístico na internet, algum monumento que eu pudesse visitar, só assim minha manhã passaria. Também decidi que quando desse umas dez horas eu iria ligar para Alice e avisar que até de noite estaria em casa.

Eu tinha que tentar manter as lembranças da noite afastada dos meus pensamentos se eu quisesse manter minha sanidade. Quer saber? Eu que não iria sair daqui como mentirosa. Não era por Edward, era por mim. O Ryan ia ter que me explicar o que aconteceu.

—Ryan, Tudo bem? É Bella. Acordei você?

—Oi, Bella, na verdade nem dormi. Tudo bem? — Perguntou solícito.

—Mais ou menos. — Suspirei.

—O que foi? — Perguntou interessado.

—Tô com um problema. O que você conversou exatamente com o Edward ontem à noite? — Tentei ser o mais sutil possível.

—Nada demais, só que eu já te conhecia e que a gente passou uma noite quase toda juntos na Califórnia.

—Pois é, Edward entendeu tudo errado.

—Como assim?

—Nós dois, eu e ele, tipo ficamos. Estamos juntos. Aliás, estávamos, porque a gente brigou feio essa noite e acho que terminamos. Só que eu fiquei como errada, tipo eu saí como bandida, coisa assim. Ele acha que eu estava de amasso com você ontem à tarde e acha que nós, eu e você, fomos para a cama na Califórnia, entendeu?

—Nossa, Bella, que mal entendido, hein! — Ofegou desacreditado.

—Pois é, e eu sei que você é amigo dele, acho que o único aqui da Universidade. Então eu queria que você fizesse um favor pra mim. Eu não queria que ele continuasse achando que eu sou assim, entende?

—Tudo bem. Eu converso com ele.

—Mas não precisa ser hoje. Deixa para depois, na verdade eu só quero que as coisas fiquem claras.

—Tudo bem. Depois eu falo com ele.

—Obrigada, Ryan, você é legal.

—Por nada. Você ainda vai embora amanhã?

—Eu resolvi ir embora hoje. Vou pegar o vôo das quatorze.

—Bella... Vocês estavam juntos há muito tempo? — Perguntou curioso.

Sorri. —Era um rolo de anos. — Foi o que respondi.

—Hum... Por que você não fica e vai embora só amanhã? Você devia aproveitar que está aqui e ir para festa em minha casa hoje á noite conhecer um pessoal.

—Não. Já comprei a passagem.

—Vai ao aeroporto trocar. — Insistiu, amistosamente.

—Não Ryan, realmente eu quero ir embora. Essa viagem não foi uma boa idéia.

—De qualquer maneira, Bella, vou te mandar uma mensagem com o endereço. Assim você tem a opção, caso decida.

—Tudo bem, obrigada mesmo. Foi bom te rever. — Desligamos e eu fui me arrumar para dar uma volta. Eu tinha que tentar levar a vida pra frente. Iria respirar um pouco pela cidade, depois voltava, tomava banho, almoçava e iria embora. Podia ser que agora eu aprendesse a lição do destino.

Narrado por Edward

Estava deitado ao seu lado, em uma noite de insônia, cansado da nossa discussão em que eu disse que a odiava, quando na verdade queria dizer que me odiava por gostar e por querê-la mesmo assim.

A noite se passou lentamente, com o silêncio sendo rompido somente com os ruídos dos nossos corpos se movendo no imenso e confortável colchão do hotel. _...Tinha tudo para ser uma noite feliz de amor... _Se não fosse por vê-la com meus próprios olhos nos braços de outro, e se não fosse por saber que ela mente tanto com relação a namorados e homens, eu não resistiria. Na verdade, não sei como resisti. Principalmente depois de quase prová-la, depois de degustar sua pele, conhecer seu corpo, saber que ela estava pronta para mim... Foi insano tocar o seu corpo de um jeito tão voraz, quando na verdade eu queria me prostrar e adorá-lo pela sua perfeição, pela sua textura e delicadeza.

Lembrar-me daqueles momentos me tira o juízo, leva-me a insensatez. Meu corpo todo reage e fica revolto por não ter prosseguido. Foi sorte ter conseguido parar. _Eu não ia parar_. Foi tortura. _Uma loucura_. Eu amei. _Me odiei_.

Queria não me sentir dominado assim. Não com ela deitada ao meu lado. O que me abalou foi lembrar que ela insisti em dizer que sou o único a quem ela quer. Rá! _Sou o único que ela quer enganar!_

Precisei me alimentar das palavras do Ryan para não tocá-la novamente e para não falar pra ela que eu a queria mesmo assim, que eu era viciado nela e que sem seus beijos não saberia viver. Em alguns minutos eu ouvi o seu soluço na noite, não entendia o motivo que ela chorava. Será porque eu descobri? Talvez se ela assumisse e falasse a verdade, eu não me importaria tanto assim. Ela só precisava parar de mentir, de tentar me enganar.

As luzes do amanhecer invadiram o quarto, explicitando ser minha hora. Partir e deixar Bella era uma tormenta pra mim. Mesmo não estando tão perto, o seu perfume me invadia, a sua pele me hipnotizava e seu corpo me fascinava. Estava há horas tentando me soltar da cama que me atraía como magnetismo, resolvi tocar seu rosto pela última vez, aproveitar que ela caiu no sono e me despedir, pois não a veria mais. Fazendo isso me libertaria. Eu cria nisso.

Ela estava linda, mesmo com o rosto cansado. Eu diria que ela era inocente, se não soubesse quem realmente ela é. O rosto parecia de uma criança, a pele rosada e delicada, e o cheiro... humm... Por minutos permiti-me inspirar a mecha de seu cabelo, fechando os olhos e suprindo a saudade. Minha vontade era abraçá-la, cuidar do seu sono, beijar seu rosto.

_Idiota_– meu cérebro gritou.

Consciente do quanto eu a queria e do quanto esse querer era errado por vários motivos, resolvi sair.

Cansado da noite longa, peguei um coletivo e voltei para o campus. Sábado era vazio na Universidade, pois muita gente voltava para casa. Satisfeito com o sossego, entrei em meu quarto e organizei meus livros na escrivaninha, disposto a voltar a minha vida normal de fins de semana, que se resumia a estudos sucessivos. Hoje não iria ser diferente.

Era um quinhão ter como colega de quarto Ryan. Como ele tinha o próprio apartamento na cidade, eu habitava praticamente exclusivo no dormitório universitário. Isso me proporcionava singular liberdade. Caso fosse diferente, e ele tivesse sido substituído por alguém dado à bagunça, era capaz de minar surtos em mim, uma vez que não suporto desordem. A maneira que o Ryan ocupa o quarto não proporciona incomodo algum: ele guarda seus materiais, às vezes dorme à tarde, e às vezes toma banho após os exercícios pela universidade, assim, tudo decorre fácil para mim.

Deitei em minha cama sentindo o peso da falta de sono durante a noite, sabendo ter sido sensata a atitude de ter me afastado, pois daqui não há magnetismo me prendendo a ela, e eu posso pensar com a razão. Senti muito tê-la deixado sozinha, pois contudo, preocupo-me com ela longe de sua casa. Lamento profundamente tê-la machucado, mesmo que ela merecesse cada palavra dita. _Idiota! _Espero que ela supere e que fique bem.

—O que você está fazendo aqui dia de sábado? — Fui tirado dos pensamentos ao ver Ryan chegar todo amarrotado, em plena nove horas da manhã.

—Vim buscar umas coisas que deixei aqui. — Respondeu e fechou a porta atrás de si. —E você? Sua amiga foi embora?

—Não, ela deve ir só amanhã. — Respondi desinteressado em continuar.

—O que rola entre vocês? — Perguntou despreocupadamente e abriu seu armário. —Tem alguma coisa com ela?

—Nada, só amizade. — Não mudei o tom de voz e peguei um livro ao lado da cama.

—Ela é muito gatinha. Se é só amizade, me dá o telefone dela que eu vou ligar pra ela para sairmos hoje à noite.

—Pode pegar. Anota aí. — Entreguei com neutralidade para ele anotar. Ele anotou e me entregou o telefone.

—Sabe, tem uns seis meses que eu a vi pela primeira vez. Foi em uma festa em um clube de magnatas, com mais de trezentas mulheres. Sabe que ela foi a mais encantadora que eu vi. Só que ela nem olhava para mim, ao contrário da irmã dela que faltava me comer com os olhos.

Instantaneamente, lembrei da Jéssica. Ela tinha um jeitinho bem intimidador mesmo.

—É, eu conheço a irmã dela. — Comentei atencioso. Queria ver aonde ele queria chegar.

—Aí eu chamei a sua amiga para dançar, e ela timidamente foi. Passamos horas e horas dançando enquanto conversávamos. Eu já estava cansado de tanto dançar. Ela não era igual todas as mulheres que eu conhecia. Ela só queria conversar e dançar. Quando eu comecei a me inclinar testando sua receptividade para beijá-la, ela ficou bem nervosa e saiu correndo da festa. Nossa, foi um golpe no meu ego. — Ele sorriu com a lembrança.

Algo que ele falou me fez estremecer. Ele continuou.

—Então eu a encontrei aqui ontem, e ela esperava por você sentada sozinha em um banco. Eu a reconheci e fui falar com ela. Acredita que ela nem lembrava meu nome? Eu até me senti ofendido. Geralmente as mulheres não se esquecem de mim... — Disse presunçoso e eu senti um embargo na garganta. Emoções fervilhavam em minhas veias.

—...Então andamos pelo corredor, e eu encostei-a na parede para ela não fugir de mim. Até que ela tentou, e foi quando você chegou para atrapalhar. Então já que vocês não têm nada, hoje vou atrás dela. Quem sabe eu consiga até que enfim beijá-la. — Disse com uma piscada.

Eu estava em choque com a revelação. Não continha o conflito e imputação que duelavam em meu interior.

—Edward, hoje à noite tem uma festa lá em casa, caso você queira ir... Eu vou ligar pra Bella e ver se ela vai. Nem que eu tenha que buscá-la.

—Vou pensar. — Respondi no automático, com uma sensação horrível amargando no estômago. Sem conseguir esconder minha aflição, coloquei minha cabeça nas mãos e perdi a consciência da presença do Ryan no quarto enquanto repassava o que aconteceu em minha mente. _Ela eufórica, me abraçando, sorrindo... Eu tocando-a, ferindo-a..._

—Cara, onde você está com a cabeça? — Ele balançou a mão na frente do meu rosto. Tinha falado algo que eu não ouvi.

Respirei fundo e levantei olhar. —Ryan, você não falou que passou uma noite com a Bella? — Mal consegui disfarçar a acusação em minha própria voz.

—Sim, mais de cinco horas dançando. Ela tem muito pique! — Disse sorrindo, colocando uns livros nos braços.

Sua resposta caiu como uma bomba em minha cabeça. Céus, o que eu ia fazer? Eu fui tolo, um idiota, precipitado, inconseqüente... Repulsivamente possessivo. Eu precisava tomar uma atitude.

—Ryan, pra onde você está indo? — Sussurrei, levantei e peguei minha carteira.

—Para o Condado de Airlington. Por que? Resolveu sair?

Eu estava sem ação. Sem palavras. —Estou, er... precisando... ir lá. — Balbuciei nervoso. Ele percebeu e não me perguntou mais nada.

Eu não sabia o que fazer... Não sabia o que falar... Eu fui rude... Impulsivo, desnecessariamente cruel.

Durante o trajeto eu não disse uma só palavra, algo que talvez ele estivesse acostumado a vivenciar. Ele me olhou de lado vez ou outra, creio que interessado em introduzir assuntos. Notavelmente viu minha indisposição em conversas aleatórias, assim, deixou-me preso às minhas culpas.

Ele me deixou na porta do hotel, despedi-me sem calor e entrei rápido no hall. Eu me sentia péssimo. A mágoa a que a submeti foi exorbitante. Ela não merecia tal situação.

—Moça, por favor, o cartão do quarto 1011.

—Seu nome?

—Edward.

Ela me entregou. A impaciência me tomou quando tive que esperar pelo tempo do elevador. Eu queria vê-la. Queria me ajoelhar pedindo desculpas. Mesmo que ela não quisesse mais falar comigo nunca mais, eu precisava implorar o seu perdão.

Entrei no quarto, e ele estava vazio. Procurei suas roupas e não as encontrei. Angustiado, fui ao banheiro, ao closet, até que abri um armário e sua mochila estava lá. Suspirei aliviado, abri a mochila, sentindo-me um delinqüente, e peguei uma blusa sua, trazendo-a para o meu rosto. Afoguei-me em seu cheiro e deitei-me na cama. Como eu poderia viver sem ela?

O tempo passou e Bella não chegou. Percebi ser muita invasão eu estar ali dentro, peguei a sua blusa e saí do quarto para esperá-la fora. Se ela me permitisse entrar, eu entraria.

Narrado por Bella

A manhã se passou rápida. Nada melhor do que compras para nos animar quando tudo ia ruim. A cidade era mesmo linda, valeu à pena sair para pensar. Decidi que iria tocar a vida, chegou ao limite viver em função de uma pessoa. Eu irei conseguir, repeti. Como disse o papai: _essas coisas passam_. Passaria mais rápido ainda se eu pensasse no tanto que ele me magoou. O segredo seria me manter ocupada, principalmente nas férias. Irei viajar mais e sair mais com meus amigos. Com certeza isso logo vai passar.

Decidida, entrei no hall do hotel com as mãos cheias de sacolas. Alice iria amar! Apertei o botão do décimo e esperei ansiosa chegar ao meu andar. Iria tomar um banho, vestir uma roupa nova e descer para almoçar. Curtiria um pouquinho desde agora.

—Edward! —Ofeguei e parei. —O que você faz aqui? — Ele estava sentado no chão, na frente da porta do meu quarto.

—Bella... Preciso falar com você. — Sua voz foi um murmúrio triste.

Atônita, abri a porta e entrei. Ele continuou do lado de fora.

—Entre. — Segurei a porta para ele entrar.

—Posso? — _Como não_? Passou a noite aqui e agora pergunta se pode entrar! —Pode. — Foi o que respondi, balançando a cabeça.

Sentei-me na cama, coloquei as sacolas na mesa e fiquei olhando para ele. Ele segurava uma blusa minha. _Tão estranho._

—Bella, eu quero te pedir desculpas. — Ele falou lentamente, cabisbaixo, olhando para o bico do sapato.

—Pelo quê? — Realmente eu queria saber.

Será que em tão pouco tempo longe, ele percebeu que eu não era nada daquilo que ele pensava? _Duvido_.

—Por tudo que eu falei, principalmente pelo que eu fiz. — Ele parecia envergonhado, sua voz era sincera.

—Tudo bem. — Eu já tinha resolvido apagar da memória mesmo, então podia desculpá-lo.

E não era porque ele estava me pedindo desculpas que eu ia me jogar nos seus braços. Não mesmo. Eu ainda tinha um pouquinho de amor próprio. Além disso, ele só tinha pedido desculpas. Isso não queria dizer que ele ainda estava disposto a ficar comigo.

—Senta. — Disse ao ligar a televisão.

Ele sentou, mas continuou com semblante triste.

—Fique bem, Edward, eu estou bem. Você está desculpado. — Sorri educadamente.

Ele me olhou por alguns minutos, parecendo interessado em falar mais algo. —Amigos então? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, em expectativa.

É, se ele estava me propondo só isso, eu tinha que me conformar. Até porque, eu também não o queria mais, não é? Não, sim, não! Eu. Não. O. Quero. Mais- _Se convença Bella_.

—Sim. Amigos.

Ele melhorou o olhar, sorriu, mas não tínhamos assunto.

—Então eu já vou. — Ele se levantou e se dirigiu à porta.

Pensei rápido, travando instantaneamente uma briga com meu restinho de amor próprio. —Não quer almoçar comigo? — Propus num impulso, tentando me alimentar de mais doses do vício pela última vez.

—Podemos. — Colocou as mãos no bolso e sorriu torto, com os olhos verdes derretidos em minha direção. —Onde você pretende ir? — Meu anjinho estava de volta. Eu suspirei.

Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas... —Podemos pedir e comer no quarto. — Disse sem mudar o tom da voz, tentando não parecer uma obcecada.

—Tudo bem. — Ele sorriu mais satisfeito.

Eu não o queria mais... Tinha certeza. Eu só queria ficar perto mais um pouco, até me libertar de vez. Eu juro...


	6. Capítulo 06 Dona do meu coração

**Capítulo –Dona do meu coração **

Minutos se passaram e o silêncio estava presente entre nós, porém o modo como ele me olhava me reconfortava.

_Olha Bella, sinceramente eu acho que é falta de amor próprio o que você está fazendo. Ele só te pediu desculpas, você nem sabe pelo que, e já fica aí se derretendo!_ - meu lado sensato alertou.

Ele permaneceu na cadeira de canto, assistindo TV. Eu deitei sobre as almofadas na cama enquanto esperava o pedido de almoço, mentalmente agradecida por ele ali, ainda que ambos não falássemos nada. Via-me incapaz de coordenar idéias e acontecimentos com sua presença. E todas as vezes que meus olhos encontravam os seus era com certo desconcerto. Não devia, mas estava feliz em vê-lo, o que era uma verdadeira tortura ao meu coração. Até quando iria agüentar?

Ele também me olhava discretamente, com aparente dúvida e apreensão. Embora eu quisesse conversar, tinha medo de ouvir algo que me machucasse novamente.

O almoço chegou, eu recebi o carrinho na porta e dispus perto da cama.

—Ponha o seu e come aqui comigo. — Propus e apontei para a cama, tentando deixá-lo mais a vontade.

Comemos silenciosamente, sem nunca desgrudarmos os olhos do desenho animado na TV. Nem que ficássemos calados a tarde toda, eu queria que ele continuasse lá, nutrindo meu masoquismo.

Após almoçar, organizei o resto de comida e fui escovar os dentes. —Tem escovas de dente descartáveis aqui, você quer? — Ofereci solícita.

—Quero. Eu não trouxe minha mochila. — Justificou sem jeito. — Obrigado. — Sorriu educado. O muro de distância que os separava era quase palpável.

Deixei-o no banheiro, sentei na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceirae, devido à noite mal dormida e à manhã de compras e passeios, o cansaço me tomava.

—Bella, eu já vou. — Avisou sem certeza, ao me encontrar relaxada sobre as almofadas.

—Fica mais um pouco. Depois você vai. — Pedi carinhosa. —Você tem que estudar?

—Também... É que eu vou deixar você descansar. E eu também estou cansado. — Explicou hesitante.

—Fica aqui. Eu prometo não tocar em você. — Escondi minhas mãos nas costas, fazendo uma cara cômica inocente, depois sorri e bati duas vezes na cama.

Ele sorriu tímido, indeciso.

—Fecha as persianas e abaixa a TV, ou melhor, desliga, senão, eu não paro de assistir. — Pedi manhosamente.

—Tudo bem. — Assentiu e foi fechar as persianas.

Eu deitei encolhida em um canto da cama super king, assim deixaria um bom espaço pra ele. Ele se deitou sobre as almofadas no outro canto e ficou olhando para o teto.

—Já comprou sua passagem? — Perguntou baixo.

—Sim. Eu tinha comprado pra hoje duas da tarde, mas fui lá e troquei a passagem para amanhã, às quatro. Acredita que os vôos de amanhã estavam todos cheios e quase que eu não consigo? — Balancei a cabeça admirada.

—Por que adiou? — Parecia querer manter um diálogo.

—Por que resolvi sair hoje à noite e aproveitar o passeio mais um pouquinho. — Respondi sem hesitar.

Se antes ele pensava que eu queria só aproveitar, agora que ia ter certeza. Uma mulher saindo sozinha na cidade grande na cabeça moralista dele devia ser um absurdo. Mas eu não ia mentir, se ele perguntasse. Não tinha nada a esconder. Vou pra casa do Ryan sim. Vai que seja legal!

Uma pausa longa de silêncio se fez, antes que ele interrompesse. —Bella, realmente eu preciso ir. — Informou e se levantou.

Será que ele se irritou porque eu disse que iria sair? Seria muita pretensão pensar isso.

—Por favor, não vá. Fique como meu amigo... Jasper não deixaria uma amiga aqui sozinha. Ainda mais eu. — Sorri persuasiva.

Impotente ante a chantagem emocional, ele sorriu e deitou de lado na cama, de frente pra mim. Foi fácil e estranha sua redenção... Em silêncio, eu olhava-o sem encará-lo. Ele manteve um olhar terno em mim. Meu Edward relaxado e livre estava de volta, mesmo que estivesse cauteloso.

Vagas lembranças dos olhos dele na noite passada ainda queriam invadir a minha mente, fazendo minha garganta cortar, enviando assim umidade aos meus olhos. Mas eu respirava fundo e olhava de novo para ele, me convencendo que aquele era o meu Edward. Ainda que sua presença fosse uma caridade forçada e que me conformar com isso abatesse meu amor próprio, ele estava ali, e eu estava feliz.

—Bella... Podemos conversar? — Ele perguntou receoso.

Pensei um pouco antes de responder. Com certeza ele falaria algo que me magoaria. Ainda que involuntariamente, me magoaria. Eu ainda não estava pronta para mexer em uma ferida. Eu só queria ficar perto dele.

—Eu prefiro não.

**Narrado por Edward**

Sacrificava-me mais a cada minuto que ficávamos próximos. Era perceptível que ela não tinha me perdoado de verdade, queria somente equilibrar a convivência. Eu lamento não ter forças para afastar-me dela. Se eu fosse forte o suficiente e a deixasse, tudo seria mais fácil para nós dois.

Depois dessa noite, tinha mais certeza que não era correto me aproximar. Assim, nenhum dos dois sofre com as armadilhas da nossa vida. Porém, cativo, não consigo me afastar, principalmente quando ela pede de modo tão persuasivo. Não consigo lhe dizer não. Não consigo me desprender.

Condeno-me por tê-la julgado, por ter tomado medidas não calculadas e precipitadas. Encontro-me miseravelmente contrito, desejoso por expor minha falta. Mas ela nega-se a falar sobre o assunto, mostrando assim, o quão magoada ainda está.

Observei-a lembrando dos momentos nos quais eu fui tão feliz com ela. Ela tem o poder de me deixar tão bem, de acreditar que tudo é possível. Seus olhos despertam sonhos em mim, sonhos de ser feliz. Seu sorriso mostra esperança, e ele me lança cordas, prendendo-me todo. E com o seu toque, meu corpo desobedece aos meus comandos e se torna um dependente. Viciado dependente. Tudo no meu chão treme, predominando a sua vontade sempre. É perceptível o que se passa entre nós. Tenho a alma sensível ao seu querer. Não tenho como fugir de perto dela. Ela não descobriu isso. Mas eu sim. Portanto, devo conter-me e conformar-me em apreciá-la enquanto há tempo.

Queria tocá-la e implorar-lhe pelo seu perdão. Mas de que adiantaria? Temo que sejamos marcados para nos desentendermos. Assim como nossos pais.

Enquanto meus pensamentos divagavam, ela dormiu, e eu me permiti um duradouro olhar para seu rosto. Ela suspirou por várias vezes e se moveu inquieta, exprimindo com meiguice a sua exaustão.

Não devia, mas tirei minha camisa, coloquei-a sobre a cabeceira e trouxe Bella para os meus braços, a fim de acalentar o seu sono e abafar a imensa saudade que me invadia. Com o passar dos minutos, sua respiração foi se tornando branda em meu peito. Esperei que ela se entregasse ao sono tranqüilo enquanto acariciava seu rosto e seus cabelos com as pontas dos dedos.

E além de tornar sereno o seu sono, eu acalentava a dor enorme do meu coração por tê-la contundido.

Abracei-a forte e permiti-me novamente sentir o seu perfume, tocar sua pele. Por um longo momento, me afoguei no abraço. Eu não planejei ou conjecturei tê-la em minha vida, ocupando tanto espaço em mim. Mas agora não sou o planejei. Não consigo transpor palavras ao sentimento que sinto, muito embora eu tenha consciência que devo sufocá-los.

**Narrado por Bella**

Fiquei perdida entre a névoa do sono e realidade. Por diversas vezes senti os lábios do Edward na minha testa, nos meus cabelos. Mas o torpor e a exaustão não me permitiram acordar para ver se era real. O quarto estava escuro quando despertei, sem nenhum sinal de claridade pelas frestas. Devia ser noite, pensei. Por quantas horas dormi?

Deparei-me com o peito de Edward a centímetros do meu rosto. Ele ficou! Estava perto de mim. Não sabia como fui parar ali, com a boca quase em seu peito nu, mas não ia me permitir sair. Não, até que me tirassem.

O seu braço estava embaixo do meu pescoço, seu corpo em frente ao meu. Ele estava dormindo profundamente, logo eu poderia ficar um pouco mais. Cautelosa, passeei a ponta dos meus dedos pelo seu peito, só para provar que era real. Era tortura saber que ele não era meu. Não conseguiria viver sem tal perfeição. Levantei a cabeça para olhar o seu rosto, conferi se dormia e tive certeza, então encostei meu rosto em seu peito e me permiti sentir o seu cheiro, a textura, acariciando lentamente com um toque.

Perdi-me ali por vários minutos, sem me dar conta de ver o tempo passar. E quando senti sua respiração descompassada, sinal que em alguns minutos ele acordaria, ou já estaria acordado, tive vergonha pela primeira vez do que fazia. Vergonha de mim mesma por ser tão fraca, tão vulnerável, quando eu não devia estar ali me permitindo sofrer novamente.

Eu não tive forças para me afastar. Pelo contrário, eu não queria estar ali só com a palma da mão e o rosto em seu peito. Eu queria tocá-lo com meus lábios, queria beijá-lo, sentir o gosto de sua pele. Fechei os olhos e deixei meus lábios encostarem-se nele, levemente, com beijinhos suaves. Eu precisava sentir a temperatura, a maciez.

Seu peito se expandiu numa respiração profunda, então ele depositou um beijo em minha testa.

—Bella... Está tarde. Você tem compromisso. — Disse acariciando meu cabelo.

—Você tem horas?

—Oito horas. — Informou com a voz rouca.

—Daqui a pouco eu levanto.

Ele parecia estar satisfeito em me ter tão perto, e eu não entendia sua atitude receptiva quando nós decidimos ser só amigos. Mesmo assim, levantei os olhos e toquei em seu queixo. Eu não pude me conter, apesar do medo do que aconteceria depois. Meu subconsciente sensato gritava que eu precisava conversar. Dizia que se conversássemos, eu ficaria a par de tudo que aconteceu. Mas a minha parte espontânea dizia ser melhor não, argumentando que se eu ainda queria desfrutar da presença dele, era melhor ser sábia e me conter adiando a conversa. Quem sabe assim eu tivesse mais algumas horas. A ocasião oportuna duraria mais algum tempo.

—Vamos comigo? Quando terminar eu te deixo no campus. — Tentei prolongar a dose do vício.

—Para onde você vai?

—Vou para o ap. do Ryan. — Disse prontamente. Eu não precisava hesitar.

—Er, acho que não dá. — Titubeou. —Eu teria que tomar banho e me arrumar. — Explicou em dúvida.

Fiquei animada com sua incerteza e resolvi aproveitar. —Está cedo ainda. A gente passa lá no campus para você se arrumar. — Sugeri.

—Tudo bem. — Aceitou. Eu cerrei os olhos surpresa com a facilidade. —Então está na hora de você se arrumar. — Lembrou e me afastou um pouco.

—Ah... Aqui tá tão bom. — Brinquei e me aproximei novamente.

—Você quem sabe. — Sorriu tímido, puxou mechas de cabelo e enrolou nos dedos.

Com uma necessidade tamanha de ser algo importante para ele, deixei de lado as auto-recriminações e auto-julgamentos, não importando se estava sendo fácil e forçona, e resolvi esmagar de vez o meu orgulho. —Edward... — Chamei-o. —Você me dá um abraço de amigo? — Vergonhoso. Vergonhoso. Vergonhoso. Será que eu o pressionei demais pedindo isso?

—Claro, Bella.

Ele fechou o corpo grande sobre mim e me protegeu toda com o seu. Instintivamente coloquei minha perna dentro da dele, me aconchegando mais. Ele me abraçou forte, mostrando receptividade e ternura.

Sem que eu pudesse controlar, os pensamentos da noite anterior invadiram minha cabeça novamente e eu não pude conter as lágrimas que sem permissão inundaram os meus olhos. Sem um gemido ou suspiro, eu as deixei rolarem silenciosamente. Edward as sentiu em seus braços e me afastou para me olhar, com indagação nos olhos.

—Desculpa, não é nada. — Foi o que consegui dizer e me soltei do seu abraço. Respirei fundo, limpando as lágrimas dos meus olhos, levantei e acendi a luz.

Recuperada, direcionei-me às sacolas com as roupas novas e escolhi um vestido justo, tomara-que-caia e verde musgo. Casual e discreto para a ocasião. Caminhei pelo quarto e percebi que hoje ele estava diferente, aonde eu ia, ele acompanhava os meus passos. Eu queria que a noite anterior não tivesse existido, assim eu não faria comparações. O olhar dele estava diferente. Talvez arrependimento. Mas como uma pessoa se arrependeria tão rápido? Bem, talvez fosse remorso por ter me dito tantas coisas sem ter nada a ver com a minha vida.

Pensativa, tomei banho e vesti o roupão enquanto secava o cabelo. Depois passei maquiagem e vesti o vestido.

—Edward, faz favor. Se eu estivesse em casa, Alice subiria o zíper. E como aqui só tem você, vai ser você. — Pedi e me virei pra que ele subisse o zíper do meu vestido.

Eu não esperava, mas os seus dedos encostados em minhas costas, juntamente com sua respiração quente na minha nuca, me trouxeram uma série de arrepios. Eu deveria afastar rápido para evitar contrangimento, mas ele demorou o que pareceu minutos para fazer uma coisa que Alice demoraria só um.

Quando terminou, eu olhei para ele, que estava sério.

—Pensei que estava emperrado. Eu comprei hoje!

Voltei para as sacolas, encontrei a sandália e me sentei para calçar. Ele não tirou os olhos de mim. Será que estava me achando feia ou bonita? Talvez fosse a maquiagem, afinal não gosta de maquiagem... _Não, Bella_! Não era que ontem à noite ele não gostasse de maquiagem, era por que a maquiagem iria borrar. Por isso ele não me deixou passar ontem! E não era que ele _gostasse_ de vestido, é por que vestido era mais fácil de tirar para o que ele queria fazer!

Essa epifânia trouxe de volta a dor cortante em meu peito que eu sufocava, levando minha garganta a embargar e um novo soluço crescer. Imediatamente, olhei para o teto tentando conter a lágrima. Deus, eu precisava esquecer isso se ainda quisesse ter alguma paz. Pelo menos por enquanto eu tinha que esquecer. Não podia deixar isso me ofender dessa maneira.

Fiquei sentada, respirando fundo, dominando meus sentidos. Depois de controlada voltei para o espelho a fim de colocar os brincos. —Edward, tem com fazer outro favor? Vem aqui...

Chamei-o, e ao ver a gargantilha em minha mão, ele me olhou como se estivesse indo à forca. Ao ver sua hesitação, dei um risinho manhoso pelo espelho. —Você é amigo da vez. — Coloquei em sua mão e me virei.

Devagar, ele levantou meus cabelos, olhando meu rosto pelo espelho, e, novamente, aquela sensação me invadiu quando suas mãos tocaram meu pescoço e sua respiração descompassada atingiu meu ombro. Eu ia morrer se me arrepiasse! Olhei para os braços e conferi. Graças. Eu não podia ficar assim a noite toda. Tinha que me controlar.

Pude sentir o nervosismo em suas mãos que tremiam, ou talvez ele sempre tremesse e eu nunca tivesse percebido. Ele fechou a gargantilha, inalou profundo e saiu rápido do banheiro.

—Então vamos? — Borrifei um pouco de perfume em mim e na roupa para tirar o cheiro de nova e me direcionei à porta.

No elevador só tinha nós dois. Eu fiquei encostada em um lado e ele no outro, olhando com uma estranha tensão em minha direção. Por outro lado, eu tinha meu próprio elevador pessoal subindo e descendo dentro de mim, ou melhor, as famosas borboletas. Um frio percorria minhas costas, fazendo com que eu ofegasse de ansiedade.

Desci na frente, já no estacionamento interno do hotel.

—Você dirige? — Levantei a chave para ele. —Eu estou cansada hoje e não conheço muito bem a cidade. — Ofereci, e ele aceitou sem questionar.

Durante todo o trajeto, não conversamos. Mas ele estava tranquilo, pude sentir. Eu que não estava. Não sabia se ia agüentar o meu coração apertado a noite toda. E eu nem sabia o porquê. Chegava a ser uma dor mais intensa que ontem, pois estávamos perto, aparentemente bem e sorrindo, mas era um perto que ao mesmo tempo estava longe. Tê-lo como amigo iria doer muito mais. Poder vê-lo e não tocá-lo era uma tormenta maior. Nunca senti uma dor assim. Imagino que fosse causada pelas palavras não ditas, as que eu impedi-o de pronunciar por medo.

Covarde. Covarde. Covarde.

Talvez não fosse forte o suficiente para agüentar a noite toda. _Só hoje Bella, depois a vida vai voltar ao normal _- minha parte espontânea e sem amor próprio insistiu, numa luta interna entre coração e consciência.

Perdida em pensamentos, aguardei no carro enquanto Edward foi se trocar no campus. Vinte minutos depois ele voltou com o cabelo molhado e espetado, usando uma calça apertada na medida do corpo, com uma blusa preta de mangas longas e três botões na frente. Lindo. Sua presença nunca passaria despercebida. Não consegui desviar os olhos, acompanhando-o passar em frente ao carro até entrar.

—Prontinho, vamos? — Entrou e deu partida. Eu ainda estava hipnotizada com sua beleza, impotentemente fascinada.

—Er. — Limpei a garganta, deslumbrada com seu perfume. — Estou querendo comprar um vinho. Me leva em algum lugar? — Murmurei com a voz esganiçada, tentando limpar o cérebro.

—Tudo bem. No caminho tem uma adega. Também vou comprar alguma bebida para mim. — Disse ao passarmos em frente à Casa Branca.

—Nossa! Tomou banho de perfume? — Comentei tentando desviar meu desejo obsessivo de voar em seu pescoço e me deliciar em seu cheiro.

—Você gosta? — Deu um sorriso enviezado. E meus olhos ávidos pararam em sua boca umedecida pela língua.

—De que? —Franzi o cenho distraída.

—Do perfume. — Sorriu presunçoso.

—Sim. Muito bom. — Balancei a cabeça para clarear.

—Também gosto do seu. É doce. — Revelou sorridente, umedecendo mais uma vez os lábios. Deus, eu precisava me concentrar. Não podia alimentar àquela obsessão.

—Mas este não é o que você usava antes. — Inventei um assunto. —O de antes tinha cheiro de bebê.

—Ah, aquele é minha mãe que insiste que eu use. Ela esquece que eu cresci. — Balançou a cabeça bem humorado. Sorri, desejosa em atravessar o banco e deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

—Qual o nome deste? — Prolonguei a conversa já que tínhamos encontrado um assunto.

—Não sei. Nunca olhei. — Deu de ombros, indiferente.

—Não foi você quem comprou? — Quis saber curiosa em como alguém usa um perfume sem saber o nome. Pior, como alguém usa perfume de bebê só porque a mãe manda! Ele era um em mil!

—Não. Eu ganhei o perfume.

—Da sua mãe também?

—Não, de uma colega de classe... Bella, chegamos. Vamos comprar o vinho. — Avisou, e não deixei de notar que ele evadiu-se do assunto.

Estacionamos e entramos na loja de bebidas. Olhei algumas prateleiras, vendo variedades de preços e marcas desconhecidas para mim, e escolhi pelo preço.

—Sua amiga que te deu o perfume era de Forks? — Voltei ao assunto, não dando a chance de esfriar.

—Por que você está levando este vinho tão caro? — Olhou assustado para o preço na etiqueta.

—Por que meu pai disse que os mais caros são os melhores e não dão dor de cabeça. — Expliquei com um dar de ombros.

—Não vai levar esse. — Pegou o vinho na minha mão. — Com certeza têm outros mais baratos e que não dão dor de cabeça. — Voltou para escolher outro.

Incrédula com sua intromissão, fui atrás dele e peguei um vinho do mesmo na adega.

—Edward, eu vou escolher, porque sou eu quem vai tomar e sou eu quem vai pagar. Se você não quiser brigar agora até por causa de um vinho, não me enche! — Dei as costas e me direcionei ao caixa.

Até eu fiquei surpresa com a atitude que eu tive. Na verdade, fiquei irritada por ele cortar propositalmente o assunto do perfume. Droga, por que mesmo eu estava irritada? O quê que tem se alguém deu um perfume para ele? Ele é livre!

Ele cruzou os braços sisudo e me olhou de cima abaixo quando saímos do caixa. Oh, Deus! E agora, como resgatar a paz? Em silêncio constrangedor, nos dirigimos ao ap. do Ryan. Estacionamos em frente a um prédio luxuoso e subimos sem trocar uma palavra.

—O quê? Agora você não vai falar comigo por causa de um vinho? — Baixei a guarda, tentando amenizar o clima no elevador. Ele me mediu de cima abaixo novamente.

—Eu estou falando com você. Quem surtou e não quis mais falar foi você. — Salientou. Sua voz era educada e baixa.

Olhei desconfiada seu rosto. Não tinha traço de contrariedade. —Então tá bom. — Aceitei ainda em dúvida.

—Oi, Bella! — Ryan nos recebeu logo que descemos no seu andar. —Que bom que você veio! — Deu-me um beijo no rosto. —Resolveu vir, Edward? — Cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão.

—Pois é. — Edward respondeu conciso.

—Edward, se vira. Você já conhece todo mundo. — Pegou na mão de Bella. —Vem, Bella. Vou te apresentar para a turma.

Edward ficou para trás cumprimentando um pessoal, e Ryan me apresentou como amiga deles para os demais. Depois me mostrou o apartamento, uma cobertura completa. Bem, por isso que ele não queria morar na Universidade!

O que me mais encantou foi uma aparelhagem de som na sala, que parecia potente, mas que tocava no momento uma música ambiente. Nessa sala, tinha uma instalação de jogos de luzes permanente.

—Pra quê isso? — Apontei boquiaberta para o som.

—Como dar uma festa todo fim de semana sem som! — Sorriu orgulhoso.

—Nossa! Você fez até isolamento acústico! — Ofeguei. —Se meu irmão vir isso ele pira! Nós temos um sonzinho lá em casa, mas é bem simples. — Continuei esmiuçando a marca do som, das caixas e o tipo de isolamento que ele fez.—Foi feito sob medida?

—Sim. Eu controlo o volume todo no computador, assim distribuo o volume para a sala de estar, cozinha e todos os cantos do ap. A concentração maior de caixas fica aqui, mas em todos os cantos da casa tem pequenas caixas. Fui eu quem criou tudo.

—Lega! Faz um desses pra mim! — Pedi impulsivamente. Um desses em minha casa ia ser muito bom.

—Com certeza. É só me chamar. — Prontificou-se amistosamente. —O que você está bebendo, Bella?

—Pergunta para o Edward. Ele trouxe o meu vinho.

Ele pegou minha mão e voltamos para a sala.

—Edward, trás vinho para Bella. — Ryan pediu familiarmente a Edward que estava sentado sozinho no sofá. Ele pareceu não gostar, pois torceu os lábios desgostosamente. Segundos depois voltou com o vinho.

—Você não vai tomar, não? — Perguntei pacificadora para Edward, ao vê-lo trazer a garrafa dentro de um vasilhame com um só copo.

—Não. É seu. Você quem tá _pagando._ — Ressaltou com ironia e voltou contrariado para o sofá.

Nossa, a noite ia ser difícil. Ele era pura implicância.

—Galera, vamos agitar isso aqui! Quero todo mundo na pista dançando!_ —_ Ryan falou num microfone, já alto pela bebida. Eu gelei. Geralmente quando dançava era perto da minha família. Aqui iria demorar a me soltar.

Ryan foi receber mais umas pessoas que chegaram e me deixou sozinha. Com os últimos convidados, deviam ter umas quarenta pessoas, aparentemente todos amigos. As últimas pessoas eram quatro mulheres. Cumprimentaram de um a um até chegar em mim.

—Essa é nova aqui, Ryan. Quem é? — Uma delas, a única loura e mais bonita, perguntou.

—É amiga em comum minha e do Edward. Bella o nome dela. — Ryan respondeu e descansou o braço sobre o meu ombro.

—Olá, Bella. Conhece esses caras da onde? — Uma das morenas perguntou.

—Um da Califórnia e outro de Washington.

—Uau, Califórnia e Washington se encontrando aqui! Você foi longe, hein! — A loura disse.

Pareceu uma piada. Pareceu ter duplo sentido. Mas eu resolvi levar na esportiva.

—Pois é, por coincidência tenho amigos na Califórnia, porque morei lá. Depois me mudei para Washington. —Respondi e bebi mais um pouco de vinho, relaxadamente.

—Sorte sua conhecer os gatinhos mais cobiçados do curso. — Outra das morenas disse sorrindo e olhou para Edward, que desviou o olhar. Eu não deveria ter sentido ciúmes, mas senti.

—Pois é, são meus amigos. — Salientei, disposta a encerrar o tema.

Percebi que uma das morenas não falava nada. Era mais quieta. E todas eram bonitas.

—Vamos dançar, gente! Solta o som, DJ! — Ryan chamou novamente e me puxou pela mão para sala de som.

O DJ aumentou o som, e a pista encheu. Passava um trance. Ryan sorria e dançava animado em minha frente. Acompanhei-o em umas cinco músicas, mas as luzes me fizeram ficar tonta... Ou talvez fosse o vinho.

Ofegante, deixei a pista e decidi buscar uma água. Quando olhei para o sofá, Edward estava com duas das morenas que chegaram à festa por último. Elas estavam sentadas em um sofá em frente a ele. Fingindo desinteresse, bebi água e direcionei a eles.

—Edward, vamos dançar? — Parei ao lado do sofá e peguei sua mão, puxando-o para levantá-lo. Eu sabia que não era dona dele, além disso, sabia estar agindo como criança, porém, o ciúme era maior que eu. Não queria deixar ele ali.

—Não, Bella. —Negou e soltou-se de minha mão. —Não sei dançar isso!

—Ih, amiga, já é um milagre ele está aqui. Ele nunca vem! Imagine dançar! — Uma das morenas disse divertida.

—Edward, eu não estou me divertindo. —Eu insinuei maquiavélica. — Ontem você disse que eu ia me 'divertir' muito. — Olhei bem nos seus olhos para ver se a lembrança do divertir e de ontem fazia alguma coisa com seu cérebro.

—Bella, eu não sei dançar. — Justificou com olhar suplicante. _Estava na cara que ia ceder._

—Por favor... — Esqueci que tinha platéia e olhei-o manhosamente.

—Tudo bem. — Suspirou vencido. —Mas vamos ficar no cantinho. Eu não sei dançar isso. — Resmungou rendido, e eu sorri mentalmente da minha chantagem.

—Só se solta, Edward. Vem! — Peguei sua mão e tirei-o de lá. Talvez elas fossem só amigas dele, mas eu não consegui me controlar.

Antes de ir para a pista de dança, resolvi colocar mais um pouco de vinho na minha taça, aproveitando que o vasilhame estava em cima de uma mesinha no meio do caminho.

—Tome um pouquinho do meu vinho. Ele é gostoso. — Sugeri e levantei minha taça para sua boca, carinhosamente.

—Eu não vou tomar. — Virou o rosto, teimoso. —Vou tomar qualquer outra coisa. — Enfatizou e se direcionou a cozinha.

—Nossa, Edward, como você é difícil! — Reclamei quando ele voltou com uma cerveja.

—Foi você quem provocou lá na adega. — Lembrou sério. —Vir falar que o dinheiro era seu e que era você quem está pagando foi absurdamente arrogante. Eu abomino esnobes esbanjadores. — Espetou com desdém.

Eu respirei fundo, buscando paciência. —Sabe, Edward, você devia aprender a arte da convivência. — Balancei a taça no ar fingindo displicência. —Devia aprender a perdoar. — Bebi um gole. —Sabia que por diversas vezes eu te perdôo, mesmo que você não me peça perdão? Sabia que você faz coisas que me magoam e nem sabe, e eu te perdôo só para ficar perto de você? — Encarei-o inquisidora, torcendo que minhas palavras falassem além do motivo do desentendimento. Ele desviou o olhar, contundido pelas palavras, depois suspirou vencido. Regozijei ao sentir que as palavras tiveram o efeito desejado, descendo garganta abaixo. —Tem como você experimentar o meu vinho? — Ofereci a taça novamente.

Sem desviar os olhos de mim, ele pegou a taça e bebeu o conteúdo num único gole.

—É ruim? — Provoquei com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

—Não. — Respondeu aborrecido.

—Agora vamos dançar. —Peguei novamente sua mão. —É só se soltar. — Instruí e nos direcionamos a pista.

Espontânea, comecei a dançar perto dele, de uma distância segura, de modo que não invadisse seu espaço pessoal. No entanto olhava fixo para ele, me sentindo segura e poderosa. Ele se soltou, obedecendo ao ritmo, e sorria quando eu levantava os braços e movia confiante quadris e tronco. Enfim, nos divertíamos. Como amigos, claro. Para ele foi fácil. Era só se mexer um pouco que as luzes faziam o resto.

—Agora umas lentas para acalmar os ânimos! — Ryan disse no microfone e a música mudou.

Após ouvir Ryan anunciar, olhei sem jeito para Edward. —Quer sentar? — Dei a opção.

—Não sei. Você quem sabe.

Por que ele sempre deixava em minhas mãos? Ele não sabia o quanto sou fraca, não? Era muita tentação ficar tão perto dele.

—Pega mais uma taça de vinho e volta pra gente dançar. — Decidi. Enquanto ele foi ao local onde estava o vinho, eu observei a mais calada das meninas que falaram comigo. Ela não tirou os olhos dele. Ele voltou, e eu pus o braço em seu ombro para dançar.

watch?v=9EHAo6rEuas

_Tocava Bryan Adams. Please forgive-me._

_[...] Ainda estou te esperando. Você ainda é a única. A primeira vez que nossos olhos se encontraram, os mesmos sentimentos eu mantenho. Apenas sentimentos muito maiores [...] _

A música se iniciou, eu pus a mão sobre o seu pescoço e apoiei meu rosto sob o seu queixo. Ele pegou suavemente em minha cintura e moveu os dedos devagar nas costelas. Eu sentia mil sensações, mas a maior delas era a dor da distância. Mesmo que estivéssemos perto, dançando próximos, o muro ainda estava lá, nos separando.

_Você ainda tem a chama interna? Então se você se sentir sozinha, não sinta. Você é a única que eu sempre quis. Eu só quero fazer isso continuar. Portanto se eu gostar de você um pouco mais do que devia, por favor, perdoe-me, eu não sei o que fazer. _

Ele estava quente, sua respiração era forte em meu ombro nu, e seus dedos subiram gentilmente em minhas costas. Um arrepio me percorreu. Meu elevador particular subia e descia em meu estômago, fazendo minha respiração descompassar.

Estava em seus braços, com meu corpo junto ao dele e tudo que eu senti foi a dor de não ter me cortando. Ele me abraçou forte e cheirou o meu cabelo, e a dor que me cortava foi maior por querê-lo tanto e não senti-lo acessível.

Quando senti sua mão subindo por trás da minha nuca, ele encostar seu rosto no meu e inspirar uma mecha de cabelo que pegava nas mãos, eu perdi o controle da minha situação. Trêmula, virei meu rosto e deixei meus lábios tocar leve nos seus.

_Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te querer. Não me negue, é uma dor enorme que sinto. Por favor, me perdoe se eu precisar de você como eu preciso. Por favor, acredite em mim tudo o que eu digo é verdade._

Ele parou um momento de mover-se e abriu os lábios nos meus, sem pressa, característica sua. Mas meu corpo já fervia com o resultado do vinho em meu sangue, não se contendo somente com beijo de lábios. Eu não planejei o meu ato, nem ele esperava que fosse tão intenso, mas eu apertei o seu pescoço e esqueci que estava em uma sala cheia de gente, exigindo e buscando sua língua com desejo, enquanto puxava os seus cabelos e passava a mão em suas costas.

Cauteloso, ele tentou conter o beijo, esquivando-se, todavia eu intensifiquei inserindo levemente minha língua em seus lábios. Ele cedeu, gemeu baixinho e sugou com fome, depois apertou minha cintura contra o seu corpo, deixando-se entregar a atração que nos consumia.

_A única coisa que eu dependo é de nós permanecermos fortes. A cada palavra e a cada respiração eu estou rezando. É por isso que eu estou dizendo. Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não sei o que fazer._

O desejo ardeu em meu corpo, sendo intensificado furiosamente pela resposta ativa do seu imprensado a mim. A mão que estava em meu cabelo apertou minha nuca, conduzindo o beijo. Ofegamos por ar, mas não nos soltamos. Mordisquei seu lábio enquanto sorvia ar, para em seguida atacá-lo novamente. Ficamos longos minutos perdidos nessa paixão, até que ele diminuiu o aperto, respirando com dificuldade.

—Bella, menos. — Sussurrou e mordiscou vagarosamente o lábio inferior, em seguida beijou arfante o canto dos meus lábios e a pele do meu rosto. Isso só me estimulou a virar o rosto, buscando os seus lábios, não o deixando escapar. Gentilmente ele me afastou um pouco e olhou-me, com os dedos mergulhados em minha nuca. —Bella, são meus colegas de classe. — Explicou sem jeito. Nesse momento lembrei o quanto ele era tímido e beijar assim em público já tinha extrapolado em muito o seu nível de permissão.

—Desculpe. Eu esqueci. — Murmurei embaraçada e olhei para os lados, procurando ver se alguém nos observava. Ele continuou abraçado a mim, dançando enquanto eu procurava algum olhar sobre nós.

—Não se preocupe, eles são discretos. — Tranquilizou-se, pegou nos meus cabelos e inspirou neles. Não havia traços de arrependimento ou censura no seu olhar. Pelo contrário, tinha um risinho de satisfação em sua boca. Então resolvi não pensar nesse momento.

—A menina que te deu o perfume está aqui? — Trouxe novamente o assunto à baila, consciente que iria irritá-lo, mas não contive a minha curiosidade.

—Está. — Respondeu naturalmente, uma atitude que me surpreendeu.

—Você mostraria quem é? — Dei a opção.

Ele continuou cheirando naturalmente meu cabelo e beijando meu rosto. Sinal que estava tudo bem.

—Estava sentada comigo quando você me buscou para dançar.

—Você gosta dela? — Não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

—Ela é legal. — Foi o que respondeu.

Ele queria me matar, só podia ser. De curiosidade, é claro.

—Já ficou com ela? — Perguntei calmamente, tentando esconder qualquer sentimento que estivesse por trás da pergunta.

Ele se demorou tempo demais calado, então eu me afastei para olhar seu rosto. Queria me certificar se ele ia responder.

—Não. — Só moveu os lábios.

—Não? — Ergui a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, abraçou-me e continuou dançando. Eu sei que agia infantilmente em cobrar, pois não tínhamos nada um com o outro. Mas eu estava insegura demais. E isso justificava minha atitude.

—Poxa, Edward, me dá alguma informação que valha a pena. Ameniza a minha vontade de saber! — Implorei frustrada.

Ele sorriu de canto.

—Ela foi a fim de mim. Não sei se ainda é. — Beijou persuasivamente a pele abaixo da minha orelha. —Ryan armou uma vez para eu ficar com ela, mas ela não faz o meu tipo. Não rolou, igual você e o Mike. Ela é legal, mas só como colega de classe. — Respondeu com uma lentidão deliberada.

—E qual é o seu tipo? — Eu não ia deixar essa escapar.

—Hum... Não sei... Não tinha pensado nisso. — Murmurou mordiscando meu pescoço. Um arrepio desceu até a ponta dos pés.

—Não tinha pensado se gosta de algum tipo específico de mulher? — Questionei incrédula. —Como disse que ela não é o seu tipo, se você não sabe qual é? — Comecei a rodear desarticulada. O álcool devia estar demais.

Ele me afastou e segurou meu queixo entre polegar e indicador. —Bella, eu gosto do seu tipo, até agora. — Encurtou a conversa, mas não me deu nenhuma resposta concreta.

—Eu sei que você não tem certeza. — Teimei, inconformada.

Ele me fez olhar em seus olhos, segurando firme meu rosto na mão. —Nossa, agora você fica argumentando com tudo, procurando problema em tudo! — Sibilou a uma distância milimétrica dos meus lábios. Desviou e voltou a cheirar meus cabelos.

—Beije-me de novo. — Pedi e enfrentei-o com o olhar.

—Só se você se comportar. — Impôs e tocou meus lábios suavemente com os seus.

—Você não quer meu mau comportamento? — Provoquei enquanto ele dava selinhos em meus lábios.

—Eu quero... mas não aqui. — Segredou e abriu a boca na minha, inserindo sua língua astutamente na minha. O frio percorreu meu estômago e novamente ele me tirou do eixo com o beijo voraz. A saudade, a paixão, tudo alimentava o meu desejo, fazendo-me lutar em apertá-lo. Porém ele controlava, segurando meu rosto. Ainda assim, não deixou de ser um beijo quente e estendido por longos minutos.

—Deixa um pouquinho pra mim, Edward! —Ryan nos separou divertido e invadiu a frente de Edward para dançar comigo. —Cara, eu estava preocupado contigo. Pensei que você não gostava da fruta. Vai buscar um vinho pra tua mulher e me deixa dançar com ela um pouco. — Pediu e empurrou-o. Edward saiu sorrindo.

Ryan parecia ser muito amigo de Edward. Se ontem eu tivesse dito para ele desde o início que estava procurando Edward, teria sido tudo muito mais fácil.

—Se reconciliaram né? — Ryan perguntou maliciosamente.

—Mais ou menos. — Sorri sem jeito.

—Imagino quando se reconciliarem... — Arregalou os olhos com horror fingido, se referindo ao beijo. Sorrimos. —Eu nunca coloquei lenta aqui em casa, só coloquei por causa de vocês. Percebi que estavam meio distantes.

—Obrigada.

—Fiquei feliz de saber que estão juntos. Pelo menos você não me quis por um cara que é um amigo de verdade, sem interesses. É ele quem me ajuda muito naquele curso. O cara é um crânio.

—Acho que ele se sente muito sozinho aqui. Às vezes me preocupo. — Expus minha preocupação. Ele me girou pela mão.

—Ele gosta de ficar sozinho. Estuda muito tempo, e pra isso precisa ficar só. Tirar ele daquele quarto é uma luta. — Sorriu. —Você gosta dele? — Perguntou interessado.

Eu gostava de conversar com Ryan, mesmo ele estando meio alto por causa da bebida. Ele era muito mais legal do que eu imaginei.

—Sim, e como! — Admiti envergonhada.

—Foi por causa dele que você fugiu de mim naquela festa?

—Sim. Meu pai não aceita o nosso relacionamento, então eu tinha prometido tentar com outra pessoa. Você apareceu bem na época, só que eu não consegui.

—Que pena... — Lamentou teatralmente. —Mas meu amigo merece uma garota como você.

Edward estava com o vinho estendido a alguns metros, e eu fiz sinal para ele vir trazer. Ele trouxe, eu peguei e continuei dançando com Ryan.

—Bella, aquela vez na Califórnia suas irmãs falaram que vocês têm uma banda, é isso? —Ryan lembrou.

—É, mas agora a gente só toca nas férias.

—E o que você faz? — Ele me girou novamente e eu sorri.

—Na banda toco teclado, mas eu sei tocar todos os instrumentos, menos bateria. Também canto, às vezes.

—Sério? — Ofegou entusiasmado. —Pois eu tenho um violão elétrico ali e você vai cantar para nós. — Determinou decidido.

—Não! Eu nem ensaiei!— Neguei preocupada.

—Estão quase todos bêbados. Qualquer coisa que você fizer, a gente aplaude. — Ele apoiou e piscou. —Quem sabe faz ao vivo.

—Tudo bem. — Aceitei com um suspiro. —Então me dá quinze minutos para eu me preparar psicologicamente. — Condicionei.

Ele concordou, mostrou onde estava o violão e foi falar com o DJ para dar um tempo no som. Eu peguei o violão e conferi afinação, enquanto isso pensava na música que iria tocar. Tremi com a decisão da música que escolhi. Bom, eu nunca fui tímida, não seria hoje, em frente aos colegas do Edward e em frente à menina que era a fim dele, que eu iria acanhar.

Destemida, preparei minha música e mais umas três.

—Bem, agora minha amiga de Washington vai cantar pra gente! — Ryan anunciou. —Vai lá, Bella!

Entornei a taça de vinho de uma vez e me direcionei ao microfone. Cantei três hits que era acostumada a cantar e tocar na escola pra Alice, e fiquei à vontade quando os convidados cantaram junto e bateram palmas. Ao terminar, olhei para o canto e vi Edward com um brilho inexplicável nos olhos. Foi então que tive coragem de cantar a última música.

—Agora eu vou cantar uma composição própria, a qual estou concorrendo com ela no festival de música lá na minha cidade. — Olhei para Edward. —Essa música eu fiz para você, que é a pessoa que inspira meu coração.

Fiz as notas de introdução e iniciei a música, procurando não olhar em direção a Edward para não perder o equilíbrio emocional.

**Musica Jennifer Love-** Anjo disfarçado.

Anjo disfarçado, histórias em seus olhos, há amor para cada coração verdadeiro que o vê.

Foi um dia de sorte que girou para mim de uma maneira...

...

Espero ter uma vida que com certeza nunca terá fim. Porque eu vou te querer pelo resto da minha vida e te manter bem seguro no meu coração. Eu não posso viver sem você, porque minha alma morreria.

Você sabe que estou falando a verdade,

Passarei o resto da minha vida esperando por você

Os convidados podiam não entender o que a música dizia, mas Edward certamente saberia. Eu queria muito ter mostrado a minha música para ele, então ter agarrado essa oportunidade foi a melhor escolha que fiz. Ao final, terminei lentamente e agradeci.

—Valeu gente. — O clima ficou meio suspenso, eu guardei o violão e me virei.

Inesperadamente, ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou. Eu estava meio tonta por causa do vinho, mas me equilibrei e me entreguei ao abraço. Eu estava girando pela adrenalina da apresentação, por estar presa em um abraço que eu não sabia o significado, mas era perfeito. Tinha um turbilhão de sentimentos presentes naqueles minutos intermináveis.

—Vamos comer alguma coisa. — Sugeriu depois de um tempo. —Eu acho que estou com um pouco de fome. — Disse quando finalmente me soltou. O seu sorriso era largo, o seu rosto bem rosado, irreconhecível.

—Você também está bebendo o meu vinho? — Perguntei admirada com o tanto que tinha na garrafa.

—Não. Só você. — Sorriu, deixando o braço sobre o meu ombro.

—Então deixa eu aproveitar a última taça. — Enchi a taça e fomos à cozinha procurar algo para comer. Ao chegarmos lá, notei a mais calada das morenas.

Ela me dirigiu a palavra. —Bonita a sua música. — Disse timidamente e olhou de soslaio para Edward. _Era essa_. Tive certeza.

—Obrigada. — Sorri agradecida.

Quando ela saiu, eu o encostei ao balcão, pus as mãos em seu pescoço e como ele diz, o ataquei com beijos molhados, suguei seu lábio com avidez. Sua mão desceu da minha cintura para o quadril e me apertou. Eu me sentia tonta, vendo estrelinhas e constelações. Estava eufórica e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. O beijo cresceu, minha língua moveu inquieta em sua boca, ele suspirava e acariciava minhas costas.

—Bella. — Interrompeu. —Acho que você já bebeu muito. — Disse ofegante, me afastando do beijo. Encostei-me de novo e suguei o lóbulo de sua orelha, deslizando a língua. Ele me apertou mais, respirando descompassado.

—Dorme comigo hoje? — Sussurrei em seus ouvidos e mordisquei, provocante.

Ele demorou um tempo para responder. —Tudo bem, mas quero que você esclareça antes de irmos suas reais intenções. — Disse e me abraçou.

—A mesma intenção de sempre. — Lambi atrás de sua orelha. —Eu não estou com a intenção ainda de ir para 'cama' com você. — Suguei seu pescoço e ele gemeu, apertando mais meu quadril.

—Tudo bem. — Sussurrou. —Eu só queria confirmar. É por que eu falei para você no carro do seu irmão que queria sempre que suas intenções ficassem claras, a fim de que eu não tirasse conclusões precipitadas. — Lembrou e levou uma mão ao meu cabelo, afagando com carinho.

—Como ontem à noite, né? — Disse impulsivamente. E humm... acho que o álcool subiu, pois deixei escapar essa sem querer. Arrependi no mesmo instante, pois a dor em seu rosto ficou clara. Consternado, ele colocou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me fez olhar para ele.

—Bella, eu ainda quero conversar com você sobre isso. Tentei conversar hoje e você não quis, mas como tocou nesse assunto...

—Não, Edward! — Interrompi imediatamente. —Agora não, por favor, não estrague a noite. — Pedi e dei selinhos em seu queixo. —Amanhã, meia hora antes do meu vôo sair, a gente conversa. É menos sofrimento. — Tentei fugir de algo que me magoaria novamente.

—Tudo bem, mas quero adiantar só uma coisa, por favor, por mim... — Ele suplicou.

—Fala.

—Eu estou muito mal pela noite passada, e me fere quando você fala dela. Sei que dói muito mais em você. Mas, por favor, por favor, mesmo, vamos esquecer que ela um dia existiu. Eu queria que ela fosse riscada da nossa memória, que a gente abrisse aspas para falar dela amanhã e depois nunca mais nos referíssemos a ela, entende? — Ele me abraçou aflito.

Eu não tive mais o que falar. O modo como ele se referiu ao futuro após a conversa, entrou em meu coração de uma maneira que eu não devia deixar. Deixou-me feliz, e eu fiquei com medo. Estava com medo do modo como ele me fazia sentir com uma simples esperança que me passava. Medo da influência que ele tinha sobre mim.

**Narrado por Edward**

Despedimo-nos dos meus colegas e direcionamos ao hotel. Ninguém percebeu seu estado alterado pelo alcóol. Mesmo quase ébria, ela soube se portar com discrição e cordialidade. Eu gostava dela assim. Estava ainda mais quente do que o normal. Se ela não tivesse esclarecido suas intenções, eu não iria conseguir me controlar.

—Bella, estamos no elevador. — Soltei do beijo e tentei impedi-la de tirar minha blusa, segurando sua mão.

—O quê que tem? — Disse e continuou passando a mão em meu peito por dentro da blusa, beijando-me de um modo a deixar qualquer homem são fora do seu juízo pleno. Estava tentadora demais. Perigosamente quente e a mercê da minha vontade.

—Vem. — A porta do elevador abriu, puxei-a e saí segurando em sua cintura, andando de costas, beijando-a ardorosamente até entrarmos no quarto.

Mal entramos, ela me jogou na cama, subiu e sentou em cima de mim. Deus! Era muita tentação para um homem só. Será que estava pagando pelos meus pecados?

Sua boca invadiu a minha e ela terminou o que tinha começado no elevador, tirando minha blusa por completo. Tremi, ansioso por me deixar levar, pensando em seu vestido que era curto e tomara-que-caia. Tão fácil... Vulnerável... Ela já estava sentada em mim... Prontinha. Céus, para onde foi minha parte pensante?

—Faz assim, Bella. — Busquei ar e a afastei um pouco. —Tome um banho, depois a gente volta pra cá. — Tinha que conseguir me libertar dela em cima de mim, antes que eu não dominasse mais a situação.

—Mas eu já tomei banho! — Retrucou, com o vestido quase na cintura. Involuntariamente olhei para baixo, dando de olhos com a certeza de que ela era uma criança, com suas peças íntimas de algodão com coraçõezinhos.

—Mas suou. — Tentei um argumento, abaixando contrariado seu vestido. Sofri em saber que seu corpo estava protegido somente por uma pecinha íntima de algodão.

_Edward, você está pensando nisso depois do lapso de ontem?_ Meu cérebro chamou minha atenção.

Certo. Eu tinha que bolar uma estratégia para salvá-la de mim. Ela não estava em sã consciência, e eu me sentia tentado demais, logo o melhor jeito era não atentar a sorte.

—Vai, Bella. — Afastei-a de novo dos meus lábios.

—Só se você tomar banho comigo. — Propôs fora de si. Agora eu estava numa fria. _Como se eu quisesse negar_.

—Tudo bem, mas os dois de roupa. — Impus. Se ela quisesse que suas intenções iniciais fossem respeitadas, era melhor buscar um fio de consciência e aceitar.

—Tudo bem, encha a banheira. — Levantou-se zonza pelo quarto e foi para o armário.

Segurei o riso para que ela não percebesse a graça. Nenhum embriagado acha que está bêbado.

**Narrado por Bella**

Peguei um conjuntinho de algodão preto e fiz uma breve avaliação no meu corpo. Achei que ficou legal. Eu queria estar bem para o banho. Entrei na banheira e a água estava bem quente. Ele colocou sais e espuma, então o banho ia ser bem relaxante. Ele já estava lá, parecia que queria rir.

—Que foi? — Perguntei desentendida.

—Nada. — Respondeu prendendo o sorriso.

—Eu estou tão mal assim? — Apontei para o meu corpo, preocupada com as formas no conjunto de algodão.

—Está linda. — Molhou os lábios.

—Então por que está segurando o riso? — Acusei.

—Você está engraçada. Andando em câmera lenta, falando em câmera lenta. Mas está linda mesmo assim. — Disse e me puxou pela mão para sentar ao seu lado.

—Liga a hidro. — Pedi.

—Tudo bem. Mas se passar mal, saia da banheira.

—Ai, ai, essa é outra vantagem de pagar caro em um vinho. A gente não passa mal quando o vinho é bom. — Sorri e ele também.

Ele ligou a hidromassagem e sentou perto do controle da hidro. Eu me deixei relaxar, fechei os olhos e deitei a cabeça na borda.

—Vem pra perto de mim. — Pedi manhosamente, ao perceber que ele não voltou.

—Vem você pra cá, se conseguir. — Provocou.

Será que eu estava tão mal assim? Desloquei-me na banheira e sentei ao seu lado, de lado, apoiando a cabeça no seu braço e as pernas em cima dele.

—Vamos experimentar beijos embaixo d'água. — Propus e mordi seu ombro.

—Hoje não. Acho que você não está legal. — Disse beijando ternamente o meu rosto.

—Eu estou bem! Só estou feliz. — Defendi tonta.

—Bella, encosta aqui e relaxa. — Disse, puxou-me para o seu colo e apontou o ombro para eu deitar. Contrariando-o totalmente, eu sentei de frente no seu colo e o beijei.

**Narrado por Edward**

Respirei fundo, concentrando-me em não cometer uma loucura ao carregá-la nos braços para cama. Já com ela sentada, peguei a toalha e comecei a secar seu corpo, começando pelas pernas. _Será que era tortura demais se eu me permitisse secar as gotas da barriga com a minha boca?_

Enrijeci mais que do que já estava, e minha respiração acelerou com o meu pensamento torpe. Vi que a qualquer momento poderia perder as faculdades mentais claras. Só em pensar que deveria tirar as peças molhadas do seu corpo, se passou uma pulsação corrente em minhas veias e meu desejo de tocá-la ficou maior que a minha obrigação de responder pelas minhas ações.

Vulnerável, ajoelhei-me ao pé da cama e tentei me concentrar enquanto passava a toalha sobre ela, pensando em alguma maneira de despi-la sem tocá-la... Não tinha como provar meu domínio assim.

—Bella... — Tentei trazê-la daquele estado de insensibilidade dos sentidos, tocando seu rosto e chamando seu nome.

—Hum...

—Você consegue levantar? — Requeri aos céus que ela dissesse que sim.

Ela abriu os olhos.

—Pra quê? — Sua voz era arrastada.

—Para escovar os dentes. — Se eu a colocasse no banheiro, ela poderia se vestir.

—U-hum...

Peguei a roupa que estava separada e levei Bella ao banheiro, segurando-a pelo braço. Ajudei-a escovar os dentes com muito trabalho e, no mesmo instante, percebi que ela não iria conseguir se trocar sozinha.

—Bella, você vai tirar essa roupa molhada agora. Eu vou te ajudar, tá? — Eu precisava do seu consentimento.

—U-hum.

Agora era ficar calmo e levá-la para cama. Putz, eu não sou nenhum maníaco para ter esses pensamentos com ela nesse estado. Não mesmo. Devo me controlar.

Ofegante, levei-a no colo para cama e encostei-a com a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

—Tire a parte de cima. — Pedi, ela só baixou com pressa as alças e encostou de novo a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Suspirei e vesti sua blusa, não permitindo que meus olhos a olhassem. _Eu não permiti_. Juro que não.

—Bella, a parte de baixo agora. — Ela abaixou, e eu fiquei olhando para o teto para não ver aquela cena. Era muita tentação. Muita tentação. Quando percebi que estava em zona segura, arrisquei olhá-la. Tudo bem, a blusa era longa. Melhor para mim... _Ou pior._

—Agora veste a outra. — Entreguei uma peça íntima na mão dela, mas ela estava quase apagando. Tive que manter a compostura e tentar vesti-la.

Céus! Quanto tempo mais esta tortura iria durar?

Ajoelhei e subi a peça íntima desde os pés dela. Estava irritado comigo mesmo pela direção que meus pensamentos vis estavam indo. Involuntariamente excitado, olhei para o seu rosto, tentando manter RIGIDAMENTE a compostura. Assim, subi até sua coxa, sentindo a pele por baixo dos meus dedos. Continuei olhando em seu rosto sonolento, sentindo um desejo enorme de acariciá-la e beijá-la até me saciar. Mas resignado, lembrei que nunca mais deveria tocá-la assim. Não sem sua expressa autorização e consciência. Nunca deveria tocá-la de uma maneira tão ignóbil como na noite anterior.

Com os pensamentos vagando, nem notei que tinha terminado de vestir a peça íntima. Suspirei aliviado, afinal, agora estava mais fácil e menos invasivo. Só faltava desabotoar a parte de cima que ela deixou para trás e lhe vestir a calça do pijama.

Depois que ela estava vestida e a minha situação estava sob controle, o desejo se foi, e eu só tinha vontade de rir da minha debilidade. Além disso, tinha que me preocupar com a minha própria peça que estava molhada.

**Narrado por Bella**

A última lembrança que tinha caía em minha mente como um sonho distante. Ainda brigava com a minha consciência para saber se foi um sonho ou realidade estar sentada no colo de Edward na banheira beijando famintamente sua boca.

Abri os olhos e olhei para as roupas que vestia tentando lembrar como foi que eu pus no corpo. Não recordei a hora em que as vesti. Levantei-me da cama e direcionei ao espelho para ver como estava minha situação matinal. Meu corpo carregava o resultado do vinho que tomei. Não uma ressaca propriamente dita, mas um pouco de moleza, como se tivesse tomado algum calmante.

Olhei para a cama e a imagem a minha frente inundou meu coração de alegria. Ele estava lá, deitado na cama. Balancei a cabeça tentando imaginar como foi o restante da noite, mas não conseguia me lembrar de nada.

Dei um tapinha em meu rosto para terminar de acordar, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes, penteei os cabelos, passei um pouquinho de perfume e voltei para o quarto. Iria acordá-lo para sair e tirar umas fotos, afinal devia aproveitar por ser meu último dia na capital. Animada, peguei minha máquina na mochila e preparei-a para tirar uma foto dele ali, como estava, descoberto da cintura para baixo. Cerrei os olhos curiosa, analisei detalhadamente a figura a minha frente e pus a mão na boca para tapar o som do sorriso. O lençol estava enrolado várias vezes em seu quadril, o que era uma imagem hilária.

—EDWARD! Você se enrolou tanto no lençol que parece que está de saia! — Sorri e tentei puxar o lençol em volta dele.

—Sai, Bella. Não puxa. — Resmungou e apertou o lençol.

—Você está parecendo Cristo, enrolado com um pano pela cintura! — Continuei rindo e tentando puxar.

—Ai, Bella, dá um tempo! — Se enrolou mais e foi para o outro canto da cama.

—Tem mau-humor matinal é? Deixe-me ver se estamos brigados... — Juntei as sobrancelhas, com o dedo na testa. —Acho que não. Me comportei bem na festa e não estamos brigados. — Sorri, sentei _cavalinho _em suas costas e baguncei seu cabelo.

Ele ficou quieto, silencioso, com o rosto coberto por um travesseiro. Eu continuei bagunçando.

—Tá gostando da saia é? — Brinquei. Era domingo, amanhecemos juntos, e eu estava feliz. —Daqui a pouco vai usar meus vestidos também... Bem que Jasper disse que você é...

—Depois dessa noite, acho bom você não terminar a frase, porque se não... — Ameaçou.

—Se não... — Fiz cócegas em suas costas, ele se contorceu e me derrubou na cama de costas. Eu continuei rindo.

—Bella, eu estou com sono. Dormimos umas três, e não são nem oito ainda... Eu tô cansado. — Resmungou com a voz rouca.

—Por que você está com sono? Eu não tô! — Provoquei. Ele não ia tirar meu bom humor com sua preguiça.

—Não tenho tido boas noites de sono... Essa então. — Reclamou baixinho.

—Edward, você está dormindo o mesmo tanto que eu! E levanta que nós vamos passear. — Determinei decidida.

—Dá só mais um tempinho... — Ele suplicou e escondeu a cabeça no travesseiro.

—Eu daria todo o tempo do mundo pra você, se eu tivesse, só que eu não tenho. Eu vou embora hoje e já são quase oito horas. Você dorme amanhã, dorme outro dia, mas fica acordado comigo hoje, por favor. — Pedi com carinho, alisando suas costas.

Ele não se moveu.

—Ah não... Eu queria sair, tirar umas fotos... Mas tudo bem, vou assistir TV enquanto você dorme. — Fiz um bico, liguei a TV e me encolhi, abraçando os joelhos.

—Ai, Bella... Eu estou sem roupa aqui. — Argumentou com uma voz melhor, mas sem se movimentar.

—Eu compro! —Bati palmas animada. — Na verdade, eu queria comprar umas Calvin Klein bem legais que eu vi ontem pra você, se você quiser. — Sugeri empolgada, pensando nas calças exclusivas que cairiam como uma luva em seu corpo perfeito.

—Bella, querida, perdeu o cérebro com o vinho? — Perguntou sério. — Acho que já percebeu que não quero que gaste seu dinheiro comigo.

Podia ser sem intenção, mas soou como grosseria.

—Já quer estragar o dia logo de manhã, é? — Acusei fingindo indignação, sentei novamente em suas costas e beijei sua nuca, tentando de novo com carinho. — A gente pode ir no seu quarto para você se trocar. Bom que eu aproveito e tiro umas fotos lá no campus. — Insisti, brincalhona. —Vamos, por favor, por favor, por favor!

Em silêncio, ele levantou com o lençol enrolado na cintura e foi ao banheiro. Eu ri novamente dele, satisfeita por ter fotografado isso. Sem camisa e de lençol na cintura era uma delícia!

Depois de alguns minutos, ele saiu descalço, de calça jeans, sem camisa e com a carinha melhor. Meus olhos foram descaradamente atraídos para os pêlos abaixo do seu umbigo... Balancei a cabeça para disfarçar. Ele deitou a cabeça no meu colo.

—Edward, você estava com vergonha de ficar de cueca na minha frente? —Perguntei divertida e acariciei seu cabelo. — Eu já te vi sexta-feira. — Comentei admirada com sua timidez, quando já tínhamos evoluído.

—Eu não me lembro de nenhuma sexta feira. — Fingiu pensar coçando o queixo. Bem, ele tinha razão. Combinamos esquecer que sexta-feira existiu. Ele sorriu sem graça. —Bobinha, o problema não era a cueca. O fato é que eu estava sem. Mas é chocantemente difícil ser discreto com você. Você não consegue conter a sua curiosidade. — Explicou dramaticamente.

Eu não comentei nada, sem graça por minha indiscrição.

—Rá! Enfim a desembaraçada Bella ficou acanhada com algo! — Sorriu deliciado e me jogou na cama para me devolver as cócegas. Lutei para me libertar, sorrindo, até que me vi sem ar de tanto que me contorcia. Ele parou as cócegas, e seus olhos brilhavam humor. Ele deitou na cama e me puxou para o seu braço, beijando contente o meu cabelo. Ficamos assim, abraçados.

—Vou programar a máquina e a gente vai tirar umas fotos na cama. — Avisei e levantei para colocar a máquina em um local onde tivesse um bom ângulo.

—Hum... isso me agrada. — Sorriu malicioso.

—Por quê? — Franzi o cenho sem entender.

—Olha os ingredientes: eu, você, fotos, cama e hotel. — Ele sorriu travesso. Surpreendentemente travesso.

—Hmmm, soa bem sugestivo. — O beijei sorrindo, enquanto a máquina já disparava os flashes. Tiramos diversas fotos espontâneas pelo quarto, onde nos abraçávamos, beijávamos, ríamos. Fizemos pose deitados, abraçados, eu no seu colo. Assim, o flash disparava.

—Vamos descer para tomar café e de lá vamos sair. — Avisei, com as mãos entrelaçadas em seu pescoço.

—Tudo bem. Para onde você quer ir? — Apertou a base das minhas costas a ele. Minha manhã de domingo irradiava alegria.

—Para lugares que você costuma ir. Algum lugar bonito. Assim, quando você for de novo, você vai se lembrar de mim. — Sorri, dando selinhos em seu queixo.

—Muito pretensiosa você... Você acha mesmo que precisa ter estado em algum lugar para eu me lembrar de você?

Bem, primeiro ele disse que sou pretensiosa, isso queria dizer que eu não devia esperar que ele pensasse em mim. Mas depois disse que eu não precisava ter estado lá para ele pensar... O que eu devia entender?

Enquanto eu escolhia a roupa que vestiria, ele cruzou os braços, sentou na cama e ficou olhando em minha direção. Tirei o pijama, ficando só de calcinha e, de costas para ele, vesti um short curto de brim verde. Notei que ele media as formas do meu corpo como qualquer homem faria. Eu queria que ele me achasse bonita, por isso, antes de vestir o top, fiquei ligeiramente de lado para dar sutilmente um pequeno vislumbre lateral das minhas medidas.

Às vezes ele me surpreendia. Quase sempre era inibido para atitudes iniciais ou para falar algo abertamente, mas depois que se soltava, até me olhar abertamente trocando de roupa como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ele fez. Presunçosa, olhei de lado para ele, e ele sorria torto, com um misto de carinha sem vergonha com timidez. Vesti a blusa e sentei na cadeira de canto para calçar o Nike. Depois de pronta, sentei no seu colo, e ele me recebeu alegre e carinhoso.

Descemos para comer o buffet farto do hotel cinco estrelas. Não consegui escolher um décimo das opções expostas.

—O que você gosta de comer no lanche da manhã? — Perguntei ao ver que ele tinha colocado pouca coisa. Nada mais que um pão com requeijão, um bolo e um suco. Geralmente homens comem mais que isso, não? Pelo menos Emmett comeria de tudo.

—Gosto do bolo de milho da minha mãe. — Disse meio nostálgico.

—Sente muita falta dela, né? — Comentei, desejando que ele falasse um pouco do sentimento pela mãe.

—Sim. Eu a adoro. E sinto falta dela desde que nasci. — Suspirou ao falar, depois cortou o bolo, levando-o seguidamente à boca. —Você sabe que ela morou fora até eu completar cinco anos, né? Eu tive uma infância tendo que sobreviver com a falta dela. Ela só ia me ver semestralmente. Acho que meus irmãos não sentiram tanta falta como eu. Embora eu fosse criança, o reflexo dessa época transformou a minha personalidade. Eu me tornei uma pessoa introvertida.

—Você morava com a sua avó. — Comentei ao lembrar da história que meu pai contou.

—Sim. Eu, Rosalie e meu pai, antes deles separarem. Quando Esme estava na faculdade, ela engravidou da Rosalie e dois anos depois, mesmo separada do meu pai, ela engravidou do Jasper. Depois Phil sumiu pelo mundo, deixando a gente com minha avó de vez. Quando eu completei nove anos, minha avó se mudou para Phoenix, então eu tive que cuidar dos meus irmãos. Isso me deu um senso de responsabilidade muito cedo.

—Sua mãe tentou de novo com outra pessoa? —Comi a salada de fruta.

—Não, minha mãe amou uma pessoa na vida e não se entregou de verdade para mais ninguém. — Explicou pesaroso.

Olhei no relógio e percebi que precisávamos sair, já era oito e quarenta.

—Eu quero saber mais, muito mais, mas a gente podia ir... Temos tão pouco tempo... — Disse carinhosamente.

—Então vamos. — Levantou e envolveu a mão em minha cintura para irmos rumo ao estacionamento. Foi bom ouvi-lo falar de si. Sua história de vida motivava parte de sua personalidade.

—Edward... Você me explicaria por que não gosta do meu pai? — Pedi cautelosa, aproveitando o fato dele estar aberto.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, ficando pensativo até chegarmos ao carro.

—Hoje, o meu desafeto é menor. — Iniciou, passando a marcha. —Acho que eu já amadureci um pouco. Mas eu tenho dezenas de motivos para não gostar dele. — Disse fitando a estrada, parecendo aborrecido em falar sobre o assunto. —Porém existem alguns que você não pode saber. — Me olhou de canto e fiquei tensa. —Tem certeza que você quer conversar sobre isso esta hora da manhã? Talvez seja melhor deixar as coisas ruins para mais tarde. — Deu a opção, tocando meu rosto.

—Pode ser. — Concordei, preocupada com o que poderia vir mais tarde.

Chegamos ao campus, ele estacionou e tirou o cinto.

—Espere só vinte minutos, Bella. — Avisou e beijou meu rosto antes de descer.

—Edward, deixa eu conhecer o seu quarto? — Pedi manhosa, embora já soubesse a resposta. Ele nunca deixaria.

—Não pode. É proibida a entrada de mulheres.

—Deixa... — Fiz carinha pidona. —Eu queria conhecer onde você fica e saber como é o seu quarto aqui. — Insisti. Não custava tentar. Geralmente ele cedia às minhas vontades.

—Bella, não pode... Tem segurança lá... Se te pegarem, posso ser suspenso e perder direito ao dormitório. — Ele suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo. —Sinceramente eu não sei o que você quer fazer lá. — Disse sem certeza, não estava decidido ainda.

—Sabe, Edward, você podia fazer coisas erradas de vez em quando, sabia? Talvez isso até melhorasse a sua personalidade. Você fica querendo ser muito certinho, seguir planos à risca e está perdendo as coisas boas da vida. — Tentei persuadi-lo, com as pernas dobradas no banco.

—Eu já tenho feito muitas coisas erradas, como por exemplo: passar duas noites no quarto de um hotel com uma menor, com o agravante de estar com você ontem à noite em completo estado de embriaguez. Só por esses dois motivos eu já poderia responder por dois artigos, induzimento de substâncias alcoólicas a menor e corrupção. Até provar que eu não te corrompi e que não fui eu quem te embebedou, eu já estaria preso cinco anos! Já viu que o mais fraco não tem vez! — Explicou amargo.

Ele tinha razão. Mesmo assim, cruzei os braços e fiz um carinha de triste. Ele não iria resistir ao meu teatro. Um minuto depois ele exalou um longo suspiro derrotado.

—Fica aqui que eu vou lá dentro buscar um boné e uma jaqueta pra você. — Instruiu desgostoso. —Eu devo estar perdendo noção de julgamento mesmo, só pode. — Saiu balançando a cabeça.

Eu regozijei com meu poder. Era inacreditável que ele tivesse aceitado a minha proposta! Ele voltou rápido com a jaqueta e o boné nas mãos, parecia preocupado. Eu também estava! Se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele por minha causa eu não me perdoaria.

—Eu posso ir mesmo? — Agora eu lhe dei a opção de negar, caso quisesse.

Ele colocou o boné na minha cabeça e olhou fixo em meu rosto enquanto tentava arrumar meu cabelo no boné.

—Ainda estou me debatendo como posso ter coragem de fazer isso. —Torceu os lábios contrariado. —Mas veste a jaqueta. Já me fez ir lá.

—Hum... Então você quer que eu vá. — Afirmei e pendurei os braços matreiramente em seu pescoço, ajoelhada no banco. —Prometo te recompensar lá. — Sorri com olhar malicioso e dei beijinhos em seu queixo.

—Eu queria saber como você consegue fazer isso comigo. — Resmungou. —Como eu perco a consciência quando você está perto de mim. — Pareceu mais uma reflexão.

—Vamos, não pense. Eu quero ir lá. — Determinei antes que ele desse para trás.

—Tá, vou te explicar como chegar lá. Você vai na frente e daqui a pouco eu vou. —Não era difícil o trajeto, segundo corredor, terceiro quarto à direita... Eu entendi que ele tinha que se precaver de alguma maneira. Não sei por que, mas meu coração começou a bater mais forte. Talvez estivesse preocupada com ele.

Desci do carro e segui a rota que ele explicou. Caminhei de cabeça baixa e não encontrei ninguém nos corredores. A porta do quarto estava só encostada, entrei arfando pelo nervosismo, dei uma olhada rápida e fiquei contente em ter forçado um passo no seu mundo.

Edward entrou logo em seguida. Quando ele fechou a porta, pulei em seu colo igual criança, extasiada de alegria. A adrenalina do proibido era sobrenatural.

—Ai, Bella, só você pra fazer isso comigo... — Suspirou aliviado e me abraçou. Na sua voz tinha uma pontinha de stress.

—Vamos, a gente não tem muito tempo. Eu quero tirar umas fotos aqui. — Desci do seu colo e andei eufórica pelo quarto.

—Pra quê fotos aqui?

—Nossa, tudo você pergunta! — Censurei, brincalhona. —Pra ficar de lembrança eu no seu quarto. Não é legal? — Entreguei a máquina e deitei na cama fazendo pose.

—Bella, você é muito engraçada. — Sorriu e tirou fotos, enquanto eu fazia caras, bocas e gestos.

—Pronto agora é sua vez. — Levantei, tomei a máquina de sua mão e apontei o alvo para ele.

—Não, Bella, eu não tenho tanta desenvoltura como você. — Disse se esquivando.

—Pode ser natural, tipo assim: senta e olha pra mim. Deita e pega um livro. Eu quero lembranças naturais. Pode ser com essa cara de 'sou um anjo'. Você é assim mesmo! — Sorri e comecei a tirar as fotos espontâneas, já que ele não queria fazer pose. Depois de tirar muitas fotos quase do mesmo jeito, desisti. Ele estava sentado na cama me olhando com um sorriso de canto, lindo. Não me contive e me aproximei desfilando, segurando o olhar.

—Adoro quando você faz isso... — Riu malicioso, mordendo os lábios, com os olhos fixos em minha direção.

Rompi a distância e sentei de frente em seu colo.

—Faço o que? — O beijei na orelha, mordiscando. Ele pousou a mão em minha cintura.

—Esse jeitinho... de... — Fechou os olhos quando deitei o seu pescoço e passei a língua atrás de sua orelha. —... Gatinha manhosa com expressão... — Respirou fundo e se arrepiou. —Vou te atacar... — Disse com a voz rouca.

Ele pôs uma mão em minha nuca, me olhou com os olhos derretidos e me beijou leve, recebendo minha língua gentilmente. Imediatamente, sua mão apertou minhas costas, me abraçando forte. Abandonei-me nos beijos, trocando carícias e ansiando por mais. Nem mil anos beijando sua boca iria satisfazer o meu desejo de continuar com ele. Cada dia era um novo dia, cada beijo se diferia do anterior. Assim, nos entregamos aquele impulso do ânimo.

Minhas mãos deslizaram lentas para a barra de sua blusa, acariciando sua cintura com os dedos, e não me contentando com seu peito coberto, fiz menção de tirar. Ele era muito perfeito para ficar escondido dos meus olhos e das minhas mãos.

Fui levantando lentamente e ele segurou minhas mãos, gentil, sem parar de me beijar. —Bella... já pensou que o que você faz comigo, eu posso fazer com você? — Murmurou em meus lábios e soltou minhas mãos.

—U-hum... — Foi o que respondi e voltei a deslizar minha língua em seu lábio superior. Afastei do beijo somente para passar a camisa. Ele gemeu abafado, no instante em que eu passeava as mãos em suas costas e apertou minha cintura, distribuindo sensações de calor e ansiedade no meu corpo.

—Está pensando no que você fez? — Questionou em dúvida, me testando, principalmente depois da noite de sexta-feira. Mesmo assim, ele não deixou o clima esfriar.

—Tirei sua blusa. — Sussurrei e desviei meus lábios para o seu pescoço, subi lento, mordisquei seu queixo, depois desci com a língua em linha reta pela garganta, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam pelo abdômen. A cada segundo ele ficou mais agitado, sua respiração era dificultosa e ele me olhava com olhar bem faminto.

Ele respirou fundo e colocou os dedos dentro da minha regata, testando, passando os dedos, seguidamente pegou na barra e subiu lentamente, até tirar por completo.

Ele me olhou com sorriso de triunfo e me beijou intensamente, em um ritmo ansioso, fazendo sons guturais. Depois seguiu em mim o mesmo caminho que eu fiz nele com os lábios e com as mãos, ao tempo que acariciava minha barriga e abdômen.

Ele me mostrava que faria o que eu conduzisse.

Suspirávamos e arfávamos enquanto nos deixávamos ser consumidos pelo desejo. Senti seu corpo extremamente ativo e instintivamente busquei atrito. Ele gemeu baixinho e apertou os dedos em minha cintura, proporcionando um atrito maior. Tudo ainda era novo para mim. Sentia uma sensação de desespero por ele que me deixava zonza e a cada segundo me fazia querer mais.

Percorri seus braços, suas costas e o seu peito com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto isso beijava ansiosamente seu pescoço.

—Assim não vale. Eu estou sem nada... — Sussurrou em meu ouvido e direcionou as mãos para as minhas costas, esperando a minha autorização para abrir meu top.

Continuei beijando seu pescoço e segurei delicadamente suas mãos, dando o sinal que ele precisava. Ele desistiu e encostou a boca no meu ombro, descendo na clavícula, onde ele podia vagar a boca. Deitei meu pescoço para trás e lhe dei espaço, deixando que vagasse pelo meu ombro, braços, colo.

Com os olhos nublados, forcei o seu corpo a deitar-se na cama e o mordisquei no pescoço, seguindo lento até o queixo, depois desci a boca em linha reta até o abdômen. Passava a mão em seu peito, amando o formato, ele se contorceu e falhou a respiração quando parei a boca na barriga, sugando e mordiscando até a lateral da cintura. Seu abdômen tremia e ele parecia estar fora de si, prendendo gemidos com os dentes cerrados.

Ele me puxou de súbito, com a pupila dilatada e se colocou por cima de mim.

—Bella... Não se brinca assim com um homem... Eu não sou de ferro. — Sussurrou e percorreu o mesmo caminho que tracei, de um jeito delirante, chupando e lambendo pescoço, colo descoberto. Ofeguei, sentindo espasmos por onde sua língua deslizava, ao mesmo tempo que sua mão pousou em concha no meu seio por cima do top. Ele fez o que eu autorizei, e, Céus, aquilo era muito bom.

Ele desceu em linha reta, oscilando como onda pelo caminho, pousou sua boca em minha barriga e mordiscou até a lateral, nunca tirando a mão dos meus seios. Agora não era mais gentil. Ele prendia e apertava o bico entre os dedos, gemendo no mesmo instante que lambia minha barriga.

Algo no meu interior respondia de um jeito desconhecido, fazendo meu ventre contrair. Eu perdi noção de quem eu era ou o que fazia. Lentamente, ele desceu as mãos, passou os dedos pelas laterais do meu short por vários minutos e abriu o botão. Ele deslizou a língua na parte baixa da minha barriga e desceu o zíper, me olhando como quem suplicava para tirar.

Eu estava fora de mim, desestabilizada, e, por um momento, tive vontade de tirar. Mas um fio de consciência voltou e, antes que fosse tarde demais, o forcei pelo ombro e o trouxe de volta para meus lábios. Ele veio descontrolado e respondeu ao beijo de um modo desesperado, me beijando vorazmente.

—Você brinca demais. — Resfolegou em minha boca e inseriu sua língua, mostrando que queria somente que eu sugasse. Ele colocou minha perna direita em volta de sua cintura, no mesmo instante em que apertava meu quadril, forçando atrito em seu corpo excitado. Por algum motivo eu queria que ele me apertasse mais, que se apertasse mais a mim, que se movimentasse. Assim ele fez.

Ele beijava minha boca, movia bem lento meu quadril, quase que imperceptível. Mas era bom. Ele apertava meu seio e eu já não me conhecia, era puro delírio, presa, querendo mais aperto, mais atrito, me encaixando, buscando, ansiosa, completamente desconhecida.

Abandonado, ele me pressionava e gemia sôfrego em minha boca. Minha respiração falhou e eu senti-me elétrica naquele campo desconhecido. Uma sensação como o torpor da bebida latejou em minhas têmporas e me trouxe languidez. Ofeguei, recuperando a batida e respirei fundo, jogando minha cabeça para trás.

No mesmo instante, Edward me apertou fortemente, gemeu rouco em meus ouvidos por alguns segundos e depois diminuiu a intensidade do abraço, inspirando e expirando, tornando mais brando a cada segundo a chama do seu corpo.

Minutos depois, seguido de total silêncio e desconcerto, ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado.

—Bella... Por que você faz isso? — Perguntou e beijou ternamente o meu rosto e queixo. Eu ainda estava perdida na desaceleração do meu corpo.

—O quê exatamente? — Perguntei com a voz serena.

—Por que a cada dia que passa você me atormenta mais um pouquinho... Tem um objetivo? — Apoiou a cabeça na mão, esperando a resposta.

—Deixar você louco. — Sorri e ele fechou o botão do meu short.

—Esse você já conseguiu, mas tem outro por trás desse... Me fala... — Pediu enquanto beijava a costas da minha mão.

—Hum... É um assunto meio estranho de se conversar... Mas se você quiser... — Olhei para ele, e ele parecia realmente interessado. —Bom, eu adoro beijar você, disso você já sabe, mas, além disso, eu não permito ir além porque quero que as coisas aconteçam gradativamente, dia após dia. — Hesitei, um pouco envergonhada em expor meus pensamentos arcáicos. —Se você analisar, aqui em Washington D.C. é a quinta vez que a gente fica junto. Embora eu saiba que a gente tem uma química muito forte, e muita gente no nosso lugar não resistiria ao nosso terceiro encontro, que foi lá na sua casa, eu não queria que as coisas fossem muito rápido... Não é só você quem planeja as coisas. — Olhei em seus olhos para responder além da pergunta inicial que ele me fez. —Eu queria curtir o crescimento do nosso relacionamento. Assim, a gente se conhece como pessoas e conhece naturalmente o nosso corpo. Entende?

Se não entendeu, ele não ia perguntar, mas assentiu. —Entendi, e gosto do modo como você pensa. Só não me tente demais, pelo amor de Deus! — Foi o que ele disse e me beijou no rosto. —Agora acho que temos que sair, isso se você ainda quiser tirar alguma foto. Espere uns dez minutos que eu vou tomar banho.

Deixou-me na cama e saiu para preparar a roupa que iria usar. Continuei de top, deitada de lado. Ele se virou e me olhou por alguns segundos, depois passou sorridente as mãos nos cabelos.

—Quero ver como vai ser meu dia amanhã com essa sua imagem na minha cama. — Refletiu, como se não tivesse falando comigo.

Eu sorri convencida, dizendo para mim que valeu à pena ter ido lá. Ele com certeza iria se lembrar de mim por dias. Enquanto ele tomava banho, varri meus olhos pelo quarto. Era bem organizado, limpinho, não parecia quarto de homem. Cheirava bem e não tinha roupas jogadas. Tinha duas camas, um armário grande, e uma mesinha. Surpresa, avistei embaixo do travesseiro o sutiã que ele tirou de mim no carro do Emmett. Hmmm, uma lembrancinha minha embaixo do travesseiro? Legal! Ele gosta mais de mim do que ele sabe. Concluí.

—Pronto. — Saiu do banheiro e se direcionou ao armário para passar perfume.

Interrompi-o antes que ele destampasse. —Eu prefiro que você use o perfume infantil. — Avisei quando vi o frasco de perfume em sua mão.

—Bella, ontem o perfume não era bom? — Sorriu desconfiado, pegou um perfume de golfinho e passou.

—Mas esse parece mais com você. Tem cheirinho de anjinhos, talco, flores, verão.

Ele veio me abraçar, direcionei meu nariz ao seu pescoço e cheirei. —Humm... gostoso... muito boom. — Dei voltas em seu pescoço, inspirando enquanto ele ria.

—Agora vem que nós vamos tirar fotos juntos aqui no quarto. — Soltei-o do abraço e posicionei a máquina na mesinha, programando para tirar de três em três segundos.

Ele estava tímido, mas eu fiz cócegas, o beijei, subi em seu colo, sorrimos, ele me abraçou, deitamos na cama, ele me beijou deitado...

—Perfeito. — Disse satisfeita, me dirigindo a máquina para cancelar a programação.

—Já te falei que você não funciona bem nas faculdades mentais? — Ele sorriu e me puxou para um abraço.

—Já. Diversas vezes já me chamou de louca... — Sorri e dei de ombros.

—O problema é que sua loucura é contagiante. — Ele estava com um humor ótimo. —Agora, vamos adiantar porque a gente ainda tem que sair daqui. Eu vou na frente, se eu não voltar, é porque você pode sair. — Me deu o boné e a jaqueta e se olhou no espelho antes de abrir a porta.

Quando ele se preparava para sair, abracei seu pescoço, prendi as pernas em volta de seu quadril e o beijei. Eu estava feliz por vários motivos e não queria que acabasse ainda. Ele me encostou à parede me beijando sem reservas, e novamente começamos a nos deliciar com aquela ocasião oportuna. Senti o ânimo crescer em seu corpo e ele me apertou na parede, movendo-se sinuosamente em meu centro, fazendo-me desejar insanamente aquele contato. Meus dedos se perdiam em seu cabelo, e eu o beijava com uma paixão incomparável a qualquer sentimento. Quando já me faltava o ar, o tornei livre do meu abraço intenso.

—Pronto! Era só uma ultima lembrancinha. Agora sempre vai lembrar-se de mim. — Sorri satisfeita, ele saiu.

Quando cheguei ao carro, ele já estava, com um brilho insondável nos olhos. Contente, tirei o boné e a jaqueta.

—Eu ainda quero tirar umas fotos aqui no campus. — Avisei e me preparei para descer do carro, colocando a perna para fora.

—Pra quê você quer tantas fotos? — Pareceu reclamar.

—Porque eu quero registrar a nossa vida juntos. E não pergunta, só faz! — Exigi sabendo que estava forçando. Ele obedeceu.

Não havia explicação para o meu alvo fim, mas eu queria tirar muitas fotos de nós dois, de um dia em que nós estávamos despreocupados e felizes. Sorte nossa que não havia ninguém no campus, assim ele se sentia menos embaraçado ao tirar fotos na frente do prédio que estudava.

Programei a máquina de novo e coloquei em cima do banquinho para fazermos poses. Aproveitei e o enchi de beijos e carinhos.

—Bella, se você ainda quiser ir a um lugar, temos que ir rápido. — Edward avisou. —Já são mais de onze horas, não vai dar tempo. — Disse, me puxando para o carro.

—Nossa, nós passamos duas horas lá dentro? — Pus a mão na boca com falso horror, e ele balançou a cabeça, prendendo um sorriso com minha insinuação maldosa. —Aonde você vai me levar? — Perguntei quando ele dava a partida.

—Onde você quiser ir.

—Hmmm. Eu quero ir a lugares importantes para você, já disse. Lugares que você goste de ir. — Eu demarcaria territórios de modo que ele se lembrasse de mim sempre que retornasse. _Ele não teria chance de me esquecer._

—Então vamos tirar fotos em dois lugares importantes para mim. No jardim da Casa Branca, que você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim, e no Parque National Mall. É nesse parque que às vezes eu estudo. Quando estou entediado nos fins de semana, levo uma toalha e livros para fico lá e fico quase o dia todo.

Ele estacionou em frente à Casa Branca, andamos até o jardim externo, longe dos seguranças, e fizemos várias poses. Ele me pegou em seu colo, me rodou fazendo com que meus cabelos voassem. Brincamos, beijamos, até dançamos valsa, assim, fizemos mais umas trinta fotos.

No caminho para o Parque passamos em um drive-tru e compramos um lanche. Pelo horário, não ia dar tempo de almoçar em restaurante. Ao chegar lá, coloquei a jaqueta na grama do parque, lanchamos, depois deitamos, eu com a cabeça em seu braço.

—Edward, como você pretende trabalhar com política sendo tímido?

—Eu não sou retraído sempre. Quando preciso falar, eu falo sem problemas. Inclusive no curso eu falo bastante, se necessário. A maioria dos alunos tem problemas com apresentações em aulas e seminários. Eu já não sofro com isso. O meu problema é que tudo comigo tem que ser planejado, sou detalhista e não gosto do improviso. Acho que não gostar de improviso é até um defeito. Por isso a vida vem pregando peças em mim. — Comentou reflexivo.

—Você agora se referiu a mim, não é? Eu sou um improviso? — Pressionei. Já era hora de entrar em um assunto chato.

—Improviso não, mas imprevisto. Eu não planejei me sentir assim por alguém tão cedo. E você chegou e desestabilizou a minha base. — Pôs um fio de cabelo atrás de minha orelha, pensativo. —Você faz isso comigo, você me faz perder o motivo e a razão, perco o fio da meada. E... Eu fico me perguntando se isso é bom ou ruim. — Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o céu. —De qualquer maneira, eu não devo... — Deixou palavras no ar.

—Não deve...? — Incitei, querendo filtrar suas entrelinhas.

—Não devo desistir de tentar seguir o que planejei. — Ressaltou com a voz meio melancólica.

—Isso me põe fora dos seus planos. — Sentenciei, sentindo a tensão crescente no ar.

Ele ficou em silêncio, o que era um consentimento. Mas eu não iria deixar me abater.

—Agora você pode me falar por que não gosta do meu pai? — Mudei o tema, pronta para as adversidades seguintes.

—Bom, se prepare porque a história é longa. —Avisou. — Acho que já posso confiar em você suficiente... Quando completei doze anos, minha mãe não tinha com quem conversar, então, como eu era uma pessoa madura para minha idade, fui seu confidente. — Parou e beijou meus dedos, parecendo preocupado comigo. —Quer mesmo ouvir? Talvez não te agrade.

Eu já estava triste, então qualquer coisa que ele me falasse não me magoaria.

—Pode falar, eu estou bem. — Respondi apática.

—Ela namorou seu pai quando tinha quinze anos, uns oito meses sério. Só que seus avós não gostavam da minha mãe, achavam que ela só o queria porque seu avô tinha posses. Além disso, empurravam sua mãe para cima do Carlisle por ela ser de família com nome, viajada, coisa assim. E minha mãe era só uma simples estudante, pobre. Pelo que sei, sua mãe dava em cima do seu pai costumeiramente, e seu pai não fazia nada, mesmo namorando minha mãe. Um dia houve uma festa, e, nessa festa minha mãe pegou o Carlisle beijando a Renée, então, como vingança ela aceitou ficar com o Phil. Seu pai, quando viu os dois juntos saiu da festa com sua mãe e começaram a namorar. Meses depois, seu pai quis voltar com a minha mãe, mas ela já suspeitava que estava grávida de mim e não o quis. Conclusão: fui gerado de uma briga dos dois. Por causa de mim, minha mãe se obrigou a casar com o meu pai, que a fez muito infeliz.

—Mas esse não é motivo de não gostar do meu pai. — Defendi, percebendo que a conversa ainda não tinha terminado.

—Não é mesmo. Só que a partir de agora é mais sério. — Parou, provavelmente me analisando. —A Esme viveu em função do seu pai quase que a vida toda. Ela morou com eles na Califórnia, lembra? — Eu assenti. —Quando ele começou a ter crise conjugal com a Renée, ele recorria à minha mãe para consolá-lo. Ele só parou de procurá-la quando virou o mega empresário. —Disse desgostoso.

Abri a boca pasmada. Meu pai teve um caso com Esme casado com minha mãe?

—Até quando eles se encontraram? — Perguntei tensa. Agora eu entendia um pouco os motivos do Edward. Ciúme da mãe.

—Acho que até um ano depois que ele se formou, não tenho certeza.

—E depois dessa época? Eles ainda saíram? — Questionei curiosa. Quem diria. Meu pai!

—Acho que recentemente não. Mas quando ela começou a trabalhar para ele, saíam regularmente. — Disse amargo.

—E o que você pensava sobre isso? — Observei-o. Ele estava carrancudo.

—Eu? Eu ficava revoltado! Odiava ele por isso, por usá-la. O que me deixava chateado era que ela adorava ele, e ele achava que era só sexo. — Resmungou indignado.

—E quando eles pararam de sair? —Ajeitei-me na grama, encolhendo as pernas.

—Tem pouco tempo... De uns tempos para cá ela cortou de vez. — Acalmou-se mais.

—Por que ela cortou de vez? — Perguntei suspeitando do motivo.

—Porque ela descobriu quem ele é. Ela descobriu que ele se acha uma classe superior. E que não a queria desde quando eram jovens, por ela ser simples. Ela sempre acreditou que a vida armou pra eles e viveu essa ilusão. Mas agora ela sabe que o Carlisle que ela amou é fruto da sua imaginação.

—Como ela chegou a essa conclusão? — Ofeguei, incrédula com a revelação.

—Como, Bella? — Sentou e balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. —Com a atitude que ele teve ao saber que nós dois ficávamos juntos. Ali ele mostrou que desde quando eram jovens, nunca iria ficar com ela de verdade por ela não ser ninguém. Ali ela se decepcionou. Viu que ele realmente era tudo que eu dizia desde que fiquei mais atento.

Chocada, sentei em posição indiana.

—Pensa comigo, você diz que ele a usou, mas nesses anos que eles saíam alguma vez ela avisou que gostava dele? — Perguntei cautelosa.

—Não! Eles saiam como adultos, sem perguntas, sem cobranças, então acho que não tinha espaço para falar. — A impaciência estava em seu semblante. Sinal que ele não gostava de conversar sobre o assunto.

—Então ele não tem culpa. Ele nunca soube. — Tentei convencê-lo.

—Bella, realmente você não vai entender. — Ele abaixou o olhar, puxando graminhas do chão. —Existem outros motivos, mas eu não penso em falar. Além disso, ele é seu pai, e eu sei que você o adora, então não tem por que mudar a imagem dele para você.

—Você disse que eles passaram alguns anos separados, como foi que ela voltou para a vida dele?

—Simples, ela estava precisando trabalhar e ele tinha uma empresa em Forks, então ela ligou e pediu o emprego. — Disse secamente, com uma mágoa que eu não entendia.

Era muita informação para um dia só, mas disposta a mudar o clima, diminuí a distância e pousei a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele enlaçou minha cintura receptivo. —Sabe, Edward, eu enxergo tudo de uma maneira diferente. Aparentemente as histórias dos nossos pais foram tristes, mas se isso não tivesse acontecido, eu não teria você. Se sua mãe não fosse funcionária do meu pai, eu nunca ia te conhecer. E vou mais longe, se sua mãe nunca tivesse brigado com Carlisle, ela não teria tido você, e meu mundo sem você ia ser muito triste. — Murmurei docemente. Senti seu beijo em meu cabelo e ele me afastou um pouco, segurando meu queixo.

—Você é uma criança. Vê tudo pelo lado cor de rosa. — Sorriu e beijou meu nariz. Em seus olhos tinha um brilho de descontração. Fiquei feliz, pois eu temia que a conversa nos distanciasse.

—Vamos voltar para o hotel? Temos pouco tempo até as quatro. — Sugeri, levantamos e ele me abraçou forte uns segundos. —Edward, você devolve o carro na locadora quando chegarmos lá. — Perguntei quando já cainhávamos para o carro.

—Tudo bem. — Concordou.

O percurso de volta ao hotel não passou de quinze minutos. Em todo o tempo ele pegava minha mão, acariciando. Porém, toda a felicidade que tive pela manhã se esvaia lentamente, dando lugar a um aperto pelo adeus que seguiria. Enquanto Edward entregava o carro, eu fechei a conta do hotel e me direcionei ao quarto para tomar banho e me arrumar. Eu tinha no máximo duas horas antes de ir para o aeroporto e já sentia antecipadamente a dor da despedida. Quando ele chegou, o recebi na porta com um abraço entristecido. —Eu não queria ir... — Murmurei manhosa.

—Pra você ainda é mais fácil do que para mim, Bella. — Beijou minha testa e me puxou para a cama, encostando o corpo na cabeceira e me sentando de lado em seu colo. —Agora podemos falar sobre sexta-feira? — Propôs. Assenti balançando a cabeça. —Sabe, quando eu te disse lá no parque que você me desestabiliza, é com relação a atitudes como as de sexta que eu referi. — Ele suspirou, passando a mão pela minha nuca. —Era como se não fosse eu. — Sibilou, como se ele mesmo não quisesse ouvir isso. —Eu não me perdôo pelo modo como agi com você. Eu me assusto comigo mesmo ao lembrar... Na verdade está muito difícil até falar sobre isso porque é uma lembrança que me trás vergonha, tristeza, assim como deve trazer pra você. — Apertou os braços em minha volta.

—Então não precisa falar. Eu já esqueci. — Eu disse docemente, não queria infringir dor nele.

—Eu sei que você não esqueceu. Eu vi como você estava ontem. E ver estava me matando lentamente... Eu sei que não vai ser fácil para você esquecer... — Falava pausado, como se quisesse controlar as emoções. —Eu te falei muita coisa pra magoar, então eu tenho que tentar consertar.

Afastei-me dele e sentei borboleta na cama, tentando passar despreocupação. Ele começou a esticar freneticamente os dedos.

—Em toda a minha vida eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse agir daquele jeito com uma mulher. Eu não tive domínio, eu não sei o que senti... Er... Foi repulsiva a minha atitude. Eu te julguei. Fui precipitado. O sentimento era tão intenso que eu não conseguia enxergar nada. — Ele inalou profundo. —O que me deixa mais infeliz é saber que eu entendi tudo errado e que foi preciso Ryan esclarecer para que eu abrisse meus olhos que só queriam enxergar o que queriam. — Ele pegou minhas mãos, juntou-as e beijou. —Eu só queria que você me perdoasse de verdade... Que você não se permitisse sofrer mais com aquilo... Hoje sei que o que você sente por mim é muito grande, porque depois de tudo que eu fiz você ainda me aceitou... — Seu olhar estava triste, e eu sentia uma ansiedade, uma dor grande em vê-lo sofrendo ao se abrir. Ele me puxou e me sentou de novo em seu colo, passando as mãos ansiosamente no meu rosto. —Olha, eu quero que você acredite em mim: eu acho você a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo e me sinto agraciado por saber que você gosta de mim, independente do que eu seja, independente do que eu já tenha feito pra você... Eu quero sua presença de um jeito tão grande em minha vida que sofro em pensar no que vai ser de mim minutos depois que você partir. Minha vida vai voltar a ser tediosa e vazia, onde não vale a pena viver. Vou sufocar diariamente a saudade e esperar dia após dia que você ainda esteja lá, me esperando.

Ele falava com uma lentidão exagerada e suas palavras desciam lentamente em meu coração.

—Então pede... Pede pra eu esperar. — Supliquei, acariciando sua sobrancelha.

—Não, Bella... Eu não posso te pedir que me espere... Não é justo.

—Você tem que aprender a acreditar em nós. — Suspirei frustrada pela resposta.

—Bella, você só tem dezesseis anos. Eu quero que você tenha a opção de escolher. Eu tenho certeza que você é a mulher que eu escolheria para vida inteira, mas você não pode se comprometer assim. Pedir para você me esperar, é te comprometer, e eu não quero.

—Então eu entendi tudo... — Torci os lábios frustrada. —Isso é que é triste, eu sempre entendo tudo. Você sabe que eu gosto de você, e muito. Você acredita em mim, mas não quer que eu me prenda ou faça escolhas antes de crescer, antes de saber o que quero. Além disso, em resposta você gosta de mim, mas tem medo do que eu faço com você. Também entendi que quando estou longe, você consegue seguir a risca os seus projetos, mas quando apareço na sua vida, você se perde.

Por segundos, fiquei diluindo lentamente minhas próprias palavras. Ato seguido comecei a rir, abraçada ao seu pescoço.

—Edward, não tem jeito pra você... Eu já sei o que você sente por mim. — Disse sorrindo. —Mas eu não vou te pressionar. — Peguei em seu rosto para falar olhando nos seus olhos. —Mesmo que você diga que não, eu vou continuar te esperando. — Encostei o indicador em seu lábio. —Eu sinto que o seu pessimismo está melhor. O meu pai, as diferenças de classes e a história que nos rodeia, a gente enfrenta. Me responde: você acredita que mesmo tendo só dezesseis anos, eu tenho consciência do que eu quero? Que quem eu quero é você? E que você é importante pra mim?

Ele pensou por um momento.

—Eu acredito que hoje sim... — Sussurrou pensativo.

Estava fácil agora. Muito mais do que eu pensava que seria.

Abracei-a eufórica. —Então, às vezes eu vou te ligar, não muito porque eu já percebi que não gosta de falar no telefone quando está aqui. Só quando eu estiver morrendo, morrendo de saudade. — Distribui beijinhos carinhosos pelo seu rosto.

—Não é que eu não goste que você me ligue... Deixe-me explicar o meu comportamento. É bem complexo. É tudo ligado a planejamento e domínio. O que é planejado como ficar longe da minha mãe, por exemplo, eu aceito fácil, mas o que não é planejado como ficar longe de você, é mais difícil de aceitar. Quando você liga, vem à tona a vontade de te ver, e eu sei que é impossível, então eu prefiro me fechar e não deixar a saudade fluir. É mais fácil quando você não liga, eu não sei, não consigo lidar com isso ainda. — Disse pausado e nesse hora meu ego inflou. Eu fiquei convencida. Foi uma evolução. Ele tinha conseguido externar detalhes que nunca tinham sido expressos, como, por exemplo, seus sentimentos por mim.

—Conclusão: você gosta demais de mim, mais do que você planejou, mais do que você pensou que um dia pudesse acontecer e não agüenta ficar longe de mim. É tão difícil falar isso? Precisa explicar tanto assim! — Sorri triunfante, o enchendo de beijinhos.

Ele sorriu sem jeito e segurou meu queixo. —Tudo bem, Bella, você está certa. Eu falo, falo e só dificulto mais o diálogo. É isso: você é tão dona do meu coração que eu me sinto estranho em comportá-lo dentro de mim. — Disse exultante.

—Que lindo! Então posso esperar você nas férias? — Eu regozijava de alegria.

—Se você ainda me quiser... Sim. — Seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação e ele me puxou para um abraço longo. —Só mais uma coisa sobre sexta, depois disso, vamos esquecê-la como combinamos. — Disse cauteloso, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. —Você me disse que seria sua primeira vez e se eu tivesse continuado teria sido a pior noite da sua vida. É difícil esquecer aquela noite, porque ela realmente existiu e não tem como mudá-la, então a solução para a gente é reescrevê-la. Se você ainda me quiser quando resolver ter sua primeira vez, eu te prometo, Bella, que vou respeitar as suas vontades, o seu tempo e vou ser sempre gentil com você. — Prometeu e me beijou na testa.

—Então vamos reescrevê-la agora? — Enfiei os dedos em sua blusa, levantei-a, passei por sua cabeça e mordi seu ombro.

—Bobinha, eu sei que você não quer isso agora, quer só me enrolar. — Sorriu, mas beijou meu pescoço, apertando minha cintura.

—Não é enrolar, é desfrutar dos detalhes.

—Hmmm, aproveitar o vinho enquanto resiste ao buquê. — Ele disse e tirou minha blusa, fazendo o mesmo que eu fiz com ele. Os beijos um no outro foram se intensificando e novamente o sangue fervia em minhas veias. —Bella... — Disse mordiscando meu ombro. —Tem uma coisa que não me sai da cabeça... Por que você me pediu para ficar na sexta depois de tudo que eu fiz? — Sua mão estava dentro da minha saia, acariciando minha coxa, e ele beijava meu pescoço insistentemente.

Ofeguei. —Por que eu percebi que era um mal entendido, estava tarde e não devia ter coletivo. Fiquei preocupada com você.

Ele me afastou para me olhar por longos segundos, passando nesse tempo a mão em meu colo.

—Você não existe, Bella... — Sorriu.

Ele me jogou na cama e passamos as minhas últimas horas queimando de desejo e sedução envolvidos por uma ligação sem promessas, mas com muitos sentimentos.

Desci do avião meio aérea. Estava perdida na lembrança de três dias ao lado dele que significaram meses.

—Oi, Alice! — Acenei, e a baixinha correu ao meu encontro.

—Ai, Bella! Nem acredito que deu tudo certo. — Abraçou-me com semblante de alívio.

—Meu pai ligou alguma vez? — Pus o braço em seu ombro, enquanto nos dirigíamos do aeroporto ao meu carro.

—Ligou umas quatro vezes, toda hora inventei uma desculpa.

—E Jéssica?

—A Jéssica? Rá! Acho que ela nem sabe que Emmett não mora aqui em casa!

Sorrimos, entramos no meu carro e seguimos caminho para casa. Já em casa, baixei nossas fotos no computador e chamei Alice para vê-las

—Deve ter umas duzentas fotos. — Disse quando comecei a passá-las.

—Bella, vocês dormiram juntos? — Insinuou com os olhos arregalados quando viu a foto de Edward com o lençol enrolado na cintura.

—Sim, mas não desse jeito. — Queria afastar essas idéias dos pensamentos da minha irmã caçula.

—Foi legal? — Tinha um brilho curioso em seus olhos.

—Muito. — Teve coisa ruim, mas eu prometi não lembrar. —Sabe quem eu encontrei lá e que é da sala do Edward? —

—Quem? — Ela não ia deixar escapar nada.

—O cara que eu dancei aquela noite lá na Califórnia, Ryan. Foi muito legal. Fui no ap. dele, dancei... — Contei quase todos os detalhes que podiam ser contados, depois deitamos e dormimos no mesmo quarto.

Uma semana depois, chegávamos do cinema, eu e Alice, joguei minha bolsa no sofá e meu pai nos encontrou ao pé da escada.

—Oi, pai. — Cumprimente-o e o beijei no rosto.

—Oi, meninas. Como foi o passeio? — Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

—Foi legal, vimos Nárnia 3. — Respondi e Alice subiu.

—Bella, eu usei o computador do seu quarto porque o meu estava travando e eu precisei fazer uma pesquisa. —Ele me olhou desconfiado, como se quisesse ler minha reação.

Deus, estava perdida! Meu pai usou o meu computador e na tela inicial tinha uma foto em que estava sorrindo, sendo rodada no colo do Edward, em frente à Casa Branca...


	7. capítulo 07 Não quer, qualquer desculpa

_Uma semana depois, chegávamos do cinema, eu e Alice, joguei minha bolsa no sofá e meu pai nos encontrou ao pé da escada._

—_Oi, pai. — Cumprimente-o e o beijei no rosto._

—_Oi, meninas. Como foi o passeio? — Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada._

—_Foi legal, vimos Nárnia 3. — Respondi e Alice subiu._

—_Bella, eu usei o computador do seu quarto porque o meu estava travando e eu precisei fazer uma pesquisa. —Ele me olhou desconfiado, como se quisesse ler minha reação. _

_Deus, estava perdida! Meu pai usou o meu computador e na tela inicial tinha uma foto em que eu estava sorrindo, sendo rodada no colo de Edward em frente à Casa Branca..._

**Capítulo – Não quer, qualquer desculpa serve**

Encarei-o firme, lutando para esconder o pânico. Não tinha dúvida de que ele tinha notado, e precisava de tempo para capitular uma desculpa.

—Tudo bem pai, pode usar quando precisar. — Tentei esconder o nervosismo, mas eu sabia que a intenção não foi pedir minha permissão.

—Você quer conversar, Bella? — Propôs cauteloso.

Eu tinha que pensar rápido. Devia aproveitar a deixa e expor o que eu pensava, não mentir.

—Pai... Er... Eu preciso te falar... E-eu não consegui... não estou conseguindo. — Gaguejei, olhando nervosa para minhas mãos.

—Eu sabia que você não conseguia completamente, mas eu acho que você parou de tentar. Manter fotos de vocês dois, é se iludir. — Aconselhou preocupado.

Ele não tinha se atentado aos detalhes da foto, era óbvio. Certamente nem abriu a pasta das minhas fotos.

—Pai... Eu não vou mais tentar... — Segurei o olhar nele, determinada.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e aproximou-se nervoso.

—Bella, eu não vou aceitar! — Aumentou o tom. —Vou ligar para Esme agora e pedir que ela o mantenha longe de você.

—Pai, o senhor não acha que já fez muito mal a Esme, não? — Confrontei-o, sem elevar o tom.

—Do que você está falando? — Uma ruga de tensão apareceu no seu rosto.

Eu dei de ombros tranquila e sentei no sofá. —Nada. Só acho que ela não vai ficar feliz em ver o senhor de marcação com o filho dela. Acho que a história de vocês é longa demais para o senhor acabar com uma implicância em cima de algo tão simples. — Esperei, torcendo que o significado das minhas palavras o atingissem.

—Você está envolvida com ele de novo? Estão saindo? —Questionou sem se alterar— Eu pensei que era só uma foto.

Bem, ele não tinha percebido absolutamente. Em todo caso, eu podia preparar o terreno para a verdade.

—O senhor não iria entender... Mas precisa saber que eu gosto dele, e ele gosta de mim. Não sabemos o que vai ser de nós, só que nos gostamos. — Disse de uma vez, esperando-o diluir.

—Vocês estão namorando? — Abriu a boca incrédulo, a mão na cintura.

—Não. — Lamentei com uma torcida de lábio. — E não é por que eu não queira, eu já falei isso para o senhor. —Disse sinceramente.

Ele deu um bufo exasperado e balançou a cabeça.

—De qualquer maneira, Bella, eu ainda não aceito. Não o quero aqui. Você não vai a casa dele. Então não vejo como isso ir pra frente. — Recitou e se preparou para deixar a sala.

—Pai... —Chamei-o com olhar humilde. — Eu amo o senhor, e o senhor é meu pai amigo, merece saber a verdade. Se eu perceber que ele me quer, eu enfrentarei tudo para ficar com ele. Eu venceria qualquer julgamento ou preconceito para ficar com a pessoa que escolhi. — Disse a última parte pausadamente para que minhas palavras falassem além da conversa.

Ele me encarou boquiaberto por longos minutos, balançou a cabeça chateado e deixou-me sozinha.

Três semanas depois que voltei da Capital, fiz duas tentativas de falar com Edward. Em todas, ele estava ocupado. Fazia dias que eu também não recebia notícias de Jasper. E como tudo estava muito corrido na escola, eu entendi a distância dos dois, por também estar ocupada. Numa sexta-feira, depois de fazer todas as minhas tarefas de casa, suspirando de saudade, deitei em minha cama e disquei o número de Edward.

—Ooi... —Cumprimentei-o manhosa. —Saudade de você.

—Oi, Bella— Respondeu sério e desanimado.

—Recebeu meu presente? — Dias antes eu tinha enviado presentes por correio e estava ansiosa em saber se ele gostou.

—Recebi e já devolvi. Você deve estar recebendo de volta aí. — Disse frio.

—Por que eu não posso te dar presente e a sua colega de classe pode? — Questionei, consciente que iria começar uma discussão.

—Porque sei que o presente dela não custou cem, e os seus com certeza custaram mais de mil. O preço é o primeiro motivo. O outro é que você sabe que eu não quero que compre nada pra mim. — Enumerou sem alterar o tom frio e impessoal.

—Poxa, foram comprados com carinho. Eu vi você em cada um deles. Era importante que você usasse. — Tentei convencê-lo manhosamente.

—De qualquer maneira, eu já devolvi. Os dê ao seu pai. — Concluiu com desdém ofensivo.

—Tudo bem. Então até mais. — Despedi chateada, pronta a desligar. Não precisava ouvir piadinhas em relação ao meu pai.

—Bella... —Chamou-me. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. — Desculpe. Estou cheio de trabalhos, estou de cabeça quente, em semana de prova, então deixa que eu te ligue depois. — Pediu parecendo arrependido.

—Edward, você nunca liga... — Acusei com a voz triste.

—Eu vou ligar.

—Não precisa dizer algo que não vai fazer. Se é pra me deixar esperando, melhor não prometer. — Tentei ser amável, mas estava aborrecida.

—Bella, por favor, não seja difícil. — Ele pediu mais carinhos.

Suspirei derretida. —Tá... Seu coração ainda está aqui? — Deitei na cama, com o coração apertado.

—Enquanto o seu estiver aqui, o meu vai estar aí.

—Então tá. Estuda. Vê se melhora esse humor. Eu estou morrendo de saudade de você.

—Eu também. — Sussurrou docemente.

—Um beijo, aliás, mil beijos da cintura pra cima. — Voltei ao entusiasmo inicial da conversa.

—Obrigado, Bella. Só você mesmo para alegrar o meu dia... Outros pra você. — Ele sorriu triste. Meu anjinho estava tão pra baixo... Não entendi o motivo, e não era por causa dos presentes.

Na semana seguinte recebi os presentes de volta pelo Fedex e os guardei, ciente de que um dia ele aceitaria. Desci e encontrei Alice deitada no sofá da preguiça.

—Alice você tem falado com Jasper? —Perguntei com um pouco de culpa por não ter ligado para o meu amigo há meses. O que aliviava é que pelo menos continuei depositando o dinheiro dos remédios como prometi.

—Falei ontem. Ele está doente de novo.

—Nossa, tem o maior tempão que eu não o vejo. Acho que eu vou lá amanhã, é sábado e eu vou aproveitar para matar a saudade. Vamos? — Sentei no sofá em sua frente.

—E o que nós vamos falar para o meu pai?

—Eu não vou mentir. — Foi o que eu respondi e deitei para ler um livro, enquanto ela lia o dela.

—Oi, pai! — O beijei e abracei quando ele apareceu na sala, chegando do trabalho. —Amanhã eu vou a Forks. — Avisei.

Ele me olhou de cima abaixo com olhar de desaprovação, certamente imaginando que Edward estaria em casa.

—Bella, nós já conversamos sobre isso... — Olhou-me sério.

—Pai, ele não está em casa. —Aclarei com um rolar de olhos. —Está na Universidade. Eu vou ver o Jasper que está doente de novo.

Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Estranho... A Esme nem me disse nada. — Refletiu surpreso.

—Vai ver ela não quer mais te incomodar depois daquele último episódio na casa dela... — Dei de ombros e mudei uma página. —Talvez vocês não sejam mais tão amigos como eram antes daquilo. — Sugeri propositalmente.

—Mas ela me trata normal quando a gente se encontra. — Continuou pensativo.

—Lógico pai, _amigos, amigos, negócios a parte_. Ela na empresa é só sua funcionária. E _funcionário é funcionário_. — Repeti as palavras dele da nossa conversa.

Ele ficou calado uns segundos. Eu lia um livro e continuei. Só minutos depois ele voltou a falar.

—Bella vou com vocês amanhã. Que horas vocês vão?

—Umas nove saímos daqui. — Respondi surpresa com o efeito instantâneo, principalmente por ele cogitar faltar serviço no sábado.

No dia seguinte, ele nos deixou na casa da Esme e avisou que mais tarde nos buscaria, após ir ver alguns amigos. Estavam em casa somente Rosalie e Jasper. O garoto estava deitado no sofá com a aparência pálida.

—Oi, irmão! —Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto. — Por que está deitado? Nunca vi o atentado quietinho assim! —Comentei preocupada.

—Estou cansado, com algumas dores. — Resmungou e deitou a cabeça no meu colo. Estranhei. Ele nunca foi de reclamar de fraqueza.

—Como estão os remédios? Está indo ao médico? — Perguntei preocupada com o resultado dos exames que eu tinha visto há dez meses, o qual dizia que a doença dele poderia virar leucemia.

—Sim, mas minha mãe disse que não estou conseguindo melhorar. Eu também sinto isso. — Murmurou triste.

—Edward sabe que você está assim? — Perguntei já imaginando o motivo do mau humor do meu anjinho.

—Sabe. Minha mãe disse para ele semana passada. —Confirmou minha suspeita.

—O que os médicos dizem? — Acariciei seu rosto.

—Ah, Bella. Os médicos daqui não sabem dizer nada. —Reclamou indignado.

Na sala tinha um vídeo game antigo, e disposta a desviar o tema, eu o chamei para jogar. Ele animou-se mais. Devia estar sendo difícil para ele que era hiper-ativo não poder jogar bola ou sair. Eu, ele e Alice jogamos o restante da manhã e Rosalie fez almoço. Comemos macarronada, depois assistimos um filme esparramados no carpete, sobre as almofadas, com cobertores nos pés.

Durante todo o tempo, Alice olhava com os olhos tristes e passava as mãos nos seus cachinhos de ouro carinhosamente. Era ruim vê-lo naquele estado, ainda mais quando nos acostumamos a vê-lo sempre aprontando.

Na metade do filme, o telefone tocou e Jasper atendeu.

—Oi, cabeção... Tô bem. Estou com duas gatas aqui me alisando... Sua mulher e Alice... Não, ainda não chegou... Deve estar chegando. Dia de sábado ela chega mais cedo... Jogamos, assistimos, agora estamos deitados debaixo do cobertor os três abraçadinhos... Almoçamos... Almoçaram... A Rose fez macarronada... Eu estou bem... Sim... Não se preocupe... Tá... Para de ser bicha!... Pra você também. —Rolou os olhos. —Bella, ele quer falar com você. — Jasper me entregou o telefone.

—Oi. — Atendi e sentei sem jeito no sofá.

—O que vocês estão fazendo aí? — Perguntou direto, parecendo surpreso.

—Nossa, Edward! Isso são modos de começar a falar com alguém no telefone? — Censurei-o brincalhona. —Eu não conheço só você nessa casa, sabia? —Brinquei. — Vim visitar o meu irmão. Ele nunca disse pra você que fizemos um pacto de irmãos, não? Eu estava com saudade dele. — Sorri e pisquei conspiradora para Jasper.

—Como ele está? Como está a cara dele? — Perguntou baixo, com excessiva preocupação na voz.

A fim de ter privacidade e falar mais à vontade, peguei o telefone e fui para a cozinha.

—Hum... Acho que não tão bem. Se ele está fazendo algum tratamento, não tem adiantado. Ele está muito pálido e sentindo dor. — Segundos depois de ter falado, arrependi por ter sido tão sincera.

Ele ficou um tempo calado, depois quebrou o silêncio. —Eu me sinto mal, Bella, por não poder fazer algo. —Resmungou melancólico. —Eu não estou conseguindo fazer nada.

—Não! —Chamei sua atenção. —Você tem que se concentrar aí. Você tem que tirar notas boas, se não você perde a bolsa.

—As minhas notas estão boas. Eu é que não estou bem.

—Não se preocupe... Aqui vai dar tudo certo. — Queria acalmá-lo, mesmo que eu mesma estivesse preocupada.

—Como não me preocupar, Bella? A minha família não tem ninguém! A minha mãe não tem tempo. Dá vontade de desistir de tudo e voltar pra casa para ajudá-la. — Sua voz estava carregada de dor.

—Não faz isso... Lembra dos seus planos, lembra de quem você vai ser. Isso aqui vai passar. No final vai dar tudo certo. — Disse carinhosamente. Eu não podia deixá-lo desistir.

Segundos se passaram, e eu ouvi um suspiro longo.

—Bella... Obrigado por ter ido aí. Agora eu vejo que vocês não são umas riquinhas mimadas, e... Obrigado por ter me ouvido. Você é a melhor amiga do mundo. — Disse com uma voz um pouco melhor.

Eu sorri. Pelo menos consegui animá-lo um pouco. Só não entendi por que ele disse que nós não éramos umas 'riquinhas mimadas.'

—Edward, você nem abriu o presente que eu te mandei... — Reclamei manhosamente, mas depois percebi que não era uma boa hora.

—Bella, não vamos falar sobre isso agora, por favor. — Pediu sem mudar o tom de voz.

—Faz assim, eu já comprei, e é importante pra mim que você use, mas se você não gostar, dê tudo ao Jasper. De qualquer maneira eu vou deixá-los na sua cama.

Ele suspirou vencido. —Tudo bem. Não quero mais brigar por isso. Você quem sabe. — Parecia somente querer encerrar o assunto.

—Edward... Estou com saudade... — Murmurei. Ele não respondeu. —Eu vou deitar na sua cama, abraçar as suas roupas e mexer nas suas coisas pra matar a saudade de você. — Disse manhosa.

—Ai, Bella, só você mesmo para me fazer rir... — Sorriu mais descontraído. —...Eu também estou com muita saudade de você. De uma maneira quase insuportável. — Revelou sussurrado.

Bem, isso eu sabia que era verdade.

—Fique bem, tá? Aqui vai dar tudo certo... —Encerrei, preocupada com a conta de telefone interubana. — Depois eu vou te ligar. Um beijo.

—Pra você também. — Despediu com a voz melhor. —Manda um beijo para Alice e Rose. Até mais.

Desliguei e fiquei parada com o telefone na mão por uns instantes, encostada ao balcão. Segundos depois olhei para trás e Rosalie me olhava parecia ter algum tempo.

—Você gosta dele né, Bella. — Ela afirmou, não perguntou.

—Sim, muito. — Respondi suspirando. —Ele mandou um beijo... Er, eu posso ir ao quarto dele?

—Lógico. Fica à vontade. —Apontou para o corredor, e eu segui até lá.

Sentei na cama, tirei os presentes da minha bolsa e coloquei no criado. Era um relógio, um óculos e um perfume. Eu sei que exagerei em ter comprado tantas coisas. Mas é que sempre que vou comprar algo para mim, estou com ele nos pensamentos. Não foi muito caro. Não tem motivo para o drama. O Ray-Ban comprei porque ele não tem, o relógio porque eu não gostei do dele, e o perfume Polo... Bom, ciúmes não, mas se ele pode aceitar presentes de uma colega de classe, ele pode aceitar o meu... Ou, os meus. Sorridente, deitei em sua cama e abracei o seu travesseiro, me entregando a saudade.

—Olá, Bella—Ouvi o som do meu nome e abri os olhos. Era Esme.—Seu pai avisou que daqui a pouco busca vocês aqui. —Esfreguei os olhos sem graça por ter sido pega cochilando na cama de Edward, mas ela foi discreta e não comentou.

Disposta a fazer amizade com ela, introduzi um assunto que interessava a nós duas. —Esme, queria falar com você sobre o meu pai. — Sentei na cama e ela puxou a cadeira para sentar em minha frente.

—Sabe, Esme, meu pai é bom. Ele pensa que aquilo que ele fez foi para o meu bem. — Comecei.

—Mas ele não tinha o direito de... Bem, você tem idade para discenir o que quer. Na sua idade eu tinha.

Eu apertei minhas mãos uma na outra, lendo o momento oportuno para defender meu pai.

—Ele é meu pai e quer o melhor para mim. Mas eu estou conseguindo lidar com ele. Lentamente, mas estou. — Dei uma pausa para continuar —Mas agora eu queria falar sobre a história de vocês. Papai me contou que vocês se relacionaram quando jovens... — Parei e organizei minhas idéias. —Não tem nada a ver eu falar isso, é até egoísmo meu, mas eu fico pensando que se meus avós não tivessem implicado com vocês, e se você não tivesse terminado com o meu pai, eu não teria Edward hoje. — Disse torcendo que ela entendesse aonde eu queria chegar.

—Você está dividida né, Bella, entre o amor do seu pai e o que sente pelo meu filho. — Ela disse ternamente.

—Eu sei como lidar com o meu pai. Com Edward é que às vezes eu tenho dúvidas. — Murmurei triste.

—Se você gosta do Edward, tenha paciência com ele. Eu sei que ele gosta de você. Ele se prende assim por minha culpa, talvez eu não tenha mostrado um retrato do amor e do relacionamento como uma coisa boa para ele.

—Estou tentando ter... Estou lidando com uma pessoa não se permite se entregar totalmente, e ele tem que aprender a confiar em mim.

Esme assentiu pensativa e saiu em silêncio. Eu deitei de novo e abracei o travesseiro de Edward. Algum tempo depois ela apareceu na porta. —Seu pai já chegou. Está lá fora.

Saí do quarto e meu pai aguardava em pé na porta da sala.

—Onde você estava, Bella? — Inquiriu com o semblante fechado.

—No quarto. — Respondi simplesmente, sem intenção de provocá-lo.

—Ele está aqui? — Apontou para o quarto com um estranho nervosismo.

—Não, pai! —Balancei a cabeça. —Eu só estava deitada na cama dele.

—Curtindo dor de cotovelo. — Jasper comentou divertido e continuou vendo TV. Tinha que ser ele! Olhei-o com olhar fulminante. —Admite, Bella! Tem vergonha de falar que estava dormindo abraçadinha com o travesseiro do meu irmão? — Zombou.

Meu pai me olhou sério alguns minutos, depois relaxou os ombros impotente. Talvez começasse a ver que não podia fazer nada. Que mesmo Edward estando longe, eu tinha uma ligação forte com ele.

—Carlisle, senta que eu estou fazendo um lanche. — Esme ofereceu, e ele sentou sem relutar na sala pequena.

Carlisle observou Jasper curiosamente então perguntou para Esme como estava o tratamento.

—Parece que está lento. Os remédios não estavam ajudando e agora os médicos testam outro. — Respondeu e sentou-se ao meu lado.

—Ele ainda está se tratando em Seattle? —Questionou e levou a chícara aos lábios.

—Não, ele está se tratando aqui em Forks mesmo.

—Por quê? —Parou a chícara no ar. — Todo mundo sabe que os tratamentos de Seattle são de primeiro mundo.

—Por que ficou muito difícil e caro levá-lo pra lá. Então resolvi voltar o tratamento pra Forks mesmo. —Defendeu-se de queixo erguido.

—Difícil e caro?! — Ele juntou a sobrancelha indignado. —É saúde, Esme! Com saúde não tem isso!

—Sim, mas eu não moro em Seattle e nem tenho como bancar o custo. — Retrucou na mesma altura.

Nós assiastíamos a cena virando o rosto de um ao outro.

—E da outra vez você teve que se preocupar com isso? — Ele se levantou nervoso, mas falando baixo. —Jasper, se arruma que você vai pra minha casa. — Ordenou, e todos nós assustamos com a sua reação. —Esme, eu pensei que nós fôssemos amigos. Isso que você fez é até um pouco de falta de consideração. Eu não me prontifiquei em tudo que fosse necessário? Custava você ligar? Até as meninas podiam vir buscar ele aqui, se não tivesse ninguém para levar. — Disse indignado.

Esme parecia em choque, mas o encarou com valentia.

—Carlisle, não fala assim comigo porque aqui é minha casa. E Jasper só vai sair daqui com minha autorização. — Determinou calma, sem deixar de encará-lo.

Eles se olharam calados uns minutos, medindo-se. Meu pai abaixou a cabeça.

—Desculpe, é que se fosse um filho meu eu estaria desesperado, então como se trata de saúde... — Se justificou mais tranquilo.

Segundos tensos se passaram. Podia se sentir uma energia forte na sala enquanto se olhavam.

—Ele pode ir. — Ela concedeu com um suspiro cansado, parecendo a ponto de explodir de tensão. Depois se escondeu lá dentro uns minutos e voltou com olhos vermelhos e com as malas de Jasper.

—Como ele está na escola? — Meu pai perguntou a ela quando saíamos.

—Talvez ele perca o ano. Está tendo muita falta por estar com dores. —Explicou estressada, olhando Jasper com pesar.

—Organize a documentação escolar dele para estudar em casa e ir a escola só fazer provas. Quando uma criança está em tratamento existe um regime escolar especial. Você já sabia disso, né? — Ela assentiu. —Já devia estar fazendo. — Disse sério.

—Sim, mas eu estou sem tempo de resolver essas coisas.

—Então tire folga. —Aconselhou. — Com certeza tem algum dia na semana que é de menor movimento, então tire. É seu filho. — Lembrou incisivo. Ela suspirou resignada e concordou com um aceno, depois se despediram com um beijo no rosto e um abraço que demorou tempo demais. Entramos no carro e ela observou-nos da frente da casa até sumirmos. Eu tive certeza que ela admirou a ação do meu pai. Eu estava orgulhosa dele.

Dois dias depois, segunda-feira, meu pai pediu que o motorista levasse Jasper ao hospital com um pedido de exame que ele conseguira no domingo com seu amigo médico. E como eu sabia da angústia de Edward, decidi que precisava avisá-lo que o menino estava conosco.

—Alô. — Ele atendeu sussurrado após o quarto toque.

—Oi, Edward. —Cumprimentei animada.

—Fala rápido, Bella, por que eu estou em sala de aula e saí só para te atender.

—Ah, tá. Meu pai trouxe o Jasper pra minha casa. —Avisei de uma vez. —Ele pediu sua mãe para trazê-lo naquele dia que eu fui à sua casa. — Disse eufórica, querendo dar mais um pouco de esperança para ele.

Ele ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha.

—Está aí, Edward? —Olhei para a tela para conferi se tinha caído a ligação.

—Sim, Bella. — Assentiu inexpressivo.

Eu continuei a falar. —Hoje ele foi fazer os exames e vai se tratar aqui com o amigo do meu pai. Você está mais feliz?

—Sim... E surpreso. —Ofegou aliviado. — Não pensei que ele faria isso estando com problemas com minha mãe.

—Eu estou feliz. —Eu disse. —As coisas estão dando certo. Eu não disse que ia dar?

—Sim. Você disse. — Concordou com a voz doce.

—Vou deixar você voltar para sala. Se você quiser conversar com o Jasper, liga no telefone residencial. Vou te mandar o número por mensagem. Ah, se você não quiser ligar em um horário em que meu pai esteja em casa, é só ligar antes das oito, tá!?

—Tudo bem.

Por um instante, fiquei chateada com o monólogo. —Poxa, eu pensei que você ia ficar mais feliz, mas você está tão monossílabo. — Reclamei triste por ele não gostar de conversar no telefone.

—Bella, eu estou fora de sala, no corredor. — Justificou sussurrado.

—Tudo bem. Você não vai tirar o meu bom humor. De qualquer maneira, eu estou contando as horas pra te ver. Vou te dar muitos, milhares de beijos. — Disse animada, e ele finalmente sorriu.

—Eu também. — Respondeu sem jeito.

—Eu também o que? Está contando as horas ou vai me encher de beijos. — Perguntei esperançosa e feliz.

—Os dois.

Eu sorri e despedi manhosa e contente. Eu era assim. Me dava. Não conseguia ser diferente.

Nos dias que se seguiram a agitação voltou a minha casa. Não como antes, da primeira vez que Jasper veio. Mesmo assim, tinha movimento de novo. Como o garoto tinha que estudar sozinho, quando eu e Alice chegávamos da escola, ensinávamos algumas matérias que ele não sabia. Também passávamos muito tempo jogando com ele. E assim os dias se passavam.

A minha música ganhou em 3º lugar no festival de música da cidade, na categoria romântica. Fiquei feliz. Mas o meu maior objetivo já tinha sido alcançado, que foi mostrá-la ao Edward.

Com duas semanas que o garoto estava em minha casa, fui ao hospital com Esme pegar os resultados dos exames e levar Jasper para consultar. Após pegar os resultados no laboratório nos dirigimos ao consultório do hematologista.

—Bom dia. Você sumiu hein, rapaz! — O médico cumprimentou Jasper com um tapinha nas costas. —Ficou de vir de dois em dois meses e não veio.

—Pois é, ficou um pouco difícil para mim. — Jasper respondeu ao sentar.

—As senhoritas são as irmãs? — Perguntou a mim e Esme.

—Não. Eu sou a mãe. — Esme respondeu encabulada.

—Eu sou Charles, o médico que acompanhou seu filho no inverno passado.

Cumprimentaram-se, e eu observei que o médico era muito charmoso e olhava Esme de uma maneira encantada.

—Bom, as coisas agravaram no estado do rapaz aqui. Eu havia dito que os remédios poderiam adiantar ou não. Nesse caso, o quadro acelerou. — Explicou didaticamente. —Vou falar o que ele tem na linguagem técnica. Caso vocês não entendam me interrompam. — Adotou uma postura séria. —Ele está com uma doença que é caracterizada pela produção excessiva de células brancas anormais, que superpovoam a medula óssea. Isso resulta na diminuição da produção e funcionamento de células sanguíneas normais. Dependendo do tipo, a doença pode se espalhar para o baço, fígado, sistema nervoso central e outros órgãos e tecidos. Você esta sentindo dor de vez em quando, Jasper? — Perguntou, Jasper assentiu. —Pois é, por esse motivo... Os danos à medula óssea resultam na falta de plaquetas no sangue, as quais são importantes para o processo de coagulação. Isso significa que pessoas com essa doença podem sangrar excessivamente. As células brancas do sangue, que estão envolvidas no combate a agentes patogênicos, podem ficar suprimidas ou sem função, colocando o paciente sob risco de infecções. Portanto todos os cuidados devem ser dobrados. Ele não pode se cortar ou ficar exposto a bactérias.

Esme ficou sem sangue no rosto, e eu pasma com a explicação.

—Mas há um tratamento? — Esme perguntou desesperançada.

—Há. É um tratamento caro, longo e dependemos muito das respostas do corpo do paciente. — O médico respondeu cauteloso.

—Qual vai ser o tipo de tratamento?

—Nós vamos começar com pílulas, elas vão dar enjôos matinais e os cabelos dele podem começar a cair.

—Mas é certeza que agora vai melhorar?

—Todo tratamento depende do organismo do paciente. — Ele fitou-a com bastante cuidado. —De qualquer maneira ele vai ficar aqui na casa do Carlisle, sim? Por que ele pode precisar de atendimentos emergenciais.

O caminho para minha casa foi tenso. Esme estava nervosa, e Jasper parecia não ter entendido a gravidade da situação. Embora o médico tivesse tentado amenizar, ficou claro para mim. Jasper tem leucêmia e os comprimidos serão uma espécie de quimioterapia.

Esme ficou o restante da tarde com o filho deitado em seu colo. Por vezes ela suspirava e deixava uma lágrima cair.

—O que aconteceu, Bella? — Alice me perguntou preocupada quando fui à cozinha.

—Ele está com uma doença grave.

—Nossa! O meu pai podia chegar logo para dar um apoio. — A baixinha comentou.

—Já liguei para ele. Deve estar chegando. — Respondi e voltei com um copo d'água para Esme.

Papai chegou vinte minutos depois, deixou Jasper comigo e Alice na sala, e levou Esme para o escritório. Passaram uma hora lá, e quando ela saiu estava melhor.

—Jasper, você vai ficar aqui até terminar o tratamento. — Ela informou, parecendo exausta.

—Tudo bem. — Para ele tudo estava bem. De fato, não entendia pra que tanto alvoroço.

—E sua mãe vai vir ficar com você pelo menos uma vez por semana. —Carlisle adicionou. — Não é Esme? — Tocou em seu ombro como um bom amigo. Ela assentiu.

Mais dias se passaram e Jasper começou a ter enjôos matinais pelo efeito dos remédios. Também emagreceu, mas o médico avisou que isso seria previsto. Teve dias de febre, o que trouxe muita preocupação para nós e para Esme. Mas Jasper não perdeu o bom humor. Pelo contrário, ele nos dava forças.

O médico vinha sempre que meu pai ligava, mas eu percebi que depois que ele encontrou Esme em uma quarta-feira, ele começou a vir exatamente as quartas ver o menino.

Certa noite, conversávamos na sala eu e Esme, e resolvi verificar se a minha suspeita era fundamentada. —Esme, é impressão minha ou Dr. Charles está te... Sei lá... De olho em você?

Ela sorriu embaraçada. —Você é muito observadora. —Confirmou. —Mas eu não estou interessada, por enquanto. Tenho muita preocupação e pouco tempo.

—Hmmm, você respondeu 'por enquanto', sinal que corresponde ao interesse.

—Talvez... Talvez eu deva tentar novamente. Estou cansada de ficar só.

Fitei-a um tempo, curiosa sobre seus sentimentos pelo meu pai. —Esme... Você sabia que eu passei um fim de semana com Edward na capital? — Perguntei. Ela balançou a cabeça negando. E se ficou surpresa, disfarçou. —Pois é, Edward me explicou o motivo dele não gostar do meu pai... — Parei para observá-la. Com esse fato ela pareceu surpresa, pois seus olhos arregalaram-se. Voltei a falar calmamente. —Então... Eu queria saber se você não gosta mais do meu pai. — Perguntei um pouco arrependida em ter envolvido Edward, quando ele confiou em mim.

— Edward contou tudo? —Franziu o cenho.

—Sim. Que você saiu com meu pai algumas vezes, mesmo depois de terem suas famílias. —Esclareci.

Ela me pareceu aliviada.

—Bella, eu penso que me submeti ao meu sentimento por seu pai todos esses anos por culpa de na adolescência ter saído tão rápido com alguém e ter engravidado. Mas hoje eu sei que nunca íamos ficar juntos de qualquer maneira, por isso me libertei desses sentimentos. Todo o amor de adolescente que eu tive por ele foi enterrado. — Disse convicta.

Intimamente frustrada com a declaração, resolvi mudar de assunto. —Esme, Edward sabe da nova condição do Jasper?

—Não exatamente. Achei melhor não preocupá-lo falando do câncer.

—Eu também acho melhor. — Concordei. Edward já era estressado demais sem saber, imagine se soubesse.

Nos decorrer dos dias, Mike voltou a vir regularmente a minha casa, porque quando estava namorando a Lauren vinha menos. Ele sempre dava muita atenção ao Jasper. E quando tínhamos tempo, ficávamos no estúdio onde eu ensinava Jasper a tocar baixo. Se o garoto aprendesse, nós teríamos uma banda completa.

Era mais um dia de aula e eu me arrumava para descer quando entrou no meu quarto uma figura eufórica.

—BELLA! Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar que você vai ficar abismada. — Era minha irmã Jéssica, que estava elétrica e ria de alguma coisa sem parar.

—Conta Jéssica... — Pedi com suspeita. Ela não era muito de segredos.

—Você não sabe o que eu fiz ontem à noite! — Comentou animada, como se tivesse cometido um assalto.

—Conta logo que está me deixando curiosa! — Sentei e mandei ela ficar quieta.

—Advinha com quem eu fiquei? — Disse como se fosse uma coisa de outro planeta.

—Não sei! Fala logo!

—Com o Mike! — Respondeu rindo muito.

—Sério? Mas o menino é dois anos mais novo que você! — Censurei admirada.

—Sim, mas o quê que tem? Eu sou uma alma caridosa. — Disse sem parar de rir. —Eu estava conversando com ele lá na cozinha, perguntando sobre as namoradas e se ele ainda gostava de você. E você acredita que eu descobri que ele era virgem? Então fiquei com dó dele e fiz o favor! — Gargalhou descontrolada. Eu fiquei admirada. _Um favor_!?

—Então vocês não estão ficando, ou foi só uma noite?

—Uma noite nada, quinze minutos! — Gargalhou de novo. —Mas eu estou pensando em ensiná-lo. Ele é muito gatinho e com o tempo vai ficar bem gostosinho. — Sorriu.

—Credo Jéssica! Que horror! — Censurei admirada com a declaração.

—Qual é Bella? Para de ser certinha! A vida passa. A juventude não dura para sempre. A gente tem que aproveitar! — Sorriu de novo como se estivesse explicando o ciclo da água.

—Coitado do meu amigo... Foi usado... — Fingi horror.

—Para de ser boba, Bella, ele gostou. — Sorriu e se preparou para sair.

Antes dela deixar a porta, lembrei de algo importante. —Jéssica, você se cuida? — Perguntei preocupada.

—Lógico Bella, sou estudante de biologia, se eu não me cuidasse, né! — Rolou os olhos e saiu.

Fazia mais de um mês que Jasper estava em minha casa, e Edward não tinha dado sequer um telefonema. Nem para mim, nem para o irmão. Isso me deixava revoltada. Cansada da esperar, resolvi ligar. Chamou uma vez e ele atendeu.

—Fala, Bella.

—Oi, Edward. Por que não ligou para o seu irmão? — Cobrei direta e fria.

—Por que liguei para minha mãe e ela disse que ele está bem. — Respondeu sem notar o meu tom.

—Mas ele é seu irmão. Você devia ligar para ele. — Fui incisiva.

—Eu não queria incomodar mais ainda vocês. —Justificou.

—Realmente, o que incomoda mais é o seu orgulho! — Disse duramente, cansada de tratá-lo com paciência.

Ele ficou calado uns segundos. Eu voltei a falar.

—Sabe, Edward, eu gosto do Jasper, de verdade, e ele não nos incomoda em nada. Amo-o como irmão. Todos aqui o adoram. Ele alegra a minha casa. Não considere o que estamos fazendo como 'um favor', por que a gente faz de coração. Tem outra coisa, até sua mãe está se dando bem com a gente, dorme aqui em casa alguns dias sem problema. Só você que não esquece as diferenças! Por favor, liga pro seu irmão. Se você não quer ligar na minha casa, pode deixar que eu vou comprar um celular para ele hoje. É isso que você quer? — Disse esperando que ele tivesse absorvido metade do que falei.

Deu-se uma pausa de silêncio, e eu já achava que a ligação tinha caído, mas então ouvi um suspiro.

—Bella, pede para Jasper atender lá em baixo que eu vou ligar. — Disse pausadamente.

—Nossa, Edward, você só pega no tranco! Tchau. — Desliguei sem esperar que ele respondesse e desci para avisar ao Jasper. Ah, qual é?! Ter que implorar para o cara ligar para o irmão que está doente! Só eu mesma para agüentar!

—Jasper, seu irmão vai te ligar daqui a pouco. — Avisei e fui para a cozinha fazer um lanche. Minutos depois o telefone da sala tocou e Jasper atendeu. Eu ouvi a conversa sentada no balcão.

—Oi... Tô bem... Um pouco enjoado... Ah, ele me mimam mais que vocês... Todos são muito bons para mim... Não tem coisa melhor que isso, já acordo ganhando beijo da tua mulher. Se você não casar com ela, eu caso. — Sorriu. —Ah, o Mike voltou a beirar a casa, viu! Se eu fosse você cuidava mais dela... Tá bom, tá bom, eu tô me cuidando. Vou melhorar, pode deixar... Cara, já te falei que tu é muito gay? Tá bom, também estou com saudade... Está na cozinha... Vou chamá-la. BELLA! QUER FALAR COM VOCÊ. — Me gritou.

Voltei para sala e atendi com a boca cheia de biscoito. —Fala... — Disse indiferente. Ainda não tinha perdoado as teimosias arrogantes dele.

—Bella, desculpe, eu não estou sendo correto. — Pediu humilde. —Obrigado por tudo. Eu sei que você está dando uma força para minha família. Sei que por trás do gesto do seu pai teve alguma influência sua. Então obrigado. — Disse carinhosamente.

Eu suspirei, facilmente desarmada.

—Não é de graça. Vou cobrar. — Disse já se derretendo.

—Um dia eu pago tudo com juros e correção. — Declarou fervoroso, sem entender minhas segundas intenções.

—Não é algo que o dinheiro possa pagar. — Comentei insinuante.

Ele sorriu compreendendo. E o que seria? — Quis saber malicioso.

—Daqui um mês você vai saber. Quando mesmo você vem?

—Eu já estou quase dispensado. Alguns professores já me liberaram, mas eu vou aproveitar e fazer o curso de aperfeiçoamento em língua italiana. Talvez demore mais de um mês.

—Ah... Está perto de eu fazer dezessete. Vamos completar quatro anos. Podíamos ter uma comemoração especial. — Sugeri travessamente.

—Não vai dar... Vou chegar aí depois do seu aniversário. — Lamentou chateado.

—Comemoramos no seu então, já que o seu é uma semana depois do meu.

—Eu não vou garantir. Não tenho certeza de quando chego.

—Tudo bem, a gente fala sobre data depois. — Dei uma pausa. —Edward... Você tem pensado em mim... Tem sentido minha falta? — Perguntei manhosa.

Ele suspirou. —Muito mais do que eu queria. — Revelou penoso.

—Então tá bom. Você já alegrou o meu dia. —Expus, com alto astral. — Mil beijos molhados na sua boca, no seu rosto, no pescoço, no ouvido...

—Hum... Onde mais? — Perguntou sorrindo.

—Onde você quiser. — Sugeri brincalhona.

—Hei, não sugira isso. — Alertou insinuante, depois sorriu carinhosamente. —Maluquinha.

—Por você... E eu? Não vou ganhar? — Fingi chateação.

—Só um... Estou recebendo mil beijos, e é muita coisa... —Dramatizou. — Então um beijão na boca.

Despedi contente, suspirei e desliguei com um sorrisão no rosto, a seguir joguei-me de costas no sofá. Jasper ao me olhar pôs o dedo na garganta e fez careta, fingindo que ia vomitar.

No fim de semana seguinte, quando cheguei de um passeio com Alice e Jasper, encontrei o meu pai sério, subindo a escada.

—Bella, vá ao meu escritório que eu quero falar com você em cinco minutos. —Ordenou sem dar chance de questionamento.

—Tudo bem. —Concordei desconfiada.

—Ih, fudeu. — Jasper brincou ao notar o clima.

—Nossa, Bella, o que será? — Alice perguntou temerosa.

—Não sei. Eu não aprontei nenhuma esses dias. — Falei e subi para o meu quarto.

Assim que entrei, percebi que meu computador estava ligado. Alguém havia mexido. Deixei a bolsa na cama, saí para o escritório do meu pai, e lá estava Emmett, que tinha chegado para o fim de semana, e ele.

—Bella, hoje nós vamos ter uma conversa sem rodeios e definitiva. — Papai começou, atrás de sua mesa oval.

—Tudo bem. — Concordei apreensiva.

—Depois daquele dia que eu vi aquela foto no seu computador, fiquei em dúvida se era montagem ou real, então como Emmett está em casa, pedi para ele dar uma olhada no seu PC. —Explicou, pegou um pen-drive e colocou em seu notebook. Minha pulsação correu e olhei furiosa para Emmett. Como ele pôde ter cometido mais essa traição? Ele não me olhou de volta. Manteve a cabeça baixa.

Imediatamente, as fotos se abriram uma a uma. E diante do nervosismo, um riso histérico queria sair da minha garganta. A primeira foto a abrir foi de Edward deitado na cama com um lençol na cintura. As fotos seguintes pouco deixavam para dúvidas. Olhei envergonhada para os dois, e eles pareciam desconcertados com o que as fotos insinuavam. Deus, será que meu pai iria prejudicar a vida de Edward agora? Será que ele ia fazer alguma ocorrência policial? Pensei desorientada.

—Bella, eu estou perplexo com o que vejo... — Papai voltou a dizer, desgostoso.

Bem, eu não tinha mais o que negar. O correto era enfrentar a realidade. De fato, era até melhor que ele tivesse descoberto. Talvez incoscientemente esse tenha sido o motivo de ter deixado as fotos lá.

—Sabe, filha, o que me decepciona é a situação... Você não precisa disso. — Apontou para o PC amargurado. Emmett não teve coragem de levantar os olhos para mim. —Emmett me falou uma vez que era você quem vivia atrás dele. Disse que assistiu a briga de vocês na sua festa e que o filho da Esme te acusou de perseguição. Você precisa mesmo disso? — As fotos continuaram a passar vagarosamente. Depois de rever uma foto no parque, local onde Edward começou a abrir o coração, tive argumentos para nos defender.

—Pai, ele gosta de mim... — Disse seguramente. Porque na minha casa era assim, falávamos o que sentíamos.

—Você acha, Bella, que ele gosta de você? Se ele gostasse mesmo de você não teria permitido as duas vezes que você saiu escondida para ir atrás dele. — Acusou indignado.

—Mas ele não queria, aliás, nessa última vez ele nem sabia! — Defendi-o energicamente.

Ele esperou um tempo, com o indicador apertado na testa, cheio de preocupação. — É pior do que eu pensava. O problema aqui não é mais classe social, é amor próprio. Você precisa se valorizar! — Advertiu com uma torcida de lábio.

—Pai, eu gosto dele. — Insisti carinhosa.

—Notei, e isso é um problema muito grande. Eu vejo que você gosta demais dele, ao ponto de estar enfrentando sua família. Mas o que ele tem feito por você? — Suas palavras me atingiram como um tapa.

Abaixei o olhar, pesarosa. —Não há nada que ele possa fazer. — Declarei condescendente, referindo à divergente situação de distância e de dinheiro que nos coloca em extremos.

—Quantas vezes ele já ligou para você? Para falar diretamente com você?— Acusou mais uma vez, e dessa vez doeu muito. Eu não pude responder.

—É isso! —Ele suspirou exasperado. — É exatamente como pensamos, Emmett! — Ele olhou para Emmett. E, embora estivesse magoada pela traição de Emmett, notei que ele sofria com a situação. Ele estava entre o coração e a razão. Eu, o coração, e meu pai a razão. Mas eu não deixaria meu pai me convencer fácil.

Respirei fundo e ergui os ombros. —Pai, sabia que quando gostamos de alguém, devemos lutar para ficar com ela? Mesmo que haja adversidades, mesmo que ninguém acredite, devemos lutar? —Segurei o olhar nele, determinada. —Eu não quero chegar à velhice frustrada por não ter lutado por algo que eu queria. — Expus torcendo que algo do que eu disse tocasse sua memória.

—Filha, ninguém luta sozinho. —Lamentou carinhosamente. — Se um não quer, não tem como lutar.

—Mas quem disse que ele não me quer? —Inclinei-me sobre a mesa.

—Você. Você mesma. Por diversas vezes você tem me dito que se ele te quisesse, você o namoraria. —Expôs tranquilamente. —Mas o que é pior, é que ele não te quer e aproveita de você mesmo assim!

—No que ele está aproveitando de mim? — Franzi o cenho incrédula com sua insinuação.

—Eu não nasci ontem. — Resmungou chateado. —Por mais liberal que eu seja, saber que minha filha dormiu no quarto de um hotel com um homem é nauseante. Você está de castigo até completar dezoito anos!

Abri os olhos em pratos. Quer dizer que ele achava que eu tinha 'dormido' com Edward no sentido figurado e não gritou, nem me mandou para uma turnê com a minha mãe? Estava assustada.

—Pai, o senhor já pensou que eu posso estar aproveitando dele? — Sugeri com um risinho dissimulado. Já que ele insistia em ser _o pai amigo_, eu iria conversar abertamente.

Ele me olhou atônito. —Então é isso. É o 'ficar' moderno que a Jéssica tanto defende. Sem compromisso, sem cobranças. —Enumerou nos dedos.

—Sim, muitas pessoas ficam anos assim... Sem cobranças, sem planos. — Acusei indiretamente. Ele mesmo fez isso com Esme.

Ele congelou, provavelmente fazendo uma análise de si. E secretamente fiquei surpresa com o meu poder manipulação.

—Tudo bem, Bella, eu só espero que você não sofra com isso. —Suspirou derrotado. —Vou te avisar: as coisas não mudaram. Eu não aceito. E espero não vê-lo, nem pegar vocês dois juntos por aí. Ou eu não respondo pelas minhas ações. — Ameaçou sério, mas não vi violência em sua expressão. Eu não respondi nada. Já tinha confrontado o bastante. Levantei para deixar o escritório.

—Bella... Mais uma coisa. —Chamou-me. — Não fique com raiva do seu irmão. — Ele olhou complacente para Emmett —Ele fez o que pedi, e eu sei o que é melhor para a família. — Passou a mão no ombro do Emmett.

—Tudo bem. — Olhei para Emmett indiferente. —Já estou acostumada.

Antes de tocar a maçaneta lembrei de algo. —Pai, você sabe se Esme saiu com Dr. Charles? —Perguntei propositalmente. — Jasper disse que ela chegou, e eu não a achei. — Ele juntou as sobrancelhas interessado. Se ainda tivesse algum pequeno interesse nela, iria reagir.

—Não. — Respondeu intrigado. —Eles estão saindo? — Perguntou casual.

—Não sei, mas eu vejo que ele não tira os olhos dela. Ela bem que podia namorá-lo né? Ela é tão sozinha. — Comentei e saí despreocupada.

**Narrado por Edward**

Sentado na cabine da biblioteca da Universidade com três livros na minha frente, debatia-me com um questionamento. Tinha acabado de receber a notícia de que fui indicado pelos professores a iniciar assistência política no Senado. Uma indicação que é recebida por um estudante em mil, a qual eu não devia hesitar em aceitar, pois faz parte do caminho que tracei. Entretanto não acreditei que a realização viesse tão rápido.

Obviamente a minha dúvida se dá por saber que devo sacrificar meus sentimentos. Afinal, aceitar, põe de lado meus planos de ir em casa semestralmente, porque o período de recesso no Capitólio não acompanha as folgas escolares. Em absoluto não é justo com ela pedir mais isso: ver-me uma vez por ano ou menos, pois a dedicação aos cursos extras de línguas talvez não me permita.

Portanto, o certo é dar um basta. Não há esperança para nós. Não nesse momento.

Só não sei como me despedir se não consigo lhe dizer adeus... Não com o tanto que ela significa. Não com as memórias que se fixaram em minha mente. Eu a vejo em tudo. No meu quarto, em minha cama, nos jardins da Casa Branca, em cada parque que eu vou, em cada jardim... Sou um fraco e temo ficar louco com essa obsessão.

Divagando mentalmente, fui tirado do devaneio inconsciente pelo vibrar do telefone.

—Edward, Ryan tudo bem?

—Tudo, e você? O que te faz me ligar em período de férias? — Sussurrei para não incomodar os estudantes das cabines próximas.

—Estou ligando para o meu amigo, não posso?

—Pode, é que não é comum. — Comentei com suspeita.

—Então vou logo ao assunto. Falei de você para o meu pai, e ele se interessou muito em te conhecer. Vem aqui na minha casa?

—Não posso. —Neguei imediatamente. — Estou fazendo um curso extra, termina em três semanas. —Não era meu interesse ser apadrinhado por ninguém. Que motivo tinha Ryan para me apresentar ao seu pai?

—Edward, meu pai pode te ajudar em alguma coisa, conseguir um lugar em que você aprenda muito e se destaque. —Tentou me convencer. —Cara, tudo ali é indicação. Não pense que vai para um bom lugar se você não aceitar um empurrãozinho. Eu sei que é só uma espécie de estágio, mas você tem que se destacar. — Insistiu. E ele tinha razão. Um direcionamento ajudaria muito. Além disso, o pai dele já é um senador, com certeza tem muita coisa para passar.

—Eu vou ver. Se eu resolver te ligo. — Adiei, a fim de ter tempo para pensar.

—Er, Edward...? —Hesitou. —Eu sei que você não tem como bancar o custo de vir à Califórnia, então vou pedir para o meu pai trazer você no jatinho dele. Ele vem toda quarta e sexta. Decide aí e me liga.

**Narrado por Bella**

**Uma semana depois**

Terminei o banho para descer para o café da manhã contente por Esme ter aceitado o convite de comemorar conosco meu aniversário de dezessete numa casa de festas à noite, e quando vesti a calcinha, uma figura abusada entrou no meu quarto sem bater. No susto, me tampei com as mãos e gritei.

—Hei, fora daqui! Num tá vendo que eu estou trocando de roupa?! — Era Jasper, que agora estava careca por causa dos remédios.

Ele não ligou para meu escândalo e se sentou na cama.

—Vim te dar os parabéns. — Continuou sentado.

Praguejando, fui ao banheiro e coloquei o roupão. Ele sorriu cínico, apontando a mão para mim com falso desdém.

—Eu já enjoei de ver isso. Sabe que eu tô preocupado comigo... Tô com medo de quando sair com uma mulher e ela for fazer streep pra mim, eu falar só assim: _veste a roupa que isso não me atrai mais_. — Dramatizou cinicamente. — Eu vejo tanta mulher pelada! É você, minha mãe, a Rose, Jéssica, Alice... Xii, enjoei!

Impotente ante seu alto astral, terminei de me vestir no banheiro e abri os braços para receber meu abraço.

—Vem aqui, atentadinho! — Apertei-o. — Vamos sair agora pela manhã para comprar umas coisas pra gente?

—Okay. Estou com três mil em uma conta e não sei o que fazer. — Sugeriu com um dar de ombros.

—Não vai gastar a toa. Se você não está precisando, guarde. Ou compre um notebook pra você. — Propus.

—E o que você quer de presente? — Bajulou. Nos últimos meses, ele tinha pedido para eu não depositar mais o dinheiro, pois meu pai estava bancando todo o tratamento. E parte do dinheiro que depositei anteriormente, ele não gastou por completo. — Eu posso comprar alguma coisa pra você com o seu dinheiro?

—Uma lembrancinha pode. — Concedi com um sorriso. —E o dinheiro é seu, não meu.

Ao descermos as escadas, logo vi um buquê de flores na mesa de centro. No cartão tinha o nome do Mike.

'_Para alguém que eu vou amar incondicionalmente a vida toda... Como amiga.'_

Suspirei contente com a nossa amizade, guardei as flores e saímos, eu, Jasper e Alice. Em três semanas seria o Natal, então as lojas estavam cheias de gente e de opções. Eu queria muito comprar roupas para Edward, mas ele não aceitou nem mesmo os presentes que eu já tinha dado. Imagine roupas!

Andamos de loja em loja, e, à medida que o dia passava, eu fiquei mais chateada com _ele_. Queria ter recebido uma mensagem de aniversário _dele_ logo ao amanhecer. Não custava nada. No decorrer do dia, recebi muitas mensagens e telefonemas dos meus amigos. E dele, nada. Eu começava a aceitar que tudo que o meu pai me disse era verdade. Edward realmente nunca se importou. Sempre fui eu quem o procurou. Talvez eu me cansasse um dia disso.

Sete horas da noite Edward não tinha me ligado ainda. Bom, eu é que não ia ligar para ele. Era meu aniversário, poxa! Mais horas se passaram, arrumei-me para sairmos e deitei no sofá, esperando o tempo passar para irmos para boate.

Enquanto Jasper jogava com Emmett e Alice, fiquei olhando para o visor do meu celular, deprimida pela desilusão, vendo a esperança dele ligar esvair minuto após minuto. Todos perceberam minha espera, inclusive o meu pai.

—Oi, Mike! Você vai!? — Ofeguei surpresa quando ele apareceu arrumado e me abraçou na hora que estávamos saindo.

—Lógico! Você me convidou! — Respondeu sem me soltar do abraço.

—Então vamos! — Decidi me animar.

Antes que chegássemos à porta, o telefone da casa tocou.

—Bella, pra você... — Meu pai atendeu e me entregou com uma careta de desgosto.

—Quem é? — Perguntei sem esperança, pois Edward nunca ligaria no telefone da casa.

—É o filho da Esme. — Olhou para Esme que estava perto da porta.

Peguei o telefone toda desconcertada e segui para um canto. Ninguém tirou os olhos de mim.

—Oi. — Falei baixo e sem graça.

—Parabéns, Bella! — Sua voz estava alegre. Esse não era um comportamento normal.

—Por que não me ligou no celular? — Sussurrei cautelosa sobre aquela atitude singular.

—Porque eu quis que soubessem que eu te liguei. Fiz mal? — Pareceu em dúvida.

—Não! Só fiquei surpresa. Obrigada duas vezes então, por isso e pelos parabéns. — Relaxei mais, contente.

—Espero que você continue assim: esperta, resolvida, determinada e que não desista de mim. — Desejou sorrindo.

—Com certeza. — Sorri satisfeita, porém um pouco constrangida pelos olhares.

—Sua mãe está aqui. Estão todos aqui na sala me esperando para sair. Ela quer falar com você. — Disse ao vê-la gesticular.

—Vocês vão sair?

—Sim, um beijo e eu vou passar para ela, tá? —Despedi, porque não era um bom momento para conversar.

—Poxa, Bella! só um beijo? — Insistiu e fingiu chateação.

Eu suspirei de felicidade, embora suspeitasse por ele nunca agir assim. Esme já estava ao meu lado.

—Mil. — Sorri, disfarçando. Jasper fazia careta e pôs a mão no abdômen fingindo enjôo.

—Onde? — Ele persistiu, percebendo meu embaraço e gostando.

—Não posso falar... —Dei um risinho insinuante e tímido.

—Então mil para você, dividido em quatro partes iguais, da cabeça aos pés. — Sorriu divertido.

—Acho que prefiro que fique devendo. —Virei de costas para a platéia.

—O quê? Não quer meus beijos, dona beijoqueira?! — Ele sorria incansavelmente.

—Não por telefone.

—Então põe na minha conta. — Propôs meigamente.

—Vai ficar cara. Está com saldo bem devedor. — Tentei soar séria.

—Em no máximo duas semanas chego aí e pago. — Prometeu.

—Não vai chegar antes do seu aniversário? —Eu quis saber frustrada.

—Acredito que não. Ainda vou ver com a professora de língua italiana. Pode ser que ela me dispense das aulas. — Deu uma pausa. —Eu queria muito estar com você hoje, estou morrendo de saudades. — Disse carinhosamente.

Franzi o cenho estranhando sua facilidade de se declarar. Parecia ter bebido. —O que você tem hoje, anjinho? Bebeu? — Perguntei desconfiada.

—Não muito, por quê? Só estou feliz. As coisas estão dando certo finalmente. Você está se tornando quase adulta. Meu irmão está se tratando. Minha vida está progredindo, então é isso. — Enumerou animado.

Com um sorriso bobo, suspirei e sentei no braço do sofá. —Faz quatro anos. — Insinuei, testando se ele se lembrava.

—O quê? Que eu me apaixonei por você? — Sorriu. E agora eu tinha certeza, ele tinha bebido e muito.

—Idem. — Sorri desconcertada.

—Estou te atrapalhando, né? Você quer sair... O Mike vai? — Mudou o tom na última frase.

—Sim, todos aqui em casa vão. Inclusive sua mãe. Só Rosalie que não quis vir. Mas eu também convidei. —Disse para colocá-lo a par da situação aqui, que se encaminhava a harmonia.

—Ah...Então pode ir... Parabéns de novo... Até logo, minha Bella. — Continuou amável.

—Até. Vou passar para sua mãe. — Entreguei para Esme e saí saltitante de alegria.

Meu pai não disse uma palavra enquanto esperávamos no carro por ela. Eu sorria esperançosa por Edward ter feito algo que quebrou as regras. Ligou para mim e disse sem pressão que era apaixonado por mim. Talvez haja esperança para nós, afinal.

**Capítulo - Quando não quer, qualquer desculpa serve **

**Narrado por Edward**

Terça-feira, três dias depois do aniversário de Bella, sentei à minha mesa na sala de aula do curso de aperfeiçoamento em língua italiana, em período integral, e esperei que a Sra. May entrasse enquanto folheava o livro. Logo que ela entrou, dispensou uma aluna de suas aulas e se aproximou da minha mesa.

—Sr. Hale, o senhor está dispensado das últimas aulas. Caso queira, pode se retirar a partir de agora. — Informou.

—Obrigado, Sra. May, mas eu prefiro ficar até completar a semana. — Respondi baixo.

—Não vejo motivo para você estar aqui. Essa é uma turma para aprendizes. Você já fez esse curso antes? — Indagou-me pensativa.

—Não, senhora, mas eu venho estudando a língua escrita em períodos vagos. Além disso, a língua falada aprendi com minha avó. — Disse desconcertado por causa dos olhos especulativos que estavam sobre mim.

—Bom, de qualquer maneira eu não vejo motivo para o senhor estar aqui, fique como quiser. — Voltou-se à frente da sala.

Passei o resto da manhã entediado por estar estudando algo que eu já li e reli, além de conhecer a língua. Esperei o horário do almoço e procurei encontrar a Sra. May em um local onde eu pudesse esclarecer uma dúvida, longe dos olhares curiosos.

—Posso falar com a Senhora? — Parei-a no corredor. Ela assentiu. —Se eu me retirar das aulas, vou perder os créditos?

—Com certeza não.

—E o diploma pelo curso, ainda vou receber? — Perguntei tentado a aceitar a proposta.

—Sim, Sr. Hale. Eu estou dispensando o senhor porque não acho necessária a sua presença até o fim do curso. Não vejo por que não lhe conceder o diploma.

—Obrigado, Sra. May, então eu aceito ser dispensado. Boas férias.

Despedi-me e fui para o meu quarto. Bom, era terça-feira, então eu poderia ir à Califórnia antes de ir para Washington, portanto restava-me ligar para Ryan e avisar que iria.

A viagem no jatinho de luxo do senador Jonathan Evans foi tranqüila. Ele conversou em boa parte do tempo com os seus assessores. Saímos da capital às três da tarde, em duas horas chegamos ao destino. O motorista da família nos recebeu no aeroporto da cidade. De lá, nos dirigimos à residência.

Ryan nos recebeu, e eu fiquei admirado com a grandeza e beleza de sua casa. Era de um fino acabamento e de decoração moderna. Ele me levou ao quarto de hóspedes e pediu que eu descesse para o jantar às sete horas. Às seis e meia eu desci.

—Por que não quer ficar o resto da semana? — Ryan insistiu na pergunta ao sentarmos numa sala opulenta.

—Por estar sentindo falta de casa. — Argumentei, tomando um drink que ele tinha preparado.

—Eu podia ir com você, conhecer aquelas bandas. — Sugeriu empolgado.

—Hmmm, creio não ter boas acomodações. — Torci os lábios em dúvida.

—Eu fico no hotel. Você mora perto da Bella?

Eu me movi no sofá, tenso.

—Em Forks não tem hotéis de boa qualidade, e eu não moro perto dela. Ela mora a duas horas da minha casa. — Expliquei, disposto a dissuadi-lo.

—Bom, eu posso ficar na casa dela. —Determinou animado. —Ela pediu para eu construir um som pra ela. — Mal terminou a frase, ele pegou o celular e discou.

—Oi, Bella!... Tudo... Tem um quartinho sobrando aí na sua casa?... Estou querendo passar uns dias por ae. Eu estava pensando em montar o seu som... Que bom!... Tudo bem, devo chegar aí amanhã a tarde... Não, eu vou saber chegar aí... Beijo! — Desligou e olhou para mim. —Resolvido. Amanhã cedo saímos daqui. — Disse satisfeito.

—Tudo bem. —Assenti curioso com seu motivo de ir a Washington, mas não podia responder nem o motivo de eu ter ido à Califórnia! — Você vai de carro? — Perguntei ao calcular mentalmente as horas de viagem.

—Sim. — Respondeu e nos dirigimos à mesa de jantar.

A família se reuniu e o jantar foi servido. Eram seis pessoas sentadas à mesa. Durante o jantar o pai do Ryan falou sobre o andamento de projetos de lei, a perspectiva das futuras eleições. E consegui visualizar através dos pontos levantados o dia a dia no poder americano. Ele falou sobre a faculdade que estudamos, George Washington. Disse que estudou na mesma, e que lá estudou grande parte dos políticos renomados dos Estados Unidos. O fato não era novo para mim. Esse foi um dos motivos da minha escolha por ela.

Algum tempo depois, percebi que durante o jantar a irmã do Ryan me fitava insistentemente. Ela estava posicionada entre o namorado e o pai, e por mais que eu me esforçasse em mudar a direção do meu olhar, meus olhos se encontravam involuntariamente com os dela. Ela sorria de canto, me deixando incomodado.

Terminamos de jantar e nos dirigimos eu, Ryan e seu pai a uma sala de estar, onde bebemos e conversamos. Realmente o assunto política não interessava ao meu amigo, mas ele nos acompanhou. O senador mostrou interesse em meus pontos de vista, ouvindo minhas idéias e aprovando os meus fundamentos. Após algumas horas de diálogo, nos despedimos e me dirigi ao meu quarto.

Entrei e fechei a porta, quando me virei, um vulto se jogou em meu pescoço, encontrando a minha boca e me forçou com a língua. Tentei afastá-la com delicadeza, e ela se apertava mais. Empurrei-a num impulso de defesa, e a força empregada a fez cair no chão. Acendi a luz. Era a irmã do Ryan.

—Desculpe-me. — Estendi a mão para levantá-la.

Ela deu um sorriso de canto e se levantou. Nenhum segundo se passou e, sem uma palavra, ela empurrou-me na cama e subiu em cima de mim, alcançando a minha boca. Eu a segurei, tentando afastá-la, e ela apertava forte o meu pescoço, invadindo a minha boca num movimento impetuoso de língua, enquanto puxava os meus cabelos. Por um segundo ela conseguiu atuar contra a minha vontade. Se eu não domasse as reações instintivas no cérebro, meu corpo iria me trair.

—Sai! — Empurrei-a com violência, ela se desequilibrou, mas parou em pé.

Meu desejo era insultá-la de todos os nomes possíveis, expulsá-la a pontapés, mas controlei a revolta.

—Tem como a senhorita dar licença que eu preciso dormir? —Fechei as mãos em punho, nervoso.

Ela me olhou cinicamente. —Você não gosta de mulher? — Perguntou insolente.

—Não... Estou a fim. — Respondi abrindo a porta pra que ela saísse. Se eu dissesse que o problema era ela, eu não poderia prever a próxima reação.

—Você é gay? — Ela sorriu. —Você e meu irmão... — Interrompeu-se sugestivamente.

—Tem como me dar licença? — Disse entre dentes, perdendo a paciência.

—Você não pode ser gay. — Apontou para minha braguilha, fechou a porta que eu segurava e tirou a roupa, ficando de calcinha e sutiã, depois deitou de lado na cama, de frente para mim.

A única mulher que tinha presenciado naqueles trajes foi Bella. Tão diferentes... Essa era bonita, mas Bella tem um corpo que me atrai como ímã, meus olhos saltam, meu corpo responde a ela mais que imediato. Será amor ou só paixão o que sinto por ela?

Fui arrastado para realidade quando senti a blusa sendo arrancada de dentro da calça. Imediatamente empurrei-a, enojado e deixei rapidamente do quarto, direcionando-me ao banheiro social do térreo.

—Ryan, eu estou com um problema. Tem como você descer? — Liguei ofegante do banheiro.

Minutos depois ele apareceu.

—Não tem como dormir naquele quarto... — Apontei para cima e passei a mão no cabelo.

—O que aconteceu? —Franziu o cenho curioso. — Você parece que viu um fantasma! — Sorriu. Eu me encostei à parede.

—Sua, er,... irmã foi... lá... — Balbuciei desconcertado.

—Rá! Esqueci de te avisar! Ela sempre faz isso! Mas geralmente ninguém fica assim! — Ele sorria zombeteiro. Eu cruzei os braços constrangido com a situação. —Vamos dormir no meu quarto. —Propôs, e eu o segui em silêncio impotente. —Você precisava ter visto a sua cara! A roupa amarrotada e torta, o cabelo bagunçado. Estava hilário! — Ele ainda sorria quando entramos no seu quarto.

—Tá, Ryan, que horas sairemos daqui? — Mudei bruscamente de assunto, evadindo-me de desfiar o tema. Nunca um homem em sã consciência teria fugido como eu.

—Você achou minha irmã feia? — Ignorou a pergunta anterior.

—Não.

—Você ofendeu o ego dela. Ela sempre foi cobiçada em qualquer lugar que foi. Duvido se ela vá engolir essa. — Refletiu enquanto tirava uns lençóis do armário, depois os estendeu no grande sofá acolchado no canto do luxuoso quarto.

—Sorte que não vou vê-la mais. — Sentei-me no braço do sofá.

—Sabia que meu pai faz tudo que ela quer? Por isso ela é assim, tão geniosa. Acha que pode ter tudo! — Comentou reflexivo, depois sentou na cama e me olhou sério. —Você nunca foi de sair com mulheres. Era por causa da Bella? — Questionou e me jogou um travesseiro.

—Em partes sim. — Fui reticente, indisposto a conversar.

—O que vocês sentem é muito forte, né? — Presumiu.

Eu estaria disposto a falar de qualquer assunto, menos desse, que revelava a delicadeza no meu relacionamento.

—Ryan, me desculpe, mas esse não é um assunto que eu goste de conversar. — Esquivei-me educadamente. Ele compreendeu, pois encerrou o tema, me entregou o cobertor e apagou a luz.

A viagem até Forks seria de aproximadamente seis horas, e como saímos de Berkeley, Califórnia, às sete horas da manhã, até às duas da tarde estaríamos em Washington.

Conversamos um tempo, depois enquanto a estrada se passava, encostei a cabeça no vidro e refleti silenciosamente sobre minha vida. Não sabia como seria daqui para frente. Pensar, fazia meu peito comprimir. Não queria continuar falhando e estragando tudo. Tinha um interesse especial que _ela_ tomasse as decisões do tempo que havia de vir.

—Edward, você vai a Seattle também? —Ryan tirou-me do ponto distante dos meus pensamentos à existência de fato.

—Ainda estou decidindo. Para ir para Seattle, passo antes pelo caminho de Forks, então talvez eu passe em casa e pegue o carro. — Disse em dúvida.

—Você não devia ir logo ver sua namorada? — Arqueou a sobrancelha com interesse.

Bem, ele não parecia querer importunar, só conversar. Eu optei por ser franco. —Não somos namorados. A família dela não me aceita. — Expliquei, e imediatamente arrependi-me de expor a assertiva.

Ryan não pareceu surpreso ou estranho ao fato, mas tentou estender o tema. —Por que eles não te aceitam?

—Imagine... — Torci os lábios, desgostoso.

—Classes sociais? — Ele instigou, ciente da resposta.

—Um dos motivos, mas... —Suspirei. — Eu realmente não gosto de falar nesse assunto, Ryan. —Lamentei. Ele assentiu, e o assunto foi esquecido.

Passamos em Forks, peguei o carro da minha mãe e nos dirigimos a Seattle. Durante as quase duas horas seguintes, aproveitei o momento para pensar no que fazer. Não podia ir a casa dela, isso era fato, pois iria prejudicá-la com a família. Porém, já fora mostrado com o último telefonema que não nos afastamos. Logo, eu deveria ir á casa dela...

Mas, e depois? Ela ficaria só todo o tempo em que eu estivesse fora?

Estávamos a dois quarteirões de sua casa quando decidi, por fim, ir vê-la. Meu coração pedia. Tudo em mim pedia. Sentia-me afortunado pela simples sensação de reencontrá-la. Meu cérebro era invadido pelo êxtase que só a felicidade proporciona. Uma sensação que ultimamente só a sua presença me tornava oportuna.

Encostei perto do parque próximo a casa dela e esperei Ryan.

—Você vai ou não? — Perguntou ao encostar o carro ao lado do meu.

—Sim, só que tenho que ligar para ver se é uma ocasião favorável. — Peguei meu celular e disquei. Dependeria dela dizer se minha visita era apropriada. Antes de apertar send, olhei distraidamente para o parque e algo lá me chamou atenção. Na quadra coberta tinha quatro pessoas, duas sentadas e duas andando de patins. Reconheci imediatamente. Eram Mike e Bella, andando de patins despreocupados, e Alice e Jasper sentados próximos, com um notebook na mão. Uma imagem clara demais para ser confundida.

—Vamos?! —Ryan chamou impaciente. Eu me abstive de ligar.

—Encosta ali e me espera. — Apontei para frente do meu carro e voltei os meus olhos para quadra.

Bella sorria descontraída. Parecia à vontade e feliz... No lugar onde deveria estar... Com quem lhe era proporcional... Mike... Ele sim, era a pessoa ideal para ela. Se por uma armadilha do destino eu não tivesse entrado na vida dela, era com ele que ela estaria.

Eles apostavam corrida, ela alcançou fim da linha e se entregou a um abraço efusivo que por um minuto tive inveja de ser ele e não eu... Meu corpo estremeceu com decisão que tomei. Uma dor lacerante me atravessou, mostrando-me que eu deveria ser forte o bastante para vê-la seguir o seu caminho feliz.

Imediatamente acelerei o carro, e Ryan me seguiu, depois paramos em frente à residência dos Cullens.

—Ryan, eu vou embora. —Avisei inexpressivo— Você liga para Bella e avisa que já chegou. — Usei uma capa de impessoalidade para ocultar minha tristeza.

—Você não vai vê-la? — Abriu a boca incrédulo.

—Não. —Disse incisivo. — E eu queria te pedir um favor... — Acrescentei sem certeza, mas precisava ir em frente. —Não fala para ela que eu vim aqui, nem que eu cheguei.

Ele balançou a cabeça assentindo, e eu acelerei, sentindo-me um covarde, um fraco. Todavia era melhor do que me despedir. Não iria conseguir explicar meus motivos, meu pessimismo, minha falta de fé. Não iria conseguir dizer que descobri que a amo de um modo tão grande que quero sua felicidade acima da minha, coisa que ela não tem sido ao meu lado, por causa do meu medo da derrota. Por isso a deixo ir. Entregá-la de mão beijada a Mike é perceber que não sou digno dela, quando ela tem tão próximo alguém que ela mereça. Alguém que a família dela ama, que faz parte da mesma classe social, alguém que está sempre presente na vida dela, desde as aulas até em casa, em seus aniversários, viajando, tocando em sua banda. Quando eu poderia fazer isso com ela?

De fato, eu não o odeio. Pelo contrário, o admiro pela persistência e o invejo pela proximidade.

**Narrado por Bella**

Passei um bom tempo sentada sobre uma caixa de som no quarto de Emmett atenta aos detalhes da instalação de som que Ryan discutia com Emmett, depois os deixei e desci para preparar um lanche.

—Oi, Esme! —Cumprimentei surpresa em encontrá-la na sala. — Estão indo para o hospital? — Perguntei e só depois percebi que Jasper estava com uma mochila nas costas. —O Jasper vai embora?

—Eu vou levá-lo para o fim de semana. — Respondeu inexplicavelmente desconcertada.

—Por quê? Passa o fim de semana aqui você! Bom que a gente sai de novo. Semana passada foi tão bom. Chama a Rose e vem. — Convidei e sentei no sofá em frente a ela.

—Tenho umas coisas para fazer. — Esme respondeu reticente.

—Ah, tá bom. Edward deu notícia? —Mudei de assunto. — Queria saber quando ele vem. —Comentei certa de que quando ele chegasse o traria em casa. Nada de ficar escondido.

Esme desviou os olhos dos meus.

—Ele chegou ontem, Bella. — Respondeu sem graça.

Eu juntei a sobrancelha confusa.—Por que ele não veio buscar o Jasper então? — A pergunta foi mais um pensamento alto.

—Não sei.

Nos instantes seguintes, minha mente trabalhou arduamente levantando motivos dele não ter vindo. Não entendia... No meu aniversário ele ligou, me deu altas esperanças e uma semana depois chega e nem me avisa! Além de tudo, não veio buscar o irmão, o que seria uma boa estratégia para me ver, se ele quisesse. Rá! Com certeza ele estava bêbado aquele dia... E realmente ele nunca, nunca, vem atrás de mim... Papai tem razão.

_Respira, Bella, sem pânico._

—O médico deixou Jasper ir? — Questionei com a voz levemente alterada pela revolta interna.

—Eu avisei a Charles que se Jasper passasse mal, ele voltaria. —Explicou cautelosa. — Com Edward em casa fica mais fácil de locomovê-lo. —Sorriu simpática.

—Mas Jasper vai ficar lá as férias toda? — Fingi neutralidade, mas lamentava que o menino ficasse longe de nós.

—Estou pensando ainda. Ele está melhor esses dias, e como está indo ao hospital só uma vez na semana, tem como o irmão dele trazê-lo, se preciso.

—Ah, meu pai já sabe?

—Sim, eu já liguei para ele.

Inconformada, levantei e fiquei em frente ao menino que em pouco tempo se tornou parte da família. —Jasper, se cuida tá. — O abracei carinhosamente, já acortumada a cuidar dele. No instante seguinte, Alice também veio se despedir dele com um abraço.

—Qual é gente! —Ele ralhou zombador. — Que clima de velório é esse!? Eu estou indo pra casa! Vocês agora querem me aprisionar aqui, é?! — Brincou, divertindo-se às nossas custas.

Depois de rirmos com suas brincadeiras presunçosas, os deixamos no portão e eles se foram. Eu respirei fundo e engoli desgostosamente a decepção que tinha travado em minha garganta minutos antes.

No dia seguinte seria aniversário dele. E fazendo _juz_ a pessoa educada que sou, sentei em frente ao telefone residencial e encomendei um telegrama para a telefonista: _Feliz Aniversário. Tudo de bom. _Nada mais que isso. Seria fria e impessoal.

Mais tarde, saímos eu, Alice, Ryan e Emmett para comprar os equipamentos que compunham o som e almoçamos na rua. Depois passamos o resto do dia envolvidos na montagem.

—Bella, Edward acabou de me ligar para ir a casa dele amanhã para o aniversário dele, você vai? — Ryan perguntou após terminar a ligação. Ah, iria ter comemoração, e Edward não me convidou!?

O frio que atravessou meu estômago foi instantâneo. —Não. — Sussurrei tentando não deixar transparecer a minha dor.

Saímos à noite para mostrar a cidade para Ryan, e o passeio me distraiu. No dia seguinte, embora eu estivesse chateada, lutei muito contra mim para não ligar para Edward. Meu amor próprio venceu e decidi que o correto era procurar alguma coisa para fazer.

—Emmett, hoje o sol tá lindo, vamos sair para fazer uma trilha? — Propus ainda na mesa do café da manhã.

—Eu também quero! — Alice saltitou de entusiasmo.

—Não sei... Pra onde vocês querem ir? — Perguntou desinteressado.

—Vamos para a praia da reserva! — Alice sugeriu animada.

—Não, lá é longe demais e não tem infra estrutura nenhuma! — Neguei na hora. Seria muita tortura pra mim.

—A gente leva as coisas, Bella. — Alice insistiu, e eu lancei um olhar de poucos amigos.

—Se vamos sair, prefiro ir à praia mesmo. Estou cansado e não estou a fim de fazer trilha. — Emmett disse ainda em dúvida.

Deitei sobre os braços na mesa, impotente. —Tudo bem. — Concordei desanimada.

—Vou levar o Mike. — Emmett adicionou e pegou o telefone para ligar. Eu não tinha escolha. O correto era relaxar e curtir.

Levamos um violão e fui tocando enquanto Alice cantava. Mike dividiu a atenção entre mim e Jéssica, carinhoso com nós duas. Chegamos à praia onze horas, encontrando-a cheia. Depois de organizarmos um local para nossas cadeiras de praia e toalhas, chamei Mike e fomos até as rochas admirar a paisagem.

Após um tempo de passeio, senti o telefone vibrar no bolso do short.

—Oi, Bella, é Edward. —Sua voz parecia apreensiva.

—Oi. — Falei sem entusiasmo.

—Obrigado pelo telegrama.

—De nada. — Disse bloqueando as emoções que congelavam minha espinha.

—Está tudo bem? — Perguntou após um silêncio prolongado.

—Está, e você? — Perguntei inanimada, torcendo que ele sentisse o quanto era ruim conversar com uma pessoa monossilábica.

—Estou bem.

Outra pausa de silêncio se fez. Eu não fiz o mínimo esforço de estender a conversa.

—Então tá, até mais. — Ele se despediu sem jeito.

—Até. — Despedi com a voz ligeiramente trêmula e desliguei o telefone rapidamente, arfando com o bolo na garganta.

Passados alguns minutos, consegui recuperar o bom humor e fui dar um mergulho. Divertir-me na companhia do Mike foi fácil. Agora eu sentia que não havia mais interesse.

Depois de um tempo, paramos para retocar o protetor solar, e Mike espalhou pelo meu rosto.

—Bella! — Virei o rosto, e Jake parou para falar comigo.

—Oi! —Cumprimentei-o entusiasmada.

—Perdida por aqui? —Girou a mão no ar, apontando em volta.

—Não. Vim a passeio com meus irmãos e com Mike. — Apresentei Mike, e ele o cumprimentou. —Aquelas são minhas irmãs e meu irmão. — Apontei para os outros. Jake cumprimentou todos, recebendo um olhar avaliador de Jéssica, depois nos afastamos para conversar num canto.

—Aquele dia você sumiu. — Comentei referindo ao dia que o conheci na praia.

—Pois é, depois de ver você e Edward discutindo a relação, eu tive que cair fora! — Ele sorriu. —Tem visto ele?

—Não. Tem uns meses que não o vejo. — Respondi desinteressada, pensando em sair desse assunto imediatamente.

—Ah, estou indo para a casa dele daqui a pouco. Vai ter uma reuniãozinha de amigos lá.

—Legal. — Tentei soar descontraída. —A minha irmã ficou interessada em você. — Fugi do assunto.

—Dá o meu telefone para ela, anota aí. — Ele me deu o telefone e despediu.

O resto da tarde se passou lentamente. As lembranças da última vez que estive na praia repetiram-se dolorosamente, e ainda que eu disfarçasse, eu me deixei abater pela tristeza. O tempo passou, eu voltei a caminhar na areia com Mike e no fim da tarde o meu telefone tocou. Olhei o visor e vi que era Edward de novo. _Atender ou não atender? _Questionei-me teimosa.

—Fala. — Atendi fria.

—Bella, você está na reserva? — Perguntou com a voz estranhamente animada.

—Sim. — Respondi sem mudar o tom.

—Por que não veio aqui? — Um frio percorreu meu estômago ao ouvir a pergunta absurda.

—Por quê? — Sorri sem humor. —Será porque eu não tenha sido convidada? — Ironizei amarga.

—Foi por isso ou por você estar com Mike? — Retrucou com acusação no tom.

—É. É sim. É por isso também! — Revidei enervada. Estava cansada disso.

Uma pausa de silêncio se fez, tempo que minhas mãos suaram. Foi ele a interromper: Bella, eu sei que não é... Desculpe.

Eu respirei fundo.

—Edward, pare de se desculpar por tudo! Você só tem dado fora! — Evidenciei impaciente. Ao meu lado meus irmãos me olhavam curiosos. —Olha, esse assunto já encheu. Então esquece e fica tudo bem. — Concluí, exasperada.

—Passa aqui... — Ele pediu humildemente, e eu senti meu peito arder... Era tarde!

—Edward... Por que você não me ligou quando chegou? — Perguntei amarga, sem ocultar o desapontamento na voz. Ele não respondeu. Eu continuei. —Porque não estava com saudade de mim, não é? — Dei uma pausa. —Porque eu não tenho tanta importância assim para você, não é? — Soou seco e triste. Ele não refutou. Eu suspirei vencida. —Edward, eu não vou passar aí. Estou cansada de ficar atrás de você, estou cansada de forçar uma situação que você não quer. Sinceramente, eu não consigo te entender, então: . .você. — Pontuei enfaticamente as últimas frases. —Parabéns e até mais.

Desliguei o telefone, respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, com a cabeça apontada para o céu. Que me olhassem!_ Não tinha nada para esconder de ninguém. É isso mesmo que todos ouviram. Acabou_!

—Você está bem, Bella? — Mike me abraçou pelos ombros, solidário.

—Eu vou melhorar. Obrigada. — O abracei de volta, com a cabeça no seu peito.

Depois de nos organizarmos para ir embora, eu entrei no carro do Emmett, e antes que Emmett desse partida, o conversível do Ryan fechou a passagem.

—Já vai? — Ryan perguntou a Emmett, com Rosalie sentada displicentemente ao seu lado. —Tá cedo! Tem um pessoal vindo aqui para fazer um luau. — Informou empolgado.

—Estamos cansados. — Emmett respondeu. —Fica pra próxima.

—Então não vou voltar para terminar de montar o som. — Ryan dramatizou exageradamente. —Qual é! Eu não estou aqui o ano todo! Fiquem aí. Vamos curtir a noite! —Insistiu com um sorriso maroto.

—Vocês querem ficar, gente? — Emmett olhou pelo retrovisor.

Eu não respondi. Jéssica e Alice gritaram empolgadas que sim.

—Quem vem? — Emmett ponderou.

—Uns colegas dela. — Apontou para Rosalie que se mantinha em pose indiferente.

—Tá, a gente vai ficar um pouco. — Emmett concordou e sibilou baixinho conosco. —Caramba! O cara mal chegou e já está desfilando com uma loura dessas!

No mesmo instante, belisquei Alice no banco da frente e tive vontade de sorrir de seu comentário. Minutos depois chegaram doze pessoas com um violão. Entre elas, Edward, Jasper e Jake. Desci do carro apática e Mike me ajudou a estender nossas esteiras novamente no chão, perto do local onde sentaram em roda. Emmett se animou e pegou o violão, ignorando a presença de Edward. Bem, confesso que fiquei admirada em vê-lo ali. Não era bem a cara dele estar lá.

Alice sentou de um lado meu, Mike do outro e Jéssica deitou a cabeça na perna do Mike, enquanto isso cantavam músicas antigas do Michael Jackson. Eu apoiei o rosto no joelho melancólica demais para cantar. Após um tempo, Jéssica sentou e começou a flertar com Jake. E como eu sou uma boa irmã, passei o telefone dele para ela, e ela mandou uma mensagem. Em pouco tempo ele a chamou para sentar perto dele.

Em nenhum momento eu levantei os olhos para encontrar Edward.

Anoitecia, e era uma agradável noite de lua cheia. Alice chamou Jasper para sentar ao lado dela. A temperatura esfriou no meu corpo por eu estar só de short e biquíni, então me aproximei mais do Mike, que passou o braço em minha volta solícito. Deitei a cabeça no ombro dele e fechei os olhos.

Inesperadamente meu telefone vibrou no bolso do short. Olhei no visor e tinha uma mensagem do Edward.

_**Mensagem Edward 19:05 PM**_

_Pelo amor de Deus, não me torture assim_...

Levantei os olhos para fitá-lo, e ele estava de cabeça baixa, digitando outra.

_**Mensagem Edward 19:06 PM**_

_Eu nunca te pedi nada... Fica comigo hoje._

Realmente ele nunca me pediu nada. A não ser para esquecê-lo, para deixá-lo em paz. Rá! Se ele queria ficar comigo por que não me procurou quando chegou!?

Escrevi uma resposta.

_Não é uma boa idéia... Melhor não..._

Recebi outra.

_**Mensagem Edward 19:08 PM**_

_Um beijo e nada mais... Finja que ainda me quer... É meu aniversário._

Suspirei com o frio percorrendo meu estômago. Como eu queria beijá-lo! Ele nem sabia o quanto. Mas isso não seria correto. Acabou.

Escrevi mais uma e enviei.

_Não precisamos nos magoar mais._

_**Mensagem Edward 19:10 PM.**_

_Por favor, encontre-me perto do Jipe do seu irmão. Eu preciso de você. _Saiu como uma súplica, quase implorativo. Meu Deus! E agora? Será que eu queria mesmo fazer isso?

—Me empresta a chave. —Cochichei no ouvido de Emmett. —Vou lá no carro buscar uma blusa de frio. —Ele parou de tocar, enfiou a mão no bolso e me entregou a chave.

—Quer que eu vá com você? — Mike prontificou-se amistoso.

—Não. Por favor, fique. — Encarei-o firme, rezando que ele entendesse. —Eu vou demorar um pouco. — Avisei e saí. Ele me acompanhou com o olhar até o momento em que cheguei ao carro.

Encostei-me ao jipe e esperei Edward. Ele mal chegou, não disse uma palavra, puxou-me para seus braços e me beijou avidamente, enfiando rápido sua língua em minha boca. Acariciei receptiva sua língua, ansiosa, e as famosas borboletas começaram a subir e descer em meu estômago, queimando como larva meu interior.

O beijo, o aperto, tudo foi diferente. Edward nunca foi de tomar iniciativas, mas ele pressionou meu corpo rudemente contra o carro do Emmett, encaixando nosso quadril. O beijo estava desesperado, faminto, enquanto passava as mãos pela extensão do meu corpo. Meu sangue ferveu e meu corpo respondeu rapidamente, devido à saudade que nos rodeava e ao desejo fundamentado pela distância. Eu o queria muito, meus lábios o pediam e se entregavam de uma maneira arrebatadora.

Após um tempo, afastei-o em busca de ar, e sem perda de tempo, ele pegou atrás da minha nuca e continuou beijando ardentemente minha orelha, mordiscando, com as mãos passeando em minha barriga, cintura, braços. Eu ficava aos poucos tonta, vendo estrelinha coloridas. Uma mão sua foi para os meus seios, por cima do biquíni, e apertou o bico, a outra segurou possessivamente no meu quadril, me moldando as suas formas. Eu arfava por ar, me sentindo mole, mas voltei para os seus lábios, morrendo por extrair dele tudo que eu tinha direito.

Ficamos ali por vários minutos, nessa ânsia um pelo outro. Meu corpo e meu cérebro só pediam mais.

—Bella! — Me virei em direção à voz enquanto ofegava. Era Emmett. —Eu... Eu vou fingir que não vi. — Balançou a cabeça e voltou de onde veio.

Edward me apertou ao carro e me abraçou forte.

—Feliz Aniversário, Edward... —Eu disse com um sorriso. — Você é muito importante para mim. — Adicionei sincera e o abracei novamente, apertado, esquecendo por um minuto da distância que nos separava. —Vamos voltar? — Sugeri, antes que eu fosse invadida pela dúvida e dor de não ter.

—Tem certeza...? — Não era uma pergunta, era um lamento enquanto ele me apertava mais no abraço. Meu coração doía. Eu poderia ficar com ele para sempre que não me sentiria satisfeita... Mas eu não dava mais conta... Tinha que existir algum orgulho em mim.

—Eu vou indo... — Soltei-me dele devagar e me virei para sair.

Ele segurou minha mão. —Bella... O que você espera de mim? — Seus olhos eran suplicantes, algo que eu não entendia. Ele decidiu por isso. O que eu esperava dele? Talvez o que eu esperei antes fosse segurança, mas isso ele não conseguiu me dar. Agora talvez eu não esperasse nada.

—Eu acho melhor não conversarmos. —Avisei. — Quanto mais conversarmos, mais iremos nos magoar... —Ele não me soltou, como se ainda esperasse. Eu decidi falar. —É, eu queria que você pensasse o que _você_ quer de mim, Edward. — Comecei. —Porque eu já falei várias vezes o que eu queria de você. — Disse pausadamente. —Eu enfrento meu pai para ficar com você, faço mil coisas para ficar com você... E você não faz nada por mim... — Expliquei infeliz. —Eu até te esperaria para sempre, se soubesse que você quer que eu te espere, mas eu não vou mais esperar em vão... — Respirei fundo. —Foi um choque ontem quando sua mãe disse que você voltou... Pense comigo: eu te esperei três meses e no dia que você voltou nem um telefonema você me deu! Eu não quero isso pra mim! —Balancei a cabeça. — É doentio! Todo mundo percebe que você não está nem aí pra mim, até Alice pediu para eu não te ligar ontem! Chega! Eu já cansei! Não adianta eu acreditar na sua mudança, quando você não muda... Sabe, eu aprendi uma coisa esses dias: '_quando a gente não quer, qualquer desculpa serve'_. Você vive inventando desculpas... Então eu já sei que você não me quer... Você é tudo pra mim, mas eu desisto. — Decidida, não olhei em seus olhos e voltei para a praia, onde me sentei ao lado do Mike.

Eu queria chorar, mas o meu restinho de amor próprio não permitiu. Após isso, ficamos somente meia hora na praia. Para não ter que me despedir, fui antes de todos para o carro. No caminho, todos perceberam que eu estava mal, inclusive Emmett, que não comentou nada sobre o ocorrido.

—Bonita é a menina que estava com Ryan. —Emmett comentou. — Que corpo! — Eu sorri silenciosamente. Enfim uma coisa que teve graça.

—Pena que é uma caipira né, Emmett! — Arreliei amarga, ciente que ele não sabia que Rosalie era irmã do Edward.

—Pois é né, Bella, tem gente que gosta. — Zombou. E para não descontar minha frustração em ninguém, preferi o silêncio.

Ryan ficou o fim de semana em Forks e voltou segunda para minha casa, acompanhado por Rosalie. Como eram férias, combinamos de ir ao cinema.

—Pra onde vocês vão? — Emmett perguntou ao descer as escadas e nos encontrar. Ryan explicou, Emmett se ofereceu para nos acompanhar e chamou Jéssica.

Já no Centro, lanchamos e assistimos a um filme. Do cinema resolvemos ir a um barzinho perto do lago. Em nenhum momento Emmett tirou os olhos de cima de Rosalie, chegou a ser constrangedor.

—Bella, faz favor. — Ryan me chamou em um canto. —O que você tem com esse cara? — Referiu-se ao Mike. —E o que quê tá rolando entre você e Edward? Que bagunça é essa? Eu me desgastei a toa lá na capital! Vocês pareciam tão bem! — Ryan disparou a falar.

—Eu desisti. — Dei de ombros. —Então acho que acabou.

—Por quê desistiu?

—Por vários motivos, mas o principal é por ele nunca me procurar.

—Mas você está bem? — Me olhou com interesse.

—Sim, e vou melhorar mais. — Disse com a convicção que eu não tinha. —Eu só preciso não vê-lo.

Voltamos para a mesa e conversamos animadamente. Antes de ir embora, Ryan combinou de voltar no final da semana para terminar de montar o som. Eu aproveitei e convidei Rosalie.

Meu irmão iria ter um colapso quando descobrisse que a mulher que ele babava era uma caipira filha de funcionário, exatamente o tipo de pessoa que para ele não servia para nós. Rezei para que ela viesse sábado! Se ele a visse passeando de biquíni pela casa iria cair o queixo.

A semana passou rapidamente. E cada vez que eu olhava o telefone, um pensamento ardia em meu coração. _Se ele ao menos me ligasse_...

Como combinado, sábado Ryan veio e trouxe Rosalie, que vestiu um biquíni minúsculo e deitou ao meu lado na esteira na beira da piscina.

—Rosalie, você está namorando Ryan?

—Não! Não gosto de relacionamentos impossíveis. —Respondeu imediatamente.

—Mas por que não daria certo? — Apoiei o rosto no braço. —Você é outra que se preocupada com diferenças sociais? — Perguntei incrédula. Só podiam ser irmãos!

—Fomos criados acreditando que cada um tem seu lugar, Bella.

Puxa, só não conseguiram fazer a lavagem cerebral no Jasper, pensei surpresa

O som foi instalado bem mais simples que o do Ryan, mesmo assim em todos os cômodos tinham pequenas caixas instaladas, com uma concentração maior na sala de festas. Emmett ficou empolgado e convidou uns amigos para curtir o som novo em nossa casa. O Ryan ficou.

Percebi que novamente Emmett não tirou os olhos da Rosalie, e, pela primeira vez em muitas festas, ele não ficou com ninguém. Ela agiu como se ele não existisse. Um troco rápido da vida.

No natal, meu pai convidou Esme para cear conosco, mas ela não veio. Foi bom não ter vindo. Não queria que Edward culpasse minha família também por deixá-lo sozinho em dia de Natal. Mandei antes os presentes em nome da família: um celular para Jasper, uma sandália para Rose e uma blusa para Esme. Para Edward mandei um livro sobre a biografia de Roosevelt. Se ele decidisse devolver, que devolvesse.

—Bella, Jasper acabou de ligar agradecendo os presentes. — Alice avisou, quando me encontrou na sala.

—Que bom. Eles disseram se gostaram? — Deitei no sofá enquanto o jantar ficava pronto.

—Sim, Jasper disse que adorou.

—Legal.

—Você está tão pra baixo, Bella. — Pegou minha mão, solidária.

—É só impressão. —Dei de ombros.

O decorrer da noite foi tedioso para mim. Não consegui ficar feliz. Eu tinha vontade de desistir de resistir e ir atrás dele. Bastaria procurá-lo que tudo se resolveria e ficaríamos juntos mais umas férias... Mas eu não ia fazer isso, repeti. Não podia me conformar com tão pouco.

Sem fome, belisquei a comida e me preparei para deixar a mesa.

—O que você tem, Bella? — Meu pai perguntou, enquanto comia o Tender.

—Vou deitar, pai. Estou cansada. — Avisei e levantei.

—Seu cansaço tem alguma coisa a ver com a família da Esme? — Inquiriu preocupado.

—Não! — Sibilei e me virei para sair.

—Filha, você é boa demais para ele. —Insistiu no tema.

—Não se preocupe. Já acabou. — Murmurei tristemente, de costas para ele.

—Com tantos garotos você foi gostar justo _dele_... — Criticou desgostoso. Eu não entendia a implicância dele. E o fato de querer continuar a conversar com todos presentes na mesa era muito constrangedor! Minha família toda me olhava com compaixão, mas eu não precisava que tivessem pena de mim.

—Aconteceu, a gente não escolhe de quem gostar... Boa noite. — Encerrei inanimada e subi.

Após telefonar para minha mãe para desejar um bom Natal, acessei minha caixa de e-mail e encontrei uma mensagem do Edward de dois dias atrás.

**Mensagem Edward 22 de dezembro **

_Oi..._

_Bella, eu demoro a me acostumar a ficar longe de você, então quando chego novamente aqui, eu tenho certeza que não vou conseguir. Tenho vontade de desistir de tudo para ficar com você, mas desistir de tudo seria a arma que nos separaria futuramente, pois tiraria as minhas chances de um dia te merecer._

_Penso e escrevo idéias soltas, e não escrevo nada, simplesmente porque eu estou perdido. Não sei o que pensar... Só não quero te perder._

_É injusto esse pensamento, porque não quero perder algo que sei que não é meu. E não sei o que fazer! Não sei o que te pedir... Eu só queria que esquecesse tudo e ficasse comigo novamente... E ao mesmo tempo estou lutando para te dizer adeus._

_Não sei o que acontece comigo. Na capital, vejo você em tudo, conto as horas para te ver... Mas quando chego aqui, dou de cara com a realidade de quem você é e vejo que estou lutando contra o destino._

_Eu sinto sua falta. Quero muito você._

_Eu nunca planejei me casar, ter muitos filhos e ser feliz para sempre como muitos caipiras daqui, mas quando estou com você, esse é o meu desejo, nem que eu continuasse sendo um caipira baixa-renda para sempre... É disso que eu tenho medo. Do que sinto quando estou com você. E eu não posso perder o foco. _

_Desculpe..._

_Edward._

Tamborilei os dedos na mesa e me debati sobre como responderia. O certo seria responder sem prolongar, decidi.

_Não entendi o objetivo da mensagem, mas não importa. Siga os seus planos_.

Fui fria e objetiva. Sinceramente não entendia qual era a dele. Será que ele queria dizer que gostava de mim, mas que não queria casar ou que não me queria no futuro dele? Puxa, quem disse que eu estou pedindo ele em casamento?

Bem, no futuro, ele deve querer ser rico, poderoso e SOLTEIRO. Deve ser isso!

Que seja!

Na segunda-feira, dois dias depois do Natal, eu dormia profundamente, quando uma voz distante invadiu minha consciência enevoada pelo sono

—Bella, acorda... Vim te dar um beijo.

—Oi, Jasper... — Acordei sonolenta, levantei e fui ao banheiro me arrumar, enquanto ele esperava deitado na minha cama. —Pronto. Novinha em folha. — Abracei-o calorosamente. —O que faz aqui?

—Vim consultar e passei aqui para ver vocês. — Respondeu sorridente.

—Veio com quem? — Perguntei, mas não tinha certeza de querer saber a resposta.

—Com o meu irmão. Ele está lá fora no carro.

—Humm, já viu Alice? — Tentei desviar o assunto.

—Sim, acordei ela também. Ela foi ficar com o meu irmão lá fora.

Bom, iria perguntar pela Esme, pensei. Com certeza ela também não estaria 'lá fora' com o irmão dele.

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 08- Você é minha vida

**Você é minha vida **

**Narrado por Bella**

Ignorei o comentário de Jasper sobre seu irmão e peguei em sua mão.

—Vamos descer e lanchar? — Puxei-o para descer as escadas. Encontramos Emmett, que estava se preparando para sair, ele sentou-se à mesa conosco e nos fez companhia.

—Como estão os enjôos matinais? — Perguntei e coloquei pães na torradeira.

—Bem melhor. — Respondeu sem humor. Ele estava meio pra baixo.

—Mas você está comendo direito, está seguindo a dieta? — Questionei preocupada.

—Para, Bella! —Ralhou desanimado. —Está parecendo minha mãe! — Sorriu fracamente.

Imediatamente larguei o que estava fazendo e o abracei, morta de saudade dele.

—Você podia ter vindo no Natal. —Reclamei manhosa. —Minha casa estava tão ruim sem você. — Acariciei seu pálido rosto.

—Você queria ele ou o irmão dele, Bella? — Emmett gracejou, mas fiz pouco caso da brincadeira.

—Jasper, em tão pouco tempo eu já gosto mais de você do que de um irmão que eu tenho. — Insinuei fingindo severidade, mas no fundo amava e compreendia o zelo de Emmett.

—Eu também gosto de vocês como meus irmãos. —Jasper disse triste. —Vocês são muito bons para mim.

—O que há com você hoje? Está sério... Nenhuma brincadeira... — Analisei-o, desconfiada.

—Estou chateado. —Torceu os lábios. — Eu pensei que nós íamos ser parentes, mas você e o meu irmão não se resolvem.

Emmett continuou sentado à mesa sem mudar a expressão. Eu queria fugir do assunto.

—Ah, mas e você e Alice? Podem namorar. — Tentei descontrair, embora nunca tivesse percebido nada anormal entre os dois.

—É doida, Bella! Edward me mata! — Sobressaltou temeroso.

Eu balancei a cabeça incrédula. Mais essa agora! Além de tudo ia se intrometer na felicidade dos outros!? A cada minuto Edward me decepcionava mais. Seria ainda por não gostar do meu pai? Seria por causa de diferenças sociais? Via que Edward é mais preconceituoso que qualquer um de nós!

—Jasper, você é dono da sua vida. Você escolhe com quem você quer ficar. Não é porque o seu irmão é assim que você tem que ser. — Disse entredentes, sem esconder a revolta na voz.

—Com quem você veio, Jasper? — Emmett perguntou.

—Com o meu irmão. Ele está lá fora.

—E por que ele não entra? — Teve a audácia de perguntar, provavelmente por saber que eu tinha desistido.

—Esqueceu, Emmett?! '_cem metros de distância'_ e '_nunca vou atrás dela_?'' —Repeti teatralmente, recitando o que Edward prometeu no dia em que brigamos na minha festa de 15 anos. Seria por isso que Edward nunca veio atrás de mim? Mas então por que aquela atitude na praia? Por que enfim ele tomou uma iniciativa? Inclusive a de me beijar sem que eu tomasse a iniciativa?

Emmett me olhou surpreso com minha amargura.

—Tchau, gente. Tenho que ir. — Avisou e subiu as escadas para ir ao quarto dele.

—Jasper, espera aqui que eu vou trocar de roupa. —Eu pedi, indisposta a passar o dia de pijama.

Saber que Edward estava lá fora era uma tortura, pensei enquanto subia as escadas. Tudo em mim pedia para ir lá pelo menos vê-lo. _Mas não podia_- repeti. Seria demais para meu domínio. Depois de vestir um short e regata, dei uma espiadinha furtiva da varanda do meu quarto e me surpreendi quando vi Emmett conversando com ele. Não pareciam hostis.

Desci desconfiada, e Jasper jogava na sala de jogos.

—Eita vício! — Comentei e sentei ao seu lado para jogar. —Leva para sua casa. — Apontei para o game, pois o da casa dele não era tão moderno.

—Não dá, talvez Edward não fique as férias todas aqui e, se ele for embora, eu tenho que voltar pra cá. — Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela.

—Quando ele vai? — Perguntei intimamente frustrada em saber que ele se ia.

—Depois do Réveillon. Mas ele não tem certeza ainda. Está dependendo de uma confirmação de vaga no dia dois.

Mesmo desiludida, não deixei a tristeza me abater. Ele tinha mesmo que seguir com a sua vida.

—Bella, vai lá fora que Edward quer falar com você. — Alice apareceu na sala e avisou.

_Eu não vou_. - resmunguei internamente.

—Ele está quase três semanas atrasado. — Disse com mordacidade e continuei jogando.

Jasper me olhou com censura e voltou a jogar. Depois de algum tempo, Jasper avisou: Bella, eu já vou. — Levantou para sair.

—Tá bom, se cuida. — Acompanhei-o e o abracei.

—Você não vai lá fora mesmo? — Questionou em tom de cobrança.

—Para o meu bem, é melhor não. Mande um beijo para sua mãe e para Rose.

—Tudo bem. Avisa para Jéssica que eu não fui acordar ela porque Alice disse que ela chegou quase de manhã.

—Ela vai entender. — Caminhei ao seu lado até a porta da sala.

Ele hesitou, olhando triste para mim. —Bella, vocês dois vão continuar nesse clima? —Apontou para fora.

—Jasper, eu não vou mais insistir. — Expliquei cansada do assunto.

—Ele quer falar com você. Ele é doido por você, Bella. — Insistiu, e um friozinho percorreu meu estômago ao ouvir.

—Bastava-me saber que ele gosta e quer, mas não é isso o que acontece. Para ele, gostar não é o mesmo que querer; e ainda que ele me queira, não é no futuro dele. Ele é muito fissurado nesse futuro e esquece-se de construí-lo a partir do presente. E se eu não me encaixo, não vou mais insistir. — Sentenciei obstinada.

—Você podia pelo menos ser educada. Ele não entraria aqui nunca sem a presença ou o convite do seu pai, então você podia ir lá, já que ele quer falar com você. — Argumentou sério.

Com minha resolução sendo enfraquecida, pesei minhas opções... Eu posso conviver com ele. Normalmente sou uma pessoa simpática e amiga. Realmente seria falta de educação não ir lá fora. E se eu não for, estarei fugindo, quando deveria enfrentar.

—Tá, você ganhou. — Sorri e saímos abraçados.

Edward estava na rua, encostado no carro. Alice conversava com ele sentada no meio fio, sob a sombra de uma árvore.

—Oi, Edward. — Forcei o sorriso no rosto. _E__u estou bem. Eu posso fazer isso_. Repeti mentalmente.

—Oi, Bella. — Cumprimentou timidamente.

—Alice, você viu meu boné da Nike? —Jasper perguntou conspirador.

—Sim. Vamos buscar. — Alice levantou com olhar dissimulado e puxou Jasper.

Eu encarei as costas de Jasper fulminantemente. Ficar sozinha com Edward não foi o planejado. Estava ferida e minha incisão não cicatrizara ainda. Era uma dor cortante, que oscilava entre a boca do estômago e o peito. O mar de sentimentos que julguei estar acalmado revoltava-se no íntimo. E abalada pela comoção, encostei-me ao carro, com medo de cair pela fraqueza em meus joelhos.

Como não sou covarde, resolvi ir em frente e enfrentar a situação.

—Queria falar comigo? — Iniciei com neutralidade educada.

—Sim... Só dar um oi e me despedir. — Explicou claramente nervoso.

—Já vai embora para Capital? — Tentei ser amistosa para não deixar o clima tenso.

—Sim. Estou com uma sensação de perda de tempo. Vou tentar fazer outro curso.

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa incrédula. _Bem a sua cara Edward! Não dar valor a coisas realmente importantes_. Uma raiva que eu não queria sentir ganhava vida. Controlei-a porque atrás da raiva viria a decepção e atrás da decepção viria a tristeza.

—Ficar com sua família é perda de tempo para você? — Encarei-o acusadora.

—Não! — Respondeu na defensiva. —Mas você sabe que quanto mais cursos extras eu fizer, melhor para o meu currículo e mais rápido eu termino o curso. — Explicou-se movendo as mãos tensamente.

—Ah, eu tinha esquecido que você vive no futuro. — Espetei com amargura.

Eu devia aproveitar o momento e falar tudo que pensava, mas a minha real implicância não era com os projetos dele, era com a sua atitude.

—Eu não estou te entendendo, Bella. — Ele cerrou os olhos magoado.

—Você não vive o presente. Vive no futuro. —Citei pesarosa. —Espero que o seu futuro seja tão bom como você planeja. Espero que quando chegar lá, você se satisfaça financeiramente, familiarmente e emocionalmente, porque hoje, nada disso é satisfatório para você! — Disse num fôlego só, incapaz de ocultar o ressentimento.

—Por que você está falando isso? — Franziu o cenho e posicionou-se frente a mim. Nem eu sabia como tínhamos chegado àquele assunto. Não entendi o objetivo do meu argumento.

—Não sei. —Suspirei desolada. —Só acho que as pessoas devem deixar o futuro acontecer.

Uma pausa longa de silêncio de fez, e eu me perguntei o que ainda fazia ali. Doía estar lá. Não tínhamos mais assunto. Ele suspirou, pensativo, e passou a mão no cabelo. —Bella, você quer sair comigo hoje à tarde? — Sussurrou hesitantemente.

Enrijeci o corpo como se tivesse uma lâmina me percorrendo e engoli em seco, armando-me para me proteger. Como ele fica três semanas sem me procurar e agora aparece me chamando para sair! É tarde demais!

Respirei fundo, domei minha cólera e respondi calmamente. —Não... Não posso, não quero e não devo.

—Por quê? — _Ele queria mesmo saber?_

—Não posso, porque tenho ensaio pra tocar hoje à noite em uma festa; não quero, porque não temos mais nada, aliás, nunca tivemos! E não devo, porque não vou me permitir iludir novamente. — Disse firme, olhando fixamente para algum ponto na minha chinela. Não olhar para ele era o melhor jeito de me proteger.

—Então tudo bem... —Pareceu um lamento. — Eu já vou... Vem me dar um abraço. — Ele mal falou, segurou meus ombros e me puxou para um abraço forte, sem me deixar pensar.

Meu cérebro gritou alerta_. Ficar assim tão próximo não era tolerável_. _Não sabia quanto tempo poderia resistir_.

—Você vai quando? — Afastei-me do abraço sutilmente.

—Ainda vou confirmar meu nome na internet, mas provavelmente em seis dias.

—Mas você volta daqui a sete meses, né? — Dei mais um passo atrás, indo para zona segura.

—Talvez eu não volte em sete meses também, Bella... —Explicou cauteloso. — Fui indicado pelos professores para assistência política e o pai do Ryan vai ver se me encaixa em um lugar oportuno no Senado... Não sei quando volto. — Esclareceu com o canto do lado puxado num sorriso triste.

Um espasmo atravessou meu estômago, e um soluço ficou preso em minha garganta. Era isso... Por isso ele não veio me ver... Em todo o tempo o que ele queria era me dizer adeus pra sempre.

—Bem, então... — Suspirei, controlando a agitação interior. —Por isso você me chamou... Hoje é a despedida de verdade. — Meu queixo tremeu ao intuir isso. Até àquele instante eu estava presa à mágoa de ter sido rejeitada e não tinha me dado conta de que ele realmente se iria, e que eu não o veria mais tão cedo. Em um ano, se ele voltasse, eu deveria ir para alguma universidade na Califórnia. E, se dependêssemos do destino, não nos veríamos nunca mais.

Esse realmente era o fim.

Na mais deprimente das fantasias tolas, ainda sonhava que ele iria simplesmente me procurar, dizer que enfrentaria tudo para ficar comigo e que nos iríamos ficar juntos para sempre... Mas então descubro que é o fim, que ele em todo momento estava anunciando o fim.

—Sim. — Foi o que ele disse e abaixou a cabeça.

Respirei fundo e esfreguei os braços, com um frio repentino, ainda que tivesse um dia ensolarado. —Então tá, sem traumas... Dê notícia de vez em quando. — Tentei sorrir, bloqueando a dor de transparecer.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele me puxou pela nuca e me abraçou ferozmente, com o coração batendo acelerado em meu rosto. Eu não o abracei de volta. Minha garganta doía, a respiração saía trêmula. Aquilo me massacrava, cortava minha alma. Estar em seus braços pela última vez era matar minha ilusão cruelmente. Eu precisava me libertar de tal escravidão.

—Deixe-me ir... — Pedi tentando me soltar. Ele me apertou mais no abraço.

Eu não queria ser tão fraca assim, mas todo o sentimento era maior que eu. Um soluço abafado irrompeu de minha garganta e as lágrimas guardadas há dias invadiram meu rosto sem minha permissão. Meu corpo tremia de uma maneira insuportável. Eu queria ir embora, mas seus braços pareciam ferro em minha volta.

—Por favor, me solta. — Limpei o rosto e o levantei para olhar em seus olhos. Surpreendi-me quando vi lágrimas ali. Seriam por pena de mim?

—Fique, Bella. — Ele suplicou com a voz cortada e voltou a me abraçar forte, beijando lentamente meu ombro, pescoço, cabelo.

—Edward, pra quê nos torturar mais se no final você acaba dizendo adeus sempre? — Forcei a mão para afastá-lo, mas ele ainda não me soltou.

—Por favor... — Ele implorou. —... Fica aqui comigo. — Sua voz era baixa e angustiada. Deus, o que eu mais queria era ficar... Sempre. Ele continuou, rouco. —Eu não estou pronto pra dizer adeus. — Beijou persuasivo minha bochecha, pálpebras.

—Então para de me dizer adeus! — Alterei o tom.

—Como, Bella? — Suplicou e me abraçou forte de novo, seu corpo todo tremendo.

Ele não muda, concluí. Ele inspira pessimismo e falta de fé. Eu queria que ele me dissesse que eu podia esperá-lo, que um dia ele voltaria. Matava-me saber que ele não acreditava em nós.

Ele passou uns minutos calado, com respirações longas em meu cabelo, enquanto eu mantinha o rosto sob o seu queixo, depois me afastou pelos ombros para falar comigo.

—Bella, por favor, esquece tudo... —Pediu com olhos intensos. — Desculpe-me... Desculpe por sempre dá fora, por ser um inseguro, por não ter consistência, por ter um sentimento ineficaz. —Enumerou pausado. —Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de você mais do que tudo. — Enfatizou com humildade. Fiquei surpresa com a sinceridade e transparência em seus olhos.

—Até quando você precisa de mim. —Pressionei. — Só hoje? — Eu só queria ter esperança.

—Bella... Me dá um tempo... Deixa eu organizar a minha vida... Eu quero você pra sempre... Mas eu não posso te dar nada agora... Nada mudou. — Ele disse novamente inseguro.

—Eu não estou te pedindo nada, Edward. Eu não estou pedindo pra você casar comigo. Só quero convicção. — Murmurei vencida. Em seguida tive uma idéia. —Está na hora do Jasper comer, você quer almoçar aqui? — Apontei para minha casa. Se ele cedesse, era um bom sinal. O orgulho estaria sendo dissipado.

Ele me afastou, aparentemente em dúvida sobre minha mudança repentina de atitude.

—Hoje não, Bella. Seu pai não está em casa. Eu quero ir, mas sinceramente eu me sentiria mal fazendo isso... Entenda-me. — Pediu humilde.

Eu sabia que ele não aceitaria, mas fiquei surpresa com o fato dele dizer que queria ir. Seria alguma mudança? Bom, dessa vez ele tinha razão. Talvez fosse uma situação constrangedora comer na casa de alguém onde não se é aceito.

—Saia comigo mais tarde. — Ele propôs novamente.

—Por quê? Sinceramente eu não vejo o porquê... Não devemos retardar o inevitável. — Expliquei esgotada.

—Eu sei que você não vai entender, mas eu queria ficar mais tempo com você. Saia como minha amiga, deixe-me ficar perto de você. — Pediu carinhoso e persuasivo.

Eu queria jogar novamente na cara dele que ele não veio me ver quando chegou, que não me procurou, e que agora era muito tarde. Todavia minha resistência se esvaía, minha solidez já não existia e tudo que eu queria era estar ali, apertada em seus braços, sem forças e sem vontade de me soltar. Presa a ele não só fisicamente, mas com minha alma e essência ligada a ele.

Era exatamente isso que doía. Por isso ainda tinha que tentar me proteger. —Eu não posso, Edward. — Neguei com um sussurro.

Ele segurou meu rosto nas mãos. —Bella, por favor, mente que ainda me quer. Finja que ainda sou tudo pra você e que ainda acredita em nós... — Suplicou com olhos intensos.

—Será que você não vê que isso só me faz sofrer? A nós dois! Se você quer simplesmente se despedir, é só ir embora. — Disse fugindo do seu olhar. Iria doer muito mais se eu ficasse com ele fingindo estar tudo bem, quando o fim seria o mesmo.

Ele continuou insistindo. —Deixe-me viver essa ilusão só hoje. Deixe-me com a lembrança de que um dia existiu! —Havia quase desespero em seus olhos. E o fato de, pelo menos uma vez, ele insistir por mim, era um agridoce triunfo. Afinal, eu passei uma vida correndo atrás dele.

Eu podia fazer isso por ele, não podia?

—Eu vou. —Decidi serena. Ele teria meu corpo presente, mas eu guardaria meu coração. —Depois que almoçar e me arrumar eu te ligo. — Avisei sem empolgação. —Mas continuo pensando que não é uma boa idéia. — Completei, soltei-me de seus braços com uma sensação estranha de perda, caminhei para casa e virei para fitá-lo novamente. Ele parecia desamparado. Enquanto eu esperava o portão frontal fechar, separando-nos, a aflição de ficar longe dele me invadiu e todos os argumentos mentais para me manter longe entraram em conflito. Eu ainda o queria. Queria lutar por aquela pessoa complexa que aparentemente necessitava de mim, assim como eu dele. Mas o que devia esperar?

—Jasper, seu irmão quer ir almoçar. Se você for almoçar aqui, avisa lá para ele. — Disse enquanto subia as escadas para ir ao meu quarto. Jasper saiu e Alice subiu atrás de mim.

—Que cara é essa, Bella?

—Ele quer sair comigo, mas eu não vejo pra quê... Isso só piora as coisas. — Murmurei indecisa e deitei de bruços em minha cama, a cabeça apoiada no braço.

—Melhora essa cara. Vocês sempre curtiram o momento. É melhor você se permitir ficar feliz enquanto ele estiver aqui. — Ela deitou ao meu lado.

—Vai ser pior quando ele for embora... — Argumentei teimosa.

—Bella, você sempre soube que ele _sempre_ iria, e se saiu muito bem com isso até hoje. O que vocês sentem é muito forte. Você não pode deixar de tentar, ainda mais sabendo que ele gosta de você.

—Mas ele não me ligou quando chegou! — Relutei. —Alice, ele foi injusto com a gente. Perdemos semanas que poderíamos estar juntos e felizes. — Resmunguei chateada, abraçando a boneca que ganhei deles de aniversário de 15 anos.

—Ele dá muito fora, mas desde o começo você já sabia disso! Foi você quem o escolheu.

—Eu só queria que ele fizesse alguma coisa por mim... — Resmunguei, com o coração comprimido.

—Se você olhar bem, ele já fez. — Levantou para ir se arrumar no quarto dela. —Ah! E não precisamos voltar para o ensaio. Desmarquei com Emmett, e ele achou foi bom. Ele está na casa de uns amigos dele.

Com movimentos mecânicos, tomei banho, me arrumei sem ânimo e deitei na cama de novo, querendo ter certeza se era isso mesmo que eu queria. Iria mesmo ficar com ele mais uma tarde, esquecer de tudo, fingir que estávamos juntos e amanhã a vida voltar ao normal? Não era bem o que eu queria.

**Narrado por Edward**

Após almoçarmos, percebi que se passaram mais de uma hora e Bella não ligou. A insegurança me invadiu no momento em que pensei que ela poderia não vir. Assim, ao entrarmos na sorveteria, insisti em pedir a sua presença ligando no seu celular.

—Bella, você está demorando... Você ainda vem? — Perguntei ansioso, com o antebraço apoiado na mesa e a testa descansando na mão.

—Ainda estou pensando... — Sussurrou sem convicção.

Meu desejo era implorar-lhe, ajoelhar-me diante dela, pedir que não me deixasse assim. Dizer que eu queria sentir minha Bella ali novamente, pois aquela estava tão distante... Fria.

—Eu preciso de você... Por favor, vem... — Eu implorei, com receio de sua rejeição. O que eu faria se ela dissesse não? O que seria de mim?

—E por que não me procurou antes... — Murmurou baixinho.

Eu senti a dor na sua voz que pairou sobre mim como uma lâmina cortante dando golpes. Eu não tive palavras. Meu desejo era revelar-lhe o quão fraco sou. Que tomo decisões egoístas procedendo com demasiada precipitação, quando não tenho forças suficientes para levá-las adiante.

—...Você só percebe que precisa de mim quando faltam poucos dias para ir embora? — Ela acusou e suas palavras doíam.

Angustiado, eu queria me abrir, dizer-lhe que me lancei em precipício ao tentar me afastar dela... E agora me sentia caindo em uma cavidade sem fim, onde só seus olhos poderiam salvar-me da angústia que me atormenta. Dizer que sofro, dia após dia esperando que ela ainda me salve, que ainda acredite em nós quando eu mesmo não tenho forças para afirmar.

—Por favor, Bella... Não sei mais como te pedir... Por mim, venha. — Supliquei mais uma vez.

Sabia que tinha milhares de coisas que eu poderia falar para lhe convencer, como por exemplo: que eu precisava de sua força, de sua vida e de sua alegria como de sangue em minhas veias; que sem ela o meu mundo se tornava vazio, sem um fim; que todos os meus objetivos caem por terra quando estamos distantes, pois hoje ela é o motivo principal do meu ponto de mira.

—Tudo bem... Onde vocês estão? — Aceitou enfim, com tristeza na voz.

Meia hora depois elas chegaram, e eu me levantei para recebê-las. Bella, com toda a beleza radiante, mantinha uma sombra triste no olhar. O seu sofrimento caía em mim como um golpe. Não desejava vê-la assim. Era suficiente que só eu sentisse aflição. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, mas somente seu corpo estava presente. Beijei-a várias vezes na testa, passei os braços em seus ombros, mas ela estava apática. Um corpo sem vida.

—Bella, o que quer? — Tentei dissipar o clima tenso.

Ela parecia não estar interessada em nada no cardápio que tinha nas mãos, parecia não olhar para ele. Lembrei que da última vez ela tomou milk shake, então pedi um para ela.

Abracei-a, trazendo-a para mais próximo de mim, depois levantei o seu rosto para fitá-la. —Fica comigo... Volta a ser você... Estou sentindo a sua falta. — Pedi com carinho.

Matava-me aos poucos vê-la assim. Eu queria pedir seu perdão por tanta coisa, principalmente por isso... Por ser negligente com o nosso amor. Ou mesmo por não ser suficientemente forte para deixá-la seguir em frente e ser feliz. Além de tudo, queria pedir perdão por ter descoberto agora que a amava. E era um sentimento tão grande que me levava a ter atos miseravelmente egoístas, inclusive o de obrigá-la a ficar perto de mim, quando não deveria prolongar o sofrimento. Ainda assim, esperava que ela me perdoasse por não ter condições necessárias de manter-me longe, por não ter vigor, por estar debilitado com essa sensibilidade a ela.

—Eu estou aqui, Edward. Era isso que você queria, não? — Olhou-me distante. Eu não respondi.

Nos instantes seguintes, passamos a maioria do tempo calados. O vazio e a dor diminuíam quando ela se encontrava comigo. Só com a sua presença e serenidade meu coração manifesta contentamento e júbilo, enfraquecendo a minha dor como alívio. Por isso lhe implorei que viesse.

Saímos da sorveteria e paramos perto do carro delas. Eu não estava pronto para deixá-la ainda. Eu a queria mais.

Coloquei a minha mão em sua nuca e levantei o seu rosto para apreciá-la. Torturou-me a sua imagem. Tudo fazia mais mal do que eu queria que fizesse.

—Desculpe-me. Eu não queria fazer isso com você. — Eu tinha milhares de coisas para me desculpar, mas o maior motivo eu não me via com firmeza de ânimo de prosseguir... Era tão difícil revelar-lhe o grau de intensidade do meu sentimento. A timidez inveterada me retrai, encadeia e obstrui a faculdade de falar a totalidade de consciência íntima no espaço em mim. E esse é o maior motivo de merecer o seu perdão: amar-lhe demais.

—Desculpar pelo quê? Você não tem culpa de existir. — Sussurrou e tocou pesarosa meu rosto. Os seus dedos deixaram um rastro que me queimaram até a coluna e como raio atingiu meu peito. A sensação de ter sua pele encostada em mim trouxe júbilo a cada célula do meu corpo.

Abracei-a com furiosa ternura, como se me apegasse à vida nos meus últimos minutos de respiração. Ela voltou a falar, com a voz abafada pela minha camisa: Mas eu pensei que você quisesse esquecer tudo por uma tarde. — Murmurou baixinho. —Pensei que era para fingir que está tudo bem. — Adicionou, acolhida em meus braços.

—Não tem como ficar tudo bem com você assim. Você não é a minha Bella. — Beijei-a na testa, prolongando os minutos ao seu lado.—Eu sei que não devo te pedir isso, mas eu sinto falta da minha Bella ousada e cheia de iniciativa. — Afastei-a segurando em sua nuca.

—Eu não vou mais forçar uma situação com você, Edward. —Sussurrou olhando-me nos olhos. — Vou agir como você agia comigo: com pouco caso. Se você sentir vontade de me beijar hoje, beije. Só não espere mais iniciativas.

A principio, fiquei chocado com sua fria sentença. Minha vontade foi dar um passo atrás e deixá-la ir, devido ao receio de deixar-me irresistivelmente dominar por essa paixão que sentia, por esse afeto veemente onde ambos sofríamos danos e prejuízos. Todavia, privar-me desse amor novamente, era errar novamente o caminho.

Determinado, olhei seus lábios, que era tão convidativo e que me atraíam com um sentimento agradável de deleite, e os toquei com os dedos, sentindo a textura. Correntes de saudade e prazer subiram pela pele. Fechei os olhos para sentir a comichão.

Inclinei o rosto, ávido por beijá-la, e encostei meus lábios nos seus, com selinhos persuasivos. Languidamente passeei minha língua em seu lábio inferior, estudando-a, desejando aprofundar o beijo. Entretanto sua postura indolente me impediu de prosseguir.

Frustrado por sua falta de respostas, suspirei e me afastei. Alice propôs de irmos ao cinema, eu rapidamente concordei. Vimos uma sessão retrô do romance _Antes que o dia termine_. Durante o filme, notei lágrimas nos olhos de Bella novamente. Fiquei aflito em ver. Como se já não fosse suficiente a dor contumaz da distância, gradativamente eu sentia partir-me em estilhaços. Sua dor atirava-se a mim, fundindo-se com a minha, matando-me aos poucos. Não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia suportar.

—Não foi uma boa idéia esse filme. — Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ao ver suas lágrimas.

—Não, eu gostei, achei lindo. — Ela sorriu triste, tentando me convencer. —A história foi linda.

—Mas ele morre, então o fim não é tão lindo assim. — Argumentei, sentindo que ela poderia mudar o humor.

—Você não percebeu a mensagem? Ele tinha um dia para ser feliz com a pessoa que ele amava. — Elucidou pensativa. —Um dia para ser feliz. O hoje. — Refletiu enquanto caminhávamos para fora, de mãos dadas. Em silencio chegamos ao seu carro.

—Eu já tenho que ir embora. — Ela avisou e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, amistosamente.

Percebi ali que nosso tempo, a medida arbitrária de duração de instantes, interrompia-se, chegando ao fim. E eu não estava preparado para dizer adeus. Então devia suplicar-lhe que não me deixasse, que me aceitasse: impróprio, desprezível e não merecedor... E que me salvasse com o seu amor.

**Narrado por Bella **

Qualquer um diria que eu não tinha mais motivos para estar triste. Mas eu estava. Minha tristeza era por saber que ele estava tão próximo e que estávamos tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Por saber que queria tocá-lo, queria seu corpo me aquecendo e queria ansiosamente cada beijo que ele depositava no meu rosto. Estava triste por me sentir feliz com cada minuto a mais que passávamos juntos naquela tarde, ainda que isso massacrasse meu orgulho.

—Deixe-me ir, Edward. — Pedi, tentando me soltar do seu abraço de ferro, pois eu ainda tinha que tocar em uma festinha. Ele não afastou.

—Antes sorria pra mim. — Ele levantou meu rosto. Eu sorri desanimada, mas não queria magoá-lo mais com a minha tristeza. Ele me olhou por longos minutos enquanto acariciava minha bochecha com o polegar. —Posso beijar você? — Perguntou cautelosamente. Eu fechei os olhos e deixei que ele entendesse. Ele me beijou ternamente, um beijo sério, tímido, de lábios, convidando...

Meu coração sofrido respondeu e acelerou, movido pela saudade. Desenvolvi o beijo, exigindo mais. Enlacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, suguei seus lábios, acariciei delicadamente sua língua e gemi em sua boca quando ele pressionou meu quadril ao seu. Porém mais cedo do que eu esperava, ele retrocedeu, me beijou levemente e me abraçou forte, sorrindo de minha resposta apaixonada.

—Posso ir com você à sua casa? — Perguntou e acariciou minha nuca com os olhos brilhando do que qualifiquei como triunfo.

Eu estava atordoada por causa do efeito inesperado do beijo. E sua pergunta me deixou mais desorientada. —Pode... Mas...Er, meu pai vai chegar e vai te ver, e... Emmett deve estar lá. — Balbuciei em dúvida se queria realmente que ele fosse. Na atual circunstância, não achava que valia mais a pena enfrentar minha família.

—Eu não vou entrar. — Avisou e segurou meu queixo entre o polegar e indicador. —Não até que eles me convidem. — Afirmou seguramente.

—A casa é minha também. Eu te convido! — Ergui o queixo, rebelde. Eles não poderiam expulsar de lá um convidado meu, se eu levasse.

—Não, Bella, hoje não. Eu te deixo lá, fico um pouco e vou embora. Peça para Alice levar o seu carro e vem comigo. — Ele me pediu, enlaçou minha cintura e nos direcionamos ao local onde Alice estava.

—Hum... Melhoraram a cara! — Jasper insinuou sorrindo, e, sem que eu percebesse, estava sorrindo também.

Ter assistido àquele filme ajudou-me a lembrar que não devemos perder tempo com infelicidades. E o fato de ele estar comigo, insistindo em ficar perto de mim mesmo quando eu estava insípida, mostrava que ele queria uma oportunidade. Além disso, ouvi-lo dizer que vai à minha casa, não se preocupando com o fato do meu pai chegar ou não, entrou em meu coração com um fio de esperança que eu não esperava.

Ele estacionou o carro em frente ao portão, entrei em casa, peguei umas maçãs e voltei para perto dele. Encostei ao seu lado no carro, e ele segurava um souvenir global nas mãos.

—O que é isso? — Apontei o dedo, curiosa. Dentro do souvenir tinha uma miniatura da Casa Branca.

Ele sorriu sem graça. —É seu... Eu trouxe de presente de aniversário. — Entregou com cuidado. —Eu queria ter dar algo que fizesse você se lembrar de mim. Você sabe qual é o meu sonho. Eu queria que você olhasse para ele todos os dias, e... Pensasse em mim. — Disse pausadamente.

—Não precisava, Edward. Mas obrigada. — Apreciei o globo em minhas mãos. O sol de finzinho de tarde refletia um espetáculo de cores dentro dele. —Eu... Achei lindo! — Sorri enternecida, com o humor completamente recuperado.

—Tem outro... É o presente de Natal. — Guardou o que estava na minha mão no banco e pegou outro, escondendo por um segundo nas costas. —Eu não tive coragem de mandar. Você ainda recebe? —Perguntou hesitante. — Eu também trouxe de Washington D.C.. Acho que ele vai significar muito mais para você. —Disse solenemente e me entregou. Era um globo com a miniatura do parque National Mall, o que passamos umas horas antes de voltarmos para o hotel. Dentro tinha umas fotos boiando na água cheia de glitter. Pequenas molduras com nós dois sorrindo e beijando na Capital.

—Que lindo! — Ofeguei e enlacei empolgada seu pescoço.

—Você gosta? —Quis saber ansioso. —Eu queria algo que significasse para nós. E como nós dois temos uma história em parques e jardins, eu achei o ideal. Fiz com as fotos que você mandou para mim. — Ele explicou com expectativa.

—Eu achei lindo! Muito significante. Eu adoro presentes assim, que você tenha o cuidado de personalizar. Obrigada! — Agradeci e fiquei analisando os detalhes. —Se você soubesse como eu adorei! — Comentei como criança abobalhada. Ele sorriu relaxado. Talvez não tivesse o costume de presentear ou tenha ficado preocupado se eu ia gostar ou não.

Bom, estávamos ali, e como ele ficou, o ideal era arrumar um assunto.

—Você vai estagiar? — Perguntei quando ele guardou o globo dentro do carro.

—Não é estágio, é assistência. —Corrigiu orgulhoso. — Em estágio você vai para aprender, em assistência você é indicado quando é útil, tem desempenho. — Esclareceu. Era nítido que ele adorava falar sobre os seus planos. Agradava-me saber que ele conseguia.

—Em que você acha que vai ser útil? — Incitei-o a elaborar. Quanto mais assunto tivéssemos, mais prolongaríamos o momento.

—Bom, redijo discursos; traduzo e falo fluentemente a língua italiana, espanhola e francesa; e conheço História e política. —Enumerou despretensioso. — Além de estudar procedimentos legislativos. Agora preciso de prática. Se começar agora, em pouco tempo serei assessor. Mas não é suficiente para mim, são só os primeiros passos.

Abri a boca admirada com sua certeza quando se referia a Ciências Políticas.

—Mas o que você pretende fazer que eu nunca entendi? Você quer ser senador, presidente, o quê?

—Não. Eu não teria quorum eletivo para nenhum dos dois, afinal, não sou rico nem tenho sobrenome conhecido na política. Meus planos estão nas bases do poder. Em cargos indicados por competência. No Conselho presidencial, por exemplo, ou na Secretaria de Estado, como a Hillary Clinton, que representa o país internacionalmente. Desde que eu componha o Poder Americano, não importo. Posso ser até embaixador. —Explicou sonhador. — Não tenho um esquema traçado dos meios, só creio que posso. E tudo que pode ser sonhado não é impossível... Estou lendo o livro que você me deu, de F. Roosevelt, ele fala sobre algo assim: _É melhor lançar-se à luta em busca do triunfo mesmo expondo-se ao insucesso, que formar fila com os pobres de espírito, que nem usufruem muito nem sofrem muito. _Recitou solenemente.

—Uau, eu tenho certeza que você vai chegar lá! — Apoiei com dois teatrais murrinhos no ar, descontraída.

—Obrigado por acreditar em mim, Bella. — Ele segurou em meu pulso e pôs meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Talvez eu o amasse de verdade, pensei enquanto observava o brilho contente em seus olhos verdes... Sabia o quanto esse sonho dele o afastava de mim, mas torcia sinceramente que ele alcançasse. Quando você abre mão do seu egoísmo para deixar o outro feliz é porque você verdadeiramente o ama.

Ele voltou a dizer. —Você é a única e melhor amiga que eu tenho. — Abraçou-me apertado.

Percebi então que éramos verdadeiramente amigos. Não éramos ligados somente pela paixão que nos consumia, mas nossa relação era embasada em cumplicidade e harmonia. Introspectivo como ele era, nunca confiou em ninguém além de sua mãe. No entanto, ele tinha depositado em mim a sua fé.

Após uns minutos abraçados confortavelmente, percebi o carro do meu pai chegando. Eu afastei-me de um salto. Porém, era tarde demais. Papai já tinha nos visto. Ele nem chegou a estacionar na área interna da propriedade, parou em frente ao portão, desceu do carro e caminhou apressado em nossa direção.

Lembrei instantaneamente das palavras que ele disse na nossa última conversa, quando alertou que não aceitava e que não queria nos ver juntos. Estremeci em pensar vê-lo maltratar Edward novamente. Principalmente nesse momento que estávamos tão unidos.

Ele se aproximou afrouxando a gravata. —Boa noite, Edward. — Cumprimentou sério, e eu lhe lancei um olhar de súplica._ Que ele não fizesse isso que eu estava pensando, que ele não maltratasse alguém tão importante para mim. _

—Boa noite, Sr. Cullen. — Edward o cumprimentou firme, em resposta.

Papai concentrou sua atenção em mim.

—Bella, não quero vocês conversando no meio da rua. Já é noite. — Avisou. Franzi o cenho surpresa. Pelo jeito ele só estava preocupado com as aparências e com minha segurança.

—Já estou indo embora, Sr. Cullen. — Edward se antecipou e pôs a mão na porta do carro.

Eu torci os lábios desgostosa e flagrei meu pai olhando-me atenciosamente.

—Entre, Edward. Ou estacione o carro lá dentro. Só não quero que fiquem aqui fora. — Explicou neutro. Depois de trocarmos olhares surpresos e questionadores, Edward respondeu.

—Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen. Vou estacionar o carro lá dentro. — Respondeu formalmente. Abri a boca em choque, surpresa com a concessão. Era muita mudança para um dia só.

Papai abriu o portão no controle, estacionou na garagem frontal, e Edward seguiu para o estacionamento lateral. Encostamos-nos ao carro novamente.

—Por que você fez isso? — Perguntei ainda surpresa.

—Porque ele me convidou. — Explicou abrindo as mãos no ar. —E porque eu ainda quero ficar perto de você. — Adicionou como se fosse o óbvio.

—Só que nós estamos com um problema. — Torci os lábios em uma careta. —Eu tenho que sair para tocar hoje. — Expus chateada. Já que ele estava aqui, eu queria ficar com ele. Se ficasse a noite toda, conversando, pelo menos, eu ficaria feliz.

—Onde vocês vão tocar? — Ele questionou curioso.

—Numa festinha de fundo de quintal de um amigo do Emmett.

—Mas hoje é segunda! — Comentou admirado.

—Sim, mas é férias e aqui não tem isso. As pessoas fazem festa qualquer dia da semana. — Parei e ponderei minhas opções. —É aniversário, você quer ir? — Propus, embora soubesse a resposta. Além dele não conhecer ninguém, era uma festa de 'riquinho'. Ele não se misturaria nunca.

—Eu tenho que ir para casa. Jasper passou o dia fora. — Argumentou, mas não parecia ter certeza.

—Essa sua desculpa está furada, Edward. Aqui também é a casa dele. Está cheio de coisas dele aqui. — Sorri descontraída, mas eu não queria forçá-lo a nada que ele não quisesse.

—Não sei... — Ele pareceu tentado, o que me deu segurança em insistir.

—Vamos?

—Mas eu não me arrumei. Não tomei banho... — Apontou para a roupa. Pelo menos não tinha dito que não.

—Lá é coisa simples. Você está bem. —Aproximei dele e colei a boca de seu ouvido. —De lá podemos fugir... — Segredei travessa.

Ele sorriu malicioso e pôs a mão na base da minha coluna. —Está de volta! — Aumentou o tom teatralmente. — Minha Bella voltou. — Me puxou contra ele e encostou a testa na minha. —Sendo assim, eu vou. — Dispôs com um sussurro. Dei um selinho em sua boca e sorri. Meu coração aqueceu, já não sentia mais a dor. Permitir-me ficar feliz me devolveu o contentamento habitual.

—Tenho que ir me arrumar. Você quer entrar? — Apontei para dentro.

—Hoje não. Me dá mais um tempinho... — Pediu manhoso. —Eu prefiro ficar aqui no carro ouvindo música, tudo bem? — Ele parecia estar pedindo a minha permissão.

Era melhor não pressioná-lo, decidi com praticidade. Outro dia, talvez. —Tudo bem. Em meia hora eu volto. — Soltei do seu abraço, atravessei o jardim e entrei em casa. Meu pai estava sentado no sofá vendo TV. Eu passei por ele e dei um sorriso enorme em agradecimento. Em resposta, ele me fitou sério, depois balançou a cabeça em negativa. Mesmo assim, subi as escadas correndo e satisfeita.

Se eu tinha só um dia, era melhor ficar feliz. '_Melhor um dia feliz do que vários dias tristes.'__**BB**__. _Recitei, depois lembrei de outro ditado. '_Qualquer felicidade é melhor do que ficar triste por alguém que não se pode ter_.'**BD**

E ele estava aqui. Ele também queria ficar _este dia_ comigo. Ele fazia, enfim, alguma coisa por mim. Não foi isso que eu sempre quis? O amanhã a gente resolvia depois.

Decidida, tomei banho, vesti uma saia cargo verde e uma blusa preta frente única. Em poucos minutos eu estava pronta e fui ao quarto do Emmett.

—Emmett, que horas temos que estar lá? — Perguntei enquanto terminava de arrumar meu cabelo no espelho dele.

—Nove.

—Vou levar os meninos, Edward e Jasper. — Avisei apressada.

—Tudo bem... Eu não quero me intrometer. — Deu de ombros. Eu fiquei desconfiada. De repente as pessoas resolveram baixar a guarda aqui em casa? Estranho.

Desci as escadas, eufórica. Jasper e Alice assistiam clip.

—Gente, vocês não vão se arrumar, não?! — Perguntei já do último degrau.

—Eu vou. Estou só esperando Jasper ir embora. — Alice avisou e levantou do sofá da preguiça.

—Jasper não vai. Eles vão conosco à festa. — Expliquei satisfeita.

—Sério? Edward vai?! — Jasper se empolgou pela primeira vez no dia.

—Siiiim! — Falei alto e abracei-o eufórica, dando pulinhos.

Estava calor, e eu pedi para irmos no meu carro, assim podia baixar a capota. Ele não se importou. Passamos no drive-tru, eu comprei pasteizinhos de banana e maça, e ele um Mcsalada. Eu percebia seu olhar intrigado enquanto eu comia, dirigia e cantava uma música da Britney, lançando sorrisos para ele. Estacionei o meu carro em frente ao lago e terminei de comer.

—Você está com o semblante bem melhor. — Ele comentou e apertou minha bochecha.

—Estou feliz! — Sorri como se fosse o esperado.

—Por quê? —Ele tomava um suco de laranja.

—Porque mesmo que você tenha entrado só no estacionamento, você entrou em minha casa. Então já evoluiu! — Disse com a boca cheia, e ele sorriu.

—Por que isso te deixa feliz? — Perguntou pensativo, ao tempo que comia o frango grelhado naturalmente.

—Por quê? Por soar sério e sair a impressão de ficante de rua. Eu gosto da firmeza que isso traz. — Revelei realizada. —Estou cansada de ações escondidas. Nunca precisamos disso em minha casa. Toda a vida fomos sinceros uns com os outros lá.

Ele ficou calado uns minutos, tempo em que terminávamos de comer.

—Por que seu pai me tratou melhor hoje? — Perguntou meditativo. Deitei-me atravessada, com a cabeça no peito dele.

—Não tenho certeza ainda, mas creio que embora ele não aceite 100%, ele percebe que eu fico bem quando estou com você. —Abri um Kinder Bueno que tinha na bolsa e dividi com ele.

—E você fica? — Me afastou para olhar.

—Ai, Edward, você ainda tem dúvidas? O quê que eu preciso falar mais pra você? Você já é convencido demais! — Fingi indignação.

Ele sorriu divertido. A seguir conversamos assuntos diversos enquanto beijava minha testa, passava os dedos pelo meu rosto, pescoço, braços.

—Por que seu rosto está quente? — Encostou o dorso das mãos no meu rosto.

—Você está tão perguntador hoje. —Gracejei rolando os olhos. —Porque estou com calor, claro.

Continuamos curtindo o céu, o vento, a noite... Estar ali era perfeito. Até o silêncio que pairou alguns instantes no ar não era de distância, era reconfortante. Palavras não eram necessárias para mostrar o quanto precisávamos um do outro.

Depois de um tempo, sem aviso, fechei a capota do carro.

—Não estava com calor, Bella? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender.

—Sim, mas eu quero privacidade. Estou com saudade de você. — Disse com olhar sugestivo, atravessei o banco e sentei-me em seu colo, com cada perna de um lado seu.

Ele retesou, claramente surpreso, mas em seguida pôs as mãos em minha cintura.

—Putz! Eu que estava morrendo de saudade de _VOCÊ_. — Apertou meu quadril com um sorriso malicioso.

—Então me beija logo...

Ele encostou de leve os lábios nos meus, deu selinhos lentos, vagarosos e singelos. Parecia matar a saudade, como se há meses não me beijasse e tivesse todo tempo do mundo.

Impaciente, aprofundei o beijo e inseri a ponta da minha língua, persuadindo-o. Ele segurou nos dentes e acariciou com a sua. Enfiei as mãos em seus cabelos e ditei o ritmo, inserindo mais, o apertando contra minha boca, como um sedento que busca por água.

—_Calma, Bella_... — Me afastou para respirar.

Segurei o seu rosto e beijei cada canto com carinho, cada pedaço, matando a minha saudade antiga. Ele se recuperou e voltou com um beijo cálido, sugando com desespero, apertando minhas costas. Me senti arder, as veias pulsarem e dessa vez foi o meu ar que faltou.

Soltei-me para respirar e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

—Tá difícil hoje... — Ofeguei.

—É a falta. — Seus olhos estavam cheios de desejo. —Senti tanta falta de você. — Afastou meu cabelo e beijou meu pescoço enquanto eu acalmava a respiração.

—Não parecia. Não veio buscar beijos quando chegou. — Eu lembrei, mas não havia mais mágoa. Foi só uma lembrança retrógrada que eu não queria pensar mais.

—Desculpe-me, Bella. Eu fui um covarde, pensei que iria conseguir viver sem...

—Psiu! — Encostei o meu dedo em sua boca e não o deixei terminar. —Não quero conversar agora. Não vamos estragar o clima conversando... Por favor. — Pedi. Conversar sobre nós não tinha ajudado muita coisa ultimamente, então melhor não. Encostei de novo meus lábios nos seus e o beijei calmamente. Eu só queria encerrar o assunto, mas ele estava faminto demais, um beijo calmo não era a sua intenção.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, sugando minha língua, com as mãos descontroladas apertando as minhas costelas, posicionando-me aonde ele queria. Depois massageou meus braços e ombros, ansioso. Eu grunhi, ávida por mais, queimando de desejo. Nosso corpo dava sinal de falta, saudade, precisão, e cada mínimo contato distribuía larva quente, fazendo com que algo em mim clamasse sempre por mais. Mais beijos, mais carícias, mais aperto, mais atrito. Ele acariciou a lateral das minhas pernas, subindo lentamente no joelho, e alcançou a minha coxa, sem soltar-me do beijo molhado.

Os seus dedos deslizavam na pele, indo até a parte descoberta pela saia levantada. Enquanto explorava minha boca com a língua, seu polegar traçou o caminho interno das minhas coxas, subindo lentamente. Eu estava amando a carícia, ansiando por tudo, porém não o permiti avançar mais. Hoje não. E coloquei delicadamente uma mão sobre a sua.

Insistente e faminto, ele grunhiu e colocou as mãos dentro da minha blusa, então acariciou minha cintura e barriga. Eu sorri mentalmente. Homem é sempre homem. Ainda que ele fosse um anjinho retraído, sempre tentava avançar, mesmo que para isso precisasse de consentimento.

Soltei-me de sua boca e encostei os lábios no seu pescoço para respirar. Eu sabia qual a sua intenção com a mão em minha barriga, o polegar já acariciando a parte inferior do meu seio. Alcancei o lóbulo de sua orelha e mordisquei, encorajando-o, a seguir alternei lambidas e mordidinhas até a base do pescoço.

—Vai começar a tortura? — Murmurou, e eu me deixei escapar um pequeno gemido quando sua mão espalmou meu seio por dentro da blusa. Arfei com a sensação de pele a pele e o mordi no ombro.

Ele acariciou num movimento lento de reconhecimento, analisando enquanto beijava meu pescoço. A sensação nova era extasiante. Fazia com que uma ânsia nova crescesse em meu ventre, fazendo-me ofegar e querer mais.

Gemi deliciada e voltei a beijar sua boca, um beijo molhado, quente, até lascivo, lambendo seu lábio, dizendo a ele o que eu queria que ele fizesse comigo no seio. Ele me apertava, com uma mão ainda acariciando leve o meu seio e outra na minha coxa, puxando-me sobre sua excitação.

Olhei em seus olhos, e ele estava com os olhos desfocados, controlando a respiração, então voltou a me beijar, e a outra mão que estava em minha coxa, entrou em minha blusa, acariciando com cuidado. Seu beijo foi ficando mais ansioso e suas duas mãos me apalparam mais firmemente, prendendo o bico nos dedos, apertando-os em suas mãos.

Depois de um tempo, ele direcionou as mãos para o nó em meu pescoço e olhou-me hesitante. —Posso_?_... — Sussurrou em minha boca, mordiscando meus lábios.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, o afastei e desabotoei a sua camisa. Ele se surpreendeu com a minha autorização e desatou o nó da minha blusa lentamente, mas não a deixou cair, ainda receoso. Voltei a beijá-lo, e ele ficou fora de si, com a respirando entrecortada.

A sua indecisão me divertia.

—Fala claramente, Bella, por favor... —Murmurou ofegante enquanto me beijava.

—Quietinho... — Voltei minhas mãos para a sua blusa, desabotoando todo o resto e tirei dele, em seguida passei as mãos em seu abdômen, peito e braços, não me desprendendo do beijo. Ele rosnava um som trêmulo e rouco.

Despudoradamente, desci com os lábios em seu pescoço, mordi o ombro, braço, afastei-me um pouco e passei a língua em seu peito. Sim, eu queria que ele fizesse isso. Sua timidez só o permitia ir até onde eu autorizasse, e esse era um novo passo. Ele se estremeceu, como se estivesse recebendo choques, e eu mordi seu peito. Impaciente, ele cravou os dedos no meu quadril descoberto pela saia que tinha subido para cintura, e me puxou contra ele, atritando sinuosamente nosso corpo.

Novamente, afastei para fitá-lo, e seus olhos queimavam. Vendo a sua dúvida, eu mesma soltei as alças da minha blusa e deixei que caísse, expondo meus seios para ele. Ele não tirou os olhos dos meus olhos, um pouco surpreso.

—Resolveu me enlouquecer de vez? — Murmurou entrecortado e me abraçou, com o rosto encostado em meus seios.

Destemida, levantei o seu queixo e voltei a beijá-lo. Sua respiração estava irregular, e me eu movia instintivamente sobre ele, com o bico do seio roçando em seu peito. Indefeso ante a intimação, ele voltou as mãos suavemente para meus seios. Eu arfava ansiosamente com cada toque, meu corpo regozijava e estremecia. Ele me beijou no queixo, garganta e novamente me afastou com olhar de desamparo ao mesmo tempo de fascínio, enquanto acariciava o bico com as costas das mãos.

Eu já era puro prazer, um prazer novo que eu descobri, que me incendiava. Ele desceu com a boca seguramente pelo pescoço, ombro, beijo de boca aberta, até que alcançou os meus seios com a sua boca. Eu suspendi o ar e sua língua delineou devagar o bico, chupando leve, o que me fez arrepiar, sentindo o fogo e o gelo crescer em meu interior. Eu suspirei e gemi, arqueando o corpo para lhe dar mais acesso, inconscientemente movendo em sua excitação e nos arrancando mais gemidos de deleite. Meus dedos deslizaram em seu cabelo, frenéticos. Ele grunhia em resposta e ficava cada vez mais ansioso, respirando ofegante.

Ele lambeu toda a extensão lentamente, parecia degustar. Se existissem ainda no mundo sensações melhores do que essas, meu corpo não iria agüentar. Ele mordiscou de lado, passeando com a boca por todo o feitio, gemendo rouco. Ele tinha um cuidado terno, como se eu fosse algo precioso e ao mesmo tempo desfrutável.

Meu corpo queimava, eu queria mais, muito mais...

Eu estava inquieta, não sabia exatamente o que queria. Em abandono, apertei sua cabeça, conduzindo-o a abrir mais a boca. Seus suspiros ficaram mais impacientes quando pôs o seio completamente na boca. Eu queria que ele me apertasse, que mordesse forte, que chupasse. Movi novamente sobre ele, em um comando invisível, buscando satisfazer algo desconhecido em meu ventre. Ele gemeu sofrido, lambendo e chupando forte, agora com o auxílio dos dentes. Eu já me sentia muito tonta, vendo estrelinhas... Deus, o que era aquilo? Era tão bom sua boca ávida tão dependente, como se tivesse se alimentando. Fazia-me sentir precisada, desejada, adorada. Um banquete ao faminto.

Minha mente estava enevoando, meus sentidos entorpecia, e eu comecei a tremer. Todavia, cedo demais, antes que eu tivesse satisfeita, ele freou, acalmando as sugadas, mas ainda permaneceu com a boca aberta nos meus seios, sugando o ar pesadamente. Parecia tentar controlar-se de um impulso, então me afastou delicadamente, com os olhos fechados.

Apoiou a testa no meu ombro, e depois de uns segundos, abriu os olhos, sorridente.

—Lindos! —Elogiou e continuou a passar os dedos levemente, concentrado. Eu corei diante do seu olhar aprovador, fiquei surpresa com a minha timidez momentânea. Depois de uma última mordiscada no bico túrgido, ele pegou as alças e as amarrou lentamente, me olhando e sorrindo.

—Algum problema? — Perguntei encabulada.

Ele me abraçou.

—Daqui em diante é demais pra mim. Posso não agüentar, e eu sei que não é o que você quer.

Com o corpo ainda em turbulência, sentei no meu banco, a respiração irregular.

—Obrigada por entender... Er, é novo... Interessante. — Sorri sem jeito em falar no assunto.

—Não é fácil... Também é uma descoberta para mim. — Ele sorriu, passando as mãos no meu cabelo.

—Estamos nos descobrindo juntos... — Comentei embaraçada.

—Sim.

—Por que você nunca teve ninguém assim? — Apontei para nós.

—Em grande parte foi porque eu não quis.

—Mas já chegou perto? — Perguntei com neutralidade.

—Começou com a curiosidade, né? — Vestiu a camisa. —Mas tudo bem, eu não tenho problema em falar isso pra você. Pensa comigo, eu não me interessei por outra mulher desde que eu tinha quinze anos. Com dezessete anos eu não tinha beijado ninguém. — Voltou a tocar o meu rosto. —Então com dezenove anos, a única mulher com quem eu cheguei mais próximo de uma cama foi com você.

—Você ficou a fim de mim desde quando você tinha quinze anos?! — Perguntei sorridente, lembrando o telefonema que ele deu no dia do meu aniversário.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

—Bella, na hora em que você começou a conversar comigo na sua festa de treze anos, eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você.— Disse fervorosamente. —Hoje eu resolvi que ia ser sincero com você, então vou falar tudo. Eu não consigo ter olhos para ninguém além de você. E fico me perguntando se isso é normal. Mas eu nunca conversei com ninguém sobre isso para trocar experiência.— Explicou ansioso. —Acho que não sei conviver com isso.

Eu observei-o pensativa. Cada palavra sua entrava novamente no meu peito e se alojava no meu coração. Droga, eu não devia me iludir fácil, mas vê-lo falar de sentimentos sem pressão deixava-me tão vulnerável. Sorri realizada com a declaração e ficamos algum tempo conversando e ouvindo música.

—Já são quase nove, temos que ir. Você quer dirigir o meu carro? — Ofereci, suspeitando que ele não fosse aceitar.

—Seu pai não brigaria? — Ele perguntou em dúvida.

Se eu mostrasse qualquer receio quanto a isso, ele não iria dirigir nem agora e nem nunca mais. Ele leva esse negócio muito a sério. Pensando assim, desci a capota do carro, saí e dei a volta para sentar no banco do passageiro.

—É sua. — Entreguei a chave-cartão enquanto ainda estava do lado de fora.

Ele parou uns segundos com a chave na mão, mas relaxou e passou para o banco do motorista. _Qual o homem que não tem vontade de dirigir uma Mercedes conversível? _

—Tem certeza que não tem problema? — Sorriu de canto, indeciso, quando enfiou o cartão para leitura.

—Sim, o carro é meu. — Assenti convicta.

Ele ligou o carro e manobrou, parecendo deslumbrado quando o motor roncou mais alto. Depois seguiu pelas ruas cautelosamente, conforme eu instruía. Talvez fosse diferente dirigir o carro da mãe dele, que era 1.0, sem nenhum acessório, e dirigir o meu que era um motor V8 do ano e completo. Tive que segurar o sorriso para não constrangê-lo.

—Edward, eu tenho duas perguntas para te fazer. —Eu disse para distraí-lo.

—Pode fazer. —Relaxou as costas no banco, já familiarizado com o câmbio automático.

—Por que você disse que sabe que nós não somos umas riquinhas mimadas no dia que você ligou e estávamos na sua casa?

Ele sorriu torto e balançou a cabeça, negando-se.

—Fala! —Insisti e pus a mão em sua coxa.

—Bom, eu sempre tive a imagem de pessoas ricas como soberbos e altivos. E vocês não. Parece que nem são ricos.— Explicou sorridente. —Sabe aquele dia na praia que você comeu a minha torta de frango? Ali eu me apaixonei por você novamente. Achei você muito natural. Sabe quando você foi tomar banho de mangueira na casa dos nativos? Eu observei cada movimento seu. Você se portou tão simples quando eu sei que sua casa é de luxo, que você viaja e fica em hotéis cinco estrelas. Mas você não se comporta como rica. E por último, naquele dia que você estava lá em casa, eu perguntei para Jasper se vocês almoçaram lá, e ele disse que a Rose fez macarrão pra vocês. Logo _macarrão_! Só faltava ter sido macarrão com salsisha. Foi? —Perguntou encabulado.

—Seu bobo. —Eu sorri e dei um tapinha em seu braço —Foi macarrão com queijo, molho vermelho e carne moída. Estava muito gostoso. Quase que eu pedi uma _marmitinha_ para trazer para casa. —Comentei brincalhona. — As tias que trabalham aqui em casa cozinham bem, mas tem horas que eu enjôo. Elas inventam demais. Adorei o tempero simples da Rosalie.

—Eu achei interessante vocês terem passado o dia lá e comido na _minha humilde residência_. Isso me fez admirar mais ainda você e sua irmã. — Levantou a mão e acariciou minha nuca. Beijei seu pulso, achando espetacular a maneira como ele se soltava.

—Meu pai nos ensinou a ser simples... Chegamos.

—Seu pai não é tão ruim como eu pensava, Bella. —Disse e estacionou. — Pode ser que eu ainda me dê bem com ele. — Descemos juntos.

—Gostou? — Apontei para o carro, que subia a capota.

—A dona me dá muito mais prazer, mas ele é muito bom. — Sorriu satisfeito e pôs o braço sobre meu ombro.

Chegamos abraçados na festa. Emmett, Alice e Jasper nos esperavam na porta. Falamos com eles e entramos. Emmett foi simpático com Edward, nos apresentou aos seus amigos e foi preparar os instrumentos para começarmos a tocar.

—Você vai ficar aqui enquanto cantamos. — Mostrei um banquinho a Edward. —Quer que eu busque algo para você beber?

—Qualquer coisa. —Sentou.

—Vou buscar cerveja. — Avisei e fui ao bar. Mike estava perto e veio falar comigo. Depois de cumprimentá-lo com um abraço, chamei-o para apresentá-lo a Edward.

—Edward, você vai conhecer hoje formalmente meu amigo, amigo da família. Esse é Mike. — Apontei sorridente para Mike.

—Tudo bem? — Edward estendeu a mão, receptivo.

—Tudo. Você é o filho de uma funcionária do jornal? — Mike perguntou curioso.

—Mike, o nome dele é Edward. — Puxei sua camisa para baixo disfarçadamente, preocupada com o tom de seu comentário.

—Que foi, Bella?! Emmett que me disse que você estava com o irmão do Jasper. — Comentou sem entender o motivo da minha cautela. Talvez eu tivesse exagerado, mas acho que Edward não gostaria da alusão que a pergunta remetia. '_Filha do dono envolvida com filho de funcionária.' _Publicamente pareceria um comentário meio depreciativo e, se ouvido, poderia incitar preconceito...Talvez eu só estivesse preocupada com Edward num mundo diferente do que estava habituado e quisesse protegê-lo de qualquer atitude preconceituosa.

—Tudo bem, Bella. — Edward me olhou e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura possessivamente. —Sou filho da Esme, funcionária do escritório de Forks. — Disse tranquilo.—Você está ensinando bateria para o meu irmão?

—Estava, mas ele agora está aprendendo a tocar baixo com Bella. — Mike respondeu amistoso.

Edward me olhou com olhar de indagação. Mike pediu licença e saiu. Edward me virou de frente para ele e me beijou no queixo. —Você toca tudo, Bella? — Perguntou admirado.

—Nem tudo. — Respondi presunçosa.

—Sou seu fã de carteirinha sabia? — Disse sorridente.

—Está me deixando bem convencida hoje? — Rolei os olhos, divertida.

—Você é a minha vida, Bella. — Me afastou para falar. —Eu preciso te convencer disso pra que você não me deixe sem viver.

—Nossa! Que lindo! Falando abertamente dos seus sentimentos! — O abracei satisfeita.

—Bella, já está na hora. — Alice chamou.

O deixei sentado e fui para o palco improvisado. De lá fiquei o observando. Ele me lançava sorrisos enquanto tocávamos. Emmett tinha comprado uma Fender nova e fazia solos enquanto eu permanecia na base com o teclado. Alice não tinha mais timidez como no começo da banda. Entre nós havia tanta harmonia que só com um olhar sabíamos o arranjo que o outro faria. Depois de uma hora de músicas, percebi Jéssica mais duas amigas perto de Edward e Jasper. Edward bebia, e elas não tiravam os olhos dele. _Carne nova e de primeira. Lindo e com carinha inocente de anjo carente._ Quem não iria querer?

Ele conversava com Jéssica, mas as outras se insinuavam insistentemente para ele, com suas saias de um palmo e decotes chamativos. Eu não estava mais me concentrando nas músicas, queria descer do palco e salvá-lo. Ciúmes não... Só queria livrá-lo dos tipinhos.

Enfim, Emmett deu uma pausa. Desci em direção a Edward, entrei como uma bala entre os cinco e me coloquei entre suas pernas, com os braços em volta do seu pescoço, demostrando que ele era meu.

—Se divertindo, amor? — Dei um beijo estalado em seus lábios. Ele me olhou assustado com a minha reação territorial.

—Sim, sua irmã é legal. — Respondeu e eu olhei de esguelha para Jéssica e suas amigas, com insolência.

A Jéssica era tão despreocupada e voada que não devia ter percebido meu ato possessivo.

—Que isso que está bebendo? — Perguntei ao vê-lo com um copo de drink.

—Sua irmã que trouxe. Acho que é margarita. É doce, experimenta. — Ofereceu e ergueu o copo.

Experimentei e vi que era forte. —Edward, não fica misturando bebida. Você ainda vai pegar estrada. — Alertei-o carinhosamente.

—Eu estou bem, minha Bella. É bem fraquinho. — Bajulou e inesperadamente me puxou para um beijo faminto, abrindo com voracidade a boca na minha. Correspondi, trocando carícias, mas imediatamente percebi que a bebida o tinha alterado. Beijar em público assim não era comum para ele. Soltei-me do beijo devagar.

—É fraquinho, mas você não é acostumado. — Comentei e imediatamente lembrei da segunda pergunta do carro que não fiz. —Edward você estava bêbado no dia do meu aniversário?

—Bêbado não. Eu tinha tomado uma lata de cerveja. — Abraçou-me apertado. —Bella, por favor, não vai de novo, não. Eu já estou morrendo de saudade de você. — Disse dramaticamente. Ele estava tão engraçado. Adorei-o assim, livre e aberto. Mas ele ainda ia pegar a estrada e tinha que parar de beber.

—Daqui a pouco termina. Me espera. — O beijei carinhosamente no rosto e puxei Jasper no canto.

—_Não deixe seu irmão beber mais não. Vocês vão pegar a estrada. — _Cochichei preocupada.

—Para de ser chata, Bella! Ele bêbado está mais legal. Deixa o cara relaxar! Tu quer mandar em todo mundo, é?! — O atentado espetou sorrindo.

Voltei para o palco preocupada em deixar meu anjinho entre os diabinhos. Tocamos mais uma hora de músicas e percebi que Edward sumiu. Falei com Emmett que ia descer e fui atrás dele.

—Jéssica, cadê Edward? — Perguntei logo que a vi.

—Saiu com Jasper. Acho que procuravam um banheiro.

Procurei um banheiro e me informaram que as pessoas estavam usando os banheiros internos da casa. Encontrei um, e estava de porta fechada. Bati ansiosamente na porta.

—Jasper você está aí?

—Sim, o maníaco está mal. — Disse sorrindo.

—Abre! — Pedi, e ele abriu.

Edward estava péssimo, ajoelhado, passando mal. Esperamos ele se recompor, e chamei Jasper para me ajudar a levá-lo para o carro. Ele deitou com a cabeça no vidro até minha casa. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

Chegando em casa, o levamos para a cozinha e preparei uns remédios, deixando-o sentado com a cabeça apoiada na mesa.

—Chegaram cedo. Cadê os outros? — Meu pai pegou um copo com água e olhou em direção ao Edward, assustando-se automaticamente com a figura. —O que ele tem?

—Misturou bebida que não era acostumado.

Edward tomou o antiácido e um remédio para enjôo. Ele estava nocauteado.

—Pai, por favor, deixa eu levá-los em casa. Ele não tem condições de dirigir e Jasper não tem carteira. — Supliquei, preocupada.

—Não, Bella! De jeito nenhum, está tarde! — Negou aborrecido.

—Eu durmo lá, por favor. Ele não tem condições de ir assim. — Passei as mãos nos cabelos do Edward.

Meu pai ficou calado me observando enquanto eu olhava com compaixão para Edward e alisava seu cabelo e rosto.

—Espere aqui. — Papai pediu e saiu.

Será que ele pensava em ir deixá-los em Forks àquela hora da noite? Mas amanhã ele trabalharia. Se ele fosse lá, só voltaria umas quatro da manhã. Coitado, se ele fosse nem iria poder trabalhar. Além disso, iria ficar com raiva de nós dois por isso também.

Minutos depois ele desceu. —Bella, leve ele lá pra cima que ele vai dormir aqui. Eu acabei de ligar para a mãe dele e avisar. — Papai disse calmamente.

—Sério, pai? —Ofeguei aliviada. — Obrigada. — Ele subiu sem responder.

Levei Edward para o meu quarto e Jasper ficou com ele, conduzindo-o até a ducha de água fria. Jasper o ajudou a tomar banho, xingando-o em todo o tempo, mas com bom humor. Eu me arrumei para dormir no quarto de Alice. Até que eu poderia deixá-lo dormir no quarto de hóspedes, mas eu o queria no meu quarto e na minha cama. Jasper o enrolou com a toalha na cintura e o mandou sentar na cama. Edward estava mal e só queria dormir. Lembrei do hotel Crystal, que ele passou a noite com um lençol enrolado na cintura. Sorri... Tive saudade de lá.

Jasper trouxe uma bermuda velha e camiseta sua que mantinha aqui em casa e o vestiu enquanto eu escovava os meus dentes.

—Até parece que você nunca viu ele sem roupa né, Bella! Eu já sei que você dormiu com ele no hotel lá na Capital. Todo mundo lá em casa sabe. — O atentado arreliou brincalhão.

—Eu nunca o vi sem roupa não, viu! — Revidei divertida.

—Hmmm, vocês fazem papai e mamãe no escuro é!? — Sorriu zombador. —Ou meu irmão não gosta de mulher!?

—Ah, eu mato você! — Saí do banheiro para fazer cócegas no garoto. —Seu bobo! A minha vida sexual não te diz respeito. — Olhei para Edward e sorri, enternecida. —Mas você acha mesmo que eu quero vê-lo nu neste estado?! — Fiz careta apontando para toalha e gargalhamos.

Ainda sorrindo, Jasper iria ajudar seu irmão a vestir a camisa. —Deixe-o sem camisa. — Pedi. Era um desperdício deixar tamanha perfeição escondida. Essa imagem ia ficar no meu quarto, e eu precisava gravá-la graficamente.

—Além de tudo é tarada! Coitado do meu irmão. Estou com dó de deixar ele aqui. O quê que você não vai fazer quando eu sair?! — O atentado gracejou.

—Jasper, pelo amor de Deus! Que mente pervertida é essa!? Você estava tão quietinho hoje de manhã! Volta a ficar quietinho vai! — Disse brincando.

—Só se você terminar de novo com o meu irmão. — Ele expôs sério.

—Não foi eu quem terminei com ele. — Expliquei, admirada com a declaração.

—Mas era você quem não queria voltar pra ele. No dia do aniversário dele, ele já queria voltar pra você, você que não quis. — Argumentou.

—E quando a gente termina você fica triste? — Perguntei analítica.

—Bella, eu sei que o que eu vou falar é meio gay, mas eu adoro meu irmão e adoro você. Eu não gosto de ver vocês dois tristes. Vocês ficam muito mal quando estão longe um do outro. Qualquer pessoa a milhas de distância vê o quanto vocês são apaixonados. Você nem imagina o quanto admiro meu irmão, ele é um exemplo pra mim, e eu sinto que ele precisa de você igual de remédio. Então vocês deviam parar com essas frescuras e ficar logo juntos de vez. — Ele disse sério.

Pisquei contente com o que meu irmãozinho disse. Edward precisava de mim e todos viam? Muito bom.

—Jasper, pega escovas de dente novas lá no armário, por favor. Depois você pode ir para o seu quarto que eu fico com ele.

Enquanto ele foi ao armário, sentei na cama e passei creme nos braços do Edward, que estava entre o acordado e o dormindo. Passei creme em seu rosto, analisando cada detalhe. Meus olhos o exploravam. Estava agradecida por ele estar no meu quarto.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e dei beijinhos carinhosos.

—_BELLA! PARA COM ISSO! ELE NÃO TEM CHANCE NEM DE SE DEFENDER_! — Era Jasper importunando novamente.

—Você hoje vai tirar a noite pra me encher o saco é? Vá dormir, vai! Vou usá-lo mesmo, vou aproveitar! —Ralhei. — Tu acha que esse ser humano tem condições de ser usado?! — Olhamos juntos para o quadril de Edward, nos olhamos novamente, depois gargalhamos.

Jasper saiu e me deixou com o meu anjinho doce e difícil de entender, mas que eu dependia como o ar que eu respiro e como o sangue em minhas veias. Eu não devia deixá-lo nunca.

O chamei para escovar os dentes com minha ajuda, ele escovou mole, depois aspergi o meu perfume embaixo do seu braço, no seu peito e no pescoço. Ele ia amanhecer inebriado pelo meu cheiro - sorri.

Dormi no quarto de Alice. Por horas rolei na cama ao lembrar a nova sensação de mais cedo dentro do carro. Meu cérebro em determinados momentos jogava correntes elétricas espalhando por todo o meu corpo a sensação de prazer. Eu tinha que apertar as pernas uma na outra para aliviar a dor no baixo ventre.

Acordei cedo e fui vê-lo. Ele ainda dormia. Arrumei-me rápido, olhei o número das roupas dele e fui ao centro comprar umas roupas, porque as dele estavam sujas, e se eu o quisesse passando o dia comigo, ele tinha que ter roupas limpas. Bom, pelo menos era uma chance de comprar roupas para ele. Ele não ia ter como negar.

Comprei duas peças de calças, duas de blusas e um pacote de cuecas boxer. _Mas por que duas peças de cada, e um pacote de cuecas_? Perguntei-me intrigada. Bom, de repente eu não quisesse mais deixá-lo ir_. _Sorri com o pensamento.

Cheguei ao quarto, e ele ainda dormia profundamente. Desci, peguei suas roupas sujas e pedi que a funcionária as colocasse na máquina, depois peguei as roupas novas e esborrifei amaciante para tirar o cheiro. Preparei uns remédios para enjôo e dor de cabeça, juntei com as roupas novas, a escova de dente e uma maçã, e coloquei na mesinha próxima à cabeceira da cama que ele dormia.

Ao fim, escrevi um bilhete arteiro.

_A nossa noite foi maravilhosa._

_Nunca pensei que pudesse ser assim..._

_...Obrigada._

_Você me completa._

Sorri divertida.

Continua...


	9. capítulo 09- Acidente

**Capítulo - Acidente **

Sorridente, desci, e encontrei assistindo TV Emmett, Jasper e Alice. Joguei-me no sofá para assistir com eles e esperar o tempo passar.

—Bella, por que você deixou a gente tocando sozinho e nem avisou que vinha embora? — Emmett perguntou, aparentemente chateado.

—Porque Edward passava mal. — Expliquei despreocupada.

—E você é médica? — Zombou mal humorado.

Sacudi a cabeça com incredulidade e sorri. Incrível, Emmett dava um passo para frente e dois para trás! Só podia ser bipolar. Ontem mesmo foi cortês com Edward e hoje vem me criticar! Vai entender!

—Dá um tempo, Emmett. Por que essa implicância com Edward? — Perguntei diplomática. Eu não queria brigar. Tinha muitos motivos para estar feliz essa manhã e não ia deixá-lo mudar isso.

—Não é implicância, Bella, é que pra mim nada mudou. Eu continuo não achando _esse lance de vocês _o melhor para você. — Resmungou. Até que eu entendia Emmett, em partes. Em seu lugar, eu também ficaria desconfiada se tivesse uma irmã na mesma situação turbulenta que eu.

—E quem é o melhor para mim? — Questionei tranquila e olhei para Jasper, que não teceu nenhum comentário sobre a discussão e fingia não ouvir.

Sinceramente eu queria ouvir os argumentos de Emmett. Como ele não respondeu, eu me levantei e fui à cozinha.

—Bella, e o que você fez com ele? — Emmett apareceu minutos depois quando eu batia uma vitamina de morando. Ele devia estar preocupado com a nossa amizade de irmãos, isso eu podia entender, mas ele me ofendia quando criticava minhas escolhas.

—Eu o trouxe aqui para casa. Está lá em cima. — Respondi naturalmente e derramei o suco no meu copo, depois sentei-me à mesa.

—O quê?! Ele está aqui?— Perguntou alarmado. — E meu pai sabe disso?

—Sim, foi ele quem falou com a mãe dos meninos avisando que eles iriam dormir aqui.

Emmett ficou me olhando minutos, depois deu um suspiro vencido.

—Sabe que está me devendo uma, né? Odeio tocar sem base. — Mudou de assunto e fez uma cobrança que soou carinhosa.

—Foi uma emergência, você sabe que eu não costumo te deixar na mão. — devolvi o carinho na voz.

—Sabe, Bella, tocar com vocês não é só um compromisso. Quando toco, eu mato a saudade que sinto de vocês por morar na Califórnia. Eu adoro tocar com vocês. Eu poderia tocar para qualquer banda grande e famosa, em qualquer lugar, como tenho tocado às vezes na Califórnia. Mas eu gosto de tocar é com vocês. Mesmo que seja só nas férias, mesmo que seja em festinhas de fundo de quintal, mas é o momento em que eu sinto a nossa família unida, e isso é importante pra mim. Não tem nada mais importância pra mim do que ver minha família sincronizada e feliz. — Explicou.

Suas palavras soaram como cobrança.

—Emmett, foi a primeira vez. — Argumentei novamente.

—É isso! A primeira vez... —Jogou as mãos no ar. — A questão, Bella, é que você fica muito diferente quando está com ele. Deixamos de ser prioridade na sua vida.

Eu não consegui me conter e sorri de sua cobrança bizarra.

—Você está com ciúmes? — Abri a boca cética.

—Não é ciúmes, é preocupação. Com esse cara você tem extremos de irresponsabilidade, de chatice, às vezes de tristeza e depois de felicidade. Eu acho o seu comportamento estranho. Isso que você sente é esquisito. — Concluiu chateado.

—Isso é gostar, Emmett. Você nunca gostou de ninguém e não sabe o que é isso. Gostar é uma falta, uma saudade antiga quando se está longe. É algo que eu não consigo controlar. — Ponderei como expôr algo tão intenso somente com palavras para uma pessoa que não conhece o amor. —A nossa ligação não é só atração. Encaro a gente como duas partes de uma maçã, uma espécie de almas gêmeas, que quando se juntam se completam. É um sentimento único e verdadeiro. Mesmo que tenhamos problemas que nos põe em extremos, somos felizes quando estamos pertos. — Disse pausadamente, tentando solidificar a nossa amizade de irmãos.

Ele me olhava com descrença.

—Bom, Bella, como você disse, eu não sei o que é isso. Na verdade, nem me interesso em saber, porque se for para ficar louco assim, ao ponto de forçar a presença dele aqui quando é óbvio que ele não é bem-vindo, eu prefiro não saber, ou... Prefiro escolher melhor.

—Emmett, dá um tempo! Acho que você é um frustrado por não ter ninguém assim, por não sentir isso por ninguém. Me diz, por que você acha que ele não é uma boa escolha? E por que não gosta dele? — Alterei o tom, esquecendo da minha tentativa de reconquistar a paz.

—Não é que eu não goste dele. Ele pode até ser legal. Vejo o quanto você fica alegre perto dele, quando estão bem. Também acho ele um cara boa pinta e gente boa. O problema são seus outros comportamentos quando vocês estão brigados. — Balançou a cabeça. —Bem, vamos esquecer isso. Não quero mais me intrometer. — Pegou na minha mão e me olhou com carinho. —Eu estou com saudade da minha irmã e amiga. — Disse pausadamente com olhar pidão e carente, depois me deixou só na cozinha.

Sem deixar a conversa me abater, resolvi tentar ter paciência com o meu irmão. Era bem duro não ter uma mãe presente, então tudo que tínhamos era um ao outro. Voltei para a sala e passava um clip da Shakira na TV. Geralmente, não assistimos muita programação normal da TV, então passamos a maioria do tempo assistindo clips. Essa foi a maneira de aprendermos a dançar porque geralmente paramos em frente a TV de 52 polegadas e imitamos a coreografia. Animada, aumentei o som da TV e puxei Jasper e Alice para imitarmos o clip. O _atentado_ parou atrás de nós com a mão no queixo e arqueou a sobrancelha maliciosamente enquanto dançávamos com as mãos no ar na frente dele. Depois ele ficou rolando os olhos e fingiu estar ofegante, quando eu e Alice movíamos os quadris até o chão. O garoto posicionou-se atrás de nós e espelhou com eficácia os movimentos do clip. Rimos, nos soltamos e pulamos com a série de músicas que se seguiu. Com o som alto no home theater, eu não pude perceber que o meu celular tocava insistentemente.

—Oi. — Atendi arfando na pausa de uma música.

—Bella, você pode vir aqui? — Era a voz do Edward, que estava rouca e sem emoção.

Suspirei. Ele dormira em minha casa e estava lá!Lembrei sorridente. E eu ia passar um dia todinho com ele, aliás, meio dia, pois já passava de uma da tarde. Mesmo assim era perfeito ter a continuação do meu _dia_ de felicidade.

—Tudo bem, estou indo. — Fui a cozinha preparar um suco, frutas, pão e água. Ele iria precisar de muita água para hidratar.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, assustei com o seu semblante. Tinha sinais de mau-humor, dor e ressaca no seu semblante.

—Como vai? — Dei um sorriso tímido e fui ao seu encontro, deixando antes a bandeja de lanches no criado.

Ele estendeu as mãos defensivamente para conter o meu abraço.

—Ai, Bella, vem devagar que minha cabeça está latejando. — Sussurrou com uma careta.

—Era docinho, né? — Lembrei com maldosa ironia. Ele ignorou a brincadeira. —Não quis tomar o remédio que eu deixei ali, não? — Perguntei apontando para o remédio no criado, onde aparentemente ele não tinha tocado.

Em silêncio, ele esticou o braço e pegou, encontrando e lendo o bilhete que eu havia deixado. Eu vi nitidamente as mudanças em seu rosto, primeiro surpresa, depois dúvida, então horror. Ele tomou o remédio e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro lentamente, enquanto me olhava inexpressivo.

—Vou lá fora ver se eu acho um chinelo para você. — Avisei e saí pensando no bilhete. Será que ele ia levar a sério a brincadeira? Será que ele ia perguntar? Bom, sua cautela em não confrontar e sua timidez iria atrasar o assunto ao máximo. Então eu podia me divertir.

Quando voltei minutos depois ele já tinha levantado e estava olhando congelado as duas peças de roupas que eu tinha deixado para ele.

—Bella, como entrei aqui? — Perguntou confuso.

Sorri travessa. —Chegamos tarde e subimos. — Respondi naturalmente e me aproximei dele, o abraçando.

Ele não reagiu, ainda distraído, com a concentração de quem montava um quebra cabeça.

—Como vou sair? — Perguntou tenso.

—Só está em casa Alice e Jasper, e eles sabem que você dormiu comigo, aliás... — Olhei para ele com olhar de acusação —...O Jasper sabe de tudo, né? Só que ele pensa que nós _dormimos_ juntos _também_ no Crystal. Foi você quem contou para eles? — Fingi indignação.

Eu já me divertia com a expressão defensiva no rosto dele.

—Eu comentei com a minha mãe que você foi lá e que dormimos no hotel, mas não nesse sentido que ele disse. — Justificou sem jeito.

—Ah! Pois aqui eu _dormi_ muito melhor. — Insinuei sonhadora. —Você não se lembra da _nossa noite_? — perguntei maliciosa e dei meu melhor olhar sexy. —Nossa, foi muito boa. — Me abanei com as mãos fingindo calor e suspirei.

Ele me olhou por uns minutos, me estudando.

—Pouca coisa... — Abaixou o olhar escondendo a frustração e a dúvida

Eu segurei o riso. Se eu sorrisse iria estragar toda a brincadeira. —Faz assim: toma um banho e veste essas roupas que eu deixei ali, que daqui a pouco eu venho te lembrar como foi a nossa noite. — Pisquei, dei um beijo em seu rosto e saí.

Quando voltei, ele estava em pé de costas para a porta, olhando o quarto. Notou que eu cheguei e veio ao meu encontro para um abraço.

—Ah, agora você acordou! — Disse e o enchi de beijos alegres. —Tem como tirar a camisa? — Abri os primeiros botões e beijei o seu pescoço.

Ele sorriu e me puxou para a cama, me deitando de lado com ele, sem tirar a camisa. Parecia tenso.

—Bella... Me conta como foi a noite para você. — Pediu gentilmente, acariciando meu rosto.

Rá! Ele estava preocupado se eu gostei ou não? Eu ainda ia me divertir muito com essa história.

—Nossa! Foi demais. Foi tão bom que mesmo depois que fui dormir ainda senti as mesmas sensações por todo o meu corpo, a noite toda. Nunca pensei que fosse assim. Eu me sinto realizada. — Expliquei com ar de felicidade. Ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado. —E pra você? Como foi? — Perguntei esperançosa de que ele revelasse que não se lembrava.

—Ah, Bella, pra mim só importa você, estar com você. Independente do que a gente faça, é perfeito. — Respondeu e me apertou no abraço. Esperto. Ele se saiu muito bem dessa. Não mentiu, nem desmentiu.

Soltei-me do seu abraço. —Fica aqui que eu vou lá embaixo buscar comida para nós. Eu não almocei ainda.

—Você está tão inquieta hoje. Vai ficar subindo e descendo o dia todo é? — Questionou com um sorriso.

—Temos que comer... Guardar energias porque vamos ficar trancados aqui no quarto o dia todo. — Sorri insinuante.

—Vou ser o encarcerado hoje? — Sorriu em meus lábios.

—Vai. Posso até te amarrar na cama e usar chicote. — Sorri maliciosamente. Ele iria surtar com as minhas brincadeiras.

—O seu pijama é lindo. Dormiu com ele? — Mudou de assunto bruscamente, enquanto tocava no meu pijama de ursinhos.

—Não, eu dormi sem nada. Não lembra? — Provoquei.

—Não prestei atenção. — Torceu os lábios, frustrado, querendo fugir do assunto.

—É, acho que você estava preocupado com outras coisas além da roupa que eu estava. — Sorri travessa, e ele não sorriu de volta.

Ele devia se entregar logo, dizer que não se lembrava, assim a brincadeira perderia a graça e eu me entregaria. Mas a sua dúvida tentando buscar em suas memórias a lembrança da noite passada me divertia. Então eu iria prolongar meu prazer.

—Feche os olhos que eu vou trocar de roupa. — Pedi, levantei e parei em frente ao closet. —Aliás, não precisa fechar. Pra quem me viu sem nada a noite toda, umas pecinhas não significam nada. — Tirei o pijama e desfilei pelo quarto de conjunto de algodão branco. —Acho melhor tomar um banho, quer vir? — Sorri. Ele estava sério e com um pouco de nervosismo. —Nossa, você está muito indeciso hoje, nem parece o mesmo de ontem à noite!

Escolhi um conjunto de calcinha e top vermelho de algodão com bolinhas brancas e me direcionei ao banho. Quando saí, passei creme no corpo e passeei de calcinha e top pelo quarto, despreocupada. Ele acompanhava todos os meus passos sem tirar os olhos sérios de mim, mas não falava nada.

Vesti um vestido justo, manguinha japonesa, de botão, bege, acima do joelho, e pulei na cama, o abraçando. Ele me deitou no seu braço e me afastou para olhar-me.

—Já te disse que você é linda? — Pegou em meu rosto, com bom humor.

—Não lembro. — Coloquei um dedo na testa e fingi buscar a lembrança na memória.

—Você é linda, linda, linda. — Beijou várias vezes o meu rosto.

Ele estava tornando o meu dia inimaginavelmente melhor. Tê-lo em minha cama, alegre e carinhoso era algo além da minha imaginação. Ele passou as mãos dramaticamente no meu pescoço, ombros, costas, cintura, quadril, lateral da coxa e me apertou a ele. —Já disse que tem um corpo perfeito? Sem tirar nem colocar? — Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

—Já... A noite toda, mas não exatamente com essas palavras. — Sorri maldosa, e ele retesou sem graça. Falar da noite passada o colocava tenso.

Alguém bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar. —Acordou, _bela adormecida_!? — Jasper brincou com o irmão, ao lado de Alice.

—Não. Ainda estou dormindo! — Edward revirou os olhos e sorriu.

Com a intenção de trocar informações com o olhar, encarei Jasper e apontei para Edward. —A roupa do Jasper ficou ótima em você, Edward. — Olhei de volta para Jasper para ver se ele entendia.

Se Edward descobrisse que eu tinha comprado roupas para ele, iria ter um surto de ira que poderia estragar o nosso _único _dia.

—Ficou mesmo, Edward. — O garoto entendeu. Ele era esperto, conhecia o irmão que tinha.

—É, serviu direitinho. —Edward concordou. — Eu nunca tinha visto essa aqui, Jasper. — Olhou a marca da camisa. Guess. Com certeza ficou tentando associar a marca ao preço.

—Foi a Bella quem me deu. —Jasper explicou rapidamente. —Mas como eu emagreci muito esses dias, elas não servem mais em mim. Se quiser, pode pegá-las para você. — Apontou desinteressado para a roupa. Menino inteligente, lindo, fofo. Ele foi demais, tinha que agradecê-lo por essa depois.

Edward me olhou por uns segundos desconfiado, e eu desviei o olhar para unha, tensa.

—Obrigado, Jasper. Eu vou aceitar. São bonitas.— Respondeu e voltou a me abraçar.

—Você comeu alguma fruta? —Eu perguntei para desviar o assunto. — Você tem que beber muita água.

—Eu comi uma maçã e estou bebendo bastante água. Mais alguma coisa? — Arqueou a sobrancelha brincalhão.

—Quer almoçar aqui no quarto ou vai descer?

—Não, não precisa trazer almoço. Não estou muito bem. Pode almoçar lá embaixo mesmo porque não quero sentir o cheiro de comida.

—Tudo bem. Então não saia daqui. Vocês dois fiquem aqui com ele. — Disse e me direcionei a porta para sair. —Jasper, faz favor. — Chamei o garoto e o esperei perto da escada antes de descer. —Não fala nada para ele sobre ontem à noite. — Sussurrei.

—Por quê? — Perguntou desconfiado.

—Estou brincando com ele. Uma mentirinha. — Ri dissimulada. Ele entendeu facilmente.

Almocei rápido o frango xadrez e salada que dona Janice fez, depois voltei para o quarto com um suco na mão. Jasper e Alice ainda estavam lá. —Quer ver um filme? — Perguntei enquanto escolhia alguns no armário, após ter escovado os dentes.

—Acho melhor deixar os pombinhos, Jasper. — Alice sugeriu e o puxou para sair.

—Não façam barulho, viu?!— Jasper insinuou maliciosamente. —Temos crianças em casa!

—Tampe os ouvidos! — Dei de ombros.

Ele começou a passar a mão no próprio corpo, imitando som de gemidos. —Hum, Ai, mais, mais.

Joguei o travesseiro nele, e ele acompanhou Alice que já estava fora do quarto, rindo de suas palhaçadas.

—E não nos incomodem! — Gritei, com um sorriso dramático e tranquei a porta, depois voltei com um olhar quente para Edward. Ele arregalou os olhos tenso.

Ainda sorrindo, pus o filme no DVD e deitei. Ele deitou de lado e pôs as pernas sobre mim, beijando vez ou outra castamente meu rosto. O filme era um romance, mas ele não pareceu prestar atenção. Sua concentração estava nos meus ombros, pescoço.

Qualquer casal de ficantes ou namorados normal iria aproveitar que estava sozinho e com as portas trancadas para dar uns amassos. E, ele, pelo contrário, estava bem cauteloso. Totalmente incompreensível.

—Gostou do filme? — Perguntei e virei para olhá-lo. Ele não respondeu. —Onde está essa cabecinha aí, hein!?

—Seu quarto é lindo. —Desviou da pergunta. — Você gostou desta boneca? — Apontou para o presente que a família dele me deu no meu aniversário de 15 anos.

—Sim, adorei. Morro de ciúmes dela.

—Eu a escolhi porque a achei parecida com você. Olhos da cor de mel Karo, cílios grandes, cabelos chocolate. Não chega perto da sua beleza, mas lembra você. — Disse tocando o meu rosto com os dedos, mas seu olhar continuava distante, parecia preocupado. —Tenho que ligar para a minha mãe. — Disse e pegou seu celular.

Ih! Acabou minha brincadeira. Esme com certeza iria chamar a atenção dele por ter bebido e ter dormido fora.

—Tá bom, enquanto você liga, vou preparar alguma para você comer. São quatro horas e você tem que comer algo com sustância. — Levantei e saí do quarto.

Pedi à cozinheira que fritasse um bife e batata enquanto eu esquentava o restante da comida no microondas.

—Prontinho! Seu almoço. — Entreguei o prato a ele. —Ligou para Esme?

—Sim. — Sentou na beira da cama e começou a comer.

—O que ela disse? — Perguntei casualmente.

—Para eu não ir embora tarde.

Hmmm, ele não parecia ter descoberto.

—Vamos sair? —Propus.

—Para onde?

—Para um lugar onde possamos ficar mais a vontade, sem Jasper pra encher o saco. — Pisquei insinuante. Ele não pareceu gostar da idéia e fingiu não perceber as minhas intenções, ficando calado, estranho e pensativo.

—Prefiro ir ao parque. Estou a fim de passar o restante da tarde descansando. Ainda estou meio de ressaca. — Parecia querer evitar ficar sozinho comigo.

Ele terminou de almoçar, escovou os dentes com a escova nova que dei, e vestiu sua jaqueta. Eu pus uma bolsa de lona no braço, vesti um cardigã curto e saímos a pé para o parque, porque ele não quis ir de carro. Chegando ao parque, eu estendi a esteira no chão e deitamos, eu no braço dele.

—Bella, me fala o que você sente por mim. — Edward pediu enquanto passava as mãos no meu rosto.

—Como assim? — Eu já tinha dito o que sentia por ele milhões de vezes. Será que ele queria uma reafirmação?

—Ah, eu queria saber como é para você estar comigo. — Explicou.

—É a melhor coisa do mundo! Quando você me toca, me sinto fora de mim. É como se eu estivesse incompleta o tempo todo e quando estamos juntos tudo se encaixa em seu perfeito lugar.

—Você já sentiu isso por alguém? — Indagou pensativo.

Não sei como ele ainda pode ter dúvidas. Eu sempre deixo isso tão claro! Talvez ele esteja rodeando para saber se até a noite passada eu ainda era inexperiente. Mas para estar em dúvida, só não confiando em mim. Ontem mesmo eu avisei que estávamos nos descobrindo juntos! Pode ser que ele esteja tão preocupado com alguma coisa que não esteja raciocinando direito. E talvez ele quisesse mais informações sobre nossa suposta primeira noite e não queria perguntar diretamente.

—Não, Edward. Vou falar novamente. — Mudei o corpo para encará-lo. —Só beijei de verdade uma pessoa na minha vida. Só permiti que me tocasse uma pessoa em minha vida, e essa pessoa é você. — Disse incisiva. —Mas e você? — Pus a mão em sua barriga por dentro da camisa, e ele a segurou. —Estava se guardando esse tempo todo para alguém? Você fala que só enxerga a mim, só que todos sabem que com homens não tem isso. Geralmente agem com o corpo, não com sentimentos.

—Eu nunca planejei nada. Sempre deixei a vida seguir seu curso. Também nunca fui ansioso com relação a isso. — Respondeu obviamente frustrado por supostamente ter tido a primeira vez e não lembrar. Ele ficou longos minutos calado. Parecia estar ensaiando alguma pergunta e tomando coragem para perguntar.

—Edward, por que você me perguntou isso? — O incitei a desenvolver.

—Hmmm, você usa algum método preventivo?

Nossa, enfim! Como ele deu voltas! Pelo jeito era essa a preocupação que o oprimia.

—Não, nunca precisei até hoje. — Informei despreocupada.

—Sabe, Bella, acho que a pior coisa que aconteceu na vida dos meus pais foi terem filhos muito novos. Aliás, na vida dos nossos pais.

Com um ficante que usava meias palavras, eu tinha que adivinhar o que ele queria dizer... E nas entrelinhas de seu comentário li que ele queria saber se foi precavido, mas não tinha coragem de admitir que não lembrava.

—Eu não acho isso. —Eu não iria aliviar para ele. — Nem meu pai pensa assim. E quer saber? Eu não ligaria de ter filhos cedo. Eu posso criá-los! — Arreliei, divertida. Tive que travar os denter para não sorrir. —Além de tudo, meu pai adora criança, e a criança mais nova lá de casa hoje é Alice. Não vejo porque não dá um netinho para ele. Com certeza ele ficaria feliz.

Ele enrijeceu tenso. Parecia receoso em ter filhos.

—Bella, você não tem medo de ter filhos? — Juntou as sobrancelhas horrorizado.

—Eu não! — Sacudi a cabeça em negativa. —Eu gosto de criança, e se fosse nossa então, eu iria adorar! — Aumentei o tom empolgada. —Já pensou se nós não tivéssemos nascido? —Defendi teatralmente. — Eu gosto tanto de ter nascido. Ainda bem que na época dos nossos pais não existia a pílula do dia seguinte. Eu não teria coragem nunca de tomá-la. — Arregalei os olhos para enfatizar. —Sabe, eu tenho tanta dó do espermatozóide. Já é tão difícil para o coitado fecundar o óvulo, depois de fecundar ainda tem que contar com a sorte para a gravidez seguir. — Dramatizei condoída. —As chances de não dar certo são imensas, tadinhos. Sabe o que eu penso? Se alguém engravidou é porque tinha que engravidar. Vai ver o bebê tem uma missão, já que ele conseguiu alcançar o útero, ser gerado e nascer. —Minha idéia não era completamente essa, mas tinha um pouco de verdade. Continuei. —Já pensou se sua mãe não tivesse tido você? Ela não seria tão feliz, pois você é a alegria e o orgulho dela. —Bajulei. —Eu também não me sentiria tão completa como estou hoje. Por isso eu nunca interromperia uma gravidez. — Concluí.

A expressão de pavor dele era hilária. Seu semblante estava pálido e tenso. Se ele admitisse que não se lembrava, eu parava de torturar. Enquanto isso iria continuar a diversão.

—Se você ficasse grávida, iria querer casar? — Perguntou com uma máscara de calma, mas sua voz era nervosa.

Franzi o cenho completamente perdida com a pergunta por trás da frase. Ele estava com medo de quê exatamente? Da gravidez, do casamento, do compromisso ou de não lembrar sua primeira vez?

—Se fosse de você eu te obrigaria a casar comigo! — Disse séria e o abracei. Ele não me abraçou de volta. Resolvi provocar só mais um pouquinho.

—Você teria coragem de me pedir para interromper uma gravidez? — Perguntei e quase me arrependi com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Ele me afastou e sentou, aparentemente tentando manter a calma. Eu o espelhei. Ele pegou o meu rosto e me fitou por longos segundos. —Bella, eu tenho planos de futuro, e no meu futuro imediato uma criança não caberia. Eu fui um filho sem a presença do pai. Não quero fazer o mesmo com o meu filho. Eu quero estar presente na vida dele, em todas as épocas de sua vida, então ele tem que nascer em uma época apropriada... E se fosse hoje, eu não saberia o que fazer. — Respondeu pausado e objetivo. Suspirei encantada com a resposta. Ele era perfeito e responsável. Queria planejar isso também.

O sol tímido da tarde já se escondia e as famílias presentes no parque se recolhiam. Aproveitei o vazio e inclinei para beijá-lo. Ajoelhei mais próxima e segurei seu rosto, disposta a aprofundar o beijo. Ele correspondeu cauteloso, me contendo levemente.

—O que te preocupa, Edward? — Inquiri séria.

—Estou com medo... — Murmurou e abaixou o olhar, beijando as costas da minha mão.

—De quê? — Incitei-o.

—Da noite passada... Estou com medo de afetar o nosso futuro.

—Como? — Forcei. Ele tinha que aprender a falar abertamente comigo.

—De você engravidar. — Admitiu com um sussurro.

Instantaneamente comecei a rir com o rosto em seu peito, cansada da brincadeira.

—Por que você não admite logo que não se lembra de nada, Edward? Já teria perdido a graça e eu teria confessado.

—O que você teria confessado? — Perguntou desconfiado.

—Que não aconteceu nada, seu bobinho. Você chegou à minha casa tão bêbado que Jasper teve que te dar um banho. Conclusão: estamos na mesma. Nada de primeira vez e nada de gravidez.— Expliquei e deitei novamente na esteira. —Seria horrível se tivesse acontecido e você não lembrasse, viu! — Acusei fingindo chateação. —Então, se eu fosse você evitaria beber daqui pra frente. — Sorri insinuante.

—O que quer dizer? — Ele deitou e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura, sorrindo matreiro.

—Você entendeu. — Pisquei, e ele encostou o nariz em meu rosto. —Mas, me responde, anjinho, o que estava te preocupando mais: opção A, o fato de não se lembrar da sua suposta noite de amor; B, o fato de não saber se usou ou não preservativo; C, o risco de uma suporta gravidez atrapalhar seus planos de futuro ou D, ser obrigado a casar comigo por ter tirado minha virtude? — Dramatizei brincalhona.

—Item A, B e C. — Respondeu rápido.

_Hmmm, ele não tinha problema em casar comigo?!_

Enfiei os dedos em sua nuca e enrosquei minha perna dentro da dele.

—Olha, Edward, eu não quero atrapalhar o seu futuro em nada, embora eu saiba que ainda vou sofrer pela distância que nos separa e pelo rumo que podemos escolher. Sei que há um grande extremo entre o seu sonho e a nossa realidade, mas eu acredito em você. Sei que você vai alcançar. — Parei para organizar as idéias. — E se existir amanhã para nós dois, pode deixar que eu vou me precaver contra imprevistos. Eu não quero que você seja ligado a mim pela obrigação que um filho traz. Quero que seja por sentimentos, por amor. E eu sei que se continuarmos como estamos não vai demorar muito para sermos íntimos... O que eu espero para isso é não continuar tendo tanta insegurança com relação a você. — Travei a mandíbula arrependida por ter deixado escapar minha vulnerabilidade.

—Bella, eu não estou te cobrando nada, não se sinta pressionada. — Alisou o meu rosto.

—Eu sei. Mas é um caminho inevitável.

Nos abraçamos em silêncio, depois ele olhou no relógio do celular.

—Tenho que ir embora. Já é noite. — Avisou e me deu um selinho.

—Tudo bem, mas antes me beija de verdade, por favor, agora que está mais relaxado. — Exigi.

—Você é uma beijoqueira. — Acusou e roçou meus lábios, acariciando com o polegar minha bochecha.

—Você gosta. — Fechei os olhos e arqueei contra ele.

—É o que me fascina desde o dia em que te conheci. — Murmurou mordiscando meu lábio.

—Adoro beijar você. — Insinuei minha língua em sua boca, sendo recebida com sugadas carinhosas. Movi meu corpo para cima dele, sentei nele com os joelhos apoiados no chão e apertei o beijo, curtindo a perfeição de seus lábios movendo-se contra o meu. Novamente o nosso corpo respondeu. O dele tenso sob mim. O meu cheio de calor e ansiedade em zonas profundas. Minhas mãos se prenderam em seus cabelos, e ele pressionou meu quadril, suspirando, buscando ar em minha boca.

Eu desejei não ter futuro, planos, não ter caminhos traçados a seguir. Queria que fosse só eu e ele.

Uma mão escorregou para o botão do meu vestido, a outra me puxava contra seu corpo excitado, desesperadamente. Ele abriu alguns botões de cima para baixo e espalmou meu seio, por cima do sutiã, no mesmo instante que deslizava sua língua em minha boca. Com a outra mão ele levantou a barra do meu vestido e acariciou a pele da coxa a nádega.

—Acho que é melhor irmos embora. —Ofegou. —Ficou muito escuro aqui e ultimamente não tenho conseguido me controlar. — Lamentou agora com o polegar deslizando na lateral da minha calcinha.

—Não se controle. — Murmurei deliciada e voltei a beijá-lo. Ele deu pequenos gemidos rendidos, estremecia quando eu me movia sutilmente e se mostrava torturado.

—Você só fala isso pra se divertir. Eu já conheço você. — Acusou, me beijou uma última vez, depois me afastou abruptamente. —Mas eu não vou mais te permitir brincar... Não é você quem sofre de dor depois das sessões torturas! — Sorriu maldoso.

—Como assim? O que vai fazer? — Perguntei curiosa.

—Só me precaver de suas brincadeiras. — Deitou-me ao seu lado, me abraçou e beijou meu rosto castamente.

Eu não entendi muito bem ao que ele se referia, e seus olhos ainda brilhavam enquanto ele fechava os botões. Ele acalmou a respiração e abraçou minha cabeça ao seu peito.

—Sabia que foi Carlisle quem ligou para Esme avisando que vocês iam ficar lá em casa? — Comentei após uns minutos desacelerando as batidas do nosso coração.

—Interessante... As coisas estão mudando.

—Meu pai percebe que eu gosto de você. Ele pode estar sendo um pouco duro em aceitar completamente, mas ele não quer me ver infeliz.

—Você esta tentando me amarrar de todos os lados, hein! — Sorriu.

—Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Se você não quiser ficar amarrado, não vai ficar.

Ele me segurou com mais força contra o peito, beijando o meu cabelo. Eu pressionei meus lábios em seu pescoço várias vezes.

—Bella, eu já estou preso a você. — Sussurrou em meu ouvido. —Só você quem não percebeu isso ainda.

—Então dorme aqui em casa. — Pedi.

—Não, Bella! Isso já é excesso, um abuso. — Negou, mas afastou meu rosto sorrindo. —Por que resolveu me aprisionar agora?

—Porque toda vez que você vai embora, eu perco as esperanças de te ver novamente, então quero te prender aqui perto de mim pra ver se _o dia_ não termina. — Resmunguei triste. —Sabe, quando você está longe de mim, quer mandar em si mesmo, esquece que eu sou dona de você. — Fiz bico.

—Eu não pretendo mais me afastar de você, a não ser que queira se afastar de mim. — Disse com a voz doce.

—Você fala isso agora. Amanhã... Aliás, vamos parar de falar nesse assunto de novo, daqui a pouco estragamos o dia. — Abracei sua cintura forte. —Eu adorei você ter ficado ontem e hoje, deu para matar dois meses de saudade. Porém você ainda está me devendo um mês. Se você dormisse lá em casa hoje quitaria a sua dívida passada comigo.

Não acreditava que ele realmente fosse dormir, só estava brincando, torcendo para que esse dia não acabasse. Não sabia o que esperar do dia seguinte. Também não tinha forças para cobrar.

—E o que você falaria para o seu pai? — Argumentou tentando me dissuadir.

Realmente eu não teria o que falar. Não tinha que explicação dar sobre nós dois para o meu pai, quando Edward não me passa segurança. Essa dúvida quanto ao nosso futuro me mata, principalmente quando temos que nos despedir.

Antes que eu tivesse a resposta, meu telefone tocou e sentei para atender. Era ligação de casa.

—Oi.

—Bella, Jasper se machucou, está sangrando muito e não está estancando. Eu estou preocupada porque ele está ficando pálido. — Alice disse em um fôlego só, desesperada.

Diluí a informação lentamente, aos poucos entrando em choque. A lembrança da consulta que fui com Jasper se repetiu no meu cérebro, onde o médico disse que ele não tinha coagulação imediata. Arfei, em pânico, pois um simples corte poderia levar Jasper à hemorragia.

—BELLA! —Alice gritou do outro lado da linha. — Fala alguma coisa.

Edward sentou curioso.

—Já tentou torniquete? — Perguntei tentando soar prática.

—Sim! Mas não para! Já tem uns minutos que estou tentando parar, mas está jorrando. Não tem ninguém aqui em casa para me ajudar. Todos os empregados foram embora.

—Onde foi? Como foi? — O ar era denso e pesado, minhas mãos tremiam.

—Ele foi escorregar no corrimão da escada, desequilibrou e bateu a perna em um vaso perto da escada, cortando atrás do joelho.— Explicou ansiosa. —O que eu faço?!

—Que foi, Bella? — Edward perguntou, ao ver a minha tensão.

Eu estava à beira do pânico, mas tinha que ser objetiva e agir com calma. Alice teria que mover Jasper de casa porque não teríamos tempo de nos locomover até lá. E se eu não controlasse o pânico, Edward entraria em colapso ao saber o verdadeiro estado do irmão.

—Alice, pega o meu carro e me busca aqui no parque. — Instruí pausado, escondendo o frenesi de temor. Desliguei o telefone e não contive a tremedeira em minhas mãos.

—O que foi, Bella?! — Edward sacudiu levemente os meus ombros ao me perguntar pela terceira vez o que aconteceu.

Enrijeci a testa e olhei para ele inexpressiva. —O Jasper se machucou... — Sussurrei e ajoelhei para fechar a esteira e colocá-la na bolsa.

Ele ficou parado e pensativo. —O que mais, Bella? Ele se machucou aonde? É grave? — Perguntou impaciente. Eu continuei calada e o puxei para o estacionamento, em silêncio.

—Bella, fala o que está acontecendo. — Tentou novamente.

—Alice está vindo nos buscar para levarmos ele ao hospital. — Expliquei concisa.

Eu queria ver o menino antes de alarmá-lo. Ele percebeu que não ia tirar nada de mim e ficou calado, desconfiado, de braços cruzados à distância de mim. Alice chegou e Jasper estava sentado no banco detrás da Mercedes. Para entreter Edward, pedi que dirigisse. Ele aceitou e eu fui para o banco detrás. Jasper tinha a perna enrolada numa toalha encharcada de sangue. O sangue ainda brotava abundantemente.

—Dr. Charles, Jasper sofreu um acidente e está sangrando muito. —Eu avisei por telefone enquanto seguíamos pelas ruas de Seattle. —Eu estou indo com ele para o hospital.

—Há quanto tempo ele está sangrando?

—Acredito que uns dez minutos.

—Em cinco minutos eu chego lá. Ele deve precisar de transfusão de sangue. Eu vou ligar no hospital e pedir que preparem uma sala para ele. — O médico disse tenso. As coisas deviam ser piores do que eu imaginava.

—Tudo bem, devo estar a uns dois minutos de lá. — Respondi e desliguei o fone.

Liguei para o meu pai informando o ocorrido, e ele avisou que em pouco tempo chegaria ao hospital. Fiquei pressionando a perna do garoto, ele estava ficando de uma cor estranha e começou a desfalecer.

—Como ele está? — Edward quis saber assim que dobramos a esquina do hospital.

—Ele vai ficar bem. — Respondi sem confiança.

Chegamos à emergência e já tinha alguém nos esperando com uma maca. Receberam-nos, colocaram Jasper na maca e se dirigiram a um corredor.

Meu telefone tocou.

—Bella, é o Dr. Charles. O estoque de sangue do hospital está baixo, preciso de doadores. Tem como você levantar doadores de O-? O tipo sangüíneo dele é esse, o que complica a situação. Ele é doador universal, mas só pode receber o mesmo dele. Veja com os seus amigos e com sua família, é urgente. Eu não sei o quanto de sangue que ele irá precisar, mas para conseguir em outros hospitais preciso de moeda de troca.

—Vou tentar. Até mais, Doutor. — Respondi atordoada.

O- é meu sangue, mas para quem mais poderia ligar? Peguei o telefone e resolvi tentar na minha família.

—Jéssica, qual o seu tipo sangüíneo?

—O+, por quê? — Perguntou a desorientada da minha irmã.

—Nada não. Depois te falo.

Desliguei e disquei o número de Emmett.

—Emmett, qual o seu tipo sangüíneo? — Perguntei direta e apressada.

—Pra quê? —Questionou divertido.

Eu estava impaciente. —Fala logo que eu tenho que ligar para outra pessoa! É o Jasper que está precisando de sangue. Ele sofreu um acidente!

—Onde você está? Fala que eu vou para aí. Meu sangue é universal.

—No hospital que ele consulta regularmente. Você bebeu? — Eu sabia que doadores não podiam ter ingerido bebida alcoólica.

—Não, Bella. —Eu podia ouvir o som do motor de seu Jipe.

—Então vem logo, por favor. E obrigada, Emmett. — Agradeci e me direcionei ao corredor do banco de sangue.

Edward me observava em silêncio, de braços cruzados, encostado em uma parede. Perguntei qual seu tipo sangüíneo e de Alice. Alice AB e Edward B-. Nenhum dos dois servia, além disso, Edward tinha bebido na noite anterior. Não podia doar nem se quisesse.

Depois de responder um questionário sobre minha alimentação e fazer um teste de anemia, fiquei andando de um lado a outro, nervosa, enquanto a técnica em patologia preparava o material para a coleta do meu sangue.

—Moça, você tem que ficar calma, se não quem vai precisar de cuidados é você. — A técnica sorriu amigável.

No mesmo instante Edward parou em minha frente e me segurou pelos ombros.

—Bella, tem como me falar o porquê do seu nervosismo?

Respirei fundo.

—Jasper perdeu muito sangue. Ele precisa de transfusão de um único tipo e iremos doar para que o hospital disponibilize do seu estoque para uso imediato. — Ocultei novamente o real motivo da minha preocupação.

—Qual o tipo sangüíneo do seu pai? — Ele perguntou com olhar distante.

—Eu não sei. Vou ligar e perguntar. — Abri o telefone para ligar. Mal disquei, e meu pai apareceu no corredor. —Pai, Jasper precisa de sangue, qual o seu tipo sangüíneo? — Perguntei agitada.

—É universal. Eu posso doar. — Respondeu solícito. —O que aconteceu exatamente? — Perguntou e não cumprimentou Edward, somente acenou com um olhar frio. Foi desconcertante. Pensei que ele havia evoluído. Acenei para Alice e pedi que ela lhe explicasse.

A técnica me chamou para a coleta, Edward me abraçou e foi comigo até o box onde seria feito o procedimento. Depois de lavar meu braço, eu deitei, ele sentou próximo, me observando vigilante, e permaneceu com as mãos acariciando o meu rosto enquanto o sangue era retirado do meu braço.

Meu pai se deitou na outra cama. Emmett chegou e também se preparava para doar. A tensão na sala era palpável, pois todos conheciam a ameaça da doença do menino. Edward não se importou com a presença deles e continuou acariciando meu rosto, meu braço livre e mão. Depois beijou o meu pulso e sussurrou com olhos intensos: Obrigado Bella. Obrigado por se preocupar com ele. Sorri triste, preocupada.

Depois de meia hora e um suco, saímos para uma sala de espera para aguardarmos notícias de Jasper. Qualquer um sabe que no que se refere a sangue, tudo tem que ser muito rápido, por isso minha angústia. O medo oprimia meu estômago. Edward apertava minha mão, em silêncio, tentando me passar tranqüilidade.

—O senhor avisou para Esme? — Perguntei ao meu pai que sentou próximo.

—Sim, ela está vindo de táxi, já que o filho dela está aqui com o carro dela. — Espetou e olhou de canto para nós dois. Edward passava as mãos tranquilamente nos meus cabelos, beijava minha testa, e meu pai pareceu irritado. Vez ou outra ele trocava olhares sugestivos com Emmett. Eu ignorei a clara hostilidade. Queria que ele presenciasse mesmo o quanto somos próximos, o quanto nos queremos, e acima de tudo, o quanto nos gostamos. Se ele tinha dúvidas até agora, com certeza ia se convencer.

Uma enfermeira se aproximou e perguntou se éramos a família Cullen. Papai respondeu que sim.

—O paciente está recebendo transfusão de sangue. Ele está inconsciente, mas o quadro é estável. Caso queiram ir para casa, podem ir e voltar amanhã cedo. — Informou.

Troquei olhares com Edward.

—Quando ele vai para o quarto? — Meu pai perguntou.

—Provavelmente em duas ou três horas.

—Então crianças, vamos para casa e depois a gente decide o que fazer. — Meu pai propôs, mas não pareceu incluir Edward na sugestão.

—Vamos com a gente? — Chamei baixo em seu ouvido.

—Eu não fui convidado. —Torceu os lábios.

—Você vai ficar aqui?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

—Então vamos sair para comprar um lanche que eu fico com você. — Sussurrei de modo que só ele ouvisse. Ele afagou o meu rosto com carinho e esqueceu que tínhamos platéia, depositando pequenos beijos carinhosos perto dos meus lábios.

—Hum-hum... — Meu pai fingiu coçar a garganta. —Bella, tem como você vir aqui? — Papai me chamou e me levou em direção ao corredor. —Bella, aqui é um hospital. Vocês pensam que estão sós? — Perguntou sisudo. —Afaste-se dele.

—Pai, por favor, agora não é hora para isso. — Pedi humilde.

Ele balançou a cabeça, chateado.

—Você me preocupa, filha. Observei você desde ontem à noite, e você tem que disfarçar essa sua obsessão por esse rapaz. Você não se movimenta sem olhar para ele, fica lhe lançando um olhar apaixonado o tempo todo. Alguém já te disse que uma mulher nunca pode mostrar que gosta mais de um homem do que ele dela? Eu sou homem, filha, e quando uma mulher mostra que gosta demais da gente, perdemos o interesse em conquistá-la. Ele não pode ter tanta certeza assim do seu amor por ele. — Aconselhou com impotente olhar paternal. —Eu não quero ver você sofrendo quando ele for embora. —Disse conciliador.

Eu o abracei e pesei suas palavras, deixando as incertezas sobre meu amanhã com Edward me oprimir. Voltamos para a sala, e Edward estava sentado ao lado de Alice. Eu sentei ao seu lado, e ele segurou as minhas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus, segurando-os tranqüilo. Pareceu não se preocupar com a presença do meu pai e nem com a nossa saída momentânea. Emmett já tinha ido embora.

—Pai, a gente já pode ir embora, né? Eu estou com fome. — Alice perguntou manhosa.

—Vamos, Bella? — Meu pai estendeu a mão pensando ter me convencido.

—Ah, pai, me deixa ficar. —Supliquei com olhar pidão. Eu não ia diminuir a intensidade do meu carinho com Edward. Eu tinha pouco tempo com ele, cada dia era como se fosse o último, logo eu não deveria perder tempo. —Depois eu vou. Eu estou de carro.

**Narrado por Edward**

Estava claro que o problema de Jasper ia além do que haviam me informado. Eu perdia algum segredo, e Bella sabia qual. Eu não quis demonstrar a minha suspeita para não pressioná-la, no entanto o mais breve possível me informaria da situação real.

A solicitude da família Cullen me surpreendeu. Talvez se explique com o laço invisível que os une. Existe afinidade e carinho, não somente caridade. E presenciar me trouxe conforto e derrubou alguns muros. Daí em diante foi fácil demonstrar que não desejo me afastar de Bella, o quão importante ela é para mim e que não a deixarei até que ela decida isso.

Com os dedos deslizando em seu rosto, fiquei admirando-a, sem saber como teria reagido sem a sua aparente estabilidade diante da casualidade trágica. Ela foi incrivelmente prática e sábia. Consequentemente eu me apaixonei mais. Meu coração torna-se cada dia mais insuficiente e obsoleto para suportar a intensidade desse amor.

—Edward, vamos lá fora buscar um lanche para as meninas. — O Sr. Cullen se dirigiu a mim pela primeira vez na noite deixando-me surpreso com o inesperado convite. Bella retesou e apertou forte a minha mão. Imediatamente compreendi o motivo de sua tensão, apertei sua mão de volta e a trouxe para meus lábios, tentando confortá-la. Obviamente no tempo que saíram ele lhe advertiu algo sobre nós dois. No entanto, ela não pareceu ter mudado a sua convicção. Ou talvez ela tenha decidido que como de um jeito ou de outro iremos nos separar, resolveu estender nossa última oportunidade juntos.

Com o frio da proposição provocando calafrios na espinha, segui o Sr. Cullen em silêncio até o McDonald´s do outro lado da rua. Meu cérebro rejeitava qualquer menção à despedida e uma dor pungente carcomia minhas vísceras. Não podia mais me separar de Bella. Tínhamos que aprender juntos a conviver com a distância. Se ela me quiser ao menos a metade do quanto eu a amo, ela irá aceitar este nosso tempo de prova.

O senhor Cullen sentou-se numa mesa de canto e apontou uma cadeira à sua frente para que eu me sentasse.

—Edward, eu nunca conversei com você de homem para homem sobre a minha filha. —Começou após uns segundos de silêncio desconfortável. — E eu preciso que me ouça.

—Tudo bem. — Respondi e segurei o olhar, com os dedos cruzados um no outro sobre a mesa.

O assunto requeria grande aplicação do espírito, porque certamente afetaria o meu estado tranquilo. Ele estava nervoso, seus dedos batiam contra a mesa, rápidos e ansiosos.

—Eu acabei de conversar com Bella sobre vocês dois, mas pelo que vejo não adiantou muita coisa. Não tem adiantado muito as minhas conversas com ela... — Esperou. Ele parecia aborrecido e vulnerável. Nada igual ao empresário pomposo e arrogante que é, ou mesmo o intelectual seguro de si, majoritário nas ações dos mais conceituados jornais impressos de três estados. Ele parecia um pai cansado e preocupado.

Eu juntei as sobrancelhas, interessado.

—Sinceramente eu já tive tudo quanto é preocupação com vocês. Primeiro eu me preocupei com a questão social. —Eu cerrei os olhos incrédulo por ele expor e sublinhar seu preconceito. Ele continuou. —Porém tenho informações de fontes confiáveis de que você é um garoto prodígio muito inteligente e esforçado, e está trilhando um futuro brilhante. Percebi também que não são nossas posses que te interessam. — Ponderou contemplativo. — Todavia, hoje eu tenho outra preocupação, e ela é muito maior.

Eu suspirei e encostei as costas na cadeira para parecer relaxado.

—Eu noto minha filha numa obstinada negação social. Uma proteção apaixonada aos menos favorecidos. E ela confunde isso com amor no que se refere a você. O que não facilita o fato dela ser muito nova para definir o que sente... — Fitou o vazio, aborrecido. Sua testa vincada expunha o sinal de stress. —Eu tento ver tudo como adulto, Edward. Sei que você é homem, e como tal... Não tem porque não se aproveitar a situação... Porém... —Suspirou desolado. —Ela é minha filha, e eu me preocupo com ela... Você é um rapaz novo e afeiçoado, e deve atrair muitas mulheres experientes e generosas... — Pausou sugestivamente. —Já Bella, precisa de uma oportunidade de ser feliz. Ela é uma criança. Não é justo perder sua juventude com um homem que a vê nas férias e depois a deixa aqui sofrendo, enquanto tem outras mulheres à sua espera e à sua disposição na Universidade. — Ele suspirou e limpou a testa com um lenço branco com seu nome bordado.

Em silêncio, fui desfiando mentalmente sua assertiva enquanto o encarava. O Sr. Cullen insinuou que eu me aproveito de Bella por ela estar apaixonada por mim, e que quando vou embora tenho outras mulheres na Capital? Insinuando não, ele afirmou isso!

Com os nervos alterados, rangi os dentes ao deduzir o argumento capcioso. Sua preocupação de início parecia ser a filha, mas agora ele levanta uma suspeita infundada sobre mim e agride assim a minha individualidade consciente, o que é uma afronta. Toda a aversão inveterada e absoluta que já senti por esse ser, veio à tona ao vê-lo se referir a mim daquele modo, como aquele ar de superioridade condescendente, abusando da flexibilidade da minha posição. Iniciou a conversa cheio de mascarados sofismas, no entanto sua conclusão só não foi mais humilhante que me oferecer dinheiro para me afastar de sua filha!

Senti o sangue ferver nas veias, mas tentei manter o domínio para não desencadear uma inoportuna explosão. O encarei intensamente tentando conter o meu ódio.

—O senhor se refere a mim como imitador dos seus próprios atos? — Despejei com acidez.

—Do que você está falando? — Ele juntou a sobrancelha e se inclinou mais para frente, curioso.

—Da minha mãe. Quem você se aproveitou. — Disse entre dentes.

Eu não tinha planos de levantar esse tema. No entanto, ele me ofendeu com a sua insinuação, e eu iria revidar a ofensa. Ele me olhou surpreso por vários minutos, como se não esperasse que eu soubesse daquilo.

—Edward, ela é uma criança. — Ele salientou calmo, ignorando minha provocação.

Eu tinha que me acalmar para não piorar a situação. Respirei fundo e pisquei longamente, adquirindo controle.

—Sr. Cullen, eu não vou deixá-la. —Disse encarando-o sério. — Não sei como o senhor vai aceitar isso, mas que fique claro que enquanto ela me quiser eu vou estar disponível. — Enfatizei e não desviei o olhar.

No mesmo instante ele bateu as mãos ruidosamente na mesa.

—Eu não vou permitir isso! — Falou por entre dentes. Eu fiquei surpreso com sua momentânea descompostura, mas não me alterei.

—Ela sabe o que quer. Sua permissão ou negativa não a impediria. — Refutei no mesmo tom, porém já não estava beligerante. Não valia à pena levar a controvérsia adiante. Não chegaríamos a um ponto em comum.

—Eu sou o pai dela. —Observou. —Vou proibi-la de sair. Vou cortar a mesada. Se for preciso eu a tiro do país. O que importa é que vocês não vão conseguir ficar juntos. — Ameaçou baixo, porém furioso.

Um silêncio desconfortável nos envolveu. Olhei em volta e agradeci termos escolhido um local isolado.

—O senhor não vai querer magoá-la tanto assim... —Eu disse apaziguador ao ver seu estado de nervos. —Eu sei que quer vê-la feliz. — Ressaltei, com o objetivo de acalmá-lo. —Mas, me tire uma dúvida: além da suposição de que eu seja um canalha aproveitador, o senhor vê algum outro motivo que fundamente sua intenção de nos ver separados? — O encarei firmemente.

Ele não respondeu, suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo. Eu não desisti. Precisava tirar a dúvida que me incomodava há anos.

—Essa aversão a mim é porque eu sou o filho do Phil, não é? De algum modo você me odeia por eu lembrar a ele, não é? — Incitei-o, tentando soar imparcial. —Sabe, Sr. Cullen, o senhor tem implicado com Bella porque ela não é covarde e tem coragem de enfrentar a família para ficar comigo, _um menos favorecido, _como você mesmo ressaltou. — Espetei-o maldosamente. —Mas o senhor não vai conseguir nos separar, no que depender de mim.

Ele me encarou como se estudasse um verme. —As suas férias não duram para sempre, _garoto_. — Cuspiu sardonicamente.

Eu suspirei e desviei o olhar ao sentir a sensação de impotência que suas palavras despertaram. O som verbalizado juntamente com sua significação ardeu em minha garganta como ácido. Obviamente, trouxe-me à luz da realidade de que não convinha enfrentá-lo agora e sofrer depois o martírio que a distância, o período de tempo e a desproporção afligem. Logo, abatido, deixei os ombros caírem e olhei para minhas mãos.

Ele notoriamente percebeu minha postura vencida.

—Edward, eu amo a minha filha, por isso estou te pedindo. —Voltou a dizer, diplomático. — Eu realmente não tenho nada contra você. Só não quero ver minha filha sofrendo enquanto você estiver longe. Deixe-a livre. Ela vai se curar de você. — Havia súplica em seus olhos.

—Por que, sr. Cullen? — Perguntei derrotado.

—Por você não oferecer nada de volta. Nenhuma convicção. —Disse com neutralidade. — Eu não vejo futuro em vocês... É isso. — Ele suspirou.

Eu poderia lhe falar o quanto eu a quero para sempre e que tenho convicção disso, ou o quanto tenho certeza do meu amor. Não obstante, a intensidade do meu sentimento poderia assustá-lo mais ainda e o induziria a afastá-la mais de mim. A despeito disso, a sinceridade naquele momento seria a resolução daquele impasse.

Endireitei a postura e procurei seus olhos.

—Ok, Sr. Cullen... Em quatro ou cinco dias eu vou embora... — Interrompi sugestivamente, sentindo-me um fraco, e deixei que ele deduzisse minha indicação. Eu praticamente assumi que iria deixá-la depois disso, ciente que era inútil lutar contra ele.

Ele me fitou por alguns segundos incrédulo com o sucesso do resultado, depois se levantou. —Vou fazer os pedidos. Com licença. — Saiu sem mais palavras.

Permaneci sentado, pensativo, com o coração gritando acusações por ter feito a tolice de me comprometer deixá-la. Cheio de angústia e auto-aversão, levantei-me algum tempo depois e segui de volta ao hospital.

Quando entrei na sala, Bella fitou-me com olhar ansioso e veio ao meu encontro, recebendo-me com um abraço forte. Parecia perturbada. Devolvi o abraço com a mesma intensidade e beijei seu cabelo, tentando acalmá-la enquanto ela acalentava o meu coração cheio de tormenta. Só ela para me trazer brandura e suavidade.

O Sr. Cullen nos observou desgostoso, de braços cruzados. Será que era tão difícil assim entender o grau de intensidade do sentimento em nós?

Minha mãe já se encontrava na sala conversando com o médico que eu deduzi ser o médico de Jasper. Segurei a mão de Bella e me aproximei deles para me inteirar do assunto discutido.

—Como ele está? — Perguntei ao médico.

—Ele está bem, mas está sedado. Em meia hora ele virá para o quarto. Ele cortou uma artéria e perdeu muito sangue. Se o socorro não tivesse sido rápido, ele não teria resistido. Agora ele está com o quadro estável, mas precisa ser assistido. Hoje ele necessita permanecer no hospital e amanhã terá alta na metade do dia se tudo correr como esperado. — Informou diligentemente. —De qualquer maneira, Esme, é bom que ele fique aqui na casa do Carlisle. O menino necessita de observação por um período de tempo. — O médico finalizou, despediu-se dos presentes e pediu que minha mãe o acompanhasse a um jardim lateral. Ele pegou em sua mão e pareceu íntimo ao confortá-la. Observei a sua linguagem corporal e notei a estima.

Certamente não fui o único a perceber.

—Esme, você vai dormir lá em casa? — Sr. Cullen aproximou-se deles e perguntou. Rá, e eu que sou aproveitador! Obviamente ele iria usar de sua vulnerabilidade e impor-se sobre ela, já que se sentia ameaçado. _Patife arrogante e empolado_!

—Vou ficar aqui no hospital com Jasper. — Respondeu e voltou à sala, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

Bella interveio. —Eu fico com ele, Esme. Você deve estar cansada por ter trabalhado o dia inteiro. — Propôs prestativa. Era encantador o seu cuidado com o meu irmão e agora com minha mãe.

—Não, filha! Você vai dormir em casa. — O Sr. Cullen determinou sério.

Antes que Bella argumentasse, eu peguei a sua mão e a sentei delicadamente em meu colo.

—Pode deixar que eu durmo aqui. —Sussurrei em seu ouvido. — Amanhã eu vou te ver.

O Sr. Cullen cerrou os olhos e dirigiu a mim um olhar fulminante. Eu o ignorei e virei para falar com Esme. —Mãe, pode dormir lá que eu durmo aqui. Eu fico com Jasper. Não vou embora hoje. — Beijei-a na mão, tentando acalmá-la.

Eu estava com duas mulheres que eu amo, uma em meu colo, outra ao meu lado, e medi cada reação do Sr. Cullen, que parecia aborrecido desde que o doutor beijou minha mãe na testa e saiu. Rá, ele poderia arbitrar sobre Bella, mas seu objeto de diversão também não estava mais a sua disposição.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, Bella se levantou do meu colo e foi abraçar o pai. —Por favor, pai, me deixa ficar. — Ela implorou manhosa.

Eu dava como certa sua negativa, no entanto para a minha surpresa ele titubeou ao olhar em dúvida de minha mãe para Bella.

—Você pensa que eu vou _deixar_ você _dormir_ aqui com ele? — Inquiriu apontando crítico para mim.

—Pai... —Bella desviou o olhar constrangida. —É um hospital. —Defendeu desconfortável. —Vamos só fazer companhia para Jasper.

Ele me encarou impávido por minutos, e eu sustentei o olhar. O clima pesou. E com um bufo resignado, ele assentiu, balançando a cabeça. Ele a amava, estava claro. Não costumava negar seu querer. Além disso, certamente tinha a intenção de representar um papel frente à minha mãe, motivo óbvio de sua concessão.

Esqueci o antagonismo, pus de lado a hostilidade e deixei o regozijo afundar em meu coração ao saber que nosso tempo juntos se estenderia. Dei um sorriso de canto, com uma satisfação incalculável, e virei o rosto para ocultar meu triunfo. Ela afastou-se do pai e sentou novamente em meu colo, com os braços em volta do meu pescoço como uma criança feliz.

—Edward, vou em casa tomar banho e pegar algumas coisas para nós dormirmos aqui. — Avisou baixinho, animada e sorridente. Todos a nossa volta, se quisessem, poderiam ver a aura de felicidade que pairava sobre nós.

—Ok. — Passei os braços em volta de sua cintura e cheirei seu pescoço.

—Você pede para sua mãe ir embora no carro dela amanhã que eu deixo você em Forks... —Pediu. —Isso, é claro, caso você ainda queira ir... — Ela sorriu alto e chamou a atenção negativa do pai para nós, que estava na porta conversando com a minha mãe.

—Você não vai me deixar mesmo? — Eu disse em uma altura audível, sem esconder a satisfação na voz. Eu ficaria com ela para sempre e não me sentiria satisfeito. Cada minuto que passava a mais ao seu lado me trazia vida e rejuvenescia as células do meu corpo.

O Sr. Cullen aproveitou a distração de Esme e me lançou outro olhar hostilizador ao ouvir o triunfo na minha voz. Mas não era meu objetivo provocá-lo. Não valia a pena levar a armada à frente quando minhas chances contra ele e contra o mundo eram mínimas.

—Não! —Bella roçou o nariz no meu. — Não vou te deixar. Vou tirar o mês de atraso que você está me devendo e o próximo mês que o seu curso vai me roubar. — Disse sorridente.

Como se recebesse um balde água fria, o assunto ir embora novamente me causou comoção. Eu já não tinha tanta certeza nem vontade de ir. Se eu pudesse adiar a nossa despedida...

Trouxe-a para mais perto e pus o nariz sob seu cabelo. —Tudo bem. Vamos à sua casa, depois voltamos e dormimos a noite toda abraçadinhos. Mas antes você tem que me prometer que não vai tentar a sorte esta noite, que não vai me provocar, nem me incitar a ir a um lugar aonde você não quer chegar. Além disso, estamos em um hospital... —Salientei serio. Ela sorriu provocante e me deu beijinhos no pescoço.

Antes de sairmos, notei que nossos pais discutiam sobre questões financeiras hospitalares. Ele argumentava que pagaria tudo. Esme negava, teimosa. E ambos não chegavam num consenso, até quando ele lhe lembrou cauteloso da condição financeira dela e lhe mostrou relutante a fatura. Ela deu um suspiro vencida e deixou cair os ombros. Ele a abraçou, amistoso. Eu fechei os punhos aborrecido por termos que passar por isso. Todavia não deixei de admirá-lo. Sua generosidade com ela e disposição em ajudar Jasper, mesmo sem ter obrigações, era honrada. Cumpria um papel que não sabia ser seu, redimindo-se pelos anos que não foi presente.

Bella chamou a irmã para irmos embora, despediu-se do pai, eu entreguei a chave do Ford Fiesta a minha mãe e deixamos o hospital no carro de Bella. Alice estava distante, calada e aparentemente triste. Será que era por preocupar-se com o meu irmão? Deus ajude que esse afeto que envolve os dois seja somente amizade.

Chegamos à casa de Bella, estacionei e encostei-me ao carro. No mesmo instante lembrei de algo que deixei passar o dia todo e puxei Bella para os meus braços, fitando o seu rosto enquanto o acariciava. —Bella, você hoje mentiu para mim... — Acusei. Ela arregalou os olhos, confusa. —Não é com relação à nossa noite anterior... —Adiantei. — Quero que você pense e confesse. Não precisa ser agora. —Ela abaixou o olhar. —Não. Eu não estou chateado com você, nem vou ficar. Até achei engraçada a sua performance. —Sorri bajulador. —Porém, não quero que haja pequenas mentiras entre nós. — Disse e a abracei firmemente, depositando beijos em seu rosto. Ela ficou desconcertada. Eu resolvi aliviar o clima. —Agora entre, traz um balde com água, desinfetante e um pano que eu vou tirar o excesso de sangue seco dos bancos. —Pedi. Ela saiu calada e voltou minutos depois.

Enquanto ela tomava banho, eu limpei os bancos de couro, passei desinfetante e desci a capota para sair o cheiro forte. Após uns vinte minutos ela desceu linda e perfumada e segurava dois travesseiros e uma bolsa grande nas mãos.

—Prontinho. —Ela disse animada. — Vamos só passar no Starbucks para comprar um capuccino e umas tortinhas de maçã porque eu ainda estou com fome depois de ter doado. — Coloquei a bolsa no banco traseiro, e ela se sentou no banco do passageiro.

—Agora sou seu motorista particular, é? — Brinquei, sentei e a puxei para mais perto de mim. Ela sorriu, assentindo. Dei partida e em todo o tempo ela encheu meu rosto de beijos, cheia de sorrisos. Sua felicidade era óbvia. Ambos estávamos invadidos pelo êxtase que só a alegria traz.

Prolongar os minutos com ela, mesmo que motivado pelo infortúnio ocorrido ao meu irmão, me trouxe momentânea paz depois do que assumi com seu pai.

Amo-a por tudo, pela generosidade, paciência, principalmente pela serenidade e alegria que traz á minha vida, que ainda que ela não saiba, me dá forças para enfrentar tudo que é obstáculos que se opõe a minha frente.

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 10- Terapia

**Capítulo Terapia**

Após lancharmos, voltamos ao hospital e Jasper já estava no quarto. Seu estado era caracterizado pela insensibilidade dos sentidos, fato esse, que algum remédio lhe proporcionara a fim de mantê-lo em repouso. Seus olhos estavam meio abertos, mas ele não respondia a estímulos.

Observei-o por alguns instantes, enquanto Bella estendia o lençol que trouxe na cama para visitas. Era uma espécie de sofá-cama e ficou em um tamanho favorável depois de armado. Após organizar os travesseiros, ela me entregou a roupa de Jasper que eu dormi na noite passada, escova de dente, xampu e chinelos e sentou na beira da cama para desabotoar a bota que usava. Observei as peças na minha mão admirado com o fato dela sempre pensar em tudo. Sempre precavida e completa. Cuidadosa e perfeita.

—Tome banho e se apronte que estou esperando. — Ela pediu e tirou a calça lentamente, depois a blusa, ficando de calcinha e sutiã.

Fiquei parado, digitalizando-a com apreciação masculina, achando incrível seu desembaraço. Seu poder sobre mim foi uma força absoluta que atraiu meus olhos como magneto. Perdi a faculdade de me orientar, falar, mover. O fato de se expor tão naturalmente enlevou os meus sentidos, me atraiu, cativou, prendeu e desviou de toda e qualquer influência. Seria castigo não ter a possibilidade de presenciar o seu corpo.

—Edward, vai ficar a noite toda aí? — Bella disse presunçosa a centímetros de mim.

Sua respiração bateu em meu rosto e meu corpo estremeceu, atingido pelas ondas de cobiça que massacravam meus sentidos. Ela percebeu a fome dos meus olhos por seu corpo e beijou minha boca ardentemente, encostando o seu corpo ao meu.

Enquanto sentia minha boca ser atacada por sua língua, seus dedos em meus cabelos, impedi minhas mãos de tocá-la, embora eu desejasse ansiosamente isso. Os seus atos impensados me pegaram de surpresa. Essa proximidade não era tolerável, era martirizar os meus sentidos e arruinar o meu controle quando tento manter-me longe de cometer tolices.

Lamentando por ser eu o indivíduo responsável pelos nossos atos, libertei-me de seus beijos ansiosos e a abracei, permitindo-me tocar suas costas nuas com as pontas dos meus dedos.

—Bella, por favor... Não faça isso de novo... Se você soubesse o quanto eu estou vulnerável a você. — Supliquei e me soltei do abraço, dirigindo-me seguidamente ao banho.

Estava me sentindo com menos força do que a regular. Sentia um desejo impetuoso, intenso, de modo que estava a beira de perder o controle. Necessitava atenuar essa ambição por ela, só assim não cometeria atos impróprios que impugnem os limites impostos por ela. Devia retrair-me para que os seus planos fossem seguidos, como prometi.

Com a auto-satisfação resolvida durante o banho, a gravidade da situação foi diminuída, assim eu poderia voltar para o quarto sem ameaçar sua virtude.

Ela já estava deitada na cama de pijama longo amarelo quando voltei de short e sem camisa. Sorriu ao encontrar os meus olhos.

—Vem... — Abriu os braços e me chamou.

Sentindo-me rico de várias maneiras ao ter seus braços ternos estendidos em minha direção, deitei-me em cima dela, segurando o meu peso nos braços e na perna que separava as suas. Sua pele quente e macia mesmo protegida pelo pijama me aqueceu, deixando-me confortável e acolhido. Abracei-a e deitei a minha cabeça entre os seus seios enquanto ela acariciava os meus cabelos com os dedos. Agora, com o desejo acalmado, tudo que eu ansiava eram sua presença, seu abraço e sua ternura.

—Sabia que essa é a primeira noite que dormimos juntos em que estamos sóbrios e bem? — Bella citou pensativa.

—Como assim?

—Na primeira noite na Capital estávamos brigados, e na outra noite eu estava bêbada. —Citou distraída.

Eu relutava em pensar naquela noite... Preferia que ela nunca tivesse existido.

—Espero que ainda existam muitas outras noites em que estejamos bem e sóbrios para dormirmos abraçadinhos. — Vaticinei sonhador e a abracei mais. Estar ali era como estar em um paraíso distante e sonhado. Algo que eu iria almejar incessantemente quando estivesse longe e não tivesse mais os seus braços me acolhendo.

—Senti tanto a sua falta, Edward... —Disse triste. — Queria tanto ter ficado com você desde o dia em que você chegou. —Lamentou com olhos distantes.

A acusação nas entrelinhas me cortou como uma navalha, mas não pareceu ter sido proferida com o intuito de me atingir. Ainda assim, eu queria ter o poder de voltar no tempo e resgatar as oportunidades perdidas. Talvez ela me perdoasse se eu fundamentasse o real motivo da distância. Mas até o momento ela não deu abertura para dialogarmos sobre o assunto! Bem, talvez esse tema lhe traga feridas irreparáveis, e ela ainda não esteja preparada para conversar. Nem eu posso me perdoar pela tristeza profunda e duradoura que senti, quando a sensação de perdê-la para sempre me transformou em um decadente a beira da ruína.

—Sonhei muito com esse dia... —Continuou. — Estar bem com você... Passar uma noite todinha abraçada a você. — Sorriu carinhosamente e continuou a passar os dedos insistentemente em meus cabelos molhados, com um afeto reconfortante.

Ela não sabia, mas seus braços era o lugar que eu queria estar sempre, era o lugar que me trazia abrigo e bem estar. Eu queria ter, como ela, facilidade em falar tudo que penso e sinto, mas não tenho forças, nem coragem. Não encontro palavras para expor. Não devia, mas ainda me sinto tímido perto dela, quando ela é perfeita e resolvida, sensitiva e perspicaz. Ainda me sinto pequeno diante da sua grandeza de pessoa, e isso me retrai.

Angustiado por minha covardia, deitei ao seu lado e me inclinei ao encontro do seu rosto, beijando cada cantinho seu: queixo, mandíbula, bochecha, pálpebras, testa. Beijei cada pedaço declarando com beijos que a amo como se fosse minha vida. Ela me abraçou fortemente, colocando a perna entre as minhas e encaixou minha boca em seus lábios.

—Para gente! Eu vou traumatizar... Respeitem o moribundo! — Uma voz sonolenta e baixa se pronunciou. Era Jasper que lutava contra a falta de solidez para iniciar a conversação.

Bella levantou-se da cama em um pulo ao ouvir sua voz e se posicionou próximo a cama que ele estava deitado. —Oi irmãozinho! —Abraçou-o carinhosamente. — Você está bem? — Disse mimando-o, afagando o seu rosto.

—Ai, Bella... Assim o maníaco descobre tudo sobre nós... Você tem que disfarçar. — A voz de Jasper era arrastada e rouca. Sorri de seus gracejos.

—Você me deu um baita susto, seu garoto inquieto! Você tem uma formiguinha no bumbum te incomodando, é? Por que tu foi descer as escadas pelo corrimão?! Queria coçar? — Ralhou divertida. Não dava para diferenciar quem era o mais infantil dos dois. Talvez a proximidade os tivesse contagiado, ou, talvez a semelhança de personalidade fosse sucessão lógica. Bem, da minha casa ele é o que tem a individualidade e personalidade mais diversa.

Aproximei-me da cama e o observei de perto. Sua cor e pele voltavam ao normal gradativamente. Com cuidado pus-me a analisar o corte que ele sofreu. Pequeno. Nada diferente das dezenas de cicatrizes que ele adquiriu na infância... Não entendi o motivo da hemorragia. Se a sua falta de resistência era motivada somente por anemia, por que uma incisão minúscula causou derrama excessiva de sangue?

A falta de solidez estava estampada no seu rosto, sua fragilidade lhe exigia repouso, talvez porque ainda estivesse sob forte efeito dos remédios.

—Jasper, descansa. Amanhã vocês conversam mais. — Pedi sério, ainda confuso e desconfiado.

Despedi-me dele e deitei de costas no sofá-cama. Bella ficou sentada ao lado dele passando os dedos em seus cabelos.

—Bella, vem... Estou cansado. — Chamei-a.

—Para de ser ciumento e rabugento, maníaco. —Jasper arreliou indolente. —E não façam isso que estão pensando em fazer. Tem uma pessoa em estado difícil no quarto, tenham respeito. — Zombou, já entregue a sonolência.

Bella lhe beijou na bochecha, foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e deitou-se sobre o meu peito, depositando beijos que faziam minha pele arder e distribuíam pequenas correntes de desejo. Um desejo controlado fisiologicamente, mas que meu coração não controlava. Tinha ambição contínua por ela, não só pelo seu corpo, mas por tudo que ela me proporciona.

Faminto, busquei-a para os meus lábios e a apertei a mim, sentindo cada curva coberta pelo fino pano. Passei as mãos por toda porção de espaço em suas costas e parei-a na nádega, adaptando-a ao meu viciado corpo de um jeito possessivo. Ela gemeu um lamento e suguei sua língua, mantendo-a cativa. Nenhuma sensação que já experimentei trazia esse efeito atordoante de êxtase. Um amor que atuava de uma maneira tão entorpecente que um simples beijo acendia chamas em todo o meu corpo.

—Vamos dormir, Bella... —Ofeguei desolado. — Não está lembrando o que combinei com você? — Beijei seu rosto, enquanto nossas respirações se equilibravam.

—Foi você quem me puxou... — Acusou sorridente e acariciou meu peito.

—Mas você podia ajudar, né. Foi você quem fez planos... — Abri minha boca em seu pescoço e entrei com a mão dentro do pijama, acariciando o abdômen.

—É, mas foi você quem prometeu que ia segui-los. — Ergueu o tronco oferecendo-se. Salivei.

—Bom, é isso que estou tentando fazer: seguir seus planos. —Afastei minha mão da tentação e a abracei. —Então vamos dormir... — Eu mudei na cama, posicionando-a em minha frente e pus o edredom em cima de nós, pensativo sobre o porquê de respeitar seus planos.

Hoje a culpa que ainda me domina, depois da noite na capital em que eu estava possuído pela insegurança, pelo ódio e pelo medo de amar, é o que neutraliza o meu impulso diante do desejo arrebatador de possuí-la. Seu corpo envia comandos de que está pronto, fazendo-me saber que ela me deseja tanto quanto eu a ela. E o meu corpo deseja obedecer, acendendo-se instintivamente ao ter contato. Mas é conveniente que eu execute o que prometi e abrande a intensidade do que sinto... ou, fuja do martírio.

—Por que já temos que dormir? — Sussurrou depois de um tempo calada e encaixou-se mais em mim, moldando-se ao meu quadril. _Oh, Senhor. _Suspirei indefeso e estremeci de prazer. Às vezes Bella age como se eu não fosse homem. Não se importa se sou eu quem sente dor pela frustração.

—Porque estou com sono, porque está tarde, porque estamos em um hospital, porque tem um rapaz em repouso ali, porque a qualquer hora pode entrar uma enfermeira aqui, porque seus beijos me enlouquecem, porque nossos gemidos estavam muito altos, porque se não dormir esqueço que estamos em um hospital e porque estou doido para esquecer que aqui é um hospital... Quer mais algum por quê? — Sorri explicando enquanto beijava a sua nuca.

—Tudo bem... — Enfim, sossegou com um sorrisinho.

Apertei-a, com o nariz em seu cabelo e me perguntei como iria anestesiar-me dela quando meu mundo real me chamasse... Não há certeza se consigo.

...

Fui tirado do sono quando a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou. Atordoado, cobri meu peito com o edredom ao perceber que a enfermeira me fitava insistentemente e abracei Bella como escudo.

—Bom dia. — Sorriu e virou-se em direção ao soro que alimentava a intravenosa do meu irmão.

Sem responder, aproveitei que ela estava de costas e direcionei-me ao banheiro para vestir uma blusa e uma calça que Bella trouxe, pois me senti embaraçado com seu olhar. Lavei o rosto, passei os dedos nos cabelos, escovei os dentes, depois sentei no sofá para calçar o tênis e peguei a chave do carro que estava em cima da mesinha próxima a cama.

Jasper estava acordado, completamente consciente, analisando a moça da cabeça aos pés.

—E aí, melhor? — Perguntei ao meu irmão.

—Ô! E como! — Respondeu com os olhos maliciosos direcionados as formas da enfermeira, que preparava algo numa bandeja, de costas para nós.

Rolei os olhos.

—Vou sair. Daqui a pouco eu volto. — Avisei.

—Aonde você vai essa hora? São sete da manhã! — Perguntou admirado.

—Fala baixo que Bella não acordou! — Sibilei. —Vou comprar umas coisas.

A enfermeira olhou-me de um modo avaliativo demais, de maneira a me deixar descomposto. Saí imediatamente, desconfortável com a descarada atenção feminina, principalmente quando minha nam... Bem, quando Bella dormia bem ali.

Procurei um supermercado 24 horas ansioso em comprar tudo que eu precisava. Pus no cesto suco de caixinha, achocolatado líquido, pães de queijo, broas, pãezinhos doces, geléia, mini torta, duas maçãs e só faltou um item que eu ainda tinha que procurar. Vaguei por umas ruas e encontrei o que procurava no jardim de uma casa.

_Uma rosa_.

Para a minha sorte uma senhora esticou uma mangueira e posicionou-se para molhar o jardim. Aproximei-me vagarosamente e rompi a timidez para pedir que ela cedesse à rosa. Ela cedeu.

Abri a porta silenciosamente do quarto e Bella ainda dormia um sono profundo e tranqüilo. Pus as compras na mesinha e Jasper tomava café enquanto eu lavava as maçãs.

—Tá feliz, né? Tirou o atraso! — Ironizou maliciosamente.

—Não enche! — Respondi baixo.

—Cara, tu viu aquela enfermeira?! Ela não tirou os olhos de você! Coragem eu tenho, só não tenho é sorte. Ah! Mas eu pegava! Pegava mesmo! — Começou. Rolei os olhos ignorando suas tolices. —Quando eu chegar a sua idade e ficar saradão igual você, vou passar o rodo geral! — Sorriu sonhador. —Você achar que eu vou negar _amor _pra quem quer me _dá_? Nunca! Isso é um favor para humanidade. Considere-me como alguém _amoroso_.

Eu sorri furtivamente. Se ele soubesse que eu não lembro nem mesmo o rosto da enfermeira a que ele se referiu.

Em silêncio contumaz, peguei a bandeja de inox do lanche dele, passei um guardanapo e organizei o que trouxe.

—Putaquepariu! Cada dia mais eu me convenço... —Jasper fez careta. — Num faz isso não, cara! Isso é coisa de gay! Por favor, homem tem que ser é bruto! Se tu ficar mimando mulher assim, tu vai ganhar é chifre e pé na bunda. —Galhofou, disposto a tirar o meu sossego com suas brincadeiras torpes, mas nada abalaria meu bom humor.

—Dorme vai, Jasper Wílliam Hale... — Pedi fingindo severidade.

Depositei a bandeja em uma mesinha próxima a cama e afastei os cabelos de Bella para beijá-la na nuca e pescoço. Ela dormia de lado, abraçando o travesseiro.

—Bom dia, Bella adormecida... — Beijei atrás de sua orelha.

Ela se virou de bruços e se cobriu. Sorri, lembrando da manhã que foi ela quem insistiu em me acordar na capital.

—Acorda. Estou me sentindo só sem você aqui. — Tentei mais uma vez.

—Deita aqui... Vem dormir mais... — Resmungou manhosamente.

—Eu trouxe lanche. Vem me acompanhar. — Encostei-me junto ao seu corpo, abraçando-a por trás e tirei lentamente o edredom que a cobria. Ela estava tão quentinha.

—Vem, Bella, por favor, fica comigo. — Pedi novamente.

—Então feche os olhos que eu vou lavar o rosto e pentear os cabelos. Não quero que me veja bagunçada assim. — Impôs decidida

Rolei os olhos. —Tudo bem. — Fingi tapar os olhos e observei-a levantar-se cambaleando e esfregando o rosto. Sorri da cena. Ela saiu do banheiro minutos depois e pulou em meu colo, enchendo minha boca de beijos alegres.

—Ai! Nojento! Nem escovaram os dentes! — Jasper escarneceu. Eu joguei o travesseiro nele cegamente, enquanto ainda recebia beijos.

—Eu escovei! — Bella afastou-se, levantou o dedo e se defendeu, depois olhou para a bandeja com o mini café da manhã que eu preparei. —Quem trouxe?

—Eu... —Disse sem jeito. —É seu. Aliás, meu e seu... A maçã é só enfeite, não coma. —Apontei desajeitado para bandeja.

—Por que comprou se não é para comer? — Perguntou e pôs vários pães de queijo de uma vez na boca.

—Por que é simbólica.

—Como assim? — Franziu o cenho com a boca cheia.

—Em primeiro lugar, sei que você gosta. Em segundo, simboliza nós dois. —Expus subitamente nervoso. — Você é meu fruto proibido.— Falei sério e abri o achocolatado para ela tomar com o pão de queijo. —Eu não devia querer você. O destino vem conspirando contra nós, ainda assim nós teimamos.

—_EU VOU TER QUE FICAR OUVINDO ISSO_? — Jasper gritou e tapou os ouvidos.

Ignoramos sua brincadeira e Bella me olhou intensamente, formulando algo para dizer.

—Edward, quando o destino quer cumprir alguma coisa, ele não consegue fazer isso sozinho. Temos que construir a ponte até o alvo que escolhemos. A estrutura dessa ponte é recheada de conquistas diárias, concessões, lutas e acima de tudo de sentimentos. Você vê tudo de uma maneira diferente. Hoje eu vejo que o destino sempre quis nos unir, não nos separar. E nós dois estamos construindo a ponte que nos liga um ao outro. Não é fácil. Ainda temos muitas coisas para enfrentar, mas se quisermos, vamos conseguir. —Segurou meu rosto nas mãos. —Eu não sou seu fruto proibido. Eu fui feita, escolhida, designada, escrita e predestinada a você. — Disse enfaticamente, com um brilho intenso nos olhos.

Suas palavras foram tão profundas que fiquei em choque. Com sua meiguice e sabedoria prematura ela tinge o meu coração pessimista com cores de esperança.

—_CARAMBA! EU ME CONVERTO! EU ACEITO! SIM! SIM! SIMMMMM!—_ Jasper levantou as mãos para o céu enquanto gritava. _—_Que religião é essa aí?

Bella sorriu, sem ligar para seus surtos de loucura matinal. Ele era tão inquieto que não conseguia ficar com a língua dentro da boca.

—E a rosa? Também simboliza alguma coisa? — Perguntou curiosa, com olhos felizes.

Peguei a rosa e soltei duas pétalas. —A rosa significa você: de cor pêssego, cheirosa, macia, desejável e eu cobicei no jardim dos outros. — Mordi uma pétala.

—E você vai despetalar e comer a rosa no café da manhã? — Insinuou, ela sorriu presunçosa e me beijou nos lábios. —Adorei acordar com você quando o seu humor está assim.

Sorridentes, comemos quase tudo sobre a bandeja. Olhei em direção ao meu irmão, estranhando o fato dele estar calado a mais de cinco minutos, e ele estava sorrindo bobamente.

—Que cara de tonto é essa, Jasper? — Bella comentou desconfiada. Abracei-a e sorrimos juntos de sua expressão.

—Meus dois irmãos estão juntos e felizes novamente. Vou me machucar mais vezes para proporcionar outras noites de sexo selvagem para vocês no hospital. — Tinha que vir alguma tolice após uma observação vinda dele. —Ah, Bella! Eu vi você trocando de roupa ontem a noite, viu. Vocês pensam que eu estava dormindo, mas eu não estava. Vi o meu irmão babando em você também. _CARA TU TEM QUE SE CONTROLAR_! —Dramatizou. — Eu nem ligo mais. Vejo elas assim quase todos os dias, até já enjoei. — Definitivamente ele ia tirar o dia para perturbar. —Mas vou te contar, _TU TÁ PASSANDO BEM, HEIN BICHONA_! Minha irmãzinha é boa!

Torci os lábios para romper o sorriso, não resisti e juntei-me a Bella. Já que íamos passar a manhã com esse disparate, tínhamos que preparar os ouvidos. Ele estava de bom humor e eu estava feliz em saber que estava bem. Com certeza o pequeno acidente não iria deixar seqüelas.

Tirei a camiseta para não amarrotar, deitei de lado, puxei Bella para deitar em minha frente e ligamos a TV em desenhos, esperando o tempo passar.

—Vai ficar o dia de pijama? Está linda, mas aqui entra enfermeiras e médicos o tempo todo. — Avisei.

—Não quero sair daqui... — Se aconchegou mais a mim.

Mordisquei sua orelha e a senti arrepiar-se. Meu corpo respondeu rapidamente ao perceber seu mamilo enrijecido sob a fina blusa. A vontade de colocar minha mão por dentro ficou quase irresistível. Abracei-a, descansando os meus braços sobre o botão enrijecido e entreguei-me àquele pequeno prazer inocentemente me proporcionado. Se Bella conhecesse o meu cérebro desvirtuado com certeza se assustaria.

Sorrindo da minha perversão, afastei-a.

—Vai, Bella, troque de roupa. — Empurrei-a levemente, salvando-a de mim.

Ela pegou uma roupa na bolsa e se direcionou ao banheiro para trocar-se. Vestiu-se com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta justa de manga longa. Bem, talvez fosse melhor que ela se vestisse com roupas resistentes.

—Está com frio?

—Não. —Respondeu desconfiada, depois sorriu como se tivesse feito a descoberta do ano. —Pode deixar. Mais tarde eu visto um _vestido_. — Respondeu maliciosa. Eu sorri de canto. Será que as minhas preferências estavam tão explícitas assim?

—Gente, tentem disfarçar essa tara de vocês! Eu só tenho quinze anos! Sou de menor! Caramba, vocês só pensam naquilo! Já passaram a noite miando igual gato! Dá um tempo! Isso mata! — Jasper sacudia a cabeça de um lado a outro, fingindo desespero. —Eu vou reclamar de vocês. Vocês não são bons acompanhantes, não! Estão me deixando mais doente! — Disparou a rir e caímos na gargalhada junto a ele. Não tinha como ficar irritado com ele, ele só nos divertia.

Depois de uns segundos, o telefone de Bella tocou e interrompeu a diversão.

—Oi... já acordou... Que horas você vem?... Traz um vestido para mim... Aquele preto, de malha, tomara que caia e curto... Beijo.

Ela me olhou com sorriso travesso, deu uma piscada e sorriu.

—_TÁ MORTO, IRMÃO_! — Jasper zombou.

Tentei não pensar no que se passava na cabeça dela e voltei meus olhos para a TV.

—Edward, enquanto Alice não chega, eu vou ao Centro. — Avisou, levantou e foi arrumar o cabelo.

—Eu vou com você. — Levantei e vesti a camiseta.

—Não, eu vou só. Você fica com Jasper. Alice ainda vai demorar.

Sentei contra a minha vontade, sem opção de argumentar.

—O que vai fazer? — Perguntei contrariado.

—Comprar uma sandália para usar no Réveillon.

—Ah, Bella, vamos depois! Antes de irmos para Forks a gente passa lá. — Sugeri relutante. Ela se aproximou, ajoelhou na cama e beijou-me levemente nos lábios, consciente que iria me vencer.

—Espera aqui. Eu volto logo. — Ela levantou e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Entediado, cruzei os braços e sentei no sofá. O jeito era esperar. Estava tão viciado nela que me senti frustrado pelo vazio que ela deixou.

Alice chegou meia hora depois e sentou-se na cama ao lado do meu irmão. Pareciam amigos, mas o comportamento do Jasper mudou com sua presença.

Bella chegou após duas horas fora, com umas sete sacolas de lojas elitizadas.

—Não era só uma sandália, Bella? — Acusei brincalhão ao recebê-la com um abraço.

—Sim, mas resolvi fazer outras pequenas compras. — Deu de ombros, como se fosse algo irrelevante. Franzi o cenho e me perguntei quanto ela gastou com suas _pequenas compras._

—Bella, estou arrependido de ter dito que você não é uma patricinha esbanjadora. — Brinquei.

—Não comprei nada desnecessário. —Defendeu-se. — Podemos ir? Alice, você trouxe minhas coisas?

Enquanto ela conversava com Alice, organizei o quarto, depois pegamos as sacolas de compras dela juntamente com a bolsa de roupas que ela trouxe e nos direcionamos ao carro.

—Edward, você prefere almoçar aqui ou em Forks? — Perguntou quando sentou no banco do passageiro.

—Bem, são onze horas agora. Eu prefiro almoçar lá, porque assim você não volta muito tarde. — Expliquei, dei partida e liguei para a Rose, avisando que almoçaríamos em casa.

O percurso foi tranquilo, mesmo quando tomamos o ferry boat. Bella ouvia músicas altas da Beyonce e cantava mais alto ainda. O prazer de estar com ela, juntamente ao prazer de dirigir seu carro na estrada foi indefinível. Chegamos a Forks mais cedo que o tempo normal por causa do motor potente. Estávamos a uns cinco minutos da minha casa quando ela pediu para tomar a direção do carro. Embora eu não tivesse entendido o porquê, não perguntei. Encostei o carro na lateral da pista, entreguei a chave a ela e sentei-me no banco de passageiro.

Senti um gênio travesso em seu olhar, mas não importei. Não sabia o que ela poderia fazer... Ela sorriu, acelerou forte alguns metros, virou de uma vez o volante e puxou o freio de mão, fazendo o carro frear bruscamente e rodar na pista. Abruptamente, senti o meu corpo ser jogado para frente e para trás, procurei seus olhos, preocupado, e ela sorriu maldosamente.

—O que foi isso?! — Ofeguei assustado.

—Uma coisa que você nunca teve coragem de fazer, mas vai fazer hoje. — Sorriu.

—É doida, Bella! Toda hora passa patrulheiros aqui! — Sacudi a cabeça, sério. Ela acelerou de novo e fez a mesma manobra. Um carro passou por nós na pista.

—Bella, para com isso! Acaba com o carro! — Repreendi impaciente.

—Vou parar, porque agora quem vai fazer é você! — Ela enfatizou e encostou o carro. Rá, absurdo!

—Eu não vou fazer isso! Não começa, não! — Virei o rosto para a rua, contrariado.

Ela deixou o banco do motorista e engatinhou para cima de mim, sentando em meu colo. A seguir enfiou a língua em minha boca e persuadiu a minha, encaixando sensualmente de várias formas. Louca!

—Vai, Edward... Eu vou te ensinar... — Pegou uma mão minha e levou ao seu seio nu dentro da blusa. Beijou meu pescoço e minha orelha tão insinuante que levaria qualquer homem sério à perda total da razão. Pior ainda no estado hormonal que eu estava. —Para de ser certinho... Encare como uma terapia. — Murmurou, enfiando os dedos em meus cabelos. —Eu sou sua psicóloga e estou trabalhando na sua personalidade. — Senti meu corpo em ebulição e enfiei minhas duas mãos sob a blusa, apertando seus seios redondos.

—Bella... Não... — Neguei, mas não sabia mais ao que negava. Meus sentidos famintos brigavam por agradá-la.

—Você tem que fazer coisas erradas... — Passeou a língua lascivamente atrás da minha orelha.

—Você em cima de mim aqui na rodovia a uma da tarde já é uma coisa errada... — Ofeguei. Não tinha como raciocinar com a sua língua invadindo minha orelha.

Ela não era normal e agora me transformava em um inconseqüente também. Atordoado, afastei-a para recobrar a consciência e olhei com olhos nublados em seu rosto.

—Quem te ensinou a fazer isso?

—O Emmett! Ele que me ensinou a dirigir e aproveitou para ensinar a fazer Drifting, conhecido popularmente como cavalinho de pau. Não é legal?! — Explicou eufórica, imaginando que estava me convencendo.

—Vou fazer mais uma vez... —Voltou ao banco de motorista. —Presta atenção...

Segurei-me ao banco e ela acelerou rápido, mais forte, fazendo o pneu do carro cantar, então, girou o volante todo e puxou o freio de mão. Dessa vez ela não virou o volante de volta, e se não fosse o cinto de segurança, eu teria sido jogado do carro quando ela rodou 360º. Fiquei admirado com sua performance. Será que alguém naquela família era normal? Deus do céu. Era a companhia deles que deixava meu irmão tão inconsequente assim! Como alguém poderia ter ensinado isso a uma mulher?!

Ela encostou o carro e seu rosto era puro êxtase, parecia uma criança fazendo travessura.

—_VAMOS EDWARD! SÓ UMA VEZ! VOCÊ VAI GOSTAR_! —Gritou, depois lambeu os lábios e se inclinou. —Prometo te recompensar. — Sorriu maliciosa e veio ajoelhada para o meu banco beijar minha boca novamente. Ela beijou, e beijou, gemeu languidamente e moveu-se deliberadamente sobre mim. Gemi, excitado pela adrenalina e perdi a capacidade de raciocinar. Não iria dizer não. Com essa confiança em si, ela mandava e desmandava em meu querer.

—Ok, Bella. — Passei para o banco do motorista, não acreditando no que fazia. Como eu podia deixá-la me dominar assim?

—Tá... Você acelera muito, depois vira o volante todo e puxa o freio de mão. Quando começar a rodar, você vira o volante de volta, assim o carro não capota. — Explicou lentamente.

Meu sangue pulsava nos ouvidos de uma maneira a me fazer ofegar. Não era o medo do ato em si, mas das responsabilidades que me rodeavam.

—NÃO PENSA! Vamos! Todo homem sabe fazer isso! — Ela falava disparada e eufórica.

Bella era o anjo mau que bombardeava minha consciência. Acelerei o carro sem sair do lugar, só testando a potência. Ela me olhava ansiosa. Deixei o carro sair, acelerei forte, rodei o volante todo, puxei o freio de mão e o carro rodou. No mesmo segundo voltei o volante e nossos corpos balançaram de um lado para o outro.

—_IUP! DEMAIS_! Perfeito! Vamos de novo!? — Gritou e ofegou.

Tomei ar, saboreando a sensação extasiante. Eu já imaginava como fazia, mas nunca tive coragem de experimentar, afinal, o carro da minha mãe é mil.

—_VAMOS! DE NOVO! DE NOVO_! — Ela gritou e me sacudiu.

Suspirei, acelerei e fiz a manobra novamente. O motor rosnou e os pneus cantaram. Ela gritou e bateu palmas, adorando fazer isso comigo: _corromper os meus bons costumes_. Eu sorri com ela. Entretanto, antes de recuperar o fôlego, ouvimos um som de sirene.

—Rápido! Vem para o banco do passageiro, sem perguntas! — Ela pulou por cima de mim, e eu me afastei para sentar no banco do passageiro, em ato reflexo. Ela abaixou o som e esperamos o policial descer.

—Carteira e documentos do carro, senhorita. —O policial pediu ao encostar-se ao nosso lado. Ele nos estudou enquanto observava o carro e esperou que Bella tirasse os documentos da bolsa.

—Algum problema, seu policial? — Bella perguntou simpática. Imediatamente me senti culpado por não ter sido responsável quando deveria ser a parte sensata de nós dois.

—Rotina. Você é a dona do carro? É Srta. Cullen? — Perguntou e olhou em minha direção duramente.

Eu estava furioso comigo. Permiti-me ser um inconseqüente e ainda deixei que uma menor tomasse as responsabilidades pelas ações! Eu me desconheço!

—Sim, meu nome está aí no documento. —Bella respondeu prestativa.

Ele olhou para ela alguns minutos.

—Você é filha do Carlisle? — Ele sorriu.

—Sim. O senhor o conhece? — Sorriu natural.

—Estudamos juntos no colegial. Era você quem estava brincando com o carro? — Perguntou e olhou em minha direção. Não pareceu acreditar que uma mulher seria capaz de fazer manobras bruscas com um carro. Nem eu acreditaria! Mas, do que ela não é capaz?

—Era. O senhor quer ver? — Perguntou marota. Eu balancei a cabeça desacreditado de sua inocência.

—Não precisa. Vá para casa e dê lembranças do Júlio ao Carlisle. Até mais. — Entregou os documentos dela e saiu. Eu fiquei quieto, pensativo.

—Vamos de novo!? — Provocou cinicamente, obviamente conjecturando a hipótese.

Revirei os olhos e respondi sério: Vamos para casa, Bella! Não era para você ter assumido isso.

—Edward, relaxa! Pare de ser resmungão! Fui eu quem começou. Eu tinha que assumir as responsabilidades.

Ligou o carro e dirigiu cantando, ignorando-me, até minha casa. Eu desci em silêncio e cumprimentei Rosalie com um beijo no rosto.

—Pensei que ia morar lá igual o Jasper! Estou vendo que só eu quem não vou mudar para lá. — Rosalie brincou.

—Bem que eu queria aprisioná-lo lá, mas ele é teimoso em fugir de mim. — Bella me envolveu com um abraço apaziguador. Eu sorri e a beijei na testa.

—O almoço está pronto. —Rosalie informou. —É lasanha. Eu estou saindo. Divirtam-se! — E saiu.

Almoçamos e deitamos no sofá, Bella na minha frente, deitada no meu braço.

—Edward, posso tomar banho aqui? Estou com a roupa que estava no hospital. Queria trocar.

—Sem problema.

—Você pega lá as coisas no carro que eu te espero no banheiro. —Avisou e seguiu para o banho.

Eu peguei sua bolsa no carro, pus sobre minha cama, encontrei toalha e nécessaire, depois bati na porta do banheiro para entregá-los.

—Entra.

Entrei de cabeça baixa e coloquei os itens em cima da pia.

—Quer vir? — Perguntou por trás da cortina de plástico.

—Lógico que não né, Bella. — _Óbvio que quero_. Sacudi a cabeça e expulsei os pensamentos sem me dar chance de levantar o rosto para fitá-la.

—Pode olhar para mim. Eu estou vestida. Fica aqui. — Pediu manhosa. Ela devia gostar disso: torturar-me. Só tinha essa explicação.

Levantei os olhos, e ela estava molhada, de conjunto adolescente de algodão rosa, transparente por causa da água, enquanto passava o sabonete pelo corpo... _Pior_, no meu banheiro. Essa imagem iria me perseguir pelos dias decorrentes.

Meu corpo despertou ao registrá-la. Minha mente voou, imaginando-a comigo de várias formas ali. Balancei a cabeça e libertei-me da vista. Frustrado, saí para pegar uma cadeira e sentar-me à porta do banheiro.

—Bella, você percebe o que faz? Você está consciente? — Perguntei olhando para as minhas mãos.

—Fale claro. —Pediu direta.

Minha reação reflexa foi retesar ante seu tom inquisitivo, mas não me permiti intimidar. Com um suspiro, obriguei-me a romper minhas limitações, que era a dificuldade de me expor.— Bella, eu não sou tão forte como você imagina que eu seja. Esses dias então, eu não estou em condições favoráveis para presenciar suas brincadeiras. Está demais para mim.

Ela passou um tempo silenciosa, enquanto isso o barulho da água escorrendo despertou minha imaginação, ainda assim permaneci de cabeça baixa, torcendo que ela tivesse entendido para eu não ter que me expor de um modo mais claro.

—Isso não quer dizer que eu vou parar de brincar. — Sentenciou com um risinho malicioso. Ergui o olhar cético. Ou ela não entendeu, ou entendeu tudo e gostava de massacrar. Ela terminou o banho e pediu a toalha. Entreguei e direcionei-me à sala para lhe dar privacidade.

Minutos depois ela apareceu na sala com o vestido que pediu para Alice: de malha, curto e tomara que caia. Bem, ela abusava assim porque o aquecedor da casa estava ligado. E embora não tivesse, minha temperatura seria suficiente para aquecer a casa.

—Senta aqui, Bella. — Apontei carrancudo para o sofá, e ela sentou. Em seguida coloquei a cabeça em seu colo. Não _podíamos_ deitar de conchinha com ela usando um vestido _tão_ corrompido. Todavia estar com a cabeça em suas pernas também não ajudava muito, pois _involuntariamente, _involuntariamente mesmo, meu rosto virava para sentir o cheiro do sabonete e consequentemente fantasiava com que gosto teria suas coxas em minha língua. Argh, meu cérebro estava a mil. Eu tinha que conseguir salvar Bella de tamanha torpeza. Ela era um ser completamente puro, usufruindo de suas pequenas descobertas hormonais adolescentes, e eu querendo pular etapas!

—Por que a gente não fica no seu quarto? —Bella propôs. — Eu não estou a fim de assistir TV. Podíamos ouvir música e ficar deitado lá.

Encarei-a incrédulo, buscando encontrar um sinalzinho de consciência. Ou ela não tinha noção da gravidade, ou ela realmente queria me levar à demência.

—Vamos, Edward. — Afastou a minha cabeça de suas pernas e se direcionou ao meu quarto.

Arrastei os pés até o quarto e, quando cheguei, ela estava procurando uma rádio; encontrou e pôs uns travesseiros na cama.

—Vai ficar aí na porta? Você está tão lento hoje! — Deitou e apontou o lugar ao seu lado para eu deitar. Eu deitei de bruços, me protegendo de tamanha tentação.

—Você devia tomar banho também... —Sugeriu de sobrancelha arqueada. —De repente você ficar melhor.

Franzi o cenho ao pressentir a insinuação. Não me mexi e, quando menos esperei, ela se sentou em minhas costas e tirou minha camiseta devagar. Depois se inclinou e arrastou a boca sem pressa com beijos até o pescoço. Fechei os olhos e deixei por alguns minutos que a sensação de sua língua e mordidinhas na minha pele me queimasse. Hmmm, eu queria mais. Sempre mais. Respirei fundo e me virei para olhar nos olhos daquele anjo mau que me atormentava. Seus olhos eram pura diversão e ela continuou sentada no meu quadril, com o vestido cobrindo _nada_... Tá, evitei olhar. Eu juro.

—Bella, você está brincando com fogo... Não devia me tentar ass...

Nem terminei a frase, e ela cobriu minha boca com volúpia, exigindo e tomando minha língua. _Meu Deus. _Deixei-me levar pelos beijos molhados, quentes e seguros. Meu corpo se agitava na cama, minha pulsação corria. Ela tinha o poder de me fazer entrar em efervescência. Subi as mãos em suas coxas, quadril e percebi que eu estava fora de mim.

Não era mais o ser humano comedido que já fui. Existia um instinto inadequado habitando em mim, e eu não conseguia me controlar. Eu a queria imediatamente. Instintivamente, virei nossas posições na cama e me coloquei por cima, com uma nuvem vermelha de desejo nos olhos. Ela sorriu e pareceu feliz com minha reação. Seus olhos flamejavam promessas, e ela me puxou pelo cabelo para um beijo lúbrico, abriu a perna naquele minúsculo vestido e puxou meu quadril, me aconchegando nela. Céus, era muita tentação, muita tentação. _Tão quente. _Minhas mãos por vontade própria apertaram suas coxas, modulando-a em mim. Eu queria despi-la, abaixar seu vestido, tomar seus seios em minha boca novamente, beijar cada canto. Mas eu sabia que dessa vez não conseguiria parar. Dessa vez não estávamos em um carro no meio da rua. Estávamos em casa e sozinhos. E eu não devia testar meu domínio.

Ela continuou com seus lábios impetuosos e respirava desesperadamente, ansiosa, enquanto me apertava inquieta ao seu corpo. Por um segundo, soltei seus lábios, beijei seu colo e olhei para baixo para ter um vislumbre de sua calcinha exposta. Testando-a, arrastei um pouquinho o volume da áspera calça jeans nela e o estremecimento que Bella deu abalou minhas estruturas. _Não. _Era demais para mim. Nosso desejo era maior que o meu controle, então... Devia parar. _Tinha que parar. _

—Bella, eu vou tomar banho. — Refreei de súbito e a deixei respirando ofegante na cama. Foi horrível fazer isso, mas eu sabia que se ela me olhasse com aqueles olhos dilatados eu não resistiria e quebraria a promessa. Girei sobre meus pés, direcionei-me ao banho e, de novo, acalmei a ânsia do meu corpo, aviltado pelo vício incontrolável.

Minutos depois, troquei de roupa, voltei para o quarto mais calmo, e ela me olhou minuciosamente.

—O que foi? — Eu quis saber.

—O banho resolve o seu problema, é? — Sorriu curiosa.

—Gelado, sim. — Ri de canto com sua inocência em não saber que não era o banho que resolvia.

—Então já temos a solução. — sugeriu animada.

—Ah é, mas só resolve momentaneamente. — Observei secamente.

—Então a gente beija dez minutos e você vai tomar banho, a gente beija de novo e você toma banho. — Brincou.

—Muito fácil de resolver. — Ironizei.

—Você vai ter que se acostumar. Eu adoro beijar você e mesmo que não queira me beijar, se quiser ficar comigo vai ter que se acostumar a me beijar _muito_. —Ditou. — Credo! Eu nunca vi isso! Parece que você não gosta de me beijar! Se eu não te pressionar, você não beija!

Ela tinha entendido tudo errado. Parecia não entender do que se tratava. Talvez a sua inexperiência fosse a responsável pela aparente inocência.

—Mas eu também adoro beijar você... — Oh, Deus, como ia explicar isso? —O problema é que é instinto. Eu estou muito sensível! Consegue entender isso? — Perguntei sem ânimo de entrar nesse assunto novamente.

—Como assim? Por que você não explica num linguajar claro? Por que você está evitando me beijar desde ontem? Sinceramente eu não consigo entender.

—Bella, eu prometi respeitar o seu tempo, lembra? Pois é, eu me sinto fraco. Falando como homem, estou obcecado por você. Você está irresistível para mim ao ponto de me causar dor física. Por isso eu estou te evitando. Você lembra de ontem no parque, quando eu disse que não ia mais deixar você me torturar? Pois é, era com relação a isso que eu falei. Eu estou à beira de uma combustão espontânea. Estou me sentindo horrível com isso, nunca imaginei que a presença de uma pessoa deixasse o outro tão descontrolado assim. Me sinto realmente um maníaco obsessivo.

Inesperadamente, Bella gargalhou alto. —Adorei ouvir você se abrir assim. Mas agora eu estou com dó de você! — Ela continuou sorrindo.

—Por quê? — Cerrei os olhos desentendido.

—Porque eu pensava que me evitava por não gostar de me beijar, ou porque era inibido demais para iniciativas, mas saber que é porque você me deseja demais e está descontrolado, me deixou convencida e me dá mais poder sobre você. —Piscou presumida. — Se você achava que eu te torturava, agora que você vai ver! — Ela sorriu e aproximou-se, sentando no meu colo enquanto segurava firmemente o meu rosto para me beijar.

—Sabia que você tem que ir embora? — Informei antes que ela obtivesse êxito. —Já passam das quatro e você não deve chegar tarde.

—Está querendo se livrar de mim? — Cruzou os braços chateada pela rejeição e sentou-se ao meu lado.

—Lógico que não. —Neguei pacificador. — Só estou preocupado. — Deitei na cama e a trouxe comigo para o meu peito.

—Vou ficar só mais um pouquinho, tá? —Aconchegou-se manhosa. —Prometo me comportar.

—Tá. —Disposto a não perder tempo dela, passeei os dedos em seus braços, pescoço, abracei-a e beijei seus cabelos, curtindo os mínimos segundos que pudéssemos ter. Ela sorria silenciosa e passeava os dedos em meu peito. Havia um brilho contente nos seus olhos, e isso me alegrava. Permanecemos abraçados um bom tempo, até que eu interrompi o silêncio.

—Bella, podíamos conversar sobre nós. Sobre o que está acontecendo, ou o que esperar... — Propus sentindo instantaneamente suas costas se erguer num suspiro.

—Não, por favor. Eu não quero.— Ela relutou. —Melhor não estragarmos o dia.

—Você não quer saber o que seu pai queria comigo? — Insisti.

—Prefiro não. Acredito que quase a mesma coisa que ele disse para mim.

—Eu queria saber o que ele te disse. — Pedi, deslizando os dedos por sua coluna para deixá-la dócil.

—Pediu para eu diminuir a intensidade do meu sentimento. — Resumiu, sem vontade.

—Você acha que ele tem razão? — Perguntei cauteloso.

—Eu não quero achar nada. Sentimento não é um botão que liga e desliga para se diminuir a intensidade... Mas eu sei lidar com o meu pai. — Respondeu impaciente.

—Ele é muito bom pra você, não é? — Perguntei afirmando.

—Sim. Eu sei que o problema dele comigo é só preocupação e amor... — Disse frustrada. Ela amava o pai, estava claro, e temia magoá-lo.

—Eu também me preocuparia se você fosse uma filha minha. — Fitei o vazio, pensando nas palavras do Sr. Cullen na noite anterior.

Bella me afastou e olhou-me com olhos reprovadores.

—Edward, não fale assim de você mesmo. Não há razão para ele se preocupar. Eu conheço você, eu te entendo e sei que você é bom, um gênio, admirável, apegado à família, e vai ser o melhor na profissão que quer ter. Não há razão para apoiá-lo nessa opinião dele.

Eu assenti em silêncio e abracei-a forte, surpreso e grato por suas palavras de afirmação. Permanecemos mais um tempo quietos, aproveitando nossos últimos minutos, e quando as horas não estavam mais do nosso lado, eu lembrei-a de ir.

—Está na sua hora... — Eu disse carinhosamente. —Depois eu te ligo.

Ela riu triste.

—Não precisa me prometer algo que você não vai fazer. — Lembrou amarga. E a alusão implícita ao fato de eu ter prometido vê-la quando chegasse da Capital e não ter cumprido me machucou.

—Você não acredita em mim? — Perguntei culpado.

Ela ergueu o olhar desamparado. —Eu acredito no que você sente hoje, quando está perto de mim. Quando estamos longe eu não reconheço seus sentimentos. E não vou me permitir sofrer esperando algo que não vai acontecer.

Com um suspiro desolado, sentei-me disposto a elaborar o assunto. Esta era a deixa para conversarmos sobre futuro.

—Quando você fala isso, está dizendo nas entrelinhas que não acredita mais em nós. — Sugeri e deixei a insegurança se alargar em meu peito. Tudo por culpa de um ato impensado. Droga, o que eu fiz? Um momento de covardia apagou toda fé dela em nós. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, três semanas atrás...

—E você, Edward? —Devolveu. —Você acredita que exista amanhã para nós?

Encarei-a, lendo no seu semblante a incerteza... Ela não estava mais disposta a esperar... Talvez cada um de nós escolhesse rumos diferentes agora... Talvez ela quisesse viver a sua própria vida... E talvez fosse o certo, afinal.

Fechei os punhos e meu cérebro rejeitou energicamente essas premissas. A inquietação no meu peito foi tamanha. Uma sensação aguda que só a dor trazia apertou meu peito e queimou minha garganta, me fazendo respirar pesadamente ao pensar na renúncia a este amor. Senti-me derrotado, sufocado e deixei-me arruinar pela tristeza.

—Oi, crianças! — Esme nos pegou de surpresa ao entrar no quarto.

Levantei-me para falar com ela. —Oi, mãe! — Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e Bella também se levantou para cumprimentá-la.

Esme fitou-nos por uns segundos, observando o nosso semblante e se direcionou ao seu quarto. Peguei na mão de Bella e puxei-a para a sala.

—Edward, cadê a Rose? — Esme perguntou.

—Saiu depois do almoço e não disse onde ia. — Respondi e aproximei Bella de mim. Ela estava distraída, com olhos distantes. Deus, não podia ficar longe dela. Meu coração doía em saber que ela tinha que ir. Ainda mais vendo o muro que se ergueu entre nós depois do último assunto.

—Edward, eu vou dormir em Seattle, pois Carlisle deu recesso coletivo de Ano Novo. Eu vou ficar lá amanhã e volto só depois de amanhã para passar o _New Years Eve_ com vocês, tudo bem? — Esme avisou, e eu assenti.

—Você vai dormir na minha casa?! — Bella levantou-se e perguntou com uma pequena mudança na expressão, os olhos brilhando.

—Sim, vou ver como está o meu filho e ficar um pouquinho com ele, já que hoje tive que vir trabalhar. — Ela respondeu e voltou para o quarto, apressada.

Bella segurou a minha mão e puxou-me para o quarto da minha mãe.

—Então eu vou dormir aqui! —Avisou subitamente eufórica. — Meu pai não vai ter coragem de brigar se você chegar lá e falar que eu resolvi dormir aqui. Embora ele vá me encher o saco depois, enquanto você estiver lá, ele não vai ter coragem de brigar. — Explicou conspiradora.

Eu fiquei perplexo com sua mudança repentina, e feliz em saber que ela desejava estender o tempo comigo.

—Eu aviso. Mas por que você tem tanta certeza assim que eu falando ele não vai brigar?! — Questionou curiosa.

—Porque quando ele está perto de você, ele fica todo bonzinho e desprotegido. — Bella riu maldosa. — Já presenciei isso duas vezes.

—Então tá. — Esme respondeu desconfiada e continuou arrumando a bolsa de roupas.

—Bella, tem como você me esperar lá na sala um pouco. — Pedi educadamente. Ela retirou-se do quarto. —Mãe, precisamos conversar. —Comecei sério. —Vocês estão me escondendo algo sobre Jasper, e eu não gostei de estar por fora. — Cruzei os braços pressionando-a.

Ela tentou evadir-se. —Pergunta para Bella. Eu quero sair logo para não chegar lá muito tarde.

Eu torci os lábios. Dessa ela conseguiu escapar.

—Então tá, depois eu pergunto para ela. —Concedi. — Mas eu tenho outra pergunta e dessa você não vai escapar... Eu vi certo médico no hospital parecendo muito interessado em você. Você percebeu isso? — Sorri sugestivamente.

—Sim. Ele até já conversou comigo. — Minorou a importância com um dar de ombros.

—E? — Insisti.

—Eu não sei, estou pensando ainda. — Respondeu relutante, querendo cortar o assunto.

—Mãezinha querida, eu estou tentando conversar, me dá cinco minutos seu. — Bajulei. Ela sentou resignada.

—Você não está dormindo com o Sr. Cullen, né? — Inquiri desconfiado.

—Não, Edward! — Respondeu na defensiva, depois torceu os lábios frustrada.

—Esme, você não esqueceu ele? — Censurei.

Ela suspirou desolada.

—Edward, até que quando eu estou longe dele eu não sinto nada, mas quando estou perto... Eu não sei. —Abaixou o olhar envergonhada. —Eu torço para ele me chamar.

—E ele não tem chamado? — Perguntei surpreso.

—Não. Na casa dele não. Lá ele se comporta como meu amigo.

—Você não disse que tinha esquecido ele? Não disse que o _amor de adolescente_ tinha morrido? — Perguntei cauteloso. Deus, quanto tempo mais minha mãe iria sofrer por esse homem?

—Eu pensei que sim... Mas depois de ver o que ele faz pelo Jasper, depois de sentir o quando ele é bom para mim, independente do envolvimento entre você e Bella, eu percebi que o meu Carlisle está lá. — Suspirou sonhadora.

Cerrei os punhos subitamente aborrecido. Droga, iria começar tudo de novo! Como Esme alimenta esse amor platônico por um homem que não a merece!?

—Mãe, você tem que se dar uma chance... Tente com o médico do Jasper. — Falei brandamente, mas sentia ansiedade e desespero ao pensar no seu sofrimento em estar presa novamente a ele, sem que ele desse nada em troca.

—Eu vou tentar, Edward, amanhã mesmo eu vou ligar para Dr. Charles e aceitar o convite de sairmos para jantar.

Eu a abracei. Sabia que não era o que ela queria fazer, mão não custava tentar protegê-la.

—Mãe... Aquele homem não merece você. — Tentei novamente.

—Filho, lembre-se que _aquele homem_ é o pai da Bella. Ela não vai gostar de ouvir você falar do pai dela assim. — Me soltou do abraço. —E vocês? Como estão? Por que estavam com aquela cara quando eu cheguei?

Eu torci os lábios, incapaz de ocultar meus sentimentos. Nunca fomos só filho e mãe. Somos antes de tudo companheiros e amigos. E desde o dia em que vi Bella pela primeira vez foi com ela que contei para me abrir.

—Eu não sei... Eu não sinto mais segurança nela. Antigamente ela lutava por mim. Agora parece que ela só quer curtir o hoje e acabou. Parece que ela desistiu de um futuro comigo. Ela não quer mais conversar sobre a gente. — Resmunguei inseguro

—Você ainda vai embora daqui a quatro dias? — Esme perguntou.

—Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que não... Não estou conseguindo me desprender... Mas só não vou se ela quiser que eu fique. — Murmurei incerto.

Ela percebeu a minha angústia e me abraçou. —Você disse isso a ela?

—Não.

—Eu espero que vocês consigam vencer os obstáculos da vida. E a maioria deles é resolvido com conversa. Se você vencer esta sua barreira em não gostar de se abrir já é uma grande conquista. — Aconselhou-me.

—Mas ela não quer mais conversar... — Expliquei desgostoso.

—Fica calmo. Ela vai querer. Ela gosta de você. Só o fato de ter enfrentado o pai ontem à noite para dormir com você e hoje estar comprando briga de novo para dormir aqui, mostra que ela quer ficar perto de você. Então não perca o tempo de vocês com pequenas desavenças. Fique feliz!

Eu sorri sentindo alívio em ter conversado.

—Obrigado, mãe. Amo você. — Beijei sua testa e voltei para sala revigorado. Bella estava sentada no sofá conversando com Rose.

Mais esperançoso, sentei-me no sofá e trouxe Bella para o meu colo. Ela sorriu acolhedora e deitou o rosto no meu ombro.

—Bella, você pode dormir na minha cama. — Esme avisou. —Ela é grande e confortável. Edward, depois você troca os lençóis para ela. — Pediu e me encarou. Rá, de onde minha mãe tirou a idéia de Bella dormiria na cama dela? Ela iria dormir no meu quarto e na minha cama!

—Obrigada, Esme. Pode deixar que eu durmo lá. — Bella respondeu grata.

—Então, crianças, estou indo. — Despediu-se apressada.

Assim que ela saiu, convidei Bella para sairmos pela cidade. —... Aí nós jantamos cedo, porque quero voltar cedo e dormir cedo. —Enumerei animado. — Amanhã vou te levar em um lugar e tem que ser antes do sol nascer. — Expliquei.

—Eu não quero dormir. — Fez bico. —Vou passar a noite todinha acordada com você. Pra que dormir se vamos ter que acordar? — Brincou e beijou meu pescoço. —Melhor não dormir. — Piscou bem-humorada e beijou-me no rosto. Sorri e passei os braços fortemente em volta dela. Estávamos em paz novamente.

—Bella... Você não está preocupada com o seu pai, não? —Perguntei após uns minutos.

—Só um pouco. É um milagre ele não ter ligado ainda. — Comentou pensativa.

—O que vamos comer? — Mudei de tema antes que o clima pesasse.

—Acho que pizza, pode ser?

—Pode. Então vamos sair que eu vou te mostrar minha cidade. Vou mostrar onde eu estudei e onde eu cresci. — Propus, e ela não pareceu se interessar.

—Não estou a fim de sair, não. Está congelando lá fora. Rosalie chegou com o nariz vermelho. —Encolheu-se preguiçosa no meu peito. —E aqui dentro tá tão quentinho.

—Nossa, Bella, você é muito sedentária.— Resmunguei. — Pior que perto de você eu fico igual. Vamos sair. Quero passear em alguma praça, curtir o frio da minha cidade.— Insisti.

—Eu sei o que você quer, tá? —Torceu os lábios com uma carranca. — Pode pedir lanche que nós vamos comer aqui. Depois pode deixar que eu vou dormir. — Impôs, saiu do meu colo, sentou no sofá e cruzou os braços.

—Mas não são nem sete horas! — Comentei surpreso.

—Você disse agora a pouco que tínhamos que dormir cedo. Então vou dormir!

—O que foi, Bella?! —Perguntei perdido com sua oscilação de humor. — Por que essa cara agora?

—Eu sei que você quer me evitar! Já estou arrependida de ter ficado! —Afastou-se para o canto do sofá cheia de birra. Só faltava essa!

Divertido com sua tempestade num copo d'água, puxei-a e sentei-a em meu colo novamente. Inclinei-me e abri meus lábios nos seus, movendo calidamente a língua em sua boca. Ela correspondeu com a mesmo intensidade, indefesa ante nossa química. Satisfeito com o resultado, afastei-a quando senti seu ar faltar.

—Mais calma? — Sorri presunçoso enquanto ela suspirava.

—Você tem que parar de questionar, só obedecer! —Ergueu um nariz petulante. —Eu só quero ficar deitada com você, você entende? Quero curtir segundo por segundo da nossa noite.— Sorriu e me puxou pelo pescoço para um novo beijo.

Após comermos a pizza que eu pedi, embalei o que sobrou e lavei as louças enquanto Bella procurava uma rádio no micro system.

—Ai, ai! Não passa uma música que preste nas rádios daqui essa hora! —Reclamou impaciente. — Tem algum cd bom aqui?!

—Eu só tenho de músicas clássicas.

—Piano? Orquestra? — Fez careta.

—Sim. — Sorri. Com certeza ela me via como o seu oposto.

—Ai, Edward, eu quero rock, rap, pop, trance, agitação, qualquer coisa desse tipo!

—Eu tenho um cd que eu ganhei. É da Madonna. Não gostei muito, não. Você quer ouvir?

—O novo da Madonna? —Deu um pulo animada. — É lógico que eu quero ouvir!

Eu quase rolei os olhos para sua animação. Busquei o cd no quarto e entreguei a ela, depois fui secar as louças. Ela aumentou o som, dançou lendo as letras no encarte e cantou alto. Era muito estranho a inclusão de alguém tão hiper-ativa em meu calmo mundo.

—_QUEM É SOPHIA_? — Gritou, pois a música estava muito alta. Ela segurava o encarte nas mãos e certamente tinha visto a dedicatória de aniversário no encarte.

Abaixei o som antes de responder. —A pessoa que me deu.

—Quem é ela? É do seu curso? —Questionou. — Ela deu nesse último aniversário, né? O cd é lançamento... — Atropelou em perguntas.

—Sim, é uma daquelas colegas do curso que você conheceu lá na casa do Ryan. — Respondi e continuei organizando a cozinha.

—Mas você não passou seu aniversário lá! — Argumentou desconfiada.

—Ela me deu um mês antes. —Tentei evadir. — Por que tantas perguntas?

—Ela é aquela que estava na cozinha? A mais quieta de todas? — Continuou, com o cenho franzido.

—Sim.

—A mesma que te deu o perfume? —Insistiu. — A que é a fim de você?

Respirei fundo.

—Bella, qual o problema?

Ela fez cara de poucos amigos, jogou o encarte na mesa bruscamente e foi ao carro pegar todas as suas sacolas de loja. Ficou inexplicavelmente estranha e distante e evitou meus olhos quando voltou e se trancou no quarto da Esme. Não entendi a reação. Fiquei parado como estava, em choque com o furacão, só observando de braços cruzados.

Quando eu vou entender essa mulher? Cada reação é inesperada! A cada dia que passa duvido mais da sua sanidade.

Alguns minutos se passaram, ela tomou banho, saiu ainda emburrada do banheiro e encostou a porta do quarto. Desorientado, tomei um banho, vesti um short e fui ao quarto dela vê-la e dar boa noite. Sentei na cama para observá-la, e ela estava coberta da cabeça aos pés.

—Bella... — Chamei-a. Ela não respondeu. —O que aconteceu?

Ela continuou deitada e coberta.

—Edward, eu tenho uma coisa para te confessar... —Disse meigamente. Eu novamente fiquei confuso. Não conseguia acompanhá-la. —Eu menti para você e não desejo mentir mais... — Sussurrou, inexplicavelmente dócil. —Você ontem disse que sabia que eu tinha mentido para você e mandou-me pensar e te falar... Então eu vou logo confessar. —Revelou humilde.

—Tudo bem. — Esperei que ela desenvolvesse.

Ela sentou-se e não se descobriu do lençol. —Por que eu não posso comprar coisas pra você?! — Perguntou manhosamente. —Por que a sua amiga da Capital pode te dar presentes, e eu não?! Ela é mais importante do que eu?! — Fez um bico carente.

—Eu aceitei um presente seu, Bella. Inclusive estou lendo e gostando.

—Não foi um presente só meu! — Reclamou contrariada. —E eu nem acredito que nós vamos ter essa conversa novamente. — Cruzou os braços sobre o lençol e fez beicinho, magoada. —Poxa, eu compro com carinho! Você devia ter mais consideração por mim. — Melindrou olhando para o chão.

Imediatamente, aproximei-me dela e tentei trazê-la para perto, com o braço em volta do seu ombro.

—É desproporcional, Bella. O que eu posso te dar perto do que você comprou pra mim? Aqueles óculos são um Ray-Ban exclusivo, o relógio Adidas topo de linha, o perfume Pólo. Tudo é muito caro! —Elucidei exasperado. —É muito desproporcional. Chega a ser constrangedor.

—Você já pensou que o que é caro para você, pode não ser para mim? — Questionou imparcial. —Tudo bem, então encare assim: é um investimento, um empréstimo. Um dia, se ainda estivermos juntos, você me dá algo proporcional. Me cubra de _ouro,_ se você quiser assim... Mas, por favor, aceite... — Suplicou carinhosamente.

—Bella, não... — Neguei.

—Edward, eu já comprei. Você devia usar se tem consideração por mim. Você gosta de me ver infeliz? — Olhou-me por baixo dos cílios. Ela me torturava agindo assim.

—É lógico que não. — Disse comovido e acariciei seu rosto.

—Pois você me deixa muito infeliz com as suas preferências pelos presentes de sua amiga e rejeição aos meus. — Choramingou ofendida. —É tudo presente. Vai ver ela não é uma simples colega de classe... — Fez beicinho e virou o rosto. —Tenho sérias suspeitas, já que dela você já aceitou dois e de mim nada!

—Bella, quieta... Eu não tenho nada com ela. — Passei os dedos no seu rosto tentando evitar outro surto.

—Eu não me importo com o que você tem com ela. Só que você gosta mais dela do que de mim! — Dramatizou chorosa, jogando a mão no ar.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa sem acreditar que ela estava irritada com isso, fazia comparações entre sentimentos por causa de presentes!

—Eu não gosto dela. Pare com isso!

—_NÃO PARECE_! — Aumentou o tom e deitou, emburrada. Embrulhou-se até a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

Respirei fundo várias vezes, pensando num meio de amenizar a situação.

—Tudo bem. Eu aceito seus presentes. — Cedi contrariado.

—Então passe agora o perfume que eu te dei! — Ela exigiu, deu um sorriso de canto dissimulado e sentou triunfante. Eu abri a boca para negar, mas não aguentava mais brigas. Fui ao meu quarto, abri a embalagem do perfume e borrifei em todo o meu corpo. Sentia-me um dominado. Não tinha mais desejos próprios.

Voltei para o quarto onde ela estava, entrei e ela estava de roupa íntima, com várias roupas dobradas em cima da cama. Não concentrei atenção nela para não cair em tentação e dediquei o olhar às minhas mãos, consciente que precisava conversar para restaurar a paz que nas últimas horas claudicava miseravelmente.

—O que você ia confessar, Bella? — Perguntei ao lembrar que ela começou falando sobre isso.

—Quero confessar que as roupas que você estava ontem não eram do Jasper. Eu as comprei pra você ontem de manhã porque as suas estavam sujas. Eu não quero mentir nunca mais para você, então para que eu não tenha que dizer que _achei essas roupas aqui no lixo_, aceita logo, por favor, as roupas que eu comprei hoje pra você. — Ela disparou num fôlego só, e eu levei algum tempo para processar a informação.

Depois que raciocinei, olhei em câmera lenta para cama. Tinha duas calças sociais, uma xadrez fino e uma risca de giz... Três camisas... Dois ternos completos com gravatas e cintos... E... Um sapato social.

Instantaneamente senti meu sangue ferver e uma explosão de ira fez meus punhos fechar.

—Bella, você enlouqueceu de vez!? — Disse entre dentes, tentando controlar meu tom de voz.

—Não. São só presentes. — Respondeu com um brilho cínico no olhar que me desequilibrou emocionalmente.

Ela devolveria tudo!

—Tá me achando com cara de michê!? — Não consegui controlar a fúria em minhas palavras.

—Você prefere que eu minta? — Ergueu o queixo insolente. Seu arzinho dissimulado estava me tirando do sério.

Apoiei os cotovelos na perna e segurei a cabeça nas mãos, tentando manter a calma. Queria fazer mil coisas com aquilo. Devolver, tocar fogo, jogar no lixo, atirar no rio...

Ela se aproximou lentamente e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. —Edward, eu comprei com carinho. — Murmurou baixinho.

—Dá um tempo, Bella! Melhor não conversarmos. — Interrompi antes que a magoasse.

—Você vai precisar. Você vai trabalhar no Capitólio e vai precisar de ternos e roupas sociais. Por favor, eu estava sonhando em ver você dentro deles...

—Putz! Precisava desse exagero?! Eu não preciso que compre coisas para mim! Olha esse terno! — Apontei contrariado. — A marca mais cara do país, Bella!

—Você é o melhor. Então merece o melhor. —Bajulou.

—Meu Deus! Você é louca! — Balancei a cabeça e passei as mãos nervosamente em meus cabelos, transtornado pela situação humilhante.

—Edward, não briga... Aceita, por favor. — Sussurrou ignorando minha impaciência e deitou na cama. —Tem mais presentes para você. — Havia doçura em sua voz, o que só içou fogo à minha ira.

—Tudo bem, a devolução vai ser maior. — Grunhi, de cabeça baixa. Será que ela não tinha limites?

—Tem certeza que vai devolver? Eu já estou usando... — Virei o rosto enfurecido e deparei-me com ela apontando convidativamente para sua lingerie branca, de renda com cetim... Um pequeno shortinho de renda transparente, _muito transparente_, e sutiã de cetim com lacinhos e fitinhas caindo pela barriga e pelas laterais.

Abri a boca hipnotizado.

—Quer mesmo que eu devolva? — Mordeu os lábios maliciosamente. —É seu. É para substituir aquele embaixo do seu travesseiro... Você podia vir pegar... — Apontou para o sutiã provocando. Ela era maligna. Despertava meu desejo de apreciar a imagem e manipulava minha fúria. Era uma criatura astuta e confiante. _Minha dona_. Ela sabia como me vencer.

—Vai ficar com o presente? — Ela puxou as laterais e soltou bruscamente, fazendo barulho com o encontro do elástico ao corpo.

—Por que está fazendo isso comigo... —Lamentei ressentido por ser tão fraco, já sentindo o incômodo entre minhas pernas.

—É uma terapia... Sou sua psicóloga... Está vendo a roupa branca? — Ela apontou despudorada.

—Terapia para me enlouquecer, é isso! — Resmunguei indefeso.

Seu corpo atraía meus olhos como ímã, meus processos mecânicos foram adormecidos. Ajoelhei na cama, não resisti e aproximei-me apetecido pelo banquete à frente. Sem que eu pudesse conter, levei a mão ate sua coxa e permiti-me passear os dedos pela lateral, apreciando a beleza exagerada que suas curvas exibiam.

—Edward, vai ficar só olhando? — Intimou sensualmente. Ela hoje iria transformar meu cérebro em frangalhos. Iria me enlouquecer de vez.

—O que quer que eu faça...? — Murmurei desamparado, ouvindo a rendição e desejo em minha voz.

—Que me beije, é claro. — Afirmou convicta.

Sem opções de negar, aproximei-me de seus lábios sem permitir ao meu cérebro concentrar atenção nas peças íntimas que ela estava.

—Não... —Virou o rosto. — Na minha boca agora não... — Me conteve com a mão em meu peito.

—Onde quer que eu beije? — Perguntei sem rumo, a respiração ofegante.

—Em todas as partes descobertas. — Insinuou e mordeu os lábios.

—Bella... Não... Por favor... — Acariciei sua barriga e senti a memória do gosto em minha boca. Ela ergueu o tronco e arranhou a renda do sutiã com olhar travesso.

—Só você quem perde... Não quer o presente? — Murmurou maliciosa.

—Eu quero você _toda_. — Suspirei, me censurando por ser um obcecado.

—Pensei que você tivesse dito que não ia me pressionar...

Tirei minhas mãos de cima dela e retrocedi. Tão ávido como estava não tinha como não pressionar. Aborrecido como uma criança contrariada, deitei ao seu lado e olhei para o teto, com as mãos atrás da nuca.

—Sabia que você está me devendo algo? — Ela voltou a dizer depois de um minuto de silêncio.

—O quê?

—Mil beijos divididos em quatro partes iguais do meu corpo. Você prometeu no dia do meu aniversário e não me deu até hoje. Boa hora para pagar. —Incitou maldosamente.

—Não faz isso comigo, Bella... Por favor... — Supliquei vulnerável ao sentir suas intenções. Será que ela não sabia que a qualquer momento eu poderia perder a sensatez e aquelas _pecinhas_ transparentes não me impediriam de possuí-la?

—Vamos colocar o cd da Madonna? — Ironizou e colocou uma perna em cima de mim. Sem forças para resistir, passeei os dedos novamente em suas coxas. —Faz assim, eu vou dividir melhor para você. Cem do joelho para baixo, trezentos do joelho até a cintura, trezentos da cintura ao pescoço e trezentos do pescoço pra cima. É pegar ou largar. — Negociou com fingida neutralidade.

—E o que eu ganho com isso? — Sorri sem humor de sua inclinação para a maldade.

—Você está devendo. Não tem porque ganhar nada. Além disso, só depois que me pagar que vai levar o seu presente. — Ela simulava inocência, como se o assunto fosse dinheiro ao invés de teste de resistência.

Um estremecimento de prazer me atravessou ao pensar beijar seu corpo seminu.

—Quem vai contar? — Sussurrei rouco, me rendi totalmente e procurei sua boca para um beijo, enquanto o martírio de sua doçura fustigava meu corpo faminto.

—Eu conto... Quero ter certeza que vai pagar um por um. — Mordiscou meu lábio inferior sedutoramente.

—Por onde quer que eu comece? — Arfei, a voz falhando de desejo.

—Dos pés.

Respirei fundo, ajoelhei, segurei seus pés, ergui e plantei beijos lentos no dorso. Ela sorriu e se contorceu de cócegas.

—Está contando? — Perguntei divertido ao vê-la sorrir.

—Sim.

Mordisquei os cantos e tinha o aroma de seu sabonete, cítrico e limpo. Sorri deliciado, ganhando o controle da minha situação e mordisquei lentamente até o joelho, sem deixar de registrar cada reação sua. Ela fechou os olhos e se contorceu. Arrastei os lábios para coxa, beijando e mordiscando cantinho por cantinho e tentei desconectar o meu cérebro pra que ele ignorasse o que eu fazia, mas a dificuldade de manter-me anestesiado me fazia tremer.

Beijei o ossinho da pélvis e, como se não bastasse minha própria avareza, o corpo dela sofreu um espasmo, e ela gemeu, erguendo o tronco e ondulando quase imperceptivelmente o quadril. Aquele convite mudo se atirou a mim duplicando o meu desejo incomensuravelmente. As correntes de eletricidade deixavam meus músculos tensos e meu cérebro sem o oxigênio necessário.

Subi lentamente para a barriga e senti seus tremores. _Deus, _eu não estava preparado para isso. Eram limites irresistíveis. Insuportáveis de abdicar. Sequioso, lambi até o umbigo, apreciei a textura, o paladar, tudo...

Ainda disposto a agradá-la, mudei-a na cama, deixando-a de bruços e afastei os seus cabelos para beijá-la na nuca, pescoço, atrás da orelha, enquanto minhas mãos vagavam por suas curvas da nádega, coxas. Ela arfava e se retorcia, dando gemidos que arrastavam a minha mente sã à beira do abismo.

—Bella... a Rose... Menos... — Sussurrei a fim de contê-la.

Tentando clarear a bruma de luxúria que pairou sobre meus olhos, levantei e liguei o som. Apreciei a imagem bela e perfeita, cálida e feminina em cima da cama, coberta pelos cabelos e com olhos fechados. Era exótica e pura. E eu me sentia soberbo em ser eu a despertá-la para o desejo. Permiti-me contemplá-la por longos minutos, assim eu acalmava o meu desejo e proporcionaria um longo tempo de deleite àquela insensata e amada que me enlouquecia com as suas extravagâncias.

Engatinhei na cama e encostei-me ao seu lado.

—Quantos? — Fingi objetividade.

—300. — Murmurou incerta e com o olhar anuviado.

Sorri, voltei meus lábios para sua nuca e não me interessei em contagem. Eu só queria estar ali, desfrutando do bouquet enquanto não podia usufruir do vinho. Desci por ombros, laterais das costas, dando pequenas mordiscadas, arfando de prazer ao senti-la quente como brasa. Beijei sua cintura e ela estremeceu, entregue aos meus beijos.

Segui mordiscando até seu quadril e fui à loucura quando beijei sua nádega. Meus olhos perderam o foco ao ver o shortinho minúsculo perdido nela, sexy, permitindo uma visão alucinante da grande porção de carne exposta. Eu beijei, apertei, mordi. Ela grunhiu e contorceu-se como cobra em brasas.

Respirei fundo e a virei bruscamente, arrastando meus lábios indelicadamente de sua barriga, abdômen, colo, até a boca. Beijei-a vorazmente. Ela correspondeu com lábios quentes, molhados, intensos, abandonando sua língua inquieta em minha boca, ao tempo que gemia. Apertei-a ao meu corpo, moldando seu quadril ao meu, desejando-a quase com desespero. Meu corpo necessitado insistia em pedi-la, pulsando, contorcendo em mim. Negar era como nadar contra a força de uma correnteza feroz.

Deus, eu queria fazer tanta coisa com ela. Queria entrar com a mão na peça íntima, tocá-la intimamente, acariciar, degustar, prová-la toda. Queria lhe proporcionar prazer de várias maneiras. Porém, sentia-me retraído, impedido por seus planos. E tinha consciência que depois de começar, não conseguiria parar.

—Posso pegar o meu presente? — Arfei, buscando ar e parei para controlar-me. Eu estava à beira de uma súbita e violenta fragmentação de células.

—Se aceitar esse, tem que aceitar e usar todos... — Sussurrou. Ela era um ser maquiavélico, oportunista, astuta, e eu a amava por isso também.

Sorri com a sua tendência para o mal. —Quantos faltam? — Perguntei.

—Perdi as contas, vamos ter que começar tudo de novo.

Suspirei verificando se ainda tinha algum controle. —São todas as partes descobertas? — Eu precisava de certezas. Ela não respondeu, e sempre que ela fazia isso, eu ficava cheio de dúvidas. Ela tinha que se conscientizar que estávamos juntos nisso. Eu só iria aonde ela me conduzisse. Ela se virou, intentando orientar-me aonde eu deveria chegar, desencaixei o seu sutiã e tracei o caminho de suas costas novamente com a língua.

Eu já beijei suas costas em outra ocasião, ocasião esta que eu bloqueava da minha lembrança. Hoje tudo era novo, cada toque era novo, cada sentido era novo, o gosto era novo.

Virei-a novamente e ela puxou-me para sua boca. Seus lábios quentes estavam insaciáveis e inquietos, me levando a um ponto distante. Meu nível de excitação era alto, eu perdia o controle e o senso de realidade. Sua boca sugava minha língua. Meu corpo clamava por atrito, por atenção, por liberação.

Fantasiava ter minha masculinidade no lugar da minha língua e ser aquela pequena parte que era sugada ao seu interior com fome. Imediatamente expulsei os pensamentos lascivos e permaneci explorando-a com a boca, deliberadamente arrastando-me em sua feminilidade, recebendo gemidos ansiosos de aprovação.

Acariciei com as mãos trêmulas, pelo desespero e o medo de não conseguir parar, a lateral do seu corpo, alcançando cautelosamente seus seios perfeitos. Eu adorava a idéia de poder tocá-los. Era tão nova essa intimidade, tão extasiante. Eles tinham o tamanho ideal, com gosto delicioso. Ela soltou os meus lábios e ergueu o tronco arfando, de olhos fechados.

Continuei afagando-a, estimulei o mamilo, mas a indecisão me invadiu ao vê-la tão confiante. Eu queria tomar, saciar-me, usufruir de cada grama dos seios rosados, mas eu não me sentia seguro e me contive em somente apreciá-la, enquanto apertava, esperando nesse tempo a minha respiração acalmar.

Ela percebeu a mudança brusca no ar, abriu os olhos e olhou-me com olhos vítreos.

—Edward, você é indeciso demais... Eu já deixei...

—Eu sei, mas não posso mais que isso... — Murmurei, sentindo-me latejar, agora com um pouquinho de dor.

—Não é por você... Eu quero. — Sussurrou e puxou-me novamente para seus lábios.

Por que, em nome de Deus, Bella queria de me torturar assim, se não íamos aos desfechos?

Bem, saber que ela não obstava, melhor, que _queria_, me impulsionou, _oh Deus, _a prosseguir com aquela lasciva exploração masculina que me aprazia e me torturava. Soltei-me dos lábios molhados e desci lentamente pelo queixo, pescoço, e alcancei o seio. Movi a língua devagar, sentindo a superfície, o feitio, a temperatura, o gosto... Lentamente... Enquanto meu corpo ardia em chamas que eu tentava controlar.

Movi meus lábios para o centro, delineei o bico e mordisquei leve, observando-a gemer e erguer o corpo, pedindo mudamente por mais. Vê-la assim dissipou o meu juízo, e os toques de conhecimento com os lábios não foram mais suficientes. Juntei os dois nas mãos, abri a boca num mamilo, sugando, e passei de leve os dentes, primeiro um, depois outro, mordiscando toda a extensão. Ela se projetou, contorcendo-se por mais, o que só me deu poder em continuar provocando, sem conseguir conter os sons dos meus próprios gemidos de fome, de prazer, de ansiedade, de luxúria.

Pressionei meu quadril _nela, _e Bella prendeu as coxas em mim, ansiosa. Éramos dois corpos se conhecendo, se atraindo, se buscando. Minha boca se apossou dos fartos seios, alimentei-me de seu gosto e registrei minuciosamente as sensações. Suguei, lambi, e ela arfou compulsivamente, puxando os meus cabelos. Calafrios de prazer corriam por meu corpo, meu cérebro estava sem um ponto fixo, desconectado. Nada era suficiente mais. Não eram suficientes pequenas sucções. Eu grunhi, mordi e os chupei no fundo da minha boca, explorando de maneira nada cavalheiresca. Há muito tempo eu não era mais senhor das minhas vontades. Eu não _iria_ mais parar.

Com a excitação num nível elevado, voltei para os seus lábios, segurei seu quadril e apertei contra mim de uma maneira brusca. Ela instintivamente se moveu e me acomodou generosamente a si, arfando como se estivesse desesperada por algo. Beijei-a num ritmo voraz, sem reservas, movendo-a comigo. Ela tremeu e gemeu na minha boca, com as unhas em minhas costas. Eu fui aos poucos arrastado pelo prazer irresistível. O clímax cresceu em espiral em meus poros, invadiu meu sistema e não pude mais me conter. Meu cérebro foi entorpecido por densidade, o líquido seminal esvaiu-se naturalmente e todos os sentidos suspenderam, levando-me grunhir de prazer e agonia em sua boca. Choques convulsivos sacudiram meus músculos e a dormência prazerosa me fez desabar sem forças sobre ela... Foram segundos e segundos de deleite sem fim.

Sem ar, abri a boca em seu rosto, enquanto meu corpo ainda tremia em espasmos, mergulhei o nariz em seus cabelos e agradeci aos céus por tê-la ali, toda minha. Ousada e Indulgente. Linda e perfeita.

Queria dizer que a amava... E que ela sempre seria tudo pra mim...

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 11- Decisões

**Capítulo - Decisões **

Mudei na cama e fitei o teto pelos minutos seguintes com ela em meus braços, sobre meu peito. Cobri-a com o lençol e acariciei a sua pele. Ela estava quieta, absorta, e ainda estremecia ao meu toque. O meu conhecimento sobre uma mulher era muito pouco, mas a sua temperatura e os seus olhos revelavam que ela precisava de muito mais que aquilo... Se ela soubesse o quanto eu queria satisfazê-la totalmente... Suspirei e abracei-a forte.

Eu precisava tomar banho, mas deixá-la naquele momento não era a minha intenção. Pesaroso, beijei-a várias vezes no rosto, nas pálpebras e na testa. Tirei o cabelo emaranhado do seu rosto e observei a sua pele que ainda fervia. Bella não devia nos massacrar assim. Para a minha sorte, tenho como atenuar os sentidos, mas não conheço um modo de aliviar-lhe sem tocá-la intimamente. Então isso restringe o meu querer em suavizar o seu desejo. Não me sinto autorizado a tocá-la assim, embora os meus sonhos estejam _lá_.

Ela me apertou no abraço, aparentemente se recuperando e sussurrou a música. Eu ri. Não sabia quantas dezenas de vezes o mesmo cd tocara durante àquelas horas aprazíveis que usufruímos.

—Bella, preciso ir para o banho... — Murmurei em seu ouvido.

Eu queria consolá-la, ficar com ela, mas sentia-me incomodado pela umidade no meu short. Aquele era um efeito que me trazia constrangimento. Eu não escolheria chegar a esse ponto. Era violar meus conceitos completamente. Mas ela não deu chance de me controlar. Quando vi por mim, já tinha perdido o domínio total e o instinto invadiu querendo saciar-me.

—Você já tomou banho... — Sussurrou com rouquidão. Deus, ela não notou. Sorri da sua inocência.

—Mas você não disse à tarde que agora iam ser dez minutos de beijos e em seguida banho? Acho que estou com uns cinqüenta banhos acumulados! — Descontraí.

—Vou com você. — Avisou, me pegando de surpresa.

—Então vamos. — Assenti. No momento, tomar banho com ela tolerável e não ameaçaria seus planos... De roupas íntimas, é claro. Diminuí o volume do som e procurei uma rádio com músicas românticas.

Fui o primeiro a entrar no banheiro, intencionado a adiantar-me, e em seguida ela entrou. Desenrolou-se da toalha sem recato e com os reflexos meio lentos juntou-se a mim no chuveiro, como se fosse natural tomarmos banhos juntos.

Bem, não conheço uma mulher. Não tenho experiência para isso e não sei o que aquilo no quarto lhe proporcionou, ou até que ponto foi bom. Sei que infelizmente, é claro, não a satisfiz. Embora a tenha excitado, não a satisfez. Isso me torna egoísta, porque, confesso sinceramente que adorei cada luxuriosa sensação.

Solícito e tentando de algum modo aliviar seus sentidos, espalhei o sabonete nas mãos, segurei seus ombros e fiz uma massagem. Ela me abraçou pela cintura, abstraída e silenciosa, escondeu o rosto sob meu queixo e fechou os olhos, enquanto eu apertava delicadamente seu pescoço, ombros, braços. Éramos tão afins que eu me sentia com cinco anos de idade, onde se toma banho com seus irmãos e tudo é singelo.

Meu Deus, como eu amo essa receptiva mulher! Queria eternizar em minha mente esse momento em que não éramos corpo, éramos cumplicidade. Eu não precisava mais provas para crer na atração de vidas, na dependência delas e no singular amor que as une.

A água caía cobre nós, e seu gemido de deleite com a massagem, juntamente com seu seio encostado a mim ameaçou minha concentração. Abracei-a forte e não permiti que o roçar do bico em minha pele me tentasse. Era irresistível. Principalmente com ela usando o shortinho de renda branco transparente molhado.

Para distrai-me, arrastei meus pensamentos para o dia que a conheci. Para aquela manhã ensolarada de seu aniversário em que minha vida era vazia e sem importância. Tudo me dava tédio. A vontade de viver diariamente se dava pelo zelo de proteger minha família, cuidar e trazer-lhes um futuro melhor. Então conheci Bella. E foi como o raiar do sol.

Pena após conhecê-la, ter sido abatido pela realidade. Senti-me como uma criança que após ganhar algo de muito valor, ser lhe tomado novamente... Quando soube quem realmente ela era, senti-me preso às armadilhas do destino. Vi a história da minha mãe se repetir —um Hale atraído por um Cullen—, e tive grande medo... Logo, cortei abruptamente a linha invisível que nos atraiu.

A promessa de reencontrá-la em sua festa de quinze anos me fez oscilar. Eu queria vê-la, era seduzido pela curiosidade de encontrá-la, mas resistia teimosamente. E vê-la naquele dia foi como abrilhantar uma noite cheia de trevas. Meu coração estava frio, sozinho, distante, encolhido... E eu nem conhecia o porquê. Quando a vi e fui beijado, senti-me completo finalmente. Vi que necessitava do equilíbrio que sua presença trazia, a alegria que poderia completar o meu ser.

No entanto, mais uma vez, a vida nos separou.

Eu não sabia quantas vezes o destino iria nos separar. Convenci-me que o melhor era manter distância total desse ser que me completava e me destruía. No entanto éramos manipulados pela força da atração que só algo além do imaginário poderia explicar; e a doença da pessoa comum a nós nos aproximou novamente. Foi aí que Bella, que é muito mais forte do que eu, lutou incansavelmente por nós. Hoje, finalmente resolvi render-me, embora tenha dúvidas de _quando_ realmente ficaremos juntos de verdade.

Em dúvida, abracei-a mais forte sob a água. Tudo era silêncio. Mas eu amava cada segundo de sua presença, cada centímetro do seu corpo me aquecendo. Eu me apego a ela como à vida que após conhecê-la melhorou significantemente. Não vivo mais por viver, vivo diariamente almejando o dia que irei merecê-la e tê-la por toda a vida.

Ela me deu sua amizade e aceitação naquela manhã há quatro anos e essa amizade se estende até hoje. Ao longo dos anos deu-me sorrisos, sentimentos genuínos, palavras de confiança, perdão e sua fé em mim. Eu a amei desde sempre e a amo.

—No que pensa, Edward? — Acariciou languidamente meu peito.

—Bella, você acredita em atração de vidas?

—É só o que tenho acreditado ultimamente... Não vejo como explicar essa minha necessidade de você. —Pareceu ter pesar em sua resposta.

Eu queria que ela pudesse ler meus olhos e se convencesse que eu sou dela. Não queria que ela tivesse dúvidas dos meus sentimentos e do quanto a quero.

—Esses dias eu li um livro, FEITOS UM PARA O OUTRO, do Thomas Ulrich, por acaso. Estava estudando na biblioteca de um templo ecumênico e a capa do livro chamou minha atenção. Comecei a folheá-lo e vi o quanto às idéias se encaixavam a nós. Sabe o que compreendi? Que as pessoas que se atraem como nós, um dia ficam juntas definitivamente, mas há o tempo certo para que isso aconteça... — Comentei e, no mesmo instante, ela afastou-se para me olhar.

—O que quer dizer? — Cerrou os olhos tensa.

—Não sei se você vai entender... Só que eu penso que hoje tudo é muito difícil para nós. — Disse ao lembrar as palavras de seu pai na lanchonete. —Embora eu queira muito você, eu não me sinto capaz de te ter hoje... Talvez exista um tempo determinado para que fiquemos juntos... Tipo assim, fomos feitos um para o outro, mas temos que esperar o tempo certo _pra_ que nossas vidas se juntem.

Ela olhou-me longos minutos, analisando-me, depois me soltou do abraço, pegou a toalha, enxugou-se e saiu do banheiro rapidamente. Droga, provavelmente eu tivesse estragado o clima e a noite sem intencionar.

Terminei o meu banho, sentindo o vazio opressor, arrumei-me e fui até ela chamá-la para dormir no meu quarto. Entrei no quarto da Esme, e Bella estava chorando, deitada de lado. Senti vontade de esmurrar-me por ter falado algo que a magoou. Devia ter pensando. Não _posso _mais falar de separação quando eu mesmo não quero a distância.

—Bella, conversa comigo... Por que você chora? —Sentei perto dela.

—Por saber que quero tanto você, e você sempre está me dizendo adeus... — Lamuriou, e eu suspirei dolorido.

—Mas eu não disse e nem estou te dizendo adeus. — Murmurei, tirando o cabelo do seu rosto molhado.

—Lógico que está! — Ela me encarou chorosa. —Eu decifro tudo que você diz. Quando você disse que não se sente capaz de me ter hoje, eu sei do que você quis falar... Sabe, Edward, eu queria que você se visse como eu te vejo... Você para mim é simplesmente parte de mim, igual a mim. Você não precisa ser alguém, _ser rico_, para me merecer. Isso é complexo de inferioridade! Eu sei que quando você fala que vai me merecer, está se referindo a status e a dinheiro. E isso me magoa, porque eu queria que você simplesmente me enxergasse como pessoa e não colocasse o que eu tenho entre nós. — Suspirou frustrada. —Mas eu estou cansada de conversar sobre isso. Me desgasta e você não muda. Estou me sentindo vencida, não consigo alcançar você... Passamos o dia juntos hoje, e eu estava crente que você estava acessível a mim, no entanto, agora você vem e fala isso! Você só é difícil para mim... — Soluçou novas lágrimas. —Eu passei o dia pensando em como te dar aqueles presentes, fiquei calculando a todo o tempo a hora que seria oportuna, até que eu descubro que de uma pessoa 'qualquer', que você diz 'não ter nada', você aceita ganhar presentes. Mas de mim, que você diz 'que quer', e que faço tudo por você, não aceita. Eu tenho que me desdobrar para você aceitar. Você sempre está sendo injusto comigo e ainda vem com essa de que um dia vai me merecer! Qual é? Tudo bem que um dia você vai alcançar tudo que sonha, mas e o tempo perdido que vai ficar para trás?! Já pensou em quando chegar lá? Já pensou a longa caminhada que vai percorrer? O Poder é tão mais importante assim _pra_ você que você vai deixar o Amor pelo caminho_? _Porque eu pareço não ter importância para você. — Limpou os olhos e sentou, ofegando. —Sabe, eu não quero que deixe de sonhar. Eu só queria que você me colocasse no seu presente, nos seus sonhos... Assim como o os seus planos estão.

—Mas você está nos meus sonhos e nos meus planos... — Argumentei, sincero.

—Estou, para _um dia_. —Citou amarga. — Isso é que dói. Eu não sou prioridade em sua vida. —Olhou para as mãos. — Talvez você não entenda, mas eu não quero que você pare de estudar, que pare de se dedicar. Eu só queria saber que sou tão importante quanto os seus planos. É ridículo, mas eu tenho inveja dos seus planos! —Arfou em mais uma onda de choro. —Eu queria ser o seu plano! Eu queria que você falasse em nós com tanta fé e alegria que fala dos seus planos de futuro. — Respirou fundo, olhando fixamente o lençol. —Você me mandou um e-mail falando que comigo sente vontade de casar, ter filhos e ser feliz para sempre, mas que seus planos não poderiam deixar de ser seguidos... _Bah_, era isso que eu queria... — Ela soluçou, com a voz esganiçada, de um modo que me machucava —... Eu queria que você escolhesse a mim, sabe... Assim, eu não teria essa eterna frustração em ser o décimo plano.

—O que você está dizendo? —Balancei a cabeça. — Bella, você é mais importante do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. — Tentei convencê-la, passando nervosamente a mão no meu cabelo. _Deus, por que eu não conseguia me abrir e para-la?_

—Não sou! Se eu realmente fosse, estaria em primeiro lugar na sua vida!

—O que eu preciso fazer para mostrar que você é o primeiro lugar em minha vida? Largar o curso? Ficar aqui? —Perguntei exasperado. — Ser sustentado pelos seus presentes comprados com o dinheiro que você ganha de mesada do seu pai? — Apontei com aversão os presentes no chão enquanto andava de um lado ao outro. — Esperar que você se canse de mim?

Ela olhou-me duramente nos olhos, com frustração e fúria no olhar.

—VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU NADA! — Aumentou o tom enervada.

—Então explica!— Pedi alterado. Como chegamos nesse assunto? Era por isso que ela evitava conversar sobre nós... Não nos entendemos.

—Correndo o risco de ser repetitiva, vou dar exemplos de que sou o milésimo plano... —Disse mais calma. — Primeiro: você não veio me ver assim que chegou... Não me convidou para o seu aniversário, mas quis meus beijos quando viu que eu estava disponível lá na praia, portanto: _milésimo plano_... —Ironizou amarga. — Quer mais exemplos? Ficou quase três semanas sem me procurar e veio me ver faltando pouquíssimos dias para ir embora, _um milésimo plano_. Quer mais exemplos? Você aceitou sem problemas presente de sua amiga e os meus só depois de muita insistência, então _milésimo plano_. Quer mais exemplos? — Seu tom estava carregado de sarcasmo e amargura. —Mas quer saber? Eu já tinha até esquecido... Se não fosse pelo seu comentário no banheiro de que _não é capaz de me ter hoje_... —Esfregou novamente os olhos. — Você é muito mais preconceituoso do que qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci! Quando eu penso que você evoluiu, você desanda!

Sofríamos demasiadamente com essa conversa. Depois de uma noite de imensas alegrias, uma tempestade desabava.

—Bella, eu não faço coisas boas por você, não? —Questionei ressentido. — Porque pelo jeito só ficam em suas memórias coisas ruins que eu tenha feito... E nada é como você está dizendo. _Pra_ tudo tem uma explicação. Eu posso te explicar?

—Não. Sinceramente não... Eu cansei de ouvir o que pensa de nós. Você acha que eu só quero ficar com você momentaneamente; você acha que eu só quero aproveitar; você acha que eu sou uma menina teimosa e birrenta que cismou com você; você não acredita em mim; você pensa que só vai ser compatível a mim quando tiver dinheiro! O que mais você precisa falar para degradar meus sentimentos? — Acusou e suas palavras me fizeram retroceder e fechar-me atrás dos muros. Todo o desejo que tinha de externar o que sentia evaporou , e eu me vi preso, enjaulado pela insegurança.

Passavam-se das duas da manhã, e eu desisti de tentar pacificar aquela noite.

—Bella, boa noite. — Deixei-a no quarto da Esme e voltei para o meu quarto.

O clima estava pesado demais e ocupar seu espaço só piorava. Angustiado, deitei e tentei associar cada palavra que ela disse. As palavras de rancor quanto ao fato de não ter aparecido eu entendia claramente, mas as outras eu não compreendia. Será que Bella queria que eu desistisse de tudo por ela? Será que ela não via que isso só nos afastaria mais e mais?

Meu coração era oprimido em saber que ela estava no outro quarto e que estávamos distantes novamente. A madrugada se passava fria, e eu suspirei infinitas vezes.

...

—Edward... Aonde você vai me levar? — Bella apareceu no escuro com uma voz baixa e triste, depois deitou- se em meu peito.

—Você ainda quer ir? — Perguntei em dúvida e a abracei forte em meus braços, satisfeito por ela ter cedido.

—Sim... Vou aproveitar antes que o nosso dia termine. — Murmurou. Ela falava em despedidas novamente... Sentia-me tremer de dor.

—Não conseguiu dormir? — Perguntei enquanto passava minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

—Não. Senti sua falta. — Sussurrou triste e distante.

Ao mesmo tempo em que algo tentava nos separar, uma força maior nos unia novamente.

—Eu queria que fosse comigo ver o raiar do sol na reserva, mas acho que hoje não é um bom dia. Não conseguimos dormir e... Você não está bem comigo.

—Eu vou ficar bem... São só umas oscilações que eu vou tentar controlar.

Ela usava um pijama longo,e eu aqueci minha mão em suas costas.

—Por que está assim? —Tentei cautelosamente.

—De novo não. — Murmurou. —Eu acho que não faz bem conversarmos.

Eu acendi a luz e sentei, mostrando que eu queria ouvi-la. Ela respirou fundo e deitou-se em minha perna.

—Sabe, Edward... Eu sempre me achei linda, sempre achei que se eu quisesse namorar com quem fosse, bonito ou feio, rico ou pobre, eu namoraria. Bastava estalar os dedos. Mas você está me fazendo me perguntar se realmente eu valho a pena para alguém, e isso está acabando comigo... Às vezes eu acho que você não me quer porque não sou tudo que você queria, e eu nunca fui insegura assim. Isso está me levando a tomar atitudes desesperadoras, me levando a tentar te ganhar com o meu corpo pelo menos para ter você próximo, porque é o que parece que chama a sua atenção: o meu corpo. E eu acho isso triste. Eu queria sentir que você gosta de mim pelo que eu sou. Queria que você tivesse atitude sem que eu precisasse ficar me oferecendo para você. É lógico que eu quero o que nosso corpo anseia, mas eu não queria que fosse assim, por insegurança. Eu fico me olhando no espelho para ver se o problema sou eu e fico maluca, procurando defeito... O meu pai fala coisas sobre você que embora eu tente bloquear os pensamentos, eles martelam em minha mente... Por isso estou com essas oscilações de humor, porque tudo me deixa insegura.

O que eu podia falar para amenizar a sua insegurança quando eu mesmo era seu semelhante? A única coisa que tinha certeza era dos meus sentimentos, mas isso não era suficiente diante de todas as dúvidas.

—Bella, eu não entendo o porquê da sua insegurança. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você. — Acariciei seu cabelo.

—Sei? Você nunca expressa os seus sentimentos sem que eu force! Você é muito introvertido. Eu tenho que ficar supondo e adivinhando os seus pensamentos... Como não ficar insegura se eu não sei o que você quer? — Suspirou. —Mas o que me desanima mesmo é o fato de quando você abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, é algo de quem vê sempre as coisas pelo lado pior.

—Você sempre soube que eu era assim... — Olhei para o teto, frustrado.

—Sim, mas você devia se esforçar!

Suspirei, ansioso em falar o quanto a amava. Mas de que adiantaria lhe dizer que a amava quando insinuei ao seu pai com meias palavras que iria deixá-la?

Ela continuou: Mas chega de conversar. Se vamos assistir um nascer do sol juntos, acho que temos que nos arrumar. — Bella mudou o humor repentinamente e sentou.—Vamos ficar na praia ou pretende vir embora rápido? — Perguntou com uma animação descabida.

—Está muito frio. Vamos ficar lá só um pouco e voltar. Acho que vamos precisar recuperar a noite sem dormir.

—Tudo bem. Eu não sabia que em Forks estava tão frio assim, será que a Rose me empresta um casaco reforçado?

—Eu pego um da Esme. Não vou acordar a Rose essa hora.

Vestimos roupas quentes, luvas e gorros e nos dirigimos à praia. O vento estava congelando, então decidi que ficaríamos no carro e estacionaríamos perto do penhasco. Levamos cobertor, travesseiros e mantivemos a capota fechada. Busquei por um ponto onde o sol nasceria de um ângulo melhor. Torci que as nuvens se dissipassem e que o raiar do sol fosse perfeito. Assim... Acontecia lentamente.

—Por que me trouxe aqui?

—Porque eu acho lindo o nascer do sol. E aqui então, é perfeito... Pense... Depois de uma noite escura e fria, com um clima de melancolia e solidão, onde o escuro representa a dor interna, e o frio representa a ausência e a saudade, de repente vem o sol dissipando toda a escuridão e aquecendo o frio. — Recitei pausadamente.

—Hum... Às vezes você é tão poético. — Sorriu afetuosa. —Mas tem algum fim especial ter me trazido aqui... — Bella incitou. Ela era muito perceptiva.

Eu queria diminuir a distância invisível, então coloquei os travesseiros em seu colo e deitei-me atravessado, com a cabeça nos travesseiros.

—Bella... Imagine uma noite longa e fria... Minha vida é assim quando estamos distantes... Eu me sinto noite quando estou longe de você, e minha vida só vira dia novamente quando estamos bem, quando te sinto perto de mim. — Ela fitava longe, calada e absorta. —A sua mudança tem me deixado desesperado. Eu não sei mais o que fazer para mostrar que você é importante _pra_ mim e o quanto preciso de você.

—Você precisa ter atitude... Mostrar que me quer.

—Mas que atitude que eu posso ter? É tendência da minha personalidade dirigir para o interior as emoções e sentimentos. Você podia tentar entender. Externar meus pensamentos é algo embaraçoso para mim, mesmo assim, eu venho lutando contra isso para poder falar e fazer coisas por você.

—Sabe, Edward... Eu só estou tentando me proteger... Estou tentando não me iludir mais... Por isso, para mim agora tudo pode terminar a qualquer momento... Quando fui à Capital você disse que eu era a dona do seu coração, e eu me iludi achando que estávamos juntos. Eu até ia te levar na minha casa. Cheguei a admitir para o meu pai que eu estava com você. Todavia meses depois você agiu como se não me conhecesse...

Enfadado, sentei-me no banco do motorista para olhar em seus olhos.

—Pelo amor de Deus, você nunca vai esquecer isso? Eu sei que errei, mas você insiste em tocar nesse assunto insistentemente. Você acha que foi só você quem sofreu? Você não sabe o que se passou nem o que se passa comigo por ter feito aquilo.

O clima pesou novamente.

—Não tem como eu saber!— Acusou petulante, e eu odiei aquilo.

—Você não me deixa falar! Eu venho tentando conversar, e você não deixa! — Alterei o tom com a sua provocação.

Aborrecido, saí do carro e bati a porta. Deixei o vento bater em meu rosto, pensando que as coisas estavam ficando incompatíveis entre nós. Nem em Washington D.C. tivemos tantos problemas assim. Estava sentindo-me sem energia. E não devia insistir. Sua decisão estava tomada. Não valia mais argumentar.

Voltei ao carro, e ela estava congelada em seu lugar, inexpressiva. O sol tímido subia vagarosamente e as horas se passavam. Aquele silêncio estava fulminando-me, extinguindo-me lentamente. Ela tinha razão em todo o tempo, não deveríamos manter diálogo sobre nós, quem sabe assim teríamos nos resguardado.

Sem que eu esperasse, ela surpreendeu-me novamente, sentou-se humildemente em meu colo e encostou a cabeça em meu peito. Sua atitude me chocou, mas abrandou o meu coração. Era evidente que não íamos conseguir ficar longe um do outro.

—Eu estou com fome e sono, por isso meu humor _tá_ horrível. Acho melhor irmos embora para dormirmos. —Avisou baixinho.

Suspirei rendido e a abracei forte. Eu esperava realmente que fosse por isso, porque estava me desgastando emocionalmente. Cansei dessa Bella melancólica que se instalou de umas horas _pra_ cá.

—Tudo bem, vamos passar em um café e fazer um lanche, depois vamos para casa dormir um pouco.

Ela voltou ao seu banco, embrulhou-se e encostou-se no travesseiro.

—Não dorme... Vamos comer primeiro. — Estendi minha mão e toquei seu rosto, mas a sonolência já se apossava dela.

Mulher tem essas oscilações de humor quando estão com fome ou sono? Estou pagando por todas as transgressões cometidas ontem à noite na cama, só pode!

Comprei um bolo e pães, mas não seriam mais tão necessários no momento. Bella dormia um sono pesado e profundo. Já em casa, levei-a nos braços para minha cama, lanchei e deitei ao seu lado, observando-a ressonar... Contudo, era primoroso estar ali abraçado a ela, com seu corpo quente e macio me aquecendo. Imergi meu rosto em seus cabelos e fiquei ali, sentindo seu perfume acolhedor enquanto era invadido pela necessidade de dormir.

**Narrado por Bella**

Acordei com muito calor, apertada nos braços de Edward, com o aquecedor ligado e vários edredons sobre nós. Ele dormia cansadamente atrás de mim, sem camisa. Soltei seus braços da minha cintura, levantei e fui ao banheiro me arrumar. Havia um buraco em meu estômago. Olhei no relógio e se passava das duas da tarde.

—Oi, Rose! — Cumprimentei-a ao passar pela cozinha, parei em frente à sacola de pães e belisquei um miolo de pão.

—Oi. Quer que eu prepare um lanche _pra_ você? —Ofereceu ao me ver furtar pão.

—Se você puder... — Sorri tímida, sentei numa mesinha no canto da cozinha e observei-a. Em personalidade ela se parecia muito com Edward. Reservada e silenciosa.

—Tem notícias do Ryan? —Iniciei um assunto, enquanto ela esquentava leite no microondas. — Ele ligou alguma vez para você depois que foi embora?

—Não. —Respondeu desinteressada, entregou-me o achocolatado e pôs pães frescos, bolo e requeijão na mesa. —Bella, tem uma macarronada no forno. Fala para o meu irmão que eu saí com a Thaty. — Avisou e saiu. Eu comi e voltei para o quarto de Edward.

Sentei, cobri seu peito descoberto e fiquei analisando os detalhes do rosto perfeito do meu anjinho. Só de pensar que tinha que ir embora a saudade doía. Mas não devia abusar da boa vontade do meu pai, que devia estar odiando ele. Mais ainda depois que conversaram. E algo me dizia que era melhor não saber o assunto.

Acariciei seu cabelo e deitei em sua frente. Ele abraçou forte minha cintura e pôs uma perna sobre mim.

—Edward, acorda... Vem ficar comigo. — Beijei seu cabelo para acordá-lo.

Ele me apertou mais a si, com a cabeça encaixada abaixo do meu queixo. Eu o abracei pelos ombros, ainda exausta por causa da noite desgastante, mas psicologicamente estava renovada. Uma boa característica minha é relevar os contratempos. Agora, devia curtir meus últimos instantes. Nada melhor que um bom sono e comida para nos fazer esquecer qualquer adversidade.

—Eu estou com saudade de você, acorda vai. — Beijei novamente seu cabelo, enquanto acariciava sua nuca.

—Ai, Bella, _tô_ morto... — Resmungou e fungou entre meus seios.

—_Tá_ bom. Fica aí, daqui a meia hora vou embora. — Dramatizei carinhosamente. Ele permaneceu cochilando.

Depois de um tempo acariciando seu cabelo, afastei-me devagar, levantei e fui ao quarto da Esme organizar as minhas coisas. Coloquei todas as roupas dele nas sacolas em um canto e fechei a minha bolsa para levá-la ao carro. Edward entrou antes que eu saísse, com cara de cansado.

—Fica mais um pouco. Ainda não são três da tarde... — Resmungou e deitou de lado na cama.

—Ai ai! Ontem você me mandou embora a tarde toda, agora quer que eu fique! — Brinquei bem humorada.

—Vai umas cinco, aí você não chega lá muito tarde. —Propôs.

—Hum... Pode ser. — Vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa de botão amarela com manguinha japonesa, e passei creme nas mãos e rosto. —Então você devia experimentar as roupas que eu te dei, já que eu não vou te ver vestido nelas na Capital... — Sugeri amistosamente.

Não era minha intenção provocá-lo, mas instantaneamente seu semblante mudou. Ele ignorou a sugestão e deitou-se de bruços com o rosto virado para o outro lado.

—Tudo bem. — Suspirei. Definitivamente eu perdi a paciência! Calcei minha sandália amarela e peguei a bolsa. —Onde está a chave do carro?

—Você não disse que ia esperar? — Olhou-me surpreso.

—_Pra_ quê? _Pra_ ficar vendo você aí! Eu não! Vou procurar uma roupa para usar amanhã no baile de Ano Novo. Vou ver se acho alguma loja aberta.

Inesperadamente ele me puxou pela mão, me derrubou na cama e me prendeu em seus braços, com a perna sobre mim.

—Não vai, não. —Fingiu severidade. — Vai ficar comigo. — Informou brincalhão. Eu o abracei rendida. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu queria ficar. —Bella, qual o problema do Jasper? —Perguntou depois de uns minutos. Eu retesei, indecisa se falava ou não. —Eu perguntei para Esme... —Continuou pensativo. — Ela disse que você falaria.

—O que você acha que ele tem? — Sugeri, obrigando-o a raciocinar.

—Bom, era anemia... Não é mais? É algo tipo *hemofilia agora?

*_Sangue que não coagula._

—Por que você acha que ele está usando boné o tempo todo? Você acha que ele teria rapado aquele cabelo de anjo só para parecer sexy? —Incitei. Às vezes Edward era tão pouco esperto. Ele afastou para olhar para mim, com olhos surpresos. Eu podia ouvir as engrenagens no seu cérebro.

—Como eu não percebi isso? — Ofegou alarmado.

—Vai ver você estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

—Mas ele não tem sintomas. Está sempre bem... — Comentou tenso.

—Ele não tem sintomas agora, mas no começo ele tinha muitos enjôos e moleza. Agora ele já acostumou com os remédios.

—É genético? Os médicos sabem explicar? — Questionou nervoso, com olhos arregalados.

—Relaxa, Edward, ele agora está bem. —Tentei acalmá-lo. Seu surto não adiantaria. — Olha só, era uma anemia fanconi e os remédios não fizeram retroceder. Pelo contrário a doença evoluiu para leucemia. Para saber se é genético, precisaria do estudo com o pai. E como vocês não sabem o paradeiro de Phil fica irrealizável. De qualquer maneira, ele está respondendo bem aos remédios. Em março, ele vai fazer uns exames na Califórnia, mas eu acredito que ele já está melhor. Até voltou a engordar esses dias.

—Por isso todos vocês estavam tão nervosos com aquele corte. — Lembrou.

—É, todos lá em casa sabem que ele não tem coagulação imediata.

Ele ficou calado uns minutos, pensativo. Depois virou em minha direção com a expressão séria, aproximou-se mais e me abraçou.

—Não precisavam ter escondido de mim, Bella... —Cobrou ressentido. — Mas estou feliz que estejam cuidando dele... Vocês não são nada nossos, seu pai é um simples chefe da minha mãe, mas vocês são muito prestativos.

—Edward, você já pensou que o meu pai pode gostar da sua mãe e não sabe como se expressar? Talvez ele ache que ajudando seja uma maneira de mostrar que se importa, além disso, o seu irmão é sensacional. Ele se dá bem com todos lá em casa, inclusive com o meu pai. Ele é de bem com a vida, completamente alto astral.

Edward juntou a sobrancelha, pensativo. —Igual você... — Comentou distraído.

—Sim. Igual a mim. — Eu sorri com a comparação, levantei e sentei. —Então, agora eu já vou. — Informei animada. Queria sair enquanto tivesse um clima bom. Ele levantou para me acompanhar.

Eu queria perguntar várias coisas, queria saber se ainda iria vê-lo antes dele ir embora. Se fosse o caso, ele poderia passar em minha casa, já que seu avião direto para D.C. saía de lá. Mas eu não iria mais insistir... Era a despedida, e eu não podia me deixar abater. O certo era respirar fundo e seguir adiante.

Ele levou minhas coisas até o carro e me puxou para um abraço. Era um dolorido abraço de despedida, mas eu estava bem. Até que foram bons esses nossos últimos dias juntos. Não me arrependi de ter saído com ele na tarde de segunda. Teria sido pior se eu não tivesse ido.

Não nego o quanto gosto dele, mas chega um momento que temos que enxergar a realidade. Não podemos viver de desculpas sempre. Ele já decidiu o que quer... E eu também _estou_ decidindo.

—Então tchau. Você vai embora domingo? — Perguntei amistosa. A ideia de ele ir embora não me afetava mais. _Juro._

—Provavelmente... Ainda tenho que confirmar meu nome em uma lista. Eu estava querendo ir embora sábado, dia primeiro, pois como é feriado não pego o aeroporto muito cheio. Odeio aglomeração de pessoas. Mas ainda vou decidir... Mesmo que o meu nome não esteja na lista, talvez eu vá mesmo assim. Às vezes alguém desiste e eles encaixam alguém da espera.

—E qual curso vai fazer agora?

—Avançado em gramática italiana. — Beijou minha testa e cabelos.

—Mas você já não fala italiano? — Comentei surpresa.

—Sim, mas eu preciso do diploma. — Sorriu. —Sabe, é ruim aprender muitas línguas quando não temos como treinar a conversação. Eu só tenho aquela colega de classe, a Sophia, que fala outras línguas. Às vezes conversamos em francês, espanhol, mas sabe quando você não tem assunto suficiente para conversar com uma pessoa?

Rá, não tem o que conversar com a amiga que dá present fim dele? _Bem, não é problema meu._

—Ela também adianta esses cursos como você? — Perguntei curiosa. Será que ela estará lá semana que vem? _Não é meu assunto, droga!_

—Não. Ela faz particular. Não são todos os alunos que voltam das férias quase dois meses antes para fazer um curso. — Comentou com uma careta. Eu suspirei de alívio. _Não devia me importar._

—E por que você volta antes, se os outros alunos não voltam?

—Eu já falei. Porque nos últimos semestres posso ser dispensado de algumas aulas. Isso é ganhar tempo.

—Hum... Então _tá_, deixe-me ir embora que está tarde. — Afastei seu peito. _Seus planos de futuro não me interessavam mais._

Ele não me soltou do abraço, mas eu não queria mais estar ali. Despedir já era muito triste, e eu não iria mais retardar o inevitável. Devagar, afastei-me completamente, entrei no carro e abaixei o vidro. Aparentemente ele estava desolado, mas não havia o que fazer. Se ele quisesse ir à minha casa, ele poderia ir. Poderia ir comigo agora, aproveitando sua mãe estar lá.

Eu é que não iria mais ficar aqui. Chega de sacrifícios por ele.

Ele encostou-se ao carro, pegou em meu cabelo e olhou-me por longos minutos, inexpressivo. Parecia ter algo para dizer, mas não disse. Eu me adiantei.

—Boa viagem, Edward, espero que se saia bem. — Disse amistosamente ao inserir o cartão. _Não iria chorar. Não iria_. Respirei fundo, impedindo qualquer palavra apaixonada rastejar para fora da minha boca... _Não iria pedir nada, não iria cobrar_. Precisava manter o amor próprio e dignidade. Dessa vez eu tinha que conseguir me libertar de vez. Não adiantava acreditar que precisávamos um do outro e que eu fui predestinada a ele, se ele não queria...

—Obrigado. — Sussurrou. Na hora que eu precisava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ele não falava!

—Tchau. — Dei um sorriso forçado, arranquei com o carro e saí sem olhar para trás.

Todas as vezes que tentei afastar-me dele eu estava motivada por alguma força externa... Uma vez o meu pai pediu, outra vez estávamos brigados no hotel e dessa última vez por ele não ter vindo me ver... Hoje eu decidi que quero esquecê-lo. Consegui ver que não dá. Eu não posso viver a dúvida para sempre, me autoflagelando, sempre fantasiando se ele vai aparecer.

...

Ao chegar em casa, encontrei com Esme e Jasper na sala. —Oi, Esme. Oi, Jasper. — Cumprimentei-os com beijo no rosto. —Vai sair, Esme? — Perguntei ao observar sua roupa elegante.

—Vou. —Assentiu. — Ficou tudo bem lá em casa?

—Sim... Para onde você vai? — Desviei o assunto. Quanto menos falasse sobre Edward nos próximos dias melhor.

—Vou jantar com Charles.

Hum... Meu pai é devagar mesmo, pensei.

—Bella, vem aqui no jardim conversar comigo um pouco. — Esme pegou em minha mão e me conduziu até a área externa da casa, sentando-se em um banquinho. —Como estão você e Edward?

—Estamos bem. — Dei de ombros indiferente.

Ela me encarou desconfiada. Eu desviei o olhar.

—Eu não sei como vocês estão, mas acho que vocês deviam ser fortes. Vocês se gostam. Ele sempre gostou de você. —Aconselhou maternamente.

Quantas vezes eu teria que repetir para as pessoas que gostar não é o mesmo que querer?

—Obrigada por se importar, mas gostar não tem sido suficiente _pra_ mim... — Eu disse firme. —Olha, Esme, eu já estou cansada de enfrentar tudo por ele. Eu enfrento até ele mesmo para ficar com ele. Mas não dá mais. É difícil lidar com o seu filho.

O Dr. Charles chegou, _graças a Deus_, e ela levantou.

—Então, depois conversamos mais. — Ela se despediu e saiu. Esse depois iria demorar. Eu não queria mais saber desse assunto.

Ao subir as escadas, encontrei Emmett saindo do quarto dele. —Uh, lembrou que tem casa? — Me abraçou brincalhão.

—Pois é.

—Bella, eu tenho dois convites sobrando para o baile. Meu pai ganhou o suficiente aqui para casa e mais três. Para um eu já arrumei o destino, o outro eu vou dar para uma conhecida da Jéssica. Você quer dá um para a irmã do Jasper? Ela nunca veio aqui, de repente ela quisesse. — Sugeriu.

Como assim? Se eu fosse trazer alguém de lá eu traria Edward, não a _irmã desconhecida _de Jasper. Será que Edward viria? Meu coração pulou animado. Como esse coração podia ser tão traidor assim? Tinhamos decidido esquecer Edward! _Só uma vez._ Meu coração insistiu. _É Ano Novo. Podia dar uma chance dele vir._

Suspirei.

—Emmett, eu vou dar um telefonema e te aviso. —Disse e segui para meu quarto. Disquei o número de Edward do meu celular enquanto colocava a bolsa na cama. Ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

—Oi, Bella. — Disse surpreso. —Chegou bem?

—Sim. Você tem algum lugar para passar a véspera de Ano Novo? —Perguntei direta.

— Não. Normalmente eu fico em casa. Vou ver com minha mãe se ela vai querer ir a algum lugar.

—Tem uma festa em um clube aqui. Se você quisesse vir, eu conseguiria o convite... É uma festa VIP, com convidados selecionados, nomes importantes na cidade. Vem? — Convidei nervosa. Por que expliquei demais?

Ele ficou calado algum tempo. Era lógico que ele não iria vir. _Pra_ que me iludir!

—Eu não sei... Eu não gosto desse tipo de festa. —Comentou desinteressado.

Putz! Ele não entende que não é a festa, é ficar perto de mim!

—Tudo bem. Não vem mesmo, não. — Sentenciei impaciente. —Melhor cada um no seu lugar. Não foram três dias que vão mudar a nossa realidade! — Disse secamente, num arranque de orgulho.

—Nossa, Bella, para! —Repreendeu. —Você tem que controlar sua impaciência.

É, realmente devia me controlar. Surtos de frustração e amargura só evidenciariam minha autopiedade. Respirei fundo e busquei ser sensata. —Você está certo. — Engoli saliva. —Não tem o que fazer aqui. Até mais. — Desliguei sem mais chances de argumentos. Meu peito doeu, e eu o apertei para fazer parar. Sentei na cama triste uns segundos, depois tomei banho e fui ao quarto do meu pai.

—Oi, pai. Estava com saudade. — Deitei em sua cama e o abracei. Ele via TV.

Ele me olhou atentamente, mal-humorado. Algo em seu semblante mudou ao observar meu rosto e, se vinha alguma bronca, ele mudou de ideia.

—Oi, Bella. Está tudo bem? — Tocou minha bochecha, atento.

—Sim. —Deitei a cabeça em seu peito. —Pai, posso te fazer uma pergunta? O senhor me responde sinceramente?

—Sim. —Respondeu desconfiado.

—O senhor não gosta de ninguém? O seu coração é vazio?

Ele sorriu. —Bella, com o passar do tempo temos visões diferentes do amor. Meu coração é ocupado com o trabalho e com vocês.

—Mas o senhor não tem necessidade de mulher?

—Às vezes saio com algumas. — Deu de ombros, minimizando a importância.

—Não estou falando dessas moças que o senhor sai que só estão interessadas no que o senhor pode dar para elas. Falo de uma mulher para conversar, para sentar com um livro na mão na frente da lareira, para ver TV abraçados, para ser sua companheira. —Enumerei enquanto brincava com os pelos no seu braço— O senhor não se sente só?

Ele suspirou. —É difícil arrumar alguém que você queira trazer em casa, sabia? Algumas são muito novas e frívolas; outras são adultas, mas quase sempre tem filhos. Eu não quero juntar famílias assim. Vocês estão muito bem, e eu não quero estragar.

—O senhor não pode pensar só na gente. Um dia todos nós tomaremos outros rumos e o senhor pode ficar em casa sozinho, já pensou nisso?

—Sim, aí será uma boa época para arrumar alguém. — Disse convicto.

—Mas e o tempo perdido na vida, pai? A vida passa. Daqui uns dias você não tem mais tanta vida assim. — Disse séria. Ele olhou-me por segundos, admirado. Eu considerei cumprida minha estratégia em cutucá-lo e mudei de assunto. —Pai, o ano que vem é meu último ano. Eu não tenho nenhum plano específico de carreira para a universidade. O senhor quer me sugerir algo?

Ele me olhou animado e sentou. —Você podia ir aos sábados para a sede da empresa aqui de Seattle para ver o que você gosta de fazer. De repente você goste de jornalismo também, ou administração, marketing, departamento pessoal. Pode ser até colunista. Com tantas variedades algo vai lhe chamar a atenção. — Sugeriu com olhos brilhando.

Ele tinha vontade que seus filhos se interessassem pelas empresas, mas Jéssica escolheu Biologia e Emmett foi para área de computação. Eu... Como não tenho nada em vista, prefiro acreditar que tudo que fizer vou me sair bem, e farei tudo para agradá-lo.

—Tudo, menos locutora de rádio e apresentadora de TV!—Sorri brincalhona. —No inicio de janeiro vou visitar a minha mãe com Alice na Alemanha, e quando voltar, frequentarei a Cullen & Associados.— Descontraí bajuladora. — Vai que eu seja a próxima presidente da organização!

Meu pai me abraçou, contente. —Isso ai, garotinha.

Sorrimos descontraídos, e eu lembrei de tentar mais uma vez abrir os olhos do meu pai. —Pai, o Dr. Charles tem filhos?

—Tem. Por quê?

—É porque a Esme está saindo com ele. Vai ser até bom para o Jasper se eles casarem, porque ele vai morar na casa do médico que cuida dele. — Comentei sugestiva e olhei para ele. Uma ruga de tensão apareceu em sua testa. Bingo! Eu continuei. —Teria sido legal se você tivesse casado com a Esme. É lógico que ela não teria filhos sensacionais como Jasper e Edward, mas eu acho que teriam sido felizes. Ela é uma boa mãe, uma pessoa boa e compassiva. Eu a admiro.

Ele juntou a sobrancelha, pensativo. —E você e o filho dela?

—Pai, não há nada que se preocupar. Eu não vou esperá-lo mais.

—Mas você gosta dele. — Afirmou desgostoso.

—Isso é algo que eu não posso mudar, mas dá para viver. —Disse infeliz e me aconcheguei nos travesseiros, com seu edredom em volta das minhas pernas.

—Você estava triste quando entrou aqui por causa dele? — Perguntou amistoso.

—Não por causa dele, mas por causa da situação. Ele gosta de mim. Só que ele tem que ir sempre.

—Então vocês vão parar de se ver de vez. — Pareceu aliviado.

—Sim. —Disse e me encolhi. Eu sei que prometi relevar, mas doía e enquanto a vida não voltasse a girar, eu não teria forças para esquecer. Papai percebeu minha tristeza e me abraçou.

Acordei na manhã seguinte em sua cama, mas ele já tinha acordado e saído. Eu me senti revigorada. O amanhecer trazia outra perspectiva de vida. E eu decidi sair e comprar uma roupa de festa para o baile que combinasse com meu humor. Quando desci, já pronta para sair, Alice, Esme e Jasper lanchavam em banquetas em frente ao balcão de mármore.

—Hei, vocês três vão comigo ao centro comprar roupas para hoje à noite! — Avisei sem dar chance de negativa.

—Eu não vou ficar, Bella. —Esme disse. —Tenho que dar atenção aos meus outros filhos.

—Então vamos pelo menos me fazer companhia e me ajudar a escolher algo para mim. —Insisti. — Jasper, você tem terno?

—Tenho não... Que saco! Tem que ir igual pingüim? —Fez um bico aborrecido.

—Seria pingüim se fosse smoking, mas é só terno, bobinho. Você vai ficar muito gatinho de terno. ADORO homens de terno. —Abracei-o pelos ombros. —Vai ficar lindo igual meu pai gatão.

Experimentei três conjuntos em duas boutiques diferentes. Alice encarnou a modelo junto a mim e desfilamos pela loja fingindo cara de tédio. Jasper aplaudia e ria com Esme. Por fim, eu decidi por uma peça exclusiva assinada por Pierre Balmain, um conjunto branco bordado com pérolas que não teria nada de comportado. Esme abriu a boca perplexa quando a atendente registrou o preço no American Express Platinum do meu pai. Ficou igualmente admirada com o preço do terno de Jasper na mesma loja que comprei os ternos de Edward. Eu dei de ombros. Não costumávamos medir preços de nossas roupas.

Mais tarde, depois que Esme foi embora, passei a tarde me arrumando. Alice me ajudou a prender manilhas nos cabelos, e chamamos uma designer de unhas para fazer nossas unhas.

Às dez e meia entregamos nossos dois carros aos manobristas, o de Emmett e da Jéssica. Fizemos um acordo de ir somente em dois para o caso de alguém exceder em bebida voltar de carona.

Era uma festa típica de véspera de ano novo, com mesa de frutas, frios, frutos do mar. Três ambientes diferentes para música, um bar no centro arredondado entre os seis ambientes, e nas laterais jardins. Nós optamos inicialmente pelo ambiente de músicas latino-americanas.

—Ih, tem dois homens e três mulheres. Vamos ter que revezar. — Emmett avisou. Eu tirei meu casaco de pele e pus na nossa mesa próxima à pista de dança.

—Tudo bem. Enquanto vocês dançam vou buscar algo para bebermos.

Alice ficou dançando com Jasper e Emmett com Jéssica. Eu dei uma volta e observei meu pai em uma rodinha de amigos com uma moça bonita agarrada ao seu braço. Torci os lábios desgostosa.

Passei por uma rodinha de rapazes, e eles me seguiram com o olhar. Foi bom. Fazia um tempo que ninguém me olhava, e ter olhos sob mim ajudou a elevar minha auto-estima. Voltei para perto dos meus irmãos com um copo de champanhe na mão e parei próxima, sorrindo deles.

—Olá. Quer dançar? — Um dos rapazes de minutos antes se aproximou e estendeu a mão.

Eu sorri surpresa.—Mas eu nem te conheço. — Descontraí fingindo repreensão. Hoje eu podia me dar a oportunidade de conhecer novas pessoas.

—Brandon Locke.— Segurou minha mão. —Qual o seu nome?

Analisei-o, e ele era bem bonito, com cabelos pretos lisinhos, olhos azuis, forte, alto, no máximo vinte e dois anos, com jeitinho de Clark Kent.

—Bella. Bella Cullen. — Sorri acanhada.

—Filha do Sr. Cullen? — Perguntou surpreso, e continuou com minha mão dentro da sua.

—Sim.

—Prazer, Bella. Você é muito bela. — Sorriu amistoso.

—Essa é velha. — Brinquei e puxei minha mão.

—Então dança comigo?

Fez carinha de pidão. Eu sorri. Ele era legal.

—Olha, eu danço muito bem. —Dramatizei brincalhona. — Você tem um minuto para mostrar que sabe dançar, se não eu te deixo na pista.

Ele sorriu com ar solene.

—Eu aceito o desafio.

Segurou-me firmemente na cintura e girou comigo ao som de Shakira. Eu sorri à vontade. Após alguns minutos divertidos, ele me girou para dançar perto dos amigos dele, pôs o nariz no meu cabelo e me apertou estranhamente... Como se eu fosse um troféu.

—Está acompanhada? —Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

—Com minha família. — Respondi tensa.

—Quer ir lá fora? — Convidou sugestivamente.

Aff, eu não era acostumada com flertes diretos e rápidos assim. Quando se acostuma com alguém que demora _a pegar no tranco_, esse tipo de abordagem é chocante. Eu até podia continuar tentando esquecer Edward, mas desse jeito não rolaria.

Pelo canto de olho vi Mike chegar e, embora não quisesse ser covarde, iria inventar uma desculpa e sair dali. Eu podia até pegar o fone dele e quando eu estivesse melhor ligaria, mas hoje e agora não ia rolar.

—Eu tenho que ir. Meu namorado chegou. — Menti e o soltei.

—Me dá seu telefone. — Prendeu minha mão me impedindo de sair.

—Tudo bem, anota. — Dei o número depois fui ao encontro do Mike.

Foi um alívio encontrá-lo. Meu amigo era muito importante.

—Noossa, mas está tão linda! — Deu-me um abraço de urso que me levantou do chão.

—Você também ficou gato de terno. — Dei uns murrinhos no seu peito e sorrimos cúmplices. —Eu estava esperando meu parceiro de frevo! — Pisquei matreira.

—Sou seu súdito. — Fez um floreio bajulador, pôs a mão nas minhas costas e nos direcionamos a pista.

Independente da música que tocasse, nós dois tínhamos ritmo e afinidade. Ele me jogou de um lado ao outro, rebolamos, sorrimos. Trocamos de parceiros, e eu consegui ficar feliz com minha família e meu amigo... Eu iria esquecer.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Logo que nos congratulamos e brindamos com champanhe, aproximei-me de Jasper, que estava encolhido no canto.

—Por que está assim?

—Nada. Estou carente da minha família. — Resmungou cabisbaixo. Eu o abracei sorridente.

—Qual é, Jasper! Você viu sua mãe hoje! Vamos nos divertir. — O abracei e peguei mais champanhe que era distribuído pelos garçons.

Mudamos de ambiente de música e nesse tocava todos os hits, desde Rihanna, Britney, Lady Gaga ... Jasper ficou mais animado depois da virada e fez as coreografias conosco. Alice dançou ao seu lado. E eu iria beber todas as taças de champanhe que passassem por mim.

Quando começou Dont'cha, do Pusycat Dolls, pulamos animadas.

—Vamos lá! Essa a gente sabe! — Alice chamou eufórica e posicionou-se para iniciar a seqüência de passos.

watch?v=EjT6uVJbSdg

—Eu sou a Nicole! — Avisei e comecei a andar com as meninas de um lado ao outro, mexendo os ombros, cintura e quadris. Passávamos as mãos no corpo, descendo do pescoço à perna com olhar insinuante e um sorriso. Tudo no ritmo e na sequência do clip que se projetava na parede.

Uma rodinha se abriu em nossa volta e os meninos ficaram fazendo os passos perto, como raper. Quando a música cresceu, movemos o corpo sensualmente, amando a diversão.

A música trocou. Do Pusycat Dolls também, Buttons. Essa era muito melhor. Enlouquecia a mulherada.

_N/A: Se querem imaginar o que o Ed sentiu assistam o clip da música, é de enlouquecer._

watch?v=lgdj10LbMp0

Precisávamos dos meninos em nossa frente pelo menos inicialmente. Jéssica se posicionou em frente à Emmett, Alice em frente a Jasper, que revirava os olhos de prazer em nos ver dançando assim, e eu em frente ao Mike. Ele imitava o raper, e eu dançava mexendo com os ombros e quadris pertinho dele, que sorria de um jeito aprovador. Nossa, ele estava mais bonito ou o champanhe me fazia ver coisas?

—Está malhando, Mike? — Perguntei e continuei dançando encostada a ele.

—Tem um ano, Bella. —Sorriu convencido e encheu o pulmão.

—Por que não me contou? —Apertei seu braço admirada.

—Porque queria esperar fazer efeito.

O restante da música era uma seqüência de passos em grupo. Mais meninas se juntaram a nós no meio e uma roda de garotos ficou em nossa volta. Em alguns momentos girávamos o quadril rapidamente, descíamos até o chão, rebolávamos. E os homens aplaudiam e assoviavam.

—Uau! — Alice gritou quando a música terminou.

—Uau mesmo. Estou morta. —Eu disse arfante. — Faz tempo que a gente não dança assim! Haja coxas para agüentar isso!

—Oh, eu morri e estou no paraíso. Tantos traseiros mexendo juntos assim é de matar um pobre adolescente! — Jasper pôs a mão no peito teatralmente.

—Vamos para o ambiente de músicas lentas para nos recuperarmos. — Jéssica sugeriu.

—Ok, mas depois eu volto para cá. Esse DJ é bom demais! — Disse e me apropriei de Mike rumo ao outro ambiente de músicas lentas. Mike pôs a mão em minha cintura e dançamos abraçados.

Eu deitei o rosto em seu ombro e senti seu perfume, satisfeita. Eu estava bem. _Mais que bem_. E Edward estava trancado em casa curtindo a solidão que ele tanto aprecia... Mike estava totalmente em questão... Depois que ele ficou com Jéssica, ele ficou mais... Homem, eu acho... Podia ser que um dia eu desse uma nova chance a ele. Talvez fosse o champanhe que fazia minha cabeça dar voltas, mas se eu voltasse com ele não seria por ele não largar meu pé, como antes... Da outra vez, eu não queria esquecer Edward. Eu fui pressionada a isso por meu pai... Agora eu realmente quero mudar.

—O irmão do Jasper não veio, Bella? —Mike perguntou com o rosto colado ao meu.

—Não. — Por que ele tinha que falar sobre Edward?

—Não estão mais ficando?

—Não. Ele vai embora de vez. — Respondi sem vontade de estender.

—É dele que você gosta desde que tínhamos treze anos?

—Eu te falei isso? — Arqueei a sobrancelha, um pouco tonta.

—Sim, no dia que você queria que eu ficasse com a Lauren. — Ele sorriu.

—Ah... É ele mesmo. — Fiz uma careta.

—Você gosta muito dele? — Pressionou curioso.

—Poxa, Mike! Você quer estragar minha noite? — Ralhei, séria. Qualquer um veria que o assunto me incomodava.

A música terminou e voltamos todos para o ambiente anterior. Jasper foi sentar. Alice, Jéssica e Emmett continuaram na pista, e Mike não se afastou um segundo, em todo tempo de mão dada comigo. Eu gostei de sua superproteção ao passar perto de outros caras. Esses últimos dias me senti tão mal amada que qualquer atitude carinhosa e de cuidado acariciava meu ego dolorido.

—Mike, eu vou ao banheiro e depois vou beber água. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Estava meio zonza, mas com certeza eu conseguiria chegar ao banheiro. O local de acesso era meio escuro, mas eu fui fácil. Lavei o rosto, passei novamente lápis, batom, sombra e respirei fundo. Saí de lá pisando cautelosamente quando, inesperadamente, senti uma pressão em minha cintura e uma boca invadindo a minha. Relutei, mas a força era maior que eu, e me puxou bruscamente. Eu já tinha ouvido falar que em festas as pessoas beijavam outras sem permissão e sem se conhecer, mas nunca tinha acontecido comigo.

Tentei resistir, mas estavam boas aquelas mãos possessivas em mim, segurando minhas costas sem me deixar respirar. _Oh, Deus, eu só queria esquecer._ Por um instante, permiti-me sentir... Cedi, embora eu não tivesse noção de quem era. De qualquer maneira depois eu não ia vê-lo mesmo! Pelo menos agora eu sabia que podia experimentar outros beijos. Agora que, teoricamente, me libertei do Edward, todos os beijos deviam ser bons... Igual este.

Ele me empurrou com nossas bocas ligadas contra uma parede e continuou me beijando famintamente. Será que era o álcool que fazia isso comigo? Estava queimando, e não me importei quem fazia isso comigo. Eu simplesmente me abandonei e me permiti ir. Devia estar ficando mesmo louca! O gosto era o mesmo, o cheiro era o mesmo, o beijo era o mesmo...

A consciência foi entrando lentamente em meu cérebro... Puxa vida, eu não iria conseguir me libertar! Em tudo eu via ele. Agora até um estranho me beijando eu pensava que era ele! _Eu queria que fosse ele. _Isso era doentio!

Um misto de dor e prazer me envolveu. Estava bom, mas eu me sentia doer. Uma lágrima brotou em meu rosto, e eu consegui empurrá-lo.

Atordoada, voltei para a pista de dança.

—O que foi, Bella? Resolveu passar batom no rosto todo? — Emmett perguntou ao me ver chegar.

Passei a mão na boca distraída e tentei, desconcertada, limpar o excesso de batom espalhado.

—Não. — Cortei o assunto e sentei próximo ao Jasper. —Vai ficar aí sentado na cadeira o resto da noite? — Perguntei forçando um sorriso para desviar atenção.

—Ninguém morreu por descansar, e eu estou descansando... — Brincou e apontou com o olhar para Mike, que conversava no canto com Jéssica. —E você e o meu irmão, Bella, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou sugestivamente.

—O de sempre. Ele vai embora e não me pediu para esperar, ou melhor, ele não me pede para namorar. É isso. — Dei de ombros, indiferente.

—Mas vocês não namoravam, não? Poxa, vocês são uns pervertidos mesmo! Aquele sexo todinho era sem compromisso? — Repreendeu sério. Tinha que ser Jasper para me fazer sorrir.

Mike veio em minha cadeira e me puxou. —Não vou deixar você parar, Bellinha. Pode vir dançar. — Sorri agradecida. Voltei a dançar com ele distraída com a memória do beijo.

Olhei para a porta desatenta e percebi uma pessoa familiar nos olhando. Talvez eu estivesse meio alta, mas parecia muito com Edward... _Eu queria acreditar que era ele._

**Narrado por Edward**

Às cinco da tarde da véspera de ano novo, a dúvida e o vazio que Bella deixou me sufocavam. Eu tinha acordando com ela os últimos três dias e estava viciado. Ainda me questionava o que faria sem ela daqui para frente. Era Reveillon, e eu iria embora para D.C. no dia seguinte. Esse seria o tratamento de choque para a desintoxicação rápida, um exercício de autoflagelação.

Terminava de ler um livro deitado em minha cama quando minha mãe chegou de Seattle.

—Olá, mãe! —Recebi-a na porta do quarto. — Jasper está bem?

—Sim. E você, está bem? — Perguntou desconfiada. Bastava ela olhar em meus olhos para ela saber o que se passava comigo.

—Estou. — Respondi evasivo.

—Você e Bella terminaram de vez?

—Nós nunca começamos. — Dei de ombros fingindo pouco caso.

—Pode ser que para você nunca tenha começado, mas para ela acabou agora. — Alertou e seguiu para o seu quarto. Fui atrás.

—Como você sabe disso? —Questionei desanimado.

Ela abriu sua bolsa e começou a esvaziar.

—Pelo jeito como ela está agindo. Ela está decidida a continuar com a vida. Está desistindo de você. — Informou enquanto organizava as roupas.

Suas palavras me cortaram em pedacinhos. Embora eu prevesse isso, ouvir me estilhaçava.

—Melhor _pra_ ela. — Resmunguei amargo, encostei-me a sua cômoda e me entreguei à frustração.

—E você? Desistiu dela? — Parou e olhou-me acusativa.

Cruzei os braços pensativo. Como seria viver para sempre sem Bella? A pessoa que vejo nitidamente que somos um, a parte alegre que falta em mim, o calor que aquece minha solidão, o sorriso musical que expurga o silêncio da minha vida, a mulher quente que preciso como de ar para respirar.

Ah, Deus, mas eu não posso tê-la... Um dia eu volto e a encontro. Se ela ainda me quiser, poderemos ficar juntos e unir nossas vidas, mas agora... Não.

—Filho, não deixe a vida passar... —Esme aconselhou ao ler minha resignação. — Viva o hoje. Não deixe para resolver daqui a vinte anos, que é quando você vai se arrepender de ter deixado a vida passar. Até chegar lá, as coisas não serão mais tão fáceis. Existem palavras que precisam de ser ditas hoje. — Disse e colocou a mão em meu ombro, fazendo alusão a si. —O pai da Bella conversou comigo. Ele ficou preocupado porque ela passou a noite triste por causa de vocês.

Fechei os olhos torturado pelo medo de ter esperança. Como eu poderia desistir dela? O resumo dos nossos dias juntos mostra o quanto ficamos bem juntos quando esquecemos o resto. E não tem como desistir de alguém que me é tão importante.

Pensando assim, decidi ir à festa de véspera de Ano Novo com o convite que ganhei segunda. Sentia-me obrigado a decidir minha vida com Bella. Não devia mais viver nessa indecisão. Eu a queria, e se ela me quisesse, iríamos construir o nosso futuro juntos. Iria pedir que ficasse comigo, que superasse a distância e que me esperasse. Se ainda houvesse esperança, se ela ainda acreditasse mesmo que minimamente em nós ela iria aceitar. Eu não queria pensar em como, eu só queria me manter ligado a ela.

O convite designava o traje passeio completo. E para confrontar minha personalidade, as roupas que semearam a discórdia entre nós seriam meu passaporte para reencontrá-la. Aceitei conformado... Outrora eu lhe compensaria.

As onze da noite, cheguei ao clube onde seria a festa e avistei os carros do seu irmão e o de sua irmã. Entrei me sentindo deslocado por nunca ter ido a uma festa desse porte, com tanto luxo e ostentação. Sentei-me próximo ao bar, em um local que proporcionava vista a quase todos os ambientes e logo a vi. Ela estava linda. Talvez a saia estivesse um pouco curta, mas era bem o seu estilo de roupa. Ela mudou a posição e as costas eram completamente nua. Aquilo era mesmo uma blusa? Parecia um trapo fino amarrado no pescoço. Bonita, é claro, mas eram poucas roupas, não?

Observei-a cauteloso, e ela saiu de perto da família. A insegurança e possessão me possuíram quando a vi passar por uns rapazes que perscrutaram-na dos pés à cabeça.

Avistei suas irmãs, e a despeito do frio lá fora, Alice também usava vestido com poucos panos. Curto e com abertura nas laterais superiores. E Jéssica usava um vestido que na parte de cima só cobriam os seios, com abdômen completamente de fora. Balancei a cabeça perplexo. Sorte o local ter climatizador. Era estranho ver as meninas da cidade vestidas assim. Será que eu me acostumaria um dia?

Eu não sabia dançar o estilo de música que tocava, mas ao ver Bella voltar, levantei-me para propor acompanhá-la. Entretanto, quando olhei em direção à pista de dança, um dos rapazes que a observava minutos atrás, chamou-a para dançar.

_Diga não, diga não. _

Ela aceitou. Eu fechei os punhos ao vê-lo tocá-la. Após duas músicas, Bella soltou-se do parceiro e correu para os braços de Mike. A imagem dele rodando-a no abraço me torturou igualmente aquele dia no parque. E igual àquele dia me acovardei, retraí e sentei-me novamente no bar para observar e repensar.

Enquanto ela dançava com ele, eu me perguntei frustrado o real motivo de ter ido ali... Eu precisava ir embora. Pude ver que a perdi de vez, e que a qualquer momento ela escolheria Mike finalmente, com grande possibilidade de felicidade para os dois. Droga, mas eu não podia perder sem lutar. Não podia ver os sorrisos que eram meus sendo dados para ele.

Meu desejo era retroceder novamente, como da outra vez, mas hoje eu colho o que plantei com aquele ato covarde de deixá-la. Foi por causa de atitudes assim que ela está desistindo de mim, foi por eu não ter uma postura desejável e por não demonstrar certezas.

As músicas seguintes tiraram meu juízo completamente, com aquela roupa que agora representava muito menos pelo modo que ela rodava e abaixava. Vê-la dançando despertava várias sensações de uma vez. Senti-me um animal feroz provocado, possessivo. O sangue pulsava na testa de irritação.

Quando ela levantava as mãos, a sua região abdominal ficava exposta, e eu já me sentia um louco obsessivo, lutando contra mim para não agir de modo primal, colocá-la sobre meus ombros e escondê-la como um neanderthal. Era uma verdadeira estupidez deixar-me apossar desses sentimentos, mas estava fora de mim. Vi os olhos de outros sobre ela, então me senti um destruído, porque assim seria para sempre se eu fosse embora.

Com a ruína duelando com a lembrança da sua voz, dos carinhos, do seu jeito adorável, um fio de forças prevaleceu... Como podia ter essa inquietação, se sinto seus sentimentos genuínos quando estamos juntos?

Como que por um milagre, Bella se soltou do amigo que dançava e caminhou em direção ao bar. Parecia meio zonza, pegou uma água e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Essa era a hora propícia para abordá-la, já que perdi diversas oportunidades por causa da minha covardia. Esperei-a, e ela saiu do banheiro calculando os próprios passos.

Eu queria beijá-la, queria sentir que ela era minha, que seus beijos pertenciam a mim, por isso, determinado, puxei-a sem lhe dar chance e invadi sua boca com a língua em um beijo impetuoso. Os seus lábios quentes e com gosto de champanhe ferveram em minha boca, sua pele era pura brasa e meu corpo respondeu mais que imediato à nossa proximidade. Não foi suficiente um simples beijo, eu queria sentir as suas curvas, o seu corpo. Empurrei-a até a parede e me senti novamente seu dono, acariciando suas curvas. Eu a queria. Estava descontrolado com a adrenalina, com o medo de perdê-la.

Mais cedo do que eu previa, ela me empurrou e saiu assustada, e eu não tive tempo de lhe falar tudo que planejei. Ela voltou para perto de sua família, e eu me senti vazio novamente. Não era só o meu coração que despedaçava, o meu corpo sentia uma dor como se tivesse extraído um pedaço de mim.

Com os ombros caídos de frustração, desisti de mim mesmo. Direcione-me à porta, porém, eu sentia-me recluso, preso, impedido de sair. Meus olhos prendiam-se nela, eram atraídos, mesmo vendo-a nos braços de outro. Desejei dar murros em mim pela minha fraqueza, pela falta de progresso.

As probabilidades de surgirem alguma outra chance eram mínimas, mas como que por magnetismo ela olhou em minha direção e veio caminhando com olhar surpreso e incrédulo. Desejei fugir para não ter que admitir o quão desesperado estava por ela, o quanto me sentia covarde, mas meus pés estavam presos.

—O que faz aqui? — Franziu o cenho desacreditada. —Como entrou?

Desviei o olhar, nervoso. _Eu vim te ver, Bella. Eu preciso de você permanentemente em minha vida_. Ensaiei, mas as palavras não saíram. A desconfiança eclipsou minha coragem: _Será que ela não sabia que fui eu quem a beijei?_

—Eu tinha o convite. — Respondi e dei um passo atrás, inseguro.

—Por que não me avisou que vinha? —Cobrou naturalmente. Eu torci os lábios com desgosto.

—Queria fazer uma surpresa, mas eu fiquei surpreso. —Espetei amargo, cheio de ciúme.

—Com o que?

—Com a sua 'amizade' com Mike. —Acusei com desdém. Aquele nome me causava repulsa, aliás, o nome não, o que causava repulsa era o quanto eu me sentia ameaçado pela sua presença na vida dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, cética.

—É uma festa. Eu estava dançando. —Justificou-se reprovadora.

—Aquilo não parecia uma dança. —Apontei para pista censurando.

—Você não pode me cobrar nada. — Salientou fria.

—Eu sei. — Pus a mão no bolso e me distanciei emocionalmente. Ela me estudou dos pés a cabeça e inesperadamente sorriu. Acompanhei seu olhar. O terno. Ela aprovou o fato de eu ter usado.

—Você não ia falar comigo? — Perguntou curiosa.

Me retraí mais atrás do muro. Puxa, ela me beijou e não percebeu que era eu! Ela poderia estar beijando qualquer outro que seria a mesma coisa!

—Talvez depois. — Desviei o olhar para o chão sem certeza

—Por que veio, se não gosta deste tipo de festa e se não ia falar comigo? —Inquiriu com o queixo orgulhoso erguido.

Eu até sabia porque vim, não conseguia é explicar o porquê de não conseguir sair.

—Estou me perguntando isso.

Ela balançou a cabeça como se tivesse se decepcionado com a resposta, mas me encarou e sua proposta a seguir me pegou de surpresa.—Espera aqui que eu vou falar com o pessoal que vou ficar com você e já volto.

Eu não sabia se ainda era isso que eu queria. Não podia mais atrapalhar a sua vida quando estava claro que ela não queria mais, só estava sendo atenciosa.

—Não, Bella, eu já vou. Está tarde. —Adiantei-me.

Ela olhou-me duramente e bateu uma mão na outra. —Quer saber? Então vá! Vá com Deus! Feliz Ano Novo!

Saiu sem olhar para trás, e eu me senti congelado, com a respiração presa ao ver sua atitude beligerante.

Ela aproximou-se do amigo novamente e voltaram a dançar. A tortura em meu coração parecia choque. Vê-la nos braços dele me levava à beira de ruínas. Libertei-me daquele martírio quando ele passou a mão em seu rosto. Nada mais importava. Saí daquele salão e sentei-me, destruído, em um banco em um jardim rodeado por vidraças.

Fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás. A imagem dela duas noites atrás foi projetada por minha mente, com ela entregue em meus braços, seminua, absorta, com suas fragilidades expostas, onde eu sabia que se intencionasse a possuiria. Ela tinha se dado inteiramente a mim, o seu amor, a sua vida, confiança. Deus, como eu a queria!

Voltei à existência de fato quando sua imagem materializou em minha frente.

—Edward, eu não estou conseguindo entender você... —Exclamou exasperada. — Você fala que não vem e vem, agora disse que ia embora e não foi. Quer me deixar louca? —Abriu as mãos no ar desamparada.

O destino deu-me mais uma chance, e eu precisava confessar ali a minha fraqueza e a minha necessidade.

—Eu que estou ficando louco... —Resmunguei transtornado, passando nervosamente os dedos nos cabelos. — Não estou agüentando.

—O quê? Se expressa, por favor! —Pediu impaciente, mas havia súplica nos seus olhos.

_Tudo_, tudo em você me enlouquece, principalmente o fato de não estar comigo agora. Sinto-me um desequilibrado, sem juízo são, sem constância, um demente sem você. Todos os anos buscando equilíbrio emocional se esvaem e o homem que está em mim agora é irreconhecível.

—Essa roupa, esses caras te olhando, o seu amigo dançando colado com você, tudo isso está me deixando louco. —Enumerei num fôlego só, envergonhado.

—Ciúmes?! — Perguntou incrédula, mas vi o fantasma de um sorriso no canto de seu lábio.

Sim, ciúme era o nome mais pobre dado a esse sentimento horrível.

Ela suspirou. —Olha só... Eu estou tentando me divertir, viver, você entende? Eu queria estar vestida para você, queria estar dançando com você, mas você não quis vir quando eu liguei!

Eu permaneci em silêncio, com o alívio me inundando e enchendo de esperança. _Ela queria estar comigo!_

—Eu vou te dar mais uma chance, você quer se divertir comigo? Quer dançar? — Estendeu-me a mão cautelosa chamando-me a sair do vazio.

—Bella, eu não sei dançar essas músicas. — Resmunguei indeciso. Eu queria ir, mas me faltavam forças de jogar o medo para o alto.

—Ninguém sabe. Todo mundo finge que sabe. —Sorriu receptiva. — E você já dançou comigo na casa do Ryan. Você tem desenvoltura, vem? — Bajulou. Permaneci quieto, sem certeza. Decidida, ela pegou meu braço e me puxou do banco. Eu respirei fundo, como se um grande fardo tivesse caído das minhas costas. Ela salvou-me de mim mesmo quando eu não acreditava em mim.

Inundado por satisfação, entrei no clube e não resisti ao desejo de reclamar seus lábios. Segurei sua nuca e a beijei calidamente, partindo seus lábios com a língua. Ela correspondeu ávida, mas logo se afastou.

—Que foi isso? — Ofegou surpresa.

—Saudade de você. —Sorri misteriosamente. Não diria que minha exposição pública era somente uma afirmação de propriedade. Dizer seria muito tosco e primitivo.

Ela balançou a cabeça desconfiada. Direcionamo-nos à mesa que se encontrava o meu irmão e sua irmã, conversei com os dois, depois ela levou-me para a pista que há pouco dançava. Ela enlaçou meu pescoço e deslizei o olhar por seu busto, pela roupa decotada, curta, de babados. Apertei possessivamente sua cintura e fiz seu corpo encostar minimamente a mim. A música pouco importava. Eu precisava afirmar que seu corpo era meu, de ninguém mais.

Fitei os olhos nela e acariciei seu rosto, apreciando sua beleza que também me pertence para sempre. Ninguém irá levá-la de mim, repeti. Sorri comigo, desci a mão por seu quadril, acariciando a bela curva da nádega e beijei-a na boca, deliciando-me do seu gosto.

A mulher que horas atrás era vista e cobiçada por outros olhos, nesse momento era minha, seus olhos eram meus, seu coração era meu, seu corpo era meu, seu beijo era meu.

—Você está tão estranho... Não é normal você me beijar assim... Publicamente. — Ela me estudou, em dúvida. Sorri extasiado e cobri seus lábios, demarcando sua boca, explorando cada canto doce. Apertei-a com todas as minhas forças. Sentia-me vivo, quente, excitado.

Cautelosamente ela afastou-me do beijo e olhou em volta preocupada. Eu queria rir. Geralmente essa cautela era uma característica minha.

—O que foi? —Perguntou novamente e cheirou minha boca conferindo se eu tinha bebido.

Eu ri abertamente.

—Estou demarcando território. —Revelei sem embaraço.

—Como assim? —Quis saber desentendida.

—Ai, Bella, pensa... Tinha um monte de homem te olhando e sou eu quem beija você. Você é minha. — Declarei enfaticamente.

Fui privado por longas horas e agora o que eu mais queria era saciar-me dela. Minhas mãos eram donas de si, elas não se conformavam em apenas segurá-la. Todo o desejo da noite acumulava-se e me invadia, de modo que não me importei com os olhares e beijei-a ardentemente. E não bastava mais os beijos, eu queria tomá-la, queria estar dentro dela, queria possuí-la lenta e conscienciosamente.

—Vamos para outro lugar? —Sussurrei ofegante em seu pescoço. Se fosse preciso imploraria.

—Qual o motivo desta atitude sua? Você nunca age assim...

—Tudo você questiona, Bella... Vamos...? — Pressionei.

Ela vacilou, e era disso que eu precisava, da mínima incerteza. Eu sabia que ela queria _ir aos finalmente _tanto quanto eu. Eu tinha pressa, meu corpo ardia de fome e pedia incessantemente pelo seu. A adrenalina misturava-se ao desejo, ao meu amor, à saudade, a possessão. Por isso, sem pensar muito, levei-a de lá, sem nem mesmo saber qual seria o destino.

Era consciente que ela tinha que dizer sim antes de nos dirigirmos a um local apropriado e ainda precisava prepará-la para receber-me em seu corpo virgem. Era segurança que ela queria, não era? Eu decidi. Hoje eu podia dar: sou seu para sempre. A partir de agora seria irrevogável, definitivo.

**Narrado por Bella**

Repentinamente, ele me puxou pelo salão e saímos por uma porta lateral que daria para o estacionamento, mas, sem aviso, ele me levou para o lado contrário, no jardim atrás do salão. Mal chegamos lá, cobriu minha boca com a sua, empurrou-me contra a parede e subiu as mãos pelas laterais da minha perna, enquanto me beijava violentamente.

Rápido, muito rápido.

Ops! Ele nunca age assim. Só me lembro de atitudes assim outras duas vezes em nossa vida.

Bom, ele não me deixou pensar. Parecia ter dez mãos. Elas estavam em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. O meu ar faltava, e ele não parava de me beijar. Ele estava desesperado, faminto, enlouquecido. Era alucinante aquilo. Suas mãos invadiram a minha blusa e me apertaram nos seios, me fazendo erguer o corpo para suas mãos.

Ele abriu minhas pernas com a perna dele e apertou-me de uma maneira não comum ao seu comportamento, então desceu a boca pelo meu pescoço, ombros e abriu, _sem pedir_, o nó da minha blusa, deixando a blusa cair.

De um jeito selvagem, desceu com a boca sugando, mordiscou o seio, encheu-o em sua boca, depois beijou até a barriga, ainda com as duas mãos no seio. Eu não _podia_ pensar. Gemi de prazer quando ele voltou a chupar de um jeito possessivo o bico, grunhindo enquanto o apertava.

Conhecia hoje outra face do anjinho. Um anjo com atitude, sem reservas.

Estava delirando e muito confusa. Em poucos instantes eu poderia ficar sem roupas e ser tomada sexualmente que não iria perceber. Ele voltou para a minha boca, apertou minha coxa e ergueu minha perna para moldar a sua excitação. Passou os dedos pela lateral da peça íntima, hesitante, e eu arfei, arqueando o quadril.

Estimulado por minha resposta, sua mão invadiu minha calcinha, e ele me tocou intimamente, explorando, sem dúvidas ou pudor.

—Ai, Bella. — Gemeu em minha boca, eu estremeci, e ele iniciou movimentos lentos com dedos, circulando, conhecendo. Engoli o ar e travei os dentes, suprimindo um grunhido que queria escapar. Ele deslizou o dedo na umidade, espalhando-a e gemeu sofrido em minha boca. —É tão... quente... — Sussurrou enquanto acariciava. Eu estava entregue, perdida, não podia lhe negar, eu era sua agora de uma maneira inigualável. Céus, sua mão era o paraíso! Não pensei que pudéssemos chegar a esse ponto tão rápido. Eu faria agora o que ele quisesse.

—Bella... Por favor... Faz amor comigo... — Sussurrou entrecortado e enfiou a língua em minha boca. Eu não conseguia raciocinar, não sabia mais meu nome ou onde estava. Era difícil pensar com sua língua na minha boca, uma mão em meus seios e a outra insistindo em escorregar incentivos em minha intimidade.

Senti minhas pernas perderem as forças e um prazer inigualável retorcia em meu ventre, fazendo-me projetar o quadril em ansiedade ao encontro de sua mão. Há dias eu sentia essa ansiedade. Agora, com sua mão me tocando, eu descobri o que sempre quis. Era completamente novo e sem controle aquele desejo.

'_Mais rápido'_. Pensei.

Como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, ele obedeceu o comando invisível, movendo mais rápido, com delicada insistência, os dedos suaves como plumas, incitando, persuadindo, ao mesmo tempo que apaziguava. Lambia sem pudor a minha boca, enquanto isso olhava atento o meu rosto.

Um tremor me percorreu, fogo explodiu em meu ventre, e eu gritei, sendo abafada por sua boca apertando a minha, impedindo o grito de sair. Fiquei fora de órbita uns segundos, tremendo. Não havia pensamentos. Só cores e sensações.

Aos poucos meu corpo ficou lânguido, minhas coxas escorregadias, e eu me perguntei o que tinha ocorrido. Não conhecia meu corpo. _Lá _embaixo era uma local _proibido_ para mim. Não costumava _mexer ali _nem conversar com ninguém sobre intimidades. Por isso não sabia o que ocorreu.

Sem respostas, explorei seus estímulos, que continuaram, continuaram, junto à deliciosa sensação de torpor.

Ele abriu mais minhas pernas com sua perna, continuou me acariciando, e eu senti algo tenso pressionando minha entrada, talvez seus dedos. Continuei recebendo seus beijos, entontecida. Meu ar faltava, e eu não conseguia articular palavras.

Um fio de consciência, _impróprio para a ocasião_, alertou o meu cérebro. Putz! Amanhã ele ia embora, e eu estava praticamente consumando as vias de fato em uma parede de um clube! Tudo bem... Eu desisto... Mas aqui não... Isso devia ser especial, não?

Pensava, pensava, e não conseguia raciocinar. Estava muito boa a pressão na entrada molhada e a carícia de seus dedos. Não sabia o que ele fazia, mas suspeitei o que era pelo modo como ele tremia e ofegava. Deitei minha cabeça para trás, e ele novamente abocanhou meus seios, sugando, mordendo.

—E... Preservativo? — Murmurei procurando ar.

Ele parou todos os movimentos, respirou fundo e mordeu o meu queixo, congelado, enquanto acalmava a respiração.

—Não...

Ele acariciou uma última vez _lá_, afastou-se e livrou-me de sua mão relutantemente. Ainda ofegando muito, ele amarrou minha blusa.

—Depois... Eu estava te devendo isso. — Sorriu de queixo travado, e eu não entendi. —Quer dormir comigo hoje? — Convidou tenso.

Eu poderia ir, mas sabia que ele não tinha condições de gastar com os hotéis do Centro de Seattle.

—Você me deixaria pagar? — Propus. Eu não queria ofendê-lo, só queria nos proporcionar uma noite inesquecível.

—Fica aqui só um pouquinho, Bella. — Deixou-me encostada à parede e saiu.

Estava escuro ali. Ele foi para o outro lado e demorou um pouco, de costas para mim, aparentemente pensando. Minutos depois ele voltou.

—Pronto. Você não vai pagar nada _pra_ mim. — Disse com um sorriso vingativo de um canto ao outro. Fiquei perdida.

—_Tá_, mas eu tenho outra proposta. — Eu disse, acariciando seu cabelo.

—Qual? — Voltou a beijar meus lábios docemente.

_Cadê o homem impaciente e selvagem que tinha aqui agora a pouco_?

—Durma comigo na minha casa.

—Como? Seu pai não vai aceitar.

—Fácil, finge que está bêbado, igual segunda. Mesmo que ele não goste de nós dois juntos, ele não vai deixar o filho da Esme em perigo.

—Mas ele vai achar que além de aproveitador, sou um homem dado à embriaguez. Meu conceito com ele vai à zero.

—Pelo menos eu '_dormiria_' com você... —Sugeri maliciosa.

Ele sorriu enigmaticamente.

—Não sei... Talvez não precisemos mais ter pressa hoje. — Virou de costas para mim sorrindo, e eu o abracei por trás.

—Como assim?

—Mais para frente eu supro suas curiosidades. —Evadiu do assunto incomodado. — Vamos voltar para o clube? — Propôs.

Eu aceitei sem questionar mais. Passamos nos banheiros, dei um jeito no meu cabelo e voltamos para o salão. Pegamos umas taças de champanhe e entramos na pista de músicas lentas.

—Você já bebeu alguma coisa hoje? — Perguntei desconfiada. Eu não tinha sentido cheiro de bebida nele, mas que outro motivo ele teria para ter perdido completamente a timidez?

—Não. —Respondeu fingindo seriedade.

—Nadinha? Nem uma gotinha? — Insisti, sem acreditar, sendo conduzida por ele numa música.

—Não.

—Então por que você teve _essas_ atitudes hoje? — Referi ao fato de me beijar em público estando sóbrio, me jogar na parede daquele jeito e avançar sem pedir autorização. Geralmente ele é tão comedido.

Ele franziu os lábios com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

—Fala! —Dei um tapinha em seu braço. —A gente tem que se comunicar! — Insisti.

—Agora não. Depois te falo com tempo.

—Nós não temos muito tempo... —Lembrei. — Você vai embora amanhã.

—Engano seu... Eu não vou amanhã. — Disse triunfante e voltou a me beijar quente, com as mãos prendendo minhas costas.

—Por quê? —Afastei-me surpresa.

Ele segurou em meu queixo, rindo da minha ansiedade. —Porque eu não consigo te deixar. Já que por uma atitude insensata minha perdemos quase um mês, eu nos darei quase dois para reparar o erro.

Sem mais palavras, entornei a taça de champanhe e aceitei seus beijos. Passamos os instantes seguintes extasiados, sorridentes, apaixonados, enquanto girávamos ao som da música.

Meu pai e Emmett nos observavam do bar a metros de nós. Não me importei. Ele não pareciam hostis, só curiosos. Eu estava feliz! Edward fez algo por mim... Ele fez a primeira escolha Entre o Amor e o Poder. Ele escolheu a mim.

Continua...

**Obrigada por ler e por comentar. **

**Add meu grupo no facebook**

**Contos da Bia Braz**


	12. Chapter 12- Compromisso

**Capítulo - Compromisso**

**Narrado por Bella**

Após um tempo de música, as dúvidas queriam voltar a encevar-se no meu coração, mas eu lutava para prolongar o máximo que pudesse a minha fugaz felicidade. Não pensei que ainda seria possível encontrá-lo depois do último telefonema. _Não este ano_. Vê-lo na porta foi como ver um sol a meia noite.

Ele quebrou várias barreiras por mim hoje. A primeira foi ter vindo a uma festa que não é do seu meio social e costume. A segunda foi ter usado o terno que eu comprei. Ultrapassou mais um limite seu, o de sua personalidade orgulhosa. Isso me traz esperanças de mudanças. A terceira, e que massageou o meu ego, foi assumir ciúme. Ciúme está relacionado a medo de perder e, se ele tem medo de me perder, é porque eu tenho algum valor.

De tudo, o que trouxe mais alegria foi o fato dele ter me escolhido. Mesmo que momentaneamente, mesmo que por dois meses, ele me escolheu. Um lado meu não queria se entregar, argumentando que ele poderia simplesmente chegar amanhã e mudar de idéia... Como já ocorreu antes. Porém, embora eu não saiba ainda o que será do nosso amanhã, as possibilidades mínimas me satisfazem. _Será que é falta de orgulho consolar-se com migalhas?_

Esse meu novo lado pessimismo me atormentava e não me permitia mais confiar totalmente. No entanto, não podia deixar esses pensamentos enraizarem. _Não esta noite_. Esta noite eu seria dele.

—Edward, pega um drink de morango para mim. —Pedi precisando de coragem para levar adiante minha decisão. — Acho que eu já tomei tanto champanhe hoje que meu corpo criou resistência.

—Você está com intenção de embebedar-se? — Segurou o meu queixo desconfiado.

—Não, é só para relaxar enquanto o tempo passa.

Ele deixou-me encostada à mesa e foi até o bar no centro do clube. Meu pai e irmãs já tinham ido embora. Só Emmett nos observava à distância. Edward voltou com uns drinks, entregou-me o copo e voltamos a dançar.

—No que está pensando, Bella? —Questionou preocupado. —Ficou tão apreensiva de uns minutos para cá. — Pôs a mão atrás da minha nuca para erguer meu rosto.

Eu não queria estragar o momento. Precisava ocultar minha tensão.

—Como você conseguiu o convite? —Perguntei com um sorriso forçado.

—Seu irmão me deu segunda-feira, lá na sua casa.

—Sério? — Ofeguei surpresa e olhei em direção a Emmett que beijava a garota que há pouco conversava. Por que ele não me contou? Por isso ele ofereceu o convite para a irmã do Jasper e não para Edward! Meu irmão está realmente tentando me agradar. Mas por que aquela conversa do Edward não ser o melhor? Ele deve ser bipolar mesmo. Ou deve estar sendo pressionado por meu pai.

—Bella, como é o nosso plano? Que horas pretende sair daqui?

O plano...? Hum... Oh, senhor, não tinha planejado _isso_ para agora... Ainda tenho dúvidas ... Talvez por causa da inexperiência. Lá fora eu estava atordoada, movida por uma paixão arrebatadora. Mas agora, o efeito do álcool se ia...

—Há algum problema? — Questionou ao ler minha indecisão.

—Edward, me beija. — Pedi cheia de medos. Ele beijou-me carinhosamente, muito doce e gentil.

Eu precisava levar a minha coragem à frente. Cheguei até aqui e devia seguir adiante._Vai trocar o seu corpo pela presença dele?_Minha parte insegura e pessimista perguntou_. Não foi anteontem que você disse que não iria mais fazer isso: tentar prendê-lo com a fome que ele tinha do seu corpo?_

Tomei um gole imenso de drink. Só assim eu calava aquela voz inoportuna que me atormentava. _Ele gosta de mim_, argumentei mentalmente. Ficou claro isso por meio de suas atitudes. Por que desistir de ter hoje uma noite de amor?

Após dois copos de vodka com morango, eu senti novamente a animação do álcool queimar meu sangue. O gosto da fruta, misturada com os lábios doces do Edward eclipsaram os questionamentos. Eu queria esquecer tudo e explorar tudo que tivesse direito.

—Se continuarmos bebendo assim iremos ficar bêbado. — Edward avisou sorrindo bobo em meu pescoço.

—É só continuarmos dançado que o álcool evapora. —Abri um botão de sua camisa e beijei seu peito. —Relaxa, anjinho, é Ano Novo. Ainda não são três da manhã. Vamos dançar mais uma hora e podemos ir. —Abri mais um botão para beijar. —Faz assim, vai lá e pede para o garçom preparar os drinks e nos servir aqui.

—Bella, eu não vou fazer isso... —Negou balançando a cabeça. —Daqui a pouco não paramos em pé. Além disso, eu não vou pedir para o garçom nos servir aqui, se eu posso ir lá. —Resmungou contrariado.

Eu subi com beijos para seu pescoço, rindo compreensiva com sua falta de costuma com festas deste nível.

—É só pedir que ele vem. — Eu disse, carinhosa. —Não se preocupe, é o trabalho deles. E esses drinks têm mais açúcar e gelo que vodka. Não vamos ficar bêbados. —Garanti.

—Eu não quero pedir isso. Se você quiser, vou lá dez vezes e volto. — Relutou.

—Meu futuro embaixador dos Estados Unidos da América... —Bajulei, segurando seu rosto. —Você acha que quando tiver poder, vai buscar seus próprios drinks? Já que você gosta de viver no futuro, vamos viver de agora. Um dia você vai ser servido e tem que começar a se acostumar, embaixador.

Um brilho brotou em seus olhos, e ele sorriu, facilmente convencido. Saiu decidido, buscou mais dois drinks e conversou com o garçom.

—Você tem que aprender a se comunicar e a delegar, meu embaixador. — Continuei bajulando quando ele voltou. —Sempre vai ter pessoas trabalhando com você e para você. Não vai poder fazer tudo sozinho. A propósito, o senhor está muito elegante com esse terno. — Descontraí passando as mãos em seu peito, por baixo do terno. Ele sorriu tímido. Eu continuei. —Aliás, elegante não, irresistível, bonito, gatão mesmo! — Sorri de sua timidez, aproximei o nariz de seu pescoço e inspirei o seu perfume. —Adorei que tenha usado o relógio e o perfume. Gostou do sapato?

Ele ficou repentinamente sério.

—Bella, eu gostei de tudo. Não tem do que não gostar, obrigado... Eu sinceramente não sei como agradecer. E fico constrangido com o fato de realmente precisar.

—Não precisa agradecer. —Cortei-o travessa. —Não foi de graça... Nunca faço nada de graça. E só o fato de estar usando já é um dos meios de pagar. — Disse e mordisquei seu pescoço.

—E como mais eu vou pagar? — Sorriu malicioso e procurou meus lábios.

—Em primeiro lugar um dia vai me encher de ouro. — Lembrei e sorri em seus lábios. Tudo girava e brilhava ao meu redor, e eu me agarrei mais ao seu pescoço. —Além disso, hoje à noite você começa a pagar de outro jeito... Beijos em partes cobertas e descobertas do meu corpo. — Provoquei-o, arrastando meu corpo nele e lambi sua boca.

—Hum... Essa realmente é uma forma penosa de se pagar. — Lamentou fingidamente e desceu a mão para a base das minhas costas. —Você não respondeu qual é o plano para hoje. — Afastou de meus lábios e mordeu meu queixo.

Definitivamente eu continuava o estranhando. Ele mudou mais do que eu imaginei.

—Quando chegarmos em casa, você dorme no meu quarto, então eu me arrumo para dormir com Alice, mas vou dormir com você. — Conspirei com um sorriso traquino.

—Tem certeza? — Acariciou minha nuca. _Será que minhas dúvidas estavam tão aparentes assim_?

Responder não iria lhe dar toda a convicção que eu queria mostrar, porque essa eu não tinha, então, melhor era deixar meu corpo falar por mim. Ele não obedecia meu lado sensato mesmo!

Beijei-o sentindo-me rodar. Fui invadida pela ardência da bebida misturada à nossa paixão que era inconsumível. Os minutos seguintes foram preenchidos pelos nossos beijos e nossos sorrisos.

...

—_Bella... Bella_... — Ouvia uma voz muito longe... Era a voz do meu pai que chamava... Ai... Minha cabeça doía...

Abri os olhos e a imagem a minha frente me encheu de alegria. Edward estava sem camisa, com o cabelo todo bagunçado, sem cinto, a calça semi-aberta e dormia comigo. Sentia meus reflexos lentos, mas passei as mãos em seu abdômen e seu peito, apreciando-o. Mesmo com dor na cabeça, sorri daquela imagem linda, livre de defeito, única.

—Hum, hum! — Alguém coçou a garganta e levantei os olhos. Assustei quando vi a minha frente cinco pessoas nos olhando: Jasper com um meio sorriso cínico no rosto; Alice com cara de assustada e com um remédio estendido para mim; Jéssica com olhar acusador tipo_danadinha_; Emmett parecendo preocupado; e... meu pai. Este me olhava com olhar fulminante. Ele queria me matar.

Em câmera lenta, olhei de volta para mim, tomando consciência naquele segundo de onde estava. Eu estava no sofá, sem a minha blusa, cobrindo-me somente com um lençol. Imediatamente corei pelo constrangimento. Isso nunca seria aceito em qualquer família por mais liberal que fosse, ainda mais tendo crianças de quatorze e quinze anos como Alice e Jasper em casa.

Sentei-me rapidamente, tentando desviar dos olhares especulativos.

—Pai, er, desculpa... Como vim parar aqui? — Disse em um som quase inaudível e tomei o remédio e a água que Alice segurava nas mãos.

—Emmett trouxe vocês.

Olhei em direção a Edward e me toquei que ele dormia descomposto, sem camisa e com a calça semi-aberta, o que era completamente embaraçoso... Com dedos trêmulos subi o zíper da calça e fechei o botão, esquecendo que havia olhares sobre mim. Com os reflexos alterados, viajei naquele pedaço do seu corpo, na região baixa do seu abdômen. Eu nunca tinha prestado atenção _ali_, nunca tinha me permitido explorar. E era lindo, másculo, com uns pelos macios e lourinhos... Eu já tinha sonhado tanto com ele dentro da minha casa. Imaginei-o deitado no meu sofá. E agora não era sonho.

Sou louca por ele, pensei, e o quero em todas as manhãs possíveis. Eu preciso dele, preciso acreditar em nós.

—Bella...

—Hmmm... Desculpa. —Pedi envergonhada.

Levantei os olhos novamente e o atentado estava para explodir de rir em silêncio. Olhei de volta para Edward e toquei seu rosto para acordá-lo.

—Edward... Acorda... — Passei as mãos com carinho em seu rosto. Ainda que se passassem anos, eu nunca acostumaria com a beleza do seu rosto. Todo o tempo me dado com ele nunca foi suficiente para conter a sensação de falta, a vontade que tenho de tê-lo pra sempre, de matar a saudade que nunca tem fim. Continuei tocando-o hipnotizada pela perfeição dos traços da boca, sobrancelhas, olhos... Contente, dizia a mim mesma: ele é meu. Por enquanto é meu.

—Hum, hum, acorda, Bella. — _Nossa! Eu ia ficar distraída assim o dia todo_! Será que ainda era efeito do álcool?

—Edward, acorda. — Disse baixo, ele abriu os olhos semicerrados e me puxou, me encostando ao seu peito.

Aquele movimento brusco fez a minha cabeça dar uma pontada, mas aconchegar-me em seu peito era fantástico. Fechei os olhos e senti seu perfume, realizada. Porém, lembrei que tínhamos platéia e que nos encolhermos em uma bolha não era o aconselhável, pior ainda naquela forma em que fomos flagrados, então me sentei novamente.

—Edward, acorda... — Passei os dedos em sua sobrancelha.

—Oi, Bella... — Sua voz era de uma rouquidão sem fim.

—Acorda...

Ele esfregou os olhos e abriu, automaticamente assustando-se quando olhou em volta. Ele sentou-se desconcertado e olhou para os lados, procurando a camisa, mas não encontrou. Depois ele olhou em minha direção e viu que eu me enrolava com um lençol. Percebi passar em seu rosto várias expressões de aflitivas perguntas, dúvidas, receios...

Avistei sua camisa no chão, seu paletó, gravata, meias, sapatos e meu casaco de pele jogado ao chão. Peguei sua camisa em câmera lenta, pois parecia que tinha algo solto dentro da minha cabeça, e lhe entreguei. Sem olhar em direção aos olhos do meu pai ele vestiu a camisa e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Depois balançou a cabeça e levantou os olhos.

Meu coração gelou. Eu temia o que meu pai falaria a ele.

—Sr. Cullen... Eu estou... Er... Desculpe por estar assim... E-eu... Não lembro como vim parar aqui. — Balbuciou envergonhado.

—Emmett trouxe vocês no carro da Esme. — Meu pai disse neutro. Se tinha fúria minutos atrás ele tentou esconder.

—Por que dormimos aqui no sofá? — Perguntei para Emmett, que estava aparentemente desconfortável e preocupado.

—Você não quis subir, Bella. Vocês estavam tão fora de si que... — Ele desviou o olhar com embaraço. —Nem esperaram subir. Eu tentei, mas vocês não se soltavam, então deixei vocês aqui e torci para que ninguém descesse. Hoje quando cheguei joguei o lençol em cima de vocês. — Explicou pausadamente, olhando para as mãos.

Eu queria sorrir de nervosismo. Ser encontrada em uma situação daquela era hilário. Mas eu tinha que me controlar, era uma situação muito delicada. Via nos olhos do Edward que ele queria se esconder.

—Desculpe, eu lamento por esse ocorrido. — Edward disse baixo, olhando para o chão.

—Estou saindo para almoçar com as crianças. Arrumem-se e encontrem-me em meu escritório às 14h00. — Carlisle avisou e foi para a cozinha.

Levantei, tentando cobrir-me mais com o lençol, e os meninos continuavam com os olhos em nós, com semblantes de horror. Edward continuou sentado, desnorteado, passando as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos.

—Vem... — Estendi a mão e o puxei pelo pulso.

Jéssica revirava os olhos, segurando o riso. Jasper ria. Os mais preocupados pareciam ser Alice e Emmett. Puxei Edward escada acima e depois de entrar no quarto, ele sentou-se na cama derrotado.

—Que situação hein, Bella... — Condenou-se envergonhado.

Ah, já passamos pelo pior, agora era tentar relaxar, pensei.

—Vou tomar banho, tá? — Minimizei a importância ao não comentar. —Fica deitado por enquanto. Esteja à vontade. Você já conhece o quarto. —Disse e sorri ao repassar na memória a situação.

—Ai, Bella, não estou achando nada engraçado. Estou muito mal... —Repreendeu mal humorado. — Não sei como você ainda consegue ficar com esse humor. — Resmungou e se deitou sobre as almofadas, olhando para o teto.

Ter um homem mal humorado no meu quarto não iria dar certo. Soltei o lençol do corpo, tirei a saia e me enrolei na toalha. Aproximei-me dele, ajoelhei na cama e sentei em cima dele, com cada perna para um lado.

—Já estamos aqui, agora é relaxar e esperar o que meu pai tem para falar com a gente.

Ele assustou-se com a minha oferecida atitude, depois alisou minhas pernas do tornozelo até a coxa. Pronto resgatei o humor do homem. _Homens, homens_... Dei-lhe um beijo rápido, levantei e direcionei ao banho, levando o conjuntinho de algodão que usaria.

—Bella, por que você nunca fica embaraçada em ficar de peças íntimas na minha frente? — Perguntou sorrindo, assim que eu saí do banheiro e fiquei desfilando pelo quarto.

—Porque para mim é como biquíni. — Dei de ombros. —Como você já me viu de biquíni, então é a mesma coisa. E eu ainda acho meus biquínis mais chamativos do que essas calcinhas de elástico na cintura. — Respondi despreocupada e sentei-me na cama para vestir a calça.

—Vai ficar de calça? — Reprovou fingindo seriedade.

—Hum... Não. Vem escolher uma roupa para eu usar. — Puxei as mãos dele e o levei ao closet.

Entramos no cômodo e abri num botão as portas de correr.

—Nossa, Bella, pra que isso tudo? — Apontou para as roupas separadas por cores.

—Eu uso tudo. — Sorri inocente.

Ele pegou em várias roupas, escolhendo sempre os vestidos mais claros, depois escolheu o óbvio, um vestido curto, justo, com botões. Eu vesti em frente aos espelhos e abri outro compartimento do closet.

—Vai tomar banho que eu levo roupas para você. —Pedi.

—E eu tenho roupa aqui? — Perguntou confuso.

Eu apontei para o _seu_ lado no meu closet.

—Sim. — Assenti. Ele não sabia que eu tinha comprado mais peças de roupa terça-feira.

—E que roupas são essas? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

—Eu peguei suas roupas sujas de segunda e coloquei para lavar, além disso, quando comprei aquelas roupas de terça, eu comprei duas peças de cada e um pacote de cuecas. Então você tem acessórios completos para se hospedar aqui em casa pelo menos dois dias. — Mantive um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. Agora que a dor de cabeça tinha passado, eu estava de muito bom humor.

_Será que ele ainda ia dar surtos por causa de roupas?_

Inesperadamente, ele me levantou em seu colo, com uma mão atrás de meu joelho e outra atrás de meu pescoço e beijou meu rosto. —Bella, me promete uma coisa... — Começou beijar meu pescoço de um modo muito persuasivo enquanto me levava de volta ao quarto.

—Pode falar. — Fechei os olhos para sentir os seus beijos. Ele me deitou na cama e deitou por cima de mim.

—Promete não me dar mais presente? Eu não preciso mais de nada. Por favor, já é suficiente. Já te satisfez na vontade de me dar coisas, então se você não quer me ver constrangido e até infeliz, por favor, não me dê mais. — Mordiscou minha bochecha. —Olha, eu até agradeço. Eu sei que você comprou exatamente o que percebeu que eu precisava. Mas não me faz bem. Eu me sinto mal... Eu já disse, eu não posso te dar nada em troca que chegue nem perto do valor do que você me dá. Então não torne nossas diferenças ainda maiores. — Pediu com voz suplicante e pausada.

Acariciei seu cabelo e ponderei seu pedido. Até que meu desejo de compras tinha diminuído, então podia prometer, _por enquanto_, não podia? Sim, com os dedos cruzados atrás, é claro.

—Eu não vou prometer que não vou comprar mais... —Expus sincera. — Prometo não ser exagerada. Eu gosto de comprar coisas pra você, e você não pode me impedir disso.— Afaguei o seu rosto com as mãos. — É uma manifestação de carinho, você entende?

—Eu entendo, e esse é o problema, é um carinho que você me dá que eu não posso retribuir. — Revelou frustrado.

—Eu já te disse para encarar assim: um dia, se você quiser, se ainda estivermos juntos, você me dá.

Ele ficou repentinamente sério com alguma coisa que eu falei. Eu o beijei no rosto para dissipar o clima e levantei para pegar as coisas dele no armário. Depois desci para pegar chinelos e aproveitei para buscar frutas. Subi comendo uma maçã verde e entreguei uma para ele. Ele comeu, e em seguida foi para o banheiro.

Peguei escova de dente e toalha e levei para ele. Ele me esperava sem camisa e, sem que eu esperasse, abraçou-me por trás, em frente ao espelho.

—Está querendo me amarrar aqui, Bella? — Questionou e mordeu meu ombro. — Têm peças íntimas, escova de dente, roupas... Qual a sua intenção? Quer me obrigar a casar? — Sorriu e me olhou pelo espelho com olhar intenso.

—Ainda não. Pra isso ainda temos que namorar, e pelo jeito... — Mordi a língua para não estragar o momento. Às vezes esquecia que o nosso relacionamento era sem planos e sem cobrança. —Mas como te disse antes, vou te prender aqui porque longe de mim você quer mandar no próprio nariz. Então, vou a sua casa buscar todas as suas roupas para você não precisar mais voltar lá, e você vai ficar aqui preso no meu quarto pelos dois meses seguintes.

Sem responder, ele me virou, pegou o meu queixo e beijou-me suavemente, sugando leve meu lábio. Era muito bom tê-lo no meu quarto, no meu banheiro, me beijando.

Inesperadamente, ele me levantou e me sentou no balcão, se encaixando entre as minhas pernas, no mesmo instante em que colocava as mãos dentro do meu vestido. Os beijos foram ficando quentes, molhados e minhas mãos deslizavam em seu peito. Ele gemeu, me apertou, então me desceu e se afastou, sorrindo de canto.

—Bella... Já que estamos aqui no seu quarto, de portas fechadas, sozinhos e você já se decidiu, você podia vir me dar banho. — Insinuou com um brilho de excitação no olhar, enquanto tirava a calça e ficava só de boxer.

Não tive coragem de fazer uma inspenção _lá_. Não era da minha personalidade sentir timidez, mas naquele momento me senti amuada e precisava lutar para ele não perceber. Sempre era eu quem decidia algo sobre nós ou o intimidava com iniciativas... Até ontem. O jogo virou e seu modo de falar e de agir agora me intimidava... Em sã consciência era difícil manter a minha decisão.

Embora não parecesse, sempre fui aquela garota normal, sonhadora, que precisa de certezas nos relacionamentos, segurança. Hoje ele não me oferece nada disso. A única coisa que tenho é a promessa dele de ficar comigo mais dois meses. E depois?

O dia da minha primeira vez sempre foi sonhado. É algo que considero importante. Se a vida é feita de momentos, eu queria que esse dia fosse um momento especial, planejado. Assim como o meu primeiro beijo teve uma data planejada, minha primeira vez também foi algo que planejei. Mas não tem como conseguir levar um sonho adiante com o modo que nossos corpos precisam um do outro. Também não posso voltar atrás agora. Eu sempre fui decidida, e eu já disse sim.

—Cadê aquele menino tímido que eu conheci? — Forcei um sorriso no rosto tentando descontrair.

—Você tem me enlouquecido ultimamente. Estou perdendo a personalidade, mas... — Ficou de costas e fechou o box atrás de si. —Eu estou brincando, Bella. Não precisa vir. — Ele sorriu e abriu o chuveiro. Provavelmente notou as dúvidas em meus olhos.

—Então tá, outra hora, sem a preocupação de alguém chegar ou não, eu dou banho em você. — Prometi, inclinei no balcão e peguei uns cremes de rosto. —Você não está preocupado com o que Carlisle vai falar, não? — Mudei de assunto.

Virei o rosto em expectativa pela resposta e visualizei distraída sua sombra lavando-se _lá_._Tão lindo._Desviei o olhar, sentindo a pele queimar. Ele demorou um tempo antes de falar.

—Mais ou menos... —Disse reflexivo. —Bella, e se seu pai disser de novo que não é para nós nos vermos? E se ele disser que não aceita mesmo que a gente insista?

—Aí eu vou para Washington D.C. morar com você. — Sorri, tentando tirar a tensão que poderia crescer.

—Bella, passa creme dental na escova para mim. — Pediu, ignorando minha resposta brincalhona, passei o creme e encostei-me ao box, abrindo só um espaço para entregar a escova a ele.

Ele pegou, olhou em meu rosto e sorriu. —Está com vergonha de me ver? —Fez tsc tsc. — Eu estou vestido! Você já me viu assim! É como uma sunga! —Devolveu divertido. —Sabe que até que eu gosto de ver você tímida? Dá menos medo de você! — Ele gargalhou e voltou para o chuveiro.

_Medo de mim?_

—Bella, vamos viver de quê se você for para Washington D.C? — Voltou a dizer depois de uma pausa de silêncio. Parecia preocupado.

—Vou trabalhar em uma lanchonete e tocar a noite em um bar. — Respondi brincalhona. E era realmente uma brincadeira. Eu não magoaria meu pai a esse ponto.

Ele saiu do banho, enrolou-se na toalha, ficou em frente a mim e encostou-me no balcão de novo.

—Você é muito mais importante do que qualquer coisa na minha vida, Bella. E eu NUNCA deixaria você fazer isso. É mais fácil eu não te ver nunca mais, do que te expor a isso. Iria doer, mas doeria muito mais ver você numa situação dessas. — Disse enfaticamente, olhando intensamente em meus olhos.

Eu suspirei encantada, sentindo-me querida. Sua atitude mostrava o quanto ele me queria bem.

—Então tá bom. Se ele não deixar eu ficar mais com você, vou casar com Mike então. — Provoquei. Eu só queria brincar, já que ele tinha mostrado ciúme do Mike ontem à noite.

Ele travou o maxilar, olhou-me duramente nos olhos, apertou o meu queixo em sua mão de um jeito diferente de carícia e encostou o corpo em mim, punitivamente. Depois soltou o meu queixo e levantou minhas mãos para rodear seu pescoço, lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Apertou minha cintura possessivamente, me ergueu no balcão, e eu fiquei assustada... Aquele olhar eu conhecia...

A tensão acelerou meus batimentos, a proximidade me queimou, e minha respiração ficou descompassada. Ele me encarou por minutos, malicioso, respirando próximo ao meu rosto, então ajustou meu corpo contra o dele, que gritantemente tinha consciência da proximidade.

Ele assim era... de enlouquecer.

Ele mordiscou o meu queixo lentamente, indo da linha da mandíbula até a orelha. Depois subiu uma mão para minha nuca, enfiou-a sob o cabelo e expôs meu pescoço. Será que toda a vida ele iria despertar estes instintos em mim?

Os lábios dele desceram mordiscando pelo meu pescoço, causando formigamento, e eu percebi que ele me testava e que não estava nem perto de acabar...

Meu controle desestabilizou e meu corpo respondeu ardentemente, inundando meus sentidos de paixão. Rodeei seu quadril com minhas pernas e apoiei os cotovelos no balcão, implorando seus beijos que desciam para meu colo. Ele abriu dois botões do meu vestido, fechei os olhos, e ele desceu os lábios verticalmente do meu pescoço até o local onde o terceiro botão se encontrava aberto. Eu não queria ser tão fácil, mas estava sem ar só de tê-lo me beijando. Eu não resistia e queria implorar-lhe por mais. Queria empurrar sua cabeça para onde o queria.

Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro, uma feliz, dizia que estávamos a sós e que ele agora estava nu sob a toalha, _esfregando-se em mim._ E outra ressaltava que seria sexo ardente sem compromisso com dias contados e que ele iria me deixar. Conforme ele me roçava, a parte sensata se esvaia lentamente. E eu já iria implorar-lhe que me possuísse sem amarras e que suprisse os desejos do nosso corpo.

Ele virou o rosto para beijar o seio por cima do sutiã, e eu mordi a língua para não suplicar-lhe que tirasse o sutiã e que beijasse do mesmo jeito que fez na noite anterior. Eu bem que tentava manter minha cabeça equilibrada, mas falhei com a necessidade agora familiar que pulsava em meu ventre. Ofeguei, arqueei o corpo e acariciei seu cabelo, implorando.

Ele se afastou tranquilamente e fitou-me com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Incorporei no balcão, tentando entender o motivo dele ter parado e olhei em seus olhos buscando decifrar a emoção que ali brotava. Ele tinha um brilho de satisfação e glória. Antes que eu recuperasse o fôlego, ele me abraçou e cobriu meus lábios não mais com atitudes possessivas. Era um beijo cheio de sentimentos e de carinho.

Eu estava com a cabeça mais arejada quando ele moveu os lábios em direção aos meus ouvidos.

—O Mike faz isso com você? — Sussurrou com a respiração entrecortada enquanto mantinha beijos coercivos, lambendo minha orelha, ainda me apertando à sua impressionante excitação, fazendo-me perder a linha do raciocínio. —Vai casar com Mike, Bella?

Finalmente consegui limpar meu cérebro e entender sua atitude.

—Não! Não! —Balancei a cabeça dramaticamente. — Eu não consigo viver sem você! Só você faz isso comigo! — Sorri, rendida.

Ele sorriu, e em seu rosto havia orgulho masculino. Ele se virou de uma vez e direcionou-se ao quarto, deixando-me só.

—Não vá, se não eu caso com ele. — Brinquei de novo. Ele sorriu, pegou as roupas em cima da cama, pôs na frente da toalha, _percebi,_ e direcionou-se ao closet.

—Qual dessas quer que eu vista? Já que quer mandar em mim.

Saí do banheiro, dando um tempo a ele, e ele estava vestido com a boxer branca que eu comprei, _Lindo_. Tentei desviar o olhar para não entregar a minha obsessão, mas era demais para os meus olhos. Aquele corpo era feito sob medida.

O som do Jipe do Emmett avisou que chegaram e que em pouco tempo estaríamos no escritório do meu pai. Mostrei a roupa que queria que ele vestisse, _a nova_, sentei na cama e o esperei. A calça jeans escura com lycra da Gucci ajustou-se perfeitamente. E a camiseta Lacoste branca justa de manga longa destacou seu corpo. _Hmmm, faltou um Nike._Pensei conspirando.

Após vestir-se, ele deitou na cama ao meu lado e tocou meu rosto ternamente.

—Bella, falando sério... Eu tenho tido reações inesperadas quando você está perto do Mike e não gosto nada de me sentir assim. Então, não brinque mais com isso novamente, por favor... Eu quero você só pra mim. — Beijou-me ternamente. Eu ia explodir de tanta lisonja por ouvir seu ciúme.

—Ih... apaixonou é? Nem adianta que eu não vou casar. Estou muito nova. — Descontraí, e ele sorriu.

—Se uma pessoa louca e obsessiva for apaixonada, então eu estou. — Abraçou-me apertado, entrelaçando nossas pernas na cama.

Sorri e apoiei a cabeça em seu peito.

—Bella, arruma um desodorante com Jasper para mim. Eu não quero passar aquele seu creme. — Pediu sem graça.

—Vou pegar com Emmett. Não me arrisco a entrar no quarto do seu irmão nem morta. Lá é uma bagunça. Como você pode ter um irmão assim? Tão bagunceiro! —Sorri. — Pode deixar que da próxima vez vai ter um kit completo para você com desodorante, perfume, chinelos, bermudas, tênis, camisetas e etc... — Sorri, dando beijinhos em seu peito. Se eu não fosse insistente e teimosa, não teríamos evoluído até aqui.

—Não exagera. — Alertou indefeso, acariciando meu cabelo.

Afastei-me para olhar para ele.

—Eu estou muito feliz com você hoje. Terça você estava tão tenso. Hoje não, está livre, e eu adoro quando você está assim.

—Sabe o que é, Bella, eu tenho motivos de estar mais livre hoje. Eu não tenho mais receios com relação ao seu pai, pois eu já conversei com ele e sei que ele só quer o seu bem. Além disso, ele é uma pessoa educada e não vai mandar me castrar, mesmo depois daquela cena lá embaixo. —Riu sem jeito. — Seu irmão também se retratou por todas as nossas desavenças, então não vejo o porquê de não ficar tranquilo.

Fiquei atenta ao que ele disse no fim. —O Emmett te pediu desculpas? — Perguntei boquiaberta.

—Sim, e no mesmo dia me deu o convite para a festa de Ano Novo, além de ter pedido para eu não magoar você.

Surpresa, afastei-me do seu abraço e liguei a TV.

—Come mais alguma fruta enquanto eu vou lá buscar o desodorante, daqui a pouco eu volto. — O deixei deitado em minha cama e saí. Ele estava tão bem. Parecia não se importar com o que meu pai falaria.

Abri a porta do quarto do Emmett e entrei. —Emmett, empresta um desodorante para o Edward. — Pedi.

—Pega ali. — Apontou para o balcão no closet. Peguei, depois me virei para Emmett, que tocava violão na sacada.

—Emmett, por que não me disse que tinha dado o convite para ele? — Perguntei grata.

—Porque eu queria te fazer uma surpresa.

—Obrigada. — Disse baixo e sem jeito. —O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

—O que aconteceu ontem à noite, Bella? — Emmett repetiu, fez uma careta e deitou o violão em seu colo. —Bom, vocês ficaram bêbados na festa, se agarrando... Imagine como... — Balançou a cabeça, e eu desviei o olhar sem graça. —Eu percebi que Edward não iria conseguir trazer você em casa, então peguei a chave do carro de Esme com ele e vim trazer vocês. Só que vocês não quiseram subir e ficaram no sofá. Depois eu saí de novo e quando cheguei hoje vocês estavam dormindo, aí eu vim aqui, busquei um lençol e joguei em cima de vocês. — Explicou pausadamente.

—E mais tarde?

—Bom, depois que eu cobri vocês, fui para o meu quarto tomar banho e me vestir, então desci para lanchar. Quando cheguei lá em baixo o meu pai já estava, e te chamava várias vezes, mas você parecia que estava morta. Depois Jéssica desceu e a primeira coisa que ela disse foi: _agora pode trazer homem pra casa assim, é?_ Meu pai bufou né, imagine. Então Alice desceu e ficou aflita, querendo vestir a blusa em você, mas enfim meu pai conseguiu te acordar.

—Emmett, você está com raiva de mim?

—Agora já passou, mas no início fiquei. — Ele deu de ombros.

—Você acha que... fizemos alguma _coisa_? — Perguntei desconcertada.

Ele me olhou surpreso, como se não acreditasse que eu tinha feito aquela pergunta.

—Eu acho que não... _—_Balançou a cabeça_. —_Ele estava bêbado demais, paradão. Você que estava ligadona, então acho que... Não sei... Acho que não. Mas por que a pergunta? Ia ser só um dia a mais! — Ele debochou.

—Emmett, isso não aconteceu até hoje. — Confessei. Era estranho conversar isso com um irmão, mas ele antigamente era o meu amigo, e eu queria poder confiar nele.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se surpresos. —Sério, Bella? Tantas noites dormindo juntos e o caipira... _nada_? — Ironizou divertido, fazendo um gesto de impotência com a mão.

—Não é por esse motivo, seu bobo. É que não rolou. Estávamos nos acertando ainda.

Ele olhou-me como se eu fosse um ET, depois sorriu desacreditado. —Vocês se gostam muito, né? — Não era uma pergunta.

—Acho que dá pra perceber... Pelo menos do meu lado.

—Não, Bella, eu também vejo o lado dele. Pelo modo como ele te olhava e te tratava no hospital, ficou nítido que ele é ligadão em você.

—Emmett... Ele é legal, dá uma chance pra ele. E... Por favor, não o chame de caipira. Se você soubesse o quanto ele é inteligente.

—Eu admiro o modo como você gosta dele, mesmo com as diferenças. Ele tem que ser muito legal mesmo para você gostar dele assim.

—Obrigada, Emmett. Amo você. — O abracei, e ele pareceu feliz com nosso momento. Como meu irmão, ele queria me ver bem, mas como único filho homem, ele queria apoiar as decisões do meu pai.

Voltei para o meu quarto, e Edward estava sentado, vendo TV.

—Trouxe o desodorante. — Entreguei. —Emmett disse que fizemos um show ontem na festa.— Disse sorrindo e deitei na cama enquanto ele passava o desodorante.

—Ele está chateado com você?

—Eu acho que agora não, mas imagine. Ele deve ter ficado P da vida com a gente.

Ele deitou na cama junto comigo e colocou o braço embaixo da minha cabeça. Virei o rosto e inspirei o cheiro do desodorante, esfregando brincalhona o meu nariz na axila. Ele riu.

—Para, Bella, faz cócegas. — Puxou o braço.

—Cheiro bom. — Coloquei o braço dele de volta sob mim e me aconcheguei de novo, antes de perguntar cautelosa. —Edward, tem certeza que não está preocupado com a conversa?

—Não. — Respondeu convicto. —O máximo que ele vai dizer é que sou um aproveitador e que quer me ver longe de você.

—Você vai embora para o seu curso se ele fizer isso? — Perguntei receosa.

—Nope. — Brincou.

—Promete?

—Yep. — Riu mais.

O abracei feliz e encostei a minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele passava as mãos nos meus cabelos com calma. Assim, fiquei sossegada. Tinha medo do meu pai estragar a minha felicidade momentânea, mas se Edward disse que não ia embora, não tinha o que temer.

No horário marcado, entramos de mãos dadas no escritório do meu pai. Indiscretamente, Carlisle direcionou o olhar desgostoso para as nossas mãos. Sentamos, e eu senti meu coração bater na boca. Eu estava com medo. Meu pai nunca chamou nós dois para conversarmos e talvez hoje fosse uma conversa definitiva da parte dele.

Carlisle olhou para mim, parecia tentar bloquear a imagem de Edward.

_Falta de educação quando ele faz isso_.

—Bella, qual o tipo de relacionamento de vocês? —Questionou direto. Essa foi difícil. O que eu ia responder? Eu já disse uma vez que era um ficar sem compromisso, mas isso não parecia mais ser resposta suficiente para ele. Ele certamente queria ouvir muito mais ou muito menos que isso.

—Nós somos amigos. — Melhor resposta quando não se tem uma. —Amizade colorida. — Dei um sorriso amarelo. _Putz, Bella, cinismo e cara de pau agora?!_

Uma expressão de fúria atravessou os olhos do meu pai. —Amigos? Vocês são encontrados seminus no meu sofá e são amigos?!_—_Aumentou o tom.

—Pai... Eu já expliquei uma vez... — Murmurei com olhar suplicante. Esquecemos um segundo a presença de Edward, que só nos observava calado.

—É _isso_ que você quer para você, filha? —Apontou desdenhoso para nós.

—É o que eu quero. — Tentei parecer firme.

—Você acha que vale a pena? — Olhou com desprezo Edward, como se ele não fosse ninguém. Eu fiquei constrangida. A qualquer momento ele iria ofender Edward. —Você vai se prender a uma pessoa que te vê nas férias e pronto? Que você não sabe o que faz quando estão longe?

Abri a boca sem palavras. O que o meu pai estava insinuando? Que Edward me traía? Olhei apreensiva em direção a Edward, e ele estava nervoso, tenso enquanto olhava para as mãos.

—Eu não me importo. — Disse firmemente. —É o que eu quero... O senhor não precisa ter dúvidas disso.

Ele balançou a cabeça preocupado.

—Filha, não tem segurança nenhuma nisso. — Seu olhar agora era de compaixão.

—Pai, não existe segurança com ninguém.

É óbvio que eu queria ser segura, mas eu não podia mostrar essa minha carência ao meu pai. Ele sentiria incerteza, então poderia cobrar algo de Edward. E eu não queria meu pai pressionando ele. Isso estragaria nossos dias.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu contava que o Sr. Cullen fosse ter uma conversa envolvendo nós três. Se ele queria conversar só com a filha, por que não me dispensou de passar pelo constrangimento?

Com o desenrolar da conversa fui me sentindo pequeno, um indigente, sendo tratado como ninguém, em um local onde era como se não estivesse presente. Era dominado por encolerizada inquietação ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito de nós.

Eu ainda não tinha conversado com Bella, propondo-lhe compromisso. Isso a levava a responder com evasivas, gerando mais dúvidas no pai a nosso respeito.

—Então você se conforma com essa situação? — Ele perguntou, ela abaixou o olhar, e eu senti-me doer ao vê-la sofrer. Eu não queria que ela passasse por isso.

—É o que eu posso ter no momento. — Sua voz soou triste e distante.

—Então eu não tenho o que perguntar para o seu _amigo_, já que você se conforma com tão pouco e não se importa de ser algo _disponível_ para ele aqui nas férias e depois deixar _seu amigo_ livre.

O tom de desprezo em sua voz me enervou profundamente. Ele desrespeitava-me quando se referia a mim daquele jeito. Controlei a raiva e canalizei a cólera para o meu objetivo. Esperaria uma oportunidade para me exprimir.

—Eu só espero que tenham responsabilidade com suas ações, embora me entristeça muito ver uma filha minha viver uma vida miserável dessas._—_Sentenciou, ignorando-me completamente_._ Com um suspiro impotente, desviou o olhar para o notebook em sua frente. Aparentemente queria que saíssemos de sua sala.

—Sr. Cullen, posso falar? —Eu perguntei em voz baixa. Ele finalmente dignou-se a olhar em minha direção. Encarei-o firme sem me deixar intimidar.

—À vontade, Edward. Pensei que era mudo. — Provocou, olhando-me com superioridade. Apertei as bordas da cadeira, controlando a irritabilidade.

—Se queria conversar só com Bella, por que me fez ter o trabalho de vir até aqui? — Devolvi a provocação tranquilamente. —O senhor pode dizer a mim o que disse a Bella?

Percebi Bella se agitar na cadeira, tentando chamar minha atenção, mas não desviei o meu olhar do Sr. Cullen, que me fitava curiosamente.

—Tudo bem, já que você quer participar. —Deu de ombros indiferente.

—Se eu não quisesse, não teria vindo. — Ressaltei com a voz baixa.

—Edward! — Bella repreendeu, mas não olhei em sua direção.

O Sr. Cullen respirou fundo e sentou-se ereto.

—Tudo bem, Bella. —Tranquilizou-a e virou-se frente a mim. —Vamos conversar como adultos, Edward. Eu já disse para você que eu não vejo segurança em você. Já disse que o problema hoje é esse relacionamento que vocês mantêm sem ajustes. Eu sou um homem moderno, mas pelo jeito como eu vejo as coisas, eu sei que Bella força uma situação com você, e você não a quer do mesmo modo. Isso me traz preocupação, porque ela é mulher, tem expectativas e um sentimento que mais parece obsessão. Eu vejo que para você é diferente. —Pareceu embaraçado. — Com as características físicas que tem, presumo que se acostumou a ser visto por mulheres como alguém irresistível, igual seu pai. —Adicionou desgostoso. — E como homem solteiro, deve aproveitar disso.

Surpreso com sua caracterização da minha imagem, tentei controlar a minha respiração, uma vez que o nervosismo se apossava de mim e lutava para retrair-me.

—Sr. Cullen, o senhor está enganado. Bella é correspondida da mesma altura ou mais. —Revelei sincero. Toda a fúria se esvaiu. Eu precisava mostrar para aquele homem— que a amava tanto quanto eu—, que ela era tudo para mim.

—Mas não há segurança do mesmo jeito.

—Não há porque no momento não posso oferecer. Estou trabalhando para isso. Na classe social de vocês, uma pessoa não pode oferecer _segurança_ quando não tem vida financeira abastada...— Disse com humildade e olhei para o chão.

—Mas ela diz que são amigos, então não há compromisso, fidelidade. — Relutou insistentemente.

Eu voltei a olhar para ele. —Há sentimentos mútuos, cumplicidade, lealdade, ligações de vidas. Isso significa compromisso.

Ao ler minha resolução, pareceu baixar a guarda.

—Você tem outras garotas? —Pressionou com olhos cerrados. Só agora eu entendia que ele repetiu tanto isso por me comparar ao Phil, meu pai.

Fiz questão de encará-lo firmemente.

—Não, Sr. Cullen. Desde que eu tinha quinze anos, Bella sempre _foi_ e ainda _é_ a _única_mulher da minha vida. — Disse enfaticamente.

Ouvi os suspiros de nervosismo de Bella, mas não desviei o olhar do seu pai. Ele continuou me estudando em silêncio alguns minutos.

—Então eu estou subestimando a relação de vocês. — Concluiu impressionado. Eu tive a impressão que ele me olhava agora com um pouco de respeito.

—O senhor não sabe o quanto.

—Então qual o plano de vocês?

Suspirei e olhei em direção a Bella. Ela estava aflita, estalando os dedos, mas eu não entendia mais o motivo, pois a conversa fluía calma.

—Nós decidimos viver um dia de cada vez, e esperamos que isso entre nós não termine. —Usei as palavras de Bella.

—Então não são só amigos, são namorados. — Não era uma pergunta, era uma rendição.

—Resumindo, essa é a palavra certa. —Suspirei e sorri de canto para Bella.

Ele continuou olhando-me como se tivesse lentes de raios-X para me estudar, depois comentou: Há horas que você se parece muito com sua mãe... — Disse enigmático como se compartilhasse um segredo, e eu respirei aliviado por ter conseguido. —Bella, eu trouxe almoço para vocês, se quiserem é comida chinesa. — Informou com o semblante tranquilo, com uma leve aparência de humor.

Bella ainda estava tensa e distante.

—Vem, Edward. — Estendeu as mãos para mim.

—Com licença, Sr. Cullen. — Levantei-me para sair.

—Edward... — Olhei para trás. —Pode me chamar de Carlisle. — Sugeriu. Eu assenti, com um balançar de cabeça.

Descemos calados e todos os irmãos de Bella estavam sentados embaixo. Pareciam meio apreensivos, mas olhavam para um clip que passava na TV. Bella desceu séria e puxou a minha mão até a cozinha. Ela colocou a comida no microondas e comemos calados. Tentei alcançar seus olhos, mas ela desviava o olhar. Sinceramente eu já me perguntava o que fiz de errado.

Terminamos de comer silenciosos, e ela chamou-me para a sala. Percebi que sua tensão não passou. Sentamo-nos separados, pois só havia duas poltronas desocupadas. Cada um dos filhos estava esparramado nos sofás grandes, inclusive Jasper.

Eu já me sentia incomodado com a distância e a falta de palavras de Bella.

—Edward, faz favor. — Até que enfim ela pegou em minha mão e levou-me ao seu quarto.

—O que eu fiz, Bella, que você está com essa cara? — Perguntei ao entrarmos no quarto.

—Edward... Eu já tinha resolvido, por que você foi se intrometer? — Perguntou armada. A dureza em seus olhos me causou um frio na coluna.

Eu não consegui entendê-la. Ela sempre quis segurança e no dia que eu dei, que resolvi falar com o seu pai, ela agia assim!

—Por quê? Deve ser porque eu estava lá, né. Eu não era nenhum enfeite. — Joguei as mãos no ar e sentei na cama. —E ele chamou foi nós dois para conversarmos.

—Por que se intrometeu, se você ia mentir? — Ela mudou o tom para tristeza e isso me alarmou.

—Você acha que era mentira? — Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

—Do meu lado é verdade, do seu não.

Instantaneamente fiquei contrariado.

—Deve ser então... Acho que você não me conhece! — Disse secamente.

—Não devia me dar esperança sem ter. — Murmurou e caminhou nervosamente pelo quarto.

—Bella, dá um tempo. Não estrague o momento! — Ergui as mãos impaciente.

—Você não precisava ter mentido, Edward. Eu já tinha resolvido. Ele já tinha entendido que éramos ficantes. Ele já tinha aceitado. Eu não quero mais enganar meu pai. Eu tive a oportunidade de jogar limpo e você faz isso! — Disparou atropelando as palavras.

—E se eu estiver falando a verdade? — Pus a mão na cintura, incrédulo. Por que ela não tinha fé em mim?

—Que verdade? Você nunca quis isso! Só porque foi colocado contra a parede agora quer! Eu não quero assim! Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionado a assumir nada comigo. Ficamos como estamos. Depois você vai embora e se quiser voltar, você volta.— Alterou o tom, histérica.

—Para, Bella, você agora faz drama por tudo! Desde que você tinha treze anos que falava que era minha namorada, agora que eu falo que sou, você age assim!

—É diferente. E não é drama. Eu quero que fique comigo por vontade própria, por gostar de mim, não por pressão do meu pai!

Sempre odiei discussões acaloradas, é da minha personalidade. Então minha vontade era ignorá-la e calar. Não tinha sentido discutir algo que já estava feito. Tudo bem que eu devia ter conversado com ela antes, mas agora não precisava desse drama.

—Bella, posso entrar? — Era a voz de Alice. —Meu pai mandou avisar que vamos sair para jantar todos juntos. Edward vai?

—Não. Ele não foi convidado. — Disse secamente, e Alice saiu rapidamente ao perceber o clima.

Respirei fundo. _Só tendo muita paciência_. Ela estava furiosa e de braços cruzados. Até que eu tinha motivos de ficar irritado, mas não ia deixar um pequeno contratempo acabar com o momento, por isso, puxei-a pelo pulso, trouxe-a para mim e beijei-a, impedindo-a de se soltar.

**Narrado por Bella**

Ele desarmou-me completamente, me incapacitando e acabando com a minha determinação. Nos instantes seguintes, eu não conseguia mais lembrar o porquê de estar chateada, eu não lembrava o porquê de não estar o beijando há mais tempo, eu só o queria.

Depois de uns minutos, ele sentou-me em seu colo e se afastou de mim, sorrindo presunçoso. Mas ele já tinha me despertado e mais que imediatamente ergui a barra da camiseta e a tirei, empurrando seguidamente seu corpo sobre a cama.

Voltei a beijar sua boca enquanto ele fazia o caminho das minhas coxas com as mãos. Soltei-me de seus lábios e desci para o seu pescoço, orelha, e ele imediatamente colocou as mãos nos meus quadris, após ter subido o meu vestido.

Desci mordendo ombro, peito, sentindo-me poderosa em saber o quanto ele me desejava. E, impaciente, ele me puxou de volta para os seus lábios e começou a abrir os botões do meu vestido...

—Bella, posso entrar? — Era a voz do meu pai e ele já abria a porta.

Sentei rapidamente e fechei os botões, tentando disfarçar. Edward sentou desconcertado e pegou a camiseta rapidamente, mas não se vestiu, só colocou em seu colo.

—Oi, pai. — Disse sem graça, sem olhar para ele, arrumando disfarçadamente o cabelo.

—Bella, Edward... Nós temos crianças em casa, vocês deviam ser mais... Respeitar. — Resmungou com dissabor.

—Desculpas, Sr. Cullen. Não vai mais acontecer. — Edward disse embaraçado.

—Não vai acontecer... — Torceu os lábios em uma careta. —Vocês deviam descer e assistir TV lá embaixo.

—Ah, pai... Todos os sofás estavam ocupados e nós estamos cansados da festa. Estamos meio de ressaca. — Argumentei manhosamente.

—Sei... Cansados... — Ele direcionou-se à porta, desconcertado e sem graça. Eu estava tão nervosa que tinha medo de de ter uma crise de riso. Papai voltou. —Ah, eu estava esquecendo o que vim fazer aqui. Edward, nós vamos sair para jantar, você janta conosco?

Demorei um tempo para processar as palavras do Carlisle. Ele estava convidando Edward para jantar?! Que mudança brusca!

Pena que Edward não iria aceitar. Ele não iria ter condições de ir aos locais que meu pai freqüentava e, além disso, não iria querer que ninguém pagasse nada para ele. Logo, era óbvio que ele não iria.

Conformada, olhei em direção ao Edward, e ele estava calado, aparentemente pensando.

—Sim. Eu vou, Sr. Cullen. — Respondeu tranqüilo e sorriu torto para mim.

_Uau_, o que acontecia entre eles?

—Ok. Eu convidei sua mãe. Acabei de mandar Emmett ir buscar ela e sua irmã.

Olhei boquiaberta para o meu pai. Ele finalmente deu uma dentro com Esme.

—Que bom. — Edward sorriu amigável.

Talvez as coisas melhorassem realmente, talvez enfim houvesse futuro para a nossa vida juntos e, conseqüentemente, para a nossa família.

—Até mais tarde. — Papai fechou a porta e saiu.

Fiquei em choque com tudo, calada. Edward virou-se para mim. —Que cara é essa Bella? — Levantou meu queixo, me estudando.

Oh, meu Deus, estava com medo dessa esperança esmagadora que invadia meu coração.

—Está estranho. —Comentei distraída. —Meu pai, você, o modo que vocês estão agindo... Ele mandando Emmett buscar Esme... Tá tudo muito esquisito. — Resmunguei, sufocando todo alívio e esperança.

Sorrindo, ele puxou-me pela cintura para o seu colo e me abraçou.

—Bella, despreocupe-se. Permita-se ficar feliz. Agora a pessimista aqui é você. Não vê que as coisas estão se encaixando? — Beijou minha testa.

Encostei o rosto em seu ombro, pensativa, enquanto ele me afagava. Será que enfim teríamos um descanso? Será que enfim eu poderia acalmar o meu coração?

Ele afastou-me para olhar-me. —Bella, eu não sei você, mas eu me sinto realizado e feliz agora que sou o seu namorado. — Comentou e apertou o meu queixo, brincalhão.

—Você não vai ser meu namorado até que você me peça. Você não me pediu... — Fiz um bico teatral e cruzei os braços. —E tem que ser por vontade própria, sem pressão. — Adicionei, já convencida de suas mudanças e intenções.

—Quer que eu me ajoelhe? — Brincou e tentou me levantar do seu colo.

—Não! —Impedi-o.

Ele segurou o meu queixo e hesitou uns minutos, ensaiando.

—Bella, por favor, acalma o meu coração. Eu sou apaixonado por você desde que eu tinha quinze anos. Nunca parei de pensar em você um dia. Eu sempre quis ser o seu namorado e não tinha forças para lutar, mas graças aos céus você me escolheu, então, por favor, aceita namorar comigo, porque eu não sei mais viver sem você. — Disse solenemente, com o semblante resplandescente de entusiasmo.

Seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa, com um brilho de contentamento e sublimidade. A sua alegria e convicção invadiu o meu coração. Permiti que cada palavra sua entrasse em mim, trazendo alegria e júbilo.

Sorri, sustentando o olhar. —Hum... Eu vou pensar... Até depois do jantar eu te respondo... Não pense que eu sou tão fácil assim, viu! — Fingi de séria. Ele me abraçou e deitamos na cama.

—Pode pensar. Se aceitar é definitivo. Não vou mais sair do seu pé. — Abraçou-me forte, e eu me aninhei em seu peito.

Fomos invadidos por uma unidade de sentimentos, um momento de felicidade única. Onde uma aura de alegria pairava sobre nós e era expressa no nosso semblante. Onde as nossas almas entravam em concórdia, cumprindo assim com o objetivo do nosso destino... Nos unir.

Continua...

Olá.

Agradeço por todos os reviews, recomendações e carinho com a fic.

Adianto que a primeira vez deles ainda demora alguns capítulos. Sei que vcs gostam de história, além de sexo. Até lá teremos muitos momentos docinhos e quentes.


	13. Capítulo 13- Destino

**Capítulo- Destino **

**Narrado por Bella**

Acordei com um barulho de porta se abrindo e alguém entrou em meu quarto.

—Vocês acharam que eu ia deixar passar essa, seus tarados! —Jasper arreliou zombador.

Edward dormia comigo, abraçado com metade do corpo e perna em cima de mim, que estava de bruços. Não tinha coisa melhor no mundo do que dormir a tarde aconchegada ao namorado.

—Que é, Jasper?—Reclamei severa. —Não vê que a porta estava fechada e que estávamos dormindo? — Não abri os olhos e fingi que ele não estava lá.

Edward se aconchegou mais a mim, virou-me de lado e me apertou ao corpo dele.

—Ai, gente, que cara de pau a de vocês. Isso é muita falta de vergonha. Eu estou em choque com a cena que eu vi de manhã! Vocês estão ficando mais pervertidos do que o normal. Agora fazem sexo explícito. Quem já foi o meu irmão?! —Fingiu horror.

—Ai, Jasper, não perturba! — Continuei com os olhos fechados, mas sorria de canto.

—Não, gente! Vim falar como irmão. Vocês são os alvos das fofocas lá em baixo.

—Então fala aí, _Rádio CWN Fofoca_, o que estão falando de nós? — Resolvi lhe dar atenção.

—Ah, que vocês são uns depravados, que não respeitam mais ninguém, que você é uma devassa, perdida da vida, que meu irmão é um pobre coitado em suas mãos. Que você é uma ninfomaníaca. São tantas coisas que eu tenho até vergonha de falar. — Ele tagarelava e sorria.

—Ah e você tem vergonha de alguma coisa? —Espetei brincalhona.

—Quanto mais você der idéia, mais ele vai encher. — Edward alertou, me virou de costas para Jasper e encostou minha cabeça em seu peito. Depois fechou os braços sobre mim, a fim de me esconder.

—Credo, irmão, para com isso! Eu vim ficar com vocês e vocês estão me isolando! — Fez drama carente.

—Então para de mentir... Senta aqui e fala quais são as fofocas reais que rolam lá embaixo. — Virei-me de volta para olhá-lo. Ele sentou em uma cadeira de canto.

—Ah, Bella, você conhece seus irmãos. —Torceu os lábios fingindo decepção. —Eles são muito discretos. Eu que sou o fofoqueiro daqui. É um saco! Eu estou doido para fofocar e ninguém dá assunto.

—Mas não falaram nem um pouquinho? Nadinha? Nenhuma fofoquinha? — Instiguei-o divertida.

—Não. Eles ficaram com cara de preocupados quando vocês foram para o escritório e desceram com aquela cara, mas quando o seu pai desceu e disse que íamos jantar juntos, todos relaxaram. —Explicou sério, então sorriu e abriu os braços no ar. — Então, galera, TÁ LIBERADO! Podem fazer sexo selvagem agora em qualquer lugar da casa! Meu Deus! —Dramatizou com horror fingido. — Não se fazem mais pais como antigamente... Eu que NUNCA vou deixar uma filha minha...

—Putz! —Edward interrompeu exasperado. — Vou ter que ouvir isso! Dá um tempo, Jasper!

Eu ri. Jasper falava cinco minutos como pessoa normal, depois surtava.

—Ah, mas vai ter que me ouvir! —Aumentou o tom. — Se não fosse por mim, vocês nem estavam mais juntos hoje, tá? —Provocou.

—Por quê? — Edward relaxou e observou-o interessado.

—É só pensar, sou eu quem promove quase todos os encontros amorosos de vocês. Pensa só, vocês só puderam ficar depois que eu fiquei doente, e Bella foi lá me buscar com Emmett, LEMBRA? Outra, você fingiu que vinha me ver aquela vez antes de viajar, só para ver Bella, VOCÊ ACHA QUE ME ENGANA. Mais uma, se eu não tivesse ligado para Bella ir a praia aquele dia que a gente tava consertando o carro no Jake, ela não teria ido lá para vocês reconciliarem de novo, tá!? E graças ao seu irmãozinho aqui, você teve que vir aqui essa semana. Você tava MORRENDO de dor de cotovelo em casa e não tinha coragem nem de ligar, SEU BUNDÃO! Aí, eu armei. Como tinha que vir no hospital, obriguei você a vir aqui, inventando que tinha que pegar umas coisas. E por último, se não tivesse me machucado essa semana, vocês não tirariam o atraso no hospital e depois lá em casa, TÁ! Então, SEU MANÍACO, se você está tendo uma marmitinha para o café, almoço e janta, é graças ao seu irmãozinho aqui, VIU! VOCÊ TÁ ME DEVENDO E MUUUITO! PORTANTO, VOU FICAR AQUI PERTURBANDO VOCÊS! — Ele saiu da cadeira e se jogou em cima de nós dois na cama.

—SAI, JASPER! Vai quebrar minha cama! — Gritei e caímos os três na gargalhada. Ele não se conformou em subir, ele deitou entre nós. Tudo bem que a cama era solteirão, mas ficou bem apertado. Como um menino podia ser tão fofo, esperto, chantagista e cheio de argumentos assim?

—Eu mereço! — Edward sorriu contrariado e deitou de costas, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

—Então tudo bem, já que está carente e quer conversar, põe pra fora. Somos todos ouvidos. — Propus.

—Pô, Edward! Abaixa esses braços se não num dá! PARA DE SER FOLGADO! —Ralhou sério.

—Jasper, é você quem está no lugar errado. — Retrucou calmo e paciente.

—Faz assim, Jasper, se quer deitar com a gente, me deixa ficar aí perto dele, que eu colo nele e sobra espaço para você.

Mudei na cama e fiquei deitada entre os dois. Edward me abraçou apertado, colocando as pernas em cima de mim e o nariz nos meus cabelos para cheirar.

—Então tá, aqui é o meu divã, vou colocar TUDO pra fora. — Sorrimos de suas insinuações. —Eu estava pensando profundamente... Raciocinem comigo... Minha mãe, já teve um rolo com o seu pai quando eram novos... Eu tenho que ficar aqui... Edward _pega_ você... Já pensou se nossos pais namorassem de novo? Ia ser um sexo meio geriátrico, mas nossa família não ia mais se separar!

—Tá louco, Jasper! Minha mãe tá em outra! Nem toca nesse assunto. — Edward repreendeu mal-humorado.

—O quê que é, Edward?! —Entrei na discussão. — Qual o problema disso, se eles quisessem?— Encarei-o chateada.

—Bella... Você sabe... — Abaixou o tom intimidado.

—Sei o quê, Edward? — Pressionei petulante. Ele desviou o olhar.

—Ih... Briga de novela mexicana. —Jasper ironizou. — Tava bom demais para ser verdade. Tô fora. — Saiu.

Eu queria mesmo conversar sobre isso com Edward. Se meu pai quisesse se relacionar com Esme, eu iria ficar muito decepcionada se Edward se opusesse. Ele não tinha mais motivos para implicar. Não tinha o direito de ficar se intrometendo na felicidade dos outros.

—Vamos, Edward, eu quero saber por que eles não podem ficar juntos, se quiserem? Qual a desculpa? Você já conhece o meu pai, sabe que ele tem consideração por ela. Por que você é contra? Eu quero ouvir.

Ele olhou para o teto me ignorando, sem mostrar a mínima intenção de responder.

—Eu não quero brigar com você por tudo, mas eu quero que você pense. Não seja injusto. Dê uma chance pras pessoas... — Movi seu rosto para ele olhar para mim. Ele desviou o olhar, carrancudo. —Edward, por favor, conversa comigo. — Disse carinhosamente tentando resgatar a paz. —Olha, Edward, eu não estou pedindo para você apoiar, só quero que dê uma chance, só deixe acontecer...

Ele não respondeu e minha paciência se esvaía.

—Tudo bem, prefere ficar brigado? É a ultima chance... — Acariciei seu queixo. Por que a mulher tantas vezes tem que ser o equilíbrio da relação? —Vou lá embaixo. Quer ir comigo lanchar lá ou prefere que eu suba com algo pra você? — Sentei-me e calcei a chinela para sair.

—Não precisa trazer nada para mim. Não estou com fome.

Virei para olhá-lo. —Tudo bem. Estou descendo. — Inclinei e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

—Espera, Bella. — Segurou meu braço. —Não fica chateada, não...

Deitei de novo na cama de frente para ele. —Eu não estou chateada, só acho que temos que aprender a conversar... Fala para mim qual o problema... Eu entendo os seus motivos antigos de não gostar do meu pai, mas hoje, você tem certa obrigação de tentar gostar dele, porque se você gosta de mim e sabe o quanto eu amo o meu pai, então, você devia tentar gostar dele também, independente dele ter algo com sua mãe ou não.

Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

—Bella, eu não tenho nada mais contra o seu pai... —Garantiu sincero.

—Então por que você agiu daquele jeito quando Jasper disse aquilo?

—Foi só um sentimento retrógrado de superproteção que eu vou lutar para dosar.

—Então promete para mim que não vai se intrometer, e que vai deixar o destino acontecer. — Encostei a cabeça em seu peito e ele passou o braço em minha volta.

—Prometer? — Repetiu, em dúvida.

—Sim, por favor... Se estamos hoje juntos é graças à força que une a nossa vida e a nossa família. Apenas aceite. Tudo que tem que ser, é. Está escrito.

—Tudo bem, prometo não me intrometer. — Concordou, afastou-me e beijou-me carinhosamente nos lábios. —Até por que, estou muito grato por você estar em meu caminho, traçada em minha vida. Então vou deixar as coisas acontecerem. Tem minha palavra.

Eu me empolguei e comecei a confabular.

—Pensa comigo, Edward, se eles casassem...

—Bella, não. —Interrompeu-me. —Eu não estou pronto para conversar sobre isso— Explicou sério. — Me dá mais um tempinho. — Pediu e beijou minha testa.

Tudo bem, se ele não estava pronto eu não tinha porque forçar. Meu anjinho tosco já estava mudando, o importante era isso. Deixei-o no quarto, desci para lanchar e Jasper me acompanhou até a cozinha.

—Ai, Bella, como você agüenta meu irmão. —Jasper comentou. —Às vezes ele é tão chato!

—É minha cruz! — Brinquei. —Jasper, irmãozinho, você podia me fazer um favorzinho. — O adulei, segurando seu braço.

—Só se for favor trocado! —Gracejou.

—Ai, ai, ! Que mente pervertida! — Dei um tapa no seu braço.

—Sou macho! —Sorriu. —Mas fala ae, Bella, já sei que quer aprontar alguma e precisa de um cúmplice. Qual o seu plano maligno. — Encostou-se na mesa, cruzou um braço e colocou uma mão no rosto, conspirador.

Tomei fôlego e coragem.

—Bom, é uma coisa sua que eu quero que você empreste para o seu irmão. — Disse preocupada. Será que eu iria entrar numa fria por isso? Será que Edward iria surtar, dizendo que era uma armação?

—Desembucha, Bella! O que você quer que eu empreste para ele? A minha garantia de satisfação? —Fez um gesto obsceno puxando os dois punhos no ar e jogando o quadril à frente.

—Ai, Jasper, para! —Rolei os olhos. — Deixe-me explicar... Olha só, o seu irmão não tem computador no quarto dele, então, ele deve perder o maior tempão nos computadores públicos da universidade quando ele deveria estar no quarto, sem barulho e relaxado. —Expliquei com objetividade. — Então eu queria que você o convencesse a levar o seu notebook, porque o seu é de última geração e é muito bom. Além disso, pensando em mim agora, o seu pc tem web cam e vai me ajudar a matar a saudade dele quando ele estiver lá. Fora que ele vai ganhar muito tempo, né. Imagino que computadores de universidades devem ser sempre lotados de gente na espera. Depois, a internet de lá deve ser muito lenta por causa do número de usuários. Então, por favor, vai... Empresta... — Pedi matreiramente. Ele ficou parado, pensando, depois deu de ombros.

—Ah, ele é quase seu mesmo. Eu comprei com o dinheiro que você me dava.

—Não, Jasper. Eu não quero que você empreste para ele por isso. Por enquanto, eu vou deixar o meu com você. Como eu tenho um pc jurássico no meu quarto, eu posso ir me virando. Mas assim que Edward esquecer, eu vou te dar outro. Eu prometo. Eu dou um até melhor. Eu só não quero que você pense que tem obrigação, entendeu? É um favor que vai ajudar o seu irmão, entende? Além de ajudar a sua irmãzinha aqui. — Sorri no fim.

Ele sorriu.

—Bella, você é muito esperta na arte de ganhar o meu irmão. Eu adoro isso em você. Pode deixar comigo, bandida!

—Ah, o note está aqui né? Entrega para ele hoje. Assim que tiver uma oportunidade você oferece. Aliás, implora para ele levar. Please! — O abracei, depois subi com uns sucos e pães de queijo.

Minha sorte é que ainda tinha Jasper com coragem de sair para comprar lanche. Em feriado e sem funcionários, não tinha nada para comer aqui.

**Narrado por Edward **

Mudei de canal entediado. Bella tinha descido fazia um tempo, e eu sentia sua falta. No entanto era uma falta diferente. Toda a ansiedade da presença dela e a dor que cortava minuto após minuto nesses últimos meses, se acalmaram. Certamente por causa do amor correspondido. Amor é um sentimento sereno, sem pressa, que alcança o outro com inteligência. Curva-se diante da vontade do outro, cede, entende, perdoa... E eu a amo. Espero demasiar-me de sua presença para levá-la comigo em minhas lembranças quando enfim, se fizer necessário que eu vá. Só assim, espero sentir menos sua falta.

Enquanto a esperava, deixei que as lembranças da noite anterior se infiltrassem em minha mente. Deus, quase fizemos amor na noite anterior. Foi por pouco. Depois de ter minhas mãos percorrendo toda a extensão do seu corpo, com vida própria, tomando, se apossando, tornando-me dono dela, eu estava enlouquecido como nunca tive antes...

_Ela com seus suspiros ofegantes me tirou o juízo. Abri suas pernas com a minha, para senti-la, beijei o seu pescoço e toquei sem reservas seus seios... Eles estavam soltos, prontos para mim... Como os desejei a noite toda! Por um momento esqueci onde estávamos e tirei sua blusa, mas meu desejo era despi-la completamente. Eu devia domar aquela situação, não devia adiantar-me até o ponto que não agüentasse mais. Era a sua decisão que eu precisava acatar, não consumar o ato ali. Pelo menos na teoria. _

_Meus lábios cobriram sua pele e eu desci deliberadamente a boca apreciando o gosto do seu pescoço. Segurei os dois seios nas mãos e abri a boca neles, me deliciando, chupando forte um, depois outro, sentindo-me seu dono, tomando posse do peso nas mãos, mordiscando o bico, sugando ferozmente os seus seios rijos e virginais. Ela me devolvia gemidos que enlouqueciam qualquer homem são, tanto mais um louco, obsessivo, apaixonado e cheio de desejo como eu. _

_Não me conformei em sentir o seu corpo coberto, eu precisava tocá-la. Não me era suficiente acariciar as laterais de sua roupa íntima, eu queria mais, sempre mais... Toquei-a levemente por dentro da calcinha, sentindo o calor, a textura, a maciez. Foi tão bom tocá-la a primeira vez. Era de uma umidade, maciez e aconchego sem fim. —Ai, Bella. — Gemi, fechei os olhos e senti-me fora de órbita. Eu desejava entrar. Tudo rodava, e ela arfava em meus ouvidos me dando prazer duplo em vê-la desejando-me, ansiando, pedindo por mim o quanto eu a queria._

_Acariciei-a tentando controlar a minha ansiedade, manipulei-a de modo que seu corpo estremecia em minha mão, ela se erguia e instintivamente se movia. —Tão quente. — As Palavras saiam incoerentes da minha boca. Ouvi um murmúrio dela pedindo por mais, sorri e movi os dedos no ponto que ela mostrava mais prazer._

_Explorei-a, e meu juízo se foi quando ela gemeu, ergueu-se, gritou em minha boca e se entregou completamente ao prazer, umidificando minhas mãos. Gemi soberbo, lambendo sua boca. Ela tinha alcançado seu primeiro orgasmo em minhas mãos, sem ao menos saber o que lhe aconteceu._

_Inocente._

_Percebi com as carícias que ela estava pronta, úmida e que seria fácil. Ainda havia o receio de invadi-la e causar-lhe dor, além disso, aquele não era local nem momento para isso. Mas meu corpo a pedia insistentemente ali, e ela me respondia com o seu que sim. _

—_Bella... Por favor... Faz amor comigo... — Eu sentia dor pela excitação acumulada, meu raciocínio se foi e eu só precisava de sua autorização. Eu iria possuí-la, torná-la minha._

_Voltei os lábios para a sua boca, invadi sua boca com a minha língua e ela sugava sedenta, me ocasionando tremores incalculáveis. Era um beijo sem castidade, e eu desejava que como minha língua, meu corpo estivesse dentro do seu, queria entrar nela, tê-la enrolada em minha volta. _

_Continuei com a mão em sua região íntima, acariciando. Ela gemia ao meu toque e eu tomei seu silêncio como consentimento de que eu deveria prosseguir. Fui convencido de que ela estava pronta e, sem soltar-me de seus beijos, preparei-me para possuí-la, abrindo o zíper e tocando meu membro, que já fluía prenúncios._

_Ela mordiscava minha boca, insaciável, e eu voltei com o dedo levemente, reconhecendo o caminho, sendo recebido por seu estremecimento. O meu corpo regozijava pela ansiedade que seria satisfeita._

_Ergui minimamente sua perna e encostei-me lentamente, arfando só com o simples toque íntimo de nossos corpos. Eu não sabia exatamente como fazer, mas o instinto me conduzia. Ela estava molhada, quente, deslizando, e de nossos lábios gemidos sôfregos foram arrancados ao ter a glande roçando a entrada. Movi o quadril, e ela pareceu não perceber. Ainda assim, o ser primitivo e vil em mim continuou arrastando a ponta em sua entrada._

—_E... Preservativo? — Murmurou enquanto arfava._

_Dúvida, dúvida, dúvida. Planos, futuro, filho, distância..._

_Imediatamente, retraí-me e mordi o seu queixo, enquanto acalmava a respiração._

—_Não... — Nunca andei com preservativos._

_Droga. Recompus-me, fechei o zíper e me senti latejar. Soltei-a completamente e fitei seu rosto. Havia calma e satisfação. Senti orgulho masculino por isso. Ela foi minha por essa noite. Eu a toquei lá. Ela será minha para sempre. Ela se entregou. _

_Levantei as alças de sua blusa e as amarrei. Fiquei satisfeito em ter lhe proporcionado esse prazer que tanto desejei naquela noite. A junção completa dos nossos corpos ainda podia esperar. _

—_Depois... Eu estava te devendo isso._

_Ela olhou-me desnorteada, dando-me certeza que ela não conhecia o próprio corpo. A minha intenção inicial era só prepará-la e obter o seu assentimento, ela me disse sim... Se eu tivesse preparado, o sim seria a partir de agora... Então ela já se decidiu._

—_Quer dormir comigo hoje? — Sugeri._

_Ela pensava distraída e eu continuei beijando-a no queixo, pescoço, lóbulo da orelha. _

—_Você deixaria eu pagar? _

_Eu não podia, sinceramente não devia. Eu que deveria lhe proporcionar isso. Era uma afronta à minha dignidade aceitar. _

_O desejo se reprimia e uma dor se instalava forte em mim. Eu precisava aliviar-me._

—_Fica aqui só um pouquinho, Bella._

_Incomodado, retirei-me de sua presença e segui para um canto. A auto-satisfação não era a melhor atitude do mundo, chegava a ser constrangedora, principalmente tão perto dela. Mas ela era muito inocente ainda, e eu não me sentia à vontade de lhe expor a isso. Talvez um dia, quando ela conhecesse a real necessidade de um homem, eu me sentisse mais a vontade._

_Minutos depois voltei. —Pronto, você não vai pagar nada pra mim. — Sorri. Precisava descontrair com a situação. Além da timidez que ainda podia me retrair, eu tinha que manter o clima leve depois daqueles momentos de atitudes surreais._

Agora eu tinha vontade de rir. Bella faz de mim um homem diferente que eu mesmo desconheço. Nunca me imaginei tendo essas atitudes impulsivas e descontroladas. Tudo isso por causa de ciúme, um sentimento pobre e repulsivo. Mas existe um porque dele ter se apoderado de mim: insegurança e medo, algo que não pretendo ter mais, afinal, sou seu namorado agora. Sorri contente e desviei o olhar para a porta.

—Por que demorou? — Perguntei assim que ela entrou no quarto com a bandeja de lanche e colocou no criado ao lado da cama.

—Ai, Edward, eu não demorei vinte minutos lá embaixo. — Sentou-se na cama. —Você está muito viciado. — Sorriu presunçosa. Deitei-a na cama, posicionando-me por cima dela e a beijei no rosto e boca. Beijá-la por meses não supriria a privação que passei.

—Acho que Emmett chegou, Edward, talvez devêssemos nos arrumar e descer... — Disse baixo, abandonada aos meus beijos. Nenhum dos dois queria sair dali.

—Vamos ficar... — Propus, faminto por sentir seus lábios doces e amáveis. Desci para sua garganta e pescoço, calmamente, apreciando o gosto, mordiscando, depois desci para a clavícula, ombros, deliciando-me.

Seus seios pra mim agora eram como ímãs. Meus lábios pediam, não se conformavam em não se aproximar e sentir a textura, o sabor... Era um lugar que me propiciava um prazer suave e prolongado. Eu não era vivo antes de descobri-los.

—Ai, Edward... Eu acho que... Talvez seja... Ruim se não formos... — Ofegou, quando afastei o vestido e delineei o bico com a língua. Ergueu o tronco receptiva. Abri o botão.

—Edward, eu queria lhe implorar por isso. —Ofegou. —Mas acho que temos que ir... E alguém pode entrar aqui de novo. — Gemeu, e eu amava vê-la assim, absorta.

—Vamos ficar, Bella... — Persuadi-a com mordiscadas, lambendo devagar, ela puxou meu cabelo.

—Edward, é... um convite... —Argumentou.

—Fala que já tinha feito um compromisso de ficarmos sozinhos aqui antes dele nos convidar... — Brinquei e voltei para os seus lábios, divertindo-me com sua falta de certezas.

—Ai, Edward, não faz isso... Você está tão... Persuasivo... É lógico que eu quero ficar, mas, é nossa família juntas... Isso é uma grande coisa... É aceitação. — Beijou-me, ainda desestabilizada. Deitei e coloquei a cabeça sobre os seus seios, com a mão em concha sobre eles. Eu gostava desse livre acesso.

Sinceramente me perguntava o porquê deste jantar e o porquê da Esme ter vindo. Será para aproximar mais as famílias? É certo que de agora em diante seríamos próximos. Mas isso era necessário mesmo?

—Bella, licença. — E alguém entrou. As pessoas desta casa não batiam na porta. —Desculpa, gente. — Era Emmett e parecia eufórico.

Sem jeito, saí de cima de Bella e deitei-me ao seu lado.

—Fala, Emmett, que foi? — Bella perguntou, fechando os botões.

—Por que você não me disse que a menina que andava com Ryan era a irmã dos meninos? — Inquiriu acusador.

—Você não perguntou? — Bella deu de ombros.

Emmett olhou-a desconfiado. —Por que não disse, Bella? — Pressionou mais uma vez.

Bella explodiu num sorriso cínico.—Bom, agora que estamos de bem posso falar... Você lembra a palavra funcionário e Forks? Eu pensei que nada disso te agradava, por isso não falei.

Seria indiscreto prestar atenção na conversa deles, então atentei meu olhar para a TV e tentei desviar os ouvidos.

—Edward, sua irmã tem namorado? — Emmett perguntou após um tempo. Olhei em direção a ele surpreso com a pergunta. Por que o interesse?

—Não que eu saiba. Eu nunca vi. — Respondi sem tirar os olhos da TV. Qual era a do irmão de Bella?

—Vocês dois vão ter que me ajudar! — Sentou-se impaciente na cadeira de canto.

—Ajudar em quê? — Virei o rosto desentendido.

—Ai, Edward, às vezes você é tão lento. Ele está a fim de sua irmã e quer ajuda para ficar com ela. — Passou as mãos carinhosamente em meu rosto e sentou na cama com as costas apoiadas em mim.

Demorei uns minutos para desfiar suas palavras. Instantaneamente fiquei tenso. Droga, essa família iria perseguir a minha agora? Bella encarou-me, medindo a minha reação, inclinou até meu ouvido e sussurrou: Disfarça... — Continuou com os lábios próximo ao meu ouvido, beijando-me o rosto.

Derrotado, percebi que levantar ou apresentar impedimento, como fiz há poucas horas quando me opus às idéias de Jasper, iria suscitar reações em Bella que dissiparia a boa convivência. Então me restava não expor a insatisfação com essa intenção de seu irmão, mesmo que me preocupasse.

—Lembre-se... Tudo que tem que ser, é... ou... será. — Sibilou docemente. Sua voz desarmou-me. A sensação de contentamento e gratidão por ter essa Cullen em minha vida me inundou. A recordação de tê-la lutando por mim quando eu não merecia, a lembrança de seu crédito em nós quando eu não tinha fé, invadiu o meu coração. E se hoje estamos unidos foi por sua pertinácia em acreditar em nós e nos dar possibilidades.

Não devo reter meus pensamentos ao conjunto de regras que traz dúvidas ao calcular o número de causas favoráveis ou contrárias à produção de certo acontecimento: o acontecimento de alguém da minha família ser infeliz por causa de um Cullen. O certo é deixar o destino tornar provável a felicidade que estiver traçada, assim como foi para mim.

—Emmett, o que quer da minha irmã? — Perguntei prestativo e sentei, observando-o. Era incrível como os irmãos eram parecidos com seus olhos uísques. Só não Alice, que tem olhos castanho-esverdeados.

—Ah, por enquanto só conhecê-la.

—Edward, conversa com ele que eu vou tomar um banho para me arrumar. — Bella levantou-se e direcionou-se ao banheiro. Eu assenti.

—Vou descrevê-la para você. Ela é decidida, organizada, responsável, não costuma namorar, não fala muito, se retrai quando está perto de estranhos, é estudiosa, boa filha, não gosta muito de sair de casa, somente para a casa de uma amiga que é a única que ela tem desde criança.

—Então sua irmã se parece muito com você. — Observou.

—Difere pouca coisa. — Dei de ombros.

—Que armação da vida, hein, Edward! Você já pensou nisso? Eu, fascinado por sua irmã! Por favor, fala mais dela pra mim... Do que ela gosta?

Ponderei as palavras do Emmett uns segundos. Agora que eu conhecia sobre atração e amor, sentia-me feliz em ajudar. Passamos os instantes seguintes falando sobre Rosalie.

Bella saiu do banheiro uns dez minutos depois enrolada na toalha, e eu queria encerrar o assunto para ter privacidade ao desfrutar de sua visão.

—Valeu cunhado! Tô te devendo uma. — Emmett bateu em meu ombro e saiu.

_Cunhado é_? Franzi o cenho.

Bella sorriu cheia de promessas, deixou a toalha cair e exibiu-se em roupas íntimas, que não eram de algodão, eram de cetim vermelhas. Segui até a porta e tranquei antes que outro entrasse sem bater.

Meus olhos viraram reféns de sua presunçosa exposição, ela tinha esse poder. Ela sorriu e desfilou lentamente até closet para escolher as roupas. Os cabelos longos e escuros no meio das costas faziam contraste com a cor pêssego de sua pele em sintonia perfeita. Uma mostra brilhante, de quem usa seu domínio como magia. O conjunto escultural caía como uma obra de arte recebendo a luz. Pernas torneadas, quadril sinuoso, cintura fina... Um corpo desenhado, esculpido na medida certa.

Aproximei-me fascinado e encostei meu lábio levemente em seu ombro. Ela deitou o pescoço entregue ao meu toque e afastei os seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro da pele, do seu perfume. Desci com os dedos pelos ombros, braços, até alcançar a lateral de sua coxa. Ela suspirou e afastou-se para trás, com a pele arrepiada.

Senti-me realizado. Seu prazer era o meu prazer. Passeei os dedos pela sua barriga e sua pele tremeu. Eu queria conhecê-la, queria saber sobre a mulher que eu amava. Subi com os dedos em direção a parte exposta do seu sutiã, apreciando o volume, e ela arfou. Eu a apreciaria pelo fim dos meus dias.

Mudei-a para observar seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Beijei-a no pescoço e na orelha, alternando, ao tempo que deslizava com os dedos pelas suas costas, sentindo suas curvas.

—Bella, eu quero você. — Disse cheio de cobiça. Todo o meu corpo ardia de excitação.

—Beije-me. — Murmurou e ofereceu-me os lábios. Mordisquei levemente seu lábio inferior, seduzindo-a, enquanto controlava meu corpo eletrizado. Ela colocou as mãos dentro da minha camiseta, subiu pelo abdômen e chegou ao meu peito. Segurei sua mão.

—Eu comando, Bella... Sou seu dono agora.

Desabotoei seu sutiã e desci com os lábios pelos ombros, beijei lentamente, provocando-a no colo. Ela suspirava em ansiedade. Aquilo era magnífico, era completar-me como homem lhe despertar desejo.

Passeei as costas das minhas mãos lentamente sobre seus seios, avaliando sua reação, e ela arqueou, oferecendo-os. Eu sorri. Queria admirá-la, queria desfrutar dos detalhes; tudo que pudesse ensaiar.

Mudei a posição, encostei-a frente um balcão e desci beijando suas costas vagarosamente e torturantemente. Ela empinou e contorceu-se. Abracei-a e moldei-me a ela, enquanto a acalmava acariciando seus seios, sua cintura, beijando sua orelha, pescoço.

Abaixei o olhar para registrar a cena e quase perdi a totalidade de consciência. Era estonteante. A peça íntima tornou-se diminuta após tê-la roçando em mim. Era a imagem que qualquer homem deleitar-se-ia... Ofeguei necessitado e desci lentamente as laterais de sua peça íntima...

Entretanto, ela segurou minhas mãos levemente, impedindo-me de continuar. Virei-a e voltei a beijá-la nos lábios, que estavam quentes, molhados e aconchegantes... Como _lá, _o lugar dos meus sonhos na noite anterior.

—Por que não, Bella...? — Ofeguei.

—Temos que ir. — Murmurou sem certeza.

—Vamos ficar... — Sussurrei, mordendo seu queixo.

Ela afastou-me e olhou-me com olhar desfocado. —Edward... Eu vou deixar com você... Você quer mesmo ficar? — Encostou a cabeça em meu peito, rendida.

Deixar em minhas mãos foi golpe baixo. Ela sabia que eu escolheria as responsabilidades.

—Temos tempo depois, né... — Sentenciei frustrado.

—Sim... Temos muito tempo. — Suas palavras soaram com duplo de sentido. Sentia que Bella aparentemente ainda tinha dúvidas. Não quando ela estava envolvida de desejo, mas quando a consciência lhe invadia.

Ofegante, soltei-a dos meus braços e respirei fundo, esperando o desejo acalmar.

—O correto é você vestir-se e não ficar expondo-se mais para mim, senão, eu não vou mesmo. — Sorri e lhe entreguei o sutiã que se encontrava no chão.

Fui a banheiro e quando voltei para o quarto Bella estava com um vestido vermelho, justo e tomara que caia.

—É festa? — Ergui uma sobrancelha.

—É um dia importante e sonhado, então fecha logo isso pra mim. — Virou-se pra que eu fechasse o vestido e não usava o sutiã que lhe entreguei.

Não fechei e a virei subitamente de frente para mim. Sorrindo de sua expressão surpresa, abaixei lentamente o vestido, inclinei e direcionei meus lábios aos seus seios, abrindo minha boca neles, deliciando-me com sugadas e lambidas ávidas. Ela não reclamou e puxou os meus cabelos forte, soluçando por ar. Definitivamente ela adorava isso, e eu também. Não eram mais carinhos de reconhecimento, eram carinhos de posse, domínio. Meus, irrevogável.

—Edward, você está me matando. Resolveu se vingar agora que perdeu a timidez? — Bella arfou e deixou o vestido cair. Usufruí mais alguns minutos, apertando, sugando, então, contra a minha vontade, libertei-a de meus beijos e abracei-a em meu peito, satisfeito com sua rendição.

—Sim. Vingança por você já ter brincado muito comigo. —Sorri. — Pena que realmente temos que ir. — Lamentei dramaticamente.

Ela sorriu, levantou rápido o vestido que estava no chão, virou-se para eu fechar, depois se sentou para calçar as botas de cano longo.

—Deixe-me te ajudar. — Pedi, peguei nos seus pés, acariciando-os, e as calcei.

—Puxa, Edward, estou ficando convencida. Você está muito estranho.

—Espero que fique convencida mesmo para aceitar ser minha namorada. — Bajulei, embora já tivesse certeza da sua aceitação.

—Hum... Ainda estou pensando... Acho que vai ter que me convencer que vale a pena... Vai ter que mostrar o que você pode me oferecer. —Ponderou brincalhona.

Levantei-a e a abracei forte. —Bom, você aceita namorar e ganha, como diz Jasper, '_garantia total de satisfação'_. Quer fazer o teste antes de aceitar? — Subi o vestido rápido até sua coxa, sorrindo.

—Óh! Eu libertei um maníaco! O que será de mim agora? — Dramatizou e se contorceu tentando escapar de minhas mãos.

**Narrado por Bella**

—Me deixa tirar? — Edward se aproximou e me encostou à parede novamente, procurando meus lábios para tirar o gloss. —Tem um gostinho tão bom de maçã verde.

—Edward, eles devem estar esperando a gente. — Reclamei, com ele já lambendo minha boca. Ele estava tão... _Hmmm, _delicioso... Já sentia saudades suas... Era uma pena ter que ouvir a razão.

Ele me ajudou a vestir o sobretudo de couro e abotoou atencioso. Eu me senti mimada.

—Tudo bem, então vamos treinar. Dê-me a mão. — Pegou a minha mão e abriu a porta.

Dirigimo-nos as escadas e nossa família esperava lá embaixo, alguns em pé, aparentemente ansiosos que chegássemos. Senti uma felicidade inexplicável, uma sensação que buscava há tempos: segurança, tranqüilidade, esperança. Meu coração estava tranquilo, pois Edward poderia até ir, mas agora ele era meu de verdade e eu poderia lhe esperar.

Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas. Edward sorria aquele sorriso resplandecente de anjo, e só agora eu pude entender o que ele disse no quarto sobre treinar... Ele pensava nisso! _Em casar_. Todos nos olhavam e podiam ler nossa felicidade. Nossos irmãos estavam espalhados pelos sofás. Esme conversava em um canto com o meu pai.

Eu sempre sonhei com Edward aqui, livre de seu orgulho, livre dos seus preconceitos sem fundamentos relacionados à minha família e ao meu pai. Hoje estava realizada. Sentia-me pisando nas nuvens em cada passo da escada que eu dava.

—Oi, Esme, feliz Ano Novo! — Beijei o seu rosto depois me direcionei a Rose para cumprimentá-la. Edward abraçou Esme, e ela lhe entregou um casaco.

—Pô, isso foi demorado, hein! — Jasper resmungou.

—Só faltávamos nós dois? — Perguntei inocentemente para o meu pai.

—Sim. O que querem comer crianças? — Papai deu a opção.

—Pizza. — Respondi e voltei para perto do Edward, que estava de braços cruzados próximo a escada, encostado em uma coluna.

—Sanduíche. — Alice respondeu.

—Pra mim tanto faz. — Para Jéssica era sempre _tanto faz_.

—O que o senhor quiser. — Emmett fazia só o que meu pai queria.

—Bom, eu não sei se acho uma boa chamar Esme de tão longe para comer essas coisas que vocês querem. Esme, o que prefere? — Perguntou gentilmente.

—Ah, Carlisle, quem convidou foi você. Você decide. — Sorriu docemente.

_Ops_! O que foi isso? Esme deu um olhar carinhoso ao meu pai!? Olhei preocupada para Edward, e ele sorriu para mim, me tranquilizando.

—Sabe de uma coisa... Acho que este está sendo o dia mais feliz da minha vida... — Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele levantou meu queixo e tocou meus lábios com os dedos.

—Mais tarde eu digo se foi o melhor dia da minha. — Sugeriu insinuantemente.

Abracei-o convicta. Eu não precisava mais obedecer a uma data. Eu o tinha, tinha segurança, tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos por mim, certeza que iríamos ficar juntos.

—Então, para não acontecer o que aconteceu nessa madrugada, temos que comprar aquele negócio que vai garantir o cumprimento dos seus planos. — Sussurrei referindo-me ao preservativo. —Porque eu, você sabe que não ligo. Eu até quero muito. — Sorri, sonhadora.

—Ai, Bella, é nessa hora que eu vejo como você é menina. Pra que você quer um filho agora? Olha a sua idade!

—Eu quero tudo que você puder me dar. —Disse calidamente.

Com olhos brilhando, ele esqueceu-se onde estávamos e levantou meu queixo para beijar-me. Fechou os braços sobre o meu pescoço e me aninhou ali, num beijo muito carinhoso e cheio de sentimentos.

—Né, Bella e Edward? — Meu pai perguntou, repreensivo.

Soltei-me sorrindo do beijo, e Edward não pareceu sem graça. Ele sorria. Embora fosse um beijo calmo, era um incomum beijo na frente de familiares. Estava feliz com esse novo Edward!

—Ai, ai, eles ficam em uma bolha o tempo todo... Não respeitam mais nem os pais. — Quem podia ser? Aquela pessoa atentada e linguaruda que estava esparramada no sofá.

Olhei em direção a ele com olhar de reprovação, e ele olhou de volta movendo os dedos num teclado imaginário. Nossa, que menino terrível! Chantagem! Se eu brigasse, ele falaria do notebook.

Sorri de sua façanha.

—Que foi, pai? O que o senhor perguntou para nós?

—Resolvi ir a um lugar que tenha tudo. É um pouco mais simples, mas vai ter pizza para você, sanduíche para Alice, batata frita para Jasper e alguma bebida para os adultos. — Direcionou o olhar para Esme, que desviou o olhar. As coisas estavam indo bem.

Fomos em três carros, eu e Edward no carro do meu pai com Esme; Jéssica sozinha no seu porque pretendia sair; e as outras pessoas no carro Emmett. Fiquei imaginando as artimanhas da vida. Meu pai namorou Esme e se separaram, graças a isso ela teve Edward, e hoje ele era meu. E de novo, eles dois podiam voltar a acreditar no amor. Apertei as mãos de Edward viajando em pensamentos. Naquele carro havia um encontro entre o passado e o presente... Quem sabe o futuro. Edward percebeu meu ar sonhador e abraçou-me forte, sorrindo.

Já no restaurante, escolhemos ficar num canto isolado, perto dos jardins, onde tocava música ao vivo. Em nossa mesa só Jéssica que estava meio isolada. Era uma pena que ela não se permitisse aprofundar relacionamentos. Emmett forçava bastante com Rosalie, mas até que às vezes ganhava algum sorriso encorajador. Esme conversava entretida com Carlisle, e eu comia a pizza com Edward.

O jantar seria tranquilo se não fosse...

—Para, Jasper! — Alice reclamou ao recebeu uma azeitona no cabelo.

—Ah, tá todo mundo muito quietinho. Eu quero diversão! — Preparou outra azeitona na colher para jogar.

—Não faz isso! —Alice ameaçou.

—ADORO quando fica brabinha. Joga você aqui na minha boca, vai! — Abriu a boca para Alice jogar azeitona.

Ela gostou da idéia, sorriu e jogou, acertando na boca dele. Todos sorrimos. A seguir os dois ficaram tentando acertar azeitona e pedaços de pizza um na boca do outro.

—Jasper, estamos em um restaurante... — Esme repreendeu baixo e desconcertada. Parecia embaraçada por causa do local. Nada a ver. Meu pai escolheu um lugar tão simples!

—Quem liga! — Jasper deu de ombros. Foi um pouco rude na resposta.

—Jasper! — Edward ralhou sério, e todos olharam em direção a ele. —Fale direito com a minha mãe! — Disse baixo, porém energético e com o olhar firme.

Primeiras palavras do Edward na mesa e todos ficaram surpresos com o efeito. Jasper pediu desculpas para a mãe e parou com a brincadeira, ficando amuado.

— Deixe-os brincarem. — Disse carinhosamente no ouvido do Edward. —Alice também estava brincando e ninguém brigou com ela.

—O problema, Bella, é o modo como ele falou com minha mãe. — Respondeu baixinho.

O clima ficou meio tenso na mesa. Jasper e Alice ficaram quietos e isso era inaceitável, pois era o menino que alegrava qualquer ambiente. Decidida a mudar o clima, vi que tinha um carrinho de pipoca na rua e pedi para o garoto comprar umas pipocas para mim.

—Jasper! — Ele virou-se em minha direção ainda meio desatento e chateado. —Abre a boca! — Joguei pipoca doce no ar, ele não se importou com a presença do irmão e abriu um bocão, com um sorriso de criança arteira.

Joguei várias, e ele movia-se para pegar, sem deixar cair. Meu pai agiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo, pois ele sabia que nós éramos exatamente isso, inquietos. Mas Edward e Esme retesaram, olhando em volta constrangidos. Eles eram muito sérios e convencionais para acostumar-se com a classe de irreverência que para nós era tão natural.

Alice animou-se e começou a jogar também na boca do moleque, nós duas de uma vez. Sorrimos com ele, e Edward fechou o semblante. Até que Alice virou-se em direção a Edward e levantou a mão no ar com pipocas, intencionada a jogar nele.

—Abre a boca, Edward, pelo menos para comer pipoca! — Brincou. Ele encarou-a sério e desviou o rosto, ignorando-a.

Eu balancei a cabeça censurando sua atitude. Sorte que Alice não ligou para a falta de tato dele, mas eu fiquei chateada. O que custava entrar na brincadeira?

—Edward, relaxa e divirta-se. Somos uma família. — Tentei carinhosamente.

—Não sou criança. — Disse ríspido.

—Ah, mais devia ser de vez em quando, já que nunca foi uma. — Devolvi no mesmo tom.

O clima pesou entre nós, mas minutos depois do ocorrido ele ficou todo doce e puxou minha cadeira para perto dele. Como era difícil lidar com alguém sistemático assim. Podia ser até criancice da minha parte, mas ele tinha que mudar esse modo austero de encarar a vida. Qual o problema de nos divertirmos em um restaurante? Escolhemos a área informal justamente para ficarmos a vontade!

—Mas o que estamos comemorando hoje que a nossa família está junta? — Jasper perguntou ao meu pai com boca cheia de pipocas.

—O primeiro dia do ano. — Carlisle respondeu com se fosse o óbvio. —E então crianças, peguem os refrigerantes de vocês e vamos brindar. — Propôs, e ele parecia estar mais solto com o vinho.

—Ao quê? — Emmett se interou no assunto, deixando Rosalie um pouco de lado.

—Cada um de nós expõe o que quer brindar.

—Ok! No meu caso é um pedido: Que as nossas mulheres não morram viúvas! — Jasper levantou o copo bem alto e deu um gole grande, fazendo careta como se fosse uma bebida forte.

Ai, ai, como podia desejar que suas mulheres morressem antes dele?! Todos riram na mesa de sua expressão.

—Tudo bem, eu quero brindar à beleza e à perfeição. — Emmett ergueu copo e encostamos o copo no dele.

—Nossa, Emmett, tá tão sério! — Brinquei, deixando ele sem graça.

—Quem mais? — Carlisle perguntou.

—Se ninguém vai, eu vou de novo! Que os meus filhos tenham um pai rico e mães gostosas! — Jasper atentou novamente.

—Jasper! — Esme repreendeu-o desconcertada com seus modos.

Todos sorriram. Edward parecia mais relaxado.

—Mais alguém? —Papai perguntou.

—Eu vou! —Alice disse. — Que Deus abençoe, proteja, guarde e multiplique os homens bonitos. Os feios só se tiver muito tempo. — Alice levantou o copo e deu língua para Jasper, que jogou uma azeitona nela.

Sorrimos novamente.

—Tudo bem, crianças, vamos brindar sério. Eu quero propor um brinde ao futuro. Já que estamos no primeiro dia do ano, espero ter um futuro próspero e feliz. — Meu pai propôs e encostamos o copo no dele.

Agora sim, todos iriam ter que falar algo. Eu sinceramente brindaria somente ao ano novo. Afastei-me mais de Edward. Estava descontraída por causa das brincadeiras, mas com ele era perceptível meu gelo por ele ter tratado minha irmãzinha mal. Esme levantou e ficamos atentos. Com certeza devia ter muita desenvoltura ao falar.

—Bom, todo início de ano dizemos para nós mesmos: este ano vai ser diferente, vou fazer isso, aquilo. Chegamos ao fim do ano e muitas vezes não realizamos o que planejamos. Tudo isso porque existe um traçado por trás de nossos planos. Eu quero propor um brinde à força que comanda às nossas vidas, ao plano perfeito, que não se frustra, que é o plano dos céus, porque é Ele quem rege às nossas vidas, é quem dá rumo aos nossos planos.

_Uau!_ Gritei e bati palmas sorrindo para Esme. Todos bateram palmas e ergueram os copos. Jéssica levantou o copo em seguida e preparou para falar.

—Eu vou fazer um brinde rapidinho porque eu _tô_ saindo. Eu quero brindar aos solteiros e à liberdade. — Sorrimos e erguemos os copos.

Depois dela, houve um silêncio expectativo na mesa. Faltava eu, Rosalie e Edward. Era bom que esquecessem. Não iria sair nada mais dali. Eu podia ter um arquivo guardado para um momento desses, mas não queria falar.

—Então... — Carlisle quebrou o silêncio. —Ainda querem brindar a alguma coisa?

Alice levantou de novo.

—Eu quero, pai! —Olhou de canto de olho para Jasper. — Agora falando sério, eu quero brindar a saúde do meu amigo e a amizade que temos. Também quero fazer um brinde às duas famílias. Que elas nunca se separem e que a amizade dure muitos anos.

**Narrado por Edward **

Pelo jeito os brindes chegavam ao fim, e embora eu tivesse mil palavras ensaiadas sobre o que gostaria de brindar, sentia-me retraído, principalmente por causa da distância de Bella.

Abaixei a cabeça, olhando para a mesa, e esperei o tempo passar, indignado com a minha falta de atitude. Senti os olhos de Bella sobre mim e levantei os olhos, encontrando os seus. Eles estavam distantes, pensativos. Todo o brilho de humor que havia ali minutos atrás se foi, dando lugar a um desapontamento.

Depois que Alice falou tão carinhosamente de Jasper, eu roguei a Deus que fosse só amizade. Um novo silêncio se fez, então o senhor Cullen virou em minha direção.

—Edward... —Perguntou sugestivamente, e eu demorei a concatenar. Ele esperava que eu falasse algo. Acanhado, direcionei meu olhar aos objetos sobre a mesa, e todos fixaram sua atenção em mim.

—Desiste, pai... —Bella espetou com tristeza e acidez.

Olhei em seus olhos, e ela deu um sorriso penoso de canto que me cortou, depois olhei em direção a minha mãe e ela lançou um olhar denotando desaprovação. Deixei os ombros caírem me sentindo um covarde, falido e desalentado.

—Então, gente, levantem os copos. — O Sr. Cullen pediu e levantou o copo.

Droga, e se aquele fosse o discurso de minha vida? Como podia não me retrair em falar diante de um auditório da Universidade para desconhecidos discentes e hoje, com a _minha _família agia assim? Bella não valia mais a pena do que qualquer outro desígnio para mim?

—Eu quero brindar a alguém. — Falei de ímpeto, e todos abaixaram os copos, em expectativa. —Eu quero propor um brinde à mulher que tem mudado a minha vida, minha personalidade e minhas crenças. Quero propor um brinde à Bella, que é a mulher da minha vida. — Disse pausado e baixo, satisfeito por ter fragmentado essa barreira em mim.

—Ele sabe falar! — Jasper gritou e bateu palmas.

Bella olhou-me orgulhosa e sorriu satisfeita. A seguir colocou a mão na minha perna. Eu finalmente podia respirar!

—Tudo bem, agora sou eu... — Bella começou e olhou em minha direção, com um olhar entusiasmado. —Todo mundo sabe que eu falo pelos cotovelos né, então preparem os ouvidos porque o que vou falar é muito grande. — Todos sorriram. —Bom, Esme já brindou por uma coisa muito parecida com a minha, mas mesmo assim eu quero brindar. — Havia muita emoção em sua voz, e eu fiquei tenso em antecipação. —Eu quero brindar ao destino e ao tempo.— Ela sorriu. —Às vezes queremos as coisas ao nosso próprio tempo. Depois percebemos que o destino prepara tudo. Tudo tem a hora certa de acontecer. Não devemos ficar ansiosos e atropelar as etapas da vida, querendo burlar o tempo, embora nossas fraquezas em esperar nos levem a isso. Ficamos questionando, qual o tempo certo? Quando irá acontecer? E de repente as coisas acontecem e nos surpreendem, tudo na hora certa... Hoje, com as nossas famílias aqui reunidas, podemos perceber o quanto o destino é responsável por tudo. — Ela respirou fundo. —Não está nem perto do fim! — Bella brincou e todos sorriram de sua descontração. —Existe um pensador que diz que há tempo para tudo. Agora eu vou trazer os versos do pensador para o meu caso. Há tempo de encontrar, tempo de separar, tempo de reencontrar, tempo de lutar, tempo de sofrer, de duvidar, de chorar, de ter esperança... Bom, eu sei que cada um de vocês que estão aqui, das duas famílias, nesses últimos tempos presenciaram a minha vida com Edward. Nós tivemos o tempo para cada uma dessas coisas que citei acima, e agora, eu quero que vocês compartilhem conosco a nossa felicidade, porque esse é o nosso tempo de compromisso. — Ela virou-se somente para mim e meu coração inflou. —Embora eu saiba que nosso relacionamento ainda vai passar por muitas provações causadas pelo tempo e pela distância, pior ainda sabendo que você vai amanhã... —Disse enigmaticamente. —O que me conforma é saber que somos ligados por algo muito maior: a vontade de ficar juntos e a força do destino em nos unir. Mesmo que tenhamos que esperar o tempo certo para dividirmos os nossos dias e as nossas vidas, não vamos nos separar... Eu vou ser o seu porto aqui, sua amiga e sua namorada. Quero ser a mulher que vai te apoiar no seu futuro e que vai fazer parte dele.— Ela voltou-se para o restante da família, e eu suspirei enternecido. —Então, o meu brinde é ao tempo e ao destino, que são aliados eternos.

—Caramba, Bella. Eu aceito mais uma vez. Sim! Sim! Siiimmm! — Jasper brincou com a mão levantada para cima. —Nossa, Bella, eu voto _ni tu_! Tu fala demais! Acho que a política da família tem que ser você!

Apertei Bella forte em meus braços, enlevado. Não consegui ocultar o êxtase e sublimidade que brotavam em mim. Tive certeza mais uma vez que era essa a mulher que eu amava, a mulher que foi escrita para mim e a mulher que eu sempre iria amar.

**Narrado por Bella **

Após os brindes, todos voltaram a conversar na mesa, e Edward me abraçava apaixonado.

—E aí, namorado, acho que você tem que comprar alguma coisa, lembra? —Sugeri. — Ainda quer uma noite perfeita? — Sibilei em seu ouvido.

—Eu vou ter que ir embora para Forks com Esme. Está tarde. —Ele disse pesaroso.

—Acho que não vai, não. — Sussurrei teimosa.

—Bella, será muito chato se eu ficar. É muita folga. — Lamentou, referindo-se a dormir lá em casa.

—Vamos, crianças. — Papai chamou. Ele tinha levantado minutos antes e ido fazer o pagamento no caixa. Não quis constranger ninguém com a conta na mesa. Um cavalheiro.

Descontraídos, saímos do restaurante.

—Edward, você dirige o meu carro? — Meu pai perguntou e estendeu a chave. —Bebi um pouco e se a polícia parar é um transtorno. Vou ter que ligar para um e para outro, então é melhor não passar por isso. — Justificou amistoso.

—Tudo bem. — Edward pegou a chave.

Estava tudo dando certo como jamais sonhei. Edward dirigindo a Mercedes do meu pai. Esme no banco de trás com ele.

—Esme, você não vai embora hoje não, né? —Papai perguntou. — Está tarde e amanhã é domingo.

—Não sei... O que você acha, Edward?

Apertei as mãos dele, incitando-o a ficar, e ele sorriu me provocando.

—Você quem sabe, mãe.

_Oh, senhor! Por que ele é assim?_

—Esme, fique! —Eu disse. — Lá em casa tem mais três quartos vazios. Por favor! — Supliquei e Edward sorriu disfarçadamente.

—Tudo bem.

—Edward, vamos passar em uma farmácia porque cortei meu dedo e quero comprar um Band-Aid. — Eu disse fingindo inocência.

Ele olhou de canto em minha direção, balançou a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente.

Lindo, perfeito, e... Meu.

Obrigada por ler Bia Braz 


	14. Capítulo 14- Seguindo os planos

**Capítulo - Seguindo os planos**

**Narrado por Bella**

Chegando à nossa casa, o carro de Jéssica já estava, mas ela não se encontrava na sala a vista. Entramos e espalhamo-nos pela casa. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie ficaram no jardim, com Emmett tocando violão para Alice cantar. Meu pai e Esme ficaram perto do bar conversando aparentemente sobre a empresa.

Como achei que era muita forçação de barra subir para o quarto cedo, resolvi colocar um clip e ficar na sala de TV. Eu sentia ansidade, mas escondia minha tensão. Deitei no sofá com a cabeça no colo do Edward, e ele estava tranquilo, alheio ao meu nervosismo. Acho que é normal, não é, ter medo da primeira vez? É, acho que é.

Ele passava as mãos em meus cabelos sem tirar os olhos de mim. Tentei parecer calma e sorrir de ver em quando, mas o silêncio me deixava mais nervosa. Bem, pra que conversar sobre o assunto? Iria deixar que no quarto meu corpo e instinto ajudassem, pois ele, sim, estava bem interessado.

Eu devia ter perguntado há algum tempo algumas coisas sobre sexo para Jéssica, mas até ontem à tarde eu não pensava que as coisas iriam acontecer tão rápido assim. Se não fosse ele ter aparecido na festa do Réveillon, eu iria me manter na mesma. Por isso não me preparei.

Bom, ele também é inexperiente e não irá esperar muito de mim, além disso, estamos indo muito bem nas preliminares, logo as coisas devem sair bem.

—Edward, espera aqui um pouco que vou ao quarto da Jéssica.

—Tem certeza que vai me deixar aqui sozinho? — Perguntou carente.

—Só um pouco. Prometo. — Beijei o seu rosto e levantei. Subi as escadas e tentei abrir a porta de Jéssica. —Jéssica... _Tá_ acordada? — Perguntei ao ver que a porta estava trancada.

—Espera, Bella. — Pediu meio alarmada.

Uns minutos depois, Jéssica abriu a porta com o rosto vermelho e suado.

—Posso entrar? —Pedi desconfiada. — Queria falar com você...

—Entra. — Abriu a porta, foi ao banheiro, apagou a luz e voltou, agitada. Eu estava desconcertada em iniciar o assunto o qual vim falar. Com certeza ela iria morrer de rir, pois todos aqui em casa achavam que eu já tinha vida sexual ativa com Edward desde que viajei para a capital.

Por uns segundos, fiquei ensaiando como começar. Geralmente eu não sou tímida, mas relacionado a sexo, nunca me envolvi em conversas com ninguém. É algo que me deixa meio embaraçada.

—O que quer, Bella? — Estudou o meu rosto curiosa.

—Bom... O Edward vai dormir aqui e... Nós dois vamos _dormir_ juntos. — Disse sugestivamente.

—E...? — Cerrou os olhos desentendida.

—Vamos 'dormir' juntos. Er, é a primeira vez. — Balbuciei envergonhada.

—E...? — Continuou perdida. Oh, senhor, a Jéssica é tão voada.

—Hoje vai rolar, Jéssica, é a nossa primeira vez. — Soltei impaciente.

—Primeira vez o quê, Bella? Que vocês vão dormir juntos? Você não já dormiu com ele outras vezes?

—Tudo bem, hoje vamos transar pela primeira vez. Sexo, entendeu? — Perdi a calma totalmente.

Ela sorriu, aliás, gargalhou. —Hoje é a primeira vez de vocês? —Sentou na cama segurando a barriga de tanto rir. — Ainda bem que eu não fiquei com ele. Ele é muito devagar! Tanto tempo e... nada! — Fez gestos obscenos com a mão e sorria como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

Eu fiquei quieta. Na verdade, eu não precisava ter vindo falar com ela. Foi burrice minha. Eu podia simplesmente ter deixado as coisas acontecerem. Depois, Edward iria saber o caminho, não tinha nada que aprender. Era tudo básico. Aquilo naquele lugar, e pronto.

—Tchau, Jéssica. — Virei-me para sair.

—Espera, Bella. Desculpe. O que você veio fazer aqui mesmo? Você não veio só informar o que ia fazer. O que você queria? — Ela percebeu meu humor e tentou consertar.

—Nada, Jéssica. Esquece. — Eu estava chateada comigo por ter me exposto assim.

—Bella, desculpe, eu não queria ofender. É que eu não imaginava mesmo. Venha, sente aqui. — Disse maternal. Voltei obediente e sentei. —Você quer saber algo biologicamente falando? — Tentou parecer profissional.

—Não. Biologicamente eu já aprendi na escola... Eu não sei é como ele funciona. Não sei como eu funciono. Eu queria saber. Eu queria que você me falasse um jeito de ser bom... Mais fácil... Não ser dolorido...— Expliquei acanhada.

Ela olhou ternamente em meu rosto. —Desculpe mesmo, Bella. É nessa hora que eu vejo como uma mãe faz falta. Apesar de que, coisas importantes as mães não vão falar nunca, né. — Sorriu tentando descontrair. —Tudo bem... Hum... Como vocês estão? Está quente? — Perguntou atenciosa. Eu me senti uma aprendiz.

—Estamos.

—Você já pegou nele, e ele em você? Teve oral?

Eu senti minha bochecha queimar e me movi na ponta cama.

—Ai, Jéssica, deixa pra lá. Eu acho melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem. — Desisti envergonhada.

—_Tá_, Bella, me deixa falar só uma coisa importante, o resto é no momento. Tente tirar o nervosismo. Você precisa estar bem preparada, bem a fim para não sentir incômodo.

—Na verdade, Jéssica, eu queria que você me falasse era um jeito de ser bom para ele. —Pedi humilde.

—Bom, então vou te falar como eles funcionam.

Cinco minutos de olhos arregalados depois, eu me movi desconfortável na cama

—... Mas não se preocupe. Só de você conseguir ficar úmida vai ser bom pra ele, entende? As respostas do seu corpo agradam o parceiro, então se for bom para você, vai ser bom para ele. Entendeu?

Entendi, eu acho, mas continuava nervosa.

—Eu entendi. Vou aqui ao seu banheiro. — Avisei e me direcionei ao banheiro.

—Não, Bella! — Jéssica interrompeu o meu caminho.

—Por quê? Eu _tô_ apertada. — Continuei andando.

Ela parou na minha frente me impedindo e ficou calada uns dois minutos enquanto eu esperava uma resposta.

—Bella... o Mike está aí. — Disse sem graça.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa. —Como assim? O que ele faz aqui?

—Ai, Bella, é uma longa história... A gente fica de vez em quando... Mas é só amizade. Eu estava me sentindo só hoje então o chamei. Ele tem dormido comigo alguns dias. Inclusive hoje quando ele foi embora de manhã, você estava com os seios à mostra lá embaixo com o seu namorado. — Ela sorriu divertida. Eu fiquei boquiaberta. Bem que a Jéssica podia ficar com ele de verdade. Ele ia ser da família do mesmo jeito.

—Então _tá_, deixa um cheiro pra ele... Jéssica, por que você não vai para um local próprio pra isso? Por que você prefere que ele fique escondido aqui em casa?

Ela sorriu desconcertada. —Porque eu gosto de ter ele aqui no meu quarto. É mais familiar, aconchegante, entende? Ele é fofinho, a gente dorme abraçado. Ele é um amigão. É seguro ter ele.

Desci as escadas pensativa sobre aquela conversa de _amigão e seguro._

—Vamos para o quarto? — Cochichei no ouvido de Edward logo que sentei ao seu lado.

—Seu pai acabou de falar qual o quarto que eu vou dormir. —Explicou resignado.

—Pode deixar que eu falo com ele. — Sorri, levantei e fui até o meu pai.

—Pai, o Edward vai dormir em meu quarto. Eu posso dormir com ele? — Perguntei inocentemente. Cara de pau pouca eu tinha muita.

—Não, Bella. Aqui não. — Sentenciou desaprovador, mas parecia calmo.

—Pai, eu já dormi com ele em outros lugares, o que quê tem dormir aqui também? — Questionei carinhosa. _Muito cinismo, Bella_. Ah, não custava tentar. Se colar, colou.

—O quê tem é que aqui é sua casa. — Explicou o óbvio já conhecido.

—Ele é meu namorado sério, pai. E acho que as suas regras deviam ser mudadas quanto a isso. Realmente trazer uma pessoa qualquer para dormir é uma coisa, mas um relacionamento sério acho que não tem problema. — Argumentei. Ele também tinha que quebrar as suas regras com relação à Esme. O abracei pela cintura, e isso o comovia. _Sou bandida mesmo!_ —Pai, eu não quero fazer as coisas escondidas de você. Por favor, de qualquer maneira eu vou dormir com ele. — Avisei. Por que os pais preferem não ver as coisas? —Se ele dormir no quarto de hóspedes, mais tarde eu vou pra lá dormir com ele do mesmo jeito. Por favor... — Ele não pareceu que ia ceder, estava com o semblante composto, sem a mínima variação. Pensei um pouco. —Tudo bem, então eu vou dormir naquele flat que o senhor às vezes dorme. — Soltei-o do abraço e me virei.

—Bella, não precisa sair de casa. — Torceu os lábios desgostoso.

—Então posso subir... — Não foi uma pergunta. Ele fez cara de insatisfação e virou o rosto sem responder. —Te amo, pai, boa noite.

Beijei-o e depois a Esme. Ele ficou contrariado. Mas o que ele preferia? Que eu o enganasse? Peguei na mão do Edward e subimos em direção ao quarto. Edward estava sem graça e não levantou os olhos em direção ao meu pai antes de subirmos. _Eu sabia lidar com Carlisle._Pensei sorrindo.

Entramos, Edward ajustou o aquecedor e desabotoou o casaco, pensativo.

—Tome banho. — Pedi carinhosamente, e ele não cogitou ir. Sentou na cama e olhou atentamente em minha direção.

—Bella, o que você quis dizer hoje à noite quando disse que eu vou embora amanhã?

Hum, ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre isso. Aproximei-me dele e sentei em seu colo de lado, peguei seu rosto e hesitei, sentindo muito pelo que eu ia falar. —Você vai. — Afirmei. Eu já tinha certeza disso.

—Como assim? Não combinei com você de ficar dois meses para suprir um? — Questionou com milhares de dúvidas no semblante.

—Sim, Edward, naquele momento que disse aquilo, estávamos vivendo só no presente. Até ali, eu era a sua ficante, e ficante vive no presente. Agora sou sua namorada, e namorados pensam em futuro. E eu não quero atrasar o nosso futuro juntos. Se você for agora, você vai dois e adianta seis. Eu ganho esses seis meses futuramente, entende?

Ele ficou calado e pensativo, com o olhar distante.

—Mas eu também não estou conseguindo ir... — Resmungou, abraçou-me e colocou a cabeça em meu peito.

—Sabe, Edward, isso dói muito em mim, mas você tem que ir. Você tem que voltar para sua luta, não adianta adiar. Mas é como eu disse, nós estamos juntos agora. Eu vou estar sempre esperando por você e quando eu tiver oportunidade, vou lá passar um fim de semana com você. Se te sobrar tempo, você também pode vir aqui passar o fim de semana comigo. O importante é que vamos estar unidos por um laço mais forte que a distância que vamos enfrentar.

—Mas você não quer que eu fique? — Perguntou magoado e me abraçou mais forte.

—Você não sabe o quanto eu quero que você fique. — Levantei o seu rosto e o beijei ternamente nos lábios. —Se eu for pensar pelo meu lado egoísta, Edward, você não iria nem agora nem nunca mais. Eu te obrigaria a ficar aqui para sempre comigo. Eu tenho certeza que você é o homem da minha vida, eu já te escolhi. Mas será puro egoísmo meu se eu não deixar você escolher... Embora eu não alardeie com ostentações, não é segredo que minha família é bilionária. A nossa corporação é a mais influente de Washington, Oregon e Texas. Uma das mais influentes da Califórnia. E isso nos garante um futuro tranquilo. Baseada nisso, eu poderia simplesmente te pedir para ficar e com isso matar seus sonhos lentamente, afinal, o que é meu, vai ser seu também. Mas eu sei que você quer muito mais que dinheiro. Você quer ir em busca de um sonho. Então não é justo que eu o frustre ou lute contra ele.

—Você é mais importante que o meu sonho, então eu posso adiá-lo dois meses. —Relutou.

—Não sou, Edward. —Disse convicta. —Você não pode ter certeza disso porque ainda não alcançou o seu sonho. Talvez você não entenda, mas eu só vou saber se realmente sou importante para você quando você estiver lá e mesmo assim você me escolher. Homens poderosos têm milhares de coisas e mulheres a sua disposição. Se você ainda me achar importante e me escolher quando for um desses, é porque realmente significo algo para você.

—Bella... Eu já planejei ficar... Nós merecemos isso.

Segurei em seu rosto com as duas mãos, balançada.

—Fazemos assim: vamos deixar nas mãos do destino. Você disse que ia sair uma lista com os nomes contemplados para o curso, né? Se o seu nome estiver na lista você vai, se não estiver, aí sim, temos dois meses para nós. — Propus, também tentando ter um pouco de esperança.

Ele deitou na cama e me deitou em sua frente.

—Logo agora que somos namorados. Podemos até dormir no mesmo quarto. — Resmungou, com olhar triste.

Olhei para ele com uma firmeza que eu não tinha, mas que eu precisava mostrar.

—Cadê o Edward que tem forças para ir atrás do que quer?

—Eu estou aqui, Bella, só estou sofrendo por antecipação.

—Então vamos esquecer e curtir o restante da noite. — Aninhei-me em seu peito, tentando segurar a minha convicção.

**Narrado por Edward**

Bella é muito mais adulta e altruísta do que um dia eu pensei. Ela poderia simplesmente me segurar aqui, se quisesse. Eu sou escravo de suas vontades mesmo. Mas ela preferiu sacrificar-se, abrindo mão do nosso tempo juntos em favor de mim. Como não escolhê-la sempre? Ela acredita em mim quando não sou ninguém. Não olha para o que tenho ou sou, simplesmente acredita em nosso amor!

É certo para mim que meus planos são importantes, mas é o seu apoio que me devolve à realidade da minha luta. Afinal, ainda tenho que romper obstáculos e conquistar espaço. Então, devo preparar meu espírito para voltar. Para deixá-la aqui.

Abracei-a forte ao meu peito sentindo o início da dor da despedida. O certo era aceitar. Tudo será mais fácil se permitir-me enxergar do seu modo, que somos ligados por uma força que excede em quantidade a distância que iremos encarar. Se os nossos corações estiverem unidos, o nosso amor não vai esfriar.

Em resposta à sua atitude altruísta, eu tinha que lhe dar algo. Assim como ela não quer frustrar meus planos, não devo frustrar os seus.

—Por que está tão caladinho? — Analisou meu rosto, acariciando com os dedos.

Meu coração foi comprimido de repente. A vontade que eu tinha de abraçá-la, de me apegar a ela como se fosse os nossos últimos instantes juntos, me afligia. Deixá-la, era como deixar um pedaço de mim aqui, a parte viva do meu corpo. Era como separar-me da minha alma. Será que todas as vezes que nos deixaríamos seria assim?

Este era um instante exato para refletir. Era hora de olhar para trás e analisar tudo o que passamos, e olhar a frente e ver que o importante é que agora estávamos juntos. Além disso, tínhamos que analisar o que ainda iríamos enfrentar.

Nos últimos tempos, passamos muitas tristezas e conflitos, mas, felizmente, tivemos bons momentos, de alegrias e de cumplicidade. A minha gratidão por ela me impulsionar adiante é incalculável, por ela me dar forças para prosseguir sempre, por me ajudar a enxergar o mundo de um jeito melhor, por me ajudar a ver as dificuldades com olhos de gigante, por acreditar no meu sonho e, enfim, por investir em nosso amor e futuro. Isso que ela faz é algo impagável.

Era hora, mais do que nunca, de valorizar a pequena mulher a minha frente e agradecer por sua sabedoria sem fim. Pensando assim, deitei-a na cama e afastei-me para olhar em seus olhos, desejando conseguir falar tudo que pensava e sentia. Talvez, se expusesse os meus sentimentos trouxesse mais segurança e firmeza a ela.

—Bella, eu queria te falar mil coisas, mas em primeiro lugar eu queria te agradecer por isso, por ser assim e por pensar sempre em mim... — Beijei-a no rosto.

Ela olhou-me com o olhar mais enternecido e aconchegante que já senti em minha vida. Creio que não é possível amar e venerar um ser mais do que eu a amo.

—Agora, eu preciso conversar com você... — Continuei. —Eu acho que temos conversado pouco sobre nós... Tem ficado dúvidas pelo caminho... Você quer conversar? Prometo que não vou te magoar.

Ela assentiu com o olhar meigo.

—Você tem que me deixar falar, por favor. Eu preciso te falar palavra por palavra do que eu vou dizer. Mesmo que agora tudo tenha mudado entre nós e que haja compromisso, existem palavras passadas que precisam ser ditas. Não quero que existam segredos entre nós, e eu vou tentar me abrir mais com você. Eu sei que o fato de não conversar e não expor meus pensamentos te incomoda, então eu quero tentar a partir de agora. Mas antes, você tem que me conhecer intimamente e profundamente, e para isso, é bom que saiba algumas coisas que eu senti nesse último mês.

—Posso tirar o vestido antes? Está me apertando. — Sentou-se na cama e afastou-se pra que eu movesse o zíper. Depois abaixou o vestido e deitou-se novamente somente com a parte de baixo, com o travesseiro sobre os seios. Sorri com a sua disposição em me distrair.

—Cubra-se. Você quer é tirar minha concentração. — Peguei um lençol e coloquei sobre ela, apaixonado pela obra a ser coberta. Ela sorriu travessa, eu deitei minha cabeça entre os seus seios, sentindo aconchego e ventura ali. Mas não devia perder o ponto. —Bom, em primeiro lugar eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo que passamos logo que cheguei. Pela minha insegurança, pela falta de fé...

—Edward, não... É passado. — Afastou-se olhando nos meus olhos com olhar suplicante.

Bella tinha medo de conversar e se machucar, ou de mexer em feridas. Mas os problemas tinham que ser enfrentados. Se eles apareceram, as soluções também apareceriam.

Eu deitei em frente a ela.

—Nós temos que aprender a conversar. Você não pode simplesmente querer empurrar os ocorridos para debaixo do tapete, e depois, em outra ocasião ressuscitar. Na quinta feira lá em casa, vez ou outra você trazia assuntos não resolvidos à tona. Tudo isso motivada pela não solução. Por isso precisamos conversar. Não me importo se eu vou embora amanhã e se vamos perder tempo, o importante é que devemos conversar. — Tentei convencê-la carinhosamente.

—Tudo bem. — Aceitou a contragosto.

Respirei e deitei de costas fitando o teto. —Então, voltando ao assunto... Quando eu saí da capital, ainda estava indeciso quanto a nós. Eu queria você, mas eu não tinha certeza quanto ao nosso futuro. Mesmo assim, eu vim te ver, no mesmo dia que Ryan veio...

—Sério? Por que não foi na minha casa? E por que não me ligou? — Interrompeu ansiosa.

Eu sabia que esse assunto despertaria nela sofrimentos, mas iria até o fim.

—Por que eu fui fraco. Eu achei que você ficaria mais feliz com Mike, por ter visto você em uma praça com ele. Por isso resolvi ir embora. No dia seguinte, eu fiquei com uma espécie de raiva de você por tudo, então liguei para Ryan convidando-o para minha casa. Eu queria te ofender com aquilo. Tive ciúme de você, e em resposta tive aquela atitude infantil.

Pausei. Eu queria derramar-me em lágrimas pelo nosso tempo perdido e por tê-la magoado tanto.

—No meu aniversário, quando recebi o seu telegrama, senti uma dor lacerante. Vi que estava te perdendo e que com minhas atitudes egoístas eu te afastava cada vez mais. Passei a manhã angustiado, lutando contra mim para te ligar, então eu te liguei... E você foi fria. Naquela hora eu queria dizer tanta coisa, estava com as palavras na boca, mas me acovardei. Mais tarde, Jake chegou lá em casa e disse que você fazia carinho no rosto de um garoto na praia, então senti ciúme e te liguei. Eu não tinha porque cobrar, mas eu me achava no direito... Como você foi fria novamente, eu pedi para Jasper falar com os colegas dele, chamando-os para praia, também pedi que Ryan fosse na frente e te pedisse para ficar.

Ela estava atenta e calada, e eu me sentia melhor em abrir o meu coração.

—... Quando eu te vi abraçada ao Mike na praia, eu tive inveja dele. Eu queria abraçar você. Eu queria te aquecer daquele frio. Queria tirar aquela tristeza do seu rosto... Eu queria implorar para você ficar comigo...

—Por isso você chegou daquele jeito? Passando a mão em mim toda.

Sorri.

—Passar a mão era o mínimo que eu queria fazer. — Descontraí.

—Então quando você tem ciúmes de mim, você age impulsivamente. — Era uma afirmação.

—Bom, quando tinha insegurança sim. Agora eu espero não ter mais. Você é minha. — Abracei-a e a beijei.

—Terminou?

—Nem perto. — Dei-lhe selinhos.—Depois daquele dia na praia, eu fiquei bem pior com tudo que você me jogou na cara. Eu me frustrava com a vida por ter nascido de uma família sem recursos. É como você diz, sou preconceituoso e me importo com nossa diferença social muito mais que você. Mas é diferente pra você. Você já tem tudo, por isso a sua auto-estima é elevada e segura. Imagine eu... Eu preciso manter meus pensamentos no futuro para equilibrar-me. A minha vida foi muito resignada, simples. Eu tive que ser compreensivo desde criança, saber diferenciar o que podia e o que não podia ter. Então isso me ensinou a pisar no chão da realidade. Por isso eu não achava no direito de querer você. Eu queria no futuro, depois de realizado financeiramente, vir te reconquistar. Por isso fiquei um mês me negando. Mas no fim, eu estava morto, entregue à desilusão, caindo cada vez mais em uma melancolia indefinível.

—Por isso você chorou quando me abraçou segunda à tarde? — Bella sempre surpreendia com suas perguntas inusitadas.

—Ah... Eu não sei dizer... Eu não consegui te ver daquele jeito... Era uma dor que se fundia à minha. Sua dor era a minha dor. Eu também queria você, e estávamos dizendo adeus... Eu estava despedaçado.

—Tudo bem. Agora é a pergunta principal. — Ela ficou séria. —Por que mudou? Quando mudou?

Eu obstinei-me a expor a verdade.

—Mudou ontem à tarde quando minha mãe me perguntou se eu iria esperar vinte anos como ela para resolver a vida. Então eu resolvi ir à festa e conversar com você. Porém, eu já ia desistir de novo quando vi você com Mike...

—Então foi você quem me beijou perto do banheiro. — Não era uma pergunta.

—Eu não. Você beijou outro cara! Foi bom para você? — Descontraí.

—Foi. Agora eu sei que todos os beijos são iguais. — Sorriu e deu de ombros, brincalhona.

Beijei-a nos lábios e ela abraçou o meu pescoço.

—Edward, eu sei que foi você. —Disse após uns minutos. — Quando saí daquele escuro e voltei a dançar com Mike, fiquei olhando em todos os lados, imaginando que a pessoa que tinha me beijado era você, mas eu ainda estava confusa em como você tinha entrado. Então, quando eu te vi tive certeza. Não tem beijo igual ao seu. — Disse em meus lábios. Continuei a beijá-la docemente, acariciando sua nuca. Ela continuou. —Então você agiu daquele jeito atrás do clube porque estava com ciúme de novo? — Ela sorriu com a própria dedução.

Por causa da insegurança, fui motivado a avançar e quase estragaria o que para uma mulher deveria ser algo especial. Por milésimos de segundos, ou _alguns centímetros,_ e por um pequeno fio de consciência em Bella, eu não concretizei ali. Ela, estava movida por álcool e paixão. Eu, por ciúme, desejo e possessão. Não seria a melhor decisão a seguir.

Algo interessante é que naquele momento em que o álcool intensificava o seu desejo, ela se preocupou comigo. _Ela_ _sempre pensa somente em mim. Ali, ela iria abrir mão dos seus planos e projetos por um momento._

—Bella, eu tenho uma compensação pelo que você faz por mim...

—Do que você está falando?

Descobri-a para analisar e ter certeza do que eu ia falar. Talvez eu não tivesse tanta certeza assim, mas eu deveria lhe dar a opção. Eu era como um faminto em um banquete, pronto para saciar-me e de repente a mesa fora levada. Senti-me próximo a algo muito sonhado e desejado, e na hora em que ia pôr em uso, aquilo era tirado das minhas mãos...

Com olhos apaixonados, apreciei as curvas de seu corpo na cama e passei os dedos. Ela se estremeceu ao meu toque, o que fez nascer em meus poros cobiça e desejo. Era admirável sua soltura e indulgencia diante dos meus olhos. Ela me encantava com o seu espírito livre. Acariciei toda a extensão, das pernas ao pescoço e respirei fundo admirando sua formosura. Fechei os olhos, tentando concentrar-me e não ceder a vontade de tomá-la lentamente com toda a fúria do meu corpo.

Resignado, deitei o rosto em sua barriga e abracei o seu quadril. Eu estava em um ponto que me sentia perder as certezas só de simplesmente estar ali, com a boca encostada abaixo do seu umbigo. Parecia que quando algo nos é privado, volta a ser muito mais desejável, nos causando muito mais ímpeto.

Tentado, não resisti e passeei com a minha língua até a lateral da sua cintura. Em seguida, deixei meu corpo dominar a mente e subi lentamente com os beijos para seus seios, abri a boca no bico rosado e busquei satisfazer-me antecipadamente dela. Eu queria saborear detalhes, chupando no fundo da boca. Ela arquejou indefesa, mostrando a extensão de seu desejo. Devagar, subi para sua boca, abri meus lábios nos seus e a beijei avidamente, sugando sua língua inquieta e provocadora. Em resposta, ela tirou a minha camisa lentamente, olhando em meus olhos. A sua confiança em mim me enchia de felicidade.

Seus olhos brilhavam, e eu estava em um estado de excitação pulsante, porém precisava controlar-me se queria chegar ao meu alvo. Apertei-a a mim, ela afastou-me, em seguida desabotoou a minha calça, sem soltar-me do beijo. Olhei-a admirado pela vivacidade nela, onde não se importava com censuras. Senti o corpo estremecer quando sua mão acariciou minha barriga. Livrei-me da calça e voltei a boca para o seu pescoço, ombros, gemendo baixinho enquanto pequenos tremores moviam seu corpo.

Suspirei e lutei com a consciência para domar a situação. Vi o desejo em seus olhos, nos lábios entreabertos e ansiosos, nos pequenos suspiros. Precisava prolongar, lutar contra o meu próprio desejo de ir ao fim, para proporcionar-lhe o máximo de agrado possível.

Desci lentamente do pescoço abaixo. Pequenos espasmos moveram-na quando passei a língua buscando e me deliciando nos pontos mais sensíveis de seus seios. E céus, era muito bom tê-los em minha boca. Mordisquei. Lambi. Eu não poderia mais viver sem. Determinado, desci as mãos no quadril para livrá-la de sua peça íntima e senti-a enrijecer-se ao meu toque.

Pacientemente, desci a peça por suas pernas e voltei para os seus lábios.

—Não precisa ter medo, Bella... — Sussurrei.

Sua respiração ficou instável. Eu tentava tranqüiliza-la acariciando a lateral de sua cintura, quadril. Continuei com beijos calmos, de lábios e pus a mão entre suas coxas, entreabrindo-as. Ela ofegou em meus lábios, e eu intensifiquei o beijo, de um jeito ávido, enquanto minha mão explorava sua região íntima. Arfei, e pelo meu corpo se passou um estremecimento ao comprovar a umidade e calor de seu corpo.

Ela se entregou ao meu toque, jogou a cabeça para trás e arquejou. Voltei a sugar possessivamente seus seios. Gemi, perdendo o controle lentamente. Ela correspondia aos toques com gestos que enlouqueciam, ora puxando meu cabelo, ora com as unhas em minhas costas, ora empurrando e movendo o quadril em minha mão. E mesmo com todos os nossos momentos juntos, nada me anestesiava a ela.

Intensifiquei os toques ao perceber que alcancei um ponto em que ela soluçava. Chupei mais forte seus seios, percebi que seu momento crescia, seu ápice anunciava, então ela se deixou levar por tremores e a sua respiração parou por uns instantes, voltando em seguida com ofegos descontrolados.

O seu prazer fora alcançado, e eu me vi perder o juízo, necessitando impetuosamente saciar-me. Porém consumar o ato não era o aconselhável. Eu não tinha controle da situação e poderia causar-lhe incômodos. Além disso, essa não era a minha real intenção.

Lutando contra meu desejo, salpiquei beijos nos seios avermelhados, estômago, esperei o seu tempo natural prolongar-se enquanto domava os meus sentidos. Olhei em seu rosto e ela ainda estava entregue, a respiração diminuía o ritmo e suavizava-se.

—Por que não quis? —Perguntou com a voz baixa.

—Depois... —Evadi, pulsando excitação, intencionado a ir para um banho urgente.

Ela sorriu e olhou-me intensamente quando eu sentei. —Eu já sei do que você precisa... — Sussurrou maliciosa.

—Do que? — Olhei de viés para ela.

—Deixe-me ajudar. — Colocou a mão em minha cintura, olhando insinuante para minha coxa.

Imediatamente retraí desacreditado de suas intenções.

—Me ensina... — Ela olhou-me sorrindo, passeou os dedos lentos pelo meu abdômen, e desceu, sem tirar os olhos de mim, depois tocou-me levemente na excitação por fora da peça que usava.

Retesei e segurei sua mão. —Não... — Censurei-a, mas ela me olhava apaixonada, inocente e atrevida, agora apertando o comprimento em sua mão.

Não tinha como resistir a algo tão aprazível. Estremeci com um simples toque, e, determinada, ela segurou o olhar e moveu a mão para dentro da peça, acariciando-me por dentro da boxer. Fechei os olhos e um gemido involuntário brotou dos meus lábios.

Ela ousou, envolveu-me e tentou mover, porém ela era desajeitada e não sabia tocar-me. Mas só a temperatura de sua mão e o toque diferente, trouxe de volta as correntes elétricas que invadiam o meu corpo incessantemente. Ainda retraído, deitei-me novamente, de costas para ela, e ela continuou com a mão ali.

Eu duvidei se realmente acontecia. Era extasiante.

Cauteloso com esse novo momento e pela sua coragem repentina, abaixei mais a boxer, coloquei minha mão sobre a dela e movimentei lentamente, mostrando o caminho. Ela encostou-se em minhas costas e, com a boca dava pequenas sugadas e mordiscadas no meu dorso, aumentando meu prazer. Eu ofeguei com o calor de sua boca e com sua mão conduzindo-me lentamente ao prazer.

Instantes depois, soltei sua mão e fechei os olhos, entregando-me por completo ao infinito deleite. Ela insistentemente mordiscava-me nos braços, costas, costelas... Olhei para baixo e vi, além de sentir, meu membro envolvido e acariciado por sua pequena mão. Minha respiração acelerou, instintivamente cobri sua mão e mudei o ritmo. Ela continuou só no novo ritmo, pressionando, tocando. Senti que todo o meu corpo respondia, cada fio de cabelo estava pronto para aquele passo. Uma explosão se fez dentro de mim, rangi os dentes e o mais intenso prazer me envolveu. Ofeguei compulsivamente enquanto espasmos invadiam seqüencialmente meus poros. Meu corpo tremeu convulsivamente na cama, gemi, até ser envolvido por paz.

Ela continuou acariciando, tocando curiosamente, e ainda que o quarto estivesse escuro, fiquei embaraçado. Peguei minha blusa no chão e me virei de volta a ela para limpar suas mãos. A sua inexperiência fez com que sujasse mais que o normal.

Eu tinha vontade de rir. Eu tinha vontade de me esconder. Tudo era muito desconcertante, e ela simplesmente me olhava nos olhos encantada. Beijei-lhe o rosto para desviar sua atenção, depois conduzi a blusa aos meus fluídos, a fim de limpar o excesso. Então me sentei desconcertado... Precisava de um banho. Todo esse tempo de relacionamento não nos deu uma intimidade assim.

Era fácil tocá-la, conhecê-la, mas não tinha me permitido expor assim.

—Adorei. — Quebrou o silêncio e deitou de lado na cama com um sorriso largo.

—Eu também. — Respondi baixo, sem intenção de continuar com o assunto. Ainda não, _por favor_.

—Ow, namorado, por que você está tímido? Acredita que eu aprendi hoje que você faz isso? Por que não me disse ontem que você precisava disso? Não precisava ter ido fazer escondido. — Sorriu, deixando-me sem jeito.

Tudo bem que eu não devia aviltar nesse momento, mas a minha personalidade é retraída, então, existem resquícios de timidez sempre... E às vezes, a falta de embaraço de Bella é intimidadora.

—Quem disse que eu fui fazer isso? — Continuei sem graça.

—A Jéssica hoje me disse umas coisas, e eu comecei a associar a algumas atitudes suas. — Gargalhou descaradamente. —Quando você vai para o banheiro após os nossos beijos, você vai fazer isso. Como eu sou tonta. Eu não sabia! —Riu mais. — Sim, eu sabia do básico que os homens fazem nas mulheres, mas não sabia que os homens tiravam _isso_ sozinho e com a mão. — Continuou rindo, e isso estava além dos limites do constrangimento.

—Deita aqui, meu anjinho. — Puxou-me, e eu deitei em frente a ela. —Sabe que eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito? Sem vergonha, carente, tímido, assanhado, com atitude ou sem atitude. Você é a melhor coisa da minha vida, e eu adorei isso que você fez comigo e que deixou eu fazer com você. Não fique tímido. Você não disse que sou sua dona? Então, sou dona de tudo, inclusive dessa parte aí. — Apontou para baixo ainda sorrindo.

Eu não tive mais o que falar, somente sorri diante de sua desenvoltura em sair de uma situação embaraçosa e beijei seu rosto.

—Bella, vou tomar banho. Daqui a pouco temos mais coisas para conversar.

—Posso ir junto?

—Pode. Vestidos.

...

Chuveiro... Água caindo sobre nós... Seminus e abraçados. Eu não queria, nem devia perder um minuto dela, pois amanhã nesse horário poderia não estar mais aqui. Mas porque ela é Bella, ela não parou de me provocar, beijando quente meus lábios, esfregando os seios em mim.

—Bella... Espera... Vamos dar um tempinho. .—Pedi ofegante

—Não temos muitos tempinhos...

—Temos uma vida pela frente e... É sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você_. —_Ela continuou me beijando, sem me dar ânimo para iniciar uma conversa.

Devolvi os beijos, encostando-a na parede, ainda pensando em uma maneira de salvá-la do meu desejo insaciável. Ergui uma perna sua e me encaixei minimamente a ela, separados somente pela insignificante peça íntima que eu e ela usávamos.

Beijei o seu pescoço lentamente, descendo para a clavícula.

—Vou te dar uma chance: você quer mesmo isso aqui? Na parede de um banheiro_?_É o que você planejou e sempre sonhou? —Desci mordiscando até o seio, amando a textura de seu corpo molhado. Ela respondeu diminuindo a intensidade dos suspiros. Éramos dois extremos, quando eu me retraia, ela avançava, quando eu avançava, ela se retraia. Decidido, abracei-a. —Então vamos terminar o banho e voltar para o quarto que eu preciso conversar com você.

Sequei-me, vesti uma cueca seca e deitei. Bella colocou um pijama.

—Tire vai... — Pedi matreiro. —É meu último dia aqui e ver você a noite toda coberta assim é um desperdício de colírio para os meus olhos.

Bella voltou ao closet e colocou um conjuntinho de short e top de algodão. Por mim ficava sem nada, mas, menos mal. Ela deitou-se, e eu permaneci sentado. —Bom, lembra que há duas horas eu ia começar outro assunto e não dei andamento?

—Uhum.

—Você lembra que disse no meu quarto lá na capital que não era só eu quem tinha planos na vida e que você tinha planos com relação a sexo?

—Sim, mas não importa mais. Eu não tenho mais porque esperar.

—Mas me responde, por favor. Eu quero saber. Qual era o seu plano? Ele envolvia o quê? Estar namorando sério? Noiva? Casada? Ter segurança? Uma data? Era o que exatamente?

—Hum... Envolvia uma situação e uma data.

—Então existia uma data...

—Edward, isso não importa mais. Você já tem dezenove anos e não tem vida sexual. Eu não posso ser egoísta assim.

—Eu sei, mas eu percebo que você só tem pensado em mim ultimamente, só tem dado valor aos meus planos. Então não é justo só os seus serem sacrificados. Por menor e insignificante que seja para você, ele merece ser seguido. — Afastei-me para encontrar seus olhos. —Igualmente meus planos doem em você, esse seu plano _dói_ muito em mim. —Dramatizei. —Mas eu quero fazer isso por você. Pelo menos isso. Afinal, eu não posso fazer nada mais por você.

Ela ficou pensativa, sinal que oscilava em suas convicções, como eu imaginava.

—Sabe, Bella, lá na festa, atrás do clube, quase aconteceu e você não percebeu. Foi por pouco. Agora imagine como seria ruim para você ter isso na parede de um clube. Iria estragar a história da sua primeira vez. E você merece muito mais que isso.

Ela continuou pensativa enquanto eu acariciava o seu rosto com os dedos. Eu mesmo não tinha certeza da loucura que fazia, mas ficaria a seu cargo decidir.

—No meu quarto na universidade, você disse que queria que as coisas acontecessem devagar, que queria me conhecer e queria que a nossa intimidade aumentasse gradativamente enquanto nos conhecíamos como pessoa. Lembra?

—Sim, mas esse era meu pensamento daquela época, pois era muito cedo na minha cabeça.

—Tudo bem, só me responde: quando mudou sua convicção? Quando você resolveu se entregar a mim?

—Ontem à noite... Atrás do clube... Quando você me tocou daquele jeito.

—Então... Você não estava dotada de raciocínio. Você estava aturdida pelo álcool. E agora? Por você? É ainda o que você quer? —Pressionei. — Não quero que pense em mim. Com o corpo saciado, ainda é o que você quer?

Ela estava vacilando. Era perceptível que não queria voltar atrás por minha causa.

—Sabe, Bella, eu percebo que você não se conhece como mulher e fica muito tensa quando pensa que eu vou efetivar o ato. Então, eu acho que você precisa se conhecer para não ficar tão nervosa como ficou hoje por duas vezes. Eu sei que eu avancei quilômetros de ontem para hoje na nossa relação, por isso vou deixar em suas mãos de novo, igual era antes. Você decide quando. Não precisa me falar a data, só espero que não demore, senão eu desisto agora e abro as portas oficiais hoje! — Sorri tentando descontrair. —Enquanto não, você pode fazer suas brincadeiras à vontade. —Acariciei seus seios. — Nos brincaremos à vontade. — Beijei seu rosto lentamente. —Eu só quero que quando chegar a hora você me avise, porque eu quero que seja muito especial para você.

Ela continuou sem palavras e pensativa, mas era visível sua resposta.

—Tudo bem, já que vamos começar a nos conhecer, por que não quis... Você sabe... Continuar?

—Bom, quando eu comecei a te beijar, eu não tinha a intenção de consumar o ato, eu só queria te apreciar para ter certeza da proposta que eu ia te fazer. Mas depois eu fiquei descontrolado e queria usufruir, só que eu não podia consumar o ato, porque eu sei que eu não agüentaria muito. E no banheiro, se fosse lá, com certeza eu iria te causar dor, porque pelo pouco que eu te conheço, você não estava pronta. — Dei-lhe um selinho e voltei ao assunto anterior. —Então está feito o acordo?

—Vem aqui e me abraça, Edward. — Chamou-me para deitar ao seu lado e subiu em cima de mim, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito. —Obrigada... Eu não estava ligando mais para esse meu plano bobo. Mas vou te confessar: eu acho legal que você se interesse. Imagine, eu não planejei nem que carreira seguir na universidade, inclusive é o meu pai vai me ajudar a escolher o que cursar. Nunca planejei nada, sempre quis que as coisas acontecessem conforme a vida levasse. Mas já que eu planejei isso, eu queria seguir, e se você não se importa...

—Realmente eu me importo. Assim como você se importa que eu viaje amanhã. — Sorri descontraído. —Mas eu quero fazer isso por você. É lógico que nós dois vamos ter que ter limites se quisermos chegar aonde você planejou. Sempre um vai ter que pensar com a razão, e eu não estou muito a fim de ser este... Além disso, estou muito viciadinho em você. — Disse e passei os dedos nos seios. —Sou apaixonado por você toda, mas essa parte é meu desfrute total. E vou logo te avisar, daqui pra trás eu não volto. Tudo que eu faço até aqui, não vou parar de fazer, inclusive saciar-me aqui. — Mordisquei-a. Ela sorriu. —Então fechamos? Você segue com os seus planos e eu sigo com os meus?

—Tudo bem.

...

Fiquei ali, observando-a, gravando a visão de seu rosto perfeito enquanto ela dormia. Pensamentos felizes pareciam passear em sua mente, iluminando seu semblante. Eu me perderia aqui pra sempre, observando-a, porque o mínimo segundo que passava com ela era magnífico e único. Abracei-a forte, expulsando toda e qualquer vontade de me entregar ao sono, porque sentia sua falta desde agora.

Tê-la em meus braços era como se o mundo fosse perfeito, como se fosse escrito, planejado. Eu não conseguia conter toda a emoção em saber que estávamos em seu quarto, juntos, felizes, prontos para enfrentar as barreiras da vida. Sentia as batidas do seu coração, então eu agradeci aos céus por tê-la me presenteado.

Eram duas horas da manhã e uma sede enorme me invadiu. Estava indeciso se descia para tomar água ou não, pensando ser muita invasão ir à cozinha dos Cullen. Todavia, a necessidade foi maior que a dúvida. Deixei o quarto e fechei a porta lentamente atrás de mim, pensando em um jeito de chegar à cozinha sem me perder.

A casa era suntuosa e moderna, com uma escadaria larga, um corrimão de alumínio e vidros. A sala era cheia de obras de arte, com vários ambientes. Só na sala caberiam duas casas do tamanho da minha. Deus, era quase impossível tirar Bella daqui e poder lhe dar algo pelo menos parecido.

—Esme, o que faz aqui há essa hora? — Assustei-me ao encontrar minha mãe na cozinha.

—Vim tomar água... Não consegui dormir. — Respondeu pensativa. Eu enchi um copo com água e bebi.

—O que aconteceu? Que cara é essa?

Ela hesitou. —Vamos lá para o meu quarto que eu te falo.

Em silêncio, direcionamo-nos ao quarto de hóspedes que ela estabelecia-se.

—Fala mãe. Por que está assim?

—Edward, Carlisle me chamou... — Parecia desiludida. —Ele me beijou quando me deixou no quarto de hóspedes, depois perguntou se eu queria dormir com ele. Eu disse não.

Minha vontade era apoiar a sua decisão, mas era nítido que ela não fez o que realmente queria.

—E por que você não foi?

—Porque eu não queria _só_ ir para cama com ele como em todos os anos que fui.

Abracei-a. Agora estava tão fácil entender a minha mãe. Por anos, eu não conseguia entendê-la completamente, agora eu sabia o que ela sentia.

—E ele deixou passar assim, sem mais e nem menos?

—Ele não é de insistir.

Afastei-a para olhar em seus olhos. —Esme, como seu filho Edward, eu não queria falar isso, mas como seu amigo, eu vou te dizer as mesmas coisas que você me disse sexta. Você quer esperar mais vinte anos para fazer e dizer as coisas certas? Por que você não fala para esse homem que você é apaixonada por ele? Vai esperar o tempo passar mais ainda? — Nem eu mesmo acreditei que falava isso, suspirei e enfrentei a mim mesmo. —Eu sei que já te apoiei em esconder seu sentimento, mas estava errado. Você tem que falar. Pelo menos diga que gosta dele e que não o quer só uma noite. — Ela pareceu indecisa. Talvez fosse difícil para ela expor seus sentimentos. —Durma com ele, mãe. É o que você quer! Você mesma disse que ele não traz mulher em casa. Se ele te convidou, é porque você é importante para ele. — Argumentei e segurei-a pelos ombros.

Ela olhou-me surpresa e sorriu. —Eu estou orgulhosa de você. — Abraçou-me forte, e eu sorri feliz. Não era o único que merecia a felicidade.

—Agora vou voltar para a minha Bella. — Beijei-lhe a testa e despedi-me.

—Edward, você vai embora amanhã, né? — Perguntou, antes que eu saísse.

—Eu acredito que sim. Como sabe? —Franzi o cenho.

—Bella me ligou e mandou trazer todas as suas coisas. Livros, malas, tudo. Disse que você iria embora direto daqui. E como eu sei que você não passaria nem uma semana aqui, quanto mais dois meses, então eu tive certeza que ela iria te colocar para ir embora amanhã. Você está bem com isso?

—Agora estou. Está doendo um pouco, mas o importante é que estamos juntos. Ela vai lá de vez em quando... — Disse chateado.

—Filho, eu pago para você vir também. —Tranquilizou-me.

—Não mãe, eu não quero. Já basta o custo que eu dou para manter-me lá. Não quero mais isso.

—Tudo bem, mas em julho, nas férias, você vem. Nem que seja para um fim de semana, já que não vai poder vir passar as férias todas.

Só de pensar que eu viria somente em julho meu coração vociferou aflitamente a presença de Bella.

—Tudo bem, mãe, vai resolver sua vida que eu não quero perder um segundo mais longe dela. — Beijei-a novamente e voltei para o quarto.

Acendi a luz e fiquei satisfeito com a vista. Bella estava encolhida, descoberta e linda. Ajoelhei-me no chão e deslizei minhas mãos naquele corpo ousado, que me atiça, que me leva a loucura. Um corpo que me pertence, que revela segredos e, ainda assim, há purezas escondidas, proporcionando-me diversas formas de amar.

Deitei na cama e abracei-a, aconchegando-a a mim. Ela estava entregue ao sono doce e profundo, e eu não podia perdê-la um segundo qualquer. Assim, vi minuto por minuto daquela hora passar, mantendo a luz acesa, com os meus pensamentos longes.

O curso de Ciências Políticas dura quatro anos. Se eu adiantar matérias em todos os semestres, poderia terminar em três... Poderia... Mas isso seria só o início... Só o curso. Até chegar onde aspiro seria muito tempo... Será que ela iria me esperar? Não devia sofrer por antecedência, se não voltava ao estado zero.

Ainda com um pouco de esperança em não ter o nome na lista, levantei-me e direcionei-me ao computador. Lá, bati os dedos ansiosamente sobre a mesinha, preocupado com o que iria ler. Esperei impacientemente pela inicialização e, enfim, a página abriu...

Bom... Respirar fundo e seguir em frente... Esteve nas mãos do destino e... Ele decidiu.

Suspirando, tomei as providências necessárias para seguir o meu caminho e resolvi dormir. Eu precisava estar renovado para aproveitar o meu dia com Bella. Deitei e beijei seu rosto.

—Bella... Eu te amo... Por favor, me espere... — Sussurrei em seu ouvido, sabendo que ela não ouvia, mas o seu subconsciente registraria. Seu rosto abrandou-se e um sorriso brotou em seu sono. Desliguei o abajur e nos cobri com o lençol, aninhando-a em meu peito.

**Narrado por Bella**

A luz que irradiava da janela invadiu o quarto e perturbou o meu sono, fato ocasionado por ter me esquecido de puxar as cortinas na noite anterior. Fiquei deitada com o braço no rosto, tentando cobrir meus olhos para o incômodo da luz ser menor. Senti uma perna entre as minhas, um corpo quente aconchegado atrás de mim e virei o rosto. Meu coração palpitou. Era sublime tê-lo ali, no meu quarto, na minha cama... Era maravilhoso.

Levantei e puxei as cortinas para não atrapalhar o seu sono. Ele dormia um sono pesado e eu não quis despertá-lo. Beijei o seu cabelo, sorri, fui para o banho, me arrumei, em seguida deixei-o no quarto e desci. Emmett se encontrava sentado à mesa, pra baixo.

—E aí? Como foi com Rosalie? — Preparei um misto quente e sentei-me a mesa, ao seu lado.

—Não rolou. Ela é muito fechada. Me deu um fora na alta. Acredita nisso?

—Mas você chegou a falar alguma coisa com ela? Sei lá, pedir para ficar com ela?

—Quando todos foram dormir, eu fiquei lá fora com ela um pouco. Ela disse que não namorava ninguém, e eu pedi pra ela ficar comigo, fiz altas promessas, só que ela disse que não. Mesmo assim, eu a beijei, e ela correspondeu. Então eu pensei que estava ganhando e passei a mão na bunda dela. Aí a mulher surtou e me deu um tapa na cara, você acredita? — Explicou inconformado. Como ele passava a mão numa mulher que mal conhecia!?

—Emmett, ela não é como as meninas que você conhece da cidade grande. Ela é reservada e você cometeu o maior erro da sua vida fazendo isso. Imagine só, na cabeça dela você já é um riquinho aproveitador e, como você fez isso, você provou para ela que é! — Acusei, automaticamente me lembrando de Edward, quando ele dizia que eu era uma riquinha que só queria brincar com a cara dele.

—Mas o quê que tem? Toda menina deixa! — Resmungou sem entender.

—Sim, mas é questão de personalidade. Ela não é fácil.

—Bella, ela é muito diferente, adora filmes de Walt Disney, adora a Bela e a Fera, adora aquele filme A Encantada. Acho que ela deve acreditar em príncipe encantado também. E pior, acho que ela é daquelas meninas que querem casar virgem, ter filhos e ser feliz para sempre. Então o que eu faço? Me ajuda a conquistá-la. — Perguntou desnorteado, completamente fascinado pelas características da Rosalie.

—Bom, se ela gosta desses filmes, ela deve ser uma pessoa romântica. Então eu acho que você tem que mostrar para ela que não é um aproveitador intencionado a usá-la, e isso só o tempo para mostrar. Acho que você vai ter que lutar para conquistá-la. Insistir, dar presentes, ir atrás. Nenhuma mulher resiste a isso.

Quem diria que eu iria aconselhar o meu irmão em como ganhar uma 'caipira'!

—Oi, cara! O que você faz aqui?! — Emmett perguntou ao ver Mike passando pelo jardim. Eu tinha que pensar rápido para proteger meu amigo e minha irmã.

—Ah! Ele veio trazer um cd. — Interrompi. —Ouviu a música que eu te passei, Mike? — Ele olhou-me desorientado.

—Er... Ouvi, Bella. — Gaguejou nervoso, mas depois seu semblante aliviou e ele entrou na cozinha. O bobinho tinha saído pela saída de funcionários e esqueceu que passaria em frente à cozinha.

—Lancha com a gente? — Ofereci, e ele sentou.

—Tchau, vou comprar uma coisa. — Emmett levantou para deixar a mesa.

—Vai onde, Emmett? Hoje é domingo. As lojas estão fechadas.

—Vou comprar um bouquet de flores imenso para pedir desculpas.

—Emmett, não exagera. Compra uma rosa simples, manda fazer uma embalagem bonita e pronto. Quando você chegar, me dá que eu coloco no quarto dela. — Era até engraçado ver meu irmão grandão e machão ter atitudes românticas.

—Tudo bem, maninha. — Beijou-me e saiu, me deixando com Mike.

—Valeu, Bella. _Tô_ te devendo. — Mike agradeceu.

—Mike, vocês estão ficando sempre? Você e a Jé? — Perguntei baixo, e ele ficou sem graça.

—Às vezes. Sua irmã é legal.

—E por que vocês não ficam juntos de vez?

—Porque ela não quer. — Respondeu como se fosse o óbvio.

—Ela não ficou com ciúmes de você dançar comigo a noite quase toda, não?

—Não. Ela que me pede para disfarçar. Além do mais, ela fala que somos livres. Ela não me cobra nada. — Deu de ombros.

—Mas você está a fim dela? De ficar sério com ela? — Pressionei, achando uma boa idéia.

—Às vezes sim... Mas depois ela fala que é para eu procurar outras e curtir a vida porque eu sou um nenê. Aí eu tenho certeza que é só uma companhia mais segura. — Disse chateado.

—Como assim, segura? — Era a segunda vez que ouvia um deles falarem sobre isso.

—Você não iria entender. E você? Se acertou com o irmão do Jasper?

—Sim, estamos namorando. — Sorri.

—Mas você não disse que ele vai embora? — Perguntou amistoso.

—Sim... Mas agora eu posso esperar porque estamos juntos de verdade. — Respondi e fiz uma pausa, pensando. —Mike, no Réveillon você queria se livrar de mim, por isso me aconselhou ir atrás do Edward?

—Não. Eu estava adorando sua companhia, ainda que tivesse combinado com Jéssica mais cedo de virmos escondidos pra cá. Eu mandei você ir atrás dele porque há muito tempo eu já sabia que você gostava dele. E, como seu amigo, eu tinha que te apoiar a ir atrás de quem você gostava.

Contente com a resposta, levantei e abracei Mike. —Obrigada, Mike. Eu te adoro como irmão. Tomara que você se acerte com ela, porque pra mim, você vai ser sempre família. — Afastei-me um pouco. —Fica aqui. —Eu pedi. — A casa está tão cheia hoje. Para completar a felicidade só faltaria você.

—Bella, eu amo sua família e amo muito você. Você é a garota mais perfeita do mundo. — Me abraçou de novo e eu fiquei satisfeita pelo fato do amor do Mike não ser com interesse em ficar comigo. Era amizade mesmo.

—Eu também amo você, Mike.

—Bom dia. — Ouvi uma voz baixa, soltei-me do abraço do Mike, e Edward, Jéssica e Jasper estavam na porta.

—Oi! Bom dia! — Envolvi o pescoço do Edward e o beijei no rosto. —Senta que eu vou preparar o seu lanche. — Disse empolgada, soltei-o do abraço e olhei para os outros. —Oi, Jéssica! Oi, Jasper! — Cumprimentei-os bem-humorada.

—Jéssica, Mike vai almoçar aqui. — Avisei e pus suco para Edward.

—Hmm, e quem vai fazer o almoço? — Perguntou indiferente.

—A gente pede qualquer coisa. — Dei de ombros e olhei para Edward. Seu olhar parecia distante.

—Jasper, faz seu lanche porque eu não vou fazer. — Avisei e coloquei o misto do Edward no prato. —Por que está calado hoje, pentelho? — Perguntei desconfiada, já que ele estava a mais de cinco minutos sem falar nada.

—Por nada. — Respondeu emburrado.

—Credo, amanheceu de mau humor é?

—Bella, vem aqui... — Jasper chamou, saiu da cozinha e foi para canto da copa. —Que amasso foi esse com Mike essa hora da manhã? Você estava dizendo que amava ele! — Perguntou sério.

—Nada a ver, Jasper! Está com ciúmes é? Meu coração é grande! — Brinquei e o abracei. Era domingo e eu estava feliz, então ia fazer a terapia do abraço nas pessoas.

—Não é ciúme, Bella. Você começou a namorar meu irmão ontem, e depois de uma noitada já estava corneando ele! — Censurou, e, imediatamente gargalhei.

—Ai, Jasper, você só me faz rir. — Comentei desacreditada.

—Pois é, nós três assistimos a cena. — Ressaltou sério. —E eu já entreguei o meu notebook para o Edward, viu! — Disse e foi saindo.

—Jasper, espere! — Ele olhou de volta. —Edward aceitou numa boa? Que horas você deu?

—Em primeiro lugar eu não DEI pra ninguém. — Enfim voltava ao normal. —Mas eu fui lá acordar ele agorinha e já levei para oferecer. Ele só perguntou quem me deu, depois aceitou. — Respondeu mais animado.

—Quem você disse que te deu?

—Falei que juntei o dinheiro e comprei. — Deu de ombros.

—Ele acreditou? — Arqueei a sobrancelha, preocupada.

—Ele deve imaginar que quem deu o dinheiro foi vocês, mas não questionou.

—Obrigada, _tá_... E eu não estava aos amassos com Mike, ele é só meu amigo, eu juro. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto do seu irmão. — Expliquei carinhosamente.

—Tudo bem, mas você que tem que se explicar é para o seu namorado. — Sorriu descontraído.

Será que Edward iria surtar de ciúme do Mike? Voltei para a cozinha e Edward estava quieto e sério. Jéssica estava perto do Mike.

—Jéssica, se vocês querem manter o rolo de vocês às escuras, você tem que acordar Mike mais cedo. Quase que Emmett pega ele aqui hoje, né, Mike? — Pisquei para Mike e torci que Edward entendesse o que eu tinha falado.

—Pois é. — Mike disse sem graça com a presença do Edward.

—Não se preocupe. Edward não vai entregar vocês. — Tranquilizei, peguei no rosto do Edward, inclinei, o beijei e ele sorriu. Acho que compreendeu a mensagem. —Vamos? — Puxei a mão de Edward e subimos.

Cheguei ao quarto, vesti um short curto e uma blusa de alça. Edward ficou sentado na cama, olhando eu trocar de roupa. Terminei de me arrumar e sentei em seu colo.

—Por que está meio sério? — Perguntei enquanto passeava com os dedos em sua sobrancelha.

—Porque a lista saiu e meu nome está nela. — Informou inanimado.

Foi um baque instantâneo ouvir. No fundo eu ainda tinha um fio de esperança. Porém, agora eu não podia deixar-me abater, tinha que deixá-lo ir e tinha que fazer isso fingindo toda alegria do mundo, pois se mostrasse dúvidas, ele poderia perceber e voltar atrás por mim.

—Que bom! Ganhamos tempo no futuro! — Comentei com falsa empolgação.

—Eu já comprei a passagem pela internet. É para hoje cinco horas. — Resmungou com excesso de desânimo.

—Edward, anime-se, estamos juntos nessa. — Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. —Vamos lá, embaixador! Com esse semblante você não vai conquistar nem a sua namorada, imagine o poder americano. Então se anime! Não é porque você arranjou um namorico que a vida vai parar! — Brinquei.

Ele me olhou magoado. —É um namorico pra você? — Questionou com os olhos tristes.

Balancei a cabeça e olhei-o seriamente.

—Não entenda tudo errado, anjinho. Eu estou brincando. Você é meu namorado, meu eterno namoradinho de treze anos. Eu só quero que você fique bem, que você vá feliz. Não vai ser difícil. Conversamos os dias que der para você pela internet. Jasper me disse que te emprestou o notebook dele, então isso vai nos ajudar. Eu sei que você quase não vai ter muito tempo, melhor ainda que tudo passa mais rápido. Vai ser fácil. Nós vamos tirar de letra! — Eu tentava esconder a dor. Minha vontade era abraçá-lo e lamentar. Mas isso não iria ajudar em nada, só nos traria mais sofrimento.

Ele deitou-me na cama e deitou de lado em minha frente. —Obrigado, Bella... Você é tudo que qualquer homem sonha em ter em uma mulher. — Olhou-me enternecido. —Uma mulher que nos apóia em algo que aparentemente é inalcançável, mas mesmo assim, me ajuda a ter fé. Eu nem sei como fui agraciado assim com você. — Ele beijou-me ternamente e deitou a cabeça entre os meus seios.

Ficamos ali um tempo, abraçados e calados, depois descemos e Carlisle estava sentado no sofá com Esme, próximos.

—Cadê o restante do povo? — Perguntei após beijar o meu pai e Esme.

—Estão espalhados. Tem uma turma na piscina e outros por aí. — Meu pai respondeu.

Sentei no sofá grande e deitei cabeça na perna do Edward. —Pai, vamos comer o quê? Podíamos comer em casa, já que estamos parecendo uma família normal. — Sugeri, com um sorriso matreiro.

—E quem vai pra cozinha? — Perguntou desinteressado.

—O senhor poderia enfrentar a churrasqueira, e eu iria para a cozinha. — Propus e olhei para Edward, piscando para ele.

—Você na cozinha, Bella! Melhor pedirmos comida. — Meu pai ironizou.

—Pai, eu vou ser ajudante de cozinha. — Rolei os olhos. —O cozinheiro vai ser Edward. — Informei e Edward olhou-me desacreditado.

—Sendo assim, posso pensar em tirar as teias da churrasqueira. Vou pedir para Emmett acender e falar para Jasper buscar carne fresca. — Ele animou-se e levantou. Coincidentemente, o garoto correu pela sala todo molhado. —Jasper, faz favor aqui. — O menino foi. —Busca umas carnes pra mim. — Tirou umas notas de cem do bolso e entregou para ele.

—Só se eu for no seu carro. Eu não vou trazer coisas em sacolas. E pode dar mais dinheiro que o troco é meu. — Disse enfiando os dedos no bolso da camisa do meu pai. O garoto tratava meu pai como tratava a nós.

—JASPER! — Um coro se fez nas vozes do Edward e da Esme.

—Que é! Ele é meu bro! Já ouviram falar do Tio Patinhas? Aqui é a fonte que nunca seca. — Disse e abraçou meu pai pelo ombro, sorrindo. Carlisle sorriu de volta. Esme e Edward ficaram desconcertados.

—Bella, ele sempre é assim? — Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

—O tempo todo e com todos, sem se importar com o fato de ser o meu pai ou não. Ele brinca o tempo todo. — Comentei sorrindo de seu espanto.

—Meu Deus, ele nem parece que é meu irmão. Ele tem desequilíbrio, só pode. — Disse e balançou a cabeça, perplexo.

—Se você passar um dia todinho aqui, você pira ou sorri o tempo todo. Mas não se preocupe, ele só brinca. Ele não pega dinheiro do meu pai.

—Então quem deu aquele notebook suspeito pra ele? Minha mãe eu sei que não foi. — Olhou-me desconfiado.

—É uma longa história, uma hora te conto. Mas para adiantar, tem minhas mãos, sim, como você pensa. Mas é dele. Ele comprou tem quase um mês com o dinheiro dele. — Enfatizei isso. Ele aceitou a minha resposta.

Suspeitosamente, Esme acompanhou meu pai em direção a área externa com um semblante feliz. Eu e Edward seguimos à cozinha. Edward não conhecia a cozinha e estava meio perdido, um pouco retraído. Era incrível como ele falava pouco fora do quarto. Pelo menos ficava o tempo todo me olhando e tocando meu rosto, sempre distribuindo sorrisos em minha direção.

—O que vamos ter? — Perguntei e o abracei por trás enquanto ele cortava bacon, muito calado.

—Bella, como você me coloca em uma fria dessas? — Acusou baixo.

—Ah, eu adorei a sua torta de frango na praia. Seu tempero é muito bom. Então eu achei que era uma boa ter meu pai na churrasqueira e você aqui. Talvez isso aproximasse mais vocês. Fiz mal?

—Não, só que eu não conheço nada aqui. — Apontou em volta. Tinha armários do teto ao chão.

—Se isso te consola, eu também não conheço. — Sorri, travessa.

—Mas vai ter que se virar, ajudante. Pode arrumar temperos e óleo para mim. — Disse e apertou minha bochecha.

—Só se me beijar antes. — Virei e dei beijinhos em sua boca.

Ele pareceu preocupado com a chegada de alguém, ou a passagem de alguém pelo jardim lateral, por isso estava meio esquivo. Porém, depois ele viu que ninguém ia aparecer, relaxou e passou aceitar meus beijos.

Contente, sentei no balcão e quando ele passava despercebido, eu o puxava e o beijava novamente, enlaçando minhas pernas em sua cintura.

—Bella, se controla. — Repreendeu e tentou soltar-se dos meus beijos.

—Não vê que eu estou feliz? Sabe que pra mim lugar de homem é na cozinha. De preferência de avental, sunga e sem camisa. Hum... Delícia. — Insinuei, puxei-o e beijei sua orelha.

—Seus pensamentos são muito avançadinhos. Assim eu não vou terminar hoje. — Soltou-se da minha perna e voltou para o fogão.

—Não gosta que eu seja avançadinha? — Arqueei a sobrancelha, rindo marota. Ele riu. —Já estou arrependida. Podíamos estar no quarto trancados.

Desci do balcão, o abracei por trás, levantei sua camisa e coloquei minhas mãos dentro. Depois dei beijinhos em suas costas.

—Ah, doidinha! — Tentou afastar, sentindo cócegas, sem parar de rir envergonhado. E eu adorava isso!

—Assim a comida não sai hoje. — Meu pai comentou ao entrar com Esme na cozinha e nos pegar brincando. Papai estava com muito bom humor, nem chamou a atenção ou coisa assim. Edward desconcertou e virou sério para o fogão, mexendo seguidamente no arroz.

Mais tarde, Carlisle nos chamou para almoçarmos na mesa próxima a churrasqueira. Não deixei de observar Esme olhando ternamente para o meu pai durante o almoço todo.

—Bom, crianças, eu tenho um comunicado para fazer... Como sabem, eu e Esme já tivemos um relacionamento quando jovens e... Agora... Resolvemos nos dar uma nova oportunidade de tentar. — Meu pai comunicou e tocou o rosto da Esme.

—AÊÊÊÊ! — Jasper bateu palmas sozinho enquanto o restante de nós ainda associava a informação. Olhei em direção a Edward para avaliar sua reação e ele estava estável, com um sorriso disfarçado de canto. Eu suspirei.

—Que bom, pai! — Fui a primeira a me manifestar.

Depois todos os meus irmãos apoiaram. Almoçamos e tudo saiu perfeitamente. Finalmente eu pude ver, depois de muito tempo, as coisas no lugar na minha casa. A mudança em uma história afetou toda a família. Jasper mostrava verdadeira felicidade em estar com as duas famílias. Emmett mostrava interesse sincero em Rosalie. Eu estava feliz. E tudo corria bem.

Voltei para o quarto com Edward, ele tomou banho e vestiu-se. Eu tinha que mostrar-me forte até o último momento, mesmo sentindo meu coração pequeno. Ele se organizou por completo, depois deitamos abraçados, esperando as horas seguirem, enquanto assistíamos TV e distribuíamos carinhos um no outro.

Mais tarde me arrumei para deixá-lo no aeroporto, e quando estava pronta, Edward iniciou, hesitante, um assunto.

—Bella, lembra que combinamos conversar qualquer problema que tivermos? — Perguntou cauteloso. Eu assenti, interessada. Ele continuou. —Você me explicaria o Mike na sua vida?

—É meu amigo, estuda comigo, toca comigo e agora é ficante da minha irmã. — Disse como óbvio, depois sentei despreocupada em seu colo.

—Você gosta muito dele?

—Muito. Ele é quase um irmão. Por que Edward? — _Seria ainda ciúme_? —Saiba que o que sinto por você é incomparável a amor de irmãos, de amigos. É muito maior. É tão grande que eu não consigo dar um nome. — Disse e encostei minha testa na dele.

Com um sorriso torto, ele sorriu e pôs as mãos em minha nuca, olhando-me por baixo dos cílios.

—Não é nada comparado ao que eu sinto.

—Você está fazendo comparações de sentimentos? — Fingi indignação, cruzando os braços.

—Não. Só que eu só tenho certeza do que eu sinto, do que você sente não.

—É engraçado, pois comigo é a mesma coisa... Qual a pessoa que não expressa sentimentos aqui? — Acusei. Não queria cobrar nada. Já tinha me acostumado com ele assim.

—Mas é mais fácil acreditar em mim com os meus poucos sentimentos expressos do que em você com o seu coração povoado de amores. — Foi uma brincadeira, mas eu não gostei.

—Edward, você está me magoando falando isso. — Falei séria, fazendo uma careta de insatisfação.

—Desculpe, é que eu queria ouvir... — Murmurou e segurou meu queixo.

—O quê? Que você é minha vida, é meu tudo, é a razão da minha vida, é o meu futuro, é quem eu quero, quem me dá alegria, é o pai que eu queria que meus filhos tivessem? O que mais? — Perguntei e beijei levemente seus lábios.

Ele ficou calado uns minutos, aparentemente ensaiando algo, depois finalmente falou.

—Bella, eu queria ouvir que você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo. — Sussurrou.

—Hum... Repete. — Pedi, joguei-o na cama e deitei em cima dele. Eu não ia perder essa.

—Eu... Te... Amo. —Recitou solenemente. —Eu não consigo mais carregar isso dentro de mim. — Disse com o semblante magnífico.

—Eu também amo você. — Declarei. —Muuiito. Mais do que você possa imaginar. Uma prova disso é que estamos juntos. Se eu não te amasse tanto assim, talvez tivesse morrido a esperança de que um dia você iria me amar.

—Quando descobriu? — Apertou-me forte no abraço.

—Eu sempre soube. Desde que eu te vi no parque, amei cada detalhe seu, até sua timidez. De lá pra cá só amadureceu. E você?

—Eu descobri há muito tempo, mas só aceitei mês passado, quando eu achei que ia te perder pra sempre. — Ele sorriu glorioso, com uma alegria contagiante, depois me tirou de cima dele e me deitou na cama, combrindo-me de beijos ternos, cheios de significados e sentimentos.

Não era possível estar mais feliz do que eu estava. Longos minutos se passaram e ele me beijou sem fim... Com um amor quase que incomparável, que nos cobria e nos dava forças para seguir em frente e enfrentarmos juntos os mínimos detalhes da vida que nos esperava.

Continua...

**Olá,**

**Fico muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews que estou recebendo. Muito obrigada.**

**Eu vou colocar um POV do Carlisle amanhã e ele é importante para estória. É pequenininho. É só para que entendam a estória dele com a Esme.**

**Quanto a primeira vez,sexo mesmo, ainda demora uns cinco capítulos, eu avisei lá atrás.**

**Muito obrigada e bom FDS.**

**Bjks**


	15. cena extra

**Narrado por Carlisle**

Observo que, como em toda a vida, Esme seguiu em frente, ela tomou um rumo, coisa que eu nunca consegui. Mesmo tendo outras à minha disposição, sempre maquinei sua presença, objetivando tê-la próxima. Nunca consegui desprender-me completamente dela, mesmo sabendo que seus sentimentos se foram e que ela conseguiu reconstruir um novo amor em sua vida, restando entre nós somente amizade e lembranças de uma juventude feliz. Pelo menos é o que eu suponho que eu represente para ela.

Lamento comigo ter sido diferente... Nunca vivi novamente um sentimento tão intenso, tão envolvente e vivo como o da nossa juventude. O modo de gostar mudou daqueles anos para hoje, mas ela continua sendo a única que me faz sentir daquele jeito: jovem, vigoroso e cheio de vida.

Quando a conheci, ela era a ruiva mais séria e bonita do colegial. Todos a queriam, e eu a consegui. Éramos um casal apaixonado. Jovens e irresponsáveis.

É uma afronta ao meu apreço tratá-la como uma simples funcionária quando o que eu queria era lhe dar tudo o que eu tenho, cobri-la das jóias que ela merece. Mas ela não aceita. Não é de sua personalidade aceitar.

Ao longo de todos esses anos, desdobrei-me para conseguir ajudá-la de alguma maneira, pois sempre soube que se ela soubesse que eu contribuía, mesmo que minimamente, não aceitaria. A única vez que ela concordou em aceitar algo oferecido por mim foi no tratamento do seu filho mais novo. Talvez somente por se tratar de uma doença.

Sempre quis ouvir que era, mesmo que em pequena quantidade, importante para ela. Ser para ela tudo que ela representa para mim...

Se não fosse pelas perseguições e armações de Rennee e Phil teríamos ficado juntos.

Eu e Esme estávamos sofrendo com a perseguição da minha família que queria nos separar, que a humilhava e que ameaçava a sua família, pedindo que eles se mudassem de Forks. Então eu tomei uma decisão, propus Esme de termos um filho juntos. Era o meu sonho ter um filho com ela. Seria a concretização do nosso amor... Só assim a minha família a aceitaria. Era minha formatura, e eu tinha reservado um quarto de hotel para dormirmos. Naquela noite iríamos pela primeira vez deixar os métodos preventivos de lado. Iríamos consumar o amor projetando um filho nosso.

Quando ela disse que me amava, eu decidi ali que mesmo que minha família dissesse não, que me deserdassem, eu iria viver o nosso amor. Eu não me importava de perder a herança. O que me importava era tê-la como minha mulher, como a mãe dos meus filhos. Ela tinha dezesseis anos, mas era a pessoa mais madura que eu já tinha conhecido na vida. Esperando o tempo passar, dançávamos pelo salão e ela foi ao banheiro. Minutos depois, Renée chegou me beijando, eu empurrei-a, mas ela tentou de novo e conseguiu. Eu estava meio alto por causa do uísque e me deixei levar pelo beijo.

Esme não voltou mais, ou se voltou, eu nunca soube... Meia hora depois, deixei o salão e resolvi procurá-la... Encontrei-a no estacionamento, imprensada num carro por Phil, capitão do time de beisebol e garanhão da escola. Foi uma decepção. Phil era o cara mais sacana do colegial. Ele ficava com todas.

Eu amava Esme, e sabia que ela também me amava. Nunca entendi o porquê de tudo, principalmente do beijo. Agi de impulso, dominado pelo sentimento de traição e, deixando-me invadir por um ódio mortal, resolvi devolver o ato. Então, naquela noite, voltei indignado para o baile e chamei Renée para ir ao local que eu tinha reservado para dormir com Esme. Fiz sexo com Renée e vi minuto por minuto daquela noite passar.

Depois do prazer, instalou-se em mim um vazio enorme e arrependimento sem igual. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido realmente e sentia-me culpado. Nada se encaixava. Esme era muito reservada e mesmo que os rapazes dessem em cima dela, ela nunca tinha ficado com ninguém. Eu fui o seu primeiro beijo, primeiro homem e aparentemente o primeiro amor... Eu não a entendi e fiquei magoado com sua atitude.

Dois meses depois desse fato, eu a procurei, mesmo namorando Renée e propus fugirmos de Forks... Mas ela não aceitou. Ela era colega da Renée e soube antes de mim que Renée estava grávida. Logo, assumi a Renée contragosto. Nunca me apaixonei por ela. Assumi-a por consideração aos seus pais, que eram amigos dos meus.

Meses depois, meu pai comprou uma casa para mim na Califórnia, e eu comecei a faculdade. Soube que Esme tinha problemas com Phil, e ela, além de muito estudiosa, tinha condições de ter um futuro brilhante, caso conseguisse ajuda. Eu sempre soube que ela queria fazer jornalismo, como eu, então usei o nome da minha família e consegui uma bolsa para ela na Califórnia. Ela nunca soube que teve a minha ajuda naquilo. Conseqüentemente, ela foi morar na minha casa. Tudo planejado por mim. Eu queria pelo menos tê-la perto.

Depois de uns anos, entrei em crise com Renée, e elas se mudaram da minha casa. Esme sempre estava próxima, pegando livros ou tentando reconciliar-me com Renée. Até que em um momento de carência meu, eu a beijei. Inicialmente ela se retraiu, mas depois aceitou, nessa época ela já estava separada do Phil.

Fazia quatro anos que eu me sentia morto, que não fazia amor novamente. Ela tinha quase vinte e um, e continuava sendo minha garota, mesmo tendo sido mãe. Ali percebi que eu sempre precisaria dela. Depois desse dia, continuei procurando-a, mesmo que ela sentisse culpa por ser amiga de Renée. Mas eu estava separado, e ela não devia sentir culpa. Então, eu inventava que queria conversar sobre Renée, e ela ia. Eu a seduzia novamente, e ela não conseguiu desprender-se de mim por meses.

Depois de um tempo, ela sumiu e eu perdi o contato completamente, pois as empresas do meu pai cresceram e eu as assumi. Além das empresas, eu tinha os meus filhos em casa, que necessitavam do meu tempo e atenção. Logo, o tempo nos separou.

Mesmo assim, eu me preocupava com ela, pois sabia que ela tinha dois filhos e que Forks não era um bom lugar para empregos. Por isso entrei em contato com sua mãe, comprei uma casa em Phoenix para ela e pedi que deixasse a casa de Forks para Esme, em seu nome. Também mandei mensalmente dinheiro para Esme, por meio de sua mãe. Eu sabia que Phil tinha a deixado, então eu mandava uma quantia e pedia que sua mãe repassasse, de modo que Esme não percebesse que eu estava por trás. Tinha que ser uma quantia moderada, pois se eu exorbitasse no valor, geraria suspeitas.

Era ruim, porque na verdade eu queria simplesmente cobri-la do que era meu. Anos depois, abri uma vaga na empresa de Forks, pedi que sua mãe avisasse a ela e falasse para ela me ligar... A mãe dela sentia gratidão por mim e conhecia a filha que tinha, então, não falava das minhas atitudes, pois essas poderiam ofender sua filha. Dias se passaram e ela não ligou. Eu já estava perdendo a esperança, até que um dia ela ligou e eu lhe dei o emprego. Bom, eu tinha uma oportunidade de pelo menos vê-la novamente, pois pelo menos uma vez a cada dois meses, eu vinha a Seattle e depois ia ao escritório de Forks. Mas ela nem levantava os olhos em minha direção quando eu ia a Forks.

Mas eu a queria, sempre quis. Precisava de uma oportunidade de tê-la nos meus braços novamente. Fazia mais de sete anos que eu a tinha tocado pela última vez e eu desejava senti-la de novo.

Aconteceu a minha chance quando a Sra. Susan aposentou-se, e eu resolvi mudar para Seattle. Esme assumiu a empresa de Forks por competência, mas melhor que isso, quando a empresa de Forks precisava de representante, ela tinha que viajar. Começamos a viajar juntos a negócio e eu voltei a tê-la para mim por anos. Com ela eu podia ainda usar o termo fazer amor. Ela me fazia voltar à essência, esquecer que o tempo passou. Dar um mergulho em uma máquina do tempo quando estávamos na cama. Ter mais uma noite com ela sempre foi como se fosse a nossa 'primeira vez' naquela quadra de esportes. Ela acende o mesmo fogo em mim...

Entretanto, percebi que quanto mais os anos se passaram, mais ela ficou fechada. O que para mim era uma recordação e uma saudade amenizada, para ela parecia ser só momento. Ela nunca esteve disposta a conversar sobre nós. Aparentemente nossos encontros eram só por sexo amigável.

Foi assim, até que a vida colocou os nossos filhos um em frente ao outro, e os atraiu. Foi um choque para mim... Logo ele! O filho do Phil ! O filho que era para ser meu! Eu culpei o garoto por ser filho do Phil a vida toda. Nunca perguntei para Esme nem mesmo qual era o seu nome. Quando soube do seu envolvimento com a minha filha, lutei. Podia ser qualquer pobre, funcionário, menos ele... E se ele tivesse a personalidade fútil do pai?

Desde aquele dia, Esme nunca mais me aceitou. Todos os anos que ficávamos juntos, ela sempre foi madura ao ponto de nunca ter tocado no nosso passado. Nunca, em nenhum momento, ela cogitou a idéia de discutirmos os fatos ocorridos em nossas vidas. No entanto, aquele dia aconteceu, o dia em que fui a sua casa buscar Bella. Depois de dezenove anos, ela tocou naquele assunto, o que me causou um baque, porque eu não imaginava que isso ainda fazia parte de suas lembranças. Ela nunca tinha demonstrado mágoa ou pesar...

Fico pensando... Talvez o amor da vida da Esme tenha sido mesmo Phil, porque mesmo depois dele tê-la abandonado, ela ainda teve o filho caçula com ele. Deve tê-lo amado de verdade, para ter perdoado... Os filhos, mesmo que sejam do Phil, não obtiveram a sua personalidade. O mais velho é estudioso e esforçado, além de ter uma personalidade e um caráter forte. Percebi isso quando ele ousou enfrentar-me por duas vezes. A moça é discreta e responsável. O caçula é... Sensacional, cheio de alegria e personalidade. Uma criança ótima. Os dois mais velhos são muito parecidos com ela, mas o caçula... É diferente. Pelo menos Phil deixou coisas boas para Esme. Assim como a Renée me presenteou com os quatro, principalmente com Alice.

Hoje eu pensei que Esme poderia estar acessível a mim, afinal, o motivo dela ter afastado de vez, foi aquele dia em sua casa. Mas agora está tudo no lugar. Então, por que a distância? Foi um dia especial, mas ela não tocou no assunto nossos filhos um minuto. Conversou a noite toda somente sobre trabalho, como se nada tivesse acontecido de diferente entre nossas famílias.

Pedi que dormisse comigo, coisa que não faria a mulher nenhuma, somente a ela, que é muito especial. Mas ela não quis. Pena não ser a mesma coisa para ela... Busco os seus olhos em outras mulheres, mas só depois do prazer, sinto o vazio que sustenta em mim há vinte anos. Vinte anos apaixonado pela mesma mulher. Agora, estou aqui, às três da manhã, sem conseguir dormir... Pensando na vida e na mulher que eu poderia ter.

Inesperadamente, a porta abriu-se e um vulto entrou em meio ao escuro. Acendi a luz assustado.

—Oi, Esme... — Cerrei os olhos sem entender sua presença. Ela ficou parada, aparentemente pensando. Acho que nunca a vi indecisa assim.

—Carlisle, o que você quer de mim? — Perguntou com a voz cautelosa e baixa.

Essa era um oportunidade para falar que eu a queria, que eu sempre a quis. Mas o que adiantaria? Éramos adultos agora. Iria dizer que nada mudou? Que me sentia um menino apaixonado quando estava perto dela? Era difícil admitir isso. Poderia até dizer que era apaixonado por ela há vinte anos, mas isso não batia com a história da nossa vida.

—Tenho carinho, consideração por você e gosto da sua companhia... Você é uma amiga agradável. — Foi o que eu disse, encostei uma almofada na cabeceira da cama e apontei pra que ela deitasse. —Por que, Esme?

—Porque eu não quero mais ser só uma 'companhia'. O tempo está passando, eu não quero só uma noite. Eu vou dar um rumo à minha vida. Ficar sério com alguém... Por sermos tão próximos e termos amizade há anos, eu preferia que fosse você que, além de boa companhia, é meu amigo.

Ela disse tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Eu nunca imaginei que ela quisesse isso, pois sempre ela se mostrou tão segura, sem cobrar nada. A vida toda eu esperei que ela sentisse algo mesmo que pequeno por mim, e ela sentia. Mesmo que fosse uma amizade a mais.

—Tudo bem, Esme, vamos tentar aprofundar o relacionamento. Podemos nos dar uma chance. De repente essa amizade se transforme. De repente voltemos a sentir o que já sentimos um...

—Carlisle, eu não quero que associe nada do hoje ao nosso passado... Tudo tem que ser novo... — Interrompeu-me.

Assenti e deitei-a nos meus braços para conversarmos... Enfim, conversamos sobre os nossos filhos e sobre nosso futuro juntos. Senti-me feliz, entramos em sintonia. Eu não queria fazer amor, eu só queria tê-la em meu quarto, em minha casa. Dormimos abraçados. Senti uma felicidade e uma satisfação que há muito tempo não sentia dentro da minha própria casa.

Acordei com o barulho do seu banho. Ela saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e secou as pernas. Foi ótimo acordar em minha casa, com ela ali. Observei-a e vi que o tempo não passou, ela continuava a mesma.

—Bom dia. — Ela sorriu, e no seu rosto apareceu algo que em muitos anos eu não via. Ternura.

—Bom dia. Dormiu bem? — Perguntei esperançoso. Ela assentiu, e eu levantei-me para tomar banho.

Entrei no banheiro e deixei a água cair sobre mim para terminar de acordar. Bebi vinho à noite e dormi pouco. A juventude não estava mais sobre mim, pois sentia o cansaço físico da falta de sono. Lentamente a porta se abriu, ela entrou sem toalha e se aproximou, beijando-me ternamente. Como há muito tempo eu não me sentia, convenci-me que era querido e desejado por ela. Mergulhei no tempo e na história, senti-me moço outra vez. Ela me amou lentamente, como há muitos anos eu não sentia. Olhava em meus olhos, como a menina da primeira vez... Rezaria para que seu amor renascesse e não tivesse fim.

**Narrado por Rosalie**

Foi na festa de quinze anos da Bella que o vi pela primeira vez. Foi a festa mais incrível que eu já fui. Faltava dois meses e meio para eu fazer quinze anos também, e eu sabia que a minha mãe nunca teria condições de me dar uma festa como aquela. Apaixonei por cada detalhe, por cada música tocada. Mas o que me encantou foi o filho mais velho do Sr. Cullen. Ele era lindo. Mas quando seu pai nos apresentou a ele, ele mal olhou em minha direção.

Um dia, minha amiga Thaty disse que conheceu um Cullen, e que ficou com ele. Fiquei decepcionada. Era triste vê-la chorar dias por causa dele. Ainda mais sabendo que ele saiu com ela somente até levá-la para cama e depois a deixou, sumiu do mapa e não atendia nem seus telefonemas. Então tive um ódio mortal por esse riquinho cafajeste e metido.

Encontrei-o novamente na praia e percebi que ele não tirou os olhos de mim. Se ele achava que poderia ter alguma chance comigo, eu iria tirar todas as suas ilusões.

Na última vez que vim a casa deles, mais uma vez ele ficou em cima. Então, fiz questão de por um biquíni minúsculo. Se ele achava que podia pegar todas, a mim ele não iria pegar. Nos dias seguintes, evitei ao máximo voltar aqui, pois eu sabia que embora cultivasse uma raiva dele por causa da Thaty, ele era muito atraente, e eu poderia não resistir àqueles olhos cor de uísque.

Hoje resolvi vir, depois de milhares de convites negados à minha mãe. Eu não tive mais como me esquivar de vir à casa dos Cullen. Quando ela avisou que ele iria nos buscar, resolvi colocar o meu vestido mais apertado e passar bastante perfume. Assim eu iria mostrar o que ele não podia ter.

O efeito foi o planejado. Ele definitivamente não desviou os olhos de mim. Foi hilário e até desconcertante. Se não fosse minha vingança pela minha amiga, eu poderia até dar uma chance a ele. Afinal, com o passar da noite percebi que ele não era somente um marombeiro, sem modos e indiscreto. Ele tinha amor pela família e principalmente pelo pai... Achei isso lindo nele.

Após o jantar, todos entraram e ele se aproximou. —Rosalie, que tipo de filmes você gosta?

Hum, boa hora para fazê-lo desistir de mim, embora eu não tivesse mais tanta certeza se era isso que eu realmente queria.

—A Bela e a Fera, Branca de Neve, quase todos os filmes de Walt Disney... Adoro High School Music e A Encantada. Já assistiu a esses filmes? São ótimos. — Disse séria e devagar, mas queria rir da cara que ele fez.

É lógico que eu gostava desses filmes, mas qual o cara igual ele que ficava com meninas que assistiam esses filmes com quase dezessete anos?

—Então vamos entrar para assistir. Com certeza Alice deve ter esse High School Music. É um musical né?

Ele estava interessado em ver algo que eu gostava?!

—É. Tem um pouco de história, mas é um musical. — Respondi desconfiada. Antes de entrarmos ele me parou na porta.

—Rosalie, eu nunca senti uma fixação assim por ninguém. Fica comigo... — Passou a mão no meu rosto e tirou uma mecha de cabelo. Como ele era direto!

—Você deve falar isso para todas as meninas? — Fiz careta, mas gostei do seu perfume másculo.

—Não, eu juro. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém. — Fez carinha de cachorro abandonado. Se eu fosse trouxa até que acreditaria.

—Emmett, eu não sou boba...

—Namora comigo, eu namoro sério com você. A gente namora dentro de casa, te deixo sempre antes das dez, prometo te respeitar e ficar só com você.

—É louco, Emmett. Nem te conheço direito! — Assustei com a proposta.

—Eu não preciso te conhecer mais. Você é a mulher que eu quero levar para morar comigo na Califórnia, se você quiser...

—Se toca, Emmett! Eu não sou mulher de morar com ninguém. Eu tenho objetivos na vida.

—Então eu caso! Eu caso com você. — Esse cara era meio alucinado.

—Sinceramente, acho que você é anormal. Mal me conhece e vem com esse papo bravo! — Eu relutei, mas achava bom. —Emmett, vai esfriar sua cabeça, vai. Acho que você precisa dormir. Boa noite. — Virei-me para sair.

Ele puxou o meu braço de repente, apertou o meu rosto e me beijou. Eu o empurrei e fechei a boca, o impedindo de prosseguir. Mas ele era insistente e forte... Eu não resisti. Foi um beijo quente, daqueles que te envolvem e não dá espaço para pensar, então eu correspondi. Passei alguns minutos o beijando... Porém, senti suas mãos descendo pelas minhas costas, depois me apalpou descaradamente.

O tapa com toda minha força foi inevitável, depois saí enfurecida de lá. Esse idiota achava que eu era uma qualquer? Irada, corri para o quarto que iria dormir, morrendo de ódio dele. Todavia, quando acordei de manhã tinha uma rosa no criado mudo com um bilhete.

_'__Desculpe, fui um idiota'._

Sorri. Um idiota mesmo. Não pensei que um bombado como ele tivesse atitudes românticas. Iria relevar isso. Não era a primeira vez que um idiota tentava passar a mão em mim. Desci, e eles chamaram-me para tomar banho na deliciosa piscina aquecida. Peguei um biquíni com Jéssica e deitei para pegar sol.

—Rosalie... Você me desculpou... Eu queria ser pelo menos seu amigo. — Perguntou arrependido. Seu olhar era carente.

—Tudo bem. — Respondi e continuei tomando sol. Eu não era tão fácil.

Continua...

Obrigada por ler

Bia Braz


	16. Capítulo 15- Não desista de mim

**Capítulo -Não desista de mim**

**Narrado por Bella**

Já tinha completado quatro horas de atraso, e o aeroporto estava cheio, com as pessoas nervosas e reclamando com os funcionários. Ansiosa, eu me preocupava com Edward, medindo todas suas reações, que surpreendentemente estavam serenas, como se não estivéssemos num tumultuo. Nem parecia o mesmo homem que disse que queria ir embora no dia primeiro, para não pegar aglomeração de pessoas voltando de feriados. Bom, se ele não estava estressado, eu iria relaxar. Tinha que parar de me preocupar com as suas reações.

Ele me abraçava forte em todo o tempo, alisando o meu rosto, como se estivesse em uma bolha, longe do barulho.

—Bella, você pediu esses livros para o seu pai? — Questionou cauteloso.

—Edward, relaxe. Esses livros meu pai ganha. Esses autores quando publicam, mandam de presente para ele. Assim, ele escreve algum artigo e acaba tendo marketing para o livro do autor.

Ele sorriu. —Foi bom porque já li todos os livros que tenho, inclusive o que você me deu de Natal. E não suporto ficar sem fazer nada no avião. Não gosto de perda de tempo. — Disse e voltou a beijar meu rosto.

—Você aceitou numa boa o romance do meu pai com a sua mãe? — Perguntei preocupada por ele não ter falado nisso o dia todo.

—Ah, Bella, se minha mãe gosta dele o quê que eu posso fazer? — Resmungou, não completamente satisfeito.

—Eu queria que se esforçasse mais com o meu pai. — Pedi. —Você não está tentando. Ele está cedendo muito e você não está fazendo o mínimo esforço para se aproximar dele, para conversar com ele. Além disso, ele também gosta de sua mãe.

—Eu não tenho nada contra o seu pai, só não tenho assunto. E duvido muito que ele realmente goste dela, ou pelo menos que goste dela como ela dele. Mas acho melhor não conversarmos sobre isso.

—Por que não? Por que você acha que meu pai não gosta dela? Pra mim ele só não sabe se expressar. — Insisti no assunto.

—Tudo bem, Bella... Eu não vou discutir sobre isso. Só o tempo dirá se ele gosta ou não. Pra mim, o importante é que minha mãe fique bem. — Edward disse inteiramente relaxado, sinal que já tinha certa aceitação.

Ele me abraçou, e eu sentia tanto por ele ter que ir. Além disso, estava preocupada... Ele ia chegar à capital de madrugada.

—Não vai ter coletivo quando você chegar lá. — Externei a preocupação.

Ele sorriu e me afastou para olhar-me nos olhos, com diversão.

—Bella, eu posso pagar um táxi. Não gosto de gastar o dinheiro da minha mãe com futilidade, mas também não é assim. Sempre que eu chego de viagem eu vou de táxi para o campus. Você acha que tem como andar de coletivo com essas malas?

Riu descontraído.

—Tudo bem... É que eu fiquei preocupada. — Expliquei sem jeito.

—Pode deixar, um dia você não vai se preocupar assim comigo. Estou até pensando se compro meu próprio avião. — Brincou bem humorado, e o anúncio do vôo apareceu no painel. Era vinte e duas horas, e ele se ia. Então fechou os braços sobre o meu pescoço, escondendo o meu rosto, e beijou-me docemente por longos minutos. Senti-me cortar, uma dor lenta que me embargava e trazia umidade aos meus olhos. Era uma despedida, mas não uma despedida para sempre.

Ele afastou-me do seu corpo e olhou intensamente em meus olhos, hesitante.

—Por favor, espere-me... — Suplicou num sussurro.

—Eu te espero há anos, então, você, volte, porque eu vou continuar te esperando sempre. — Disse com firmeza.

Ele abraçou-me novamente forte e beijou-me... Depois se foi e eu respirei fundo para não deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Passei os dias seguintes ansiosa, olhando para o notebook em todo tempo. Saía minimamente do quarto na esperança dele me chamar para conversa de vídeo a qualquer momento para conversar. Finalmente aconteceu quatro dias depois que ele se foi.

—Oi... — Disse carinhosamente ao ser chamada por ele.

—Oi! — Respondeu bem animado.

—Como foi de viagem? Como foi a aula? — Perguntei eufórica.

—A viagem foi boa, meu avião não caiu. Graças, né? Senão, você já seria viúva. — Brincou, e eu sorri. Ele devia estar de bom humor. —E as aulas são sempre entediantes. Enquanto não chegar às aulas de conversação, vou ficar entediado, porque eu preciso mesmo é de praticar.

—O que você está fazendo nas horas vagas?

—Lendo as matérias que vou estudar no semestre, como sempre. — Disse com um dar de ombros.

—Ai, Edward, você vai fundir o seu cérebro. — Descontraí. —Por que você não faz um esporte? Um entretenimento? A vida não é só estudo. Já ouviu um ditado: mente sã e corpo são? Os dois têm que andar juntos.

—Mas eu não tenho tempo. — Relutou.

—Mas por quê? Você está de férias ainda! Você tem que distribuir melhor o seu tempo. Tem que cuidar de você!

—Mas o meu curso é horário integral, então só sobra a noite. Mas aí eu reviso, adianto ou estudo as matérias do semestre. Além disso, eu baixei um programa de conversação em francês e quando eu tenho tempo, fico praticando. Quando estiver estressado de estudar línguas, vou para a biblioteca ler alguns jornais e livros. Então, estarei sempre ocupado.

—AI, MEU DEUS! Só de ouvir sua rotina eu já cansei. Acho que você vai surtar! — Girei os dedos ao lado da orelha, fazendo alusão a loucura.

Ele sorriu com muito humor. —Eu já acostumei, Bella, é bom que o tempo passa mais rápido.

—Tem conversado com alguém? — Qual era mesmo o objetivo da minha pergunta? Nem eu sabia. Não queria pensar nisso...

—Não. Nessa época as pessoas que eu conheço não estão na universidade ainda.

—Sabe o que eu penso? Que você tem que pensar no que eu te disse. Procura um esporte, corrida, malhação, tênis, qualquer coisa. Um intrépido líder não tem só conhecimento, tem que cuidar do corpo também, além disso, eu estou preocupada com o meu patrimônio. — Disse insinuante.

—Está reclamando do meu corpo? — Levantou as sobrancelhas fingindo ofensa.

—Ow! Nunca! Tem pernas e traseiro perfeito... A questão é a saúde mesmo. — Sorri descaradamente, e ele devolveu um sorriso tímido.

—Tudo bem, eu vou procurar um esporte. Até que a Universidade oferece gratuito, posso tentar arrumar um horário.

—Isso mesmo... Eu te disse que vou viajar para Alemanha, né. Devo ficar lá alguns dias. Pode ser que eu te ligue de lá, mas eu vou evitar. Não quero te atrapalhar muito.

—Você não vai me atrapalhar.

—Eu sei que vou... Você não tem tempo pra nada. Eu já sei conviver com isso, não se preocupe comigo. Manda e-mail quando tiver tempo e manda mensagem às vezes para o meu celular. Pra mim não importa, o importante é que você pense em mim, porque eu estou sempre pensando em você.

—Que bom que você entende... — Suspirou desolado.

—Edward... Você já está com saudade de mim? — Perguntei carinhosamente.

—Ai, Bella... Que pergunta. — Suspirou. —Até desacostumar da sua presença vai demorar... Como estou com saudade de você! — Entregou-se com um riso torto.

—Edward, sabe de uma coisa. — Pausei. —Eu tenho pensado em algo, já vou filosofar. — Sorri. —Prepare os ouvidos... Todo mundo quer ser corajoso, paciente, lutador e ter alegria, mas as pessoas pensam que tudo isso vem de mão beijada... Como vamos ser corajosos se não enfrentarmos os obstáculos da vida? Como vamos ser pacientes sem ter o que esperar? Como lutaremos sem ter pelo que lutar? E como alcançaremos alegria sem merecer? Sem passar pelos obstáculos até alcançar... Eu creio que a vida nos presenteou com essa situação pra que nós amadureçamos e cresçamos. A vida nos deu uma oportunidade de sermos pacientes, corajosos e lutadores, para que um dia alcancemos a alegria plena. E nós vamos abraçar essa oportunidade. Porque pra mim, não é só você quem está aí. Se você faz parte do meu futuro, esse futuro é o meu também, e eu vou estar sempre com você, torcendo por você e acreditando em você. Mesmo que eu sofra com essa distância, a cada dia vamos ficar mais fortes, porque sempre a vida vai nos presentear com oportunidades de crescer. E nós vamos conseguir.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu. —Nossa Bella, que lindo. Você sempre alegra a minha vida com suas palavras. Obrigado por existir na minha vida. Você é perfeita. — Seu sorriso era contagiante.

—Então, vamos sair... Eu não quero viciar em conversar com você pela internet porque a gente demora tempo demais aqui, e eu não quero te atrapalhar.

—Tudo bem... Que bom que você entende... Você não poderia ser mais perfeita que isso. — Agradeceu, culpado.

—Então tchau, mil beijos longos e molhados para a semana toda. E economize os meus beijos. Não os gaste a toa. — Sorrimos.

—Pra você também. Já sabe como distribuir os beijos, né? — Insinuou maliciosamente.

—Cadê meu namorado tímido?! — Brinquei.

—Dentro do quarto ele não existe mais. — Sorriu.

—Então _tá_, mas eu não vou querer agora. Prefiro que você me dê pessoalmente. Vou contabilizar. Vai ter que me pagar um por um. Sabe que eu cobro né! — Pisquei, divertida.

—Isso eu faço questão de pagar... O problema é você me resistir. — Sorriu pretensioso.

—Está muito convencido. — Sorrimos com as insinuações. —Ai, Edward, melhor desligarmos. Se começarmos com esses assuntos é a noite toda...

—Então vamos continuar. — Pediu satisfeito.

—Não. Estou investindo no meu futuro, então cada minuto que meu investimento perde sem estudar, mais algumas horas de atraso para nós.

—Eu perderia horas por você.

—Fico feliz, mas não devemos. Eu prometi para mim mesma não te atrapalhar... Então beijos de novo, cinco segundo e o dois desligam. Tchau. — Desliguei e suspirei.

Viajei para Alemanha com Alice e passamos dez dias lá. Não foi uma viagem muito prazerosa, pois fiquei com saudade do meu pai. Amo a minha mãe, mas às vezes ela me decepciona. Não liga para os próprios filhos. Tudo bem que ela é muito ocupada, mas meu pai também é! Ela não se esforçou o mínimo para dar atenção para nós na viagem. Nunca senti tanta saudade do meu pai como senti na viagem. Liguei para ele no mínimo duas vezes por dia. Alice manhosa então, toda hora ficava repetindo que queria ir para casa.

Minha mãe não se importa com nada que não seja sua beleza, seu corpo. Ela foi filha única de pais ricos, minha avó a mimou muito. Talvez por isso ela fosse assim. Não queria pensar mal dela, mas eu queria que ela fosse diferente. Ainda bem que temos um ao outro lá em casa, e ao nosso pai. Ele, além de nosso pai, é nosso amigo e tenta nos entender.

Como prometido, depois que voltamos da Alemanha, resolvi ir à empresa do meu pai conhecê-la. A empresa de Seattle ocupava um prédio inteiro. O jornal do Estado de Washington, uma rádio e uma revista funcionavam lá.

—Tammy, minha filha precisa fazer um tour para conhecer a empresa. Você pode conduzi-la, por favor? Ela precisa aprender a rotina de cada setor. — Meu pai pediu para uma moça simpática, e ela assentiu.

Ela era atenciosa, mas acho que muito ocupada, pois não conseguiu nem mesmo sair da sala. Quando ela pensava em me levar a algum lugar, alguém a chamava e ela voltava para o computador. Enquanto isso eu ficava sentada esperando, entediada. Nessa, eu perdi quase toda a manhã.

—Oi, Bella Cullen! — Um rapaz entusiasmado me cumprimentou.

—Oi! O que está fazendo aqui? — Putz, esqueci o nome dele. Direto isso ocorria comigo. Todos lembravam meu nome e sobrenome, e eu esquecia tudo.

—_Tá_ vendo como foi bom chamar Bella de bela, você lembrou-se de mim. —Brincou. — Eu estagio aqui tem uns oito meses. — Descontraiu, eu olhei em seu crachá para ler seu nome. Brandon.

—Então, Brandon, você sabia que eu era filha do Sr. Cullen na festa de Réveillon? — Tentei ser atenciosa.

—Sabia. Com esse sobre sobrenome é difícil não saber! — Sorriu simpático.

—Qual a área que você estagia? — Perguntei interessada. De repente ele pudesse me ajudar.

—Administração.

—Então você conhece a empresa... — Pensei uns minutos, talvez ele fosse uma boa pessoa para me mostrar a empresa. Com certeza ele não tinha tanta coisa para fazer, já que era só um estagiário. —Você está ocupado agora? Podia me ajudar a fazer um tour pelos setores. Você sabe como funciona a empresa ou coisa assim?

—Pelo menos a parte de administração e marketing eu sei. — Se interessou em ajudar.

—Então me ensina o que você sabe. Por favor, eu quero agradar meu pai conhecendo a empresa. Se precisar, eu peço para ele te liberar para ficar à minha disposição. De repente, como você é estagiário, tenha mais paciência comigo. — Soei bem amigável. Devia ser muito chato para os funcionários ter a filha do chefe por perto. Como ele era estagiário, podia ser que ele não ligasse.

Ele concordou satisfeito, então liguei para o meu pai e avisei. O resto da tarde foi agradável, peguei muita coisa do funcionamento administrativo. Apesar de ser estagiário, Brandon era muito interado nos assuntos da empresa e conseguiu me passar muita coisa. Gostei da empresa do papai. Podia ser que os planos do papai enfim, dessem certo.

—Bella, pega o meu telefone. — Propôs ao fim do dia.

—Ih, Brandon, eu nunca vou te ligar. Melhor eu não pegar para você não ficar esperando. — Disse descontraindo, mas minha intenção era cortar qualquer segunda intenção que ele tivesse. Depois que dançamos na festa e ele me chamou lá pra fora, qualquer atitude era suspeita.

—Bella, é só para caso de dúvidas relacionadas à empresa você me ligar. Não custa nada. — Soou amigável.

—Sendo assim, tudo bem. — Sorri.

Anotei, despedi e fui encontrar com o meu pai para ir embora. —Pai, o senhor conhece os estagiários da empresa?

—Maioria sim. Por quê? — Levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

—Conhece Brandon?

—Um grandão? Ele é sobrinho do governador Joseph Locke. Foi o tio dele que pediu que ele estagiasse aqui.

Isso! O nome dele era Brandon Locke. Como eu não associei o nome ao governador?

—Ele é bem dedicado, né? Sabe muito para um estagiário. O senhor devia aproveitá-lo mais. — Sugeri amistosa. Ele assentiu interessado.

Decidi que freqüentaria a empresa no período das férias e quando começasse as aulas viria todos os sábados. Os funcionários acostumaram-se com a minha presença e mostraram, atenciosos, o funcionamento da empresa, as impressões de jornais e revistas, o funcionamento da rádio. Também conheci os repórteres, redatores e colunistas. Todos atenciosos. Embora eu não acostumasse com o excesso de atenção por ser filha do dono, os dias foram muito interessantes. Brandon tinha todas as noções do funcionamento do grupo, visões de mercado, marketing. O assunto administração e marketing foi o que mais me interessou.

No que se referia a Edward, eu sempre mandava e-mails, mas ele demorava a responder. E como eu estava indo muito à empresa ultimamente, a saudade era controlada. Conversávamos mais em fins de semana, mas eu me sentia responsável por não tomar o tempo dele e acabava saindo rápido, embora eu quisesse ficar o dia todinho conectada. No fundo eu estava triste com a saudade.

Assim, o mês se passou.

—Bella, quer sair para dançar esse fim de semana? Você é ótima parceira de dança. — Brandon convidou-me.

—Acho que não é uma boa ideia. — Tentei cortá-lo indiretamente.

—Ainda está namorando aquele cara do _New Years Eve_? Eu vi você com outro aquele mesmo dia... — Lembrou incerto. Obviamente e viu bêbada com Edward, dançando.

—Então... O meu namorado mesmo é o que eu estava mais tarde. — Expliquei e olhei desconcertada o movimento da rua lá embaixo pelo vidro de uma sala.

—Então o que chegou antes era só um ficante? — Sorriu malicioso e aproximou-se. —Se você quiser, eu posso fazer parte desse grupo. Eu também não sou ciumento. — Sugeriu baixo.

Até hoje, dentro da empresa, Brandon sempre tinha sido profissional e discreto. Por certo devia imaginar agora que eu não tinha escrúpulos.

—Não tem um grupo. Eu sou fiel. Aquele rapaz que eu saí para abraçar é meu amigo de infância. — Expliquei torcendo que ele entendesse que foi só uma desculpa para afastá-lo naquela noite.

—Mas você tem um namorado?

—Sim. — Voltei a olhar a rua, torcendo que ele voltasse a ser o profissional que era.

—Eu conheço? O que ele faz? Mora aqui? É filho de quem? — Inquiriu. Essas perguntas eram normais. As pessoas se interessavam por sobrenomes renomados da cidade.

—Ele mora e estuda na capital do país. — Disse desinteressada.

—Rá! E você ainda diz que é fiel! O que adianta você ser fiel, e ele não ser?! Você acha que um homem que mora longe da namorada, numa universidade, fica sem ninguém? — Zombou. Eu fechei o semblante indignada por sua atitude invasiva e intrometida.

—Brandon, eu o conheço e sei que ele é fiel. —Disse incisiva. — E vamos encerrar o assunto porque minha vida particular não é o alvo da minha visita à empresa. — Cortei direta.

Ele ficou desconcertado. Sei que fui grossa, mas não era assunto dele. Eu confiava no Edward. _Eu queria confiar_.

Mais dias se passaram, e Brandon desistiu de flertar comigo. Eu sempre almoçava com meu pai, discutíamos pontos. Era interessante. Eu já conseguia entender delicados assuntos da empresa.

Edward me ligou algumas vezes, mas sempre era uma ligação rápida. Sentia que ele estava cansado e um pouco triste. Combinei com ele que no dia que ele tivesse tempo e quisesse que eu ficasse on-line, ele desse um toque no meu celular, e eu subiria. Aconteceu dia doze de fevereiro. E eu esperei ansiosamente que a tela abrisse.

—Oi! — Disse com carinho.

—Oi, Bella. — Ele pareceu tenso.

—Quais são as novidades? — Iniciei animada.

—Bella, eu não tenho muito tempo para conversar. Na verdade estou precisando de sua ajuda. Amanhã começo no Senado e estou indeciso...

—Com o quê? — Inclinei-me sobre a mesa, solícita.

Ele parou pensativo. —Eu queria uma opinião sua... É uma coisa bem boba, mas eu queria que me desse uma luz... Eu preciso que me fale qual roupa devo usar... — Explicou apreensivo.

Era de rir perguntar uma coisa dessas! Engoli o riso e tentei ser bem prestativa, agindo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo dar consultoria de roupas.

—Bom, como é o seu primeiro dia, eu acho que o melhor é uma roupa não muito formal. Então vá com a calça risca de giz e uma blusa clara. Seria discreto e casual. — Expliquei solícita.

—Ainda bem que você falou. Eu pensei ir de terno, mas achei muito formal por ser estudante. — Riu de canto, relaxado.

—Eu acredito que depois você vá usar bastante o terno, mas como é o primeiro dia, talvez não precise de tanta formalidade. Só depois que conhecer a rotina é que vai saber da real necessidade.

—Tudo bem. Obrigado. Você é perfeita em tudo. Ah! Depois de amanhã é dia dos namorados. Você lembra que prometeu não me dar nada, né? — Encarou-me persuasivo.

—Nada, nadinha? Tem certeza? — Tentei risonha.

Eu poderia comprar pra ele uma camiseta oficial dos Bulls. Tudo bem que eu não sabia se era o time favorito dele, mas era o meu!

—Pode mandar um cartão, um e-mail. Mas só isso. — Impôs.

—Tudo bem. — Aceitei contragosto. —Você está fazendo o que eu te disse? Procurou um esporte?

—Bella, eu não tenho tempo. Agora mesmo estou aqui com você, mas eu tenho que estudar um monte de coisa.

—Tudo bem. — Respondi triste, pois sabia que ele tinha que sair.

—Por que você está meio pra baixo? — Questionou atento.

—Estou com saudade. — Entreguei-me a melancolia. Até que eu conseguia levar numa boa enquanto não nos falávamos, porém depois que conversávamos, batia uma saudade e a vontade era pegar um avião e ir para perto dele. Mas até isso eu não podia fazer... Se fosse, iria atrapalhá-lo.

—Eu também estou. E estou mais chateado ainda por não ter muito tempo para ficar aqui com você. — Lamentou carinhoso.

—Tudo bem, Edward, já sabíamos disso. Temos que enfrentar. — Ergui os ombros, fingindo de forte. Se eu ficava pra baixo, ele ficaria pior. —Edward, seus colegas do curso já voltaram? Você está tendo amigos para sair? — Perguntei pensativa sobre as palavras do Brandon.

—Não, Bella. E o único amigo que consegue me tirar daqui só começa a freqüentar a sala de aula quase quinze dias depois que as aulas começam. Ele é o aluno invisível e se chama Ryan. — Ele sorriu.

—Hum, então quando eu for à Califórnia com Jasper fazer os exames mês que vem, Ryan deve estar em casa, né? Se ele estiver vai ser minha companhia para sair.

—É quase certeza. Ele é muito folgado. Como ele sabe que se tiver trabalhos eu faço e coloco o nome dele, ele nem se importa em vir rápido. — Disse sorrindo.

—O Ryan é uma figura. Nem parece que ele queria trabalhar com robótica sendo tão irresponsável. — Refleti.

—Por isso ele é assim. Por não ter feito o que queria.

—Então vamos parar de conversar, porque vai só surgindo assunto e você tem que sair. Tchau, vai estudar. E boa sorte pra você amanhã no Senado. — Despedi descontraída.

Ele ficou quieto e pareceu hesitante em falar algo.

—Bella... — Sussurrou com olhar compenetrado. —Você ainda acredita em nós? — Perguntou incerto.

—Sem dúvidas... Sempre. — Sorri convicta.

—Então boa noite. — Sorriu satisfeito.

Desligamos, e eu suspirei, como sempre, a saudade me corroendo.

No Valentine´s Day, dois dias depois, recebi uma cesta de café da manhã e um DVD da Regina Spektor. Dentro tinha um cartão escrito com a letra do Edward. '_Espere-me... Não desista de mim... Eu não posso viver sem você.'_Abaixo tinha outra nota. _'Ouça a música Fidelity... é algo importante_.'

Corri para sala, assisti e, ao fim, suspirei e chorei. Edward era um poeta nato e tudo que ele fazia tinha significado.

_**N/A assistam o vídeo. É lindo. Regina Spektor-Fidelity**_

watch?v=wigqKfLWjvM

Fiquei o dia todo ansiosa até chegar à noite, esperando um toque no meu celular para ficar on-line. Enfim, o toque aconteceu, às nove horas da noite.

—Oi, namorado!— Eu tentei ser alto astral e enfrentar aquele dia longe dele.

—Oi. — Sussurrou desanimado.

—Que foi? Está triste? — Eu perguntei carinhosa.

—Não... — Fez uma careta. —Eu só queria estar aí com você.

—Mas você está aqui comigo. — Disse séria, tentanto tirar a tristeza do seu rosto. —Hoje fiz igual à moça do clipe, lanchei com você, jantei com você e agi como se estivesse aqui... Porque eu acredito que um dia vai estar. — Garanti. Embora meu coração corroesse de aflição e saudade, eu tinha que passar forças para ele.

—Que bom... — Murmurou desolado.

—Alegre-se. Como vamos passar nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos com você triste assim? — Brinquei.

—Porque é nosso primeiro dia dos namorados e não estamos juntos. — Resmungou melancólico.

Respirei fundo e contei até dez. Eu tinha que ter paciência e sabedoria, pois ele precisava de mim.

—Edward, quer parar! Pode colocar humor nesse teu rosto. Você conseguia sobreviver, e muito bem, o ano passado, quando não estávamos juntos! Então pare de agir assim! Eu não quero ficar deprê vendo o meu namorado triste. — Cobrei firme, mas com muito carinho.

—Tudo bem, Bella. — Suspirou. —Gostou do DVD? — Sorriu sem vontade.

—Sim... O que quis falar com ele? Tudo que você faz, tem um significado...

—Assistiu o clipe? Prestou atenção nos detalhes? — Perguntou atencioso

—Sim.

—Então... Ela é nós dois. Temos que viver dia após dia imaginando o outro próximo, não deixando a dor da distância nos machucar. Sempre acreditando que um dia estaremos juntos e felizes. — Explicou mais animado.

—Então isso é pra você, porque eu já estou tentando agir assim. Quando acordo, finjo que você está perto, que vou te ver. Quando durmo, finjo que você está na cama, pois quando amamos e estamos juntos, não tem distância para os corações. Eu não estou me deixando abater pela distância e continuo acreditando em nós dois. — Suspirei. —Eu ADOREI meu presente e adorei o significado também. — Enfim, um sorriso verdadeiro brotou em seu rosto. —Como você fez para mandar, se você mora aí na capital?

—Ai, Bella, eu consegui o endereço da loja de cestas perto da sua casa pela internet, depois mandei o DVD e o cartão pelo Fedex para eles colocarem junto.

—Hum... Legal! Inteligente, e eu adorei ter recebido algo com a sua escrita. É mais romântico. — Sorri.

—Bella, a sua web cam está desfocada.

—Acho que é o pc. Vou comprar um notebook novo para mim, porque o meu está com Jasper. Este pc jurássico aqui tem que aposentar-se. Esse aí está te ajudando muito?

—Você sabe que sim. — Respondeu desconfiado. —Você que armou com Jasper, né? Mas eu não ligo, eu sempre soube. Na verdade, tudo que você arma é o melhor pra mim. Você é... Ah, eu não encontro outro adjetivo que se encaixe, só este: perfeita. — Sorriu descontraído.

—Então _tá_, melhor saírmos porque amanhã você acorda cedo. — Eu sugeri antes que começássemos a enrolar.

—Ok. Como no clipe, imagine que estou com você, que vou dormir com você... E que vou te beijar muito.

—Hum... Gostei da ideia. — Sorri. —Como você quer que eu durma? De roupas? — Pisquei insinuante.

—Hoje você pode dormir de pijama. Eu só iria te beijar e te abraçar muito. Estou com saudade de te beijar.

—E se eu não quisesse só beijos? — Sorri travessa.

—Então ia ficar querendo.

—Ah, você não me resiste. Vou buscar a roupa que eu dormiria. — Sorri e levantei da cadeira.

—Bella, não vá. Não está tendo como ver... A imagem está ruim, está muito embaçado. — Parou-me no meio do caminho.

—Então _tá_. Vou comprar urgente um computador novo pra mim e outro dia eu mostro. — Sentei novamente. —Hoje eu vou dormir pensando em você. Pode deixar que vou colocar um travesseiro na minha cama e vou dormir pensando que é você. É lua cheia aí?

—Sim... É lógico né, Bella. Estamos no mesmo país. — Brincou descontraído.

—Não! Então estamos vendo a mesma lua?! — Gracejei.

—Agora eu não estou vendo porque estou no quarto. Mas lá fora é a mesma lua. — Continuou rindo.

—Então saia do quarto e vai lá fora, que nós dois vamos estar ligado pelo mesmo ponto. Vamos os dois olhar para lua e imaginar o outro perto. Sim? — Propus. Mesmo que fosse romântico demais, eu me apegaria a todas as crenças para estar próxima a ele.

—Ok. Mas eu não vou ficar muito tempo lá. Eu estou cansado e ainda tenho que ler antes de dormir.

—Tudo bem, então muitos beijos.

—Onde? — Sorriu malicioso.

—Todinho.

—Certeza? — Semicerrou os olhos, insinuante.

—Sim. Onde você quiser. — Sorri.

—Hoje eu só quero na boca. Muitos em você também.

—Saiba que eu não quero só na boca. Cinco segundo e os dois desligam. Tchau. — Desliguei e fiquei bem melhor.

A saudade diminuiu um pouco. Desci e encontrei Emmett no sofá, pra baixo.

—Oi, Emmett, está vindo de Forks?

—Sim. Fui ver a Rosalie porque ontem foi o aniversário dela e eu aproveitei que hoje era dia dos namorados e fui dar um colarzinho de ouro. Nossa Bella, mas _tá_ difícil demais! Você acredita que ela devolveu o presente com muita raiva. O que quê eu vou fazer pra ganhar aquela mulher? — Perguntou desiludido.

—Só o tempo, Emmett, continue indo vê-la. Vença ela pelo cansaço. E quando você voltar para Califórnia, venha nos fins de semana para vê-la. Uma hora você consegue.

Depois que Carlisle começou a namorar Esme, pelo menos duas vezes por semana ela dormia com ele em minha casa. Jasper não estava mais morando com a gente, porque não precisava mais ir ao médico regularmente. Sentíamos muita falta do garoto, principalmente Alice. Num sábado do início de março, como o garoto veio dormir em nossa casa com Esme, resolvi matar a saudade.

—Vamos jogar alguma coisa em grupo? — Chamei-o ao vê-lo jogar xadrez na internet.

—Eu não, vocês são muito ruins. Só perdem! — Continuou jogando no notebook novo que lhe dei. Comprei um novo para mim e para ele, e dei o meu velho para a funcionária aqui de casa.

—É só brincarmos com prenda. Por exemplo: quem perde bebe copo d'água ou chupa limão. — Propus.

—Hum... Eu tenho uma ideia muito melhor... Jogamos no quarto e quem perder de vocês vai tirando peças de roupa. E se eu perder, vou me vestindo de mulher. Que tal? — Propôs com olhar malicioso.

—Eu não vou! — Alice sentou no sofá e não quis.

—Quê que tem, Alice? É só colocar o biquíni. Ele só vai nos ver de biquíni, não tem nada! Eu quero é diversão! _Tô_ doida pra ver o moleque vestido de mulher. — Comentei entusiasmada.

—Ah, sinto muito, meninas, mas eu não vou perder. E vocês, além de tirarem as roupas, vão ter que dançar pra mim. — Riu zombeteiro.

—Tudo bem.

Alice subiu a contragosto, mas foi. Jogamos baralho. Gritávamos, blefávamos e eu roubei muuuiito com Alice! Conclusão: o moleque teve que se vestir e se maquiar de mulher.

Em meados de março fomos à Califórnia para os novos exames do Jasper. Fomos todos, inclusive Esme e Jéssica, que estava muito interessada nos exames. Enquanto Esme fazia os exames com Jasper, acompanhada com Jéssica, meu pai freqüentou a empresa da Califórnia, e eu liguei para Ryan, a fim de passearmos pela cidade com Alice. Conheci a casa e a família dele, além de sua irmã gêmea muito bonita, porém, chatinha e metida.

Ao fim de uma semana, imaginei que os resultados dos exames não foram bons, pois Esme depois que os pegou, ficou muito apreensiva.

—Jéssica, o que deu nos exames? — Esperei uma oportunidade para perguntar.

—Não sei se eu posso falar, mas piorou. Ele vai ter que suspender os remédios e começar outro tratamento.

—Nossa...

A viagem de volta no avião foi silenciosa, inclusive Jasper. Todos evitaram o assunto. No fim de março, recebi o toque no celular e subi para ligar o notebook.

—Oi! Comprou uma web nova? — Perguntou empolgado, mas ele falava baixo e usava o fone de ouvido. Achei estranho.

—Não. Comprei um notebook novo. Como vai, namorado? — Perguntei eufórica.

—Estou bem. Como foi a viagem à Califórnia? Ryan está aqui e me disse que você foi lá. Ah, ele está mandando um oi e está me enchendo, perguntando se você vai à festa dele em setembro. — Comentou sorridente.

—Manda outro oi pra ele e diz que eu vou com certeza. Não vou perder a festa de vinte anos mais badalada da Califórnia de jeito nenhum! — Sorri. —Quanto à viagem... Ela foi boa. Deu tudo certo. — Fui evasiva, tentando esconder a apreensão e dúvida quanto à doença.

—E como está Jasper? Teve alguma mudança?

E agora? Se eu falasse que piorou talvez lhe desse preocupação desnecessária...

—Ele vai mudar o tratamento, mas vai ficar bem. — Expliquei preocupada. Com muito medo.

—Você está me escondendo algo, Bella? — Pressionou suspeitando. —Por que está desviando o olhar? — Levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Não. Está tudo bem. Os remédios foram suspensos por quatro meses e ele começa outro tratamento em julho. — Tentei passar otimismo.

—Que bom. Mudando de assunto... Bella, estou precisando de mais ternos. Se eu mandar o dinheiro você compra uns pra mim de novo? Até que eu cheguei a ir experimentar em umas lojas daqui, mas eu gostei do corte dos que você me deu... E lembrete: eu. vou. pagar. Não quero que você gaste um centavo do seu. — Pontuou enfático.

Eu torci os lábios preocupada com os preços que ele pagaria.

—Hum... Tem certeza que não quer que eu os dê pra você? Estaria investindo no meu embaixador. — Propus cautelosa.

Ele sorriu. —Bella, não precisa. Eu tenho como bancar. Eu vou receber pela assistência. — Disse divertido ao perceber que eu me preocupava com seus custos.

Inesperadamente, uma pessoa de cabelos longos passou em frente à web e tirou a minha atenção na conversa.

—Onde você está? — Perguntei curiosa.

—No meu quarto. — Respondeu como se fosse o óbvio. No quarto dele tinha uma mulher?

—Quem acabou de passar aí? — Perguntei fingindo neutralidade.

—Ah, o Ryan e a Sophia estão aqui. Tínhamos que montar um trabalho para apresentar amanhã e como eu já fiz a minha parte, eles estão terminando a parte deles.

—Mas... Você não disse que não pode entrar mulher aí?

—E não pode... o Ryan... — Tentou disfarçar, pra que não soubessem que falávamos deles.

Eu fiquei instantaneamente chateada, pois eu pensei que fui a única mulher a ir ao quarto dele. Era uma coisa boba, eu sabia, mas eu queria ser única.

—Hum... — Abaixei o olhar para pensar em qual assunto iria abordar para tentar expulsar a minha frustração em vê-la em seu quarto.

—Que foi, Bella? — Analisou o meu semblante.

—Nada... Quando estiver sozinho no quarto me dá um toque. É ruim que você converse por meias palavras... —Quis encerrar, triste.

—Tudo bem. Depois eu te dou um toque. Vou tentar arrumar mais tempo para conversarmos.

—Ok. Até mais.

—Um beijo. — Mandou. Eu não respondi. —Bella, o que aconteceu?

—Outro, Edward, depois conversamos. Tchau.

Não contei cinco segundos. Desconectei rápido. Por isso ele estava com o fone de ouvido. Sei que não devia sentir isso, mas ele nunca me explicou o que essa menina realmente é para ele. Por isso minha insegurança.

_**Narrado por Jasper**_

_**Mês de maio**_

—Alice, vamos jogar? Não tem ninguém on-line para jogar xadrez. Cadê sua irmã para jogarmos com ela também?

—Saiu. Parece que ia ter uma festinha do pessoal da empresa do meu pai e ela foi. — Respondeu indiferente.

—Credo, mas hoje ainda é terça!

—Não tem nada, Jasper. Meu pai e Esme também vão. — A baixinha parecia estar de mau humor.

—Nós dois vamos ficar sozinhos? — Balancei as sobrancelhas com segundas intenções.

Ela revirou os olhos, me tirando. Todas as meninas sempre me deram bola. Alice nem liga para mim, acha que eu sou seu irmão. Eu. Não. Quero. Ser. Seu. Irmão! Sou irmão da Bella só porque fizemos um pacto, mas nem se minha mãe casar com o pai da Alice, não quero ser tratado por ela como irmão.

Carlisle e minha mãe desceram prontos para sair.

—Então, não esperem a gente. Durma cedo, Alice. —Carlisle avisou. Alice o beijou manhosa. Era incrível como ela era apegada ao pai, um grude. Nunca vi uma filha tão baba ovo assim.

—Pronto, Alice, vamos jogar um jogo fácil. Dama. Você sabe jogar, né? — Fui à sala de jogos e peguei o tabuleiro de damas. —Vai ser daquele jeito que jogamos com Bella aquele dia. Cada vez que você perder, você tira uma peça de roupa. E cada vez que eu perder, eu visto uma peça de mulher e passo maquiagem.

—Eu não quero assim. — Emburrou e sentou no sofá.

Hoje ela estava mais chata que os outros dias.

—Alice, você pra mim, é como se fosse um homem. Não significa nada ver você com roupa ou sem roupa. — Eu quis aliviar.

—Quer saber? Eu acho que você gosta de se vestir de mulher. Acho que você é uma mulherzinha querendo sair do armário. — Levantou do sofá e sorriu.

—Há há há. Muito engraçadinha você. Só não mostro a mulherzinha aqui porque considero seu pai pra caramba! Vamos, vem jogar logo, se não vou te deixar aqui sozinha e vou jogar no computador.

—_Tá_.

Coloquei o tabuleiro no chão e começamos a jogar.

Minutos depois...

—Alice, presta atenção, não mexe essas pedras do canto se não eu vou te comer... Ah! Não tem graça jogar com você, só perde! Vamos, tira logo essa saia ae!

Não olhei para ela tirando. Isso era um jogo profissional.

—Ai, Jasper, é sorte. — Defendeu-se.

—Sorte o caramba, tu é ruim mesmo! Fica mais atenta! — Eu sorria ao vê-la perdendo.

Minutos depois...

—Dessa vez foi sorte sua. Pode maquiar, vai. — Disse e deixei ela me maquiar.

—Há! Está parecendo a Jéssica! — Ela se contorcia de rir.

—Vamos, Alice! — Chamei sério e voltamos a jogar.

...

—Uma, duas, três. Tu é lerda, hein! — Sorrimos. —Pode tira a parte de cima.

Ela não ficou quieta, na dela. —Ai, Alice, para de drama! Não sei por que você está com vergonha. Pra mim é como se você tivesse três anos! — Sorri.

Ela olhou furiosa e tirou a blusa. —Eu não quero mais jogar, prefiro beber mil copos d'água do que ficar tirando a roupa.

—Só mais essa, vai. — Se ela soubesse minhas intenções. Anjo mau.

—Você é muito chato! — Reclamava, mas gostava. Sorri.

—Eu queria te ensinar a jogar e a prestar atenção, mas você não presta. Então vou comer tudo. E pode tirar o top! TIRA, TIRA! — Ela encolheu-se.—Ai, Alice, não fica com vergonha, não chama a mínima atenção minha.

—Eu te odeio, Jasper! — Grunhiu. Eu gargalhei.

—Tira logo! Perdeu, perdeu!

Deitei no chão de lado, segurando a cabeça para olhar para ela. Ela tirou emburrada e embora eu já tivesse visto ela trocando de roupa pela fresta da porta, ver assim tão perto chamou a minha atenção. Mesmo pequenos, eram lindinhos seus peitinhos.

—O que você está olhando? Não disse que eu pareço uma menina de três anos! — Ela se tapou e eu engoli em seco.

—_Tô_ vendo como é pequeno e sem graça. — Fiz cara de desdém.

—Seu idiota! Não vou brincar nunca mais com você. Suas brincadeiras são muito sem graça. — Ela se vestiu e foi saindo da sala.

—Tudo bem, na próxima brincadeira eu vou pegar neles. — Provoquei-a para irritá-la mais.

—É louco é?

—Você se acha, né? — Desdenhei. —Que graça que tem pegar nisso aí. Eu sou um profissional do jogo. Pra mim é só o troféu pelo jogo. Se você perde, eu ganho.

—Você é doido! Eu não vou mais jogar com você. Tchau!

Ela foi para o quarto dela, e eu fui atrás. —Alice, sou visita, não deve me deixar sozinho na sala. — Fingi carência.

—Sai fora, Jasper! Dá um time!

Teimoso, deitei na cama dela. —Amiga... Você é a melhor amiga que eu tenho... Vamos fazer as pazes que eu prometo não te encher o saco mais hoje. — Prometi com as mãos unidas e cara de anjo.

Ela olhou se derretendo. —Tudo bem.

**Dias depois.**

—Oi, miniatura, eu estava com saudade de você. — Abracei Alice e a chamei para a sala de jogos. —Se você jogar comigo eu deixo você escolher o jogo e a prenda. Que aí você não diz que sou um tarado por escolher _aquelas_ prendas. — Propus.

—Tudo bem. Então vamos jogar baralho.

Nos instantes seguintes, perdi. E ela tinha que escolher a prenda.

—Fala três vezes: eu sou gay. — Ela gargalhou.

—Por que isso? Eu não vou falar isso. — Relutei e cruzei os braços.

—Mas aqui é jogo profissional, e você perdeu, VAI TER QUE FALAR. — Sorriu provocando.

—Muda a prenda. — Fiz careta e mostrei que não ia fazer isso.

—Não. E quer saber? Você tem é medo de admitir o que é. Garotos que vivem se auto-afirmando que nem você, tem medo de admitir que são umas MULHERZINHAS GRITANDO PRA SAIR DO ARMÁRIO! — Ela se contorceu de rir.

Fiquei com muita raiva.

—Você vai ver a mulherzinha agora, _tá_? — Segurei os braços dela, prendi com uma mão e com a outra segurei seu rosto pra beijar ela a força.

Consegui começar a beijar, mas ela me mordeu e cuspiu no meu rosto. —NOJENTA! ECO! — Limpei o meu rosto.

—Seu idiota! Vou contar para o meu pai!

—Fala, que eu digo que você ficou só de calcinha na minha frente! —Ameacei sério.

—Jasper, não fala mais comigo! EU TE ODEIO!

Saí da sala de jogos e fui lavar meu rosto.

**Junho.**

Estávamos de mal fazia um mês. Eu ainda ia dormir lá com a minha mãe, mas eu ficava só com Bella. Alice não queria falar comigo. Quem ligava para a amizade de uma menina tão chata?

Depois de muitos dias me ignorando, ela forçou.

—Jasper, você dança a valsa comigo? — Perguntou toda boazinha. Falsinha de araque.

—Sou irresistível, né, Alice... EU NÃO VOU. — Disse zombador. —Só se você ajoelhar e me implorar por perdão.

—Pode deixar, vou chamar o Ryan. Ele é bem legal. Pena que tem quase vinte anos... — Foi saindo emburrada.

—Ele não sou eu. Sou único, minha filha. Gostosinho assim, mamãe não faz mais e você não vai encontrar nunca. — Continuei jogando no pc.

—Jasper, por favor, você é meu amigo. — Pediu manhosa.

—Era. Esqueceu que não está mais falando comigo? — Arreliei.

—Desculpa, vai. — Insistiu humilde.

—Só se você me der. — Nem olhei em sua direção. —Me dá que é bom, ninguém me dá.

—JASPER!

—Um beijo, Alice, você tem a mente muito pervertida para sua idade, credo! — Sorri descaradamente.

—No rosto. — Impôs.

—NA NA NI NA NÃO. NA BOCA! Além disso, tem que jogar comigo de novo e, se perder, mais um beijo, se perder de novo, outro beijo, beijo de língua e tudo mais. — Ela agora ia ver.

—Ok. — Deu um muxoxo. —Eu chamo Ryan. — Virou-se para sair.

—Tudo bem. — Voltei a me concentrar no jogo.

—Jasper, por favor, dança comigo. Ia ser legal. Você é filho da namorada do meu pai e meu amigo. — Voltou e insistiu mais uma vez.

—Alice, eu não esqueci que você desprezou o meu beijo e cuspiu em mim. Você quase acabou com a minha auto-estima. Sorte que eu tenho outras que adoram meus beijos, se não, eu estaria depressivo. — Fingi mágoa, depois sorri.

—Tudo bem, seu idiota! Eu jogo com você. Mas dessa vez é xadrez. Bom que eu vou demorar a experimentar esse seu beijo ruim, porque em xadrez eu sou boa.

—Então mais tarde eu vou lá para o seu quarto e vamos jogar a noite todinha. Quero ver se não vou te beijar hoje. Você vai ver o que desprezou. — Sorri convencido.

—Mas o que eu ganho?

—Vai ter a honra de dançar com o gostosinho aqui na sua festa, quer algo mais que isso?

—Sim. Só de jogar com você, você já tem obrigação de dançar comigo. Se você perder, você veste calcinha e sutiã, desfila e eu tiro fotos. — Ela propôs.

—Tudo bem, quem vai perder é você mesmo. — Dei de ombros e mais tarde fui para o seu quarto.

A primeira partida eu perdi. Então ela me deu o conjunto de calcinha e sutiã e me fez desfilar pelo quarto, tirando fotos de mim, sorrindo em todo o tempo. Eu não liguei, em breve seria a minha vingança.

A próxima partida eu ganhei.

—Agora deita na sua cama e relaxa que eu vou te beijar. Não faça aquilo de novo viu, sua nojentinha!

—Por que tem que ser deitada se é só um beijo?! — Não levantou e cruzou os braços.

—Porque eu quero mostrar o que você perdeu aquele dia, futura irmãzinha. — Debochei.

Ela deitou na cama, aparentemente nervosa. Eu coloquei o joelho na cama e me aproximei do rosto dela. Beijei só os lábios, mas ela ficou de olho aberto e boca fechada.

—Ai, Alice, que coisa! Fecha o olho e abre a boca. Vai ser rápido. Eu já desfilei de calcinha e sutiã uns quinze minutos, o beijo não vai ser nem dois. — Estava perdendo a paciência.

—_Tá_. Dois minutos. — Concedeu fria igual uma pedra.

Beijei-a novamente, e ela fechou os olhos. Passei a língua em seus lábios, mas acho que ela não sabia beijar, porque cerrava os dentes.

—Abre a boca, se não, não vai valer. —Impus.

Ela abriu um pouco e eu tentei de novo, colocando a língua levemente em sua boca. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia beijar, com certeza.

—Suga. — Mandei.

—Isso é nojento.

Saí puto de perto dela.

—Alice, você não sabe beijar. Você não sabe de nada!

—Eu sei sim.

Voltei para perto de sua boca.

—Então você tem que saber o que fazer com a minha língua, que saco!

Encostei de novo minha boca na dela, devagar e tentei de novo com a língua. Ela sugou sem jeito, mas foi bom. Então resolvi aprofundar e me encostei a ela na cama, apertando ela a mim, procurando sua língua e sugando, um chupão mesmo, além dos amassos que estava dando. Ela nunca mais ia dizer que eu era gay e nem ia desprezar os meus beijos. Ela relaxou e gostou.

—Pronto. — Saí de perto dela, notando que ela queria mais. —Agora quero ver me chamar de gay. — Sorri vitorioso.

Ela estava ofegante e ficou sem graça na cama, limpando a boca sem olhar para mim.

—Ah! Não apaixona que eu não caso! — Sorri tirando onda.

—Sai daqui, Jasper... — Disse com a voz baixa e estranha.

Voltei para perto da cama. —Só se você me beijar de novo. — Aproximei-me.

—SAI! Eu vou chamar o meu pai! — Berrou e jogou uns ursos em mim.

Eu saí sorrindo. Alice podia perceber que eu gostava dela e que eu sempre quis beijá-la. Mas ela sempre me tratava como amigo, como irmão ou como uma criança.

**Narrado por Edward**

No início de março, depois de duas semanas tentando habituar-me a rotina, a vida diária como assistente ficou exaustiva, por ter que cumprir expediente no Senado de uma as sete, três vezes por semana. O senador Jonathan Evans me requisitava a sua sala para discutirmos política e economia do país todos os dias da assistência, exigindo o máximo de mim. Por conseguinte, eu preparava-me antes, acessando nas primeiras horas do dia as notícias do país e do mundo. Assim, mantinha-o informado com dados reais e atualizados.

—Sr. Hale, por que ainda não trouxe sua documentação para ser enquadrado na folha de pagamentos do gabinete? — A secretária do senador, Sra. Hilton, perguntou quando eu deixava a sala do senador rumo a minha sala.

Franzi o cenho surpreso com a pergunta.

—Há um engano. Não sou funcionário. Sou indicado do curso pela Universidade. — Informei.

—Sim, mas o senador disse que seu nome deve ser incluso na folha, então traga seus documentos e o número de sua conta corrente em dois dias, porque em dez dias sai os proventos.

Em dúvida, deixei o capitólio e segui para o campus. Outros estudantes não recebiam pelos serviços prestados durante a assistência, por que eu receberia?

Passei a noite preocupado. Será que o senador Evans tentava viciar a minha índole conservadora? Eu não poderia deixar-me aliciar. A minha honestidade e caráter não permitiam. O certo era procurar informar-me quanto à probidade deste ato.

Eu poderia ligar para Bella... Hoje ela poderia me trazer conforto e ajudar-me a tomar uma decisão. Sentia-me sufocado pela saudade, pela privação de sua alegria... Mas não devia ligar... Tinha tanta coisa para ler, e eu não queria passar cinco minutos e ver a tristeza em seu rosto por termos que sair.

No dia seguinte, esperei que o Coordenador de Ciências Políticas da Universidade me atendesse.

—Bom dia, Sr. Hale. —Cumprimentou-me antes que eu me apresentasse.

—Perdão, como sabe meu nome? — Perguntei intrigado.

—Todo o corpo docente sabe. — Apontou para uma cadeira a sua frente. —Suas notas máximas em todas as disciplinas nos semestres passados chamaram atenção.

Sorri veladamente, satisfeito em ouvir.

—Sr. Thomas, esclareça uma dúvida... Assistentes podem ser inclusos em folha de pagamentos dos gabinetes? — Expus direto.

—Depende do gabinete. Não são todos os gabinetes que incluem os assistentes nas folhas. Isso acontece quando há interesse de contratação por competência... Ou apadrinhamento.

—Obrigado, Sr. Thomas.

Despedi-me aliviado. Se estes eram os casos, era notório que o senador Evans adicionou-me à folha por ser amigo do Ryan. Era muito cedo para que ele avaliasse minha competência.

Logo que recebi meu primeiro salário, liguei para minha mãe para informá-la. Ela ficou surpresa, mas resistiu a ideia de parar de depositar.

—Vou mandar mesada mesmo assim. Guarde, faça o que quiser. Abra uma conta extra e junte para comprar algo que precise. — Aconselhou.

—Mas, mãe, eu ganho quatro vezes mais que isso agora! Pelo contrário, eu quem vou mandar pra você. — Insisti.

—Filho, você merece. Você é meu orgulho e está colhendo o que plantou. Então junte o que vou mandar e compre um carro para você.

—Tudo bem, não vamos discutir isso. De qualquer maneira, eu vou poupar. Caso um de nós dois precise, vai estar guardado. Mudando de assunto, como está a nossa família? Como está você e o Sr. Cullen?

—Filho, o chame de Carlisle. Ele não é mais um estranho para você chamá-lo de Sr. Cullen. — Instruiu pacientemente.

—Eu não acostumei ainda. Com o tempo acostumo, prometo. Como estão as coisas? —Iniciei a biblioteca on line e sentei na cama.

—Está tudo bem. Eu estou feliz com Carlisle. Na verdade, estou pensando em contar tudo a ele. Não quero que haja segredos entre nós. O que você acha?

—Hmmm, não sei... Se você acha que está na hora... Eu prefiro esperar que alcancemos uma situação financeira melhor para que a revelação não seja interpretada como interesse no patrimônio dele. — Sugeri preocupado.

—Pode ser... Mas eu acho que ele já me conhece. Ele sabe que eu nunca liguei para o que ele tem. Inclusive, no dia dos namorados ele comprou um carro para mim, e eu neguei. De qualquer maneira, ele deixou aqui na garagem. Disse que é meu. Além disso, semana passada me chamou para acompanhá-lo num jantar de negócios e comprou um conjunto de esmeraldas. Eu usei no jantar e devolvi. Ele percebe que eu não quero nada dele.

—Bella sempre diz que ele gosta de você, pode ser verdade.

—Eu sinto que sim—Disse sonhadora. —E como estão as coisas aí?

—Eu estou bem. Com saudade, com pouco tempo, mas dá para levar. Tem visto Bella?

—Sim. Bastante. Ela é um amor de menina. Você escolheu bem.

—Eu sei, mãe. Mas eu não queria fazê-la sofrer assim, com a distância. — Suspirei saudoso.

—Mas vocês vão conseguir. Melhor sofrer juntos que separados.

—Eu vou acreditar nisso. Então tchau, mãe. Manda um beijo para a turma.

Depois de fazer as contas, eu dividi o montante do que recebia em duas partes iguais. O que minha mãe mandasse, eu guardaria com metade do que ganhava para futuras emergências familiares, ou para comprar algo para família. A outra metade eu cobriria minhas despesas aqui e ainda guardaria parte para _ocasiões futuras com Bella_.

Na última vez em que falei com Bella, notei que ela ficou distante. Ter visto Sophia no meu quarto fez com que ela mudasse o humor. Não há motivos para suspeitas. Ainda que Sophia tenha tido interesse por mim um dia, hoje não passa de uma colega de classe.

Dois dias depois de falar com Bella a última vez, dei um toque em seu celular, e ela demorou a entrar. Fiquei deitado lendo, enquanto esperava que ela entrasse.

—Oi, Bella! Por que demorou? — Sentei animado em frente ao notebook.

—Porque eu estava lá embaixo conversando com um amigo e esperei ele sair. —Explicou bem humorada. — Como está? Estou morrendo de saudade de você. — Disse carinhosa.

—Eu também estou. — Sorri comovido por seu humor. —Quem era o amigo que estava aí?

—Um estagiário da empresa do meu pai. Lembra que eu te disse que estava indo para lá de vez em quando? Pois é, como eu só vou dia de sábado, ele passou aqui para dar um oi.

—Ele passou tarde, né... — Comentei admirado. Era quase dez da noite.

—Até que ele chegou cedo, só que começamos a conversar e o tempo passou. — Explicou. Eu senti uma leve insegurança ao ouvi-la relatar, mas minha real tristeza era não poder estar com ela. —E você, como está? —Ela perguntou. — Me conte tudo.— Pediu interessada, e era um assunto que eu tinha prazer em falar.

—Hum, está muito corrido. Durmo no máximo seis horas por noite para conciliar o meu tempo. Mas é bom. Estar no Senado tem me dado muita experiência.

Ela riu receptiva.

—Você é meu orgulho... É o melhor. — Bajulou bem humorada e alegrou minha noite.

—Obrigado. É bom ter você e ouvir pelo menos sua voz. Isso me dá ânimo para esperar o dia que eu vou te ver. — Comentei melancólico. Não entendia como ela conseguia ser tão forte quando minha vontade era pegar um avião imediatamente e ir vê-la. —É bom te ver assim, mais feliz. —Continuei. —Abranda o meu coração. Responde pra mim: por que estava chateada anteontem? — Incitei-a a falar, ainda que eu já soubesse o motivo.

—Não quero falar. Foi uma deprê momentânea, mas eu já estou melhor. Agora vai estudar que eu vou dormir. Amanhã tenho aula e você também. Ah... Sabia que entrei na aula de francês? Quando você precisar conversar com alguém em francês, dentro de alguns dias vai ser comigo que vai conversar. — Salientou com um sorriso misterioso. Será que ela entrou na aula por causa de Sophia? Por saber que treino conversação com ela?

—Que bom. Então, durma bem. Ainda vou ler um pouquinho.

—Beijos, namorado, e bom fim de semana.

—Beijos, minha Bella.

—Cinco segundo e desligamos, tchau. — —Combinamos. Desliguei a conexão e voltei para os livros. Arremessar-me na leitura apaziguava a dor da saudade, tirava-me do mundo real e dava forças para suportar mais um dia.

No fim de maio, um assessor chamado Lincoln pediu-me que o auxiliasse na redação de um discurso, o qual foi aplaudido veementemente no plenário do Senado. Depois disso, adquiri mais uma obrigação. Sempre que Lincoln tinha que escrever algo, pedia-me. Redigir contribuía para minha experiência, no entanto tornava o meu tempo mais escasso.

Estava sentado em minha mesa escrevendo um discurso, enquanto Lincoln estava em uma reunião com os assessores e o senador Evans, quando uma voz tirou-me da distração.

—Oooi! — Soou como um sino.

—Oi. — Levantei o olhar para responder.

Fiquei surpreso ao deparar-me com a dona da voz. Era aquele ser impertinente que eu encontrei na casa do Ryan. A irmã dele. Ao me reconhecer, ela caminhou em minha direção com um sorriso malicioso.

—Você trabalha aqui?

Ignorei-a, abaixei a cabeça e continuei o que fazia. Ela era cega por acaso? Se eu estava lá, obviamente trabalhava lá.

—Depois eu volto aqui e cuido de você. O papai está aqui? —Apontou para o gabinete.

—Em reunião. — Avisei.

Ela entrou mesmo assim, pois a porta estava destrancada. Minutos depois ela saiu abraçada ao pai.

—Edward, vamos à lanchonete? — O senador Evans chamou-me.

—Eu não posso agora. Tenho que terminar isto aqui. — Expliquei educado, mesmo sabendo que não era um convite do senador.

—E o que é? — Aproximou-se e pegou o discurso que eu escrevia, depois me encarou curioso. —Quem está escrevendo os discursos que o Lincoln me entrega é você? — Questionou perplexo.

Eu retesei preocupado. Talvez minha resposta prejudicasse Lincoln. —Não... er, só edito, modifico, se for preciso. — Balbuciei nervoso e sem convicção.

—Edward, vamos descer e conversamos na lanchonete. Eu já imaginava que não era o Lincoln quem escrevia. —Torceu os lábios desgostoso.

Eu deixei os ombros caírem e o segui. Ao chegarmos à lanchonete, conversamos assuntos concernentes ao Senado, o que me surpreendeu. Ele me ouvia e parecia interessado em tudo que eu dizia. Ao lado dele, sua filha me encarava disfarçadamente. Uma situação constrangedora e incômoda. Algum tempo depois, o senador Evans foi chamado em outra mesa e deixou-me a sós com ela.

—Por que fugiu de mim aquele dia lá em casa? — Ela perguntou com um risinho cínico.

—Porque não estava a fim, além de ser comprometido. — Dei de ombros indiferente e comi uma torrada. Ainda que não namorasse sério Bella naquela época, meu coração era fiel.

—Tudo bem, curta bastante o seu namoro, porque é por pouco tempo. — Enfatizou cheia de veneno.

Fechei os punhos irado, negando-me a discutir o tema, e a deixei na mesa só. Não sabia porque essa garota encarnou em mim. Obviamente quando as mulheres descobrem homens comprometidos ou desinteressados nelas, ficam mais ousadas. Como um ímã. Nunca em toda a minha vida fui tão assediado como acontecia desde que assumi compromisso com Bella.

Mais um mês se passou, e a saudade carcomia minhas entranhas. Era junho, e eu poderia ir ao estado de Washington, já que devido à remuneração da assistência tinha dinheiro suficiente. A despeito disso, o tempo não me permitia. O tempo era pouco para despontar e me tornar o melhor.

Certa sexta-feira, o senador fazia uma reunião de portas fechadas com assessores jurídicos, legislativos e de comunicação no gabinete, e depois viajaria para um evento público na Califórnia. Eu não precisava participar por ser somente assistente, então aproveitei a última hora do expediente para pesquisar algumas informações para um trabalho da universidade.

—Oooi. — Uma voz fina me tirou a concentração.

Desviei os olhos do monitor. Ela tentava abrir a porta.

—É uma reunião restrita. Não pode entrar. — Avisei. Ela encontrou a porta fechada.

—Hum... Está sozinho aqui fora hoje, é... — Comentou sugestiva e aproximou-se. —Eles vão demorar lá dentro? — Mordeu os lábios maliciosa.

Não me dei o trabalho de responder. Pelo canto do olho vi que ela inclinou-se em minha mesa e abriu a blusa, deixando a roupa íntima à mostra. Ignorei-a e continuei olhando para o monitor.

—Você não gosta de mulher ou gosta tanto que tem medo de olhar?

Cerrei os olhos e encarei-a encolerizado por sua atitude repugnante. Ela sorriu cinicamente e desbotou o sutiã que prendia na frente, expondo fartos seios. Congelei em choque, apavorado com a iminência de alguém chegar e presenciar aquela situação.

Fechei as mãos em punhos furioso, mas controlei a manifestação da ira.

—Srta. Evans, tem como recompor-se? Estou trabalhando. — Disse tranquilamente, depois me concentrei novamente na tela do monitor. _Eleições nos EUA... Obama sobe nas pesquisas..._

—Eu adoro homens tímidos... — Ela pegou meu pulso e colocou minha mão em seu seio pesado e leitoso.

Eu fiquei sem ação por milésimos de segundos, desnorteado pelo seu ato imprevisto. Ela riu, levantei de súbito e saí sem olhar para trás. A indignação e cólera alcançaram o máximo da agitação e senti uma veia pulsando na testa ao me dirigir ao jardim interno.

Esfreguei a fronte, nervoso. Odiava essa mulher que abusava da situação e me coagia por eu ser um subordinado de seu pai. Odiava a mim também porque no fugaz segundo que minha mão a tocou, uma estranha impotência congelou meus sentidos.

Será que sou tão fraco assim? Como posso amar tanto alguém e ao sofrer um assédio de alguém desprezível, o corpo traidor responder? Será por sentir muito a falta de Bella? Por desejar que ali fosse ela, com seus seios firmes e convidativos?

Em conflito, deixei o capitólio antes do horário e fui para o campus, desejando aflitamente conversar com Bella, para pelo menos ouvir a sua voz e saber se ela não desistiu do ser abjeto que sou.

Dei um toque em seu celular para que ela entrasse, e a angústia da sensação de tê-la traído era tanta que o tempo até ela ficar on-line deixou-me impaciente.

—Oi... O que aconteceu? —Perguntou desconfiada e jogou seus materiais escolares na cama. —Você nunca entra cedo assim... — Comentou sorridente.

—Saí mais cedo... Não agüentei o dia hoje... — Resmunguei e desabotoei a gravata, incapaz de ocultar minha auto-aversão.

—Por que está com o semblante assim? — Quis saber, preocupada.

—Estou exausto... —Deixei os ombros caírem, culpado. —Preciso de você.

—Eu também estou precisando muiiito de você. —Sorriu carinhosa. — Vai poder ficar muito tempo hoje? — Perguntou atenciosa.

Deus, eu não a merecia. Era injusto que ela tivesse um namorado como eu, à distância, que não tivesse tempo para ela.

—Ah, Bella, hoje eu não estou a fim de fazer nada... Vou ser irresponsável um pouquinho. —Sorri forçado. — E você? Tem tempo para o seu namorado hoje? — Perguntei carente.

—Todo o tempo do mundo! —Concedeu empolgada. — Vamos fazer assim, eu vou tomar banho, trocar de roupa e buscar um lanche. Em meia hora eu faço isso tudo. É bom que você também se troca, porque nem tirou o terno ainda. —Sugeriu. —Eu mal cheguei da escola. Nem troquei de roupa também. Depois eu fico a noite toda a sua disposição, _tá_? — Propôs elétrica.

—Tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho para relaxar. —Tirei o paletó e coloquei-o no cabide. — Não desliga, não. Deixa a web ligada porque estou com saudade inclusive de ver você trocando de roupa. Não quero perder você um minuto.

—Hum... Então _tá_ bom... — Deu um sorriso presunçoso e levantou-se animada. Bastava ouvi-la para que eu recuperasse a paz. Seu humor contagiante me envolvia de alegria. A melhor atitude que tive foi vir falar com ela.

Sua nova web cam tinha uma qualidade perfeita, a visualização do quarto ficava nítida e clara. Ela tirou a roupa sorrindo e direcionou-se ao banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Aos poucos a saudade era embalsamada.

Direcionei-me ao banho apressado para não perder tempo. Ao sair, olhei o monitor e para a minha frustração a porta do banheiro dela estava aberta, provavelmente já tivesse terminado. Que pena, perdi a cena dela vestindo a roupa.

Vesti uma bermuda, sentei na cama e coloquei o notebook em uma cadeira ao lado, de modo que me deixasse espaço para relaxar na cama. Enquanto ela não vinha, separei uns livros e coloquei-os perto da cama. Meu lado responsável tinha esperança de que aprendesse por osmose.

—Voltei! — Pulou em frente à tela sorridente. —Tomou banho? Melhorou? O quê que você tinha? — Disparou em perguntas.

—Ai, Bella, tantas perguntas de uma vez... —Brinquei. —Tomei banho e estou menos cansado, mesmo assim, vou conversar deitado. Está frio aí? — Arqueei a sobrancelha.

—Não. Por quê? — Perguntou desconfiada.

—Porque está de pijama longo. — Sorri, e ela entendeu minha indireta.

—Meu anjinho, quando você não está aqui, eu fico o mais à vontade possível. Só me arrumo para você ou para sair. Mas caso você queira, eu troco de roupa. Quer? — Piscou sugestiva.

Bem, se eu revelasse que, como todo homem normal, preferia-a nua, seria um descaramento desconcertante.

—Não. Pode ficar como está. — Respondi me repreendendo pela torpeza.

—Se você quiser, eu tiro.

—Não precisa. — Neguei sem certeza.

—Espera. — Levantou, foi até a porta de seu quarto e trancou a porta. —Já que temos tempo hoje, vou colocar uma música. É a nossa música. A mesma que dançamos na casa do Ryan. Quer ouvir? — Propôs empolgada.

—Coloca.

Ela iniciou a música.

—Fique aqui que vou pegar um vestido bem curto. Não fugirei, anjinho. — Riu carinhosa, envolvendo-me de contentamento, depois desapareceu no closet e voltou com um vestido na mão. Segurou a barra da blusa manga longa despretensiosamente e começou a tirar o pijama.

—Faz assim, Bella, já que vai trocar de roupa aí, tem como ser mais devagar? — Sugeri com um sorriso de canto.

Ela parou e olhou para tela como se tentasse desvendar algo difícil.

—Tudo bem. — Sorriu maliciosa e segurou novamente na barra da camiseta . —Então, câmera lenta agora. —Dramatizou com um sorriso coquete. —Tirando... — Passou por sua cabeça e jogou-a no chão.

—Hum, linda. — Encorajei-a mordendo os lábios, ao tempo que explorava a imagem. Ela sorriu presunçosa. —Faz assim, a calça você tira de costas para o monitor e mais devagar. —Instruí.

—Cadê meu namorado tímido? — Fingiu espanto colocando a mão na boca dramaticamente.

—_Tá_ com saudade dele? —Brinquei.

—Ow! Nenhum pouco... Esse aí está bem melhor. — Piscou marota, sorriu, virou-se de costas e desceu a calça devagar, olhando de lado para o monitor. Explorei suas curvas avidamente. Um corpo perfeito.

—Bella, que desenho é esse aí atrás? — Franzi o cenho e ri enternecido de sua peça íntima. _Minha doce menina._

Ela aproximou-se mais da tela. —É um anjinho com uma flechinha. — Apontou o desenho atrás inocentemente, mas meus olhos insaciáveis deliciavam-se com sua bonita e empinada nádega. —Você sente alguma coisa em me ver assim? Tipo, como homem? — Quis saber curiosa.

—Agora não, só saudade, mas se eu der asas a imaginação posso sentir o que você perguntou.

Ela sentou de roupas íntimas e colocou o notebook dela no criado, em frente a sua cama. Depois deitou de lado e passou a unha na coxa provocantemente, com um sorriso sensual no rosto. —Está imaginando agora? — Mordeu os lábios.

—Por enquanto estou só vendo e apreciando. Está aliviando a falta que você faz aos meus olhos.

—Então vou usar algo que com certeza vai te fazer imaginar. Espera aí. — Piscou cheia de astúcia e escondeu-se no closet por uns cinco minutos. Quando voltou, ela usava uma saia xadrez rodada curta, curtíssima, e uma blusa branca curta de amarrar na frente. Também usava cabelo preso em rabo-de-cavalo, uma meia listrada longa, um batom bem vermelho e uns livros na mão.

Se eu não me engano era fantasia de... Estudante? ...Ou de, não sei... Nossa... Estava tão bonita... Sensual. Perdi o fôlego.

—Que isso, Bella? — Engoli em seco. Para que Bella comprou _esse_ tipo de roupa? Um lado bem desvirtuado do meu cérebro questionou aprovadoramente e fiquei instantaneamente rijo.

—Já que você gosta de me ver tirar, eu vou tirar pra você. — Fez uma pose e riu ardilosamente.

—Não... Não tira ainda, não... —Pedi fascinado. — Está... Tão, er, bonita, lindinha, aliás, lindona, muito linda. — Balbuciei, embora linda não a qualificasse como ela merecia. Estava muito sexy, mas eu não iria dizer. Eu não podia expor o quão obcecado sou por seu corpo.

—Vou mudar a música e vou dançar pra você. Há alguma que você queira que eu dance?

Pensei uns instantes.

—Hum, põe a música que você dançou com suas irmãs no Réveillon. — Perguntei lembrando o potente desejo e ciúme que a música despertou na época.

—Deixe-me procurar. — Ela inclinou-se em frente à tela, expondo barriga e seios mal cobertos pela mini blusa. Depois ficou em pé. —Então, agora vou me concentrar. — Fechou os olhos, pôs o dedo na testa e fingiu estar encarnando alguém.

Sorri em divertida expectativa. A música começou, ela andou despreocupada de um lado ao outro do quarto e moveu-se espontânea. Estiquei as pernas na cama relaxado, rindo de sua expressão brincalhona e casual. Ser sua única platéia era uma dádiva para quem teve um dia como eu. No meio da música ela mudou a postura, olhou-me com o olhar insinuante e sorriu de um jeito mais feminino.

Ela passou as mãos na barriga, na coxa, subiu para o pescoço e moveu o quadril sensualmente, girando. Depois se inclinou, de costas para mim e uma nova roupa íntima apareceu. Arregalei os olhos e engoli em seco... A peça era insignificante, e quando ela girava ao ritmo da música, a saia subia e ela aparecia novamente.

Não encontrei palavras para descrever o que senti. Ela conseguiu despertar uma furiosa fome há milhas de distância, como se estivéssemos no mesmo lugar. Ela abriu os botões da blusa, um a um, sem parar de dançar, então jogou sorridente no ar. Eu ajustei o incômodo na bermuda sem saber se sorria ou gemia pelo prazer voluntariamente me proporcionado.

Ela desabotoou a saia atrás e deixou-a escorregar pelas suas pernas, então, de costas, abaixou-se para pegar. Senti um calafrio e suspirei.

—Gostou? — Perguntou eufórica e aproximou-se da tela.

—Você tiraria mais? — Pedi acanhado.

Ela sorriu surpresa, não fez nenhum comentário, colocou uma música mais lenta e voltou a dançar em trajes íntimos... Lentamente. Meus olhos transbordavam cobiça e luxúria. A vontade de tocá-la ficou insuportável quando ela desabotoou o sutiã de costas para tela, devagar, olhando insinuante em minha direção, depois se virou por completo e sorriu presunçosa. Minha respiração acelerou contra a minha vontade aos ver seus seios. Era até constrangedor que eu estivesse tão fraco.

—_Tá_ bom? — Ela aproximou e tapou os seios com as mãos.

—Faz assim, Bella, deita na sua cama para conversarmos. — Pedi, ela ajustou o notebook próximo à cama e deitou-se, ainda tapando os seios.

Iria usufruir desse prazer novo que ela me concedia hoje. Vê-la, abrandava a saudade do seu corpo. —Bella, tire as mãos... —Supliquei carente. —Eu quero ver... —Adicionei manhoso. Ela tirou. —Na verdade, hoje eu não queria só ver... Queria tocar, beijar... Queria muito estar aí. — Expus-me rendido e lambi os lábios em antecipação.

—Mas está... É como se estivesse aqui. — Sussurrou compassiva.

—O que faríamos se eu estivesse aí? — Incitei-a.

—Sinceramente, falando como mulher, estou me sentindo quente hoje. Às vezes, alguns dias do mês me sinto assim. Com uma ansiedade aqui. — Apontou para barriga. —Queria você aqui... Eu não te resistiria. —Expôs sincera. Ouvi-la expor tão naturalmente sua necessidade física me fez admirá-la.

—Então vamos fingir que eu estou... —Propus encorajado. Mesmo que não soubesse até onde iríamos, eu queria ajudá-la a sentir-se melhor. — Feche os olhos. —Instruí.

—Tudo bem... — Ela fechou os olhos e deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do seu corpo.

— Finja que suas mãos são as minhas e suba com os dedos lentamente da sua coxa até a cintura.

—Sério? — Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

—Se não quiser, não precisa... É só um teste. —Esquivei preocupado em estar lhe pressionando. — Pensei que de repente fosse interessante...

—Não se retraia, namorado. Eu quero testar... Deixe eu me concentrar... É que não é sempre que não tenho vergonha. — Justificou-se acanhada, depois fechou os olhos e demorou uns segundos antes que subisse os dedos lentamente pela coxa, quadril e barriga.

—Agora, você toca, por favor, até mais em cima... Passeia os dedos pela lateral, de modo que seja bom pra você... — Pedi rouco. Ela tocou os seios e lambi os lábios, tenso. Eu queria tocá-la. —Bella... Pode estreitar com mais firmeza. — Pedi com a voz falha de nervosismo e desejo.

—Edward, fala abertamente. Quer que eu amasse meu seio igual você? — Sorriu divertida.

Se dependesse de me expressar mais claramente, não iríamos adiante.

—Faz assim, Bella, acho que... Não vai dar certo. —Torci os lábios.

—Edward, é impressão minha ou você estava tentando fazer... Eh, como se diz nesse caso... Carícias virtuais? — Riu deliciada. Eu me retraí, embaraçado. Por vezes Bella era muito direta, o que me intimidava. Ao ver o meu silêncio, ela mudou na cama e olhou-me detidamente —Tudo bem. —Voltou a dizer. —Eu quero experimentar... Se isso for bom pra você, eu faço.

—Não precisa, Bella. — Evadi desconcertado.

—Edward, para com isso. —Repreendeu séria. — Já era para ter perdido a timidez comigo. Eu quem devia estar acanhada, afinal quem está sem roupas aqui sou eu... Vamos, me dê mais uma chance... Prometo ficar séria. — Pediu suplicante.

Respirei fundo, disposto a nos dar uma chance de intimidade.

—Faz assim, talvez seja melhor que os dois participem... Então para criar um clima, verbaliza o que você sente quando eu te toco... Você faria isso? —Incitei-a, aproveitando sua facilidade de se abrir.

—Hum... Tudo bem... Sem censuras... — Ela fechou os olhos. —Bom, quando você me toca um arrepio me atravessa a coluna... É tão bom. Tudo gira, vem um... Calor... Meu sangue acelera nas veias... É uma sensação ótima que eu adoraria sentir sempre.

—Então finja novamente que eu estou aí... —Pedi orgulhoso por sua colaboração e indulgência. — Você sobe as mãos lentamente da barriga até os seios e me fala o que sente... — Pedi em nervosa expectativa. Ela subiu com as unhas e contraiu o corpo, erguendo o tronco na cama.

—Hum... É bom... — Sussurrou. Senti uma fisgada na pélvis e meu órgão sexual revolveu-se.

—Agora, aperte o bico... Se acaricie, por favor... — Ela apertou e passeou com as mãos na lateral e centro, beliscando, depois suspirou, rendida

—O que sente?

—Hmmm, eu queria suas mãos aqui... Eu queria sua boca aqui... — Gemeu e contorceu-se, esfregando as pernas uma na outra. Gemi indefeso. De olhos fechados, ela subiu com as mãos para o pescoço, nuca, depois desceu lentamente para a barriga, coxa, voltando a seguir para o seio novamente. Minha respiração acelerou. Imaginar minha boca correndo nela tirava meu juízo. Eu sentia o gosto, a forma. Ela gemeu baixinho, e eu fechei os olhos, não agüentando de desejo.

—Edward, fale o que sente... — Pediu sensual.

—Eu te quero tanto... Preciso tanto de você... Cada célula do meu corpo grita pelo seu insistentemente... Só de ver você assim... Eu fico...

—Excitado? — Interrompeu. —Por favor, fala... Eu quero ouvir abertamente.

Continuou tocando-se de olhos fechados, com os lábios semi-abertos, desfrutando de seu contato com o próprio corpo.

—Sim. Estou muito excitado... Eu queria você... — Confessei.

—Eu _quero_ você. —Enfatizou. — Eu também desejo você... Está bom te sentir... Você gosta do que vê? — Passeou os dedos pelo corpo e arqueou sobre a cama novamente, convidativa.

—Muito... É bom saber que está pensando em mim... —Adicionei rendido. — Bella, encosta o dedo em seus lábios... Eu queria beijar você...

Ela encostou o dedo nos lábios e o sugou, depois passou a língua em volta e mordiscou por vários minutos, enquanto com a outra mão ainda se acariciava. Foi uma cena tentadora de se ver. E embora estivesse evitando descer com a mão para meu short, estava difícil de segurar.

—Como você se sente? —Perguntei sequioso.

—Quente... Você gostar me impulsiona.

—Você tiraria sua peça de baixo? Teria que ser devagar e de olhos fechados... Faz isso por mim, por favor...

Ela segurou nas laterais e tirou lentamente, respirando ofegante de nervosismo, jogou a peça íntima de lado e expôs completamente a nudez. Eu estava para não me segurar mais. Vê-la nua sobre a cama, às claras, deixava-me insano de desejo.

—Sinto sua falta... Queria você aqui... — Murmurou lânguida, arranhando a coxa.

—Eu também... Se eu estivesse aí, iria vagar a minha boca em você... Tem como passar as mãos onde gostaria que minha boca estivesse, por favor... — Passei as línguas nos lábios novamente, surpreso com a luxúria que experimentávamos.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e passeou as mãos em seus seios, pescoço, barriga, com a respiração acelerada. E saber que ela imaginava minha boca e queria minha boca nela acendeu-me como labareda de fogo.

—Bella, eu te desejo tanto que me sinto descontrolado.

—Você está... Se tocando? — Murmurou entregue, surpreendendo-me novamente com uma pergunta tão natural.

—Não... Estou evitando, por estar aqui... Mas está irresistível pra mim. —Confessei.

—Finja que sou eu... Eu faria em você, se estivesse aqui.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

—E você? Tocar-se-ia pensando que sou eu? — Dei-lhe a opção enquanto me libertava do short. Ela ficou em silêncio. Eu envolvi meu órgão com a mão e iniciei uma massagem lenta. Olhei a tela e ela ainda estava de olhos fechados, com as mãos sobre o abdômen, movendo as pontas dos dedos.

—Seria bom pra você se eu me tocasse intimamente? — Murmurou em dúvida.

—Muito... — Gemi, sentindo o prazer crescer. —Mas seria melhor ainda se você gostasse.

Ela desceu com a mão receosamente, e eu soltei um involuntário gemido baixo ao vê-la se dar uma chance. Ela ergueu-se e estremeceu como se tivesse tomado um pequeno choque, e ofegou ao tocar sua região íntima.

—Como está? — Rolei os olhos prazerosamente e soltei o ar, imaginando a umidade e calor, ainda com minha mão subindo e descendo no comprimento.

—Acho que... Dá um tempinho para eu pensar... — Pediu baixinho.

Suspirei e observei-a.

—Finja que sou eu, por favor. —Encorajei-a novamente. —Não sabe como estou. Como eu gostaria que fosse eu. Por mim, deixe ir. — Supliquei. Ela desceu os dedos e subiu, testando, ainda retesada, depois foi relaxando lentamente, ao tempo que se conhecia. Com o passar dos segundos, ela deu uns gemidinhos aprovadores, e eu me vi um louco em vê-la.

—Está bom? — Perguntei.

—Hum... Sim... — Abriu sutilmente as pernas e com as duas mãos explorou-se com mais ousadia. Estremeci ao vê-la se render e meus sentidos nublaram de luxúria.

—Bella, eu... Não estou agüentando... Você sente prazer? — Ofeguei, a liberação construía-se conforme eu me tocava.

—Uhum...

—Verbaliza, por favor, o que sente.

Ela contorceu-se.

—Eu quero tanto você. — Sussurrou. —Muito... A sensação de imaginar suas mãos aqui é... — Gemeu baixinho. —Deliciosa... Não pensei que poderia sentir algo assim... Hmmm... É quente. Também há um vazio... Tem uma dorzinha, sabe, mas é bom.— Continuou se tocando. Eu via o movimento de sua mão agitando-se de um lado ao outro e meus pelos arrepiaram. —Oh, vai vir... —Gemeu mais forte e arqueou o corpo, movendo frenética seus dedos. Estremeci de novo e movi minha mão com mais precisão, não suportando mais adiar.

Juntos, nossos gemidos aumentaram de volume, nossas mãos ficaram ansiosas, o corpo dela sacudiu na cama, estremecendo no clímax, e ela grunhiu. Nem pisquei para não perder uma cena tão gloriosa. E ao vê-la alcançar, espasmos me atravessaram e a liberação enevoou minhas vistas. Tremi da cabeça aos pés, continuei a massagem e o prazer explodiu em minhas mãos. Ofeguei trêmulo, sentindo o jato libertador cair no lençol da cama. Nos segundos seguintes, ficamos ambos ofegantes.

Deus, como eu queria abraçá-la e consolá-la, além de agradecer. Era um prazer realizado por uma distância em espaço, mas juntos no prazer da alma.

—Bella... Tudo bem? — Perguntei cauteloso após uns minutos de silêncio.

—Espera. — Sussurrou. Ela estava lânguida, deitada com as costas na cama, de olhos fechados.—Estou bem. Quer saber como foi? — Suspirou. —Foi estranho e bom... Trouxe alívio e preguiça... Eu gostei... — Sussurrou esparramada.

—Obrigado por fazer isso por mim. — Pedi culpado por empurrá-la a me agradar. Um excêntrico moralista como eu não devia abusar de seu carinho e disposição.

—Não foi só por você. — Balançou a cabeça desaprovadora. —Não estou arrependida. Pelo contrário, eu adorei... Eu realmente viajei... Foi como se fosse você. —Sorriu acolhedora. — Fiquei satisfeita... É estranho, incomum, mas eu sou sua, não sou? Sempre. É bom fazer descobertas com você. — Disse convicta.

Sorri orgulhoso da minha menina espontânea.

—Você me completa. — Disse aliviado.

—Você também... Você é meu tudo. — Olhou-me docemente, e eu senti-me aquecido por seus sentimentos.

—Me dá um tempinho para eu tomar banho? — Perguntei incomodado com o lençol sujo.

—Tudo bem. Eu também vou.

Cada um seguiu para seu banho. Eu estava feliz. Ela salvou um dia desastroso com a sua companhia, fazendo tudo por me agradar, até algo que eu censurava obstinadamente. Mas nós nos amamos, e ela é minha, resta-nos aceitarmos e correspondermos às necessidades um do outro.

Quando saí do banho, ela já estava na cama, de roupas íntimas novamente.

—Bella... Posso entrar em um assunto chato? — Perguntei cautelosamente, enquanto sacudia meu cabelo, tirando o excesso de água. —Eu preciso me abrir com algo que está me incomodando muito, mas você vai ter que ter maturidade para entender.

—Tudo bem. — Deitou de bruços, com o notebook em sua frente, prestativa e atenciosa.

—Bom, estou prestando assistência no gabinete do pai do Ryan, você sabe. Er, e ele tem uma filha. — Comecei, preocupado. —Ela simplesmente resolveu me importunar.

—Como assim? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. —Fala claro.

—Ela tem pretensões de se relacionar comigo... Como posso dizer... — Mexi nervosamente as mãos.

—Ela dá em cima de você? — Questionou com objetividade.

—É, acho que é isso. — Concordei indignado só em lembrar a ousadia da garota.

—E você? O que sente? — Fingiu neutralidade, mas estava tensa.

—Eu sinto irritação e importuno. — Disse entre dentes. —É uma situação muito constrangedora. Ela não respeita meu espaço pessoal.

—Ela se joga em você? — Inferiu alarmada, obviamente entendendo que não se tratava de palavras.

—Sim. Chega a ser invasivo. — Resmunguei chateado. Era tão desconcertante dialogar esse tema com a namorada.

—Edward, explica claramente o que ela faz. — Pediu preocupada.

—Acho que é melhor não. É uma lástima desnecessária que não vale sua preocupação, porque não significa nada.

—Fala, Edward. Essa é só uma das coisas que iremos passar. Mesmo que seja insignificante, é bom que conversemos sobre o assunto, porque um dia pode ter algo importante e você não vai ter abertura para falar.

—Hum... —Ponderei. —Ela já me beijou forçado uma vez e agora me assedia descaradamente.

Ela abriu a boca por reflexo da tensão, em choque, depois suspirou.

—_Tá_... E você? Sentiu algo por ela? — Perguntou séria, adotando uma postura imparcial.

—Não, Bella!— Respondi ofendido. —Só tem espaço para você em minha vida.

Era riu de canto aliviada e relaxou a postura rígida.

—Eu a conheci, ela é muito bonita e atraente.

—Pode ser, mas não faz o meu tipo.

Ela encarou-me curiosa.

—A Sophia faz o seu tipo? — Espetou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

—Não! —Sacudi a cabeça, negando. —Eu já disse uma vez que não. Ela é só uma amiga!

—Ah, _tá_.

—Bella, qual o problema seu com a Sophia?

—Qual o problema, Edward?! O problema é que ela é sonsa, está sempre perto de você. Eu não tenho medo da irmã do Ryan, pois ela é direta. Agora a Sophia... Rá, está sempre próxima, dá presentes, é prestativa, te ouve, conversa francês com você, entra no seu quarto.— Enumerou impaciente. —Você acha que eu tenho que me preocupar com mulheres que se jogam abertamente? Eu sei que não!

—Bella, para com isso. Não precisa se preocupar com ninguém!

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa repetidas vezes, chateada, depois respirou fundo como se quisesse controlar-se. —Desculpa, mas não é ciúmes... É que na minha cabeça tem algo que não se encaixa na história da Sophia. Mas deixa pra lá, não quero estragar a noite. —Fungou. — Está lembrando-se do aniversário de quinze anos da Alice, né? É na primeira semana de julho. Dá um jeito de vir. —Mudou bruscamente de assunto e de humor.

—Tudo bem, eu vou fazer um esforço. Vou conversar com o senador e pedir que ele me libere. Convidaram Ryan?

—Sim. Alice o convidou em março, quando fomos lá.

Como ela expôs sua insegurança, aproveitei o ensejo para especular sobre ela.

—E você, Bella? Como está seu coração? Continua povoado? — Gracejei, mas instantaneamente arrependi-me ao ouvir como soou.

—Como assim? — Uma ruga de desconfiança apareceu em sua testa. —Está falando do Mike? Rá, ele é tão cara de pau que dorme aqui com Jéssica todo dia e nós vamos juntos para escola no meu carro, acredita? Meu pai não pode nem sonhar! Pior, acho que os empregados pensam que ele dorme é comigo! — Sorriu divertida.

—Isso é preocupante.— Torci os lábios. —Tomara que eles se assumam logo.—Comentei aliviado.

—Acho difícil. Jéssica é uma alma livre. —Riu novamente.—Edward, eu estou tentando umas universidades aí na capital e na Califórnia. Talvez eu vá morar aí. — Disse sugestivamente.

—Vocês podem pagar, então você consegue onde quiser. — Dei de ombros.

—Mas o que você acha de eu ir morar aí perto de você? Teria algum problema? Estava pensando em comprar algo no Condado de Airlington mesmo, perto do Ryan. Adorei o condomínio dele. — Disse empolgada.

Olhei-a segundos e procurei decifrar suas intenções antes de responder.

—Seria bom. Só que você teria que ser bem flexível quanto a minha agenda. Você sabe como é meu tempo, né. Porém, no mínimo espaço que eu tivesse, iria te visitar. — Sorri animado, no entanto Bella pareceu não gostar da minha resposta. —O que foi? — Questionei surpreso com seu humor. Ela pareceu decepcionada. —Você ficou chateada por eu ter falado que talvez não tenha muito tempo?

—Não. Não é isso. Deixa pra lá. — Torceu os lábios.

—Que foi, Bella? — Insisti.

—Nada. Acho que vou optar pela Universidade UCLA na Califórnia mesmo, assim meu pai não tem que comprar outro imóvel aí na capital. — Resmungou. —Talvez eu more com Emmett. — Deu de ombros, conformada.

Esfreguei o cabelo ansioso. Eu tinha que conhecê-la para conseguir entender suas mudanças.

—Bella, você reclama que eu não me expresso, mas você também esconde as suas emoções. Por que você ficou chateada comigo? — Inquiri.

—É uma coisa boba. — Esquivou-se.

—Mas eu quero saber. — Pressionei.

—Olha, eu não quero falar de tão boba que é.

—_Tô_ esperando. — Cruzei os braços.

—_Tá_... É que... Eu pensei que se eu fosse morar na capital você moraria comigo. — Explicou receosamente.

Abri a boca alarmado. Como ela podia cogitar isso!? Morarmos juntos!? Eu não podia. Aliás, não devia. Eu não queria as coisas assim.

—Você estava certa em não falar.— Sentenciei desgostoso.

—Tudo bem. Não vamos decidir questões futuras. Tanta coisa pode acontecer daqui pra lá, né. — Comentou em fria dúvida.

—Por que está falando isso? Está perdendo a fé em nós?

Ela piscou longamente e me encarou, a expressão imediatamente derretendo.

—Não. Só me preocupo sempre com o nosso amanhã... É tão intenso o que sinto que tenho medo de não poder viver, de acontecer algo que nos separe.

Suas dúvidas infundadas davam vida às minhas, mas não devia deixá-las se fixarem.

—Eu não vou deixar você, Bella, a não ser que você me deixe. — Prometi calidamente.

—Então promete... Promete, porque eu também prometo que não vou te deixar. — Sorriu meiga e aproximou-se mais da tela, ainda de bruços na cama.

—Sim. Prometo ser seu pra sempre e nem adianta fugir, porque você também vai ser minha pra sempre. — Declarei efusivo.

—Então _tá_ bom, vou acreditar. Acho melhor você dormir agora. Está tarde e conversamos mais de cinco horas. Eu estava MORRENDO de saudade de passar um tempo assim com você.

—Eu também estava. —Disse matreiro. — Bella, por favor, promete não desistir de mim. Tudo isso vai passar... Um dia essa correria passa. — Supliquei subitamente aflito em saber que iria ficar só novamente.

—Eu prometo. Obrigada pela noite. Foi ótima. — Disse com voz macia e cálida.

—Ow! Obrigado você. Você que foi ótima. Matou a saudade de um jeito inimaginável. — Sorri malicioso.

—Você também matou a minha saudade.

Sentou-se já pronta para desconectar.

—Não quero sair... — Resmunguei carinhoso. —Viciei... Dorme aí. Deixe-me ver você dormir.

—Por mim, tudo bem. — Relaxou e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, de bruços, fingindo que ia dormir.

Eu sorri e apreciei seu corpo debruçado sobre a cama. Depois fiquei preocupado, pois no decorrer dos dias meus olhos iriam pedi-la insistentemente. Isso iria tirar a minha concentração.

—Acho melhor não... — Voltei atrás contra gosto. —Tenho medo de viciar mais que o normal. Em um mês nos veremos. Está perto. Vou ficar com você três dias inteirinhos.— Prometi.

—Nossa, só de pensar... — Sorriu e abanou o rosto fingindo calor. —Setenta e duas horas trancada num quarto com você.

—Então, por favor, use um cinto de castidade. — Sorri.

—Já pensou que talvez eu não esteja tão empenhada em seguir meus planos? — Desafiou.

—Mas eu quero... Eu já disse o porquê.

—Tudo bem. Boa noite. Se precisar de mim para isso de novo, é só dá um toque. — Piscou e apontou para meu quadril descaradamente.

—Ai, Bella, eu adoro sua naturalidade. — Revelei sorrindo. —Torna você mais perfeita ainda.

—Então tchau! Se não, não saímos daqui... Sabe que por mim seria a noite toda, né? Mas é por você. Eu sei que acorda cedo. Então descansa. Beijos e cinco segundos? — Disse decidida.

—Ok. Beijos e tchau.

Desliguei e aprontei-me para dormir. Por esta noite, resolvi me dar um descanso nos livros. Ela tem o poder de tirar-me da escuridão da culpa e me dar paz. Posso até cair e tropeçar, mas seus olhos me salvam e me acobertam com seu amor e sua compreensão. Devo amá-la para sempre... A mulher que me dá forças pra viver.

Continua...

Nota da autora:

No próximo capítulo Edward está de volta ao estado de Washington.

Obrigada pelo recados. Eles estão subindo. Tenho fé que chegaremos nos nossos antigos 1800 em breve.

Bjks

Bia Braz


	17. Capítulo- 16 Essência

**Capítulo - Essência **

**Narrado por Bella**

Na segunda semana de junho, eu estava em uma festa de aniversário de uma funcionária, a Tammy, na casa dela, com os funcionários do administrativo. Deixei meu pai conversando com Esme e alguns funcionários, avistei a filha da dona da casa saindo de dentro um cubículo perto do jardim e franzi o cenho curiosa ao ver Brandon sair logo atrás.

—Ai está você. — Sorri. Ele limpou a boca com o dorso da mão e arrumou a calça estranhamente. —O que você fazia aí?

—Advinha. —Arqueou a sobrancelha malicioso.

—Você estava beijando aquela menina? — Apontei para dentro horrorizada pela idade dela, parecia novinha.

—Beijando é? — Sorriu cínico como se eu estivesse contado uma piada e sentamos em um banquinho do jardim. Ele tinha cheiro de bebida.

Eu entendi a indireta e abri a boca horrorizada.

—Nossa, você mal conheceu ela! — Censurei abismada em como as pessoas levam sexo na brincadeira. —Ela é filha de uma colega de serviço. Devia ter consideração pela mãe dela. — Ressaltei séria.

—Bella, foi ela quem me chamou para lá. Foi ela quem estava de saia. Foi ela quem quis... As meninas hoje são assim. —Defendeu-se.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

—Você não se valoriza, se fica com pessoas assim. — Espetei desgostosa.

—Sou homem. E não tenho ninguém que me prenda. — Ele aproximou-se mais. —Se eu tivesse alguém igual você, com certeza eu pararia com essa vida. — Virou-se e pegou um drink com o garçom. —Como não tenho, vou continuar curtindo. Sou de todas. Inclusive no dia que quiser um carinho, enquanto o príncipe não vem, estou disponível. — Sorriu e bebeu mais vodka.

—Eu não vou mais ficar perto de você se você começar com essas brincadeiras. Somos profissionais e nossa amizade não tem nada a ver com vida pessoal. — Cortei-o séria.

—Não estamos no trabalho, querida. E não é só amizade profissional, se não, você não teria perguntado se eu estava beijando aquela menina. — Ele lembrou divertido.

—Eu perguntei porque achei um absurdo seu desrespeito. Mas tudo bem, prometo não perguntar mais nada da sua vida. — Cruzei os braços me recriminando pela intromissão. Um silêncio incômodo nos envolveu.

—Então, já decidiu para qual faculdade ir? — Ele começou disposto a amenizar o clima.

—Estou vendo ainda... Não sei... Estou pensando em fazer Negócios e Gestão. Acho que Administração não é o que eu preciso... Talvez eu vá fazer na capital. — Respondi sem vontade.

—Quer ficar perto do namoradinho, é? — Ironizou.

—Eu já pedi para parar. — Me preparei para sair.

—Bella, espere um pouco. — Pediu. Eu esperei em pé ao seu lado. —Sente aqui um pouquinho. — Apontou para o banco com olhar amistoso, e eu sentei novamente. —Esquece o Brandon profissional agora, me veja só como pessoa. Não consigo mais esconder: sou apaixonado por você. — Expôs tranquilo. Arregalei os olhos surpresa. —Mas eu não estou pedindo nada. Só quero te deixar informada que se um dia você terminar com o seu namorado e quiser experimentar algo novo, eu estou aqui. Se acontecer de querer ficar com alguém diferente, beijar, dançar ou mesmo por só uma galha no namorado, eu vou estar te esperando. É sério. — Ele sorriu meio triste. —Lógico que enquanto você espera o príncipe encantado, eu estarei curtindo. — Ironizou de novo. —Mas é só você estalar os dedos que eu estou a sua disposição. E serei fiel. — Concluiu com olhos intensos.

Eu perdi as palavras. Ele foi tão natural e sincero que não pude censurar.

—Tudo bem. — Foi o que consegui dizer. —Er, _tô_ indo embora. Vou só avisar ao meu pai. Até sábado. — Balbuciei embaraçada. Ele me jogou um beijo sorrindo, e eu saí balançando a cabeça.

Sábado seguinte, o dia no jornal foi produtivo. Brandon passou o dia comigo e nem tocou no assunto que conversamos na quarta. Até que eu me sentia lisonjeada em saber que tinha um homem bonito como ele interessado em mim, afinal, Edward também é cheio de admiradoras na faculdade e trabalho. Principalmente Sophia. Sei que desconfiar dele é duvidar de sua pessoa e de sua essência. E se não por crédito em sua palavra, estou margeando dúvidas em tudo que ele diz que é. Acreditar em fatos como: ter sido seu primeiro beijo, dele não ter ido para cama com ninguém, torna-se infundado se eu der asas a questionamentos duvidosos. Então, resta-me acreditar em tudo, independente das atitudes de qualquer mulher que o cerque. Ainda assim, como todo ser humano normal, massageia meu ego saber que Edward não é o único com admiradores.

Quando eu chegava em casa do jornal à tarde, encontrei Emmett na sala com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

—Viu o passarinho verde? — Perguntei e o abracei. Desde que ele começou a ver Rosalie, vinha da Califórnia pelo menos três vezes no mês.

—Bella, ela aceitou namorar sério comigo! — Revelou entusiasmado, mostrando a aliança de prata.

—Puxa, até que enfim né! Mais de seis meses você na cola dela roubando beijos! — Comentei e me encostei ao corrimão da escada.

—Bom, ela só impôs horário da chegada e saída e não quer que eu fique cobrindo ela de presente, só isso. — Expôs satisfeito.

—Legal!

—Eu vou casar com ela... — Declarou orgulhoso.

—Credo, Emmett! Mal começaram a namorar. —Censurei brincalhona. — Vai casar antes dos vinte é?!

—Ela é mulher para se casar.

Abri a boca surpresa com sua convicção. As pessoas tinham que se conhecer antes de casar, não?!

—Por que quer se casar rápido?

—Responde você: por que as pessoas demoram a se casar?

—Hum... Porque esperam terminar a faculdade, comprar uma casa, ficar mais velhos, se conhecer melhor... Acho que é isso. —Enumerei com objetividade.

—Você se casaria com o seu caipira hoje? — Questionou curioso.

—Emmett! — Chamei sua atenção.

—Desculpa. Com Edward.

—Acho que não.

—Por quê?

—Porque ele precisa se resolver.

—Mas e por você? Você acha que ele é o homem certo para você? — Insistiu na pergunta.

Pensei um pouco.

—Acho que sim... Faltam algumas coisas nele, mas como diz o meu pai: 'o homem certo é a gente quem faz'.

—Pois é, eu me casaria com a Rose amanhã. Ela é diferente de qualquer menina. Ela não se importa com carros, com nosso dinheiro. Ela é simples. Não é como as marias-gasolina que eu sempre conheci. Se ela ficar comigo, vai ser porque gosta de mim.— Disse convicto.

Fiquei muda. A mudança de Emmett era surpreendente.

—Emmett, eu estou orgulhosa de você. — Disse e o abracei. —Eu só acho melhor dá mais um tempo. Mas o que você decidir eu te apoio. Só cuidado para não assustá-la com esses seus planos.

—Ok. E o seu caipira? Quando ele vem?

—No niver da Alice. Está perto.

Ignorei desta vez ele chamar Edward de caipira. Não era mais com desdém, era até amistoso.

—Como você agüenta, Bella? — Olhou-me pesaroso.

—Paciência e fé. Os dois. Tenho que ser forte. No começo do semestre, eu inicio forte, mas depois, como qualquer pessoa normal, vou perdendo as forças devagar. É triste, mas eu sei que ele sofre também, então eu me dou forças para continuar esperando. — Tentei soar firme.

—Bella, falando seriamente, você já pensou que você pode estar com ele todos os anos seguintes, sofrendo com ele, esperando por ele, e no final ele escolher outra pessoa e você ter perdido anos de sua vida? — Questionou sério. Suas palavras me desestabilizaram.

—Eu penso nisso todos os dias. Mas não quero me auto-flagelar com essas dúvidas. Se não der, não deu. Pelo menos tivemos dias felizes juntos. Se ele escolher outra, ou outras... Tudo tinha que acontecer. O que importa é que além de tudo somos amigos. E vai que para ele alcançar algo na vida, tenha que ter eu como suporte. Sei que não sou tão religiosa assim, mas eu acho que existe um plano em tudo, tipo, está escrito. Esse é o meu conforto.

—E depois diz que não é religiosa! — Emmett sorriu e me deu um abraço orgulhoso, depois eu subi.

Sonhei com Edward aquele sábado, com nós dois no parque... Amanheci no dia seguinte suspirando de saudade e, como era domingo, devíamos conversar um pouco via web. Desci faminta e encontrei meu pai e Alice, ela com a cabeça no colo dele.

—Oi, pai, oi, Alice. — Cumprimentei-os e os beijei no rosto. —Por que Esme não veio, pai?

—Ontem a noite ela estava se sentindo mal, mas hoje ela vem almoçar conosco. — Respondeu e continuou assistindo um programa na TV.

—Alice, como está o preparativo da festa? Nem acredito que faltam só duas semanas. — Perguntei e me direcionei para a cozinha a fim de fazer um lanche.

Ela veio atrás. —Está bem. Na verdade, Bella, eu queria uma festa íntima, mas meu pai quer convidar governador, políticos, um monte de gente que eu não conheço. Isso deixa a minha festa chata. Fica tudo muito formal. — Reclamou mal humorada.

—Qual o problema disso, Alice? Você sabe que meu pai precisa manter esses contatos dele. Além disso, ele gosta de nos mostrar para os conhecidos dele. Deixa o velho ser feliz! — Abracei o pescoço dela e ela sorriu sem humor. —Mas fala para mim, o que te aflige? Você não está com essa cara por causa da festa.

Sentei em sua frente no balcão e ela titubeou.

—Bella, eu tenho um segredo para te contar. —Disse constrangida.

—Pode falar.— Inclinei-me para ouvir.

—Eu amo Jasper. — Sussurrou. Eu não entendi o segredo disso.

—Eu também amo. E muito. — Respondi como se fosse o óbvio.

—Mas eu não amo assim... — Abaixou o olhar tristemente.

Olhei-a curiosamente antes de entender.

—Você é a fim dele?! — Arregalei os olhos e coloquei as mãos na boca. Depois sorri alto. Ela cruzou os braços emburrada. —Desculpa, Alice. É que eu nunca pensei...— Segurei sua mão.

—Eu gosto dele, mas ele é muito galinha. Eu pensei que essas coisas que ele sempre disse, que beijava uma e outra, era mentira. Pensei que era só coisa da cabeça dele. Mas não, é tudo verdade. Ele é esperto demais. Ele deve ter um monte de garota em cima dele mesmo! — Disse frustrada.

—Será? Como descobriu isso? — Perguntei curiosa.

—Ele me beijou... — Confessou envergonhada.

—Sério?! — Ofeguei desacreditada.

—Sim, ele me beijou, e eu gostei. Só que estou chateada com ele e não tenho falado com ele desde então. Pior... Ele parece que nem liga. Fica naquele computador o tempo todo!

Resmungou decepcionada.

—Por que não está falando com ele?

—Porque queria que ele me desse atenção, que falasse alguma coisa, que me pedisse desculpas...

—Por ter te beijado?! — Juntei a sobrancelha desentendida.

—Ah, Bella, eu nem sei.

—Faz assim, Alice, hoje ele deve vir aqui... É só beijar ele de novo. — Era tão fácil de resolver... Quem dera se para mim tivesse sido fácil assim desde o início!

—Eu tenho vergonha. — Disse desiludida.

—Então eu vou armar para brincarmos... Vou chamar a Jéssica e Mike e nós vamos brincar de caí no poço. Aí você escolhe ele e beija ele de novo. — Propus.

Mais tarde, desci e encontrei Jasper em pé no carpete, jogando na tv de LCD. Mas hoje ele usava uns acessórios esquisitos e uma arma na mão, além do notebook conectado na tv. Ele conversava com algumas pessoas em rede, xingava e falava alto. Se eu filmasse, diriam que ele era louco.

—Jasper, saia desse autismo aí e vem conversar que eu estou carente, seu desocupado.

—Bella, não sou mais um desocupado da vida? Sou um desenvolvedor de software. Esse site aí está propagando meu jogo e por cada pessoa que acessar ele na rede, vou ganhar vinte e cinco centavos. — Continuou jogando.

—Como que é isso? — Aproximei para olhar a tela e ver o tipo de jogo, mas não entendi muita coisa.

—Lembra que eu jogo em rede? Desenvolvi um jogo e hospedei. Vou começar a ganhar dinheiro, maninha. — Disse empolgado.

—Legal Jasper. Vamos subir para jogar.

Ele animou-se e subimos para o quarto da Jéssica. Combinei antes com Jéssica e Mike, que estavam um casal fofinho. Na terceira rodada, Alice beijou Jasper e nós encerramos a brincadeira.

**Narrado por Edward**

Era fim de semestre e, para a minha sorte, minhas notas estavam fechadas. Fui dispensado de algumas aulas, o que me sobrou algum tempo para relaxar.

—Oi, Ryan! — Cumprimentei-o ao percebê-lo entrar no meu quarto.

—Oi, Edward. Cara, tu me salvou de uma e nem me disse! — Sentou-se na cama dele, grato

—Não achei que precisava. — Continuei folheando a revista que lia, deitado em minha cama.

—Eu preciso te pagar de alguma maneira. Você é um amigo que não existe.

—Falou certo, sou seu amigo. — Enfatizei. —Não há pagamento.

—Não, Edward, eu vou te pagar de alguma maneira e já está resolvido. — Levantou e me entregou uns papéis.

—_Pra_ que isso? — Apontei para as passagens de avião que ele me entregou.

—Para você. Não paga o que você faz por mim, mas como eu sei que você nunca vai aceitar dinheiro, então comprei essas passagens que são não reembolsáveis e nominais a você. A intenção é fazer você ir ver a sua namorada mais vezes. Ah, você tem só até o fim do ano para usar, viu. — Frisou bem e sorriu satisfeito.

—Ryan! — Sentei na cama com olhar desaprovador.

—Edward, considere como um presente, não um pagamento. Se você não quiser aceitar por você, aceite pelo menos por Bella. — Insistiu.

Olhei as passagens em minhas mãos... Não reembolsáveis e nominais... Bom, não podia fazer mais nada.

—Tudo bem, mas que não haja uma próxima vez, porque com certeza eu não vou aceitar. —Sentenciei decidido. —Você vai para o aniversário da irmã de Bella?

—Sim, vou passar em casa e ir de carro. Vamos comigo? Aí você fica uns dias lá em casa, conhece as praias da Califórnia e depois nós vamos.

—Não, eu vou ter que ir de avião daqui. Vou passar só o fim de semana do aniversário e voltar. Eu tenho que ir para o Capitólio as terças, quintas e sextas. Lembra? Então, mesmo de férias na universidade, não vou poder passar mais que três dias no estado de Washington.

Ryan parou pensativo, depois se levantou para sair. —Tchau, Edward, então faça bom proveito das suas passagens e... Obrigado. — Sorriu satisfeito.

—Obrigado você, pelas passagens. — Era desconcertante o reconhecimento dele por mim, quando eu não tinha outra intenção que não fosse sua amizade. Além disso, foi ele quem me apresentou o senador, logo, eu devia gratidão a ele.

No dia seguinte, resolvi ir ao gabinete o dia todo mesmo que tivesse a obrigação de ir somente à tarde. Iria visitar a biblioteca do Senado e adiantar algo que o senador pediu. Entrei na sala do senador para deixar uns papéis em sua mesa e não havia chegado ninguém ainda. Avistei umas fotos e aproximei-me para visualizar melhor. Eram fotos da família do senador tiradas anos atrás. Pareciam felizes. Por que será que o tempo mudou a família deles? Hoje Ryan reclama que o pai não tem tempo, que eles mal se falam em casa, que a irmã é mimada, e que a mãe só quer saber de frivolidades. Ryan sofre com a família que tem. O que lhe é favorável é que, contudo, ele tenta levar a vida numa boa, sempre com um alto astral contagiante.

—Bom dia, Edward! — O senador encontrou-me com a foto dos gêmeos nas mãos.

—Bom dia, senador Evans. — Respondi desconcertado, coloquei a foto na mesa e direcionei-me a porta.

—Chegou cedo hoje. — Olhou-me curioso.

—Eu precisava pesquisar o projeto que o senhor pediu.

—Sente aqui, Edward, preciso falar com você um pouco. — Apontou para a cadeira à sua frente, e eu sentei ansioso. —Relaxe, é só uma conversa amigável. — Ele sorriu e eu encostei-me à cadeira. —Você me mostrou o seu trabalho universitário com intenções de projetos de leis. São muito bons, porém todos os seus projetos têm fins sociais... Esses tipos são os que menos são aprovados no Senado. Então, o aconselho a tentar desenvolver projetos que foquem planos de apoio e desenvolvimentos para empresas, atuações de bancos e empréstimos. Entende do que falo? — Assenti com o olhar e continuei o observando. —Não adianta você me mostrar projetos de leis com idéias perfeitas, se eu tenho certeza que eles não chegam nem a votação. Para alguma lei ser aprovada, Edward, alguém tem que sair ganhando... E projetos sociais não trazem lucro para grande maioria dos interessados que estão no poder. — O senador explicou com uma calma deliberada.

Demorei minutos para decodificar suas palavras.

—Senador Evans, o senhor está me aconselhando a mudar o foco, a esquecer planos sociais. É isso?

—É só um conselho. O seu idealismo não convence nem te segura no poder.

—Tudo bem, senador.— Levantei-me atordoado. — Posso ir?

—Edward, outra coisa, Ryan me disse que você precisa de uns dias para visitar a família. Se você quiser ir, eu te libero uma semana. — Sorriu amigável.

—Obrigado. Fico grato. — Saí da sala frustrado por um lado e satisfeito por outro. Sentia-me frustrado por saber que um político renomado como o senador Evans não se interessava nem ao menos em levar a pauta projetos sociais, ambicionando somente fins lucrativos para si e para outrem. Isso era iludir as pessoas que confiaram nele. Por outro lado era confortado em saber que ia passar uma semana em casa. Isso tirava toda e qualquer decepção momentânea.

No início da semana em que seria o aniversário de Alice, segunda, dei um toque no celular da Bella e em poucos minutos ela ficou on-line.

—Oi, minha Bella. — Cumprimentei carinhoso, mas sem empolgação.

—Oi. — Ela sorriu de canto, mas o sorriso não alegrou seus olhos.

—Como estão os preparativos da festa?

—Estão indo. Você vem, né? — Perguntou em dúvida, e resolvi brincar um pouco.

—Não sei... Estou vendo ainda.

Repentinamente sua expressão mudou.

—Por quê? —Perguntou magoada. — Não conseguiu? — Seus olhos brilharam de lágrimas.

—Calma, Bella. Estou brincando. — Parei de brincar alarmado. Não queria fazê-la sofrer mais.

—Que bom, porque sinceramente estou fraca hoje. Estou me sentindo só. Acho que estou carente. — Resmungou _pra_ baixo.

Sorte eu estar eufórico por ir vê-la no dia seguinte, então podia passar conforto a ela.

—Então amanhã vou suprir sua carência e suas necessidades. Vou ficar a semana todinha com você. — Disse empolgado.

Ela abriu bem os olhos surpresa. —O QUÊ?! — Ofegou.

—Me pega amanhã no aeroporto porque devo estar chegando umas onze da manhã. — Disse triunfante.

—Mas como? Você não disse que não ia ter recesso? — Questionou desacreditada.

—Disse, mas Ryan acha que está em divida comigo e conseguiu com o pai dele que eu fosse dispensado. — Sorri.

—Que bom! Amanhã estarei lá. Você alegrou o meu dia. Eu estava deprimida. — Sorriu sincera.

—Eu entendo você. Mas é por isso que estamos juntos... Quando um estiver mais fraco e desistindo, o outro está em pé para ajudar a levantar. Eu não vejo a hora de te encontrar. Estou esperando ansiosamente por isso.

—Ótimo. Também não vejo a hora de te encontrar. Você vai dançar a valsa comigo, né?

—Que roupa tem que usar?

—Eu já aluguei o smoking, falta só o ajuste final.

—E se eu não fosse? Com quem você iria dançar?

—Com Ryan, ou com Mike, OW MIKE! — Sorriu com o humor recuperado.

—Nossa, Bella, como você me substitui rápido! Eu nem tinha dito que não ia e você já estava arrumando substituto! — Fingi indignação.

—Você é a primeira opção, mas... A fila é longa. — Sorriu descaradamente.

—Tudo bem, então devo correr e garantir meu primeiro lugar na fila, né? — Devolvi o sorriso.

Ela parou e lançou um olhar cheio de sentimentos.

—Todos os lugares na fila são seus e estão garantidos para sempre. Não precisa correr... Eu estou te esperando sempre. — Seu semblante se cobriu de alegria e ambos fomos envolvidos da felicidade.

—Então, não tenho mais o que falar, amanhã me espere. Sou muito feliz em ter você e em saber que espera por mim.

—Tudo bem, estarei lá. Beijos e cinco segundos.

Desliguei e direcionei-me ao armário para organizar minhas bagagens. Decidi levar um romance para ler no avião, afinal, o homem ocupado intelectualmente com o poder americano, eu deixaria aqui. Tornar-me-ia dissoluto e despreocupado por uma semana. O cumprimento do deve poderia esperar. Incorria nessa justiça a minha parte pensante, o cérebro: devia descansar, desacelerar e curtir.

**Narrado por Bella**

Acordei extasiada de alegria que há algum tempo não sentia. Em poucas horas iria vê-lo. Eu não sou uma pessoa de mal com a vida. Em todo tempo tento manter meu bom humor. Mas hoje minha alegria seria completa, quando estivéssemos juntos outra vez. Aprontei-me ansiosa para buscá-lo no aeroporto, vesti uma bermuda creme, uma blusa justa preta e uma sandália de saltinho.

Tentei não chegar muito cedo ao aeroporto para dosar a ansiedade, e enquanto o esperava, uma luta travou em meu cérebro. Iria correr ao seu encontro e abraçar meu namorado que não via há meses, ou ficar parada esperando-o vir a mim? O lado sensato mandava ficar quieta para não constrangê-lo. Quando vi o anúncio no painel de que o avião dele pousara, caminhei lentamente até o desembarque tentando controlar a impaciência e emoção. Várias pessoas foram saindo, empurrando os seus carrinhos. De repente, ele apareceu, andando tranquilo. Ele olhou em minha direção e deu um sorriso largo, contente. Fiquei parada, sem ação, maravilhada. A alegria de encontrá-lo era inexplicável. Ele estava lindo, de bermuda branca, tênis branco, camiseta vermelha, óculos de sol, boné e uma bolsa de lado. Enfim, meu namorado desprovido de resquícios da capital estava de volta. Eu ofeguei nervosa, com o coração acelerado.

Saí do lugar e caminhei lentamente ao seu encontro, mas ele, em oposição, veio rápido. Preparei-me para um encontro calmo, um abraço leve, mas ele abraçou-me com força, cobrindo-me toda com os seus braços e me ergueu do chão.

Segurou meu queixo com um sorriso triunfante e beijou levemente meus lábios, cheio de ternura.

—Bella. —Abraçou-me novamente, forte. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas felizes e segurei-as. Não me importei com as pessoas que passavam próximas e nem em atrapalhar o caminho. Eu só queria estar coberta pelos seus braços e pelo seu amor. Oh, Deus, quantas outras vezes ainda iria buscá-lo? Seria sempre assim?

Depois de minutos abraçados, ele finalmente falou. —Enfim, menos seis meses... Nem acredito que superamos. — Afagou o meu rosto com as mãos e beijou ansiosamente todos os cantos, bochecha, nariz, pálpebras. Parou olhando-me com olhos brilhosos, ensaiando algo para falar. —Você é o sol da minha vida... É impossível ter uma vida sem você. —Disse solenemente.

—Você é meu tudo. — Sussurrei emocionada.

Não tinha mais palavras para ser ditas. Ele novamente me fechou no abraço e abriu os lábios nos meus.

—Que saudade disso. — Sugou suavemente meu lábio superior, sorriu e afastou-se. —Vamos? — Segurou minha cintura e começou a caminhar.

—Para onde?

—Almoçar, depois vamos a Forks. — Informou enquanto andávamos pelo estacionamento.

—Se vamos para Forks tenho que avisar o meu pai. — Peguei meu celular e disquei.

Antes que eu discasse, ele pegou o telefone da minha mão, sorriu e eu parei surpresa.

—Olá, Sr. Cullen. Não é Bella. Edward, tudo bem?... Estou bem. Acabei de chegar... Então, estou ligando para pedir que Bella vá a Forks comigo e durma em minha casa, ela pode?... Sim, mas eu quero ver minha mãe e dar uma passada em casa... Amanhã ... Obrigado. Até mais. — Ele devolveu o celular e riu triunfante.

—Por que quis falar com ele? — Perguntei surpresa.

—Porque sou um namorado sério. E você não é uma filha sem pai. O certo é pedir, não avisar. — Passou um sermão bem humorado.

—Eu achei lindo! —Sorri. — Fiquei me sentindo uma menina de família com um namorado super responsável. — Pendurei em seu pescoço. —Almoça em minha casa. Eu tenho que pegar umas coisas antes de ir para sua casa.

—Hum... Vamos almoçar em um restaurante... Quero um momento só nosso. Depois passamos lá. — Condicionou, enquanto alisava minha bochecha.

—Eu não posso ficar em Forks o resto da semana. Alice está precisando de mim com a festa e eu não quero deixá-la completamente só a semana toda.

—Tudo bem. Amanhã voltamos e eu me hospedo em um hotelzinho por aqui. —Disse naturalmente.

Olhei-o indignada por sua resposta, mas não deixei minha tensão estragar o momento.

—Por que vai ficar em um hotel se tem a minha casa para ficar? — Inquiri séria. Ele ficou calado, pensativo. Chegamos ao meu carro, ele colocou a bolsa dele dentro e me ergueu, colocando-me no capô. Ele me olhou alguns segundos, depois começou a beijar meu pescoço de um jeito muito persuasivo.

—Não briga. Mas é porque não quero incomodar... Quero ficar à vontade e deixar sua família à vontade também. Por favor, entenda. Sou só seu namorado. Não devo ficar vários dias em sua casa assim. — Suplicou e continuou beijando.

Fechei os olhos para curtir seus lábios e defendi meu ponto.

—Eu vou te dar várias razões para você ficar na minha casa. Primeiro, você é meu namorado e chegou de viagem depois de seis meses longe de mim. Segundo, é filho da namorada do meu pai. Olha que coisa, você pode ser enteado dele! — Sorri e ele também. —Terceiro, você é cunhado do meu irmão, porque meu irmão NAMORA a sua irmã. Quarto, eu quero você no meu quarto. Quinto, quero dormir com você todos os dias. Sexto, meu pai não vai deixar eu dormir com você na rua, se tem a minha casa. Sétimo, é uma afronta ao meu pai fazer isso, dormir fora. Oitavo, se você quer ficar à vontade, eu deixo você dormir no meu quarto sozinho, mas você tem que dormir lá. Por favor.

—Meu Deus, como você argumenta! — Brincou, apertou-me a ele e cobriu meus lábios, enfiando sua língua cálida em minha boca. Finalmente era um beijo de verdade, faminto, dos que tiram o fôlego. Eu tomei tudo, suguei ávida. Ele estava cheio de saudade e ousadia, enquanto passava a mão na nuca e abraçava-me com toda força possível. Ofeguei, e ele afastou-se. —Não quero brigar por isso, Bella. —Voltou a dizer. — Eu vou passar todos os dias com você, independente de onde eu fique. Então vamos a Forks e o restante dos dias decidimos depois. — Desceu-me do carro e levou-me até a porta do passageiro, abrindo para mim. Depois direcionou para a porta do motorista. Eu sorri.

—Que foi? — Perguntou sem entender.

—Você dirigindo _pra_ mim... Adoro. — Comentei feliz.

—Ah, você ia pedir mesmo. — Deu de ombros. —Então me adiantei.

Entramos no restaurante e nos acomodamos em um canto. Ele me olhava intensamente, contemplava-me como se eu fosse uma recompensa, quando na verdade ele era minha dádiva da vida.

Depois de alguns minutos calado, só fitando os meus olhos, ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e me entregou, hesitante.

—O que é isso? — Peguei a caixinha e abri.

Tinha uma corrente de ouro e um pingente com dois pingüins. Analisei detalhadamente cada um deles. Eram perfeitinhos, estavam de mãos dadas e tinham as iniciais dos nossos nomes atrás de cada um. Ergui o olhar, curiosa, lembrando que seus presentes não eram simples presentes... Eram palavras que ele queria dizer.

—Obrigada. São lindos. — Fechei a caixinha. —O que significam?

Ele sorriu parecendo aliviado. Sempre ele ficava apreensivo quando ia me dar algo. —Bom, tem dois significados. O número um, é que vou te pagar por investir sua vida em mim te enchendo de ouro, lembra? Foi você quem pediu. — Ele lembrou divertido.

—Mas você está gastando... — Censurei preocupada com ele gastando seu dinheiro comigo, quando eu não precisava.

Ele me olhou reprovador.

—Por favor, não estrague o momento. — Suplicou, depois sorriu, pegou a minha mão e com a outra tirou do meu rosto uma mecha do meu cabelo. —Você é o meu alvo fim. Se eu não puder gastar o que eu ganho com você, qual vai ser meu objetivo? — Beijou minha mão.

A garçonete lhe entregou o menu. —O que quer? — Ele me deu a opção.

—Bom, eu gosto do bife a parmegiana e das batatas assadas daqui. — Ele assentiu, chamou a garçonete, e ela anotou.

—E os pingüins? —Perguntei quando ficamos sós novamente. — O que significam? — Ele beijou meus dedos vagarosamente. Parecia ensaiar o que falar.

—Você já pesquisou sobre a vida dos pingüins? — Questionou. Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa. —Eles são monogâmicos por toda a vida. São bons pais, bons companheiros. São o símbolo da fidelidade. — Explicou com lentidão. —E... Eu quero te dizer que eu sou o seu pingüim. — Sorriu, acanhado. —Você não precisa ter insegurança quanto a mim... Eu tenho certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida e sou fiel a você. Acredite em mim. — Concluiu com um brilho intenso nos olhos.

Eu suspirei aliviada e apaixonada. Difícil não suspirar quando algo soava tão sincero e derrubava todas as dúvidas.

—Obrigada. Você sempre me surpreende com seus gestos significativos. Mas eu já tinha decidido confiar em você. Eu acredito em você. — Disse sinceramente.

Chegamos em casa, deixei ele na sala com Emmett e com Alice e subi para arrumar umas roupas. Como ele disse que iríamos à praia, então devia levar biquíni, toalhas, xampu, creme pós- sol, bronzeador, protetor solar, esse sim era muito importante, roupas, chinela e escova de dente. Mas e se ele resolvesse sair hoje à noite? Mais roupas...

Desci levando comigo minha mala.

—Vai para onde, Bella? — Emmett perguntou.

—Para Forks.

Edward levantou-se para pegar a mala. —Vai passar a semana lá? — Sussurrou em meu ouvido e sorriu.

—Sorte que meu travesseiro vai ser você, se não eu iria levar travesseiro e edredom. — Sorri e rodeei meus braços em seu pescoço, o encostando no sofá.

—Bella, você vai voltar que dia? Eu tenho que ir fazer outro teste de maquiagem. — Alice perguntou manhosa.

Eu queria tanto fugir dessa obrigação.

—Alice, pede para Jéssica ir com você. Edward só vem me ver poucas vezes no ano, então me deixa livre dessa, vai?

—Tudo bem, o problema é que você opina a verdade. Tudo _pra_ Jéssica está bom. Ela não é confiável.

Durante a viagem até a casa dele, conversamos em quase todo o trajeto. Ele falou detalhes de sua rotina e sobre algumas decepções que teve, mas disse que continuava empolgado e acreditando no país. Edward era um idealista. Também falei sobre a minha vida, dos meus planos, de como estava gostando da empresa do meu pai, dos meus novos amigos. Enfim, nem vimos passar as duas horas de viagem.

Antes de irmos para casa dele, passamos no escritório da empresa de Forks para ele ver a mãe dele.

—Oi, Esme. — Beijei o rosto dela, e ele abraçou-a, sem soltar a minha mão.

—Como vai, mãe? —Perguntou carinhoso.

—Estou bem. Você está com a cara tão boa! — Ela pegou na bochecha dele.

—Estou com as duas mulheres da minha vida, tem como não estar bem? — Beijou minha mão novamente. —Só vim dar um oi. Vou dar uma volta com Bella, depois vou para casa.

Avisou e saímos.

—_Pra_ onde nós vamos? — Perguntei assim que saímos da sala dela.

—Hoje você vai conhecer a minha cidade. — Impôs e abriu a porta _pra_ mim.

—Edward, não precisa ficar abrindo a porta _pra_ mim. — Reclamei. Só quem fazia isso era o motorista do papai.

Ele sorriu e pôs o meu cinto em mim. —Quero ser cavalheiro, mas estou vendo que mulher não gosta disso. —Entrou e deu partida.

—Eu gosto, mas é estranho. Não estou acostumada. Mas se você gostar, eu não ligo, só não quero que vire obrigação.

Ele ficou rodando em umas quadras, depois encostou o carro perto de uma escola e desceu, vindo a seguir em direção a porta do passageiro.

—Vou deixar o carro aqui e nós vamos andar a pé um pouco. — Segurou minha mão.

Eu continuei sentada, sem a mínima vontade de levantar. —Edward, você não está cansado da viagem, não? — Fiz beicinho, e cruzei os braços, relutando em ter que caminhar.

—Nem vem, sua sedentária. Hoje você vai conhecer minha cidade. — Levantou-me forçada do banco do carro e me puxou pela cintura, andando em seguida pela rua.

—Ai, eu _tô_ de saltinho. Vai doer o meu pé. — Reclamei.

—Então voltamos no carro e você calça uma chinela, mas hoje você não escapa. — Descontraiu.

Voltamos e eu calcei a chinela. Depois de estar mais confortável, conheci a escola que ele estudou. Ele contou histórias de sua infância, falou de seus professores e de um amor platônico por uma professora do quarto ano. Depois me levou para um campo aberto ao lado da escola.

—Eu adorava beisebol. Até os nove anos sonhava em ser jogador profissional. Eu era muito bom. Mas depois que fui contemplado com a visita a capital, eu desisti do beisebol e só enxergava a política. — Disse com o olhar distante, enquanto caminhávamos pela grama verde do campo.

—Então você já jogou? Já gostou de esporte? — Comentei admirada.

—Sim. Mas eu vi que se eu quisesse o esporte, ia acabar não indo tão bem nas notas escolares. Eu tinha que conciliar bem o meu tempo desde aquela época, pois cuidava dos meus irmãos em casa, estudava e ainda tinha que me dedicar ao esporte, caso eu quisesse ser o melhor naquilo. Então, deixei um _pra_ trás, e foi o beisebol. — Explicou resignado.

Voltamos para o carro, andamos mais umas ruas, e eu fiquei satisfeita em conhecer mais uma parte de sua história. A cidade realmente era linda, aconchegante.

—Eu costumava trazer meus irmãos aqui para brincar e ficava sentado naquele parque ali. — Disse e estacionou em um parque próximo a sua casa. —Eu lia ali enquanto eles brincavam. — Apontou para um banco. Logo a frente tinha várias crianças brincando na areia e brinquedos. —Acredita que eu ficava lendo livros de História por hobby?! — Sorriu e sentou-se, me colocando ao seu lado.

—Nossa, Edward, você é obsessivo desde criança! — Descontraí e coloquei minhas pernas em cima das pernas dele.

Ele acariciou meu rosto, passando o polegar em meus lábios. Sorri e beijei seu dedo, satisfeita com o nosso momento tão único de carinho. Ele fitou-me, e eu tinha certeza que ele ia dizer algo importante, já o conhecia. Sorri em antecipação.

—Depois que te conheci, vinha a esta pracinha e pensava em você... Lembrava do dia que te conheci no seu aniversário... Esse verde, as árvores, banquinhos, lembravam aquele jardim... Não imaginei que um dia você estaria aqui comigo. — Disse cheios de sentimentos, me puxou para o seu colo e beijou meu rosto. Eu encostei meu rosto em seu ombro e pressionei meus lábios em seu pescoço. Estava coberta de felicidade em vê-lo abrindo sua vida e seu passado. Ele parecia feliz e à vontade como eu nunca vi. —Sabe, Bella, eu amo este lugar. Forks _pra_ mim é o lugar onde eu me sinto eu. Aqui tudo corre lentamente, sem o barulho e a correria da cidade grande. Aqui todo mundo conhece todo mundo, o ar é completamente puro, o clima é confiável, você sabe que sempre vai chover e pronto. Até a chuva é um acalento para a alma. Sabe que eu amo o friozinho daqui? As pessoas ficam mais juntas em lugares frios. — Declarou aberto como um livro. Conhecer a sua essência me enchia de alegria.

—Eu também acho Forks linda. Esse cheiro de verde, esse ar puro, clima de interior. Eu gosto daqui. Talvez seja um bom lugar para criar filhos. — Disse sonhadora, imaginando filhos parecidos com Jasper e com Edward. Lindos.

—Por isso eu quis vir logo aqui em Forks, para fugir das miragens urbanas. Quando volto aqui, volto ao interior, ao meu interior. Às vezes, na capital, sinto que não sou eu, pareço uma máquina humana, determinada a mostrar eficácia sempre, sem chances de erros, levando a vida com muita tensão. E aqui, principalmente com você, eu me sinto feliz, relaxado, meu coração, alma e espírito repousam e encontram a felicidade.

—Nossa, Edward! Que lindo! Você está muito transparente. Realmente a cidade meche com você. — Abracei-o, encostando a sua cabeça em meu ombro. —Adorei conhecer você mais um pouquinho, sua história, sua raiz e coisas importantes para você.

Ele levantou comigo em seu colo e me levou até o carro. —Você está pesadinha, hein! — Sorriu brincalhão e me colocou sentada no banco do carro.

—Sério?! —Perguntei preocupada. — Você acha que eu engordei?

—Não, estou brincando. Está muito boa para mim. — Sorriu malicioso, ligou o carro e saímos do parque.

Puxa, ele nunca tinha falado assim: _boa. _Ri presunçosa.

Seguimos para sua casa, ele estacionou o carro, desceu e parou boquiaberto frente ao carro que tinha na garagem. Era a Lincoln Navigator que meu pai deu para Esme. Eu segurei o sorriso. O carro era mesmo extravagante para pessoas simples como eles. Li vários questionamentos em seu rosto: o que os vizinhos iriam pensar? Tinha traficante lá ou o filho já virou corrupto?

Sorri de seu silêncio e expressão.

—Gostou? — Questionei divertida.

—É um pouco exagerada, não? — Comentou e inclinou para olhar as rodas.

—Ela merece. Meu pai gosta de expressar sentimentos com presentes. Ela devia usar. Isso o agradaria. Eu fico tão feliz quando vejo você com meus presentes. — Comentei sugestiva.

—É... Pode ser que ele goste. — Comentou reflexivo.

Entramos, e Edward deu um abração na irmã e outro no irmão. O garoto, como sempre, reclamou, reclamou, mas era nítido que gostou.

Levamos as nossas bolsas para o quarto e ele foi tomar banho, deixando-me na sala com seus irmãos. Mais tarde, também tomei banho e vesti um conjunto de shortinho e blusinha para dormir. Era verão em Forks, e o tempo não estava tão frio como o de costume, logo eu podia ficar mais a vontade.

Pedimos pizza, depois de comer nos encolhemos em sua cama para ouvir música.

—Edward, vocês querem dormir no quarto da Rosalie? — Esme chegou e nos perguntou da porta.

Ela devia imaginar que um casal de namorados que não se viam há meses devia querer privacidade para dormir.

—Não, mãe. Eu quero dormir na minha cama mesmo. É meu canto, e eu senti falta daqui. — Apontou para o quarto. Edward era apegado a coisas simples da vida. Eu torcia que ele não perdesse o coração quando estivesse envolvido no poder americano.

Esme entrou e sentou próxima a cama, em uma cadeira. Eu estava deitada com a cabeça no peito do Edward.

—Então, como foi a viagem? Nem pudemos conversar no escritório.

—Foi boa. — Sorriu carinhoso. —Ah, mãe, gostei do carro. — Comentou empolgado.

Esme ficou sem jeito.

—Eu nunca andei nela. — Confessou sem graça e olhou para mim.

—Talvez o Sr. Cullen se ofenda com isso. —Edward disse. — Certamente ele gostaria que usasse o presente. — Sugeriu e me abraçou mais forte. Eu sorri. Meu anjinho estava mudando. Convencer a mãe a aceitar um presente caro assim era uma evolução.

—Tudo bem. Vou usá-la este fim de semana para ir à festa da Alice. — Concordou Após uns segundos.

—Mãe, outra coisa... Acho que está na hora de você dizer para ele que sempre foi apaixonada por ele. Conte tudo. —Aconselhou. Esme encarou-o com olhar desaprovador. Ele adiantou-se. —Bella sabe sobre seus sentimentos, mãe, não se preocupe. E está na hora dele saber. Não há o que esperar, se vocês estão bem. — Incitou com olhar enigmático, e eles continuavam se olhando de uma maneira estranha.

—Vou ao banheiro. — Percebi que os dois precisavam de privacidade e saí.

Quando voltei minutos depois, ela estava com o semblante mais aliviado. Deitei novamente, ela nos olhou uns minutos calada, depois saiu sorrindo.

—Por que ela ficou tensa? — Perguntei curiosa.

—Porque é difícil para ela se abrir para ele. — Explicou calmamente.

—Por que a sua mudança? Por que está falando para ela confessar o amor dela pelo meu pai? — Questionei curiosa.

—Estou mais sensível ao amor. Pode ser que seu pai goste dela, então não tem porque ter segredos. — Alisou os meus cabelos.

Algum tempo depois, ouvimos o barulho do Jipe do Emmett.

—Seu irmão chegou. Vou à sala. Quer ir? — Levantou e segurou minha mão. Eu não fiz nenhuma menção de que ia levantar. —Pare com esse vício de ócio! Levante, vai! — Segurava minha mão insistente, divertindo-se.

Acompanhei-o, Emmett estava sentado no sofá e levantou para falar com a gente. —Oi. Já vão dormir? — Olhou para o meu conjunto de dormir.

—Daqui a pouco. — Edward respondeu e sentou-se no sofá para conversar com Emmett.

Sentei entre os dois. Era interessante o fato de Edward falar mais em casa. Ele aqui era outra pessoa. Todo dia aprendia mais sobre essa pessoa enigmática e ao mesmo tempo sensível por quem me apaixonei.

Rosalie observava Emmett calada enquanto ele conversava com Edward sobre futebol americano. Ela parecia fascinada, embora disfarçasse. Descobri que Edward não gostava dos Bulls, que pena. Ele gostava do New York.

—Então, boa noite. — Edward levantou depois de meia hora de conversa.

Abracei Emmett e cochichei no ouvido dele. —Está tão sério, irmão. — Sorri.

Ele devolveu o abraço e disfarçadamente cochichou no meu. —É hoje? — Interrompeu sugestivamente e eu dei um beliscão nele segurando o riso. Ele gracejava sobre minha vida sexual com Edward. Ficava admirado quando eu respondia que não. Lógico que eu não falava os detalhes desse _não_. —Ele vai casar virgem também? É de família? — Zombou. Eu queria rir, mas Edward e Rosalie estavam muito próximos e iriam perceber.

—Até amanhã, Emmett! — Saí e segui com Edward para o quarto.

—Ai, Meu Deus! Vou ter que dormir com a minha mãe! —Jasper dramatizou. — Na sala tem o sofá do amor e um casal de pombinhos, no quarto vou perder a inocência com um casal de pervertidos. Quê que eu vou fazer? — Resmungou enquanto mexia no seu computador no corredor.

—Pode dormir no quarto, Jasper. Não precisa dormir no quarto da minha mãe. —Edward disse.

—E como você vai tirar a seca? — Perguntou sério sem tirar os olhos do pc. Edward o ignorou e direcionou ao quarto. —Nem acredito que estou aqui... Estava morrendo de saudade de você. — Sussurrou e senti seu beijo em meu cabelo.

—Não vai me beijar na boca hoje mais, não? — Perguntei baixo e depositei beijinhos em seu peito. Ele me deitou na cama e ficou de lado, com a perna em cima de mim.

—Eu beijo, mas não me tente muito. Estou com muita saudade, e aqui não é um local apropriado para matar a saudade. — Disse com um sorriso matreiro e me deu selinhos doces, com a mão no meu queixo. Mas eu não me importei em estar na casa dele, nem de estar com a porta aberta, envolvi seu pescoço com os braços e o prendi à minha boca faminta. Ele não negou, pelo contrário, apertou minha cintura e me colou dele, aprofundou o beijo e inseriu sua língua em minha boca, buscando a minha. Eu precisava dele, sentia o peso da saudade e meu corpo gritava insistentemente por mais contato. Ele apoiou-se no joelho e se posicionou em cima de mim, sem soltar-me de seus lábios. Eu enlacei minhas pernas nele e apertei seu quadril, moldando-nos completamente um ao outro. Meu corpo fervia como resultado do longo tempo que não nos tocávamos. Meu ar não era suficiente nos pulmões e eu ofeguei. Ele não freou, mas mudou a boca para meu pescoço, famintamente. Apertei suas costas, buscando mais fricção. Ele gemeu baixinho em meu pescoço e subiu os lábios para minha orelha, no mesmo instante que sua mão invadiu minha blusa.

A porta fechou-se bruscamente, ele desceu com a boca para meu colo e abriu dois botões da minha blusa lentamente, olhando-me enquanto eu ofegava, ansiosa.

—Eu senti sua falta. — Disse e passou a língua no vão dos meus seios. Ofeguei, quando ele mordiscou a pele. Ele não se importou mais em onde estávamos, afastou a blusa e passeou os dedos por toda a extensão dos meus seios, prestando culto, dominado de desejo, no mesmo instante em que beijava suavemente o vão. —Você não sabe quanta saudade eu estava de sentir isso... Eu preciso tanto de você. — Sussurrou e passou a língua levemente na pele sensível do bico, me fazendo erguer e suspirar.

Meu corpo ardia e pedia insistentemente que ele sugasse, apertasse. Mas ele parecia lutar contra si para refrear. Somente beijava e passava a língua leve, sem aprofundar.

—Por favor... — Supliquei ofegante.

Ele sorriu e fechou os botões. —Eu também quero... Mas aqui não dá... — Murmurou e voltou a beijar meu rosto.

Impaciente, trouxe-o para os meus lábios e o beijei, apertando-o contra mim desesperada, sentindo sua dura excitação, dominando-o com sua paixão por mim. Minhas mãos moviam-se impaciente em seu cabelo e nuca. Ele soltava pequenos gemidos em minha boca, completamente descontrolado. Então colocou as mãos dentro do meu short e apertou meu quadril a ele, movendo-me, puxando o ar e delirando de desejo. Vários minutos se passaram e, repentinamente, ele freou, controlando-se, beijando o meu rosto com os olhos escuros, com os lábios molhados e inchados. Eu protestei querendo mais, porém ele somente abraçou-me.

—Melhor pararmos... Ou dormirmos fora. Está impossível _pra_ mim... — Ofegou.

Ele ficou respirando no meu ouvido, mordiscando minha orelha e eu não parei de passar as mãos insistentemente em seu abdômen, em sua barriga e dentro do cós da bermuda, o que fazia ele dar pequenas arqueadas no corpo. Os meus sentidos foram acalmando-se lentamente, e eu o abracei.

—Vai tomar banho, vai. — Descontraí.

Ele deitou de lado e sorriu zombeteiro. —E você? Não precisa, não? — Questionou divertido e continuou passando a mão e apertando a nádega, por baixo do short curto.

—Eu acho que não. Por que sorriu assim? — Quis saber.

Ele sorriu maior e relaxou o corpo ao meu lado, com um sorriso desavergonhado no rosto.

—Fala. — Insisti.

Ele ria consigo, relutante em falar, mas depois se rendeu. —Tudo bem, é uma loucura que ando fazendo. Sabia que até o ano passado tudo que eu fazia com você era por instinto? Eu não sabia como você funcionava. Sabia o trivial, o que ouvia garotos comentarem ou o que o nosso próprio corpo descobria. — Sorriu e hesitou. —Mas ultimamente tenho lido sobre funcionamento real do corpo de mulher. Fico tentando saber como ser melhor para você, para sua primeira vez...

—A nossa né. — Interrompi.

—É. Então eu li uma reportagens dessas revistas teen. Sinto-me um maníaco fazendo isso. — Falou como se estivesse confessando um crime. —Mas eu só faço isso porque quero que tudo seja perfeito _pra_ você. Assim como você foi lá perguntar para sua irmã sobre uma necessidade minha, eu também quero aprender sobre você.

—Então fala o que você aprendeu. — Incitei curiosa.

—Não. Falar não. Na verdade, sempre estivemos no caminho certo, só que agora eu tenho certeza, não preciso ter receios, entende? — Ele não ia falar abertamente, eu tinha que me contentar. Quem ouvia de fora imaginava que estávamos conversando sobre religião ao invés de sexo. —Agora vamos tentar dormir um pouco. — Concluiu e me aconchegou ao peito dele.

—Você não vai ao banheiro, não? — Olhei para ele dissimulada.

—Eu não. Estava com saudade até dessa dorzinha. Vou curtir. Só vou sentir de novo daqui a seis meses. — Deu de ombros sorridente.

Encantada, voltei a beijá-lo suavemente, sem intenção de deixá-lo dormir. Ele me tirou de cima dele e me colocou ao seu lado, levantou minha perna sobre o seu quadril e acomodou-se em mim. Ele segurou-me de uma maneira possante, com a mão em minha coxa e beijou-me levemente, com um sorriso travesso no rosto, um misto de prazer e diversão. Era boa a fricção, e eu queria mais.

Ele enfiou a mão na minha blusa e apertou meu seio, soltando um gemido baixo em minha boca. Com a outra mão apertou meu quadril nele de uma maneira urgente e delirante, sem tirar a boca da minha. Gemi deliciada, devolvendo beijos de lábios, mordidinhas provocantes. Eu ansiava em aprofundar, mas ele comandava, lambendo e mordiscando os meus lábios.

—Ai... Bella... Está tão difícil... — Murmurou indefeso em minha boca.

—Hum... Continua... Também é bom _pra_ mim.

—Mas eu preciso...

—Então continue...

—E você?

Ele suspirou, rolou para cima de mim novamente e intensificou o beijo. Apertei-o com as pernas e braços. Nossos corpos estavam num turbilhão. Mesmo protegidos pelas roupas, sofríamos com o magnetismo e ansiedade de nos unirmos um ao outro, de aliviarmos a saudade. Ele pôs a mão entre nós, ergueu minimamente o corpo, entrou no meu short e escorregou os dedos em minha intimidade, arfando quando tocou na umidade. —Céus, Bella, estamos brincando com fogo...— Sussurrou e moveu os dedos para cima e para baixo, espalhando. — Está quente.

—Hmmm, continua, por favor. — Ofeguei e arquejei enquanto ele dedilhava em um ponto que a cada movida me fazia contorcer e estremecer. Eu estava dominada pela adrenalina, pela paixão, pela saudade, pelo desejo e, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia deter meus pequenos gemidos de prazer. Ele beijava minha boca tentando me conter, mas eu estava sem raciocínio lógico e não me reprimia, meneando entregue ao encontro de sua mão.

—Você não ajuda... — Murmurou em minha boca, e eu me tremi com sua mão me persuadindo, um tremor crescendo em minhas pernas. —Eu perco a razão com você. — Ele lambeu minha boca, e eu perdi o ar quando um rápido clímax explodia em meu ventre, distribuindo choques prazerosos por todo o meu corpo. Ofeguei compulsivamente, tremi e me entreguei completamente ao prazer, com sua boca tampando a minha em um beijo molhado. _Uau, tão rápido e fácil._

Nos segundo seguintes o vi enlouquecido, com sua língua deslizando em meus lábios impacientemente, sua razão e receios sendo suprimidos pelo desejo. Ele se ajustou em mim, levantou minha perna para seu quadril, enfiou uma mão em minha blusa e fechou os olhos, me comprimindo com seu corpo, no mesmo instante que apertava minha coxa. Seus lábios estavam semi-abertos, molhados, e eu os lambia sensualmente. Ele puxava o ar trêmulo e gemia baixinho. Movimentou lento e rude, me olhou desfocado, deu-me um último aperto forte, parou de respirar por alguns segundos e ofegou em seguida, mordendo o meu queixo, enquanto o seu ar voltava aceleradamente.

Ele descansou metade do corpo sobre mim e metade na cama, ficou ali por alguns minutos, seu coração ainda batia rápido, e ele recuperava-se lentamente daquilo. Alisei seu cabelo um longo tempo e sua respiração se tornou estável e preguiçosa.

—O que aconteceu? — Perguntei baixo.

—Ai, Bella, quer mesmo saber? — Parecia não ter a mínima vontade de falar.

—Eu quero... Você consegue mesmo de roupas?

Ele ficou calado, pensativo, com o rosto coberto por meus cabelos.

—Ok... Então vamos lá... Se eu te acomodar a mim e te mover; se me concentrar, eu consigo. Aliás, do jeito que sentia sua falta, nem precisava me concentrar muito. Na verdade eu estava lutando desde o início para não chegar a isso, mas como você permitiu e não ia ser um ato egoísta, pois você também sentiu antes, eu me deixei levar. — Explicou com voz baixa.

—Adorei saber disso! — Disse entusiasmada.

—Você é muito engraçada, Bella. —Riu preguiçoso. — Mas fala você _pra_ mim, o que sentiu hoje? — Colocou as mãos dentro da minha blusa e começou a alisar a minha barriga. Ele estava meio mole, parecia querer dormir.

—Não sei explicar. É bom e me acalma. — Disse simplesmente.

—Também me acalma.

—Estou vendo. — Gracejei.

—Eu tenho que ir para o banho, mas antes me deixa concluir minha pesquisa? — Perguntou e colocou a mão sobre a pele abaixo da lateral da minha calcinha, em dúvida.

—Tudo bem. O que quer?

—Posso estudar algo? — Olhou-me com um riso maroto e invadiu a calcinha. Arregalei os olhos surpresa com sua naturalidade. Uma coisa era acariciar na hora do clima, outra era _pegar_ simplesmente assim. Olhando em meu rosto, ele ousou e desceu para entrada. Eu prendi o ar em expectativa, sentindo um comichãozinho com o contato.

—Ai, Bella... É tão...hmmm... — Ele deu um gemido em minha orelha e, penetrou devagar o dedo, me fazendo arquear um pouco. Era interessante tê-lo, de alguma maneira, dentro de mim. Rolei os olhos na órbita de prazer. Porém, cedo demais, ele tirou a mão e colocou o dedo na boca.

Juntei a sobrancelha assustada. _Aquilo foi meio nojento_.

—Que foi isso?

—Queria saber que gosto tinha. — Sorriu torto, e eu fiquei pasma com sua estranha atitude. —Acho que você precisa de um banho também. — Sugeriu cínico.

—Por quê? — Eu não entendi seu tom malicioso.

—Oh, senhor, como é difícil explicar tudo... — Murmurou desanimado —Vamos lá, seu corpo ainda está quente - fervendo _pra_ ser mais exato -, você ainda me queria. — Disse presunçoso, prendendo um sorriso. —Então um banho vai nos permitir uma boa noite de sono, se você quiser dormir.

Abri a boca espantada.

—O que você fez com o meu namorado anjinho? — Acusei sorrindo.

—Bom, ele estava aqui agora a pouco, mas você foi me despertar. Ele queria só dormir abraçadinho, mas você não se conformou com isso... — Torceu os lábios em uma careta cínica.

Contente, o abracei forte.

—Prefiro você ao outro. Aliás, tenho o coração grande, gosto dos dois.

—Eu, eu mesmo e Bella, nossa namorada. — Comentou bem humorado. —Vou tomar banho. Estou meio incomodado. — Levantou e olhou sugestivo para a bermuda.

—Tudo bem. — Eu ri extasiada de felicidade. Minutos depois ele voltou, e eu fui. Ao terminar o banho, encontrei Jasper estava de cara fechada em cima do pc.

—Que foi? — Perguntei.

—Todo mundo de casalzinho, só eu que não tenho ninguém. — Resmungou.

—Não tem porque não quer. Alice é a fim de você.

Ele balançou a cabeça duvidando.

—Conversa, Bella! Sua irmã não quer nada.

—Talvez por que ela goste de você e pense que não é correspondida, ou que você tenha outras garotas.

—Eu posso até ter, mas eu ficaria só com ela, se ela me quisesse. — Respondeu convicto.

—Então fale isso _pra_ ela. — Dei um beijo na bochecha dele e caminhei para o quarto.

—Já posso ir dormir? — Perguntou malicioso.

—Pode. — Disse por cima dos ombros, despreocupada.

—Prometem que não vão fazer sexo explícito?

Rolei os olhos. Ele jogou a mão no ar.

—Oxe! Eu tive que fechar a porta! Você não se controla, parece que _tá_ com crise de asma! — Zombou.

Ignorei-o.

—_Tá_, vamos dormir.

—Vocês podiam dormir no motel quando tivesse com essas securas.

—Jasper, dá um tempo.

Voltei para o quarto e Edward estava deitado completamente relaxado, com o braço cobrindo os olhos, de short curto e sem camisa. Um mimo para os meus olhos que percorreram ambiciosos toda a extensão.

—Acho que você não quer dormir. — Insinuei no ouvido dele, sorri travessa e coloquei minha mão por dentro do short de cadarço, apalpei e apertei-o por fora da boxer.

Ele sorriu desacreditado, trouxe minha mão para o seu peito e fechou os olhos novamente. —Vamos dormir, menina... Eu já estou quase dormindo. — Beijou minha testa, aconchegou-me em seu peito e nos cobriu com o lençol.

—Não vamos dormir não, por favor... Passamos seis meses separados. — Supliquei carente.

—Eu estou cansado. — Murmurou preguiçoso. —Amanhã vamos à praia, vai ser bom, temos alguns dias ainda. Se não dormirmos, vamos passar o dia mortos amanhã. — Ele subiu minha perna. —Pode deixar, vamos _ensaiar _muito isso esses dias. — Insinuou. Sorri de suas segundas intenções.

—Sabia que eu amo você? — Sussurrei em seu pescoço.

—Eu também.

—Eu também o quê? Você também se ama? — Sorri provocando.

Ele afastou o meu rosto e me beijou solene nos lábios. —Não, Bella, eu te amo muito. Você é a razão da minha vida. — Era a segunda vez que ele dizia que me amava, e eu suspirei contente.

—Então boa noite. — Aconcheguei o meu rosto em seu peito e agradeci aos céus por tê-lo.

—Boa noite.

Não havia como dosar o que eu sentia. A solução era me entregar a esse amor, sem escondê-lo. Porque eu o amava e ele me amava, o que era uma dádiva que Deus me deu. Eu nunca iria deixá-lo. Mesmo que a vida fosse difícil, estávamos vencendo, juntos e felizes.

Continua...

**Olá,**

**Surgiu uma dúvida de uma leitora perguntando se a história era minha. Sim, ela é minha e foi publicada a primeira vez em 2009. Tem uma menina postando adaptada nos Rebeldes com meu consentimento. Mas a fic é minha.**

**Obrigada por ler e comentem.**


	18. Capítulo 17 - Festa Alice

**Capítulo - Festa**

Quarta-feira, acordei com uma mão passando algo frio no meu pé. Fazia cócegas. Espreguicei descansada pela noite bem dormida. Abri os olhos, Edward passava creme e me olhava com sorriso. Escondi o rosto nas mãos preocupada com o meu estado matinal. Ele sorriu.

—Está linda... Bom dia, doçura. — Beijou meu pé e continuou fazendo massagem.

—Que ataque é esse logo de manhã? — Repreendi baixinho porque Jasper dormia em uma cama no canto.

—Não percebeu que eu gosto dos seus pés? São lindos! Você gosta de massagem?

Tirei a mão do rosto para olhá-lo. Ele exibia um sorriso largo, que me trazia gratidão por amanhecer com ele.

—Adoro qualquer coisa que você faça por mim. — Sorri sincera.

—Puta que pariu! Vamos parar com a frescura ae que eu ainda quero dormir! — Jasper resmungou com a cabeça toda coberta. Ignoramos o garoto e sorrimos baixo.

—Levante que hoje a praia vai ser só nossa. Ela deve estar deserta por ser quarta-feira. — Edward sussurrou, depois levantou para se organizar. Ele pegou uns objetos em um armário e foi preparar o lanche enquanto eu me arrumava e escolhia o que levar para uso na praia. Vesti um biquíni, coloquei uma saída de praia curta e passei protetor.

Como ainda eram oito da manhã quando chegamos à praia, eu iria aproveitar bastante o sol saudável. Estendi uma toalha no chão e deitei de bruços usando meu micro biquíni preto que deixaria uma marquinha perfeita.

—Você passa bronzeador em mim. — Pedi e entreguei nas mãos dele.

—Ai, Bella, vai começar cedo hoje, é? — Resmungou, e eu não entendi ao que ele se referia.

Ele ficou calado, olhando para as minhas costas parecendo relutante, depois sentou e espalhou o bronzeador nas mãos. Eu não entendi o porquê da dúvida inicial. Ele começou a passar do tornozelo, lentamente, o que foi hiper relaxante. Suas mãos me apertaram, ganhando espaço nas minhas pernas e subiram a coxa apalpando cantinho por cantinho. Ele parou no glúteo e passou minutos concentrado ali, num movimento circular, comprimindo firmemente. Eu curti de olhos fechados. Ouvi um sonzinho e olhei em sua direção. Seus lábios estavam molhados e olhos concentrados.

—Que foi, Edward? — Perguntei curiosa.

Ele engoliu saliva e sorriu. —Nada. Quer passar na frente agora? — Questionou malicioso.

—Daqui a pouco. — Respondi e encostei a cabeça no meu braço.

—Vou dar um mergulho e daqui a pouco eu volto. — Saiu, e eu fiquei me bronzeando com o sol que já ficava mais forte.

As nossas lembranças nessa praia não eram tão boas. Todas as outras vezes que viemos, tivemos alguma discussão aqui. Hoje era reconfortante estar bem. Tínhamos a união e a alegria que nos capacitarão para mais alguns meses de luta.

Ouvi sons de pessoas conversando próximo e abri os olhos. Fiquei surpresa ao ver o quileute Jake e mais dois amigos me observando a poucos metros de distância, em dúvida.

—Olá, Jake! — Cumprimentei-o, e ele se aproximou encorajado.

—Hei, Bella! Vi seu carro ali e imaginei que estivesse aqui. As rodas de sua Mercedes são raras. — Sorriu amistoso e sem disfarçar deu uma varrida com os olhos no meu corpo. —Como você está? — Sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu permaneci de bruços, pegando o meu sol.

—Estou bem.

—Cadê suas irmãs, não quiseram vir?

—Não.

—Venham aqui. —Chamou seus amigos. —Essa é minha amiga, Bella.

Eles aproximaram-se, eu cumprimentei-os com um aceno de mão, e eles sentaram próximos. Tive a impressão que eles estavam me secando e não soube o que fazer. Se eu me movesse, a frente do biquíni era muito pior.

—Então, como está o curso, Jake? — Procurei um assunto torcendo que Edward voltasse.

—Está ótimo. No próximo ano vou fazer uma especialização na Virgínia. Estou pensando ainda se vou.

—Que interessante. Talvez fiquemos perto então. Estou pensando em cursar em uma universidade na Capital. Se você for mesmo, entra em contato comigo, vai ser legal conhecer mais pessoas de lá. — Sugeri amistosa.

—Você vai morar onde? — Questionou animado.

—Não sei. Eu não conversei ainda com o meu pai. Mas talvez ele compre um AP para mim.

—E você está pensando em dividir com alguém?

—Não. Acho que não. — Respondi incerta. Até que se Edward quisesse morar comigo, eu não dividiria, eu compartilharia. Mas não irei pressioná-lo por isso.

—Eu vou ter que arrumar um lugar para ficar lá. Caso você vá mesmo, me fale. — Disse sugestivamente. Eu franzi o cenho em dúvida. Será que Jake cogitava a possibilidade de chamá-lo para morar comigo? Só na cabeça dele!

—Você quer ir à festa da minha irmã? —Inventei um assunto. — É sábado. Anota o endereço. — Procurei rodeios constrangida com o modo como seus amigos me olhavam. Jake entendeu errado o convite, porque sem mais e nem menos sorriu e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. Eu retesei e afastei.

—Oi, Jake. — Edward apareceu. Respirei aliviada.

—Oi, Edward. Não sabia que você estava aqui. — Jake o cumprimentou tenso e se afastou um pouco, sem graça.

—Eu não ia deixar minha namorada vir à praia sozinha, né, amor? — Secou-se com a toalha descontraído, depois sentou e colocou a mão fria nas minhas costas, me fazendo arrepiar. Amei sua atitude possessiva, também amei ter sido chamada de namorada e amor. Há um ano Jake presenciou aquela nossa cena em que eu disse que Edward era meu namorado, e ele me chamou de louca. Hoje Edward proferiu as palavras cheio de orgulho.

Encantada por sua atitude, mudei a posição e lhe entreguei o bronzeador para ele passar na parte da frente. Tampei o meu rosto com a toalha e deixei-os conversando. Com ele aqui eu fiquei mais segura e à vontade. Ele espalhou nas mãos e começou dos pés, numa lenta e torturante massagem.

—Então... Bella acabou de me chamar para irmos à festa da irmã dela sábado. Você vai estar lá? — Jake perguntou. Edward espalhou o óleo em minha coxa, acariciando e espalhando até a barriga. Hmmm, estava bom.

—Eu vou. Vamos dançar a valsa, né, Bella? — Olhei para Edward, e ele estava com um sorriso de canto, meio cínico, e continuava passando lentamente a mão em mim.

—Então, até mais, gente. — Jake se despediu com os seus colegas e saíram.

Edward deitou ao meu lado e passou bronzeador no meu seio coberto pelo minúsculo curtininha, depois colo e ombros. Inclinou-se e mordeu minha orelha.

—Delícia. — Seus lábios estavam molhados. Eu abri os olhos surpresa com o elogio. —Bem que você disse que suas roupas íntimas são mais descentes que seus biquínis. Esse é realmente quase insignificante. Eu pensei que eles iam atacar o meu festim, por isso vim correndo. — Sorriu e continuou mordendo minha orelha. Eu fiquei arrepiada.

—Ah, e eu sou sua festa particular? — Sorri de sua possessividade. —Você achou que eles me olhavam com _esses_ interesses? — Provoquei presunçosa.

—Bella, eles não estavam nem piscando. — Condenou com horror.

—Você ficou com ciúmes? — Apertei sua bochecha convencida.

—Eu não. Eles olharam, olharam, e quem usufrui sou eu. — Deu de ombros com superioridade e colocou a perna sobre mim, com a mão tateando o meu abdômen, no mesmo tempo que passeava a língua em meu ouvido.

Tirei a toalha do rosto e olhei seu rosto cínico e desavergonhado. —Ai, Edward, você foi bem machista agora. — Fingi seriedade.

—Se você soubesse como Jake já foi a fim de você, me daria razão. — Deitou relaxando.

—Quando? Me conta vai. Como ele era a fim de mim, se ele sempre soube de nós dois? — Incitei-o.

—Naquela vez que ele veio a praia e te encontrou aqui com Mike, ele me contou. Ai perguntou se ainda tínhamos alguma coisa, e eu disse que não. Foi aí que ele disse que iria entrar na disputa para te _pegar_. Imagine como eu fiquei... Queria arrancar a cabeça dele, mas tive que fingir indiferença. — Sorriu amargo e beijou meu rosto coberto pela toalha.

—Que lindo, confessando ciúme de novo! — Comentei sorridente.

—Bella, só temos ciúme de algo quando não temos certeza que é nosso. Naquela época eu não tinha. Agora mesmo, eu vi eles te olhando desde que estavam em pé ali atrás. Se eu fosse ciumento, teria vindo na hora te cobrir, mas eu dei um espaço para eles apreciarem o que é meu. Só resolvi vir depressa porque Jake pegou no seu rosto. Afinal, olhar pode, tocar não é permitido. Só eu. — Disse efusivamente, rolou-me para cima dele e me beijou, com as duas mãos no meu quadril possessivamente.

Eu abri a boca para o beijo, encaixando-me em sua boca. Era uma experiência nova beijar ao sol, deitada na areia, com o barulho de ondas atrás, o calor do nosso corpo aquecido, o molhado dos nossos lábios. Eu não precisava mais de nada. Ali tinha tudo.

Minutos depois, ele me deitou de novo, ofegante e excitado. Sua barriga encheu de bronzeador e ele sorriu, com olhos cálidos.

—Estou vivendo os melhores dias da minha vida. — Declarou e cobriu o rosto com a toalha. —Você vai demorar muito se bronzeando? Eu queria que desse um mergulho comigo.

—Eu pensei que você não gostasse de mar. — Comentei lembrando que naquele dia ele passou o dia embaixo do meu guarda sol.

—Eu não entrei porque estava de mau humor. Aquele dia eu queria tanto você... Queria te esconder de Jake, que não sabia se eu era a fim de você ou não, e ficava te secando, falando detalhes do seu corpo que eu fiquei possesso em ouvir.

—E você? Naquele dia deu pelo menos uma _espiadinha_ no meu corpo? — Sorri de canto, e peguei um cereal e suco na bolsa.

—_Espiadinha_, é? —Riu desavergonhado. —Eu sou homem, Bella. Sempre olhei. E foi engraçado quando descobri que você também gostava do meu corpo.— Sorriu descarado. —Quando eu vi você me explorando norte e sul, eu congelei. — Ele gargalhou convencido. —Imagine, geralmente é o físico de caras como Jake que chamam a atenção de garotas. Não como o meu. E você estava ao lado dele me dissecando abertamente. Rá! Não sabe como eu me senti!

—Não sei porque a comparação com Jake. O estilo bombado dele não me agrada. Você é mais... Como posso dizer... Natural, perfeitinho. Estas pernas grossas, barriga bonita, peito proporcional, tudo é mais bonito. — Passei as mãos nas partes que eu citava com olhar travesso.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e passou os dedos pela minha barriga. Bem, na barriga não, na parte baixa da barriga, bem baixa, distribuindo pequenos choques por onde os dedos passavam.

—Tudo bem, é para falar o que o outro é? Você é que é sem defeito, magistral, deslumbrante, completa, feito com nímio cuidado e com delicadeza. Tudo na medida ideal, fascinante. — Mordeu os lábios sensualmente.

—Sou gostosa? — Sorri, querendo desconcertá-lo com o palavreado fora do seu comum.

Ele sorriu torto e me puxou para me encostar a ele, levantando minha perna na coxa dele. —Hum... gostosa? Será que essa é a palavra certa? — Passou a mão do meu rosto, pescoço, colo, seio, vagarosamente, depois barriga, cintura e me surpreendeu ao segurar meu quadril e apertar a nádega, passeando com as mãos, ao tempo que mantinha no rosto um olhar quente. —Gostosa demais! — Sussurrou e continuou me estreitando enquanto mordiscava meu queixo. Ele estava tão sedutor e quente que me deixava em chamas sem ao menos me beijar.

—Bella vamos dar... Um mergulho. — Convidou roucamente e beijou minha orelha persuasivo. Gemi. Realmente um banho poderia fazer bem para nós.

—Ok. — Sentei, ele me levantou e caminhamos rumo ao mar.

Entramos mar adentro para uma parte mais calma, onde as ondas não quebravam. Uma parte bem mais afastada. Em todo o tempo ele olhava-me faminto. Aproveitou que ficamos longe da praia e beijou-me como louco, como se quisesse me devorar pedacinho por pedacinho. Sua língua invadiu minha boca, ocupando todo espaço, e eu a acariciei e a traguei, no mesmo instante que subia nele, com as pernas em volta de seu quadril. O nosso corpo respondeu ansiosamente, o dele muito espesso e atrativo. Ele me apertou, gemeu, e eu percebi que ele estava muito tenso e passaria o dia incomodado se continuássemos nos provocando. Mesmo que ele não dissesse ou pedisse, ele necessitava alívio, pois tremia de desejo.

Estávamos a uma distância segura de olhos, mesmo assim eu ainda estava indecisa de sua aceitação, pois quando o acariciei lá em casa, inicialmente ele não aceitou. No entanto, eu sei que ele gostou, e eu queria lhe proporcionar novamente esse prazer.

Desci a boca para seu pescoço, mordiscando, apoiei os pés no chão e desci as mãos por seu abdômen até tocá-lo por cima da sunga, onde passei a mão e apertei o comprimento. Ele deu um lamento e ficou ofegando em meu rosto, sem me censurar. Então me senti poderosa e o peguei por dentro da sunga, libertando-o. Ele pulsava quente. Edward voltou para os meus lábios com desespero, chupando minha língua famintamente, me encorajando a continuar. Seu corpo implorava por aquilo, e eu movimentei as mãos como ele me ensinou. Ele arqueava e puxava o ar pelos dentes em cada movimento que eu fazia. Meu ventre respondia retorcendo e ardendo.

Ele estava de costas para a praia e afastou o cortininha dos meus seios, apertando-os ansioso. Eu ansiava por sua boca ali, e arqueei o corpo, mostrando o que eu queria. Ele esqueceu onde estávamos e desceu com os lábios de um jeito louco, desejoso, sugando, lambendo. Eu regozijava e entrava em delírio.

Ar livre, mar, vento, sol, água, tudo aumentava gradativamente o meu prazer. Se existiam coisas melhores do que os momentos que ele me proporcionava, eu devia morrer em experimentar. Minha mão continuou nele, dominadora. —Ai, Bella... — Ele murmurou, e eu dei pequenos gemidos ao tê-lo me mordiscando. Se eu não soubesse o que se passava diria que ele sentia dor, a impressão era essa pelo modo como ele sugava o ar nos dentes.

Ele voltou para os meus lábios e ofegou mais compulsivamente, empurrando um pouco o quadril na minha mão. Movi com mais precisão, ele enrijeceu o corpo, parecendo arrepiar-se, e seguidamente grunhiu, no momento em que se derramava.

Passaram-se alguns segundos, ele desprendeu minha mão e limpou-a. Eu mantive minha boca em seu ombro, quieta, enquanto sentia as batidas rápidas do seu coração.

—Está ficando ousada. — Aplaudiu e me abraçou, arrumando novamente o biquíni no seio.

—Você não podia ficar assim o dia todo, né. — Justifiquei maliciosa.

—Obrigado. Vou ficar em dívida.

—Eu gosto de ver você satisfeito... Sou sua. — Sussurrei e beijei ternamente sua boca.

Ficamos mais um tempo naquela parte da praia, eu boiando de costas e ele me olhando com um sorriso.

—Por que está me olhando assim? Estou ficando convencida. — Comentei e continuei a mercê d'água.

—Olhando como? — Sorriu curioso.

—Como um ar de que encontrou algo sonhado.

Ele se aproximou e me colocou em pé, segurando com as duas mãos em meu rosto. —E é. Você é tudo que um dia eu pensei e sonhei. É muito mais. Você é real. E eu quero que fique a garota mais convencida do estado de Washington para você nunca desistir de me esperar. — Declarou solenemente. E suas palavras desceram ao meu coração.

Saímos da praia por volta de três da tarde. Almoçamos, tomamos banho e ficamos na sala assistindo um filme. Estávamos muito cansados, então Edward ligou mais uma vez para o meu pai e pediu que eu dormisse em sua casa novamente, avisando que iríamos no dia seguinte. Papai concordou.

Por volta de oito horas, Edward resolveu ir para o quarto. Deitamos e colocamos músicas.

—Amei o dia, Bella. — Sussurrou em meu ouvido, já entregue ao sono, comigo abraçada forte a ele, deitada em seu peito. Meu corpo estava mole e tudo o que eu queria era descansar.

Quinta-feira, acordei novamente sentindo suas mãos passando creme em meus pés.

—Edward, se vai me acordar todos os dias com creme nos pés, você tem que esquentar nas mãos antes de colocar. É gelado! — Resmunguei e cobri meu rosto.

—Ok, querida. Jasper, levante que já estamos saindo. — Edward avisou.

—Porque nós vamos cedo? — Jasper perguntou cheio de sono.

—Para não perdermos o dia na cama.

—Edward, estou cansada, vamos ficar deitado mais um pouquinho... — Pedi e deitei de bruços.

—Tudo bem, ficar deitada pode, mas você tem que acordar. — Condicionou. —Depois sentiremos falta desses momentos que deveríamos estar acordados. — Disse pesaroso e resolvi levantar, passando rápido por ele para esconder meu rosto amassado.

—Bella, pare com isso. _Pra_ mim você é linda. — Sorriu e deitou na cama.

Eu sabia que era exagero, mas era muito ruim aparecer toda amassada logo pela manhã perto do namorado mais que lindo. Dei umas palmadinhas no meu rosto, que continha um pouco de vermelhidão por causa do sol do dia anterior na praia, e joguei água fria. Esperava que não descamasse. Seria um horror estar na festa da Alice com o rosto descascado.

Lanchei e fomos para a sala assistir um pouco, dando um tempinho a mais para Jasper dormir, afinal, ele devia ter ido tarde para o quarto. Jasper fazia muita piada com relação a nós, mas na realidade era extremamente discreto. Devia ter entrado no quarto só quando teve certeza que estávamos dormindo.

Saímos de Forks por volta de dez da manhã. Sentei no banco do passageiro e descansei meus pés na perna do Edward. Ligamos o som e eu cantei hip hop alto com Jasper.

—O que tem para fazer hoje? — Edward abaixou o som e iniciou uma conversa.

—Bom, eu tenho que buscar o meu vestido, você tem que experimentar seu _smoking_ e depois vou ver com Alice se ela precisa de mais alguma coisa. — Respondi e aumentei o som de novo.

Chegamos em casa e subimos para guardar as nossas roupas em meu quarto.

—Bella, eu vou ficar aqui no seu quarto de novo? — Perguntou receoso.

—É, qual o problema? — Perguntei despreocupada.

—Seu pai não vai implicar?

—Ai, Edward, não vai ser a primeira vez. O problema é só a primeira vez, depois vira costume. — Dei de ombros e arrumei no closet um local para ele colocar suas roupas. —Lembra que eu disse que da próxima vez você iria ter um kit aqui em casa? — Perguntei, peguei uma bolsa e coloquei em cima da cama. Tinha chinelas novas, talco para pés, desodorante masculino, creme para barbear e pós-barba Hugo Boss, pente, spray para cabelo, perfume, bermuda, sunga, mais boxers e pijama curto de seda, lógico que só a parte debaixo. Eu não o queria de camisa nunquinha em meu quarto. ADORO homem sem camisa, principalmente ele, com esse peito maravilhoso.

Ele observou resignado e não comentou nada, somente pegou na sunga e no short de seda com olhar questionador. Ao perceber a dúvida fui ao meu closet e peguei o meu pijama com estampas iguais e coloquei ao lado do dele.

—Não é exagero, mas a sunga é para tomarmos banho de piscina aqui em casa. Da outra vez você nem tinha uma. E o pijama é para ficar mais romântico. Olha que legal, nós dois vamos dormir iguais. — Sorri eufórica e sentei em seu colo.

—Tudo bem, Bella. Para quem já foi coagido a aceitar tanto, vou reclamar de que? — Beijou o meu rosto conformado.

Almoçamos e saímos para experimentar as roupas. Não passamos mais que duas horas na rua, então, voltamos e passamos o restante da tarde assistindo filme na sala debaixo, eu deitada com a cabeça em seu colo. Não sabia porque Edward não relaxava em minha casa. Meu pai nem estava lá. Ele podia deitar no sofá igual todo mundo.

—Bella, vamos sair a pé. Estou cansado de não fazer nada. — Disse baixo em meu ouvido.

—Hum... Tudo bem. Se quer sair da vida preguiçosa, então vamos fazer uma coisa que gosto. — Propus.

—O quê?

—Andar de patins. Vamos? — Sentei empolgada.

—Não sei... Eu andava no da Rosalie, mas faz muitos anos que não ando. — Reflectiu indeciso.

—E skate, você sabe? Emmett tem um. — Dei outra opção.

Ele ficou calado pensativo. —Faz assim, você quer mesmo andar de patins? — Analisou-me e eu balancei a cabeça. —Então eu posso tentar. — Sorriu.

Subi, pedi os patins do Emmett emprestado e fomos para o parque com os patins nas mãos. Eu coloquei os acessórios e comecei a andar sozinha, enquanto ele ainda se decidia. Fiz algumas manobras, corri acelerado, dei voltas e voltei para ele. —Vamos? — Chamei. Ele estava muito indeciso. —Coloca os patins e levanta. Se não conseguir, você para. Vem?! — Pressionei.

Ele calçou e andou devagar uns minutos. Aos poucos relaxou e se soltou. Fez algumas manobras inseguras, depois nem parecia que tinha anos que não andava. Lógico que ele não arriscou movimentos bruscos, mas conseguiu andar rápido ao meu lado.

—Amei! — Abracei-o, nos desequilibramos e caímos na pista. Eu por cima dele.

—Primeira queda! — Sorriu divertido.

—Eu adoro andar de patins! — Declarei entusiasmada.

—Eu adorei andar com você. — Me abraçou ainda caídos no chão, depois nos separamos para levantarmos. Continuamos a brincadeira nos divertimos cobertos de carinhos, trocando beijos e abraços pela pista.

Por volta de oito na noite, voltamos para casa exaustos. Cada um tomou seu banho e descemos para fazer um lanche. Meu pai estava na sala com os meus irmãos, só Jéssica que não estava. Edward portou-se reservado com eles. Lanchamos na cozinha, depois ficamos um pouco na sala. Subimos quando eu já estava morrendo de sono.

—Amanhã eu não vou me cansar assim... Aliás, acho que amanhã vamos passar dia em algum hotel por aqui... — Resmunguei ao perceber o quão cansada estava, ao ponto de simplesmente me trocar e deitar em seu peito, sem ânimo.

—Acho que não vai dar. Com certeza sua irmã vai precisar de você. — Lembrou e me aninhou mais a si, completamente entregue a exaustão.

—Você fez propaganda enganosa... Prometeu que íamos ensaiar muito aquilo. — Resmunguei fingindo desgosto, e ele sorriu desacreditado.

—Por isso eu queria me hospedar em um hotel quando cheguei. Eu fico sem jeito aqui... Estamos na casa do seu pai, lembra? Acho que você não consegue se controlar. — Disse de olhos fechados pelo sono, mas com um ar presunçoso.

—O que vai fazer comigo que está apostando que eu não vou resistir? Foi algo que você aprendeu com os seus estudos? — Perguntei com um sorriso travesso, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu malicioso.

—Vamos dormir, vamos. Acho que amanhã vamos nos hospedar em algum lugar mesmo, nem que seja só por algumas horas. — Propôs e fechou os olhos novamente.

—Eu não quero esperar até amanhã. Eu quero mil beijos hoje. E pode começar a me dar. — Sentei e tirei a roupa, ficando de calcinha e sutiã, com cara de criança teimosa. Ele sorriu, olhou por alguns minutos para mim, depois ligou a TV.

—Eu adoro ter uma namorada assim, viva e quente... — Disse e beijou-me na boca, molhado e ansioso, já com ânimo nos olhos. —Mas se fizer muito barulho, vou colocar o travesseiro na sua boca. — Murmurou divertido e deitou-me na cama. Assim, ele começou lentamente com os beijos nos meus pés. Eu iria aproveitar ele todo. Iria saciar-me pelo tempo que havia de vir enquanto pudesse. Sua boca incendiava por onde passava e seu sorriso dominador e satisfeito me enlouquecia. Assim, longas horas se passaram...

Sexta, fui tirada do sono com o barulho de alguém batendo na porta freneticamente, levantei e vesti o roupão. Edward continuou deitado como estava, sem camisa, de short de seda e com o braço sobre o rosto.

—Fala, Jéssica. — Abri a porta, ela entrou e sentou na cadeira de canto, tensa.

—Bella, os funcionários da casa disseram que vão contar para o meu pai que está acontecendo uma pouca vergonha aqui em casa. Disseram que você dorme com Mike todos os dias aqui, sendo que você tem um namorado. Pior, disseram que agora seu namorado e Mike dormem aqui. Os dois. No mesmo dia. Eles acham que Mike dormiu foi com você hoje, mesmo o seu namorado estando aqui. Acredita nisso? O quê nós vamos fazer? — Ela disparou aflita. Eu queria rir da situação. Dormir com Mike e com Edward!? Só na imaginação deles mesmo.

—Quem te contou isso? — Perguntei preocupada com a minha imagem.

—Alice ouviu a cozinheira conversando com o motorista e me contou.

—Que horror! — Pus a mão na boca.

—Então conta para o meu pai antes que eles contem. Conta hoje à noite. Isso se você estiver a fim de ficar com ele de verdade. Você quer? — Levantei a sobrancelha interessada.

Ela ficou calada, pensativa. —Até à noite eu resolvo o que falar. — Respondeu sem certeza e saiu. Mais essa agora! Acordei Edward e falei da situação. Ele sorriu. Devia estar mesmo satisfeito de Mike ter se arranjado com a minha irmã.

Passamos o dia trancados no quarto, descendo somente para as refeições conjuntas. Acobertamo-nos de carinhos, beijos, abraços, ofegos, ensaios e olhares libidinosos. Uma sedução coberta de veneração... Era fácil seguir os planos quando estávamos determinados a usufruir de todos os detalhes possíveis que os preliminares proporcionavam. Em todo o tempo ele foi cuidadoso em conter meus suspiros, diminuindo a proporção de seus carinhos sempre que me via descontrolada. Sentia-me segura com seu amor. Amava ver seus olhos saciados em minha direção, amava ver seu corpo tremendo de êxtase, ver o quanto ele me desejava e me amava acima de qualquer ato nosso. E mesmo que nossas atitudes fossem como resolvemos levar, sem junção de corpos, nos satisfazia inteiramente, aliviando e saciando a saudade um do outro. Durante meus delírios febris, por diversas vezes propus que ele seguisse em frente, que me penetrasse, mas ele preferia esperar, satisfazendo-se com o meu toque em seu corpo. Isso nos proporcionava conhecimento e intimidade um com o outro. Era satisfatório, atenuante e muito doce.

Viver esses momentos e todo resplendor que nos proporcionava, só nos trazia mais garantias que éramos um do outro, que éramos ligados por algo forte e inigualável. Tudo em nós se completava. Mesmo o silêncio que pairava nas nossas bocas era complementado com o diálogo dos nossos olhos, que se entregavam e se declaravam em todo o momento. Não havia censuras ou pesar. Todos os meses infelizes eram recompensados com a sua presença transbordante em meu quarto e em minha vida.

Por volta de sete horas ouvi o barulho do carro da Esme chegar. Era barulho de caminhonete e, como não era o Jipe do Emmett, só podia ser o carro dela. Eu fiquei feliz que ela tivesse vindo no carro.

—Edward, vamos nos arrumar e descer. — Ele estava quase dormindo, depois de tentarmos, várias vezes, assistir alguns filmes.

—Estou cansado. — Disse preguiçoso.

—De quê? Passamos à tarde deitados? — Sorri maliciosa e levantei para me arrumar. Ele se levantou e direcionou-se ao banheiro. —Por que você toma tanto banho? — Perguntei. —Já tomou uns quatro hoje! — Fiquei na porta esperando ele tirar a roupa.

—Você parece uma criança na sala de aula. Tudo você pergunta. — Resmungou desanimado. —Mas o banho me revigora... Fico ativo novamente. — Piscou maroto.

—É bom conhecer você. — Envolvi seu pescoço.

—É bom cada minutinho que eu passo com você. — Levantou meu queixo e depositou pequenos beijos em minha boca.

Deixei o banheiro, ele tomou banho e vestiu uma das roupas dele que ficava em minha casa. Minutos depois, descemos, e a família toda estava presente. Sentamos à mesa, que por coincidência era de dez lugares, e percebi meu pai completamente satisfeito, principalmente com Esme que estava sentada ao seu lado.

Alice olhava distante para o prato. Emmett mirava Rosalie apaixonado. Jasper estava no seu autismo, com um joguinho nas mãos. Que coisa era aquela que ele brincava? Pior, ele sibilava com o aparelhinho. Cada dia que passava o menino ficava mais doidinho!

Mike chegou e ocupou o último lugar na mesa ao lado de Jéssica. Meu pai nem percebeu isso. Carlisle ultimamente não notava muita coisa debaixo do seu teto. Devia estar mesmo apaixonado.

—Pai... —Jéssica o chamou apreensiva. Ela estava meio sem cor, pálida. Talvez fosse nervosismo. Mike também estava tenso. Será que ela iria falar aquilo aqui, na frente de todos? Isso deveria ser meio particular, não? Tudo bem que somos quase uma família, porém isso não é do interesse de todos.

—Fala filha. — Carlisle direcionou o olhar a ela, interrompendo a conversa com Esme.

—Passa o azeite, por favor. — Pediu acovardada.

—Jéssica, aqui não. — Sibilei de modo que só ela ouvisse.

Ela pegou um guardanapo, escreveu algo e passou para mim. _'Tem que ser aqui para ele não surtar.'_

Até parece que meu pai iria surtar com isso. Só na cabeça da Jéssica mesmo.

Iniciou-se a conversa em grupo na mesa e meu pai se esforçou tentando manter diálogo com Edward, indo no ponto crucial = política, o que fez Edward falar por muitos minutos. Eu olhava em sua direção admirada. Ele era completamente convicto do que falava, do que queria e do que acreditava. A sua opinião levantou idéias favoráveis e contrárias na mesa. Até Emmett entrou na conversa. Edward era muito envolvido com idéias sociais, mas meu pai mostrou outros pontos de vista. Deu algumas idéias como empresário, e Edward aceitou os seus pontos, parecendo repensar o seu idealismo com relação às causas sociais. Também entrei na conversa, dando o meu ponto de vista, dizendo que o governo tinha que bolar mais incentivos para empresas, a fim de envolvê-las em questões sociais da comunidade e, principalmente, dos funcionários. Parecíamos uma família normal discutindo.

—Gente, com licença. — Jéssica saiu da mesa e direcionou correndo ao banheiro. Tive a impressão que ela estava chorando e fui atrás. Cheguei à porta do banheiro e ouvi um barulho de descarga por vários minutos.

—Está tudo bem? — Tentei abrir.

—Sim. Estou indo.

Voltei para a mesa preocupada com a minha irmã. Ela estava tão nervosa que teve dor de barriga. O quê que tinha falar que namorava o filho do acionista da empresa do meu pai? Em tudo aqui em casa sempre fui eu que tive os assuntos piores de ser enfrentados por ele, e eu sempre me saí muito bem. Mesmo que Mike fosse dois anos mais novo que ela, isso não significava nada.

Ela voltou e encarou Mike por alguns minutos. Será que era só eu quem estava observando isso?

—Pai... — Murmurou insegura.

—Fala, Jéssica. — Meu pai olhou em sua direção impaciente.

—Eu quero falar uma coisa.

Ele sorriu. —Vai dar a sua opinião sobre política também?

—Não. Tenho uma coisa para informar. — Disse séria.

—Pode falar. — Concedeu tranquilo.

—Eu estou namorando Mike. — Disse em um fôlego só, nervosa.

Sinceramente esse nervosismo era desnecessário. Meu pai virou o rosto curioso, com o cenho franzido e olhou para Mike, que estava encolhido na cadeira.

—Interessante... — Papai comentou. —Pensei que o interesse do Mike aqui era outro. — Alternou o olhar entre nós duas, bem-humorado.

—Pois é, estamos juntos há alguns meses. — Jéssica continuou.

—Tudo bem. — Carlisle virou-se para Edward.

Ou ele estava empolgado com o assunto, ou tentava conquistar o filho da Esme. Eu particularmente estava amando e sorrindo comigo mesma.

—Pai, eu estou grávida. — Foi só um sussurro. Todos viraram em direção a Jéssica.

—O QUÊ?! — Aumentou o tom, incrédulo.

—Fudeu! — Quem podia ser? Jasper, que deixou o joguinho de lado e virou o rosto para ouvir a conversa.

Esme abaixou o olhar sem graça, e Edward olhou-me espantado, com o início de um sorriso na boca. Os demais, todos ficaram tensos. Jéssica pareceu criar coragem e continuou. —A gestação é de quatro meses... E... Não é culpa dele. — Pegou protetoramente na mão do Mike, que continuava calado.

—Jéssica, como você pôde ser tão irresponsável assim? — Papai censurou horrorizado. Esme alisou o seu braço, acalmando-o.

—Pai, eu me responsabilizo. Eu quero. — Disse mais calma.

—Ah, é claro que quer! Filha, ele é uma criança... — Carlisle apertou a fronte com os dedos, nervoso. Mike tinha dezessete, e ela dezenove, da idade de Edward.

—Crianças já fazem crianças! — Jasper se intrometeu mais uma vez, gargalhando.

—Jasper! — Esme chamou sua atenção. O garoto fechou o riso e pegou novamente o seu joguinho. De qualquer modo, o comentário dele serviu para amenizar o clima na mesa.

—Então vou ser titia!? Olha, pai, você vai ser vovô! Logo teremos uma criança correndo pela casa. Um pai gatão desses já é avô! — Bajulei, o que o fez acalmar e segurar um sorriso convencido. Depois levantei para abraçar Jéssica, que me agradeceu com os olhos. O que ele podia fazer além de aceitar? O bebê já estava feito mesmo! Esme também levantou para falar com a Jéssica e o clima ruim se dissipou. Todos relaxaram.

Olhei para Jasper e ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, com os olhos travessos, sibilando baixinho: 'Bandida!'

Sorri. O gelo foi quebrado, depois ficamos espalhados pela casa. Quando subi para o quarto, voltei ao assunto da mesa com Edward enquanto me arrumava para dormir.

—Eu estou com inveja, também quero um... — Brinquei manhosa.

Ele ficou calado, depois pegou no meu rosto, com olhar expressivo.

—Espere... Iremos fazer as coisas na ordem certa. — Declarou convicto, sem prolongar no assunto. Abracei-o feliz em saber que mesmo que demorasse, seguiríamos planos juntos. Conversamos sobre o jantar e ele se mostrou receptivo com a convivência com meu pai. Dormimos rápido. A vida estava em seu perfeito lugar.

A manhã de sábado estava quente e a casa cheia. Descemos, lanchamos e ficamos na piscina quase a manhã toda. Em todo tempo fiquei observando Emmett e a Rosalie. Eles não eram aqueles casais que ficam se agarrando, se tocando e fazendo carícias. Ela sempre o mantinha numa distância segura.

—Sua irmã é jogo duro, né? — Cochichei no ouvido do Edward, que estava dentro da piscina aquecida, e eu na borda, tomando sol.

—Ela tem os motivos dela.

—Você sabe os motivos? — Questionei desconfiada.

—Está ligando a quem vocês são. Ela pensa que ele só quer usá-la.

—Mas ele já mostrou que gosta dela. — Defendi.

—Sim, mas ela não confia nele totalmente. Ela acha que ele só quer... — Interrompeu sugestivamente.

—Transar? — Complementei.

—Sim. — Parecia ser essa também a sua opinião.

—Ele não quer isso. Ele tem milhares de meninas à disposição dele só para isso. Ele gosta dela. Pensa em casamento e tudo mais. — Tentei convencê-lo.

Edward me puxou para dentro da piscina e me encostou a borda, segurando em minha cintura.

—Casamento? Mas eles estão juntos há poucos meses! — Comentou admirado.

—Melhor que nós dois que nem temos prev... — Interrompi antes de completar, mas foi tarde. Ele sentiu o que eu ia falar e fez uma careta de desgosto.

—Bella, temos que ter paciência. — Tocou o meu rosto, pesaroso.

Na verdade eu não tinha pressa, o que me deixava meio aflita era saber que poderia durar muitos anos essa espera.

—Eu tenho... Só estou brincando. — Disse e beijei despreocupada seu pescoço. —_Tá_ se achando, né? _Tá_ pensando que eu estou te pedindo em casamento, é? — Brinquei e depois mergulhamos juntos na piscina. Depois de um tempo brincando, eu voltei para pegar mais sol, passando filtro solar fator cem no rosto e pescoço.

Alice foi cedo para o salão, eu infelizmente teria que ir por volta de duas da tarde, mas por enquanto ainda ia me divertir um pouco.

—Por que pega tanto sol? — Perguntou, encostando-se à borda da piscina novamente.

—Você não observou a marquinha não? — Insinuei.

—Não. — Respondeu desentendido.

—Então, quando eu voltar do salão eu te mostro. — Sorri maliciosa. —Você vai comigo?

—Posso ir. — Respondeu disposto.

Subimos, troquei de roupa, almoçamos e eu fui para a sessão de tortura. Ele foi e ficou sentando lendo um livro enquanto as mulheres tagarelavam e o barulho do secador incomodava. Mas ele pareceu não ligar. A sua presença levantava olhares fascinados com a beleza do meu anjinho enfeitando aquele lugar. Tudo bem, todo mundo merecia um colírio para os olhos.

Saímos de lá por volta de cinco horas. Ainda tínhamos um tempinho até o horário da festa, então subimos e deitamos para descansar um pouco.

—Será que Ryan vem?

—Acho que sim. Ele estava bem empolgado. Por quê? Algum problema? — Perguntou ao perceber minha tensão.

—Não. Será que a irmã dele vem? — Fingi desinteresse, com a cabeça deitada em seu peito.

—Bella, a irmã dele não é um problema. Pensei que estava mais segura. — Repreendeu, enquanto moldava insistentemente os cachos dos meus cabelos.

—Eu sou segura. Mas só que eu sei o tanto que ela é abusada e pode estragar o clima de paz da festa. —Dei uma desculpa.

—Não se preocupe. Não vou sair de perto de você nenhum minuto, e eu não acho que ela seja tão corajosa assim ao ponto de me cercar aqui. — Beijou-me no rosto. —Você ia me mostrar o porquê de tomar tanto sol, vai mostrar agora? — Perguntou malicioso.

—Vamos tentar dormir um pouco. Mais para a madrugada eu vou estar mais elétrica e mostro. A festa vai durar até amanhã de manhã, temos que ter energia para dançar.— Disse empolgada e deitei de lado, de costas para ele. Então ele se aconchegou a mim e dormimos.

**Narrado por Alice**

O tema escolhido para minha festa foi _Neverland_, ou seja, Terra do Nunca. A decoração do salão de festas de dez mil metros quadrados estava toda colorida. Dos cantos das paredes saiam voais azuis, brancos e rosas. Eles se encontravam no centro do salão, simbolizando o mar. Também tinham estrelas, luas e caiam cachoeiras de luzes em alguns pontos. O meu primeiro vestido seria verde limão, tomara que caia e com pontas nas saias. A saia era curta e armada, e a blusa cheia de pedras e transparente na barriga, tapando somente os seios.

As roupas que escolhi para as debutantes eram rosa Pink, modelo de fadas. As blusas eram costas nuas trançadas, transparentes na barriga, as saias armadas e de pontas. Os garotos iriam usar smoking. Entretanto Jasper iria ficar muito fofo com a roupa que escolhi para ele. Pareceria um príncipe com aquele traje branco. Até que eu queria que ele vestisse de Peter Pan, mas ele não aceitaria. Já reclamou mil vezes por ter que vir com essa roupa! Ele voltou a engordar e os cabelos cresceram desde que ele parou com os remédios. Não que ele já não fosse lindo, mas agora estava mais.

As 22h00, recebi os convidados na porta com o meu pai e já rolava músicas românticas na festa. As decorações das mesas eu pedi uma imitação de árvore, cheia de marshmalows e guloseimas, e todos a atacavam.

Distraída, percebi os olhos do Jasper em minha direção. Até que quando ele estava longe daquele pc idiota dele, ele tinha olhos para mim. Contratamos uma equipe de teatro que fez uma encenação do Peter Pan e A Terra do Nunca. Após a encenação, subi para trocar de roupa. Meu novo vestido era tradicional, mesmo assim tinha um ar de fada. Rosa bebê.

Apagaram as luzes do salão, ajustei meu microfone e o teclado de Bella deu início à introdução da música, depois começou o solo do Emmett no violão elétrico e Mike na bateria fez a virada. Como combinado, um holofote refletiu sobre mim e eu comecei a cantar e andar lentamente. A música era um agradecimento pela vida, escrita por Emmett. Eu senti um enorme desejo de chorar ao celebrar a vida, família. Mesmo que minha mãe não vivesse com a gente e não tivesse vindo, tudo era completo com a família que eu tinha.

Meu pai esperava no centro, e eu finalizei a música olhando em seus olhos, agradecida por tê-lo em minha vida e por fazer de mim a pessoa que sou. Bella continuou fazendo o fundo musical, enquanto meu pai colocava o anel em meu dedo.

—Eu quero dizer para você, Alice, que você foi o maior presente que a vida me deu. —Papai disse. — Eu já tinha três e não pensei ter espaço em meu coração para amar mais alguém, então você veio, ocupando um espaço enorme em mim. Nós, pais, amamos todos os filhos de maneiras iguais. São os filhos que nos conquistam de maneiras diferentes. Você é tão carente e delicada que é como se eu tivesse vindo ao mundo com a exclusiva missão de cuidar de você. — Meu pai embargou a voz, e eu já chorava emocionada. —E sinto-me completo em saber que sou seu pai, porque você só traz orgulho. —Ele me abraçou por alguns segundos, e a música de fundo tornava tudo mais emocionante.

Após um tempo abraçados, o cerimonial avisou que agora seriam os meus agradecimentos. Eu agradeci e fui aplaudida. Logo se iniciou a primeira valsa, que foi com o meu pai, a segunda com Emmett e a terceira seria com Jasper.

—Minha vez, chatinha. — Pegou-me dos braços do Emmett sorrindo e rodou comigo pelo salão. Sorri da segurança que ele tinha. Ele estava lindo e convencido, com um sorriso grande no rosto.

—Vai ser a melhor valsa da sua vida. — Disse presunçoso. —Podia ser a melhor noite, se você quisesse... — Sugeriu malicioso.

—Ah é? E o que falta para ser a melhor? — Provoquei, incitando o convencimento dele.

—Falta você me implorar por um beijo. Eu não vou mais forçar com você. Você tem que me pedir. — Sorriu e continuou dançando. Eu olhei em seu rosto pensando seriamente naquela proposta. Eu poderia pedir. Já que estava no calor da emoção.

—Alice, acorda. Todos vão perceber essa sua paixão por mim. — Pegou na minha nuca e aproximou o rosto do meu, parecendo que ia me beijar. Mas jogou-me para um lado, depois para o outro, e deitou-me sobre seu braço, com muita confiança. Seguro e lindo. E eu o amava.

—Jasper, você me beija? — Perguntei receosa, desacreditada de minha coragem.

Ele sorriu presunçoso. —Não conseguiu me resistir? — Continuou me girando firmemente.

—Ai, Jasper, não se ache, o problema é que você é o único disponível. E eu não estou a fim de beijar qualquer boca. Você pelo menos eu sei que escova os dentes. — Fingi indiferença.

—Então faz assim... — Olhou para os lados. —Não quero te beijar em público por causa do seu pai e do Edward, que pode me encher o saco. Mas quando terminar a música você me encontra no estacionamento. Entre o carro da Bella e o do Emmett. — Ele propôs e continuou sorrindo.

Instantaneamente, fiquei nervosa, mas subi correndo para vestir o outro vestido, enquanto as pessoas invadiam a pista para continuar dançando valsa. Vesti um vestido de couro vermelho, tomara que caia e de zíper na frente, uma sandália com salto baixo, a fim de não machucar meus pés já que íamos dançar, e desci direto para o estacionamento. Jasper estava lá, encostado no carro do Emmett, muito sério, não parecia o moleque atentado que sempre era. Parei e fiquei a uns dois metros dele.

—Vem. — Estendeu a mão com olhar carinhoso e eu me aproximei.

Ele me puxou e passou a mão o meu rosto, depois encostou o rosto no meu, beijando leve. Estava com uma postura adulta. Parecia um pouco nervoso. Então beijou minha boca devagar, me dando a chance de recuar, caso eu quisesse. Depois ele progrediu, me apertando a ele e colocando a língua em minha boca. Um beijo carinhoso.

—Alice, sou ligadão em você. — Soltou-me do beijo e ficou beijando minha orelha, enquanto isso fiquei diluindo o que ele disse.—Namora comigo? — Perguntou e voltou a me beijar.

**Narrado por Bella**

No início da festa, mesmo estando com Edward, consegui dar um pouco de atenção a todos os nossos amigos que vieram tanto da Califórnia quantos os da escola e do jornal. Apresentei Edward para todos, inclusive ao Brandon. Depois deixei Edward algum tempo conversando com Jake, que veio com uma garota, e dancei duas músicas com Ryan.

Ao fim da terceira valsa de Alice, ela subiu e todos tomaram o salão para dançar valsa enquanto ela voltava para começar a boate. Eu aproveitei para não perder um segundo do Edward e entramos na pista.

—Já te disse que esses dias foram os mais perfeitos da minha vida, né... — Perguntei e beijei levemente seus lábios enquanto dançávamos. Estava deslumbrada em seus braços, inebriada por amor.

—Nem acredito que vou embora depois de amanhã. — Resmungou. —Acho que nunca estive tão feliz.

—O que me consola é saber que estamos juntos. — Disse e voltei a lhe dar selinhos. Em minha visão periférica percebi umas meninas da sala da Alice nos observando do canto do salão, com olhar especulativo. —Sabia que eu fiquei preocupada em deixar você perto do Jake sozinho? Na hora que a menina que estava com ele saiu, eu tive a impressão que vocês iam ser atacados pelas garotas próximas. — Disse e arrumei sua gravata. As meninas eram as mesmas que nos olhavam agora, tudo criança.

—Ai, Bella, eu nem vejo essas coisas. Você é a garota mais bonita daqui, não deveria se preocupar. — Apertou-me, enquanto acariciava minha nuca.

—Como eu sou a mais bonita se tem várias vestidas iguais a mim? — Questionei em dúvida.

—Não é necessário roupas para saber se você é ou não a mais bonita daqui. Qualquer um vê que é. Até porque eu já conheço os detalhes por baixo das roupas. — Sorriu malicioso em meu ouvido. —Além disso, meus olhos já têm dona, meu coração tem dona, minha vida tem dona, e é você. Arrumada ou desarrumada, dormindo ou acordada, você é minha dona. — Complementou com os olhos intensos. Se a intenção era me deixar convencida, eu quase explodia. —Podíamos ir embora... — Sugeriu. —Devíamos aproveitar que estão todos aqui e que sua casa seria toda nossa... De repente eu não precisasse do travesseiro hoje... — Sugeriu calidamente. Se eu não fosse a irmã e melhor amiga da aniversariante, teria sido hipnotizada sem chance de voltar atrás. Definitivamente esse Edward espontâneo era muito melhor.

—Eu vou... Daqui a pouco saímos _a La francesa_. Enquanto isso, você pode ir ao carro para mim, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Você podia buscar um remédio na minha bolsa, aí enquanto você vai lá, eu faço sala para Ryan.

—O que tanto conversa com Ryan? — Arqueou a sobrancelha interessado.

—Estou conferindo se você é fiel mesmo. — Comentei despreocupada, depois sorri. Ele me olhou desacreditado. —Bobinho. Ele é meu amigo também, esqueceu? Só estou jogando papo fora, dando um pouquinho de atenção, já que ele veio de longe... Eu confio em você, eu já disse, meu pingüim. — Sorrimos juntos.

—Então _tá_, vou lá buscar o remédio. — Saiu, e eu fui para perto do Ryan.

**Narrado por Carlisle**

—Estou muito feliz que tenha usado o carro. — Disse e acariciei o rosto da mulher da minha vida enquanto dançávamos. Não via mais porque não morarmos juntos, não juntarmos nossas famílias. Nossos filhos namoravam, nossas famílias se davam bem, então não havia mais o que esperar.

—Carlisle, eu estou tentando desde ontem falar algo importante com você, mas parece que estamos meio sem tempo, rodeados demais de pessoas ou cansados demais. Temos que arrumar um tempinho só para gente. — Disse carinhosa, mas parecia tensa.

—Podemos dormir no flat, se você quiser. Lá teremos total privacidade. — Propus e ela sorriu percebendo as minhas intenções. Ela me beijou feliz, não se importando com o local. Um beijo quente e sensual, que me fazia responder inapropriadamente. A emoção da noite e a perfeição do momento me impulsionava. —Esme, nada mudou... A cada dia que passo tenho mais certeza de que... Você é a mulher da minha vida... Eu SEMPRE fui apaixonado por você. Toda a vida. E meu sentimento é tão grande que eu não consigo me conter em ficar dias longe de você... Casa comigo? — Propus solenemente. Ela sorriu.

**Narrado por Edward**

Ao voltar do estacionamento, procurei mais que imediato minha mãe pelo salão. Ela dançava abraçada com o Sr. Cullen, e eu aproximei-me deles. —Esme, pode vir aqui, por favor. — Chamei-a tenso, e ela franziu o cenho.

—O que foi? — Perguntou assim que deixou a pista e nos acomodamos em um canto do salão.

—Aconteceu tudo que mais temíamos... — Esperei que ela diluísse a informação. Ela ficou longos minutos calada, olhando para o chão, infeliz, para depois de uns segundos se pronunciar.

—Temos que ir. — Sentenciou, e eu me senti cortar.

—Correto. — Concordei com objetividade, depois a abracei ao notar seu semblante. —Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. — Tentei acalmá-la.

—O que vamos fazer? — Perguntou nervosa.

—Amanhã resolvemos... E a Rose? —Questionei atordoado.

—Ela não vai se importar... Ela não parece gostar dele. — Elucidou apática.

—Ok. — Fiquei congelado olhando para o chão, tentando por em prática a decisão.

—E você, filho? — Ela leu a minha dor.

—Ah, mãe... Eu me preocupo com ela... É injusto. Ela não merecia isso... Quanto a mim, eu consigo superar. Não se preocupe comigo. — Tentei passar firmeza ainda que meu coração sangrasse.

Voltei para perto de Bella, que conversava com Ryan, e a chamei.

—Ainda bem que Ryan conhece um monte de gente, né, porque senão ele estaria sozinho na festa. — Ela observou e olhou o meu rosto. —O que aconteceu que você está branco? Tinha uma alma penada lá fora? — Ela sorriu divertida.

—Nada. — Respondi sério, entreguei a garrafinha de água para ela e fiquei em silêncio impotente, obstinado a segurar minhas emoções. —Bella, Jasper está ficando com Alice? — Questionei após uns segundos.

—Não sei. Eles beijaram de brincadeira algumas vezes. Por quê? — Juntou a sobrancelha, especulativa.

—Nada.

—Edward, você não vai implicar mais com isso, né? — Perguntou tensa.

—Vem aqui, Bella. — Chamei-a para fora do salão, trouxe-a para os meus braços e beijei-a.

**Narrado por Bella**

Abraçou-me forte, e eu sentia a angústia por trás do beijo, mas não entendi o porquê. Depois de ter conversado com Esme, ele parecia ter mudado de humor.

—Bella... Independente do que aconteça com as nossas vidas futuramente, saiba que eu sempre vou ser apaixonado por você. — Disse rouco e voltou a me beijar, faminto. A tristeza em sua voz me fez sentir um arrepio de mau presságio.

—Por que está dizendo isso? — Afastei para olhá-lo.

—Por nada. Só quero que saiba que eu nunca vou te esquecer. Você é a única e sempre será muito importante para mim. — Segurou meu rosto com uma expressão aflita, mas continuou me dando selinhos.

—O que está acontecendo? Agora a pouco você estava dizendo que nunca iríamos nos separar e agora vem com esses papos? O que está acontecendo? — Questionei alarmada.

Ele parou de me beijar e ficou calado, distante emocionalmente.

—O que está acontecendo, Edward? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

—Lógico que não. Você é perfeita. Você nunca faz nada errado. É a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... Eu nunca vou esquecer a felicidade que você me deu. — Abraçou-me novamente e alisou o meu rosto. Algo estava errado... Será que ele estava triste porque ia embora segunda e sofria por antecedência? Se fosse, eu tinha que tirar essa tristeza do seu rosto. Determinada, abri a boca na sua, tentando aprofundar, ele cedia por um tempo, mas depois me detinha e segurava meu rosto, com pesar nos olhos tristes.

—Vamos voltar para o salão? — Propus e o puxei. Eu tinha que espantar aquele seu baixo astral. A banda começou a agitar, e eu fiquei empolgada, indo rápido para a pista dançar.

—Bella, eu não vou dançar. — Parou e soltou minha mão.

—Por quê? Também está com dor de cabeça? Toma um remédio. — Insisti, sem deixar seu baixo astral repentino me contaminar.

—Estou meio desanimado. Vou sentar. Fica aí dançando com o pessoal. — Ele me deixou na pista e sentou em uma mesa do canto. Depois passa, pensei. Ele só estava com deprê pré-viagem, convenci-me disso.

Disposta a lhe dar um tempo, comecei a dançar com nossos amigos, perto de Alice e Ryan, empolgada. Em todo o tempo eu jogava beijinhos e fazia charme para Edward. Ele correspondia com um sorriso triste que cortava o meu coração. Então me preocupei com ele e voltei para a mesa, sentando-me ao seu lado.

—Melhora esse rosto vai, anjinho. Vamos curtir. — Beijei sua bochecha. Ele foi comigo para pista, mas continuava triste. A música era agitada, mas ele queria dançar abraçado comigo, apertando-me saudoso, como se ele fosse pegar o avião nesse instante.

—Edward, não estou entendendo a sua mudança. Quero meu namorado aqui. — Exigi e lhe dei vários beijinhos subornadores no rosto.

—Bella, vou lá para o carro. Fica aqui. Estou precisando de um tempinho, pode ser? — Pediu distante. Eu concordei preocupada.

—Tudo bem. Mas quando voltar, volta melhor, _tá_? A noite vai ser longa... Está lembrado que estamos quase indo embora, né? — Sorri sugestiva, ele abaixou o olhar e saiu com a mão no bolso. Dancei mais meia hora, fui ao meu pai e o avisei que já ia embora. De repente um cantinho só nosso resgatasse o seu humor.

Cheguei ao estacionamento, e ele estava encostado de lado no meu carro. Ele não viu a minha aproximação, então o abracei por trás. Ele fungou, e eu tive a impressão que ele limpou os olhos.

—O que foi? — Questionei preocupada. —Você sabe que eu sempre vou te esperar, né? Mesmo que você vá segunda, eu vou continuar aqui, esperando você. — Tentei alegrá-lo. Ele não melhorou, pelo contrário, olhou para cima, respirou fundo e permaneceu em um silêncio angustiante.

Decidida a deixá-lo melhor, peguei seu rosto e o beijei. Ele devolveu um beijo calmo, passando as mãos em meu rosto, em seguida me abraçou forte. Eu estava começando a deixar a sua tristeza me contaminar.

—Vamos para casa. Ainda tenho algo para te mostrar. — Sugeri maliciosamente, entramos no carro e seguimos calados. Chegamos ao quarto, tirei a roupa, tomei banho, vesti uma lingerie branca, e ele não olhou em minha direção. Ele ficou o tempo todo deitado, olhando para o teto com a expressão vazia.

—Edward, o que está acontecendo?

Ele não respondeu. Perdendo ânimo, deitei ao seu lado, e ele encostou a cabeça em meu colo.

—Vamos perder a noite toda com você assim? — Cobrei, tirei o sutiã e acendi a luz _pra_ que ele visse a marquinha do sol. Sorri ao ver um brilho em seus olhos, fiz carinha travessa e ameacei tirar a parte de baixo, porém ele segurou minha mão e cobriu-me com o lençol. Eu ia entrar em colapso com ele assim. Parecia até que era a primeira vez que ele iria embora!

Ele alisou meu braço, rosto, sem palavras, o que começou a me machucar. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

Umas quatro horas, o carro do meu pai chegou.

—Bella, você está acordada?

—Uhum.

—Eu vou lá embaixo. Não dorme. Espere-me, por favor. — Suplicou e beijou minha testa antes de descer. Algo em mim começou a incomodar. Um pressentimento estranho que fazia meu coração doer.

—Bella... — Ele voltou quando eu já pegava no sono.

—Deita aqui... Vem dormir... — Resmunguei sonolenta. —Queria que você voltasse ao normal... Estou com saudade do meu namorado. — Reclamei e puxei seu pescoço, encostando-o em meu peito que estava coberto pelo lençol. Ele suspirou, beijou o meu seio por cima do lençol, subiu um pouco, beijou várias vezes o meu colo, depois foi para o meu pescoço, no mesmo instante que sua mão acariciava minha nuca.

Ele mordiscou meu queixo, beijou devagar meu rosto, minhas pálpebras, então finalmente beijou minha boca. Eu despertei imediatamente. Sua língua entrou em minha boca, sua respiração ficou irregular e ele me descobriu, passando as mãos em toda a extensão do meu corpo. Apertei-o aos meus lábios ansiosa e nos beijamos famintamente, porque nós dois éramos simplesmente assim, fogosos. Abracei-o com força, envolvendo minhas pernas no seu quadril, e ele se entregou, gemendo em minha boca, sugando minha língua. Eu me animei, pensando que ele tinha voltado ao normal e gemi ao tê-lo afagando barriga, seios... Tudo rodava, e eu comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Todavia ele freou de repente, me cobriu com o lençol e sentou-se ofegante na cama, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

—Bella, estou indo para Forks. — Informou, arfando, e eu sentei meio perdida.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Levantei assustada, segui rumo ao armário e comecei a procurar uma roupa. —Nós vamos ficar lá até amanhã? — Eu não entendi o porquê de irmos para Forks, mas se ele queria ir, tudo bem. Eu só tinha que arrumar minhas coisas.

—Não, Bella... Você não vai. — Somente informou. Olhei em sua direção desnorteada. Ele abaixou a cabeça.

—Por quê? Você não disse que ia ficar comigo todos os dias, independente de onde a gente ficasse? — Relutei, mas algo lá no meu íntimo gritava alerta.

—Mas as coisas não vão ser mais assim. — Explicou baixinho, e sua voz sem emoção fez um arrepio de medo me percorrer.

—Por quê? Eu não estou entendendo. — Me enrolei com o lençol e sentei na cama ao seu lado, esperando uma resposta. Ele olhou em minha direção e segurou o meu queixo, ensaiando algo para falar. Desde que ele mudou lá na festa, meu coração só estava ansioso, mas não aflito. Agora algo dizia que tudo estava muito errado.

—Bella... Não vai dar mais para nos vermos. —Disse quase sem sons.

—Como assim? Você pega avião aqui em Seattle! — Argumentei teimosa em ouvi-lo. —O que não vai dar? Fala claro.

—Não dá mais para ficarmos juntos. — Disse, enfim.

—Por quê? —Questionei magoada. — É só porque você vai segunda para a capital? Você sempre vai, e eu sempre soube. Eu não prometi esperar? — Continuei insistindo, mas a realidade já ficava clara.

—Eu não quero que me espere mais. — Disse pausado e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, olhando para o chão.

—Não quer?

—Não.

—Por quê? Eu não importo mais para você? — O pânico fez minha voz sair trêmula, e comecei a arfar.

Ele não respondeu. Deitou de costas na cama, olhou para o teto e respirou fundo. Sua respiração estava instável e nervosa.

—Você não vai entender... Mas não é por causa de você... É por causa de outra pessoa...

—Eu não estou entendendo mesmo! Fala claro, Edward! — Alterei o tom e deixei o medo se alargar no meu peito.

Ele travou. Se tinha intenção de falar algo, retraiu-se e desistiu.

—Não posso falar... Eu queria, mas eu não posso. — Disse angustiado.

—Fala, por favor, o que está acontecendo? Até ontem você me amava, agora está dizendo que vai me deixar por causa de outra pessoa! — Supliquei mordendo os lábios para conter o choro. Ele travou os dentes e fechou os olhos, parecendo estar muito mal. Eu continuei, agora com um pouco de desespero. —Você disse que era fiel, prometeu que nunca ia me deixar, ficou comigo a semana toda... —Acusei. — Não tem três horas que disse que eu era sua dona e que eu era muito importante para você. Putz, me fala! O que há de errado? O que aconteceu que agora vem me dizer que não dá mais? — Implorei, sentindo a voz falhar, mas eu não iria me permitir chorar. Não com ele me dizendo que estava me deixando por causa de outra pessoa. —É quem? É a Sophia, não é? — Ele não respondeu e colocou as mãos no rosto, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Fiquei pensando, calculando quem podia ser... Só podia ser outra mesmo.

Com um restinho de dignidade, levantei, peguei o colarzinho no porta-jóias e entreguei nas mãos dele.

—Tudo bem, Edward. Não irei insistir. Foi bom enquanto durou. Só não precisava ter me iludido. Se você queria só passar uma semana comigo, não precisava disso tudo. Foi bom _pra_ mim também. — Sussurrei fria, com ácido na garganta, depois deitei de costas para ele na cama.

Ele continuou lá, segurando a correntinha com olhar infeliz.

—Você quer que eu devolva os presentes que você me deu também? — Questionou. Sua voz estava falhando pelo nervosismo. Ele parecia sofrer, mas eu não entendia o porquê de seu sofrimento.

—Não, Edward. Não me devolva nada. Eu dei porque gosto de você e não quero de volta. — Afirmei, tentando manter a calma.

Sua presença em meu quarto me deixava abalada, fazia-me ter espasmos de ansiedade e angústia. Mas eu não devia chorar. Chorar acabava comigo. Foi bom, era isso. Se ele aproveitou esses dias, eu também aproveitei.

—Bella, você disse que éramos atraídos pelo destino, mas não somos. A vida brincou conosco... Eu não acredito mais em nada... Não vai mais existir amor em minha vida... Tudo se encerra aqui... — Inclinou-se em minha direção, que estava de costas para ele, e passou os dedos em meu rosto. —Eu quero que acredite em mim. Mesmo que tudo tenha mudado agora, tudo que eu disse para você que senti e sinto é verdadeiro. Eu lamento estar fazendo você passar por isso, dói muito mais em mim. Todavia, eu não tive como evitar. Simplesmente aconteceu. Tinha que acontecer. Infelizmente foi a nossa união que desencadeou a série de acontecimentos ligados, então o correto é nos separarmos.

As lágrimas queriam brotar dos meus olhos sem que eu quisesse, ainda mais com ele falando coisas sobre gostar de mim e justificando o término com palavras que eu não via significado. Nada se encaixava. Eu não entendia e tudo me levava à beira do desespero.

—Edward, eu não estou entendendo! Se você quer simplesmente me deixar, seja lá por quem for, PARE DE DAR DESCULPAS! Acontece! Tchau! Valeu! Foi bom enquanto durou! Vai embora! Já chega! Me deixa em paz! — Tomei fôlego, tentando conter o choro.

—Ela não tem outra opção, nem ninguém por ela... Você tem. — Justificou implorativo. Parecia querer se abrir, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente.

—O quê? Ela está grávida de você, é isso? — Deduzi e sentei, tentando soar amigável. Eu queria adotar uma postura amiga, já que isso eu ainda podia ser.

Ele ficou em pé e olhou para mim desaprovador.

—Bella, você não acredita em nada do que eu falo, não é? — Ajoelhou-se em minha frente e pegou em meu rosto, alisando docemente. Aquilo doeu como se eu estivesse com a pele sendo arrancada. Sua compaixão era mais dolorida do que sua rejeição. Ele não precisava ter pena de mim. Eu me recuperaria.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, buscando concentrar-me.

—Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu não estou triste com você. Quando sair, feche a porta. — Pedi com falsa resignação e deitei entorpecida.

Ele segurou meu rosto, encostou o lábio e beijou minha bochecha.

—Desculpe, Bella. — Pediu melancólico, e eu não via explicação para sua tristeza. Tentei manter minha expressão firme para não cair na armadilha de chorar. Ontem eu tinha certeza do seu amor por mim. Ontem estava tudo perfeito. Ele devia ser muito falso para ter me enganado assim.

Depois de me olhar pesaroso por alguns minutos, ele saiu e levou sua bolsa, deixando-me deitada, sozinha. Bloqueei meus pensamentos, suspirei e tentei dormir para não me permitir chorar. Eu não queria pensar. Tentar entender seus motivos me machucaria infinitamente, então deixei o cansaço e o abençoado torpor me invadir e entreguei-me ao sono da madrugada.

**Narrado por Edward**

As árvores passavam como vultos por nós. Eu não imaginava a velocidade que estava. Os meus olhos teimavam em tornarem-se úmidos por causa da angústia que doía em meu peito. Tudo era maior do que eu achava poder suportar. Havia um silêncio total no carro, sendo interrompido somente pelos soluços da Esme que estava sentada ao meu lado no banco da frente. Meus dois irmãos não sabiam o que se passava e estavam com os olhares ansiosos em nossa direção.

—Mãe, o que está acontecendo? — Jasper perguntou cautelosamente, passando carinhosamente as mãos em seus cabelos.

—Nada, filho. Depois conversamos. — Soluçou novamente.

—Desculpe, mãe. Isso poderia ter sido evitado se não fosse por mim. Eu quem pedi que você não falasse em março quando eu te liguei. Se você tivesse falado aquela época tudo teria sido evitado. — Expus a culpa que me corroia desde que Bella disse que era recente.

—Edward, pare! A culpa é minha. Eu que deveria ter sumido. A princípio, nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse ido trabalhar para ele e me envolvivo novamente! — Disse aos prantos e nada que eu falasse ajudaria.

Continuei fitando a estrada enquanto a viagem se seguia. Lembrava dos olhos incrédulos de Bella, de suas palavras doloridas, de seus atos, de ter semeado dúvidas em seu coração sem estar intencionado... Se não fosse assim, eu não conseguiria sair de lá. Eu não iria conseguir deixá-la.

—Desculpe, filho... Atrapalhei sua vida. — Murmurou perdida em lágrimas.

—Não ia dar certo mesmo, mãe. Ela é jovem. Supera. — Tentei ser firme.

Olhei pela janela e respirei fundo, pesaroso. Bella não merecia isso. Eu queria poder arrancar a sua dor. Eu a conhecia e sabia que o que ela sentia por mim era real. E mais uma vez eu não podia lhe dar respostas verdadeiras por causa do segredo de outra pessoa. Mais uma vez machucando-a. Essa foi a última vez que tomei seu tempo, sua paciência e sua juventude! Devia deixá-la prosseguir com sua vida, embora eu soubesse que nunca amaria ninguém como a amo.

**Narrado por Bella**

Acordei domingo umas onze da manhã e meu pai estava deitado no sofá, com semblante de quem não tinha dormido. Alice estava em seu colo, com o rosto triste também.

—Oi, pai. — Beijei o seu rosto.

—Oi, Bella.

—Pai, por que Esme foi embora? — Perguntei naturalmente, fingindo estar bem.

—Ela terminou comigo, Bella. — Revelou pesaroso.

Fiquei parada, dissolvendo a informação mais chocante ainda que a minha.

—O que aconteceu? — Sentei no braço do sofá solícita.

—Não sei. A noite estava ótima, eu a pedi em casamento, e ela fez foi terminar. Depois avisou que estava deixando a empresa e que ia se mudar de Forks. — Informou sem emoção. Meu coração deu uma pontada ao ouvir isso. As lágrimas de decepção quiseram invadir meus olhos, mas não deixaria minha mágoa afetar meus familiares.

Como Edward disse: estávamos errados, o destino não quis nos unir... Nós forçamos e tudo deu errado... Agora muitas pessoas estavam sofrendo por causa disso. O que mais doía era não conseguir visualizar os motivos. Por que o fato dele me deixar por outra pessoa fazia com que sua mãe deixasse o meu pai e se mudasse da cidade?

Ele não mudava. Não queria deixar os outros serem felizes. Por que ele simplesmente não terminou comigo e deixou a mãe dele ser feliz com o meu pai?

Segunda-feira, todos em minha casa evitavam a todo custo perguntas ou o assunto família da Esme. Emmett foi a Forks logo cedo, completamente apreensivo com a história que meu pai disse sobre Esme mudar-se de Forks. Fiquei deitada assistindo filme de guerra com Alice na sala. Ela estava muito chateada, pois tudo ocorreu depois de sua festa. No fundo eu devia ter visto antes que estava bom demais para ser verdade. É bom que na vida sempre fiquemos desconfiados. Quando as coisas estiverem boas demais, pode esperar que vem algo ruim por aí. Com Edward sempre foi assim. Eu nunca pude confiar completamente nesse nosso relacionamento. As coisas nunca foram fáceis para nós. Não adiantou eu sempre lutar sozinha quando ele me engana e mente para mim...

_Eu não vou pensar nisso! Eu não vou me permitir pensar nele e nem sofrer_. Meu cérebro mandava comandos.

Ao fim da manhã, ouvi um barulho de carro estranho estacionando na garagem da frente e fiquei atenta. Parecia uma caminhonete. Imediatamente, meu coração palpitou e eu olhei em direção a garagem... Vi Edward através dos vidros conversando com o jardineiro, depois seguir rumo à entrada da frente.

—Oi, Bella... Er, vou deixar a chave do carro aqui no aparador. Avisa para o seu pai. — Informou desconcertado, colocou a chave no vidro e saiu, ainda olhando em minha direção. Eu o ignorei completamente e continuei vendo o filme. Falta de educação, eu sei, mas eu tinha algum orgulho.

—Bella... Você pode vir aqui? — Parou na porta e perguntou.

Eu olhei desacreditada em sua direção, com o coração doendo e dizendo não, mas eu não devia ser tão mal educada. _Essa foi minha desculpa_. —Fala daí. — Pedi e continuei deitada no sofá.

Hesitante, ele se aproximou e sentou no puff em frente ao meu sofá. Tentei não olhá-lo para não recair, até porque seus olhos pareciam ter compaixão por mim, e eu não queria isso dele. Ele não precisava ter dó de mim. Eu aproveitei dele. Não foi bom só para ele. Repeti orgulhosamente.

—Vem me dar um abraço de boa viagem... De amigos... Isso você nunca vai deixar de ser... Minha melhor amiga. — Disse com a voz baixa e tímida. Alice, que estava no sofá da frente, olhou em nossa direção desacreditada.

Eu continuei fitando a TV. —Edward, não acha suficiente isso tudo, não? —Apontei para o carro. — _Pra_ que abraço? — Perguntei fria. Ele permaneceu me observando, calado.

Depois de uns segundos, suspirei rendida, imaginado que estivesse muito difícil para ele me pedir isso, levantei e caminhei em direção à garagem para conversar longe dos olhos acusadores de Alice. Ele veio atrás. Se tinha algo que podia ficar entre nós realmente era a amizade. Tínhamos uma história interessante. Eu podia ser amiga dele. Não sou uma pessoa má ao ponto de negar-lhe isso. A vida é assim, as pessoas gostam e desgostam. O que pode restar disso é amizade.

Ao chegar à garagem, senti um tambor latejar em meu coração. Fiquei parada, ansiosa, e levantei os olhos para olhar em seu rosto. Ele parecia nervoso, e, sem perder tempo, puxou a minha mão e me abraçou forte, com a respiração acelerada.

Estar em seus braços pela última vez rachou algo dentro de mim e todas as minhas defesas caíram ao chão. Eu prometi para mim mesma que não ia sofrer, prometi que não ia chorar, todavia essa armadilha de amigo me quebrou. Eu queria chorar o que estava represado desde sábado, mas, heroicamente, eu me segurava.

Depois de um longo tempo me abraçando, ele levantou o meu queixo, olhou em meus olhos, que estavam úmidos pelas lágrimas reclusas, e, sem minha autorização, abriu os lábios nos meus. Eu não tive forças para me soltar e aceitei, sentindo meu coração sangrar... Uma despedida.

Eu me odiei pela minha falta de amor próprio, por me deixar sofrer assim. Odiei por ser fraca e apaixonada. E devia odiá-lo também. Mas pelo contrário, me apeguei a ele insistentemente, como um bote salva-vidas, querendo mais e mais dele. O amava, mesmo que ele só pudesse dar de si seus míseros beijos.

Ele aprofundou, ofegante, sugou minha língua faminto e me apertou. Eu não me importei se tinha funcionários pela casa ou se Alice me censuraria e enlacei o seu pescoço, tomando tudo dele. A dor em meu peito mandou lágrimas para os meus olhos, que desceram sem minha permissão. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, sei que ele continuou, continuou. Mesmo resfolegando, mesmo faltando o ar, ele não parecia querer me deixar. Como ele podia estar me deixando por outra se seus beijos mostravam sua paixão por mim?

Um tempo depois, arfei, e ele me abraçou forte, encostando-me em seu peito, ainda me apertando muito.

—Er... — Ensaiou algo para falar.

—Não precisamos conversar. — Cortei-o bruscamente. —Foi só uma despedida... Eu sou melhor em despedidas do que você. — Limpei os meus olhos, tentando me recompor, mas continuei com a cabeça em seu peito. —Quem vai te levar ao aeroporto? — Arrumei um assunto.

—Minha mãe. Ela está me esperando aqui em frente.

—Estão se mudando, né? —Comentei. — Vocês vão levar Jasper da gente. Vamos sentir tanta falta dele. — Expus neutra, tentando soar amigável.

Sem responder, ele olhou para o céu uns minutos e tomou várias respirações, ainda abraçado a mim.

—É o melhor. Desculpe... — Lamentou, depois me olhou intensamente. Eu não conseguia desvendar seu olhar. —Bella, promete não deixar de ser próxima, de ser minha amiga... Não quero nada mais além disso. —Suplicou. — E, me desculpe por tudo... Er acredite em mim... Eu sempre amei você. — Acariciou meus cabelos enquanto falava e tudo me feria de uma maneira infinita. _O que adiantava dizer isso agora?_Eu não respondi. Ele segurou em meu queixo novamente, olhou-me por incontáveis minutos, beijou-me ternamente e saiu.

_O amor de Almas Gêmeas é inesgotável, não diminui à medida que o relacionamento continua, mas aumenta cada vez mais._

_Não existe namorado, amante ou amado, muito menos divisões, desuniões ou desilusões._

_O amor subsiste em outros planos e em outras ocasiões._

_É eterno._

(Fonte do trecho desconhecida - Internet)

**Toda fic precisa de um draminha, né?**

**Não fiquem bravas.**

**No próximo capítulo as coisas se resolvem, a Bella começa a amadurecer e parar de implorar, o Edward começa a aprender. E por aí vai. As pessoas precisam amadurecer. E eles são muito novinhos. **

**Bjks**


	19. Capítulo 18 - Limpando a Mente

**Narrado por Jasper**

_**Flashback**_

_Encostados ao carro, ela me beijou como eu nunca imaginei. Um chupão mesmo. Muito diferente da outra vez. Eu já não conseguia controlar as minhas mãos. Só de me encostar a ela, já ficava doidão. Beijar Alice não era como sempre fazia com as outras meninas, só para mostrar que tinha uma pegada boa. Não. Fazia tempo que eu não sentia tanta vontade de ficar assim com alguém._

_—__Jasper! — Uma voz intrometida nos interrompeu. Era Edward, que gritou possesso e veio embaçar o meu esquema. Soltei Alice e ela encostou-se ao carro do Emmett, um pouco vergonhosa. —O que é isso? — Ele questionou. Fiquei bolado com o mala do meu irmão. Como assim o que é isso? Lógico que ele sabia o que era aquilo. Estava pegando a irmã da namorada dele. O quê que tinha? Quando ele começou a pegar Bella, ela também tinha quinze anos. Meu irmão é muito sinistro. Ficou minutos de costas, xingando e passando as mãos no cabelo, parecendo quebrar a cabeça com alguma coisa. Depois de um tempo se virou de novo para mim, aparentemente mais calmo. —Vocês estão ficando? — Acusou. Ih, tava doidão mesmo. Fazendo esse show todo só porque estava dando uns pegas em sua cunhadinha. Eu que não ia responder. Do jeito que ele era abelhudo iria me azucrinar._

_—__Ficando não. Estamos namorando desde hoje, né, Jasper? — Foi a nanica que respondeu com um tom desafiador._

_Ele ficou parado, com cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança, após um tempo desinfetou. Aff! Acabou como o clima. Meio sem jeito de voltar à pegada, peguei na mão de Alice e voltamos para a festa para dançar. Alice não conseguiu entender as atitudes esquisitas do meu irmão. Nem eu!_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Narrado por Bella**

Segunda à noite, quando meu pai chegou e viu a Navigator que ele deu para Esme aqui na garagem, eu vi a dor em seu rosto, que mesmo que ele tentasse esconder, foi perceptível. Nessa hora eu tive certeza que eles não nos mereciam. Pena Jasper ter uma família como aquela. O Emmett, coitado, ficou desconsolado. Parecia que a garota da _família_ também queria dar um fora no meu irmão.

Na verdade, não sei porque nos permitimos sofrer assim. Todos aqui em casa são bonitos, conhecidos, com chances de conseguir pessoas muito melhores. Então nós vamos superar... A minha família entrou nessa por minha causa e eu farei de tudo para sairmos juntos dessa.

Até que meu pai nos chamou para fazermos uma viagem, mas isso seria uma fuga da realidade, e realmente não precisamos disso. Nós vamos enfrentar diariamente. E vamos esquecer esses últimos meses. Afinal, foram poucos meses, nada que uma vida toda pela frente não supere. Tudo bem que hoje estamos fracos. No entanto nada melhor que um dia após o outro para esquecermos isso.

—Pai, vou passar as férias indo para o jornal todos os dias. — Informei, olhando para o clipe que passava na TV, porém sem prestar atenção. Todos estavam distraídos na sala. Alice estava deitada com a cabeça no colo do meu pai e Emmett deitado no outro sofá. Todos pensativos e distantes.

Jéssica, agora que assumiu o namoro com Mike, ficava presa com ele em seu quarto quase o dia todo. Não devia nem saber o que se passava. Eles tinham motivo para estarem felizes. Jéssica me surpreendeu. Pelo jeito estava adorando o fato de seruma futura mamãe.

Eu torci que os dias passassem logo. Queria a felicidade de volta à minha casa. Esperava que esse bebê nascesse logo. Iríamos amar ter algo novo trazendo luz.

—Bella, são suas férias... Você tem que descansar. — Papai alertou preocupado.

—Pai, eu quero ir trabalhar. Não quero ficar dentro de casa.

Se fossem outros tempos, papai diria: _eu disse que ele não era para você_. Mas dessa vez ninguém ousou falar nada. Estávamos todos no mesmo barco, restava-nos somente respeitar um a dor do outro. Ah, mas eu iria sair dessa... A partir de amanhã colocaria novos planos em prática. Iria ocupar todos os meus horários disponíveis para evitar pensar _nele_.

—Tudo bem. E Alice? — Meu pai questionou.

—Por que ela não vai também? Nem que ela fique meio expediente e volte. Pelo menos não vai passar o dia em casa vendo TV. — Propus e ela sentou, parecendo interessar-se. —Vamos também, Emmett. De repente tenha alguma área de informática precisando dos seus serviços.

—Vou pensar, Bella. — Emmett respondeu desanimado. Eu tinha dó do meu irmão. Ele era o mais carente daqui e parecia gostar mesmo _daquela_ garota.

Terça-feira, cheguei cedo ao jornal sem imaginar o que fazer, mas pretendia ficar com meu pai e aprender mais serviços de sua rotina. Colocamos Alice para atender telefones na recepção. E ela pareceu se divertir. Quis até colocar um terninho para viver a personagem de garota trabalhadora.

—Pai, e o escritório de Forks? — Perguntei enquanto conferia uns gráficos de investimentos com ele.

—Mandei um funcionário para lá. Ontem, ficaram só os funcionários habituais, mas hoje já começou outro gerente. — Explicou evasivo. Ok, era bom evitar falar o nome da Esme.

A manhã se passou produtiva. Ele foi paciente, e eu aprendi coisas novas. Descobri que o maior investimento financeiro dele era em imóveis, além de ações na bolsa. Eu devia imaginar, mas ele não costumava ficar ostentando os bens que possuía. Concluí que se eu fizesse mesmo o curso de Negócios iria aprender a investir nosso dinheiro em algo rentável.

Alice foi embora depois de almoçarmos juntos. Eu voltei a auxiliar meu pai, e a tarde passou tranquila.

—Oi, Bella. Não sabia que você estava aqui. —Brandon comentou logo que entrou na sala do meu pai. Eu estava sozinha.

—Preciso ganhar o pão. —Gracejei brincalhona.

—Você ficou bem aí. —Bajulou, referindo-se ao fato de eu estar sentada na cadeira do presidente. Eu ri.

—Ah, obrigada. _Tô_ querendo derrubar meu pai. —Brinquei. Ele sorriu.

—Você foi embora cedo da festa sábado. —Mudou de assunto e sentou na cadeira em minha frente.

—Estava um pouco cansada e com dor de cabeça. — Respondi sem querer prolongar o assunto.

—Hoje à noite vai sair uma turminha para um barzinho na rua do lago, está a fim de ir?— Convidou amistoso.

—Vou pensar... Eu tenho aula de francês hoje à noite... — Interrompi e parei pensativa... Quer saber? Eu não ia mais fazer francês coisa nenhuma. O único motivo de estar matriculada nessa aula era para poder conversar com Edward, mas agora, ele que conversasse com a Sophia a vida toda! Era tudo que ele queria mesmo! —Brandon, que horas vocês vão chegar lá?

Ele olhou-me um pouco surpreso. —Umas oito e meia. Você vai levar o namorado?

—Não. Ele só veio para a festa. — Torci os lábios e abaixei a cabeça. _Eu não iria sofrer._

—Então oito e meia esteja lá. — Disse e saiu

Mais tarde, passei na escola de línguas e pedi para cancelarem o meu curso. Porém a atendente pediu insistentemente que eu somente mudasse de curso, afinal, eu já havia pagado por todo o ano. Aceitei. Resolvi fazer língua alemã.

Cheguei em casa, tomei banho e abri o closet. Putz, o cheiro dele estava impregnado em todos os cantos do meu quarto. O pijama que ele usou continuava no closet, espalhando seu cheiro. Senti algo queimar dentro de mim e respirei fundo... Eu tinha que me livrar disso. Suspirando, peguei tudo dele e coloquei em um saco plástico. Eu não iria jogar fora, era óbvio. O melhor era lhe enviar tudo pelo Fedex. Controlando as emoções, me envolvi com os seus pertences e não vi o tempo passar. Passava das oito e meia quando terminei, mesmo assim, não desisti de sair.

Dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem em frente ao espelho quando meu telefone vibrou no meu bolso. Era Edward dando sinal para eu acessar a internet. Ah, mas eu não ia fazer isso! Estava tentando me curar e não iria me massacrar. O certo era me livrar desse celular para não me sentir tentada. Eu tinha que esquecer! Puxa! Já era difícil sem ele ligar, com ele ligando iria ficar pior. Eu tinha que me proteger. Saí do quarto o mais rápido possível, antes que aquela vontade louca de acessar a net me vencesse.

Cheguei ao bar, e já estava a maioria da turminha do administrativo. Brandon, mais que atencioso, reservou um lugar para mim ao seu lado, e eu sentei. Depois de horas entre piadas e histórias engraçadas do dia a dia no serviço, eu tive mais que certeza de que iria conseguir. Eu só precisava ocupar minha mente e meu tempo.

No dia seguinte iria me matricular em uma aula de violino e aperfeiçoamento em piano. Eu estudei piano na escola de música, mas precisava praticar, então iria ocupar o tempo fazendo tudo que amava. Também iria sempre dar umas escapadinhas à noite, como hoje, para quando chegasse em casa, simplesmente capotasse na cama.

—Bella, por que está tão pensativa e distante? — Brandon perguntou.

—Nada. Estou cansada. — Sorri amistosa.

Perto das onze resolvi ir embora, pois no dia seguinte iria para empresa. Brandon acompanhou-me até o carro.

—Bella, seu namorado parece ser uma pessoa legal. Prometo não chamá-lo mais de _príncipe_. — Brandon fez uma cara cômica de anjo, mas ter tocado no nome do Edward mandou uma dor repentina ao meu coração.

—Terminamos. — Disse impulsivamente e devo ter deixado transparecer toda a dor oculta, porque ele se aproximou e tocou o meu rosto.

—Hum... Quer conversar?... Você gosta dele ainda, _né_? — Tentou ser gentil.

—Ah, primeiro amor... Mas passa. — Sorri sem humor.

Inesperadamente ele se aproximou e me abraçou. Eu fiquei surpresa, sem ação.

—Olha, Bella, falando como amigo, eu estou aqui. Caso você queira conversar, sair, fazer qualquer coisa que ajude você a esquecer, eu estou aqui. —Dispôs-se solícito. Eu me permiti abraçar. Como eu tentava manter a postura durona em casa e em todos os lugares, poder estar ali sem máscaras, sem ter que me esconder, foi bom.

Após alguns segundos, suspirei e o afastei.

—Obrigada, Brandon. Eu vou conseguir esquecer. Está recente, e eu não esperava que fosse como foi... Obrigada pela amizade. — Soltei do abraço, entrei no meu carro, fechei rápido a porta e saí, antes que as lágrimas desabassem. Foi mais um dia vencido. Era normal que as lágrimas ainda quisessem fluir. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas com força de vontade e determinação eu conseguiria. Não era a única mulher do mundo que foi deixada pelo namorado.

Quarta à tarde, após chegar da Cullen, deparei-me com Jasper na sala.

—Oi, Jasper! — Abracei-o feliz em vê-lo. Ele conversava com Alice. —Veio buscar as suas coisas?

—Sim. E a Rose veio conversar com Emmett. — Respondeu desanimado.

—E aí, quando mudam? — Perguntei usando meu bloqueio contra dor.

—Esse fim de semana. Minha mãe ainda está resolvendo umas coisas.

—Ah. Faz assim, quando você terminar aí, venha ao meu quarto que eu quero falar com você. — Pedi e subi para tomar um banho, pois o dia foi cansativo e em meia hora eu iria para a aula de violino.

Uns dez minutos depois ouvi a batida na porta. Abri, o garoto entrou e sentamos na cama.

—E aí? Como estão as coisas? —Perguntei carinhosa.

—Sei lá. Não dá para entender nada. Disseram que estamos indo embora daqui porque minha mãe largou seu pai e não vai mais aceitar que ele pague o tratamento. Grande frescura! —Rolou os olhos. — Antes ela não aceitava!

—É, eu também não entendo. —Sorri triste. —E como vai ficar o seu tratamento?

—Parece que vai ser em hospital público em Phoenix. Minha mãe já entrou em contato com a _nonna_, e ela já conseguiu. — Explicou desanimado.

—Jasper, lembra do nosso pacto de irmão? — Perguntei, e ele assentiu desentendido. —Pois é, estou preocupada com as questões financeiras do seu tratamento, então vou voltar a te dar o meu cartão para você comprar remédios ou o que precisar. — Peguei o cartão e entreguei em sua mão.

Ele ficou pensativo, relutante. —Não, Bella, eu já estou ganhando um pouco com os meus joguinhos acessados na internet. — Negou.

—Sim, mas até chegar a dois mil, vai demorar muito. Por favor, aceita. — Supliquei.

Eu me preocupava realmente com o garoto, e tinha medo que eles passassem necessidades, afinal, Esme iria embora sem emprego em vista, então ela não iria ter dinheiro suficiente para sustentar um filho doente. Ele suspirou rendido.

—Tudo bem, maninha. Eu vou aceitar só para emergência. — Rendeu-se, depois me abraçou.

—Anota meu número novo. — Pedi e peguei na agenda, porque eu não tinha decorado ainda. —Qualquer coisa me ligue. Eu vou torcer por você. — Engoli um soluço. Droga, eu estava muito sentimental. Só de abraçar o garoto sentia vontade de chorar.

—Bella, independente do que aconteceu com as nossas famílias, eu quero dizer que vocês foram as melhores companhias da minha vida. As pessoas mais iradas que eu conheci. Vocês são muito loucos e especiais para mim. São meus brothers mesmo. — Declarou solene. —Sabe... Já que você é minha mana, você vai entender... Eu _tô_ meio preocupado com essa doença...

—Não precisa ficar assim, vai dar tudo certo. — Funguei, controlando a emoção.

—Não sei... O tratamento vai mudar.

—Mas por que a descrença?

—Ah, esse negócio de passar por sessões de radioterapia no cérebro e quimioterapia mais forte me deixa preocupado... Por isso estou com um pouco de medo de não poder voltar mais para ver minha amiga bandida e minha garota. — Tentou brincar, mas sua voz o traiu com a tristeza. Eu não consegui mais segurar... Como ontem, as lágrimas teimosas brotaram do meu rosto, e ele, ao ver meu semblante, me abraçou mais forte. Tudo doía de uma maneira sem fim. Não conseguia nem pensar o que estava doendo mais. Se o término, se a despedida do Jasper, se a revolta.

Afastei-me do garoto envergonhada por ser fraca.

—Desculpe, Jasper. Está tudo muito rápido e muito recente... Er, eu ainda estou dissolvendo os acontecimentos... Mas você tem que ter fé. Essa é a primeira arma para enfrentar essa doença. Por favor, você tem que prometer que vai ligar sempre. — Limpei o meu rosto e suspirei, tentando passar a confiança que eu não tinha.

—Tudo bem, Bella. Eu ligo... — Ele me olhou com compaixão e limpou uma lágrima do meu rosto. —Sabe, Bella, eu também estou sentindo muito, só que eu consigo me conter. Não posso ficar me derretendo, _né_. — Afastou e colocou meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Ele parecia estar incerto em falar algo. —Bella... Er, ele também está mal...

Instantaneamente soltei do abraço e deixei a raiva falar.

—Mal nada, Jasper! Ele me disse que tem outra. Que estava me deixando por causa de outra. Ele não está mal coisa nenhuma! —Respirei fundo. — Mas pode deixar, hoje estou melhor que ontem, e a tendência é melhorar a cada dia. Amanhã vou me recuperar mais um pouco. —Disse incisiva, limpando os olhos com o dorso da mão. — Hoje estou assim por você, não por ele. Estou triste porque você se vai da minha casa, e porque eu amo você como meu irmão. Mas quanto a ele... Eu vou esquecer. Nem que demore, mas eu vou conseguir. — Repeti convicta.

Ele deixou os ombros caírem vencido e não disse mais nada, somente guardou o cartão.

**Narrado por Edward**

Era impossível explicar tudo o que eu sentia. Fazia máximos esforços para conseguir suportar. Não pensei ficar assim por causa de uma mulher. Não era tolerável. Toda a força de ânimo e alegria que habitava em meu ser, se foi, e hoje vivia como um corpo sem alma, um alvo sem fim.

Perguntava-me todos os dias se ainda iria conseguir. Era irrealizável entreter o meu tempo como desejava. Não pensei que passar as férias aqui na Capital fosse me ser tão deprimente. Todos os meus colegas do curso estavam de férias em suas casas, e eu tinha que ficar por ter que ir ao Capitólio.

Completando o meu martírio, o Capitólio estava vazio, com recesso coletivo para os parlamentares. Por conseguinte, eu, como assistente, tinha que ir sozinho, pois se tivesse assembléias extraordinárias, fazia-me responsável por todo o adiantamento da pauta em questão.

Ainda inconformado com o fim do namoro, tentei entrar em contato com Bella no segundo dia que voltei do estado de Washington. Eu queria saber como ela estava, se estava superando... Sentia muito por ela, mas era o correto, embora não fosse o tolerável. O que suavizava a minha dor em tê-la deixado era saber o quanto é era forte, muito mais que eu, em quantidade indefinida.

Para esquecê-la definitivamente, como eu desejava, era indispensável que não me sobrasse tempo e eu não pensasse nela excessivamente, como vinha fazendo. Logo, tornei proveitoso o fato de estar com dias vagos por serem férias e matriculei-me na aula de tênis. Dispus em ordem alternada a leitura das matérias do semestre, distribuindo em dias, variando sucessivamente. Assim teria o que fazer durante o tempo livre enquanto o curso não se iniciava novamente. Também dei início a uma corrida matinal, sucedendo com regularidade. E completando o meu novo caminho a trilhar, baixei um programa intencionado a aprender tocar violão, utilizando do fato de o violão do Ryan estar no meu dormitório. Pretendia assim ocupar o máximo de tempo possível. Se eu não me permitisse cair no vício do ócio desde o presente, habituar-me-ia com facilidade quando o meu dia a dia se normalizasse.

Entretanto, era incrível como tudo que fazia lembrava-me ela... Olhar para o notebook fazia lembrar-me da cena dela dançando seminua. Olhar para o violão do Ryan fazia-me lembrar da cena dela cantando na casa dele uma música para mim. Como eu a amava! Como iria ser difícil esquecê-la! Só de pensar nela, um buraco se abria em meu peito, e eu tinha a sensação de que nunca iria conseguir, restando-me aceitar a dor.

É certo que não havia jeito para nós... Esperava que ela sofresse menos que eu...

Os dias se passaram rápidos e mesmo que eu tentasse, não conseguia conter a saudade, conseguintemente liguei em seu celular novamente, ao menos para ouvir sua voz... Todavia caiu na caixa. Tentei por dias falar com ela, entretanto sempre estava indisponível o serviço. Até que compreendi que ela devia ter mudado o número... Isso era mostra de que ela realmente obstinava-se a esquecer-me. Instantaneamente lamentei por não estar conseguindo em nenhum instante. Nos meus devaneios mais altos, ainda sonhava um dia ela estar comigo. Contudo, caía na real rapidamente e tomava nota ser utopia inalcançável.

No fim de julho, finalmente as férias terminaram. Nunca pensei que fosse desejar tanto isso. Em comemoração, Ryan resolveu fazer uma festa em sua casa de volta às aulas, portanto, depois de muita insistência sua, resolvi ir. Eu necessitava tentar emergir da melancolia que se tornou a minha existência, assim, já na festa, sentei-me no sofá e tomei uma cerveja, enquanto o restante da turma terminava de chegar ao apartamento.

—Oi, Edward, você por aqui! — Sophia se aproximou e me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

—Pois é, cansei da solidão. Passei o mês quase todo sozinho na Universidade, então resolvi ver um pouco de pessoas conhecidas. — Pus, forçado, um sorriso no rosto, expulsando o ar penoso.

Sophia era o tipo de menina que me fazia ficar à vontade. Há muito tempo sua afeição era somente amizade.

—Vamos dois tímidos dançar? — Convidou, tentando ser agradável.

—Acho que não. Nem gosto muito dessas músicas. — Fiz uma careta.

—Tudo bem. — Ela saiu para ficar perto do Ryan, e eu analisei detalhes dela. Bonita, morena, olhos verdes. Não teria sido uma má opção se eu não estivesse tão envolvido assim... Sorte ela estar bem agora.

Ter ficado só naquele sofá remeteu-me à lembrança da última vez que estive aqui... Eu estava com Bella. A tristeza habitual invadiu-me intensamente no momento em que se iniciou o cd da Madonna. O mesmo que tocou por horas enquanto nos explorávamos no quarto da Esme certa noite...

Oh, Deus, nada mudou dentro de mim. Ainda sentia seu perfume em meu nariz. A lembrança dela ainda impulsionava ondas elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Podia imaginar suas mãos em mim... Sobressaltei quando abri os olhos e vi onde estava. Meu corpo todo reclamava a saudade. Frustrado, respirei fundo e me censurei. Eu tinha que me controlar! Sem me despedir, bebi a cerveja no bico e fui embora da festa.

Um mês tinha se passado, e eu me sentia cada vez mais impossibilitado de prosseguir, cada vez mais caindo, desiludido e sem forças. Passava horas com o notebook ligado, esperançoso de que ela entrasse em algum momento, ao menos para que eu perguntasse como ela estava... Porém, ela estava inacessível.

No meio de agosto, com um mês e meio que não nos falávamos, mandei um e-mail pedindo que ela ficasse on-line. Apesar disso, ela não entrou. A sua indiferença, a distância, a falta de contato, tudo me levava à beira da insanidade. Ela riscava-me pertinazmente de sua vida.

Não saber como ela estava atormentava-me. Será que ela conseguia me esquecer? Essa era a minha pergunta diária, e um medo esmagador crescia no meu peito. Porque eu me sentia um desequilibrado emocional? Não conseguia manter-me mais de uma hora concentrado em algo, sem pegar-me pensando nela... Em nós.

Já sucumbindo na minha fraqueza, liguei em sua casa e perguntei ao seu irmão se ela estava. Ele disse que ela saiu com amigos e não tinha horário de chegar. Minha dor foi maior ao ouvir isso... Se ela estava saindo com amigos, com certeza estava bem. Desistiu... Apagou-me de sua vida. Primeiro ela quebrou todas as pontes que nos ligavam... Agora levava a vida adiante.

Tomar ciência disso esmagou-me e abateu-me de modo que não tinha mais controle da situação. Não pensei que uma dor assim existisse... Saber que a qualquer momento teria simplesmente passado por sua vida e que a qualquer momento ela iria esquecer-me completamente torturava de modo frio e pungente o meu ser.

—Oi, mãe. Como estão as coisas? — Liguei para Esme como fazia regularmente.

—_Está tudo bem. Jasper está passando mal de vez em quando... E eu também. Mas no geral estamos bem. Vendi a casa de Forks, dizem que o novo dono derrubou tudo e está construindo uma mansão. Ah, já estou tentando comprar uma por aqui_.

—E dinheiro? Já posso mandar o que eu tenho guardado?

—_Não, Edward. Deixe para caso de necessidade extrema. Por enquanto, ainda tenho dinheiro guardado da minha rescisão. Não estou tendo muitas despesas porque o governo dá os remédios do Jasper e o tratamento dele é público. Guarde seu dinheiro para necessidade._

—Ok. Mas não deixe de falar, por favor. — Insisti.

—_Tudo bem. Além disso, a sua avó abriu um restaurante este ano e nem tinha me falado. O movimento está bom e eu estou ajudando. Não vai faltar dinheiro, pode ficar calmo_. —Explicou. —_E você, filho, como está?_

—Estou bem. Minhas notas foram ótimas. Apresentei uns projetos novos para o senador e ele gostou. Está tudo indo como planejado. — Respondi empolgado.

—_Mas eu quero saber é sobre você_...

—Sim. Estou ótimo. — Disse firme. Não podia deixá-la perceber minha dor.

—_Ela te ligou?_

—Não... Ela não vai ligar. Fui eu quem terminou com ela. — Disse resignado e deitei em minha cama do dormitório, olhando para o teto. —Ela deve estar bem. — Murmurei e respirei fundo.

—_Desculpe, filho_. — Pediu triste.

—Mãe, não lamente. Temos coisas demais para nos preocupar. —Disse decidido a lhe passar confiança. —A vida é assim. Tinha que acontecer uma hora. Eu não tenho nada a ver com ela. Há muita incompatibilidade entre nós. — Menti, e as palavras me cortaram dolorosamente. Não devia afirmar aquilo que não acreditava... Mesmo que eu tentasse esquecê-la, Bella continuava sendo minha vida.

—_Tudo bem, meu filho. Espero que fique bem. Eu te amo._

—Também te amo, mãe.

Desliguei e deitei novamente na cama, angustiado.

Os dias se arrastaram, e eu trabalhei, estudei, corri, aprendi violão... Mesmo assim, nada conseguiu suprir o calor e a falta que ela fazia.

—Edward, você vai à festa do Ryan? — O senador questionou. Era início de setembro e em poucos dias seria a festa do Ryan. Ele estava em sua sala abraçado à filha, que me encarava de maneira ávida.

—Não, senhor. Estou lotado de trabalhos da universidade. — Neguei desinteressado.

—Mas você não é o melhor amigo do Ryan? —Cobrou. — Deveria ir.

—Vou tentar, senador Evans. — Respondi sem empolgação e entreguei os papéis os quais fui entregar. Sua filha continuou olhando-me com um sorriso. Voltei para a minha sala e pus-me a deliberar mentalmente sobre ir ou não à Califórnia. Até que poderia ser uma boa ideia... Mas, e se Bella estivesse lá? Eu iria conseguir manter-me longe dela, estando tão próximo? E se ela tentasse ficar comigo novamente, eu iria conseguir dizer não? Rá, aparentemente ela não iria insistir... Não preciso me ludibriar.

Depois de pensar muito nela naquele dia, cheguei ao meu dormitório e tentei contatá-la mais uma vez no telefone residencial, em um horário que provavelmente ela estivesse chegando da escola.

Chamou uma vez.

—_Alô_!

—Boa tarde. Bella chegou?

—_Só um momento_. — Parecia a voz da Jéssica e supostamente ela não reconheceu minha voz.

—_Alow_! — Bella atendeu eufórica. Uma ansiedade cortante atravessou meu estômago.

—Oi, Bella. É Edward. Tudo bem? — Cumprimentei inseguro.

Ela ficou calada uns segundos, tempo que pensei que ela tivesse desligado.

—Bella?

—_Estou aqui_. — Respondeu baixo e distante.

—Você pode ficar on-line? Eu preciso falar com você.

—_Fala agora. Eu não estou com tempo. Estou com visita em casa e pretendo sair em uma hora_. — Explicou indiferente. Senti um embargo na garganta, uma sensação de perda total. Será que ela iria sair com amigos em plena terça-feira?

—Você vai chegar tarde? Eu preciso conversar com você com tempo... Você podia ficar on-line mais tarde... — Insisti, controlando ao máximo o nervosismo em minha voz.

—_Vou ver_... — Disse sem vontade. —_Amanhã eu tenho aula e se acessar não posso ficar muito tempo... Mas, eu chego umas dez e meia, então se der, fico_on_esse horário_. — Avisou com pouco caso. Eu nunca vi Bella tão fria. Nem pareceu estar falando comigo.

—Tudo bem, eu te espero. — Respirei fundo, sentindo calafrios.

—_Tchau_. — Despediu-se e não me esperou responder, desligando rapidamente. Fiquei em choque com sua atitude insólita. Eu não esperava que ela me recebesse com carinho, porém, também não esperava que me tratasse com tanto desprezo e apatia.

Deitei na cama, abri um livro e coloquei o PC próximo, angustiado pela dúvida se ela iria entrar ou não. Olhando em todo o tempo no relógio, esperei dar dez e meia, e ela não entrou, onze horas, e ela não entrou... Se ela disse que estudaria amanhã, era provável não entrar mais. Ainda esperançoso, resolvi esperar mais um pouco, assim, onze e quarenta e cinco ela ficou on-line, todavia não me chamou para a conversa... Esperei-a me convidar e nada... Minutos se passaram e, aos poucos, perdi as esperanças que ela me chamasse... Em poucos minutos ela poderia sair e, de certo, não conversaríamos.

Aflito, conscientizei-me de que ela não fazia mais questão de ver-me ou falar comigo... Porém, eu ainda necessitava dela veementemente... Vê-la poderia abrandar a minha dor, por isso, determinado, tomei ânimo e chamei-a para conversa com vídeo. Ela aceitou segundos depois e sua imagem nítida invadiu minha tela. Ao vê-la, suspirei de saudade, sentindo paralelamente meu estômago contrair. Ela estava deitada, usando um pijama longo e os cabelos presos.

—Oi, Bella. — Sorri, tentando soar amigável.

—Oi. — Respondeu indiferente. Ela rabiscava o caderno de bruços e não olhava em direção ao notebook, que estava em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

—Tudo bem? — Eu queria quebrar o gelo.

—Sim.

Ela não parecia estar, mesmo que minimamente, empenhada em dar andamento à conversa. Fiquei em silêncio, observando-a contemplativo, e ela virou-se em direção ao notebook, séria.

—O que você quer? — Perguntou ríspida. Sua pergunta me deixou sem palavras. Eu não tinha certeza do que queria. De início eu queria vê-la, mas com essa frieza toda no rosto, era melhor não tê-la visto.

—Só conversar... Ainda somos amigos, não? — Tentei sorrir, mas tinha um bolo atravessado na garganta.

—Somos. Então pode conversar. — Voltou a rabiscar, completamente desinteressada e demasiadamente distante. Isso me fez retrair.

Respirei fundo e tentei iniciar um assunto não comprometedor. —Eu queria te contar umas novidades... Estou fazendo tênis e correndo pela manhã. Resolvi fazer o que você disse.

—Nossa, que engraçado. Arrumou tempo agora, é? — Arqueou a sobrancelha, sarcástica. E eu entendi completamente o motivo do veneno. No semestre passado ela aconselhou-me insistentemente a deixar um pouco os livros de lado e fazer exercício. Em nenhum momento eu a ouvi.

Mudei de assunto. Eu ainda queria tentar conversar.

—Como está Jéssica com o bebê? E o seu pai? Como está a turma aí?

—Ai, Edward, você odeia o meu pai. Por que está perguntando por ele? — Espetou com os lábios torcidos em uma careta. Levei um choque com sua resposta e com o olhar pouco receptivo que ela lançou-me. —Quanto ao restante, estão todos bem, obrigada. — Disse insípida. Aparentemente ela já queria cortar o assunto.

—Bella, eu não odeio mais o seu pai. — Defendi, relutante em terminar a conversa assim.

—Então por que armou de afastar sua família da minha? Só porque iria terminar comigo?! — Seus olhos estavam irreconhecíveis, lançando faíscas de intemperança. Eu não devia ter começado essa conversa. Devia ter ficado no silêncio da nossa distância.

—Bella, eu não tenho culpa. — Passei a mão em meu cabelo, ansioso —Er, eu não pude fazer nada... Tenho que proteger as pessoas envolvidas. — Balbuciei. Não sabia como falar disso. Não tinha a intenção de chegar nesse assunto e não havia como explicar sem comprometer.

Ela sorriu rancorosa. —Proteger de quem? De nós? Sinceramente, não entendo e não quero entender. Como entramos nesse assunto mesmo? Vamos esquecer isso... Aliás... — Ela olhou com os olhos cerrados em direção ao notebook. Tive a impressão que não conhecia aquela pessoa. —Por favor, não me ligue, não me chame mais. _EU NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADA EM CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ. Grave isso. Esse negócio de amiga não vai dar certo. — Sua voz foi pausada e firme. Aquilo me dilacerou._

—Bella... Cadê você? Eu não estou te reconhecendo. — Murmurei magoado.

Ela sorriu amarga.

—Ai, Edward, você me surpreende... Sabe a Bella que você conheceu, que insistia pela sua atenção e o seu amor... Além de tudo, que insistia para você ficar com ela desde que te conheceu?... Rá! Ela não existe mais... Com lágrimas e decepções ela foi enterrada dia após dia... Sabe, Edward, eu não consegui ainda, por isso eu estou aqui conversando com você, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou me libertar completamente de você. Eu vou conseguir... — Disse firmemente, e suas palavras se atiraram cruelmente a mim, derrotando-me por completo. Conversar com ela assim era muito pior que não ter notícias suas. Ela continuou. —Tudo bem... Amiga, _né_? O que aconteceu com a sua _amiga_ daí? Ela não está aí hoje, não? Por isso está me procurando? — O sarcasmo em sua voz me causou calafrios espinhais.

Abaixei o olhar, já estava disposto a desligar, porém olhei antes em seu pescoço e vi o colar que eu lhe dei e deixei sobre o criado, na nossa última noite juntos. Por que ela o usava ainda, se ela tinha dezenas de colares e pingentes? Seria por ainda me amar?

Invadido por uma súbita esperança, resolvi ter mais minutos dela.

—Bella... Acredite em mim... Eu juro... Não tenho nada com a Sophia. — Pedi humildemente. Mesmo que não fôssemos mais namorados, não queria que ela tivesse essa imagem de mim. Eu gostaria de poder voltar atrás e anular todas as palavras que proferi naquela madrugada.

—Não importa, Edward, o que importa é que você... Ah, quer saber, dá licença. Tenho que dormir. — Cruzou os braços, impaciente.

—Eu não via outro motivo de terminar com você... Por isso falei isso... — Insisti mais uma vez.

Ela sorriu novamente, mas agora com dor.

—Ah, _tá_. Obrigada por ser sincero. As coisas são muito piores do que eu pensei. Então inventou uma história para conseguir terminar comigo? — Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. —Por que se deu o trabalho, Edward? Era só falar!

Tudo estava ficando mais complicado do que eu imaginava que fosse.

—Não é isso... Você está entendendo errado. — Desviei os olhos, impossibilitado de continuar olhando para a tela.

—Sabe, Edward, eu já entendi tudo... Não precisa enrolar, nem se justificar... Já era... Foi... Tudo certo... Não precisa ter pena de mim por me dizer a verdade. Fique bem, eu estou bem. Eu só preciso me manter longe de você. Então, POR FAVOR, não me procure mais. Pode ficar calmo que eu consigo me sair bem de problemas. Não precisa ter DÓ de mim e não se culpe por nada. Não deu, não deu. Foi bom enquanto durou. Mas olha só... Não dá para sermos amigos. Eu não consigo, então, por favor, mas, por favor, mesmo, deixa _pra_ lá. Um beijo.

Desconectou, e eu respirei fundo várias vezes, segurando a cabeça em minhas mãos. Depois de conversar, as coisas ficaram muito piores em mim do que antes. A angústia ricocheteava em meu peito, e eu, estremeci, tentando controlar a dor que aumentava como uma cratera em meu peito. A realidade refletia, mostrando que, ao contrário de mim, ela estava se saindo bem... Conseguia enfrentar... Poderia ser até que já estivesse conseguindo... Pior era eu... Sentia-me perdido no espaço, solto, onde se eu não me prendesse a algo, poderia cair em um infinito de tristeza.

Eu tinha que tentar reagir.

Mais dias se passaram. Ainda perdia o sono pensando nela, e muitas vezes só conseguia dormir ao raiar do dia. Vivia desmotivado, com noites insignificantes, como se o luar e as estrelas não existissem... Pequenos detalhes de nós dois vinham às minhas memórias... Lembranças simples como a lua que contemplava, a mesma de Seattle... Lamentava que não fôssemos mais ligados pelo mesmo ponto. Sentia-me em um lugar obscuro e desolado, completamente privado de calor.

Com a nova rotina estipulada, não sobrou mais espaço livre em minha agenda. Acordava às cinco horas, corria, acessava o jornal de notícias, ia à faculdade pela manhã, almoçava, ia ao Senado algumas tardes. Fazia tênis segunda e quarta a tarde, e o restante do meu tempo livre entrava de cabeça nos livros. A despeito da ocupação, eu não conseguia diminuir a intensidade desse amor. E isso me tornava um fracassado e vazio de vida.

No meio de setembro, viajei da Capital para Califórnia no jatinho com o senador para festa do Ryan. A irmã dele vinha se comportando bem nos últimos dias. Parecia ter desistido. O senador, em todo tempo, tratou-me como alguém estimado. Ryan tratava-me como irmão. A Sra. Evans era extremamente atenciosa e educada. Logo, senti-me acolhido em sua residência.

Chegamos cedo ao salão de eventos para que Ryan desse os últimos ajustes. Sentei-me ao bar e tomei alguns drinks enquanto Ryan recepcionava seus convidados. Fiquei distraído com o copo sem perceber o tempo passar. Só me dei conta que a festa estava lotada quando fui surpreendido pela presença de Sophia, que me deu um beijo receptivo no rosto.

—Por que está tão _pra_ baixo ultimamente, Edward? — Iniciou, sentando-se na banqueta ao meu lado no bar.

—Nada. Estou exausto. Minha vida está muito corrida. — Respondi desanimado.

—Hmmm, entendo. Mas hoje você não escapa de dançar comigo. Você vai me fazer companhia, pois vou ter que ficar sozinha quase a festa toda. — Sorriu tímida e olhamos juntos para o salão. Com certeza ela iria ficar só. Em uma festa dessas era difícil para meu amigo dirigir a atenção somente a uma pessoa.

—Eu iria, Sophia, mas você sabe que eu não gosto muito. — Esquivei-me. Queria fazê-la desistir de uma maneira sutil.

—Aquele dia você dançou com sua namorada. — Lembrou e sorriu tentando me convencer. Ela tentava ser gentil e quebrar o meu estado contínuo de tristeza. E, pensando bem, eu poderia dar uma chance para a amizade profunda que ela tentava me propor. Talvez dançar com uma amiga fosse até bom para mim.

—Ela não é mais minha namorada. — Tomei um gole de uísque, peguei em sua mão e direcionamo-nos a pista de dança.

Dançamos duas músicas agitadas, e o álcool já fazia efeito, pois aos poucos eu consegui me soltar e me divertir. Sophia era uma boa companhia, além disso, ela nunca forçava. Mesmo hoje, o que ela queria era ser legal. Sorrimos, enquanto nos movíamos, a música me deixou bem. Entretanto, na terceira música senti minha cintura sendo abraçada. Quando virei, era a irmã do Ryan quem me abraçava por trás.

—Pois não? — Franzi o cenho e olhei desacreditado para ela. Não imaginava porque uma pessoa tão bonita não se valorizava e não me deixava em paz. Mesmo que ela também fosse filha do senador e irmã do Ryan, se ela forçasse, hoje eu daria um basta.

—Vem dançar comigo, por favor. Eu sou a aniversariante. — Pediu doce e educada. Eu estava mais habituado com sua petulância, então fiquei sem ação.

—Sophia, daqui a pouco dançamos mais. — Avisei com um sorriso de desculpas. O uísque devia ter subido e alterado meu julgamento. Ter coragem de dançar com a irmã do Ryan era algo que eu não contava!

Começamos a dançar, e foi um erro, pois eu ficava incomodado perto dela, com o modo como ela me olhava. No entanto, dessa vez não era com o olhar libidinoso que comumente lançava. Era diferente, talvez meio... Terno? Ou apaixonado? Acho que eu estava quase ébrio!

—Posso te pedir um presente? — Perguntou próximo ao meu ouvido.

—Se eu puder dar... — Continuei sério.

—Fica comigo hoje. Prometo nunca mais te encher com esse assunto... Eu quero você... Experimentar você. — Suplicou. Foi meio direta para uma mulher, não? Eu não respondi de imediato, ganhando um tempo para deliberar o assunto. Ficar... Ela seria a terceira mulher que eu beijaria em minha vida e, quem sabe, a primeira com quem iria para a cama... Pensar isso, involuntariamente, trouxe uma sensação de perda. Lembranças de tudo que poderia ter sido repassaram como filme... Bella foi meu primeiro beijo... E seria minha primeira e única mulher... Os pensamentos e recordações se apoderaram da minha mente, trazendo-me angústia. Suspirei e limpei o cérebro das lembranças. Devia olhar para frente, repeti isso mentalmente.

Ainda dançando, olhei de novo para a garota a minha frente e analisei os detalhes da proposta. Se eu pensasse somente com o corpo, o que ela me oferecia era tentador... Porém, eu não estava interessado em simplesmente uma noite de prazer. Seria realização física e rejeição emocional, em meio a sentimentos caóticos. Mesmo que ela estivesse mais educada, por trás dessa máscara se escondia um ser que pensava que poderia ter a tudo e a todos. No mais, todos os meus desejos estavam direcionados a uma só pessoa.

—O que eu tenho de errado? Por que você não gosta de mim? Você me acha feia? — Perguntou magoada.

Franzi o cenho, silencioso. Outrora, Ryan disse que ela não conseguia ser contrariada. Que tudo que ela queria o pai dava sem objeção. Talvez por isso ela fosse assim.

—O problema não é você. — Tranquilizei-a gentil.

—Você ainda está namorando?

—Não. Terminamos. — Revelei. Nem eu soube o porquê de ter falado. Talvez por não gostar de mentir.

—Então fica comigo. É o maior presente que eu poderia ganhar na minha festa. — Ela submeteu-se humilhantemente a esse pedido. De novo, pensei mais uma vez nas possibilidades... Ela era bonita, estava até agradável hoje... Talvez fosse bom ter um uma fuga momentânea da realidade opressora.

Suspirando, olhei de novo em seu rosto e não conseguia ver quem estava ali... Peguei em seu cabelo, mas não o visualizava louro. O álcool me fez ter visões de Bella. Virei o rosto, piscando para limpar as vistas e vi a metros de nós um casal dançando. Droga, iria ver Bella agora em tudo que era lugar!

Porém, a imagem ao lado era real demais para ser ilusão óptica, e, confuso, olhei de novo a minha frente. Estava lá, a irmã loura do Ryan. Pisquei, desviei os olhos novamente para olhar ao lado, e a garota que dançava próximo era... Ela mesma... Bella.

Por que não tive certeza que ela viria? Em março ela confirmou com Ryan! Ela não seria covarde o bastante para não vir. Mas quem era o acompanhante dela? Eu o conhecia de algum lugar... Ah! O estagiário que ela me apresentou na festa da Alice... E exatamente o mesmo que dançou com ela no ano novo... Será que ela estava com ele agora? Se estivesse, aparentemente estavam felizes...

Perturbado com a imagem, perdi a noção da realidade, parei de dançar e fiquei estático, olhando em direção aos dois.

—Que foi? — Sem aviso, a irmã do Ryan aproximou-se e beijou o meu pescoço. Aquilo me tirou da inércia.

—Desculpe, Srta. Evans, não faça isso de novo. — Contive-a com as mãos em seus ombros.

—Não me chame assim, por favor, me chama pelo meu nome, é Ashley. — Continuou carinhosa. Mesmo com toda a história de investidas entre nós e, mesmo que ela tivesse beijado meu pescoço, eu não queria ser mal educado.

—Ashley, eu não estou mais disposto a dançar. Desculpe-me e dê licença, por favor. — Deixei-a na pista e voltei para o bar.

Sentei arrasado na banqueta e segurei minha testa com a mão em torre. Eu estava decepcionado comigo. Bella conseguia e eu ia à zero. Pedi mais um uísque e bebi, destruído como um condenado. Eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão fraco, que iria me deixar acabar na bebida sem forças de ao menos ir cumprimentá-la.

—Que foi, Edward, que está branco? — Sophia perguntou ao sentar-se ao meu lado.

—Nada. — Tentei evadir e virei outro copo, sentindo, com desconforto, seus olhos sobre mim.

—Aquela é sua ex? — Ela apontou para a pista. Eu não respondi e virei de costas para a pista. —Por isso você está assim? Porque ela está acompanhada... — Deduziu e colocou uma mão em minhas costas.

—Desculpe, Sophia, não quero falar sobre isso.

Ela não insistiu no assunto. Minha vontade era fugir, porém, eu não podia me acovardar. Devia seguir em frente. Ainda que, com Bella tão próxima fosse muito difícil.

—Vamos dançar novamente, Edward. — Sophia propôs após um tempo de silêncio.

—Acho melhor não. Acabei de deixar a irmã do Ryan desacompanhada na pista, talvez isso seja um pouco deselegante.

—Mas você tinha acabado de me deixar lá também. — Insistiu novamente.

Indeciso, olhei para a pista e estudei se era capaz de voltar e dançar tão perto de Bella. Meus olhos pararam nela. Eu tinha esquecido como ela era viva... Ela adorava dançar, e estava linda. O vestido era curto e azul, de um pano fino, amarrado no pescoço. Suas costas sedosas estavam nuas, suas curvas estonteantes demarcadas por aquele pano. Ela dançava suavemente e linda, com o cabelo preso. Ela se saía bem, sorrindo e dançando. Seu parceiro olhava-a com adoração, o que despertava algo em mim que eu não podia suportar... Aquela sensação de que ela não era minha e de que tinha outro com ela, recebendo seus sorrisos... Maldição! Eu não iria conseguir! Não dava para fugir desse amor, pior ainda se estivéssemos no mesmo lugar. Vê-la desestabilizou tudo.

—Edward, você é caidão por ela ainda, _né_? — Sophia perguntou, soando mais como uma acusação. Fiquei calado, ainda olhando derrotado para Bella. Sophia continuou. —Aquele é o novo namorado dela? — Ela insistiu, e tudo me deixava à beira da loucura. —Quer saber, amigo, eu não vou deixar você ficar se acabando aí no bar. — Ela levantou determinada e segurou o meu braço. —Vem, vamos dançar. Eu estou tendo que ficar sozinha e você também. Nós somos amigos, e eu não vou deixar você ficar assim. — Disse e levou-me contra vontade para a pista novamente.

Eu nem imaginava que música se passava, sei que resolvi dançar. O álcool fazia efeito novamente em meu corpo e eu tentei esquecer Bella perto. Depois de algumas músicas, olhei em direção a Bella, ela encarou-me um tempo e então desviou os olhos, sem ao menos sorrir amigável. Agiu como se não me conhecesse.

Não desviei o olhar. Após um tempo, ela disse algo no ouvido do seu parceiro e saiu. Olhei para Sophia, ela sorriu e encorajou-me com os olhos a segui-la. Sem pensar, deixei Sophia na pista e fui atrás.

Eu não sabia exatamente o objetivo, mas queria ao menos cumprimentá-la, saber como ela estava. Logo, sorrateiramente, segui-a de uma distância segura, até que ela entrou em um banheiro. Encostei-me a parede do corredor próximo e, ansioso, senti a pulsação na garganta enquanto a esperava. Ela saiu, congelou ao me encontrar e olhou-me cética da cabeça aos pés.

—Oi, Bella. — Cumprimentei-a casualmente e desencostei da parede para pegar em sua mão.

—Oi, Edward. — Respondeu friamente, com a postura retesada.

—Chegou quando? — Comecei o diálogo amistoso.

—Ontem. — Ela relaxou um pouco. —Queria aproveitar o sol da Califórnia. — Explicou naturalmente.

Curioso, olhei seu ombro e tinha a marca do biquíni. Imaginar ela de biquíni na praia e adicionar isso a essa nova companhia, deixou-me insano. Mas o que me torturava lentamente era a lembrança de que estivemos juntos em uma, e agora ela ia acompanhada com outro. Isso me fez corroer de ciúme e saudade.

—Aquele rapaz é seu namorado? — Tentei soar amigável, mas temi a resposta.

Ela não respondeu na hora. Ficou pensativa, olhando para o chão. —Ainda não... É Brandon Locke o nome dele. — Disse séria.

Fiquei analisando-a uns segundos. Ela estava bem, saudável e bonita. Conseguiu mesmo. Não aparentava ter balançado com a minha presença. Suspirei e senti a ansiedade familiar contorcer em meu estômago. Eu sentia falta da Bella que lutava por nós... Mas pelo que ela lutaria, quando eu a deixei sem motivos convincentes? Eu tive todas as chances que mereci dela!

Certamente seu amigo devia ser filho governador do estado de Washington, deduzi pelo sobrenome... Era uma boa opção para ela. Ela merecia alguém de sua classe.

—Fico feliz que esteja bem, Bella. Eu torço por você todos os dias. Está se saindo melhor que eu esperava. — Murmurei e ela mudou o semblante para fria incredulidade. —A propósito, você está linda. Aliás, você é linda. — Peguei em seu rosto e deslizei o polegar em sua bochecha, amenizando a saudade que sentia de sua pele. Ela enrijeceu o corpo ao meu toque e olhou para o chão, tensa.

—E você? Pelo jeito agora as mulheres brigam por você. — Observou com mordacidade e pareceu arrepender-se em seguida, colocando a mão na boca.

—Não é nada do que você está pensando. — Esclareci, mas a tensão no ar ficou palpável.

—Ah não? Pensei ter sido por causa delas que nós terminamos... Ainda bem que você me tirou dessa... Eu não queria estar naquela disputa. — Ironizou.

—Não, Bella, não foi por causa de nenhuma delas. — Tentei de novo, não resisti à distância entre nós e coloquei minhas duas mãos na parede, prendendo-a a minha frente. Nossas respirações ficaram próximas, seu perfume invadiu os meus sentidos e, quase em transe pelo magnetismo, aproximei-me de seu rosto. Inspirei profundamente e analisei sua boca, pressionando meu polegar sobre seus lábios. Eles estavam convidativos e quentes. Hesitando, levantei seu queixo para que ela me olhasse, com salivas de desejo na boca, e busquei em seus olhos permissão para beijá-la. Porém, ela fitava o nada, fugindo do meu olhar.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo. Perto dele, todas as minhas defesas caiam, e os três meses de luta tentando esquecê-lo, iam por água abaixo. Perto dele, meus batimentos se descompassavam, o ar era denso. Havia uma força irresistível nos atraindo. Um magnetismo incontrolável. E não adiantava lutar contra.

—Ainda sente minha falta, Bella? — Ele inclinou-se e sussurrou próximo ao meu rosto. Senti o seu hálito em mim, o gosto, o sabor de sua boca embaixo da minha língua ao ponto de lembrar do teor, da forma de seu beijo.

—Melhor não falarmos sobre nós. — Suspirei sentindo-me fraca e desnorteada... Eu precisava me defender dele. Ele não podia ter essa influência sobre mim.

Senti o cheiro de bebida em sua boca e vi que ele devia estar fora de si, por isso estava agindo assim. Amanhã ele simplesmente iria voltar ao normal e perceberia mais uma vez que eu não era para ele.

Ele fechou a distância, aproximou os lábios da minha mandíbula e começou a beijar levemente... Suspirei e fechei tremulamente os olhos, ainda lutando entre a emoção e a razão... Tudo girou, e eu esqueci o mundo com seus beijos que seguiam agora para meu pescoço. Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo, quase tocando os ossos, trazendo a lembrança de como eu me sentia com ele. Esqueci momentaneamente toda a luta por meses para apagá-lo da minha mente e corpo. E tudo que eu queria era que ele continuasse. Ofeguei, meu coração sofrido acelerou e meu ar ficou rarefeito quando ele chupou avidamente o pescoço, arrastando os dentes e a língua.

—Bella, algum problema? — Brandon nos interrompeu e me trouxe de volta à realidade. Com o olhar frustrado, Edward tirou o braço que me impedia e afastou-se um pouco.

—N-Não, Brandon. — Gaguejei sem graça. —Esse aqui é... O, er, você lembra dele, o Edward. — Apresentei desconcertada. Brandon olhou-me atenciosamente, em seguida fez uma careta. Ele não imaginava que o meu ex estaria aqui. —Até mais, Edward. Vamos Brandon. — Peguei no braço do Brandon e saí, deixando Edward parado.

Disposta a esquecer o ocorrido, voltamos para a pista, passava trance, e eu dancei sem medir passos. Queria limpar a mente, esquecer que eu estive tão próxima de recair.

—Bella, vocês estão voltando? — Brandon inquiriu após um tempo.

—Não! — Respondi prontamente, um pouco assustada com sua pergunta.

—Hmmm, sinceramente melhor eu tirar meu time de campo... Não foi uma boa ter vindo... Vocês dois estavam no maior clima, e eu percebi que atrapalhei. — Comentou amigável, de uma maneira surpreendente.

—Não, Brandon, me desculpe. —Neguei desamparada. — Eu falei para você que ainda estou me recuperando... Er... Eu não queria sentir isso... E não queria que fosse assim... — Balbuciei envergonhada. —Mas pode ter certeza que não estamos voltando... Só estávamos, er, falando... —Lamentei chateada.

Ele pôs meu rosto em suas mãos.

—Eu sempre soube que você não estava recuperada, só não imaginava que ele estaria aqui... É uma briga meio injusta, não acha?

—Ele é amigo do aniversariante, mas eu não achei que viesse. Ele não é muito fã de festas.

—Pode ser que ele tenha vindo pensando em te encontrar. — Sugeriu como se fosse o óbvio. Assustei com o que ele disse, mas abafei a esperança e continuei dançando, com os olhos fixados no bar, que era onde Edward estava com Sophia. —Bella, vou dar uma volta. — Brandon avisou ao ver que eu olhava para Edward.

Meu Deus, por que isso acontecia comigo? Por que eu não conseguia me libertar dele? Só sendo feitiço! Desorientada, peguei um copo com água com o garçom e encontrei Ryan.

—Oi. Agora cede uma dança ao aniversariante? — Ele pediu sorridente e tomou o meu braço. Hoje não o tinha visto mais de cinco minutos só com uma pessoa. Logo, quase não pudemos conversar.

—Eu danço. — Respondi, sorrimos e começamos a dançar trance.

Eu amava dançar, cantar, tudo relacionado à música alegrava a minha alma. Dançamos mais tempo do que eu vi Ryan com outros convidados. Não sabia se era certo monopolizar o aniversariante assim, mas amei cada segundo.

—Bella, terminaram de novo? — Perguntou cautelosamente, quando olhou em direção ao bar e viu Edward com Sophia.

—Sim. Acho que ele está com ela.

—O quê?! A Sophia?! Eu acho que não. — Sorriu como se eu falasse um absurdo. —Mas você ainda gosta dele? — Perguntou interessado.

—Gostar não é o mesmo que querer, e eu não o quero mais... — Esse era o meu mantra.

Em casa, eu tinha certeza que não o queria mais e que conseguia avançar com a vida. Eu acreditava que ia bem, pois tinha uma rotina cheia, tinha novos amigos, estudava bastante. Assim, ocupando minha mente e meu tempo, eu pensava conseguir... Todavia quando o vi hoje percebi que não mudou nada... Meu coração continuava intacto, era como se fosse ontem que estávamos juntos... Os mesmos sentimentos, a mesma dor, a saudade.

—Espera aqui. — Ryan saiu, falou algo com o DJ, depois voltou.

Iniciou-se uma música lenta e ele pegou em minha cintura para dançar. Estava bom, dançava com uma pessoa que não tinha o mínimo interesse em mim, então eu podia deitar em seu ombro e simplesmente curtir o momento e a música.

—Eu não consigo entender vocês dois. É nítido que Edward só tem olhos para você. — Ele começou.

—Não foi isso que ele disse... Ele falou que estava me deixando por outra, Ryan. — Resmunguei.

Percebi que Edward e a Sophia vieram para a pista e dançavam próximos a nós. Virei o rosto e fingi que não vi a cena para não sofrer mais. Depois de alguns minutos, Ryan pegou minha mão, afastou-se um pouco, disse algo só para Edward, depois entregou minha mão a ele, pegando em seguida na cintura da Sophia. Eu não entendi porque Ryan fez isso, porém ele estava com um sorriso conspirador de um canto ao outro, abraçou forte Sophia, levantando ela do chão um pouco, e deu um leve beijo em sua boca.

Nossa, ela era do povo! Balancei a cabeça horrorizada.

Edward sorriu de canto, puxou-me para perto dele e começou a dançar a lenta, com as mãos firmes em minha cintura. Hum, ficar próximo assim eu sempre soube que não era tolerável. Um turbilhão de sensações invadia o meu corpo ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima ao meu ombro. Sentindo-me fraca, abaixei a cabeça e a apoiei em seu peito, tentando limpar o cérebro, tentando me esquecer que era ele.

—Gostei do cabelo preso... — Ele encostou a boca em meu ouvido e disse sedutor, acariciando nesse tempo minha nuca com as pontas dos dedos. —Deixa seu pescoço mais... Livre. — Eu fiquei arrepiada com a sua respiração quente, sua boca encostando levemente. Isso era jogo sujo. Não tinha autocontrole que suportasse o calor de sua voz tão próximo. Fechei os olhos e continuei tentando bloquear o contato. Ele apertou-se mais a mim, desceu uma mão para minhas costas e a outra alisava o meu braço, com seu nariz encostado em meu pescoço.

Oh, senhor, eu não queria ser vulnerável assim, mas me sentia necessitada do seu toque, e aceitei passivamente. Instantes depois, abri os olhos e captei com o canto do olho a irmã do Ryan a metros de nós, nos olhando de uma maneira indecifrável. Aquilo foi o suficiente para me empurrar à realidade e me fazer sentir mal em ser parte das meninas que o disputavam. Além disso, terminamos... Pior, em uma época em que estávamos felizes... Eu não podia aceitar essa situação, era falta de orgulho... Deveria me afastar por mim e pelo tanto de gente que sofreu com as atitudes egoístas dele.

Torci mentalmente para que a música acabasse logo, só assim eu poderia deixar a pista sem ser mal educada. Fazendo isso, eu não mostrava o quão fraca estava. Já quase no fim da música, ele levantou o meu queixo, procurando os meus olhos e acariciou meus lábios com os dedos. Percebi o que ele ia fazer e abaixei o olhar, fugindo do seu beijo.

—Edward, não. — Neguei. Eu conseguia sobreviver muito bem sem isso.

—Por quê? — Ele sussurrou e encostou a boca no meu rosto, beijando leve, e com a mão acariciava o outro lado.

Eu sentia as chamas me queimarem por onde sua boca passava, distribuindo calor para todas as partes do meu corpo. Eu tinha uma fome enorme em virar o rosto e encostar a minha boca na dele... Somente uma pequena parte se mantinha em pé e me impedia de fazer. O orgulho ferido.

—Edward, para... Não somos nada para você ficar me beijando. — Censurei e abaixei a cabeça novamente, desviando meu rosto dos seus lábios.

—Desculpe, Bella. — Ele retraiu-se, afastou-me um pouco e voltou as mãos para as minhas costas.

—Desculpas pelo quê dessa vez? Você não me deve desculpas, Edward. Esquece isso. — Ergui o queixo firme, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele não precisava se desculpar por querer beijar alguém em uma festa ou por querer ficar mais uma vez. Também não precisava se desculpar por não estar mais a fim de namorar comigo e por querer liberdade. Não havia motivos para desculpas.

Ele levantou meu rosto, segurando mais forte e olhou firmemente em meus olhos. —Eu. preciso. te. pedir. desculpas. Posso? —Pontuou enfaticamente, repentinamente corajoso.

—Tudo bem, pelo quê? — Desafiei. Essa eu queria mesmo saber.

—Por não conseguir parar... — Começou aquela sua luta antiga para falar. Atitude que me tirava a paciência.

—Parar? Parar o quê? Vou tentar te ajudar a falar... — Encarei-o duramente. —Parar de me fazer sofrer? De tentar me iludir ligando para mim? De tentar me beijar quando eu estou me recuperando? De tentar me enganar dizendo que não tem nada com essas meninas? — Soltei um sorriso amargo. Essa ferida podia ter ficado sem ser mexida... Não queria me expor dessa maneira. Ele ficou sem ação, típico dele. Ele não conseguia responder a altura sob pressão.

—Bella, está difícil para mim... Eu não estou conseguindo. — Hesitou.

—Não está conseguindo o quê? Quer saber... — Parei de dançar e senti minha voz tremer. Se eu não saísse dali imediatamente, poderia não segurar as lágrimas. — Você não cansa não? — Deixei-o na pista e saí rumo ao corredor lateral que daria acesso ao estacionamento. Senti que ele veio atrás, então no fim do corredor ele segurou o meu braço.

—Bella... Eu... — Ele engasgou, e eu definitivamente não tinha mais ânimo para esperar. Puxei teimosamente o meu braço e saí, peguei a chave com o manobrista e fui rumo ao carro. Todavia, quando avistei o carro, parei, pois vi Brandon encostado beijando uma menina. Putz, mais essa! Não podia chegar lá e atrapalhar mais isso na vida dele. Já bastava o balde de água fria que ele teve aqui.

Confusa, voltei ao manobrista e devolvi a chave. Edward continuava na porta do corredor lateral de acesso ao salão, e, decidida a não falar mais com ele, fingi que não o vi e passei direto, intencionada a entrar pela porta da frente. E agora? O que iria fazer nesta festa? Era nessa hora que a minha irmãzinha Alice fazia falta. Se ela não tivesse viajado, eu não teria que ficar sozinha aqui.

Pior que a minha vontade era voltar lá e ficar com ele. Sabia que devia ter amor próprio e dignidade. Sim, eu devia. Mas tudo que eu queria agora era beijá-lo. Tudo bem que ele terminou comigo... Mas, e daí? Ficamos juntos por anos e só namoramos seis meses! Eu podia aproveitar o momento, não podia? Afinal, o que ele me proporciona é sem igual...

Enquanto eu caminhava e pensava, nenhuma parte do meu cérebro discutiu minha decisão, sinal que meu corpo queria e meu cérebro entrava em concórdia. Suspirando, dei meia volta e fui rumo à entrada lateral novamente. Edward continuava lá e saiu da porta, indo mais para o estacionamento ao perceber que eu iria falar com ele.

—Bella, eu... — Iniciou.

—Edward, eu não quero conversar. — Interrompi e pus o indicador em sua boca. —Eu só quero que me beije sem compromisso, sem declarações e sem justificativas, por favor. — Parei em sua frente e esperei que ele tomasse uma atitude.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou, tocando em seguida meu rosto com as costas das mãos.

—Desculpe, Bella, mas eu não quero.

Hã? Como assim?

Frustrada, abaixei a cabeça e senti raiva e timidez. Meu rosto corou pela vergonha de ter me oferecido e ter sido rejeitada... Eu devia ter entendido tudo errado. Estava vendo coisas. Ele não devia ter tentado me beijar como eu supus, e aqui estava eu me oferecendo como se ele estivesse muito interessado. Eu mereço! Como eu pude dar um furo desses?

—Que foi, Bella? — Ele levantou o meu rosto, procurando os meus olhos, mas eu fiquei envergonhada demais pela minha falta de valorização e não tive coragem de olhá-lo. Eu queria fugir dali, me esconder. Como eu pude me rebaixar assim? Ele terminou comigo sem mais e nem menos, agora eu vinha lhe pedir que me beijasse sem compromisso! Eu me desconheço!

Eu não consegui levantar os olhos nem os pés do chão. _Pra_ onde eu iria depois dessa?

Ele me abraçou, ao perceber que eu mudei o semblante e pareceu ter compaixão de mim.

—Bella, eu não quis te ofender. — Ele murmurou.

Bloqueei qualquer sensação dos seus braços em minha volta e continuei calada. Por que eu não conseguia sair? Eu não precisava de sua pena! Poxa, existiam outras pessoas interessadas em mim, e eu passando por isso!

—Não fique triste. Tudo fica pior para mim se você ficar assim. Desculpe-me, eu não quero te deixar assim. — Tudo que saía de sua boca mostrava que ele estava com remorso, com dó de mim. E eu não precisava disso!

—Edward, eu estou bem. Só estou pensando... — Ergui o queixo tentando mostrar segurança. —Era só corpo, ficar por ficar, necessidade física. Não precisa ficar preocupado com meus sentimentos. Se você é limitado demais e não quer, tudo bem. — Dei de ombros, fria.

Seu semblante mudou como se ele estivesse com dor. Olhei para as minhas mãos, e elas tremiam descontroladamente. A qualquer momento eu entraria em pranto em sua presença. Eu necessitava ficar longe dele _pra_ controlar o buraco que se abria em meu peito e sangrava... Eu não podia chorar.

—Bella... er... — Gaguejou nervoso.

Meu Deus, por que ele não falava? Seria tão mais fácil despedir e sair, se era isso que ele queria! Mas não, ficava tentando se justificar, e isso machucava ainda mais.

Impaciente, cruzei os braços e encarei-o, esperando a justificativa da vez. Ele finalmente falou.

—Você pediu para eu te beijar, só por ficar... Eu quero muito te beijar, mas se eu quisesse simplesmente _ficar_ com alguém, um corpo, er, eu ficaria com a irmã do Ryan... Porém eu não quero isso... Eu quero _ficar_ com você. — Aproximou os lábios dos meus. —Por favor, por mim, fica comigo por inteira. Eu não quero só o que seus beijos me proporcionam... Eu quero a minha Bella. Quero teu calor, alegria e vida. — Disse e tocou levemente os lábios nos meus. Senti um frio dolorido me percorrer.

—Edward, essa Bella aí morreu, não percebeu? — Encarei-o lutando contra as lágrimas. —Você matou-a. A única parte minha que está fraca e te quer é superficial... É química, pele... — Menti, tentando proteger-me. Precisava enganar o meu cérebro, mesmo que todo o meu ser clamasse insistentemente por ele.

—Tudo bem... Se é o que você quer, eu aceito. — Ele respirou fundo. —Embora eu sinta muita falta de você. — Disse pesaroso, parecendo sofrer com isso —Contudo, saiba que você não tem só o meu corpo... Eu sou todo seu. — Ele disse, afastou o rosto do meu e adotou uma postura estranha. —Tem algum lugar específico que você queira ir? — Perguntou friamente e soltou-me do seu abraço, com a voz baixa e formal, parecendo um profissional a oferecer seus serviços. Fiquei perplexa. Então, pus no rosto uma capa descontraída, a fim de quebrar o clima tenso do ar, e sorri zombeteira.

—Não precisamos ir para lugar nenhum... São só beijos... Você não é mais meu namorado para dormir comigo por aí, nem ficante. Na verdade, vamos esquecer passado e fingir que nos conhecemos agora, tudo bem? — Propus risonha. Porém, eu já tinha perdido o clima para rolar algo. Conversamos demais e acabou estragando.

—Vamos dançar? — Propus e puxei o seu braço para o salão. Ouvir música fazia com que eu me sentisse outra pessoa. Ainda mais quando ela era alguma insinuante como a que tocava, da Rihanna.

Ele estava desanimado, talvez estivesse desistindo. Mas agora que eu tinha decidido esquecer momentaneamente todos os meses e todos os contras, iria aproveitar. Antes que ele desistisse, procurei desativar todo o meu lado afetivo-amoroso e adotei uma postura sedutora. Coloquei um sorriso travesso, um olhar insinuante e dancei, aproximando de sua boca. Dava-lhe um selinho e afastava novamente. Ele sorriu mais animado e pareceu gostar do meu jeito sedutor. Aproximei novamente, passei a língua no canto de sua boca, depois virei de costas para ele, encostando-me e movendo os quadris no ritmo da música. Ele colocou a mão em minha barriga, acariciou e distribuiu choques por onde aquelas mãos quentes passavam.

—Resolveu me enlouquecer? — Sussurrou e mordiscou a minha orelha.

—Se for preciso... — Sorri e continuei dançando, me apertando contra ele, que já respondia ao contato.

Virei-me de frente novamente, subi as mãos até o meu cabelo e desci de novo, passando-as pelo meu corpo, mantendo o olhar insinuante no rosto. Ele me olhava admirado, ou talvez assustado. Aproximei-me de novo e mordisquei o seu lábio inferior, depois me afastei, dançando. Eu estava me desconhecendo, nunca me senti assim, com essa sensação dominadora.

Ele já estava completamente estimulado, com olhos brilhando cada vez que eu me aproximava. Coloquei as mãos em seu pescoço e lambi seu lábio com lascívia, olhando em seus olhos enquanto passava a língua. Ele apertou-me, esquecendo do lugar, e abocanhou minha língua, beijando-me faminto, como se quisesse seqüestrar minha língua. Ofeguei, sorri presunçosa, e, determinada, puxei-o de lá para a escada de emergência em um canto escuro do salão.

Mal chegamos, ele me imprensou na parede. O Edward desperto estava de volta. Ele deteve-se só em beijar-me e apertar-me, o que me incomodou, pois eu queria as suas mãos sobre mim, sua boca no meu corpo matando a saudade que eu tinha dele. Eu já estava perdida e ficar ali não era mais a minha intenção, então me virei e peguei o celular em minha bolsa. Disquei, enquanto ele beijava minhas costas nuas e pescoço. —Oi... Manda um táxi no salão Blue Wing... Bella Cullen. Obrigada.

Virei-me novamente para ele, queimando de desejo e meu corpo respondia ardentemente. Ele afastou-me sem ar e murmurou, mordiscando o meu ombro. —O que eu estou autorizado a fazer? — Perguntou num ofego depois voltou a beijar-me. Só aí entendi sua atitude. Ele se conteve aos beijos e apertos porque voltou a precisar da minha autorização. Por isso nada de mãos e nada de boca nos seios.

—Tudo que você já fez até hoje. — Sussurrei e senti-o enlouquecer com a resposta. Imediatamente, ele desamarrou o nó do meu vestido e desceu rápido com a boca para meus seios, enlouquecido, sugando feroz. Eu gemia e erguia o corpo satisfeita por ser agraciada com a carícia.

Ele desceu com a mão, subiu a saia, encontrando a minha coxa, e comprimiu-me mais a si, que dava sinais extremos de apetite. Ele me afastou, entreabriu minhas pernas, entrou com a mão em minha calcinha e tocou-me delicadamente no ponto íntimo, fazendo-me sentir mil sensações. Eu o queria ansiosamente e puxava insistentemente seus cabelos. Ele se alternava com a boca em meus seios, pescoço e boca. Gemi ansiosa. Os meses distantes me deixavam faminta e impaciente.

—Calma, Bella... — Sussurrou e dedilhou suavemente. _Eu precisava de tão pouco_... Ele continuou beijando-me, ofegando em minha boca e me apertando contra a parede. Procurei sua calça para devolver o toque, acariciei a extensão da volumosa excitação, e busquei o zíper, abaixando-o lentamente. No entanto, repentinamente, ele mordeu meus lábios e se afastou, não permitindo que eu fizesse.

—O que foi? — Perguntei buscando fôlego.

—Eu não quero. — Ele se recompôs e afastou-se um pouco.

—Como não!? — Arqueei a sobrancelha frustrada e desentendida.

— Acho melhor você ir... — Amarrou minha blusa. —Seu táxi deve ter chegado. — Disse ainda ofegante. Fiquei pensativa por alguns minutos, depois acalmei completamente e fomos para frente do salão. Ele não pegou em minha mão, nem me abraçou quando descemos. Não liguei. Tentei agir como desconhecidos que saíam casualmente.

O clima ficou estranho e paramos na frente do salão para esperar o táxi. Ele encostou-se à grade e colocou a mão no bolso, calado e olhando sem ponto fixo para o chão. Cruzei os braços e fiquei calada também. Se ele iria agir friamente, eu também agiria. O táxi chegou, e ele ficou parado. Não parecia ter a intenção de me acompanhar.

—Vamos? — Chamei-o, ele mostrou surpresa e indecisão.

Ao ver sua dúvida, aproximei, descarada, o rosto do dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido. —Eu ainda estou quente, _pra_ ser mais exata, fervendo... Ainda quero você. — Recitei. Ele encarou-me admirado por ter usado as mesmas palavras que ele usou quando fazia seu 'estudo' em mim.

—Para onde?

—Para o AP do Emmett. — Disse divertida com o velho Edward indeciso e receoso. Entramos, e ele seguiu calado e distante.

Aproveitei e liguei para o Brandon. —Oi...

—_Fala, Bella_.

—Deixei a chave do carro com o manobrista para você poder ir embora.

—_E está indo de quê_?

—De táxi... O Edward está indo comigo. — Adiantei.

—_Eu vou dormir fora. Na verdade, nem estou na festa mais_.

—Ah, então _tá_ bom, amanhã nos falamos.

—_Mas você vai deixar o carro na festa? Eu já estou em outro lugar_.

—Amanhã eu pego. Beijos. —Desliquei grata que ele tivesse se virado.

Edward continuou em silêncio, parecia aborrecido porque eu reduzi nossa relação à necessidade física. Mas para mim não era assim. Eu o queria como sangue em minhas veias, mesmo que eu tivesse que me conformar com menos. Eu queria ter a ilusão que ainda estávamos juntos, que ele ainda me amava, me queria; mesmo que eu não acreditasse mais em nosso futuro juntos... Eu mentia para mim mesma, sonhava que ainda existia, que ainda era o que ele queria. Tomaria dele tudo que ele pudesse me dar. Se fosse só corpo, devia me conformar com isso. Amanhã seria um novo dia, e eu voltaria a tentar viver sem ele.

Entramos no AP, seguimos como desconhecidos para o quarto, e ele sentou na cama, desolado. Mas eu não entendia sua tristeza. Eu que devia estar chateada, estava bem. Decidi viver e curtir o momento. Será que ele estava preocupado comigo? Com medo de eu confundir tudo? Não precisava se preocupar. Eu aprendi.

Tirei o vestido na frente dele, e ele não olhou em minha direção. Tomei banho, passei perfume e vesti um lingerie. Eu devia estar adivinhando, aliás, meu sexto sentido devia saber que eu iria encontrá-lo, pois comprei um conjuntinho lindo vermelho. Olhei em sua direção, e ele estava sem ânimo.

A visão de sua tristeza me remeteu a lembrança do último dia lá em casa, que ele estava triste por saber que ia terminar comigo. Mas hoje ele não precisava ficar assim, já terminamos mesmo! Iria ser só uma ocasião prazerosa para nós dois.

Aproximei-me dele, e ele olhou por minutos minhas peças de roupa.

—Vai só olhar? — Resolvi provocar e encostei-me à cama, colocando um joelho sobre ela.

—Você está irreconhecível. — Pareceu uma reclamação.

—Por fora eu estou toda aqui, então devíamos aproveitar. — Sugeri mordendo os lábios. Ele estava sentado, pegou em minha cintura e ficou subindo e descendo as mãos pela lateral, parecia apreciar. Depois ele me abraçou, com a cabeça em minha barriga.

—Posso beijar? — Perguntou com a voz rouca.

Como assim, pode beijar!? Nossa, como ele andou _pra_ trás esses meses longe de mim!

—_Pra_ isso viemos aqui. — Fui direta. Ele deitou-me lentamente na cama.

—Posso beijar você todinha? As partes cobertas e descobertas? — Perguntou misteriosamente e um arrepio doce me percorreu. Ele ficou aspirando ao meu perfume, de olhos fechados, deitado ao meu lado enquanto passava as mãos levemente pelo meu corpo.

—Sempre pôde. — Respondi friamente, mostrando ser o óbvio, depois o trouxe para os meus lábios, beijando suavemente, enquanto eu desabotoava a sua camisa. Ele correspondeu ansioso, com a mão apertando minha nádega. Eu passei as mãos em seu peito, desci pelo abdômen e cheguei ao cinto. Desabotoei cinto, calça, e ele ajudou-me a tirar, sem soltar os meus lábios. Nesse instante, já estávamos mais ansiosos, com a respiração mais difícil.

—Adorei essa cor em você. — Ele beijou meu pescoço, completamente domado, e abriu meu sutiã atrás, livrando-se imediatamente dele.

—Gostou e já vai tirar... — Descontraí, e ele ajoelhou na cama, olhando-me por longos minutos, dominado de desejo. Seguidamente, ele se inclinou e desceu com a boca pelos meus seios, passando a língua levemente pela lateral e centro. Mas eu queria mais, queria que ele me beijasse ferozmente e já protestava em ansiedade por sua boca toda. Ele sorriu ao perceber a impaciência e aprofundou chupando, apertando. Eu fui ao paraíso com essa carícia.

Ele desceu a boca pela minha cintura, barriga, mordiscando, lambendo, e aquilo era enlouquecedor. Eu tinha a sensação que iria explodir, pois por onde sua boca passava deixava um rastro queimando em minha pele.

—Sinto tanta falta de você. — Murmurou e estava me desconcentrando com suas tentativas de me iludir.

—Edward, não fale.

Ele traçou o caminho da lateral da calcinha com a língua, desceu a peça e beijou as laterais da minha coxa. Ele subia com a boca até a cintura, mordiscava, depois descia novamente. Eu já me encontrava em delírio e estremecia, erguendo o corpo instintivamente e sem controle.

Assustei-me e enrijeci quando ele afastou a minha perna e beijou as coxas internamente. Mesmo que fosse bom, fiquei tensa. Ele percebeu minha tensão, encostou a cabeça em minha barriga e migrou a mão para minha intimidade, tentando controlar sua respiração.

—Você disse que eu podia beijar você toda... — Cobrou com voz foi rouca, deixando-me confusa com sua mão.

As coisas não eram mais genuínas entre nós. Se eu estava nua na cama com ele e ainda chegássemos ao ponto dele descer sua boca em mim, eu não tinha mais pelo que esperar...

—Tudo bem, mas hoje vai ser completo. — Exigi.

No mesmo instante, ele levantou os olhos para olhar-me e eu virei o rosto, incapaz de retribuir o olhar e me manter estável. Eu evitava gravar seus olhos em minha mente para não sofrer depois com a lembrança. Sem perda de tempo, ele voltou para os meus lábios, ainda com a mão acariciando meu cantinho mágico, e beijou-me famintamente. Tudo estava perfeito, seus lábios eram deliciosos e sua familiar e perita mão conduzia-me ao prazer. Ele girava um dedo esfregando _lá_, acariciava a entrada e arfava em minha boca, gemendo descontroladamente. Eu estava tão fácil, tão sensível. Tudo em mim rodava quando ele descia a boca enlouquecido para os meus seios. Eu via os céus, estrelas, constelações.

Estiquei o corpo, ofeguei ansiosa e senti meu corpo tremer. Segundos depois, choques prazerosos foram distribuídos em cada canto, no momento em que eu chegava à culminação, arfando pesadamente, com meu corpo todo tendo espasmos.

Após um tempo curtindo o formigamento com o corpo relaxado sobre a cama, virei de lado e coloquei minha mão sobre sua boxer, a fim de acariciá-lo, livrá-lo da boxer e conduzir-lhe ao meu sexo. Se estávamos aqui, o certo era esquecer tudo e seguir. Porém, contrariando minha vontade, ele repentinamente se retraiu e levantou.

**Narrado por Edward**

Era uma sensação torturante saber que estávamos juntos, mas que logo nos separaríamos. Entretanto, o que mais me chocava era saber que ela não era mais a mesma. Estava distante. Só o seu corpo estava presente, sua alma estava à milhas dali. E mesmo que meu corpo pedisse insistentemente para tomá-la, deixando-me insano com a ideia de estar dentro dela, eu não devia seguir a minha vontade. Não era justo com a nossa história, não era justo com a Bella que eu amava.

Vê-la sobre a cama me matava e me castigava, pois tudo que eu queria era abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que não sou nada sem ela. Mas devia retrair-me enquanto havia tempo, assim, não cairia na armadilha de deixar-me ser traído pelos meus vis desejos. O que fazia controlar-me, além da nossa história, era saber que eu não a sentia. Ela não me olhava mais com carinho, nossos olhos deixaram de comunicar-se. Seria sexo mecânico, premeditado e somente por prazer.

Mesmo que da minha parte houvesse adoração ao seu corpo e a ela, não era recíproco. Fui capaz de resistir à consumação sexual, mesmo com a dor que se instalara em mim pela frustração. Contudo, nenhuma dor era maior do que não tê-la, no entanto, eu aprendi a viver com isso.

**Narrado por Bella**

Fiquei olhando estática em sua direção. Não entendi o que ele fazia, pois ele pegou a camisa e começou a abotoar, depois pegou a calça e vestiu, deixando a blusa por fora, sem pressa.

—O que foi? — Franzi a testa sem entender a indelicadeza.

—Eu não conheço você... Não tem porque eu ficar mais... Se era só corpo, creio que deve estar satisfeita. — Disse baixo, com um pouco de dureza e calçou os sapatos.

—Você já vai? Não vai continuar, não? — Ofeguei horrorizada com sua atitude.

—Já vou... Ou você ainda me quer? — Arqueou a sobrancelha em expectativa.

Indignada, sentei e me vesti com as peças íntimas, enfurecida com a sua atitude grosseira. Era bem a cara dele. Pensei que ele tinha mudado. Como eu me iludo! Levantei, vesti um roupão do Emmett e saí rápido do quarto. Ele veio atrás. Já na sala, fechei o semblante e abri a porta do apartamento sem dar nenhuma palavra, com o olhar transtornado. Foi um erro o que eu fiz, deixar acontecer isso para depois ser tratada assim... De novo, meu amor próprio foi esmagado. Putz, será que todo homem fazia isso? Acho que isso foi meio humilhante, não? Se ele gostasse de mim saberia que não era só satisfação que eu queria.

—SOME! — Grunhi.

Ele ficou parado, estudando o meu rosto, depois deu um passo à frente e fechou a porta.

—Por que você está assim? Foi você quem ditou as regras... Eu só queria a minha Bella aqui e você não quis me dar. Em compensação, você queria o que eu posso te proporcionar, e isso eu te dei. — Justificou-se chateado.

Eu suspirei e tomei forças. Eu tinha justificativa para a minha distância emocional e falta de carinho. Mas eu deveria me abrir assim? Respirei fundo, buscando paciência, e controlei a voz falando pausado.

—Foi você quem terminou comigo, não vê que eu quero me proteger? — Sentei no sofá, segurando as minhas emoções em mexer nessa ferida. —Se eu me entregar a esses momentos, depois eu vou sofrer muito mais. Eu prefiro permanecer sem emoções... Embora seja difícil, porque é nítido que eu gosto muito de você. Sinceramente eu não sei o que você está cobrando. O correto é agirmos como qualquer estranhos, sem falar do passado, sem falar do futuro, sem olharmos nos olhos e sem falar de sentimentos. É assim, momento, viver o momento. Eu não vou te encher de juras de amor se eu sei que você não me quer. _Pra_ que me iludir? — Senti meu coração arder em me revelar assim. Ouvir isso da minha própria boca desestabilizou todo o meu autocontrole.

Assustei-me com a sua atitude seguinte, pois ele tapou o rosto, sentou-se no braço do sofá, de costas para mim, e suas costas balançaram quando lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos. Eu arregalei os olhos surpresa.

—O que você faria se guardasse um segredo que não é seu e não pudesse revelar porque envolve a vida de outras pessoas? — Questionou rouco, desamparado.

—Deve ser muito importante para te afetar assim. —Comentei amarga. —Mais importante do que eu fui.

—Não se trata disso. —Balançou a cabeça. — Para mim, nada é mais importante do que você em minha vida. —Disse enfático.

—Não parece... —Rebati na defensiva. — E por que resolveu falar disso agora? — Perguntei desnorteada.

—Porque por causa disso, nunca poderemos ficar juntos. Nossas famílias não poderão ficar próximas... — Ele fez uma careta, descrente, com uma dor infinita em sua voz. Por um tempo, o silêncio tomou conta da sala enquanto eu pensava nas possibilidades.

—Você é filho do meu pai? —Perguntei neutra.

Ele sorriu com dor. —Rá... Se fosse isso, eu já teria tirado a minha própria vida. — Resmungou infeliz.

—Por que você odeia o meu pai? — Questionei irritada com o tom de sua voz.

Ele agachou-se em minha frente, ao pé do sofá e segurou o meu queixo. —Eu não odeio o seu pai... Pelo contrário, queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

—Então por que teria tirado sua vida se fosse filho dele?

Ele explicou com olhar indefeso: Porque aí eu não poderia ter você mais nessa vida. Não teria nenhuma probabilidade.

—Fala o que te afasta de mim, por favor. — Supliquei e toquei seu rosto, comovida com as lágrimas.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e me puxou para o seu colo. —Eu não posso... Eu prometi...

—Você também prometeu nunca me deixar. — Abaixei os olhos, já me repreendendo pela vulnerabilidade.

Ele encostou as costas no sofá, com as mãos mexendo ansiosamente nos cabelos, depois pegou nos meus ombros e olhou fixamente meus olhos. —Me perdoe, Bella, por favor... Eu não estou conseguindo viver longe de você... Não dá para fugir desse amor... Dá um jeito de ficar comigo, por favor, nos salva... Eu não posso viver sem você. — Pediu desolado.

Eu entrei em choque com o súbito pedido.

—Eu não sei o que posso fazer. Não sei exatamente o que você quer. — Murmurei triste e estudei o seu rosto. Tinha um desespero em seu tom que derrubava todos os meus argumentos de defesa contra ele. Minha vontade era relembrar o tanto que eu sofri e ainda sofro por causa dele, por causa desse motivo que ele tinha. Mas sua aflição me desarmou, e tudo que tinha vontade era tirar aquela tristeza.

Ele estremeceu e me abraçou derrotado, com seu rosto em meus cabelos. —Eu também não sei, Bella... Só sei que eu preciso de você em minha vida... Volta _pra_ mim, por favor.

—Edward, como vamos namorar se você disse que nunca vamos poder ficar juntos?

—Eu não sei... Penso em mil possibilidades, mas eu não encontro... Sei que nossas famílias não poderão se unir... —Fungou ansioso, com desesperança. —...Eu sinceramente não sei a solução para isso... Já pensei que talvez, um dia, quando eu for para outro país, você poderia ir comigo... Mas não sei mesmo. — Ele pegou em meu rosto com olhar implorativo. —Eu só queria você... De alguma maneira eu queria você para mim. Por favor, volta _pra_ mim... — Ele pediu, com umidade insistente derramando nos olhos.

—Se você confia em mim, me fala o que é. — Condicionei.

—Eu confio em você, mas eu não posso... — Ele desviou os olhos, infinitamente triste e olhou para o chão.

—E a outra pessoa por quem você tinha me deixado?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa várias vezes e olhou intensamente em meus olhos. —Eu não tenho ninguém, Bella. Você não percebe a grandeza dos meus sentimentos por você, não? O que eu tenho que fazer para mostrar isso? Mesmo que você não volte comigo, você precisa acreditar em mim. — Implorou.

—Eu preferia que você confiasse em mim, mas não vou te pressionar. Embora eu já tenha sérias suspeitas do que se trata, vou ficar esperando que você me fale.

—Eu sei que não é justo te pedir que não me cobre e que ainda me aceite... Ainda mais sabendo a dor que eu te causei, e o tanto de tempo nosso que foi desperdiçado. Mas eu te amo, Bella, e sinto a sua falta. Minha vida parou de ter sentido sem você. Por favor, não me deixe ir sem você... Você sabe que amo você, não sabe? — Ele encostou a testa na minha e segurou meu rosto, com humildade.

Suspirei, e, aos poucos a certeza de seus sentimentos se alargou em meu coração. Sim. Ele me amava. Eu sabia disso. Enternecida, levantei o seu rosto e acariciei a sua pele, traçando suas linhas que eu tanto amava, no mesmo instante que limpava a umidade sincera dos seus olhos. —Eu sei, Edward... Eu também amo você. E vou te ajudar a enfrentar seja lá o que for. Eu te perdôo, pois sinto que é sincero... Porque para ter arriscado o nosso amor, deve ter sido por algo muito importante seu segredo. — Beijei meigamente o seu rosto, cantinho por cantinho. —E... Eu continuo sendo sua, nunca deixei de ser... Mesmo que eu tentasse esconder o meu amor, ele sempre esteve aqui. Meu coração continua sendo seu... Não sei quanto ao nosso futuro, mas eu aceito voltar para você. — Abracei-o carinhosamente, e ele inalou profundamente, aliviado.

Deitamos abraçados no sofá e passamos horas nos reconhecendo novamente. Ele acobertava-me com seus carinhos, com seu doce olhar, como se estivesse me encontrado agora, a primeira vez em toda a noite. Eu me sentia adorada. Ainda que tivesse existido dor tão grande, ela não era maior que o amor que nos rodeava e que nos atraía.

**Narrado por Edward**

Pouca conversa... Algumas carícias e pouco se esclareceu. O que será que ela pensava deste momento que para mim era tão sublime?

Apagou-se a luz e finalmente o beijo... Os beijos... Foram extasiantes... Como se fossem os primeiros. Ali, com a luz apagada, com a escuridão nos acolhendo, íamos nos redescobrindo, matando a saudade antiga. Envolvidos com o sentimento do nosso toque, abraçados, ela em meus braços e eu nos braços dela, sentimos a quietude do nosso corpo.

Senti seu abraço, seu calor, sua pele, sua respiração, sua vida. Ali tinha um anjo, uma fada doce e criança. Um ser inocente. Uma contradição. A mulher ousada e atrevida que eu tanto amava.

Ela adormeceu em meus braços. Senti-me soberbamente extasiado por ter acalentado seu sono, por ter trazido a ela abrigo. Fiquei ali parado, só sentindo sua respiração. Segurava sua nuca e mantinha seu rosto perto do meu, curtindo a sensação que há muito eu necessitava: paz. Parecia um sonho que toda a tormenta que se envolveu a minha vida tivesse acabado. Permaneci com os meus olhos abertos a fim de ter certeza que não estava sonhando. Todavia, ela estava ali e, depois de um bom tempo, agradeci aos céus por ter me concedido mais essa chance, essa dádiva em tentar fazê-la novamente feliz.

Observei aquela criança ressonante, beijei-a ternamente e levei-a nos braços para o quarto. Eu não iria tirar nem mesmo dos meus sonhos aquele doce reencontro. Suspirando contente, aprontei-me para dormir e nos aconchegamos ternamente um ao outro na cama. Horas depois, pude entregar-me ao sono afortunado. Sono este, que só tenho com sua presença em minha vida.

Continua...

Mais uma vez obrigada por ler.

Essa estória é minha queridinha, entre todas. Porque ela envolve sentimentos e inseguranças normais e cotidianas. Todo mundo um dia viveu alguma insegurança ao ser segundo plano em tudo, seja em planos de futuro ou na família.

BiaBraz


	20. Capítulo 19 - Reescrevendo Uma História

**Capítulo - sem reservas **

Uma mão acariciava vagarosamente os meus cabelos, puxando-me de volta do repouso. Era Bella. A Bella real. Não imaginação. E tornava a minha manhã abundantemente prazerosa.

—Edward, são oito horas. Eu tenho que buscar meu carro e viajar... Tenho aula amanhã. — Murmurou carinhosamente e continuou acariciando meus cabelos.

—Não vá. Fique comigo, estou com saudade... — Pedi matreiro —Eu só preciso ir embora terça. Posso perder a aula de amanhã e ficar mais com você. Fique comigo, vai... — Supliquei carente e abracei sua cintura e quadril, distribuindo beijos preguiçosos na barriga.

—Ah... Eu não posso... Não tenho desculpas para dar ao meu pai. Pelo jeito você pretende manter isso às escondidas, não? Além disso, Brandon está comigo. Como ele vai embora, se eu ficar?

Mesmo sabendo das dificuldades que nos rodeavam com relação ao nosso futuro e família, eu não tinha a intenção de namorar escondido. Esse ato não condizia com o sentimento de seriedade que gostaria de levar no nosso relacionamento. Minha família já estava longe. Poderíamos ficar tranquilos, por um tempo.

—Bella, eu pensei direito e não pretendo namorar você escondido do seu pai. Você acha que ele está muito chateado comigo? — Continuei com os olhos fechados, amando a textura e calor da pele exposta. Bella usava somente roupas íntimas.

—Acho que não... — Respondeu incerta.

—Deixa eu me arrumar enquanto eu penso no que vamos fazer. — Pedi, levantei e tomei banho, depois lanchei o que ela preparou e deitei novamente com ela, absorto. Mesmo tendo voltado, uma pequena aflição ainda queria tomar-me quando eu pensava em nosso futuro. Temia estar lutando ainda contra a vida. O pessimismo me rodeava. Havia a chance de motivados por fatos familiares não resolvidos ainda pudéssemos nos separar

—Edward, o que está oprimindo você? — Ela abraçou-me ao me notar distante.

—Não sei... Queria que o tempo passasse logo... Queria ter acordado hoje com vinte e oito anos, casado com você, com meu futuro encaminhado, quem sabe com você esperando um filho nosso... Longe de problemas e, de preferência, que os fatores impeditivos já tivessem resolvidos. — Expus sonhador.

Bella sorriu alto, e eu olhei-a desentendido. —Muita coisa _tá_ fácil. Casando comigo o seu futuro está garantido. Agora quanto a ter um filho, _tá_ meio difícil... Nem fazer sexo você quis ontem à noite. — Brincou e sorriu desavergonhada.

Tranquilo, apoiei-me sobre o cotovelo e acariciei seu rosto. —Duas coisas. Você já me conhece, sabe que eu não quero as garantias do seu dinheiro ou do dinheiro da sua família. Eu quero conquistar o meu próprio. Agora, quanto ao fato de fazer sexo com você... É a _minha Bella_ quem decide quando. A _minha Bella_ pensante, não aquele corpo sem vida que estava sobre esta cama ontem. Eu não quero fazer sexo, quero fazer _AMOR _com a mulher que_ EU _escolhi. Sexo, eu faria com qualquer uma, amor eu só faço com você. — Abracei-a e movi-a, colocando-a deitada sobre meu peito.

—Sabe, Edward, sobre o fato de você não querer dinheiro da minha família, eu até entendo, só fico chateada com o modo que você fala. Caso você pensasse melhor e cedesse, seria o caminho mais curto para nós dois. Na verdade, seria muito fácil, mas muito fácil mesmo se você largasse tudo e viesse morar comigo em algum lugar... Assim casaríamos, teríamos filhos e seriamos felizes para sempre... — Abraçou-me feliz, mas parecia somente brincar. —... Eu até imagino nosso filhos correndo pela casa... Assim, seríamos os caipiras mais felizes do estado de Washington. — Comentou deslumbrada. —Mas... Como eu já disse, é um sonho teu que eu não vou matar. Na verdade, no que eu puder apoiar para você seguir em frente, eu apoiarei. — Disse encorajadora, em seguida voltou a sorrir. —Mas, você quer um _controle remoto_ para adiantar a vida? — Brincou e me abraçou, referindo-se a um filme que assistimos certa vez, Click.

—Bem que eu queria um. — Retribuí ao abraço entusiasmado.

—Acontece, meu anjinho... — Ela afagou meu rosto carinhosamente. —... Que temos que viver a vida, viver o tempo certo de cada coisa. Já pensou o quanto estamos crescendo e aprendendo um sobre o outro nesse tempo? Você está aprendendo sobre si, sobre o nosso amor, está mudando a sua personalidade difícil... Está se adaptando ao meu mundo, como por exemplo: gostar do tipo de música que eu gosto e do tipo de festa que eu vou... Também estamos descobrindo os nossos desejos sexuais juntos...

—Quanto a essa parte já estamos bem adiantados. — Interrompi sorrindo, fingindo reclamar.

Ela aproximou os lábios do meu e mordiscou, com um olhar sensual e um sorriso travesso.

—Isso, _ que eu sei que você quer, _está muito mais perto do que você imagina... — Sorriu insinuante. —Muito perto mesmo... Na verdade, eu só estou seguindo os meus planos ainda porque eu quero que seja em um dia importante para nós... Um presente para nós dois... Enquanto isso, você não tem o que reclamar de não estarmos aproveitando, porque estamos e _MUITO_.

Coloquei a mão por dentro da sua blusa e acariciei a sua barriga. Bella devia tomar nota de que quando estávamos no quarto, para mim, era melhor que ela permanecesse sem roupa. Como estava quando acordei. Não precisava ter vestido essa blusa. —Ok, mas mudando de assunto... O que estava rolando entre você e o seu _novo amigo_ estagiário? — Tentei soar casual, ocultando qualquer sentimento.

—Eu estava pensando em namorar ele. — Deu de ombros despreocupada.

—Gostou dele? — Continuei acariciando seu abdômen com os dedos, fingindo não me importar com a resposta.

—Ele é bonito. — Ela sorriu e mordeu os lábios, com olhar de criança arteira.

Encarei-a admirado com o seu comportamento. Ela estava tranquila e à vontade com o assunto. Então me preparei mentalmente para a próxima pergunta. —Você o beijou?

Ela sorriu alto, divertindo-se da situação. —Não vou falar! — Brincou. —Só quando você me revelar todos os seus segredos. — Chantageou.

—Tudo bem, também não queria saber. — Fingi pouco caso. —Não estávamos namorando mesmo.

—Então, _tá_. — Ela levantou-se, ainda sorrindo, e se dirigiu ao armário. —Edward, eu tenho que ir embora mesmo. Amanhã eu tenho prova e não posso faltar. — Era só um aviso. Ela pegou a valise, colocou sobre a cama, escolheu uma roupa e vestiu.

Sobressaltei ao ver sua roupa. —Bella, você vai dirigir usando essa roupa!? — Juntei as sobrancelhas desaprovando. Era uma saia jeans curta, _exageradamente curta_, e uma blusa de zíper, um pouco decotada demais.

—Vou. — Respondeu simplesmente e continuou se arrumando.

Suspirei, exasperado, pela sua conduta e deitei desgostoso. E agora? O que podia fazer? Ela estava mudada, arrumou um _novo amigo_ e ainda iria viajar com ele vestida assim!

—Vai ficar com ciúme? — Ela sorriu presunçosa enquanto passava creme nas pernas.

—Ciúme não... — É lógico que _não _era ciúme. Éramos namorados de novo, então não havia razão para sentimentos inseguros... _Será que não_?—... O problema, Bella, é que eu não queria que ele ficasse com você o tempo que eu não posso. — Dei uma desculpa.

—Nossa, você parece que adivinha, porque nós realmente passamos muito tempo juntos. Estamos os dois fazendo alemão, trabalhamos aos sábados e terças juntos. Até que ele passa mais tempo comigo do que você. — Provocou, segurando o riso cínico e parecia desfrutar do assunto com diversão.

Resolvi desviar o tema. Não iria nutrir sua diversão com minha insegurança.

—Você está fazendo duas línguas agora? — Questionei curioso.

—Não. Eu não faço mais francês. Estou fazendo só alemão.

Fiquei paralisado ao ouvi-la, sentindo instantânea frustração. Três meses mudaram-na significantemente. Realmente ela objetivava cortar em definitivo nossas pontes. Até o francês que começou a fazer para nos aproximar, ela desistiu. No que mais ela mudou?

—Você ainda está pensando em cursar faculdade na Capital? — Perguntei inseguro.

—Não. Embora tenha até o fim do ano para decidir entre a Georgetown ou _UCLA_. Pois é nelas que o curso que escolhi é mais bem conceituado. Mas já tenho quase certeza. Devo cursar aqui na Califórnia mesmo.

—Você ia estudar na Georgetown, a dois quarteirões de onde eu moro?! — Ofeguei surpreso.

—Sim. O curso que eu decidi tem lá. Mas eu não pretendo ir, fique calmo. —Esclareceu sugestiva e inclinou-se frente ao espelho para por brincos.

Eu franzi o cenho. No mínimo, devo ter sido mal interpretado quando não expressei opinião favorável no dia que ela cogitou morar na capital. Uma pequena dor me corroeu ao inferir que ela ia continuar tentando se afastar.

—Mas por que não vai mais para lá? — Questionei ressentido.

—Porque eu não vou mais tomar decisões em função de você. Foi um pouco de burrice minha agir assim. Ter escolhido francês por sua causa, querer ir estudar na Capital por causa de você. Resolvi viver minha própria vida agora. — Explicou natural.

Ela não parecia querer me afetar com o que disse, era somente uma meta. No entanto, isso me afetou de maneira tamanha. Saber que ela manteria essas decisões mesmo que tivéssemos voltado deixou-me pessimista. Doía saber que de modo irrefletido ela desistia de mim. Droga, só dou fora! Por que não a estimulei a ir morar na Capital? Teria sido tão cômodo estar perto dela diariamente.

Ela terminou de se arrumar e sentou-se em meu colo. Sua saia quase não cobria um palmo.

—Bella, você vai com essa saia mesmo? — Perguntei cético, sem conseguir controlar a insegurança.

—Vou. Está com ciúme? — Provocou divertida e beijou meu rosto várias vezes, persuadindo-me a admitir. Senti aflição ao voltar à estaca zero na relação. O nível de insegurança e complexibilidade atingiam altos índices.

—Ele é filho do governador do Estado de Washington? — Perguntei reticente

Ela sorriu compassiva e acariciou meus cabelos. —Não precisa ter ciúme dele. Se eu o quisesse, teria ficado com ele ontem à noite. E ele não é filho, é sobrinho do governador. O pai dele é ex-deputado.

Suspirei, decidido a submeter meus medos ocultos a sua avaliação.

—Sabe, Bella, você já me entendeu melhor antes... Eu tive a sensação de te perder esses dias, e isso me fez voltar ao limite inferior na nossa relação. Até voltarmos a ter confiança plena, pode demorar. E eu estou ansioso com isso, com esse tanto de dúvida. Principalmente com essa insegurança. Mas o que agrava mesmo a minha situação é sentir sua distância emocional, uma espécie de proteção. Mas tudo bem, de qualquer maneira, eu confio em você. Só acho que esta roupa é meio ousada demais.

Ela tocou o indicador em minha sobrancelha e me olhou com determinação. —Lembra do _olhar pode, só tocar que não_? — Insinuou presunçosa depois arrumou o decote, expondo mais ainda a sinuosidade dos seios. —Pois é, deixe-o olhar.

Meus ombros caíram, impotente. —Bella, por favor, não faz isso comigo. Não sabe do que um possessivo apaixonado é capaz. — Implorei derrotado.

Ela virou-se e sentou-se de frente em meu colo. —De quê?— Provocou, mordiscou o meu queixo e olhou-me atrevida. Procurei seus lábios, e ela riu, esquivando-se divertida do beijo. — _Tô_ querendo mesmo saber do que você é capaz. — Desafiou.

Entrecerrei os olhos e encarei-a. Mudei deliberadamente a posição, deitando-a na cama, olhei-a ameaçador, desprendi o botão e puxei sua saia num só golpe. Ela arregalou os olhos.

—Você não devia ter me provocado. — Ameacei com um sorriso malvado, inclinei e mordi suas coxas, rosnando brincalhão. Ela tentou fugir sorrindo e rolou na cama. Eu a prendi pelas pernas e dei mordidelas atrás dos joelhos, depois craveis os dentes nas nádegas. Ela riu mais, esperneou e ofegou com cócegas. —Quer saber do que sou capaz? — Mudei-a na cama, desci o zíper de sua blusa, tirei-a completamente e mordi delicadamente em sua cintura, costelas, o que fez com que ela risse desgovernada e tentasse girar.

Prendi-a com meu peso, abri o sutiã frontalmente e mordisquei seus seios nus. Ela gemeu, e o clima mudou. Subi para os seus lábios, introduzi minha língua e tomei posse, demarcando sua boca como minha, ao tempo que segurava em concha seu seio. Sem desconectar os lábios, rolei e deitei-a sobre mim, acariciando toda a extensão de suas costas. Meu corpo estava em júbilo em tê-la de volta.

—Eu estava morrendo sem você? — Declarei e cobri de selinhos os lábios doces e suaves, que revigoravam os meus.

—Ah, é? Não posso dizer o mesmo. — Retrucou com um sorriso.

Chocado com a informação tão natural, deitei-a novamente sobre a cama e mirei seus olhos.

—Eu percebi isso... Mas vou te reconquistar de novo. —Prometi.

—Estou contando com isso. — Gracejou, mas li a sinceridade em seus olhos.

—O que eu preciso fazer? — Questionei desolado, inclinei e beijei sua bochecha.

Ela ficou calada por uns minutos, seu sorriso sumiu.

—Mostrar que gosta de mim, que confia em mim e que estou em primeiro lugar em sua vida. — Sentenciou decidida.

—Mas você é o primeiro lugar na minha vida. — Argumentei.

—Não minta... Eu não sou e já sei disso. — Disse sem alterar o tom e ergueu o lençol para cobrir os seios.

Sentei e observei-a sem palavras, pensando no que ela disse. Ela tinha razão de pensar assim. Abandonei-a sem fundamentar o motivo real, pensando somente em minha família e ainda hoje não lhe dei explicações lógicas.

—Er, eu não sei o que falar... Só posso dizer que vou te reconquistar. — Declarei impedindo a insegurança de me abater. Pelo contrário, a situação me motivava a resolver. Se eu lhe revelasse o porquê da minha atitude precipitada, talvez ela me perdoasse.

—Bella... Você seria capaz de tudo pela sua família? Se você soubesse que eles vão sofrer por algo, você se sacrificaria tentando protegê-los? Ou seja, você abriria mão de sua felicidade por causa deles?

Ela olhou-me por minutos, pensativa, o seu telefone tocou, e ela o atendeu.

—Oi, Clark!_ —_ Atendeu sorridente —Eu vou hoje, sim... Está aqui... Tudo bem... Já são nove, né... Ah, eu te pego lá onze... Outro! — Desligou carinhosa, efeito que alimentou meu degradante ciúme. —Edward, tenho que sair, pois ainda tenho que buscar o carro. — Ela levantou e procurou a roupa que usava.

Eu as alcancei antes dela e coloquei-as atrás de mim, escondendo-as levianamente. Apertei os lábios com força para reprimir a risada quando a vi procurando as peças.

—Clark é? —Repeti. — Não disse que o nome dele era Brandon?

—Sim, mas o chamo assim porque ele parece o Superman. Além disso, ele trabalha em um jornal, e o Clark Kent também trabalha.

—Ah, é? Você o acha parecido com o Super Homem, é? — Comentei sarcástico, corroído de inquietação.

—Ow! Muito parecido! — Provocou sorridente. Ela queria me enlouquecer, isso era certeza.

Ela viu as roupas e tentou pegá-las onde eu as tinha colocado, então estiquei os braços, divertindo-me, e não deixei que ela as alcançasse. Ela parou e olhou-me com os olhos em fendas, reprovando severamente minha atitude. Cessei a brincadeira e entreguei derrotado em sua mão. Eu sentei e observei-a desconsolado.

—Você podia me entender... Ele é a fim de você. — Murmurei carente, e ela abrandou o olhar.

—Mas eu não vou deixar o seu ciúme crescer _pra_ cima de mim, anjinho. Hoje você tem ciúme de uma roupa, daqui uns dias vai querer me cobrir da cabeça aos pés. — Ela se vestiu de costas, vagarosamente, olhando de lado, com meio sorriso insinuante no rosto. Explorei-a com olhos ávidos e saudosos. —Não vê que estou dando início às novas sessões de terapia em você? Esses dias você andou para trás, e eu, como sua psicóloga oficial, tenho que trabalhar nisso. — Disse petulante, o que me fez rir.

Puxei-a novamente para o meu colo sorrindo de seu olhar travesso.

—Tudo bem. Pode ir assim. Você é minha mesmo, não é? — Declarei e passei as mãos em suas pernas.

—Nossa, que terapia rápida. Já está fazendo efeito! — Ela aplaudiu teatralmente.

—Eu não tenho dúvida que você seja minha, só estou ainda receoso com a abertura que eu dei em sua vida. Mas pode deixar que voltarei ao normal. Eu confio em você. E quer saber? Pode ir até de roupa íntima que eu não ligo. — Blefei. —Só tenho dó dele. — Sorri fingindo não me abalar.

—Ah, então acho que vou te ouvir... — Ela levantou do meu colo e tirou novamente a roupa, provocando e sorrindo astutamente, depois se encostou à cama, próximo ao meu rosto. Puxei-a e beijei a sua barriga, distribuindo carinhos.

—Ai, Bella, não faz isso comigo... Sabe que sou alucinado por você, não? — Continuei beijando sua pele, apreciando o gosto, o calor, e mordisquei até a lateral da cintura, mimando-a.—Por favor, não vai não. Fique comigo. Mande o _Superman_ ir no carro e fique comigo hoje... Vai amanhã de avião... — Supliquei deliciado.

Deitei-a na cama para continuar beijando-a, e ela fechou os olhos.

—Você está pedindo isso porque está com saudade ou com ciúmes? — Sussurrou entregue.

Era um pouco dos dois, mas...

—Saudade. — Fiz movimentos com a língua no seu umbigo e ela se contorceu com pequenos tremores.

—Isso é persuasão, Edward. — Arfou.

—Bom, também tenho que ter armas contra você... — Sorri presumido.

Deitei ao seu lado, observando-a de olhos fechados, beijei seu rosto e passeei as mãos em seu corpo. Era impossível amar uma mulher mais do que eu a amava. Queria ter trilhado um caminho diferente onde tivesse trazido somente alegrias para a pessoa que eu amava. Queria em quantidade indefinida que tudo fosse mudado, principalmente que não tivéssemos mais que enfrentar a distância.

Sem que eu pudesse evitar, deixei-me invadir novamente por aquele sentimento de incapacidade, desmerecimento e pessimismo que me acompanhou durante todo o nosso trajeto juntos. Mas o que pensar quando se temia o futuro? Quando tudo estava muito incerto?

Abracei-a desesperado. Ela olhou-me perplexa pela minha mudança de estado repentina.

—O que foi, Edward?

Demorei a responder, receoso em me expor. Todavia eu escolhi ser sincero, portanto devia mostrar o que sou.

—Eu não quero te perder. — Sussurrei, a incredulidade clara em minha voz.

—Ai, Edward, isso é hora de deprimir!? — Ela sentou-se na cama obviamente irritada com o fato de eu ter parado com as carícias. —É fácil não me perder... Faça alguma coisa por nós. — Disse impaciente.

Puxei de novo e abracei-a pacificador, levantando mentalmente as possibilidades de voltar a dar certo. Eu devia tomar uma decisão do que fazer com o seu pai, do que fazer com a nossa família e de como colocá-la em primeiro lugar em tudo. Essa era a solução.

Em silêncio tranquilo, ambos ficamos pensativos. Foi ela a interromper.

—Edward... Quanto a ficar aqui, realmente não dá... Eu preciso mesmo ir. Amanhã é prova de Álgebra. Já não fui à aula sexta, e eu não quero estar cansada quando chegar lá. Este é meu último ano, e eu quero ter notas boas. — Informou segura.

Saber que ela se ia, que tudo ainda estava mal resolvido entre nós, que estávamos juntos, mas sofreríamos com a distância de cidades, e, se tudo não melhorasse hoje, sofreríamos também com a distância de corações, contundiram meu coração.

Podíamos ter voltado, mas eu tinha medo de que, por um erro meu, a vida a levasse. Suspirei consciente de que precisava trabalhar essa ansiedade, precisava voltar a crer e investir em nós. Levantei-me, peguei sua blusa e vesti-a, lentamente, depois peguei a saia e vesti nela, que me ajudou, levantando minimamente da cama. Ela continuou deitada por minutos, olhando-me, parecendo estudar minhas atitudes.

Decidido, deitei de novo ao seu lado, e ela virou-se para mim, em expectativa.

—Bella... Eu sei o tanto de promessas feitas e não cumpridas por mim, sei que fui egoísta e severo aos seus olhos... Eu só queria que me perdoasse de verdade e que voltasse a acreditar em nós... 

—É lógico que eu te perdôo, mas tudo que acontece de ruim na vida deixa marcas... Estou com medo de ter fé total, de investir, de me entregar e acontecer tudo de novo... Não tem como evitar o que eu estou sentindo... Daqui em diante, vou sempre estar mais apreensiva com nosso dia seguinte juntos... Não quero sofrer tudo novamente, por isso estou na defensiva... Vou levar a vida adiante com normalidade.

Suspirei. Eu também estava apreensivo, preocupado com o que ainda podia nos separar e isso desestabilizava ainda mais meu estado emocional.

—O que eu posso fazer para mudar seus medos? — Perguntei sem fé.

—Não sei. Só o tempo pode nos mostrar. — Murmurou pesarosa.

Uma ansiedade brutal em justificar-me por tudo que a fiz passar palpitou em meu peito. Eu não podia permitir que nada me separasse mais dela. Necessitava atenuar essa distância entre nós. Não devia pagar por um segredo que não fui eu o responsável. Precisava de sua confiança. O seu crédito em nós era indispensável.

Deitei de costas ao seu lado e olhei para o teto, pensando naquela noite trágica.

—Bella, eu nunca deixaria você daquele jeito por vontade própria... Tudo dói muito em mim ainda, você não sabe o quanto. — Tentei controlar a voz, abalado emocionalmente com a lembrança.

—Edward, não... Já que voltamos, vamos esquecer... Temos que olhar para frente agora.

Suspirei e acariciei o seu rosto. Ela não gostava de relembrar. Mas confessar era elementar para perdão completo. Uma fome de voltar a ser incluso em sua vida ardia em mim, necessitava voltar a fazer parte de seus planos e promessas. E o único modo era confessando.

—Bella, você tem que me deixar falar quando eu tentar me abrir. Por favor.

—Eu não gosto de ver você triste.— Suplicou.

—Eu preciso falar... Como você diz que é minha psicóloga e não quer me ouvir? — Descontraí persuasivo e abracei-a, encostando minha cabeça em seu colo, e ela deslizou os dedos em minha nuca. —Bom... Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz como naqueles dias com você. Estava tudo completo... Minha mãe namorava o homem que ela amou a vida toda, que por coincidência é o pai da mulher que eu amo, e tudo corria bem... Porém, por alguma armadilha da vida, todos os nossos irmãos se envolveram também...

—O quê que tem isso? — Recuou na defensiva.

—Não teria nada, se não fosse... — Interrompi, ansioso. Se quisesse reconquistá-la, tinha que confiar nela. —Sabe, Bella, estava tudo bem àquela noite. Fazer parte do seu mundo, ser do seu mundo não me intimidava mais. Era natural. Enchia-me de felicidade. — Declarei. Tomei forças, tentando controlar o medo de sua reação e continuei. —Foi quando fui ao estacionamento e vi tudo que mais temi em minha vida. Dois dos nossos irmãos beijando-se de uma maneira inapropriada. Jasper e Alice... Quando os vi, todo o meu mundo se desestabilizou e caiu... Todos os meus sonhos e planos com você foram ao chão, e eu precisava tomar uma decisão imediatamente: a decisão de deixar tudo... — Pausei com a respiração alterada pelo nervosismo.

Ela ouviu calada.

—Se não fosse por isso, eu nunca teria te deixado. —Enfatizei dolorido.

—Por quê? Fale abertamente por que os dois não podiam ficar? — Interrompeu em um sussurro nervoso.

—Bom, eu preciso te contar a verdadeira história da minha família, a parte que eu não podia revelar no parque na Capital... Quando minha mãe voltou a ficar com o seu pai, aqui na Califórnia, assim que a Renée se separou dele, Phil, já tinha sumido e não dava notícias há muito tempo. Portanto, dá para você imaginar de quem Jasper é filho? — Sugeri, esperei uma reação sua, e ela não alterou o semblante. —Fomos embora àquela noite porque Jasper beijava a própria irmã... Pior ainda do jeito que eu os vi. E o único jeito de evitar que se envolvessem profundamente era nos afastando bruscamente. —Lamentei desolado.

Um tempo se passou, e ela parecia congelada, absorta. Então lágrimas brotaram lentas de seus olhos, parecendo libertá-la. Todo o meu sistema nervoso alterou-se de temor e pesar ao assistir seu choro. Uma sensação aguda e opressora de incerteza doeu no peito. Meus músculos se contraíram de agitação.

—Pior que isso, pelo que Alice me disse àquela noite, estavam namorando... Irmãos! Consegue ver a gravidade da situação? Dá para imaginar como eu me senti? — Expliquei aflito.

Eu queria que ela falasse algo, mas simplesmente rolavam lágrimas dos seus olhos. Precisava saber se ela me perdoaria ou se achava banal o meu fundamento. Precisava saber se a assustava o fato de ter mais um irmão.

—Sabe, Bella, eu sou o homem da casa, ainda que não more com eles. Desde criança fui responsável pelos meus irmãos. Sou também o porto e equilíbrio da minha mãe. E naquele momento eu tinha que apoiá-la em qualquer decisão que ela tomasse, pois ela só tem a mim... Por isso eu disse que era por causa de outra pessoa... Mas essa pessoa era Esme... Quando eu disse que você tinha outras opções, estava me referindo ao fato de você ter uma vida pela frente. Mas Esme só tem a mim em quem confiar, entende? Eu tinha que prestar apoio a ela, mesmo que isso significasse a minha infelicidade e consequentemente, a sua...

Ela sentou-se, enxugando o rosto, e eu queria abraçá-la, implorar mais uma vez por seu perdão e lamentar por ser tudo tão complicado para nós... Uma vozinha sem fé gritava no canto do meu cérebro que sempre lutamos contra a ordem natural da vida, e que não era a hora certa para ficarmos juntos... Porém eu calei obstinado esse pensamento, pois viver longe dela era viver por viver. Não tinha como ter vida e ter sonhos sem ela como meu alvo fim, estimulando-me a prosseguir.

—Bella... Fala alguma coisa, por favor... — Implorei lacrimoso, sentindo a distância crescer entre nós.

Ela continuou pensativa um tempo, para então inalar profundamente.

—Edward, sabe o que eu mais lamento? O tempo perdido por nós... Alice ama o seu irmão, e o seu abandono não mudou isso... Inclusive, ela e Emmett estão hoje lá no Arizona... Só nós que fomos castigados por isso. — Lamuriou condoída, ignorando o fato de Jasper ser seu irmão.

Em choque com a informação da viagem, deixei-me abater pela veracidade de suas palavras. Ela continuou: Emmett não terminou com Rosalie e Jasper não terminou com Alice. Eles continuaram se falando por telefone, e Emmett continua indo ver Rosalie regularmente. É perto daqui. Em cinco horas ele chega lá. Alice, meu pai só deixou vir esse fim de semana, porque ela avisou que Jasper estava mal. Mas eles se falavam diariamente... Logo, não adiantou você tentar resolver as coisas com suas próprias mãos... No fim, só o nosso amor que foi sacrificado. — Acusou, meláncólica.

Eu prendi o ar, esperando com angústia sua sentença. Algo me dizia que ela não iria entender meus motivos e que ter confessado só nos afastaria mais.

—Eu imaginei que tinha alguma coisa errada na história dele desde que vocês o deixaram vir fazer o tratamento em Seattle a primeira vez... Você não teria o deixado vir se ele não fosse um de nós... Eu suspeitava, mas não tinha certeza. Sempre o achei diferente de vocês e muito parecido com o meu pai, inclusive os olhos... Mas eu não quis acreditar nisso... Não porque não o amasse como irmão, mas porque não acreditava que vocês fossem capazes de fazer isso... De nos enganar. — Condenou amarga, olhando cética para as mãos. —Eu só fui ter certeza ontem, quando levantei a hipótese de você ser filho do meu pai... Mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que fizeram. —Balançou a cabeça reprovando.

Um tremor me percorreu. Agonia e dúvida esmagavam a esperança ao ler seu afastamento.

—Bella, você entende os meus motivos? — Quebrei o silêncio. Ela estalava os dedos freneticamente, sentada na beira da cama, calada e olhando para o chão.

—Edward... Estou preocupada com a minha irmã, estou preocupada com ele... Deus! Ela é apaixonada pelo próprio irmão! Como isso foi acontecer? — Choramingou como se só então tivesse atentado para a gravidade de tudo. Eu respirei quase aliviado que ela sentisse minha angústia

Sentei e abracei-a, confortando-a. Ela chorou por minutos, e eu me perguntava por que motivo. Se pelos dois irmãos ou porque a deixei por isso.

—Por que vocês fizeram isso? — Acusou indignada e afastou-me brevemente.

—O quê, Bella? — Franzi o cenho, perdido.

—Ele é meu irmão e não está tendo um tratamento decente! Ele está longe da própria família!

Fiquei sem palavras e confuso com a direção que ela seguiu.

—Bella, só queríamos evitar que ocorresse um incesto. — Justifiquei, e essa resposta a fez abrir a boca e balançar a cabeça.

—Edward, o nosso irmão está com uma doença grave. Ele precisa um especialista, não ser atendido pelo seguro social como _um menos favorecido_! —Enfatizou com objetividade. —Meu pai tem dinheiro e os melhores médicos. Em Seattle ele seria mais bem cuidado, pois o mimaríamos e teríamos funcionários à disposição. Será que você não entende que a vida dele é mais importante que evitar o romance entre ele e Alice?

Fitei-a atordoado com sua defesa apaixonada. Seu discurso abalou minhas certezas quanto à funcionalidade das decisões tomadas. Bella enxergava os problemas de um jeito fácil de ser solucionado, quando eu os via com dimensão exorbitante.

Ela mudou o semblante para beligerante e se soltou do meu abraço, andando seguidamente pelo quarto.

—Vou buscar Jasper agora, ou eu ligo para o meu pai e falo tudo. —Ameaçou olhando-me como se eu fosse inimigo. — Vocês são orgulhosos, limitados e muito egoístas. Por que esconderam ele do meu pai a vida toda? Porque queriam esconder ele também do nosso dinheiro? —Balançou a cabeça em negativa, indignada. — Jasper não merece vocês!

—Bella, você não está entendendo... A questão não é mais contar ou não para o seu pai, nem o dinheiro de vocês. —Tentei apaziguar humilde. — Minha mãe já ia contar para ele de qualquer maneira... Mas não deu tempo! Tudo aconteceu fora dos nossos planos. — Esclareci consternado.

Ela deixou os ombros caírem, desconsolada.

—Ele é meu irmão. Ele merece ter o que nós temos... — Murmurou triste e fungou, novamente chorando.

Levantei, sentindo a distância aterradora entre nós, aproximei-me dela e levantei o seu rosto. Eu precisava saber como seria daqui em diante, precisava do seu amor sem fronteiras que nos acobertava desde que nos conhecemos.

—Bom, quanto ao Jasper, depois decidimos o que fazer... Você já conhece o motivo e não temos mais tempo hoje para discutirmos quase nada... Eu quero falar sobre nós dois agora... Eu preciso da _minha Bella_ de volta. A Bella que confia em mim e em nós... —Disse fervoroso. —Você já sabe a razão de tudo... Sabe porque fui embora daquele jeito naquela madrugada, mesmo amando você muito mais que a minha própria vida... Então eu preciso de sua resposta: algum dia você vai me perdoar? Entender-me? — Fixei meu olhar nela, rezando que ela me dissesse sim.

Ela encarou-me detidamente, como se estivesse me lendo.

Eu continuei: Eu lamento... Lamento por ter sido um sacrifício inútil... Lamento por ter implantado dúvidas em seu coração quanto ao meu amor e fidelidade depois de lutar tanto para você acreditar... Lamento que nossa relação tenha declinado... Todavia, eu amo você... E queria uma chance de você acreditar em mim e voltar a investir seu amor em mim.

Ela permaneceu calada por mais tempo do que eu suportava, então inesperadamente me abraçou forte, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito.

—Edward, como pessoa, mesmo que vocês tenham agido inconsequentemente, magoando a mim, ao meu pai e à minha família, eu te admiro mais ainda. Isso como filho, como irmão e como responsável pela sua casa... Mas é como eu disse antes... De tudo o que aconteceu, ficaram as marcas... Fica a lembrança de como foi, do que aconteceu... Só o tempo pode curar completamente a dor que senti, o choque que eu senti em ser deixada tão repentinamente, e em um momento que eu não imaginava que pudesse acontecer... Mas eu te entendo. —Beijou meu rosto. —E certifique-se que eu te amo da mesma maneira que antes e que vou voltar a acreditar no nosso amor. — Abraçou-me ternamente, e seu abraço trouxe vida completa ao meu ser, acobertando-me com êxtase e paz.

Comovido, beijei todo o seu rosto e ergui-a do chão, sentindo-me abençoado, aliviado e feliz.

—EU VOU COM VOCÊ. — Declarei efusivo. —Não posso perder você mais um segundo seu.

—Como assim? Para onde? — Pôs a mão no meu peito desentendida.

—Para o Estado de Washington. Acho que merecemos pelo menos mais um dia juntos. — Inclinei e beijei-a avidamente, explorando e ocupando sua boca. Ela correspondeu com entusiasmo, passando as mãos em meu rosto e cabelo. Agradeci aos céus. Ter a mulher que eu amava tão receptiva era uma graça alcançada. Ela desabotoou minha camisa, passou a mão em meu peito, e eu sorri deliciado ao vê-la tomando iniciativas. Era uma dádiva ter uma mulher quente, corajosa, que não tinha embaraço. Ergui-a no colo e levei-a para a cama, deitando-a. Enlouquecido de saudade, desejo e fome, acariciei-a na coxa com uma mão e com a outra acariciei sua nuca. Apoiei os joelhos na cama e deitei por cima dela, beijando insaciavelmente na boca.

—Ai, Bella, não sabe o quanto te quero... — Disse por entre arfadas e suas pernas se enlaçaram em minha cintura, prendendo-me naquela aflição ansiosa da saudade.

Tirei, _de novo e outra vez,_ a saia, desfiz da blusa, e beijei-a sem reservas, enlouquecido pela paixão. Desci com os lábios pelo pescoço, colo, barriga, tirei o sutiã e abri a boca no seio, cultuando com meus lábios, tomando-os possessivamente. Martirizava-me o intenso desejo carnal. Queria fechar meus olhos e entrar nela, unindo nossas almas e espírito.

Ela alcançou o botão da minha calça e desabotoou. Eu já tremia de excitação em somente ter suas mãos ali. Ela ousou e após tirarmos a minha calça, olhou-me astutamente com um sorriso no rosto e tirou lentamente a última peça. Fiquei em dúvida com sua intenção. Em todo o tempo que estivemos juntos, nunca ela tinha me visto totalmente nu em dia claro ou com luzes acesas, logo uma timidez inapropriada me tomou e me cobri. Ela puxou o lençol e olhou para baixo com olhos ávidos.

—Você é lindo. — Sorriu com um olhar apaixonado e uma doçura inquantificável.

Ajoelhei-me e deitei com meio corpo sobre ela, arfando com o contato livre na pele da sua pélvis, e beijei seu ombro, enquanto ela acariciava minha costa, distribuindo espasmos por onde passava. Tirei sua última peça íntima e olhei-a nua abaixo de mim. Deus, tão bonita, levemente bronzeada. Arrebatado, direcionei à sua boca, delineando os lábios com a língua, saboreando seu gosto. Ela respondeu ansiosamente, puxando-me para seus lábios, movendo-se sob mim desesperada.

Depois de minutos beijando-a, eu já estava à beira da insensatez pela contenção de meses, então me afastei, respirando pesadamente.

Ela observou-me atentamente e acariciou meu peito, enquanto eu tentava controlar-me do desejo de afastar suas pernas e consumar. Duelava contra mim, desejoso em queimar-me na tentação colado à sua feminilidade, porém temia continuar com as _brincadeiras_ e ser incapaz de conter-me, frustrando assim os seus objetivos traçados.

Ela empurrou-me um pouco, deitou de lado e olhou compreensiva meu rosto, descendo em seguida a mão com olhar indulgente até me tocar intimamente. Abri bem os olhos para medir suas intenções, tendo dúvidas sobre o que faríamos a seguir, no entanto, pelo que ela disse anteriormente, hoje não seria o dia em que ela seria minha.

Incendiado pelo desejo e pelo toque de sua mão quente me estimulando, abri a boca nos seios e procurei proporcionar-lhe lentamente o prazer com sugadas, mordiscadas, alternando caricias e apertos; desci a mão e também acariciei-a delicadamente. Ela abriu as pernas receptiva. E eu a amava por isso também. Por agir tão natural. Por desfrutar do nosso prazer. Por não ter recato, ao mesmo tempo ser pura. Eu queria prolongar o máximo, desfrutar das preliminares, então me soltei de sua mão e desci lentamente com os lábios pelo ventre, dando mordiscadas que a arqueavam. Preparei-a com a mão, delineei o seu umbigo com a língua, movi os lábios para sua cintura e desci com a boca lentamente até sua coxa, mordiscando e lambendo, consumido de excitação. Ela ofegava e contorcia, dando pequenos gemidos incentivadores.

Como na noite passada, afastei mais suas pernas e movi os lábios para a área interna da coxa. Ela ficou quieta, em expectativa. Subi lentamente com os lábios, esfreguei o polegar na região clitoral. Aproximei-me com a boca cauteloso de sua região íntima e beijei lentamente, beijos tranquilizadores na virilha de pelos macios, ainda um pouco incerto de seu consentimento. Ela não reclamou, pareceu ter curiosidade ao suspender o ar e olhar para baixo. _Ela queria ver_. Encarei-a, me senti autorizado a e beijei com mais segurança, beijos molhados, fazendo uma trilha para baixo. Ela estremeceu e fechou os olhos, com expressão de prazer. Lambi com vagar toda a extensão, conheci a textura, a cor, a forma bonita e corada, o gosto picante, registrando todas as sensações; e fui respondido com arquejos e estremecimento.

Eu estava envolvido por um prazer novo, estar no meu local de sonhos, prostrado, provando o néctar, adorando-a com minha língua que inspecionava cada milímetro, experimentando. Era tão doce aprendê-la. Quis tanto estar ali antes e não me vi com intimidade suficiente. Agora eu descobria seus segredos.

—Por favor. —Choramingou. Continuei com minha exploração lenta e egoísta totalmente encantado. Ela tornou-se inquieta, com a respiração rápida e mergulhou a mão em meu cabelo, implorando. Com tranquilidade, expus o clitóris com a mão e girei a língua vagarosamente, recebendo um gemido longo de aprovação e redenção. Com uma primitiva fome, chupei forte, para em seguida deslizar a língua aceleradamente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e cravou os dedos em meus ombros, reclamando, protestando, aprovando.

Senti-me no céu por proporcionar-lhe aquele delírio novo, com ela se contorcendo em minha boca. Ela gemia alto, e isso só me estimulava como um louco a continuar, observando-a, com insistentes incentivos na forma em que ela mostrava mais prazer. Ela acelerou a respiração ansiosa, o que me incitou a esperar avarento.

Acariciei o acesso molhado com um dedo, depois não me contive e ingressei levemente, pensando em como um lugar tão minúsculo poderia me abrigar. Meus sentidos se perderam na luxúria com a sensação de calor, aperto, aconchego... Aprendia sobre seu interior, sobre o caminho das minhas realizações e meu corpo sentiu choques espasmódicos de prazer. Estava ali a mulher que eu amava, sendo demarcada por minha boca, por minha língua, toda minha, entregue.

Minutos se seguiram nesse prazer atordoante, ela arqueou o corpo, segurando o ar por minutos, deu arfadas longas, e eu mantive a exploração, determinado, preciso. Repentinamente, ela deu gemidos enlouquecedores e gritos insanos que soaram como música em meus ouvidos soberbos de prazer. Ela se sacudiu na cama, apertando os lençóis em suas mãos e suas coxas convulsionavam, o êxtase atravessando-a implacavelmente. Deliciosa e linda.

Perdi os pudores e receios, e lambi, com feroz ternura possessiva sua intimidade, sentindo o frenesi abrupto em saciar-me ao ter minha boca tomando-a. Fiquei fascinado com nossa nova descoberta, e a excitação extrema transformou-me em um insano por completo. Logo, voltei, enlouquecido, para os seus lábios, tendo consciência somente de que já não mais me controlaria. Deitei ao seu lado, encostei-a libidinosamente a mim, levantei um pouco sua perna e aconcheguei-me naquele calor molhado das coxas, fechando as suas pernas sobre minha ereção, já sem pensamentos coerentes, desejando somente saciar-me.

Ela acolheu-me quente, completamente úmida e eletrizante. Um convite a loucura.

—Isso é booom... Mas o que...? — Ofegou. Sorri desajeitado e deitei a cabeça para trás, desacreditado de ter que responder a essa pergunta indiscreta agora.

—Deixa eu ficar um pouco aqui... Está quente... Molhado... — Respondi, apertei-a, segurando possessivamente na nádega, e movi-a indelicadamente, mostrando o meu objetivo. O contato me torturava lentamente; ela permitiu, beijando-me molhado e movendo a língua inquietamente em minha boca. Apertei-a mais, embebido pelas correntes elétricas e senti a erupção de prazer a caminho.

Peguei em seus seios, mordi enlouquecido seus ombros e pescoço; ela moveu a língua em minha orelha, mostrando com seus gemidos que sentia o prazer da fricção. Tudo era primoroso, sua língua incendiária, os corpos suados e quentes colados, o acomodo de suas pernas, a pressão molhada, a comichão do roçar em seus pelos, o prazer do novo, meu quadril se empurrando cegamente ao encontro de suas coxas... _Oh, Céus._

Atingi o mais alto grau, explodiu-se fogo dentro de mim e gemi compulsivamente, deixando-me ir descontrolado. Ela arregalou os olhos fascinada com meu expressivo clímax e beijou- me possuída de luxúria, lambendo minha boca, que gemia e grunhia enquanto eu a apertava forte, derramando-me, ofegando, sentindo tudo rodar. Foi inexplicável, meus músculos moviam-se agitados, tremendo.

—Que lindo. —Ela abraçou meus ombros encantada, consolando-me.

Abracei-a forte, tendo espasmos, ainda perdido naquele momento sublime de satisfação total, de amor e de vida em minhas veias. Ouvíamos somente nossa respiração acalmando-se e o silêncio. Eu nunca tinha sido tão eloquente. Sempre tínhamos que ficar contidos por causa do local. Hoje foi libertador. Sorri saciado, com o rosto descansando em seus cabelos, enquanto passeava os dedos calmamente em suas costas, curtindo o pós êxtase, envolvidos de amor cúmplice, embalados pelo alívio do nosso corpo. Unidos em alma, sentimentos e prazer.

Depois de um tempo, ela afastou-se de mim, olhou-me com os olhos entrecerrados e abriu minimamente a perna. Fiquei observando-a, ela pegou no líquido pegajoso e teve um _insight_ repentino.

—Isso tem risco de fazer bebê. — Sussurrou tranquila. Fiquei tenso com sua observação completamente coerente e sentei rápido na cama, assustado. Droga, deixei-me levar por um defeito que tinha: não raciocinar quando estava dominado de desejo, resultando em ações precipitadas.

Olhei de volta a ela, e li mágoa em seus olhos. Provavelmente ela tivesse interpretado errado minha preocupação. Eu não deveria estragar o momento.

—Vem para o banho. — Chamei-a tentando soar calmo. Ela foi ao armário, pegou umas toalhas e se direcionou ao box. Entramos no banho, distribuí o sabonete nas mãos e espalhei por seu corpo, massageando ombros, pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos e encostou as costas no meu peito. Só então me senti seguro para falar. —O risco de gravidez é bem pequeno, mas em todo o caso, se tiver que acontecer, assumimos... Vou te responder sem pensar muito: se você engravidar, eu caso com você o mais rápido possível. — Prometi sorridente e beijei languidamente seu pescoço. Já que a probabilidade era remota, eu podia gracejar.

Continuei esfregando suas costas com ela entregue, a cabeça pendida no meu ombro.

—Nem sabemos o que vai ser da nossa família e você falando em casar. — Murmurou divertida.

—Eu te raptaria e fugiríamos de tudo. — Brinquei, mordiscando sua orelha.

—E moraríamos no seu quarto na universidade? — Comentou brincalhona, mas essa era a realidade da nossa vida, logo não tive respostas diante da sensação de incapacidade.

Uns minutos depois, ela virou-se e olhou perscrutadora meus olhos. Os olhos com uísque brilharam, e ela sorriu.

—_Tá_ achando que eu sou fácil assim? —Ergueu o queixo. — Não vou sair casando só porque engravidei, não. Minha irmã nem casou! — Lembrou sorridente. —Para eu casar, você ainda vai ter que me conquistar, e eu caso somente com uma condição... — Ela parou de rir e encostou-se a mim, mordiscando o meu queixo. —Pensa na condição comigo, anjinho: a família Hale futuramente vai ficar muito pequena, acho que só vai sobrar você... E, como sabe, o homem pode adotar o sobrenome da mulher. Então, já que Rosalie vai ser uma Cullen, Jasper já é um Cullen, e sua mãe, se tudo der certo, ainda vai ser uma, você podia adotar o meu sobrenome quando casarmos... — Sugeriu animada. —Até porque, o nome Hale é o sobrenome do seu pai, e eu não acho que você tenha tanta consideração assim por ele para querer manter.

—Nossa, como chegamos a esse assunto mesmo? Você às vezes viaja, Bella!

Sorrimos, ela encostou os lábios aos meus e beijou-me docemente com a água caindo sobre nós. Bella sempre queria impor suas vontades. Mesmo que houvesse diversão em sua proposta, obviamente era um desejo real.

Já ofegante, abracei-a e afastei o seu rosto.

—Bella, eu admiro sua fé e capacidade de ver as coisas com facilidade... Na verdade, eu vejo tudo tão longe, tão intocável... Tem horas que eu acho que você não viu a gravidade da situação do Jasper e da Alice, ou não quer ver... Ou talvez veja e ache fácil de resolver. Eu não sei se tudo isso que disse quanto a nossa família vai dar certo... Mas não quero pensar nisso hoje, quero só ficar feliz com você e não deixar que nada me tire isso. Mas quanto a esse negócio de sobrenome, quando casarmos, negociamos tudo antes, _tá_? — Descontraí.

—Eu já mando em você, bobinho. — Sorriu convencida. —E vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem ao seu tempo na família... Temos que acreditar que no final vai dar tudo certo. Preocupe-se menos com tudo, leve numa boa. Alice, não pode abandonar Jasper agora. Na verdade, a relação deles é mais de amizade e carinho que de namorados. Depois que ele se curar completamente, eles podem até perceber que são só amigos. — Expôs com sabedoria, o que acalentou por completo o meu coração.

Abracei-a forte e sorri em seu ouvido: Você não conhece o irmão que temos. Sinceramente eu fico me perguntando a que família ele puxou com aquele fogo, você imagina? — Pisquei insinuando. —De qualquer modo, não há mesmo razões para receios no momento... Obrigado por facilitar a minha vida, por existir e por me completar.

Beijei sua boca com afeto excessivo, apaixonado pela mulher que eu tinha ali e todas as células do meu corpo respondiam alegremente, regozijando com o seu corpo desnudo colado ao meu. Era tão novo estar nus, mais um passo alcançado em nossa intimidade, entretanto eu não conseguia ignorar. O desejo já me inflamava outra vez e encostei-a na parede, de mãos dadas sobre a sua cabeça, beijando-a voraz. Entretanto, antes que eu me sentisse satisfeito, seu telefone tocou insistentemente no quarto e ela desvencilhou-se do meu aperto.

Apressada, ela deu um rápido enxágue no corpo e saiu. —Oi... Nossa, desculpe, eu nem tinha visto as horas... Em quinze minutos estou aí. — Atendeu agitada.

—Edward, já são meio dia, nos enrolamos e Brandon está lá há exatamente uma hora me esperando. Termina logo aí, enquanto eu chamo o táxi. — Gritou.

Terminei o banho, arrumamo-nos e descemos com sua mala. Passamos no salão para pegar seu carro, e ela entregou a chave naturalmente em minha mão. Fiquei surpreso e feliz em voltar ao normal.

—Você vai mesmo ao Estado de Washington? — Ela perguntou desconfiada.

—Sim, lá tem roupas minhas, não? — Sorri.

Ela olhou para mão, concentrada em algo, depois se soltou do cinto e me abraçou, com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro enquanto eu dirigia.

—Eu sempre soube que você ia voltar. — Ela revelou contente —Fiquei dias olhando as suas roupas e pensando em jogá-las fora, queimar ou mandar para você. Mas eu não consegui.

Segurei seu queixo agradecido. —Fico feliz... Por, mesmo que só no subconsciente, você não ter desistido de mim.

Ela beijou-me no rosto carinhosamente, cobrindo-me de ternura, até que chegamos ao local onde estava seu _novo amigo_. Amistosamente, desci do carro e o cumprimentei. Ele pareceu surpreso em me ver. Passamos em um restaurante para eu e Bella almoçarmos, em todo o tempo trocando carinhos e olhares apaixonados.

Logo que pegamos a rodovia, liguei para Ryan e pedi que ele levasse tudo meu quando voltasse à Capital. Ele ficou satisfeito por eu ter resolvido a situação com Bella. Lamento meu amigo ter um problema tão complicado em sua vida amorosa. Nem imagino como seu pai vai aceitar.

Se o tempo continuasse firme, em dez horas de viagem chegaríamos a Seattle. Não lembro de antes ter tomados tantas decisões não planejadas. Ontem mesmo eu achava que tudo estava perdido, e hoje, como dádiva divina, uma nova chance me foi concedida, e volto a Washington.

Não tinha muito tráfego, logo a viagem seguia tranquila. Eu dirigia em silêncio e prestava atenção à estrada. Já Bella, tagarelava incansavelmente com o _seu novo amigo_, que a chamava irritantemente de Bells.

Olhei para a perna dela, que estava completamente de fora naquela micro-saia, sorri e passei a mão possessivo, fascinado com a imagem desejável. Ela olhou-me com os olhos presunçosos, sorriu como se compartilhássemos um segredo e cruzou as pernas insinuantemente.

—Você é sobrinho do governador, Brandon? — Introduzi um assunto para participar da conversa.

—Sim.

—Pretende ingressar na vida pública também?

—Não. Pretendo dificultar a vida de homens públicos. — Comentou zombeteiro. Olhei o retrovisor, e ele estava sorrindo, olhando para o lado.

Existia um ditado no meio político que caía perfeitamente em nossa situação: _mantenha os amigos próximos e os inimigos mais próximos ainda_. Pensando assim, ignorei o comentário com duplo sentido e voltei a falar.

—O que pretende fazer quando terminar o estágio na Cullen?

Bella olhou-me sorridente por minha tentativa de socializar e apertou encorajadora minha mão.

—Já negociei minha contratação com Carlisle. Em novembro acaba meu estágio, e eu assumo um setor. — Disse à vontade. Fiquei surpreso com duas informações: primeiro o _novo amigo_ chamou o Sr. Cullen de Carlisle; segundo, ele seria efetivo no quadro da empresa. Lugar que minha namorada frequenta com assiduidade.

Não devia me sentir inseguro como fui com Mike. Mas este _novo amigo_ ganhou espaço com a abertura que dei, e agora, como consequência, fazia parte da vida dela. E mesmo que eu não quisesse ver, tinha boa aparência, renome. Era uma ameaça perturbadora a minha total convicção.

—Então, Bells... — Eles voltaram a conversar —Eu estava pensando, podíamos dar um jeito de fazer mais uma língua. Se eu fosse você, faria administração na Universidade Washington mesmo, como eu. Assim, você continuaria fazendo alemão comigo e treinaríamos a conversação... Você, como futura gestora das empresas, precisa aprender outras línguas...

Apertei o volante irritado. Eu ia surtar ouvindo os dois falando de futuro.

—Talvez. Vou decidir ainda. Eu não quero mais fazer administração. Vou fazer Negócios e Gestão mesmo. É uma área mais específica. E dura menos tempo.

—Bells, pensa, se você fizer administração, seu laboratório vai ser a empresa do seu pai. E o melhor é que você nem sai do estado e nem fica longe das pessoas importantes paravocê.

—É uma boa ideia, mas eu vou pensar.

—Você podia mesmo, _amor_, era morar próximo a mim. — Entrei na conversa. —Assim teríamos mais tempo só para nós. — Disse carinhosamente, mas estava agitadíssimo de... Argh... Ciúme?

Bella olhou-me com curiosa.

—Não, Edward, eu já falei que não vou mais para Washington D.C.. Talvez eu fique mesmo é perto da minha casa.— Disse com um ar meio travesso de quem percebeu meu estado e resolveu me importunar.

—Bells, eu fico admirada com a July. Não tem mulher mais desatenta do que ela. — _Novo amigo _sorria e não parava de falar.

—Tudo bem que é uma língua difícil, _né_, Clark, mas ela está muito perdida. Hã! E o Victor! Quer saber? Sem querer me achar, mas já me achando, mesmo tendo só três meses lá, nós somos os melhores dali. — Sorriram e bateram um na mão do outro.

Rá! Eu iria ter que aguentar isso!? Ela queria me ver no limite, isso sim. Irritado, e, desejando dificultar o diálogo, procurei o controle e liguei o som alto.

—Bella, canta _pra_ mim. — Pedi tentando monopolizar sua atenção. Ela encarou-me, não cantou e ainda abaixou o som ao ler minha intenção. Em seguida, ela se virou novamente para trás.

—Sabe qual a profissão que estou pensando seriamente em seguir, Brandon? Penso em ser psicóloga. — Provocou com um sorriso. Olhei-a de canto censurador. Ela continuou. —Sabe o que eu acho de interessante na relação psicóloga e paciente, Brandon? É que é uma relação de confiança. — Insinuou rindo cínica do nosso segredo; torci os lábios e olhei de volta para estrada, ignorando-a.

—Também acho uma profissão interessante. Pensando bem, a única profissão que eu não teria é a de político. E olha que eu posso dizer. Você sabe que a minha família tem uma história de políticos, _né_. Meu pai foi deputado, meu avô e meu tio governador. Sabe o que eu acho de um monte de político junto? Se você cercar, vira zoológico; se por lona em cima, vira circo; se cercar, vira presídio e se por uma mesinha, vira pizza. — Gargalharam e eu rangi os dentes transtornado.

—Você é bobo hein, Brandon!

Segurei forte o volante ofendido com o tom do novo amigo, que imprimia explicitamente provocação.

—Brandon, se os seus familiares não foram políticos sérios, você não pode rotular os outros por isso. — Eu disse pausadamente, ocultando a ira. Bella olhou-me reprovadora. Eu continuei. —É minha opinião. — Dei de ombros, indiferente. —Eu creio que existam homens sérios na política do país. Pode ser que eu me engane futuramente, mas eu prefiro acreditar nisso, senão, não tenho pelo que lutar. Eu acredito que existam bons líderes, interessados no bem comum. Agora se o _Clark_ tem maus exemplos em sua família. — Insinuei sarcástico, referindo-me a um escândalo que o tio dele se envolvera com desvio de verbas públicas. Rá, foi ele que provocou. Sua indireta foi a mais declarada importunação.

Após isso, o assunto acabou e eles ficaram desconcertados. Com um sorriso mental maquiavélico, aumentei o som e passaram-se cerca de duas horas sem conversa no carro. Com quatro horas exatas de viagem, paramos para fazer um lanche.

Descemos do carro e eu peguei na mão de Bella para irmos à lanchonete. Após entrarmos, ela parou em um canto e me encurralou. —Edward, por que está agindo assim? Ele é meu amigo.

—Ah, Bella, eu tentei conversar sem ofensas, mas ele provocou. Aliás, você também estava me provocando. Se eu soubesse que seria assim, nem tinha vindo. — Cruzei os braços no peito, teimoso.

Ela olhou-me ternamente nos olhos e passou os dedos em meu rosto, porém eu temi o que ela falaria.

—Sabe, Edward, nesses três meses que ficamos separados, foi ele quem mais me fez companhia. E nunca, nunca nesses meses forçou uma situação comigo. Ele viajou comigo, passou por uma situação constrangedora na festa, mas se virou e dormiu fora, deixando nós dois à vontade. Ele nem tocou nesse assunto, não reclamou, não cobrou. Ele é legal. Está tentando ser legal. Você podia ter entrado na brincadeira. Você acha que essa vai ser a única piadinha que você vai receber na vida? Lógico que não. Você escolheu essa vida, então tem que aguentar. Ele ainda brincou dizendo que podia falar porque os familiares dele eram políticos, mas você tinha que ofender ele! — Cobrou com voz baixa, pausada e carinhosa.

—Ponha-se no meu lugar, Bella, ele estava criticando explicitamente o que eu escolhi. Cabe a mim, defender aquilo que eu acredito. — Abracei-a de frente, falando pausado em seu ouvido.

Ele nos olhava de uma mesa longe enquanto discutíamos. Com certeza lia o transtorno em nosso semblante.

—Eu já disse o que penso, portanto espero que conserte o que fez. —Ela sentenciou. — Mais uma coisa, se eu escolhi você, é porque eu quero você. Não precisa ter ciúme dele. Ele sabe que eu te escolhi e respeita isso, mesmo que seja a fim de mim.

—Bella, eu confio em você, mas está tudo muito complicado para mim. Só me entenda, por favor. Eu não sei o que houve de real entre vocês.

—Nunca rolou o mínimo clima entre nós. Ele sempre respeitou meu espaço. Então, tire qualquer insegurança que tenha e tente ser legal, por favor. — Ela beijou-me ternamente nos lábios e afastou-se para pedir um lanche.

Pensativo, pedi uma cerveja e direcionei-me à mesa que Brandon estava.

—Você dirige o restante da viagem? — Levantei a chave para ele. —Estou a fim de relaxar. — Sorri de canto e apontei para a cerveja. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a chave. Bella não veio sentar-se conosco, parecia fazer pressão para que eu resolvesse a situação.

—Brandon, eu não queria criticar a sua família. Não leve a mal a minha atitude. — Pacifiquei, sem jeito.

—Sem problema, cara. Eu também não deveria falar mal do que você gosta.

—Você não falou mal. Foi só uma piada que inclusive eu já ouvi em outras ocasiões. — Tranquilizei-o. Como bom nacionalista e futuro provedor de paz, tinha que semear desde agora boas relações. —Eu também sei várias. Na verdade, sempre que vou apresentar seminários coloco algumas nos slides para descontrair a turma antes de começar.

—Então conta alguma. Adoro piadas. — Inclinou-se sobre a mesa. Ele pareceu disposto a atenuar o clima.

—Bom, não associe a piada ao que eu acredito. —Esclareci a garganta desajeitado. — O diretor da Penitenciária reuniu os presos no pátio e disse com ajuda de um megafone: _Atenção! Quero todo mundo varrendo e limpando as suas celas, porque amanhã o presidente Bush vem aí_! Ao que um dos presos comenta com um amigo: _Custou, mas botaram esse safado no xadrez_! — Contei fazendo caras e vozes. Talvez não fosse muito bom em dramatizar, mas fiz um esforço. Em sala nunca precisei dramatizar porque os alunos liam. Entretanto Brandon sorriu.

—Ow! Essa é nova, eu não conhecia. Vou guardar para contar lá na casa do meu avô. Na minha família, quando nos reunimos para churrascos e eventos, só rola piada de política. Eles são políticos, mas entram na diversão. Então, prepare-se que eu vou contar uma agora: Em uma escola, na prova do curso de química, foi perguntado: Qual _a diferença entre solução e dissolução_? Um aluno responde: _Colocar um dos nossos políticos num tanque de ácido para que dissolva é uma dissolução. Colocar todos é uma solução._

Sorrimos, e eu já estava relaxado. Ele continuou com piadas. Alguns minutos mais tarde eu já estava completamente dissoluto. Fator adicionado pelo efeito das cervejas que tomei.

Inesperadamente, Bella se aproximou e sentou-se em meu colo.

—Vamos, gente, tem mais de meia hora que estamos parados. Assim chegamos lá só meia noite. — Chamou, deu-me um beijo na bochecha e foi ao caixa. Segui atrás dela e pedi mais uma cerveja à moça do balcão.

**Bella**

Senti uma mão pegando em minha cintura, um corpo se encostando a mim e uma garrafa de cerveja gelada encostando-se ao decote da minha blusa, fazendo-me arquear o tronco pelo susto.

—Menos quente agora, amor? — Sussurrou próximo à minha orelha e mordiscou.

Assustei com o comportamento, mas ele pareceu se referir ao meu estado temperamental.

—Parabéns, anjinho, saiu-se muito bem. — Adulei-o, virei, beijei leve seus lábios e abracei a sua cintura. —Obrigada. Sei que está se esforçando para me agradar.

Edward pôs o braço em volta do meu ombro, pagamos a conta e saímos abraçados. Esperamos Brandon encostados ao carro e, logo que ele chegou, Edward sentou no banco de trás, e Brandon sentou-se no banco do motorista. Brandon percebeu o meu olhar de questionamento e se adiantou: O príncipe bebeu um pouco e me escalou como o motorista da vez. Se você discordar, Bells, pode assumir o volante. — Deu-me a opção, mas deu partida. Olhei para ele desacreditada da brincadeira que fez com Edward.

—Por que o príncipe, hein?! — Edward quis saber descontraído.

—Nada, Edward. — Fiz careta para Brandon, censurando.

—Tudo bem. De qualquer maneira, Brandon, Bella não vai dirigir na auto-estrada. — Edward informou.

Que absurdo! Muito mandão para o meu gosto.

—Caso você não saiba, namorado, fui eu quem veio dirigindo durante todo o trajeto.

—É corajoso, hein, Brandon!? — Zombou.

—Vim rezando! — Gargalharam.

Entrecerrei os olhos e cruzei os braços.

—Pode parar o carro que quem vai dirigindo sou eu! — Avisei petulante.

—Só estamos brincando, Bella. Todo mundo aqui sabe que você dirige bem. — Edward fitou-me e balançou a cabeça censurador. —Eu só não quero que dirija porque quero que você venha aqui comigo, pode ser? — Deu duas batidas no banco de trás.

Mordi os lábios envergonhada pelo show e levantei, atravessei pelo meio do carro e sentei no banco de trás, com a cabeça encostada ao ombro dele. Resolvi descontrair também.

—Ah, Edward, o Clark te chama de príncipe porque ele fala que eu espero um príncipe encantado dos contos de fada que não existe. Ele está é tirando sarro, viu. Não dá ideia para ele. — Arreliei brincalhona.

—Qual é, Bella? Não me entrega. —Brandon brincou. — Agora somos amigos. Você se importa, príncipe, se eu te chamar de príncipe?

Todos sorriram no carro, e Edward me deitou de lado em seu colo, como uma criança, enquanto beijava a minha testa.

—Eu não. Pior se me chamasse de sapo ou de Shrek. — Respondeu sorridente, e eu o abracei orgulhosa, depositando pequenos beijos em seu peito, por cima da camisa.

Ele tentava se readaptar ao meu mundo e isso me deixava completamente feliz.

—Feche a capota, Brandon, o vento está bagunçando o meu cabelo. — Pedi, saí do colo de Edward e deitei com a cabeça em sua perna. Passamos mais algum tempo conversando em grupo, quando o assunto acabou peguei o controle remoto e programei uns CDs. Coloquei _When you look the me in eyeas_ do Jonas Brothers.

—Uma música que declara o que eu sinto. —Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. — É para você.

_... Eu tenho procurado por você. Eu nunca conseguirei sozinho. _

_Sonhos não podem tomar o lugar de amar você. _

_Deve haver milhões de razões porque é verdade. _

_Quando você me olha nos olhos e diz que me ama tudo fica bem. _

_Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado, quando você me olha nos olhos, eu vejo um relance do céu. Eu encontro meu paraíso._

_Quanto tempo eu esperarei para ficar com você de novo... Eu vou dizer que eu te amo da melhor maneira que eu puder._

_Eu não aguento um dia sem você aqui. Você é a luz que faz minha escuridão desaparecer. Todo dia, eu começo a perceber que posso alcançar meu amanhã. _

_Eu posso manter minha cabeça erguida e tudo porque você está ao meu lado_

Escureceu lá fora e a viagem se seguiu com o som das músicas escolhidas. Vez ou outra o silêncio era quebrado por seus sussurros em meu ouvido. Num determinado momento, abri sua blusa e passei a língua insistentemente do seu pescoço ao peito.

—Faz comigo e está autorizando a fazer com você. — Ele ameaçou. Eu sorri sem sons, desavergonhada, e continuei. Passeei a língua em seu peito, lentamente, chupando, mordiscando o mamilo, e olhei para ele com olhar provocante. Ele mordeu minha orelha. —Eu tenho medo de você, sua diabinha. —Sussurrou. — Se continuar, vou esquecer seu amigo presente aqui... Não me provoque. — Alertou mordiscando minha orelha, abriu o zíper da minha blusa e passou a mão em meu seio, beliscando.

Incrível como quando uma coisa é proibida é muito mais prazerosa. Eu queria mesmo era implorar que ele esquecesse Brandon e colocasse sua boca em meus seios. Mas era muito descaramento ter um amigo dirigindo para nós enquanto nos banhávamos de luxúria no banco de trás. Mesmo que estivesse escuro lá fora, que o som estivesse alto e que não desse para Brandon nos ver, era muita loucura. Ainda assim, eu provocava. Eu queria aproveitar tudo que pudesse. Adorava vê-lo tenso e delirante com meus beijos.

Abri todos os botões, desci para a sua barriga, passeando a língua, e beijei sua cintura. Ele arqueou o corpo levemente e tremeu. Mordisquei sua barriga, puxei os fios de cabelo no dente sorrindo, e ele me apertou. Abri o botão de sua calça, e ele segurou meu pulso com olhar de reprovação, o que só me estimulou a forçar que ele me soltasse para eu desbravar o desconhecido. Teimosa, abaixei o zíper e olhei em seu rosto. Ele olhou-me com olhar torturado, balançando o rosto em negativa várias vezes, implorando que eu não fizesse aquilo.

Mas não era isso que seu corpo mostrava que queria, então continuei beijando perto, naquela área baixa da barriga que tremia com o toque da minha boca. Tudo me fazia sorrir em silêncio. Desci lentamente, beijando mais embaixo, dei umas mordiscadas na impressionante dureza por cima do pano, fazendo ele se erguer, e fiquei o acariciando e apertando com a mão. Ele enrijeceu mais em expectativa, e eu abaixei pouco a pouco a sua boxer.

Olhei para ele, e ele parecia ser levado à forca, implorando que não, balançando a cabeça sem palavras, com os olhos arregalados. Eu tinha uma adrenalina desconhecida e uma ousadia nunca experimentada. Tão próximos ao Brandon e enlouquecida de vontade de corromper os costumes de Edward. Logo, desci com a boca novamente pela área baixa, deixando ele mais ansioso e enlouquecido, peguei em seu... Como posso chamá-lo mesmo? Anjinho eu acho que não dá certo, ele não tem nada de anjinho. Sorri mentalmente. _Isso não é hora de rir, Bella_, meu cérebro me alertou... Ah, pode ser meu embaixadorzinho... Será que ele vai gostar do nome? Muito grande, _né_? Ah, depois eu dou outro.

Sorri e dei beijinhos doces na ponta, percebendo Edward tremer, e o seu peito subir e descer pesadamente. Aos poucos, a consciência entrou em minha cabeça e eu lembrei que não sabia o que fazer. Estava tão envolvida pela provocação que nem lembrei desse pequeno detalhe. Ele apertou o meu seio ansiosamente e, decidida, resolvi dar mais beijinhos carinhosos. Poxa, isso não era que nem o primeiro beijo que eu me espelhei nas novelas. Eu nunca assisti uma cena que as pessoas fizessem isso.

Continuei dando selinhos e olhei no rosto do Edward. Ele tinha um sorriso, onde mesmo com o carro escuro atrás, dava para perceber. Ele provavelmente percebeu a minha inexperiência e ria disso. Eu não iria desistir. Deixei minha mão lá, acariciando e sentei, aproximando a minha boca do seu rosto.

—Ajuda, vai... — Sussurrei.

Ele sorriu em meu ouvido e respondeu com a voz rouca de desejo: Não faz isso... Aqui não...

Eu não ia desistir fácil assim. Depois não teria graça! Eu queria era vê-lo sofrendo desprotegido em um lugar que não concordasse. Decidida, desci de novo beijando seu peito, barriga, até chegar _lá_ novamente e resolvi fazer alguma coisa que imaginei ser bom. Passar a língua ali devia ser prazeroso para ele, afinal, o que ele fez com a língua dele em mim hoje foi, hmmmm delícia! Língua em qualquer lugar deve ser booom.

Lentamente, passei a pontinha da língua por toda a extensão, subindo e descendo, e percebi que ele gostou, pois arqueou o corpo e moveu-se como se estivesse sendo eletrocutado. Mordisquei delicadamente dos lados e resolvi mover as mãos como ele me ensinou, para cima e para baixo, enquanto passava a língua devagar rodeando a ponta. Foram minutos testando, então algo em meu ventre pulsou, e eu me senti mais quente e úmida. Meu corpo o queria também.

Como se lesse meu pensamento, ele desceu a mão, entrou em minha calcinha e tocou-me intimamente. Era boa aquela troca de carinho, e eu amava _essa parte_ dele também. Amava cada mínimo detalhe do seu corpo e proporcionar isso a ele era sem igual. Tentei beijos grandes e lambidos, passando levemente os dentes por todo o comprimento. Dava pequenas sucções em toda a área, como ele fez comigo pela manhã. Observei os seus movimentos, e ele arqueava sempre que eu passava a língua em volta dele todo e cobria a parte de cima na minha pequena boca. Então, foi isso que fiz. Fui forçando sua entrada em minha boca e suguei desajeitadamente várias vezes, subindo e descendo a boca. Ele inchou mais em minha boca e dentro parecia ferver. Eu queria mais. Era tão delicioso vê-lo indefeso. Sentia-me tão poderosa. Chupei mais forte, e ele apertou minha coxa aflito, completamente entregue, dando-me prazer imenso com seu corpo tenso ardendo de excitação.

Inesperadamente ele me puxou rápido para cima. —Chega, Bella... — Rosnou e beijou meus lábios com excesso de devassidão, fazendo-me arrepiar toda em ter aqueles lábios tão urgentes. Sua língua explorou e ocupou cada canto da minha boca. Afastei arfando com seu desespero, ainda com a mão acariciando-o.

—Você tem que terminar. — Encostei a boca em sua orelha e mordi o lóbulo, enfiando a língua em seu ouvido. Ele estava incapaz de raciocínio, todo rendido em minha mão, que movia segura, enquanto ele delirava com a minha língua.

—Como? — Só moveu os lábios em um murmúrio desamparado, sofrendo de desejo de aliviar-se.

Sentei ao seu lado. Ele se inclinou e sugou os meus seios ferozmente. _Uau_, consegui deixar o homem sem raciocínio! Que adrenalina extasiante vivíamos! Se Brandon acendesse a luz e olhasse de esguelha para trás veria Edward se acabando em meus seios.

Soltei-o brevemente, tirei a calcinha modelo shortinho de algodão e coloquei sobre a barriga dele. Ele percebeu o que aconteceria e abriu cinco dedos de vidro, depois inclinou para alcançar meus lábios. Envolvi novamente minha mão _nele _numa posição de malabarista. Queria registrá-lo alcançando prazer quantas vezes pudesse.

Continuei movendo a mão nele e percebi que ele já chegaria em poucos segundos, pois sua respiração movia em seu peito compulsivamente. Nos instantes seguintes, seu beijo ficou mais molhado, sua língua mais inquieta em minha boca, e ele concluiu, estremecendo, e senti o som do gemido abafado no fundo de sua garganta, depois descansou a boca aberta em meu pescoço, ofegante.

Após um tempo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás relaxado, abriu o vidro todo e deixou o vento esfriar seu rosto. Em movimentos lentos, limpou o que derramou em minha mão por completo, limpou sua barriga, emrolou o shortinho e jogou fora. Após isso, ele sorriu preguiçoso para mim, fechou o zíper da calça e deitou-me em seu peito, completamente mole.

—Minha namorada é louca e deixa-me um insano por completo. — Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

—Você tem que aprender a passar por situações de risco. — Sorri travessa. —Mas está arrependido?... Foi ruim?

—Não acho que existam prazeres maiores que esse, e a cada minuto que passo com você descubro mais um pouquinho de felicidade. — Sua voz lenta e doce, fez meu coração inflar de alegria. —Já disse que amo você hoje?

—Não lembro... — Fingi.

—Você é o anjo mau da minha vida, a diabinha que me arrebata, a louca que me contamina. E eu... Amo... Você exatamente assim.

Feliz, deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, completamente envolvida por seu amor e ficamos a última hora da viagem assim, abraçadinhos. Ele acariciava a minha perna, subindo e descendo a mão na coxa. Foi estranho estar sem roupa íntima com ele passando a mão despreocupadamente em mim, todavia ele estava tão repleto de carinho e amor que fiquei à vontade.

—Sorte eu não ser ciumento e você ter vindo assim, hein, senão, eu não teria tudo isso a minha disposição. — Ele deu um tapinha na minha coxa divertindo-se da situação e beijou minha testa.

Peguei o controle remoto e mudei a programação das músicas. Ainda bem que eu programei dois CDs de rock e três de hip hop. Assim, todo barulho que escapou involuntariamente da nossa boca, foi abafado pelo tipo de música que rolava. Mudei para o cd do Chris Brown.

—Põe músicas mais calmas, cansei dessas músicas agitadas. Tem algum mais lento aqui? — Reclamou manhoso.

—Qual você quer? — Dei a opção.

—Estou gostando ultimamente do Jason Mraz, tem aí?

—Tem, mas está lá na frente. Eu teria que ir lá ao porta-luvas pegar. — Apontei para frente.

Ele olhou-me por uns minutos, estudou minhas pernas, depois balançou a cabeça em negativa, sorrindo malicioso. —Pode deixar este aí mesmo. — Sorri do seu 'cuidado' repentino. Ele não me deixou ir porque eu estava sem roupa íntima. Soltei o novo cd no controle e abaixei o som.

Chegamos a Seattle, e Brandon foi direto para minha casa, pois seu carro ficou no estacionamento de lá.

—Bom te conhecer, cara. — Brandon cumprimentou amigavelmente Edward ao descer do carro.

—O mesmo para mim. — Edward sorriu sincero.

Brandon se foi e Edward abriu o porta-malas do carro. Abracei-o encostando-nos ao carro, no momento em que ele foi tirar minha mala.

—Foi ótimo você ter vindo, estou muito feliz. — Disse enquanto o beijava.

—Eu também estou. MUITO. Não sabe o quanto. — Piscou e levantou-me do chão, dando um beijo estalado em minha boca. —Você vai fazer a prova é pela manhã?

—Sim, primeiro horário.

—Então temos que nos apressar. Já passa das dez e você precisa dormir.

Ele colocou-me no chão, pegou minha mala com uma mão e me abraçou com outra. Entramos e meu pai me esperava na sala. Quando nos viu, arregalou os olhos, em choque incrédulo.

—Oi, pai. — Soltei do abraço do Edward e fui lhe dar um beijo.

—Boa noite, Sr. Cullen. — Edward o cumprimentou e meu pai lançou um olhar pouco receptivo.

—Boa noite, Edward... Bella, faz favor. — Chamou-me para a cozinha e nem esperou cruzarmos a soleira para começar um sermão. —Filha, como que é isso? Saiu daqui com Brandon e volta com ele? — Apontou para sala. —Pensei que você o tinha esquecido. Isso não é coisa que se faça com o rapaz que estava há dias dando atenção e saindo com você. Quê isso, Bella?! — Carlisle reclamou transtornado.

—Pai, ele teve os motivos dele para terminarmos. — Tentei defendê-lo, mas sem sucesso. —Além disso, Brandon é só meu amigo e está tudo bem entre nós. Ele até virou amigo do Edward.

Ele lançou um olhar reprovador. —Filha, Brandon é um bom rapaz. Quer bem a você...

—Pai, o senhor sabe que Edward também é um bom rapaz. — Interrompi carinhosamente. Eu precisava convencê-lo.

—Mas ele te deixou sem mais e nem menos.

—Sim, mas eu o perdoei. Eu o entendi. Amor é assim, pai. Por favor, o aceite. — Implorei. Ele não respondeu e saiu da cozinha, passando rapidamente na frente do Edward.

**Edward**

Percebi que as coisas não seriam fáceis com o pai de Bella ao ver o seu olhar logo que chegamos. Entendia a sua frieza e a sua incompreensão quanto aos fatos. Nem eu mesmo perdoei-me completamente pelos meses em que a deixei.

Passaram um tempo na cozinha, e eu ouvi resmungos de Bella. Depois ele passou rapidamente por mim na sala e subiu as escadas apressadamente.

—Sr. Cullen... — Chamei-o quando ele já estava no alto da escada, e ele virou-se hostil. —Posso falar com o senhor?

—Pode falar. — Cruzou os braços com pouco caso.

—Pode ser em seu escritório?

Ele ficou parado olhando para mim e para Bella, depois fez um gesto sem vontade com a mão, pedindo que eu o acompanhasse.

Subi com a mala de Bella, coloquei em seu quarto e me direcionei ao escritório dele. Ao passar pela escada, olhei para Bella, que ainda estava lá embaixo, e seu semblante era de aflição. Sorri, mostrando estar calmo e pisquei para ela. Ela sorriu de volta, subindo em seguida as escadas.

—Fica calma. — Pedi. —Você já aceitou namorar comigo mesmo. Qualquer coisa namoramos escondidos. — Descontraí e beijei-a ternamente, tentando acalmá-la.

Deixei-a e entrei no escritório do Sr. Cullen. O nervosismo se apossou de mim, no entanto, não deixei o temor se alastrar, pois já o conhecia e sabia que ambos queremos o bem comum da mesma pessoa.

Com o semblante indiferente, ele apontou uma cadeira para que eu sentasse.

—Então, o que quer? — Começou ríspido.

—Na verdade, vim informar que voltei com Bella. —Disse nervoso.

—Isso eu já percebi. — Resmungou. —O problema é quando resolver deixá-la de novo. — Espetou ácido.

—Eu não vou deixá-la novamente. — Rebati convicto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

—Sinceramente, Edward, minha filha estava se recuperando de você. Você não sabe como a deixou. Agora quando ela está se ajeitando você aparece e estraga tudo! — Ressaltou revoltado, mas educado.

Fiquei calado, olhando para o chão e pensando no que eu falaria para me justificar. Ouvir da boca dele que eu fazia o errado em me aproximar novamente fez-me refletir sobre a decisão de ter voltado sem nada ter sido resolvido quanto a Jasper e Alice. Mas eu não tinha culpa de nada, não devia pagar por isso. Não devia arriscar a nossa felicidade por causa de atitudes dos nossos pais.

—Sr. Cullen, o senhor já errou em suas decisões alguma vez em sua vida? — Questionei sugestivo. Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha pergunta. Eu precisava me abrir pelo menos em partes para ele, pois ele era o pai, e eu devia isso a ele: uma explicação. —Eu errei indo embora e terminando com Bella sem pensar... Eu tive medo quando soube que minha mãe iria embora... Ali eu percebi que poderia não consegui enfrentar a distância e os nossos problemas. Por isso agi como foi... — Expliquei sincero. — Até que Bella pode ter quase conseguido, mas eu não consegui ficar sem ela. —Elucidei. Ele continuou calado, olhando-me enquanto eu ainda buscava mais palavras que o convencesse. —... Foi um erro tê-la deixado, porque sem ela a minha vida deixou de ter sentido... Er, eu queria que o senhor me entendesse que às vezes decidimos por passos errados e precipitados na vida... Fui agraciado ao ter a chance de tentar consertar antes que fosse tarde. Agora eu não vou deixá-la mais. — Prometi solenemente.

—Bom, Edward, você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra você. Disse uma vez e repito que a minha preocupação é com o tipo de sentimento doentio que Bella cultiva por você, e não parece ser recíproco, pois você a deixou. — Seu tom foi mais brando, entretanto ele afirmava suposições que não passavam de meras aparências.

—Um dia o senhor vai ver com mais transparência meu sentimento, mas de imediato, quero que o senhor compreenda que eu amo a sua filha mais que minha vida, e eu não suportaria a dor de deixá-la nunca mais. Eu lamento e peço desculpas pelo modo como foi. Mas peço que o senhor confie ela a mim novamente, peço o seu consentimento e aceitação, pois eu não quero manter um namoro as escondidas ou contra sua vontade. — Pedi humilde, mas firme.

Ele encarou-me por minutos surpreendido. Mesmo que eu estivesse um pouco agitado, estava aliviado por ter me aberto.

—Tudo bem, Edward. — Sorriu de canto, meio desconfiado e levantou-se para sair. —Espero que seja real, mas não seria mais fácil se você seguisse sua vida e namorasse alguém da Capital? — Comentou reflexivo, depois mudou a expressão —Quando você vai embora?

—Amanhã à noite. — Levantei da cadeira e direcionei à porta.

—Então, boa noite. Durmam, porque amanhã Bella acorda cedo. — Informou e foi saindo.

Eu apaguei a luz e fechei a porta do escritório.

—Edward, como está sua mãe? Ela já comprou uma casa? — Voltou novamente para o corredor e perguntou. Pareceu um pouco embaraçado.

Eu não devia falar o seu real estado, todavia ele poderia saber superficialmente. —Ela está bem e não comprou a casa ainda. Está trabalhando em um restaurante, o da minha avó.

—Que bom. Mande lembranças a ela. — Ele deu um meio sorriso e desceu as escadas. Não entendi o motivo da descontração, mas caminhei para o quarto de Bella. Ela já estava deitada, de banho tomado e coberta por um lençol.

—Como foi? — Perguntou com cansaço no semblante.

Sentei na cama e beijei sua bochecha. —Se ainda estiver acordada, daqui a pouco conversamos, mas já adianto que tudo está bem. Deixe-me tomar um banho primeiro.

—Coloquei suas coisas aqui. Vou te esperar. Ainda quero te beijar muito.

—Que mulher insaciável eu arrumei! — Brinquei, mas com aquele olhar de disposição, duvidava que ela me esperasse. Avistei sobre a cama roupas, toalha e acessórios. Quando voltei do banho, ela já dormia. Vesti um short de seda, terminei de aprontar-me e deitei. Beijei seu rosto e encostei-a ao meu peito.

Ela repousava tranquila. Olhei para aquele quarto por minutos, sentindo a Graça por poder estar ali novamente. Se existia algo que não poderia apagar da memória era aquele dia infeliz que a deixei, todavia podíamos reescrever a nossa história, vivendo bons momentos aqui novamente.

Passei longos minutos divagando enquanto a necessidade de dormir não me tomava. Senti, depois de um tempo, um contato muito cálido da sua pele em mim e nos descobri, com calor. O que vi deixou-me sem palavras. Ela sabia que eu não conseguiria dormir diante da tentação dela nua.

Sorri grato e acariciei-a. Ela me aguardava como sempre sonhei. Nua. Minha vontade era beijá-la e prostrar-me diante da escultura presenteada. Senti que, como eu, ela objetivava reescrever a nossa história naquele quarto. Todavia, preocupava-me o fato de ela ter prova pela manhã cedo. Devia deixar que ela decidisse.

Beijei a sua barriga lentamente, inebriado do perfume doce de sua pele, alternando beijos e mordiscadas na cintura e abdômen, apaixonado, cultuando, amando cada detalhe onde tudo era formoso, perfeito. Ela abriu os olhos sonolenta, sorriu ternamente, e a satisfação em ser aceito me tomou.

Deitamos lado a lado, com olhos nos olhos apaixonados, uma unidade que sentíamos quando estávamos de alma e coração ligados.

—Armadilha. — Sussurrou entre sorrisos.

—Fisgou-me prazerosamente.

Beijei lentamente seus lábios, desfrutando os mínimos detalhes do sabor, então nos banhamos de mais momentos de paixão ardente, de necessidade vital, onde cada poro de nossa pele transpirava amor, desejo e sedução. Passeei minha boca nela e ensoberbeci-me de seu corpo inocente, mas que me cobria de luxúria e prazer. Em resposta ela deslizou sua boca em mim, logo perdemo-nos no tempo, envoltos de cores do amor.

Ela proporcionava-me uma imensa erupção de prazer com beijos lúbricos por meu corpo, onde ela era toda minha... Linda, doce, bela, virgem, como a mais poderosa magia que me extasiava por completo. Ela tinha o domínio e controlava os meus desejos com o poder ardente que exercia sobre mim... Minha dona.

Ela fazia meu coração bater forte e ressoar alto com o misto de combustão queimando sem controle sobre nós. Com as bocas vagando um pelo outro, em carícias trocadas, distanciamo-nos do mundo real, abandonados no sôfrego, em busca do caminho à satisfação. Finalmente, entregamo-nos extasiados ao extremo prazer.


	21. Capítulo 20-18 Anos

**Capítulo 18 anos**

**Narrado por Alice**

Cheguei ao estacionamento do aeroporto em Phoenix sábado de manhã, no dia do niver do Ryan e, como combinado, Emmett já me esperava encostado em seu carro. Nossa, se ele estava me esperando onze horas, devia ter saído bem cedo da Califórnia. Nos hospedamos em um hotel chique no centro da cidade e fiquei encantada com o nosso quarto.

—Emmett, você encontrou com Bella? — Perguntei assim que escolhi o meu quarto e desfazia as malas.

—Sim, ela chegou ontem e dormiu lá em casa com o amigo dela.

—Ainda bem que ela está conseguindo esquecer, né? — Ele sabia que eu me referia exatamente ao _nosso cunhado em comum_.

—Pra mim tanto faz os namorados da Bella. Já percebi que ela é muito mais forte e esperta do que pensamos, e eu sinceramente acho o caipira legal. Só não deu certo. — Deu de ombros.

—Tudo bem, você pode até achar ele legal, mas não gosto mais dele porque já vi minha irmã sofrer demais por ele. Ele não a merece. — Estava com raiva dele mesmo. Antes eu era a primeira a apoiar Bella, agora por mim ela partia para outra.

—Pra mim, Alicinha, ela escolhe quem ela se sentir feliz. Se for o caipira tudo bem, se for o estagiário, também tudo bem. Eu só quero ver minha irmã bem. — Abraçou o meu pescoço, me impedindo de mover. Nossa! Como Emmett estava mudado. Ele sempre foi o primeiro a perseguir o Edward. Mas até que ele estava certo. Se Bella voltasse com Edward ,eu não ligaria. Só queria que ele parasse de fazê-la sofrer.

Às vezes fico chateada com tudo que aconteceu. Seria tão mais fácil se tudo continuasse como antes e Esme não tivesse ido embora de Forks. Poxa, Jasper é meu primeiro namorado e já temos que passar por isso, namorar a distância. Parece que é sina da minha família, só pode. Primeiro Bella com o chato do Edward, depois Emmett com a enjoadinha da Rosalie, agora sou eu com o meu destrambelhado e lindo. Eu sinceramente não sei como o meu Jasper foi nascer em uma família de pessoas esquisitas daquela.

Após estarmos acomodados, a recepção avisou que eles chegaram e Emmett pediu que eles subissem. Quando ela apareceu na porta, nos olhos dele apareceram dois coraçãozinhos e parece que ligaram um refletor na cara dele. Era de rir.

—Oi, miniatura de gente! — Meu fofo entrou, me abraçou e beijou o meu rosto.

—Oi. — Respondi empolgada. —Não trouxe aquele seu pc idiota não, né? — Conferi.

—Trouxe, chatinha. Eu preciso entrar algumas vezes, né? Esqueceu que ali é meu trampo? — Implicou carinhoso, me abraçando muito. Ah, é... _trampo_. Como se jogar o dia todo em rede fosse trabalho. Jazz pegou a bolsa deles e colocou em um canto.

—Vocês vão dormir aqui, Rosalie? — Emmett perguntou com cara de bobo.

—Sim. A minha mãe achou melhor ficarmos aqui do que vocês terem que ir à casa da minha avó. — Respondeu e sentamos todos no sofá.

—E a _olho junto_ da Bella, não quis vir conhecer o Arizona, não? — Jasper perguntou curioso. Era incrível esse amor dele pela Bella, geralmente a segunda pergunta dele era sobre ela.

—Não. Ela viajou com um amigo. Graças a Deus está conseguindo esquecer o seu irmão. — Comentei e ele não pareceu gostar nem do meu tom, nem da informação.

—Bom para ela. — Fez pouco caso.

—Ai, Jasper, você vai ficar chateado de saber que a minha irmã está feliz? — Estava desacreditada nisso. Será que ele gostava era da Bella?

—Você não vai entender, nanica, a questão não é os urubus que dão em cima dela. O problema é saber que o meu irmão frita o cérebro de paixão por ela. Ele é loucão nela e tem algum motivo muito cabuloso para ele estar isolando ela assim. Mas vai saber, né? — Fez uma careta.

—Ok. Então vamos esquecer eles. Como está o tratamento? — Era incrível como todo mundo dizia que Jasper _estava mal, estava mal_ e ele continuava lindo, lógico que de boné o tempo todo, mas era como se nem estivesse passando por um tratamento desses.

—Se não fosse os enjôos e a moleza que às vezes sinto, eu tirava de boa.

—Mas hoje você está melhor?

—Sim. Geralmente eu fico pior cedinho ou quando tomo leite e derivados. — Explicou. Depois que ele parou de falar do irmão e de Bella, melhorou o humor novamente e voltamos a conversar numa boa.

A noite chegou, descemos para lanchar e depois passeamos um pouco em uma praça. Estava achando o meu Jazz muito distante, nem parecia que éramos namorados. Tinha uma coisa me incomodando no Jasper e eu precisava perguntar mesmo com toda a timidez que ainda tinha.

—Jasper, por que você não me beija mais como na minha festa?

Ele pareceu assustar com a minha pergunta e me puxou para sentarmos em um banco. —Ah, Alice... Eu tô meio grilado com as coisas bizarras da minha vida... Tô meio na minha, esperando ficar melhor... Tipo assim, eu sou fissurado em você, mas na moral, tá tudo muito esquisito pra mim.

Não entendi nada do que ele disse. Não disse nada com nada. —Como assim? Você não quer mais namorar comigo não?

—Não. Não é isso. Só estou querendo melhorar de vez para curtir minha garota de verdade, entende? Mas enquanto isso, eu preciso de você, adoro a sua companhia. Você sabe, sou ligadão em você, xonado mesmo. — Beijou leve a minha boca e me abraçou. Ele estava pra baixo, meio sem confiança na cura.

**Narrado por Bella**

Despertei do sono com a música no meu celular programada para tocar durante a semana. Uma sensação de realização estava em mim, como há muitos dias eu não sentia. Olhei para trás e Edward estava lá, abraçado a mim, lindo, mergulhado em um sono profundo, motivo este da minha sensação de completude.

Preguiçosa, sentei na beira da cama, exprimindo agradecimentos por ter ele ali, depois inclinei, beijei o seu peito descoberto e levantei, cobrindo-o novamente. Era tão novo o fato de acordarmos nus em uma cama. Tomei banho e lamentei muito ter prova hoje, pois eu queria ficar todo o meu dia com ele. Saí do banheiro tentando não fazer barulho para não acordá-lo. Vesti um vestido cargo verde, depois sentei na beira da cama para beijar o seu rosto e descer para o lanche. Beijei-o suavemente, e ele acordou, com os olhos completamente miúdos de sono.

—_Tô_ indo. Vou pedir para o meu pai ligar na escola e autorizar a minha saída mais cedo.

—Por que você não me acordou, Bella? Eu queria ter ficado com você. — Resmungou preguiçoso.

—Porque eu queria deixar você dormir, parecia estar cansado. — Justifiquei carinhosamente.

Ele levantou em um pulo, pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro. Fiquei parada sem entender o porquê de ele ter levantado tão rápido. Uns três minutos depois ele saiu.

—Pega as roupas que eu tenho aqui, por favor. — Pediu um pouco agitado.

Em segundos, ele pegou sua bolsa de acessórios, passou desodorante, perfume e calçou as meias, com muita pressa, enquanto eu pegava suas roupas no closet. Entreguei, e ele se vestiu rapidamente. Seguidamente, ele veio em minha direção, me abraçou e me ergueu do chão, beijando levemente meus lábios.

—Bom dia! Para que eu vou dormir se eu não posso e nem devo perder um momento seu? Vamos, eu vou te levar e conhecer sua escola. Eu não quero mais perder você. — Disse bem humorado.

—Sério? — Ofeguei surpresa com o seu interesse.

—Sim. Você já conheceu a minha. — Falou como óbvio.

—Ah, mas eu só estudo aqui há seis anos. Não é como você que estudou na mesma mais de dez anos.

—Não importa. Vamos descer, Bella, se não você se atrasa. — Pegou a minha mão para descermos.

Estavam sentados à mesa meu pai, Jéssica e Mike. Logo que aparecemos na porta, Mike olhou para nós espantado. Parecia ver um fantasma. Cumprimentei todos e dei um beijo em meu pai. Edward deu um bom dia coletivo, sorriu tímido e esperou eu sentar, para sentar ao meu lado. Percebi que ele estava desconcertado, por isso servi a nós dois, recebendo sorrisos e carinhos.

—Como está o bebê? — Edward rompeu sua timidez e iniciou uma conversa com Jéssica.

—Está bem. —Disse receptiva.

—Quantos meses?

—Sete.

—Parece que foi ontem que você informou que estava de quatro meses. — Tentou descontrair para quebrar o gelo.

—Só foi _pra_ você que o tempo não passou. — Mike se intrometeu ríspido.

Mesmo que Mike tivesse ficado mais longe de mim por estar muito envolvido com Jéssica, ele continuava estudando na mesma escola e na mesma sala que eu, logo, meu estado abatido não passou despercebido por ele.

Ofendido, Edward adotou uma postura defensiva e encarou seriamente Mike.

—Não é, Mike, o problema é que sou muito ocupado programando o meu futuro e não tenho tempo de ficar na janela observando o tempo passar. — Devolveu cheio de sofismas. E fazia alusão ao fato de Mike não ter planejado o seu próprio futuro.

—Tão preocupado com o futuro e não vive o presente. — Mike rebateu debochado.

Hum, esse era um ditado meu que com certeza Mike ouviu alguma vez soar da minha boca. Edward olhou em minha direção, pedindo autorização com o olhar para se pronunciar. Em resposta, dei de ombros indiferente e continuei a comer bolo. Mike não precisava ter tratado ele assim, logo Edward queria se defender.

—É muito fácil viver o presente quando não somos cercados de responsabilidades e quando o nosso pai deixa tudo de mãos beijadas para nós. Saiba que isso não aconteceu comigo, então se eu não for atrás do meu futuro, ninguém o fará por mim. — Discursou pausado e calculado.

Eles se encaravam, e, instantaneamente, fiquei nervosa. Mesmo que eles falassem baixo, tinha um ar de insulto na mesa. Edward se arrumou na cadeira e continuou a falar, agora em um tom mais neutro: Mas no seu lugar, eu viveria o presente também. Você tem que curtir mesmo o bebê a caminho e a mãe que ele tem. — Finalizou conciliador e apertou a minha mão, me tranquilizando.

Definitivamente ele escolheu o futuro certo. Não aceitava desaforos, entrava e saía sutilmente de uma situação e ainda fazia política no fim. Meu pai sorriu parecendo ter gostado da pequena controvérsia na mesa.

—Seu bebê mexe muito, Jéssica? — Edward continuou socializar.

—Bastante. Meu menino está chutando sem parar agora, quer ver?

Ele olhou em minha direção em dúvida, parecendo estar tentado a ir, porém um pouco receoso. Levantei e fui para perto dela, chamando-o em seguida.

—Chuta o titio, chuta. Mostra que você é bom de bola. — Fiz carinho na barriga dela e coloquei a mão dele sobre ela. Segundos depois o bebê chutou. Rimos e continuamos com a mão ali.

—Eu nunca tinha tocado em uma barriga de gestante em toda a minha vida. — Observou com humor, mas ainda retraído. —Já escolheu o nome, Mike? — Edward forçou.

—Seth. É o nome do meu avô. —Respondeu contra vontade.

—O nosso primeiro vai se chamar Carlisle. — Brinquei, e o meu pai sorriu bajulado.

—Tchau, crianças. — Papai levantou para deixar a mesa. —Edward, você vai estar aqui à noite quando eu chegar? — Perguntou antes de virar-se.

—Provavelmente não, Sr. Cullen. Devo pegar o avião de oito horas.

—Então, até mais e boa viagem. — Pegou na mão do Edward.

—Pai, tem como o senhor ligar na escola e me autorizar a vir embora mais cedo? — Pedi manhosamente.

—Tudo bem. — Beijou minha testa, a da Jéssica e saiu.

—Vamos, Mike? — Chamei. —Ouviu, _né_? Eu vou sair mais cedo.

—Então passa comigo lá em casa para eu pegar o meu carro. — Pediu e saímos.

Deixamos Mike em sua casa e nos dirigimos à escola.

—Ele tem irmãos? — Edward perguntou.

—Não.

—Bella, antes que você me dê bronca pelo fato ocorrido na mesa, vou logo avisar: eu não vou permitir que uma pessoa que não é da sua família e não sabe dos nossos problemas tente me insultar por causa da nossa separação. Se com o maior interessado nisso, que é o seu pai, eu já me entendi e me desculpei, então Mike não tinha o direito de ter falado daquele jeito comigo.

—Eu não ia te dar bronca. O Mike mereceu por ter entrado onde não foi chamado. De qualquer maneira, ele não fez por mal. Ele é meu amigo de muitos anos e acompanhou muitas fases nossas, então ele ficou chateado com o ocorrido. Mas ele tem o coração bom, perdoa rápido. Com certeza hoje no almoço ele já vai ter esquecido tudo. — Abracei-o feliz em começar uma manhã de segunda-feira com ele, ainda mais ele me levando à escola.

Fazia seis anos que eu estudava aqui, e o único menino com quem andei todos esses anos foi Mike, então aparecer com o meu namorado oculto era quase um sonho. Chegamos uns quinze minutos antes do horário de entrada, logo, eu poderia ficar com ele mais alguns minutos. Ele estava lindo, o sol da manhã brilhava dentro dos seus olhos, deixando-os verdes com rajadas azuladas.

Descemos do carro, e ele plantou beijos insistentes no meu rosto, iniciando o meu dia repleto de felicidade. Hoje meus colegas iriam descobrir porque eu não tinha olhos para outro.

—Você ia me fazer perder esse início de manhã contigo? — Fingiu mágoa e acariciou minha nuca com as duas mãos, sorridente, beijando a ponta do meu nariz. Todos que passavam olhavam atentamente para nós dois parados ali no meio do estacionamento.

—Eu fiquei com dó de te acordar. — Expliquei manhosa.

—Devia ter dó de me privar de você, já que passamos tanto tempo longe. — Disse e prendeu meu rosto em suas mãos, com olhar implorativo. —Por favor, dá um jeito de ir estudar na Capital? — Suplicou.

—Mais tarde conversamos sobre isso. Adorei ter você aqui no meu mundo. É um sonho, e eu estou muito feliz.

—Eu também estou adorando estar no seu mundo. — Disse beijando minha boca levemente.

—Então depois do almoço eu vou te levar na empresa para você conhecer. — Avisei empolgada, e ele assentiu sorrindo. —Sabia que eu já tenho até uma sala lá?

—Interessante, senhorita executiva.

Sorrimos.

—O que vai fazer agora? — Perguntei.

—Tenho que comprar umas roupas, mas eu queria que você fosse comigo escolher. — Comentou incerto. —Talvez eu saia à toa por aí as duas horas da sua prova.

—Vai para a minha casa e fica no meu quarto matando a saudade de mim. Mais tarde passeamos juntos. — Propus animada, e ele sorriu, parecendo gostar da ideia. —Para passar o tempo, entre no escritório do meu pai e pegue um livro para ler.

—Eu, não! Se for ficar lá, vou ficar à toa, de pernas para o ar. — Gracejou brincalhão.

—Então tchau. Esteja aqui às dez e meia.

—Tenha uma boa prova, minha vida, meu sol, minha dona. — Ergueu-me do chão e beijou-me estalado nos lábios, deixou-me na entrada principal e saiu.

**Narrado por Edward**

Após deixá-la no portão de sua escola, voltei, realizado, para sua casa e estacionei na garagem da frente, ao lado do carro que fora presenteado à minha mãe. O carro estava coberto, empoeirado, parecendo não ter saído do lugar desde o dia em que o deixei. É nítido que o Sr. Cullen ainda mantém o carro aqui na esperança de devolvê-lo um dia. É claro que ele a ama.

Entrei na casa, acenei para dois funcionários e subi para o quarto de Bella. Deitei em sua cama e olhei para o teto, pensativo. A sensação de abrigo do seu quarto era reconfortante, nosso lugarzinho de paz. Entretanto, para garantir o sossego, eu precisava conversar urgente com Esme e esclarecer questões primordiais.

Disquei o seu número e chamou duas vezes.

—Oi, mãe. Tudo bem?

—Oi... Tudo. — Respondeu sem empolgação.

—Você nem imagina onde estou. —Sugeri animado.

—Na Califórnia. Você disse que ia para uma festa. — Disse como óbvio. —Deve ter sido boa pelo seu tom. — Comentou mais empolgada.

—Não. — Sorri. —Estou em Seattle. Para ser mais exato, no quarto da Bella. — Informei contente. Ela não respondeu. —Mãe?

—O que você faz aí? — Perguntou em choque.

—É uma longa história, mas para adiantar, voltei com ela, contei tudo e estamos felizes novamente. — Enumerei preciso, sem ocultar minha felicidade.

—Não sabe como estou aliviada. Senti tanta culpa... — Murmurou melancólica. —Mas como vai ser? Ela vai contar sobre Jasper?

—Bom, não conversamos ainda sobre o que fazer, mas ela vai ser cautelosa. Ela costuma ser muito prudente em suas decisões. Estou feliz. É como se tivesse tirado um peso de minhas costas.

—Filho, também estou muito feliz... Eu não agüentava mais ver sua dor mesmo que você tentasse esconder de mim... — Fungou. Parecia chorar.

—O importante é que estamos bem agora... — Tranquilizei-a. —Mãe, o Sr. Cullen perguntou por você. — Comentei propositalmente. Ela precisava de um pouco de esperança.

—Ai, Edward, não tente me iludir... Deve ter sido por educação. Eu não tenho mais chance.

—Pare, Esme. Eu que era o pessimista aqui, estou crendo que há chance... Nunca é tarde. Quando o problema do Jasper e Alice se resolver, ficará mais fácil. — Passei ânimo.

—Pode ser. — Resmungou desesperançada.

—Mas mudando de assunto, por que não me disse que Emmett continuava indo ver Rosalie?

—Porque eu não acredito que eles durem muito tempo. Então eu não queria te preocupar.

—Mas... Ele já viu você?

—Não, geralmente ele vem no sábado, dorme no hotel e volta no domingo, de quinze em quinze dias. Então sempre eu estou fora.

—Mãe, sinceramente eu acho que você está subestimando o relacionamento da Rosalie. Eu acho que se ela não gostasse do Emmett, não estaria com ele até hoje.

—Pode ser... Mas eu perceberia...

—A Rosalie não se mostra.

—Assim como você.

—Mas em mim você conseguiu enxergar e nela não.

—Pode ser... Acho que só enxergamos aquilo que queremos ver.

—O que há, Esme? Está completamente desanimada hoje.

—É Jasper... Estou com medo...

—Como ele está? Bella me disse que Alice esteve aí... Por que você não me falou que os contatos entre ele e Alice continuavam acontecendo? — Questionei cauteloso.

—Porque eu não queria te preocupar... Também não queria deixar Jasper mais triste, impedindo ele de telefonar para ela, afinal, já estava difícil para ele estar em uma cidade que não conhecia ninguém, estar doente, não ser aceito pelos novos colegas... Tudo estava muito difícil... E eu não queria te preocupar mais... Alice faz bem _pra_ ele. Foi a primeira vez que passaram o fim de semana juntos, e ele voltou para casa com uma alegria indescritível. Isso faz bem para o tratamento. — Justificou sem jeito por não ter me falado antes.

Esme sempre queria me privar de mais preocupações, todavia se ela tivesse me revelado que a mudança não alterou o relacionamento dos meus irmãos, eu teria sofrido menos e teria procurado Bella há mais tempo para lhe pedir perdão.

—Mas como ele está com o novo tratamento?

—Tendo muito enjôo. Perdeu uns cinco quilos e os cabelos caíram de novo.

—Hum... Você deixaria ele vir para Seattle novamente? —Sugeri lembrando dos comentários de Bella.

—Ai, Edward, que pergunta é essa? Seria em vão todos os sacrifícios se ele voltasse.

—A Bella disse que não há com o que se preocupar... Talvez ela esteja vendo com uma visão mais ampla que nós. De repente, esse envolvimento seja só amizade e vai passar rápido. Eu sinceramente acho que aqui ele seria mais bem cuidado.

—Podemos pensar nisso depois. —Concedeu.

Desliguei e abracei o travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro de Bella, e a saudade me invadiu sem licenças. Não era uma saudade dolorida, mas uma saudade acalentadora de seu sorriso, de seu rosto delicado, de seu olhar terno, de suas travessuras, até de sua vontade sedenta de manipular o mundo. Divirto-me com suas tentativas. É tão controladora que além de ter sugerido que eu adotasse seu sobrenome, ainda escolheu, sozinha, o nome do nosso futuro primeiro filho. Sua astúcia é cativante, mas eu não mudaria meu nome. Não por orgulho, longe disso, mas por ela não ser a dona do seu sobrenome, e sim seu pai. Ele não me aceita por completo, só me aceita por agrado a filha, logo eu não usaria seu nome sem considerações recíprocas.

Às 10h deixei sua casa e fui buscá-la. Esperei-a encostado à porta do carro, no estacionamento. Ela abraçou-me como se tivesse me visto a primeira vez naquela manhã, e eu a ergui.

—Como foi a prova? — Perguntei e abri a porta para que ela entrasse. Ela entrou, eu fui para o banco do motorista e dei partida.

—Fui bem. Eu tinha estudado. — Sorriu.

—Que bom, mocinha. Para onde vamos? —Dei partida e saímos da área escolar.

—Podemos ir logo as suas compras, depois passamos na empresa rapidinho. De lá, voltamos para casa, almoçamos e nos trancamos no quarto o resto da tarde. —Propôs empolgada.

—Tudo bem... Não cansa não? — Pisquei, insinuante.

—Eu não. Você cansa? Se cansar, eu vou devolver. Um dia você me disse que se eu aceitasse namorar você teria garantia total de satisfação. Se você se cansar foi propaganda enganosa. — Prendeu o riso.

Encostei o carro na pista, peguei em sua mão e puxei-a para o meu colo. Ela sentou-se de frente, apertei sua cintura e invadi seus lábios com um beijo. —Eu nunca me sacio de você. — Sussurrei em sua boca e acariciei seu lábio com minha língua.

—Ih, embaixador, está se arriscando muito sentando em seu colo sua namorada de saia, menor, em horário escolar, no carro, no meio da cidade e com a capota aberta. — Brincou. Continuei beijando-a sem cessar, no pescoço, ombros, já sentindo respostas eletrizantes ao contato.

—Se a polícia nos parar, é só ligar para o Sr. Cullen, meu sogro... Será que iriam me prender? — Perguntei brincalhão, ela sorriu do comentário. —Acho que não... — Neguei. —Mas de qualquer maneira não podemos tentar a sorte, _né_. — Dei mais uns beijos e sentei-a no banco novamente.

Ela sorriu apaixonada. —Adorei isso que você fez.

—Você me induz a experimentar coisas impensadas, e eu gosto. — Dei-lhe uns selinhos, depois voltei novamente ao caminho.

Chegamos à loja que ela costumava comprar minhas roupas, e ela escolheu várias peças para que eu experimentasse. Escolhi algumas cores as quais não tinha, experimentei e me decidi sem esforços. Direcionei-me ao caixa e ela abraçou-me ao lado do balcão.

—Deixe-me pagar... — Suplicou, manhosa, com um sussurro em meu ouvido.

—Não. Eu não preciso. Eu ganho para isso, eu já disse antes. Tenho auxílio terno. — Expliquei passando os dedos em seu rosto.

—Mas eu sei que não é muito e que você precisa juntar para ajudar sua família. Quanto você ganha mensal? — Perguntou direta. Sorri, desconcertado, achando o assunto meio embaraçoso de se conversar, principalmente com ela.

—Mais de dois e menos de três.

Ela afastou-se e arregalou os olhos preocupada.

—Sabia que isso é quase o que eu mando mensalmente para o _nosso_ irmão?

—O quê? — Ofeguei, surpreso.

—É isso mesmo. Agora não vou mais esconder nada. Ele é meu irmão mesmo. — Explicou divertida. —O ano passado eu dava mil, esse ano como o meu salário aumentou, eu aumentei o dele também. — Continuou sorrindo.

—Salário é? — Franzi o cenho admirado.

—Sim, eu trabalho dois dias por semana no jornal, então eu ganho com isso. — Disse orgulhosa.

—E para quanto o seu salário aumentou? — Resolvi levar o assunto adiante com humor.

—Nove e meio.

Sobressaltei com a informação e abri a boca. —O que você faz com isso?

—Dou dois para Jasper e o resto gasto com gasolina, lanche na escola, cinema, revista. Quando preciso de roupas uso o Amex do meu pai.

Balancei a cabeça perplexo com a direção que ela dava ao seu dinheiro.

—Você não investe? Não guarda? — Quis saber. Ela deu de ombros, indiferente. Entreguei meu cartão para o caixa e apertei a cintura de Bella. —Tudo bem, de qualquer maneira, seu dinheiro é seu e minhas roupas eu compro. Ok? — Sussurrei em seu ouvido. —Lembre que você me prometeu. — Abracei-a forte, persuadindo-a com beijos doces em seu rosto.

—Edward, como você consegue sobreviver com o que ganha? — Voltou a dizer preocupada.

—Ai, Bella, você me faz rir. Eu não saio, quase não tenho despesas. O máximo que gasto é com produtos de higiene pessoal e com lanches. Sinceramente, de tudo que recebo só gasto mesmo um quarto. Isso porque eu ainda compro revistas e, às vezes, livros. O resto eu guardo.

—Nossa! Estou admirada.

—Minha vida é simples, Bella. As roupas mais caras que já comprei na vida são as que eu uso depois que entrei no Senado, pois lá eu tenho que estar apresentável. Mas no geral, eu sempre tive coisas simples. Agora voltando _pra_ você, se você pretende ser a gestora dos negócios da sua família, você tem que aprender a fazer melhores negócios, como economizar, aplicar, gastar menos.

—Verdade. — Concordou pensativa.

Recebemos as embalagens e nos dirigimos ao prédio da Cullen. Era um edifício moderno e elegante, equipado com estrutura de última geração. Entramos de mãos dadas em um corredor de salas de vidro e percebi que todos nos olhavam estranhamente. Ela os cumprimentava, alegre, familiarmente, mas eu aviltava com este primeiro contato. Até porque os olhares em minha direção não eram receptivos, alguns até hostis.

—Por que estão me olhando assim? — Enlacei sua cintura e sibilei em seu ouvido.

—Talvez porque pensassem que eu namorava Brandon. — Balançou os ombros e continuou o caminho despreocupada até o fim do corredor.

E ela disse isso agora! Acompanhei-a incomodado, e Brandon interrompeu o nosso caminho.

—Oi, Edward, resolveu conhecer o local onde os homens públicos são perseguidos? — Brincou e apertou minha mão amistoso.

—Pois é. Bella insiste em dizer que trabalha aqui. — Brinquei e sorri para ela. O que uma adolescente como ela fazia na empresa do pai?

Acariciei sua nuca sorrindo, mas ela não me pareceu gostar do comentário. Brandon notou e se adiantou.

—Mas ela trabalha. Tem sido o braço direito do Carlisle aqui. Além disso, é muito esforçada e inteligente. Pega tudo muito rápido, _né_, Bells? — Ele bajulou, bateu amigavelmente no ombro dela e sorriram.

Tentei sorrir, evitando mostrar irritação. Pensei que ele tinha mudado ou então que eu agüentaria viver com as exposições públicas de analogia dos dois, porém todas as atitudes dele ainda me irritavam. Percebi olhares especuladores em nossa direção, pequenos cochichos e até risinhos em alguns indivíduos, fato que me deixou desconfortável.

—Interessante... É um lado dela que quero conhecer. — Comente disposto a tentar mudar o foco da atenção, depois a abracei novamente.

—Até mais, Edward. Depois passa lá na minha mesa para despedir.

—Com certeza. — Respondi e acompanhei Bella até o final do corredor.

Brandon não era mais uma ameaça declarada, todavia continuava sendo um bom estrategista. Um adversário a altura. Que esperaria a mínima oportunidade.

—Desculpe-me pelo comentário impróprio, Bella. —Eu disse preocupado. — É que sinceramente eu não consigo imaginar a minha criança trabalhando como adulto. — Esclareci ternamente, segurando o seu rosto com as duas mãos enquanto beijava levemente seus lábios, parados em frente a uma porta.

A despeito de o local ser sua empresa e não ser sensato beijá-la assim, precisava afirmar publicamente que ela era minha. Só o tempo tranqüilizaria meu lado inseguro e territorial.

—Você pensa que só você é bom em tudo, Edward. — Acusou sorrindo, mas tinha sarcasmo no tom.

—Da onde você tirou isso? — Sorri inocente. —É lógico que não. Eu não sei escolher roupas tão legais para mim como você o faz, por exemplo. — Descontraí, e ela sorriu rendida. —Mas é sério, já te disse que sou seu fã, _né_? Eu sei que você é muito esperta e inteligente. Só acho você muito nova para ter as responsabilidades sérias que uma empresa desse porte exige. — Adulei e continuei beijando insistentemente seu rosto.

—Mas aí está a diferença. Como sou muito nova e despreocupada, tento levar tudo numa boa sem exigir demais. Vou tentando fazer o que eu gosto, e assim, estou aprendendo e crescendo profissionalmente... Tenho certeza que o que faço aqui já é notado. — Disse convicta.

—Eu acredito em sua competência. — Abracei-a forte. —Além disso, só _pra_ lembrar, você é perfeita. Não acho que exista uma coisa que queira fazer que não consiga.

Ela me abraçou de volta e a controvérsia foi resolvida. Entramos na sala do Sr. Cullen, e ele me recebeu com uma espontaneidade surpreendente.

—Já tinha vindo aqui? — Apontou a cadeira para eu sentar enquanto Bella lia uns papéis, sentada em cima da mesa, balançando os pés.

—Não. A estrutura é muito moderna. —Elogiei e olhei em volta da sala, observando seus móveis caros e luxuosos.

—Tenho que me atualizar constantemente. E não é só na aparência da empresa. Nos maquinários e equipamentos de produção também. Nessa parte sua mãe sempre teve uma visão incrível de tendências.

—Pai, vou ali na Thammy. — Bella interrompeu e nos deixou só, decidida a forçar nossa convivência.

O senhor Cullen continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. —Esme é tão inteligente e trabalhadora. Porém, cabeça-dura. — Comentou com olhos distantes, saudoso. Dava para ler a desilusão em seus olhos.

Observei-o compreensivo, pensando que em toda situação que fez minha mãe ir embora, os únicos que continuavam sendo sacrificados eram os dois, o Sr. Cullen e ela. E aos meus olhos, era injusto esse sofrimento. Todavia, ainda tinha a nova situação da minha mãe. Será que ele a censuraria?

O silêncio imperou na sala uns segundos, eu levantei os olhos e comentei casualmente: liguei para ela hoje.

Ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa, com olhar expectativo.

—Ela está bem? — Perguntou ansioso.

—Está. Como eu disse, trabalhando no restaurante da minha avó e não comprou uma casa ainda.

Ele suspirou e olhou para a janela. —Eu não consigo ver Esme morando fora de Forks. Não a entendo. — Refletiu distraidamente, depois se virou novamente para mim, como se tivesse lembrado algo importante. —Sabia, Edward, que o seu nome foi o que eu e sua mãe escolhemos para o nosso primeiro filho, caso tivéssemos um, quando namorávamos? — Sorriu nostálgico, olhando-me diferente.

Pela primeira vez nesses anos em que o conhecia, consegui visualizar além do seu sobrenome. Ali ele não era o Cullen que eu odiei parte da minha vida, o magnata ambicioso e implacável, pai do meu irmão doente e homem que abusou dos sentimentos da minha mãe. Não. Era alguém vulnerável. Alguém disposto a fazer uma trégua expondo-se.

Surpreso com a informação que eu desconhecia, imaginei, como meu próprio, o sofrimento dele ao ver o nome escolhido para seu filho ser dado ao filho de outro homem com a mulher que amava. Doeu comparar-me a ele e senti uma necessidade intensa de favorecer o sentimento dos dois que por ciladas da vida foram separados.

—Minha mãe nunca amou o meu pai. —Informei tenso, olhando minha mão sobre a perna. — Só casou com ele porque estava grávida de mim. — Levantei o olhar e observei a sua expressão. Ele balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse. Eu decidi ir adiante, já que tinha começado. —Na noite em que ela ficou com Phil, ela só fez isso porque viu Renée beijando você. Foi uma espécie de vingança... E, no dia que você foi chamá-la para ir embora de Forks, ela não foi porque estava grávida de mim. Ela teria fugido, se não fosse isso. Como vê, foi uma sequência de erros que ela tem vergonha de falar... — Disse pausadamente.

Ele pareceu chocado. —Ela te disse isso? — Questionou comovido.

Eu mesmo fiquei surpreso comigo por ter lhe falado. Mas hoje esses segredos estavam tão infundados que não havia porque esconder. Eram assuntos que não pertenciam a mim, claro, mas que me oprimiram durante toda a vida. Porque eu me negava a ter sido o responsável pelo motivo da infelicidade da minha mãe.

—Sim... Eu sei de toda a história do senhor com ela. _Toda_. — Enfatizei, de modo que ele tivesse abertura em dialogar.

Percebi diversos sentimentos atravessarem seu rosto. Frustração, dúvida, raiva, desilusão. Parecia debater-se internamente em estender o assunto ou parar. Passamos minutos calados. Um movimento por fora da sala de vidro chamou a nossa atenção e avistamos Bella voltando.

—Edward, em outra ocasião que você vier a Seattle eu gostaria muito de conversar com você. Podíamos sair para tomar uma cerveja só nós dois, caso você esteja disposto. — Propôs receptivo.

Eu sorri, indeciso. Em breve seríamos uma família, logo, por preceito ou conveniência devia aproximar-me. Mas não queria aproximar-me só por isso. Tinha curiosidade sobre ele, sobre o pai amado da mulher que amo e amor da vida da minha mãe. Não seria muito permitir-me ter boas relações ele.

—Com certeza, Sr. Cullen. — Concordei com um sorriso.

—Almocem comigo. — O seu novo convite foi mais inesperado. Ali não era o mesmo pai hostil do início da conversa na noite anterior, quando duvidava de minhas intenções e sentimentos. Ele me dava uma chance de aproximar-me sem estar forçado por Bella e sem objetivar simplesmente a boa convivência.

—Tudo bem. Só preciso confirmar com Bella.

Bella entrou olhando-me desconfiada, sorri para ela tranqüilizando-a; ela se sentou em cima da mesa e falou de questões inerentes a empresa com o pai. Após um tempo saímos para almoçar em um restaurante próximo ao prédio.

Durante um tempo eles conversaram sobre a empresa, depois o Sr. Cullen dirigiu a conversa a mim, perguntando sobre o meu dia-a-dia. Passamos o tempo seguinte discutindo sobre os projetos de lei que preparei baseados em nossa última conversa em sua casa, onde ele trouxe idéias de projetos sociais visando parceria com empresas em troca de incentivos fiscais do governo. Expus o que articulei, e ele apoiou. Bella mantinha no rosto um sorriso de canto, satisfeito. Mesmo que fosse uma conversa formal, eu já me sentia à vontade com ele. E ele não parecia conversar sobre isso para ensejar assunto. Era notório que se interessava e apoiava minhas teorias sobre o papel das empresas nas resoluções dos conflitos e a minha análise de como as permutações de tributos favoreciam todos os lados.

—Edward, eu estou perplexo com a sua visão ampla e em como você teve facilidade em visualizar e canalizar tudo que conversamos aquela noite. — Ele comentou contente.

—Não foi difícil. Eu só precisei ver os empresários com outros olhos. — Comentei e levei um pouco de torta de maça à boca. —Essas foram as minhas pesquisas do início deste semestre na universidade. Depois entreguei o projeto e todas as estratégias para o senador. Pelo que ele mostrou, está perfeito e tudo leva a crer que são intenções bem fundadas de projeto de lei, pois interessa tanto os empresários quanto a sociedade no geral. Isso significa redução de taxas como incentivo, então muitos empresários se interessarão.

—Com certeza. Eu mesmo me interesso. Se tudo for como você disse, vale à pena liberar uma sala do meu prédio, por exemplo, para favorecer a comunidade em questões sociais.

—Eu já pensei nisso, pai. Pensei em futuramente, bem futuramente, quando eu estiver menos envolvida com a universidade, em trabalhar socialmente dando aulas de música para pessoas carentes. Afinal, agora eu toco praticamente cinco instrumentos, então eu poderia dar isso de mim e seria muito gratificante. — Bella expôs espontaneamente. Olhei por minutos para ela, apaixonando-me mais uma vez pela mulher nela. O Sr. Cullen percebeu o meu olhar reverente na direção dela e pigarreou.

—Então crianças, foi ótimo almoçar com vocês. Edward, não se esqueça do nosso compromisso para próxima vez que você vier. — Olhou-me cúmplice enquanto apertava minhas mãos.

—Com certeza, Sr. Cullen. Está marcado.

Ao chegar à residência dos Cullen, subimos e ficamos no quarto o restante da tarde. Passamos maioria do tempo conversando sobre sua atuação na empresa do pai. Depois de convencido de seu papel, passei a admirá-la mais por ser uma garota aparentemente imatura que ampliava sua visão profissional de mercado em tão pouco tempo.

A tarde se passou sem que notássemos, com assuntos de três meses que tínhamos para atualizar. E foi reconfortante. A saudade foi, momentaneamente, embalsamada, tornando-se calma e serena. Por hora, tinha combustível para seguir em frente.

—Vai me esperar? — Sussurrei em seu ouvido no momento em que o vôo apareceu no painel. Não que eu tivesse dúvidas, mas era bom ouvir.

—Sempre. — Respondeu ternamente e beijou-me leve nos lábios.

Saudoso, fechei meu corpo sobre ela e beijei-a delicadamente, aliviando a saudade antecipada. Ela devolveu-me o beijo cheio de afeto, onde não precisávamos de palavras. Mesmo sentindo um pedaço de mim ficando, preferi crer que estávamos juntos em pensamento. E quando isso acontece com corações, não há distância de um ponto ao outro que os separe.

Enquanto a viagem seguia, meu cérebro não parou um minuto de divagar sobre ela. A cada dia que passou ela ficou mais forte, mais madura. Em poucos meses iria fazer dezoito anos e, embora mostrasse inocência, diversão e descobertas, era uma mulher formada em todos os sentidos. Encanto-me com essa sua facilidade em enxergar as coisas, também com o modo como se interessa em agradar o pai, o modo em como leva a falta da mãe, o modo como enfrenta a vida e os obstáculos. O que me faz admirá-la é o fato da sua personalidade não ter sido solidificada com os valores pecuniários que sua família dispõe, pelo contrário, ela é envolvida por laços familiares e seus valores são fundamentados na simplicidade, amizade, amor e compreensão mútua. Sou grato por não ter conseguido só um corpo formoso, mas por ter sido agraciado com o abrigo de sua pessoa, a força que me impulsiona a enxergar o mundo de uma maneira mais fácil. Isso aumenta o meu apreço e me faz amar a ela de maneira exorbitante. Ela é a dádiva que todo homem procura em uma mulher: apoio, descanso, alegria, paz, calor...

De volta ao meu trabalho na terça-feira, fazia uma pesquisa sentado em minha mesa, e o senador entrou abraçado com sua filha.

—Boa tarde, Edward. —Cumprimentou-me. — Resolveu ir ao estado do Washington? — Levantou uma sobrancelha curioso.

—Sim. Fui resolver uns problemas.

—É algo que eu possa ajudar? — Sentou-me em frente à minha mesa, solícito. Sua filha nos deixou só.

—Está resolvido. Obrigado. —Respondi conciso, com um sorriso tranqüilizador.

—Que bom. —Parou me observando.—Edward, no próximo ano você vai fazer parte da equipe de assessoria. — Informou. Eu juntei as sobrancelhas confuso.

—Mas eu tenho só vinte anos. —Lembrei-o. — E ainda estou estudando. — Comentei com suspeita. A idade dos assessores costumava se acima de vinte e dois anos e, normalmente, eles eram graduados.

—Seu horário vai ser flexível e quanto a sua idade não importa. — Deu de ombros naturalmente. —Você tem mais capacidade que muitos assessores aqui.

—Mas o número de assessores por gabinete vai ficar excedido. —Ressaltei preocupado com suas intenções.

—Não se preocupe. Eu vou ceder o Lincoln a um deputado amigo meu.

Fiquei calado, pensativo.

—Por que essa predileção, senador Evans? É só por eu ser amigo do Ryan? — Questionei direto.

Ele levantou-se e olhou-me sério.

—Você conhece seu potencial, Edward. É um em mil. Tem um futuro brilhante à frente. Seus projetos passaram pelas comissões sem alterações ou objeções. Em poucos dias eles vão entrar em pauta para votação. Você acha que os meus assessores com cinco anos de Casa, já fizeram que não tivessem modificações? Não. Você se atenta aos detalhes. Exige muito de si e não aceita menos que perfeição. É verdade? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. Eu assenti mudamente, surpreso com o discurso. Ele pausou e olhou para a porta do gabinete a qual a sua filha tinha acabado de entrar. —Mas além de sua singular competência, tenho predileção por você porque _meus filhos_ gostam muito de você. Você acha mesmo que alguém consegue subir aqui sem ter ajuda? —Comentou sugestivo.

Fiquei em silêncio segundos, diluindo tudo que ele disse.

—Senador, eu prefiro continuar como assistente. É um ano eleitoral e ser assessor pode prejudicar meus estudos com a dedicação extra ao senhor. —Neguei preocupado principalmente com Bella, que caso viesse morar na Capital o meu tempo com ela se reduziria mais. Além disso, ele dispensaria Lincoln por ter descoberto que eu era o redator dos textos de sua responsabilidade. Lincoln não iria deixar só o gabinete, mas também a Casa. Isso iria onerá-lo financeiramente, pois a assessoria de um deputado tem remuneração menor que a de um senador. Eu não poderia viver com a culpa de ter _derrubado_ alguém.

_n/a:*Nos EUA as eleições ocorrem de dois em dois anos no Poder Legislativo. Em proporção de 2/1._

—Edward, está feito. Não se preocupe. Não vai ser nada que você não consiga. Eu confio em você. — Sentenciou decidido. —Eu também gosto muito de você, rapaz. Vejo-me em você. — Adicionou e caminhou para a porta de sua sala. Fiquei sem palavras, perplexo com a declaração. Ele entrou, e eu meditei. Se visto com praticidade, aceitar seria mais um degrau alcançado para chegar ao meu objetivo. Mas e os sacrifícios que teria que fazer?

Deixei a questão de lado e voltei a pesquisar elementos para o discurso do plenário que o senador iria fazer em uma votação de emenda a constituição na sexta-feira. Demorei a notar a irmã do Ryan sentada a minha frente.

—Pois não, Srta. Evans. — Perguntei sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

—Boa tarde, senhor Hale. Você gosta de ser tratado formalmente sendo tão novo? — Sorriu amigavelmente.

—Sim. — Respondi sério e continuei pesquisando, sem olhar em direção a ela.

—Eu não. Gosto que me chamem pelo nome, principalmente você.

Ignorei o comentário e fiquei um tempo olhando para a tela, sem digitar.

—O que quer, Ashley? — Concedi relutante, olhando para ela.

—Você podia abaixar a guarda. Tivemos um mau começo. Fui mal interpretada.

—Você se fez mal interpretada.

—Eu queria consertar. Quero mudar essa imagem com você, afinal, você vai ser assessor legislativo do meu pai e eu faço parte da assessoria de comunicação. Seremos parceiros. — Elucidou prática.

—Eu não tenho certeza se vou aceitar. —Comentei pensativo. — E você não precisa mostrar nada para mim. —Adicionei e voltei ao que fazia. Ela despediu-se e saiu. Eu fiquei preocupado com meus dias futuros. Seria um estorvo ter que conviver com ela.

Ao voltar assiduamente à minha rotina, tudo ficava indistinto. Sentia falta de Bella, mas o homem que morava na Capital era obstinado a obter resultados, sem o tempo ocioso que favorecia a dor da saudade. Nosso namoro fluía calmamente. Mesmo com a complexidade da nossa vida, tudo decorria fácil em saber que eu tinha um porto, ela.

Dias se passaram e vi meus projetos ganharem ênfase no curso, com notórios interesses dos mestres. O motivo de atenção foi recentemente o Prêmio Nobel de Economia no país ter sido dado a um título parecido. Devido à repercussão de elogios, a reitoria convidou-se a ministrar seminários em dezembro, na semana acadêmica, logo que acabassem as aulas convencionais. Assim, os alunos com notas pendentes iriam participar obrigatoriamente, e os alunos que quisessem créditos futuros poderiam optar. Seriam dez dias pelas manhãs, com turmas alternadas e cerca de dois mil estudantes. E como compensação, eu ganharia créditos futuros. Também tornar-me-ia conhecido por alunos de todos os cursos, por ser o único discente a ministrar ao lado de especialistas, mestres e doutores. Isso se fazia necessário para o futuro que escolhi, além de primordial para o enriquecimento dos meus conhecimentos e currículo.

Porém, seriam palestras que cairiam exatamente na semana do aniversário de Bella. Seria mais uma comemoração sem que eu estivesse presente. Mais um obstáculo que iríamos enfrentar na vida, ter que nos privar tantas vezes um do outro. Ela teria que entender.

**Narrado por Bella**

O tempo que passei longe de Edward serviu de lição para algo. Não fiquei incrédula, pois ainda o amo muito. Mas descobri que não quero ser a metade de ninguém. Continuo acreditando que somos almas gêmeas, mas ele não é a minha metade. Não quero viver sendo metade de ninguém. Não posso viver um relacionamento sempre pensando que falta algo em mim, pois sou completa. Preciso dele para compartilhar planos, compartilhar vivências. Tudo está em volta de compartilhar, não dividir. Quero viver tudo o que ele é, não metade dele. Descobri que uma pessoa que vive em busca da outra metade, ainda que a encontre nunca se sentirá completa, pois estará sempre querendo sugar mais da vida do outro, de sua atenção e de sua liberdade.

Talvez pensar assim nos afaste e até nos desgaste, mas para conseguir enfrentar o futuro que ele escolheu temos que nos acostumar a viver um longe do outro. Não me vejo integrante assídua desse mundo o qual ele busca. Sonho com uma família calma, uma varanda, um lago, um violão. Sonho com meu pai e irmãos próximos a mim, a empresa expandindo.

Estamos juntos, mas, como Edward, hoje eu vejo como nosso futuro é espinhoso, que ainda vamos ter que fazer muitas escolhas na vida. Por isso, vivo o hoje intensamente.

No dia seguinte ao que ele foi embora, Alice chegou de viagem, informou como foi o passeio e sobre a saúde de Jasper. Fiquei aliviada em saber que ela e Jasper comportavam-se como amigos, não namorados.Um mês se passou desde então e já era início de outubro quando eu resolvi tocar no assunto Jasper com meu pai. Em poucos dias seria aniversário do garoto, e eu o queria em minha casa, sentia muita falta dele, por isso, entrei na sala do meu pai e resolvi abordá-lo.

—Pai, Jasper não está bem. —Iniciei sem rodeios. — O senhor como amigo da Esme deveria trazê-lo de volta. — Expus naturalmente, sentada em sua mesa. Ele tirou os olhos do computador e olhou em minha direção surpreso, pois nunca falávamos de Esme.

—Foi a mãe dele quem quis levá-lo. Eu não vou forçar uma situação. — Defendeu-se com orgulho ferido.

—Liga para a mãe dele e proponha. — Insisti como se fosse algo fácil. —Outra coisa, dia quinze é aniversário dele de dezesseis anos, e eu queria dar um presente.

Ele voltou os olhos para o computador.

—E por que veio me falar? Está precisando de mais dinheiro? — Perguntou tranquilo.

—Não, pai, é que quando passar o presente no cartão, vão ligar para o senhor para confirmar. — Expliquei displicente, balançando o pé no ar.

—O que quer dar? — Franziu o cenho curioso.

—Um carro. — Disse e olhei para as unhas, tentando parecer casual.

Ele sorriu confuso e olhou o meu rosto. —Por que resolveu dar um carro para o garoto? — Perguntou divertido.

—Ah, porque ele está doente, está fazendo dezesseis anos, está se tratando e eu acho que um carro iria favorecer a terapia.

—Tudo bem. Compre o que quiser. Você tem acesso às contas mesmo. — Fez um gesto com as mãos e voltou a olhar as tabelas no computador. Ele ficaria surpreso com o carro que eu queria comprar. Porém, Jasper é meu irmão. Todos nós tínhamos carros que custavam mais de duzentos mil, e eu não iria deixar o meu irmão se privar de nada que nos é dado.

—O senhor nem perguntou qual o carro... — Comentei naturalmente.

—E qual é? — Continuou olhando para o computador

—Eu queria dar uma Ferrari, mas acho que ele gosta da _Lamborghini_. — Disse baixinho.

Ele se virou em minha direção, desentendido. —Por que esse carro?

—Porque ele merece. —Dei de ombros, natural. Ai meu Deus, como eu ia sustentar esse argumento sem entregar os fatos?

—Mas é muito caro! — Balançou a cabeça.

—Mais caro, pai, é manter o carro da Esme lá em casa, parado. — Olhei acusadoramente em seus olhos.

—Eu não entendi o seu tom, Bella. — Entrecerrou os olhos, confuso.

—Você podia ligar para ela. — Sugeri e continuei olhando minhas unhas. Eu tinha que confrontá-lo. Fazia meses que ele fugia dessa conversa.

—Foi ela que me deixou, e eu já estou bem.

—De repente ela tenha os motivos dela... Assim como Edward tinha os dele. —Tentei de novo.

—Mas Edward foi atrás de você.

—Sim. Mas eu estava no local onde ele estava. Teve uma chance do meu lado. Faça alguma coisa por ela, se o senhor gosta dela. —Tentei persuadi-lo teimosa.

Ele suspirou amargurado. —Bella, eu a pedi em casamento...

—Faça o mínimo... — Insisti, esperançosa.

Ele virou-se de volta para o computador, mas parecia distraído. Eu continuei lá, em expectativa. Sabia que a conversa ainda não tinha terminado.

—Bella, eu não consigo assim... Sei que é errado, mas só consigo falar por meio de gestos. Então compre o carro do garoto e depois me cobre que eu vou ligar para ela pedindo que ele venha se tratar aqui novamente.

—Obrigada, pai! — Pulei satisfeita, dei-lhe um beijo bajulador e saí da sala.

Uma semana se passou, tempo esse propício a ele acostumar com a ideia de ligar para ela. Então fui ao quarto dele e o fiz ligar na minha frente.

—Oi, er... Tudo bem, Esme?... — Começou, desconcertado. —É que... Como está o tratamento do menino?... Ah... É que Bella sugeriu que eu o trouxesse para se tratar com Charles novamente... Não, não vai incomodar!... Sim, foi ela que sugeriu, mas eu quero que o garoto venha... Quero trazê-lo porque somos amigos... Não, nós gostamos do garoto. Estamos preocupados... Não se preocupe... Vou mandar a passagem... Esme, por favor, eu quero fazer isso... Como você está?... A empresa sente sua falta...

Deixei-o no quarto e saí para ele ficar mais à vontade. Queria saber quanto tempo ainda seria essa queda de braço. Sabia que a preocupação de Esme era Jasper, mas hoje essa separação não tinha fundamentos. Queria saber o real motivo da Esme não voltar atrás, já que o garoto viria aqui para casa.

No fim de semana seguinte, como esperávamos Jasper e sabíamos que era seu aniversário, organizamos uma festa surpresa para ele e convidamos a maioria dos nossos amigos. Emmett combinou com Rosalie, e ela veio junto para o fim de semana. Edward não pode vir, pois tinha trabalhos. Também convidei alguns colegas do menino de Forks e da reserva.

Dançamos eufóricos no salão de festa da casa. Até Rosalie soltou-se na pista. Jasper dançava pouco, porque às vezes ficava cansado, mas ele não perdia o humor e o tempo todo ficava perto de Alice. Não conseguia imaginar como separá-los. Eles tinham tanta harmonia, sempre cuidando um do outro.

Ver casaizinhos sempre me fazia ter saudade do Edward... Todavia, mesmo sentindo falta, tinha que levar numa boa. Sorte minha ter convidado algumas pessoas da empresa, assim não ficava completamente só... Pelo menos eu tinha amigos. Jéssica também estava dançando pouco por causa da barriga de oito meses, então Mike vez ou outra se dividia entre mim e Alice.

Às onze e meia marcamos de chegar um carro de som e aí o carro do Jasper chegaria junto, todo decorado. Liguei mais cedo para Edward e pedi que ele ficasse on-line à noite, porém, mesmo sendo sábado, ele disse que ficaria pouco tempo conectado. Ainda assim, pedi que Emmett instalassem câmeras que transmitissem tudo em tempo real caso Edward acessasse.

Depois de horas dançando, vi Emmett conversando com o DJ que contratou, o DJ desligou o som e lá fora começou a homenagem para o garoto.

**Narrado por Jasper**

Não pensei que os Cullen tivessem tanta consideração assim, ao ponto de fazer uma festa maneira daquelas. Estava tudo irado. Se não fosse essa moleza que às vezes tinha, iria curtir _pra_ caramba.

A festa estava _de boa_, mas de tudo, o que _tava_ me grilando era ver os urubus tudo de olho na marmitinha do meu irmão. Eu dançava perto dela, protegendo ela dos olhares dos bizonhos, e _tava_ puto. Só ficava mais _de boa_ quando Mike dançava perto delas. Pelo menos ele estava com a Jéssica agora e esqueceu Bella, mas Brandon e Jake, _carai,_ tavam secando as mina na cara dura quando elas dançavam até o chão. Crocodilagem! Dava vontade de descer o pau nos _traíra_.

Mas eram amigos _né_. Amigos fura-olho!

Tudo bem, babem, babem, elas são nossas mesmo. Mas que a mulherada estavam _abusadas_, estavam. Muuuito _booas_!

—Que é, Jasper? Que cara é essa? — Alice perguntou quando viu meu olhar de mau _pros_ caras secando elas.

—Os macho aqui não tiram o olho de vocês. Estão pensando que é pro bico deles! — Continuei dançando, mas ela não pareceu gostar da minha preocupação com sua irmã.

Repentinamente, a música parou no salão e começou outra lá fora. Todos saíram de uma vez, parecia um incêndio. Cheguei perto e tinha uma homenagem daquelas melosas de carro de som. Que negócio era esse de pisca-pisca, coraçõezinhos, fogos de artifício? Só faltou um buquê de flores.

_Pra_ mim!? Ih, eu sou é homem!

Fui chegando perto e a roda de pessoas amontoadas se abriu. Então uma mulher assumiu um microfone.

—Boa noite. Parabéns, Jasper, essa é uma noite de homenagens de pessoas que te amam. E a primeira é uma mensagem da Esme, sua mãe.

_'__Jasper, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida, um presente dos céus. Todos os dias eu tenho certeza disso. Eu te amo_.'

—A próxima mensagem é da sua irmã do coração, Bella.

_' __Você é uma estrela que nasceu, trazendo luz para a minha vida e para a minha família. Te amo de todo o meu coração.'_

Alice fez cara de nojinho após a mensagem da Bella. Eu não entendi. Procurei Bella para abraçá-la, e ela veio com um sorriso choroso. Pô, me segurei. Ela passou minutos abraçada a mim, depois suspirei e limpei os olhos, aquela lágrima bizarra insistindo em molhar o meu olho. Sensível igual uma bichona.

Percebi que Bella atendeu ao telefone e saiu correndo para dentro de casa. Passou mais minutos de homenagens dos meus amigos e então Alice pegou o microfone. Caramba, nem acreditei que ela ia ter essa coragem.

—Jasper, desde o dia que eu te vi a primeira vez eu sabia que você seria a pessoa mais especial que passaria pela minha vida. Não era só amizade, eu te amei desde sempre. Quero dizer que eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. Seja em qual ocasião for, eu vou sempre te amar.

Terminou de falar chorando e veio me abraçar. Cara, isso estava soando estranho... Como uma despedida. Será que as coisas não iam dar certo nesse tratamento? Quando o medo cresceu, as lágrimas brotaram de verdade, enquanto a _minha pequena_ me abraçava. Era um momento muito emocionante, mas eu fiquei bolado com isso. Depois meus amigos de Forks iriam me chamar de _moça_.

Mais pessoas falaram e Bella filmava tudo de um canto, iluminando tudo com o refletor embutido.

—Bom Jasper, seus amigos, Cullen, prepararam uma surpresa para você... É seu. — A moça do microfone apontou para trás. De repente, apareceu um carro amarelo, com o pisca-alerta ligado.

—Putaquepariu! —Abri a boca e caminhei com o coração acelerado até o carro. —Quem foi...? — Perguntei confuso, olhei para a bandida da Bella, e ela sorriu, com o dedinho levantado. Só podia ser. Devia ter visto pelos meus joguinhos que eu sempre escolhia o Lamborghine amarelo.

Esqueci tudo e fui abraçar minha mana do coração chorando. Ela entregou a câmera para Brandon, que não desgrudava dela, _o baba ovo_, me abraçou e me levou até o carro. Bella estava tão feliz! Dava _pra_ perceber que ela gostava de mim independente dela ser a garota do meu irmão.

Abri a porta do carro desacreditado, aquilo não era real. O painel, a cor, os bancos, aquele símbolo de touro. Nuoossa! Como um cara como eu, baixa renda, sem nenhum, ia pousar num carro maneiro desses? Só em sonho!

Bella foi lá e pegou a câmera de novo.

—Fala, Jasper, o que você está sentindo agora?

—Cara, isso é inacreditável. Sem palavras. Valeu. Não sei nem o que falar.

Todos sorrimos e eu liguei o carro para dar uma volta.

**Narrado por Edward**

Neste fim de semana tinha que adiantar alguns trabalhos que eram para ser feitos em grupo, mas como não confiava em ninguém, tudo sozinho. Dividi com o grupo somente as partes nas apresentações. Pelo menos a apresentação discursiva, eu praticamente exigi que eles fizessem.

Bella ligou cedo falando sobre uma homenagem ao Jasper à noite e pediu que eu ficasse on-line. Já passavam das nove quando tive tempo e acessei. A imagem projetada estava meio escura, mesmo assim dava para ver as pessoas dançando próximas. Porém o som estava bem alto.

Avistei meu irmão dançando com Alice, Emmett com Rose e sorri saudoso. Procurei Bella, mas ela não estava em vista, então abaixei o som por completo no pc e voltei ao que fazia. Meia hora depois voltei os olhos de relance para o pc e Bella estava dançando com Alice. Como sempre, ela se entregava. Aumentei o som, e elas dançavam hip hop.

**Música Fergalicius - Fergie**

_...É tão delicioso É quente, quente... Eles querem experimentar o que eu tenho Eu sou Fergieliciosa S-S-S-S- egure! Dá uma olhada_!

_Baby, baby, baby se você realmente quer brincar, Amor, mantenha sua paciência, então você vai experimentar do meu gosto, gosto. É tão gostoso Isso vai te deixar louco G vai pro O, o S-T-O, garota você experimenta G vai pro O, o S-T-O, garota você experimenta D vai pro E, pro L-I-C-I-O-S-A... Toda vez que eu me viro, irmãos de juntam sempre olhando pra mim de cima à baixo Olhe pra minha uhhhh ... Eu não quero pegar seu homem E eu sei que estou me tornando um pouco convencida E eu estou continuando a repetir como os garotos querem comer isso Mas eu estou tentando contar que eu não posso ser tratada como freguesia Porque eles dizem —Ela é deliciosa— É tão delicioso mas eu não sou promíscua E se você é suspeito, toda essa merda é fictícia..._

A música era muito insinuante, mesmo assim eu gostava de vê-la dançar assim tão... Sexy. Fiquei lendo e vez ou outra levantava os olhos para vê-la dançar. Fixava o olhar uns minutos ali, sorria do seu rosto e voltava a ler. Eu não devia perder a concentração, mas era sábado, meus olhos mereciam acalentar-se com minha namorada um pouco, então umas onze horas cansei da divisão entre assistir a festa e estudar, e resolvi parar com os livros e relaxar um pouco.

Ela estava linda. Mesmo que estivesse um pouco escuro e as luzes piscando, dava para vê-la dançando despreocupada, o suor em seu rosto, os cabelos esvoaçando. Sorri, apaixonando-me pela imagem, deslumbrado com sua desenvoltura.

Ela movia os quadris rápido, rodando e descendo até o chão. Deliciei-me no corpo da minha namorada perfeita, com curvas desenhadas. Entretanto, olhei um pouco em volta dela e tive um choque momentâneo, pois eu não era o único que gostava do desempenho dela na pista. Os homens presentes no local estavam boquiabertos, hipnotizados com a estrutura corporal dela movendo-se.

Aquele mesmo sentimento possessivo entrou em mim, uma sensação de que estávamos longe, que outros homens a olhavam e a desejavam, e eu estava aqui, tão longe dela. Junto a esse sentimento, veio a tristeza da distância, de não poder estar com ela, de não poder compartilhar esse momento em que éramos unidos por um irmão em comum.

Nos instantes seguintes, Brandon aproximou-se dela e dançaram. Aquilo foi pior. Senti a mesma sensação de um ano atrás quando a vi na quadra com Mike. Quantas vezes em nossa vida eu ainda iria sentir isso, essa sensação de perdedor, de incapaz? Amargurado, deixei o notebook de lado e deitei de bruços na cama, derrotado. Minutos depois, olhei para a tela e as pessoas se dissiparam do salão. Ao ver o salão vazio, também senti o vazio. E junto com o vazio senti o ciúme, insegurança e dor. Contudo, logo veio a lembrança do seu rosto dizendo que me amava e que me escolheu. Então lembrei que ela disse mais cedo que teria uma homenagem, não consegui me conter e liguei para ela.

—Oi, senhor Embaixador! — Atendeu empolgada.

—Oi. — Murmurei.

—Hmm, sua voz está triste. — Comentou desconfiada.

—Sentindo sua falta.

—Faz assim, vou pegar a filmadora e transmitir tudo que está acontecendo lá a pouco volto para ficar um tempinho com você. Você está on-line?

—Sim... Estava vendo você dançar. — Saiu como acusação.

—Por que essa voz? Você sabe que eu sempre danço.

—Nada. É só saudade.

—Espero que seja só isso mesmo. Fica de olho na tela que eu vou lá fora. Até já.

Desligou e eu olhei para o pc. Ela levou a câmera lá para fora e assisti a declaração pública de amor de Alice por Jasper, o que muito me preocupou. Mas não iria tornar a minha vida pior do que já era com essas preocupações.

Bella filmou o seu rosto de criança arteira, fez biquinho de beijo e voltou a filmar Jasper e o carro que recebeu. O carro era exagerado para um garoto como ele. Certamente foi ideia de Bella. Ela queria repor os anos que o dinheiro de sua família não esteve presente na vida do menino, estragando-o completamente com mimos.

Ele saiu com o carro, então ela filmou o próprio rosto e começou a falar.

—Anjinho, eu te amo. Estou com muita saudade de você. Fico vendo os casais dançando e queria tanto que fosse eu e você... — Declarou e uma tristeza repentina abateu o seu rosto. —Mas eu sei que estamos juntos em coração. Então como estamos com saudade, vou fazer assim, me espera que vou desconectar a filmadora. — Desconectou deu um tempinho e apareceu em frente ao seu notebook, no salão. —Se você quiser, eu posso ir para o quarto dançar somente para você. Você quer? — Piscou parecendo uma criança, sorrindo travessa.

Sorri diante do que ela me oferecia. Talvez fosse egoísmo meu tirá-la da festa, mas a saudade era maior que minha censura.

—O que eu mais quero essa noite é que você dance para mim no seu quarto, você faria isso? — Sorri maliciosamente.

Ela subiu as escadas sorrindo. —Com fantasia ou sem fantasia? — Insinuou, fazendo um biquinho.

Eu já regozijava em saber que nos permitiria algumas horas juntos, satisfazendo a mim principalmente, pois sabia que ela podia simplesmente descer, dançar e se divertir. Mas ela ia fazer algo por mim: trazer-me companhia, que era o que mais necessitava nesse momento.

—Como você quiser.

...

Fui dispensado das aulas no meio de novembro por ter alcançado notas máximas em todas as matérias e aproveitei os dias de ócio para planejar os projetos do próximo semestre. Era necessário adiantar, pois como seria assessor do senador Evans em ano eleitoral, teria menos tempo para dedicação exclusiva. Além disso, tornei proveitoso os dias para habilitar-me inteiramente ao seminário que ministraria no curso que ocorreria entre o dia vinte e nove de novembro e nove de dezembro.

Estava estudando, quando Bella ligou no meu celular e pediu que eu ficasse on-line. Rapidamente eu fiquei.

—Oi! — Sorriu empolgada.

—Oi, vida.

—Como vai?

—Vou bem. Nesses dias estou tranquilo. O semestre acabou para mim, então dá _pra_ respirar. — Coloquei o pc na cadeira e deitei de lado na cama, com a cabeça apoiada com a mão.

—Tenho uma notícia boa para nós dois. Fui consultar com a médica da Jéssica esse mês, ela é ginecobstetra. — Informou feliz, e tinha algo sugestivo em suas palavras.

Sua informação levou-me instantaneamente àquela tarde na Califórnia em que ocorreu aquele fato impensado. Será que aquela possibilidade aparentemente remota aconteceu, para ela ter ido à médica da Jéssica? Será que ela ficou grávida com uma ejaculação em suas coxas?

—E aí? Como foi? — Tentei parecer casual, mas minha voz vacilou pelo nervosismo.

—Ah, deu tudo certo. Ela pediu uns exames, eu fiz e peguei o resultado. Depois ela deu uma receita médica, algumas dicas e está tudo bem. — Elucidou animada.

Ainda que minha pulsação estivesse acelerada, tentei manter meu semblante firme para não magoá-la. —Então _tá_... Precisamos conversar pessoalmente sobre isso. — Respirei fundo, tentando esconder o medo e culpa.

—Com certeza. No começo de dezembro você vem, _né_? É minha formatura e você tem que vir. Aí sim, nós conversaremos e _muito_. — Piscou maliciosamente.

—Quando é sua formatura? — Perguntei baixo, distraído.

Eu queria desligar imediatamente para pensar, mas não queria desanimá-la. Embora eu quisesse esclarecer as dúvidas e conversar sobre esse assunto, conversar pela internet iria nos distanciar e gerar incertezas.

—No dia do meu aniversário. E vai ser um dia muito especial para mim. Vou completar dezoito anos e vamos tocar no coquetel. Em breve estarei indo para alguma faculdade e muita coisa na minha vida mudará com os novos passos a serem dados. — Discursou Empolgada.

Era incrível sua falta de preocupação. Bem, na verdade, ela não tem com o que se preocupar. É rica, está com o futuro garantido. Estando comigo ou não, ela conseguirá ter esse filho do mesmo jeito. Ela poderia pagar não só uma, mas várias babás, caso quisesse. Então para ela quase nada mudaria.

Em choque, olhava para a tela, mas não tinha emoções.

—Edward, o que quê há com você? Se não quer conversar agora, a gente conversa depois. —Propôs chateada.

Além de toda a preocupação com a gravidez inesperada, eu não tinha atentado para o fato do seminário ser na mesma semana do aniversário de Bella. Eu não iria poder ir nem mesmo passar o fim de semana do seu aniversário com ela.

—Desculpe, Bella. É que estou triste... Não vou poder ir a sua formatura. — Resmunguei, inanimado.

Ela olhou alguns minutos para a tela, e eu vi seu rosto passar de alegre para um sombrio de causar calafrios espinhais.

—Quer saber, Edward, eu já devia saber... Sou uma iludida mesmo em acreditar que você viria. Na verdade, já devia ter me acostumado a ficar longe de você, a passar momentos importantes _pra_ mim longe de você. O que seria mais um aniversário? Ou uma formatura de colegial. — Dramatizou amarga. — Uma coisa tão boba, _né_? Tudo bem. Deixa _pra_ lá. Eu vou me divertir sem você mesmo assim. — Adicionou distante e fria. Eu já estava abatido e duvidoso, então fiquei arrasado, descrente e sem palavras. Ela continuou. —Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz com a notícia inicial, mas você está muito estranho. Quando quiser falar, me procura. — Disse e levantou-se provavelmente para sair.

—Bella, espere... — Ela parou, impaciente. —Eu não vou porque vou dar um seminário no curso, além disso, tenho que estar no gabinete na quinta e na sexta, e como seu aniversário é na quinta, não tem como ir mesmo. Desculpe.

—Tudo bem. Eu sei que ainda vou ter que te _desculpar_ muito. Então tchau. Tenho que ir para o alemão. Até o natal então_, isso se você vier_. — Despediu-se irônica e desconectou.

Várias emoções me invadiram: sentimentos de covardia, culpa, medo. Tudo estava pondo a minha mente em falta de ordem, de clareza. Eu sentia culpa e auto-aversão por ter agido sem pensar naquela tarde. Um simples abalo em meu mundo planejado desestruturava a solidez.

Dois dias antes do aniversário de Bella, estava preparando slides para o seminário do dia seguinte, e meu telefone tocou. Era um número desconhecido. Atendi, em expectativa.

—Edward? — Era a voz do pai de Bella.

—Oi... Sr. Cullen? — Tentei soar amistoso, completamente curioso com o motivo de sua ligação.

—Sim. Estou... E você? Está tudo bem? — Sua hesitação deixou-me apreensivo.

—Sim.

—Edward, vou direto ao ponto. Sabe que me preocupo com o relacionamento de vocês, com o fato de namorarem a distância. Diga-me: você está tendo problemas com Bella? — Seu tom soou como cobrança.

—Não. — Neguei, desentendido. Mesmo que eu estivesse há dias sem conversar com Bella, estava tudo bem para mim. Nunca tínhamos passado mais de cinco dias sem conversarmos desde que voltamos, mas nos últimos dias eu estava sem saber o que falar, sem ter o que prometer...

—Ah... É que ela está agindo do mesmo jeito de quando vocês terminaram da última vez... — Informou cauteloso e senti um frio no abdômen ao ouvir aquela informação.

—Como assim? — Sentei na cama, tentado domar a aflição.

—Está evitando falar em você, ocupando muito seu tempo. Não sei... Eu conheço a minha filha e sei que algo está errado.

—Mas estamos bem... — Murmurei incerto.

—Então vocês não terminaram...

—Não.

—Você vem à formatura dela?

—Não posso.

—Se for falta de recurso financeiro, eu mando as passagens.

—Obrigado, Sr. Cullen, mas não é isso. Tenho dez dias de seminário que é muito importante para o meu currículo. É justamente sobre aquele projeto de lei que conversamos. Por isso não tenho como ir à formatura.

—Entendo... Então o motivo da tristeza dela deve ser, por talvez, descobrir que sempre vai ter que esperar... — Sugeriu enigmaticamente.

—Talvez. — Suspirei.

—Esse é o momento de vermos se ela vai conseguir isso por muito tempo. — Tinha um alerta a sua voz. —Até mais então, Edward.

—Até mais, Sr. Cullen.

Bella espera um filho meu por insensatez minha, e tudo o que eu fiz foi me intimidar. As palavras do Cullen tilintaram repetidas vezes em minha mente, uma por uma. E tudo o que ele dissera tinha sentido... Ela iria desistir uma hora. Ela não precisa de mim.

Passei horas pensando, enquanto olhava para o teto do meu quarto, até que tomei uma decisão. Não iria ser fácil, mas era o melhor para nós dois.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu e Mike, depois de seis anos estudando juntos, estávamos nos formando. Mike ganhou de presente seu bebê que nasceu há três dias. Após a colação de grau, seguimos para o coquetel no clube no centro da cidade, e, como eu e Mike éramos formandos, a escola nos convidou para tocar. Agora que cada um tinha seu mundo ficava difícil ensaiar, mesmo assim, Emmett veio em alguns fins de semana do mês de novembro e ensaiamos no nosso estúdio. Jasper ficou profissional no baixo por ser bom de ouvido, esforçado e aprendeu rápido a fazer arranjos e seqüencias harmônicas. Na verdade, tinha algo em nós que era nato: sabíamos fazer. Era algo meio que sanguíneo.

Embora eu estivesse feliz com as conquistas, estava triste por dentro. E se alguém me olhasse profundamente iria perceber isso. Eu prometi para mim mesma não deixar me afetar tanto pelo fato de Edward não ter vindo, mas estava doendo muito a falta que ele fazia. Fazia nove dias que não nos falávamos, e ele não ligou o dia todo do meu aniversário. No mínimo ele deu o seminário pela manhã, e, por ser quinta, devia ter trabalhado à tarde, então a justificativa era não ter tempo, aliás, eu já devia ter me conformado, ele nunca tinha tempo!

O evento era informal, com cerca de trezentos pais e familiares de alunos. Tocávamos em som ambiente enquanto o _buffet_ era servido. O baile de formatura só ocorreria no dia seguinte, onde uma banda famosa faria show. Tocávamos uma música da Regina Spektor quando novamente voltei a pensar em Edward. Eu sabia que aconteceria dias importantes sem ele desde o início do namoro, mas tinha horas, como esta, que ficava fraca e desapontada. Eu tinha planejado tanta coisa, tinha sonhado tanto com isso... A frustração era enorme, ainda assim procurei esquecer os contratempos e ficar bem.

Passei cerca de duas horas concentrada, de cabeça baixa, viajando nos acordes, quando uma criança me trouxe uma caixinha. Eu parei de tocar e abri curiosa... Era um anel com três pedrinhas embutidas, uma ao lado da outra, parecia ser de prata. Abri o bilhete que a acompanhava e li.

—_Feliz aniversário, minha Bella... Uma nova etapa na vida se abre, e eu quero estar com você sempre para presenciar as mínimas evoluções em sua vida. Antes que me pergunte, o presente tem alguns significados... É de ouro branco, e, como prometido, vou te encher de ouro. As três pedrinhas significam: eu você e nosso futuro bebê. E o outro significado é: Aliança... Compromisso... Eu sonho com você pelo resto da minha vida... Não tenho certeza de quando... Não tenho certeza de nada ainda... Sei que eu queria muito que você se casasse comigo... Me aceite_._Edward._

Eu fiquei atordoada, tinha parado de tocar para ler o papel e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Ergui a cabeça e o avistei em pé, encostado em uma pilastra, olhando apreensivo em minha direção. Parecia um anjo de terno, lindo, como se tivesse sido esculpido. Nossos olhos se atraíram, e ele sorriu tímido.

Senti os olhos do Emmett sobre mim e voltei a tocar suavemente, situando-me na música. Toda a tristeza de horas atrás se foi, e eu não consegui lembrar mais o porquê de ter estado triste, só consegui lembrar que ele estava aqui e que falava em casamento. Torci ansiosamente para que o nosso tempo de apresentação no palco acabasse e pudesse abraçá-lo.

Continuei fazendo sequências musicais tentando decifrar o significado do bilhete, então senti uma mão acariciando a minha nuca. Enrijeci, sobressaltada, e encontrei Edward em pé o meu lado.

—Sentiu minha falta? — Inclinou-se e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

—Muita. — Parei de tocar distraída.

Estava confusa com os últimos acontecimentos. Fazia alguns dias que não nos falávamos, e eu nem imaginava o porquê. Ficamos distantes por algum motivo. Agora o anel, sua presença, seu olhar ansioso, tudo me surpreendia. Mesmo com todas as dúvidas, meus olhos o amavam, meu coração saltitava contente e uma sensação de renovo crescia.

Ele percebeu que eu tinha parado de tocar, afastou-se sorrindo e encostou-se em uma caixa de som um pouco afastado. Voltei a tocar perplexa por ele ter vencido a timidez. A música trocou, fiz sinal para Mike e pedi que ele trouxesse uma banqueta para Edward.

Calado, pensativo e com um sorriso no rosto, Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. Foi desconcertante tocar com o namorado ao lado. Eu sorri meio acanhada e abaixei o olhar para o teclado. Em alguns momentos ele afastava o cabelo que caía em meu rosto, acariciava meu ombro, depois sorria da minha expressão embaraçada.

Mais quarenta minutos de música foram tocados, Emmett iria começar uma sequência de voz e violão com Alice, e eu fui liberada. Logo que desci do palco, ainda nos últimos degraus das escadas, pulei no pescoço do Edward, abraçando-o.

—Você veio!

—Sim. — Retribuiu ao abraço sorrindo.

—Por que chegou tarde? E o seu trabalho? Por que resolveu vir? — Disparei eufórica.

—Ai, meu Deus! Quantas perguntas! — Dramatizou, ergueu-me do chão e beijou-me ternamente.

—Hei, seus adiantadinhos! Aqui não! —Jasper ralhou brincalhão. — Esperem chegar em casa! — Brincou e abraçou seu irmão afetuosamente.

Saímos de perto do palco e sentamos em uma mesa. Edward pegou a minha mão, beijou os dedos e o dorso, olhando nos meus olhos.

—Vou te responder por partes. —Começou. — Eu não tinha certeza se ia vir.Já tinha as passagens, mas não tinha tempo, então comprei o presente ontem e ia mandar para você... Hoje eu até que saí para enviar, mas queria tanto te ver... Queria ver o seu rosto na hora que você recebesse. Queria saber se você iria me aceitar...

—Por isso veio de terno? Porque veio de repente? — Arrumei sua gravata admirada em como ele ficava maravilhoso de terno.

—Sim. Estava muito chateado em deixar minha namorada só em mais um dia especial para ela. Então liguei no aeroporto para saber o horário do vôo, fui ao campus, peguei as passagens e estou aqui. —Serviu-se de canapés. — Saí de lá exatamente seis e quarenta. Vinte minutos antes de começar a sua colação.

—Você vai ter que voltar amanhã?

—_Pra_ ser mais exato hoje, pois já passa da meia noite. —Olhou no relógio que lhe dei. — Meu avião sai quatro da manhã. Eu começo a dar o seminário as nove.

Olhei grata em seus olhos, peguei suas duas mãos, juntei e as beijei. —Obrigada por ter vindo. Nem que você tenha que ir tão cedo, nem que você tenha chegado aqui onze e tenha perdido a colação, eu fico muito feliz que tenha vindo.

—Então minha criança faz dezoito anos... — Comentou contente. —Não é mais uma menor completamente incapaz. — Sorrimos e eu continuei beijando seus dedos.

—Você vai dormir lá em casa?

—Não.

—Por quê? — Franzi o cenho insatisfeita. —Já quer estragar a noite?

—Ai, Bella, você está muito intolerante. — Ele me abraçou e beijou minha testa tranquilo.

—Desculpe. É alteração de hormônios. — Justifiquei. Ele enrijeceu o corpo e ficou tenso.

—Bella, amor da minha vida, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e eu estou ainda diluindo... Isso não fazia parte dos meus planos... — Explicou, cauteloso.

—O que você quer dizer com isso? — Afastei do abraço e arregalei os olhos censurando. Esperamos tanto por isso e ele vinha dizer que foi rápido e que não fazia parte dos planos dele?

—Eu já tenho tanta preocupação na cabeça, tanta coisa para pensar. Venho te ver porque você é o meu lugar de paz, mas você não me compreende. É difícil! — Ele reclamou baixo, ainda abraçado a mim.

—Eu vou me acalmar, prometo... Mas aonde você pretende dormir? — Encostei-me ao seu peito e ele cheirou mechas de cabelos meu.

—Em um hotel no centro, perto do aeroporto. Assim eu acordo perto da hora de pegar o avião. Todavia, você poderia dormir comigo lá, caso você quisesse.

—Edward, por que está perguntando caso eu queira? Às vezes você me tira do sério. Como você pergunta para a sua namorada se ela quer passar uma noite importante com você? Afinal, vocês não se vêem há quase três meses! Por favor, tenha segurança. Você não tem que me perguntar se eu quero, já tem é que me informar aonde vamos dormir. —Exigi dura. Ele tinha que ter atitude.

—Ok, fica aqui que eu vou falar com o seu pai. — Disse com semblante fechado e contrariado.

Fui atrás dele. Ele percebeu e me esperou, rodeou minha cintura com o braço e nos aproximamos do bar.

—Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen? — Cumprimentou-o, e meu pai correspondeu sorridente. —Bella pode dormir comigo em um hotel no centro? Meu avião sai as quatro, e eu gostaria de hospedar-me perto do aeroporto. —Explicou.

Papai ficou calado, olhando para o copo de uísque, depois respondeu: Durma no meu flat. Fica próximo do aeroporto também. — Propôs amigável.

—Eu não queria incomodar. — Edward abaixou o olhar e passou a mão no cabelo, sem jeito.

—Não se preocupe. — Papai encorajou-o.

—Obrigado, Sr. Cullen, e até mais. — Edward apertou a mão do meu pai, e saímos do salão.

Andamos calados rumo ao estacionamento, ele parou-me próximo ao carro e me abraçou.

—Bella, eu sei que o seu estado é delicado, mas eu queria que fosse mais paciente comigo... Er, precisamos um do outro neste momento. — Disse e beijou-me ternamente nos lábios. Eu sentia uma saudade imensa dele e apertei o beijo, exigindo mais. E mesmo ansioso, ele controlava. Meu sangue já fervia, o prendi, e beijei-o calidamente, sentindo tudo arder; essa noite eu iria dar tudo que o nosso corpo pedia. Toda essa chama seria acalmada. Suas mãos desceram rendidas em meu corpo, apertando-me faminto e continuamos um tempo naquela ânsia um pelo outro. No entanto, antes que eu estivesse satisfeita, ele me afastou, ofegante.

—Bella, acho que devíamos nos controlar. Tudo muda agora... Não acho que deveríamos agir assim. —Comentou enigmático. Pensei, por um segundo, que talvez ele estivesse nervoso e precisasse se acalmar.

—Então vamos logo que a noite vai ser curta. — Sugeri maliciosa e entramos no meu carro.

Passamos em casa, peguei acessórios e roupas nossas e seguimos para o flat. Ele estava silencioso e pensativo, e eu tinha muita expectativa, estava tensa e até um pouco frustrada com sua distância. Por outro lado, seu olhar era carinhoso.

Entramos no flat, tomamos banho, vesti um lingerie transparente preto, que ele pouco notou, e deitei. Ele deitou de lado, em frente a mim, quieto, distraído e abraçou minha cintura, com o rosto em minha barriga. Tínhamos pouco mais de três horas até ele viajar, e ele parecia cansado e desinteressado em aproveitar a noite.

—O que há? — Acariciei seu cabelo com os dedos.

—Eu... Estou com receios... Preocupado... Não sei o que fazer...

—Ai, Edward, é natural essa apreensão, mas nada mudou... É algo simples. O relacionamento nos levou a chegar a esse ponto... Você não tem que se apressar em casar por isso. Ninguém é obrigado.

Ele incorporou apoiado no braço, aproximou-se do meu rosto e o segurou com as duas mãos.

—Mas eu quero me casar com você. — Enfatizou convicto. —Eu só não sei como. Mas é o que eu mais quero. — Ele suspirou e fez uma careta de desgosto —Só que está muito confuso para mim... Estou meio perdido... Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

—Se você quiser, eu posso... — Ele não me deixou terminar, colocando o dedo em minha boca. Por mim, poderíamos esperar mais um pouco, já que ele estava tão nervoso. De repente, poderia ser semana que vem, no aniversário dele...

—Você é louca, Bella? — Interrompeu nervoso. —De jeito nenhum. É tudo que eu quero... Só estou muito ansioso. — Ele deitou novamente e beijou docemente meu ventre. Eu não entendia o porquê dele estar ansioso. Se era tudo que ele queria, se esperamos tanto por isso, por que ele estava agindo assim?

Senti correntes elétricas com sua boca na barriga e uma ansiedade cresceu, esquentando toda área inferior. Ergui o corpo oferecida, mas ele devia querer me torturar, pois mudou as carícias para beijinhos carinhosos, lentos.

—Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... Eu nunca vou te abandonar... Nunca vou deixar nada fazer mal a você. — Disse olhando intensamente minha barriga, alisando a cintura e beijando.

Arregalei os olhos assustada. Ele parecia em crise, com o rosto mergulhado em tensão. Além disso, ele beijava estalado e não evoluía. Se ele soubesse o que eu _precisava_! Queria que ele descesse a boca, acariciasse com a língua..._Uau!_Mas talvez ele não estivesse a fim hoje, ou estivesse com muita pressão na cabeça por causa desse curso que ministrava. Ouvi dizer que alguns homens ficam desmotivados quando estão preocupados. Também podia ser que estivesse chateado com o fato de ter que ir embora tão rápido.

Pensando assim, decidi não pressionar e continuei alisando o cabelo dele, enquanto isso levantei a mão com o anel e fiquei observando-o por minutos. Percebi que realmente meu anjinho estava cansado, pois ele dormiu rápido. Chamei-o, forçando seu braço _pra_ que ele subisse. Ele veio, se encaixou em minhas costas e voltou a dormir um sono matando a saudade do seu cheiro, da sua respiração, passando os dedos em seus braços que estavam em volta de mim, sentindo o seu calor em minhas costas. Virei de frente para ele, nos cobri e entreguei-me ao sono.

Acordei com a luz clara entrando pela janela, olhei para o lado, e ele não estava mais lá. Avistei um bilhete próximo ao abajur.

—_Desculpe pela noite... São crises que só o fato de estar perto de você, acalmam. Ainda que eu perca tudo nessa vida, o que tenho mais medo é de perder você... Eu estou com receios. Nunca me vi em uma situação assim, de mão atadas... Mas pode deixar... Tomarei uma atitude... Espere-me... Caso com você de qualquer maneira... Hoje mesmo eu vou ligar para o seu pai_.

Fechei o bilhete confusa. Edward estava surtando! Que neura era essa de casar? Ele não tinha que casar comigo ou falar com o meu pai só por que iríamos fazer isso.

O dia passou rápido, e eu senti uma sensação de vazio. Dormi com meu anjinho, passamos a noite abraçados e a ficou sua falta em meu coração. Senti dor e preocupação com o que o deixava assim.

Preparei-me para meu baile nostálgica, organizei a roupa e fiquei deitada, esperando dar dez horas para começar a me arrumar, afinal o baile começaria as onze. Repentinamente, a porta do meu quarto abriu-se e meu pai e Emmett entraram com olhar fantasmagórico.

—Bella, Edward acabou de me ligar... —Papai avisou. — Passou mais de meia hora comigo no telefone contando a novidade. — Entrecerrou os olhos, deixando o assunto no ar.

—Qual mesmo? — Levantei e sentei na beira da cama, com expectativa.

Será que Edward foi falar _isso_ para o meu pai? Eu não podia acreditar. Só porque não eram mais inimigos, não queria dizer que tinha que expor nossa vida!

—Ele me disse tudo. — Pigarreou, desconcertado. —Eu pensei que vocês eram... Responsáveis. —Censurou e balançou a cabeça.

—E nós somos. —Defendi. — Mas do que mesmo o senhor está falando? — Eu olhava para os dois alternadamente, confusa.

—Quantos meses? — Inquiriu, sentou-se ao meu lado e me encarou.

Balancei a cabeça atordoada.

—Quantos meses o quê? — Quis saber assustada.

—De gravidez. Edward me disse que você está grávida. — Fez uma careta impaciente.

—Por que ele foi falar isso _pra_ você? — Minha voz saiu sem som. Não era exatamente uma pergunta para o meu pai.

Continua...

**Obrigada a todos os leitores pela paciência.**

**Bjks**


	22. Chapter 21- Lugar dos sonhos

**Capítulo Lugar dos sonhos**

**Narrado por Edward**

Designei-me a tomar posição em meio à situação na qual encontrávamos. Minhas responsabilidades não deviam deixar de ser enfrentadas e, mesmo tendo incertezas quanto ao futuro, se fazia necessário como homem que sou que eu agisse como tal. Portanto decidi por o seu pai a par da circunstância. Era provável que ele nos desse uma direção a que caminho tomar.

—Sr. Cullen, Edward, tudo bem? —Cumprimentei-o tenso, por telefone.

—Sim. Como foi de viagem?

—Foi boa. — Fiquei uns segundos calado, adquirindo coragem.

—O que foi? Algum problema?

—Não um problema, na verdade, quase um, er... Eu não queria falar isso por telefone, mas não deu tempo de conversarmos pessoalmente ontem... — Balbuciei hesitante.

—Fale, meu filho. — Pediu calmo, mas parecia ansioso.

Respirei fundo e segui adiante: É que em um determinado momento eu me descuidei, e Bella está, er, esperando um filho meu. — Disse num fôlego só.

Ele ficou em silêncio, parecia em choque.

—Isso é uma surpresa. Pensei que fossem conscientes... Não é fácil criar filhos. Edward. Não é fácil ter filhos tão jovens... Pensei que só Jéssica fosse descabeçada aqui em casa. — Repreendeu calmo, mas acusador.

Eu realmente merecia esse discurso moral pela minha insensatez.

—Eu não sei o que falar. — Resmunguei. A situação abatia-me. Abalava-me não ter respostas a dar. Não podia casar-me hoje com ela. E embora a família dela fosse liberal e não cobrasse, sou o garoto do interior que sonha em criar os filhos, em casar-se com a mãe deles. Eu tinha o dever de ter nos resguardado disso, mas essa não era mais hora de contrição e sim de levar em conta as obrigações de responder pelas minhas ações.

—E agora? O que pretendem fazer? — Perguntou educadamente.

Suspirei, oprimido pela insegurança. —Eu não sei. Não conversamos sobre isso ainda... O senhor sabe, eu não posso dar garantias para ela ainda. — Disse titubeante. Eu tinha tanto a falar, mas só conseguia revelar a minha descrença e tristeza.

O telefone ficou mudo, e a significação das minhas palavras me melancolizaram. Há dias sofria com essa angústia, sem ao menos ter com quem falar. Eu tinha um desejo enorme, uma aflição em mudar a vida, em ter tido uma história diferente. Quem sabe, se a minha história tivesse sido diferente, eu teria mais facilidade em tomar decisões. A minha personalidade foi afetada pela carência na infância e hoje os resquícios dessa época tornam minha natureza fraca, sempre com receios.

Eu queria que fosse fácil tirá-la de casa, assumi-la e sustentá-la com dignidade, nem que meu destino fosse ser um caipira no interior do país... Mas como eu iria levar a herdeira de um império para morar de aluguel com um marido que não tem ao menos uma profissão? Pensar nisso me levou ao desespero. Queria lamentar e chorar pelo meu ato impensado; chorar pelo que eu não tive, pelo que eu não tenho e que pelo jeito não terei. Porque minha vontade agora é desistir de tudo e simplesmente ir criar o meu filho. Mas seu pai não permitiria que ela se casasse comigo nas condições atuais. Por outro lado, eu não quero meu filho crescendo longe do pai, também não quero simplesmente deixar a mãe do meu filho ficar todo o tempo sozinha. Porém, o que eu menos quero é ser sustentado por eles, pelo nome deles, pelo dinheiro deles. Não por orgulho, mas para manter a minha dignidade, que é só o que tenho agora.

Depois de um minuto os dois calados, e eu profundamente abatido, ele quebrou o silêncio.

—Edward, está bem? — Perguntou complacente.

—Sim, senhor.

—Não é novidade no mundo. Só pensei que planejariam melhor o futuro de vocês.

—Eu lamento... Era o meu plano planejar, mas aconteceu... Não dá para voltar atrás. — Suspirei desolado.

—Tudo bem. Vou conversar com Bella agora... Edward, você sabe que não precisa casar, nem ficar com ela por isso. —Salientou.

Engoli saliva, amargo. —Sr. Cullen, eu queria poder casar com ela hoje, pois os dois são tudo que eu mais quero nesta vida... — Minha voz falhou, a ausência de certezas tornava-me mais fraco. O certo era ligar para Bella, mas não a contaminaria com minha descrença, nem estragaria seu humor para o baile de hoje à noite, portanto só ligaria no dia seguinte.

—Fique calmo, filho. As coisas vão dar certo... Já sabem o nome? — Questionou condescendente, tentando melhorar o clima.

—Sim. Se for homem sim. — Sorri, lembrando da ousadia de Bella em escolher sozinha o nome do nosso filho.

—Minha maior preocupação é porque ela ia começar a vida agora, iniciar faculdade, morar fora. Mas vai dar tudo certo. Até mais. — Concluiu tranquilo, e um peso foi tirado das minhas costas por pelo menos ter declarado intenções.

**Narrado por Bella**

Fiquei olhando atônica para a cara do meu pai após ouvi-lo. Ele não me deu bronca, nem nada. E mesmo com todo o choque pelo mal entendido, tentei acalmar.

—Pai. eu. não. estou. grávida.

—Mas como não, filha? Edward acabou de me falar. —Exclamou exasperado. — Por que você quer esconder, se uma hora vai aparecer? Eu prefiro que seja sincera comigo. — Concedeu compreensivo.

Franzi a testa com suspeita. Ele parecia gostar da ideia de ter um neto com Esme. Queria saber da onde Edward tirou essa ideia? Grávida? Eu? Virgem!

—Pai, eu não estou.

—Bella, não minta _pra_ mim, sou seu pai. Foi admirável Edward ter feito o papel de homem mesmo que esteja desnorteado, mas pelo menos ele conversou comigo. Seja sincera também.

Fechei as mãos em punho irritada com seu tom de acusação. Eu não iria assumir algo que não era verdade. Suspirando de nervosismo, sentei na cama com os ombros caídos.

—Pai, eu não posso estar grávida. Eu sou virgem. — Murmurei baixinho, envergonhada em expor algo tão pessoal. — Sinceramente eu não sei porque ele está pensando isso. — Confessei constrangida, principalmente por eles saberem que dormíamos juntos há tantas noites.

Meu pai olhou-me sério, com os olhos desconfiados. Ele me conhecia. Sabia que eu confessaria, se fosse verdade. Emmett se aproximou da cama e me abraçou pelos ombros ao ver que meus olhos estavam úmidos e que eu olhava para o lado, segurando as lágrimas de vergonha.

—Ok. Então, você não está grávida. — Papai sorriu divertido.

—Não.

—Então avise ao seu namorado, porque ele está desesperado com isso. Eu nunca o vi tão abatido. —Disse e saiu balançando a cabeça, parecendo admirado.

Emmett riu conspirador logo que papai saiu.

—Vocês ainda não... — Interrompeu sugestivamente, carinhoso. Emmett certamente confirmaria minha história depois ao meu pai. Desde que ele conheceu o amor amadureceu anos.

—Não.

Ele afastou-se e sentou na cadeira de canto.

—Pelo menos não sou só eu quem está na seca e com tesão encubado. — Sorriu.

—Ai, Emmett, que horror! Isso não se fala para uma mulher! —Ralhei ainda chateada pela exposição. Levei um susto quando vi um vulto passar pela porta.

—Vocês não achavam que eu ia deixar passar essa, achavam?! — Jasper perguntou traquino.

—Você fica ouvindo a conversa dos outros agora é, seu pestinha? — Joguei um urso nele.

—Achou que eu ia perder uma babado desses? Você está mentindo para o Carl ou meu irmão é bicha mesmo?! — Sentou-se na minha cama, rindo.

—Jasper, seu irmão não é isso.

—Então tu _tá_ grávida? — Pôs a mão na cintura confuso.

—Ai, meu Deus, me erra! — Pus a mão nos ouvidos, ignorando-o.

—Me explica, então tu é cabacin, é? Ou seja, cabe assim, cabe assim... — Ele fazia gestos obscenos com a mão, e Emmett ria.

—Cruzes, seu moleque pervertido! — Briguei e segurei seu braço para empurrá-lo para fora do meu quarto.

—Bella, bem que eu te avisei, o maníaco é uma florzona. Aquele jeitinho dele nunca me enganou. Esses caras que arrumam a cama, lavam a louça, organizam os livros por autor, por favor, _tava_ na cara que ele era boiola! — Ele gargalhou e não saiu.

—Para! Não _tá_ vendo que eu _tô_ nervosa! — Resmunguei impaciente.

—É a seca, _né_, Emmett? Ou meu irmão é bicha ou ele é brocha.

—Nenhum dos dois, seu bobo!

—Ah, então você _tá_ grávida. Pô, que confusão é essa? Vai me dizer que daqui uns dias vamos ter outro bebê com cara de joelho igual o filho do Mike. Fala _pra_ mim, irmãzinha, todo bebê é _esquisitin_ assim? — Inclinou para comentar, conspirador.

Balancei a cabeça horrorizada e não consegui me conter. O bom humor do Jasper me contaminou, e eu ri de seu comentário bobo.

—Cara, eu só espero que meu irmão não fique folgado como Mike, _Putaquepariu_! Nunca vi um cara comer e dormir assim na casa dos outros!

Foi impossível resistir não rir do louco do Jasper. Ele percebeu que eu não ia mais atrás dele e sentou-se na cama.

—Fala sério, Bella, eu vou ser titio? — Perguntou sério.

—Não, Jasper. Foi um mal entendido.

Ele colocou as mãos no queixo e levantou as sobrancelhas. —Então aquela conversa que eu ouvi aqui no quarto é verdade? Realmente você é virgem? — Fingiu seriedade.

—Sou, por enquanto eu sou. — Afirmei despreocupada.

Ele riu.—Ra! Vou contar para todos que duvidavam da sexualidade dele! Bem que os vizinhos falavam! Engomadinho demais, caladinho demais, limpinho demais. Homem tem que ser é bruto. Macho. Ogro. Ele era uma boneca querendo sair do armário!

Rindo divertida, pus o braço em volta do pescoço dele e fingi que ia enforcar.

—Você não vai fazer isso!

—Quero ver quem vai impedir, sua bandida tarada! —Arreliou com queixo erguido.

—Eu ligo para ele e conto que você quer fazer isso, aí quero ver as broncas que você vai levar. — Ameacei brincalhona.

—_Tô_ nem aí. Ele não é meu pai. — Deu de ombros.

—Ah, não?

Ele pensou um pouco.

—Ah, bandida, você agora vai fazer chantagem? Tudo bem, eu só não conto _pra_ ninguém se você me der aquela filmagem _de mim_ chorando igual moça no meu aniversário. Se não, todos vão saber que eu tenho um irmão que não dá conta da coisa. — Disse cínico.

Peguei cartão de memória da filmadora e dei para ele. —Some daqui, seu atentado!

Ele saiu desfilando e desmunhecou, fingindo imitar o irmão. Eu ri de novo e joguei o travesseiro na porta. A parte boa é que Jasper mudou meu humor e eu comecei a enxergar tudo pelo lado engraçado.

—Vocês dois parecem duas crianças. Por que ele fala que você é irmã dele? — Perguntou curioso.

—Porque eu sou. — Sorri enigmática.

Emmett saiu e me deixou só, pensativa. Gostei da ideia de Edward pensar isso. Tudo me impulsionava a aproveitar da situação e fazer travessuras, brincando com o seu juízo já perturbado.

O dia seguinte era sábado, mandei as fotos do baile de formatura para Edward por e-mail e à tarde ele pediu para eu ficar on-line.

—Oi! — Cumprimentou animado.

—Oi. — Respondi manhosa e deitei de lado na cama.

—Seu pai conversou com você? — Perguntou cauteloso. Lembrei o assunto e tive vontade de rir.

—Sim.

—E? — Quis saber ansioso.

—Está tudo bem. — Dei de ombros espontânea.

—Dançou muito essa noite? Ou melhor, você está se cuidando? — Perguntou com olhar terno e doce.

Eu não entendia essa dificuldade dele em falar abertamente de problemas que não tinham solução. Parecia aquela mesma tarde do acidente de Jasper em que Edward pensava termos chegado aos finalmente e não se lembrava. Pois agora eu iria levar a brincadeira adiante. Iria atentar, perturbar. Ele tinha que enfrentar isso... Eu não seria a psicóloga, se não trabalhasse na personalidade dele.

—Sim. Estou me cuidando. — Disse naturalmente.

—Ah, que bom.

Ele esperou que eu estendesse o tema, mas eu não iria torturá-lo mais por agora. Permaneceu me olhando, planejando falar algo, e eu calada, aguardando.

—Er, eu não sei o que falar ainda... Não sei o que fazer... Vou tirar mais essa semana para resolver o que vou fazer... Enquanto isso, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado... De qualquer maneira, eu amo vocês, muito. Er... Você já tomou alguma decisão em sua vida quanto aos seus estudos?

As palavras _amo vocês_ despertaram uma chama, um sonho de que fosse real, de que estivéssemos de fato esperando um filho nosso. Sonhar mandou uma lágrima aos meus olhos.

—O que foi? — Juntou as sobrancelhas preocupado. —Está triste? Não fique assim. Eu queria tanto estar aí com você. Não quero que a mulher da minha vida se entristeça com nada. Tudo vai dar certo. De algum jeito vai dar. Você sempre fala isso _pra_ mim. — Recitou ansioso.

Era egoísmo meu, mas eu gostava de vê-lo pensando que teríamos um filho e que em breve estaríamos juntos, teríamos uma família e tudo daria certo. Ludibriava minha dor em ter que esperá-lo por muitos anos. Agora as pequenas lágrimas aumentavam, desciam de saudade, saudade de algo que não existiu. Como eu queria que fosse diferente, que as coisas fossem mais fáceis para ele, para nós. Eu não queria que ele estivesse trancado em pleno sábado à noite em uma universidade, sozinho, estudando por obrigação, cobrando-se ser o melhor.

Ele já entrava em pânico do outro lado.

—O que foi, Bella? Fale, se não eu vou ligar para o seu pai ir aí ver o que você tem. — Ficou em pé, ansioso.

—Não é nada. — Limpei os meus olhos e olhei fixamente em direção a tela. —Edward, me ouça... Eu quero você. Eu não sei quando iremos ficar juntos, quando iremos nos casar, mas eu espero você agora e sempre. — Sorri feliz e ele suspirou aliviado. —Vamos dormir juntos hoje? — Propus e aconcheguei-me mais no travesseiro, sonolenta.

—Sim. Mesmo tendo saído daí ontem, eu sinto uma saudade sem fim de você. Não sabe o quanto é insuportável ficar sem você, ainda mais agora, sabendo que precisa de mim.

—_Pra_ mim também é muito difícil. — Droga de hormônios que me alteravam toda! Já tinham lágrimas de saudades nos meus olhos novamente.

—Se eu pudesse iria para aí hoje, mas eu não posso... Preciso tomar umas decisões ainda antes de conversar definitivamente com você.— Explicou pesaroso.

—Teremos muitos dias juntos. — Tranquilizei-o. Eu tinha que assumir o papel de responsável por passar fé em nosso relacionamento. Eu dei boa noite, e ele ficou lendo um livro. O sono veio rápido por ter passado a madrugada na festa.

**MUSICA: AEROSMITH I don't wanna miss a thing**

** watch?v=MraBtAVRcjA**

Acordei no dia seguinte com o pc ainda ligado e a imagem de Edward lendo. Logo que me viu mover, virou-se para me olhar com um sorriso no rosto.

—Bom dia. — Ele disse, eu tampei meu rosto com o lençol. —Já disse que você é linda hoje?

—Não lembro... — Sorri.

—Você é linda. Então tire esse pano do rosto e deixe-me ver a mulher que vai acordar comigo todos os dias da minha vida. — Disse contente. Esfreguei os olhos e descobri parte do rosto. —Você pode descobrir o resto do corpo, por favor, para meus olhos terem um colírio. —Exigiu.

—Hmm, já amanheceu assim, é? — Insinuei. Sempre que ele tinha tempo usávamos a rede para nos divertirmos.

—Não viaja, Bella, olha o seu estado. — Reprovou com uma careta. Era de rir que um homem tão inteligente fizesse um comentário desses!

—Meu anjinho inocente, vejo que você parou de fazer suas pesquisas nas revistas femininas, só pode, para fazer um comentário bobo desses! Mas mudando de assunto, nós vamos passar o dia juntos hoje? — Sentei e passei a escova no cabelo.

—Sim. Quero te ver o dia todo. Lógico que você tem que descer e se alimentar, mas eu quero que você fique comigo o máximo de tempo possível. Hoje estou carente de você... Mas como eu vou ler uns livros, você não precisa ficar a minha disposição, só precisa ficar aí para eu te ver. Assista TV, leia um livro, eu só quero que fique aí. — Propôs. Devia estar realmente carente, e eu adorei a ideia.

Passei o dia entre subidas e descidas, assisti TV, comi no quarto. Tive pena do meu anjinho. Ele mostrava como passava os fins de semana. Geralmente ele saía para comer, mas hoje ele pediu comida para não passar um minuto longe de mim. Fiquei toda boba com essa atitude.

Enfim o dia passou, e à noite eu saí com Alice e Jasper para comermos. Embora eu percebesse que Alice queria um pouco de privacidade, eu sempre saía com os dois. Isso soava como perseguição, mas era meu meio de manter as coisas sobre guarda.

Quando voltei, Edward ainda estava lá, lendo, com um monte de livro espalhados na cama enquanto fazia anotações. Vez ou outra pegava em um e em outro livro. Era lindo o seu esforço.

Troquei de roupa e deitei. Ele perguntou-me como foi o passeio, depois voltou ao que fazia. Às vezes, olhava-me ternamente, sorria, me chamava quando eu estava distraída com a TV. Eu mandava sorrisos e beijinhos, e assim foi, até que adormeci.

No decorrer da semana passamos quase todo o tempo assim. Quando ele chegava do Capitólio no fim da tarde, falava como foi o dia, depois ia ler, ficando on-line comigo. Na quarta feira, um dia antes do aniversário dele, decidi que precisava ir à capital. Era aniversário dele, e eu queria que este dia fosse especial. Ele merecia isso. Também estava disposta a acabar com a brincadeira pessoalmente.

Pedi ao meu pai, e ele liberou, então tinha que preparar tudo para viajar no dia seguinte. Fui a uma loja de lingerie e fiz umas pequenas comprinhas me preparando para o fim de semana. Depois fui fazer depilação.

**Adaptado- Depilação**.

—_Tenta sim. Vai ficar lindo. — Jéssica deu a dica mostrando a sua._

_Foi assim que decidi, por livre e espontânea pressão da minha irmã, me render à depilação na virilha com cera. Ela disse que eu ia me sentir muito mais sexy. Disse que Edward ia amar, que eu nunca mais iria querer outra coisa. Eu imaginava que fosse doer, porque ela, ao menos, me avisou que isso aconteceria. Mas não esperei que por trás disso, e bota por trás nisso, houvesse toda uma indústria pornô-ginecológica-estética._

—_Oi, queria marcar depilação com a Vânia._

—_Vai depilar o quê?_

—_Er, virilha._

—_Normal ou cavada?_

_Parei aí. Eu lá sabia o que seria uma virilha cavada. Mas já que era pra fazer, quis fazer direito._

—_Cavada mesmo._

—_As... Deixa eu ver...14h?_

—_Ok. Marcado._

_Almocei coisas leves, porque sabia lá o que me esperava, coloquei roupas bonitas, assim, pra ficar chique. Escolhi uma calcinha apresentável. E lá fui. Assim que cheguei, Vânia esperava. Moça alta, mulata, bonitona. Oba, vou ficar que nem ela, legal. Ela pediu que eu a seguisse até o local onde o ritual seria realizado. Saímos da sala de espera e logo entrei num longo corredor._

_De um lado a parede e do outro várias cortinas brancas. Por trás delas ouvia gemidos, gritos, conversas. Uma mistura de Calígula com O Albergue. Já senti um frio na barriga ali mesmo, sem desabotoar nem um botão. Eis que chegamos ao nosso cantinho: uma maca, cercada de cortinas._

—_Querida, pode deitar._

_Tirei a calça e, timidamente, fiquei lá estirada de calcinha na maca. Mas Vânia mal olhou pra mim, virou de costas e ficou de frente pra uma mesinha, ali estavam os aparelhos de tortura. Vi coisas estranhas, uma panela, uma máquina de cortar cabelo, uma pinça. Meu Deus, era O Albergue mesmo! De repente, ela veio com um barbante na mão. Fingi que era natural e que sabia o que ela faria com aquilo, mas fiquei surpresa quando ela passou a cordinha pelas laterais da calcinha e a amarrou bem forte._

—_Quer bem cavada?_

—_É... é, isso. — Afirmei incerta._

_Vânia então deixou a calcinha tampando apenas uma fina faixa da... tudo bem... não tem um nome carinhoso de meu órgão..._

—_Vai doer um pouco._

—_Ah, sim, claro. — Claro nada, não entendia bulhufas nenhuma do que ela fazia. Mas confiei._

_De repente, ela voltou da mesinha de tortura com uma espátula melada de um líquido viscoso e quente (via pela fumaça)._

—_Pode abrir as pernas._

—_Assim? — Abri um pouquinho._

—_Não, querida. Que nem borboleta, sabe? Dobra os joelhos e depois joga cada perna pra um lado._

—_Arreganhada, né?_

_Ela riu. Que situação! E então, Vâ passou a primeira camada de cera quente em minha virilha virgem. Gostoso, quentinho, agradável... Até a hora de puxar. Foi rápido e fatal. Achei que toda a pele de meu corpo tivesse saído, que apenas minha ossada havia sobrado na maca. Não tive coragem de olhar. Achei que havia sangue jorrando até o teto. Até procurei minha bolsa com os olhos, já cogitando a possibilidade de ligar para o 911. Tudo isso buscando me concentrar em minha expressão, para fingir que era tudo supernatural._

_Vânia perguntou se estava tudo bem quando me notou roxa. Eu havia me esquecido de respirar. Tinha medo de que doesse mais._

—_Tudo ótimo. E você?_

_Ela riu de novo como quem pensava 'que garota estranha.' Mas deve ter aprendido a ser simpática para manter clientes. O processo medieval continuou. A cada puxada eu tinha vontade de espancá-la. Lembrava de minha irmã recomendando a depilação e imaginava que era tudo uma grande sacanagem, só pra me fazer sofrer. Todas recomendam a todas porque se cansaram de sofrer sozinhas._

—_Quer que tire dos lábios?_

—_Não, eu quero só virilha, bigode não._

—_Não, querida, os lábios dela aqui 'ó'. — Não, não, para tudo. Depilar os tais grandes lábios? Putz, que ideia! Mas topei. Quem estava na maca tinha que se lascar mesmo._

—_Ah, arranca aí. Faz isso valer à pena, por favor. — Não bastasse minha condição deprimente, a depiladora do lado invadiu o cafofinho de Vânia e deu uma conferida na..._

—_Olha, tá ficando linda essa depilação._

—_Menina, mas tá cheio de encravado aqui. — Olharam de perto. Se tivesse sobrado algum pelinho, ele teria balançado com a respiração das duas. Estavam bem perto dali. Cerrei os olhos e pedi que fosse um pesadelo. 'Me leva daqui, Deus, me teletransporta'. Só voltei a terra quando entre uns blábláblás ouvi a palavra pinça._

—_Vou dar uma pinçada aqui porque ficaram um pelinhos, tá?_

—_Pode pinçar, tá tudo dormente mesmo, tô sentindo nada._

_Estava enganada. Senti cada picadinha daquela pinça filha da mãe arrancar cabelinhos resistentes da pele já dolorida. E quis matá-la. Mas mal sabia que o motivo para isso ainda estava por vir._

—_Vamos ficar de lado agora?_

—_Hein?_

—_Deitar de lado pra fazer a parte cavada. — Pior não podia ficar. Obedeci à Vânia. Deitei de ladinho e fiquei esperando novas ordens._

—_Segura a nádega aqui?_

—_Hein?_

—_Essa banda aqui de cima, puxa ela pra afastar da outra banda._

_Tive vontade de chorar. Eu não podia ver o que Vâ via. Mas ela estava de cara para ele, o olho que nada vê. Quantos haviam visto, à luz do dia, aquela cena? Nem minha ginecologista._

_Quis chorar, gritar. Fiquei pensando nela acordando à noite com um pesadelo. O marido perguntaria: - Tudo bem, Vâ?_

_- Sim... sonhei de novo com o traseiro de uma cliente._

_Mas, de repente, fui novamente trazida para realidade. Senti o aconchego falso da cera quente besuntando meu Twin Peaks. Não sabia se ficava com mais medo da puxada ou com vergonha da situação. Sei que ela devia ver mil desses por dia. Aliás, isso até aliviava minha situação. Por que ela lembraria justamente do meu entre tantos? E aí me veio o pensamento: peraí, mas tem cabelo lá? Fui impedida de desfiar o questionamento. Vâ puxou a cera. Achei que a nádega tivesse ido toda embora. Num puxão só, Vâ arrancou qualquer coisa que tivesse ali. Com certeza não havia nem uma preguinha pra contar a história mais._

_Mordi o travesseiro e grunhi ao mesmo tempo. Sons guturais, xingamentos, preces, tudo junto. —Vira agora do outro lado—. Putz... por que não arrancou tudo de uma vez? Virei e segurei novamente a bandinha. E então, piora. A bruaca da salinha do lado novamente abriu a cortina._

—_Vânia, empresta um chumaço de algodão? _

_Apenas uma lágrima solitária escorreu de meus olhos. Era dor demais, vergonha demais. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Estava me depilando pra quem? Ninguém ia ver isso tão de perto daquele jeito. Só mesmo a Vânia. E agora a vizinha inconveniente._

—_Terminamos. Pode virar que vou passar maquininha._

—_Máquina de quê?! Dói?_

—_Dói nada._

—_Tá, passa isso ae..._

—_Baixa a calcinha, por favor. — Foram dois segundos de choque extremo. Baixar calcinha? Como alguém fala isso sem antes pegar no peitinho? Mas o choque foi substituído por uma total redenção. Ela viu tudo, da frente atrás. O que seria baixar a calcinha? E essa parte não doeu mesmo, foi até bem agradável._

—_Prontinha. Posso passar um talco?_

—_Pode, vai lá, deixa a bicha grisalha._

—_Tá linda! Pode namorar muito agora._

_Namorar... namorar... Eu estava com sede de vingança. Admito que o resultado fosse bonito, lisinho, sedoso. Mas doía e incomodava demais. Quis matar minha irmã. Quis virar feminista, protestar contra isso. Quis fazer passeatas, criar uma lei antidepilação cavada. Queria comprar o domínio . _

_FDP! Foi a mulher que inventou a cavadinha._

Peguei o vôo de sete da manhã, repassei mentalmente tudo que tinha que ser feito, e cheguei à conclusão que tudo estava em ordem. Desci no aeroporto e a primeira coisa que fiz foi alugar um carro. Em poucos minutos eu iria me encontrar com Ryan, que estava pendente em algumas matérias e teve que ficar na Universidade para assistir os seminários do Edward. A Universidade estava lotada de carros. Achei uma vaga, estacionei e liguei para Ryan. Esperei-o em frente ao portão principal.

—Oi! Veio se dar de presente para Edward? — Ryan me abraçou e rodou comigo. Eu sorri do comentário com duplo sentido.

—Sim. Obrigada por estar me ajudando.

—Você quer ir agora ou quer assistir os últimos minutos de aula dele? — Deu a opção. Eu balancei tentada a assistir sua aula e vê-lo lidar com o público.

—Mas ele vai me ver e estragar a surpresa. —Comentei desanimada.

—O auditório é escuro e essa sua roupa folgada está te escondendo. — Disse e puxou a minha mão. O auditório era pequeno, para cerca de umas trezentas pessoas, mas estava cheio. Sentamos nas últimas cadeiras.

Edward vestia terno, falava em um tom alto e claro, alguém completamente seguro e consciente do que falava. _—... Estudos demonstrando que propriedades administradas por usuários de áreas madeireiras e ativos de pesca frequentemente são mais bem administradas do que as teorias padrões previam._.. — Explicou com domínio. Tive orgulho do meu embaixador. Fechei a boca para não babar só de ouvir sua voz rouca e pausada. Meu orgulho por ele só me induzia a apoiá-lo cada dia mais em seu sonho. Não havia jeito, não tinha como não investir nesse intrépido e nato líder que eu amava.

—Vamos, Ryan, deve estar acabando a aula. — Sussurrei.

—Acho que em quinze minutos. Então vamos.

Saímos do auditório, e eu fui ao carro pegar o boné, a jaqueta e minha mochila. Tranquei o carro, Ryan seguiu na frente para ver se estava tudo certo no dormitório, e eu fui atrás. Fiquei nervosa, como da última vez que estive aqui, mas ao entrar segura no seu quarto, sentir seu cheiro e um pedaço dele ali, logo meu coração se encheu de alegria.

Fiquei satisfeita de ter atravessado o país para fazer o meu namorado um pouco mais feliz, quando sua vida era tão difícil. Despedi de Ryan, tomei banho rápido, me vesti, perfumei e arrumei o cabelo. Alguns minutos de tensão passaram, ouvi o barulho das chaves e corri para me esconder no banheiro. Ele entrou, jogou alguma coisa na mesa, olhei as horas e vi pelo horário que com certeza ele iria sair para almoçar. Eu tinha que agir rápido

Ele estava de costas para a porta do banheiro, tirando o terno, então saí devagar, um pouco apreensiva e meio desconcertada. Ele olhou de relance para mim e ficou branco, parado.

**Narrado por Edward **

Logo que abri a porta do meu quarto, senti um cheiro diferente, o perfume de Bella, o cheiro forte dela. Entretanto procurei dominar a minha mente saudosa. Balancei a cabeça, tentando dissipar o cheiro e tirei o terno. Foi no instante em que pegava o cartão na carteira que me virei e deparei-me com uma alucinação. Putz! Ficar trancado naquele quarto estava me deixando louco! Via ela claramente vestida de... Acho que era de diabinha. A roupa era vermelha, brilhosa, justa, com os seios fartos a mostra, uma abertura na barriga, uma calcinha minúscula, uma meia e um sapato de salto. Nossa, estava... Como posso dizer?... Sexy, apetitosa ao extremo. Nunca os devaneios da minha mente tinham vagado tão próximos do real. A imagem projetada pelo meu cérebro hoje era nítida.

Vagarosamente, ela foi aproximando, e eu me deixei levar por aquela visão. Sonhar acordado com a mulher que se ama não é infidelidade, é? Ela veio em minha direção, chegando perto, perto, e eu já imaginava antecipadamente o que ia fazer com ela Iria pelo menos em sonho me acabar ali dentro, beijar pedacinho por pedacinho, cometer orgias intermináveis. Meu corpo deu sinal. Com uma fantasia assim, não era amor que eu iria fazer, já me imaginava um animal mordendo-a libidinosamente, sem pudores.

Putz, tinha um lado selvagem e promíscuo meu que veio a flora e eu não conseguia dominar. Mas quantas dúvidas me invadiam! Será que era errado ter esses desejos tão poderosos com uma alucinação? Estava tudo tão a flor da pele que causava sensações elétricas intensas.

Talvez eu devesse sair, fugir do quarto tentador. De repente esses pensamentos não fossem certos, afinal minha Bella real estava grávida, e eu tendo fantasias eróticas com a sua imagem! Só um promíscuo mesmo!

Por que, justo a imagem dela que mais me atormentava como homem foi aparecer? A de diabinha da minha vida. Ela foi chegando perto, perto e eu já ficava sem ar. Tinha que me controlar. Ela assoprou em meu rosto, encostou o corpo em mim e me empurrou na cama. Mas como uma fantasia podia ser tão quente e ter peso?

Como se acordasse de um transe, pisquei, sacudi o rosto e fui despertado.

—Bella! O que é isso? Como você entrou? O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntei exasperado.

—Parabéns!

Deitou em cima de mim e me beijou quente, desesperada. Eu, já mais que estimulado, correspondi, apertando-a a mim, passando as mãos naquelas peças excitantes. Não satisfeito, pus-me sobre ela, sem palavras, sem perguntas, só com a loucura do nosso corpo que queria acalentar a saudade dos dias longe. Beijei seu pescoço, ombros, braços, mordiscando, e mesmo que a roupa estivesse perfeita nela, minha vontade era rasgá-la, despi-la completamente para que eu pudesse deslizar meus lábios por seu corpo. As coisas ficaram rápidas, a necessidade física clamava por alívio imediato pelos meses de acúmulo, então abaixei o zíper de sua roupa beijando seus seios. Todavia repentinamente um lampejo de consciência puxou-me de volta a realidade, dizendo que eu não deveria tratar daquele jeito com a mulher que esperava um filho meu. Eu deveria respeitá-la, não?

Parei, retomando o domínio e deitamos de lado, ofegantes. Encostei a cabeça entre os seus seios, enquanto isso, arejava o cérebro.

—Por que parou? — Reclamou por entre arfadas.

—Por quê? Pelo óbvio. Você é uma pessoa em estado delicado. — Esclareci e afastei para olhá-la.

—O quê que tem? Eu gosto disso... Faz parte do meu plano seguir adiante...

Respirei fundo, minha respiração calma.

—Que planos, Bella? Não existem mais planos. Não tem como ter planos depois dessa peça que a vida nos pregou. — Sentenciei e abaixei o olhar abatido por tudo ter sido como foi. Como podia ter permitido que minha namorada engravidasse sem ao menos termos efetivado o ato? Só eu mesmo com minha infantil inexperiência!

Ela me afastou e sentou-se na cama com o olhar meio perdido.

—Como assim? Que negócio é esse de não seguir planos?

Sentei, olhando para as minhas mãos. —Sinceramente, não tem como seguir planos com você esperando um bebê. Nem seus, nem meus. Vou arrumar um emprego, ou em último caso pedir um emprego para o seu pai de jornaleiro, operário, ou seja lá o que for. Eu só não quero ficar longe de você e do meu filho. Eu já tomei essa decisão dias atrás, só estava tentando me acostumar com a ideia. — Expliquei, referindo-me ao fato de ter prosseguido com os seminários e não ter exposto minha decisão a ela até o presente momento.

—Quer dizer que você vai desistir do futuro que você lutou tanto _pra_ ficar perto de... _Nós_? — Apontou com incredulidade para si.

—Lógico. — Respondi como se fosse o esperado.

No mesmo instante, ela segurou o meu rosto em suas mãos e o levantou, olhando intensamente em meus olhos.

—Eu nunca permitiria isso, Edward. Não! Fora de cogitação. Você vai buscar o seu sonho! Eu nunca faria isso com você, pois daqui a alguns anos você seria um homem muito frustrado por ter abandonado a faculdade por causa de um filho. Não! Nem se eu estivesse grávida de verdade.

Abri a boca perplexo com a informação do fim. —Como assim _nem se eu estivesse grávida de verdade_? — Ressaltei desnorteado.

Ela beijou carinhosamente minha bochecha. —Eu não estou. Você entendeu tudo errado. Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia, mas eu não estou. — Ela disse calma e doce, com olhar terno.

—Mas por que foi á médica da Jéssica? Por que fez exames? — Perguntei confuso.

—Sabia que mulheres vão ao ginecologista? Eu fui consultar, fazer exames, coisas de mulher. A médica dela é ginecobstetra. Ou seja, cuida de mulheres grávidas e mulheres normais. — Explicou pausadamente, com uma ponta de humor.

—Mas e a mudança de humor repentina? E a alteração de hormônios que você disse que estava? — Balancei a cabeça desacreditado de tudo, surpreso e até um pouco...frustrado?

—Justamente. Estou usando remédios que são hormônios. Portanto, nada de gravidez, e você segue com os seus planos. — Sentenciou seguramente e sentou-se em meu colo com os olhos brilhando. —No fundo, bem no fundo, eu queria que fosse verdade. Queria saber que eu viveria com você como uma caipira feliz os restos dos meus dias, sem o seu poder, sem as distâncias que ainda vamos enfrentar. Mas você vai continuar, e eu vou estar sempre esperando por você. — Disse sincera e determinada.

Eu ainda estava atordoado. Horas atrás pensava que me despedia do mundo universitário, preparando-me para encarar a vida simples com a mulher que eu amo e com o meu filho, agora ela dizia que não era isso! Não sabia se devia ficar triste ou feliz. Sonhei tanto com esse bebê esses dias, com essa gravidez, com essa criança crescendo...

—Então, Carl neto ainda vai esperar um pouco. — Disse-me e abraçou-me.

Acariciei seu rosto e beijei-a terno no cabelo.

—Você vai passar quantos dias aqui? — Abracei-a repleto de saudade, depois a deitei em meu colo como criança.

—Até domingo. É seu aniversário e como eu NÃO posso COMPRAR os presentes que eu queria dar, resolvi comprar este, mas pelo jeito você não quer usufruir. — Apontou insinuante para a roupa sensual que usava.

Sorri, beijei a abertura da roupa na barriga, depois acariciei seu quadril, apaixonado.

—Meu presente é você. Você é o que eu podia ter de mais importante. Amei a roupa, mas só o fato de você vir alegrar a minha vida já é perfeito. Depois vou despir esta roupa em você. Agora vou sair, resolver umas coisas e comprar comida.

—Como assim? Vai me deixar só aqui? — Perguntou carente.

Levantei e peguei minha carteira, com um sorriso conspirador.

—Trouxe vestidos?

—Sim. Por quê? — Perguntou desentendida.

Inclinei-me e beijei-a tranquilizador.

—Bella, é meu aniversário. Vamos sair para jantar. — Respondi como se fosse óbvio.

—Mas como eu vou sair daqui arrumada?

—Mais tarde decidimos. Deite aí na cama que daqui a pouco chego. Você alugou um carro, _né_? Me empreste a chave. — Entregou-me a chave e saí.

Deixei o campus e direcionei-me ao Condado de Airlington, ao hotel Crystal. Sua inusitada visita tornava oportuna a intenção de reescrever uma noite que para nós foi de tormenta, há mais de um ano. Hoje nossos planos voltaram a ser trilhados, então iríamos comemorá-los com algo especial.

—Por favor, o quarto 1011? — Pedi à recepcionista e entreguei identidade e cartão de débito.

—Quantas diárias?

—Três.

—Mil e quinhentos. Digite sua senha, por favor.

Digitei e uma sensação inexplicável de realização me tomou. Um misto de satisfação, conquista, dignidade. Dignidade por poder dispor pecuniariamente de algo importante para ela. A garota que tem tudo.

Tomei as providências necessárias para que a noite fosse única para nós dois, depois passei no restaurante chinês, comprei comida e voltei para o meu quarto.

—Chegou rápido. — Bella comentou com um sorrisão logo que passei pela porta. Ela estava deitada na cama, vestida com uma camisa longa minha enquanto assistia algo no notebook. Preparei o nosso almoço na mesinha de estudo e após almoçarmos, deitamos na cama. Ela me abraçou forte e passamos o restante da minha tarde ali, envoltos em uma sensação de tranquilidade. No meu canto. O quarto em que eu descobri que não conseguiria viver sem ela, em que senti saudade, paixão, perda, tortura, dor. E hoje estávamos aqui, abraçados, unidos, com expectativa de futuro, vivendo intensamente a nossa união.

...

—Faz assim, Bella, tome banho, apronte-se ao máximo e no carro você só veste o vestido. Você sai daqui com a roupa que entrou, assim tem como disfarçar.

—Tudo bem.

**Narrado por Bella**

Tudo me deixava mais nervosa do que pensei que fosse possível. Será que ele não percebeu que hoje era o dia? O modo enigmático que ele agia só piorava meu nervosismo. Talvez se as coisas tivessem acontecido como eu planejei, que era termos feito amor assim que ele chegou da universidade, fosse mais fácil. Se ele tivesse continuado com as carícias àquela hora, assim que nós dois estivéssemos extremamente prontos eu iria avisar que hoje era o dia. Mas tudo saiu fora do planejado.

Logo que cheguei ao carro, vesti um tomara-que-caia-justo, um sobretudo, calcei botas e saímos do campus. Edward usava um sobretudo preto, suéter e gravata. Lindo. E vez ou outra olhava em minha direção com um sorriso doce. Chegamos a um restaurante sofisticado, fomos recebidos e levados a um lugar reservado.

—Como você conseguiu ser atendido aqui hoje? —Perguntei logo que fizemos os pedidos. — Pelo jeito, as reservas precisam ser bem antecipadas. — Comentei, olhei em volta e vi duas celebridades de filmes e vários políticos.

—Tenho um amigo com sobrenome importante. — Gracejou e piscou, referindo-se ao Ryan. Eu gelei preocupada com o valor que ele gastaria. Seria mais fácil se me deixasse arcar com as despesas. Ele continuou. —Pedi para ele conseguir a reserva assim que te deixei no campus para comprar o almoço. — Explicou satisfeito.

—Amei o lugar. — Observei e me servi de salada.

O jantar se seguia entre conversas referentes ao nosso dia a dia e elogios à culinária. Ele olhava-me terno, com sorrisos cheios de promessas.

—Amei você ter vindo. — Revelou.

—Por que escolheu este lugar? — Perguntei com suspeita. Qualquer ato dele tinha um significado.

—Porque ele é frequentado por pessoas importantes. E um dia eu vou frequentá-lo muito, e quero ter na lembrança que a primeira vez que estive aqui foi com a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, que acreditou em mim quando eu não era ninguém. — Disse solenemente. Eu sorri lisonjeada estendi a mão na mesa e alcancei a dele.

—_Pra_ mim, você não vai ser um dia uma pessoa importante, você já é. Não quero que você mude, pois eu amo você exatamente assim.

**Narrado por Edward**

Bella olhava-me como se eu fosse uma graça, quando ela era meu bem maior. Sentia-a próxima a mim novamente, confiando. Era a vida seguindo o ciclo em seu perfeito lugar, como antes, dias antecedentes à noite em que tive que abandoná-la.

—Você não me respondeu se aceitava o compromisso. — Comentei, peguei sua mão e beijei o anel.

—Você só me deu o anel por pressão. — Retrucou risonha.

Sorri e continuei beijando-a na mão. —Não. Eu já ia te dar. Só a terceira pedrinha que estava fora dos planos iniciais.

—Então o que ele representa realmente? — Levantou as sobrancelhas duvidando.

—Nosso anel de compromisso, é óbvio. Somos mais que namorados, afinal já tenho certeza que eu vou casar com você... Eu queria que fosse de noivado, entretanto, teríamos que ter a data de casamento prevista, e isso não temos. Por isso optei por um anel de compromisso.

Ela sorriu satisfeita, e seus olhos brilharam intensamente.

—Posso pensar na resposta? — Franziu o cenho, fingindo pensar.

—Pode, só não me diga não, porque eu não saberia viver sem você. —Disse carinhosamente.

Logo que terminamos o jantar, ela ficou calada uns minutos, pensativa. Depois se inclinou sobre a mesa e olhou-me com súplica.

—Edward, deixe eu te pedir algo... — Hesitou.

—Lógico. —Concedi.

—Deixe-me pagar a conta toda. — Propôs apreensiva.

Respirei fundo e torci o lábio, chateado. Inclinei-me para falar próximo a ela e toquei seu rosto.

—Não estrague o momento para mim... —Pedi. —Eu posso pagar. E fui eu quem te trouxe aqui.

—Sim, mas é seu aniversário. Seria seu presente... — Insistiu.

—Eu pago. —Sentenciei sério. — Por favor, seja uma namorada normal. Esquece as nossas desigualdades pelo menos hoje. Isso faz bem para mim. — Tentei explicar carinhosamente, rezando para que ela não levasse a questão a frente.

—Mas eu queria que guardasse o seu dinheiro. — Tentou mais uma vez.

—Guardei o ano inteiro. E hoje é um dia especial para mim. — Acariciei insistentemente o seu rosto tentando desfazer a linha de tensão em sua testa. —Você é o meu alvo fim. Deixe-me dispor minhas conquistas com você desde agora.

Ela sorriu rendida, levantou e avisou que iria ao banheiro. Ter uma relação com situações econômicas tão desproporcionais já era complicado, se ela insistisse em enfatizar isso, pioraria. Talvez a situação fosse mais confortável se houvesse equilíbrio, e era por mais esse motivo que devia continuar lutando por um futuro, para diminuir a nossa desconformidade social.

Como homem que sou, meu desejo é favorecer-lhe tudo o que sonho para ela, com os valores pecuniários sendo providos por mim, ideia fixa que com esforço um dia alcançarei.

Ela voltou, então pedimos a sobremesa. Torta de maças. Era incrível como ela gostava de maças. Um tempo depois chamei o maitre e pedi a conta.

—Não há conta, Sr. Evans. O jantar foi uma cortesia à sua família. Você é o genro do senador, sim? Edward Evans?

—Meu nome é só Edward. — Expliquei confuso —Tem alguma coisa errada.

—Mas foi o senador Evans que reservou? — Ele franziu o cenho em dúvida.

Eu não tinha certeza se Ryan tinha recorrido ao pai para que arrumasse a reserva aqui.

—Eu creio que sim. — Disse sem certeza.

—Então o jantar é uma cortesia. Boa noite. — Retirou-se.

Bella sorriu de canto. —Um impasse. Nenhum dos dois. — Observou com humor.

—Quero saber o que realmente aconteceu. — Resmunguei, coloquei os cotovelos na mesa e suspirei vencido.

Ela fitou-me séria, estudando-me.

—Eu entendo você. Mas não sei por que você se prende a detalhes tão sem importância. Eu sou sua. Se você se sente melhor assim, considere que você pagou, afinal, você que é o assessor dele. — Apaziguou carinhosa.

—Talvez não importe para você, mas para mim, sim. Eu queria fazer algo por você.

—Você faz. Só de você existir, me faz feliz.

—Ai, Bella, você não sabe como é difícil conviver em um mundo onde sua grande maioria são ricos e importantes; onde minha namorada é rica, meus colegas de classe são todos filhos de pessoas importantes, e eu sou considerado simplesmente o rapaz do interior se aventurando... É por isso que as mínimas conquistas que tenho, quero desfrutar com a mulher que me escolheu desde antes.

—Ei, não deprima, por sinal eu te amo exatamente assim. — Lançou-me um olhar acolhedor que encerrou minha relutância.

**Narrado por Bella **

Não pensei que ele já estivesse com o hotel reservado, e fiquei encantada com o modo como ele agia. Com atitude. Eu só planejei a idade que eu teria nossa primeira vez, e ele planejou detalhes os quais eu não pensei. A sensação de nervosismo era tão nova que uma onda de calor invadiu o meu corpo só de ter a sua mão em minha cintura ao atravessarmos o saguão do hotel. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que iríamos entrar em um quarto e ter preliminares.

Saímos do elevador, e eu parei surpresa quando ele colocou o cartão na porta.

—Por que o mesmo hotel e o mesmo quarto? — Ofeguei confusa com mais esse enigma.

—Feche os olhos. — Sussurrou um pouco ansioso, enquanto tirava meu sobretudo. Fechei os olhos, e ele abriu a porta, segurando em meu braço para me conduzir. —Não abra ainda. — Tinha um perfume bom no ar, mas eu contive a curiosidade para não estragar o momento. Ele pegou o meu rosto com as duas mãos e começou a beijar ternamente, mas eu não abri os olhos. —Eu esperei ansiosamente que um dia você voltasse aqui na Capital para que nós reescrevêssemos aquela noite. — Explicou nervoso. —Então, nós vamos ficar aqui, juntinhos esses três dias. Reescrevendo momentos doces e apaixonados. — Sua voz era suave, mas com um pouco de tensão. Ele me virou e abraçou-me por trás. —Abra. — Pediu docemente, com a boca em meu ouvido.

Abri os olhos e os arregalei surpresa. Tinha pétalas vermelhas em todos os lugares contrastando com o quarto extremamente branco. Tinha velas e candelabros em alguns cantos, ele apagou a luz e tudo ficou exótico. Fiquei boquiaberta com seu bom gosto. O aniversário era dele, mas quem ganhava um presente romântico era eu. Obviamente ele suspeitava que era hoje, por isso programou algo especial. Foi até uma garrafa de champanhe em um canto, abriu, e, estudando o meu rosto, trouxe as taças de champanhe.

Fiquei parada, com a pulsação correndo na garganta.

—Ao que brindaremos? — Sorri nervosa.

—A nós e aos nossos planos de futuro juntos. E você?

—A você. Pois é o seu aniversário. — Beijei leve seus lábios e ele pôs uma mão em minha cintura. Brindamos e bebemos o conteúdo, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Eu continuava tensa, em expectativa. Ele inclinou e beijou meu ombro, com movimentos deliberadamente lentos que me queimaram e distribuíram arrepios.

Segurei o seu rosto e passei os dedos pelos seus detalhes, pálpebras, sobrancelhas, nariz, boca. Ele fez o mesmo em mim, olhando em meus olhos, então parou o dedo sobre a minha boca, acariciando. Meu corpo padecia de saudade dele, e um pequeno contato deixou-me ávida. Encostei os lábios nos dele, ele correspondeu calmo. Suguei forte seu lábio superior e apertei seu pescoço.

—Calma, Bella, temos três dias. — Sussurrou em meus lábios. Porém eu não queria esperar. A adrenalina já pulsava e tentei novamente prendê-lo, puxando sua língua. Ele deu um gemido de redenção e me encostou ao seu corpo, apertando minha cintura. Explorou-me, inundou meus sentidos de calor. Depois sua boca deixou meus lábios e percorreu o meu pescoço, lentamente, mordiscando. Seus dedos percorreram minhas costas, baixaram o zíper e o vestido caiu aos meus pés.

—Nunca vou perder o fascínio por você. Você é linda. — Avaliou-me da cabeça aos pés e passou as costas das mãos pela minha barriga, subindo devagar até chegar ao meu queixo. Depois segurou em meu rosto e voltou a beijar-me.

**Edward**

Seu desejo e saudade eram claros. Era perceptível na respiração, no modo exigente como ela me queria. Mais uma noite nos saciaríamos sem frustrar os seus planos. Todas as suas respostas sensuais aumentavam meu desejo ardente, nutria a ânsia em adiantar, em suprir-nos um do outro, pois o seu estado inflamado nutria com sucesso o meu.

Ela tirou a minha camisa, depois a minha calça e passou suas mãos ansiosas em toda a extensão do meu abdômen. Chegou com os dedos em minha barriga, entrou na boxer e acariciou-me com astúcia e segurança. O prazer foi imensurável. Deitei a cabeça para trás e arfei, enquanto ela beijava o meu peito, passando a língua fervente no mamilo.

Desci a boca por seu ombro e ela passeou a língua inquieta em minha orelha, livrando-me do raciocínio coerente. Era primorosa sua mão em meu membro, seu calor em meu corpo, seu seio roçando meu peito, sua boca em meu ouvido, seu apetite, sua inquietação. Ela transforma-me em um adolescente hormonal com ímpeto em me saciar só em ter a sua boca me incendiando e sua mão me tocando. Eu queria me render antes mesmo de apreciarmos detalhes, mas precisava lutar contra o tempo para que a noite fosse redigida suavemente, sem pressa.

Decidido, deitei-a na cama e desci com a boca pelo pescoço, colo. Lambi suavemente seus seios, fartando-me do gosto, enquanto provocava os pontos sensíveis, mordiscando o seu bico enrijecido e, assim, espasmos moviam-na. Ela se entregava de uma maneira desmedida, com gemidos; e eu sofria em ter que me segurar. Cheguei com os lábios em seu ventre, passeei a língua em seu umbigo e tirei lentamente sua peça íntima, apaixonado pela visão intrigante de sua depilação. Ela sorriu e ofegou.

Sentia-me um insano por completo em brincar com fogo da maneira que nos permitíamos, quando o meu desejo diante do paraíso tão próximo era simplesmente entrar. Acariciei suas coxas, depois entreabri suas pernas com uma mão, em seguida voltei para sua boca com um beijo intenso, molhado, quente, aproveitando nesse tempo sua umidade e tocando-a intimamente. Manipulei-a, desejando satisfazê-la para que tudo ficasse mais calmo, pois ela estava faminta e necessitando alívio. Por minutos cresci em incentivos, paciente e encostei a boca em seu ombro, controlando a minha mente.

—Edward, hoje sou sua por completo. — Disse ofegante, com olhos bem abertos, desfocados, a pupila dilatada e os lábios semi-abertos. Perto, muito perto de chegar a um clímax.

Eu sorri deliciado e diminuí deliberadamente o incentivo. —Pensei que já era minha. —Apreciei cada tremor de antecipação que a percorria.

—É hoje que nós vamos pertencer um ao outro. Seremos um. —Fechou os olhos e arqueou o quadril em minha mão.

Eu congelei os movimentos atordoado. Hoje seria a noite que a faria minha? A noite dos nossos sonhos? Não caminhos alternativos de satisfação?

A revelação foi magnífica, tudo que eu queria, por outro lado uma tensão repentina me tomou; o medo de não conseguir, de frustrar-lhe e de acontecer rápido demais.

—Por que não me avisou antes? — Deitei surpreso ao seu lado, esperando o meu corpo tenso se acalmar.

—Eu pensei que você soubesse desde quando eu avisei que fui à médica da Jéssica. —Explicou frustrada. — Eu fui lá porque seria minha primeira vez e com um namorado sério e _virgem_. Eu queria ser sua por completo, sem preservativos, por isso pedi para ela receitar um anticoncepcional. Eu te disse que estava usando hormônios que a médica passou.

Balancei a cabeça, sorri da situação e a abracei. —Que confusão. Você se preparando para mim, e eu achando que você estava grávida! — Sorri divertido. —Rã! Eu sou um asno, às vezes! É sério, Bella, temos que aprender a conversar. Eu sei que eu me precipito, mas você também fala as coisas com meias palavras. — Acusei sorrindo cúmplice.

—Você nem imagina o que eu tive que ouvir do Jasper por isso. Fora o olhar especulador do meu pai praticamente me beatificando. Era de rir. — Gracejou relaxada.

Abracei-a forte, tomado pelo humor. —Sabe, nosso maior problema sempre foi falta de diálogo aberto. Mas eu vou continuar lutando contra isso em mim. E você ajuda, _tá_? Não fique esperando eu adivinhar. Já viu que eu não sou bom nisso, _né_?

O bom humor invadiu o quarto, expulsando momentaneamente a tensão.

—Vamos para um banho? — Propus e levantei-me para encher a banheira e preparar os sais, deixando-a na cama.

Era tudo um infinito de dúvidas. Eu não sabia como seria, não sabia como chegar ao fim no estado físico em que eu me encontrava. O banho era o melhor caminho para me acalmar. Além disso, eu precisava aliviar o acúmulo. _Li sobre isso_. Assim eu conseguiria romper a barreira nela com paciência.

Voltei para o quarto e deitei na cama, ao seu lado, observando o seu rosto. Ela sorriu ternamente, mostrando a sua confiança. Eu transbordava de alegria em ser hoje, exatamente hoje, nesse quarto, no meu aniversário. Uma noite linda ia ser escrita.

—Já disse que você é tudo _pra_ mim? — Perguntei e acariciei o seu rosto.

—Hoje não. — Sorriu.

—Você é tudo _pra_ mim. É minha vida. Minha dona. Dona do meu coração. — Ela sorriu convencida e eu a abracei, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito. Um tempo depois, peguei em sua mão para seguirmos para o banho, antes ela se direcionou a taça e colocou mais um pouco de champanhe. Segurei sua taça antes que ela bebesse tudo. —Quero você sóbria. — Exigi e beijei-lhe nos lábios, sentindo o gosto do álcool. Ela mais que quente apertou-me no beijo. Sorri e afastei-a delicadamente —Ei... Temos a noite toda.

Ela entrou na banheira, depois eu me despi por completo para entrar. Ela olhou-me por minutos na região do quadril, analisando-me ávida ao ponto de deixar-me embaraçado. Entrei e ela finalmente desviou para meus olhos.

—Por que tivemos que tomar banho, se já tomamos? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. Tinha que vir alguma pergunta constrangedora, e eu sorri do seu rosto curioso.

—É por mim. Estou com muita saudade de você, então poderia frustrar-lhe. E tudo vai ser novo _pra_ mim também, tenho que acalmar. — Expliquei. Pouco tempo atrás eu disse que íamos conversar às claras, e agora eu me retraía diante de suas perguntas embaraçosas. O que eu iria dizer? Que devido à abstinência mal aguentaria encostar nela e poderia passar vergonha? Nunca!

**Bella**

Meu deus grego com o seu corpo perfeito, completamente proporcional, peitoral, abdômen, barriga, _ops_, coxas, era tudo de bom. Tudo sincronizado e torneado. Sua pele era indefectível, cheia de pintinhas. Minha vontade era enlaçar seu pescoço e me deliciar nos seus detalhes, beijar cada canto do seu corpo.

É óbvio que ele percebeu minha obsessão devorando seus detalhes e se encolheu intimidado na banheira. Se ele soubesse como o adoro, o acho lindo, deslumbrante, _delícioso! _Não ficaria tímido sob a luz.

Eu tinha ansiedade em saber como seria sua impressionante masculinidade dentro do mim, se iria doer. Queria perguntar, mas acho que essa pergunta só iria constrangê-lo e deixá-lo nervoso.

Fiquei sentada ao seu lado, ele de olhos fechados, enquanto a hidromassagem batia em suas costas. E eu fazia furtivamente a inspenção _nele_, sob a água, cada minuto mais escandalizada e temerosa_. Isso iria doer._

Cansei das duvidas e sentei em seu colo de frente para cortar a tensão e beijá-lo um pouco. Ele assustou-se com a minha ousadia repentina e afastou o meu rosto.

—Espere um pouco. — Beijou-me ternamente e me sentou novamente ao seu lado, acariciando o meu rosto e cabelo. Eu não queria nem conseguia relaxar, queria adiantar logo isso, descobrir tudo. Então o ataquei novamente, sentada em seu colo.

**Edward**

Se ela soubesse como eu queria possuí-la aqui, de todas as formas sonhadas por um homem, como um sedento. Mas certamente lhe incomodaria tê-la na banheira, por isso eu deveria retardar o momento. Mesmo que o contato molhado do nosso corpo, os sais, o perfume, tornassem minha pele mais sensível ao seu corpo, intensificando mais ainda o meu desejo, eu precisava adiar.

Arfei ansioso, ela afastou o corpo, pegou em meu membro, olhando desafiadora, apoiou os joelhos ao lado da minha coxa e lambeu meus lábios lubricamente, olhando em meus olhos e movimentando sua mão para cima e para baixo. Lutei contra a insanidade de consumar ali, mas estava humanamente impossível. Já perdendo o controle, mudei a posição, apoiado no meu joelho e fiquei por cima dela na banheira redonda. Levei minha mão a sua região íntima para testá-la, e ela gemeu encorajadora.

Beijei sua orelha, acariciei seu seio, segurando-o em concha, depois desci lentamente a boca pelo pescoço, apoiei a mão em suas costas e suguei seus seios enlouquecido. Adentrei-a com um dedo, sentindo como estava quente o caminho dos meus sonhos, e me vi perder a razão com uma nuvem de desejo nos olhos. Voltei aos seus lábios, posicionei o meu membro na entrada, forcei um pouco e tentei entrar, sem sucesso, dando de frente com uma parede impenetrável que me causou dor. Não tinha a mínima passagem.

**Bella **

Ofegante, senti algo espesso me molestando na entrada, empurrei-o e grunhi de dor.

—Meu Deus! Desculpe-me, Bella. — Afastou-se envergonhado e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Olhei-o enternecida. Eu não ia deixar o meu namorado ficar assim, com receios e mais nervoso. Talvez eu não estivesse pronta o suficiente. Aproximei o rosto do dele, e ele estava cabisbaixo, chateado. Mesmo assim, segurei seu queixo e o fiz olhar para mim.

—Você não tem culpa, anjinho. Eu sei que tudo é novo _pra_ você também. — Disse e beijei ternamente seu rosto.

—Faz assim, Bella, me dá um tempinho aqui e me espere no quarto. — Pediu, eu saí preocupada, me enxuguei e vesti um lingerie que comprei para este dia. Penteei o cabelo, bebi mais um pouco de champanhe para ver se relaxava mais e deitei. Ele demorou mais do que eu imaginava que precisava. Finalmente saiu, vestiu uma boxer e veio deitar, mais calmo. Ele me colocou deitada sobre seu peito e ficou acariciando o meu cabelo.

—Vamos fazer assim, Bella, podemos deixar para amanhã. Ambos estamos muito ansiosos hoje. — Ponderou cauteloso. Ele estava inseguro por minha causa, por eu ter forçado ele a tentar lá, então eu tinha que resgatar essa confiança nele.

—Tudo bem. Mas eu quero todos os beijos e preliminares que eu tenho direito hoje.

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. —Ai, Bella... Você é imprevisível, mas sensacional. Eu te amo exatamente assim. — Deitou-me e beijou-me ternamente no rosto. —Quantos beijos você quer hoje?

—Mil.

—Só isso? — Brincou.

—Mil beijos lambidos, molhados, sugados e demorados. — Disse sensualmente e beijei sua orelha.

—Hmm, isso vai ser uma tortura. — Murmurou e fechou os olhos, eu continuei passeando minha língua com volúpia atrás de sua orelha.

—Tortura _pra_ você... Já estou ansiosa pelos seus beijos em cada canto descoberto do meu corpo.

Ele afastou-se e olhou avaliador para o meu lingerie.

—Tão linda e já vai tirar. — Lamentou com um sorriso cínico, virou-me de costas para beijar a nuca e acariciou as costas com a ponta dos dedos, apertou a nádega. Parecia mais fácil agora para ele prolongar e assistir as reações do meu corpo. Beijou meu ombro, alternando até o centro das costas, provocando arrepios e arqueadas.

Desabotoou o sutiã e beijou até o quadril, mordiscando o bumbum, o que me fez contorcer de prazer e cócegas. Ele virou-me de frente e direcionou a boca à barriga, cintura, beijando lentamente, até chegar seio, cultuando os dois juntos na boca. Eu gemia e movia com choques prazerosos a cada sugada que ele dava no bico, explorando insaciável. Desceu a boca na barriga e tirou minha calcinha com os dentes, devagar.

Beijou minhas coxas, e eu já sentia tudo ferver. Queria implorar-lhe que prosseguisse, que acalentasse aquela confusão atordoante no meu corpo em chama. Ainda tinha medo da pequena dor que senti na banheira, mas nada me impediria de tê-lo dentro de mim e proporcionar a ele o que era tão esperado. Meu ventre pulsava, pedindo insistentemente satisfação, e eu não queria esperar.

Ele desviou os lábios da minha coxa para a minha região íntima, provocando com beijos suaves. Deliberadamente abri mais a perna, convidando-o. Ele deslizou, devagar, sua língua debaixo acima, distribuindo uma descarga instantânea. Gemi, estremeci e ele mudou o movimento, sugando a carne tensa, usando um pouco os dentes, lábios e o auxílio da língua. Eu estava tão sensível e fácil. Senti o sopro de sua respiração quente. Ergui o quadril e juntei os joelhos, dando mais acesso. Bloqueei todos os pensamentos e concentrei na língua que ia de um lado ao outro. O meu ar faltou. O prazer crescia, crescia. Os lábios desceram e mordiscaram mais embaixo. Deus do céu. O roçar áspero do queixo recém barbeado me fazia consciente dele. Minhas coxas tremiam. Agarrei os seus cabelos ansiosa, delirando, esqueci o mundo, minha mente ficou em branco, só sentia aquela parte sendo minimamente explorada.

**Edward**

Bella se contorcia e arqueava deliciosamente em minha boca. Minha língua deslizava com vida própria, frenética, estimulando calidamente, com precisão, mais e mais rápido. Minha boca sugava e a língua escorregava em crescentes e descoordenadas movidas.

Eu queria prolongar. Nada importava. Exceto sua satisfação.

Ela fazia-me sentir um amante experiente, satisfeito por proporcionar-lhe prazeres. Seus resmungos e suas mãos impacientes em meus cabelos transformaram-me em um faminto. Seus dedos ditavam e eu obedeci ao frenesi.

Todo seu corpo ficou rígido, a garganta se contraiu, seus gemidos aumentaram o tom, tornaram-se enlouquecidos, e espasmos corporais sacudiram-na num clímax esplêndido, lindo. Ela tremeu, gemeu. Então a invadi com um dedo, medindo-a, incentivando, e ela gemeu novamente, um gemido aprovação, de súplica. Eu estava louco para entrar ali e ser aceito.

Voltei para seus lábios, acrescentei um dedo e dei pequenos golpes, testando o local. _Tão úmida. _Ela estremecia, com olhos desfocados.

Estava pronta.

Encostei minha testa na dela, olhando em seus olhos sem ar, cheio de adrenalina, ansiedade, desejo intenso, ímpeto. Tudo se misturava, eletrizando por completo o meu corpo.

—Posso? — Ofeguei em suspense, com o corpo reagindo tenso, magnetizado.

—Sou sua. Te quero _pra_ sempre. — Disse baixo e rouco.

Beijei-a sequioso, com felicidade e ansiedade duelando. Encostei o meu membro na entrada, sentindo o prazer intenso do contato, e estava molhada, cálida, macia. Algumas vezes estive tão próximo e impedido de entrar, e hoje ela convidava-me e se entregava. Olhei novamente em seus olhos e forcei delicadamente meu corpo contra o dela. Concentrei-me para não machucá-la novamente, e ela recebia-me devagar. Prendi o ar nos pulmões. A primeira camada do interior era resistente, apertada, mas acolhedora. Meu corpo era comprimido dentro dela e o prazer me arrepiava.

Ela enrijeceu o corpo, e eu dei um tempinho, observando suas reações, seus suspiros, respiração. Eu queria que ela se acostumasse com a invasão.

**Bella**

A sensação dele me preenchendo era boa, o contato era quente. Mas assim que ele pressionou mais forte, eu senti dor, abafei o gemido e rangi os dentes para suportar. Senti como se tivessem me rasgando e um gemido involuntário escapou. Ele parou frustrado, dentro de mim e olhou em meus olhos.

—Quer que eu pare? — Questionou preocupado, com a respiração descompassada. —Eu queria poder dizer que não vai mais doer, mas eu também não sei. Se quiser parar, paramos. — Deu a opção.

_Eu vou até o fim_, pensei determinada.

—Você me ama?

—Não sabe o quanto. — Sorriu ternamente, de olhos fechados, concentrado.

—Então me beija. — Fechei os olhos e relaxei mais uma vez. Ele voltou a beijar-me e voltou a deslizar para dentro de mim. A pequena dor ainda existia, mas eu descobria um prazer estranho: contrações, raios de eletricidade, pulsação. Ele enfiou a língua em minha boca e entrou mais, ganhando mais alguns centímetros. Perguntei-me se ainda faltava muito, mas o prazer também cresceu gradativamente.

**Edward**

A cada investida lenta do meu corpo, mergulhei mais profundo, até que ela aceitou-me por completo. A sensação de estar dentro foi de uma alegria incomensurável. As funções sensoriais da sensível glande registraram o conforto, aconchego, aperto. Saí minimamente, testando os movimentos, depois entrei. Seu organismo me sugou mais ao interior, embalou e, aos poucos, percebi que seus gemidos não eram mais de dor. Ela tinha acostumado com meu tamanho e já sentia prazer. Eu pulsava pela pressão, pelo forte calor, tudo estremecia e calafrios espinhais me atravessavam.

Continuei movimentando-me devagar, aprendendo-a, e ela começou a responder com pequenos gemidos encorajadores, alimentando gradativamente a minha segurança. Beijei seus lábios molhado, sugando seu lábio inferior. Meu corpo tremia, e ela passava as mãos ansiosamente pelas minhas costas, impaciente. Seu corpo agitou sob mim, convidando-me a mover. O meu respondeu como dono da situação e se moveu por vontade própria. Estava dentro dela, e fora dela, ela me acariciando, me recebendo, me rodeando. Eu queria continuar mais dentro, conhecendo mais fundo, movimentando cegamente, no lugar desconhecido dos meus sonhos.

Antes eu não sabia como seria na prática, nada explicava a grandiosidade desse momento com a clareza que sentia. Tudo era perfeito. Novo. Aquela sensação de que tudo se encaixou no universo era indefinível e inimaginável. Eu só queria fechar os olhos e me entregar às mínimas sensações que nasciam a cada instante. Iria explorar profundamente, movendo-me ritmado, sem parar, dentro daquele afago, demarcando território na mulher da minha vida.

Ergui o tronco e busquei seu olhar selando a nossa união de corpos, trocando energias, cumplicidade, certezas, compromisso único. Era glorioso efetivar o ato com minha única mulher e amor escolhido para a minha vida. Um ciclo se concretizando em um amor tão grande que transbordava essa vida, esse ciclo e essa geração. E a cada ajuste do nosso corpo, seus olhos apaixonados me cobriam de ternura. Eu tinha certeza que eu a queria todos os dias, insaciavelmente. Sua vida, sua alegria, seu prazer, sua força, sua doçura, sua diversão, sua calma, seu apoio, sua grandeza de pessoa.

—Te amo muito. — Sussurrei, com o coração explodindo.

Ela sorriu. —Eu também.

—Ah, você também se ama? — Sorrimos juntos, sem cessar os movimentos sincronizados.

—Não, anjinho, eu te amo. — Declarou-se com olhos úmidos. Vários prazeres eram confundidos, o prazer do corpo, alma, coração, sentidos.

Tentei movimentar-me circularmente, e ela correspondeu com gemidos, ansiedade, suor. Depois a segurei firme pelo quadril e dobrei seus joelhos, testando novas posições. Ela se ajustou e correspondeu balançando o quadril. Ela era minha, completamente minha, eu a conhecia por dentro, alimentava-me de seu prazer.

Adicionei uma carícia íntima com minha mão, aumentando os seus estímulos, ela estremeceu, o que me mostrou seu prazer. Inclinei e suguei ferozmente os seus seios, transformando-me em dez, dando vários incentivos ao mesmo tempo. Ela era só prazer e entrega, instintivamente saborosa, mágica e excitante.

Uma paixão arrebatadora anuviou meus sentidos, e meu peito ardia, todo o meu corpo era envolvido de determinação dentro do seu ventre macio e acolhedor. Seus gemidos ficaram cada vez mais altos e tremores me pressionavam _lá dentro, _levando-me à loucura. Suas respostas, aquele ajuste em sintonia, encaixe em simetria, nos faziam subir ao cume.

A fim de explorar mais o desconhecido, resolvi cadenciar a posição, posicionei-me de lado na cama, ela de costas para mim, e ocupei-a novamente, gemendo ao penetrar tudo. Era uma imagem indescritível amar daquela maneira, de modo a causar-me tontura ter sua nádega em meu quadril, ver-me entrar e sair molhado dela. _Céus!_ Mordi seu ombro. A magia do momento era incontestável, ela se confiou aos meus braços e deixou que eu a conduzisse.

Aqueles movimentos me realizavam como homem, mas torturavam-me com a vontade veemente em saciar-me, mesmo tendo me aliviado antes no banheiro para prolongar o ato. Acariciei seu seio e meneei o quadril atrás dela. Ela ondulou, empinou e obedeceu meu ritmo, massageando-me, engolindo-me como se fôssemos um. Busquei ar e controle. Tudo era novo, o controle do cérebro era novo, a sensação instintiva animalesca era nova.

Oh Senhor, daquele jeito eu não aguentaria muito tempo.

Mudei o corpo e posicionei-me novamente por cima dela. Beijei-a sedento, buscando sua língua, sendo recebido com beijos molhados, intensos. Soltei seus lábios e suguei novamente seus seios, ainda me movendo dentro dela. Ela se adaptava a tudo. Eu não queria sair nunca mais. Peguei em suas mãos, sorri, e ela cruzou as pernas na minha cintura, me pondo _mais dentro. Hmmm_. Era um paraíso. Cada pequeno detalhe era um paraíso.

Eu queria eternizar esse momento em que tornávamos um só. Ela gemeu cada vez mais alto, protestos doces, indicando pressa. E começou a choramingar: _por favor, por favor_, ao tempo que movia a cabeça de um lado ao outro. Seus gemidos cresceram compulsivos, senti contrações incontroláveis dela em volta de mim, apertando-me, fazendo-me arfar pesadamente.

E sussurrei em seu pescoço para acalmá-la._ Calma. Ainda não._

**Bella**

Era como se tudo estivesse completo. Hoje ele era o meu dono, um amante sem reservas. Seu corpo pulsava dentro de mim e ditava as regras, movendo-se ora lento, ora rápido, me explorando com a boca, com a mão ditadora e precisa. Eu simplesmente me entreguei ao seu comando e obedecia, o aceitava. Sentia-me adorada, cultuada pacientemente.

A cada investida dele em mim, meus pelos arrepiavam-se, meu corpo estremecia, um fogo me queimava, e cada vez mais eu me sentia molhada, ardente. Minha vontade era gritar, e ele sorria orgulhoso e sussurrava em meu ouvido, dizendo que me amava, fazendo-me memorizar quem eu estava aceitando dentro de mim.

Ali ele era a mistura de todos os meus Edward: doce, gentil, quente, apaixonado. As sensações que me invadiam levavam-me as nuvens. Não sabia o que buscava, mas eu o queria de um jeito mais forte, mais dentro, e o apertava para isso. _Por favor, por favor- _Choraminguei novamente. Ele sorriu de queixo travado ao ver a minha ansiedade e se moveu magnificamente. Então algo inexplicável aconteceu. Um zumbido baixo cresceu em meu ouvido. Ondas e sensações líquidas ardiam. Tudo escureceu, meu coração martelou e me senti atirada no espaço. Eu já não era mais eu, era só choques convulsivos no melhor clímax da minha vida. Extenso. E ele não parou...

**Edward**

Observei-a ensoberbecido. Seu olhar submisso explicitava amor, entrega total, satisfação, completude, e fiquei maravilhado com o prazer de senti-la alcançar o clímax em volta de mim. Sua excitação e êxtase acorrentaram-me. O cheiro de mulher, feromônio, o hálito, o calor e sua umidade me afogaram, fez com que eu me rendesse à fome impetuosa do meu corpo em saciar-se.

Movi-me mais inconstante, deixando-me ir, explorando o seu corpo com celeridade, precisão, avareza, e ela reagiu conjuntamente, ainda com espasmos do clímax. A vibração do seu corpo aumentou, ela teve novos tremores, espasmos, gemidos, ofegos. Então a sensação maravilhosa de que eu iria explodir em sensações subiu por minha coluna agonizante, pulsante, forte, sem domínio. Não controlava mais os gemidos involuntários e fortes que saíam do peito, e fui jogado do meu corpo, sentindo-me eletrocutar. Fechei os olhos, e com movimentos lentos e finais, senti rajadas de sêmen entrando em seu corpo, demarcando-a.

Estar dentro dela, ocupando-a com minha semente era a melhor das realizações. Abracei-a forte, possessivo, com o mais alto grau de satisfação alcançado. Juntos, fomos arrebatados em instantes infinitos de prazer, perdido dentro do aconchego da mulher que eu amo. As pontas dos meus dedos formigavam, o meu coração estava a mil. Buscava ar com dificuldade, meus lábios tremiam. Alcançamos o mais perfeito ápice, a fundição única, unidos em alma, corpo e coração. Uma sensação perfeita, transladado para o surreal, o mais completo deleite. Enfim, ela foi feita minha amante, minha criação, minha criança em mulher. Ali celebramos, entorpecidos, a nossa primeira vez. Completamente realizados.

_LOVE WILL__ SHOW YOU EVERYTHING de __Jennifer Love_

Ofegante, trouxe-a para cima de mim e enrolei-a no lençol, ainda resfolegando, esperando os meus sentidos se acalmarem. Sua pele estava quente, mas ela estava sem vigor, sem constância. Acariciei insistentemente suas costas macias, deslizando os dedos na espinha. Eu sentia uma alegria exultante. Nada explicaria tanta completude, um exímio sem igual de satisfação.

Depois de minutos calados, sem pensamentos, ela afastou-se e deitou na cama, de lado, olhando para mim com um sorriso de mulher realizada.

—Estou feliz. — Ela disse sorridente.

—Só isso que vai falar?— Provoquei admirado. —Não quer conversar hoje? —Geralmente ela gostava de conversar sobre descobertas.

—Não... Eu sei que você gostou. — Disse presunçosa.

Peguei seu rosto e contemplei seus olhos, completamente apaixonado. —Gostar é um eufemismo. Eu não só _gostei_. Esse foi o melhor e maior acontecimento da minha vida. Não é só por ter tido a experiência, mas por ter sido com você, a mulher que eu amo e que faz meu coração transbordar de alegria. — Abracei-a forte. —Promete que vai ser minha _pra_ sempre.

Ela demorou um tempo prolongado para responder, ao ponto de eu afastá-la para olhá-la.

—Edward, você é o amor da minha vida. Mesmo que eu tente viver bem sem você, tudo só tem sentido quando estamos juntos. Hoje eu tenho mais que certeza, e não é uma certeza baseada em sonhos adolescentes. Eu sei que você precisa de mim, tem lutado para mostrar que me ama, e eu quero novamente te dar segurança. Eu sou sua, _pra_ sempre sua e vou te esperar. Eu acredito no nosso amor, eu acredito em nós.—Prometeu solenemente.

Eu regozijei internamente com a certeza reconquistada. Por dias tive dúvidas, mas hoje ela reafirmava suas convicções e eu senti-me aliviado.

—E quanto a sua faculdade? O que será de nós dois daqui em diante? — Perguntei hesitante.

—Posso tomar banho antes?

—Sim.

Ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banho. Olhei para a cama e tinha rastros de uma noite de amor, pétalas de rosas grudadas no lençol, peças de roupas jogadas na imensa cama super king e uma pequena mácula sanguínea sobre o lençol. Sorri da dádiva recíproca em principiarmos juntos a vida de amantes, levantei, troquei o lençol, recolhi os candelabros que continham velas derretidas, organizei o quarto, peguei uma toalha e entrei para o banho. Ela já se enxugava.

—Não dorme. — Pedi, beijei sua boca levemente e ela saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e no cabelo.

Um tempo depois, voltei para o quarto, e ela estava com outro lingerie, vermelho, deitada na cama.

—Comprou uma coleção? — Observei rindo dos três belos conjuntos que ela usou desde que chegou.

—Pensei que você não reparasse. — Sorriu de canto.

Sequei-me, vesti uma boxer, deitei ao seu lado e acariciei o seu corpo, dando total atenção às suas peças íntimas.

—É lógico que eu reparo. É que por mim, você ficava sem. — Revelei descaradamente. Eu sempre tive vontade de falar isso, mas não me sentia à vontade. Hoje tudo estava fácil.

—Ok. — Ela sorriu, tirou vagarosamente as duas peças e mordeu os lábios travessa. —Foi você quem pediu.

Eu abracei-a, sorrindo e acariciei suas costas perfumadas e sedosas. —Amo você exatamente assim, sabia? Sem recato, sem embaraço.

—Sem vergonha. — Traduziu sorrindo.

Ela sentou-se sobre mim, depois me olhou insinuante. Vi seu corpo sobre mim e tive uma visão perfeita, seu corpo desnudo, em contraste com o cabelo molhado, longo e solto. Linda.

—Adoro você. Você é linda.

Um lampejo de curiosidade atravessou seu rosto e ela sorriu, ainda sentada sobre mim.

—Agora eu quero saber... Qual foi a sensação de estar dentro de mim?

Fiz careta, pensando na resposta... _Deliciosas sensações, algumas indefiníveis_. —Não sei explicar, é surreal.

Ela começou a acariciar meu abdômen com as pontas dos dedos, e rastros pequenos de eletricidade voltavam a despertar.

—Concentre e lembre... — Inclinou-se e passou a língua em meu peito, olhando-me libidinosamente.

Eu suspirei, tomando consciência que a fome contínua despertava novamente.

—Hmmm, aí dentro é quente, acolhedor, molhado... — Sua língua passeou no mamilo, incendiando.

—Você gosta de quente e molhado? — Sorriu cheia de promessas e subiu, beijando lentamente meu pescoço, com volúpia. Uma chama foi pincelada por onde sua boca passava. Ela agia dominadora, como minha dona, e desceu passando a língua no abdômen, mordiscando lateralmente, proporcionando expectativa e um prazer imenso.

Sorri de sua ousadia quando senti espasmos causados pelo toque quente de sua boca descendo para a parte baixa da minha barriga. Ela me olhava com olhar astuto, mostrava que comandava e tirou lentamente a minha boxer, depois colocou a mão em minha parte rija e acariciou com olhar libertino.

Ela se inclinou e beijou lentamente a região pélvica, ainda com meu comprimento em sua mão. Mordiscou e aproximou a língua lentamente da base. Ela torturava-me, tirando-me os pensamentos, fazendo-me desejar mais e arquear o corpo com a expectativa de sua boca.

—Não precisa fazer isso, Bella. — Lembrei, e ela olhou-me por segundos, ainda com a mão em torno dele.

—Psiu! Sou sua dona, esqueceu? — Disse e moveu a mão, olhando-o com intimidade.

Sorri e relaxei a cabeça no travesseiro, embebido por aquele prazer. Ela beijou a minha barriga e as proximidades daquela área, vagarosamente, martirizando-me aos poucos. Finalmente sua boca desceu em mim, deslizando a língua na glande, eletrocutando, fervendo por onde passava.

Ela beijava, lambia, e tudo me fazia queimar. Por minutos arfei, suspirei pesado, e a cada nova carícia de sua boca macia eu delirava. Ela era inexperiente, não me colocava _totalmente _dentro, como seria mais prazeroso, mas sua carícia era irresistível. Era sexy ver sua língua me delineando, castamente beijando. Queria empurrar-me fundo, no entanto eu preferia estar novamente dentro dela. Puxei-a seguramente para os meus lábios, envolvido de desejo ardente, e beijei-a ansioso.

Ela soltou-se do beijo e sussurrou sensualmente.

—Quero você de novo. — Beijou-me ávida, e eu busquei prepará-la novamente para me receber, acariciando-a intimamente, reacendendo nela a chama por mim com beijos em seu corpo, demorando com sugadas em seus seios. Mas ela sempre me surpreendia com sua impaciência e pôs-se a tomar conta da situação, posicionando-se sobre mim com cada joelho de um lado do meu quadril.

—Quero agora. — Ditou. Eu tinha dúvidas quanto ao incômodo nela, ela percebeu e num movimento repentino e inesperado pegou meu comprimento e encostou-me na entrada, sem de fato entrar. Encostou os lábios nos meus e relaxou lentamente o corpo sobre mim, permitindo que eu entrasse centímetro por centímetro. Gememos juntos um na boca do outro ao entrar por completo. O prazer foi arrebatador, deslumbrante, e eu continuei beijando-a, feliz, por ser aceito novamente, por ter acesso livre ao seu corpo.

Ela abriu os olhos, encarou-me profundo, com rosto mergulhado de prazer, e moveu-se lentamente. Afastei o corpo mais para trás e encostei-me na cabeceira, para olhar seu rosto de dona da situação. Tudo era prazeroso, o seu olhar, os seus gemidos, seus movimentos, e a cada movida dela em mim um gemido era tirado de nós.

Desci minha boca para seus seios e o desejo furioso incendiava-me, mostrando que eu nunca iria me cansar dela. Ela continuou me torturando lentamente, com movimentos irregulares, subindo e descendo, girando, tirando meu raciocínio. Éramos só corpo em busca de satisfação, sem pensamentos. Fixados um no outro, magnetizados, fundidos, encaixados.

Assim, ela ficou mais ansiosa e movimentou-se descompassadamente, ora rápido, ora lento, circulando, e eu me sentia fora de mim, entregue as suas vontades, atormentado pelo seu comando. Foram minutos sem fim de ofegos e gemidos. Ela com uma desenvoltura e sagacidade inebriante era capaz de enlouquecer qualquer homem são, tanto mais um _louco, obsessivo e apaixonado_ como eu.

Seus olhos abriram-se, desfocados e ela moveu-se mais preciso, mais rápido, percebi que ela anunciava seu êxtase e coordenei meus movimentos aos dela. Segurei seu quadril e cadenciei os movimentos, ora dentro, ora fora. Estava sem ar, mordiscando os seus seios, perdido nela como louco. Logo ela gemeu alto, deu seus gritinhos e apertou os dedos em meus braços, estimulando por completo a me derramar e alcançarmos sincronizados o ápice.

Um grunhido de fez em meu peito, o êxtase me percorreu dos pés à cabeça e o clímax explodiu. Abraçados, jogamo-nos na cama e num último movimento lento, entregamo-nos ao prazer, arfando pesadamente. Todos os meus sentidos voavam, viajavam na mais perfeita sensação de amor pleno.

Ela encostou seus lábios nos meu rosto, enquanto eu ainda estava entregue, acariciou os meus cabelos, limpou o suor do meu rosto e beijou-me ternamente em vários locais do meu rosto.

—Feliz aniversário, anjinho. — Sussurrou languidamente.

—Nossa, obrigado... — Murmurei quase sem som. —Que presente... Não tem preço ganhar você de presente. De preferência todos os dias. — Disse suspirando.

Ela olhou-me significantemente e pareceu hesitante. Eu observei-a.

—Edward, eu tinha decidido seguir minha vida sem depender de você, sem associá-la mais a você. Andei sem confiança em você e em nós por uns dias. Eu tinha decidido parar de investir em nós. Simplesmente iria deixar as coisas acontecerem. Se desse, deu... — Pausou, beijou o meu peito, e eu temi o que se seguiria. —Mas se nós decidimos ser um do outro _pra_ sempre, nossos planos tem que ser conjuntos. Como você hoje mostrou que eu sou o seu futuro, eu quero que você me ajude a decidir o meu.

—Como assim? — Acariciei suas costas com os dedos, apreciando aquela intimidade em ainda estar dentro dela, inspirando em seus cabelos.

—Eu tenho até o dia quinze para decidir entre ir para universidade na Califórnia, aqui na Capital ou lá no estado de Washington. Ajude-me a tomar a decisão. — Afastou-se do contato, fazendo-me sentir a perda e olhou-me suplicante.

Pedir a minha opinião quanto a isso me induzia a ser egoísta, no entanto a felicidade dela era o mais importante. Ela devia decidir.

—Bella, todas as alternativas tem seus prós e contras, então vou expor cada uma. É só minha opinião, mas é você quem decide.

—Tudo bem.

—Se você vir morar na Capital, vai ser perfeito para mim. Pensando como homem egoísta, vou poder te ver todos os dias, poder almoçar com você, dormir com você _quando você me convidar_, afinal, a casa vai ser sua. Porém, aqui você vai estar longe de sua família. Às vezes eu posso ficar sem tempo, às vezes vou ter que estudar mais, então você pode sofrer com isso.

Ela analisou-me calma. Precisávamos realmente ter esta conversa de adultos.

—Se você for para Califórnia, eu também vou poder ir te ver uma vez por semana, porque vou com Ryan. Seria bom para nós, mas também tem o contra, porque você vai estar longe da sua família e pode ocorrer a mesma coisa daqui, às vezes eu ficar sem tempo e você ter que me esperar. Mas o que eu estou preocupado mesmo é de você ficar longe de sua família.

—Então _pra_ você o mais viável é que eu fique em Seattle mesmo. — Não era uma pergunta.

Afastei-a e sofri em antecedência pelo que eu ia falar.

—O mais viável, Bella, era que a minha vida estivesse pronta, ou que eu tivesse nascido abastado para poder ficar todos os dias com você sem preocupação. Pode ter certeza que _pra_ mim, o mais dolorido é você ficar no estado de Washington. Mas _pra_ você é a melhor opção, afinal, lá você tem amigos, sua família está lá, a empresa que você trabalha é lá, os seus cursos de línguas e de música são lá. Então, lá é o melhor lugar para você.

—E quais são os contras no caso de ficar lá?

—Os contras é que com você lá, nós iríamos nos ver tão irregularmente como este ano. Eu teria custos altos de viagens que eu não conseguiria bancar regularmente. Poderíamos nos ver no máximo de mês em mês, o que seria muito dolorido, porque está cada vez mais difícil viver longe de você. —Expus sincero. — Tenho sofrido muito nesses últimos meses. Tenho sentido muita solidão naquele dormitório. Mas eu te aconselho a decidir pensando em você, no seu futuro, na sua família. Porque nós, se você tiver paciência, um dia nós ficaremos juntos. Ou você não quer ser a esposa de um Secretário de Estado? — Gracejei, mas ela ficou séria. O silêncio dela perdurou por mais instantes do que eu esperava, trazendo uma ponta de ansiedade em mim. —O que foi? Você não tem certeza se quer ser minha esposa, não? — Brinquei.

—Edward, eu quero você. Mas tenho pensado muito no futuro político que você escolheu. Tenho medo de ter que morar a vida toda longe da minha família. — Murmurou pesarosa e foi um embate sua revelação. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, no que ela queria do nosso futuro.

Afastei-a e beijei o seu rosto, isolando da mente o pensamento pessimista.

—Vamos fazer assim, vamos ter fé que vamos ficar juntos. Como diz você, vamos viver o hoje intensamente e entregar nas mãos do destino o restante dos nossos dias. Tudo bem?

Ela sorriu e olhou em meus olhos. —Estou amando você otimista assim. Está feito. — Levantou as mãos e olhou o anel. —Você vai usar um desses também, _pra_ espalhar por aí que você tem dona? — Questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

—Eu não preciso de um anel para que as pessoas saibam que tenho uma _dona_, mas eu posso usar um também, caso queira.

—Vai usar um com três pedras?

—Sim.

—E o que vai significar?

Peguei no anel, apontando cada pedra. —Eu, você e nossa família, em aliança, que é o que nós temos em comum, um amor desmedido por eles. — Ela abraçou-me forte, enterrando a cabeça em meu peito. —Você trouxe alguma roupa comportada? — Perguntei acariciando suas costas.

Ela afastou-se para olhar-me. —Por quê?

—Porque pela manhã você vai assistir ao meu seminário, e à tarde vai ao Senado comigo. Você quer? — Dei-lhe a opção.

Ela sentou-se e olhou-me eufórica. —É lógico que eu quero!

Sorri de seu entusiasmo repentino, feliz em poder mostrar outra parte do meu mundo.

—Então combinado. Amanhã vou apresentar oficialmente minha namorada aos colegas de curso e aos colegas de gabinete. — Informei presumido. Não esperava uma resposta tão efusiva, mas ela sorriu e jogou-se em cima de mim, abraçando-me forte, como uma criança deslumbrada. Essa era mais uma das diversas facetas da mulher que eu amava. Menina, um anjo deslumbrante, minha fada mágica, mulher dominadora, amante que florescia com seus encantos, graciosa, ágil, um furacão, uma obra prima desenhada e arquitetada para me completar... Meu tudo, minha vida, minha companheira nesta vida e nas próximas vidas.

Continua...

**Olá, leitores,**

**Obrigada por ler.**

**Minha fic Flor de Lótus será lançada pela Editora Lio em setembro.**

**Peço que conheçam, indiquem, recomendem, adquiram. Vocês são a razão para eu escrever.**

**Adicionem meu perfil no face. Bia Braz. Curtam Flor de Lótus.**

**Conto com o apoio de Vocês.**


	23. Chapter 22- Uma força ao futuro

**Uma força ao futuro **

**Narrado por Bella**

Os raios de sol da manhã penetravam pelas fres tas da janela, acariciavam as cortinas e traziam calor ao quarto. Eu estava extasiada por uma sensação agradável de felicidade e satisfação. Foi como se tivéssemos nascidos um para o outro, ambos completamente compatíveis.

Espreguicei-me e senti-o às minhas costas, de conchinha, nossas pernas entrelaçadas. Rodeava-nos uma aura de completude como se toda vida a buscássemos e somente tivéssemos encontrado quando nos unimos. Bocejei sorridente, olhei o relógio do meu celular e marcava oito horas e vinte minutos. _Xii_, Edward não colocou o celular para despertar e devia estar atrasado para ministrar o seminário.

Apreciei-o dormir e toquei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos para acordá-lo. Seu sono era pesado e profundo, respirava tranquilamente com a boca semi-aberta. Mesmo sabendo de seu atraso, eu queria admirá-lo, prolongar o prazer da manhã que se iniciava perfeita. A felicidade em estarmos juntos era imensa. Fui agraciada ao ter uma pessoa tão doce, gentil e determinada a me fazer feliz.

—Bom dia, anjinho. — Acariciei o seu cabelo. —Você tem que acordar...

—Hmmm, que horas são? — Resmungou sonolento.

—Oito e meia.

—Nossa! — Ele se levantou em um movimento da cama, enrolou o lençol na cintura e esfregou os olhos ansiosamente. Sorri do lençol, lembrando que este quarto tinha uma história. —O que vamos fazer? Estou muito atrasado. — Questionou agitado. O fato de nós dois termos que nos arrumar o atrasaria mais.

—Tome banho, se arrume e vá. — Respondi tranquila, deitada de lado como uma gata preguiçosa, ao tempo que lhe lançava um olhar terno.

—E você? Pensei que queria ir. — Cobrou chateado.

—E vou. Você vai agora com o carro que aluguei, depois eu vou. Antes vou a uma loja comprar umas roupas. Eu quero estar apresentável. — Sorri.

—Faz assim, eu pego o táxi. Chama um para mim enquanto eu me arrumo.

Instruiu e entrou apressado no banheiro. Eu fiquei parada, olhando para o teto, rememorando tudo o que aconteceu na noite. Queria que ele não tivesse que ir a este seminário hoje para não termos que nos despedir da cama assim tão apressadamente. Por outro lado, eu queria muito ir à Universidade com ele, queria que os colegas de classe dele me conhecessem, portanto, a cama ficaria para depois.

Não liguei para o táxi. Ele estava se enxaguando quando entrei para acompanhá-lo. Percebi ele se esquivar embaraçado e virar de lado quando os meus olhos perscrutaram-no dos pés a cabeça. Sorri maldosa por intimidá-lo. Deixei a toalha em cima da pia e entrei à vontade no box. Ele já se despedia do chuveiro, mas abraçou-me molhado.

—Eu queria não estar atrasado... — Inclinou e cheirou meu pescoço. —Desculpe por não ter começado o dia direito. Bom dia, amor da minha vida. — Beijou-me persuasivo na orelha —Pediu o táxi?

—Não. — Depositei beijos em seu peito. —Eu vou de táxi. — Informei.

Ele afastou-se e se enxugou apressado. —É incrível. Você só faz o que você quer. — Reprovou brincalhão. Sorri despreocupada e abri a ducha.

Ainda que o hotel fosse perto, ele enfrentaria trânsito. Mas parecia relaxado e feliz. Terminei o banho e enxuguei-me. Ele apareceu na porta do banheiro de terno, gravata, perfumado e com um sorriso deslumbrante._ Lindo._

—Até já. —Despediu-se. — Não demore. Não posso perder você um segundo. — Esfregou os lábios nos meus e saiu.

Arrumei-me e desci para comprar alguma roupa nas lojas perto do aeroporto. Eu não tinha trazido roupas, como ele disse, 'apropriadas', logo precisei ir às compras. O sol estava tímido e confortável. Caminhei pelas lojas e avaliei as vitrines, encontrando rapidamente o que vim buscar.

Voltei para o hotel, vesti um terninho creme e justo, prendi metade dos cabelos, passei uma maquiagem leve e chamei o táxi. Cheguei à Universidade por volta de dez e meia e fui direto ao auditório que Edward estava dando aula no dia anterior. Porém, ao chegar lá percebi que o ministrante era outro.

Saí procurando pelo corredor, mas alguns auditórios estavam fechados. Depois de frustrantes minutos procurando-o, percebi uma pessoa conhecida saindo de uma porta e abrindo outra... Era a Sophia. Aproximei-me rápido. Ela pegou uns copos de água mineral numa copa e saiu. E agora, eu perguntava para ela ou não, se ela sabia onde Edward estava hoje?

Eu não deveria hesitar, afinal, o namorado era meu, e eu não devia ter insegurança quanto a ela.

—Oi. Você é Sophia, não é? — Aproximei-me sem graça. —Sou Bella...

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas com suspeita. —Namorada do Edward. — Completou com um sorriso.

Eu concordei:

—Sim. Estou procurando por ele. Você sabe onde ele está? Pensei que ele estaria na mesma sala que estava ontem, mas ele não está. Agora estou meio perdida. — Expliquei desajeitada.

—Ele está neste auditório aqui. O acesso público é pelo outro lado. Esta porta aí vai dar acesso direto ao local onde ele está. — Ela apontou para a porta a qual ela tinha acabado de sair. —Eu vim exatamente buscar água para ele. Ele chegou atrasado e não deu tempo de se organizar. — Explicou amistosa.

—Ah... — _Puxa, buscar água para ele_... _Tão prestativa_! —Como faço para encontrar a sala chegar nela pelo acesso público? — Perguntei. A universidade era grande e cheia de labirintos. E eu estava perdida nos corredores internos.

Ela olhou silenciosa em minha direção e sorriu de algo que eu não entendi. —Faz assim, entra por esta porta mesmo. Eu te dou a água e você leva para ele. Depois é só você descer pela escada a direita dele.

Pensei por um segundo se o embaraçaria caso aparecesse repentinamente no local onde ele palestrava... Decidi ir.

—Eu levo. — Sorri conspiradora e peguei três copos descartáveis nas mãos dela. Paramos na porta, ela me explicou novamente o que fazer e entrou, sentando-se em uma cadeira na parte de cima do auditório, ao lado de mais quatro pessoas, provavelmente professores.

O auditório estava cheio, todos concentrados em algo que Edward falava enquanto imagens eram projetadas no data show. Entrei às suas costas e vagarosamente caminhei, atravessando o palco. Inclinei para colocar os copos d'água no móvel de vidro, ele olhou surpreso em minha direção e parou de falar. Eu sorri.

—Oi, embaixador. — Movi sem sons os lábios.

Ele ficou mudo uns segundos, esquecendo-se do seminário.

—Linda. — Sussurrou.

Fiquei hipnotizada por seus brilhantes e lindos olhos verdes, encantada em quão homem ele estava esta manhã. E um filme da noite de amor conectada àquele olhar repassou diante de meus olhos.

Ouvi um assovio e balancei a cabeça, libertando-me dos pensamentos. Olhei para os inúmeros universitários sentados e senti minha bochecha queimar ao vê-los aproveitar o deslize do palestrante para descontrair. Fixei meus olhos lá e vi Ryan, que assoviava, estimulando os outros alunos.

—Linda! Aluna nova! Apresenta! — Ele gritava empolgado. Os acadêmicos entraram na brincadeira de Ryan.

Envergonhada, caminhei para o lado direito e desci rapidamente. Edward tinha esquecido que usava o microfone auricular e o som de sua voz me elogiando tinha sido projetado nos auto-falantes.

Sentei desconcertada. Edward sorriu de canto e colocou as duas mãos sobre o púlpito de vidro, relaxado.

—Ok, gente, essa é Bella. Minha... —Olhou-me indeciso. — Futura esposa. — Sorriu tranquilizador, e o alvoroço foi total.

Abri a boca chocada com sua espontaneidade. Ele lá em cima era outra pessoa, alguém seguro e confiante que eu não conhecia.

Eu afundei na cadeira procurando me esconder. Ele sorria descontraído. Nunca num mundo normal um rapaz de vinte anos apresentaria a namorada assim. Mas Edward sempre foi diferente. É aquele garoto do interior cheio de idealismo e princípios morais diferente da juventude moderna.

—Pronto... Voltando... — Disse baixo e sério, e, aos poucos, o barulho diminuiu totalmente.

Fiquei novamente surpresa. Se fosse no colegial, a bagunça iria continuar ao ponto do diretor ter que intervir. E aqui, em poucos segundos, o barulho se dispersou. Realmente ele é um líder nato, pensei orgulhosa. Sabe impor respeito sem alterar o tom.

O seminário se seguiu por mais uma hora. Ao término, levantei e esperei que ele viesse até mim. Ele encostou os lábios nos meus levemente.

—O que foi aquilo? — Perguntei ainda admirada.

Ele colocou a mão em minha cintura e saímos atrás das pessoas.

—Eu não disse que ia te apresentar oficialmente para a minha turma? — Afastou-se, sorrindo.

—Mas essa não era a sua turma, era?

—Grande parte sim. Mas eu não teria oportunidade melhor que essa. — Deu de ombros, despreocupado. Afastei-me e olhei seu rosto.

—O que você fez com o meu namorado tímido? —Acusei brincalhona. — É sério, tem horas que eu acho que não te conheço.

—Eu já disse que não é sempre que sou retraído. Para ser sincero, eu me sinto tão à vontade lá em cima que foi como se não tivesse dito nada.

—Hmmm, adorei tudo. O assunto abordado é muito interessante. Você fala muito bem. — Elogiei lisonjeira, ele sorriu e beijou minha testa quando alcançamos a saída. Várias pessoas vieram falar com ele, e Ryan me puxou para o canto.

—Linda, hein! —Zombou. — Tão novos e já vão casar?

—Não é agora, bobinho. Ainda vai demorar. — Sorri e segurei em seu braço, enquanto caminhávamos pelo campus.

—Vai fazer o que hoje à tarde?

—Vou ao gabinete do seu pai com Edward.

Ele colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo. —Mais tarde eu vou lá também. E amanhã vou dar uma despedida lá em casa. Caso vocês queiram aparecer por lá, estão convidados. — Deu um beijo no meu rosto e saiu.

Fiquei esperando Edward sentada em um banquinho. Muitas pessoas rodearam-no questionando, mostrando alguns papéis, então Sophia se aproximou dele e o chamou no canto. Os dois conversaram um pouco, depois eu a vi colocar um boton na gravata dele e dar um beijo em seu rosto. Virei o rosto para desviar o foco e controlar minha desconfiança. Depois disso ele veio em minha direção sorrindo, pegou em minha cintura e direcionamos ao estacionamento.

—Bella, eu preciso ir ao meu quarto pegar umas coisas. Espere aqui. — Avisou e saiu rápido em direção ao campus.

De onde eu estava o vi novamente falar com Sophia, deixou-a e seguiu rumo ao seu quarto. Que perseguição era essa? Essa mulher não via que ele estava comigo, não?

Ele voltou com uns livros nas mãos. Saímos do campus e fomos almoçar em um restaurante próximo ao Senado. Pedimos bifes e batatas.

—Que foi que você está tão pensativa? — Tocou meu rosto.

—Nada. Que horas você começa lá?

—Uma e meia. — Respondeu com um sorriso de canto enquanto comia.

—Por que você não foi ontem? Era quinta feira. —Questionei e passei a batata no molho rose.

—Depois que você chegou, eu liguei lá e avisei ao senador que eu não iria por ter recebido visita do estado de Washington. Também avisei que era meu aniversário.

—Ele deixou numa boa? — Perguntei, peguei a caixinha de fio dental na minha bolsa, puxei um fio e comecei a brincar de fazer laços.

—Sim. O senador é muito bom.

—Bom como? — Quis saber, curiosa.

—Hmmm, ele me chamou para ser assessor dele quando só tenho vinte anos. Não é normal... — Comentou reflexivo.

Eu peguei carinhosamente seus dedos e fiz laços com o fio dental, medindo. Ele não desconfiou o porquê dos laços.

—Você aceitou?

—Aceitei e provavelmente devo ficar bem envolvido com viagens à Califórnia no próximo ano. Como será um ano eleitoral, ele terá que fazer muitas aparições públicas por lá. E, por eu ser seu assessor, certamente ele vai querer que eu vá. — Comentou sugestivamente.

—Hmmm, quer dizer que você acha que vai estar muito ocupado... — Abaixei o olhar pesarosa pela dúvida de nosso futuro. Tudo era tão perfeito quando se tratava do hoje.

—Sim. — Confirmou, estudando-me.

—Em quanto tempo termina seu curso?

—No próximo ano eu termino oitenta e cinco por cento das matérias, vai ficar para trás pouca coisa. Depois talvez eu tenha que freqüentar uns dois ou três dias por semana. Porém eu já vou poder fazer uma especialização. — Ele explicou com o olhar sonhador. Eu queria poder adiantar o tempo. Estava angustiante conversar sobre futuro.

—Muito tempo, _né_? — Comentou e acariciou o meu rosto com lamento em sua expressão.

—É. — Respondi melancólica. Com o clima tenso, pedimos a sobremesa para a atendente.

—Vai desistir de mim? — Perguntou cautelosamente.

—Não! — Sacudi a cabeça. Ele sorriu.

—Então vamos esquecer isso, pode ser? — Depositou beijos em minha mão.

—Podemos esquecer isso voltando para o hotel e aproveitando o hoje... — Sorri maliciosamente, aproximei meu nariz da sua mandíbula, inspirei o seu cheiro delicioso e coloquei a mão na perna dele, acariciando a coxa. Ele segurou a minha mão e a levou a boca, beijando-a novamente.

—Mais tarde... —Prometeu. — Temos o fim de semana inteiro. — Sorriu charmosamente.

Puxei minha mão e a desci de novo, acariciando teimosamente a coxa, adorando deixá-lo constrangido em local público. Ele respirou fundo e colocou a mão por cima da minha, tentando me impedir.

Eu sorri travessa, encostei a boca em seu pescoço e subi com a mão, percebendo os olhos dele se abrirem. Ele apertou os lábios quando o acariciei no comprimento por fora da calça e senti-o inchar. Fomos servidos com a sobremesa. Ele mudou o corpo, nos ocultando de olhares ao proteger-me no canto.

—Vamos para o hotel... — Sibilei em seu ouvido, no mesmo instante que o mordiscava no lóbulo.

—Bella, não faz isso... — Pediu com voz rouca e baixa.

Sorri presunçosa. —Não me quer? — Fingi chateação e afastei.

—Eu te quero sempre... E estou com medo de nunca mais conseguir almoçar aqui... Quando você for embora, vou ficar alucinado. — Pegou em minha cintura e aproximou-me mais dele.

—Como assim?

—É só pensar... Se eu tiver você excessivamente agora, depois meu corpo vai sentir muito a sua falta. Então eu prefiro moderar para não sofrer depois.

—Eu já penso o contrário. Prefiro usar muito e abusar. — Sorri insinuante. —Pena que só falta meia hora para você ir. — Acariciei novamente a sua coxa e beijei o seu pescoço, dando mordidinhas leves.

—Mais tarde... _Isso_ tem que ter tempo e ser bem feito. — Pôs sorvete em minha boca para me distrair.

Sem que ele esperasse, cobri seus lábios, e ele correspondeu, sequestrando e sugando minha língua. Suspirei e apertei o beijo, movendo deliciosamente nossos lábios gelados e com gosto de maçã verde. Sorrimos apaixonados e passamos um bom tempo entre sorvetes e beijos.

—Eu não vou agora com você. — Avisei. —Deixo você lá e vou mais tarde. Não quero te tomar muito tempo. — Expliquei satisfeita.

—Tudo bem. Se tudo estiver em ordem, eu saio seis. Então chegue antes para dar tempo de te apresentar o lugar.

Deixei-o no estacionamento do Capitólio e, de novo, fui até as lojas do aeroporto. Fiz mais compras essenciais por duas horas e deixei tudo no quarto do hotel. A bagunça da noite anterior tinha sido organizada. Só assim o obsessivo senso de ordem de Edward não seria ofendido. Espalhei as roupas que comprei em cima da cama e desci.

Durante o trajeto, liguei para Edward, e ele me esperou no estacionamento do Capitólio.

—Antes vamos dar uma volta. —Ele avisou. —Deixe uma identificação fácil nas mãos. — Pediu, deixei na mão minha identidade e para passei por um balcão de identificação. Como Edward estava com um crachá de funcionário, não precisou se identificar.

—Esta é a sala que quando eu tinha nove anos eu quis entrar e não pude, você lembra a história? —Mostrou-me uma sala em formato redonda.

—Sim. Eu lembro.

Esperei. Ele começou a andar por ela.

—O que fazem nessa sala? —Olhei em volta interessada.

—Reuniões da cúpula do mundo.

Avistei placas e bandeiras em frente às cadeiras luxuosas e confortáveis da sala.

—Uau... —Olhei-o curiosa. — Você se satisfez depois que entrou aqui?

Ele aproximou-se de mim solenemente e pegou a minha mão.

—Não foi como pensei que fosse... —Revelou desapontado. —Não me deu prazer nenhum. — Disse com olhar distante. —Às vezes corremos atrás de algo, achando que vai nos trazer felicidade e quando alcançamos não é o que sempre pensamos que fosse. — Ele refletiu.

Eu perguntei-me se ele iria encontrar felicidade no sonho que tanto buscava. Podia ser que coisas simples da vida, o tédio e o normal nos dessem mais felicidade do que algo grandioso e difícil. Mas isso ele teria que descobrir só, assim como foi com esta sala.

—Vamos. — Puxou a minha mão e saímos de lá.

Subimos as escadas do capitólio, entramos em uma sala grande, um retângulo de aproximadamente uns cem metros quadrados com várias salinhas de vidro. Em cada aquário tinha uma mesa, computador, um armário e três cadeiras.

Edward apresentou-me aos colegas presentes na sala, uma mulher e um homem louro de uns trinta e cinco anos. A sala do Edward era no fim, em frente à entrada para o gabinete do senador.

—O que você faz aqui? — Sentei em frente à mesa dele, e ele virou o monitor para que eu visse.

—Um pouco de tudo. Era para trabalharmos em equipe, mas algumas coisas eu prefiro fazer só. Vou dar exemplos do que faço: se o senador tem intenções para um projeto de lei, eu faço pesquisas, monto argumentos. Mas agora desde que um colega nosso saiu, até os discursos eu faço sozinho.

—Interessante. Você gosta?

—Eu gosto de estar subindo degraus para alcançar algo na vida: meu sonho. — Garantiu sorridente.

—Mas o seu sonho ainda é o mesmo de antes? — Inclinei sobre a mesa, curiosa.

—É

—Você já se perguntou hoje por que está indo atrás desse sonho?

Ele demorou um tempo pensando.

—Em primeiro lugar, porque eu quero dar um futuro bom para a minha família, isso inclui você. Também quero ter um nome, ser alguém. — Explicou sonhador.

—Acho que o primeiro motivo é meio sem fundamentos. Eu sou rica, seu irmão também, sua irmã vai casar com o meu irmão e, se tudo der certo, sua mãe também vai se casar com o meu pai.

—O que te leva a pensar isso da minha mãe? Você acha mesmo que eles ainda tenham chance? — Questionou interessado. —Acho meio difícil. Não sei se seu pai vai perdoá-la por tudo.

—É só ela esperar a hora certa para falar sobre Jasper.

—Pode ser... Mas tem muitos assuntos a serem resolvidos... Às vezes a omissão machuca mais que a mentira... — Ele fitava o monitor, mas seu olhar estava vazio.

—Hoje você está desocupado? —Mudei o tema.

—Sim, é fim de ano na casa. Hoje teve votações do orçamento anual do governo. E não há muito mais a fazer.

—O senador está aqui? —Apontei para a porta do gabinete.

—Sim. Está com os gêmeos. — Disse com uma careta.

—O Ryan chegou? — Perguntei animada.

—Chegou, e está lá dentro com a irmã e o pai.

Hum, a irmã do Ryan está aqui...

—Eles vêm muito aqui? — Fingi indiferença.

—Ela sim, ele não. — Respondeu displicente.

—O que ela faz aqui? — Risquei um papel fazendo bolinhas, traços, tentando disfarçar minha curiosidade.

—Ela é muito apegada ao pai. Estuda aqui perto, na Georgetown e vem vê-lo quase todos os dias. — Respondeu distraído com algo no computador.

—O que ela faz? — Continuei rabiscando.

—Não tenho certeza, mas parece que tem algo a ver com relações públicas ou comunicação. Não sei. Acho que é isso porque ela vai fazer parte da assessoria de comunicação do senador no próximo ano.

—Quer dizer que ela vai trabalhar com você... — Parei de rabiscar e atentei o olhar nele.

Ele tirou os olhos do monitor e olhou em minha direção, atento.

—Por que esse tanto de perguntas sobre ela, Bella? — Franziu o cenho, e eu abaixei o olhar, tentando esconder a minha ansiedade e insegurança.

A irmã do Ryan era bonita, inteligente e estava interessada nele. Agora ela teria todas as armas possíveis para forçar uma amizade. Trabalharia com ele, ficaria perto dele o máximo de tempo possível, teria o pai ao seu favor. Com certeza, quando Edward viajasse para a Califórnia, ele iria ficar hospedado na casa deles. A marcação dela em cima dele certamente seria acirrada.

—O que foi, Bella? — Insistiu.

A porta do gabinete se abriu, e Ryan saiu, vindo em seguida em minha direção.

—Vem cá, Bella, vou te apresentar para o meu pai. — Puxou minha mão e me arrastou para o gabinete.

Logo que eu entrei na sala, a irmã dele mal olhou em minha direção, fez cara de desdém e saiu, sem falar comigo. Também não a cumprimentei.

—Pai, essa é Bella, filha do seu amigo Cullen. Já te falei dela. — Ryan pôs a mão em minha cintura e deu um beijo em minha testa. Estranha a atitude dele.

—Tudo bem, Bella? Como vai o seu pai? Faz tempo que ele não aparece. —Estendeu a mão amigável. —Nada melhor que ter uma aliança com o dono do maior jornal do estado da Califórnia.

Eu sorri e apertei sua mão sem entender seu comentário. Que negócio era esse de aliança?

—Ele anda bem ocupado com a empresa de Washington, por isso está indo pouco à Califórnia. Como no jornal da Califórnia tem um administrador, ele quase não tem que se preocupar. — Expliquei.

—Sente-se. Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?

Ryan se adiantou. —Tem mais de um ano, _né_, linda. Foi naquela noite que o senhor apresentou as famílias, nas bodas do senhor e da minha mãe. Aquela noite foi maravilhosa. — Disse estranhamente, pegou em minha mão e ficou brincando com meus dedos. —Vamos, querida. — Pegou a minha mão e esperou que eu levantasse da cadeira.

—O que vão fazer hoje? Podíamos jantar juntos. — O senador propôs.

—Acho que não, pai. Vamos sair com Edward.

Eu olhei de um ao outro desentendida.

—Então leve a Ashley com vocês. — O senador sugeriu empolgado.

Fixei os olhos questionadores em Ryan._ Como assim?_

—Pai, eu já disse para parar com isso. Ele é seriamente comprometido. Até avisou hoje lá no auditório, _pra_ que todos ouvissem, que ia se casar. — Alertou praticamente me arrastando da sala.

—Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senador. — Mal terminei de falar e Ryan fechou a porta.

Quando saí, dei de cara com a irmã do Ryan em pé, ao lado do Edward, inclinada, mostrando algo na tela do computador para ele.

**Narrado por Edward**

Não estava de acordo com o que Ryan queria fazer quando levou Bella para apresentá-la ao seu pai. Nem pretendia levar isso adiante, mas cedi por ele prometer que resolveria rápido sua situação.

—Você tem mel, Edward? Está cheio de mulheres bonitas interessadas em você. — Lian comentou zombeteiro.

—Pensei que sua namorada fosse a morena que estava naquele coquetel. — Foi James quem entrou na conversa.

—Eu nunca disse isso. — Ignorei-o e continuei visualizando as notícias.

—Mas Ryan disse. — Afirmou com uma diversão cínica.

—Eu só tenho uma namorada. E ela é essa que eu apresentei.

—Você tem cara de homem sério, mas é o maior pegador. Uma oficial e várias na reserva. — Insinuou rindo. —Mas é bom que você apresente essa como oficial. Eu estava até pensando como seria quando o senador soubesse que você tinha envolvimento com aquela morena. Talvez ele ficasse decepcionado com você.

Olhei sério para ele. —James, não tem várias. E Sophia é só minha colega de classe. —Defendi.

O assunto me deixou irritado, e pior, se não fosse por Ryan, eu não teria que passar por isso. Da sala do senador saiu sua filha, que parou em frente à minha mesa. Percebi os olhares sugestivos deles, mas fingi não ver.

—Boa tarde, Edward. — Cumprimentou-me baixo, aparentemente chateada e se sentou na cadeira a minha frente.

—Boa tarde. Precisa de alguma coisa? — Tentei soar educado, mesmo irritado com os olhares sobre nós.

—Queria mostrar para você alguns planos do papai para o ano que vem. Ele pretende buscar um público diferente de eleitores, pretende atingir as classes de trabalhadores. Então seria bom que desde agora você se programasse e pesquisasse, porque no próximo ano nós vamos pegar firme nisso.

Há algum tempo Ashley conversava comigo como profissional, o que me deixava mais a vontade com ela. Mesmo que em algumas horas ela demonstrasse certa fascinação por mim, eu tinha que tentar levar a relação com praticidade.

—Então mostre. — Propus amistosamente.

Ela aproximou-se, ficou ao meu lado, colocou um pen drive no computador, esperou abrir e começou a explicar as idéias.

—Olha, eu fiz uma pesquisa e percebi que os senadores mais votados são aqueles que trabalham sobre necessidade primária... Então, é baseado nisso que será a nossa campanha. Conseqüentemente os planos de campanha e seus discursos serão baseados nesse público alvo. — Ela falava baixo, inclinada em minha direção, apontando para os gráficos na tela.

Levantei os olhos em direção a ela confuso com o modo que ela falava. Ela não precisava falar isso diretamente para mim, pois eu não seria o chefe da assessoria. Entretanto, eu estava admirado com o tipo de campanha medíocre que pretendiam fazer, sem decoro, onde seriam distribuídos alimentos em troca de votos e onde seriam feitas promessas que não tinham condições de serem alcançadas.

Um tempo depois, a porta do gabinete se abriu, e Bella saiu com Ryan. Seus olhos fixaram inquiridores em nossa direção. Por segundos tudo congelou. Ela não disse nada, Ashley não se moveu, e Ryan não falou. Só quando atentei os olhos para onde Bella fixava notei o porquê do seu olhar. Ashley usava um decote escandaloso que eu não tinha percebido até o momento, mas que devido a sua inclinação estava a centímetros do meu rosto.

Foram segundos de silêncio opressivo. Ashley sorriu sem graça ao ver meu olhar reprovador e se recompôs, alinhando o corpo.

—Senta aqui, Bella. —Convidei-a carinhoso. —Em meia hora vamos embora. — Apontei para cadeira, lendo a tensão em seu rosto.

Ashley tirou o pen drive e voltou para a sala do pai. Ryan reforçou o convite a Bella de ir a casa dele, despediu-se rapidamente e saiu. Bella continuou calada por vários minutos, olhando para o chão.

—Que foi, amor? — Estendi as mãos na mesa para alcançar as dela.

—Eh, quero ir logo embora. Estou me sentindo tão...

—Está passando mal? — Levantei ansioso, pois sua expressão era abatida.

—Não... Meio sugada, esgotada. — Ela abaixou o olhar novamente.

Eu sabia que a situação anterior foi que a deixou abatida e precisava urgente consertar isso. Não há nada mais opressor que qualquer insegurança. Nas vezes em que me senti assim, tentava relevar, mas ela, sempre guarda as emoções para si, trancando tudo para em outra ocasião libertar.

—Ei, vou sair agora. Espere um pouco que eu vou falar com o senador. — Beijei a sua mão. Ela continuou quieta, chateada. Falei com o senador e fomos embora.

Do Capitólio até o hotel, ela permaneceu calada, pensativa. Disposto a resgatar seu bom humor, abracei-a no elevador e beijei sua testa.

—O que há?

Ela não respondeu e apertou o abraço na minha cintura. Descemos no nosso andar, abri a porta com o cartão, coloquei meu material numa mesinha e avistei algumas roupas estendidas sobre a cama.

—Resolveu fazer um limpa nas lojas de Airlington? — Descontraí e a sentei em meu colo. Ela sorriu e deu selinhos em meu pescoço.

—Senti sua falta o dia todo, namorado. — Comentou com o humor melhorando.

—Mas eu estive com você quase o dia todo.

—Ah, mas eu queria o anjinho, não o político. — Ela sorriu.

—Como assim? — Afastei seu cabelo do rosto, ela distribuiu beijos doces em meu rosto e pescoço.

—O anjinho é só meu, o político tem várias pessoas disputando sua atenção.

Sorri compreensivo. Pude ler a insegurança em sua voz.

—Já disse que te amo hoje? Que eu só amo você e que sempre vou amar só você? — Questionei brincalhão.

—Não. — Fez biquinho, fingindo mágoa.

—Eu te amo. Muito mais que qualquer coisa neste mundo. E só tenho olhos _pra_ você. — Disse solenemente. Abraçamo-nos forte, e ela se recuperou. —Por que você estava daquele jeito? — Voltei ao assunto.

Ela desceu do meu colo e tirou a roupa lentamente.

—Vou tomar banho e depois te falo. — Avisou, pegou uma toalha e entrou para o banho.

Olhei as roupas em cima da cama e fiquei analisando-as. Não eram roupas de Bella...

**Narrado por Bella**

Meu dia não saiu de tudo perfeito. Primeiro foi a Sophia colocando um boton nele da bandeira dos EUA, cheia de intimidades, agora a Ashley colocando os peitos quase na boca do Edward. Deus, ele é muito inocente!

Não sinto ciúme exatamente, eu só não queria ter essa insegurança em ter que deixá-lo só. Assim ele não sofreria a mínima tentação com esse tanto de mulheres bonitas rodeando-o. Um pouco frustrada, saí do banheiro, e ele estava em pé, olhando acusador para as roupas em cima da cama.

—Tome banho. — Pedi, aproximei do seu rosto e o beijei aduladora.

Ele tirou o terno, dobrou a roupa suja, pendurou o paletó no armário, pegou uma toalha e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Eu vesti um lingerie, uma camisola e sentei na cama, encostada à cabeceira. Logo que ele saiu, arrumou-se e sentou na cama, vestido com um short.

—Bella, que roupas são essas? — Perguntou acusador.

—Você quer conversar ou discutir? — Dei a opção, carinhosamente.

—Conversar.

Aproximei dele e sentei em seu colo, ele passou as mãos em minhas pernas, subindo e descendo por minha coxa.

—Quero sair para dançar hoje à noite e comprei umas roupas para você. —Avisei tranquila. — Vi que você não tem um caban e tem poucas roupas _fashion_ para saídas noturnas. Também comprei uns jeans apertados. Adoro você de calça apertada. — Bajulei e beijei ternamente o seu pescoço. —E estes ternos novos são ferramentas de trabalho. —Apontei para cama indiferente. — Você tem quantos? Cinco? Seis? Comprei mais cinco Armanis lindos. Bege, cinza, risca de giz. Quero que meu namorado seja o assessor mais elegante do Capitólio. —Disse lisonjeira.

—Mas, Bella, você prometeu... — Reclamou desolado e fechou os olhos quando subi com beijos para sua orelha.

—E eu cumpri. Mas o acordo acabou. Não vou mais cumprir. — Decidi confiante e passei a língua atrás de sua orelha, deslizando devagar.

—Mas por quê? — Perguntou indefeso e subiu a mão da coxa para minha nádega.

—Porque não tem mais fundamentos. Não somos mais namoradinhos que você coloca suas regras. Daqui em diante nós vamos unir as nossas vidas, e tudo que é meu, vai ser seu.

—Você está completamente errada. Não chegamos a esse ponto ainda. O que é seu é seu.

—Não discuta, Edward. Além disso, não foram só as roupas que eu comprei. — Peguei uma caixinha de veludo e dei para ele.

—O que é isso? — Abriu lentamente a caixinha e arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, ao ver o conteúdo.

—Feliz aniversário. Agora todos vão saber que você tem dona. — Bati palmas, entusiasmada. Na caixinha tinha um anel igual ao meu. Ele pôs em cima da cama.

—Não adianta conversar com você, _né_? —Censurou. — Eu te falei várias coisas ontem e você agora faz isso! — Acusou desgostoso.

—Você quer conversar ou discutir? — Perguntei mais uma vez.

—Conversar.

—Por que a Sophia pode te dar um boton de ouro, e eu não posso te dar nada?

—Quem disse que é de ouro? — Balançou a cabeça descrente. Encarei-o séria, mostrando que eu conhecia. —Não importa. Foi presente de aniversário.

—Ah! A _amiguinha_ prestativa sempre pôde te dar presentes de aniversário, e eu não posso! — Desdenhei, saí do seu colo e sentei emburrada na cama, cruzando os braços igual criança teimosa.

—É isso que estava te chateando desde cedo? — Pegou carinhosamente em meu queixo, estudando o meu rosto.

—Isso também, mas o que está me matando é a cínica da gêmea do Ryan. Ela me dá calafrios de raiva.

Ele soltou meu rosto e sorriu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

—Adoro ver você com ciuminho. — Deitou-me na cama, me abraçou forte e colocou a cabeça entre meus seios. —Você é uma boba. É como se elas nem existissem _pra_ mim. Só tenho olhos _pra_ você. Esqueceu que eu sou seu pingüim? — Adulou e beijou insistentemente entre os meus seios, distribuindo pequenos arrepios por onde sua boca passava. Eu sorri em ouvi-lo dizer que era meu pingüim.

—Ok, meu pingüim, de qualquer maneira agora você vai andar com um anelzinho indicando que o pingüim tem dona. — Disse possessivamente. Sorrimos, eu tirei o anel da caixinha e coloquei em seu dedo.

—Você gosta de inverter os papéis, _né_? — Fez uma careta. —Mas fala _pra_ mim, como você fez para saber as medidas dos meus dedos? Deu certinho! — Comentou olhando para os dedos.

—Fio dental no restaurante. — Revelei contente.

Ele parou um tempo olhando em meu rosto, que, com certeza mostrava a minha satisfação, depois relaxou.

—Quer saber, eu não vou mais falar nada. Eu não quero mais ficar me irritando a toa com você, se eu sei que você ganha sempre. Vamos para onde hoje? — Sorriu e mudou na cama, me colocando deitada sobre seu peito.

—Quero sair para dançar. Conhece algum lugar?

—Não. Conheço essa cidade tanto quanto você. — Lamentou.

—Então pegamos um táxi e perguntamos qual o local mais freqüentado.

Vesti um curto preto, tomara-que-caia solto da cintura para baixo. Ele vestiu uma camisa de linha preta, o caban e uma calça preta. Todos da Gucci. Ficou lindo. Pegamos um táxi e fomos para Maryland dançar. O taxista indicou uma boate. O tipo de gente que freqüentava tinha aparência de pessoas abastadas.

De início foi bom, dançamos um pouco, mas percebemos as pessoas alteradas por bebida. O local deixou de ser calmo e ficou perturbador. Edward olhava-me apreensivo e protetor. Fiquei preocupada quando me apalparam e resolvemos ir embora rápido.

De volta ao quarto, tomei banho e vesti uma camisola de alça.

—Acho que não foi uma boa ideia sair. — Deitei e liguei a televisão, enquanto ele tirava a roupa para o banho.

—Prefiro ficar com você o tempo todinho aqui. — Deitou ao meu lado e me beijou no pescoço, carinhosamente.

Mas eu não queria beijos doces. Eu queria sua boca faminta, seu corpo quente. Tinha esperado o dia todo por isso! Cobri sua boca e o beijei com avidez, inserindo a língua em sua boca.

—Espere um pouco. Deixe-me tomar banho. — Pediu e continuou correspondendo delicadamente.

—Não precisa. — Subi em cima dele. Ele correspondeu um momento, depois parou.

—Bella, só um pouquinho... Estávamos na rua, dançamos, e eu estou suado. —Justificou desajeitado.

—Edward, estou começando a acreditar no Jasper. — Comentei maldosa.

—O quê?

—Que você não gosta... — Interrompi sugestivamente, divertida.

Ele ficou sério, sentou-se e me colocou em seu colo, montada.

—É lógico que eu gosto. Até demais. Porém quero que seja bom sempre, então acho melhor esperar. E eu gosto de estar limpo. Sou assim.

—Você é um maníaco por ordem e limpeza. — Sorri e deitei na cama.

Ele beijou meu rosto e afastou-se.

—Espera só um pouco. Garanto que não vai se arrepender.

Ele entrou para o banho, e eu fiquei esperando. Meu namorado é cheio de manias, uma delas é tomar muito banho, além de parecer levar o sexo como um ritual a ser seguido, onde há horas para tudo.

Certamente eu mudo isso nele também!

Ele saiu do banho e sorriu, vindo deitar comigo. Acariciou as minhas coxas por cima da seda lentamente, com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto olhava apaixonado meu rosto. Depois começou a beijar meu ombro, tudo muito calmo, e eu queria que ele apressasse. Ele percebia a minha impaciência e sorria, continuando a me beijar leve no pescoço, ombros, colo. Eu já me sentia torturada, e ele tirou a camisola, sem tirar os olhos de mim, acariciando meu corpo.

—Por que você enrola? — Perguntei por entre arfadas, quando ele mordiscava as laterais da minha cintura.

—Porque eu quero apreciar... — Sussurrou com a voz rouca. —... Porque eu quero te decorar em minha mente... — Ele beijou minha barriga lentamente, passeando com os lábios e a língua em volta do umbigo. Eu me contorci. Tudo me incendiava e trazia ansiedade. Ele alcançou os meus seios e beijou, passando a pontinha da língua. Tinha um monstro faminto por prazer perpetuando-se no meu ventre, e eu já queria protestar por suas sucções ávidas. —... Porque temos mais dois dias ainda... — Sugou meus seios, abrindo bem a boca, e eu me vi enlouquecer, como se não fosse ontem que tivemos uma noite de amor. Eu o queria sempre, insaciavelmente. —Porque eu quero ver isso sempre... —Acariciou minha pélvis, por dentro da calcinha. — Quero que seja bom _pra_ você sempre. — Sorriu convencido ao conferir minha intimidade receptiva. Continuou cultuando ao meu corpo com os seus lábios, lentamente, e levou-me delírio.

Finalmente fizemos amor, ele dominando-me, regulando. Aqui era o local onde ele se sentia seguro, certo do que queria, nos dando prazer e envolvendo-nos de amor e completude, acalmando assim, a ansiedade do meu corpo que só se completava quando nos tornávamos um.

Meu amante dedicado, paciente, destro. Mais cauteloso e experiente que eu pensei que ele fosse capaz. Um poeta na cama, interessado em me proporcionar a mais singela alegria do prazer.

Passamos o restante dos dias trancados no hotel. Não fomos à festa de despedida na casa do Ryan. Queríamos mesmo era ficar só, testando a química inexplicável do nosso corpo. Foram dois dias de extrema satisfação e felicidade.

—Quando você vai me ver? — Perguntei abraçada a ele no aeroporto, esperando o meu vôo aparecer no painel.

—Bom, dia quinze de dezembro o parlamento entra em recesso coletivo, aí eu vou poder ir. — Ele acariciou meu rosto e beijou-me com a dor da despedida no semblante. —Mas eu pretendo ir ver Esme antes. Talvez eu vá te ver mais perto do Natal.

—Posso ir ver Esme também? — Perguntei entusiasmada. Eu queria aproveitá-lo em suas férias o máximo de tempo possível.

—Faz melhor. —Ponderou pensativo. — Eu vou direto para sua casa e de lá resolvemos o que fazer.

—Tudo bem. Vai ficar na minha casa, _né_?

—Sinceramente eu preferia que ficássemos no hotel. — Comentou reflexivo. Notei que ele não queria me ofender. Talvez estivesse preocupado com a nossa nova intimidade.

—Ah... Lá é o meu cantinho. Eu queria você lá. — Comentei manhosamente, e o meu vôo apareceu no painel.

—Tudo bem. Eu já disse que não vou mais ir contra suas vontades. Então, no máximo, em seis dias estarei lá. — Fechou o corpo sobre mim e me beijou ternamente. —Obrigado por ter vindo. — Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

—Ow, não há de que... Valeu à pena. — Sorri insinuante e o apertei no abraço.

Tirei o tempo de viagem para pensar em que rumo tomar na minha vida. Será que valeria a pena deixar o meu pai em Washington e vir morar com ele? Mas ele iria terminar a faculdade em um ano, e a minha faculdade terminaria em três anos. Se ele precisasse ir embora da Capital, eu teria que ficar só. Talvez não valesse a pena mudar a minha vida assim por causa dele. Depois ele teria os caminhos a seguir e talvez eu passasse a ser uma preocupação a mais.

Ir para Califórnia talvez fosse o melhor caminho, afinal, ele poderia ir me ver uma vez por semana, e lá eu teria Emmett. Boa idéia.

**Narrado por Edward**

No último dia de votação do Plano Orçamentário Anual no congresso, passava-se das sete horas e o senador não tinha voltado ainda da sessão legislativa. Ele queria conversar comigo antes do recesso parlamentar, então eu precisava aguardá-lo antes de ir embora.

—Sabe se o Jonathan ainda vai demorar? — Uma senhora muito elegante entrou na minha sala e perguntou.

—Acredito que não. A senhora pode aguardar lá dentro. —Ofereci educado.

Abri a porta do gabinete, liguei a televisão, e ela ficou sentada no sofá. Saí e deixei a porta encostada. Minutos depois o senador chegou agitado e pediu que eu entrasse na sala dele em poucos instantes. Dei um tempo _pra_ que ele conversasse com sua visita, depois abri a porta. Cheguei a tempo de flagrá-lo aos beijos com a senhora que não era a sua esposa.

Fechei a porta e saí, desapontado. Nunca fui um iludido que a vida de parlamentares fosse modelo, todavia ele era casado e tinha tudo para ser fiel e feliz. Não era compreensível esse caso extraconjugal.

Acredito, sinceramente, comigo ser diferente. Espero continuar tendo amor pela minha família e não deixar com que nada corrompa meus princípios.

Aguardei mais um tempo e bati na porta.

—Entre.

—Senador, o senhor queria falar comigo? — Aguardei em pé, impassível, próximo a sua mesa.

—Sim. Quero que vá passar uns dias lá em minha casa, na Califórnia.

Levei uns minutos pensando em uma resposta.

—Por quê?

—Porque precisamos conversar, montar estratégias.

A compreensão da proposta ainda me era um ponto distante, todavia abracei a oportunidade de crescer.

—Tudo bem. Mas eu vou ficar poucos dias. Além disso, vou estar com a minha namorada, então devo ficar no apartamento da família dela.

Ele assentiu com aparente desgosto. —Tudo bem. Ligue quando resolver ir.

—Até mais. Bom recesso, senador. — Saí da sala, deixando-o com a mulher.

Essa ideia de perder o meu recesso indo à Califórnia não me agradou por completo, pois tomaria dias com Bella. Pior ainda por não ter certeza ainda sobre levá-la a Phoenix. Talvez fosse melhor eu ir ver minha mãe sozinho. A despeito disso, não devia continuar escondendo segredos de Bella, não com algo que supostamente a deixará chateada.

Cheguei ao meu dormitório na universidade e arrumei as minhas malas. Como no dia seguinte eu iria para Seattle em um vôo cedo, deveria deixar tudo pronto.

O telefone vibrou, e eu atendi.

—_Edward, é Jasper. Tudo bem?_

—Sim. Como vai? — Perguntei desconfiado.

—_De boa._

—Por que ligou? Amanhã cedo eu estou aí.

—_Quero adiantar logo para você ir pensando. Quero te propor um negócio_...

Sorri. Ver meu irmão falando sério era algo inusitado. —E qual é o negócio?

—_Bom, eu te disse que eu fiz um joguinho e que ele estava hospedado em um site, né? Pois é, agora arrumei um inimigo virtual, ele está querendo roubar a minha ideia. Por isso eu tenho que registrar._

—Mas onde eu entro nisso? — Perguntei desentendido.

—_Na verdade, mano, eu poderia oferecer isso para Emmett ou para Bella, que com certeza eles entrariam de cara, pois é um negócio bom. Se hospedando em um site boqueta, eu já ganho mais de oitocentos conto mensal, quando uma empresa grande comprar a ideia, eu vou puxar dinheiro a rodo._

—Tudo bem, Jasper, mas onde eu entro nessa? —Questionei impaciente, terminando de fechar minha mala.

—_Bom, a pessoa que registrar tem que ser maior de idade. Além disso, eu preciso de uma grana de investimento, e eu sei que você tem._

—E quanto seria?

—_Eu já tenho seis mil guardados. Preciso de quatro vezes isso._

—_Pra_ quê? Por que é tão caro?

—_Eu quero aproveitar e registrar mais dois jogos que eu fiz e também comprar uns equipamentos. Depois vou ter que fazer marketing. Eu sei que dá retorno. Sou bom. — _Defendeu convicto.

Parei um tempo pensando na ideia. Talvez não fosse um mau investimento.

—Amanhã eu chego aí e conversamos. Mas antes vou ligar para a minha mãe e ver o que ela acha.

—_Tudo bem. Ah, já largou de ser bicha? Cara, Bella chegou de viagem quase sem conseguir andar!_ — Sorriu descarado.

—Tchau, Jasper.

...

No dia seguinte, cheguei sem aviso prévio à residência dos Cullen. Não informei a Bella o horário que chegaria, e ela não estava em casa. Foi passar o dia na empresa. Deixei as minhas malas no quarto da Bella, acertei detalhes do negócio com Jasper, depois pedi que o garoto me levasse à Cullen em seu carro. Durante o trajeto, ele se portou como uma criança exibindo o seu brinquedo favorito.

Chegando ao prédio da Cullen, encontrei-a na sala do pai, sentada, de saia, sobre a mesa, vendo algo com ele no computador. Bati na porta antes de entrar.

—Oi! — Ela cumprimentou-me animada e pulou com o braço em volta do meu pescoço. —Eu esperava o seu telefonema para ir te buscar no aeroporto. Por que não me ligou?

—Porque eu preferi pegar um táxi. —Beijei-a na testa.

—Veio de quê aqui para empresa?

—Jasper me trouxe. — Peguei em sua mão e me aproximei da mesa para falar com o seu pai. —Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen? — Estendi uma mão.

—Tudo. Vai passar quantos dias por aqui?

—Uns cinco, talvez.

O semblante de Bella mudou no instante em que respondi. Eu gostaria de saber o que se passava por sua cabeça. Não era certo ficar mais tempo que isso incomodando na casa de alguém.

—Então amanhã vamos sair para tomar aquela cerveja. — Ele propôs com bom humor.

—Tudo bem. — Concordei com um sorriso tímido.

Bella nos olhou aparentemente surpresa e seu humor voltou.

—Vamos almoçar? —Propôs sorridente.

—Vamos. Vai agora, Sr. Cullen? —Convidei educado

Ele olhou em nossa direção por uns minutos, pensativo.

—Não. Mais tarde eu vou.

—Então até mais.

Peguei na mão dela e saímos da sala do Cullen. Passei na mesa do Brandon, o cumprimentei e desci e desci com Bella. O carro estava estacionado no subsolo do prédio.

—Vamos almoçar lá em casa. — Ela informou.

—Por quê? —Perguntei relutante. — Podemos almoçar em algum restaurante na rua. Assim ficamos um tempinho só nós dois. —Propus matreiro.

—Não. Eu quero almoçar e me trancar no quarto. — Disse sugestiva.

Sorri e afastei-a para olhar em seu rosto. Tinha um olhar mal intencionado.

—Podemos almoçar lá. Mas vamos almoçar e depois ir ao parque passar a tarde deitados naquela grama. — Impus tranquilo.

Ela pôs a mão na cintura e arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Por que você faz isso? — Inquiriu, já perto do carro, no canto do estacionamento. —Por que fica retardando as coisas? — Quis saber irritada, o que me divertiu.

—Porque eu quero levar a vida como namorados normais. Nada de deixar a nossa vida girar em torno _disso_. — Esclareci.

—Eu estou com saudade de você. Parece até que você não gosta. — Cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

Divertido, ergui-a sobre o capô do carro e comecei a subi as mãos em suas pernas, lentamente, olhando em seus olhos.

—Já disse que eu adoro. — Inclinei e mordisquei sua orelha — Por mim, eu possuía você em qualquer lugar. — Subi a mão para sua coxa e me aconcheguei entre suas pernas. —Você não sabe como meu cérebro é fértil, não me conhece. Só de ver você de saia em cima da mesa do escritório, fiquei tenso de saudade. — Elucidei e beijei seu queixo, garganta. Minha excitação avolumou-se, e Bella apertou a perna em meu quadril, roçando o corpo no meu.

—Eu quero conhecer... — Arfou quando toquei em sua peça íntima e a acariciei sobre o pano.

—Ansiosa você...

Direcionei a boca para seus lábios e a beijei-a avidamente, explorando sua boca com a língua, ao tempo que a apertava a mim pelo quadril e a acariciava no baixo ventre por baixo da saia. Ela enrolou as pernas em meu quadril, levando-me a loucura, sem soltar-me dos beijos quentes, molhados.

Ela arfou e acariciou meu cabelo.

—Quero você aqui. — Exigiu, beijou a minha orelha e desceu a mão para' acariciar-me por fora da calça, com presunção e malícia.

—Bella, aqui é o estacionamento da empresa do seu pai. — Alertei faminto, mas incerto.

Ela desceu repentinamente do capô e entrou no carro. Vi-a desentendido inclinar os bancos e ligar o ar condicionado.

—Entra e deita. — Ordenou. Senti uma pontada em todos os músculos inferiores e obedeci inadvertidamente submisso. Ela sentou atravessada entre os dois bancos, abriu os botões da minha camisa azul e subiu dramaticamente os lábios em meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos. Ela mordiscou meu maxilar, acariciou meu peito, e todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiaram. Desabotoei dois botões de sua camisa e acariciei sua barriga, ansioso.

—Não quero um namorado anjinho toda hora. — Sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo. Um arrepio me atravessou, enchendo-me de lascívia.

Se ela soubesse o quanto eu não quero ser 'anjinho', o quanto tenho luxúria em meus olhos em tão somente vê-la. Tenho sempre que lutar com o meu cérebro desvirtuado para não usá-la sempre em busca do meu próprio e egoísta prazer.

Sua língua rodeou em minha orelha, a sensatez evaporou-se, eu não suportei mais tanta tentação e puxei-a pelo quadril para meu colo, cada perna para um lado. O desejo inflamou meu corpo, minha mão entrou em seu sutiã e apertei seus seios. Ela gemeu baixinho, encorajando-me.

—Tem certeza que quer isso _aqui_? —Perguntei sem fôlego antes de invadir seus lábios e sugar sua língua, tocando e exigindo. Ela se contorceu sobre mim, movendo o quadril, o movimento excitando-me mais. Minha mão desceu, entrou em sua peça íntima e tocou sua parte inferior, esfregando-a para conferi-la, bem devagar. Ela estremeceu úmida. _Tão receptiva e cálida!_

—Aqui. —Confirmou. — Agora. —Sussurrou, e todo meu juízo evaporou. Com pressa insana, abri meu zíper, afastei sua peça íntima para o lado e posicionei-me em sua entrada. Ambos gememos alto quando a penetrei num só golpe, o deslize deixou minha garganta seca e fez meu quadril tremer.

Ela estava enlouquecida de desejo, seus olhos a denunciavam, e a paixão cresceu em mim. Ofegante, ela se moveu lenta, com um sorriso feminino de quem estava satisfeita com minha atitude e me levou as alturas ao subir e descer em minha longitude.

Embora estivéssemos em um carro com vidros extremamente escuros e em frente a uma parede, havia uma emoção desconhecida, quente, a sensação nova de estar exposto; o prazer do proibido aumentando as sensações do meu corpo. Fiz que ela inclinasse para trás, a cabeça apoiada no painel, abri o restante dos botões de sua camisa e beijei vagarosamente seus seios por cima do sutiã.

Abri o fecho, passei a língua na auréola dos seios livres e senti a pressão dos seus músculos internos se contraindo em volta de mim. _Hmmm. _Desliguei-me do mundo exterior e explorei-a, sugando com o auxílio dos dentes, e ela gemeu quando empurrei o quadril, indo fundo.

Suas mãos apertaram minha nuca incentivando-me, mudei para o outro seio, e ela olhava-me desfocada, ávida. Ambos movemos juntos, uma cadência já conhecida, com minha mão apoiada no seu quadril auxiliando-a no movimento. Cheios de paixão, prolongávamos propositalmente aquele instante extasiante de novidades. Era tão bom estar dentro dela novamente. Eu adorava vê-la assim, em total entrega e confiança, com os cabelos espalhados no painel, os seios em minha boca, a saia enrolada na cintura, dizendo-me com os olhos que era satisfeita comigo, que estávamos um para o outro e que eu não podia lhe dizer não, era um escravo de suas vontades. Adorava o seu jeito de criança fazendo descobertas, de feiticeira encantadora, de dona da situação

Ela moveu-se para os lados circularmente, pressionado e soltando. Eu gemi alto e beijei sua garganta.

—Não aguento mais... — Arfei em seu pescoço, estremecendo. Tudo era tão aconchegante, cálido.

—Espera... — Sussurrou, incorporou sobre o joelho e deixei-a estabelecer um novo ritmo, subindo e descendo. Travei o maxilar, com os olhos rolando na órbita. Desci a mão e adicionei incentivos em seu clitóris. Ela estremeceu e apressou os movimentos, flexionando em minha mão.

Da minha boca saiu sons desconexos de aprovação, senti tudo rodar com o desejo impetuoso. Ela continuou me aterrorizando, parando quando via que eu já não agüentava. Meus dedos provocaram-na, girando. Ouvi um som rouco de dentro de seu peito e minha respiração silvou em seu ouvido. O nosso suor, o cheiro dela, seu hálito, tudo me dava tontura.

Sua boca cobriu a minha beijando-me urgente, molhado, e ela choramingou. _Perto. Muito perto. _Sua respiração alterou, seu corpo todo tremeu. Empurrei meu quadril para cima e senti o familiar formigamento se espalhando em minha perna. Ela engoliu ar e gemeu longamente, o êxtase do orgasmo envolvendo-a.

—Oh, meu amor. —Lamentou em meu ouvido. Meu corpo assumiu o controle, acelerei os movimentos, mordisquei seu ombro e a segui logo atrás, incentivado por suas contrações internas. Todo meu corpo sacudiu e me derramei dentro de sua profundidade, em êxtase, paixão.

Abracei-a forte, com sua cabeça descansada em meu ombro.

—Foi bom. — Sussurrou relaxada.

—Foi ótimo. — Ressaltei exaurido, esperando a minha respiração acalmar.

—Agora sim, podemos almoçar. — Suspirou preguiçosamente.

—Eu adoro isso que você faz. — Aplaudi-a com um sorriso malicioso e beijei ternamente os seus lábios.

—Fazer você tomar decisões precipitadas? — Sorriu presumida.

—Também. Mas principalmente fazer eu me sentir desejado, necessitado. — Murmurei.

Ela saiu de cima de mim cautelosa, conteve os fluídos com lencinhos de papel, e eu recompus-me, limpando e fechando o zíper. Depois ergui o banco um pouco, e ela sentou-se de lado, em meu colo.

—Eu adorei o que você fez... Eu adoro que você fique louco, que faça coisas inusitadas só para me agradar.

—Eu não queria agradar só você, Bella. —Zombei divertido. — Pense em uma coisa, eu sempre quero você. Todo dia, toda hora. Simplesmente eu tento me controlar. Além disso, eu não quero ser egoísta. Mulher exige mais tempo e dedicação.

—_Pra_ mim foi ótimo. Eu não queria esperar o seu ritual de sexo até de noite. Quero coisas diferentes também.

—Eu também gosto de coisas diferentes... Mas, você não gosta do meu jeito? — Afastei-a para olhar em seus olhos inseguro com minha inexperiência.

—Adoro. Aliás, eu gosto de tudo que você faz.

—Eu prolongo porque gosto de ver você ansiosa por mim. —Justifiquei-me. —Faz eu me sentir...

—Gostoso? — Sorriu astuciosa.

—Experiente, Bella. — Revirei os olhos.

—Ah! Você se acha gostoso! — Acusou sorrindo.

Sorri, presunçoso.

—Você me faz sentir assim. Mas você também é perfeita.

—Sou gostosa? — Provocou.

Peguei seu queixo e trouxe sua boca para meus lábios, beijando-a lentamente.

—Muito.

—Então fala. — Ela desviou os lábios para a minha orelha, persuadindo-me. —Fala.

—Deliciosa. —Brinquei.

—Não, a outra palavra. — Mordiscou.

—Mais tarde. —Prometi malicioso e afastei-a para sentá-la no banco. Ela mudou o semblante como se tivesse sido contrariada. Rendido e sem conseguir negar as suas vontades, toquei o seu rosto e me inclinei para beijá-la.

—Gostosa. Essa pobre palavra não dá significado suficiente para o tanto que você me satisfaz, mas se é a linguagem que mais te agrada, você é muito gostosa. — Sussurrei solene. Ela sorriu satisfeita e abotoou os botões da blusa, alegre e presunçosa.

**Narrado por Carlisle**

Cheguei do jornal e encontrei com Emmett logo que subi as escadas.

—Pai, o senhor conseguiu a bolsa de psicologia para Rosalie?

—Vou ligar para confirmar ainda. Mas é quase certo. O reitor daquela universidade às vezes me pede uns favores e está em dívida comigo, então devo conseguir. Mas por que a pressa? — Entramos no meu escritório de casa e sentamos.

—Porque eu já quero ter certeza. Pretendo casar com ela antes de ela entrar em alguma universidade. Assim ela pode morar comigo na Califórnia.— Explicou ansioso.

—Filho, você quer mesmo casar com ela? — Levantei as sobrancelhas, curioso.

—Sim. Ela é a mulher da minha vida. — Afirmou convicto.

Sorri. Ele já sabia o que queria. Eu, com dezoito anos, também já sabia com quem queria passar o resto da minha vida. Então me restava apoiá-lo.

—Quando pretende pedi-la em casamento?

—No Natal. Vou ver se Esme vem passar o Natal conosco, aí eu peço na ceia.

—Hmmm, boa ideia. — Assenti pensativo. Ter Esme aqui em casa com nossos filhos reunidos nos daria uma chance.

Ele saiu, e eu fiquei pensando sobre como ter uma conversa com Edward sobre sua mãe. Estava decidido que eu iria procurá-la novamente, todavia precisava saber que argumentos usar para trazê-la de volta em definitivo. Podia ser que em um lugar aleatório e descontraído conseguíssemos ter uma conversa tranquila.

Seus filhos me agradam, os três. Edward tem mais caráter e personalidade que muitos homens feitos por aí. E o caçula é tão espontâneo. Foram marcantes todas as palavras que o garoto disse no seu aniversário.

_**Flashback**_

—_Carl, posso entrar? — Bateu na porta do meu escritório e já foi entrando._

—_Entre e sente. — Apontei para a cadeira._

—_Eu queria bater um papo com você. — O garoto avisou meio desconcertado._

—_Fique à vontade. — Inclinei-me na mesa para dar atenção._

—_Eu vim te agradecer pelo presente. Eu não pensei que vocês tivessem tanta consideração assim por mim. Na verdade, eu queria te agradecer por um monte de coisa. Você é um cara muito irado. Então eu te agradeço por tudo que você faz por mim, pelo tanto que você é gente boa, por você pagar o meu tratamento. Nossa, eu não tenho nem palavras. Cara... Eu não tenho pai, porque eu nem conheci o meu, mas se eu fosse escolher um, eu escolheria um velho como você. —Disparou emocionado._

_Suas apalavras me tocaram. Eu admirei sua sinceridade e espontaneidade_

—_Obrigado pela consideração, Jasper. Saiba que eu também gosto de você. Você faz parte da minha família agora. — Levantei e estendi meus braços para abraçá-lo._

—_Ih, Tio Patinhas, abraço não. Eu sou é homem. — Resmungou e estendeu a mão para apertar a minha. Sem que ele pudesse prever, puxei suas mãos e o abracei contra a sua vontade._

—_Para de ser bobo, garoto. Homens também abraçam, homens também choram. Isso não vai diminuir a sua masculinidade não. Além disso, é seu aniversário, encare como um parabéns. — Ele sorriu sem graça e se afastou rápido._

—_Valeu, Carl, por conversar comigo._

_Ele saiu e eu não pude evitar desejar que esse garoto formidável, que distribuía alegria em minha casa, fosse meu filho._

_Fim do flashback_

**Narrado por Edward**

No dia seguinte, logo que amanheceu fui com Bella a um cartório fazer uma procuração para que ela resolvesse questões dos registros de jogos do Jasper. Também conversei com Emmett sobre os jogos, e ele disse que havia grandes chances de acerto. Logo, não vi porque não acreditar.

O restante do dia passamos assistindo TV na sala de baixo na companhia dos nossos irmãos. Observei Alice e Jasper. Eles jogaram grande parte do tempo. Não havia manifestação pública de carícias. Pelo que Bella disse-me, seu pai não tinha consciência do envolvimento dos dois, então os dois se portavam na maioria do tempo como bons amigos adolescentes. Alice voltou a me tratar bem depois que eu trouxe uma boneca personalizada com seu corte de cabelo e nome gravado no pingente. Desde que me separei de Bella no aniversário de Alice, ela me tratava com frieza.

Marquei de sair com o Sr. Cullen às oito horas. Bella parecia preocupada com a nossa saída, mas tranqüilizei-a dizendo que iríamos alargar os laços de amizade entre nós.

A chopperia na beira do lago era um local tranquilo e aconchegante, onde diversos executivos ocupavam as mesas com suas gravatas afrouxadas. O senhor Cullen cumprimentou diversas personalidade antes de nos acomodarmos no balcão do bar, num canto isolado que nos desse privacidade. Pedimos as bebidas e conversamos sobre o meu futuro como assessor do senador, sobre as escolhas futuras de Bella - que não sabíamos ainda que rumo tomou -, sobre o tratamento médico de Jasper e seu carro novo. A conversa fluiu tranquila, e eu tomei meu quarto copo de chopp.

—Por que você achou que Bella estava grávida? — Perguntou relaxado.

—Ah, foi um mal entendido. —Esquivei-me embaraçado. —O senhor não vai querer saber. — Comentei divertido. Ele sorriu.

—Quando vai me chamar de Carlisle, Edward? Somos uma família agora. —Cobrou e bateu amistosamente em meu ombro.

—Tudo bem, Carlisle. Se é assim que o senhor quer. — Sorri e entornei mais um gole.

—O que vai ser do futuro de vocês? Você pretende levar Bella daqui quando virar político? — Questionou reflexivo.

—Eu não pensei nisso ainda. — Fugi do assunto. Não queria me deixar abater pensando no meu futuro.

Ele parecia meio ébrio.

—No que você precisar de mim, filho, eu te ajudo. Só não quero que leve a minha filha de mim. Eles são tudo que tenho. — Pediu vulnerável. E eu não podia prometer nada. Não enquanto eu não soubesse o futuro que me esperava. Tudo podia tomar tantos rumos diferentes...

—Como está a sua mãe? — Questionou. Enfim, chegou ao ponto que parecia o crucial desta noite. Eu o admirava por ele não ter colocado outra mulher em sua vida e ter se dedicado exclusivamente aos filhos.

—Ela está bem.

—Como você sabia de todas aquelas coisas que me disse? — Questionou direto.

—Ela sempre me contou desde que eu tinha doze anos. — Revelei simplesmente.

—Do que você sabe exatamente? — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em expectativa.

—Que vocês saíram por anos, até o momento em que eu comecei a me envolver com Bella. — Disse espontâneo. Ele fez careta com a lembrança.

—Ela falava de sentimentos? — Ele bebia goles grandes de chopp, tenso.

—Da parte dela, sim. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por você, Carlisle. Até hoje é. — Esclareci incisivo. Eu queria proporcionar-lhe esperança de resolver esse impasse.

—Você acha que ela ainda é apaixonada por mim? Você acha que eu tenho chance? — Ele abraçou o meu ombro, já embriagado. Provavelmente amanhã ele não se lembrasse de metade do que eu falasse hoje, então eu podia revelar mil segredos que de nada adiantaria.

—Sim. Tenho mais que certeza disso. — Disse tranquilo.

—E por que ela me deixou? — Perguntou magoado.

—Só ela pode responder.

—Pois amanhã eu vou lá buscar ela _pra_ mim. — Prometeu com a voz arrastada, pendurado em meu ombro. —Vou te contar a história da minha vida com sua mãe. Eu amei aquela mulher desde que a vi...

Relatou desde o fato de conseguir a bolsa de Jornalismo na Califórnia até a oferta de emprego. Disse que mandou dinheiro regularmente por minha avó ao saber que minha mãe estava desempregada. E ouvir seu lado na história me quebrou, deixou-me triste, impotente. Ele continuou:

—Por último, eu pensei que íamos ficar juntos de verdade, e ela me abandonou... Eu não sei mais o que fazer... — Ele encostou a cabeça no balcão, desamparado.

Eu queria fazer algo por ele como se a dor fosse minha. Fazer algo por esse amor incondicional tão prejudicado por um erro, por uma noite...

—Vá atrás dela, Carlisle. — encorajei-o incisivo.

—Não tenho forças...

—Vamos comigo. — Propus fervoroso.

A situação poderia ficar crítica no encontro dos dois, mas eu não podia vê-los sofrendo e permitir.

—Eu sou tão louco pela sua mãe, Edward, que dei o restaurante para a sua avó para fazê-la mudar de Forks. Assim a casa de Forks ficaria para Esme... Eu não sou bom com palavras de afeto, Edward. —Lamentou desolado. —Eu tento com gestos declarar o que sinto.

—O restaurante da minha avó foi você quem deu? — Ofeguei pasmo com a descoberta.

—Sim! E mandei um decorador por minha conta. — Sorriu um sorriso bêbado e orgulhoso. —E por último, quando eu vi que perdi a sua mãe e que ela estava indo embora de Forks, sabe o que eu fiz para conservar pelo menos as lembranças da nossa juventude? — Ele sorriu conspirador, mas com tristeza nos olhos.

—Não.

—Comprei a casa de vocês em Forks e estou construindo outra casa lá... Pensei que talvez um dia eu pudesse presenteá-la para algum de nossos filhos... — Ele entrou em outro estágio ébrio, começou a chorar. —... Sabe, Edward, eu queria que todos vocês fossem meus filhos. Eu te odiei desde o dia que você nasceu. Nunca quis nem olhar em seu rosto. Mas hoje eu admiro você. Você me desculpa? —Pediu choroso.

Prendi o ar ao ouvi-lo confessar. Sua sinceridade me comoveu mais. Tanta informação fez meu coração acelerar, ao mesmo tempo em que me uniu mais a ele.

—Carlisle, se você acordar e ainda se lembrar desta noite, iremos juntos a Phoenix. —Prometi emocionado. — Não há mais o que adiar. Tem muitas surpresas que você vai encontrar, mas nada que um sentimento de tantos anos não supere. — Pus o braço dele sobre meu ombro, paguei a conta e saímos do bar.

Abri a porta do carro, coloquei-o sentado no banco do passageiro e me dirigi compenetrado até a residência dos Cullen. Bella me esperava na sala com olhar aflito, pois se passavam de uma da manhã. Ao ver-me com o braço dele no meu ombro, ajudou-me a subir as escadas.

—Ele precisa de um banho frio. — Avisei ao chegarmos à porta do quarto dele.

—Emmett viajou. Não tem quem faça isso. —Bella ressaltou.

Jasper apareceu na porta do quarto, flagrando-nos, e sorriu da cena.

—Jasper, me ajuda a dar um banho nele. — Pedi sério.

—Ajudo, mas amanhã vou passar um sermão no Carl. Como um homem dessa idade enche o _c_... Caneco de cana desse jeito!? — Repreendeu zombeteiro e se posicionou a ajudar.

Ele encheu a banheira, e em todo o tempo divertia-se com o pai, que estava completamente fora de si.

—Véi é foda. Não sabe beber... Vai mais uma pinga ae, Carl?... Quero só ver como você vai ficar amanhã... Eita ressaca braba! — Riu e molhou o pai com a mangueirinha. —Edward, a Bella chicletinho deixou você ir de boa? Geralmente quando você vem vê-la ela não sai do seu pé. Milagre esse! —Falou sozinho. — Acredita que ela ficou andando de um lado para o outro que nem um zumbi pela casa... Fala ae, tinha muitas gatinhas por lá?... Até que Carl é um véi pinta. Não sei por que ele não arruma umas mina _pra_ ele afogar o...

—Dá um tempo, Jasper!— Interrompi antes que ele completasse.

—Ta estressadinho é? Sua namorada está de bandeira vermelha _pra_ você ficar assim?

Eu já contava até mil para agüentar os disparates do garoto.

—Deixa Alice ouvir você falar em gatinhas. — Arreliei.

—Nós temos um relacionamento aberto. — Sorriu libertino.

—Vou perguntar para ela isso. — Ameacei sem sorrir.

—É doido, cara! A baixinha é brava. Eu ando de rédeas curtas.

—Gosta dela? — Perguntei com neutralidade.

Ele demorou a responder e ficou sério. Eu levantei o olhar para saber se ele ainda ia responder.

—Não zoa de mim, mas eu sou ligadão nela. Xonado mesmo. — Torceu o lábio.

Sorri para não mostrar o choque da declaração. Ainda que fechássemos os olhos para não enxergar este problema tão sério, ele estava aqui. E não era algo que pudéssemos ignorar.

Terminamos o banho do Cullen e o colocamos na cama. Eu estava comovido de pesar por ele, sentia-me sugado de frustração. Fui para o quarto de Bella, que me esperava com o rosto ansioso, tomei banho e deitei.

—Como foi a noite? —Perguntou curiosa, mas também aflita.

—Foi ótima.

Ela fitou o meu rosto, percebendo o quão introspectivo eu estava.

—Vai me falar o que aconteceu? —Pressionou.

—Por hoje não. — Puxei-a para o meu peito e beijei seu cabelo.

O álcool ainda flutuava em meu sangue, deixando-me relaxado. O sono já me invadia, mas a conversa da noite rodeava minha mente, assolando-me. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, levantei o seu rosto sonolento para olhar em seus olhos.

—Bella, eu te amo... Promete não me deixar jamais? Não me trair? Promete sempre falar o que você pensa? Não deixar nada nos separar? — Implorei. Toda a história deles me abatia, trazendo dor, melancolia.

—Sim, eu prometo. Por que você está deprimindo?

Encostei nossas testas.

—Olha, eu vou te amar para sempre. Hoje eu tive mais que certeza disso, que o amor que sinto é do tipo que só acontece uma vez. Como um raio num ponto. E quando nos deparamos com esse amor, o sentimento nos acompanha independente das decisões erradas que tomemos na vida... Então, por favor, não me deixe tomar decisões erradas. Meu amor por você é grande demais para morrer. — Supliquei aflito e beijei sua testa e pálpebras repetidas vezes.

—Não vou deixar o nosso amor morrer. Fique calmo. — Beijou ternamente o meu peito e abraçou-me forte. Respirei fundo, apaziguado. O sono se apossou de mim, abracei-a e dormimos envolvidos de cumplicidade.

Acordei com a claridade do sol no quarto. Beijei suas costas e levantei para um banho, satisfeito pela benção de tê-la. Eu me sentia leve, sem o peso nos ombros ao ter perdoado completamente as armadilhas do passado.

No íntimo, no mais oculto da alma, perdoei minha mãe por ter sido tão insensata e em uma única noite ter estragado sua vida, concebendo-me num ato de traição ao seu coração. Perdoei o Cullen por ter permitido acontecer. Agora intencionava somente facilitar o conserto. Sonhava verdadeiramente com a nossa família unida e feliz, onde pudéssemos desfrutar de reais momentos de união e paz.

Voltei ao quarto, arrumei-me, depois acordei Bella com beijos no tornozelo. Ela resmungou preguiçosa. Mimei-a com carícias nos pés, ela sorriu e, depois de levantar para arrumar-se, sentou-se em meu colo e beijou carinhosamente o meu rosto.

—Estou amando essa amizade sua com meu pai. Obrigada por isso.

—Não é só por você. Eu já disse que gosto dele. —Garanti, depois descemos para o lanche matinal. Encontramos seu pai logo ao pé da escada.

—Bom dia. — Sorri amigável.

—Bom dia, Edward. —Disse sem jeito.

Bella lhe deu um beijo no rosto. —Não vai trabalhar hoje não, pai? — Ele estava de roupão e com aparência de ressaca.

—Não. Vou dar uma passada no escritório de Forks e depois vou visitar uns amigos. —Virou-se para mim. — Vamos comigo, Edward? Precisamos conversar. Amanhã vamos viajar. — Enfatizou enigmático, um sinal que se lembrava de toda a conversa e estava disposto a prosseguir com a afinidade que conquistamos.

—Ai, ai, agora virou o clube do Bolinha, é? — Bella o abraçou manhosa. —Pelo jeito quer me excluir hoje de novo, _né_, pai? —Cobrou melodramática.

Sorrimos todos.

—Não iremos demorar, Bella. — Seu pai tranqüilizou-a.

—Sai do pé, grude! — Jasper manifestou-se brincalhão do sofá. Bella revirou os olhos.

—Eu vou, Carlisle. —Concordei. — Que horas pretende sair?

Bella olhou-me sorrindo, apaixonada e abraçou forte a minha cintura. Eu não entendi o motivo do entusiasmo inicialmente, só depois me dei conta que tratei seu pai pelo nome.

Continua...

Olá, Leitores,

Esperam que tenham apreciado. Grande Beijo. Bia Braz.


End file.
